La chica del rincón
by saraes
Summary: Si al mirar a trás, te das cuenta de que el camino que anduviste fue trazado por decisiones que otros tomaron en su momento..y que a su vez, ese camino doloroso y triste te llevó a los brazos del hombre de tu vida ¿desearías no haberlo vivido?..BXE.TH.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Como ya saben, los personaje no son míos,.. ¡ya quisiera!,.. son de la fantástica S. Meyer, yo, simplemente , los tomo prestados para soñar con ellos….

**(N/A): **Cumpliendo mi promesa de subir la nueva historia en esta semana, tengo el inmenso placer de presentaros el primer capítulo de mi primer Bebe; porque.. aunque "Sólo, sígueme" a sido la primera historia en subir, es esta la que lleva gestando bastante tiempo y créanme si les digo, que estoy tan nerviosa como el día que me puse de parto de mi primera hija..

¡ Espero que la disfruten y que me acompañen a lo largo de todos sus capítulos!

**IMPORTANTE: Este fanfic es rated M, porque en el, habrá escenas de sexo explícito e incluso en algún capítulo algo de violencia. Si eres muy sensible, te aconsejo que no lo leas, si lo haces, es bajo tu propia responsabilidad.**

* * *

"**La chica del rincón."**

**Prefacio.**

Una suave brisa le acariciaba la cara mientras el lento vaivén de la hamaca la mantenía en un sopor placentero. El relajante murmullo de las olas que la envolvía fue interrumpido por lejanas voces y risas, lo que provocó que una leve sonrisa se dibujara en sus labios. Sabía muy bien de quienes se trataban y se empezaba a preparar para que la tranquilidad, que hasta ese momento había tenido, desapareciera. Pero no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo, por fin había aprendido a vivir y aunque ese siempre sería el sobrenombre que él , cariñosamente, le daba, ella jamás volvería a ser... "la chica del rincón."

Y es que, no siempre hubo miel en la vida de Bella…

===000===

I.

Isabella Marie Swan, era la única hija de Charlie y Renée Swan. Tuvo, lo que podría llamarse, una infancia feliz. Los Swan eran una familia humilde de clase media; Charlie regentaba una pequeña asesoría que le permitía vivir desahogadamente; no es que nadaran en la abundancia, pero no tenían problemas para llegar a fin de mes; aún así, Renée insistía en trabajar medía jornada como camarera, lo que en ocasiones era motivo de disputas en casa.

Lo cierto es que Renée era un poco vanidosa y aunque amaba a Charlie y a su hija, muchas veces se deprimía por no tener lo que sus amigas tenían.

Bella, que adoraba a sus padres, odiaba verlos discutir y desde muy pequeña soñaba con conseguir un buen trabajo para poder ayudarlos, a si que, decidió que la mejor manera sería sacando buenas nota. Se preocupó tanto en sus estudios que se convirtió en una alumna muy destacada, y aunque eso hacía sentir a sus padres muy orgullosos, no evitaba las continuas peleas.

Pero todas esas disputas se quedaron en nada cuando un día, con la mejor de las intenciones, Charlie se dejo embaucar por un Broker a quién confió los pocos ahorros, que a base de mucho esfuerzo y sacrificio, habían conseguido acumular.

Bella jamás olvidaría el día que Renée cruzó la puerta de su casa para nunca más volver; no sin antes espetarle a la cara de su padre que estaba harta de gastar su vida con un perdedor. Y es que, a pesar de que sus padres se casaron totalmente enamorados, la precaria economía de los últimos años unido al estrés de tanto trabajo, comenzó a hacer mella en su matrimonio, que no soportó tan duro golpe.

Bella tuvo que ser testigo de cómo el matrimonio de sus adorados padres , entraban a formar parte de las estadísticas de separados.

Cuando Renée se marchó, Charlie cayó en una profunda depresión, lo que obligó a Bella a tomar el control de su vida y la de su padre a unos cortos dieciséis años. Con la responsabilidad que la caracterizaba , buscó un empleo a tiempo parcial para poder ayudar económicamente en casa mientras seguía estudiando; a partir de ese momento, sus prioridades fueron trabajar, asistir a clases, atender la casa y estudiar hasta altas horas de la madrugada.

Por supuesto, Bella no tenía tiempo para socializar con amigas y mucho menos para chicos. Su carácter jovial y alocado de cuando era pequeña se fue transformando en antisocial y frió.

Pero no todo iba a ser malo en su vida, pensó Bella, cuando una mañana el cartero le entregó una carta en el que le comunicaban que le habían otorgado la beca de estudios que solicitó. Sus calificaciones eran tan altas, que recibió una sustanciosa cantidad que le permitió ingresar en la universidad de Seattle y realizar la licenciatura en Literatura que tanto soñaba. Eso devolvió un poco de alegría a Bella que estaba empezando a sentir, que jamás tendría una oportunidad en la vida. Desde allí, tenía la posibilidad de mantener su trabajo para seguir contribuyendo en casa y estar cerca de su padre.

Charlie, a su vez, incapaz de superar el abandono de su mujer y sintiéndose culpable por todo lo que había ocurrido, se refugió en el alcohol, lo que hacía todo más difícil para Bella, ya que fueron incontables las veces que se vio obligada a buscarlo de bar en bar; y fue precisamente en una desafortunada noche, en la que Charlie manejaba totalmente ebrio, cuando ocurrió lo que definitivamente acabaría con las ilusiones de esa pequeña luchadora.

Charlie fue responsable de un accidente que no sólo lo dejo en coma, sino que segó la vida inocente del conductor del otro vehículo con quien impactó. El juicio fue rápido y su padre fue declarado culpable de homicidio imprudente. Evidentemente por su estado no pasaría a disposición judicial pero no se libró de la desmesurada indemnización que le fue impuesta y de la que tuvo que hacer frente la pobre chica.

Bella se sintió totalmente hundida y sola; ahora más que nunca, lloraba y lloraba sin cesar en la soledad de su habitación. Con sólo diecinueve años, tuvo que tomar decisiones que jamás pensó tener que tomar; pero el poco sueldo que ganaba a penas le daba para mantenerse y la beca sólo le permitía estudiar.

Vender la casa donde había pasado toda su corta vida fue un golpe muy duro pero indispensable, vendió también todas las pertenencias de relativo valor y aún así le quedó una tercera parte de la deuda que había contraído en nombre de su padre.

Si hasta entonces la vida de Bella había ido cuesta arriba, a partir de ahí, se podría decir…. que su vida perdió todo color.

Pero a pesar de todo, lo que a otros hubiera sumido en una drástica depresión, a ella la hizo más fuerte si cabe. Había aprendido a valerse por ella misma; sólo tenía que volver la vista atrás para saber que no podía deja su vida en manos de nadie. Eso fue lo que destruyó a su padre y ella no iba a cometer los mismos errores. Había aceptado que estaba en este mundo para hacerse cargo de los errores de su familia y se dijo a sí misma que sería el último eslabón.

Nunca más supo de su madre. Podría estar viva o muerta, podría haber formado otra familia o simplemente estar tan sola como ella, pero nunca se molestó en saber.

Habían pasado dos años desde que acabase la universidad. En la actualidad, Bella trabajaba doce horas al día, a demás de pasar todo el tiempo que le era posible con su padre, quien nunca despertó del coma y estaba ingresado en una residencia privada donde lo cuidaban las veinticuatro horas.

Consiguió un trabajo como dependienta en un pequeño supermercado. Su jornada allí comenzaba a las ocho de la mañana y se extendía hasta las tres de la tarde. Después, a las cinco y media, entraba en el que era su segundo empleo; su puesto era de administrativa en una pequeña editorial; y aunque había culminado la carrera con honores, lo más cerca que estaba de desarrollar su carrera consistía en atender a los montones de ilusos que creían tener capacidades para vivir de la escritura. Después de todo, tenía que agradecer que la vida la hubiese hecho madurar; a sus veinticinco años era más que conciente de que en esta vida, nadie te regalaba nada y las facturas no se pagaban solas.

Comenzó en este trabajo con muchísima ilusión. Quizás fue la primera y única vez que se permitió en soñar, que tal vez, si tendría una oportunidad para mejorar su vida. Para ella , conseguir un trabajo en una editorial, recién acabada la carrera, era todo un logro; lo que nunca imaginó, fue que su trabajo sólo consistiría en atender el teléfono, archivar documentación y como no, llevarle amablemente el café a su jefe, que para más INRI, se había encaprichado con ella a pesar de ser casado.

Para Bella era una verdadera tortura tener que lidiar con el acoso continuado de Michael, pero no se podía permitir el lujo de perder su empleo.

Como cada noche al terminar su jornada laboral, acudía a su cita diaria con su padre en la residencia; allí se quedaba hasta las once de la noche, horario en el que acaba la hora de visitas; para finalizar su rutina, regresando a su frío y solitario cuarto que tenía alquilado con el poco dinero que le quedaba después de hacer frente a los gastos.

Cada noche llegaba tan cansada que apenas se llevaba algo a la boca, se daba una rápida ducha y caía rendida en la cama.

El único lujo que Isabella Marie Swan se permitía, era pasar las dos hora que mediaban de un empleo a otro, en un café-bar, tomando un buen café acompañado de un buen libro.

Como cada tarde, Bella entraba a su oasis particular, inspiraba profundamente mientras cerraba los ojos permitiendo que el aroma del café la invadiera; con paso lento pero seguro, se dirigía a la mesa que, casualmente, siempre estaba libre para ella en el rincón más alejado y que se había convertido… en su rincón preferido. La pequeña y redonda mesa para dos estaba situada bajo el ventanal que, adornado con un traslucido visillo , le permitía ver lo que ocurría en la calle, pero a la misma vez, le daba privacidad.

El local tenía la decoración típica de los pub ingleses. Sus paredes estaban forradas de maderas nobles de un color oscuro y en ellas colgaban los típicos adornos, fotos en blanco y negro de Londres, escudos deportivos y otras particularidades del lugar. La iluminación era tenue pero suficiente, cada mesa era sutilmente iluminadas por pequeñas pantallas que pendían del techo y la música era suave y relajante..

Pero lo mejor de todo , a parte de su exquisito café, era que a esa hora apenas había clientela por lo que no se oía ese fastidioso murmullo.

Bella, como cada tarde, se quitó su chaqueta y la dejó sobre el respaldo de la silla; tomó asiento y sacó de su bolso el libro que estaba leyendo en esos momentos. Como siempre, giró su cara hacía el escaparate y se quedó mirando por un rato a los transeúntes que pasaban por delante; a veces, cuando veía algo que le llamaba la atención, como un niño tirando de la falda de su madre llamándole la atención o una pareja cogida de la mano cariñosamente mientras esperaba para cruzar la calle, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios, pero que nunca llegaba a sus ojos que eran opacados por la tristeza; una honda, profunda y dolorosa tristeza, producto de la soledad que la acompañaba desde aquel fatal accidente.

Justo después del tiempo necesario para preparar un buen café; una mano grande y bien cuidada , que ya le era conocida, depositaba una humeante y aromática taza de café delante de ella. Bella, con los ojos cerrados, inspiraba el agradable aroma y con una pequeña sonrisa, le daba las gracias al camarero. Como era habitual , cuando los volvía a abrir, él ya había desaparecido y ella volvía a centrar su atención en la placentera lectura dando pequeños sorbos al exquisito y caliente café.

Ese era uno de los motivos por el cual seguía yendo a ese lugar. Desde el primer día en el que pidió su café, ya no tuvo que hacerlo más; cada día y desde hacía más o menos un año, esa cálida mano le servía el café tal como lo pidió aquella primera vez. Pero lo que más la motivaba a ir, era que jamás le llamaron la atención por ocupar una mesa durante tanto tiempo, con la simple consumición de un café y que jamás se acercaron a ella para mantener conversaciones vanas; parecía como si supieran lo importante que era para ella ese rato de paz.

Continuará…

* * *

**(N/A): Quiero daros las gracias a todas y cada una de las que habéis tomado un ratito para leer mi primer Os; a todas y cada una de las que habéis dedicado un minuto de vuestro tiempo en escribir... que tal os ha parecido; a todas y cada una que la habéis añadido a vuestra lista de favoritos; y a todas y cada una que, a demás, me habéis añadido como autor favorito a mí. ¡GRACIAS DE TODO CORAZÓN!**

**Y ahora también, os doy las gracias a las que habéis leido hasta aquí. **

**Espero que os haya gustado...aunque, la única forma de saberlo es mediantes vuestros comentarios.**

**Un beso a todas y hasta el próximo capítulo. Habéis conocido a Bella..¿queréis conocer a Edward?...**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Como ya saben, los personaje no son míos,.. ¡ya quisiera!,.. son de la fantástica S. Meyer, yo, simplemente , los tomo prestados para soñar con ellos…., la trama si que me pertenece en su totalidad.

¡Hola, chicas!.. mil gracias por dedicar vuestro tiempo en compartir conmigo esta linda historia.. y como he prometido, acá os dejo el siguiente capítulo.

Espero que les guste.

Recuerden: Este finc es rated M. por lenguaje y escenas para adultos en próximos capítulos, lean bajo su responsabilidad.

Y ahora sí, ¡les dejo con mi Edward!

* * *

II.

Edward Anthony Cullen, nació en el seno de una de las familias más acaudalada y prestigiosa de Londres. Hijo único de Edward y Elizabeth Cullen; tuvo lo que podría considerarse una infancia bastante feliz. Sus padres lo adoraban en desmedida pues todo era poco para su pequeño y él tuvo la gran satisfacción de ver, a su vez, lo mucho que se amaban sus padres. Y es que, a pesar de todas las riquezas que poseían, era la fuerza del amor que había entre ellos su bien más preciado; y así se lo inculcaron a su hijo, que ya desde pequeño, soñaba con tener algún día una familia como la de sus padres.

Ni la posición en la que estaba ni la enorme fortuna que poseía hicieron de Edward un chico mal criado, sino todo lo contrario. Realizó sus estudios en los colegios más prestigioso de la ciudad y a una corta edad se convirtió en uno de los concertistas más importante del país. Fue precisamente en la música donde Edward encontró su gran pasión, y su talento era tal, que a sus diecisiete años, daba conciertos por toda Europa.

Aunque amaba la música y era lo que se consideraba un pequeño genio, el verse separado de sus padres para realizar los conciertos que tenía concertados, le provocaba mucha tristeza, por lo que sus padres lo acompañaban siempre que podían.

Y fue precisamente tras acabar una de esas audiciones, cuando recibió la peor noticia que jamás le pudieron haber dado. Sus padres, los seres que más amaba en este mundo, aquellos que le habían dado todo, hasta su persona, morían drásticamente en un accidente de avión.

Edward no daba crédito a lo que había oído y estuvo en estado de shock durante tres días. Fue justo, cuando vio descender los dos féretros que contenían los restos de sus padres, cuando tuvo conciencia de todo lo que estaba pasando; y allí mismo, cayó arrodillado totalmente hundido y desolado. Todos los presente sintieron el enorme dolor que ese chico estaba sintiendo en esos fatales momentos. Su llanto era tan desgarrador que rompía el corazón de cualquiera que lo oía; y verlo agarrado al ataúd de su madre impidiendo que lo bajaran rompía el alma de cualquiera.

Carlisle, que era el hermano menor de su padre, conteniendo su propia pena por la pérdida de su hermano, corrió al lado de su sobrino y lo sostuvo hasta que Edward, finalmente, colapsó.

Para Carlisle había sido uno de los momentos más amargos de su vida. Perder a su querido hermano , al que adoraba, ya que siempre fue su ejemplo a seguir; y a su dulce cuñada que, además , era una de sus mejores amiga; fue un golpe duro para los Cullen; pero aún lo fue más ver a su sobrino totalmente desolado. Y allí mismo les juró que jamás permitiría que su adorado hijo se sintiera solo. Edward habría perdido a sus padres biológicos pero siempre contaría con sus tíos.

Eventualmente y gracias a los cuidados y dedicación tanto de sus tíos Carlisle y Esme como de su queridísima prima Alice, Edward pudo superar la muerte de sus padres. Tanto fue así, que los trataba como padres y hermana y así lo sentían ellos también. Aunque él nunca olvidaría a sus padres y cada año, estuviera donde estuviese, lo dejaba todo para visitarlos en el aniversario de su muerte.

Lo único que jamás pudo superar fue sentirse culpable. Nunca más volvió a tocar el piano ya que, fue precisamente por querer ir con él , que abordaron el maldito avión; y ni la dulce insistencia de su tía Esme, ni los ruegos de su prima, le hicieron presionar una sola tecla.

A pesar del dolor, Edward siguió siendo igual de amable y cariñoso, aunque un halo de tristeza se instaló a su alrededor. Siguió adelante con sus estudios y consiguió culminar la carrera de Ingeniería Naval y realmente era bueno , como en todo lo que hacía. Trabajaba en la empresa familiar que presidía su tío para satisfacción de este, ya que veía en Edward a su sucesor; pero un enfrentamiento que tuvo con uno de los directivos que veía en Edward un rival para conseguir sus metas, le obligó a dejar la empresa.

Carlisle intentó persuadirlo no sólo porque confiaba en el talento de su sobrino y este a demás era dueño del treinta por ciento de las acciones; sino porque le encantaba trabajar con él, disfrutaba viendo la pasión y la ilusión que ponía en cada proyecto. Pero Edward le pidió a su tío que no insistiera , que estaba deseando tomar unas vacaciones y que necesitaba un tiempo para reflexionar sobre hacía donde le llevaba su vida.

Había heredado una gran fortuna que le permitiría tanto a él, como a sus hijos y los hijos de sus hijos vivir sin la necesidad de trabajar; pero él prácticamente no hacía uso de ella. Jamás vivió como otro en su lugar; gastando en mujeres, coches y lujos; nada de eso le proporcionaba la felicidad que había soñado cuando era niño. Lo único que se había permitido era un apartamento acorde a su condición, un buen coche y mantener abierta la mansión Cullen en recuerdo de sus padres. Aunque casi nunca pasaba por allí, mantuvo todo su personal que ansiaban que su pequeño, como le decían todavía, volviera a llenar de dicha sus largos pasillos, sus espaciosos salones y sus confortables habitaciones dignas de la realeza.

La tarde en la que dejó el trabajo, fue como siempre a su Pub preferido y allí lo recibió su gran amigo Emmet; un norteamericano que había conocido estudiando, ya que obtuvo una beca para estudiar en Londres.

Después de varias copas y de la típica charla camarero-amigo, decidió que necesitaba cambiar de aires. Emmett le comentó que estaba pensando en volver a su país, pues echaba de menos a su novia y estaban cansado de estar viajado para poder estar unos días juntos; al fin, ya había concluido sus estudios y en casa le esperaban para que se hiciera cargo del negoció familiar.

A Edward esa noticia lo entristeció, pues Emmett se había convertido en su mejor amigo, el único que le hacía reír y olvidarse de los problemas; pero que cuando necesitaba un buen consejo o alguien que le escuchara, podía también ser el más serio. Aunque la tristeza le duró poco, ya que enseguida este le dijo que fuera con él. Qué mejor que viajar a otro país para cambiar de aires; y después de meditarlo mucho y hablarlo con sus tíos; que aunque tomaron la noticia con tristeza lo animaron a que lo hiciera, decidió trasladarse a Seattle, la ciudad natal de Emmett.

Una vez allí, y después de haber hecho turismo por toda Norteamérica, le propuso a Emmett abrir juntos un Pub similar al que tenía en Londres; a Emmet le entusiasmó la idea pero tuvo que declinar ya que su trabajo le ocupaba todo el tiempo, aunque lo animó a que lo hiciera por su cuenta.

A Edward le llenó de ilusión el proyecto y aunque nada tenía que ver con lo que él había estudiado puso todo su empeño en el. Unos meses después de estar buscando el sitio adecuado, dio con un viejo edificio de tres plantas que estaba muy bien situado. Sus tíos, que estaban al tanto del todo, ya que Edward se comunicaba al menos tres veces en semana con ellos, decidieron viajar para ayudarlo. Esme que era una gran diseñadora de interiores y era muy conocida en Londres por su exitoso trabajo, fue la encargada del proyecto.

El viejo edificio fue totalmente reformado, dejando la planta de abajo exclusivamente para el "Café-bar Cullen´s," que fue decorado como el típico Pub ingles que combinaban una buena "comida rápida" con un ambiente íntimo y tranquilo.

Todas sus paredes fueron revestidas de madera oscura de las que colgaban fotografías de lugares y particularidades londinenses ; las mesas eran pequeñas y redondas, puestas estratégicamente para aprovechar mejor el espacio, pero separadas unas de otras proporcionando al cliente un ambiente íntimo y relajado; sobre cada mesa pendía del techo pequeñas pantallas que iluminaban sutilmente y la música, de tendencia chillout de grupos independientes, daban ese sensación de paz y relax que te invitaban a una cómoda y tranquila conversación.

Las dos plantas de arriba fueron convertidas en un dúplex de lujo donde Edward viviría. También Esme se encargó de la decoración que aunque minimalista era cómoda y acogedora.

Las obras duraron más de siete meses durante los cuales, los Cullen alquilaron una casa a las afueras; y aunque fueron unos meses de mucho trabajo ya que Edward y Carlisle se dedicaron a supervisar las obras , mientras que Esme y Alice recorrían todas las tiendas y fábricas que proporcionarían tanto el material como la decoración deseada, tuvieron tiempo de conocer el lugar y disfrutar de todo lo que ese país les ofrecía.

Emmet les había presentado a la familia Hale y en especial a Rosalie y a Jasper que era su hermano gemelo.

Alice y Rosalie se convirtieron en muy buenas amigas, ya que ambas eran apasionada de la moda , pero cuando conoció a Jasper quedó totalmente prendada de él y a él, le sucedió lo mismo, por lo que no pasó mucho en que se convirtieran en novios. Eso hizo que Alice les anunciara a sus padres que quería quedarse a vivir definitivamente en ese lugar.

Para Carlisle y Esme estaba siendo un verdadero dilema. Amaban su país y tenían todo lo que poseían allí, pero sus hijos eran lo más importante para ellos y pensar que los dos, porque consideraban a Edward como un hijo, se establecerían allí, los tenía desconsolados. Tanto fue así, que después de meditarlo mucho, Carlisle decidió que ya era hora de expandirse por otro continente y que mejor lugar para empezar que allí.

Abrieron otras oficinas de la Naviera Cullen´s en Seattle y desde allí Carlisle dirigiría la empresa. Delegó la dirección de la sucursal de Londres y aunque le constaría el tener que viajar en bastantes ocasiones se encontraba feliz; también para Esme fue toda una dicha, no sólo por permanecer cerca de sus niños sino porque su reputación como famosa interiorista no pasó desapercibida para la elite social de Seattle.

En la actualidad, Edward regentaba uno de los locales más prósperos de la ciudad. Había conseguido una gran plantilla que más que trabajadores eran amigos. Sam Uley había resultado un gran cocinero , Jared y Tayler eran los piches de cocina y Ángela , Tanya , Jacob y Ben eran los camareros.

Al principio le costó relacionarse con ellos, no sólo porque él era el jefe, sino porque se sentía un extranjero entre ellos; pero al poco tiempo, tanto Jacob como Sam se habían convertido en buenos amigos, también sentía mucho cariño hacia Ángela que era una chica muy dulce y discreta y a Ben que era el novio de Ángela.

Con Tanya, las cosas eran más difíciles; había cometido el gran error de salir un par de veces con ella y fue ahí donde se dio cuenta que eran totalmente incompatibles.

Aunque era muy hermosa y tenía un cuerpo de escándalo, fuera de la cama era totalmente insoportable; intentó manipularle en varias ocasiones y enseguida se sintió superior a sus compañeros, algo que molestaba enormemente a Edward. Cuando decidió terminar con la relación, ella no estuvo de acuerdo y empezó a volverse muy molesta, lo que le llevó a pedirle que dejara el trabajo. Pero ella le rogó para que no la despidiese, alegando que necesitaba el dinero para pagar sus estudios y le prometió que cambiaría su actitud; él aceptó que se quedara, después de todo fue su culpa por meterse con ella, pero le prometió que si volvía a tener quejas de ella no se lo pensaría dos veces.

Había pasado un año desde que tenía abierto el café-bar. Su rutina era; levantarse temprano, bajar al café , desayunar, atender a los proveedores , pagar las facturas e ir a los bancos a demás de ayudar en la barra cuando era necesario.

Pero esa mañana a Edward le costó levantarse más de lo normal. Hacía más de un año y medio que se había instalado en Seattle y por lo tanto el segundo año consecutivo que no visitaría la tumba de sus padres.

Después de ducharse y vestirse, bajo al local como cada día; ya Sam le tenía preparado el desayuno, pero Edward no estaba de humor y apenas probó bocado. Tanto Carlisle como Esme lo llamaron para saber como estaba, pues sabían que estas fechas siempre eran muy tristes par él; pero él los tranquilizó asegurándoles que los vería para cenar.

Estaba teniendo dificultades para concentrarse, así que decidió tomarse un respiro. Cogió las llaves de su volvo y comenzó a dar vueltas por la ciudad; llegó a un mirador y después de estacionar el vehículo se apeó de él, se apoyó en el capó y soltó un gran suspiro. Se pasó las manos repetidamente por el pelo dejándolo más despeinado que de costumbre; oteó el horizonte con sus hermosos ojos verdes y con mucha emoción volvió a pedirles perdón. Dejó escapar las lágrimas que llevaban amenazando en salir desde la mañana y se despojó de nuevo de la tristeza que lo embargaba; y otra vez, como cada año, volvió a repetirles que intentaría seguir adelante, como sabia que ellos querrían.

Media hora más tarde, se limpió las lágrimas con la manga de la camisa y volvió a meterse en el coche. Cuando iba conduciendo empezó a sentir hambre; vio un pequeño establecimiento y bajó para comprar algo para picar; una vez dentro, buscó por los estantes hasta hallar lo que iba buscando y a demás cogió una caja de bombones para obsequiar a su tía. Se colocó en la pequeña fila para pagar y mientras esperaba su turno pudo observar a la chica que estaba en la caja.

Le llamó la atención lo hermosa que era y eso que apenas llevaba un poco de brillo labial; nada tenía que ver con la típica cajera que se pintaba con kilos de maquillaje. Tenia el cabello recogido en una coleta y llevaba puesto uno de esos petos con el logo de la tienda. Sus acciones eran rápidas y precisas, todo su trabajo consistía en; saludar con un _" buenos días", _para proceder a pasar los artículos por el lector, que emitía un pitido molesto y constante; con mucha seriedad le indicaba el importe y después de regresarle la vuelta se despedía con un escueto "_hasta pronto"_.

Edward desconocía el motivo, pero había algo en la chica que le fascinaba. No sabría decir si era su frialdad, su inmensa tristeza o su más que notable cansancio y quizás era eso lo que le intrigaba. Algo le decía que esa chica valía más que para ser una simple cajera y con ese pensamiento llegó su turno.

- ¡Buenos días!- dijo seriamente Bella y a él le sorprendió que a pesar de su frialdad tenía una melodiosa voz.

-¡Buenos días!- contesto cortésmente él.

Ella comenzó a pasar los artículos que él había colocado en el mostrador y le sorprendió que no hiciera ningún comentario al respecto. Cualquiera otra cajera le habría preguntado si eran para su novia desando saber si estaba disponible. Pero ella, ni siquiera lo miró.

Con el mismo tono frío le señaló el importe de su compra.

Edward le pasó un billete de 20 dólares y cuando Bella fue a cogerlo, sus dedos se rozaron accidentalmente. Una corriente eléctrica los recorrió a los dos e instantáneamente sus miradas se cruzaron; apenas fueron unos segundos, pero la intensidad de su mirada le hizo saltar el corazón; aunque inmediatamente Bella alejó su mirada y volvió a la misma postura indiferente de antes.

Edward en cambio se quedó mirándola fijamente, perplejo por la intensidad de esa mirada de color chocolate que, a pesar de que eran tristes y apagados, le pareció los ojos más hermosos que había visto en su vida; y se preguntó, ¿ como serían con el brillo de la felicidad?, ¿que era lo que provocaba que no brillaran, que estuvieran sin vida, que un profundo dolor se pudiera leer en ellos?.

Bella le devolvió la diferencia dejando el cambio sobre el mostrador; no quería que la reacción que tuvo minutos antes se volviera repetir .

-¡Hasta pronto! - se despidió escuetamente mientras Edward recogía el cambio y cedía el lugar al siguiente.

Se permitió observar a la chica por última vez mientras guardaba su cartera en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. Después de tomar la bolsa se dirigió a su coche, subió a él y se quedó en silencio durante unos minutos intentando entender lo que había ocurrido allá dentro. Haciendo negaciones con la cabeza mientras sonreía decidió dejar de pensar, pues se sentía como un idiota; lo puso en marcha y aceleró hasta llegar al café-bar. Lo único que le faltaba... era preocuparse por una desconocida….

Continuará…

* * *

Bueno..¿que les pareció?

Espero que les haya gustado.

Les confieso, que estos dos capítulos son los que menos me gustan de toda la historia, pero eran necesarios para que pudiesen entender porque mis protagonistas actuan como actuan. Para mí, la verdadera historia, arranca en el siguiente.

¡Qué!..¿se atreven a descubrir?

Gracias a todas las que leísteis hasta aquí. A todas las que me añadisteis a vuestras listas de favoritos, las alertas y como no, las que dedicasteis un minuto de vuestro tiempo a contarme que tal os pareció.

Y quisiera aprovechar para agradecer públicamente a Troyis, que haya recomendado mi Os. ¡Gracias mi niña!. Jamás me hubiese atrevido a pedir a nadie que me recomendara, por lo que tiene mucho más valor porque se que sale de ella misma.. y para mí es un verdadero honor que Troyis, la cuál considero de las mejores autoras, considere buena mi historia.

Un beso a todas y os espero en el próximo capítulo.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos,.. ¡ya quisiera!,.. son de la fantástica S. Meyer, yo, simplemente , los tomo prestados para soñar con ellos….pero la trama y alguno de ellos sí….

Recuerden: Rated M. por lenguaje y escenas de adultos en próximos capítulos...lean bajo su responsabilidad.

Ahora sí...¡Espero que les guste!

* * *

III.

Cuando Edward llegó de nuevo al café, notablemente más animado que antes, se metió de lleno en su trabajo; entró en la pequeña oficina que había en la trastienda y comenzó a revisar los pedidos y el inventario.

La imagen de aquella chica le asaltaba constantemente, conocía por experiencia propia las señales que causaba el dolor y esa chica las tenía todas. El brillo de sus enormes y hermosos ojos color chocolate totalmente apagados, ojeras bastantes pronunciadas bajo sus delicados parpados y una excesiva delgadez; sin duda alguna, esa pequeña mujer soportaba una gran carga.

Intentó quitarse esa imagen que , en cierto modo, le estaba perturbando y decidió salir hasta la barra para tomarse una cerveza.

Ya era sobre la tres de la tarde y a esas horas el local permanecía tranquilo. La mayoría de los clientes ya habían pasado por allí y hasta las cinco no empezaría el siguiente turno fuerte; por eso, siempre aprovechaba ese momento para picar algo de comer y descansar.

La mayoría del personal ya se había marchado para regresar en el turno de tarde. La cocina a esas horas permanecía cerrada ya que sólo se servía café y pasteles.

-¿Qué pasa tío? - saludó Jake mientras frotaba vigorosamente un trapo alrededor de un vaso de tubo.

-¿Qué tal Jake? - respondió al saludo mientras se servía una cerveza - ¡Oye, ¿que pasó con Leah? - preguntó, cuando recordó que su amigo había discutido con su novia.

-¡Leah..! - suspiró Jake mientras colocaba el brillante vaso junto a los demás en la estantería de atrás. -Nos estamos dando un tiempo - dijo tristemente.

-¡ Lo siento, tío! - le dio una palmada amigable en la espalda. Jake le sonrió tristemente.

- Sé que la culpa es mía… - dijo frotando enérgicamente otro de los vasos - … pero la quiero tanto que no puedo reprimir mis ataques de celos - levantó la vista hacía la puerta frunciendo levemente el ceño, como intentando saber porque hacía eso - Es tan hermosa,.. que hace que me sienta inseguro.

- ¡ Vamos, Jake! - dijo Edward intentando animarlo. - ¿Desde cuando el gran Jacob Black es inseguro? - ambos sonrieron y después de servirle una cerveza para que lo acompañase, brindaron con un suave toque.

- ¡Créeme viejo!.. - le contestó dándole un golpe en el hombro -.. espera a enamorarte y después me lo cuentas - dijo sonriendo con más ímpetu.

Edward negó irónicamente meneando la cabeza. Pero sabía que en ese punto Jake tenía razón; había estado con algunas mujeres, pero ninguna le llegó tan hondo como para mantener una relación duradera o sentirse enamorado. Sus tíos estaban preocupados al respecto y le animaban para que llevase a alguna amiga a casa; pero él no había encontrado aún la mujer con quien quisiera pasar una velada familiar.

Un fuerte golpe en la barra lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

- ¡Ups, lo siento! - se disculpó Tanya después de colocar la bandeja llena de vasos y platos sucios sobre la barra.

Edward la miró impasible; a pesar de que ella había cambiado un poco su actitud, se mostraba bastante hosca y solía tratar a los clientes con dureza.

- Jake,- lo llamó Tanya con voz cansada - ponme un café con un poco de leche y tres sobres de azúcar - le pidió mientras vaciaba el contenido de la bandeja sobre el mostrador -¿Os podéis creer que pida tres sobres de azúcar?- preguntaba escandalizada -¿acaso esa chica no sabe lo que engordan? - los dos la miraron directamente y de inmediato buscaron con la vista a la chica en cuestión que había provocado la incredulidad de Tanya.

Los ojos de Edward barrieron con la mirada todo el perímetro hasta enfocarlos en una chica que estaba sentada en la mesa más apartada que daba para el ventanal y miraba totalmente abstraída por el; al instante, se dio cuenta que se trataba de la misma chica que había visto en el super y una extraña sensación se apoderó de él.

Ahora llevaba el cabello suelto; un largo y ondulado cabello castaño con reflejos caobas. Llevaba puesta una camisa blanca con dos de sus botones desabrochados a través de los cuales se asomaban el nacimiento de sus redondeados senos; no pudo evitar seguir con el escrutinio bajando la mirada hasta enfocarla en su estrecha cintura, en la cual, tenía encajada una falda color gris que se ajustaba perfectamente a sus caderas y muslos y terminaba sobre sus rodillas; tenía las piernas cruzadas delicadamente dejando ver unas largas y bien formadas piernas que acababan en unos zapatos de tacón. Sobre el respaldo de su silla, colgaba una chaqueta tipo ejecutiva de color negro; el conjunto era elegante pero sobrio; daba la impresión que en vez de trabajar en un supermercado, trabajase en una oficina; sin duda, este atuendo le favorecía más e iba más acorde a lo que su imagen proyectaba.

En el año y medio que llevaba allí, jamás la vio; tal vez tenía una cita con algún cliente habitual o algo parecido, pensó Edward.

Siguió observándola desde la barra; a pesar del cambio, seguía viéndose tremendamente triste y apagada. Le sorprendió ver que sacaba un libro de su bolso y comenzaba a leer; lo que le hizo pensar que quizás hubiera ido sola. Después de tantas hora escuchando el estridente sonido del lector de códigos, seguro necesitaba un poco de descanso y que mejor que con un café y un buen libro en un sitio agradable como era ese.

La voz chirriante de Tanya volvió a sacarle de sus cavilaciones.

-¡ Es una estúpida..! - dejo caer para que lo escuchara su jefe que no apartaba la vista de Bella. - ..ni siquiera me miró cuando le tomé la comanda ¿ quien se creerá que es? -dijo bastante molesta.

- No quiero que hables así de ella - le reprendió Edward - es una cliente y no te permitiré que andes insultándolos.

-..pero … - intentó protestar Tanya.

- ¡ PERO NADA! - le espetó - a demás, ni siquiera sabes el motivo por el que actúa así, tal vez sólo busca un sitio donde descansar leyendo y tomando un buen café, quizás no quiere que la agobien.

- ¡Bah! - farfulló Tanya - ¿ si tu lo dices? - le contestó irónicamente. Estos eran los momentos en que más le molestaba; Tanya era tan insensible y egoísta, que aún no entendía como alguna vez se fijó en ella.

Edward dirigió la mirada sobre Bella y les pidió a ambos que no la molestaran. Había algo en la actitud de la chica que le decía que necesitaba estar sola y tranquila y él haría lo que fuera para hacer que se sintiera a gusto.

Él mismo fue quien le sirvió el café sin siquiera decirle una palabra; Bella sintió el penetrante aroma y le agradeció sin apartar la vista del libro, pero brindándole una pequeña sonrisa.

A Edward le encantó ese pequeño gesto y un agradable calor se instaló en su corazón; se planteó la posibilidad de preguntarle su nombre pero desechó la idea enseguida, ya que a legua se veía que no quería compañía; giró sobre sus talones y volvió a su lugar en la barra para seguir observándola.

-¿Qué le pasará a esa chica? - preguntó Jake en cuanto Edward se colocó detrás de la barra - se ve tan triste - afirmó.

- No lo sé - dijo Edward soltando un suspiro. - Pero si lo que necesita para sentirse mejor es estar sola, eso haremos. - Lo miró directamente -No quiero que nadie, absolutamente nadie.. - dijo rotundamente - … la moleste ¿ de acuerdo? - y señalo a los dos.

Una hora más tarde Tanya comentó que se acercaría a recogerle la taza, así se daría cuenta de que se tenía que marchar. Estaba indignada porque sólo había consumido un café y llevaba más de una hora sentada allí. Si lo que quería era leer , bien podía irse a una biblioteca, pensaba la chica.

Edward la miró furiosamente y le prohibió que se acercara; ella podía estar allí todo el tiempo que quisiera. Tanya, roja de rabia porque él la volvía a reprender en favor de aquella chica, se volteó y se encerró en el baño; no entendía porque su jefe se mostraba tan pendiente de esa desconocida.

Sobre las cinco menos cuarto de la tarde, Bella se levantó, metió de nuevo el ejemplar desgastado de " Cumbres Borrascosas" en su bolso y se colocó la chaqueta. Se dirigió a la barra y en un susurro preguntó cuanto era .

Jake amablemente le cobró y ella sin mediar palabra desapareció a través de la puerta.

- ¡Es hermosa! - comentó distraídamente Jake.

- Si que lo es.. - susurró Edward pero no lo suficientemente bajo como para que Jake no lo oyera. Este, ante aquel comentario, subió una de sus cejas mirando inquisitivamente a su jefe, pero lo dejó pasar.

Cuando Bella salió del establecimiento, reparó en el chico que estaba detrás de la barra, sus penetrantes ojos verdes le resultaron de pronto conocidos, y al instante recordó el incidente del super. ¿Sería posible que fuera él?. Era la primera vez que se sentaba en una cafetería, por regla general acudía a un parque a leer mientras esperaba para su segundo trabajo, pero esa tarde hacía bastante frío y cuando pasó por delante de aquel local, su exquisito aroma la invitó a entrar. Y esa sensación de hogar la invadió nada más cruzar la puerta. Se sintió a gusto allí y su café era verdaderamente exquisito. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios mientras se encaminaba a la editorial y decidió que mañana volvería, quizás allí podría encontrar un lugar acogedor donde poder pasar ese tiempo.

El resto de la tarde siguió como era habitual para Edward. Sobre las seis, el café-bar comenzó a llenarse y el ambiente se volvió más espeso, el murmullo de las voces de los clientes eran amortiguadas por la música chillout, creando un ambiente relajado y tranquilo. Al sitio acudía mucha gente joven que se reunían allí, al salir de las clases o de los trabajos, para tomar alguna copa o algo de comer antes de llegar a casa. El local era todo un éxito y Edward se sentía orgulloso de si mismo por lo que estaba consiguiendo.

Sobre las ocho salió para reunirse con su familia. En este día habían tomado la costumbre de reunirse, a si podían recordarlos y Edward no se sentiría solo en un día tan especial.

Como siempre, nada más sentir el motor del coche de Edward, Esme salía a saludarlo a la puerta. Amaba muchísimo a sus pequeño, como solía decirle.

Esme era una gran cocinera y se había esmerado para la ocasión. La mesa estaba repleta de deliciosos platillos y lo mejor era que estaban todos. Sus tíos, su prima Alice con su novio Jasper que también se convirtió en un buen amigo y Emmet con Rosalie, ya que este era tratado como un hijo más desde que lo conocieron en Londres a través de Edward.

La velada fue muy agradable a pesar del motivo de la reunión. Aprovechaban la ocasión para ponerse al día y contar los proyectos que tenían en mente.

Cuando terminaron de cenar. Edward se ofreció para ayudar a Esme a retirar la mesa mientras los demás preparaban el salón para tomar un café.

- ¿Cómo estás hijo? - Le preguntó preocupada - ¿has estado muy callado?.

Y era cierto. No había podido evitar pensar en aquella chica.

- No es nada… - dijo intentando quitarle importancia, mientras le pasaba unos platos para que Esme, los metiera en el lavavajillas.

- ¿Seguro que nada? - volvió a insistir - ¿Sabes que puedes contar con nosotros para lo que necesites, verdad? - le recordó.

- Ya lo sé - le contestó con una dulce sonrisa mientras le daba un suave beso en la mejilla. - Es sólo que hoy he conocido a una chica…..

- ¡¿Una chica? - no le dejó acabar. En la cara de Esme se dibujó una enorme sonrisa - ¿Y como es ella? - le preguntó emocionada.

- No es lo que piensas, tía… - dijo rodando los ojos - ..a decir verdad, ni siquiera sé su nombre. - Esme frunció el ceño totalmente confundida. Edward sonrió al ver las ganas que tenía su tía de verlo enamorado - Primero la vi cuando fui a pagar en un supermercado… - Esme lo escuchaba con toda la atención - y luego la volví a ver en mi café - dijo pero a Esme le preocupó el tono que utilizó.

- ¿Es que pasó algo? - le preguntó cautelosamente.

- No… es sólo que ..- Se quedó mirando por el ventanal que daba hacia el jardín trasero. Esme no apartaba la vista de él observando como esta vez era él quien arrugaba el ceño , seguro preguntándose si era conveniente confiárselo. Edward dejó escapar un pesado suspiro y la miró a los ojos. -.. es hermosa .. - Esme abrió los ojos desmesuradamente totalmente sorprendida por el comentario de Edward - ..es quizás la mujer más bella que he visto en mi vida, pero... también la más triste - dijo con una voz sombría.

Al verlo así , a Esme se le estrujó el corazón, pero siguió escuchando mientras le tomaba una de sus manos y la apretaba suavemente infundiéndole ánimos.

- Si la vieras….- dijo con una triste sonrisa - a leguas se ve que la soledad es su mejor compañera y su actitud , aunque no es arrogante, es fría y distante.

Esme entendió perfectamente lo que Edward trataba de decirle y dedujo que esa chica habría tenido que sufrir mucho en su vida.

- ¿Has tratado de hablar con ella?.. - le preguntó dulcemente mientras acariciaba su mano.

- Quise hacerlo..- le respondió él - … pero no me atreví a importunarla. A pesar de la tristeza que tenía instalada en sus ojos, allí sentada, delante de un café y leyendo un libro se la veía tranquila como si se sintiera en paz.

- Quizás es eso lo que necesitaba ..- hizo una pausa mirándolo - .. Un poco de paz y tranquilidad, pero sin sentirse del todo sola. - Edward la miraba confuso. Esme a su vez lo veía cariñosamente. - Seguramente se estaba tomando un descanso y se encontró cómoda allí. Según me cuentas , esa chica tiene que estar pasando por duros momentos - Edward se quedó pensando en lo que ella le decía. - creo que actuaste correctamente .

- ¿Tu crees? - le preguntó en un susurro.

- Totalmente. - aseguró ella - Esa chica necesitaba de ese espacio, de ese ambiente pero a la vez que nadie la sacase de su burbuja.

Edward suspiró pesadamente admitiendo que su tía tenía razón. A demás nadie le aseguraba que la volviera a ver.

- ¿Te puedo dar un consejo? - le preguntó Esme.

Edward la miro y asintió con su cabeza.

- No le des mucha importancia Edward, tal vez no la vuelvas a ver.

- Lo sé - contestó tristemente.

- ..pero …- Edward levantó nuevamente los ojos para enfrentarla instándola a seguir. - …si la volvieras a ver, sigue dándole su espacio, aunque a la vez, mantente cerca. Tal vez algún día necesite tu ayuda.

Inmediatamente un nuevo sentimiento se apoderó de él. Si ella volvía sería una señal y como le dijo su tía, se mantendría cerca esperando a que ella lo viese o lo necesitase. Si ella volvía sería porque había encontrado algo allí que la hacía sentir bien, que la hacía sentir segura.

Continuará…

* * *

Bueno chicas, ¿qué os pareció?

Creo que este capítulo esclarece algunas dudas que se crearon con respecto al encuentro en el super... No sé, supongo que el destino actua así, un día te cruzas con alguien en la calle y de repente empiezas a verlo por todo los sitios. ¿ No os ha pasado nunca algo así?

Marina : Como ves no te , me encantan tus teorías.. yo suelo ser igual en las historias que leo.

Ali: No me obligues a pasar lista ¿eh?...jajaja, es broma mi niña, demás sé que en cuanto encuentres un hueco contaré con tu apoyo, no quiero ser yo la responsable de que algunos análisis no lleguen a .

EdithCullen: jajajaja, yo cumplí. No le he tirado del pelo, pero te aseguro que se llevará más de un corte. jajajja. Y lo de la formación, como te dije en privado..jajja,... te tendrás que formar detrás de mí, soy muy acaparadora y este Eddie es Mioooooooo!.jajajja

Li : Gracias por tu comentario, y me alegra conocerte, seguiremos hablando.

Crismery : No te creas, somo más de las que piensas.. y orgullosa de serlo.

A todas: Gracias chicas, por suerte sois muchas por lo que os agradeceré en general y dado que muchas habéis preguntado sobre cuando actualizo, pues.. como intención será cada dos días a ser posible, pero intentaré que nunca pase de ahí a lo sumo tres.. ¿vale?, espero seguir contando con vuestro apoyo.

Gracias tambien a todas las que me añadís a vuestra lista de favoritos y a las alertas, tambíen a todas aquellas que leen y se mantienen en silencio, gracias por vuestro tiempo, aunque me da penita no saber vuestra opinión.. aún así ¡GRACIAS!

Espero que os haya gustado y bueno... como dije, la historia como tal arranca aquí, sólo una cosita.. En el siguiente cap..¡ajam,ajam!( que tós más tonta. Acérquense que lo susurraré para que sólo lo oigan ustedes),.. Edward se dejará llevar... ¿quieren saber en qué? ¡Aaaaayyyy!(suspiro)

Un besazo a todas y hasta el próximo.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: los personajes no son míos,.. ¡ya quisiera!,.. son de la fantástica S. Meyer, yo, simplemente , los tomo prestados para soñar con ellos….pero la trama y alguno de ellos sí….

Recuerden: Rated M. por lenguaje y escenas de adultos..lean bajo su responsabilidad.

Ahora si, ¡disfrútenlo, mis niñas lindas!

* * *

IV.

Cuando pasada las once llegó a su casa; Edward, sin siquiera prender la luz; dejo caer la chaqueta sobre el respaldo del sofá, se dirigió al mueble donde guardaba los licores y se sirvió un dejó caer sobre uno de los sillones que había en el salón y se quedó mirando por el gran ventanal que daba a la calle principal.

Las luces de neón de los edificios de en frente, iluminaba sutilmente la estancia. Tomó el mando del equipo de música y pulsó play. Inmediatamente, el sonido envolvente de una pieza de jazz se coló por toda el salón... Adoraba ese momento de paz... Le dio un trago a la copa y dejó que el caliente líquido bajara por su garganta.

Dejándose llevar por las luces que parecían bailar al ritmo suave de la música, entró en un estado de relajación total. Su mente empezó a divagar abstraídamente hasta que de pronto, unos profundos ojos chocolates le distrajeron.

Edward permaneció sumergido en el poder enigmático de esa mirada. Era conciente de que se trataba de un sueño, quizás su propio pensamiento que era incapaz de apartar la imagen de la chica, pero no quería que desapareciese; quería perderse en ellos, quería descubrir su dolor para apartarlo de ella.

En su ensoñamiento sintió como una suave y pequeña mano le acariciaba su mejilla mientras susurraba su nombre con una dulce voz... "_Edward..Edward_…" Su reacción inmediata fue sobresaltarse, sabía que no estaba pasando, que era cosa de su propia imaginación, pero al mismo tiempo le gustaba, se sentía bien la suave caricia y deseó que estuviera pasando en realidad.

Llevo de nuevo la copa a sus labios y tomó otro largo trago. Cerró los ojos fuertemente y otra vez esa impactante mirada se clavaba en él mientras volvía a sentir las caricias bajar por su cuello. Esta vez se dejó llevar por las sensaciones que le producía y no pudo evitar que su pantalón empezará a apretarle. La música, junto con la danza incesante de aquellas sensuales luces, hacían el momento mucho más erótico.

Sintió un gran deseo de tocar su suave y blanca piel y besar cada recodo de ese imaginario cuerpo . Pensar en el cálido aliento de la chica golpeando sobre su cuello, le hizo estremecer. Imaginarla sentada a horcajadas sobre él, haciendo que su falda subiese hasta su cadera dejando a su vista esas hermosas piernas, lo estaban volviendo loco. En su mente, las recorrió lentamente hasta llegar a su redondeado y prieto trasero, haciendo que ella comenzara a moverse suavemente creando una placentera fricción contra su miembro.

Estaba totalmente sumergido en las sensaciones que le producía la visión. Se vio desabrochando lentamente cada uno de los botones de esa camisa blanca mientras le daba pequeños besos en cada pedazo de piel que quedaba expuesta. _Edward… Edward… _seguía susurrando sobre su piel aquella dulce voz. Edward dejó escapar un gruñido cuando un delicado sujetador de fino encaje blanco apareció delante de sus ojos, cubriendo a duras penas, esos rosados pezones que reclamaban su atención. Sin desabrocharlo siquiera, lo bajo y dejó uno de sus hermosos senos a su merced. La chica seguía frotándose suave y atormentadoramente sobre su gran erección mientras seguía gimiendo. Sentir como sus pechos bajaban y subían bruscamente a causa de la agitada respiración lo estaban enloqueciendo. Notó como ella bajaba sus manos y después de desabrocharle el pantalón introdujo su pequeña mano por dentro de su bóxer hasta atrapar su gran erección; la deslizó suavemente de arriba a bajo a lo largo de su longitud llevándolo, una y otra vez, hasta el limité.

Edward, dejo caer su cabeza apoyándola contra el respaldo del sillón con los ojos cerrados cuando se intensificó el placer. Imaginarse a esa delicada chica sobre él gimiendo su nombre, le estaba resultando la experiencia más erótica y placentera que jamás tuvo. Sus propios gemidos y jadeos se mezclaban con el sonido sensual del saxofón. Imaginarse dentro de ella estaba fuera de lo real. Imaginar sentir su miembro rodeado por su caliente y húmeda carne lo estaba llevando al éxtasis...Y.. La música candente, el sutil baile de esa luces rojas y verdes , el olor a whisky y.. la imagen de la chica semivestida, con sus pechos por encima de la suave tela saltando sobre él mientras gemía su nombre, fue suficiente para dejarse llevar y culminar en un desconcertante, pero brutal, orgasmo.

Cuando Edward recuperó el ritmo normal de la respiración. Se sintió terriblemente culpable por haber sucumbido a esos bajos y primitivos instintos. Él no era así, pero no pudo evitar sentir lo que sintió al imaginarse a esa mujer. Sabía que no tenía derecho de sentirse así, ella ni siquiera se le había insinuado , más bien todo lo contrario, pero era superior a él y eso le sorprendía y le daba miedo.

Jamás sintió algo así por alguien. Y aunque había estado con varias mujeres, ninguna le hizo sentir lo que tan sólo la imagen de ella le provocó.

Se levantó furiosamente encaminándose a la ducha. Tenía que remediar el desastre que había provocado con su descontrolada eyaculación.

Después de permanecer más de media hora debajo del chorro de agua caliente salió directo al clóset y sacó unos bóxer limpios. Echo hacia tras el edredón y se coló entre las suaves sábanas.

No llevaba tumbado más de cinco minutos cuando de nuevo la imagen de la triste chica llegó a su mente. Pero estaba vez era distinto. Otra vez sus ojos tristes y las soledad la inundaban. Visualizó su imagen sentada en aquel íntimo rincón. Y apartando el sentido de culpa por haber fantaseado con ella , dejó que la imagen de esa chica lo indujera al sueño.

Un sueño que se vio interrumpido, como era costumbre por imágenes cruzadas. En unas salían sus padres felices, abrazándose, riendo; en otras, rememoraba la noche en que le dieron la noticia de su muerte. Estas lo agitaban y casi siempre lo hacían despertar bruscamente. Pero en esta ocasión, la imagen de la chica se cruzó con las que ya eran fijas; ella gemía y gritaba su nombre mientras le hacia el amor, volvió a sentir cada una de las sensaciones y de repente todo cambio; ella no estaba, la buscó pero no había rastro de ella, la espero de tras de la barra pero ella nunca apareció, ella no volvió, había desaparecido y no sabia donde encontrarla.

Se incorporó bruscamente jadeante y sintió como su frente estaba salpicada de pequeñas gotas de sudor. Su respiración era agitada , miró hacia el reloj que tenía en la mesilla y marcaba las seis. Se dejó caer nuevamente sobre su espalda y colocó su brazo sobre sus ojos mientras recuperaba de nuevo la respiración. Se quedó por un rato pensando en ella, en sus ojos, en esa pequeña sonrisa que le dedicó cuando le llevó el café y de nuevo se dejó llevar por el sueño.

Pero el estrepitoso sonido de la alarma de un vehículo, lo despertó. Volvió a mirar su reloj y comprobó que apenas quedaban cinco minutos para que sonase.

Entonce, el recuerdo de lo que había estado soñando le puso ansioso. Había tomado la decisión de seguir el consejo de su tía. Si la chica volvía, se mantendría cerca... pero si no, se olvidaría de ella.

Pero el sólo pensar que ella no volviese , que no la volvería a ver, que nunca tendría la oportunidad de conocerla y mucho menos de sentir lo que sintió imaginándosela , le hizo sentir un pellizco en la boca del estomago.

Después de tomarse una ducha y vestirse, bajó como de costumbre al café, comenzó su jornada y agradeció que los muchos proveedores lo tuvieran entretenido toda la mañana. Pero a pesar de todo el ajetreo , la incertidumbre de saber si ella volvería o no, lo tenían intranquilo.

Sobre las dos y media de la tarde, salió de la trastienda para comentarle algo sobre unos pedidos a Jake. Justo en ese momento , vio como una pareja se disponía a ocupar la pequeña mesa del rincón.

Inmediatamente y bajo la mirada curiosa de los empleados, les pidió que si no le importaban ocuparan otro lugar, puesto que esa estaba reservada. La pareja accedió y se sentaron en otra mesa y en agradecimiento, no les permitió pagar ya que invitaba la casa.

Tanto Jake como Tanya se miraban perplejos. Nunca antes se había reservado una mesa y se preguntaban quien lo habría hecho.

Aunque todas sus dudas se disiparon en cuanto vieron entrar por las puertas a la misteriosa chica de ayer.

En la cara de Jake se dibujó una enorme sonrisa cuando comprendió que su jefe y amigo estaba bastante interesado en la chica.

Por otra parte, Tanya sintió como una patada en el estomago. ¿ Quien era y que tenía esa chica, para tener a Edward tan pendiente de ella?. Ella había puesto sus ojos en su jefe; no sólo, porque era un hombre extremadamente guapo y sexy; sino porque, aunque no lo pareciera, poseía una de las mayores riquezas del país; y ella, si algo era, sobretodo era práctica.

No pudo evitar mirar a la chica con odio pues se estaba convirtiendo en su rival. Y no sabía muy bien contra quien se estaba metiendo.

Tanya hizo el amago de ir a atenderla, enseguida visualizó la idea de matar dos pájaros de un tiro. Le diría amablemente que desde dirección le habían ordenado decirle que las mesas no pueden ser ocupadas sin consumición y que una vez que acabase el café tendría que dejarla. Ella sabía muy bien como espantar a la competencia. Pero nada más removerse, una mano fuerte la agarró por el brazo deteniendo su movimiento.

- Yo la atenderé - le comunicó Edward tirando los planes de Tanya por la borda. Esta lo miró con odio y dándose media vuelta, salió cabreada hacia la cocina.

Para Edward, la entrada de la chica desconocida al local había sido toda una revelación. Tuvo la gran satisfacción de ver como ella se llenaba los pulmones intentando colmarse de la tranquilidad y la paz que reinaba en el lugar; y la satisfacción fue mayor cuando la chica, al volver la mirada hacia la mesa que había ocupado el día anterior y ver que estaba libre, dejaba escapar una dulce sonrisa .

Inmediatamente Edward le preparó el café tal y como ella lo pedió en el día de ayer. Le habría gustado acompañarlo con algún pastel , ya que la chica se veía muy delgada; pero eso no era posible, él no podría tomarse esas libertades ya que temía espantarla.

Cuando el café estuvo preparado, se dirigió de nuevo al lugar donde la desconocida estaba leyendo. Colocó la taza delante de ella y vio divertido como el entrecejo de la chica se fruncía tenuemente para acto seguido, inspirar con los ojos cerrado el exquisito y penetrante aroma del café.

- ¡Gracias! - musitó ella.

-¡No hay de qué! - le respondió cálidamente él. Y con lo mismo, volvió a desaparecer detrás de la barra.

Durante las dos horas que ella estuvo placidamente leyendo, él se permitió observarla detenidamente. Llevaba un conjunto similar al del día anterior, aunque en esa ocasión, la camisa era de un precioso color azul , que destacaba la palidez brillante de su piel, haciéndola más hermosa si cabe.

Se concentró en los pequeños gestos que hacía con su cara; a veces fruncía el ceño, en otra ocasión dejaba aparecer el amago de una sonrisa , otras veces se mordía nerviosamente las uñas, como si fuera una niña pequeña; pero lo que más le gustaba ver era, la cara de satisfacción que le quedaba cada vez que daba un pequeño sorbo al café; se lo tomaba con tanta parsimonia que estaba seguro que debía de estar helado.

Odió ver como a la misma hora del día anterior , tomaba todas sus cosas y después de dejar el importe sobre la mesa, desaparecía de nuevo.

Jake lo veía divertido, al contrario que Tanya, que bufaba cada vez que lo veía mirarla embelesado.

Esa tarde Edward había estado de mucho mejor humor. No había pasado desapercibido para todos el brillo que tenían sus verdes ojos y todos menos Tanya, claro, estaban felices por él.

Edward era el mejor jefe que se podía tener, era amable, gentil, bastante comprensivo y muy detallista.

Se interesaba por la vida de cada uno. Y los sorprendía con estupendos regalos en los días señalados, a demás de ser muy buen pagador. En muchas ocasiones habían salido a festejar juntos. Pero todos sabían que Edward no era del todo feliz. Había superado bastante bien lo de sus padres pero , aun así, no había nada que le hiciera brillar los ojos de emoción.

Por eso para ellos significó tanto esa reacción en su jefe. Y tanto Jake como Sam estaban más que dispuestos en descubrir , quien era la misteriosa chica. Aunque iba a ser una ardua empresa ya que Edward, literalmente, les prohibió acercarse a la chica. Y mucho menos seguirla o espiarla.

Esa noche cuando Edward subió al apartamento, no se dirigió al bar para tomar una copa o dejó las luces sin prender. Por mucho que fuera placentero no quería que lo que había ocurrido en la noche anterior se repitiese. Se sentía enormemente avergonzado así que hizo lo que no hacía desde hacía once años.

En una sala adjunta al salón , su tía Esme se las había ingeniado para meter el piano de cola que le regalaron sus padres. Tuvieron una gran discusión, pero al final lo permitió argumentando que le daba elegancia a la estancia. Se acercó lentamente a él. Aún no estaba seguro de lo que estaba haciendo. Pero algo le impulsaba a estar allí. Subió la tapa que ocultaba las teclas de marfil y dejando caer el dedo índice, pulsó suavemente una de ellas. Aún de pie e inseguro de continuar, empezó a tocar sencillas escalas y pudo comprobar, que su tía se las había ingeniado para mantener aquel instrumento afinado a pesar del tiempo que llevaba sin ser utilizado.

Deslizó su cuerpo por el banco sentándose al frente y levantó las manos mirándolas. Hizo un poco de calentamiento y colocó los dedos en posición.

Se quedó en silencio durante un buen rato mientras sentia como su respiración comenzaba a acelerarse. Las imágenes de sus padres alrededor de él viéndolo tocar de niño le sacaron las primeras lágrimas. En ese momento, retiró bruscamente las manos del instrumento y cerrándolas en puños las dejó caer sobre sus muslos.

Un minuto después, tomó varias respiraciones profundas y volvió a levantar las manos temblorosas para volver a la posición anterior, las dejó caer suavemente sobre las teclas y tocó una suave y sencilla melodía.

En el momento en el que el sonido se expandió por la habitación, los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron. Aún así siguió tocando. Después de haber ejercitado un poco los dedos, decidió tocar la balada que había compuesto para su madre. Era una bella y suave melodía y mientras las rítmicas notas bailaban en el ambiente, él recordó la cara de felicidad y satisfacción de su madre cada vez que la oía. Después continuó con otras composiciones conocidas que prácticamente las recordaba como si nunca las hubiera dejado de tocar. Hasta que unas notas desconocidas empezaron a emerger.

El siguió su instinto y golpeando suavemente las teclas, aparecieron los primeros acordes que hizo surgir una nueva composición, que te sumergía en una tierna melodía, para después, irse transformando en una ejecución angustiosa que dejaba esa sensación de tristeza casi dolorosa. El seguía ejecutando enérgicamente sus emociones a través de las notas, hasta que la imagen de esa chica, hizo que la melodía, de pronto, retornara a ser dulce y tierna de nuevo; acaricio las teclas como si acariciara su piel, se deleitó con el hermoso sonido que salía de ella, como se complacería en oir su risa, su voz... y terminó con una serie de brillantes acordes expresando así, la esperanza de un mañana feliz... junto a ella.

El sonido sostenido de la última nota quedó flotando en el aire . Edward tenía los ojos vidriosos y los latidos desenfrenados les golpeaban el pecho. Volvió a sentirse vivo, de nuevo sintió correr la pasión por sus venas y con esa sensación de haber recuperado lo que había perdido hacia once años, decidió irse a la cama.

Esa noche Edward durmió como nunca. Desde que murieron sus padres no había conseguido dormir la noche entera; pero la imagen de la chica y la melodía que sonaba una y otra vez en su cabeza, lo llevaron a un placentero y reparador sueño…

Continuará…

* * *

Bueno chicas. ¿Qué os pareció?… se dejó llevar ¿verdad?, en definitiva todos tenemos necesidades.… Pero, ¿ no es un amor?... ¡Ainsss!

**Ana;;Marina Cullen; ammyriddle; Crystal Butterfly92; EdithCullen; Pam3.C.S; ; Shibubi; Li; mairethchiba; Lucimell; Nataliaright;Dreams Hunter;thermis78; sophia18;Alicia; VICKY08; crismery; Claudi17; arrianna mansen; Danae allen; L'Amelie; Kute-Chan; jolie Cullen; lexa0619;Cullen Vigo; Yasmin-Cullen; Valinight; Aiiram; pekascullen; espero que no se me olvide nadie, si es así, me avisan.**

Gracias chicas, no sabéis lo que ha significado para mi… cada uno de vuestros comentarios a lo largo de estos tres primeros capítulos. En serio… cada vez que en mi bandeja de entrada subía un mensaje vuestro y sonaba un "cliiin" una tonta sonrisa se pintaba en mi cara...y el estomago me cosquilleaba..era como recibir un abrazo y es hermoso.. .¡GRACIAS…!

Bueno y después de los agradecimientos, ¡vamos al lío!.

**Li**.: Pero la Li, Li… no la Li de L'Amelie…jajá jajá, espero no liarte guapa ya que yo si que me lié..jajaj, bueno quería agradecerte tus comentarios a través de aquí ya que no tienes cuenta donde poder agradecerte personalmente.. Valoro tus comentarios, no te quepa duda.. Y siento si el cap anterior creé, inconcientemente, esa confusión..

**L'Amelie**: Como te dije espero que no te moleste que a partir de ahora te nombre Lilí.. Nos seguimos hablando guapa..

**Edith Cullen **: Espero haber aclarado tu duda y gracias por el interés. Por cierto… no sigas insistiendo, no posees el don suficiente para hacer dicho lavado de cerebro y que te dejé libremente a mi Eddie..jajajaj, pero al menos hoy te lo he dejado disfrutar un poquito ¿no?...

Aprovecho para decir que la historia no está siguiendo los tiempos paralelamente, me explico; el primer capítulo digamos que es un povBel.. Ese llega hasta la actualidad real, o sea, un año después de haber entrado por primera vez en el Café-Cullens..¿vale? ; el segundo y tercero, digamos pov Ed.. Llega hasta el primer encuentro (super) y la primera vez que se encuentran en el café…

Bueno, no sé si aclaré algo o lo lié más.. Si alguien tiene duda, que no dude en preguntar….jajá jajá.

**Kute-Chan**: Ya sabes.. desde hoy, mi psicópata preferida.. ¡Bienvenida!

**Culle Vigo: **Cuando quieras nos hacemos un café, o dos ..o cuatro.. Siempre que nos lo sirva nuestro camarero preferido ¿ah?.. ¡Bienvenida!.

**Valinigth**: Desde ahora Vale….¿vale?…jajá jajá,, lo siento, no lo he podido evitar.. Gracias por aceptar.. ¡Bienvenida! Y recuerda.. el destino a veces nos deja señales. Me alegro que te cambiaran el trabajo así puedo disfrutar de tus comentarios. Estoy segura que seremos buenas amigas.

**joli Cullen**: Me alegra contar con tu apoyo y que te esté gustando la historia, ¡Bienvenida! y gracias por aceptar la invitación. Ah! recuerda actualización, si no hay ningún inconveniente, cada dos días..

**Lexa**: A veces con pocas palabras se pude decir mucho.. Gracias y ¡Bienvenida!

**Aiiram: **Gracias mi niña, realmente me ha emocionado tu mensaje.. Jo!, me he emocionado de veras… ¡Bienvenida! Y ojalá consigas Internet pronto. Un besazo.

** Cullen (Ana)**: Estoy deseando leer el siguiente… ya quiero saber que pasa con el engominado..Ainss!

**Sarah-Crish Cullen (Alicia): **Por Dios! En cuanto termine de editar esto me voy corriendo a ver a nuestros Principes… me muero de impaciencia..…¿perdidos? ¡Ahhhh!

Espero que os haya gustado y os espero en el siguiente… algo me dice que me querrán matar….

Besitos.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos,.. ¡ya quisiera!,.. son de la fantástica S. Meyer, yo, simplemente , los tomo prestados para soñar con ellos….pero la trama y alguno de ellos sí….

**IMPORTANTE: Este capítulo es rated M, contiene escenas de violencia, si eres muy sensible, te aconsejo que no lo leas, si lo haces, es bajo tu propia responsabilidad.**

**

* * *

**

"_A veces es necesario tocar fondo, para tomar impulso y poder así salir al exterior". _Noelia.

V.

A la mañana siguiente, Edward volvió a levantarse con mucho mejor humor que el día anterior pero igual de ansioso. ¿Aparecería la chica de nuevo?, se preguntaba.

Como en el día anterior y sobre las tres y diez de la tarde, la chica volvió a aparecer. Otra vez esa sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en sus labios al comprobar, que la que se estaba convirtiendo en su mesa estaba de nuevo libre. Y como el día anterior, Edward preparó el café a su gusto para llevárselo, obteniendo como premio la misma pequeña pero hermosa sonrisa.

Los días se fueron sucediendo y como cada tarde la misteriosa y triste chica aparecía, se quedaba unas horas y volvía a desaparecer. A su vez, Edward como cada tarde, le preparaba su café y con devoción se lo llevaba para después desaparecer también.

Las únicas palabras que se cruzaban eran un susurrado " gracias" seguido de un… "no hay de que". Pero para Edward era suficiente.

Como precaución, decidió colocar un cartel de reservado en la mesa del rincón y lo quitaba minutos antes de que llegara la chica.

Por ese motivo, los chicos comenzaron a llamarla "la misteriosa chica del rincón."

Las semanas seguían pasando y como siempre, Edward llevaba a cabo el mismo ritual.

Observarla se había convertido en su placer personal. Le fascinaba verla devorar los libros, algo que ya tenían en común, porque a él le encantaba leer también. Dedujo que era una chica inteligente, por eso le chocaba que estuviese trabajando como una simple cajera. Aprovechaba cuando le llevaba el café para leer el título de los libros que leía y le sorprendió en muchas ocasiones leyendo obras maestras de la literatura, que a la mayoría de la gente le resultarían desconocidas, lo que demostraba una educación con altos conocimiento.

Cinco meses mas tarde de que la misteriosa chica hiciera su primera aparición, las dudas sobre ella le atormentaban. Y ya no pudo contener las ganas de saber más sobre ella. Con mucho atrevimiento la siguió sigilosamente cuando la vio salir por las puertas.

La vio entrar a las oficinas de una pequeña editorial que se encontraba a unas cuadras del café-bar.

Eso respondía el porqué había dado con su local. Le quedaba cerca de su segundo empleo .

Edward se preguntó ¿qué necesidad tenía una chica tan joven de mantener dos empleos?, con razón lucía tan cansada, pensaba.

Sintiéndose un maldito acosador decidió volver al café y continuar con su rutina.

Al día siguiente y siguiendo otro impulso, se atrevió a esperarla a la salida de su trabajo, quería conocer donde vivía, pero cuál fue su sorpresa cuando al salir de la editorial, la chica caminó hasta una clínica privada que quedaba cerca.

Estuvo esperando aproximadamente una hora pero la chica no salía. Ya cansado se fue hasta el café nuevamente. Sobre las once, cerro el local y por fin subió a descansar.

Esa noche se quedó pensando en todo lo que ya sabía sobre su desconocida del rincón.

Una mañana fue al mismo establecimiento donde sabía que trabajaba y leyó con más atención su etiqueta identificativa y descubrió que su nombre era Isabella.

"_Isabella, Isabella" _se repetía continuamente. Tenía un nombre hermoso y con mucha personalidad, pensaba.

Había descubierto que, a parte del empleo que tenía por la mañana con un horario de ocho horas seguidas, acudía otras cuatro horas a la editorial. Hizo el cálculo mental. Doce horas, esa chica, al menos de lunes a sábado, trabajaba doce horas. Un hondo pesar le golpeó. Quería ayudarla pero no podía. Ni siquiera sabía el motivo por el cual esa chica se veía en esa situación.

Dejó escapar una triste sonrisa. Y pensar que él se preocupaba porque sus empleados trabajaban en turnos de cuatro horas, para cubrir las ochos por las que estaban contratados. Jamás abusó de ellos y es más, en la medida que le era posible, les daba algunos días de vacaciones para que volvieran con más energías.

Pero no sólo las doces horas de jornada laboral le eran suficiente, sino que también acudía cada noche, por alguna razón que desconocía , a una clínica privada. Sólo esperaba que no fuera a trabajar allí también. Aunque otro motivo para acudir a esas horas, durante al menos dos horas, no tenía más explicación. Pero aunque estaba muy intrigado al respecto, decidió que ahí no se metería. Era su vida privada y él no era nadie para invadirla.

Los meses siguieron pasando y el sentimiento hacia su desconocida y misteriosa Isabella iba creciendo. Pero ella seguía con la misma actitud, jamás se dignó a mirarlo a la cara y si lo hizo lo veía como a un simple camarero.

Para nadie pasaba ya desapercibido la devoción que Edward sentía por la chica del rincón y eso les estaba preocupando.

Esme estaba al tanto de los sentimientos de su sobrino y a pesar de que estaba preocupada por él , sentía verdadera lástima por aquella misteriosa chica.

En verdad, todos en la familia empezaron a sentir la necesidad de ayudarla pero ella había levantado una muralla infranqueable. Se había colocado la coraza de la soledad y no permitía que nadie entrara en ella y Edward les había prohibido, terminantemente, interferir en la vida de Isabella. Lo que menos quería es que la chica se asustará y huyera no volviendo más…

.

.

.

El tiempo seguía pasando lento y tedioso en la vida de Bella. Su único rallito de luz, era precisamente, el tiempo que pasaba en aquel acogedor rincón. A pesar de tener su propio cuarto, era ese el único lugar donde se encontraba verdaderamente a gusto.

Eso le hacía sentir lástima de si misma , era tan patético desear que llegara ese momento cada día. Y aunque había permanecido fiel a sus convicciones de no permitir que nadie se inmiscuyera en su vida, había empezado apreciar a los que allí trabajaban , aunque nunca se los hizo saber, se mantenía tan fría como siempre.

Discretamente los había observado y sin que ellos lo supiesen los consideraba amigos, aunque fuera en su propia fantasía. Disfrutaba con el entusiasmo y alegría de Jacob, el chico moreno y la candidez de Ángela , que era una chica muy simpática y siempre atendía con una dulce sonrisa. Dedujo que era novia del otro camarero Ben, un chico muy amable también.

La que no le gustaba era Tanya, la chica rubia, era altiva y arrogante y siempre la miraba con odio.

Pero lo que más le conmovía… eran esos hermosos y penetrantes ojos verdes que la miraba con un brillo especial. La veía con tanta ternura, que hasta ella se asustaba por la intensidad y su voz aterciopelaba la hacía sentirse segura, protegida. Tenía la sensación de que él cuidaba del ella. Y aunque no había hecho nada para merecerlos, de alguna forma se sentía parte de ellos y eso era más de lo que había tenido en su vida.

De cualquier manera, jamás se atrevió a cruzar la línea. Aunque necesitaba esos momentos para no sentirse del todo sola, jamás permitiría que nadie entrara en su vida para dañarle.

Esa tarde en la oficina se sentía nerviosa. Michael, su jefe, había estado toda la tarde de mal humor y para colmo no estaba Jessica, la otra administrativo; ella sabía muy bien como tranquilizar al jefe.

Aunque odiaba a las chicas fáciles que se dejaban embaucar con falsas promesas a cambios de sus atenciones, ella no la juzgaba. Es más, le agradecía que lo entretuviese así la dejaba a ella tranquila.

No hacía más que mirar el reloj para poder salir de allí, pero como siempre lo minutos parecían horas. Cuando al fin se aproximó la hora de la salida, Bella se dispuso a recoger su escritorio y preparar su bolso para marcharse. Pero la voz de interfono la interrumpió.

-"Isabella, ven a mi despacho" - le exigió esa voz fría.

Enseguida un escalofrío le recorrió toda la espalda.

- Voy enseguida, Mike - contestó intentando disimular la molestia que le causaba.

Era eso lo que más odiaba de su trabajo. El asqueroso y repugnante acoso de su jefe y aunque hasta el momento había salido sin problemas de esa embarazosa situación, sabía que era cuestión de tiempo que acabara en la calle. Ya que ella no estaba dispuesta a ceder a sus proposiciones. Era lo único que le quedaba, su dignidad. Y jamás se vendería ni por dinero ni por trabajo.

Cuando entró en el despacho, sintió un vuelco en la boca del estomago. Michael estaba sentado en su sillón negro de cuero, con la corbata aflojada junto con dos de los botones de su camisa desabrochados.

Sobre su escritorio había una botella de whisky, o más bien lo que quedaba de ella. El había estado bebiendo… y mucho.

Inmediatamente, Bella supo que la situación se le complicaba; su propio instinto le advertía que no era buena idea permanecer allí, esta vez le iba a resultar más difícil lidiar con él.

- Acércate, Isabella.. - dijo Michael con una voz pastosa y devorándola con esos ojos enrojecidos y vidriosos, señal de que estaba totalmente ebrio.

Bella enseguida se tensó al sentir de nuevo el escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo desde la punta del piel hasta el último pelo de su cabeza.

- ¿Qué… nece..sitas ..Mike? - la voz le salió temblorosa.

- ¡QUE TE ACERQUES! - Le grito furioso.

Bella se encogió por el grito y empezó a sentir miedo. El jamás había sido tan brusco con ella. Era muy insistente y se le iba la mano alguna que otra vez, pero ella siempre supo pararle los pies y él, aunque seguía siendo constante en su empeño de conquistarla o mejor dicho , de llevarla a su cama, nunca la trató con dureza.

Sus manos comenzaron a sudarle y la respiración se le hizo pesada.. casi asfixiante, el corazón le golpeaba en le pecho frenéticamente y comenzó a sentirse un poco mareada. Pero intentó acompasar su respiración temerosa de sufrir un ataque de pánico y poder así, manejar mejor la situación.

- Mike, estas.. bebido.. - le reclamó temerosamente - ..será mejor que me vaya a casa y… hablamos mañana ¿si? - dijo intentando salir de la embarazosa situación. Pero Mike, que tenía otros planes, con gran rapidez se levantó de su sillón y maldiciendo acortó la distancia que los separaba.

Bella se vio de repente atrapada entre la puerta y su cuerpo y sitió el fétido aliento de su jefe impactar en su cara.

- ¿Y qué si estoy borracho?,… te necesito - le dijo escupiendo cada palabra antes de presionar su boca violentamente contra la de ella.

Las nauseas no tardaron en llegar cuando Bella sintió los calurosos, húmedos y rugoso labios de Mike presionados contra los suyos. No podía creer lo que le estaba sucediendo, sólo podía sentir el peso de su cuerpo aprisionándola cada vez más contra la puerta. Empezó a forcejar para librarse manteniendo su boca apretada con todas sus fuerzas, mientra sentía sus asquerosas manos colarse por debajo de su falda.

- ¡Eso es zorra! Ábrete para mí. - le decía sobre sus labios mientras que con sus dedos llegaba a sus bragas, se la separaba y tanteando bruscamente, arremetía en su cavidad sin ninguna delicadeza.

- ¡Detente Mike! - le gritaba ella entre sollozos mientras su cuerpo sentía las embestidas de los dedos, haciéndole sentir mucho dolor . Pero contra más le suplicaba que la dejará más presionaba su cuerpo contra el de ella.

- ¡Se que te gusta zorra! - le seguía increpando en su delirio - ¿Te gusta así de duro? - le preguntaba sin dejar el contacto de sus labios. Bella seguía forcejando para liberarse de la prisión de sus brazos, el miedo, el dolor, el asco la impulsaban a resistirse.

- ¡Mike por Dios!.. Déjame… te lo suplico - rogó entre sollozos impotente por la situación.

Pero él no atendía a razones, su encaprichamiento por ella llegaba a unos limites insospechados. Y nadie nunca se le había negado tan rotundamente, lo que lo tenía enloquecido…

En un momento en el que Mike se descuidó para arrancarle la camisa. Ella le pegó con todas sus fuerzas una patada para separarlo. Bella había esperado cualquier oportunidad para deshacerse de él. El cuerpo de Mike fue impulsado hacía tras cayendo al piso, lo que Bella aprovechó para salir corriendo.

Totalmente agitada y con la camisa hecha añicos, salió fuera de las oficinas después de haber cogido su bolso del escritorio. Las lágrimas le recorrían toda la cara y el miedo, la hacía volver continuamente su vista a tras para asegurarse que no la seguía.

En la frenética y angustiosa carrera tropezó cayendo al suelo y al instante sintió un dolor inmenso en el tobillo; pero lo único que quería era salir de allí, quería alejarse lo más lejos posible de ese maldito lugar. Se levantó lo más rápido que pudo, mientras seguía vigilando que él no la siguiese y cojeando siguió corriendo.

A esas horas no había gente por la calle y la tenue luz de las farolas le daba una aspecto espeluznante.

Cruzó en cuanto pudo la calle intentando alejarse de allí lo antes posible, el costado empezó a dolerle por falta de oxigeno ya que su respiración era jadeante por la huida. Refrenó un poco la carrera incapaz de seguir el ritmo, le dolían las piernas, el pecho y ese flato en el hígado que la hacía flexionarse intentando coger más aire..

Pero en su estado, no se percató de que se había parado justo a la entrada de un oscuro callejo, y de pronto, sintió como unos fuertes brazos la empujaron hacía dentro.

El impacto la hizo caer al suelo del oscuro y húmedo callejón…

- Mike no… no por .. Favor! - le suplicó jadeante y llorando presa del miedo, su cuerpo temblaba mientras intentaba levantarse del frío suelo. Pero Mike le dio una patada en el estomago que la hizo doblarse y caer de nuevo.

Ella gritó de dolor lo que provocó una sonrisa de satisfacción en al cara de él.

- Podría haber sido de otra manera.. - le gritó mientras le propinaba otra patada en las costillas. -.. hubieses sido mi preferida - volvió a gritarle mientras le daba otra patada que la dejó sin aliento, haciéndola vomitar un borbotón de sangre. Bella se ovilló intentando cubrirse de los golpes. Esto no acabaría bien, lo sabía, su cuerpo entero se estremecía ante ese pensamiento pero lo único que podía hacer, era cubrir su más que maltratado cuerpo. Sólo un pensamiento se mantenía firme en su cabeza.. "papa..lo siento papa" se decía mientras recibía más y más golpes.

El se agachó hasta el suelo y tirándola del pelo la levantó.

- ¡Ahora serás mía! - le susurró haciendo que Bella temblara de miedo y dolor.

Mike la arrastró hasta los contenedores de basura que había en el centro del callejón como si fuera un animal y la llevó detrás de ellos. Bella intentó zafarse inútilmente, tratando de arañar su cara, sus brazos, todo lo que tuviera a su alcance, provocando aún más, la ira de su jefe que emprendió a golpes con su cara.

- ¡Serás mía, Puta! - le espetó arrancándole la blusa del todo y dejando uno de sus pechos al descubierto.

La estampó con todas sus fuerzas contra la sucia y húmeda pared de ladrillos, le arrancó de una vez las bragas y bajándose los pantalones junto con sus boxers, la penetró de un solo golpe.

El grito de Bella fue ensordecedor ante tan dolorosa invasión. Se sintió romper en dos y ya no encontró más fuerzas para seguir resistiéndose. Se dejó hacer oyendo los jadeos y sintiendo como con sus manos le apretaban sus pechos; su asqueroso y caliente aliento golpeaba su cara; su boca la besaba y mordía acallando sus gritos y sollozos… Dolor… mucho dolor… Sentía como su carne se abría dolorosamente cada vez que él entraba y salía de ella que estaba totalmente seca, era insoportable, su cuerpo ni respondía, prácticamente se desmayó, pero él, lejos de apartarse , siguió arremetiendo fuertemente contra ella hasta saciarse completamente…

Cuando salió de ella, el cuerpo casi sin vida de Bella resbaló hasta el suelo. El se subió los pantalones y se quedó mirando sin ningún tipo de remordimiento el cuerpo mal herido de Isabella. De ella, apenas salían gemidos ahogados. Acercándose lentamente al oído de la chica le susurró:

- Procura no acusarme cariño, sino, la próxima vez me aseguraré de que no vivas para contarlo,… si es que ahora lo haces. - La amenazó, haciendo que su cabeza girará tirando de su cabello. - Por cierto… estas despedida - le dijo déspotamente soltándola fuertemente , lo que hizo que su cabeza golpease contra la pared, antes de alejarse y dejarla allí tirada…

Bella quedó medio sentada apoyada contra la pared del edificio y a la espalda de unos de los apestosos contenedores. Tenía la cara y las piernas ensangrentadas, la blusa sucia de barro y sangre hecha jirones, dejando su cuerpo parcialmente desnudo a la vista, su falda arrugada en su cintura y sus piernas flexionadas de una manera casi imposible.

En un estado de semiinconsciencia, pudo ver como toda su vida pasaba como imágenes de diapositivas. El dolor era insoportable y de su boca sólo salían débiles quejidos. Sintió como la humedad de la noche caía sobre su magullado cuerpo, frío.. mucho frío; su cuerpo tiritaba convulsionando incontroladamente.

Había luchado contra todo lo malo que había pasado en su vida y simplemente, sintió que no podía más. Cada vez le costaba más respirar, el oxigeno no llegaba como debía a sus pulmones y dejó de pensar, sólo quería dormir, quería dejar de sentir tanto dolor… cerró los ojos y esperó hasta que llegó la oscuridad….

Continuará…

* * *

Lo siento, lo siento mucho por mi pequeña Bella. Realmente sufrí mucho escribiendo este capítulo. Surgió como si alguien me lo estuviera dictando. Creedme que intente cambiarlo, me quebré la cabeza intentando encontrar otro camino, pero simplemente, no había otro, en esos momentos, la historia parecía escribirse sola.. Me sentí una mera espectadora, sentí impotencia por no poder sacarla de ahí, pero parecía que Bella quería que fuese de esa manera. Supongo que inconcientemente quería dejar reflejada en esta historia, las inmundicias de este mundo.

Espero de corazón que nadie de las que leéis este fic se sienta identificada en nada. ¡Por Dios que lo deseo!. Pero por desgracia esto sucede y demasiado a menudo. Son muchas las personas que se sienten acosadas en sus puestos de trabajo y ni te digo de las victimas de violación y violencia.. Ojala y no existieran los que se creen con derecho de agredir y de abusar de una mujer.. Ese tipo de personas no deberían tener lugar en este mundo.

En esta ocasión, espero que me perdonéis si sólo hago un agradecimiento en general, pero este capítulo me sensibiliza mucho y no quiero desmerecerlo como un capítulo cualquiera. Así que.. ¡GRACIAS!. Sois las mejores y me hacéis muy feliz con vuestros comentarios..cada uno llega como un regalo, ¡gracias de todo corazón!

Espero contar con vosotras en el siguiente capítulo. ¿Qué pensáis que pasará?…

Besitos.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos,.. ¡ya quisiera!,.. son de la fantástica S. Meyer, yo, simplemente , los tomo prestados para soñar con ellos….pero la trama y alguno de ellos sí….

¡Hola preciosas !, espero con este capítulo, dejaros mejor sabor de boca..¡disfrútenlo!

* * *

VI.

Otro día más, Edward esperó ansioso a que su desconocida cruzara el umbral. Ese momento se había convertido en el más importante y aunque sólo eran apenas dos horas, eran las dos horas más felices en todo el día.

Todos hacían bromas referente a la chica del rincón. A veces, Edward no le daba importancia y se reía con ellos, otras en cambio, se enfurecía y les reprendía. El sabía que todos sus amigos, sus familiares y sus compañeros estaban preocupados por él y por la obsesión, como decían ellos, que tenía por la chica.

Quizás era obsesión o no, lo que si sentía era un gran instinto protector hacía ella. Y aunque sabía que podría pasar, ya no se imaginaba su vida sin verla.

A las tres y diez de la tarde, como cada día, comenzó a preparar el café con el chorrito de leche y los tres sobres de azúcar que venía preparando cada día desde hacía más de un año. Pero esa tarde... el café nunca llegó a su destinataria.

Mientras pasaban los minutos de la hora acostumbrada, Edward experimentaba un pellizco en su estomago. Algo no andaba bien. Era la primera vez en todo un año que Isabella faltaba a su cita con el café y eso le tenía sumamente preocupado.

Siguiendo el consejo de sus amigos, dejó pasar el día esperando que mañana, la chica apareciese. Pero todo lo que siguió de el, lo pasó malhumorado e inquieto, intentando tranquilizarse diciendo que a lo mejor estaba enferma. "_Eso puede pasar_", se decía para convencerse.

Pero ese pensamiento le mortificaba más aún.. ¿y si estaba enferma?, lo poco que conocía de ella era que estaba sola.. ¿quién estaría cuidándola? ¿y si necesitaba ayuda?.. Edward se tiraba del pelo una y otra vez presa del nerviosismo y la ansiedad por no saber nada de ella. Y decidió que si aparecía al día siguiente, se presentaría como es debido e intentaría ser su amigo, aunque le fuera la vida en ello.

A la mañana siguiente, la ansiedad era mucho mayor a la acostumbrada, pero esta vez, la falta de asistencia de Isabella, le golpeó de lleno en el corazón.. ¿Dónde estaría?.. Se preguntaba una y otra vez. Como león enjaulado pateaba el local buscando una posible explicación, pero nada, su mirada se perdía continuamente en el ricón vacío.

Jacob y Sam intentaban convencerlo, de que tal vez, hubiese tenido que viajar a visitar algún pariente para tranquilizarlo, pero algo en su interior les decía que ella no se habría marchado sin decirlo de algún modo. Algo le tenía que haber pasado..

Los días siguieron pasando y Edward estaba totalmente desquiciado. Se acercó al supermercado y allí le dijeron que la chica no se había presentado en su puesto desde hacía ya cuatro días y que tampoco se había reportado enferma.

Igualmente se presentó en la recepción de la editorial donde trabajaba Bella, y allí le confirmaron que se había despedido el día antes de su desaparición.

Totalmente desolado, llegó hasta el bar y le confió a sus amigos lo que había descubierto. Ellos, aunque se mostraban preocupado, no se lo dejaron ver y le seguían diciendo que eso era de esperar, que seguro había encontrado otro trabajo lejos de allí. Pero hasta a ellos mismos les costaba aceptar esa conclusión. A pesar del hermetismo de la chica, ella no se habría marchado sin dejar, al menos, una nota para que no se preocupasen.

Había pasado una semana desde la desaparición de Isabella y , aunque todos intentaban animarlo diciéndole que seguramente esté bien, él se encontraba totalmente apesadumbrado. Un gran vacío se había instalado en su corazón y de nuevo el insomnio dominaba sus noches.

Esme, preocupada por el estado anímico de su sobrino, decidió preparar una cena familiar con el fin de apoyarlo y estar con él en esos momentos. Le costó bastante convencerlo de que asistiera, ya que él no salía del bar por si la chica aparecía, pero al final lo consiguió.

Como siempre, ella salió a esperarlo a la puerta para abrazarlo y besarlo. Edward necesitó ese abrazo como nunca y se permitió descargar la presión, que llevaba soportando una semana, en los brazos de, la que a todos los efectos, era su madre.

-Tranquilo mi niño - le decía cariñosamente mientras le acariciaba el cabello - Ya verás como todo ira bien..

- ¡Gracias tía! - contestó entre sollozos Edward - no te imaginas cuanto necesito de ti - le confió.

A Esme se le humedecieron los ojos al escuchar la voz quebrada de su pequeño, verlo en ese estado la mortificaba y deseaba con toda su alma que al final todo se arreglase.

- ¡Ven! - le dijo halándole de la mano -Vamos a dentro que algunos ya esperan..

Edward limpió las lágrimas que manchaban su rostro con el puño de la camisa e intentó poner la mejor cara para no preocuparlos, sólo con Esme se permitía mostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Cuando llegaron al salón, Carlisle y Jasper estaban sentados en el sofá blanco charlando sobre algo relacionado con la naviera y Alice y Emmett estaban terminando de preparar la mesa. Todos se volvieron a mirar a Edward y bien con una mirada de apoyo o un apretón en el hombro, le infundieron ánimos. Sabían que estaba pasando por un mal momento y querían que supiera que ellos estaban allí con él.

A Edward le extrañó que Rosalie no estuviera y se lo hizo saber a Emmet.

- ¡Ah, Rosalie! - le respondió él - Se va a retrasar, le han dado un nuevo caso y me pidió que la excusara y que se reuniría más tarde con nosotros, que no la esperásemos para cenar.

Rosalie era abogada de oficio y aunque era muy buena, decidió no trabajar para el Buffet de su tío. Ella decía que prefería ganarse la vida por ella misma haciendo todo a su manera y no siguiendo unas directrices que, a veces, nada tenían que ver con la justicia.

Cuando estaban por la mitad de la cena, Rosalie entró hecha una fiera. Todos inmediatamente se voltearon a verla alarmados, pero ella soltó un grito desesperado y salió disparada hacia la cocina.

Emmett se levantó de golpe y salió preocupado tras ella, para encontrarla tomando un vaso de agua.

-Nena,…¿que pasa? - le preguntó mientras se acercaba a ella por la espalda y la abrazaba por la cintura. Eso siempre la tranquilizaba. -¿Qué ocurre pequeña? -Le volvió a preguntar.

Rosalie dejó caer su cabeza hacia delante y sin poder evitarlo comenzó a llora.

Emmett se preocupó por el estado de Rosalie, ella era una mujer fuerte y verla tan afligida le partía el alma..

- ¡Por dios..,cariño, me estás asustando! - le confesó Emmett mientras la estrechaba más entre sus brazos.

- ¡Ay, Emmett! - dijo ella entre sollozos - Te juro que a veces odio mi trabajo - y ese comentario le hizo saber que todo estaba relacionado con el dichoso caso.

Al rato Esme y Carlisle entraron a la cocina.

-¿Va todo bien? - les preguntó Carlisle mientras Esme iba hacía donde estaba Rosalie.

-¡Oh, cariño.!.¿Qué te ha ocurrido? - le preguntó preocupada.

Rosalie la miró y se tiró a sus brazos, eso era algo en los que todos concordaban, los brazos de Esme eran terapéuticos.

Una vez Rosalie se tranquilizó, volvieron a la mesa donde Jasper, Alice y Edward esperaban preocupados.

Todos tomaron asiento y Rosalie se disculpó por el escándalo. Aceptaron las disculpas pero aún preocupados quisieron saber que le había ocurrido para estar en ese estado.,

- Hoy me llamaron porque había entrado un nuevo caso y tenía que personarme inmediatamente en el hospital Central. El compañero que lo llevaba cogió la baja por enfermedad así que me lo pasaron a mi.- les explicaba mirando con el ceño fruncido hacia el plato de sopa que Esme le había servido. - Mientras iba en el taxis al hospital, leí el expediente del caso. Se trataba de una violación... - Emmett enseguida se enderezó , sabía lo mucho que afectaban esos casos a su novia - …pero para lo que no estaba preparada.. - continuó diciendo Rosalie - ..era para ver lo que me esperaba en aquella habitación.

De nuevo los ojos se le enrojecieron recordando la imagen que había presenciado.

- Allí, postrada en una cama y conectada a una infinidad de cables, se encontraba una chica joven.. - continuó contando con la voz entrecortada. - Le habían golpeado tan duro que su cara estaba desfigurada a causa de la hinchazón y las heridas, tenía rotas cuatro costillas y su vida había corrido peligro porque una de esas costillas le habían perforado el pulmón. En el informe médico se detallaba que tenía la vagina desgarrada por el salvajismo con que la violaron y todo el cuerpo cubierto de moratones - Su voz se ahogaba entre sollozos, la impresión había sido fuerte y en todos los años que llevaba ejerciendo su profesión, nunca vio nada igual..

Todos la escuchaban totalmente consternados y entendían perfectamente el estado de Rosalie.

Emmett le acariciaba la mano tratando de tranquilizarla mientras ella seguía con su relato.

- La encontraron hace seis días, tirada detrás de unos contenedores en uno de esos oscuros y asquerosos callejones. Fue precisamente un indigente que rebuscaba entre la basura quien la encontró. El pensó que era un cadáver e inmediatamente avisó a la policía pero ellos detectaron que la chica aún tenía pulso, muy débil, pero aún respiraba. Enseguida la trasladaron al hospital y allí dictaminaron que según las heridas que mostraba, la agresión había sido al menos, veinticuatro horas antes.

Edward escuchaba atentamente al igual que todos y sintió un pellizco en le corazón al imaginarse a su pequeña desconocida en esa situación. Todos mascullaban expresiones hirientes mientras escuchaban lo que Rosalie contaba.

-¡Oh, Dios mío! - profirió Esme, llevándose una mano al corazón. - Pobre chica, lo que habrá sufrido. Sus padres deben estar destrozados.. - dijo pero Rosalie le interrumpió.

-No Esme, no hemos podido avisar a nadie porque la chica estaba indocumentada, encontraron un bolso a la entrada del callejón, suponen que era de ella, pero estaba completamente vacío... Es una completa desconocida..

Al escuchar esas palabras, Edward levantó alarmado la vista hacia Rosalie.

- ¿Cuándo dices que la encontraron ? - Rosalie lo miró extrañada por la pregunta.

- Pues… la encontraron hace aproximadamente seis días.. - titubeo - pero.. creo que el ataque fue un día o dos antes.

Edward hizo un cálculo mental recordando que justo ese día fue el primero que faltó Isabella. Los engranajes de su cabeza empezaron a atar cabos y con un casi inaudible "¡Dios mío!", se levantó de golpe tirando la silla hacia atrás, lo que provocó un gran estruendo.

Todos lo miraron alarmados viendo como el color se iba de su cara.

-¿Qué pasa Edward? - preguntó Carlisle al verlo.

- ¿Dónde dices que está? - Le preguntó ansiosamente a Rosalie de manera brusca. Esta seguía mirándolo completamente confundida por su reacción.

- En el hospital Central…¿Por qué?

- ¿En que habitación? - volvió a preguntar exasperado.

- ¿Que pasa contigo? - le preguntó irritada por su actitud.

- ¿Habitación, Rose? - le espetó apretando los dientes ante los ojos atónitos de todos..

- No pued….

- ¡¿EN QUE HABITACIÓN?- le preguntó tomándola violentamente de los hombros. Emmett corrió a su lado para separarlo mirándolo furiosamente..

-¡COÑO!.. ¿QUE PASA CONTIGO? - le gritó Emmett abrazando a su novia mientras ella lo miraba asustada…

Edward se dio cuenta de la estupidez que había cometido y su cara bajo desolada… no quería pensar lo que estaba pensando… sólo de imaginarlo le ardían las entrañas. ¿Sería posible que fuese ella? ¡No..no por Dios! Prefiero no encontrarla a saber que era ella, se decía mientras el nudo se formaba en su garganta…

- ¡Perdóname, Rose ! - dijo apenado pero notablemente ansioso. - Por favor ¿ en que habitación? - le volvió a preguntar con un hilo de voz..

Rosalie vio como Edward se rompía en cada palabra y no quiso atormentarle más..- En la 426 - le contestó finalmente.

Edward salió despavorido hacia la puerta de entrada..

-¿Edward, que pasa hijo? - le preguntó Esme que salió tras él seguida de los demás..

- Creo que es ella.. - dijo con voz ahogada - creo que es… Isabella - gritó mientras entraba en su volvo y a toda velocidad tomaba camino al hospital…

- ¡¿Qué? - gritaron Esme y Alice a la vez mientras Rosalie se quedaba choqueada por la noticia.. Aunque sabía de la existencia de la chica, nunca la había visto por lo que no la pudo reconocer. Y pensar que venía a la cena para apoyar a Edward que se sentía mal por la desaparición de su "amiga". Jamás pensó en la posibilidad de que fuera ella..

Cuando Rose salió del estado de shock, le pidió a Emmett que la acompañara al hospital. Si era cierto lo que presentía Edward, podrían encontrar a sus padres y así poder empezar con la investigación. Necesitaba reunir todas las pruebas posibles para asegurarse que es "hijo de puta", estuviese entre rejas…

Media hora más tarde, un atormentado Edward irrumpía en la sala de Urgencia. Intentó pasar a las habitaciones pero los guardias de seguridad se lo impidieron. Él, llevado por la desesperación empezó a forcejar contra ellos pero estos eran más fuertes..

- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre aquí? - preguntó una voz detrás de él.

- Señor, este individuo está empeñado en entrar a la habitación de la chica - contestó uno de los de seguridad.

-¿Qué chica? - espetó, entonces Edward se zafó del agarre de los guardias y encaró al hombre que los increpaba..

- ¡¿Edward? - preguntó asombrado el hombre que estaba frente a él.

Edward se quedó mirando confundido al hombre que tenía al frente intentando recordarlo..-¡Aro! - contestó con un suspiro al recordar por fin, que era uno de los clientes asiduos a su bar, sólo que no lo reconoció con la bata puesta..

-¿Qué es lo que pasa, muchacho? - preguntó Aro confundido pasando un brazo por sus hombros.

- Aro, ¡gracias a Dios!.. - exclamó dándole un abrazo y dejando más confundido al hombre. - ..necesito entrar en la 426 - le dijo ansioso - ..creo..creo que conozco a la chica… creo, es.. - se quedó pensando en que decir para que lo dejase entrar - ..ella es mi … mi novia.

Cuando Aro recordó que la chica de la que hablaban era la misma chica a quien habían atacado tan bestialmente y que era una desconocida, se quedó sin habla. Y en ese mismo instante sintió lástima por él..

- ¿Estás seguro de eso? - le preguntó cautelosamente.

- Hasta que no la vea no lo sé, pero por los datos que me han facilitado…

El no le dejó terminar, lo cogió del brazo y tiró de él hacia la habitación. - No se preocupen - les dijo a los guardias - Yo me hago cargo..

Cruzaron varios pasillos y atravesaron varias puertas hasta llegar a un ascensor que los dejó en la cuarta planta. Cuando salieron de el, siguieron caminando por otro largo pasillo.

Edward estaba ansioso y nervioso al mismo tiempo, no sabía si prefería que fuera ella, lo que significaría que la había encontrado o que no y así ella no habría padecido ese ataque..

- Edward, muchacho - le llamó Aro - quiero que sepas que lo que te vas a encontrar ahí dentro no es nada agradable y si verdaderamente esa chica es tu novia - le miró comprensivamente - te interrogaran para saber todo sobre ella…

Edward lo miró sintiéndose un miserable por mentir y se quedó pensando si sería mejor decir la verdad.

- ¿Edward? - volvió a llamarlo Aro viendo que se quedaba meditando..

- Verás Aro,... - le miró a los ojos directamente - ...aunque es la chica que más amo en este mundo, en realidad no es nada mío. - dijo con tristeza - Ella simplemente en una clienta que lleva entrando a diario en el café desde hace más de un año y aunque nunca me he atrevido a decirle nada, no ha pasado un sólo minuto en el que no haya querido protegerla y cuidarla..- le dijo con los ojos inundados en lágrimas y con un temblor nervioso en el labio…

La sinceridad que había en sus ojos lo dejó consternado y al mismo tiempo preocupado..

- Esta bien muchacho - le dijo dándole una palmada en la espalda. - Diremos que eres su amigo y que te harás cargo de ella ¿ de acuerdo? - Edward asintió entusiasmado de no tener que mentir, así facilitaría los pocos datos que sabía de la chica y podría quedarse a cuidar de ella..

Cuando llegaron a la puerta de la habitación volvieron a pararse.

-¿Estás preparado? - le preguntó Aro.

El inspiró profundamente y asintió con la cabeza. Aro abrió la puerta y dándole paso le ofreció que pasara.

Edward se quedó unos segundos mirando desde la puerta. Era una habitación espaciosa, de color blanco con dos sillones de cuero negro en una de las paredes y un ventanal en al otra. En el centro de la misma estaba la cama rodeada de todo tipo de aparatos. El pitido constante de una de esas maquinas era el único sonido en aquella habitación.

Lentamente se fue acercando a la cama bajo la atenta mirada del doctor. Se posicionó al lado derecho y armándose de valor pasó la mirada sobre la chica que yacía en la cama…

Continuará…

* * *

**N/A.**

¡Aaaahhhh!...lo sé, no tengo perdón de Dios por dejarlas así... pero... así me querrán más en el siguiente...

Siento decepcionar a todas aquella que anhelaban que fuera "nuestro".. mejor dicho "MI Edward", el que la encontrara, pero en la vida real, no existen supermanes con mallas azules y calzoncillos rojos, ni vampiros vegetarianos, que se mueren de bueno que están, que vengan a salvarnos; en vez de eso, tenemos a heroes anónimos, que nos alegran el día sacandonos una sonrisa, que están a nuestro lado cuando más los necesitamos y que, aunque parezca mentira, darían lo que fuera por estar en nuestro lugar si nos sentimos dañadas.. esos heroes si los hay, sólo hay que saber donde mirar.. a veces, los tenemos más cerca de lo que pensamos... sólo hay que dejarlos entrar..

**ammyriddle; Crystal Butterfly92; Pam3.C.S; 90; Shibubi; Li; mairethchiba; Danae allen; Nataliaright;Marina Cullen87; Ana; VICKY08; arrianna mansen; themis78,Claudi17; EdithCullen; Dreams Hunter; L'Amelie; sophia18;Lucimel; Kute-Chan; Jolie Cullen; Alicia; Yasmin-Cullen; Cullen Vigo, crismery; lexa0619;Vale; ****Kalikw; 30; pekascullen; Impossible love; Milhoja; EdwardKaname; Kira masen; PaiitoCullen; LUCYarg; KarlaMasenRossSalvatoreCullen; Chemita; beluchiss; alijas1002; Kahtzathroph-VK; madaswan; Ara Cullen; ImPoly** Aleisa Black; Nicole Alexa Cullen; Salyluna; Anónimo; ¡GRACIAS CHICAS!** Os agradezco de todo corazón el tiempo que me dedicaís en vuestros comentarios... ¡MIL GRACIAS!**

**Gracias a tosdas las que permanecéis en silencio y a las que añadís la historia como favorita, a las alertas y autor favorito. Os lo aseguro, aún no salgo de mi asombro.. sois muchas.. ¡gracias!**

**Bienvenidas a todas las que acabaís de uniros a esta historia y espero que nos acompañeís hasta el final.**

**Marina. A veces es cuestión de dejar entrar, aunque parezca dificil, puede que descubras a uno de esos heroes cerca.. Un abrazo cariño.**

**Os espero en el próximo... ¿será o no será?...**

**Besitosssssss!**

** 0~~~0**

**/(^_^)\ **

** saraes**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos,.. ¡ya quisiera!,.. son de la fantástica S. Meyer, yo, simplemente , los tomo prestados para soñar con ellos….pero la trama y alguno de ellos sí….

OK!... sé que fui mala...muuuuyyyyyy mala...jaja, pero acá les dejo el siguiente... espero que me odien un poquito menos.

¡Disfrútenlo!

Aviso: A las chicas que sean muy sensibles... ¡agarren un paquete de clinex!

* * *

VII.

En cuanto Edward enfocó sus ojos en ella, estos empezaron a humedecerse. Pero aún así, se obligó a mirarla para no tener ningún tipo de duda.

Recorrió cada detalle de su rostro donde, a pesar de estar muy golpeado, ya iban apareciendo sus tiernas facciones. Tenía una gran herida en el pómulo derecho y el ojo izquierdo estaba completamente amoratado. También tenía el labio partido, pero ahí, bajo tanta crueldad, estaba su ángel.

Una vez que la hubo reconocido, las lágrimas empezaron a derramase por su rostro mientras caía arrodillado al lado de su cama. Era ella.. su pequeña desconocida … su ángel.. su dulce chica del rincón.

Lloró sin vergüenza; entre sollozos, descargó todo el miedo, el dolor y la ansiedad de creerla pérdida y golpeó furiosamente la cama ante la desesperación de saber,... que no pudo ayudarla, que por ser un estúpido cobarde, ella había estado sola.. desprotegida.. Lloró y lloró desconsoladamente hasta que unos brazos conocidos lo abrazaron.

- Fue por mi culpa - gemió con el rostro bañado en lágrimas - no ..no estuve cuando me necesitó - su voz ahogada destrozaba el alma de su tía que lo abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas, sintiendo como su pequeño se rompía entre sus brazos.

- ¡No, Edward! - le dijo Esme entre sollozos. - Tu no tuviste la culpa de nada…

- Pero yo no estuve para ayudarla - refutó roto por el dolor..

-Tu no lo podías saber Edward - le decía Esme intentando tranquilizarlo, pero nada de lo que le decía le sacaba del estado de auto culpa que se había impuesto.

Carlisle, que presenciaba la escena desde la puerta, se acercó a él y cogiéndolo por los hombros, lo levantó para enfrentarlo.

La imagen que tenía al frente era desoladora. Edward tenía la cara ladeada , en sus ojos enrojecidos, se veía perfectamente su mirada perdida, las lágrimas corrían sin piedad por sus mejillas y su boca, hacía muecas de dolor. Todo su cuerpo estaba lánguido con los brazos caídos a los costados. Sólo una vez había visto a su sobrino en ese mismo estado y un nudo se le formó en la garganta al recordar el motivo.. A pesar de lo mucho que le dolía, lo zarandeó varias veces intentado que reaccionara…

-¡Tu no tuviste la culpa, ¿entiendes? - le gritó - ¡Jamás te pidió ayuda..! - le volvió a gritar -.. y tu no eres responsable de nada, ni de nadie..

Edward seguía con la mirada perdida. Quería creer lo que decían pero el dolor en su pecho se lo impedía. El mismo dolor que sintió cuando murieron sus padres. No podía evitar imaginar cuanto tuvo que sufrir. Se la imaginaba tirada en ese callejo y el aire se le iba de los pulmones. El dolor era insoportable y aún así, ella tuvo que haber sufrido mil veces más. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan cobarde? Se reprendía una y otra vez…

-¡EDWARD, MALDITA SEA! -Le volvió a zarandear Carlisle -¡REACCIONA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ! - le gritó desesperado.

Edward oyó la alarmada voz de su tío y por fin enfocó su vista en él.

-¡Maldita sea! -su voz fue ahogada por un sollozo a la vez que las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos -No ves que ahora es cuando más te necesita... - acabó diciendo conteniendo su propio sollozo.

Y como si hubieran dicho las palabras mágicas, Edward salió del trance en el que se encontraba y se abrazó fuertemente a su tío.

-Lo siento... -se disculpó sollozando mientras se aferraba a los brazos de Carlisle.

Esme que se había acercado a la cama, acarició suavemente la mano de la chica mientras dejaba que miles de lágrimas resbalaran por su rostro. Tenía el pecho desgarrado ante el sufrimiento de su sobrino, pero a la vez, sentía muchísima rabia por lo que le habían hecho a esa pequeña…

Ahí, tan magullada y rodeada de cables se veía tan frágil e indefensa, que un cálido sentimiento de ternura se instaló en su corazón.

También Alice y Rosalie lloraban viendo a Edward tan roto, pero a parte de la compasión que sentían hacía la chica, en los ojos de la última había una gran determinación. No permitiría que las cosas quedaran así.

Tanto Jasper como Emmett mantenían abrazadas a sus mujeres con los ojos rojos de rabia, conteniendo sus propias maldiciones.

Después de un rato en el que Edward consiguió serenarse, se apartó de su tío y mirándole a los ojos le volvió a decir a penas con un hilo de voz - Lo siento..

-No lo sientas, hijo. - Le contestó cariñosamente Carlisle - Eres humano Edward, no puedes controlarlo todo. - Le decía como si fuera un niño pequeño - Pero ahora ella te necesita más que nunca.

Edward lo miraba con los ojos vidriosos - Tienes que ser fuerte, no te puedes hundir. - Edward cerró con fuerza los ojos y apretando las manos en puños asintió.

Volvió abrir los ojos y miró hacía donde estaba ella y ahí lo comprendió todo. No era como cuando sus padres, ella aún seguía ahí, y él no permitiría que se fuera. Esta vez no sería cobarde, la obligaría a aceptar su amistad si hiciera falta , pero jamás..jamás volvería a dejarla sola…

.

.

.

El sonido constante de un pitido empezó a sonar en la cabeza de Bella. De repente no sabía que estaba pasando. Su cuerpo le pesaba y sentía dificultad al respirar. Intentó abrir los ojos pero no pudo. De nuevo volvía a centrarse en ese molesto pitido hasta que el sonido de un hombre sollozando la sorprendió.

Intentó moverse pero no podía, intentó hablar pero tampoco pudo, se esforzó por abrir sus ojos pero era imposible.

El sonido del pitido volvió a ser opacado por ese sollozo estremecedor. _"Fue mi culpa" , _oyó que decía esa voz que le parecía familiar pero que no llegaba a reconocer.

Ella seguía luchando por abrir los ojos y saber al fin que estaba pasando. ¿Sería un sueño?, se preguntaba. Ahora fue la dulce voz de una mujer la que se mezcló con los sollozos desgarradores de aquella conocida voz.

"_Edward_" dijo esa dulce voz. Pero..¿ quién era ese Edward y por qué lloraba?. Intentaba darle explicación a esa situación pero le era imposible. ¿Dónde estaba?...

De nuevo el pitido chocante le llegó a la cabeza pero el llanto desconsolado de ese hombre le hacía sentir mal. Quería despertar y consolarlo, sentía una enorme necesidad de borrar ese dolor con sus propias manos, pero seguía sin poder moverse…

Esta vez fue el grito de otro hombre el que la sorprendió. _" Tu no tuviste la culpa", "jamás te pidió ayuda",_ su voz era desesperada. Para Bella todo era confuso. Esas voces, esos llantos, tanto dolor y la incapacidad de reaccionar.

Seguió prestando atención a todos los sonidos intentando entender la situación. _" ¡Maldita sea... ¿no ves que ahora es cuando más te necesita?"... _Pero ¿ quien lo necesita y por qué? Y... ¿Qué hacia ella allí?, se preguntaba mientras peleaba consigo misma para salir de su estado.

Entonces sintió una dulce caricia rozar su mano. Y como si esa caricia la hubiera despertado de un aletargado sueño, un sinfín de imágenes empezaron a proyectarse en su mente.

Se vio sentada en su adorado rincón y oliendo ese exquisito café mientras esa voz la envolvía con un dulce... "_No hay de qué". _

¡Era él!, ¡era el chico de ojos verdes!, pero …¿por qué estaba llorando?, ¿por qué su voz se quebraba de tanto dolor? y.. ¿qué hacía ella allí con él?

Y como si le dieran al avance en una grabación, se vio, de pronto, en medio de un callejón. Estaba oscuro y silencioso y el olor era nauseabundo. Al principio se sintió perdida, no encontraba ninguna conexión hasta que recordó aquella voz… _"Podría haber sido de otra manera_" y sintió como era golpeada. _"¡Ahora serás mía!" _y las imágenes de Mike abusando de ella se sucedieron unas tras otra, haciéndole sentir todo el dolor y todo el miedo que tuvo en aquel preciso momento.

Su pulso comezó a acelerarse, su corazón bombeaba dolorosamente y de pronto, todo su cuerpo comenzó arder. Sentía como si por su venas recorriera fuego hasta llegar a su corazón, quemándolo, ahogándola... y todo se volvió negro… otra vez….

.

.

.

Mientras Edward miraba hacia la cama. El monitor que controlaba las constantes de Bella empezó a pitar frenéticamente.

Todo sucedió muy rápido. Enseguida llegaron unas enfermeras seguidas de Aro, que los mandó a desalojar la habitación. Edward intentó quedarse, no quería apartarse de ella, pero fue arrastrado a la fuerza por Jasper y Emmett.

Aro y las enfermeras empezaron a monitorizar a Bella. Estaba entrando en parada. Comenzaron con los ejercicios de reanimación..

-Uno..dos..tres.. cuatro… cinco ..¡fuera! - Descarga - Uno.. Dos.. Tres.. Cuatro.. cinco …¡Fuera! - otra descarga.

El cuerpo de Bella subía por el impulso para volver a caer inerte sobre la cama…

- Uno..dos…...cinco, ¡fuera! - y otra descarga más. La tensión se iba apoderando de todos..

-¡Vamos chica! - le gritaba Aro desesperado mientras hacía la maniobra…

Fuera de la habitación, la imagen era desgarradora. Edward, arrodillado cerca de la puerta y con las manos apoyadas en la pared, se pegaba golpes con la frente rogando a Dios que salvara a Isabella. Esme y Carlisle tiraban de él intentando que parase entre gritos de histeria.

Alice lloraba desconsolada en los brazos de Jasper mientras Rose, sumida en un silencio aterrador, miraba fijamente hacia la puerta donde se encontraba la chica.

Emmett intentaba ayudar a Carlisle a levantar a Edward que, totalmente desesperado, seguía golpeándose contra la pared.

El personal que pasaba por allí los veía con lástima. Habían presenciado demasiadas veces esa imagen de dolor y de impotencia.

Los minutos pasaban y la puerta seguía sin abrirse. Cuando consiguieron levantar a Edward, lo sentaron en medio de Esme y Carlisle. Esme lo tenía acurrucado en su pecho como a un niño pequeño mientras lo oía llorar diciendo una y otra vez entre sollozos " _Isabella, no me dejes", " Isabella, no me dejes"._

Diez minutos más tarde, la puerta de la habitación se abrió. Salieron las enfermeras con los aparatos seguidas de Aro. Edward, elevó la cabeza y se levantó como si tuviera un resorte. Todos contenían la respiración esperando que los informaran, pero al mismo tiempo no querían saber. Edward, en un estado de pánico, se agarró fuertemente a los brazos de Aro. Este le miró y le partió el alma ve el miedo y el dolor que se reflejaba en sus ojos verdes.

Todo estaba pasando como a cámara lenta. Aro miró a Edward fijamente y afianzó aún más el agarre en el brazo de su joven amigo.. - Tranquilo Edward..- le dijo con una mirada comprensiva - ..La hemos estabilizado…

Un resoplito general se escuchó en la sala y sin decir una palabra, Edward salió disparado hacía la habitación para comprobarlo con sus propios ojos..

Cuando entró de nuevo en aquella habitación, comprobó que el silencio era interrumpido por ese constante pitido. Se acercó de nuevo a la cama y volvió a mirar el rostro de Isabella. Tímidamente, acercó su mano a la cara de ella y con extrema ternura, acarició su mejilla.

-Isabella, no me dejes..- le suplicó con la voz rota mientras seguía acariciando su rostro y agarraba su pequeña mano.

Verla tan tranquila a pesar de los moratones, le hizo sentir más tranquilo. Con un poco de valor, acortó la distancia que los separaba y besó suavemente la frente de Bella. Mantuvo cerrados los ojos intentando grabar en sus labios la suavidad de su piel y calmar en algo, la opresión que tenía en el pecho..

- No me dejes solo Isabella.. Te necesito. - le susurró con un nudo en la garganta, cerca de su oído. Ahí tuvo conciencia de que no podría vivir sin ella. La quería a su lado, la quería en su vida... La quería a ella. Ella lo necesitaba a él como él la necesitaba a ella. Y depositando otro suave beso sobre su frente, le susurró mientras una lágrima surcaba su rostro. - Te quiero..

.

.

.

Bella volvió a escuchar otra vez ese martilleante pitido. Por un momento, volvió a sentirse perdida, desorientada, pero a diferencia de la primera vez, recordó lo que había pasado; y aunque se sentía un poco confundida, el sollozo lastimero de esa voz que tanta paz le proporcionaba, le hizo ver la realidad.

El estaba allí, estaba llorando por ella, recordó que había sido atacada por Mike pero esta vez no se quedó en los detalles y se concentró en el sonido del pitido que se mezclaba con el llanto.

Bella intentó de nuevo moverse, pero como la otra vez, todos sus esfuerzos eran en vano. Se sentía muy cansada y empezó a notar una desagradable punzada en el pecho. Intentó, al menos, abrir los ojos, pero nada, parecía que tuviera los parpados pegado. Empezaba a sentirse cada vez más cansada pero de pronto, una descarga eléctrica le recorrió la mejilla. No sabía a que se debía pero era agradable. Poco después sintió una presión suave y húmeda contra su frente. Intentó que su mente se enfocara en aquella cálida y electrizante sensación. Jamás había sentido algo igual.

Entonces en un susurro escuchó: " _Isabella, no me dejes" , _le suplicaba esa voz que tanto conocía. _" No me dejes solo Isabella..te necesito_", seguía escuchando esa voz rota por el dolor.

Volvió a sentir la cálida y húmeda presión sobre su frente seguido de un _"te quiero"._

Eso no podía ser cierto, tenía que ser un sueño, un hermoso pero iluso sueño. Era totalmente imposible que el chico de ojos verdes y la voz aterciopelada como un ángel le estuviera diciendo que la quiere.. Que la necesita..

Jamás en su vida se hubiera atrevido a pensar que un hombre como él, se fijara en una chica como ella. Jamás en su vida se atrevió a pensar que algún día podría tener una relación. Jamás en la vida se atrevió a soñar que la amarían, que podría formar una familia , que en la vida no sólo había dolor y tristeza.. Jamás en la vida se atrevió a imaginar que podría ser feliz..

Todos esos pensamientos se arremolinaron en su cabeza. Su vida había sido siempre de color gris. Nadie vino a decirle que tenía derecho a ser feliz, nunca nadie le dijo que no tenía porque estar sola, nunca nadie le dijo: "tranquila… yo cuidaré de ti"…

Se había valido por ella misma desde que tenía dieciséis años. Había tenido que hacer frente a deudas astronómicas, que nada tenían que ver con ella. Y nadie se preocupó de lo que sentía o necesitaba ella.

Pero él estuvo allí, en la sombra, tras la barra, pero estuvo. Durante dos horas cada día, pero estuvo. Sus verdes ojos la observaban mientras su dulce voz la arrullaba.

Por eso volvía cada día, allí era feliz, allí se sentía segura. Pero ahora sabía que era su presencia la que verdaderamente la hacía sentir bien. No era sólo la música, el exquisito sabor del café y la tranquila y apacible lectura. Siempre fue él, su presencia era la que la hacía sentir en casa…

Quizás la vida le estaba dando una oportunidad. Ella era un chica buena, responsable, inteligente y en cambió la vida la había pagado con dolor, tristeza, cansancio y soledad.

Había sido cobarde, no había permitido que entrara nadie en su burbuja, el miedo a que la lastimaran como su madre lastimó a su padre era peor que la propia soledad.

Tal vez la vida le estaba dando la oportunidad de ser valiente, de arriesgarse a ser amada, de arriesgarse a ser feliz.. Y así sumida en ese lindo pensamiento se dejó llevar por el sueño…

Edward se separó un instante de Isabella viendo que dormía placidamente.

- Mi dulce y pequeña desconocida… - musitó antes de separarse de la cama para encontrarse con su familia -..vuelvo enseguida princesa - y se volvió para salir de la habitación.

Todos se levantaron en cuanto lo vieron salir. Habían decidido darle intimidad para que pudiera estar a solas con Isabella.

-Gracias - dijo mirándolos. Todos se quedaron callados no sabiendo que decir. Hasta que Emmett dio un paso hacía él y lo abrazó.

-Estoy aquí contigo, hermano - le dijo estrechándolo fuertemente entre sus brazos. Edward le devolvió el abrazo.

- Lo sé.

Esme le preguntó como estaba Isabella y él les explicó como la había encontrado. Le pidió a Emmett que fuera al café y diera indicaciones a los chicos. Él no pensaba separarse de Isabella ahora que la había encontrado.

Esme y Rosalie protestaron argumentando que ella estaría bien, que estaba bien cuidada con el personal del hospital las veinticuatro horas del día y entonce les confesó lo que Isabella significaba para él..

A pesar de todo el sufrimiento, tanto a Esme como a Carlisle les brillaban los ojos escuchando la declaración de Edward, aún así insistieron en turnarse para que pudiera descansar. Él les dijo que no pretendía descansar mientras que la mujer a la que amaba estaba postrada mal herida en esa cama, pero les pidió que se quedaran con ella mientras iba a ducharse y cambiarse de ropa..

Tanto Esme como Alice se ofrecieron a quedarse y Rosalie se disculpó diciendo que se iría a casa para empaparse bien del expediente y comenzar con las investigaciones.

- ¡Acaba con él, Rose! - le pidió Edward - ¡Encuentra a ese mal nacido y acaba con él!

- Descuida Edward, pondré todo de mi parte para que ese "hijo de puta" no vea la luz del sol..

Continuará…

* * *

**N/A.**

**¡Ainsss!, no quieran matarme otra vez... si, lo digo por ti, presidenta del TMALAPDA (Team Matemos a la autora por dejarnos así), la presidenta del TLILA (Team Lectora intrigada lectura asegurada), te recuerda que si la matáis no sabréis como continuará...jajajaja**

**ammyriddle; Crystal Butterfly****92; Pam3.C.S; 90; Shibubi; Li; mairethchiba; Danae allen; Nataliaright;Marina Cullen87; Ana; VICKY08; arrianna mansen; themis78,Claudi17; EdithCullen; Dreams Hunter; L'Amelie; sophia18;Lucimel; Kute-Chan; Jolie Cullen; Alicia; Yasmin-Cullen; Cullen Vigo, crismery; lexa0619;Vale; Kalikw; 30; pekascullen; Impossible love; Milhoja; EdwardKaname; Kira masen; PaiitoCullen; LUCYarg; KarlaMasenRossSalvatoreCullen; Chemita; beluchiss; alijas1002; Kahtzathroph-VK; madaswan; Ara Cullen; ImPoly Aleisa Black; Nicole Alexa Cullen; Salyluna; Anónimo; Kellys; Danika20; isabela91; ; Aiiram; Tania Solis; deandramari; Paolastef. ¡GRACIAS A TODAS, CHICAS! ¡Por Dios! son 189 reviews... ¡es increible!...Os lo agradezco de todo corazón... ¡MIL GRACIAS!**

**También a todas las que permanecéis en silencio y a las que añadís la historia como favorita, alertas y autor favorito. B****ienvenidas a todas las que acabáis de uniros a esta historia y espero que nos acompañéis hasta el final.**

**Quiero disculparme porque, igual dejé entre ver que subiría el capitulo en el día de ayer en algunos mensajes. Lo siento, lo cierto es que era mi intención, pero surgieron unos imprevistos y me fue totalmente imposible... de verás que siento si les dejé con las ganas, espero al menos, que este capitulo haya merecido la pena la espera...**

**Y bueno... leido lo leido...¿qué pensáis que pasará por la cabeza de nuestros chicos cuando se vean cara a cara?...¿queréis saber? ..jajaja**

**¡Guau!, esto de ser mala es verdaderamente adictivo. **

**Ah, por si le interesa a alguna.. La presidenta del TMALAPDA, es EdithCulle, interesadas a unirse a su causa, contacten con ella..jajajaj. Y también es la cabecilla del TRAEALA (Team robémosle a Eddie a la autora), lo digo, porque a este ya se han sumado unas cuantas...¡TRAIDORAS!**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo..**

**Besitos.**

**0~~~~0**

**/(^_^)\ saraes.**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos,.. ¡ya quisiera!,.. son de la fantástica S. Meyer, yo, simplemente , los tomo prestados para soñar con ellos….pero la trama y alguno de ellos sí….

Bueno chicas, lo prometido es deuda...acá os dejo el nuevo capítulo. Espero que os guste..

¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

VIII.

Bella sintió de pronto, cómo una brisa de aire fresco golpeaba su rostro. Esa sensación la extrañó y lentamente comenzó a abrir sus ojos; pero el impacto de una luz cegadora... le obligó a cerrarlos bruscamente. Al instante se colocó una mano a modo de visera para protegerse y volvió a abrirlos lentamente. Dejó que sus ojos se acostumbrara y poco a poco empezó a definir el contorno de todo.

Pestañeó varias veces seguidas y la luz blanca y cegadora fue dando paso a un azul intenso y claro. Giró su cabeza lentamente hacía la izquierda y pudo ver la copa de unos frondosos árboles; un abanico de distintas tonalidades se abrió ante su mirada. La imagen era extraña pero.. al mismo tiempo, rebosante de paz.

El suave siseo de las ramas al ser azotadas por la brisa, llegó hasta sus oídos, mezclado con el alegre cantó de unos pajaritos que revolotearon a su alrededor. Todo era de ensueño. Sintió una imperiosa necesidad de incorporarse porque, hasta ese momento, no se había dado cuenta de que estaba tumbada; y al hacerlo, se vio en medio de un enorme y hermoso prado. Unos gigantescos árboles lo rodeaban formando una circunferencia perfecta y estaba salpicado de una multitud de flores blancas y lilas. No pudo evitar aspirar profundamente inflándose los pulmones de esa dulce fragancia que emanaban.

De pronto, sintió la fuerza de una mirada a su espalda. Con temor, se giró lentamente mientras su corazón comenzaba a latir con más celeridad, pero al volverse, allí no vio nada.

De nuevo, la misma sensación la hizo girar y como la vez anterior, al volver no había nadie; estaba sola, como siempre.

Empezó a caminar lenta y distraídamente rozando, con apenas las yemas de los dedos, las flores que sobresalían. Miles de microscópicas partículas se arremolinaban a su paso y otra vez, la inquietante sensación de ser observada la hizo detenerse.

-¿Quién eres? - gritó al aire. Pero sólo el eco de su propia voz obtuvo como respuesta. Cada vez la sensación de ser acechada era mayor y comenzó a sentir escalofríos. Volvió a girar sobre sí pero por más que se esforzaba, seguía sin ver nada.

"_Ven conmigo, Isabella_" escuchó en un susurro. Ella siguió con la vista el lugar de donde provino aquella voz, pero allí seguía sin haber nadie. "_Ven conmigo, Isabella_" comenzó a repetirse una y otra vez. Ella empezó a desesperarse y atormentada calló de rodillas.

-¿Quién eres? - gritó desesperada - ¿Qué quieres de mí?..

"_Solo tienes que abrir los ojos_" le contestó la misma voz. ¿Cómo que abrir los ojos?, se preguntaba para sí. Estaba confundida, tenía los ojos abiertos, ¿Qué quería decir esa voz?; se sentía frustrada, tenia la sensación de tener cerca la respuesta, pero no encontraba el camino. Se dejó caer otra vez sobre la fresca hierba y al contrario de lo que le dijo aquella voz, los apretó con fuerza.

_"Sólo tienes que abrir lo ojos_" susurraba la etérea voz, pero ella seguía sin entender nada. Cuando los abría sólo podía contemplar el cielo azul; y decidió que se encontraba bien así. ¿ Y qué, si no encontraba la razón de aquella atracción?, se preguntó; todo había sido siempre negro a su alrededor y ahora había color… mucho color. El acompasado tronar de los pajarillos la arrullaban , se sentía feliz allí… se quedaría allí… sintiendo el frescor y la calidez del sol sobre sus mejillas…

Volvió a cerrar fuerte los ojos mientras inspiraba profundamente para concentrarse en cada sensación, en cada sonido y de pronto.. un pitido la sacó se su abstracción. Intentó agudizar todo lo que le era posible el oído para identificar ese nuevo sonido, que sin duda, estaba fuera de lugar. Dejó pasar unos segundos y de nuevo el pitido. " _Solo tienes que abrir los ojos_" le murmuraba aquella voz.

De repente, todo se volvió negro. La luz había desaparecido, el cielo y los cantos ya no estaban, pero ese pitido cada vez era más intenso. " _Solo tienes que abrir los ojos_" le indicó aquella amable voz y el sonido comenzó a ser real, el pitido era constante y sintió el deseo irrefrenable de abrir los ojos.

Justamente, como en el prado, volvió a abrirlos y de nuevo la luz blanca y cegadora la encandiló. Parpadeó repetidamente mientras seguía oyendo el pitido. Sus ojos se fueron acostumbrando a aquella luz y pudo observar que estaba en una habitación blanca. No la conocía , intentó buscar detalles que la ayudaran a comprender donde se encontraba, giró lentamente la cabeza hacía un lado y pudo ver un gran ventanal a través del cuál, se veía mecerse la copa de un enorme chopo.

Hizo un barrido con la vista hacía el otro lado concretando en cada detalle, había pocos muebles y un par de puertas. Un hospital, la habitación de un hospital, allí se encontraba, pero.. ¿Qué hacía allí?, se preguntó.

De pronto sus ojos se enfocaron en una melena de pelo cobrizo que estaba recostada a su lado..

Al principio se asustó, pero un segundo después, supo de quien se trataba.

Se quedó callada contemplando como aquel hombre dormía, su respiración era acompasada y estaba apoyado sobre la cama. Tenía que estar incómodo, ¿por qué estaba él ahí?, volvió a preguntarse.

Entonces las imágenes de Mike volvieron a aparecer. Jamás pensó que él pudiera llegar a hacer lo que hizo. La ultrajó de la peor manera. Le arrancó su inocencia a la fuerza y sin permiso. Ya ni eso le quedaba y las lágrimas no tardaron en brotar de sus ojos. Comenzó a sentir un puntiagudo dolor en el pecho y de pronto sintió como la cama se movía suavemente. Instintivamente giró la cara hacía él y vio como estaba despertando.

Cuando Edward abrió los ojos, buscó corriendo su rostro y se quedó paralizado cuando vio que Bella lo miraba con los ojos abiertos y vidriosos, pero en completo silencio.

De pronto la valentía que había adquirido días a tras se le esfumaba dejándolo confundido y temeroso. ¿ Y si ella no quería que estuviese allí? ¿Y si se asustaba de que un desconocido estuviera cerca de su cama?, se preguntaba.

Bella vio en los ojos de Edward el miedo y la confusión. Sus pupilas se movían constantemente estudiando sus reacciones. Entonces Bella comprendió porque él siempre estuvo ahí pero se mantuvo al margen; ella jamás invitó a nadie a que cruzara esa línea que había marcado, pero aún así, él fue la única persona que estuvo con ella. Durante un año se citaron inconcientemente y él, siempre respetó su deseo de mantenerse apartada. Ahora le tocaba a ella ser valiente.

Ante los ojos perplejos de Edward, Bella extendió temerosamente su mano y lo acarició suavemente. Edward cerró los ojos y sintió cómo todas las terminaciones nerviosas de su cara se activaban ante su suave toque e intentó absorber la electrificante sensación de su cálida caricia. La iniciativa que tuvo ella hizo que su corazón latiese a un ritmo maratoniano. Fue un momento mágico para ambos; la piel de él era rugosa por la barba incipiente pero se sentía cálida. Y la de ella... era suave, cálida y tierna.

Edward mantuvo sus ojos cerrado intentando no intimidarla para que siguiera acariciándolo. Bella a su vez, deslizó tímidamente sus dedos y presionó suavemente sus parpados. No quería que la privara de ver sus ojos, esos ojos , esa mirada que la acompañó durante tanto tiempo.

Edward se dejó llevar por ella y abrió lentamente los ojos enfocándolos en su mirada. Ese momento también fue mágico. El verde de él, se mezcló con el chocolate de ella, y había tanta intensidad entre ellos, que Bella no pudo reprimir un sonrisa lo que hizo que él correspondiera de la misma manera. Aún así, ninguno quiso cortar la conexión diciendo algo; estaban perdidos uno en la mirada del otro dentro de una burbuja personal.

Tan perdidos estaban que no se dieron cuenta cuando el resto de la familia entró y se les quedaron mirando, maravillados por tanto amor.

Esme y Alice no pudieron evitar que las lágrimas brotaran mientras se miraban comprensivamente. Carlisle sonreía feliz también con los ojos vidriosos.

Después de lo que parecieron horas pero que no fueron más que un par de minutos, Edward se atrevió a hablar.

- ¡Hola Isabella! - dijo en un sususrro mientras mantenía la mirada cálidamente.

- ¡Hola ..Edward! - correspondió ella tímidamente con la voz rasposa por el tiempo que llevaba sin hablar..

El se sorprendió de que ella conociese su nombre por lo que una gran sonrisa se dibujó en sus cara y esta vez, fue él quién se atrevió a tocarla. Con un suave roce, retiró uno de los mechones que se le había caído por la cara y ella, al igual que él, cerró sus ojos. Su fragancia la penetró de inmediato y el recuerdo de esos momentos, cuando él le servia la taza de café, le vinieron a la mente sintiéndose al instante como en casa.

Pero un sordo golpe hizo que los dos se apartasen bruscamente y girasen la cara hacía el lugar de donde provenía el sonido. Cuando Edward vio de quienes se trataban, una gran sonrisa volvió a dibujarse en su cara. Pero Bella, en cambio, se sintió incómoda y asustada. No conocía a nadie y no pudo evitar sentirse intimidada. Ya estaba haciendo un esfuerzo enorme permitiendo que Edward entrara en su vida..

Edward, ajeno a las tribulaciones que estaba sintiendo Bella, se sentía el hombre más dichoso del mundo. Porque aunque ella todavía no lo sabía, el estar con la mujer a la que amaba junto a la familia a la que adoraba lo hacía sentirse así.

Fue sólo cuando volvió su mirada hacía ella, que sintió su rigidez. Sus ojos que unos instantes antes mostraron un poco de brillo, de nuevo estaban apagados e incluso se veían temerosos. Vio como ella levantaba la muralla de nuevo y sintió que su mundo volvía a partirse en dos. No.. No podía permitir que ella retrocediese.. No quería que volviese a encerrarse en si misma.

- ¡Tranquila Isabella! - le susurró cariñosamente. Ella los miraba de hito en hito pero al volver su mirada hacía Edward, sintió de nuevo la tranquilidad sabiendo que él no permitiría que la hicieran más daño.

- Bella.. - le aclaró ella en otro susurro. El la miró extrañado - Me gusta que me llamen Bella - dijo de nuevo y él comprendió al instante.

- Es hermoso tu nombre, pero Bella lo es aún más - le contestó él tomándola de nuevo de la mano. Ella sintió como un hormigueo le recorría por la mano. - Bella, … ellos son mi familia - sonrió mirándola fijamente con ternura - me gustaría que los conocieras.

Ella lo miró con timidez y él como siempre le dio la oportunidad de elegir. No la forzaría a hacer algo de lo que no se sintiese segura y mucho menos ahora que le había dejado entrar.

Ella observó en sus ojos el deseo que tenía de que los conociese pero dándole al mismo tiempo la oportunidad de negarse. Y sin cortar el contacto con su mirada, asintió con la cabeza.

El sintió que el corazón se le salía del pecho ante su decisión y con una gran sonrisa se encaró a su familia.

- ¡Familia!.. - dijo con efusividad -…Os presento a Isabella - y volvió su mirada a ella aún con la radiante sonrisa, lo que hizo que miles de mariposas revolotearan en el estomago de la joven.

Bella desvió la mirada lentamente cuando vio como una mujer hermosa y elegante se acercaba lentamente a ella.

-¡Hola querida, yo soy Esme… la tía de Edward! - le dijo mientras le brindaba una cariñosa sonrisa.

Bella sintió un cálido sentimiento hacía aquella mujer, su voz era muy dulce y su presencia delicada a la vez que maternal y la forma de decir "la tía de Edward" dejaba ver lo mucho que lo amaba.

Esme se acercó aún más y con cariño, dio un suave apretón en la mano de la joven. Al instante, Bella sintió cómo una corriente conocida le subía por el brazo y se dio cuenta que fue ella quien la acarició mientras dormía. Había estado velando su sueño, aún sin conocerla y eso hizo que sintiera un verdadero afecto hacía ella.

- Bella - se presentó ella y le dedicó una tierna sonrisa.

Justo detrás de Esme y apoyando una de sus mano en el hombro de ella, apareció un hombre. El también era hermoso y había algo que le recordaba a Edward.

- Yo soy Carlisle, el tío de Edward - y le regaló otra acogedora sonrisa. Bella observó los rasgos atractivos de aquel hombre y al mismo tiempo la amabilidad que desprendía. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa tímidamente y una vez más pronunció su nombre.

Edward los miraba fascinado. Era por eso que sería incapaz de no amar a su familia. Eran tan comprensivos y cariñosos que era imposible no quererlos y sabía que Bella encontraría un poco de calor entre ellos.

Bella apartó un poco la mirada de ellos y vio como a unos pasos detrás había un chica. Ella era pequeña y muy hermosa también, tenía un lindo cabello corto de color moreno que despuntaba a todas las direcciones. Parecía un duendecillo. Notó como la chica se sentía ansiosa y suponía que se sentía tan nerviosa como ella. Pero había algo en aquella chica que la impulsó.

- ¿ Y tu eres? - le preguntó tímidamente pero con una tierna sonrisa animándola a que se acercara.

A Alice esa invitación le llegó al corazón y no pudo evitar que los ojos le volvieran a picar por las lágrimas. Sabía de ella desde hacía tanto tiempo y tenía tantas ganas de conocerla en persona, que ahora que había llegado el momento se quedó paralizada.

Bella de pronto se sintió insegura viendo que la chica no se acercaba. Preguntándose si ella se sentía bien conociéndola o por el contrario no le gustaba la idea.

Pero Alice, saliendo de ese momento de aturdimiento, se deslizó hasta su cama y sin previo aviso la estrecho en un cálido y cariñoso abrazo. Edward, Esme y Carlisle se sorprendieron por la reacción de Alice y temieron que Bella se asustara ante tanta efusividad. Pero una vez más, Bella los sorprendió pasando delicadamente uno de sus brazos por la espalda de la chica.

- ¡Tranquila ! - le dijo ella mientras acariciaba la espalda de Alice. Después de un rato, Alice levantó su cabeza enfrentando la mirada con la de Bella y una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

Bella sintió en ese mismo instante el afecto que sentía esa chica por ella y no pudo más que responder con otra sonrisa.

- Yo soy Alice, la prima hermana de Edward. No sabes cuanto he esperado este momento Bella - confesó Alice con los ojos tintineantes. Bella al principio se sintió confundida pero cuando miró hacía Edward comprendió.

Estaba completamente segura de que él les habló de ella y supuso que de alguna forma la conocían. Aunque ella se sintió mal por ellos, se recriminó por no haber sido valiente y haberlos conocido en otra ocasión menos dolorosa.

- ¿Yo también me alegro... de conocerte? - le dijo preguntando haciendo que todos rieran. Bella no pudo evitar ruborizarse. Pero Edward acercándose de nuevo le apretó suavemente la mano y sintió que todo empezaba a estar en su lugar.

El doctor Vulturi entró mientras todos reían alegremente y lo que vio le llenó de satisfacción.

Todos al verlo recobraron la compostura y Aro les pidió amablemente que saliera porque tenía que revisar a la enferma.

Edward se dirigió hacía Bella y ella asintió. Aunque todo le parecía muy raro, no se sentía del todo mal, y con él menos.

- Hola Isabella - saludó cortésmente Aro. - Soy Aro Vulturi, soy tu doctor ¿de acuerdo?

Ella asintió tímidamente. Y de pronto se sintió nerviosa.

- Isabella, ¿ como te sientes? - le preguntó mientras le tomaba el pulso y anotaba en el informe algunos datos.

- Bien - contestó en un susurró. Aro la miró a los ojos y tomando una linterna comenzó con el estudió..Aro tenía que seguir con sus preguntas, tenía que saber que estado de conciencia tenía ya que había pasado por un hecho bastante traumático.

- ¿ Te duele algo? - le preguntó con preocupación.. El siguió auscultándole la zona lumbar y el vientre…

- ¡Ah! - exclamó ella cuando los dedos de Aro pasaron por sus costillas.

- Isabella, ¿sabes porque estás aquí? - le preguntó mientras seguía con su examen.

Ella agachó la cabeza avergonzada, porque aunque había sido agredida, no dejaba de sentirse avergonzada por la situación, pero aún así asintió a la pregunta.

- Mejor, así será más fácil explicarte algunas cosas. - le dijo cariñosamente.

Ella le miró a los ojos y se enderezó, todo lo que el dolor de costillas le permitió, para afrontar lo que el doctor tenía que decirle,con la misma frialdad que lo había hecho toda su vida. Esa fue una de las lecciones que aprendió... Prepararse para recibir los golpes.

-Verás, Isabella - continuó él - … como sabes, por desgracia has sido victima de una violación - Bella cerró los ojos intentando no recordar el acontecimiento. - Siento decirte que él te agredió con tanta violencia que provocó la ruptura de cuatro costillas y diversas contusiones por todo el cuerpo. Pero me temo que eso no fue lo peor.. - Aro se sentía nervioso explicando porque en el fondo no quería hacerla recordar, pero era imprescindible explicar las cosas como eran - ..Al ser penetrada con tanta violencia, tu vagina ha sido desgarrada y eso, sumado a que no te encontraron hasta dos días después, originó una gran infección a demás de una considerable pérdida de sangre.

Ella escuchaba todo sin levantar la vista.. Era conciente de los golpes que Mike le propinó y el dolor que ahora le recorría por el cuerpo atestiguaban lo que el doctor le iba diciendo.

- Bella, la infección a dañado parte de tus trompas - en ese momento Bella levantó la vista sin comprender..

- Que…que quiere decir doctor?- le preguntó cautelosamente mientras los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.

- Que me temo que no podrás tener hijos .. - él la miraba para valorar su reacción.

A pesar de que jamás pensó en tener un hijo, el saber que estaba imposibilitada le hacía sentirse triste. Ahora si que jamás formaría una familia.. Jamás tendría algo de ella. Pero de nada serviría lamentarse. Otra de las lecciones de la vida. No pierdas el tiempo lamentándote por algo que no tiene solución.

- Lo que quiero decirte es que… - Bella lo interrumpió.

- Lo entiendo doctor - dijo fríamente sin ningún tipo de emoción.

El la miró con tristeza, esa chica había sufrido una verdadera tortura y seguramente todavía estaba en shock . Siguió con el reconocimiento para hacer la situación menos tensa.

- Isabella, necesito que me digas con quién de tu familia nos podemos poner en contacto.. - preguntó amablemente… si algo necesitaba esta chica es estar rodeada de toda la gente que la quiere, pensaba él.

- ¡NO!- dijo Bella abruptamente.

- Pero es necesario Isabella, no debes avergonzarte - dijo él pensando que ese era el problema, algo muy lógico en victimas de violación.

- No lo entiende doctor - le cortó - Yo no tengo familia…. O al menos que pueda venir.- dijo con una gran tristeza sintiendo como miles de lágrimas se agolpaban para salir.

- Pero aunque estén fuera del país necesitas a alguien que se haga cargo…

- No - dijo con voz brusca - el que no lo entiende es usted - dijo tristemente - Mi único familiar es mi padre y… y lleva seis años en coma - dijo con un hilo de voz..

Aro la miró asombrado por la declaración de la chica. ¿Podría ser posible que esta pequeña hubiese pasado por tanto..? Tendría que hablar con Edward sobre ella.

Cuando terminó de hacerle los exámenes le avisó a Bella que la policía y los abogados se pasarían para interrogarla. Ella al principio se sintió reacia, las palabras de Michael aún resonaban dentro de su cabeza _" procura no acusarme, sino, la próxima vez ….."_ Ella se estremeció ante el recuerdo, aunque asintió con la cabeza.

De pronto, toda la conversación con el doctor le hizo recordar todas sus obligaciones. Al menos la residencia estaba pagada por todo el mes, pero la casera esperaba el abono del alquiler en estos días y tampoco había avisado al trabajo… no… no podía perder también el trabajo en el super.. Su padre la necesitaba y el pago de la deuda estaba pendiente… Tenía que salir de allí. Ni siquiera sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado. Todas estas ideas se arremolinaban en su cabeza.

- Doctor - le llamó Bella - realmente me encuentro bien y es necesario que me de el alta, necesito continuar con mi vida cuanto antes a demás mi padre…

- ¿Estas loca? - le interrumpió - ¿no te ha quedado claro que es lo que te ha ocurrido y cuales han sido las consecuencias Bella?- le dijo seriamente - de aquí no saldrás en, al menos, varías semanas. Por si no lo recuerdas acabas de salir de un coma de siete días, tienes cuatro costillas rotas que te perforaron el pulmón y te tuvimos que operar a vida o muerte, aún no estás estabilizada del todo, incluso has sufrido una parada..¡Dios santo!- dijo exasperado - Definitivamente no vas a salir de aquí..

- Pe…pero… - intento protestar Bella que empezaba a tener signos de otro ataque de ansiedad. Y no era para menos. Seguro que también había perdido el otro empleo y la casera era muy exigente con el pago de la renta. A demás tenía que seguir pagando la residencia del padre y esa maldita deuda….

Aro vio como la chica empezaba a estresarse y sus constantes empezaron a revolucionarse.

- Tranquila Bella, debes tranquilizarte - le decía para calmarla.

- No..no, no lo entiende doctor …yo no me puedo quedar aquí - decía totalmente alterada mientras lloraba de impotencia unida al dolor físico que se estaba acentuando. Sentía que el aire comenzaba a faltarle, su respiración se hizo agitada y comenzó a ahogarse, estaba híper ventilando y se sentía morir de nuevo.

Aro vio preocupado como sus pulsaciones seguían subiendo, empezaba a tener una crisis de ansiedad. Y girándose hacía el aparatito que estaba sobre la cama, hizo saltar la alarma para que las enfermeras acudieran….

Bella intentaba levantarse a la fuerza lo que obligó a Aro a sujetarla por lo brazos.

- Tranquilizate Isabella, te vas a hacer daño - le gritaba preocupado por la reacción de la chica.

De pronto la puerta se abrió y aparecieron dos enfermeras que enseguida siguieron las indicaciones del doctor..

Tuvieron que administrarle potentes calmantes por vía y hasta que el fármaco hizo efecto tuvieron que sujetarla entre los tres..

En todo los años que llevaba ejerciendo jamás tuvo que asistir a una reacción tan violenta ante la negativa de un alta y lo peor de todo, era que ella verdaderamente no estaba en condiciones para abandonar el hospital, si lo hiciese, seguramente la infección que aún estaban tratando se extendería y ni que decir de su estado emocional, que efectivamente estaba más que alterado…

Sin duda alguna tendría que hablar con Edward, él tendría que hacerse cargo….

Continuará…

* * *

**N/A.**

**¡Lo sé...lo sé!, es comprensible que el TMALAPDA (Team Matemos a la autora por dejarnos así) entre en acción, aunque la presidenta del TLILA (Team Lectora intrigada lectura asegurada), su vicepresidenta (yevi08) y su secretaria ( Valinight, esta sólo secretaria por que la muy traidora no ha podido resistirse al TRAEALA), os recuerdan que si la matáis..¡NO SABRÉIS COMO CONTINUARÁAAAAAAAAA!...jajá jajá**

**Ah! por cierto, para todas aquellas interesadas y me constan que son muchas entre ellas yo, nuestra queridísima EdithCullen, incapaz de dejar su cabecita quieta ha hecho otro team más.. el TCAMSAYL( team castremos a Micke sin anestesia y lentamente), doy por hecho, que a este nos unimos todas.**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

**Alicia; Ana; ammyriddle; Crystal Butterfly92; Pam3.C.S; S****hibubi; Li; mairethchiba; Danae allen; Nataliaright;Marina Cullen87; VICKY08; arrianna mansen; themis78,Claudi17; EdithCullen; Dreams Hunter; L'Amelie; sophia18;Lucimel; Kute-Chan; Jolie Cullen; Yasmin-Cullen; Cullen Vigo, crismery; lexa0619; Vale; Kalikw; 30; pekascullen; Impossible love; Milhoja; EdwardKaname; Kira masen; PaiitoCullen; LUCYarg; KarlaMasenRossSalvatoreCullen; Chemita; beluchiss; alijas1002; Kahtzathroph-VK; madaswan; Ara Cullen; ImPoly; Aleisa Black; Nicole Alexa Cullen; Salyluna; Anónimo; Kellys; Danika20; isabela91; ; Aiiram; Tania Solis; deandramari; Paolastef; Elyta; Iare; Kxprii-SatrawwBerries; Angye; ChayoRCM; TinaCullenSwan; Tata XOXO; Idta; carlita16; Katlyn Cullen; Ely Cullen M; NuRySh; Aspasie29; Emma Isabella de Cullen; Yevi08; Aime Cullen; nany87; Lauri R; carmen Cullen 116.**

**¡GRACIA, CHICAS! ¡Por el amor de Dios! Habéis conseguido que lea 269 reviews... ¡es increible!...No os podéis hacer una idea de como me siento, estoy ahora mismito con los ojos nublados por la emoción. Os lo agradezco de todo corazón... Si no fuera por vosotras, esta historia no tendría vida. ¡Gracias!**

**Gracias por las alertas, favoritos y a todas las que permanecéis en silencio. **

**Por supuesto, bienvenidas todas las que acabáis de uniros a esta historia y espero que nos acompañéis hasta el final.**

**Espero que os haya gustado. A mi, en particular, este capítulo me conmovió mucho.. es difícil contener las ganas de juntarlos cuando todo lo que pasa en sus vidas, dependen de la mano de una.. en serio, es difícil.. si me hubiese dejado llevar por mi propio deseo, los hubiera emparejado en el primer encuentro , pero como he dicho otras veces, esta historia parece escribirse sola, y me siento, en muchas ocasiones, como una simple espectadora.. **

**Bueno... y llegados a este punto...¿que creéis que pasará cuando Aro hable seriamente con Edward de Bella?...**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo mis niñas.**

**Muchos besitos.**

**0~~~~0**

**/(^_^)\ saraes.**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos,.. ¡ya quisiera!,.. son de la fantástica S. Meyer, yo, simplemente , los tomo prestados para soñar con ellos….pero la trama y alguno de ellos sí….

¡ Hola, mis niñas lindas!... acá os dejo el capítulo.. espero que les guste.

¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

IX.

Edward caminaba como león enjaulado mientras el doctor permanecía dentro con Bella.

Aunque se sentía dichoso por la reacción de ella al permitir su cercanía, había algo que le preocupaba. ¿ Que pasaría a partir de ahora?; ¿Bella le permitiría ser amigos?. El, aunque tenía miedo de admitirlo, sabía que se había enamorado perdidamente de ella y fue precisamente su desaparición lo que lo confirmó, pero… ¿sentiría ella lo mismo?

Seguramente y después de lo ocurrido, se vería reacia a estar con el sexo opuesto, y temía que una nueva barrera se interpusiera entre ellos. Aunque por otro lado, el tiempo que estuvo dentro sintió como ella lo buscaba para sentirse protegida, lo que le daba un poco de esperanza..

Alice y Esme se veían felices por el acercamiento hacía Bella y deseaban de corazón que ella las considerara como amigas.

Carlisle en cambio, aunque sentía dicha por la recuperación de la chica, no podía dejar de preocuparse por los sentimientos de su sobrino. A leguas se veía que estaba perdidamente enamorado de esa chica, pero ella quizás no sintiera lo mismo por él. No lo quería ver destruido otra vez por ella, aunque ella no fuera la culpable.

Esme, que conocía perfectamente las reacciones de su esposo, le tomó la mano y le apretó suavemente.

- No te preocupes cariño, todo saldrá bien.. Ya lo verás - El sonrió pero la alegría no le llegó a los ojos. En ese momento hubiese deseado tener ese sexto sentido que tienen las mujeres para sentirse más confiado, pero a pesar de la seguridad en las palabras de Esme seguía preocupado.

Edward permanecía mirando ansioso el reloj. Aro se estaba demorando más de una hora allí dentro.

De pronto un gran alboroto se escuchó en la habitación, los gritos exasperados de Aro, apenas eran amortiguados por las paredes. La luz roja empezó a parpadear sobre la puerta de Bella y otra ola de pánico le cruzó por el cuerpo.

Enseguida todos se pusieron de pie y vieron como dos enfermeras se apresuraban hacía la habitación de Bella. Edward totalmente alterado preguntó a una de ellas que estaba pasando, pero la chica no supo que contestar.

Diez minutos más tarde, Aro salía notablemente disgustado de la habitación seguido de las dos enfermeras. Buscó con la mirada a Edward y le hizo señas para que lo siguiese.

Esme le dijo que fuera tranquilo, que ella se quedaría con Bella y así él siguió al doctor hasta su despacho.

- Pasa - le ofreció Aro nada más llegar - Toma asiento muchacho..

Edward accedió y se sentó en unos de los asientos que había delante del escritorio. Aro rodeo la mesa y tomo asiento también..

- Edward, perdona que me inmiscuía en tu vida privada pero…. He de saber..- se quedó mirándolo buscando las palabras adecuadas - ¿ que tan amigo eres de Isabella?.

Edward lo miró con curiosidad - Yo… esto - balbuceó mientras se pasaba repetidamente la mano por el cabello - ..¿Por qué?

- Tranquilo hijo - dijo Aro - no intento acusarte de nada ni mucho menos, más bien todo lo contrario …- Edward lo miraba confundido. Aro a su vez, se daba cuenta del estado de preocupación de Edward, así que intentó aclararse.. - Verás, por lo que he podido hablar con Isabella, he sacado la conclusión de que está completamente sola… - Edward lo seguía mirando con toda su atención - .. a demás tiene muchas responsabilidades, esa chica lleva una carga bastante pesada, como si todo dependiera de ella…- Edward asentía con la cabeza, eso era algo que sabía, aunque desconocía el motivo..

- Me ha pedido el alta…- Edward levanto rápidamente la cara para mirar de frente a Aro con suma preocupación.

-¿Cómo? - dijo asustado - ..Bella no esta en condiciones...

- Lo sé, tranquilo.. - Aro le cortó.- Ya le dije que durante un par de semanas tendrá que permanecer aquí.

Edward respiró tranquilo al saber que estaría bajo los cuidados del personal por algún tiempo más.

- Pero aún así…- continuó Aro, haciendo que Edward volviera a sentir angustia - ..Isabella necesita a alguien que después de salir de aquí la cuide.- Edward volvió a mirarlo con atención, sabía que Bella estaba sola y nadie se haría cargo de ella. - Verás, lo que intento decirte es…- volvió a mirarlo fijamente - ..¿estarías dispuesto a cuidar de ella?..- le preguntó expectante.

Edward se quedó en silencio pensando en lo que le acababa de preguntar el doctor.

Aro notó la duda en la cara del chico y se anticipó.- No te preocupes Edward, ..¡olvídalo!, pasaremos informe a los asuntos sociales para que la ayuden hasta que ella pueda valerse por ella misma otra vez…- pero la voz de Edward lo cortó.

- Por supuesto que estoy dispuesto - dijo enfadado. ¿Cómo podría pensar ni por un solo momento que no quería cuidar de ella? ¿Asuntos Sociales?,.. Jamás dejaría a Bella sola a menos que ella no quisiera y ni así..pensó enojado.

Aro lo miró satisfecho por su respuesta. - No sabes cuanto me alegra saber eso - le confesó alegremente - ..aunque te advierto que Isabella es un hueso duro de roer.

Ambos sonrieron pero en Edward había una mirada de total determinación.

- Aro, ¿qué ha pasado allí a dentro?, ¿ Bella se encuentra bien? - le preguntó con preocupación.

- Si, no te preocupes.. Sólo ha sufrido otra crisis de ansiedad, - los ojos de Edward demostraron su preocupación y dolor - .. Es muy lógico en su estado, tienes que tener paciencia con ella - le aconsejó - ..esa chica a sufrido mucho y encima saber que no podrá tener hijos….

-¡¿Qué? - preguntó Edward con voz alarmada.

- Ese bestia le ha hecho mucho daño, Edward - le dijo mirándolo compasivamente, - .. Tuvo una gran hemorragia por el desgarro y el que tardaran tanto en encontrarla lo ha empeorado todo. Ha tenido una gran infección que le ha llegado a una de las trompas, sinceramente muchacho - le miró apenado - esa chica ha tenido muy mala suerte..

Edward lo miró con tristeza y dolor. Pobre Bella pensó, no sólo han abusado de ella sino que le han privado de lo más hermoso que puede experimentar una mujer.. Ser mama.. Una lágrima traicionera rodó por el rostro del muchacho..

- Supongo que la crisis la produjo la noticia ¿no? - preguntó con un nudo en la garganta… nunca antes, después de la muerte de sus padres, pensó en crear una familia, pero ahora que había encontrado a Bella, eso era una cosa que realmente le haría feliz… Una familia como la que tenía sus padres.. Porque si Bella algún día lo aceptase como pareja.. El haría todo lo posible para hacerla feliz cada día de su vida y le dolió saber, que no podrían tener una familia completa.. Aunque eso no cambiaria las cosas, sólo con tenerla a ella le bastaría y se esforzaría por que así fuese..

- No - le contestó Aro- aunque parezca mentira, se lo ha tomado bastante bien a pesar de las circunstancias, creo que está más que acostumbrada a recibir golpes - Edward lo miraba con tristeza.

- Entonces..¿por qué ? - le preguntó angustiado. Que era más importante que no poder tener hijos.

- Fue cuando le dije que no podía darle el alta, Edward - dijo contrariado - ..esa chica peleó para pararse de la cama e irse por su propio pie.. - sonrió al recordar la fuerza de la pequeña mujer.

Edward sabía de lo obstinada que era Bella, todo el tiempo en el que la estuvo observando y conociendo puedo ver lo autosuficiente que era y lo mucho que defendía su intimidad.. - No se preocupe doctor, yo me haré cargo … aunque tenga que amarrarla a la pata de la cama… - los dos soltaron unas risas por la broma.

Después de escuchar algunas recomendaciones de parte del doctor, Edward regresó a la habitación de Bella. Se quedó unos instantes frente a la puerta pensando en, cómo haría para convencer a Bella. Tal vez le aceptara que le pusiera una asistenta que la ayudase hasta que se recuperase, a demás de ir con ella todo el tiempo que fuese posible.

Eran las noches lo que verdaderamente le preocupaba, sería imposible quedarse en su casa… y en ese preciso instante se dio cuenta que ni siquiera sabía donde vivía..

Empujó suavemente la puerta y se quedó unos instantes observándola.

Bella estaba absorta mirando por la ventana. Su semblante era serio pero a pesar de las lesiones se la veía hermosa, hermosa pero fría como un iceberg y eso hizo que Edward la mirase con el ceño fruncido preguntándose que haría para devolver esa sonrisa a su cara.

Un sonido procedente del baño le hizo dejar de mirarla al mismo tiempo en el que Bella adoptaba un semblante más amable.

- Edward - dijo ella a media voz al verlo.

- Te dije que regresaría Bella - le dijo con cariño pensando que quizás no todo estaba perdido.

Bella esbozó una triste sonrisa junto a un gesto de dolor, se llevó la mano al labio, pero Edward se le adelantó y con delicadeza le impidió que se tocara.

- No lo hagas Bella, puedes hacerte más daño aún.

Ella lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, se sentía extraña aceptando sus atenciones.

- Bella, ¿te encuentras bien? - le preguntó una dulce voz desde atrás. Ambos giraron para verla y Esme se les acercó.

Esme tomó la mano de Bella ante los ojos atónitos de su sobrino. Bella en el momento vaciló en retirarla pero ese agradable calor se lo impidió. Sólo las caricias de su madre cuando era una niña le hacían sentir así y siguiendo un impulso apretó la mano de la mujer.

A Esme se le inflamó el pecho por el gesto tierno de la chica y todavía más confiada se acercó a besar su frente.

Bella no pudo evitar derramar una lágrima, había necesitado tanto a su madre que hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta. Un débil "gracias" salio de los labios de la chica mientras Esme, con un suave toque, limpió la lágrima traicionera que se deslizaba a través de su mejilla.

- ¿Cómo te encentras, pequeña? - le preguntó cariñosamente.

- Bien - contestó haciendo un leve movimiento con la cabeza.

Edward miraba asombrado como su tía y Bella interactuaban y de alguna forma pensó que era lo correcto, que así era como tenía que ser..

- Bueno, yo os voy a dejar … ¿te parece bien que venga más tarde a hacerte compañía Bella? - le preguntó con un brillo especial en los ojos.

Bella a su vez la miraba con los ojos tintineante por la emoción. Pudo ver la sinceridad en la mirada de Esme y asintió de nuevo con la cabeza.

Esme volvió a depositar otro tierno beso en su frente - te dejo en buenas manos - le sonrió y después de darle un apretón al brazo de su sobrino, se marchó dejándolos solos.

- ¿ Como te sientes? - le preguntó Edward acercándose a la cama. Bella se sintió tímida nuevamente y no pudo más que bajar su rostro apenada. Edward le sonrió al ver su sonrojo.

- Aro me ha dicho que tendrás que permanecer ingresada por unas semanas - le dijo Edward para poder abordar el tema..

Ella inmediatamente se tensó y lo miró con preocupación.

- ¿Qué tienes Bella? ¿te duele?…

- No - contestó en un susurro - Edward, no …no puedo quedarme tanto tiempo, necesito salir de aquí, ayúdame a salir - le rogó sollozando..

- Tranquilízate Bella! No debes ponerte así - dijo preocupado.

- Pero mi padre….- Bella se calló de repente. El la miró especulativamente antes de preguntar.

- ¿Bella, donde está tu padre? , yo podría llamarle para que supiese que estas aquí…

- El no, no puede venir, Edward - contestó con los ojos aguados.

- ¿Está fuera , en el extranjero?… yo podría encargarme de su pasaje, si es por diner…

-No,.. no - ella lo miraba dudando si contarle, pero sabia que no la dejarían salir de allí y necesitaba que alguien se acercara para ver como estaba y que comunicara a los encargados lo que había ocurrido.. - Edward, mi padre.. - era la primera vez que iba a contar esa parte de su vida y los sentimientos se acumulaban - ..hace seis años que está… - dudo por última vez en decirle, pero si quería que le ayudase tendría que sincerarse con él - ..que está en coma.

El se quedó impactado con la noticia pero enseguida comenzó a atar cabos.

- Edward, ¿entiendes que no puedo quedarme?, necesito ver a mi padre, saber que está bien, y necesito… - ella seguía pensando si contarle o no - …Edward…la clínica donde está mi padre es privada, si no le abono el pago mensual lo sacaran de ahí y no puedo cuidar de él si tengo que trabajar. A demás, mi casa.. La casera no sabe de mi desde… - se pausó pensando cuanto realmente hace que no iba a casa.

Edward vio la preocupación en la cara de la chica y por fin salió del estado de shock en el que se encontraba tras la confidencia de Bella.

- Bella... - le interrumpió - ..no te preocupes, yo me haré cargo.- dijo mirándola a los ojos, Bella a su vez lo veía asombrada, era la primera vez que alguien se quería hacer cargo de algo de ella y eso le estaba llegando a lo más profundo de su corazón, tanto, que sus ojos comenzaron a brillar de la cantidad de lágrimas que se agolpaban amenazando en salir.- Ahora lo más importante es que te mejores. - le dijo acariciándole la mejilla por donde una furtiva lágrima surcaba libremente.

-¿Harías eso por mí ? - le miró intensamente - ¿Por qué?

-¿ Y por qué no? - le contestó él con otra pregunta. - ¿ A caso no necesitas ayuda?, déjame ayudarte Bella, sólo quiero ayudarte.

Bella seguía mirándolo con la emoción a flor de piel. Era la primera vez que alguien se ofrecía a ayudarla y en esta ocasión, no veía otra que aceptarla, por lo que era al mismo tiempo la primera vez que aceptaría ayuda.

Cuando por causa de la medicación, Bella se quedó dormida. Edward aprovechó para ir hasta la clínica donde estaba internado su padre.

Por más que había imaginado el porque ella acudía cada noche a esa clínica, jamás pensó que fuera por un motivo semejante.. Su padre en coma.. Desde hacía seis años.. Y de pronto todo cobraba sentido.

Desde luego que Bella había tenido que lidiar con muchas responsabilidades para su corta edad y eso la hacía mucho más especial ante sus ojos. Ahora estaba seguro que detrás de esa barrera fría e inaccesible se escondía una pequeña que no habría podido vivir conforme a su edad…

En cuanto entró en el lugar, se dirigió directamente a dirección. El Dr. Cooper le atendió con agrado. Edward le relató el desafortunado suceso y el Dr. se mostró consternado. Le informó de todo sobre Charlie Swan, se alegró que él mismo se hiciera cargo de las facturas, púes sabía de los grandes esfuerzos que Bella estaba haciendo por mantener a su padre allí.

Edward se quedó boquiabierto al saber la historia de Bella desde que su padre entró en coma y decidió que ya no la dejaría sola , ni aunque ella quisiera. El doctor le contó que sus padres se habían separado y que ella era la única que se encargaba de su padre.. Ni todo el sufrimiento que el sintió cuando sus padres murieron, habría superado el que seguía sufriendo día a día esa chica. Al menos el tuvo a sus tíos, ella en cambio, nunca tuvo a nadie.. ¿ y su madre?..¿habría muerto?, ese pensamiento le hizo estremecerse..

Toda lo que el Dr. Cooper le contaba, comenzaba a darle sentido a todo. Su desconfianza ante las personas, la exhaustiva jornada laboral que se veía obligada a trabajar para hacer frente a las facturas.. Y lo más asombrante que, a pesar de todo, consiguió licenciarse en literatura, de ahí su pasión por la lectura..

Después de salir de ahí se dirigió a la que era su vivienda. Edward se quedó mirando con el ceño fruncido cuando vio el edificio que había frente a él. Un destartalado edificio de cuatro plantas, con la pintura de la fachada descorchada, varios letreros ladeados y los típicos corrillos de muchacho de la calle, apostados en los coches aparcados fuera.. La mugre comía sus paredes y la acera, era un barrio de bajo perfil, no podía ni con el mayor de los esfuerzos imaginarse a Bella viviendo en un sitio como ese..

Nada más cruzar el portal se acercó a la ventanilla donde se encontraba la casera.. Una mujer gruesa de mediana edad estaba sentada detrás del cristal viendo una telenovela mientras revisaba unas facturas..

El olor en el portal era nauseabundo, la suciedad era más que evidente y el estado del inmueble por dentro no era mejor que por fuera.. Hasta se podía ver los ratones pulular como si fueran un vecino más..

- Buenas noches - saludó Edward con tono seco..

La mujer levantó la vista de los papeles y miró al muchacho con ojos expectante.

- Lo siento, pero no compramos nada - le contestó secamente imaginando que Edward era un vendedor por como iba pulcramente vestido…

EL ruidos de unos gritos procedentes de los pisos superiores llamó la atención de Edward.. Pero enseguida se concentro en la mujer que estaba en frente..

- No vengo a vender nada, vengo a saldar la cuenta de Isabella Swan y a recoger sus cosas - dijo volviéndose cuando unos hombres bajaron corriendo las escaleras seguido de otros que les chillaban algo..

- Ehh!- gritó la mujer ignorando por un momento a Edward - A pelear fuera o llamo a la policía - dijo amenazante.

- Si vieja bruja … llámalos a ver si te piden la licencia de este puto antro - le contestó uno de ellos haciéndole un mal gesto con el dedo.

- Eres un cabrón Peter! ¡Págame o te juro que te hecho las cosas fuera ! ..- dijo pero el muchacho ya se había largado.. - Maldito drogadicto de mierda... - farfullo la casera mientras buscaba algo en un cajón…

Edward observaba todo en estado de alerta.. Cada segundo que pasaba allí, entendía menos como alguien como Bella podía soportar estar allí, ella vivía rodeada de violencia… Edward se estremeció al recordar que desde hacía un año que la conocía, esa chica regresaba a este lugar sola y a media noche todos los días.. Y se maldijo por no haber intervenido antes.

- El tercero B - dijo de repente la mujer dejando caer una llave en el mostrador.. - aquí tiene el recibo de alquiler …

Edward abono la cantidad y le pagó un par de mensualidades más… y tomando la llave subió hasta el lugar donde había estado viviendo su pequeña desconocida..

Cuando abrió la puerta del cuarto de Bella, se maravilló por el orden y la pulcritud que había en esa pequeña habitación a pesar del deterioro de la misma.

El cuarto en si, no contaba con más que una pequeña cama estratégicamente colocada detrás de un biombo chino, separando un poco la estancia, junto con un ropero, un escritorio donde había apilados una serie de libros y una mesita de noche con una lamparita. También había una mini cocina totalmente recogida, un minúsculo cuarto de baño que apenas contaba con un váter, un plato de ducha y un lavabo con un espejo encima del mismo.. En unas pequeñas baldas, que se veía que habían sido puestas por ella misma , estaban colocadas unas toallas limpias y los utensilios de aseo personal. A la derecha del cuarto de baño había un sofá biplaza en frente de un aparato de TV que bien podría considerarse extinguido.

Todo se veía en perfecto orden a pesar del descolorido de las cortinas que cubrían la única ventana que daba a un mugriento callejón.

Edward suspiró desanimado. Cada descubrimiento le dolía en el alma, pensar de la manera en la que Bella había estado viviendo le llenaba de rabia. El tenía tanto y a penas usaba nada.

Sin vergüenza, abrió las puertas del pequeño armario y confirmó que apenas había tres trajes iguales , algunas camisas para combinarlos y un par de zapatos con suela casi gastadas.

Edward pulsó el número de teléfono de Alice y le pidió que fuera hasta allá. No quería seguir husmeando en los cajones sabiendo lo que seguramente encontraría en ellos.

En veinte minutos Alice entraba a la simulada vivienda.

- ¡Oh por Dios! ¿Cómo ha podido vivir en un sitio como este? - preguntó estupefacta llevándose una mano al corazón.

- Alice- la llamó Edward - Mete en esta maleta toda la ropa de Bella, a partir de ahora vivirá conmigo.- dijo sin siquiera pensarlo.

-¡Edward! - exclamó Alice asombrada, pero con una linda sonrisa apreciando el gesto de su primo. - pero…¿Bella aceptará? - preguntó dudosa.

- Como sea, ella no vivirá más en un sitio como este, mientras yo pueda impedirlo.

Alice se abrazó a su primo con efusividad ..- ¿ la quieres mucho verdad? - le preguntó emocionada.

- No sé hasta que punto, ni estoy seguro de que manera, sólo sé que no podría vivir sin ver sus hermosos ojos, sin escuchar su dulce voz, sin sentir su cálida piel - dijo sin siquiera mirarla.

Ella asintió con los ojos tintineantes. Era hermoso el rostro de Edward mientras se refería a Bella. Ella no tenía ninguna duda, no sólo la quería… sino que estaba profundamente enamorado de ella.

En menos de una hora recogieron todas las pertenencias de Bella y saldada la cuenta, anunció que ya no lo necesitarían más…

La casera no opuso ningún obstáculo ya que Edward le dio una generosa propina.

" Ya está hecho" pensó, Bella oficialmente no tenía otro lugar en el que estar y tendría que aceptar su ayuda. Sabía que iba ser una ardua tarea convencerla.. Pero era un hecho constatado. Nadie le decía que no a Edward Cullen.

Continuará…

* * *

**N/A.**

**Espero que os haya gustado chicas. **

**¡ Ainnnnnsss! no es para comérselo ...jajjaja, lástima que no lo podáis catar..jajajajajajaja...**

**A las integrantes del TRAEALA (team robémosle a Eddie a la autora), no se me despeluquen niñas, que por más que se tiren de los pelos, yo a este no lo suelto ni loca...jajajajaj, Edith... ten cuidado que te llegan en masa..**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

**Alicia; Ana; ammyriddle; Crystal Butterfly92; Pam3.C.S; Shibubi; Li; mairethchiba; Danae allen; Nataliaright;Marina Cullen87; VICKY08; arrianna mansen; themis78,Claudi17; EdithCullen; Dreams Hunter; L'Amelie; sophia18;Lucimel; Kute-Chan; Jolie Cullen; Yasmin-Cullen; Cullen Vigo, crismery; lexa0619; Vale; Kalikw; pekascullen; Impossible love; Milhoja; EdwardKaname; Kira masen; PaiitoCullen; LUCYarg; tita; KarlaMasenRossSalvatoreCullen; Chemita; beluchiss; alijas1002; Kahtzathroph-VK; madaswan; Ara Cullen; ImPoly; Aleisa Black; Nicole Alexa Cullen; Salyluna; Anónimo; Kellys; Danika20; isabela91; ; Aiiram; Tania Solis; deandramari; Paolastef; Elyta; Iare; Kxprii-SatrawwBerries; Angye; ChayoRCM; TinaCullenSwan; Tata XOXO; Idta; carlita16; Katlyn Cullen; Ely Cullen M; NuRySh; Aspasie29; Emma Isabella de Cullen; Yevi08; Aime Cullen; nany87; Lauri R; carmen Cullen 116; Leila Cullen Masen; AleLupis; larosaderosas; rebenkita; yoya11; green'splace; vanscat; Noelle XD.**

**¡****¡GRACIA, CHICAS! No importa tanto la cantidad de reviews, sino la calidad de ellos y créanme, me siento afortunada porque los vuestros son los mejores. Gracias por el tiempo que me dedicáis.**

**También las alertas, favoritos y como no, a mis lectores/as que permanecen en el anonimato.. gracias.**

**Bienvenidas todas las que acabáis de uniros a esta historia y espero que nos acompañéis hasta el final.**

**madaswan: Espero que la intervención haya salido a las mil maravillas y que tengas una muy pronta recuperación. Y si me estás leyendo...un besazo muy muy grande wapísima, ¡ánimo!. **

**Aleisa Black: Ethan, eh?...¡Mmmhh!.. me gusta...**

**PaiitoCullen: ¡Deja de leerme antes de ir al cole...! no quiero ser la culpable de que llegues tarde y te echen la bronca.**

**Emma Isabella de Cullen: Lo tuyo aún peor...¡deja de leerme durante la clase! jajajajja.. En serio no quiero ser la culpable de que las bronqueen. Aunque entiendo que mi fanfic sea más entretenido que la clase de historia..jajaja.**

**Penny: ¡Por el amor de Dios!, no dejes que esas ideas se vayan por la ventana jajaja, tu ya me entiendes.. apunta, apunta...**

**Alicia: Te debo el review, pero lo lei y me quedo con la carita de bobo que se le quedó a mi principe preferido cuando vió a su princesa engalanada...ainsss!**

**Ana: Te recuerdo lo que te propuse en privado, por una vez y que no sirva de precedente.. ¿te hace un cambio de pareja?..jajaja. Yo me quedo un ratito con tu Edward, tan lindo ¡por favor! y te presto un ratito al mío..jajajja. Chicas, las que estáis leyendo Verdades Oculta, me entenderéis..jajaja y las que no, se la recomiendo...**

**Al club de las lloronas: No las nombro porque sois muchas, entre ellas yo..jajaja, sólo deciros como me dijo una amiga, las lágrimas son buenas para limpiar los ojos, asi que, tómenlo como una terapia de enjuague..jajajjaja**

**Bueno... "Nadie dice que no a Edward Cullen"... ¿ Será eso cierto?...**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo mis amores.**

**Muchos besitos.**

**0****0**

**/(^_^)\ saraes.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos,.. ¡ya quisiera!,.. son de la fantástica S. Meyer, yo, simplemente , los tomo prestados para soñar con ellos….pero la trama y alguno de ellos sí….**

**¡ Hola, amores!... acá os dejo el capítulo.. espero que les guste. **

**A las del TRAEALA, ¿dispuestas a echar babas?...Ainsss!...**

**¡Disfrútenlo!**

**

* * *

**

**X.**

**Alice, siguiendo las instrucciones de su primo, acomodó una de las habitaciones del apartamento de Edward para Bella. Entre ella y Esme, la pintaron, eligieron un mobiliario de ensueño y adornaron sus paredes con lindos oleos y unas cortinas de seda a conjunto con la corcha de la enorme y confortable cama. No escatimaron en gastos, todo era poco para su pequeña desconocida y lo que realmente quería es que se sintiera a gusto en ella.**

**Edward estuvo en el hospital todo el tiempo que le era posible. Jacob y Sam junto con Emmet que se pasaba cada noche por el pub… se encargaron del negocio para que él pudiese estar tranquilo.. Es lo menos que podían hacer por un jefe como él.. **

**Cuando Edward les contó lo que le había sucedido a las chica, todos saltaron en insultos y maldiciones.. De alguna manera se sentían cerca de ella y le dolían todo lo ocurrido como si le hubiese ocurrido a uno de ellos.. Porque en el fondo de sus corazones, ella ya lo era; la chica del rincón se había ganado un lugar entre ellos, al menos, en la mayoría.. **

**Tanya al principio también se sorprendió por lo ocurrido, pero dado que ella está acostumbrada a ser el centro de todo, el hecho de que todos estuvieran pendiente de la pobre chica la empezaba a fastidiar considerablemente, aunque se abstuvo de hacer ningún comentario conociendo la devoción de su jefe por esa mujer. **

**Los días pasaban lentamente y Bella cada vez se sentía mejor.. Edward le había pedido que se olvidara de lo de su padre, que él ya se había encargado y que al menos en un año no tendría que preocuparse, ya que había abonado el año entero; le informó sobre el estado del mismo, aunque por desgracia para la chica, todo seguía igual. **

**La relación entre ellos ya no era tan tensa; en ocasiones la veía absorta en su propio mundo y en esos momento, Edward temía que ella lo apartase de alguna manera….Pero la realidad era, que ella todavía no daba crédito a que alguien pudiera comportarse con ella como lo estaba haciendo él. A Bella le costaba creer que él la ayudara así, sin más, sin pedir nada a cambio… aunque de lo que ella si estaba segura, es que, en cuanto saliese de allí, buscaría un nuevo empleo y empezaría a devolverle cada céntimo que él estaba gastando en ella..**

**En el fondo la chica estaba muerta de miedo, todo lo que Edward estaba haciendo le abrumaba; pero lo que Bella no se imaginaba era que Edward le tenía una sorpresa más…**

**-¡Hola Bella, ¿cómo te sientes hoy? - le preguntó Edward nada más entrar a la habitación… se aproximó a ella y delicadamente apartó un mechón de cabello que tenía en el rostro...**

**Bella lo miraba sonriente y sonrojada, en una semana se había acostumbrado a su presencia de tal manera que sentía un vacío cuando él no estaba; por eso cada vez que lo veía cruzar el umbral de su puerta, una sonrisa se dibujaba en su cara… Una sonrisa que a Edward le llenaba el corazón cada vez que la veía…**

**-¡Mucho mejor.. Gracias!- contestó ella mientras intentaba acomodarse más erguida. **

**- ¡Espera, te ayudo! - se apresuró en acomodar los almohadones y pasándole una mano por la cintura la ayudó a incorporarse. De nuevo una corriente eléctrica fluyó entre ellos como cada vez que se rozaban..**

**Era algo extraño para ella que nunca había experimentado nada parecido y no podía evitar mirarlo directamente como acto reflejo, y como siempre, él tenía la misma expresión que ella.**

**Su mirada quedaba clavada en la de ella y bebía de la intensidad con la que, esos ojos color chocolate, lo miraban y se sonrojaba….**

**- Bella… tengo que comentarte una cosa - dijo torpemente haciendo que la chica inmediatamente se pusiera en alerta - ..necesito que estés tranquila, ¿vale? -le pidió tomando una de sus manos; Bella cada vez se tensaba más; algo iba mal, lo intuía..**

**-¿Qué pasa Edward?, ¿ le ha ocurrido algo a mi padre? - preguntó alarmada.**

**-¡No.., no pequeña! - dijo Edward para tranquilizarla -… es … verás - dijo arrascándose la nuca mientras la miraba con un poco de temor . - .. Tu casera….**

**- ¡Oh, no! - exclamó Bella, interrumpiéndolo - ¡Me ha echado ¿verdad? … -su voz sonaba disgustada, ni siquiera el estado en el que se encontraba, tocaba el corazón de esa odiosa mujer, pensaba Bella enfadada.**

**-La verdad es…. - dijo mirándola temerosamente.-.. fui yo el que le dije que no volverías allí y cancelé las factura pendiente..**

**-¡¿Qué? - Gritó Bella sin comprender -¿ Que tu qué…?, ¿por qué? - le preguntaba mirándolo para ver si en sus ojos hallaba la respuesta a sus preguntas.**

**-Tranquila Bella, no te alteres por favor - le pedía Edward preocupado. Sabía que la noticia no iba a ser del agrado de la muchacha; ella empezaba a tener signos de otra crisis nerviosa. - ¡Bella, mírame! - le ordenó, pero ella miraba a un punto indefinido mientras su respiración se hacía más y más agitada - ¡Mírame, Bella! - volvió a ordenarle, ella clavó al fin la vista en la de él y eso le bastó para comenzar a tranquilizarse... **

**-¿Por que hiciste eso? - le preguntó en un susurro con la voz quebrada.. Ahora que no tenía cuarto, ¿dónde iría cuando saliese de allí?, y ni siquiera sabía si con el dinero que le quedaba de la última mensualidad le llegaría para pagar una noche en un Motel.. ¿Cómo pudo hacer una cosa así?, se preguntaba mientras lo veía confundida.**

**- ¿Somos amigos verdad?.. - Le preguntó Edward sonriéndole cariñosamente. Ella no supo que contestar.. Hasta ese momento pensaba que sí, pero ahora que la había dejado prácticamente en la calle no estaba tan segura. - ..Púes, como amigo no podía dejar que volvieses más ese lugar Bella - le explicó como si fuera una niña pequeña - Y no te preocupes… - dijo mirándola fijamente - … cuando salgas de aquí, te vendrás conmigo..**

**-¡¿Qué, que? - volvió a gritar Bella - ..no… no… no,- decía repetidamente mientras lo miraba con espanto. **

**-¿Por qué no, Bella? - le preguntó dolido.**

**Ella adoptó de nuevo su aire frío e intimidante - No necesito tu caridad, Edward…- le espetó con tristeza,- ..no quiero depender de ti,… no..no quiero depender de nadie, …yo..yo... - las palabras se le amontonaban en la boca mientras las lágrimas empezaban a derramarse descontroladamente por sus mejillas. Había estado tan cerca de tener una amistad, que este cambio le estaba doliendo; no quería pasar por lo que pasó su padre, los lazos afectivos te destrozaban y te hacían un desecho de persona, es lo único que conocía ella, lo que muy bien le habían enseñado sus padres…**

**-¡No es caridad!… - le gritó de vuelta Edward viendo como la chica, aún estando en la misma habitación, parecía que se había alejado por kilómetros.. Tenía un plan B en el caso en el que ella no aceptase; su plan no era otro que alquilar un apartamento cerca para ella y se lo subarrendaría por un módico precio; aunque confiaba en convencerla para que aceptase su oferta. - …Los amigos se ayudan, no lo hacen por caridad - le dijo levantándose de la cama en la que estaba sentado y comenzando a pasear de un lado a otro de la habitación exasperado.**

**- No puedo aceptarlo, Edward - le dijo ella murmurando viendo como la cara de Edward demostraba tristeza y dolor; ella conocía bien esas expresiones y las identificó inmediatamente.. No quería hacerle daño, pero tampoco podía dejar que él formara parte de su vida de esa manera. -No, no te conozco lo suficiente y a demás no estoy acostumbrada a vivir con nadie - dijo ella intentando justificar coherentemente su decisión. El seguía viéndose decepcionado y en el fondo de su corazón le partía el alma verlo así.**

**-Bella,.. - dijo con voz desesperada. Se había acercado a la cama sin que ella se diera cuenta. - …no tengas miedo. Sé que nos conocemos hace poco tiempo, pero… a parte de mi familia… nadie había conseguido tener mi atención como lo has hecho tú - le confesó. **

**Bella se quedó impactada por sus palabras. Realmente el tiempo que llevaban en el hospital había comprobado que la imagen que había proyectado de él cuado lo veía en el café era real… Edward era un hombre bueno, dulce, cariñoso, responsable, amable, saltándose lo obvio, que no era otra cosa más que, con un potencial masculino que la tenía totalmente deslumbrada.**

**-¡Edward… yo! - dijo Bella titubeante.**

**-¡Shhh! - siseó para que callara llevando un dedo a sus labios. - No digas nada Bella. Escúchame por favor - le suplicó - … En el tiempo que te conozco, y créeme que es más del tiempo que llevamos en el hospital,.. - le dijo adivinando los pensamientos de Bella - … me he dado cuenta de la gran mujer que eres, - ella lo miraba emocionada - ..a pesar de tu distanciamiento, has sido un mástil en mi vida desde que apareciste y aunque en el café no hayamos cruzado más que unas palabras, tu sola presencia me bastaba para sentirme feliz.. **

**Bella agachó la cabeza cuando comenzó a humedecérsele los ojos; nadie en su vida, ni tan siquiera sus padres, le había dicho algo parecido.**

**- Bella.. - le levantó el rostro acariciándole el mentón obligándola a mirarlo - .. no quiero que te asustes, sólo, permíteme estar a tu lado. Déjame ser tu amigo..déjame ayudarte, Bella.. Necesito que sigas llenando mis días, pequeña…. - terminó diciendo con un hilo de voz..**

**Estas últimas palabras la desarmaron completamente y si poder evitarlo se lanzó a sus brazos fuertemente. El no opuso resistencia alguna al arrebato de Bella, sino que ajustó sus brazos a su cintura y la atrajo más a él. **

**-¡Ven conmigo, Bella! - le pidió en un susurro con la voz temblorosa por la emoción.. Tenerla entre sus brazos era lo que más había deseado; abrazarla, sentir su calor y la necesidad de ser quien la cuide, saberse su protector lo llenaba de una emoción desconocida hasta el momento..-¡Te necesito cerca de mi, am…! - la palabra se quedó en su boca. Realmente quería gritar que la amaba, que era la persona que había estado esperando durante todo el tiempo, pero sabía que ella no estaba preparada para saber sus sentimientos. Si conseguía que aceptara quedarse en su casa, comenzaría a regar su relación hasta conseguir que ella aceptara también su amor…**

**Bella se sintió morir entre los brazos de Edward, ni siquiera recordaba el día en el que alguien la sostuvo y arropó con sus brazos, así, con tanto cariño, con tanto amor; porque de alguna forma, sabía que él la quería, y después de todo lo que le dijo, no le quedaba duda. Aunque sólo fuese como amiga, su amor era sincero, pero…¿podría ella superar una separación si se implicaba tanto?, no podía dejar de preguntarse.**

**El había despertado en ella unos sentimientos desconocidos, miles de mariposas revoloteaban en su estomago con sólo oír su voz y definitivamente, el que él la tuviera entre sus brazos era como tocar el cielo. Si era así ahora.. ¿Qué pasaría si aceptara vivir con él?… ¿podría vivir con ese sentimiento y no salir dañada?. Todos esos interrogantes le hizo separarse de sus brazos y con las mejillas arreboladas se enfrentó a su mirada. Y allí estaba de nuevo esos lindo y brillantes ojos verdes que la miraban con tanto amor..**

**-Yo..no sé .. - dijo ella tímidamente.**

**-¡Di que sí, preciosa! - le animó con un brillo especial en los ojos. - Sólo dí que sí, mi pequeña chica del rincón y yo haré que no te arrepientas - le prometió..**

**El corazón de la chica dio un vuelco al oír esas palabras..No sólo por que la considerase preciosa y la llamase "su" pequeña chica del rincón, algo que realmente la llenó de ternura, sino que a demás le hacía una promesa… él realmente se comprometía en hacer que todo funcionase.. Y por alguna razón le creyó..**

**- Esta bien - dijo con un hilo de voz.. Edward que se había quedado boquiabierto cuando ella acepto, sólo pudo tomarla entre sus brazos de nuevo y apretarla con fuerza pero sin hacerla daño.. **

**-¡Gracias, gracias Bella…! - exclamaba mientras seguía abrazándola y se llenaba de su peculiar olor -¡Gracias, no sabes lo feliz que me haces…!**

**Ella consiguió zafarse de sus brazos, aunque realmente se hubiese quedado allí por toda la eternidad; pero ya que iba a convivir con él quería, al menos, dejar algunas cosas claras….**

**-Gracias a ti Edward, por todo lo que estás haciendo por mí y… por mi padre..- él no dejaba de mirarla y tomó su mano entre las suyas con una sonrisa radiante en sus labios. -... pero … - La expresión de Edward cambió de alegría a preocupación instantáneamente. - … quiero colaborar económicamente; pagaré por mi cuarto y en cuanto encuentre trabajo, te iré pagando lo de mi padre hasta cancelarte y….**

**-¡Para..para..para! - le interrumpió Edward viendo que la chica se embalaba en condiciones, que bajo ningún concepto aceptaría. - No pienso cobrarte ni un centavo por la habitación, ¡olvídalo! - dijo tajante, mirándola fijamente - Con respecto al trabajo… he estado pensando..¿ Te gustaría trabajar para mí? - le preguntó y vio como la expresión de la chica cambiaba de una de enfado a una de asombro..**

**- ¿En serio, me ofreces un puesto de trabajo? - le pregunto emocionada…**

**- ¡Por supuesto!, necesito a alguien que me ayude con la gestión administrativa, digamos que una secretaría no me vendría mal - dijo haciendo como que pensaba, con un tono bromista. A Bella se le iluminó la cara, al menos saldría de allí con un trabajo y por si fuera poco era con él, con el ángel que había aparecido para rescatarla de su miserable vida..**

**-¡Me encantaría ser tu secretaria!, te prometo que te llevaré tan bien la oficina que no podrás prescindir de mi - le dijo ella llena de seguridad, lo que hizo que a Edward le latiese el corazón desbocado al ver el entusiasmo de la chica.. Si supiera ella que no la dejaría ir ni por todo el oro del mundo, pensó mientras la miraba embobado - y lo del alquiler, eso deberíamos discutirlo…**

**Edward negó con la cabeza categóricamente - ¡Eso está fuera de discusión!.. Mi casa es tu casa a partir de hoy mismo - le dijo con mucha seguridad. Ese era otro rasgo que admiraba de él, a pesar de ser tan amigable y cariñoso, sabía poner a la gente en su sitio. Más de una vez observó como mantenía a raya a Tanya y, algún que otro proveedor que quiso pasarse de listo, lo despacho con un talante y un poderío que era innato en grandes empresarios; su sola presencia te hacía sentir pequeña si él se lo propusiese, que por suerte no era el caso, ya que era muy dulce y amable en general.**

**- Esta bien … por ahora - dijo Bella pero enseguida unos brazos la rodearon. Edward no puedo eludir la necesidad de abrazarla; había aceptado vivir con él, y sólo de saber que la tendría cerca todo el día, se sentía feliz.**

**Bella se sorprendió al principio pero al notar la alegría que sentía Edward no puedo evitar reír también. De pronto sintió un pinchazo en el costado.**

**-¡Ay! - se lamentó **

**-¡Lo siento, lo siento Bella! - la voz de Edward era de total preocupación - Soy un bruto, no debí….¿te hice daño?, ¿llamo a la enfermera?... **

**Ella comenzó a reírse viendo la cara de preocupación que se le había quedado al pobre.**

**- ¡Tranquilo, Edward! - le sonrió - ya pasó sólo fue una pizquita de nada…**

**Unos toquecitos en la puerta llamó la atención de ambos.**

**- ¿Se puede? - preguntó Jacob asomando la cabeza por la ranura de la puerta.**

**Edward sonrió al ver a sus amigos allí;**** ellos habían estado muy preocupados desde que se enteraron y hubiesen querido ir a visitarla mucho antes, pero Edward les pidió que no lo hicieran, quería afianzar más su relación con Bella antes de introducirla en su círculo.**

**-¡Claro Jacob, ..pasad! - le invitó Bella tranquilamente.**

**Edward al igual que todos, se quedaron asombrados de que ella supiera su nombre, y una enorme y hermosa sonrisa apareció en el rostro del muchacho **

**Bella pudo sentir el calor agolparse en sus mejillas, había contestado sin pensar y al ver la reacción de ellos, volvió a sentirse insegura. Sólo hasta que vio la enorme sonrisa en la cara de Jacob no se permitió respirar.**

**-¡Hola Isabella! - la saludo con entusiasmo mientras se acercaba a donde estaba ella. Tras él venían Sam y Ángela que enseguida le dedicaron una sonrisa cariñosa. -¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? - preguntó Jacob con curiosidad. Ella siempre parecía ignorarlos..**

**Bella dejó escapar una risilla, era algo que le provocaba el chico.. Le preguntó con tanta curiosidad que le hacía bastante gracia.. - Llevo un año entrando a diario donde trabajáis, ¿a caso pensáis que soy sorda? - le contestó en broma y todos, al cabo de unos segundos, estallaron en risas. **

**- Nos da mucho gusto que te sientas mejor - dijo tímidamente Ángela. La joven no puedo evitar mirar el rostro de Bella que aún tenía signos de la agresión y un escalofrío le recorrió al pensar por lo que tuvo que pasar. Verdaderamente la apreciaba; ese halo de tristeza y soledad que la rodeaban cada vez que estaba en el café, la hacían sentir ternura hacía ella; y sin siquiera darse cuenta comenzó a apreciarla. Para ella fue un duro golpe saber lo que le había ocurrido a Bella y durante el tiempo que estuvo desaparecida se sintió angustiada por ella.. Algo le decía que Bella no desaparecería así como así. **

**-¡Gracias Ángela! os agradezco mucho vuestra preocupación. - Bella tendió la mano hacía la chica invitándola a acercarse.**

**Ángela sin poder evitarlo se dejó llevar por la emoción y comenzó a sollozar mientras se apresuraba a tomar su mano. Bella tiró suavemente de ella en una clara invitación a que la abrazara y la recibió en sus brazos. -Ya Ángela, tranquila - le decía para consolarla. A Bella, la preocupación de la chica le llenó de ternura; le hubiera gustado tener una amiga como ella..**

**-¿Sabéis?.. - dijo Bella separándose lentamente de Ángela y mirándolos a todos con los ojos brillando de la emoción - …Si esto ha tenido que pasar para poder conoceros, casi que me alegro por ello - confesó dejándolos a todos con la boca abierta, especialmente a Edward. - Será mucho más fácil superarlo rodeada de amigos - Los ojos de Bella brillaban tintineante; para Bella, que todos ellos estuvieran allí, le demostraba que no estaba tan sola.**

**- No digas eso preciosa - le contestó Edward con una voz triste - Jamás debió ocurrirte nada de eso, pero … ten por seguro, que ya nunca estarás sola, jamás permitiré que salgas de mi vida.**

**Todos escucharon sorprendidos las emotivas palabras que dijo Edward y Bella no pudo evitar emocionarse una vez más.**

**-¡Gracias Edward, lo sé! - murmuró ella. Él se acerco y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla, lo que hizo que Bella se ruborizase de nuevo.**

**-¡No hay de que! - le contestó mirándola con ternura. - Por cierto,.. - se separó de Bella para encarar a sus amigos que los miraban maravillados -**** .. Quiero avisarles que pronto tendrán una nueva compañera…**

**-¿Qué, estas de coña? - contestó Jacob.**

**Edward entrelazo un mano de Bella entre la suyas - En cuanto Bella se encuentre bien, entrará a formar parte de la gran familia del Café Cullen´s - dijo mirándola intensamente a los ojos.**

**- ¡Guau!, eso si que es una gran noticia - intervino nuevamente Jacob con su particular entusiasmo,- Mejorando lo presente, ya era hora de que entrara una chica guapa en nuestras filas…**

**Todos rieron al comentario de Jacob que de nuevo comenzaba con sus bromas, aunque a nadie le pasó desapercibido el gruñido que salió del pecho de Edward..**

**-Bueno, tranquilo jefe - dijo Jacob sonriente levantando las manos en señal de rendición. - Ya sabes que no me atrevería echarle un ojo a Bella.. - dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo a la chica. Bella sonrió divertida ante la acción de Jacob - Si me atreviese, Leah me cortaría las pelo…**

**-¡JACOB! - Gritaron todos para que no maldijera y Bella no pudo evitar estallar en risas ante la cómica situación.**

**Edward se quedó perdido oyendo a esa mujer reír tan despreocupadamente, su sonido era celestial y lucharía contra todo porque esa fuera la banda sonora de su vida. "La risa de Bella"….**

**Continuará…**

**

* * *

**

**N/A.**

**¡Aaaahhhh!, espero que os haya gustado. **

**¡ Ainnnnnsss! no es para comérselo, otra vez ...jajajaja.**

**A las integrantes del TRAEALA (team robémosle a Eddie a la autora), MUAJAJAJA... ¡MORIROS DE LA ENVIDIAAAAAAA! POR DIOS... Y LO QUE QUEDA TODAVÍA... **

**AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

**Alicia; Ana; ammyriddle; Crystal Butterfly92; Pam3.C.S; Shibubi; Li; mairethchiba; Danae allen; Nataliaright;Marina Cullen87; VICKY08; arrianna mansen; themis78,Claudi17; EdithCullen; Dreams Hunter; L'Amelie; sophia18;Lucimel; Kute-Chan; Jolie Cullen; Yasmin-Cullen; Cullen Vigo, crismery; lexa0619; Vale; Kalikw; pekascullen; Impossible love; Milhoja; EdwardKaname; Kira masen; PaiitoCullen; LUCYarg; tita; KarlaMasenRossSalvatoreCullen; Chemita; beluchiss; alijas1002; Kahtzathroph-VK; madaswan; Ara Cullen; ImPoly; Aleisa Black; Nicole Alexa Cullen; Salyluna; Anónimo; Kellys; Danika20; isabela91; ; Aiiram; Tania Solis; deandramari; Paolastef; Elyta; Iare; Kxprii-SatrawwBerries; Angye; ChayoRCM; TinaCullenSwan; Tata XOXO; Idta; carlita16; Katlyn Cullen; Ely Cullen M; NuRySh; Aspasie29; Emma Isabella de Cullen; Yevi08; Aime Cullen; nany87; Lauri R; carmen Cullen 116; Leila Cullen Masen; AleLupis; larosaderosas; rebenkita; yoya11; green'splace; vanscat; Noelle XD; mariclau; delitah cullen; Jos WeasleyC; bellaliz; yolabertay; msteppa; Ericastelo; lucia2176; lili2543; MgCullen; PattyQ; alliebebe; Johis.U; -Tsukino; ADICULLEN; sophie cullen swan; EmilioLT; FENIXGIRL83; calalis; MillaPattzn; Lynn.**

**¡GRACIA A TODAS/OS!.. ¡Ay, Dios mío!... ya son 467 reviews.. ES ALUCINANTE... ¡Estoy que lo flipoooooooooooo..!**

**Gracias también por las alertas, favoritos y como no, a mis lectores/as que permanecen en el anonimato.. **

**Bienvenidos todos las que acabáis de incorporaros a esta historia y espero que sigáis acompañándonos hasta el final.**

**Erica: Te prometo que a partir de ahora habrá momentos mejores, aunque no será un cuento de hadas..jajajajaja..al menos hasta el final..jajaja**

**MgCullen: Gracias wapa, me alegra que te guste la historia y a mi me ha encantado eso de que esperaras a ver como creo un mundo para ellos, espero crear el mejor mundo. Aunque es difícil teniendo en cuenta el mundo de porquería en el que vivimos, pero haré todo lo posible...**

**Kellys: Gracias por tu comentario wapa, ¿donde te metiste? jajaj; ¿sabes?, yo también creo en los milagros.**

**Elyta: Cuidado, cuidado, que veo que cada vez estás más cerca del lado oscuro..jajajaja**

**-Tsukino: ¡Ay, no!... no podría hacerle eso...jajajaja. sería rizar el tirabuzón, que es más que el rizo...jajajjaa.(siento que el nombre no salga completo, pero no tengo nada que ver, juro que lo escribo bien, sólo que cuando lo subo desaparecen letras..)**

**ADICULLEN: Creo que voy a tener en cuenta tu comentario...igual y no debería hacerlo tan lindo... pero... ¡ainsss! es que sale solito...**

**EmilioLT: Ah! que alegría que me da saber que también los chicos leen.. jajajajja. nah, es broma, pero te felicito... no todos son valiente para dar la cara.. Me alegra contarte entre nosotras...**

**¡Chicas!...me lo miman ¿eh?,... que es el hombre de la . Por fin alguien para admirar a mi Bella. ¡Ainss, que lindo!.**

**Tata XOXO: Si consigues la maquinita ya sabes...¡me pido dos! jajajajjaaj...¡wow! sólo de imaginármelo ...**

**Iare: Gracias por tus palabras wapa, me alegra transmitirte esa tranquilidad y sobretodo hacerte recordar vivencias pasadas, espero que muy lindas.. un beso.**

**Marina: Como te dije, a partir de ahora también habrá momentos más simpáticos, al menos a mi me parecieron..jajjaja.. **

**Cullen Vigo: Como ya te he mencionado alguna que otra vez...ah! deja de meterte en mi cabeza...¡cuidado a todos!, tenemos a una mentalista entre nosotros..jajajajja.**

**EdithCullen: ¡ay chiquilla! mira que eres inocente.. ¿como se te ocurre animarlas a seguirte y proponer irse rolando a mi pobre Eddie?... ¿no ves que no lo vas a poder catar, yo no sé en cuantos meses?..jjajajajja... Edith, que son un montóooooonnnnn.. jajjajajjaja.**

**Vale: No te preocupes... ves, no ha sido tan malo visitar a la abuelita...jajajja, aquí estoy esperándote... Por cierto, como decir esto... ¡Sip, es lo que crees! jajajaja.**

**Lynn: Hola wapa, me alegro que te guste y ...¿sabes lo bueno de dejar de ser una lectora fantasma, como tu dices?...pués que puedo agradecerte personalmente..GRACIAS por el tiempo que has dedicado en leerme y espero seguir haciendo que te emociones..un beso.**

**Bueno,ahora sí, espero que os haya gustado y ...¿os imagináis que viene a continuación?...**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo.**

**Besos!**

**.0****0**

**/(^_^)\ saraes.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos,.. ¡ya quisiera!,.. son de la fantástica S. Meyer, yo, simplemente , los tomo prestados para soñar con ellos….pero la trama y alguno de ellos sí….**

**¡ Hola, amores!... acá os dejo el capítulo.. espero que os guste. **

**A las del TRAEALA, aaaaaahhhh...¿más babas?...jajajaj**

**¡Disfrútenlo!**

**

* * *

**

XI.

A la mañana siguiente, Rosalie volvió a visitar a Bella. Mantuvieron una larga conversación; en un principio amigable pero se fue volviendo tensa a medida que Rosalie le preguntaba por lo ocurrido.

Rose había sido muy paciente con ella; sabía de más que tocar el tema era delicado.. Aún así era necesario.. Pero siempre llegaban a un punto en el que Bella se cerraba en banda..

La joven abogada estaba frustrada por el repentino bloqueo de Bella, aunque Bella aseguró tajantemente que no le pudo ver la cara a su agresor, Rose sabía que escondía algo.

Podía notar el miedo en su mirada pero por más que intentaba convencerla de que confiara en ella, la respuesta de Bella era siempre la misma.

Las investigaciones se quedaron estancadas por el momento. Los restos de semen encontrados en la vagina de Bella, no hallaba coincidencia en el banco de datos del CSI. Todos los inspectores trabajaron de inmediato, pero no había forma de encontrar al agresor, y la falta de información por parte de la victima lo dificultaba todo.

Aún así, Rosalie investigó a todos los hombres de su entorno, incluso a sus antiguos jefes. Todos estaban limpios. Lo único que pudieron descubrir que el Sr. Newton le era infiel a su mujer de vez en cuando, pero nada más.. Nada fuera de lo común.

Rosalie seguía pensando que Bella sabía perfectamente quien la había agredido, y es por eso que callaba… ese alguien tenía poder sobre ella.. De alguna manera se aseguro de su silencio, pero ella estaría alerta… aunque Bella pensaba que así estaba protegida, en realidad era todo lo contrario.. El podría atacarla en cualquier momento y de eso ella no se daba cuenta…

Después de la larga conversación, que como siempre terminaba en nada, Rosalie se despidió de ella, pero antes de irse se giró y clavó sus ojos azules en los de Bella.

-Sé que escondes algo Bella y créeme que entiendo tu miedo - dijo mirándola comprensivamente. Bella bajo su rostro incapaz de sostener la mirada de Rose. Se sentía fatal por mentirle; Rose era una gran mujer que estaba dispuesta a luchar con uñas y dientes para defenderla, pero ella no se sentía segura.. El la había advertido y después de lo ocurrido estaba segura que él cumpliría su amenaza.. Sólo rogaba por no encontrarse con él en ningún sitio.. Sino,… no sabría como actuar..

-Te prometo una cosa Bella, - le dijo viendo la tensión de la chica - .. En cualquier momento, ese tío cometerá un error y cuando eso ocurra yo estaré ahí y esta vez no escapará inmune…- Bella levantó nuevamente la cara para ver la determinación de Rosalie y no pudo evitar que las lágrimas le brotasen… agradecía que algún mecanismo de autodefensa le hubiese bloqueado la mente haciéndola olvidar la agresión, sólo tenía una sensación de miedo y las últimas palabras de él amenazándola. Pero eran suficiente para hacerla estremecer.

-¡Gracias Rosalie! - le susurró emocionada.

-¡Te lo juro… Bella! - volvió a repetirle demostrando lo que le afectaba este caso en particular.

Cuando Rosalie la dejó sola, no pudo evitar derrumbarse.. Ella tenía razón, el aún podría hacerla daño, o lo que era peor, hacerle daño a alguien más… ¿podría vivir con eso?… definitivamente no, pero tampoco se atrevía a confesar la verdad.. ¿Y si él les hacía daño a alguno de ellos por acusarlo?, podría atacar a Alice, a Ángela, a la misma Rosalie.. Antes no tenía a nadie con quien pudiera hacerla daño, pero ahora en cambio, había bastantes personas a su alrededor que proteger..

Por primera vez se sintió bien en haber aceptado la ayuda de Edward.. Con él cuidando de ella, el maldito de Mike no se atrevería a hacerle daño.. Si es que aún se acordaba de ella…

Media hora más tarde Edward irrumpió en la habitación.

-Bella..¿ te sientes bien? - le preguntó al ver el rostro enrojecido de la chica.

- Si .. Si - susurró, limpiándose las lágrimas con la manga de su camisón.

- Rosalie estuvo aquí, ¿verdad?.

Ella sólo asintió y fue suficiente para que él acortara la distancia y la arropara entre sus brazos.

- No te preocupes, princesa.. Yo no dejaré que nadie te vuelva a hacer daño, y estoy seguro que algún día ese maldito pagará por lo que te hizo. - le decía para tranquilizarla.

Bella enterró su rostro en el cuello de Edward, se dejó envolver por la dulce fragancia que desprendía y se llenó de la tranquilidad que él emanaba… todo él le hacía sentir segura.

Edward a su vez, llevo su nariz a la parte superior de la cabeza de Bella, llenándose también de su olor, antes de besar tiernamente su cabeza.

-¡Gracias Edward! - murmuró Bella, con la voz entrecortada.

-¡Gracias a ti, pequeña! - le contestó él.

Edward se separó para quedarse perdido en su mirada. Detalló con su vista cada detalle de la cara de Bella pero no pudo evitar permanecer más tiempo de la cuenta mirando sus rosados labios, cuando Bella se los humedeció con la punta de su lengua.

Deseó besarla en ese mismo momento y tuvo que hacer uso de su mayor fuerza de voluntad para no lanzarse sobre esos tiernos labios que le gritaban que los besasen, y aunque le costó la misma vida, se separó rápidamente aumentando de nuevo la distancia entre ellos.

Para Bella ese momento había sido perturbador, de repente sintió una ganas irrefrenables de besarlo, de sentir sus carnosos labios sobre los suyos y no pudo evitar humedecerse los labios para aliviar el cosquilleó que le producía ese deseo. Por un momento pensó que él también deseaba besarla e incluso el corazón le bombeó violentamente de anticipación, hasta que Edward se separó bruscamente de ella.

El rostro de Bella decayó inmediatamente. Su inexperiencia le pasaba factura continuamente con él; ¿cómo había imaginado siquiera que él tuviera ningún deseo de besarla?, ella no era más que una joven inexperta, no muy agraciada y que además estaba marcada. Bella bajó avergonzada la vista pero enseguida notó la mano de él bajo su barbilla obligándola a mirarle.

-Siento si te incomodé. - se excusó él pensando que ella se había dado cuenta del deseo que sentía hacia ella y eso le había molestado.

-Yo.. - Bella no supo que decir, ¿incomodarla?, más bien rechazarla, pero era algo que jamás le diría. Después de todo, él siempre le dijo que la quería como amiga y no iba a permitir, que esos sentimientos que estaba comenzando a sentir por él, la alejaran de su amistad.

-Bueno.. - dijo Edward con una triste sonrisa, para romper con el silencio incómodo que se había instalado entre ellos, mientras pasaba su vista por la habitación.

De cualquier forma, Bella era incapaz de no sentirse mal por su rechazo. Era la primera vez en la vida que el corazón de Bella latía por un hombre y se odió por dejar que pasara. Pero las atenciones de Edward unido a la casi irresistible atracción física que sentía hacía él, no le dejaba otra alternativa.

Se había enamorado de él; como una estúpida adolescente se había enamorado de él, pero, ¿cómo no iba a enamorarse?. Había estado demasiado tiempo sola, había dejado pasar los años sin darse la oportunidad de entregar su corazón y ella era una mujer; una mujer que nunca había experimentado una caricia, un beso. Su sexualidad hasta ese momento dormida, despertaba lentamente ante cualquier gesto de ese hombre, que para su desgracia, no sentía lo mismo por ella.

Edward a su vez, se mortificaba por su falta de tacto. Sabía todo lo que había sufrido Bella y la agresión sin duda, la habrían hecho sentir repulsión hacia el sexo opuesto y a él, no se le ocurre otra cosa que mirarla con un deseo desmedido. Estaba completamente seguro que ella lo notó y se golpeó mentalmente por hacerla sentir mal. Ella le estaba ofreciendo su amistad una que, a demás, era muy valiosa y por nada del mundo la arriesgaría.

Necesitaba ser fuerte parta mantener las distancias. El, como todo hombre, sentía la necesidad de tenerla entre sus brazos, de hacerla suya, pero sabía que eso era totalmente imposible, por ahora al menos… Sólo le quedaba pedirle a Dios que ella algún día lo viera como algo más que un amigo…

Verla allí tan triste le partía el alma y entonces recordó la razón por la que esa mañana se había demorado.

El Dr. Vulturi le había mandado llamar para comunicarle que Bella recibiría el alta en el hospital y quería saber si él lo tenía todo dispuesto.

La noticia lo hizo feliz, por fin Bella viviría con él, por fin podría disfrutar de su compañía en otro lugar donde pudiera demostrarle que, en la vida, hay más que dolor y soledad; por fin tenía la oportunidad de hacerla disfrutar de todo lo que la vida, hasta entonces, le había negado. Se moría de ganas de llevarla al cine, de pasear junto a ella por el parque mientras comen un helado, de disfrutar de una cena casera en su compañía conversando sobre algún libro que hubiesen leído últimamente o sobre como les iba en el trabajo o de cualquier cosa con tal de oír su armoniosa voz.. Sabía que esas pequeñas cosas la harían feliz y él haría todo para que la sonrisa nunca se borrase de su cara.

Y cuando se hubiese ganado su confianza completamente, la llevaría con él a Londres, le enseñaría donde vivió y por fin pasaría por la casa de sus padres, pero esta vez, acompañado por la mujer que ama. La llevaría donde sus padres y junto a ella podría las flores sobre sus tumbas y la presentaría… como una hijo presenta a su novia a sus padres.

El soñaba con todas y cada una de las cosas que podría hacer con ella mientras caminaba presuroso a su encuentro.. Pero todo esos sueños se quedaron en la puerta nada más entrar y verla derrumbada entre lágrimas. Pero ahora si podría darle esa gran noticia y esperaba de corazón que le sacara esa sonrisa que él tanto amaba.

El se acerco de nuevo hasta estar junto a ella y la miró con una gran sonrisa.

- Bella… - la llamó para captar su atención - Tengo una noticia que darte.. - Su entusiasmo repentino provocó la curiosidad de Bella. -¡Nos vamos! - le informó riendo. - Ella seguía mirándolo sin comprender.

-¿Cómo que nos vamos? - le preguntó con cautela.

-¡Nos vamos de aquí!, ¡no vamos del hospital! - le gritó con toda la alegría que de nuevo le embargaba.

-¿Co..cómo? - preguntó incapaz de asimilar lo que él le decía. Había esperado tanto tiempo para eso, que ahora que llegaba el momento no era capaz de reaccionar.

- Bella… reacciona, Bella - le decía Edward divertido, meneando la mano ante el rostro atónito de la chica. - ¡Te dan el alta!.

La muchacha al escuchar esto último por fin reaccionó y una gran sonrisa comenzó a dibujarse en su rostro al mismo tiempo que una lágrima traicionera le surcaba lentamente la mejilla.

-No llores, Bella - le pedía con cariño mientras le limpiaba la lágrima con el pulgar. - Es una buena noticia ¿no? - le preguntó divertido, mientras Bella reía y lloraba al mismo tiempo.

- Si.. Si que lo es - le confesó con un nudo en la garganta. E impulsada por la emoción que la embargaba, se tiró a sus brazos y enterró su cara en su cuello. Edward la rodeó por la cintura instintivamente y la apretó más aún a su cuerpo.

-¡Gracias, gracias Edward! - murmuraba Bella contra la piel de su cuello provocando que éste se estremeciera.

- No me las des a mí, preciosa, mejor se las damos al doctor por dejarnos, por fin, ir a casa…

"Ir a casa" esas palabras hicieron que el corazón de Bella latiera alocado.. Nuevas lágrimas de emoción recorrieron libremente por la mejilla de la chica manchando a su paso el cuello de la camisa de él y sin querer evitarlo se estrechó más a él.

-¡Ejem, ejem! - los interrumpió Emmett al abrir la puerta - Ya paren tortolitos que tienen visita…- les dijo bromeando lo que provocó que los dos se separaran abruptamente y lo miraran, Edward con odio y Bella totalmente avergonzada…

-¡Emmett! - le riñó Edward mirándolo severamente. Si buscaban la palabra inoportuno en el diccionario seguro salía la foto de su mejor amigo, pensó..

-¡Vale, Vale! - dijo Emmet levantando las manos y acercándose a la cama donde estaba Bella, con una gran sonrisa..

Bella aún no se acostumbraba a las visitas de la familia de Edward y más si estos eran hombres. Por otra parte, Emmett había desarrollado una gran necesidad de proteger a la pequeña que había robado el corazón de su amigo.. La veía tan frágil y al mismo tiempo tan luchadora que le llenaba de ternura hacia ella y se desvivía por conseguir su confianza. Por eso la visitaba siempre que podía.

-¡Hola Bella! ,¿Cómo te encuentras hoy?

Aunque Bella tenía que reconocer que, aunque al principio Emmett era un tanto intimidante, en realidad era como un niño y cuando sonreía le aparecían unos hoyitos en las mejillas que le hacían adorable..

- ¡Bien Emmett, gracias! - le contestó tímidamente.

- Bella, disculpa lo de antes, no quise avergonzarte. - Se disculpó sinceramente.

- No ..no te preocupes, estoy bien. - Le dijo Bella con una tímida sonrisa.

- ¿Sabes Bella?… contigo me pasa algo curioso.. - dijo pensativo . Bella lo miró con el ceño fruncido y Edward con una ceja levantada totalmente expectante. - Siempre quise tener una hermanita y al conocerte me dí cuenta, que de haberla tenido, me hubiese gustado que fuera como tú. - Dijo con total sinceridad.

Bella se quedó impactada por su declaración. Hubo una vez en su vida que le hubiera gustado tener un hermano mayor. Uno que la cuidara, que la ayudara, que le enseñara lo que sus padres se negaron a enseñarle, que la arropara y le diera el cariño que sus padres no le dieron y sin duda, le hubiera gustado que fuera como él. - Yo… yo - dijo con un hilo de voz - … a mi también me hubiese gustado tener un hermano como tú - le acabó confesando emocionada.

Emmett sintió una gran alegría al escuchar esas palabras que provenían de ella y sin previo aviso la abrazó tiernamente. Bella al principio se quedó quieta incapaz de reaccionar. A los únicos abrazos que se estaba acostumbrando eran a los de Edward, pero sintió que con Emmett era diferente. La hacían sentir pequeñita entre esos brazos tan fuertes y pudo notar el cariño y el instinto protector que emanaban de ellos. Entonces se dejó llevar y le correspondió el abrazo.

Emmett se separó pero mantuvo sus manos entre las suyas mientras la miraba fijamente. - Pues… a partir de ahora serás como mi hermanita pequeña - decidió con una gran sonrisa que Bella correspondió con otra igual.

Edward admiraba la escena fascinado. Sabía perfectamente como era su amigo y que era completamente sincero en ese sentimiento hacía Bella.

-Pues tendré que empezar a acostumbrarme, realmente no sé lo que es tener un hermano, ni siquiera sabía lo que era tener un amigo.. -dijo esto último con tristeza.

- Pues yo tampoco.. soy hijo único - le confesó riendo a carcajada lo que hizo que Bella riera también. - Lo que si sé.. - dijo mirando divertido hacía Edward -... que les hacen un examen exhaustivo a los novios de su hermanita y los amenaza con partirles las piernas sin osan hacerle daño a su pequeña. - Edward rodó los ojos y al momento tanto él como Bella rompieron en alegres risas.

Edward la miró maravillado al oír el sonido de su risa, una risa sincera, alegre y contagiosa y agradeció en silencio a Emmett que la hiciera sentir así.

-¡¿Qué? - dijo Emmet al escuchar las risas, pero enseguida se unió a ellos.

- Eres… eres - Intentaba decir Bella entre risas - ..eres muy gracioso Emmett, ¿de verdad harías eso por mí? - le preguntó aún riéndose viendo como su vista se nublaba por lágrimas, pero esta vez de risas.

-¡Por supuesto!- contestó contundente. Bella vio lo serio que se había puesto al contestar y se dobló por el repentino ataque de risa que tenía. No recordaba la última vez que rió de esa manera. Ni siquiera recordaba el sonido de su propia risa y eso la hizo sentir más cariño hacia él.

Pasados unos minutos consiguieron calmarse por fin. Aunque Bella continuaba sonriendo.

-Entonces qué, ¿ te gustaría ejercer como hermana menor de un hombretón como yo? - le preguntó entusiasmando.

- Me encantará tener una hermano como tú, Emmett - le contestó e inmediatamente volvió a sentir los brazos del chicarrón rodear su pequeño cuerpo.

-¡Bueno, vale! - dijo Edward tirando de Emmett para que soltase de una vez a Bella. Aunque estaba feliz de que Bella tuviera ese sentimiento hacía su mejor amigo, era en sus brazos donde la quería tener.

-¡Eh!...- protestó Emmett -..Que estoy abrazando a mi hermanita. - dijo con una mueca graciosa, fingiendo sentirse molesto, lo que hizo que Bella volviera a reír. -¿Qué pasa Eddie, estás celoso? - le bromeó Emmett lo que hizo que Edward se sonrojara por primera vez.

Bella que lo estaba mirando se quedó extrañada por su reacción, pero le pareció de lo más adorable. Ella se quedó pensando en lo que le había preguntado Emmett y de repente deseó que fuera cierto, que él verdaderamente estuviera celoso.

-¡Pues, sí! - contestó categóricamente a la pregunta que había formulado su amigo - Me muero de celos de que ella te esté abrazando a ti y no a mi, a si que…¡aparta!

A Bella se le fue el aire de los pulmones a oírlo, ¿sería cierto que sintiera celos por ella?.

Emmett estalló en carcajadas y se separó de Bella dejando espacio a un, más que celoso Edward; estaba encantado de ver a su amigo así, feliz y enamorado, y lo que más deseaba es que ella le correspondiera de la misma forma; los dos lo merecían, merecían ser felices.

Edward apartó a Emmett y se acercó a Bella, le pasó una mano por la espalda y la atrajo suavemente hacia él en un cálido abrazo. - El podrá ser tu hermano.. - le susurró a su oído -.. pero seré yo quien te proteja, preciosa - y le dio un suave beso en el cuello.

Bella sintió un escalofrío recorrerla todo el cuerpo y notó el calor subir a sus mejillas. Su corazón bombeaba con tal fuerza que hasta dolía y deseó quedarse así para siempre.

Emmett salió poco después para agilizar los tramites del alta. Edward se quedó ayudando a Bella a recoger las pocas pertenencias que tenía en aquella habitación.

Bella pensó en agradecer a Alice que tuviera la iniciativa de traerle algo de ropa y productos de aseo personal. Se metió al baño y se cambió el camisón por unos vaqueros y una camiseta sin manga.

Al salir se encontró con el Dr. Vulturi que hablaba animosamente con Edward.

-¡Hola Bella! - la saludó nada más verla. -Veo que la noticia te ha sentado muy bien - le comentó al observa la sonrisa que tenía la chica pintada en la cara.

-La verdad es que si. - le contestó alegremente mientras terminaba de empacar sus cosas en la bolsa de viaje que Edward había traído.

-Bella, venía a dejarte el alta y a darte algunas indicaciones. - le pidió con la mano que se sentara sobre la cama. Ella obedeció al instante y le prestó su mayor atención.

Le entregó las recetas de varios medicamentos que debería continuar tomando, en al menos, una semana más; le indicó como tomarlas ya que ahora no tendría a una enfermera que se encargara de dosificarlas, y le pidió que mantuviera reposo por un par de semanas más… Aunque lo que a Bella le costó más aceptar fue las dos visitas que tendría que hacer semanales al psicólogo del centro. Ella al principio protestó, pero Aro le dijo que era totalmente necesario y que si todo estaba bien, como ella decía, el propio psicólogo le daría el alta también.

Edward a su vez, se comprometió en asegurarse de que Bella siguiera las indicaciones al pie de la letra y eso fue suficiente para que Aro, por fin, les firmara el alta.

Quince minutos más tarde Bella abandonaba el hospital como era reglamentario, sobre una silla de rueda que era empujada por una de las celadoras. Edward reía a su lado viendo la cara de disgusto que llevaba por tener que salir así. El trayecto de su habitación hasta la salida se le hizo eterno, pero una vez fuera, deseó estar dentro de nuevo. Hasta ese momento no había sido conciente de a lo que se tendría que enfrentar y no pudo remediar que le diera un vuelco el estomago. Estaba en la calle, sin la protección que sentía entre las paredes de esa habitación y lo que era peor, había aceptado vivir con él….

Continuará…

* * *

N/A.

¡Ah, no quieran matarme!, se que querían que Bella lo denunciara y que Rosalie lo hiciera picadillo, pero la realidad es que a veces, el temor las hace callar, aún así, no quería centrar todo el fic en la violación,o mejor dicho, hacer que el personaje de Mike cobrara más protagonismo...me niego a eso, en serio, es un hecho demasiado espeluznante para centrar un fic que en realidad pretende entretenernos, pero no os preocupéis, que paga...paga. Con este fic pretendo realzar el afán de superación y no la frustración.

A pesar de eso, espero que os haya gustado.

¡ Ainnnnnsss! no es para comérselo, una vez y otra y otra vez más ...jajajaja.

A las integrantes del TRAEALA (team robémosle a Eddie a la autora), MUAJAJAJA... ¡MORIROS DE LA ENVIDIAAAAAAA, OTRA VEEEEEEZZZZZZ! ...

AGRADECIMIENTOS:

Alicia; Ana; ammyriddle; Crystal Butterfly92; Pam3.C.S; Shibubi; Li; mairethchiba; Danae allen; Nataliaright;Marina Cullen87; VICKY08; arrianna mansen; themis78,Claudi17; EdithCullen; Dreams Hunter; L'Amelie; sophia18;Lucimel; Kute-Chan; Jolie Cullen; Yasmin-Cullen; Cullen Vigo, crismery; lexa0619; Vale; Kalikw; pekascullen; Impossible love; Milhoja; EdwardKaname; Kira masen; PaiitoCullen; LUCYarg; tita; KarlaMasenRossSalvatoreCullen; Chemita; beluchiss; alijas1002; Kahtzathroph-VK; madaswan; Ara Cullen; ImPoly; Aleisa Black; Nicole Alexa Cullen; Salyluna; Anónimo; Kellys; Danika20; isabela91; ; Aiiram; Tania Solis; deandramari; Paolastef; Elyta; Iare; Kxprii-SatrawwBerries; Angye; ChayoRCM; TinaCullenSwan; Tata XOXO; Idta; carlita16; Katlyn Cullen; Ely Cullen M; NuRySh; Aspasie29; Emma Isabella de Cullen; Yevi08; Aime Cullen; nany87; Lauri R; carmen Cullen 116; Leila Cullen Masen; AleLupis; larosaderosas; rebenkita; yoya11; green'splace; vanscat; Noelle XD; mariclau; delitah cullen; Jos WeasleyC; bellaliz; yolabertay; msteppa; Ericastelo; lucia2176; lili2543; MgCullen; PattyQ; alliebebe; Johis.U; -Tsukino; ADICULLEN; sophie cullen swan; EmilioLT; FENIXGIRL83; calalis; MillaPattzn; Lynn;Smile79; Maiy; CullenKika16; MyGypsyPauletta; Lorena; Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen;Yose; Ally Mansen; Karin Cullen; Pilar ralip; Edward-Bella-Manson; Yeya Cullen; Jorgi; AbbyNicole; Jesiry Beaitaly; LienCullenPotter. Espero que no se me haya olvidado nadie, si es así, hacédmelo saber.

¡GRACIAAAAASSS!.. Si lo flipé con los 467 reviews del capitulo anterior..Imaginaros ahora con los 592...¡Estoy saltando estilo Alice!

Gracias por las alertas, favoritos y como no, a mis lectores/as que permanecen en el anonimato..

Bienvenida a todas las que acabáis de incorporaros a esta historia y espero que sigáis acompañándonos hasta el final.

Maiy: Por Dios! ¿essstabaaassss, poseiddaaaa, mientrrrasss, essscribiaaasss, ellll, meennnnsajjeee? ...jajajaja

Aleisa Black: Gracias cariño, no te imagina lo que me alegran tus rr.. y sobretodo que consideres todos los capitulos como tu favorito...jajajaja, aunque al final sean 9486348756834756837. ¿Sabes una cosa? precisamente llevo escrito 37, justo tu cifra final..¡que coincidencia!

Pilar ralip: No te preocupes wapa, no molestas, en realidad me encantan leer los reviews y contra más largos mejor, así me da la oportunidad de conoceros mejor..

Claudi17: jajja.. mujer no te preocupes... ni Edward ni yo, especialmente, nos vamos a moletar..jajjaj tu al team Jacob.. una menos para el TRAEALA...jajajaj me alegra saber que te gustó la recomendación... si que es buena ¿verdad?

Yasmin: ay, wapa... lo siento pero no he podido evitar reirme al imaginarte a ti llorando y a tu hermana alucinando e intentando consolarte...jajaj.. ¡eres un encanto!

Yeya Cullen: Siento mucho lo de tu amiga en verdad espero que pueda superarlo.. y nunca lo había visto de esa manera, simplemente intento escribir de algo que por desgracias nos rodea, más de lo que nos imaginamos.. y espero haberlo hecho con todo mi respeto.. Y bueno, para no ponernos tristes...jajja.. bienvenida al club de las LLORONAS..jajaja. ah! te agradezco ese supermegareview... ¡eres adorable!

Cullen Vigo: simplemte decirte que eres fantástica... y bueno, quizás tenga esa visión en cuenta, sería un giro interesante, sobretodo si puedo ser yo la que lo sobe..jajajajaja ainss! lo mono que tiene que estar borrachin..jajaja

Edith: Algo me dice que las del TRAEALA no van a estar muy contentas. Haber si lo he entendido ¿ellas se lo van rolando de lunes a viernes y todos los sábado en exclusividad para tí? jajajjaa... me dá que te van a salir enmigas..jajajja.

NuRySh: No te preocupes wapa, ese error es comprensible.. pero mi nombre es NOELIA...JAJAJ.. saraes es la combinación de los nombres de mis peques..Sara y Esther.

Yesiry: Me alegro de haber irrumpido en tu soledad, ¡ya no más!. Gracias por tu rr.

Lien: Me gusta.. MAPDESALL (Mala autora por dejar en suspenso a los lectores) jajajja, he descubierto que me pone mucho eso de dejaros con las ganas...jajajajjajjaa, mal asunto para tí querida amiga ya que eres demasiado curiosa..tendrás que esperaaaaaarrrrrrr..jajajja

Vale: te adoro... y créeme, siento mucho que tu vieras que estar tantas horas en el cementerio jajajjajaj, lo siento pero es que tu rr me ha hecho reir horrores..un besazo wapísima y me alegra tu regreso...ah! yo si que morí cuando escribí es frase..

Lorena, Lynn, MgCullen y Li: gracias por vuestros comentarios, os agradezco el tiempo que me dedicáis, me alegro que os esté gustando la historia.

Ana: Mil gracias por mandarme las fotos... ainss! te lo juro... es exactamente como visualizo a mi Eddie..jajajaja

Chicas interesadas, pasen por mi perfil y vean como es que yo veo a Edward, es tan lindo, con esa sonrisa sincera, genuina, ese semblante sereno y maduro...ainssssss! Que suerte tiene Bella...jajajaja.

Y bueno, ahora sí..no las aburro más.

Solo una cosita...¿qué creen que pase ahora que nuestros chicos comienzan una nueva vida?... ¡AH, QUE NEEEERVIOSS!.

Un besazo y hasta el próximo.

**.0****0**

**/(^_^)\ saraes.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos,.. ¡ya quisiera!,.. son de la fantástica S. Meyer, yo, simplemente , los tomo prestados para soñar con ellos….pero la trama y alguno de ellos sí….**

**¡ Hola, amores!... acá os dejo el capítulo.. espero que os guste. **

**A las del TRAEALA,... ¡Dejad de babear, por Dios!, que os vais a deshidratar y aún no ha llegado lo mejor...jajajaj**

**¡Disfrútenlo!**

**

* * *

**

XII.

Nada más poner un pie fuera, Edward le tendió la mano para conducirla hasta el auto que estaba aparcado en la calle. Como en los días anteriores, miles de mariposas corretearon por su estomago al sentir el contacto de su piel.

¿Quien podía imaginarse algo así? Hace apenas tres semanas, ella llevaba una vida triste, solitaria, con montones de obligaciones que le exigían trabajar hasta la extenuidad. Ahora en cambio, todo su pequeño mundo había desaparecido. Ya no tenía su cuartito donde regresaba cada noche para refugiarse y esconderse del mundo. Tampoco tenía trabajo, o al menos, el que tenía desde hacía ya un par de años. Y por supuesto y más alarmante, ya no estaba sola. Por alguna razón que desconocía, Edward y su familia la arropaban, la protegían y la acompañaban como nadie en su vida había hecho.

No pudo evitar mirar a Edward que caballerosamente le abría la puerta del vehículo. El era el hombre más hermoso que había tenido el placer de conocer, y no sólo por lo físico, sino por su forma de ser. Había cuidado de ella con tanto cariño que la estremecía, también había cuidado y se había preocupado del bienestar de su padre y le había ofrecido, no sólo un nuevo puesto de trabajo, sino su propia casa.

Todos estos sentimientos eran demasiado para ella. Entró en el coche y se quedó mirando ensimismada al exterior. Notó el nudo formase en su garganta y sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas. Se sentía asustada, en estas tres semanas había creado un vínculo con él, algo que realmente le daba pánico. El sin saberlo se había colado en su corazón y le aterraba la idea de acabar dañada de muerte como su padre.

El sentimiento de pérdida que sentía cada vez que él se separaba la torturaba; ella estaba convirtiendo su amistad en algo más, pero sabía que era algo inadecuado. Él le había dejado bien claro que la quería como amiga, era su amistad lo que le ofrecía y no su amor; y su propia inexperiencia en la vida le habían hecho confundir ese sentimiento. Se había dejado deslumbrar por todas su atenciones y ahora sabía que era tarde.. Su corazón ya latía por Edward Cullen, constató tristemente.

El golpe de la puerta del conductor al cerrarse la hizo salir de sus cavilaciones, volvió sobresaltada su rostro hacía él y pudo ver en su mirada una gran preocupación.

- Bella… - susurró Edward, que llevando vacilante su mano al rostro de la chica, le limpió con ternura la lágrima que surcaba por su mejilla. - .. Tranquila mi niña - le dijo con todo el amor que sentía por ella. - Sé que todo esto es nuevo para ti y seguramente estés asustada.. - sonrió infundiéndole ánimo - .. pero yo estaré a tu lado, no dejaré que estés sola nunca más.. Bella… confía en mí - le suplicó.

Bella lo miraba emocionada, cada palabra se forjaba en su corazón como hierro ardiente y quería creer, quería de verdad confiar en él. Por primera vez quería sentir lo que era ser protegida y cuidada por alguien; quería poder descansar en unos brazos que la arropasen y la acunasen cuando se sintiera triste o asustada; quería poder fundirse en sus brazos y sentirse segura.

Quizás sólo podía optar a su amistad y que eso la hiciera sufrir, pero Edward merecía la pena, él merecía el sacrificio de sentirse continuamente rechazada con tal de tenerlo cerca. Había llegado la hora de decir que sí a alguien en su vida, al menos, una amistad sincera era algo con lo que no había contado nunca.

-¡Confío en ti! - susurró finalmente y presionó la cara sobre la mano que Edward mantenía en su rostro buscando su caricia.

Edward brincaba mentalmente de felicidad al escuchar esas tres palabras y sintiendo el calor de Bella aceptando sus caricias. Sin duda las grabaría en su alma para el resto de su vida. Jamás la defraudaría, jamás perdería la confianza que ella estaba depositando en él y ahora más que nunca, tenía la esperanza de que, algún día, ella le correspondiera amándolo.

Eso sin duda era lo que más anhelaba en estos momentos, ahora estaba completamente convencido de que había estado esperando por ella. Bella era la mujer, ella era la que se convertiría en su compañera, por eso el destino la había llevado hasta él. La amaba; la amaba como nunca había amado a nadie y lucharía por conseguir su amor.

Un fugaz pensamiento se cruzó por su mente. " Papa..mama" - oró interiormente - " ayudadme a conseguir su amor, ella es la mujer con la que quiero compartir mi vida, ayudadme a merecer su amor" - les rogó. Era la primera vez que se atrevía a implorar al recuerdo de sus padres, sabía que de algún modo ellos estaban siempre con él y que allá donde estuvieran escucharían sus súplicas. Era un sentimiento inexplicable pero lo era, y por eso se atrevió. Algo en su interior le decía que ellos harían posible que su deseo se realizarse.

Con toda la emoción que lo embargaba se acercó lentamente hacia ella, la miró sin poder ocultar su amor y la besó suavemente en la mejilla.

Después de unos mágicos minutos en los que ambos se perdieron en la mirada del otro, Edward rompió la conexión. Se acomodó en su asiento abrochándose el cinturón asegurándose que ella también lo tuviese y arrancó para emprender el camino.

Durante el trayecto del hospital al café, Edward le contó a Bella lo que había estado ocurriendo durante su ausencia, lo que la hizo sonreír en varías ocasiones. Le contó de cada uno de los chicos; de Sam, de Jake, de Ángela, de todos, dejando para la última su verdadero dolor de cabeza.

-Y bueno… Tanya - dijo su nombre siseado. Bella lo miró interesada y le animó a que continuara. - digamos que ella es especial - le dijo con el ceño fruncido.

"Especial", esa palabra resonó en la cabeza de Bella como si le golpearan con un mazo. Era lógico, pensó ella, Tanya podía ser una pesada e insensible a demás de estúpida, pero sin duda, toda una belleza. De pronto se sintió empequeñecer.

Edward notó enseguida el cambió en la chica y aunque no se atrevía a pensar que ella pudiera estar celosa de algún modo, algo en su corazón lo deseaba fervientemente.

- Bella, ¿ocurre algo? - le preguntó vacilante.

-¿Qué?..no ..no - contestó rápidamente Bella, aunque en realidad sintió un pequeño hueco abrirse paso en su pecho. Era su amigo, sólo su amigo, por lo tanto tendría que aceptar que él tuviera relaciones con otras mujeres. Hasta ese instante no se lo había planteado, pero quizás y hasta tuviera novia. Al fin y al cabo, a parte de estas tres semanas que había estado cuidando de ella, sólo lo conocía de verlo por un par de horas en su trabajo. Desconocía lo que él hacía el resto del día, con quién se relacionaba. No cabía duda que el tenía su vida, una vida más allá de ella..

-¿Supongo que tu y ella..? - dejó inconclusa la pregunta.

-¡¿Qué? - contestó él sorprendido. - ¡¿Yo y.. Tanya? - la expresión de Edward era casi de asco lo que de alguna forma alegró a Bella.

- Bueno… - dijo tímidamente - … ella es tan linda, tan hermosa que yo pensé que…

- Bella, ¡por favor! - la interrumpió con un tono cansino. - Entre ella y yo no hay ni habrá nada.. nunca… jamás… ¿entiendes? - respondió rotundamente.

Bella lo escuchaba sorprendida; la reacción de Edward era bastante diferente a la que había estado esperando y la forma de referirse a ella rozaba la grosería. Pero en el fondo de su corazón se alegró - Pues..¿ella parece muy interesada en ti? - le contestó intrigada.

Edward volteó a verla mientras permanecía parado frente a un semáforo en rojo. Realmente nunca tuvo nada importante con ella, sólo un par de noches que le confirmaron su gran error, pero pensó que era mejor contárselo, estaba completamente seguro que ella era capaz de utilizar eso para molestarla y no quería que eso se interpusiera entre ellos.

- Si te soy sincero…- la voz titubeante de Edward la hizo prestarle toda su atención. - .. Si que hubo algo con ella en el pasado... - Edward la miraba pero sin verla, con el ceño fruncido como contrariado por lo que estaba confesando. Bella sintió comprimirse su corazón, no se había equivocado al pensar en ello. - …pero lo cierto es - continuó diciendo Edward recuperando la atención de la chica que ahora lo veía aún más triste. - ..Sólo dos noches me bastaron para darme cuenta , de que ella y yo no teníamos nada que hacer juntos.

De nuevo el corazón de Bella comenzó a latir rápidamente. Esa confesión le pareció de lo más valiente y no pudo evitar admirarlo más aún.

- Bella - la llamó Edward - No permitas que Tanya utilice eso para molestarte. - Ella lo miraba sin comprender, ¿por qué iba a hacer Tanya algo así ?, pensó la chica. -Créeme Bella, Tanya es un poco …. - se quedó pensando en como calificarla - ..digamos que un poco egocéntrica, por decirlo de algún modo; y su carácter es…- volvió a quedarse pensativo - .. un tanto agrio. - concluyó haciendo un gracioso mohín.

Bella lo veía con toda su atención pero una pequeña sonrisa apareció en la comisura de sus labios. ¿sabría Tanya lo que él pensaba de ella?, pensó divertidamente.

- No te preocupes Edward, lo tendré en cuenta - Los ojos de Bella brillaban con una luz especial. Esa confianza que él tenía en ella contándole todo eso la emocionaban en exceso. -¡Gracias Edward! - dijo finalmente - Gracias por confiarme algo tan personal.

Edward la miraba embelesado con una sonrisa tonta en su cara mientras ella le hablaba. No se cansaría de observarla, no podía evitar quedarse prendado con cada detalle, con cada gesto. Ver su rostro, sus preciosos y profundos ojos, esa pequeña nariz algo respingona que albergaba unas, casi imperceptibles pecas y por supuesto esos rosados y carnosos labios que se moría por probar. Su cabello castaño enmarcando su rostro y cayendo sobre sus hombros haciéndola ver como todo una diosa. Pero una diosa con una belleza inocente, …pura, a pesar de haber sido mancillada de la peor de las formas, ella mantenía esa inocencia impoluta. Jamás podría ni quería librarse de la enorme atracción que sentía de mirarla.

- No quiero que haya nada que enturbie nuestra…. - se paró pensando un momento en que decir -… nuestra amistad, Bella - concluyó.

De nuevo la palabra amistad, pero cada vez era más claro para Bella, que con él, quería algo más que una simple amistad. Si al menos contemplara una posibilidad de que eso ocurriera , se aferraría a ella con todas sus fuerzas. Pero eso le hizo recordar que tal vez Tanya no significara nada para él pero.. ¿habría alguien más?, se preguntó con una gran incertidumbre y pesar.

- Edward.. - le llamó de pronto - me gustaría preguntarte algo muy personal - le dijo apenada..

- Claro, pregunta - le animó él pero concentrado en la carretera.

- Verás… esto…¿tienes novia?- preguntó avergonzada.

Los ojos de Edward se abrieron de par en par. ¿ Sería posible que ella estuviera preguntándose eso?, ¿ a caso no veía que se moría por ella?. Esa reflexión le hizo recordar que, realmente, nunca le había hablado claro sobre lo que sentía por ella, sobretodo porque pensaba que ella no estaba preparada para oírlo, pero… quizás llegaba la hora de ir dejando pequeñas pistas.

-Pues… la verdad es que no, pero... confió en que pronto si la tenga - contestó mirándola fijamente.

En ese instante Bella sintió un nuevo pellizco en su corazón. Cómo había sido tan ilusa al pensar que pudiera tener ni siquiera una insignificante oportunidad. Seguro que había una chica hermosa y encantadora esperando por él, pensó con un dolor profundo en su pecho.

De pronto cayó en algo, ¿estaría esa chica de acuerdo con que ella fuera a vivir con él?, se preguntó haciéndola sentir ansiosa por el nuevo pensamiento. Lo cierto era que él se veía de lo más tranquilo y feliz con la idea de tenerla en casa..pero.. ¿y ella?. El había dicho que aún no eran novios, pero que esperaba que pronto lo fueran, ¿y entonces?, o lo que la hacía sentir peor, ¿su presencia estorbaría en los planes de Edward?. Todas esas ideas bullían en la cabeza de Bella provocándole un ligero dolor.

Desde luego Edward era adorable por ofrecerle su casa, pero no podría estar mucho tiempo en ella. Debería buscar un lugar para mudarse lo antes posible. Esperaba al menos poder estar el mes que necesitaba para recibir su primer sueldo y entonces hablaría con su casera para que le alquilara de nuevo su cuarto..

Edward, ajeno a los pensamientos de Bella, se sentía feliz. Tenerla en casa era lo que había estado soñando durante mucho tiempo y ahora confiaba que las cosas salieran a su favor. Utilizaría todas sus armas para enamorarla , no pararía hasta que Isabella Swan se convirtiera en su novia.

De nuevo el silencio se acomodó entre ellos. Cada uno iba sumido en su propio pensamiento sin ser conscientes ninguno, que el de uno iba en dirección opuesta al del otro. Ella cavilando la manera de separarse de él para dejarlo ser feliz y él soñando en ser feliz a su lado.

De pronto Edward se tensó. No había tenido en cuenta que la dirección que había tomado para llegar a su casa, pasaba justo por donde estaba el callejón donde había ocurrido todo.

Bella notó el estado de Edward y se preguntó que lo había provocado. Entonces lo vio. Ella fijó su vista hacia la oscuridad que aparecía justo frente a ella y no pudo evitar que su cuerpo se estremeciera y se tensara.

Edward la miro profundamente preocupado intentando descifrar el estado de Bella. Había cometido un error imperdonable. Estaba tan sumergido en la conversación y en la sensación que le producía tenerla tan cerca, que no se había percatado que había conducido directo a ese maldito lugar y temía que Bella sufriera otro ataque de ansiedad.

-¿Bella? - la llamó, intentando distraerla para que apartase su mirada de ese maldito lugar. - ¿Te gustaría ir a ver a tu padre?.

Bella giró su cabeza y se le quedó mirando; sabía que lo hacía para distraerla y tenía que agradecérselo. Realmente la idea de ir a visitar a su padre la entusiasmó y cuando volvió a mirar por la ventanilla todo volvía a ser luminoso y alegre; el callejón había quedado a tras y decidió que no quería volver a sentirse tan asustada. Iría a esas sesiones con el psicólogo y conseguiría pasar página. No permitiría que nada condicionara su vida de nuevo.

-¡Me encantaría Edward! - contestó más animada y para tranquilizarlo le regaló un sonrisa.

Edward se alegró de haber conseguido distraerla; a partir de ahora andaría con más cuidado, al menos, hasta que ella hubiese superado ese episodio de su vida.

Cuando llegaron a la clínica, Edward ayudó a Bella a salir del coche. Aún su costado se resentía pero era mucho más llevadero.

El cuidadosamente apoyó una de sus manos en su cintura tratando de ayudarla a caminar. Pero ese suave toque, en realidad la estaban llevando a un estado extraño. Su piel se estremecía bajo su suave toque y tuvo que inspirar profundamente para acompasar sus latidos, que de pronto se habían desbocado.

El se sintió eufórico cuando ella le permitió ese atrevimiento, porque realmente, fue incapaz de reprimir el deseo de sentirla más cerca, de guiarla, de protegerla y egoístamente de sentirla suya.

Nada más cruzar la puerta, la enfermera que ocupaba el mostrador de recepción, salió a saludarla. Aunque no había una relación muy estrecha, la noticia de la brutal agresión que había sufrido los habían conmocionado a todos.

- ¡Bienvenida Srta. Swan! - dijo Pamela titubeante. - Siento..siento mucho lo que le ocurrió y me alegra que ya se encuentre mejor.

-¡Gracias Pamela!. - le contestó Bella con un tono amable y cariñoso que sorprendió gratamente a la chica, ya que todos en el lugar la consideraban una insociable.

- No hay de que - respondió ella - ¡Buenos días, Edward! - lo saludo con mucho más entusiasmo y confianza, algo que de alguna forma le molestó a Bella.

-¡Buenos días a ti también, Pam! ¿Cómo se encuentra el Sr. Swan hoy? - le preguntó con una gran sonrisa ante los ojos atónitos de Bella. Sabía perfectamente que no tenía ningún derecho a sentirse mal por la confianza que había entre ellos, pero era algo superior a ella, sobretodo, viendo como la enfermera prácticamente se lo estaba comiendo con los ojos.

Bella se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención. - Si no os importa, iré a ver a mi padre - dijo con un tono molesto mientras se separaba del agarre de Edward, que aún mantenía su mano en su cintura, y se encaminaba por el pasillo que la llevaría hasta la habitación de su padre.

Edward se quedó mirando incapaz de moverse mientras ella desaparecía a través del largo pasillo. ¿Qué había sido eso?, se preguntó ante el tono frío y cortante que había utilizado Bella.

- Creo que algo le ha molestado ..- canturreó Pamela con diversión. Edward giro su vista para encontrarse de nuevo con la enfermera sin salir aún de su asombro. ¿Molestado? Se preguntó a sí mismo.

La enfermera lo miraba divertido mientras él seguía perdido en sus propios pensamientos. -¿Quién lo habría dicho? - soltó de repente - ¡Isabella Swan está celosa! - dijo entre risas.

Edward enfocó de nuevo a la chica y la miró como si tuviera un tercer ojo. De pronto, visualizar la idea de Bella celosa le arrancó una gran sonrisa; aunque nunca tendría motivos para estarlo, él no tenía ojos para nadie más que para ella; aún así, la idea de sentirla celosa le gustó.

Sin decir una sola palabra, corrió por el pasillos que minutos antes había atravesado Bella mientras escuchaba las carcajadas de la enfermera.

Tendría que asegurarse de que Bella supiera que no estaba flirteando con la chica, aunque le satisfacía sus celos, no quería que ella se sintiera mal y mucho menos menospreciada; eso en el caso que por alguna razón se hubiese sentido así.

Llegó corriendo hasta la habitación donde se encontraba el Sr. Swan y aminoró su paso. No quería irrumpir y arruinar un momento tan íntimo y decidió darles privacidad. Pero mientras iba acercándose, oyó los sollozos de Bella y de nuevo apresuró su paso.

Edward se quedó recostado sobre la puerta viendo como la chica sollozaba sobre el pecho de su padre. La imagen le conmovió profundamente. Verla allí tan rota y vulnerable le hizo sentir un profundo dolor. Hasta ese momento, no había sido conciente del verdadero sufrimiento que había estado sintiendo aquella mujer; había estado cuidando a su padre desde hacía tanto tiempo, el mismo en el que había estado completamente sola. Sintió contraerse su estomago y formarse un nudo opresor en su garganta. Era injusto que alguien tuviera que pasar por algo tan doloroso, algo como tener a un padre muerto en vida; no saber en que momento su corazón debilitado por el tiempo dejaría de latir era un tormento y no poder hacer nada para remediarlo aún te hacía sentir peor. En ese mismo momento deseó ir hacía ella y abrazarla fuertemente. Deseo con todo su corazón hacerle saber que ya nunca estaría sola y que su dolor se estaba convirtiendo en su propio dolor…

Continuará…

* * *

N/A.

Bueno que, ¿qué les pareció?

Ahh! no saben lo a gusto que me quedé poniendo a Tanya de vuelta y media..jajajjjaja, esos son los beneficios de ser autora. y bueno, no me negarán que el viajecito en coche ha dado de si.. Aunque estos dos, en vez de parecer que esten más cerca... se separan a no poder más..¡ah! hasta escribirlo era exasperante... yo misma les gritaba...Pero no véis que os morís el uno por el otro... ¡comerse la boca y yaaaaaa!... Pero ni modo, habrá que esperar un poco más...jajaja

A pesar de todo, espero que os haya gustado.

AGRADECIMIENTOS:

Alicia; Ana; ammyriddle; Crystal Butterfly92; Pam3.C.S; Shibubi; Li; mairethchiba; Danae allen; Nataliaright;Marina Cullen87; VICKY08; arrianna mansen; themis78,Claudi17; EdithCullen; Dreams Hunter; L'Amelie; sophia18;Lucimel; Kute-Chan; Jolie Cullen; Yasmin-Cullen; Cullen Vigo, crismery; lexa0619; Vale; Kalikw; pekascullen; Impossible love; Milhoja; EdwardKaname; Kira masen; PaiitoCullen; LUCYarg; tita; KarlaMasenRossSalvatoreCullen; Chemita; beluchiss; alijas1002; Kahtzathroph-VK; madaswan; Ara Cullen; ImPoly; Aleisa Black; Nicole Alexa Cullen; Salyluna; Anónimo; Kellys; Danika20; isabela91; ; Aiiram; Tania Solis; deandramari; Paolastef; Elyta; Iare; Kxprii-SatrawwBerries; Angye; ChayoRCM; TinaCullenSwan; Tata XOXO; Idta; carlita16; Katlyn Cullen; Ely Cullen M; NuRySh; Aspasie29; Emma Isabella de Cullen; Yevi08; Aime Cullen; nany87; Lauri R; carmen Cullen 116; Leila Cullen Masen; AleLupis; larosaderosas; rebenkita; yoya11; green'splace; vanscat; Noelle XD; mariclau; delitah cullen; Jos WeasleyC; bellaliz; yolabertay; msteppa; Ericastelo; lucia2176; lili2543; MgCullen; PattyQ; alliebebe; Johis.U; -Tsukino; ADICULLEN; sophie cullen swan; EmilioLT; FENIXGIRL83; calalis; MillaPattzn; Lynn;Smile79; Maiy; CullenKika16; MyGypsyPauletta; Lorena; Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen;Yose; Ally Mansen; Karin Cullen; Pilar ralip; Edward-Bella-Manson; Yeya Cullen; Jorgi; AbbyNicole; Jesiry Beaitaly; LienCullenPotter;Adry; Carmen Cullen; audreybaldacci; Patrinix; chikiday;BiankisMasen; Nikki sawn; Klaiva;Sandra1; Laura Castiblanco;BeeLaDarcy; solangegonzalez; maireth SM cullen;Joss Alvarado;XkanakoX; roscidius cullen; nafcullen. Espero que no se me haya olvidado nadie, si es así, hacédmelo saber.

¡MIL GRACIAAAAASSS ! Si con 592 reviews del capitulo anterior saltaba al estilo Alice...Imaginaros ahora con los 702...¡Estoy haciendo el baile de la felicidad estilo Emmett! ( con movimiento de culito y todo) jajjaja

Gracias por las alertas, favoritos y como no, a mis lectores/as que permanecen en el anonimato..

Bienvenida a todas las que acabáis de incorporaros a esta historia y espero que sigáis acompañándonos hasta el final.

Vanscat: Aaaahhhh! sabes qué? ...¡ FUISTE EL REVIEW 700...! ajajajjajaja... Y no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco... ( fuegos artificiales por doquier en forma de un enorme ¡G R A C I A S ~~ P R E C I O S A!) y bueno, como premio... ¡tan.. ta.. ta.. chaaaaann!... te has merecido una noche loca este finde con mi adoradísimo Eddieee... ¿te hace? jajajajajaja... Mil gracias wapa, ni te imaginas lo desquiciante que se veía ese 699 jajajja, igual si hubiese sido un 696, o un 969, ¡Mmnnhh, 69!... ¡ay, por Dios!... que se me va la mente a otra cosa..

Kute: Mi psicópata preferida hasta el infinito y más allá,¡tienes un don!... gracias por tus deseos de superar los 700 y..¡ voalá!, y ya que se te da tan bien eso de que se cumplan tus deseos, me preguntaba este... ¿no podrías desear que me toque la loto?, igual y con el dinerito me puedo dar una vuelta por donde vives y darte un enorme besooooooo...jajjajajjaja. Gracias cielo, de todo corazón.

Nikki sawn: No sabes lo que me alegra que te toparas con ella, me ha emocionado mucho tu rr.. Jooo! casi me haces llorar..Gracias wapa.

Laura Castiblanco: Que alegría me dió saber que eras tu y me encantó que estuvieras leyendo mi fic mientras viajabas en bus... ah! me hiciste sentir una escritora de verdad...jajjaja..

Iare: Que suerte tener un Emmett en tu vida aunque no tenga tanto músculo...jajjaja..

Elyta: Ahh! yo me apunto a eso de desgastarlo a lametones..jajjajja... ¡vaya complejo de Jacob tengo!.

solange: Ten por seguro que será un final feliz, como te dije en el mensaje, bastante dura es la vida en si para que también las historias que leemos nos deje un mal sabor de boca... y te agradezco mucho tu valoración, concuerdo contigo en lo de la falta de trama.

maireth SM cullen: Ve! te dije que a veces los deseos se cumplen...jajajja, ¿como no iba a pasar por donde su papa?, espero que te haya gustado.

Cullen Vigo: Estooooo... el cubo y la fregona en el armario del fondo, mientras tanto yo lo voy subiendo para arribaa para cambiarlo que se ha puesto perdido el pobre...jajajjajajaja. Lo que sea para hacerte sentir mejor..jajajajajaja

Alicia: ainnnss! si sabía yo que eso de Londres te tocaría el corazoncito... Haber si conseguimos un ratito para charlar, ya se te echa mucho de menos... si estas de turno, que tengas una buena noche.

madasawn: ¡Bienvenida preciosa!, espero que estes mejor y que esa intervención haya salido a las mil maravilla.. Te mando todo mi ánimo para que tu recuperanción sea rápida.. mientras tanto, me encantará entretenerte con esta historia..Un besazo wapa .¡MEJÓRATE!

Ana: ¡Locaaa! como me va a sonar cansino, si sabes que me encanta que te encante que me encante que te encante...jajajaj, ¡ creo que me hice la picha un lio!... pues eso.. que mientras tu babeas por mi Eddie, haber si mientras puedo yo espabilar un poquito al tuyo...jajajajaj

Edith: Dios! ¿como la pasaste sin lap? jajajja, soy mala lo sé... pero que le voy a hacer, no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de meterme contra mi enemiga pública nº1, sabés, una lástima no tener ordenador... hoy que estaba dispuesta a pasartelo un ratito..jajajajja...

Por cierto chicas, aquí nuestra amiga Edith a creado otro team... el TEPDLH ( Team Edward Patrimonio de la Humanidad), que decís, ¿votamos que sí a este? jajajjajajaj o al TELNMDM ( Team Edward la novena maravilla del mundo) jajajajaj

Vale: Eres sin duda, la nieta que toda abuela quiere tener, la hija que toda madre quiere tener y la amigas que todas quisieramos tener.. Eres un cielo y sip, adoro tus rr y me sacan la sonrisa nada más verlo en la bandeja...

Ahora si me despido, siento no haber contestado los últimos rr pero lo haré ...

Solo una cosita más... esto, ¡prepárense!, que en el próximo...¡ igual y vienen curvas!

Un besazo.

/(^_^)\ saraes.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos,.. ¡ya quisiera!,.. son de la fantástica S. Meyer, yo, simplemente , los tomo prestados para soñar con ellos….pero la trama y alguno de ellos sí….

* * *

¡ Hola, amores!... acá os dejo el capítulo nuevo.. espero que os guste.

Importante:

1er aviso: Al las chicas que integran el club de las lloronas, se les recomienda tener clínex a mano.

2º aviso: A las chicas pertenecientes a el nuevo team, del cual me nombro oficialmente presidenta también, el TBYMB (Team baba y más baba), por Dios!, háganse de una toallita o algo, en fin ustedes verán..

3er aviso: A las que pertenezcan a los dos, es recomendable a parte de lo anterior, una buena botellita de agua para no deshidratarse, no me vengan con quejas después ¡eh!, que el que avisa no es traidor …jajajajaj

* * *

Y ahora sí…¡Disfrútenlo!

**

* * *

**

XIII.

- Papa.. Papa - susurró Bella nada más entrar a la habitación de su padre. El seguía en la misma situación, allí postrado, con un color amarillo casi cadavérico , una delgadez extrema pero con una expresión pacífica, tranquila, realmente parecía dormir plácidamente. Bella lo miró con cariño. Le tomó su flácida mano y la estrechó entre las suyas. -Ay papa, no sabes cuanto te he echado de menos,- dijo apenas con un hilo de voz, llevando la mano hasta sus labios y besándola con ternura.

La rabia con la que había llegado, desapareció nada más entrar allí. Todos sus problemas eran minorizados al ver el estado en el que se encontraba su padre; ¿qué podía ser peor que llevar más de seis años en coma?, se preguntaba ella con tristeza.

Bella se reclinó y apoyó su cabeza sobre el pecho de su padre soltado un largo suspiro, siempre hacía lo mismo por que así, podía oir su latido, su acompasada y lentas respiración y sentirlo más vivo, más cerca. Las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer y como siempre sintió el nudo opresor en su garganta.

- Siento no haber venido en todos estos días papa, pero….he estado enferma - Sollozó Bella sobre el pecho inmóvil de su padre.

Edward lo estaba oyendo todo desde la puerta y Bella no se había percatado de su presencia, por lo que decidió quedarse allí. Le rompió el corazón verla tan afligida y le partió el alma escucharla mientras ocultaba las verdaderas razones por las que no lo había visitado.

-Lo siento tanto Papa.. - le decía mientras cariñosamente le apartaba un mechón de cabello que le caía sobre la pálida piel de su frente. - No te imaginas la falta que me estás haciendo.. - le confesó mientras las lágrimas se resbalaban por su cara -Después de tanto tiempo protegiendo mi corazón para que no lo dañaran como hicieron con el tuyo…- dijo sollozando -…al final he sucumbido; ¿y sabes lo peor?… - Le preguntaba como si realmente él la escuchar y le fuera a contestar en cualquier momento. -… Que ya está empezando a sufrir - dijo mientras seguía acariciándolo.

Edward se quedó impactado al escuchar la conversación que Bella pretendía mantener con su padre. ¿Quién estaba dañando su corazón?, ¿acaso había conocido a alguien?, se preguntó . El corazón empezó a latirle ansiosamente. ¿Había llegado tarde?, ¿había esperado demasiado y mientras tanto otro había ocupado su lugar?. Todos estos interrogantes lo estaban volviendo loco.

Pero hasta ese mismo instante nadie la había ido a visitar; nadie que no fuera de su propia familia había preguntado por ella, ni tan siquiera sus antiguos jefes o compañeros se habían molestado en preguntar por ella. ¿Quién era ese hombre que osaba en hacerla sufrir?, ¿ sería posible que hubiese sido el maldito que la violó y por eso ella se negaba a denunciarlo?

Edward comenzó a verlo todo rojo, la tristeza dio paso a la rabia irremediablemente; ¿sería posible que ella estuviera tan enamorada de él como para no acusarlo? Todos esos pensamientos lo estaban alterando considerablemente, prácticamente le estaban volviendo loco. Tenía que salir de allí, no podía seguir escuchando y que Bella de repente lo viera en ese estado.

Sin hacer ruido, giró sobre sus talones y salió directo al coche que dejó aparcado a la entrada.

Entró en su auto cerrando bruscamente la puerta y comenzó a golpear reiteradamente sobre el volante. ¿Por qué?, ¿porque.?, ¿porque? Se preguntaba una y otra vez. De pronto se sintió roto, vacío.. Con unas simples palabras, Bella había acabado con todas sus esperanzas. La rabia y el odio hacia ese ser que le había robado el corazón de su Bella, se iba apoderando lenta y dolorosamente de él; y por un instante, deseó no haberla conocido.. Pero sólo fue eso … un solo instante; en el mismo momento que ese pensamiento blasfemo cruzó por su mente, lo desechó… No podía creer que hubiera pensado eso ni tan siquiera en un segundo. Bella era la persona que le había devuelto las ganas de luchar por algo, la que había devuelto el brillo a su vida, la que le hacía sentir vivo….

Mientras tanto en la habitación, Bella permanecía ajena al sufrimiento que sus palabras, fuera de contexto, habían provocado en Edward y siguió abriendo su corazón ante la única persona con la que se había permitido hacerlo.

-Oh papa.. Creo de verdad que me he enamorado, y no sé que hacer con todo este sentimiento. Estoy confundida papa.. Él es tan especial, tan amable y cariñoso conmigo, está tan pendiente de mí y mis necesidades que me ha sido imposible seguir protegiendo mi corazón. - le contaba con tristeza - Pero él solo quiere ser mi amigo papa, y aunque prefiero mil veces su amistad a no tenerlo cerca, su rechazo me duele.

-¡Lo amo, papa!, amo a Edward como jamás pensé que amaría a nadie y este amor duele. - dijo dejando fluir más lágrimas que acababan rompiendo en el pecho de su padre.

Bella giró con una mirada triste pero soñadora hacía el ventanal que daba hacía el jardín. - Es tan guapo y tan varonil.. - dijo con una sonrisa de enamorada en la cara - ..Su ensortijado cabello de ese extraño color cobrizo lo hace ver tan sex..- de pronto miró hacía su padre recordado a quién le estaba confiando su secreto y no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Al fin y al cabo era su padre. -¡Lo siento papa! - dijo con la cabeza cabizbaja y a media voz, como si de verdad su padre pudiera verla y oírla.-Siento contarte estas cosas papa, pero a nadie más le confiaría mis sentimientos - Bella dejó escapar una triste sonrisa - Seguro que estás mordiéndote por no poder reprenderme ¿verdad? - lo miró apenada. - Pero no te preocupes.. - continuó diciéndole mientras se mordía el labio inferior con una tristeza profunda en su mirada - .. Él no se fijaría en alguien tan simple , sosa y solitaria como yo; no como mujer…

Mientras tanto. Después de haber dado un par de vueltas por la manzana. Edward sintió que la ira iba abandonándolo; la velocidad siempre había sido su mejor aliada cada vez que se sentía alterado o frustrado por algo, y en esta ocasión se unían las dos. Aunque su cara reflejaba la tristeza que sentía en su corazón, decidió volver ahora que estaba más tranquilo por Bella.

Todo este tiempo había estado soñando con un imposible. Dejó escapar una triste risa cuando recordó, que hasta se había permitido soñar en convertirla en la nueva Sra. Cullen..¿Cómo había sido tan iluso?, pensó.

De pronto frenó en seco. _" la nueva Sra. Cullen_". Esas palabras empezaron a sonar una y otra vez en su cabeza y sonaba tan… tan bien, que se negaba a desechar esa idea. Quería a Bella en su vida, la quería como esposa y por todos los Santos que no pararía hasta convertirla en ella. Ningún mal nacido la apartaría de él. Ese individuo, si es que no era el maldito violador, no sería más que un estúpido e insignificante rival al que arrebataría el amor de su pequeña desconocida. El nunca se había dejado amedrantar por nadie, mucho menos, cuando estaba en juego su propia felicidad..

Puso en marcha el coche con aires renovados y condujo hasta llegar a la Clínica.

-¡Hola de nuevo Pam! - la saludo mientras cruzaba como un rayo el pasillo que lo separaba de su amor.

- ".._él no se fijaría en alguien tan simple, sosa y solitaria como yo; no como mujer.."- _oyó que Bella le contaba a su padre. El tosió para hacerse notar. Aún no entendía como alguien pudiera ver a Bella como simple o sosa y mucho menos que no se fijase en ella; ese idiota podría dar por extinguida su posibilidad con Bella. Él se encargaría de hacer que su corazón latiese por él y comenzaría con esa tarea a partir de este mismo instante.

El sonido de alguien tosiendo hizo que Bella se sobresaltara y voltear hacia el lugar. Allí, recostado sobre la jamba de la puerta, estaba su amor imposible sonriéndole malditamente sexy. ¡Dios!, pensó Bella mientras sentía una ola de calor recorrerla enteramente.

- Ed.. Edward , .. Estás ahí - consiguió decir. ¿Desde cuando estaba allí? Se preguntó con un relativo nerviosismos. ¿ Habría escuchado lo que le contaba a su padre?..

-¡Hola princesa! - le contestó él de lo más natural, acortando seductoramente la distancia que los separaba hasta darle un casto beso en la mejilla.

Inmediatamente miles de mariposas comenzaron a revolotear en el estomago de Bella. Y por su puesto, el sonrojo no se hizo esperar.

Edward más decidido que nunca de no dejar escapar a esa mujer, rodeó con su brazo la cintura de Bella.

-¿Cómo está tu padre? - le preguntó con toda naturalidad mirando hacía la cama pero atrayendo un poco más el cuerpo de Bella hacía su propio cuerpo.

Bella, por su parte, sentía como miles de corrientes eléctricas recorrían sin discreción cada parte de su cuerpo ante la proximidad de Edward y era incapaz de construir un frase mínimamente coherente.

-Ssssi…- contestó como una tonta - digo… bien.. ¡esta bien..!- corrigió rápidamente ya que su estado le impedía organizar mentalmente sus ideas.

Edward la miró con una sonrisa divertida al comprobar que Bella no era inmune a sus encantos. Sintió como la chica se estremecía bajo su toque y decidió llevarlo un poco más lejos.

-Lo veo bien - contestó alegremente mientras acariciaba suavemente la zona donde había apoyado su mano.

- Este… si … eh..- Balbuceó Bella totalmente sumergida en las sensaciones que las caricias de Edward le provocaban. Edward estaba disfrutando con el estado en el que se encontraba Bella y comenzó a creer que volvía a tener muchas posibilidades de conseguirla. Para empezar ella aceptaba sus caricias y decidió que no serían las últimas.

-¿Quieres que vayamos a hablar con el Dr.? - Le preguntó sin dejar de acariciarla, perfectamente consciente del estado irracional de Bella. Hasta le divertía verla tan choqueada.

- ¿Ah?… Sssii…. Creo… esto… Si, debería ir a hablar .. con el Doctor. - terminó diciendo con bastante dificultad.

-¡Vamos pues! -le indicó con una gran sonrisa, aferrando sus dedos a su cintura negándose rotundamente a separarse de ella.

Bella se dejó guiar sin poder evitar que el calor inundará sus mejillas, pero sintiéndose completamente feliz de sentirlo tan cerca, tan posesivo, de sentirse suya. Aunque sólo fuese en su imaginación.

Mientras caminaban por los pasillos, Bella vio como todas las enfermeras que se cruzaban se quedaban mirando descaradamente a Edward; algunas incluso, se atrevieron a pararlos para saludarlo, creando un verdadero remolino de emociones en el interior de la chica. A veces sentía ganas de soltarse de él y salir corriendo, otras en cambio, deseaba plantarse delante y dejarles bien claro que ese hombre era suyo, pero desafortunadamente no lo era, a si que, se tragó su orgullo y su rabia y permaneció a su lado.

Sorprendentemente cada vez que unas de esas chicas se acercaba a ellos, Edward afianzaba más su agarre y en cierta forma eso le hacía sentir mejor.

Después de haber estado, durante media hora hablando con el doctor que trataba a su padre, volvieron a la habitación para que Bella se despidiera de él.

-Volveré mañana, papa - le dijo besándolo en la frente; Edward la miró admirando la entereza de esa mujer. Cuando iban saliendo del edificio, Edward se atrevió nuevamente a tomarla de la cintura para ayudarle a bajar los escalones de la entrada y como la última vez, mantuvo su mano allí hasta llegar al coche.

Bella, totalmente abducida por el nuevo y extraño comportamiento de Edward, era incapaz de reaccionar y sólo se dejaba llevar por las emociones que, el contacto físico con él, le producía.

Una vez dentro del coche Edward se atrevió a romper el silencio.

- Bella, - dijo llamando su atención - creo que deberías tener en cuenta que el doctor Vulturi dijo que tenías que descansar, ¿recuerdas?- le recordó.

- Lo sé Edward - le contestó ella - pero… ¡quiero venir! - dijo quejándose como una niña pequeña. - Ya me encuentro mucho mejor y puedo tomar un taxis que me deje en la puerta. No caminaré..

- ¡No Bella! - le interrumpió - no es eso.. por supuesto que yo te traeré, no es por eso que lo digo.. Es sólo que debes descansar..- su voz era cálida y comprensiva - No estás recuperada del todo.

- Necesito venir, Edward - le dijo con ojos suplicante. - Se que lo dices por mi bien, pero… de verdad Edward, necesito verle - volteó su vista hacía la ventanilla reconociendo el lugar que tantas veces había caminado. - Es lo único que me queda ¿entiéndelo? , tendré cuidado y sólo estaré un par de horas. Y.. no quiero que te veas obligado a traerme.. - dijo volviendo la mirada hacía él. -.. en serio, puedo tomar un taxis.

-De acuerdo Bella, entiendo la necesidad que tienes de estar con él; y no insistas, yo te traeré, no es ninguna molestia y me sentiría más tranquilo siendo yo el que te traiga.

-Sólo así me permitirás venir, ¿no es cierto? - le preguntó sabiendo perfectamente la respuesta.

-Tu lo has dicho, pequeña - le contesto con una sonrisa traviesa. - Ya nos vamos conociendo. - Bella rodó los ojos pero, extrañamente, se sintió feliz. El cuidaba de ella con tanto empeño que realmente le costaba pensar que sólo fuera como amiga. Definitivamente, este hombre era el mejor amigo del mundo, pensó divertida.

-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? - le preguntó Edward con el ceño fruncido.

- No..no es nada - contestó intentando disimular la sonrisa.

Edward manejaba con relativa lentitud para lo que estaba acostumbrado y no dejaba de mirar de soslayo a Bella a cada instante intentando monitorizar su estado. Notó como cada vez se mostraba más nerviosa a medida que se acercaban al lugar.

-Tranquila, Bella - le dijo con su voz aterciopelada - Todo va a salir bien.

Bella se dio cuenta que llevaba las manos sobre su regazo y las retorcía constantemente en un acto reflejo de su estado nervioso.

Aceptar a Edward en su vida implicaba aceptar a su entorno y por un momento deseó volver a estar en su mundo anterior, donde no tenía que esforzarse por agradar a nadie, donde no temía ser juzgada porque no había nadie a quien quisiera complacer. Y todo esos temores la tenían ansiosa, tanto, que comenzó a sentirse mareada.

Edward aparcó en su garaje privado. Desde allí podría subir directamente a la casa sin tener que pasar forzosamente por el Pub, aunque, sabía que todos la esperaban ansiosos allá.

Edward miró la cara de auténtico pánico que tenía Bella. Seguía retorciendo las manos incesantemente y notó como el color de su cara iba palideciendo, tanto, que le hizo preocuparse de inmediato.

- Bella cariño, ¿te sientes bien? - le preguntó con preocupación sin darse cuenta siquiera como la había llamado.

Bella que estaba sumida en medio de un espiral de sensaciones, sintió como su ritmo cardiaco se aceleraba irremediablemente.

-No… -dijo a penas con un hilo de voz decidiendo ser sincera - Edward, no ..no me siento muy bien, siento que me ahogo - dijo jadeando llevando una de sus manos a su cuello y respirando aceleradamente - no puedo..no puedo respirar - le dijo mirándolo aterrada sintiendo un sudor frío cubrirle todo el cuerpo y unas enormes nauseas..

-Tranquila Bella - le dijo tomando la mano que tenía en el cuello y acariciándola -Estas híper ventilando, debes controlar la respiración. Bella, intentar respirar más tranquila….

-No puedo… no, Edward ..no puedo respirar..a ayudame - le pedió aterrada llenando frenéticamente sus pulmones intentando retener el aire pero sin poder conseguirlo.

Estaba sufriendo un nuevo ataque de ansiedad y esta vez no había ningún doctor que la ayudase.

Edward se alarmó inmediatamente, salió del coche tan rápido como pudo y al instante abrió la puerta de copiloto para sacar a Bella.

Ella apenas tuvo tiempo de verlo abrir la puerta cuando sintió que su cuerpo era trasladado fuera; todo le comenzó a dar vueltas, un calor insoportable le atravesaba todo el cuerpo provocado por la falta de aire, su cuerpo experimentaba una sudoración fría y las nauseas se acrecentaban a cada segundo , sentía una gran presión en la cabeza y era incapaz de concretar con la vista ningún objeto que la rodeaba.

Nada más poner el pie fuera del vehículo, sus piernas flaquearon obligando a Edward a soportar su peso.

-¡Bella por Dios, debes tranquilizarte! - le pedía angustiado mientras la tomaba en brazos para llevarla hasta los escalones que subían al piso superior, - ¡Bella, mi vida, responde! - le decía pegándole unos cachetitos en la mejilla ya que sentía el cuerpo de Bella lánguido sobre sus brazos..

Bella consiguió abrir los ojos y como pudo asintió pero sentía que el corazón le iba a explotar en el pecho de la manera en la que latía..

Edward la sentó sobre uno de los escalones y la afianzó.

- Vuelvo enseguida - le dijo yéndose tan rápido que no le dio tiempo a protestar.

- Ed.. Edward - apenas sacaba un poco de voz.

-Ya estoy aquí, princesa - le contestó jadeante acuclillándose frente a ella y pasándole un bolsa de papel - Respira dentro de ella Bella.. Te sentirás mejor - le dijo indicándole como hacerlo. Retiró algunos mechones que se habían pegado a su frente y comenzó a darle aire con un trozo de cartón que había cerca.

Bella obedeció en el acto y presionó con el puño el cierre de la bolsa ajustándola a su cara.. Comenzó a inspirar y expirar dentro de ella hasta conseguir acompasar su alterada respiración.

Edward no había dejado de acariciarla, abanicarla y hablarle en todo momento intentando tranquilizarla y lo fue consiguiendo paulatinamente.

-¿ Te sientes mejor? - le preguntó con un deje preocupado pero más animado viendo como el color regresaba de nuevo a sus pálidas mejillas.

Bella apartó la bolsa de su cara pero había acumulado tanto tensión que no pudo evitar ponerse a llorar como una niña asustada.. Y los nervios iban desapareciendo a cada golpe de llanto.

Edward la abrazó fuertemente acunándola contra su cuerpo, sabía que eso no era más que un mecanismo de defensa que tenía el cuerpo tras un ataque tan severo. El llanto acabaría relajándola lo suficiente hasta conseguir estabilizar tanto la respiración como la ansiedad. Y no paró de mecerla hasta que sus gemidos fueron remitiendo.

- Ya esta pequeña - le susurraba pacientemente acariciándole el cabello. - Ya está pasando..

Bella seguía sollozando aferrada a su camisa. El tenerlo cerca la calmaba y empezó a sentirse cada vez mejor.

- Lo..lo siento - dijo aún sollozando. Se sentía tan avergonzada por haber reaccionado de esa manera.

-No Bella, no te disculpes cariño - le contestó cariñosamente. Edward entendía perfectamente su reacción. Esa chica se había apartado del mundo completamente. No se había permitido sentir, amar, confiar.. La vida le había obligado a recluirse en su propia defensa y era lógico pensar, que un cambio tan brusco tuviera algunas consecuencias…

Continuará…

* * *

N/A.

No se ustedes pero yo estoy apunto de salir corriendo a por otra bolsa….¡Aaaah, que tensión!….

Lo siento, lo siento y mil veces lo siento por dejarlas así… ¿pero que digo?…en realidad no lo siento... jajajajaj, nop, definitivamente me encanta dejarlas asiiiiiiiii…

¡Ay, Dios! Las integrantes del TLILA.( Team lectora intrigada lectura asegurada). A proteger a su presidenta toca, que fijo que las del TMALAPDA (Team matemos a la autora por dejarnos así), se levantan en masa y vienen a por miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…¡Socorro,! Eddie mi amor, ven a salvarme de estas locas salvajes...

Pero espera un momento…. ¿se perderán el capítulo que sigue?… ¡Ay, Dios mío! Les aseguro que dejarán baba tras baba y más baba, cuál caracol con su casita..ajajaja.… palabrita del niño Jesús.

AGRADECIMIENTOS:

Alicia; Ana; ammyriddle; Crystal Butterfly92; Pam3.C.S; Shibubi; Li; mairethchiba; Danae allen; Nataliaright;Marina Cullen87; VICKY08; arrianna mansen; themis78,Claudi17; EdithCullen; Dreams Hunter; L'Amelie; sophia18;Lucimel; Kute-Chan; Jolie Cullen; Yasmin-Cullen; Cullen Vigo, crismery; lexa0619; Vale; Kalikw; pekascullen; Impossible love; Milhoja; EdwardKaname; Kira masen; PaiitoCullen; LUCYarg; tita; KarlaMasenRossSalvatoreCullen; Chemita; beluchiss; alijas1002; Kahtzathroph-VK; madaswan; Ara Cullen; ImPoly; Aleisa Black; Nicole Alexa Cullen; Salyluna; Anónimo; Kellys; Danika20; isabela91; ; Aiiram; Tania Solis; deandramari; Paolastef; Elyta; Iare; Kxprii-SatrawwBerries; Angye; ChayoRCM; TinaCullenSwan; Tata XOXO; Idta; carlita16; Katlyn Cullen; Ely Cullen M; NuRySh; Aspasie29; Emma Isabella de Cullen; Yevi08; Aime Cullen; nany87; Lauri R; carmen Cullen 116; Leila Cullen Masen; AleLupis; larosaderosas; rebenkita; yoya11; green'splace; vanscat; Noelle XD; mariclau; delitah cullen; Jos WeasleyC; bellaliz; yolabertay; msteppa; Ericastelo; lucia2176; lili2543; MgCullen; PattyQ; alliebebe; Johis.U; -Tsukino; ADICULLEN; sophie cullen swan; EmilioLT; FENIXGIRL83; calalis; MillaPattzn; Lynn;Smile79; Maiy; CullenKika16; MyGypsyPauletta; Lorena; Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen;Yose; Ally Mansen; Karin Cullen; Pilar ralip; Edward-Bella-Manson; Yeya Cullen; Jorgi; AbbyNicole; Jesiry Beaitaly; LienCullenPotter;Adry; Carmen Cullen; audreybaldacci; Patrinix; chikiday;BiankisMasen; Nikki Swan; Klaiva;Sandra1; Laura Castiblanco;BeeLaDarcy; solangegonzalez; maireth SM cullen;Joss Alvarado;XkanakoX; roscidius cullen; nafcullen; fabi91; LeidaJim; princesaamy; Kahah; Mon de Cullen; the rainbowgirl; cecy wayland. Espero que no se me haya olvidado nadie, si es así, hacédmelo saber.

¡MIL GRACIAAAAASSS ! Si con 702 reviews del capitulo anterior bailaba estilo Emmett... ahora con los 808...¡Chicas por favor, pásenme unas de esas botellitas de oxigeno que creo que voy a hiperventilara otra vez estilo Bella (por dios! llamen a mi Eddie que venga a abanicarme también) jajajaja

Gracias por las alertas, favoritos y como no, a mis lectores/as que permanecen en el anonimato..

Bienvenida a todas las que acabáis de incorporaros a esta historia y espero que sigáis acompañándonos hasta el final.

crismery: sabes qué? ...¡ FUISTE EL REVIEW 800...! ajajajjajaja... no me lo puedo creer.¡GRACIAS TESORO!...

(ta ta cha, ta ta chan, ta ta chaaaaann, ta ta chan, ta ta chan , ta ta taaaaaaa ta) , ¿eso que viene por ahí no es una banda? , Dios! no me puedo creer quien viene al frente...¡Emmett, ¿que haces aquí?.

- Hola preciosa. ( Emmett se acerca, me toma de la cintura y me da un semejante besazo en la mejilla que me deja sin aliento)

- ¡Emmett!, aquí no que nos puende ver , no ves que todas estas son unas arcahuetillas.

- jajaja, que graciosa eres saraes. (me regaló una sonrisa de infarto)¿acaso no puedo besar a mi autora preferida?

Ainssss (saraes suspira como una tonta)

- Tu si que eres gracioso grandullón, y por supuesto que la puedes besar. Pero ¿y como tú por aquí?

- Pues venía a saludar a cierta dama que he oido ha sido el rr 800-

- Es cierto, mi querida amiga crismery... pero, ojito que creo que es casada...

-Pues igual que tu y eso no te detiene para apapucharme...

-¡Emmett!, que por una de estas mi marido lee el capitulo y me teneis que acoger...

- Por mi parte sin poblema, aunque... no se si a mi Rose le iba a hacer mucha gracias..

-Ay, si Rose, mejor nos cayamos y evitamos el desastre. ¿entonces?

- Pues ya que Edward tiene una cita con vanscat por los 700, he salido elegido para llevar a esta preciosidad a dar una vuelta en mi yate de lujo. ¿siempre que ella quiera?, claro.

- Ah, pues... deberíamos de preguntarle a ella no, que dices crismery, ¿te apuntas?.

- Bueno saraes, ya ustedes lo aclaráis que me tengo que marchar..( se agacha y vuelve a darme otro besazo que me hace sonrojar, se vuelve y mira hacia todas) Un beso chicas, (dice agitando la mano en señal de saludo) me alegra haceros suspirar...jajajaja..

-¡Ah, ya máchate creido!, que como le cuente a Rose que estas volviendo a flirtear te pasas una semana en el sofa.

-¡Calla, calla, ni me lo recuerdes!.. Adiós preciosa, adiós chicas.

-Adiós guapetón y nada, ustedes entren cuando quieran...

Bueno crismery.. menuda sorpresa ¿no? ainsss! mira ver si tu no vas de crucerito y me pasas el paseje GRACIAS PRECIOSA.. Me hizo muy feliz pasar a los 800.

Pao: Que quieres un beso?, en verdad quieres un beso?, pues aquí te mando unos cuantos. muaack, muaack, muack..jajajajajjaja aunque algo me dice que el próximo cap lo vas a adoraaaaaarrrrr...jajajajaj

Lynn, Adry, MgCullen: Gracias a todas, de verdad, me encantan vuestros rr y me alegra que la historia os siga gustando, un beso a todas.

lucimell:Ainss! no te pongas triste preciosa, que me vas hacer llorar, sabes que?, como has tenido unos días de loco podemos quedar e irnos a cierto cafe donde sé que hay unos camareros...este, tu era team Jacob. ¿verdad? jajaja, lo digo porque a mi Eddie ni mirarlo..jajaj.

NuRySh: Ay Dios! te imaginas que hayamos estado sentadas en el mismo bar una al lado de la otra jajajjaj, que pequeño es el mundo ...jajajja, si vuelves igual y podemos conocernos.

Alicia: Gracias mi niña por el reconocimiento en tu nuevo fic.. ¡CHICAS! ¿Quereís leer un buen fic sobre un rancho donde unos rancheros con vaqueros ajustados, camisas de cuadros, sombreo, espuelas, y botas, vienen dispuestos a hacernos supirar de lo lindo?, pues pásense por la nueva historia que Sarah-Cristh Cullen ha subido, créamen.. lo van a disfurtar.. lei el primer cap y estoy que me muero por que suba el segundo. Por cierto Ali, a mi no me importaría bajarle un poquitos los humos a tu Eddie..¿eh? ainnss!

Ana: Como mis protas no me deleitan aún con un beso, esta noche soñaré con el momentazo que me has ofrecido en tu capítulo..¡QUE BESAZO, POR DIOS!

...

Vale: Cariño, espero que este loco capítulo te haya animado un poquito si es que eso es posible, de verdad que toda la N/A, la hice pensando en sacarte aunque sea una triste sonrisa.. Lo siento cielo, de veras que siento por los momentos que estáis pasando, espero que esteís bien y ya sabes, en mi tienes a una amiga.. Un beso grande mi niña y otro para tu mama. Este capítulo te lo dedico con todo mi amor.

Y ahora si, ya me despido.. gracias a todos/as por la paciencia que me tienen.

Nos vemos en el próximo.

Besitos.

/(;_')\ saraes.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos,.. ¡ya quisiera!,.. son de la fantástica S. Meyer, yo, simplemente , los tomo prestados para soñar con ellos….pero la trama y alguno de ellos sí….

* * *

¡ Hola, amores!... acá os dejo el capítulo nuevo.. espero que os guste.

Por cierto, ¿recuerdan la recomendación que les he estado haciendo en los mensajes, no?, pues a eso, súmenle un buen bol de palomitas..aunque no me hago responsable si se atragantan..jajajaja

Por si acaso en algun mensaje se me pasó. Recomendable babero, clínex y botellita de agua, las de oxígeno las tengo guardadas por si alguna le hace falta al acabar, jaja, yo ya me he puesto dos. !Ah! Nicole por Dios, no olvides el nebulisador. jajajajaja

* * *

Y ahora sí…¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

XIV.

Pasados varios minutos. Edward notó que Bella estaba más tranquila.

- Bella.. - la llamó con suma ternura mientras seguía acariciando su cabello - No tenemos porque entra allí. ¿ves esta escalera?, nos llevarán directamente a casa.

Bella dejó escapar un suspiro con el corazón encogido mientras lo escuchaba.

- No es necesario que lo hagas, Bella - le volvió a repetir - yo iré y les avisaré que te sentías cansada y que ya mañana..

-No - dijo a media voz interrumpiéndolo - Edward, debo superar esta situación - musitó dudando ella misma de poder conseguirlo.

- Pero Bella…

- Edward.. - llorisqueó - sólo dame un rato para calmarme - le pidió - ¿vale?

- Bella.. - el tono de Edward era cansado. - Se que no te apetece hacerlo y no quiero que te sientas obligada - le soltó con tristeza.

- Pero ellos están…

-¡Entenderán! - refutó interrumpiéndola. - Bella , ¡por Dios!,.. ¿has visto tu estado hace unos momentos ? -le preguntaba apenado y con un tono algo molesto.

Ella se odiaba por hacerlo sentir así. Jamás pensó que la presión podría con ella de esa manera y aunque, verdaderamente lo que le gustaría hacer es subir y esconderse en su cuarto, tenía que admitir que no era justo para los chicos que seguro la esperaban ansiosos y sabía que Edward se moría por estar con ella allá.

-Quiero hacerlo - dijo finalmente, aunque su voz la delataba.

- No,…no lo quieres, - dijo rotundamente él - lo que quieres es complacerlos y complacerme y lo que menos me complace es verte en ese estado. - le dijo intentando convencerla. La acarició de nuevo la cara y bajó una de sus manos para atrapar las suyas y masajearlas con el pulgar. - Quiero que lo hagas cuando estés preparada, cuando estés completamente segura de que quieres hacerlo por ti - le susurró perdiéndose en sus ojos.

Bella se quedó prendida de los suyos totalmente abducida por un sentimiento incapaz de describir. El la miraba con tanta ternura que la abrumaba.

-¡Quiero hacerlo! - Repitió mucho más convencida, sin cortar la conexión con sus ojos.

Edward estudió su expresión hasta aceptar lo que Bella le decía y no pudo evitar sonreírle. Era cierto que no quería que se sintiera forzada, pero se sentía feliz de poder compartir con todos la dicha de tenerla de nuevo en casa. Porque sí, aunque sólo hayan sido por un par de horas, ese pequeño rincón siempre sería su casa.

-¿Segura? - preguntó de nuevo dándole la oportunidad de retractarse, pero incapaz de reprimir la sonrisa.

-Completamente segura - contestó categóricamente si apartar aún la mirada y sin darse cuentas que sonreía tontamente, al igual que él.

-Gracias - le susurró emocionado antes de dejarse llevar por el entusiasmo y sin darse a penas cuenta, rozar suavemente los labios de Bella con los suyos.

Bella se quedó estática ante el gesto de Edward, la había tomado por sorpresa y era incapaz de reaccionar. A penas había sido un roce, pero el suficiente como para dejarle ardiente la zona. Levantó dos de sus dedos involuntariamente y rozó sus labios intentando calmar el cosquilleo que le recorría.

Edward se separó consternado. Había actuado impulsivamente y temía que Bella se asustara. Ni él mismo podía explicarse como había sucedido aquello. Él se presumía de un gran autocontrol y en un solo instante lo perdió y de la peor manera.

Bella lo veía sin poder reaccionar. Ese había sido su primer beso y aunque fue fugaz, le hizo sentir flotaba. De pronto notó el ceño fruncido de Edward, lo que la hizo bajar inmediatamente de su nube. Él la había besado, pero parecía no haberlo disfrutado como ella. Se veía triste, apenado y estaba segura que para él, no había sido más que un simple impulso preso de la tensión del momento. Tras ese nuevo pensamiento, Bella sintió encogerse una vez más su corazón, a ese paso, se alegraría si superaba el día con el latiendo, pensó tristemente mientras bajaba su rostro completamente avergonzada.

- Bella… lo.. lo siento - intentó disculparse Edward - Siento haber reaccionado así yo… yo no..no te enfades Bella - le pedió angustiado refregando sus manos por sus cabellos despeinándolos más a su paso.

¿Verdaderamente se estaba disculpando por besarla?, se preguntaba Bella, ¿no se trataba de que estuviera disgustado por haberlo hecho? De pronto, comenzó a sentirse mejor.

-Edward no..no sé que decir - le contestó sinceramente incapaz de confesar que había sido lo más emocionante que había sentido en su vida. ¡Por Dios, había recibido su primer beso!… gritaba emocionada en su interior.

-Lo siento Bella, no debí hacerlo, no debí forzarte yo… - decía con una voz atormentada. Todavía no se explicaba como había sido tan irresponsable y tan impulsivo.

Bella seguía sin dar crédito a lo que estaba escuchando. Era cierto que la había tomado por sorpresa pero… sin duda no se sentía forzada; había deseado ese beso desde hacía bastante tiempo. De pronto sintió una gran necesidad de hacérselo saber y no encontró una forma mejor.

Armándose de valor y ante los ojos atónitos de Edward, acortó la poca distancia que los separaba y tomando su rostro entre sus manos, presionó sus labios contra los de él.

Bella se dejó llevar por las distintas sensaciones que le producía la suave textura de los labios de Edward. Su dulce sabor la embargó de inmediato mandando una multitud de escalofríos a través de todo su cuerpo. Se movió lentamente sobre ellos, bebiendo de su aliento fresco y sintió como los labios de Edward poco a poco la recibían.

Nunca antes había besado y no sabía si lo estaba haciendo bien, pero eso no le impidió disfrutarlo. Quizás fuera el último. Su corazón latía frenético haciendo que el momento fuera más intenso y deseó sentirse así para siempre. Incapaz de canalizar las sensaciones que ese beso le producía, sus ojos empezaron a picarle embargada por la emoción.

Edward por su parte no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo y pensó que todo eso acabaría siendo uno más de sus sueños. Temía despertar y darse cuenta de que todo era una mentira inventada por su mente, una mentira cruel, donde ella lo amaba. Había deseando tanto este momento que era incapaz de reaccionar. Sentir los cálidos y dulces labios de Bella sobre los suyos era mejor de lo que había estado soñando nunca, y sin duda su imaginación no le hacía justicia a ese mágico momento.

Sintió como ella presionaba aún más sus labios por un largo tiempo y no tan fugaz como había sido el suyo. Era ella la que lo estaba besando y eso lo estaba enloqueciendo. Jamás nunca un beso lo había hecho sentir de esa manera. Había tanta ternura, tanta inocencia y tanto temor al mismo tiempo, que le hizo encoger el corazón totalmente emocionado.

Quería grabar en su mente para siempre esas sensaciones. Había tantos sentimientos y necesidad en ese beso que su cuerpo se estremeció. Si pudiera elegir, sin duda elegiría quedarse así para el resto de su vida.

Ya que ella no tenía intención de acortar el beso, se permitió entreabrir un poco sus labios y moverlos suavemente disfrutando de su sabor, pero sin querer profundizar, permitiéndole a ella, seguir llevando el control.

Aunque Bella siguió sorprendiéndole apretándose aún más contra sus labios. No era un beso lujurioso sino más bien, un beso lleno de ternura, de reconocimiento, un primer contacto… y era delicioso.

Pero de pronto un suave gemido se escapo de la boca de Bella y no pudo evitar que ese divino sonido le mandara un orden directa a su entrepierna. Edward se tensó al notar como su cuerpo reaccionaba de esa manera. No podía creer que un simple sonido le provocara como lo estaba haciendo y avergonzado, decidió cortar el beso intentando arreglar la desagradable situación. Se moriría de pena si Bella se diera cuenta de su pequeño gran problema….aún así, fue incapaz de separarse de ella, posó suavemente su frente contra la de ella y mantuvo los ojos cerrados intentando grabar para siempre ese torbellino de emociones que lo había azotado.

- Bella -susurró su nombre jadeando.

Ella mantuvo su frente pegada a la de él dejándose llevar por ese cúmulo de sensaciones que la rodeaban. Había sido el momento más hermoso que había vivido en toda su vida y no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se arrebolaran cuando un gemido se escapó de sus labios. Edward se había separado en ese mismos instante, lo que la hizo sentir insegura, pero cuando sintió que el presionaba su frente en un acto tan intimo buscando seguir unidos, sintió como su corazón explotaba en fuegos artificiales. Y escuchar su nombre susurrado entre jadeos, la hizo desear besarlo de nuevo; su respiración agitada golpeando su rostro, la estremecía sobremanera, pero ya no tenía el valor de antes. Sólo se dejó inundar de las maravillosas sensaciones que esa intima y estrecha cercanía le producía.

- Edward ..- fue lo único capaz de hacer, musitar su nombre, al igual que él, entre una respiración jadeante al mismo tiempo que una sonrisa satisfecha se pintaba en su cara.

¡Su primer beso!, ese había sido.. ¡su primer gran beso! y de la mano del hombre al que amaba. Verdaderamente la emoción la invadía. Ahora estaba completamente segura que podría con todo y con todos. Si él permanecía a su lado, conseguiría ser feliz.

Poco a poco se fueron separando. Sin darse cuenta, habían estado con las manos unidas y así permanecieron cuando acabaron de separarse.

Ambos se miraron fijamente disfrutando del momento, en silencio, sólo sus respiraciones todavía agitadas como único sonido; totalmente embargados por la emoción y ambos con una sonrisa tonta en sus labios sumidos en su burbuja personal.

Para Edward no había nada más hermoso que el rostro de esa mujer, con ese brillo en sus cristalinos ojos, ese leve sonrojo producido, seguramente, por la excitación del momento y con esos labios levemente hinchados por la fricción de su roce. Podría estar contemplándola eternamente y estaba completamente seguro que no se cansaría nunca.

Para Bella, ver el rostro de Edward le hacía amarlo más; ese brillo instalado ahora en sus verdes ojos lo hacían ver mucho más hermoso; sus labios rosados a causa de la fricción era de lo más sugerente y ese pequeño rubor lo hacían parecer tan adorable. Todo él era perfecto ante sus ojos. Su corazón saltó emocionado y le hubiera gustado dejar escapar las palabras que se arremolinaban para salir de su boca. Quería gritarle que lo amaba, que lo amaba como nunca antes había amado a nadie; que amaba sentir sus dulces labios contra los suyos; pero no quería quedar como una tonta enamoradiza que se prenda del chico en su primer beso.

Estaba completamente segura que para él no había sido nada del otro mundo. No sería más que un beso más. Pero a pesar de ese pésimo pensamiento, decidió que no le perturbaría la deliciosa sensación que el cálido sabor de sus labios le habían dejado.

-Ha sido lo más hermoso que he sentido en mi vida, Bella - confesó Edward completamente emocionado, desarmando al instante el corazón de Bella. - No te imaginas cuanto tiempo llevo deseando besar tus labios… - Edward no pudo evitar llevar de nuevo sus manos al rostro de ella y acariciarla con una inmensa ternura. -Jamás nadie me hizo sentir nada igual.

Bella no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Pero los ojos de él no mentían. No estaba intentando decir lo que se esperaba que dijera sino que lo estaba sintiendo de verdad. Y eso hizo que de nuevo miles de alegres y juguetonas mariposas revolotearan en su estomago.

-¿Es eso cierto? -preguntó tímidamente intentando constatar lo que había escuchado.

Edward asintió mirándola embelesado y viendo como una amplia sonrisa aparecía en el rostro de esa mujer que lo estaba volviendo completamente loco.

- Edward ..yo, .. no sé que dec…-

-¡Shss!- le hizo callar presionando suavemente sus labios con uno de sus dedos. -No es necesario que digas nada. Soy consciente de que todo esto es nuevo para ti y no quiero que te asustes pero… - se pausó para mirarla directamente a los ojos -.. Te quiero Bella.. - le susurró separando lentamente su dedo pero acariciando sus labios de paso. -.. y sabré esperar… todo lo que haga falta..- le aseguró.

Bella estaba completamente perdida en sus palabras. ¿Le había dicho que la quería?, no podía creer que un ser tan perfecto como él se fijara en alguien tan insignificante como ella, pero el brillos de sus ojos no mentían.

¡Dios!, pensó, ella no sólo lo quería, lo amaba profundamente y no podía sentirse más feliz..

- Edward - musitó su nombre incapaz de decir nada más por culpa del nudo que oprimía su garganta.

- Eres tan hermosa, Bella - siguió diciéndole sin poder evitar que las palabras saliesen solas de su boca. - No quiero que te sientas mal si no correspondes mis sentimientos, Bella. - le dijo sinceramente con la voz entrecortada -Sólo , no me apartes de tu lado…- le pidió notablemente emocionado.

- No quiero que te apartes, Edward - le contestó ella con los ojos tintineantes tan emocionada o más que él. - No sabría seguir con mi vida …si tu no estuvieras ya en ella. - le confesó por fin.

- No lo haré mi vida, no… mientras no me lo pidas - le contestó feliz y pasando un brazo por su espalda la atrajo hacia él en un cálido abrazo; la rodeó fuertemente pero cuidando de no hacerla daño.

La cara de Bella se escondió en el cuello de Edward y dejó que su penetrante aroma la inundara. Ese aroma personal que conseguía llenarla de paz y seguridad, que la hacía estremecer y desear besarlo de nuevo. Se dejó abrazar rodeada de todas esas emociones y no pudo evitar pasar sus manos tímidamente por la cintura de él.

-Gracias Edward.. - le susurró sobre la piel de su cuello, lo que lo hizo estremecer al instante. -… No te imaginas lo que significa para mi el haberte encontrado.

Edward la separó tomándola suavemente por los hombros. Vio como Bella mantenía su mirada en el piso y no pudo evitar tomarle la barbilla y obligarla a mirarlo.

- Nunca bajes tu mirada, Bella - le aconsejó - tus ojos son demasiado bellos para que los ocultes; y no me des las gracias, soy yo el afortunado porque un día decidiste atravesar el umbral de mi puerta - le dijo emocionado. Sin más volvió a besarla suavemente - Nunca me cansaré de hacer esto - susurró sobre sus labios.

Ella que lo había recibido con los ojos cerrados intentando retener cada sensación, no pudo evitar sonreír sobre los labios de él al escuchar eso ú de pronto, sintió que su cuerpo era elevado.

-¡Ah! - gritó ante la impresión, aunque una risa alegre brotó de sus labios al ver que Edward daba vueltas sin parar, sin separar los labios de los de ella.

Jamás imagino, que algo tan hermoso tuviera cabida en su vida.. En este mismo instante, mientras Edward giraba con ella sonriendo ampliamente y besándola una y otra vez , se sentía feliz, completamente feliz. Y deseo que este momento se alargara eternamente.

Unos segundos después, Edward aminoró sus giros hasta parar por completo. Se sentía completamente feliz; y aunque sabía que tendría que esperar a que ella sanase todas sus heridas, tanto las físicas como las del alma, se sentía dichoso de que ella le correspondiese.

-¡Ya para! -oyó que le pedía Bella. -Edward, en serio… voy a acabar mareándome - le decía entre risas y con la voz amortiguada por sus besos.

-Te quiero Bella! - le volvió a repetir.. -Te quiero tanto que ni te imaginas - le digo para que estuviese segura de sus sentimientos.

- Edward.. - susurró ella. - yo,….yo también te quiero. - le confesó finalmente con voz trémula; Bella vio como Edward la miraba con los ojos cristalinos y volvió a sentir sus calidos labios contra las suyos.

-Ya nunca permitiré que te separes de mi, preciosa. - le aseguró mientras ella lo miraba embelesada. - Cuidaré de ti … ¡déjame cuidar de ti!.. Permíteme tener el honor de enseñarte que hay otra forma de vivir, donde la alegría y el amor si tienen cabida, Bella - le pidió emocionado.

Bella lo miraba totalmente embelesada. Ella asintió emocionada por todo lo que él le decía, pero no pudo evitar sentir miedo.

-Tengo miedo… - murmuró. -…me da miedo sentir todo esto que estoy sintiendo y que de pronto desaparezca.

-¡Nunca!,.. - dijo rotundamente Edward-…nunca desapareceré a menos que tu me lo pidas.

- Nunca te lo pediré - le contestó mirándolo haciéndole ver que era algo imposible.

- Pues nunca desapareceré - dijo él sonriendo y dándole otro pequeño beso que la hizo estremecer.

- Sabes?, ha sido mi primer beso - le confeso ella sonrojada y pudo ver la emoción en sus ojos.

- Pues no será el último.. - y volvió a besarla - este es ya el.. ¿décimo?- otro beso - ¿el undécimo? - otro beso - ¿ el duodécimo?., te llenaré de besos, mi vida - le dijo haciéndola reír.- ¿Te sientes más animada para bajar ahora ? -le preguntó tomando su rostro para mirar sus ojos.

Ella asintió y volvió a recibir otro beso más y ella volvió a sonreír..

-¡Pues vamos! - dijo tomándola de la mano.

- Edward.. - lo llamó haciendo que parara.. - esto…- Bella lo miró apenada - ¿no te importaría que esto quedara entre nosotros?- le pidió avergonzada.. Aún no se sentía muy segura de querer que los demás supieran de sus sentimientos.

Edward la observó un poco confuso pero tuvo que admitirlo.. Ya eran demasiadas emociones y cambios en su vida y él dijo que esperaría.. no la obligaría a hacer nada que ella no quisiese o no estuviera preparada para hacer.

- Claro, Bella - le contestó comprensivamente mientras acariciaba su mejilla con el pulgar. - Ya te dije que sabré esperar..

- No quiero que pienses que me avergüenzo de ti, Edward., es sólo que… no quiero que lo sepan todavía.. Me gustaría ir despacio.

-Como prefieras, Bella. Tomaré lo que estés dispuesta a darme.. - le contestó abrazándola de nuevo.. - a demás…. - dijo de pronto con un tono más divertido..- será bonito cortejarte a la antigua usanza… - le dijo riendo.

- No quise decir eso.. - se quejó ella - no es necesario que hagas nada,- dijo con un nuevo sonrojo en su rostro - .. es sólo que no estoy preparada para que todos lo sepan. A penas nos conocemos Edward y me gustaría hacer las cosas bien..

- Estoy de acuerdo con eso - contestó sinceramente - pero … ¿podré besarte cuando estemos a solas ? -preguntó cautelosamente.

-Siempre que quieras - le contestó ella con una linda sonrisa.

- Pues bésame ahora - le pidió acortando de nuevo las distancias.

Sin más, ella posó sus labios contra los de él.

- Ya me estoy haciendo adicto a tus besos - le susurró cuando se separaron, lo que hizo que una enorme sonrisa apareciera en el rostro de Bella….

Continuará…

* * *

N/A.

¡Ay, Dios! no me digáis que no merezco un besazo enorme por este capi.… ¡ainnsss! no se la de veces que lo he releído y aún me emociona como el día que lo escribí… creo que estuve tanto o más ansiosa que ustedes de que llegase este momento.

Chicas, espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

¡Ah! como supongo alguna estará hiperventilando...jajajja, las botellitas de O2 en el armario del fondo..jajajajaja

AGRADECIMIENTOS:

Alicia; Ana; ammyriddle; Crystal Butterfly92; Pam3.C.S; Shibubi; Li; mairethchiba; Danae allen; Nataliaright;Marina Cullen87; VICKY08; arrianna mansen; themis78,Claudi17; EdithCullen; Dreams Hunter; L'Amelie; sophia18;Lucimel; Kute-Chan; Jolie Cullen; Yasmin-Cullen; Cullen Vigo, crismery; lexa0619; Vale; Kalikw; pekascullen; Impossible love; Milhoja; EdwardKaname; Kira masen; PaiitoCullen; LUCYarg; tita; KarlaMasenRossSalvatoreCullen; Chemita; beluchiss; alijas1002; Kahtzathroph-VK; madaswan; Ara Cullen; ImPoly; Aleisa Black; Nicole Alexa Cullen; Salyluna; Anónimo; Kellys; Danika20; isabela91; ; Aiiram; Tania Solis; deandramari; Paolastef; Elyta; Iare; Kxprii-SatrawwBerries; Angye; ChayoRCM; TinaCullenSwan; Tata XOXO; Idta; carlita16; Katlyn Cullen; Ely Cullen M; NuRySh; Aspasie29; Emma Isabella de Cullen; Yevi08; Aime Cullen; nany87; Lauri R; carmen Cullen 116; Leila Cullen Masen; AleLupis; larosaderosas; rebenkita; yoya11; green'splace; vanscat; Noelle XD; mariclau; delitah cullen; Jos WeasleyC; bellaliz; yolabertay; msteppa; Ericastelo; lucia2176; lili2543; MgCullen; PattyQ; alliebebe; Johis.U; -Tsukino; ADICULLEN; sophie cullen swan; EmilioLT; FENIXGIRL83; calalis; MillaPattzn; Lynn;Smile79; Maiy; CullenKika16; MyGypsyPauletta; Lorena; Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen;Yose; Ally Mansen; Karin Cullen; Pilar ralip; Edward-Bella-Manson; Yeya Cullen; Jorgi; AbbyNicole; Jesiry Beaitaly; LienCullenPotter;Adry; Carmen Cullen; audreybaldacci; Patrinix; chikiday;BiankisMasen; Nikki Swan; Klaiva;Sandra1; Laura Castiblanco;BeeLaDarcy; solangegonzalez; maireth SM cullen;Joss Alvarado;XkanakoX; roscidius cullen; nafcullen; fabi91; LeidaJim; princesaamy; Kahah; Mon de Cullen; the rainbowgirl; cecy wayland; hilarycullen17;Suiza19;VanpiresDoItBetter; rubygloomsp; Addy Ortiz MillaPattzn; Luz Cullen Chiva; ileidan; eli1901; ;Nardillita; Twilighter930. Espero que no se me haya olvidado nadie, si es así, hacédmelo saber.

¡MIL GRACIAAAAASSS CHICASSS ! Que quereís que os diga ya para no parecer cansina...¡HEMOS SUPERADO LOS 900 rr! para ser más exactos, 909...Ah! me encanta ese número ¿ a ustedes no? jajaja... y ¿quieren saber quién ha sido el rr 900? ...rrr rururururruurururur( redoble de tambores) And the winner is?... rurururururuuruuuru(más redobles) ...¡ Twilighter930! ¡ENHORABUENA!, y encima eres nueva lectora..jajajajajajja y ha dejado su rr sobre el capitulo 1, menuda sorpresas te llevas ¿no? , jajajaj, y como premio por se otro de lo rr con dos ceros como acaba de bautizar mi querídisima Kute.. Te vas de marcha a una de las disco más faction del mundo fanfictwilight... ECLYPSE CLUB. Y nada más y nada menos que con ...¡rururururururuurururuur! ...nuestro queridísimo con sonrisa profiden...JACOOOOOOOBBBBBBBBB...

jajajja, que lo disfrutes preciosa!jajja y mil gracias por tu comentario linda... Ya nos contaras como te fue la salida con este granujilla ¿eh?... ainssss! estoy por mandarme a mi misma un rr haber si soy el 1000,... que pasaráaaaaa?

Gracias por las alertas, favoritos y como no, a mis lectores/as que permanecen en el anonimato..

Bienvenida a todas las que acabáis de incorporaros a esta historia y espero que sigáis acompañándonos hasta el final.

Karin: Como te dije en el mensaje, aunque me ahogara con las baba él estaría ahí para hacerme el boca a boca..jajajaja

Marina: Animo preciosa y por Dios! adoro tus rr. Eres mi diseccionadora preferida..jajajaja y eso que ahí, ahí te van siguiendo unas cuantas..jajajaja.

Yeya: Tu, precisamente, eres una de las que la sigue.. y respondiendo a tus preguntas y por si a alguna más le interesa saber.. Todavía no tengo muy claro cuantos capítulos tendrá pero espero no superen los 50. Dios! espero que no, aunque tenga que hacer los últimos más largos. Y respondiendo a la segunda pregunta... Ahh!, Ya creo que habrá lemmons..¡Y que lemmons! jajajajaja.

Iare: Mi segunda abordo..No lo olvidaré. Gracias.

Kahah: Espero que con este tengas por un tiempo suficiente para soñar..jajja ¿dejo de ser la villana de la película?.

Edith: Mi niña sosiega, sosiega ¡que te va a dar! ¿quieres una botellita de o2? Ah! las reclamaciones en los rr please..jajajaja. Y chicas del TMALAPDA.. ni caso a la loca esta que os quedáis sin historia...jajajja.

roscidius: Que arte tienes ...joia..jajajaja. ¡Arriba Andalucía!

Impossible Love: Ah! que falta me has hecho..¿y que hago yo sin mi niña que me ayuda con mi talón?, gracias preciosa, no te creas, ando más controlada gracias a tí... espero que lo vayas notando poco a poco. Yo también te quiero.

Pao: Por Dios! deja de ser cruel. Me partí con el amarillento comentario, hasta sentí remordimiento después. ¿Ves lo que me haces hacer?. Te adoro. ah! ¿otra botellita para tí? jajaja

AddY Ortiz: Gracias cielo, espero que no tengas problemas con los estudios por mi culpa..ah! me siento culpable...jajaja

Kute: Aunque no tengas un rr con dos cero, nunca se me olvidará que fuiste la primera en desearme los tres ceros. Y recuerda esto, lo tendré presente si ocurre. Te adoro mi psicópata preferida.

Elyta: No seas abusadora, con que te desmayes una vez tienes bastante, sino lo acapararás para ti solita ¡lista!.jajajaja ah! y de parte de Emmett, que él lo que se dice aburrirse, no se aburre, pero que el Yate está abierto para tí para cuando quieras..jajajajaj

Vale: Me alegra que te sientas un pelín mejor y de haber conseguido mi comentido con el capitulo anterio.. Te quiero mucho peque.

Joss: Espero que tu también te sientas mejor.¡ánimo wapa!

Milhoja: Como ya le dije a otra chica una vez, somo más de las que crees. Bienvenida al club...jajaja

hilarycullen17: Has sido de las nuevas lectoras desde que empezó la historia que me ha dejado el rr más largo y haciendo un repaso por cada uno de los personajes y capitulos.. Gracias preciosa, no sólo lo disfruté sino que me emocionó.

Alicia: Adoro hacerte llorar, es mi debilidad teniendo en cuenta que tus reacciones son muy valiosas para mi, ¿lo sabes,verdad? y lo de sensiblona ... ¿no será...

Ana: Dios me libre de que mis lineas te hagan tener un colapso..jajaj, me moriría si no acabase tu fic. y por cierto, gracias por tu Os. me ha gustado muchísimo y que te voy a decir, pedí un médico y me cayó uno de tu parte, aunque fuera pediatra..jajajajja.. Chicas! pasensé por el Os IMPRESCINDIBLE.. ya veran como se quedarán con ganas de más..jajajaja.

Ah! hasta aquí hoy... chicas, no se sientan tristes si no las nombro concretamente. Las adoro a todas sólo que se haría interminable y acabaría aburriéndolas.. Mil besos a todas y como os he dicho en privado, cada uno de vuestro rr me hace reir, suspirar, sonrojarme , saltar emocionada es incluso llorar totalmente conmovida por sus lindas palabras. Gracias sois unos soles.

Y bueno, me imagino que se habrán quedado con ganas de más ¿no?... pues prepárense... que ni por asomo ha llegado lo mejor..

Hasta el próximo.

Besos.

0~~~0

/(^_^)\ saraes.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos,.. ¡ya quisiera!,.. son de la fantástica S. Meyer, yo, simplemente , los tomo prestados para soñar con ellos….pero la trama y alguno de ellos sí….

* * *

¡ Hola, amores!... acá os dejo el capítulo nuevo.. espero que os guste.

* * *

¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

XV.

Bella no hacía más que mirar con un sonrisa tonta su mano que iban entrelazada con la de él, mientras revivía una y otra vez lo que había sucedido en el garaje. Habían decido ir más despacio y dejar esto que estaban sintiendo, sólo para ellos por ahora; pero por alguna razón inexplicable, ambos se negaban a romper con el contacto; y cuando Edward la tomó de la mano para encaminarse a la entrada principal del Café, no pudo más que dejarse llevar. Sólo esperaba que ese acto tan íntimo y especial para ella, no fuera tan evidente para los demás.

-¿Estás preparada? - le preguntó con una cálida sonrisa cuando llegaron a la puerta.

Bella tomó aire profundamente intentando calmar el torbellino de nervios que se le había instalado de nuevo en la boca del estomago y dejó escapar una sonrisa nerviosa… - Supongo que nunca estaré preparada del todo - le contestó sinceramente. El le sonrió ampliamente para infundirle ánimos y le dio un pequeño apretón en la mano; tenía que admitir que Bella estaba siendo muy valiente y era su forma de agradecérselo.

-Lo peor es cruzar…,- le dijo completamente convencido. -.. una vez dentro, verás como tus miedos no eran más que una exageración… - le dijo divertido.

Bella rodó los ojos, pero tuvo que admitir que los comentarios de él estaban comenzando a tranquilizarla. Volvió a inspirar profundamente y fijó de nuevo sus ojos en los de él.

Sólo ver el brillo de emoción en los ojos de Edward le dio el valor que le faltaba y soltando todo el aire que había acumulado le sonrió. - ¡O ahora o nunca! - soltó de repente…

Edward dejó escapar un risotada ante su comentario y volvió a presionar su mano mientras tiraba de ella por la puerta.

Nada más cruzar el umbral de la misma, Bella fue rodeada por todos, que ansiosos por su tardanza, no pudieron reprimir el ataque.

-¡Bella, ya llegaste!- gritó Alice emocionada abrazándola fuertemente.

- No la aplastes enana - escuchó que la reñía Emmett.

- No molestes y ponte a la cola grandullón.- le respondió ella que seguía abrazada a Bella.

Todos se iban acercando y saludándola diciéndole palabras cariñosas, mientras Bella pasaba de un abrazo a otro sin apenas saber de quienes se trataban. En un momento se sintió abrumada; pero al notar la leve presión que Edward incapaz de soltarla le daba en su mano, se tranquilizó.

-Hola cariño, que alegría que ya estés aquí.- la saludó Esme completamente emocionada, mientras la abrazaba tierna y cariñosamente.

-Hola Bella, me alegra mucho verte. - Carlisle también le dio un cálido abrazo.

Aunque todo era bastante abrumador, tenía que admitir que Edward tenía razón; los miedos que sintió no tenían razón de ser, ya que sentía perfectamente el cariño sincero de todos ellos.

-¡Por fin¡ - oyó de pronto la alegre voz de Jacob, que se abría paso hasta llegar a ella.

-Hola, Jacob - lo saludó con una tímida sonrisa.

- Me alegra que hayas llegado,… ¡Por Dios, ¿dónde os habíais metido?… - interpeló Jacob mirando inquisitivamente a Edward. Este le contestó encogiéndose de hombros pero con una sonrisa deslumbrante de oreja a oreja. - .. los chicos y yo hemos preparado algo para tí, Bella. - continuó diciendo entusiasmado volviendo su mirada hacía ella.

-Yo,... No.. no me gustan las sorpresa, Jacob…- le confesó tímidamente buscando enseguida con su mirada a Edward; éste tan sólo asintió con la cabeza haciéndole ver que todo estaba bien.

- No te asustes, ¡te va a encantar! - dijo emocionado tomándola de una de las manos y tirando suavemente de ella.

Al principio se sintió incómoda y que la separase de Edward no le estaba gustando mucho; volvió a mirar a Edward con una mirada suplicante, pero de nuevo, Edward asintió y le indicó que lo siguiera. Aunque a Edward no le gustaba nada que la estuviese llevando de la mano. Tendría que hablar muy seriamente con él después de esto , pensó.

Bella, tímidamente, se dejó llevar por la cálida mano de Jacob y cuando éste se paró, miró con asombro lo que había delante de ella.

"_Bienvenida a casa_", decía una banda que estaba justo encima del rincón; ese que durante más de un año había sido su cielo particular. Sobre la pequeña mesa había un jarrón de cristal con forma de tubo que albergaba un hermoso y fresco tulipán blanco, un libro encuadernado en cuero con las palabras " Orgullo y perjuicio" grabadas en dorado y una humeante taza de café.

En ese mismo instante se le encogió el corazón; todo estaba igual que antes y sintió la emoción invadirla hasta el extremo.

- Gracias.. - apenas pudo musitar mientras las lágrimas recorría libremente por su rostro.

Todos contuvieron la respiración a la espera del reencuentro y todos se emocionaron ante la reacción de la chica. Verla tan emocionada los contagió de tal manera; que hasta Tanya, que se había quedado detrás de la barra como simple espectadora, sintió humedecer sus ojos.

Bella seguía sin moverse, sólo fija su mirada en la imagen que tenía en frente y totalmente embargada por la emoción.

-Bienvenida a casa.. - le susurró Edward al oído, sacándola por fin del estado de shock. - Sino te sientas pronto el café se enfriará - le indicó susurrando para que fuese a tomar asiento.

-Gracias.. - volvió a murmurar incapaz de encontrar otra palabra que demostrara lo que, realmente, todo esto significaba para ella mientras se bebía sus lágrimas. Sintió de nuevo la suave calidez de la mano de Edward tirar de ella y llevarla hasta el lugar; separó gentilmente la silla para que se sentase y la ayudó a hacerlo.

-Este siempre será tu sitio, Bella - le susurró mirándola profundamente. -Siempre, ¡recuérdalo!. - sin decir una palabra más se retiró para darle su espacio como había estado haciendo durante más de un año.

-¡No te vayas..! - le pidió ella deteniéndolo por el brazo. - Ya no quiero estar sola.. - susurró aún con lágrimas en los ojos. Edward la miró con el corazón explotándole de felicidad. Esa frase la grabaría en su mente para siempre ; y este día lo recordaría como el primer día de su nueva vida..

Todos miraron la escena sumamente emocionados. Jacob no cabía de felicidad por su jefe; sabía todo lo que sentía por ella y estaba feliz de que ella lo fuera aceptando. Ángela tampoco podía reprimir las lágrimas viendo la escena; también ella, al igual que todos, estaba al tanto de los sentimientos de su jefe; y verlo allí, después de haber estado esperando un año por ella , le parecía un milagro.

-Mama,.. -murmuró Alice a Esme - ya la encontró- aseguró completamente emocionada. - Por fin encontró a la mujer de su vida - Alice no dejaba de mirar maravillada con los ojos tintineantes la escena que tenía en frente, donde su primo, el hombre más importante de su vida después de su padre y de su amado Jasper, estaba sentado junto a la mujer que amaba en ese lugar tan especial para ella...

-Sabía que este día llegaría - contestó Esme también sollozando y embargada por la felicidad que sólo una madre puede sentir al ver a un hijo realizar uno de sus sueños..

- Ahora mi hermano y mi cuñada podrán descansar en paz - declaró Carlisle, quién también tenia el rostro cubierto de lágrimas. Para él, ver que su sobrino conseguía encontrar el sentido a su vida, era motivo de gran felicidad.

Nunca en todo los años en los que había estado a su cuidado lo había visto tan feliz, tan lleno de vida y tan esperanzado. Bella había devuelto la luz a la vida de su sobrino y por esa razón, le estaba profundamente agradecido; y no sólo agradecimiento le inspiraba esa muchacha, sin duda, Bella era un ejemplo a seguir. Su afán por mantenerse viva, a pesar de los sufrimientos y las dificultades que había tenido que padecer, le parecía verdaderamente admirable; y sobretodo ahora que había tenido el placer de conocerla, ya le profesaba un cariño sincero.

Sólo esperaba que consiguieran encontrar el camino a la felicidad de la mano, tal y como habían entrado al lugar , juntos y unidos. Carlisle presentía que, a pesar de que Bella tenía mucho que curar todavía, ambos estaban hecho el uno para el otro; y la forma en la que se encontraron no pudo ser más reveladora; sin duda para él, la mano de su hermano y su cuñada estuvieran donde estuviesen, era la que los habían unido y sólo rogaba para que todo esto llegase a buen puerto.

- Estoy segura de ello - contestó Esme que se abrazó a su esposo en señal de apoyo. Ella más que nadie sabía lo mucho que había sufrido Carlisle con la muerte de su hermano y su cuñada; pero sobretodo por ver como su sobrino, a pesar de la apariencia, no conseguía estabilizarse y encontrar un lugar en la vida. - Ellos, desde donde quieran que estén cuidarán de su pequeño - le aseguró emocionada y completamente convencida recibiendo un fuerte abrazo de Carlisle.

Todos los que estaban allí, decidieron darles la privacidad a ese momento tan importante en la vida de ambos y se fueron marchando sin despedirse siquiera.

.

.

-¿Te ha gustado la sorpresa? - le preguntó sin apartar en ningún momento la vista de su ojos que aún seguían derramando lágrimas.

Bella volvió a pasar la vista sobre todos los objetos y se detuvo cuando llegó a la taza de café; la tomó con delicadeza entre sus dos manos y se la acerco al rostro para aspirar su aroma.

-Gracias.. - musitó una vez más con los ojos cerrados dejándose inundar por el exquisito y familiar aroma que la estremeció al instante.

-¡No hay de qué ! - respondió él con un tono divertido, representando una vez más la escena que se había estado repitiendo todos los días durante más de un año.

Bella sonrió ampliamente pensando lo mismo que él pero en esta ocasión, abrió los ojos para encontrarse con esos que ahora no les eran negados. Se perdió en ese mar verde que desprendía destellos como si el sol se reflejara en ellos. Edward era un hombre extremadamente guapo, sus facciones eran bastantes varoniles y desprendía un atractivo imposible de obviar. Bella pasó sus ojos por todo su rostro hasta quedar embobada en sus carnosos labios; esos labios que hacía solo unos momentos habían estado sobre los suyos y el estomago volvió a contraérsele de la emoción.

Mientras lo observaba detalladamente, vio como las comisuras de sus labios comenzaban a subirse dejándole ver una de las sonrisas más hermosas que había contemplado jamás.

- Bella,… si sigues minándome así, me vas ha hacer sonrojar - se burló Edward sacándola de inmediato de su escrutinio con el rojo más rojo posible de conseguir en sus mejillas. Era tan admirable verla en ese estado que le era imposible no burlarse de ella para poder disfrutarlo. - Es broma tonta… - le dijo sonriéndole - si yo no hubiese estado mirándote de la misma forma no me habría dado cuenta.- le confesó. Bella sonrió y al menos, su estado vergonzoso bajó varias tonalidades.

- Lo haces a propósito ¿verdad? - le preguntó más compuesta y llevando por fin el sabroso café a sus labios.

- No puedo evitarlo - le confesó él - Te ves adorable.

- Edward, - lo llamó - nunca tuve la oportunidad de decírtelo ..pero.. - dijo mirándolo directamente con una dulce sonrisa. -… tu café es exquisito.

Edward dejó escapar una suave risa, Bella le resultaba cada vez más asombrosa.. Y ese lado jocoso de ella le encantaba; con cada comentario irónico o con cualquier broma que hacía, un pedacito de hielo desaparecía de su corazón dejando ver la fantástica mujer que se escondía detrás de el y que solo él fue capaz de intuir.

-Gracias, Bella - dejó de sonreír mostrando un semblante un poco más serio. -Gracias por permitirme compartir este momento contigo - dijo a media voz, empezando a emocionarse.

Con cada palabra, el corazón de Bella se llenaba más de amor hacia él; y sin poder evitarlo, extendió una de sus manos para tomar la de él. Eso era lo que quería , necesitaba sentir su contacto; y ya que había tomado la decisión de dar el paso, intentaría aceptar sin objeciones lo que él le ofrecía. Pero de pronto reparó en algo…

- Edward - volvió a llamar su atención - ¿ te acuerdas la conversación que tuvimos en el coche? - le preguntó mordiéndose nerviosamente el labio inferior.

- ¿A cuál te refieres? - inquirió él con el ceño fruncido al notar ese gesto de preocupación en el rostro de Bella.

- Te pregunté si tenías novia y me contestaste que aún no - le contestó tímidamente - pero….

Edward no dejó que continuara, su dedo fue directamente a su labio no sólo para impedir que siguiera mordiéndose, algo que le estaba provocando verdaderos problemas para mantenerse en su sitió, si no para que callara.

-Lo recuerdo - contestó él - y veo que ese día llegará antes de lo que esperaba - le confesó mirándola intensamente.

- ¿Pero entonces lo nue.. - volvió a interrumpirla.

- Para empezar… me he regalado su primer beso - le contestó con una sonrisa impidiendo que continuara - y unos diez más que le han seguido al primero.. - apretó más su mano con una mirada cómplice.. - ..y espero seguir dándole muchos más hasta que me diga que sí… y pueda al fin gritarle al mundo entero que ella es mía, que es mi novia y que me ha elegido a mí.. - ya la emoción de la confesión le llegaba a los ojos que la miraban con todo el amor que le era posible sentir.

-Edward.. - susurró embargada nuevamente por la emoción. Jamás pensó que pudiera ser ella de la persona de la que hablaba, pero ahora , después de verlo a los ojos no cabía duda; y estaba apunto de salir ella misma saltando de alegría ante sus confesión. Eso era mucho más de lo que había pensado en tener con él y lucharía , por primera vez en su vida, lucharía por conseguir que se hiciera realidad.. Aunque lo haría con cautela, paso a paso y se arriesgaría finalmente, si verdaderamente, Edward le demostraba que lo que le había pasado a su padre no tenía porque ocurrirle también a ella.

Después de un rato disfrutando ambos de su compañía, ojeando el libro y charlando sobre cosas menos trascendentales; el estomago de Bella decidió que era hora de hacerse notar.

- Lo siento, Bella - se disculpó Edward al escuchar el rugido suave que salió directo del estomago de la chica, que por supuesto, se había vuelto a poner roja como un tomate. - hemos estado hablando tanto tiempo que no me he percatado de la hora. Debes comer - le indicó finalmente. - ahora mismo ordeno el almuerzo ¿te parece?

Bella, aunque seguía avergonzada por el impertinente acto de presencia de sus necesidades, disfrutó de la preocupación casi divertida de Edward. Era adorable verlo tan preocupado por su bienestar y estaba empezando a acostumbrarse a esos detalles tan tiernos de su parte.

-No te preocupes Edward, no es tu culpa, - dijo divertida - es ese horario tan rígido del hospital que ha domesticado mis órganos - dijo mofándose.

Edward no pudo más que reír, verdaderamente, el sentido del humor de Bella le fascinaba.

- Te admito eso - le confesó sonriente - aún así, debes comer y yo también estoy hambriento señorita - le sonrió en toda su extensión y haciendo unas señas a Ben, le indicó que se acercara.

- ¿Sí, Sr Cullen? - le contestó con semblante serio el camarero al acercarse a la mesa.

Edward arqueó una ceja mirándole mientras escuchaba una suave risilla provenir de la persona sentada al frente.

- Estamos muy graciosos hoy, ¿no? - contestó un poco molesto.

- Para nada Sr. Cullen el trato de respeto es un lema para esta empresa - volvió a decir mucho más divertido que antes. Edward rodó los ojos y negó con la cabeza, sabía que algo estaban tramando sus chicos pero nunca pensó que lo avergonzarían de esa manera.

- Ya corta con la broma Ben y tómanos nota … ¿a no ser….- dejó la frase inconclusa , pero fue suficiente para que Ben borrara su amplia sonrisa y tragara en seco.

- No, Edward.. perdona - dijo más serio - pero por favor, no me hagas lavar todos los platos y sacar la basura de una semana - dijo con fingido espanto.

Bella dejó escapar una risa de las que había descubierto que la hacían muy feliz. - ¡Edward, por Dios! ¿ que les haces hacer a tus pobres empleados ? - le preguntó mientras reía.

El se encogió de hombros y contesto - Hay que tenerlos atados en corto, sino… estos serían capaces de hacerme trabajar más a mi que a ellos - dijo mirando a Ben , pero la sonrisa se le escapó.

- Bueno, ahora sí… ¿ya sabéis lo que vais a tomar? - les preguntó Ben con bastante profesionalidad; aunque fuesen amigos y tuviesen esa relación de tanta confianza, no les quitaban lo profesionales que eran.

Edward ordenó el almuerzo por ambos y después de que tanto Bella como él saciasen el apetito, decidió que era hora de subir a casa.

-¿Quieres algo más? - le preguntó dejando la servilleta a un lado del plato y mirando a Bella que terminaba la última cucharada de su postre.

- ¡Mnnnn nooo! - dijo ella con la boca casi llena con lo que Edward sonrió. - ¡Ha estado todo fabuloso! - le comentó pasándose ella también la servilleta por los labios cuando acabó de tragar. - Si lo hubiese sabido…. - pero no pudo acabar la frase. Estar con Edward le hacía olvidar cual había sido su realidad durante toda su vida, y la verdad era que si no había probado la comida antes era porque no podía excederse del presupuesto.

Edward se dio cuenta enseguida y ¡por Dios! que deseó haber sido más valiente y haberle añadido esos dulces que pensaba, cuando le llevaba el café. Ahora que sabía la verdad sobre el precario estado económico con el que se mantenía Bella, se culpaba de haber esperado tanto para ayudarla.

- Lo siento yo no quise decir….

- Bella, no… no te disculpes por favor. - le dijo bastante apenado. - No te imaginas lo apenado que me siento por no haber sido más valiente y dejar que pasaras un año entero en esas circunstancias….

-¡Edward, NO! - casi le gritó enfadada provocando que él se sobresaltase por su reacción. - ¡No.. No hagas eso!- su rostro denotaba rabia y tristeza.

- Bella, no me pidas….

- ¡No te lo pido, te lo exijo! - contestó rotundamente. - No he sido, ni soy, ni seré un problema tuyo ¿entiendes? - dijo bastante alterada. Toda su vida se había valido por ella misma; mejor o peor, había sabido cuidar de ella y hacerse cargo de sus responsabilidades. Que Edward se sintiera culpable por ella la hacía enfurecer. No lo quería para que se hiciese cargo de sus cosas; si le había pedido ayuda en el hospital, es porque no le cupo otra pero estaba completamente decidida a devolver cada penique que él estuviera invirtiendo en ella y en su padre. En sus ojos destellaba la rabia que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. No quería que él se compadeciese de ella, así no.. - No quiero tu compasión Edward, si es lo único que puedes darme.. - dijo con un nudo en la garganta - No lo quiero.

Edward la miraba sin comprender que estaba pasando. ¿Cómo era posible que un minuto antes estuviera disfrutando de una estupenda y agradable comida con él y un minuto después estuviera de nuevo a la defensiva?

- No quise decir eso..

- ¡Sé lo que oí! - le interrumpió intentando bajar la voz al darse cuenta de donde estaban.

- Pues no fue lo que quise decir. Y ya deberías saber que no es compasión lo que siento por ti - le dijo apretando los diente, un tanto enfurecido también.

- Edward….. - lo llamó con un tono más tranquilo - Quiero que quede bien claro lo que hablamos en el hospital, ¿espero que nada de eso haya cambiado?.. - le preguntó mirándolo directamente.

- No se a que te refieres - le contestó él que no apartaba ni un segundo la mirada de sus ojos.

- A que no pienso vivir mantenida por ti - le dijo mirándolo desafiante - Quiero pagar por mi alojamiento y mi comida… y te devolveré lo que estás gastando en nosotros - le dijo finalmente.

Edward resopló, sabía que esto iba a pasar y aunque verdaderamente odiaba que se pusiera a la defensiva, en el fondo le agradaba saber que no lo quería por su dinero ni por su posición, aunque por más que se pusiese terca, ya encontraría la manera de que ella se dejase ayudar.

-¿Si te refieres a lo del trabajo? - le preguntó mirándola de la misma forma que ella - ya te dije que necesito a alguien que me ayude con el papeleo y las facturas; también te dejé claro que no pienso ni ahora… ni nunca, recibir un sólo centavo por el alquiler; y con respecto a la devolución de lo de tu padre, ya lo veremos más adelante.

- No fue eso lo que hablamos - se quejó ella cruzándose de brazos notablemente molesta.

- Pues es eso,… o ni trabajas y te mantengo gratuitamente - le dijo con bastante seguridad y autoridad. Bella lo miró con los ojos tan abierto que casi se le salía de las órbitas. ¿ en serio la estaba chantajeando?, pensó.

-¿Me estás chantajeando? - le preguntó asombrada.

- Tómalo como prefieras - le contestó sin apartar la mirada.

- No puedes hablar en serio, no aceptaría eso jamás - le dijo muy segura de si misma - ahora mismo puedo tomar esa puerta e irme de aquí - respondió desafiante.

- Podrías.. pero..¿dejarías a tu padre sin los cuidados que necesita por tu orgullo, Bella?; en tu estado no encontrarías un trabajo adecuado y aunque así fuese , no tienes el alta hasta un par de semanas más; ¿ donde vivirías hasta entonces?, ¿ con que dinero pagarías alojamiento y la clínica de tu padre? - le preguntó él. Sabía que estaba siendo demasiado duro con ella y que de alguna forma se lo haría pagar, pero todo era poco por asegurarse su bienestar; aunque tuviera que luchar contra ella misma cuidaría de ella, y no por compasión como pensaba ella, sino porque era la mujer de su vida.

Bella lo miro con una mezcla de rabia y pena contenida. Nunca pensó que él la trataría de esa manera y aunque odiaba tener que ceder, sabía que tenía razón; sino aceptaba su ayuda, al menos hasta que consiguiese un empleo que le permitiese costear todos sus gastos, no podría pagar la clínica y mucho menos mantenerse ella.

- Trabajaré. - dijo finalmente pero su voz volvía a ser fría como el hielo.

- Me parece la decisión más acertada, Bella - le contestó él con un tono más amable. Ella lo taladró con la mirada ante su comentario y Edward tragó en seco. En verdaderos problemas se había metido, ya estaba completamente seguro.

- Mañana mismo empezaré en la oficina, ¿te parece bien a las ocho? - le preguntó con un tono monocorde.

- No puedes empezar mañana, tienes que descansar - le recordó.

- No pienso quedarme en la cama, estoy bien, mañana empiezo - decidió.

-¡No, no puedes..! No tienes el alta médica y no puedo contratarte - le informó él bastante complacido de que no podría refutarle eso.

- Puedo trabajar sin contrato, confío en ti - le contestó igual de segura.

- Nadie trabaja para mi sin contrato - le informó y cada vez se sentía más ganador en esta lucha.

- ¡Augh!, eres …. - Bella se calló pero roja de rabia. Edward la miraba embelesado, hasta su cara de enfado le gustaba, de hecho, era bastante divertido discutir con ella, pensó. - No me mires así, … no creas que te saldrás con la tuya. - le dijo de pronto.

Edward volvió a prestar atención a la discusión pero no pudo evitar volver la cara para que ella no lo viese riendo ya que le estaba costando bastante reprimir la risa.

- Esta bien, ya encontraré la manera de pagarte - le dijo. Edward arqueó una de sus cejas y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa ladeada y traviesa se dibujase en su rostro ante su comentario.

- ¿En serio? - le preguntó divertido.

Bella lo examinó por unos segundos extrañada por su pregunta hasta que reparó en lo que le había dicho.

- Yo… no quise decir..¡¿estas pensando..? - ni siquiera era capaz de decirlo. Su rostro volvió a enrojecerse totalmente avergonzada y al tiempo que furiosa. - Sea lo que sea que estás pensando, si implica contacto físico , ¡olvídalo! - le espetó bastante ofendida.

Edward dejó escapar una risotada incapaz de reprimirla por más tiempo y negando con la cabeza de lo más divertido comenzó a levantarse.

- No soy tan mal pensado y jamás te pediría algo así - le dijo finalmente moviéndose hacia su lado y separando la silla para que se levantase ella también. - Ya dejemos de pelear y subamos a casa que debes descansar - le dijo con el mismo tono amable de siempre.

- No es nuestra casa, sino _tú_ casa - le dijo enfatizando el "tú." Para Bella, la situación se volvía tensa y nada agradable. No le molestaba él, ya que en realidad se moría por que la volviese a besar, sino por el hecho de sentirse en sus manos, de que él tuviera ese poder sobre ella, de que utilizase el recurso de su padre para hacerla aceptar algo que le molestaba muchísimo. Nunca necesitó a nadie y odiaba necesitarlo a él. Quería quererlo a él libremente, sin que se sintiese culpable por cualquier cosa que le ocurriese, una cosa era preocuparse y otra muy diferente sentirse obligado a cuidar de ella. Temía que algún día, eso se volviese en su contra.

Edward rodó los ojos en señal de desesperación negando con la cabeza. Aunque le gustaba y le divertía cuando se enojaba, sabía que no sería nada, pero que nada fácil, volver a conseguir su perdón; así que decidió armase de paciencia por lo que se avecinaba….

Continuará…

* * *

N/A.

¡Ainnss!, no me digáis que no se os cae la baba hasta viéndolos discutir..jajá jajá

Bueno pues, para aquellas que están deseando que por fin entren al piso..ajajá, os prometo que para el otro si que si…..jjajajajajja.

AGRADECIMIENTOS:

Alicia; Ana; ammyriddle; Crystal Butterfly92; Pam3.C.S; Shibubi; Li; mairethchiba; Danae allen; Nataliaright;Marina Cullen87; VICKY08; arrianna mansen; themis78,Claudi17; EdithCullen; Dreams Hunter; L'Amelie; sophia18;Lucimel; Kute-Chan; Jolie Cullen; Yasmin-Cullen; Cullen Vigo, crismery; lexa0619; Vale; Kalikw; pekascullen; Impossible love; Milhoja; EdwardKaname; Kira masen; PaiitoCullen; LUCYarg; tita; KarlaMasenRossSalvatoreCullen; Chemita; beluchiss; alijas1002; Kahtzathroph-VK; madaswan; Ara Cullen; ImPoly; Aleisa Black; Nicole Alexa Cullen; Salyluna; Anónimo; Kellys; Danika20; isabela91; ; Aiiram; Tania Solis; deandramari; Paolastef; Elyta; Iare; Kxprii-SatrawwBerries; Angye; ChayoRCM; TinaCullenSwan; Tata XOXO; Idta; carlita16; Katlyn Cullen; Ely Cullen M; NuRySh; Aspasie29; Emma Isabella de Cullen; Yevi08; Aime Cullen; nany87; Lauri R; carmen Cullen 116; Leila Cullen Masen; AleLupis; larosaderosas; rebenkita; yoya11; green'splace; vanscat; Noelle XD; mariclau; delitah cullen; Jos WeasleyC; bellaliz; yolabertay; msteppa; Ericastelo; lucia2176; lili2543; MgCullen; PattyQ; alliebebe; Johis.U; -Tsukino; ADICULLEN; sophie cullen swan; EmilioLT; FENIXGIRL83; calalis; MillaPattzn; Lynn;Smile79; Maiy; CullenKika16; MyGypsyPauletta; Lorena; Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen;Yose; Ally Mansen; Karin Cullen; Pilar ralip; Edward-Bella-Manson; Yeya Cullen; Jorgi; AbbyNicole; Jesiry Beaitaly; LienCullenPotter;Adry; Carmen Cullen; audreybaldacci; Patrinix; chikiday;BiankisMasen; Nikki Swan; Klaiva;Sandra1; Laura Castiblanco;BeeLaDarcy; solangegonzalez; maireth SM cullen;Joss Alvarado;XkanakoX; roscidius cullen; nafcullen; fabi91; LeidaJim; princesaamy; Kahah; Mon de Cullen; the rainbowgirl; cecy wayland; hilarycullen17;Suiza19;VanpiresDoItBetter; rubygloomsp; Addy Ortiz MillaPattzn; Luz Cullen Chiva; ileidan; eli1901; ;Nardillita; Twilighter930; Yeray;JaliceJalice; TinaCullenSwan; ZAVACULLEN; NinnaCullen;CINTIA EL NEMER; Beth71; miraura ;Mapi Hale; ; Genesis Torres; gracie Alexa;Elu-QuiDieuExalter;julimechitas; supattisondecullens; Edward Cullen's Pauli; Espero que no se me haya olvidado nadie, si es así, hacédmelo saber.

¡MIL GRACIAAAAASSS CHICASSS !

Gracias por las alertas, favoritos y como no, a mis lectores/as que permanecen en el anonimato..

Bienvenida a todas las que acabáis de incorporaros a esta historia y espero que sigáis acompañándonos hasta el final.

Y bueno, con eso y un bizcocho…. ¡Hasta mañana a las ocho! jajajajaja

Un beso nos vemos en el próximo

.0***0

/(^_^)….

-¡Ejem, ejem!.. ¿perdona? ( Un voz aterciopelada interrumpió).

-¡Eddie, que sorpresa!- (saraes sonríe como una tonta profunda, de pronto Edward se acerca pone una mano sobre su espalda y se inclina lentamente para musitarle algo al oído. Por supuesto se tuvo que agarrar bien a una mesa que había cerca, las piernas le temblaron cual cervatillo recién parido)

- Querida saraes - le susurró - ¿no se te olvida algo?.

Saraes, que había sentido un latigazo de placer recorrer toda su espina dorsal apenas se había percatado de su timbre de voz, como para responder a la pregunta.

- Cielo, ¿me has oído?- volvió a susurrarle con una sonrisa ladina..

-Ah…eh…co…- saraes, quedando como una auténtica anormal apenas balbuceó unas sílabas incoherentes, claro, y se le queda mirando con un hilillo de baba asomando por la comisura de sus labios….Edward al verla sonrió ampliamente y empezó a negar con la cabeza de lo más divertido..

- ¡Vamos saraes! - dijo divertido - pensé que habíamos pasado ya esa etapa por Dios!.. Soy yo … tu Eddie…- acortó más la distancia y le dejó semejante besazo en la mejilla que la hizo temblar y casi ahogarse con sus propias baba, de ahí que sea la presidenta… jajajaj. Si fuera un caracol se estaría forrando con las clínicas de belleza..ajajá.

- Ah…sisiiiisi..jijjiji- contestó la pobre más tota todavía, si es que eso era posible. - ¿me.. me decías ?- consiguió preguntar al fin..

- ¿Qué si no has olvidado algo?- le dijo mirándola cariñosamente.. Ella perdida totalmente en la fuerza de esa mirada, arrugó el ceño en señal de confusión..- los rr..- susurró para que nadie lo oyera..- saraes seguía atontada mirándose en su ojos hasta que de pronto recordó algo..

- ¡Ay, Dios!,- exclamó cuando se dio cuenta que había olvidado que habían superado los 1000 rr… - Eddie, ¡PASAMOS LOS 1000 rr! - dijo levantándose y abrazándose fuertemente a él…(CHICAS..¡ ainsss! Lo bien que huele este hombre), Edward apretó su cuerpo con el de ella e izándola comenzó a dar vueltas riendo de pura felicidad junto a ella…

- Saraes..¡ lo hemos conseguido! - gritaba igualmente emocionado… de pronto paró y la dejó con los pies nuevamente en el suelo.. -¿debes decir quién fue el rr nº 1000?.. Me tengo que marchar porque Bella me espera para cenar, pero le diré a los chicos que vengan para ayudarte a darle una sorpresa ¿vale?, nosotros volvemos más tarde.- le dijo sonriente.

Saraes no podía dejar de mirarlo embobada pero le mandó recuerdo para su gran amiga Bella. (¿que pensaría esa "gran amiga" si supiera la de babas que suelta por su chico?)

- Esta bien Eddie, ¿pero que haremos esta vez?. - le preguntó pidiendo ayuda.

- ¿Qué te parece si la entrevistamos?

-Ah! Me parece genial… ve, busca a los chicos y yo iré desvelando quién ha sido la afortunada…- dijo saraes de lo más feliz.

- Nos vemos en un rato preciosa.- dijo Edward acercándose nuevamente a ella y dejando otro cálido beso en su mejilla.

- Un día de estos me vas a matar - le soltó la muy descarada. Edward la miró con esa sonrisa sexy que a más de una hace suspirar y le dijo: Sabes que si no estuviera Bella, tu serías mi princesa ¿cierto?..

- ¡Ainsss! Más vale que te vayas ya adulador, que vas acabar rompiendo mi matrimonio.. Y haber que hago yo sin mi "cari". ajajá

Bueno chicas, no pensarán de verdad que se me ha olvidado lo de los rr ¿ verdad?, porque ¡ESTOY MÁS FELIZ QUE UNA PERDIZ! …. Jajajjajajaja.. y no son solo 1000! sino que son 1062...ah! LA BOTELLITA...QUE ME DAAAAAAA. jajajja

Y bueno, para saber quién es la afortunada que hizo entrar su rr en la posición 1000, bajemos todas las luces.

De pronto todo se oscureció. En el mismo instante un foco dejaba una halo de luz que iluminaba a una sola persona.. El murmullo se hizo muchos más audibles… El sonido de un redoble de tambores comenzó a sonar a la par que ese halo de luz comienza a moverse sobre todas las cabezas..

¿Quién será? …¿serás tu….?..¿será la que está sentada a tu derecha o izquierda?ajajá, sin más el sonido cesó y la luz quedó fija sobre una persona.. Deje pasar un atormentador minutos antes de decir. SI… has sido tu, …si tu…. No mires a nadie más….Una chica empieza a mirar hacia su izquierda y a su derecha y de pronto al frente…

-Vamos ven- le insté..

La chica tímidamente se levanta de su asiento y se acerca con los ojos tintineantes..

- He sido yo.. de verdad que he sido yo - decía con una vocecilla adorable.

- Que si, que has sido tu…

- Pero yo ….yo pensé …. Esto..- balbuceaba la pobre emocionada..

-¿Quieren saber quien es esta preciosidad que ha sido el rr nº 1000? -la chica se sonrojó por un instante hasta que al final una gran sonrisa picarona, como es ella , se dibujó en su lindo rostro..

- Chicas y chico, tengo el enorme placer de presentaros a la simpática, a la carismática, a la encantadora, y la más psicópata de todas las lectoras, a la maravillosa… ¡KUTE-CHAN!… felicidades cariño… jajajajajajja..

Ah! Que ilusión me hizo porque algo me decía que serías tu….si, mi peque, desde ese primer día que me dijiste que merecía que me enviasen miles de rr, supe que si llegábamos a él, tu harías que fuera el tuyo…. Y no me equivoque preciosa… Gracias Kute.

Y bueno, ya oyeron a mi Eddie, como es una ocasión especial, y ya que la tenemos aquí, que os parece si la entrevistamos un poquito y así la conocemos un poquito mejor…o al menos la podemos oir/leer ajajá verdaderamente..

- ¡Hola!

- Hello!- interrumpieron varias voces..

- ¡Emmett, Jacob! ¿Cómo ustedes por aquí?- dijo saraes emocionada pero no mas que la peque que tenía a lado que de apoco se cae del escenario de la misma emoción. Anda que si no la aguanta, la torta que se pega es descomunal..jajajajjaja..

- ¡No me lo puedo creer, no me lo puedo creer!- saltaba Kute nerviosa perdía.

- Kute tranquilízate, que se me han olvidado las botellitas y no pienso hacerte el boca a boca… - le decía saraes para tranquilizarla..

- Ay, mi madre! pero Noe, ¿has visto quienes son?…- decía la pobre sin dejar de brincar, ¿se estaría haciendo pis?.. Es lo que parecía.

-Hola preciosidades- dijo Emmett acercándose a ellas y besándolas sonoramente muy cerca de la comisura de los labios…

-¡Ainnnsss! - suspiraron la dos a la vez…

- Y para mí que ¿ no hay un beso?- dijo Jacob acercándose también… y estrechándolas a ambas entre sus brazos..

- Kute respira, que tienes los ojos en blanco - le sugería saraes mientras ella misma sobaba sutilmente los abdominales de Jacob.

Después de un minuto agónico en el que ambas casi pierden el conocimiento, Jacob se separo y disculpándose de la autora a la que indicó que tomara asiento, se llevó a la entusiasmada, embobada y babeada Kute hasta un sofá que había en el centro del escenario.. La sentaron en el centro y ambos tomaron asiento uno a cada lado.

- Bueno chicas, como bien explicó nuestra queridísima saraes, tenemos con nosotras al rr nº 1000. ¿ Dime Kute, que se siente siendo la afortunada? - le preguntó Jacob sonriéndola.

-Dios, GENIAL ! Y más con la entrevista con este riquito. Me faltaríanpalabras para describirlo :'( Yo quería ser la número 1000 o algo con los0's, pero nunca se podía :( Siempre llegaba ALGUIEN más ¬¬' ! :C Sinrencores* jaja.. - contestó Kute sin dejar de sonreír y mirando a uno y a otro sin poder remediarlo.- Y ahora nos dirás que fue purita casualidad ¿no?..¡ Vamos desembucha!, ¿fue inducido? - preguntó Emmett riendo y haciéndola sonrojar.

-Lalala Bueno, no soy una tramposa, aunque no lo creas :D Es que, bueno, iba aser inducido, pero fanfiction me cortó mis alitas :C Ví que según lapágina, esta genial historia tenía 993 comentarios, y yo con mis cachitos enla cabeza dije: Muajaja enviaré mil comentarios =) Así tendré que ser elmil, no? Pero bueno, digamos que a mi y a mi brillante cabezita se le olvidó quefanfiction atrasa los comentarios, y por primera vez, dejé un comentario deno más de 3 líneas.. Cuando puse Enviar me acordé :C Fue horrible, lemandé un mensaje a la genial Autora para que leyera mi picadez, porque sí,estaba enojadísima y frustradísima jaja ES QUE AMO ESTA HISTORIA ! Y puuuuum! De un momento a otro, SOY EL MIL ! 3- Mmmhh! Me gusta eso, has dicho que amas esta historia - dijo Jacob pasando un brazo por el respaldo del sofá justo detrás de ella.

- Kute, respira..- gritaron desde el fondo, mientras el patio de butaca rompía en risas.

Jacob se unió a las risas pero terminó dejando el brazo sobre el hombro de Kute, quién al igual que saraes, se le empezaba a ver el hilillo de baba..jajá jajá.

- Entonces si amas esta historia no tendrás problema en contarnos que opinión tienes de ella - le dijó sonriente y mirándola de una forma que la hizo suspirar. Pero al ratito Kuse te serenó y mirando con ojos tintineantes hacia saraes dijo:

-Bueno, sinceramente, y ocupando palabras que nunca usaría en mi vidacotidiana jaja, nonono mentira (: pero bueno, encuentro que la historia essumamente innovadora jaja. Bueno, es que me encantó la temática ! No merefiero a eso de que a la pobre Bella la dejen super mal D: Sino que al hechode que no siempre todas las historias son buenas, no siempre todas empiezantan bien como terminan, y esta historia CLARAMENTE lo demuestra. Es que,simplemente, me encanta. Me gusta mucho el drama la verdad, pero nótese ELDRAMA, cuando el final puede ser feliz o triste, PERO SIN MUERTES ! Como en latragedia ¬¬'

Desde las butacas saraes le envió un beso, claramente emocionada.

- Sabes Kute, me alegro mucho de haber sido elegido para hacerte esta entrevista junto a mi gran amigo Jacob - confeso Emmett, - eres una chica estupenda y nos encanta que ames nuestra historia. - sin más la tomó entre su brazos e igualmente emocionado le dio uno de esos abrazos de osos, pero no era para menos.. Kute sencillamente es para comérsela. Una vez que la soltó continuó con su entrevista.. - Supongo que tampoco te importará contarnos que opinión tiene sobre nuestra autora- le interpeló mirando hacia saraes que tenía una gran sonrisa pintada en su cara emocionada de escuchar lo que esa pequeña pesaba de ella. Kute volvió a fijar sus ojos en ella y con la misma emoción comenzó a decir:

-Que escribe EXCELENTE ! Que es una persona muy motivante cuando contesta losrr jaja.. Que la verdad, encontré una persona genial en ella, y me emocionacuando me llegan los emails mostrando que contesto mi rr interminable (: Meencanta como plasma las cosas, y bueno, qué mas decir, ella sabe de por másque tiene una psicópata en mí jaja.. Que SIEMPRE voy a leer sus historias, yen el caso que me desaparezca (cosa que dudo MUCHO), volveré para leerlas,aunque sean mil meses después 3 !

-Snif, snif, snif… - un sollozó comenzó a escucharse desde el patio de butacas, y allí totalmente emocionada y atragantándose con sus propias lágrimas estaba Noe incapaz de contenerlas… y sin poder evitarlo, se levantó y en unos poco pasos acortó la distancia que la separaba de ella para estrecharla en una caluroso y agradecido mega abrazo …..

- Gracias peque, no tienes ni idea de lo emocionada que me han dejado tus palabras cielo, y lo mucho que disfruto con tus rr. Te quiero mucho, no lo dudes. - le dijo antes de que tanto Jacob como Emmett se sumaran al mega abrazo haciéndolas reír entre lágrimas…

- Bueno, bueno… esto es una celebración así que….¡fuera lágrimas!- dijo Jacob separándolas.. Tomó de la mano a saraes mientras Emmett tomaba la de kute y volvían a sus puesto. Jacob acompañó a saraes a su sitio y depositó un suave beso en su mano antes de dejarla y volver junto a Kute para seguir con la entrevista.

- Bueno, bueno, bueno…- dijo Jacob frotándose las manos, -y ahora la pregunta que más me gusta…¿ que es lo que más te gustaría hacer y con quién de nosotros?- le preguntó el descarado con un movimiento sugerente de cejas… Emmett estalló en risas al igual que el patio de butaca y Kute se puso más colorada que un tomate maduro..ajajá. Pero al instante una sonrisa picarona se dibujó en su cara, sin duda Jacob había dado con la horma de su zapato..

- Mujajaja.. Contigo? DE TODO ! - contestó Kute haciéndonos reír a todos - Noooo, bueno, la verdad? Me encantaría metermea la historia, pegarle a varios personajes y hacer que las cosas se arreglenrápido.. Es que bueno, no sacaría a ninguno del personaje para babear unrato, ya que, según yo, no tendría la misma emoción :')! (Lo superéjaja).. Es que bueno, en verdad, encuentro que cada uno de ellos estádestinado al otro personaje, y me odiaría a mí misma por entrometerme entreellos :) Y no me gustaría hacer nada porque, NOTESE, me voy a quedarencaprichada con ellos :C

- Bah! No me ha gustado tu respuesta - dijo Jacob notablemente molesto - No te gustaría ir de parranda con un buenazo como yo…

-JACOBBB!- se escuchó la voz de Leah de fondo lo que hizo que Jacob perdiera el color de su cara. Tanto Kute, como Emmett y el resto de los allí reunidos partieron en sonoras risas al ver la cara aterrada del gallito… jajajajajja.- Vale!, sabemos que adoras la historia y adoras a la autora pero, ¿le darías algún consejo o sugerencia a saraes? - preguntó Emmett después de que pararan de reír.

Claro, si hasta la considero un pedacito de mí día por medio :C I esemedio, créeme que lo sufro jaja.. Mujer, por favor, continua escribiendo tanbien como lo haces, y sobre todo, respondiendo a cada rr por más incoherenteque sea (refiriéndose a los míos jaja), porque eso, por lo menos para mí,como lectora desde hace ya tiempo, me encanta eso. Esa dedicación que lepones a cada respuesta, a contestar a cada pregunta, es muy bien valorada. Amí me encanta, y estoy 100% segura que a las demás igual (: AH ! Antes quese me olvide: JUNTA A LOS PERSONAJES RÁPIDO POR DIOS ! Jajajaj me desesperan!

Una risa generalizada se escuchó entre el público.. Saraes la miraba con una gran sonrisa pero meneando la cabeza..- Y bueno, ya que estás aquí. - continuó diciendo Jacob. - ¿algunas palabras para las chicas que siguen la historia?..

-Claro; bueno, chicas, ni se les ocurra dejar de leer la historia ! O se lasverán conmigo ¬¬' ! A mí me encantó la historia, de verdad; y más aúnla autora. Me encanta sentir su emoción por los rr cuando la llenan de ellos,así que, vamos, no cuesta nada, continúen dejándole esos mensajitos llenosde cariño (y odio, por no poner la continuación jaja)... Pero es que bueno,ella nos entretiene, y nosotras qué? Ni se lo agradecemos? QUE VA! Una vez,incluso me hice una cuenta en la otra página para dejarle saber a la autoracuanto me gustó su historia. No cuesta por la entrevista riquis, y obviamente también a la riquita autora (:! Seguid siendo tan sexi como siempre, eh? jaja (Para los dos ! :*)

-Bueno chicas… hasta aquí la entrevista…- decía Emmett cuando fue interrumpido por una murmullo generalizado..

-Pero bueno… a quienes tenemos por aquí…- dijo viendo que tanto Edward como Bella seguidos de unos sonrientes Alice y Jasper irrumpían en la sala sacando los gritos de todas las asistentes…- Nada más y nada menos que a los protagonistas..

-Ahhh! -Kute chillaba extasiada pegando saltitos y dando palmas estilo Alice..ajajá.

Ellos llegaron hasta ella y uno tras otros se fueron presentado y besándola, en la mejilla, claro… jajja..

- Hola guapísima - le dijo Edward mientra la estrechaba en una cariñoso abrazo.. - Nos alegra mucho que te guste nuestra historia preciosa, ¿verdad Bella? - le preguntó a su coprotagonista..

- Claro preciosa - dijo Bella con una dulce voz abrazándola también. - Gracias Kute, y yo me uno a eso de que nos junte ya…. Bastante me está haciendo pasar. ¿no crees? - le dijo Bella sacando la risa cariñosa de todas las asistentes.

- No te quejes Bella..- le gritó saraes desde su asiento -.. que te llevas al bombón en compensación… - las risas volvieron a brotar..

- Bueno chicas - dijo Edward dirigiéndose a todas - Os queremos agradecer que nos hayáis hecho pasar de los 1000 rr.. Para nosotros y para sarares, es un tesoro cada uno de vuestros comentarios, en los cuales nos dejáis ver lo que tanto nosotros, como la autora, os hacemos sentir.. Mil GRACIAS CHICAS y porque tengo puesto los ojos en una castaña que me quita el sentido - dijo mirando embelesado a Bella , y ella no se quedó a tras - que si no…. Ainnn! No quedaba ninguna sin morder…

Bella rodó los ojos pero enseguida sonrió..

- Y para que celebren con nosotros, ¡ ESTÁN TODAS INVITADAS A TOMAR UNAS COPAS EN EL CAFÉ!…

- Eso, eso …FIESTAAAAAAA! - gritó Alice pegando saltitos junto a Kute a la que tenía tomada de la cintura..

- Que, ¿os hace?- preguntó Emmett… - Pues allí os esperamos… Kute, ¿te trajiste unas mudas verdad? - le preguntó, a la cuál la chica asintió… - Porque usted señorita se vendrá con nosotros a pasar una semana a ¡Isla Esme ! Ah!, y puedes llevarte a alguna amiga si quieres…- le dijo.

- Llévame a mi, llévame a mi…- gritaba saraes desde su asiento, junto con otras muchas..jajjajajja.

- Bueno chicas, ahora sí…. ¡OS ESPERAMOS EN EL CAFÉ! -dijo Edward despidiéndose con la mano junto al resto que empezaron a retirarse llevándose a nuestra querida Kute con ellos.

Ah!, que movidón ¿no? Ajajá… GRACIAS, GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS A TODAS si no fuera por vosotras no estaríamos celebrando esto… jajá jajá.. Y como ya oyeron a los chicos, ¡NOS VAMOS DE FIESTA!,

Ya me despido, espero que os haya gustado el capitulo y bueno, esta payasada que en especial esta dedicada a mi Kute-chan, gracias cielo, desde el principio que sentí tu cariño y eso lo llevo en el corazón.. ( las respuestas a la entrevista son 100% de Kute)

Siento no dejar mensajes pero ya me extendí muy muy mucho y ya no las quiero aburrir más.

Un beso a todas y bueno….os espero en el siguiente… ¡recuerden!, por fin entran en el piso… jajajajajajajja, y de que humor entran…jajajajaja

Hasta el próximo..

0***0

/(^_^)\ saraes.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos,.. ¡ya quisiera!,.. son de la fantástica S. Meyer, yo, simplemente , los tomo prestados para soñar con ellos….pero la trama y alguno de ellos sí….

* * *

¡ Hola, amores!... acá os dejo el capítulo nuevo.. espero que os guste.

* * *

¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

XVI.

Edward le indicó a Bella que lo siguiera mientras él le pedía a Jacob que se hiciese cargo de todo mientras la acomodaba.

Para la chica, no pasó desapercibida la mirada que Jacob le dedicó a su jefe, preguntando sin duda alguna, lo que estaba ocurriendo. Edward sólo negó con la cabeza asegurando que nada importante, lo que de alguna forma le molestó más a Bella.

-Por aquí, Bella - le indicó posando suavemente la mano sobre su espalda recibiendo de inmediato una mirada envenenada de ella.

Haciendo caso omiso a la reacción de Bella, Edward mantuvo su mano firmemente en su espalda mientra la conducía escaleras arriba hasta el piso superior.

-¡Puedo caminar solita! - espetó ella con un tono bastante molesto; molestia que le duraría varios días al menos; ya que de ninguna forma permitiría que él siguiera chantajeándola.

- Vamos Bella… - dijo apenado. - No seas así.. sabes que tengo razón y demás, sabes que no quiero que te sientas mal aquí - le pidió intentando que entrara en razón y se relajase un poco.

- ¡Me estás chantajeando, Edward! - le contestó molesta.

- ¡Porque eres una cabezota! - le respondió él en el mismo tono.

- Sólo quiero hacerme cargo de lo mío, ¿no es mucho pedir, no? y me sentiría mejor.

- Bella,.. no tienes porque cargar con todo tu sola - intentó hacerla entrar en razón nuevamente.

- Sigo diciendo que nada de esto es problema tuyo.¡No quiero ser tu problema! - le respondió finalmente.

- ¿Por qué lo ves como un problema? - le inquirió realmente contrariado. Jamás sería un problema para él y si lo fuera, seria su mejor problema.

-Porque es lo que soy. No soy nadie para ti, y en cambio, me ofreces tu casa, pagas mis facturas, atiendes mis necesidades.. No soy nada tuyo para que lo hagas y aunque lo fuera, tampoco quiero que tengas que cuidar de mí así.

- ¿Y si yo quisiera cuidar de ti? - le preguntó mientras se detenía frente a la puerta de la vivienda mirándola fijamente. - Tengo todos los medios para hacerlo y no lo notaría siquiera - le confió.

- Nadie da nada sin algo a cambio - le respondió con total seguridad.

- ¿Crees que lo hago para recibir algo a cambio? - le preguntó ofendido.

Bella lo miró pero fue incapaz de contestar. Sabía con creces, que en la vida, nadie te regalaba nada si no es a cambio de algo, al menos, esa había sido su realidad; pero verlo a los ojos le hacía sentir culpable por pensar eso de él.

-¡Bella, mírame y contéstame, por favor …! - le instó -¿de veras crees que te pediría algo a cambio?

-Todos lo hacen… - musitó apenada incapaz de contestar otra cosa.

Edward se la quedó mirando viendo en el fondo de sus ojos que no mentía. Ella realmente pensaba que él sería como todos. Había experimentado demasiadas situaciones en su vida que le habían llevado a desconfiar de todo el mundo y eso le dolió en el alma; y no porque desconfiara de él, ya que sería cuestión de tiempo que le demostrara que estaba equivocada, sino porque le obligaba a estar siempre a la defensiva, siempre alerta y no le permitía disfrutar de la vida.

- No soy como todos.. - murmuró entristecido.

- ¡Ya lo estás siendo! - le contestó con rabia dejándolo asombrado.

- ¿De que hablas? - le preguntó verdaderamente contrariado.

-¿No sabes de qué..? - rió irónicamente - Yo te lo diré… - dijo taladrándole con la mirada - Si no acepto tus condiciones me echas a los perros, Edward - masculló entre diente atravesándolo con la mirada - y créeme si te digo, que si no fuera porque está mi padre de por medio, esta conversación no tendría lugar. - Esa afirmación le llegó a Edward al alma. Sabía que había sido duro en su alegato para hacerla aceptar su proposición, pero jamás pensó que ella lo viese de esa manera.

- Bella… yo no…

- ¡Lo dicho, dicho queda! Ahora por favor, quisiera descansar - le pidió cortándolo con una frialdad total en su mirada.

Edward sintió como si un mazazo cayese sobre él. Aunque no era así como quería que se sintiera tenía que admitir que se había pasado, y no podía recriminarle que estuviera enfadada y dolida con él. Se merecía con creces sus palabras hirientes y las aceptaría con resignación, al menos, hasta que ella misma se diera cuenta que jamás quiso hacerla sentir así.

-Lo siento… - murmuró mientras abría la puerta y le daba paso a su vivienda.

Bella lo siguió sin hacer ningún otro comentario. Edward fue indicándole con una voz monocorde cada estancia y el uso que podía hacer de ella.

-Sólo quiero ver mi cuarto, el cuarto de baño y la cocina - dijo ella secamente. - No necesitaré nada más.

- Bellaa…- se quejó con voz lastimera.

Bella no se inmutó siquiera ante la queja de Edward; ya que tenía que ser las cosas como él quería, al menos podría mantenerse alejada. Quería dejarle bien claro que no pensaba compartir con él nada más que la cocina y el baño, si es que tenía que hacer uso del mismo que él.

Edward vio la determinación de la chica y dejando escapar un suspiro profundo, le indicó donde quedaba la cocina para después llevarla al piso superior y mostrarle cual sería su cuarto.

-Pasa - le indicó Edward abriendo la puerta de la habitación que quedaba justo enfrente de la suya. Había pedido a su tía que acomodase esa porque, a parte de la de él, era la más grande y disponía de una sala anexa que hacía las veces de despacho. El sabía que a ella le gustaría tener ese sitio para sus cosas. - Este será tu cuarto - le informó pasando dentro y viendo la cara de Bella.

Bella no pudo evitar abrir desmesuradamente la boca cuando vio la habitación. Ni en sus mejores sueños pudo desear tener algo parecido. La habitación era enorme, pintada en tonos diferentes de marfil y marrones dejando disfrutar de la luz natural que embellecía mucho más si cabe la estancia. La entrada daba paso a una especie de salita con un gran ventanal. Delante de este había un escritorio con una silla de oficina, bastante cómoda a simple visa; sobre el escritorio, había un portátil, una impresora y todo los materiales necesario que se podría utilizar en un despacho. Colgados de la pared había dos oleos, que sin dudas tenía que ser de algún artista de moda, ya que no conocía al autor, pero que encajaban a la perfección con la decoración de la estancia; bajo ellas, un hermoso sofá blanco que quedaba junto en frente de una entrada en forma de arco que daba paso a la habitación principal. Una enorme cama presidía la estancia, cubierta con un edredón blanco y adornado con un sinfín de almohadones de distintas tonalidades de marrones, marfiles y dorados que combinaban perfectamente, tanto con el tono de las paredes como de las cortinas que cubrían otro enorme ventanal; en la pared opuesta a la ventana, había un hermoso tocador repleto de un sinfín de artículos de belleza; un tarro de perfume, que de lejos se veía carísimo, un maletín de maquillaje, un joyero de madera labrada y unos cajones de los cuales no podía ver su contenido; bajo el, un banco forrado con la misma tela que las cortinas; y en la pared que quedaba frente a la cama, había dos puerta más.

Edward abrió una de ellas para dar paso aun baño colosal. Bella lo miraba sin salir de su asombro, en el había una enorme tina clásica, y al lado de esta, una gigantesca cabina de ducha. Todo el baño, desde los azulejos hasta el más insignificantes de los detalles, eran de estilo clásico. Entrar en el era como entrar en el baño de un palacio.

Edward observaba cada reacción de la chica disfrutando de ellas. Al menos tenía la satisfacción de que su cuarto le estaba gustando. Al abrir la otra puerta. Bella no pudo reprimir un gemido llevándose la mano a la boca.

Ante sus ojos habia un descomunal vestidor repleto de percheros, de donde colgaban una infinidad de prendas y de estanterías con más prendas y accesorios. Bella seguía sin salir de su asombro y se preguntaba si todo eso era realidad o simplemente se despertaría y seguiría en su cuartucho de siempre para comenzar un nuevo y monótono día.

Bella era incapaz de proferir una sola palabra. Ni siquiera se atrevió a entrar en el y se dio media vuelta hasta salir de todo aquel despliegue de lujos. Edward la siguió sin entender que pretendía hasta que la chica llegó de nuevo al pasillo.

- Esto es una broma ¿verdad? - le preguntó aún con la mirada de asombro.

- Bella, ¿qué pasa ahora? - preguntó en un tono cansado.

-¿Qué que pasa? - le contestó ella irónicamente - ¿No pretenderás que me quede ahí, verdad?.

- No entiendo tu pregunta, ¿por qué, no te gusta? - le preguntó preocupado.

- Edward…- le dijo con voz triste -.. en esa habitación bien podría dormir una reina, ¡por Dios!; y a demás, debe de ser de alguien, ya que tiene todas sus cosas en el vestidor -le contestó sin más.

-¿Qué ? - preguntó sin comprender. - Bella, todo lo que hay ahí es para ti - le contestó sin entender aún la reacción de la chica.

-Edward por favor, no me hagas esto -le dijo con un tono aún más triste. -¿No me digas que hiciste todo ese gasto por mi, por favor ? -casi le lloró.

Edward comprendió en ese instante de que iba todo y no pudo evitar tensarse. Si de por si le costaba aceptar su hospitalidad, no quería ni imaginar lo que le tenía que suponer aceptar todas esas cosas.

-Bella, por favor…- le suplicó - No vayas a hacer un drama de todo esto..

-No pienso dormir ahí. ¿No hay otra habitación más sencilla?, con que tenga una pequeña cama y un pequeño armario me sobra - le contestó sin siquiera reparar en su petición.

- Bella,…-dijo con tono triste -.. mi tía y mi prima son las autora de esto. No puedo ni imaginar cuanto les deprimirá saber que no te gustó su trabajo. -le dijo sabiendo que una vez más usaba de sus malas artes para que aceptara.

-¡No, Edward, no sigas por ahí…!

-No tengo otra habitación dispuesta. Al menos, utiliza esta hasta que adapte la del fondo - le pidió.

-¿Porque me haces esto? - le preguntó derrotada con un hilo de voz. Él sabía que no permitiría que hiciera más gastos innecesario.

-Bella, no te sientas mal por aceptarlas, solo disfrútalas y con eso me pagarás el esfuerzo, que no el gasto; ya que para mi no es más que una minucia.

Bella se sentía renuente a aceptarla, pero no consentiría que él siguiera gastando más en ella.

-Esta bien, pero no pienso usar nada de lo que hay allí. ¿Dónde están mis cosas? - preguntó secamente.

Edward dejó escapar un suspiro cuando Bella acepto. Aunque tendría que dejar que las cosas las fuera asimilando poquito a poco. Si no quería usar las cosas, no la presionaría.

-Haz lo que prefieras, es tu habitación y todo lo que contiene te pertenece desde ahora; haz el uso o el no uso según te convenga - le contestó con indiferencia. Sabía que si intentaba hacerla cambiar de opinión haría que se violentara más y en realidad quería que se instalase cuanto antes; aún seguía en el pasillo y temía que al final saliese corriendo y desapareciese de su vida. - Tus ropas también están en el clóset, si lo revisas te darás cuenta; en el armario del cuarto de baño tienes las toallas limpias y si necesitas algo sólo tienes que pedírmelo.

Bella lo miraba sin saber que decir. Que él no se opusiera a su decisión le extrañó pero, aún más, su tono de total indiferencia; aunque de alguna forma lo esperaba, él no tenía porque soportar sus manías ni miedos como lo estaba haciendo hasta ahora.

-Esta bien - apenas susurro tímidamente dando un paso hacia la habitación.

- Bella,.. - la llamó nuevamente. Aunque había decidido tratarla con indiferencia, sentía la necesidad de hacerla saber como se sentía. -…sólo quiero que sepas que estoy feliz de que estés aquí; para mí.. nada de esto es una molestia y que tu sola presencia ya ha pagado con creces lo que crees deber.- Sus ojos no cortaron ni una sola vez el contacto con los de Bella; se acercó lentamente a ella y sin poder evitarlo le acarició con el pulgar su suave mejilla.

-Jamás te pediría nada a cambio por todo esto, lo hago con todo mi corazón y no por compasión. ¡No soy como ellos Bella!; jamás te haré daño, al menos conscientemente, y jamás te exigiré nada...- Bella se estremeció ante su contacto y cerró fuertemente los ojos invadida por un sentimiento de culpa y de desconcierto al mismo tiempo -… Siento enormemente tener que recurrir a estos chantajes para hacerte entrar en mi vida y que aceptes todo lo que estoy más que decidido a darte. Quizás no lo creas pero, Bella… yo.. ¡Yo te quiero! Y aunque te cueste aceptarlo , todo lo que me permitas darte será nada para lo que estoy dispuesto a dar.

Bella lo miraba sin pronunciar palabra, sólo escuchando todo lo que él estaba diciendo y de alguna manera deseaba creerle, pero su desconfianza, había sido forjada a base de golpes difíciles de olvidar.

-Sé que estas enfadada, asustada y abrumada por todo esto; sé que te han hecho mucho daño pero…, -dijo mirándola fijamente para que viera la verdad en su mirada -…te prometo que hallaré la forma de que me veas tal y como soy; encontraré la manera de que confíes en mí y te demostraré que estas equivocada, que sí que puedes recibir sin dar nada a cambio, a menos que ese nada, sea una sonrisa sincera en tu rostro.

- Edward yo…

-¡Lo sé! - dijo interrumpiéndola. -No hace falta que digas nada, Bella. Ahora… refréscate y descansa. Yo bajaré un rato al Café; subiré para la cena. -dijo con un tono de voz triste. Sin esperar contestación y después de dedicarle un triste sonrisa, se giró y se marchó.

Bella no dijo nada. Sólo se quedó allí... inmóvil, viendo como Edward se marchaba por el pasillo. En su cabeza seguía resonando sus últimas palabras ; " _hallaré la forma de que me veas tal como soy; encontraré la manera de que confies en mí ..."_. El ruido de una puerta cerrándose la hizo sobresaltar y le indicó que él ya se había marchado, de pronto... sintió un gran vacío en su interior, ese vacío fue abriedose paso hasta llegar a su pecho donde su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente mientras un nudo se formaba en su garganta, sus ojos comenzaron a arder y fue entonces cuando, totalmente sobrecogida, se dejó caer de rodillas y comenzó a llorar.

Se sentía mal por como lo había tratado, también por como él la había manipulado, por como su vida había dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados sin aviso previo y como todo se le iba de las manos. Pero lo peor era ese sensación de vació que sintió al oír cerrarse la puerta. Él se había ido, se marchó triste pero se marchó y allí estaba ella de nuevo sola. Edward prácticamente le había confesado su amor y ella le pagaba con desconfianza y terquedad y todo… porque era incapaz de aceptar que alguien pudiera amarla sinceramente. Se odio,... se odió a sí misma por ser tan malagradecida, por ser una tarada , por sentirse tan inferior a él.

Miro a su alrededor. Esa habitación, como ella le había dicho a él, para a la de una reina. Y quizás era eso lo que él trataba de decirle con todo eso. Que ella para él era una reina.

Se odió aún más si es que eso era posible. Era de lo peor y lloró, lloró de impotencia, lloró por sentirse culpable, lloró por él. Su pecho literalmente ardía; y su cuerpo comenzaba a resentirse por la falta de descanso.

Tomando una profunda respiración, enjugó la lágrimas que humedecían su rostro y como pudo llegó hasta la cama, se deshizo de los zapatos, retiró delicadamente para no estropearlo, el hermoso edredón y se dejó caer sobre las sábanas. Se enroscó como un ovillo intentando mitigar el dolor que la embargaba y dejó fluir nuevas lágrimas mientras el sopor la inducía a sueño.

Al mismo tiempo. Edward llegaba con un semblante triste a la barra del bar.

-Que cara traes, ¿problemas en el paraíso? - preguntó Jacob cuando Edward se dejó caer literalmente, sobre uno de los taburetes que estaban delante de la barra, mientras le servía un trago.

- Las cosas van a resultar más difíciles de lo que esperaba, para que te voy a mentir -le contestó tomando el chupito de Whisky que Jacob le había preparado. Edward lo tomó de un solo trago y un carraspeo se escapó de su garganta cuando el fuerte licor la recorrió.

-Tiene que ser muy difícil para ella asimilar todo esto.. - le contestó Jacob intentando animarlo mientras le servía otro trago. - ..tendrás que tener paciencia.

Edward volvió a tomar el vaso y de un sólo trago volvió a apurarlo. - Lo sé… pero.. Se niega a aceptar nada de lo que le ofrezco… ¡me exaspera! .. en serio. - le confesó masajeándose las sienes .

Jacob dejó escapar una carcajada y se sirvió un trago para él; lo bebió y volvió a servir otro para Edward pero éste le puso la mano impidiéndoselo. -No me voy a emborrachar -masculló -lo que menos quiero es subir ebrio allá arriba y dañarla de algún modo -dijo preocupado.

-Tienes razón - concordó Jacob retirando la botella -Si perdieras el control diciendo algo inapropiado o hicieras algo inapropiado, yo mismo me encargaría de partirte las piernas. - le avisó.

Edward dejo escapar una risa. No sólo en él y en su familia se había instalado esa necesidad de protegerla. Todo el que la conocía experimentaba esa necesidad y le costaba mucho entender, como hasta ahora, nadie la hubiese ayudado. Como la gente que de alguna manera la habían conocido, se habían quedado impasibles ante las injusticias que estaba viviendo esa chica.

-Tranquilo Jacob. No seré yo quien la dañe… y te aseguro que es lo suficientemente fuerte como para defenderse por si sola.

-¿Está molesta contigo? - le preguntó finalmente.

-Se niega a aceptar que no pienso cobrarle alquiler..-le dijo -Es tan terca, que no entiende que, ni aunque me faltase el dinero, permitiría que ella pusiese un solo dólar por su cuarto, menos aún en mi condición.

- Debes entenderla.

-Y la entiendo, por eso he salido de allí y la he dejado sola. Quiero que se vaya acostumbrando sin tenerme de espectador y te aseguro que me muero por saber como se encuentra.

-Tranquilo Jefe, ella estará bien; y estoy completamente seguro que pronto se le pasará y volverán a tener la complicidad y el brillo que tenían mientras estaban en esa mesa - le dijo señalando el rincón de Bella.

-Eso espero Jake… eso espero.- le contestó -Voy a la oficina a ver si me entretengo con algo. Le prometí que no subiría hasta que no fuese la hora de cenar.

- Eso te hará bien - le animó.

Edward dio un vistazo al salón y vio que todo estaba tranquilo. Habían recogido la pancarta que adornaba el rincón y todo volvía a su normalidad. Sin duda sus chicos eran los mejores y sabía que podría contar con ellos para cualquier cosa.

Sobre las cinco de la tarde el móvil de Edward sonó.

-¿Tía? - contestó al ver que el número era el de Esme.

-_Si cariño, soy yo_.- le contestó al otro lado de la línea.

-Dime, ¿ocurre algo?…

-_No..no te preocupes, ¿sólo llamaba para saber como ha ido todo y si Bella está en condiciones de venir a cenar a casa?_

-Pues… no lo creo tía - le contesto sinceramente con un tono de voz apagado.

-_¿Ocurre algo, Edward? -_ le preguntó preocupada.

- Digamos que le está costando bastante asimilar todo esto - dijo con un voz triste.

- _Era de esperar, cariño, tendrás que tenerla paciencia -_ le aconsejó.

-Lo sé, sólo que…- no sabia realmente ni que decirle.

- _Sé lo que te ocurre Edward, y créeme, todos aquí deseamos que todos tus deseos se cumplan, pero nadie mejor que tú sabes que Bella necesitará tiempo. No sólo por lo que le ha ocurrido últimamente, sino por todo en general. Su vida no ha sido nada fácil, pero lo peor , que ha tenido que enfrentarlo todo sola. Le costará aceptar a alguien en su vida. Pero…_.-dijo dejando una pausa - _.. Estoy completamente segura de que ella acabará aceptándote. _

Edward dejó escapar un suspiro a través del teléfono, y deseo fervientemente que todo lo que le decía su tía se cumpliera.

-¡Gracias tía!.. -le contestó sinceramente -…tu siempre sabes como reconfortarme; y siento de veras no ir esta noche a cenar con vosotros , pero no quiero presionarla más.

-_No te preocupes cariño, nos hacemos cargo -_ le contestó Esme al otro lado de la línea.

-Veré como acontece el día de mañana y te hablo ¿OK?

-_Claro, cariño. Y… cuida de ella mi amor_.

-Descuida, lo haré.

-_Un beso cariño, que descanses_.

- Otro para ti, tía.¡ Hasta mañana!

Edward finalizó la llamada y miró la hora; el reloj marcaba las cinco y media. Se moría por ver que estaba haciendo Bella pero sabía que aún era pronto. Decidió entretenerse poniendo al día la contabilidad y esperar que el tiempo pasase más deprisa para volver a verla, pero como solía ocurrir, el tiempo parecía no pasar, a si que, decidió armarse de paciencia, ya que la tarde prometía ser muy… pero que muy larga…

Continuará…

* * *

N/A.

¡Ainnss!, que penita que me da mi Bella. Pero esto era de esperar ¿no?, al menos a mi me parece que es más que lógico que Bella actue así, ya no solo por verse rodeada de tanto lujo, que encierta manera, le hacen ver en la miseria que vivió, sino su propio estado emocional. En el interior de esa pequeña hay una verdadera batalla campal. Por una parte, lo que su corazón siente por él, por otra, lo que la vida le ha enseñado a base de golpes.

Cuando comencé a escribir esta historia, tenía claro que los personajes adoptarían una actitud real ante los acontecimientos, pero al mismo tiempo, quería que el amor se notase impregnado en el aire... como bien dijo Kute en la entrevista... la historia es un drama, bajo mi punto de vista como lectora, un buen drama, pero uno en el que habrá tanta angustia como alegria y hasta ahora, creo estar consiguiendolo. La base de este fic es sin duda el amor, el inmenso amor entre estos dos seres que han sido golpeados fuertemente por la vida, y cómo ese amor es capaz de acabar con el dolor.

Quizás no ha sido el capítulo que esperaban, igualmente, espero que les haya gustado.

AGRADECIMIENTO

Alicia; Ana; ammyriddle; Crystal Butterfly92; Pam3.C.S; Shibubi; Li; mairethchiba; Danae allen; Nataliaright;Marina Cullen87; VICKY08; arrianna mansen; themis78,Claudi17; EdithCullen; Dreams Hunter; L'Amelie; sophia18;Lucimel; Kute-Chan; Jolie Cullen; Yasmin-Cullen; Cullen Vigo, crismery; lexa0619; Vale; Kalikw; pekascullen; Impossible love; Milhoja; EdwardKaname; Kira masen; PaiitoCullen; LUCYarg; tita; KarlaMasenRossSalvatoreCullen; Chemita; beluchiss; alijas1002; Kahtzathroph-VK; madaswan; Ara Cullen; ImPoly; Aleisa Black; Nicole Alexa Cullen; Salyluna; Anónimo; Kellys; Danika20; isabela91; ; Aiiram; Tania Solis; deandramari; Paolastef; Elyta; Iare; Kxprii-SatrawwBerries; Angye; ChayoRCM; TinaCullenSwan; Tata XOXO; Idta; carlita16; Katlyn Cullen; Ely Cullen M; NuRySh; Aspasie29; Emma Isabella de Cullen; Yevi08; Aime Cullen; nany87; Lauri R; carmen Cullen 116; Leila Cullen Masen; AleLupis; larosaderosas; rebenkita; yoya11; green'splace; vanscat; Noelle XD; mariclau; delitah cullen; Jos WeasleyC; bellaliz; yolabertay; msteppa; Ericastelo; lucia2176; lili2543; MgCullen; PattyQ; alliebebe; Johis.U; -Tsukino; ADICULLEN; sophie cullen swan; EmilioLT; FENIXGIRL83; calalis; MillaPattzn; Lynn;Smile79; Maiy; CullenKika16; MyGypsyPauletta; Lorena; Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen;Yose; Ally Mansen; Karin Cullen; Pilar ralip; Edward-Bella-Manson; Yeya Cullen; Jorgi; AbbyNicole; Jesiry Beaitaly; LienCullenPotter;Adry; Carmen Cullen; audreybaldacci; Patrinix; chikiday;BiankisMasen; Nikki Swan; Klaiva;Sandra1; Laura Castiblanco;BeeLaDarcy; solangegonzalez; maireth SM cullen;Joss Alvarado;XkanakoX; roscidius cullen; nafcullen; fabi91; LeidaJim; princesaamy; Kahah; Mon de Cullen; the rainbowgirl; cecy wayland; hilarycullen17;Suiza19;VanpiresDoItBetter; rubygloomsp; Addy Ortiz MillaPattzn; Luz Cullen Chiva; ileidan; eli1901; ;Nardillita; Twilighter930; Yeray;TinaCullenSwan; ZAVACULLEN; NinnaCullen;CINTIA EL NEMER; Beth71; miraura ;Mapi Hale; ; Genesis Torres; gracie Alexa;Elu-QuiDieuExalter;julimechitas; supattisondecullens; Edward Cullen's Pauli;Ninna Cullen;Angie C Cullen Naobi Chan;Fran Cullen Masen;Julimuliluli De Cullen; BETTY CULLEN; fantwilight1; Kiran Masen; Maxipau; Kitty678; jaavii; NADUSOLE; Natasha Granger; twifanMarie;xelatwi; Espero que no se me haya olvidado nadie, si es así, hacédmelo saber.

¡MIL GRACIAAAAASSS CHICASSS ! No sé como agradeceros todos los cometarios que me dejáis, Por Dios! SUPERAMOS LOS 1100 y sabes queeeeee...fuiste tu, si tu... ¡ KarlaMasenRossSalvatoreCullen! Karla para mí porque si no ni te nombro..jajaj...ah! me encantan tus rr, en serio, los odoro porque me fascina ver lo mucho que te gusta esta historia y bueno, dado que eres el rr 1100 y que no me cuesta dinero...¿que crees que has ganado? rrururuurururuururuuur(redoble de tambor).. Un contrato para trabajar en el Cafe Culle's pero de limpiadora y en el turno de Tanya...jajajajajja...Nooooo, es bromaaaaaa! jajajja, ¿ Que te parece si te mando a mi Eddie directito a Venezuelaaaaaa? jajaja, eso sí, me lo devuelves en un par de día que tengo que subir otro capi y necesito motivación...jajajajaja, Un beso wapa y GRACIAS.

Gracias por las alertas, favoritos y como no, a mis lectores/as que permanecen en el anonimato..

Bienvenida a todas las que acabáis de incorporaros a esta historia y espero que sigáis acompañándonos hasta el final.

Supattisondecullen: Tendrás que facilitarme otra manera para poder dirigirme a ti, porque escribir Supattisondecullen me hace perder lo que viene siendo media vida y claro... me dije, tampoco me parece que ande yo cambiando los nombre de nadie asi que, a menos que Supattisondecullen me de permiso para no tener que llamarla Supattinsondecullen cada vez que Supattisondecullen me escribe, no dejaré de escribir tu nombre tal como suena Supattisondecullen, pero de ya te digo que ah! me desespera escribir Supattisondecullen por Dios! no ven que hasta soy incapaz de dejar de escribirlo, es como si el nick Supattisondecullen me poseyera y ah! me estoy voviendo supattisondecullenadicta por Dios!... que alguien pare esto.. aja..aja..aja ( respiración alterada) jajajajjaaj. Es broma supattisondecullen, solo escribia esta loca nota para esperar que no te moteste que te diga "Supa..." jajajja

Julimuliluli De Cullen: Ahhhh! no...no lo voy a escribir...ah! no ... Ahhhh!...Julimuliluli...por Dios! me tienes que decir al igual que Supattisondecullen que te llame de otra manera porque si tengo que escribir Julimuliluli cada vez que me escribas sincermanete se me va a quedar cogido el tendo de la mano derecha...ahh! Inténtenlo y verán... Julimuliluli, asi que si no te molesta, para mi serás Juli... que mira que bonito y que sencillito...jajajajjajaja.. ainnss! Juli no era la perrita de los mosqueperros... si, la novia de Dartacan...ainsss! que recuerdos..jajajjaa. Por cierto Julimuliluli, me ha encantado tu rr y bienvenida a la historia wapa.

Kute: Ni que decir tiene que la que va a Isla Esme contigo es la menda lerenda eh? ojito kute, que si no es así dejas de ser mi psicópata preferida jajajjajajaja. Me alegra que te haya gustado la sopresa cielo y las gracias a tí por ser tan linda y cariñosa. Eres un amor..

Angie C Cullen: Gracias cielo, no sólo me he divertido mucho con tu rr sin que me ha emocionado.. me alegra saber que consideras mi historia así... muchas gracias y siéntete bienvenida..

Pao: No pudo ser esta vez ...ainsss! ese 1101 ha tenido que doler...jajajaja pero sabes que... ahí va otro besazo...Muaaacccckkkksss.!

Ana: Gracias.. sabía que podía contar contigo, no te he contestado por que he tenido un día de locos pero gracias, me reconfortaron tus palabras...

Siento no haber tenido tiempo de contestar todos los rr, lo siento de verás, intentaré hacerlo mañana, pero estos días han sido muy ajetreados para mí y no he tenido nada de tiempo y lo que no quería era dejaros sin el capitulo...para que después digáis que soy mala..

Y bueno.. en esta ocasión, realmente me ha costado mucho escribir la N/A. y es porque hoy me siento sumamente triste. Y al igual que una vez quise hacer con mi querída Vale. Me gustaría dedicarle este capitulo a mi gran amiga Alicia.

Cielo, se que no son los mejores momentos de tu vida y creeme que lo siento en el alma.. ahora mismo soy incapaz de retener las lágrimas mientras escribo estas líneas, quiero que lo sepas, que lo siento mucho cariño, mucho, mucho... pero sabes qué... sé que pronto te tendré de nuevo con una linda sonrisa, y al igual que hoy lloramos juntas, mañana seguro reimos... Mucho animo mi niña, y siénteme cerca, porque un pedacito de mi corazón está allí contigo. Te quiero mucho Alicia. Y espero que muy pronto podamos retomar nuestras conversaciones y podamos seguir disfrutando de tu talento.

Gracias de nuevo por la paciencia que me teneís y espero de corazón que os haya gustado el capitulo.. a demás, se que el siguiente os gustará mucho más.. Un beso muy grande a todas. Sois muy importantes para mi.

Hasta el próximo.

/(;_')\ saraes.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos,.. ¡ya quisiera!,.. son de la fantástica S. Meyer, yo, simplemente , los tomo prestados para soñar con ellos….pero la trama y alguno de ellos sí….

* * *

¡ Hola, amores!... acá os dejo el capítulo nuevo.. espero que os guste.

* * *

¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

XVII.

Sobre las siete de la tarde, Edward miró de nuevo el reloj; esa acción era la que había estado repitiendo cada cinco minutos, las últimas dos hora; e incapaz de soportarlo más, decidió subir.

Nada más entrar en casa, Edward observó que todo estaba oscuro y silencioso. Recorrió el salón y la cocina para ver si había algún signo de que ella hubiese bajado, pero como se temía, todo seguía igual.

Subió lentamente y sin hacer ruido la escalera hasta el piso superior y cuando llegó a la puerta de la habitación de Bella, dejó apoyada su frente en ella.

Se permitió unos segundos para pensar que le iba a decir. Tal vez podría convencerla para bajar al salón y ver alguna película, o tal vez, podría invitarla a que le ayudase a preparar la cena, si .. esa sería una buena idea, ella se sentiría útil y no estaría dándole vueltas al coco sobre como iba a pagar todo, pensó.

Una vez tomada la decisión, aspiró profundamente para intentar calmar los nervios que le empezaba a revolotear en el estomago y golpeó suavemente la puerta con sus nudillos.

-¿Bella? - la llamó con voz baja pegado a la puerta, pero no se oyó ninguna contestación. - Bella, ¿puedo pasar ? -volvió a preguntar insistiendo con el llamado a la puerta pero nada, ningún sonido se escuchaba al otro lado, e inquieto decidió entrar.

La habitación estaba a oscuras, sólo iluminada por una tenue luz que procedía de la calle. Era la hora del crepúsculo y los haz de luz que asomaban por la ventana dejaba ver unos tonos apenas rosados por toda la habitación. Todo era silencio, todo, menos una suave respiración que procedía de la habitación principal.

Edward dudó en entrar hasta allí pero unos casi inaudibles lamentos le sacaron de dudas; y en cuestión de segundos, Edward había recorrido la distancia que lo separaba de la cama y allí descubrió a Bella.

Su corazón se apretujó nada más verla. Allí sobre las sábanas, aún con la ropa que traía, se encontraba ella acurrucada en forma de bolita, abrazada fuertemente a sí misma como queriendo protegerse; sus ojos se notaban levemente hinchados y unos surcos descendían de ellos hasta la comisura de sus dulces labios. Había estado llorando.

De su pecho salió un hipido seguido de una respiración entrecortada, aún su corazón se contraía por los sollozos, o lo que era peor, hasta en sueños estaba llorando. Edward la observó compungido, su corazón seguía sintiendo un pellizco al verla allí tan vulnerable, tan desprotegida; se veía tan pequeña y tan necesitada de que cuidaran de ella, que se enfureció por su terquedad. Su consciente la obligaba a ser fuerte y casi despiadada pero su subconsciente gritaba que necesitaba que la amasen y que cuidasen de ella.

De pronto el cuerpo de Bella se estremeció y apretó más los brazos a su alrededor. Edward se dio cuenta que estaba sintiendo frío y con mucha delicadeza, la arropó con el edredón que estaba meticulosamente puesto a los pies de la cama.

-Eres tan testaruda.. - musitó mientras la arropaba y veía como el cuerpo de Bella se relajaba ante la agradable sensación -¿Que voy a hacer contigo, Isabella? - siguió murmurando mientras le apartaba un mechón de cabello que se le había puesto sobre su rostro. - ¿Que debo hacer para que me aceptes y aceptes todo lo que puedo darte, pequeña? - Le preguntaba aunque sabía que ella no podía escucharlo.

Bella se removió un poco entre las sábanas y cambió de postura quedando frente a él.

Su cabello ahora, había quedado esparcido sobre la almohada y sobre uno de sus hombros; sus ojos cerrados, le permitieron ver con exactitud la longitud de sus oscuras y largas pestañas; su pequeña y un poco respingona nariz, era pintada por minúsculas pecas casi inapreciables pero que le daban ese aire juvenil e inocente; por causa del llanto, sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas y por primera vez odió eso al saber que era causado por el dolor; y por último, sus labios estaban un poco hinchados y excitantemente rosados.

¡Hermosa!, pensó Edward al verla, era la viva imagen de una diosa.. Y no pudo evitar quedarse contemplándola. Su rostro, que apenas dejaba ya muestras de la brutal agresión, era el de una ángel y se estremeció al recordar que unas horas antes había podido saborear sus dulces y carnosos labios, que había podido acariciar su suave piel.

-Ed..Edward.. - farfulló Bella entre sueños.

Edward se sobresalto al oírla llamarlo, pensando que lo había cazado espiándola o algo así, pero cuando se dio cuenta que aún seguía dormida, no pudo reprimir que una sonrisa se dibujase en su cara; Bella estaba soñando con él y no creía poder sentirse mejor.

- Ed..Edward, no - siguió balbuceando, pero esta vez su voz era más lastimosa, lo que provocó que Edward frunciese su ceño con preocupación.

-¿Qué tienes, Bella? - le preguntó en un murmullo, aún sabiendo que no lo oiría.

- Edward no,..no me dejes - dijo finalmente y volvió a enroscarse sobre si misma mientras su pecho se contraía en respiraciones irregulares como consecuencia de haber estado llorando durante mucho tiempo. Aún seguía con el corazón encogido..

- Nunca amor,.. -musitó él mientras volvía a recolocar otro mechón de cabello que se había escapado. - …nunca.

Bella volvió a removerse dando de nuevo la espalda a Edward. Este decidió quedarse un rato más y se sentó en un sillón que quedaba cerca. Aunque ella no estaba consciente, no se sentía capaz de dejarla sola.

Edward se dejó llevar por los suaves sonidos que proferían de los labios de Bella, apenas en un susurro, la oyó decir de nuevo su nombre y se perdió en la inconsciencia escuchando su acompasada respiración, ahora más tranquila y sosegada. Su cuerpo al igual que el de Bella se resentía por el cansancio y el cúmulo de emociones lo acrecentó, sin poder evitarlo se quedó dormido sobre el sillón junto a la cama de Bella.

Un suave ronquido despertó de inmediato a Bella. La habitación se encontraba en penumbras, apenas iluminada por la tenue luz que se colaba por la ventana. Le costó un rato reconocer la estancia y para ello tuvo que esforzar su vista hasta que esta se adapto a la falta de luz. De nuevo ese sonido la hizo voltearse con temor hacía su izquierda. Allí sobre un sillón descansaba un cuerpo. El suyo se estremeció al saber que alguien se encontraba en su habitación pero de inmediato recordó donde se encontraba y que sólo había una persona que pudiera estar allí.

En un principio dudó en que hacer y sólo permaneció a oscuras observando aquella silueta que, con una postura bastante incomoda, descansaba sobre aquel sillón. La poca luz fue destapando poco a poco sus facciones y aunque uno de sus brazos reposaba sobre su frente, pudo recrearse en su belleza. Edward presentaba un semblante sereno, hermoso, como si verdaderamente su alma se encontrase en paz y por primera vez deseo sentirse como él.

Verlo allí le demostró una vez más que sus sentimientos hacia ella eran sinceros. El no tenía porque estar allí, podría sin duda, descansar en su confortable cama, pero en cambio estaba allí, con ella. De pronto reconoció que el vacío que había sentido nada más oírlo partir había desparecido. Con saber que estaba cerca le era suficiente para sentirse tranquila. El había vuelto, ni siquiera supo a que hora, pero había vuelto.

Apartó por un instante su mirada del hombre que descansaba en el sillón y se permitió nuevamente recorrer toda la estancia. Sin duda alguna, esa era la cama más cómoda que jamás había probado, sintió como todo su cuerpo estaba descansado y sonrió ante ese descubrimiento. Todo era demasiado ostentoso para ella, con mucho menos de la mitad de los muebles y detalles que la rodeaban, hubiese sido feliz, pero tenía que admitir que estar en aquella habitación era un sueño.

Se levantó lentamente de la cama intentado hacer el menor ruido y caminó a través de ella. No se atrevió a prender la luz con temor a despertarlo, pero de igual forma no le hacía falta. Nada más poner un pie fuera de la cama se dio cuenta que aún llevaba puesta la ropa de la mañana y con un poco más de entusiasmo, abrió la puerta que le daba acceso a su gran vestidor. Prendió la luz que lo iluminaba y nuevamente se quedó maravillada por todo lo que contenía. No pudo evitar pasar su mano a través de los bellos vestidos y trajes que colgaban impecables de las pechas; pasó su mano también sobre los suaves jerseys y no pudo evitar abrir unos cajones que le descubrieron una multitud de accesorios: Había collares, pendientes, brazaletes, diademas, gomas para el pelo, cinturones… Más que un vestidor, parecía el expositor de una tienda de moda. Al abrir una puertecilla que había en el centro, prácticamente dejó caer la mandíbula al suelo; en ellas había tal cantidad de zapatos que quedó maravillada; zapatos lisos, de estampados, con tacones de distintos tamaños y formas y por supuestos planas bailarinas de multitud de colores, zapatillas de deportes y sandalias, ni en todos sus años juntos podría haber acumulado tal cantidad de zapatos, y en cambio, todo se veían de primerísima mano.

Dejó escapar un suspiro cuando vio en los estantes más abajo los que ella poseía. Al lado de los otros eran prácticamente basura. Y no tardó en ubicar sus demás pertenencias que al igual que los zapatos, descansaban en una parte más alejada del resto de prendas. Eso le hizo dar cuenta de que ella estaba muy lejos de encajar en aquella familia. Su poder adquisitivo jamás podría permitirse el lujo de ni siquiera uno de los muchos brazaletes que estaban en el cajón y mucho menos todas aquellas prendas.

Respiró pesadamente y continuó indagando sobre los otros cajones. Al abrirlos se quedó estupefacta al encontrar unas finísimas prendas íntimas. El encaje, la transparencia, la seda todas esas telas tan elegantes, abundaban y en lo más profundo del cajón, se encontraban sus braguitas simples de algodón junto con un par de sujetadores de igual condición. Cada cajón que abría, cada puerta, cada estante le demostraba más claramente que ella no tenía nada que hacer allí. Y si ellos se había molestado en comprar todas esas cosas para ella , no significaba otra cosa que se avergonzaban de su imagen…

De nuevo su corazón se encogió de dolor. Quizás Edward la quería, por alguna extraña razón, él sentía algo por ella, pero también era conciente de que él merecía alguien mejor, alguien de igual condición; que fuera hermosa y elegante, que supiera vestir y calzar esos impresionantes zapatos y lucir esas espectaculares y hermosas joyas; sin duda, ella distaba mucho de esa chica y sabía que tarde o temprano él se daría cuenta y se cansaría de su nuevo juguete.

Tomó como siempre sus pantalones vaqueros y sus viejas converses; sacó de lo profundo del cajón un juego limpio de ropa interior,… su ropa interior y de uno de los estantes, tomó una de sus camisetas de manga corta de publicidad que tenía para andar por casa. Antes de bajar de la cama se fijó que era las seis de la mañana y sabía de más que no podría volver a dormir y mucho menos, sabiendo que él estaba allí.

Tomó todas sus ropas y se encaminó hasta el baño. Como el día anterior, se quedó fascinada por su belleza pero intentó no dejarse impresionar más y tomó las toallas que necesitaba para secarse después de la ducha.

Se despojó lentamente de su ropa y quedó desnuda antes el gran espejo que había en él. No pudo evitar mirarse y ver que aún en su cuerpo, permanecían unas sutiles manchas amoratadas que probaban los golpes que había recibido. Aún así , su aspecto era mucho mejor.; en su cara, ya apenas quedaba rastro y en su cuello tampoco.

Todo su cuerpo se estremeció al pasarse las manos por sus brazos. Un flash de Mike tocándola de igual forma apareció de pronto y sintió unas enormes nauseas al instante… aunque la mayoría del tiempo esas imágenes eran borradas de su mente, de vez en cuando la sobresaltaban apareciendo de esa manera. Meneó la cabeza intentando desechar la imagen mientras otro escalofrío la recorría y se apresuró a tomar la ducha.

Abrió la puerta de la cabina y después de cerrarla presionó el botón que hacía brotar el agua. Por supuesto, la temperatura estaba reglada, era caliente pero no en exceso, lo suficiente para notar una relajación inmediata por todo su cuerpo. Dejó que el agua la empapara y volvió a rememorar lo ocurrido en estos últimos días. Por más que quería dejar su mente en blanco era imposible y la imagen de Edward se instaló permanentemente en ella. Sus roces, sus caricias, sus beso, sus palabras, todo lo que procedía de él se representaban una y otra vez en su cabeza mientras los chorros de agua la empapaban. Un rato después se dio cuenta que llevaba bastante tiempo en esa postura y decidió que era hora de terminar con el aseo. Tomó un poco de gel, que por un extraña razón, era el mismo que ella usaba y se restregó por todo el cuerpo, se lavó el cabello con su champú con esencia de fresa y por último se aplicó un poco de crema suavizante para desenredarlo.

Cerró el grifo después de enjugarse y tomando las toallas se secó a conciencia. Inmediatamente el confort llegó a su cuerpo y tras vestirse y desenredar el cabello, salió a la habitación nuevamente.

Al mirar hacía el lugar donde había dejado a Edward, se dio cuenta de que él ya no estaba. Lo buscó por toda la habitación pero no había rastro de él con lo que supuso que había despertado y se había marchado a su habitación, de seguro tenía el cuerpo molido por haber pasado toda la noche en ese incómodo sillón, pensó Bella.

Se acercó nuevamente a la cama y tendió las sábanas para arreglarla. Se imaginaba que Edward tendría servicio para atender su casa, pero no estaba dispuesta a aprovecharse de eso tampoco.

Salió de la habitación cuando la dejó completamente arreglada y lentamente recorrió el pasillo que la llevaba hasta la escalera. Al salir, pudo escuchar el ruido del agua corriendo que procedía de la habitación de enfrente y se imaginó que Edward estaría tomando también una ducha.

Se apresuró a bajar, tenía el propósito de preparar el desayuno para ellos, ya que iba a disfrutar de su hospitalidad, al menos, se encargaría de la comida y de atenderlo adecuadamente. Sonrió al pensar, que de alguna forma le estaba sirviendo y eso le hacía sentir menos aprovechada.

Nada más llegar a la cocina se quedó maravillada con todo lo que contenía. El mobiliario era hermoso a la par que funcional, el sueño de cualquier chef , pensó. Se dirigió al refrigerador y lo contempló pensando que podría cocinar. Sacó de él los ingredientes para preparar unas tortitas; había leche, mantequilla, huevos ; tomó de la despensa todo lo necesario y los utensilios que usaría. Mientras preparaba la mezcla. Encendió la cafetera para que se fuese preparando el café.

Media hora más tarde, sobre la mesa de la cocina había dispuesto todo un pequeño buffet; había tortitas, salsa de caramelo y otras para que las pudieran untar; había café caliente y zumo recién exprimido; y había también una bandeja con distintos trozos de frutas.

Se sintió orgullosa por el resultado de su trabajo y esperó pacientemente a que Edward bajara a desayunar. Ella se había servido un poco de café y una tortita pero permanecía de pie junto a la encimera. En realidad, era como acostumbraba a desayunar. Ensimismada en la vista que ofrecía el ventanal de la cocina, no se percató de la llegada de Edward, hasta que escuchó a alguien aclarándose la garganta…

Edward por su parte, se había despertado tras escuchar el sonido del agua corriendo y sonrió al ver que ella comenzaba a usar la habitación adecuadamente. Al levantarse se lamentó de un fuerte dolor de cuello, tendría que hacer subir un sofá más cómodo si pretendía pasar más noches velándola, pensó mientras se restregaba su mano en un suave masaje por el cuello. Al escuchar el suave murmullo del agua correr, no pudo evitar pensar que Bella estaba completamente desnuda tras aquella puerta y su cuerpo se estremeció al recordar el dulce sabor de sus labios contra los suyos. Lo que daría por estar ahora mismo allá con ella enjabonándola por completo mientras depositaba tiernos besos sobre su suave piel, pensó. Un escalofrío volvió a recorrerlo y enseguida notó como una parte de su anatomía comenzaba a tener vida propia. Decidió salir de allí y tomar una ducha bien fría y sabía que no sería la última que tendría que soportar. Pero lo que jamás haría, sería dejarse llevar por sus primitivos impulsos y molestarla de algún modo.

Bella había correspondido sumisamente a sus besos, pero de igual forma, ahora estaba bastante molesta como para volver a intentarlo, aunque se moría de ganas de tenerla nuevamente entre sus brazos, de sentir como su cuerpo se estremecía mientras la acaricia y escuchar esos pequeños gemidos que salian de su preciosa boca mientras la besaba, definitivamente, tendría que volver a ganarse su confianza y eso era algo que se le antojaba lejano.

Se metió corriendo a la ducha y dejó, al igual que Bella, que el agua hiciera su milagro. Conectó los chorros que le proporcionaría un placentero masaje sobre su cuello y espalda y dejó que todo su cuerpo se relajara. No se permitió pensar en ella, aunque le estaba costando bastante y si lo hacía, eran la imagen de ella enroscada como una bolita la que se le hacía presente.

Más de media hora se demoró en la ducha y después de secarse y vestirse, salió de la habitación directo a la de Bella. Llamó suavemente como la noche anterior pidiendo permiso para entrar, pero el silencio fue su única respuesta.

-Bella, ¿puedo pasar? -pregunto nuevamente y al igual no hubo respuesta.

Unos sonidos procedentes del piso inferior llamó ahora su atención y decidió entrar al cuarto de Bella para asegurarse de que ella no estaba allí. Nada más entrar, notó que todo estaba en completo orden, su cama estaba tendida y arreglada como si nadie hubiese dormido allí, la ventana abierta de par en par ventilando y refrescando la estancia.

Edward meneó la cabeza al ver como Bella había dejado la habitación. Seguro que no permitiría que una mucama le arreglase el cuarto. Pero le haría saber que Kate se encargaba del aseo de la casa tres veces a la semana. De ningún modo permitiría que ella se encargarse de eso.

Salió de la habitación y caminó presuroso por la escalera para llegar al piso inferior. La buscó por la sala pero un delicioso aroma le hizo ir directo a la cocina. Cuando llegó a ella, se dejó caer del marco de la puerta observando la imagen. Bella miraba ensimismada por la ventana, estaba enfundada en unos estrechos vaqueros y una camiseta holgada cubría su cuerpo; tenía el cabello recogido en una coleta y calzaba unas converses que de lejos se veían bastante deterioradas. Aunque no era muy quisquilloso con la ropa, deseó que por una vez, hubiese utilizado algo menos deteriorado. Verla así le hacía conocer su realidad, la realidad de que ella no podía permitirse ropas nuevas y las que estaban en mejor estado eran destinadas al trabajo. Esa ropa no le favorecía para nada, y aún así, se veía hermosa.

De nuevo el delicioso aroma le hizo girar la cabeza sobre la mesa de la cocina y no pude evitar que su estomago rugiese ante el despliegue de deliciosos platillos que había en ella.

-¡Ajamm!- carraspeó para llamar su atención.

Bella inmediatamente se volvió y se quedó mirando fijamente a Edward que permanecía apoyado sobre la puerta. Al igual que ella, llevaba puesto unos vaqueros junto a una camisa azul clara con los primeros botones desabrochados. Su cabello, como siempre despeinado pero treriblemente sexy. Y la miraba de una forma, que le hizo latir el corazón como un caballo desbocado.

-¡Buenos días, Bella! - le saludó él entrando por fin a la cocina y acortando la distancia que le separaba de ella con bastante seguridad. Sin previo aviso, le dio un suave beso en la mejilla y espero ansioso la respuesta de ella. Tenía que volver a recuperar la confianza que tenía en él, como fuera y esperó que su enfado hubiese amainado lo suficiente como para no darle un bofetón por su atrevimiento.

-Bue..bueno días- balbuceó ella que se había quedado aturdida por la acción de él..- Esto… te he preparado el desayuno - consiguió decir finalmente cuando las traidoras mariposas que últimamente se habían instalado en su estomago, decidieron aplacarse un poco. - Espero que te guste - le deseó tímidamente bajando su vista al suelo con un hermoso y tierno sonrojo en sus mejillas. A esa distancia, podía percibir perfectamente su penetrante aroma e inconcientemente, cerró los ojos e inspiró llenandose de ese embriagador olor.

Edward sonrió ante su respuesta, más que nada, porque no lo rechazara y decidió dar un paso más. La tomó de la mano y tiró de ella suavemente hasta llevarla a la mesa. - ¿No permitirás que desayune solo, verdad? - le preguntó mientras retiraba la silla para que ella tomase asiento y se sentaba después en la silla de enfrente.

Bella, incapaz de reaccionar, sólo se dejó llevar y se sentó totalmente perpleja mientras lo veía servirse un poco de café.

-¿Más café ? -le preguntó él viendo que ella ya se había tomado el suyo.

Ella negó con la cabeza pero le sonrió. - No gracias, no debo abusar de el - le contestó tímidamente -¿ te gusta? - le preguntó al ver que Edward se relamía los labios al probar una de sus tortitas.

-¡Mnnhh! - fue el sonido que salió de su boca mientras asentía con la cabeza..-¡Esta deliciosa! - le confesó después de tragar. -Eres una gran cocinera… -le alabó. -…Pero no es necesario que lo hagas Bella, a decir verdad, no sé ni como has encontrado nada para hacer ya que siempre desayuno en el café - le informó.

- Lo siento, Edward, no… no lo sabía.. No volveré a hacerlo. - le dijo con tristeza.

- No es eso Bella, de hecho, y no se lo digas a Sam, - le confesó en un susurro - son las tortitas más deliciosas que he tenido el placer de degustar - le sonrió, - pero no quiero que te molestes por mí, ni siquiera quiero que te molestes por ti - le dijo finalmente.

- No empieces otra vez, Edward - se quejó de nuevo Bella - No pienso dejar que otros me cocinen o me sirvan, al menos déjame hacer eso - le pidió con una mirada suplicante.

Edward estudió su rostro y se quedó pensando. El estado de humor de la chica había cambiado y tenía que seguir siendo prudente si no quería que se volviera a cerrar.

-Te propongo un trato - le dijo mirándola fijamente.

Bella lo observó intentando deducir en su mirada que estaba tramando.

-No me mires así, Bella. - Le dijo divertido - ¿Qué te parece esto? - le preguntó - Tu te encargarás de los desayunos todos los días, menos los fines de semanas que bajaremos a desayunar al café, más que nada para no ofender a Sam, y yo de la cena.. ¿Qué te parece?

Bella lo miró divertida, pero no pensaba caer en su juego. Sabía demás que él no prepararía la cena sino que se encargaría de pedirla.

-¿Qué te parece si me encargo del desayuno y de la cena?.. prefiero ser yo la que manipule los alimentos - le dijo divertida.

-Pero eso no es justo… no voy a permitir que te la pases en la cocina - dijo bastante molesto. - Como te he dicho, no hago todo esto por recibir nada a cambio y mucho menos te quiero como mi asistenta.

-Edward,... no me sentiría tu sirvienta, más bien.. me sentiría mucho más parte de esta casa si pudiera encargarme , al menos , de las comidas. A demás… como has podido comprobar no se me da nada mal.

Edward suspiró pesadamente. En cierta manera le daba la razón y aunque no le gustaba nada la idea de que ella se sintiese obligada, tenía que admitir, que llegar a casa y verla a ella preparando la comida para ambos como esta mañana todos los días, era lo que siempre había soñado, sobretodo, si podía llegar y estrecharla entre sus brazos nada más llegar.

-Esta bien.. - contestó finalmente. - Pero…¿ me prometes que no serás tan quisquillosa con todo lo que te ofrezca?.

-Edward.. - rodó los ojos pesadamente - debes de entender que para mi resulta muy violento recibir todo esto - le confió finalmente.

-Y lo entiendo perfectamente, Bella.. pero..¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? - le preguntó mirándola fijamente.

-¿ A parte de esa? - le contestó bromeando intentando hacer el momentos más distendido.

Edward sonrió y negó con la cabeza antes de continuar.

- Bella, ¿me consideras tu amigo? - le preguntó cautelosamente.

- Si, claro - le contestó sinceramente.

-Si alguna vez necesitase tu ayuda,.. ¿me ayudarías?

-¡Por supuesto! - respondió sin pensarlo siquiera; Edward sonrió al oirla.

-Y si supieras que necesito de tu ayuda pero me niego a pedírtela, ¿aún así me ayudarías?.

Bella se quedó mirándolo fijamente, sabía donde quería llegar y sin duda tenía la respuesta a esa pregunta.

- No es justo, Edward - le contestó con la voz apagada.

-¿Y piensa que es justo para mí? - le replicó él - Es doloroso saber que está en mi mano ayudarte y que seas tu, precisamente, la que me lo impidas. Bella, ¿podrías ponerte en mi pellejo por una sola vez?

Bella lo escuchó y concedió que si estuviera en su lugar no descansaría hasta que su amigo obtuviera la ayuda necesaria.

-Edward, todo esto es más de lo que realmente necesito. - le contestó señalando con su mano a su alrededor.

- No me refiero a las cosas materiales Bella, no son más que eso …cosas. Nada de lo que te he ofrecido afecta para nada a mi economía, Bella. No te sientas mal por aceptarlas.

-Pero yo … sólo mírame, Edward - le pidió señalándose a ella misma.

-¿Sabes lo que veo yo, Bella? - le preguntó - Pues veo a una hermosa chica, bastante inteligente por cierto y con un irónico sentido del humor, que a decir verdad, me encanta; veo a una chica llena de temores y que en el fondo ansía tener a alguien en quien confiar…- Bella bajó la mirada reconociendo en el fondo que Edward tenía razón - ..veo a una chica a la que la vida le ha negado las oportunidades de brillar con luz propia, pero que por alguna razón, la ha cruzado en mi camino. ¡Déjame ser yo quien te ayude a brillar, Bella!, permíteme ser yo quien descubra al mundo, la gran persona que se estaba perdiendo; y sobretodo, concédeme el honor de descubrirte todo lo que este mundo te puede ofrecer.

-Edward…- susurró ella con los ojos cristalino y un nudo enorme en la garganta.

-Bella, aunque no lo creas, mi vida tampoco ha sido de color de rosa - le dijo con una triste sonrisa - La vida me quitó a los seres que más amaba en este mundo y desde entonces, jamás he podido, ni tan siquiera, permitirme ser feliz. Como habrás podido comprobar, no disfruto con lo material, y aunque poseo mucho, no lo uso Bella, hasta hoy no he tenido ninguna necesidad ni ganas de disfrutar de todo lo que mis padres me dejaron en herencia. Sólo necesito estar rodeado de la gente a la que amo para sentirme bien pero desde que te conocí, siento que todo empieza a encajar. Regento un café-bar, Bella; pero mi posición está muy por encima de eso; y he tenido la desgracia de toparme con mucha gente más interesada en mi herencia y mi status que en mi. Tu en cambio, me has mirado a mí.. no te has dejado impresionar por mi posición e incluso te niegas a recibir lo que esto deseando darte.

-Edward… - susurró al ver como él se estaba abriendo completamente a ella.

-¿Dejarás que te ayude y te muestre otra cara del mundo bella?.-le pidió con ojos suplicantes.

-¿Y que pasará cuando te canses de mi? - le preguntó directamente. Ese era en el fondo su gran temor.

-Eso no podrá ocurrir nunca - le aseguró, sin apartar ni un segundo sus ojos de los de ella para reforzar su respuesta.

-No puedes contestar eso, no tienes el poder para poder asegurar que en un futuro no cambiaras de opinión - le refutó.

-¡Jamás!, óyeme bien, .. Llevo demasiado tiempo esperándote para dejarte escapar, Bella.- le dijo mirándola con tanto amor que hasta dolía.

De nuevo el corazón de Bella comenzó a latir desenfrenado. No podía negar que la sinceridad de Edward le había calado en lo más profundo y unido a ese sentimiento que recién había descubierto que tenía hacía él, estaba comenzando a convencerla.

-Bella, siento mucho lo que ocurrió ayer - dijo removiendo el tenedor sobre una de las tortitas - Me odio por hacerte sentir mal, pero no puedo permitir que pases privaciones si yo puedo evitarlo - soltó el tenedor y asió una de las manos de Bella - Y no pienses que me compadezco de ti… siento algo mucho más hermoso por ti que compasión y estoy deseando poder demostrártelo.

- De acuerdo.. - murmuró ella mirándolo emocionada. Estaba enamorada, sabía que estaba entregando su corazón y que posiblemente sufriría al igual que su padre. Pero Edward tampoco había sido feliz, a pesar de todo lo que tenía, estaba solo, tan solo como ella y eso no podía soportarlo. No podía consentir que por culpa de su terquedad y su temor, él siguiera sintiéndose infeliz y si de ella dependía que él rebosara de felicidad, se arriesgaría a perder el corazón en el proceso. - Pero me tendrás paciencia, ¿verdad? - le pidió tímidamente.

Edward sonrió feliz y no pudo evitar saltar de la silla y arrodillarse ante ella, dejó caer su cabeza en su regazo y rodeó con sus manos su cintura - Gracias Bella, - le susurró totalmente emocionado. - No te arrepentirás mi niña.

Bella se dejó abrazar y no pudo evitar enredar sus dedos sobre los cabellos de Edward. Se sentía dichosa de que un hombre como él la quisiese y por primera vez en la vida se dejaría querer. Sólo esperaba que pudiera salir ilesa de todo esto…

Continuará…

* * *

N/A.

¡Vaaaaale!…, quizás esperabais más de este capítulo pero al menos ya han hablado ¿no?…. ¿qué dejaría para el próximo entonces? Jajajjajajaj.

A seguir suspirando chicas… No me digan que no se lo comerían otra vez cuando pensó en subir un sofá a la habitación para seguir velándola… ¡ainnnnsss, que hombre!…

Espero que les haya gustado.

Otra cosa, he recibido un mensaje donde, amablemente, se me avisaba de que esta prohibido hacer las N/A tan largas como las hago, lo cierto es que no tenía ni idea de eso, pero las normas están para cumplirlas y no seré yo quién las rompa. La ignorancia nos hace cometer errores y es de sabio saber rectificarlos.

Sobretodo lo lamento por todas aquellas chicas que se divertían con ellas, pero como mi amiga Elyta dice, siempre nos quedará los rr.

Alicia; la risa es el mejor bálsamo para la tristeza… no dejes de sonreír preciosa.

AGRADECIMIENTO

Alicia; Ana; ammyriddle; Crystal Butterfly92; Pam3.C.S; Shibubi; Li; mairethchiba; Danae allen; Nataliaright;Marina Cullen87; VICKY08; arrianna mansen; themis78,Claudi17; EdithCullen; Dreams Hunter; L'Amelie; sophia18;Lucimel; Kute-Chan; Jolie Cullen; Yasmin-Cullen; Cullen Vigo, crismery; lexa0619; Vale; Kalikw; pekascullen; Impossible love; Milhoja; EdwardKaname; Kira masen; PaiitoCullen; LUCYarg; tita; KarlaMasenRossSalvatoreCullen; Chemita; beluchiss; alijas1002; Kahtzathroph-VK; madaswan; Ara Cullen; ImPoly; Aleisa Black; Nicole Alexa Cullen; Salyluna; Anónimo; Kellys; Danika20; isabela91; ; Aiiram; Tania Solis; deandramari; Paolastef; Elyta; Iare; Kxprii-SatrawwBerries; Angye; ChayoRCM; TinaCullenSwan; Tata XOXO; Idta; carlita16; Katlyn Cullen; Ely Cullen M; NuRySh; Aspasie29; Emma Isabella de Cullen; Yevi08; Aime Cullen; nany87; Lauri R; carmen Cullen 116; Leila Cullen Masen; AleLupis; larosaderosas; rebenkita; yoya11; green'splace; vanscat; Noelle XD; mariclau; delitah cullen; Jos WeasleyC; bellaliz; yolabertay; msteppa; Ericastelo; lucia2176; lili2543; MgCullen; PattyQ; alliebebe; Johis.U; -Tsukino; ADICULLEN; sophie cullen swan; EmilioLT; FENIXGIRL83; calalis; MillaPattzn; Lynn;Smile79; Maiy; CullenKika16; MyGypsyPauletta; Lorena; Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen;Yose; Ally Mansen; Karin Cullen; Pilar ralip; Edward-Bella-Manson; Yeya Cullen; Jorgi; AbbyNicole; Jesiry Beaitaly; LienCullenPotter;Adry; Carmen Cullen; audreybaldacci; Patrinix; chikiday;BiankisMasen; Nikki Swan; Klaiva;Sandra1; Laura Castiblanco;BeeLaDarcy; solangegonzalez; maireth SM cullen;Joss Alvarado;XkanakoX; roscidius cullen; nafcullen; fabi91; LeidaJim; princesaamy; Kahah; Mon de Cullen; the rainbowgirl; cecy wayland; hilarycullen17;Suiza19;VanpiresDoItBetter; rubygloomsp; Addy Ortiz MillaPattzn; Luz Cullen Chiva; ileidan; eli1901; ;Nardillita; Twilighter930; Yeray;TinaCullenSwan; ZAVACULLEN; NinnaCullen;CINTIA EL NEMER; Beth71; miraura ;Mapi Hale; ; Genesis Torres; gracie Alexa;Elu-QuiDieuExalter;julimechitas; supattisondecullens; Edward Cullen's Pauli;Ninna Cullen;Angie C Cullen Naobi Chan;Fran Cullen Masen;Julimuliluli De Cullen; BETTY CULLEN; fantwilight1; Kiran Masen; Maxipau; Kitty678; jaavii; NADUSOLE; Natasha Granger; twifanMarie;xelatwi;Lola; MaryC24; Jaslice Hale Cullen; Yulibar. Espero que no se me haya olvidado nadie, si es así, hacédmelo saber.

¡MIL GRACIAAAAASSS CHICASSS ! Sus comentarios son, definitivamente, el mejor pago.

Gracias por las alertas, favoritos y como no, a mis lectores/as que permanecen en el anonimato..

Bienvenida a todas las que acabáis de incorporaros a esta historia y espero que sigáis acompañándonos hasta el final.

¡Nos vemos en el próximo!… no olviden el babero y la botellita… jajajajjajja

Hasta pronto!

Besitos!

/(^_^)\ saraes.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos,.. ¡ya quisiera!,.. son de la fantástica S. Meyer, yo, simplemente , los tomo prestados para soñar con ellos….pero la trama y alguno de ellos sí….

* * *

¡ Hola, mis amores!... acá os dejo el capítulo nuevo.. espero que os guste.

RECOMENDACIONES:

Baberos tamaño XXL

Botellitas de O2: por si las moscas... Nicole, recuerda el aparatito... Por Dios!

Y por último, pero no menos importante.. cajas y cajas de klinex

¡Recuerden! Quien avisa no es traidor..

* * *

Ahora si... ¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

XVIII.

Después de la aclaración y de llegar a los acuerdo sobre las comidas, continuaron desayunando mucho más distendidos. Hicieron planes para ir al super con la idea de abastecer la nevera y toda la cocina con lo que se necesitase, y después de concretar que Bella se encargaría de preparar una lista con todo lo necesario, él se despidió para ir a trabajar.

-Descansa un poco Bella.. - le pidió antes de salir para el Café. - Sobre la mesa te he dejado un móvil y en el ya tienes metidos todos los números conocidos. El mío, por supuesto, está en el número uno - dijo moviendo sugerentemente las cejas con esa sonrisa ladina que le robaba los suspiros. Bella rodó los ojos pero siguió viéndolo divertida.

-¿Algo más papa? - le contestó irónicamente.

-Sólo cuídate y descansa, ¿vale? - le tendió el teléfono móvil para que lo cogiese mientras le acariciaba la mejilla - Si me necesitas, me marcas; si te aburres, me marcas; si te sientes mal me marcas; si…..

-¡Edward! - se quejó Bella. -¡Ya, márchate!… me vas a provocar un dolor de cabeza - le dijo riéndose empujándolo hacía la puerta.

- No quiero irme.. - dijo lloriqueando - ¿sabes qué?…¡Me quedo!.

- ¡No puedes hacer eso! - le respondió ella divertida.

- Si que puedo , soy el jefe - le contestó pagadamente dirigiéndose al sofá del salón.

-¡Ah, no! - dijo ella volviéndolo a empujar. - ¡Ni lo pienses, señorito!, necesito descansar y tu tienes cosas que hacer.

- Pero…

-¡Pero nada!, si necesito algo o me siento mal, prometo llamarte.. ¿de acuerdo?

-Esta bien.. - dijo inconforme mientras cogía las llaves de la casa. -Si tienes ocasión, prepara la lista y si te parece, paso a recogerte sobre las tres para tomarnos un café antes de ir al super, ¿de acuerdo?

Bella sólo asintió y lo acompañó hasta la puerta con una sonrisa radiante en la cara. Era extraño sentirse así, un revoltillo de emociones se le agolpaban en el estomago, nunca había experimentado lo que era despedir a alguien a quien realmente no quieres dejar ir y sonrió ante la idea de estar esperando ansiosa su vuelta.

-No tengo fuerzas para dejarte... - le susurró él mientras le acariciaba la mejilla desde la puerta. Odiaba la idea de separarse de ella, más ahora que volvían a sentirse conectados.

-Estaré aquí, Edward - le contestó mirándolo fijamente mientras mantenía la puerta de la casa abierta. Sonrió al verse, parecía la típica esposa que despide a su amantísimo esposo y un escalofrío le recorrió por toda la espalda al imaginar como sería sentirse así para siempre, que de verdad, ella pudiera algún día ser esa esposa para él.

-¿Puedo besarte? - le preguntó de pronto Edward en un susurro sin apartar ni un solo instante sus ojos sobre los de ella. Lo había estado deseando toda la mañana pero no se atrevía a pedirle por temor a ofenderla o hacerla sentir mal; pero verla allí, sosteniendo la puerta mientras lo despedía, tan hermosa, tan linda y con ese brillo en los ojos y esa radiante sonrisa en sus labios, le resultó imposible no pedírselo; moría por volver a unir sus labios con los de ella, moría por saciarse de su sabor.

Bella sintió que sus mejillas ardían cuando le pidió permiso, pero realmente lo estaba deseando al igual que él. -Me encantaría que lo hicieras.. - le confesó apenas con un hilo de voz mientras su respiración se aceleraba y los latidos de su corazón golpeaban furiosamente en su pecho.

Edward se aproximó lentamente y rozó suavemente sus labios con los de ella, antes de cerrar los ojos intentando grabar en su mente cada sensación. Al principio, sólo fue eso,.. un roce, pero ambos se fueron acercando aún más profundizando el beso.

Bella, impulsada por una fuerza superior, pasó sus manos por el cuello de Edward y éste, no pudiendo evitarlo, llevó sus manos a su cintura y la estrechó con más fuerza contra su cuerpo. El beso que empezó siendo suave y tímido, se fue convirtiendo en otro más demandante, más necesitado; tanto, que sin darse cuenta, Bella entreabrió sus labios dando paso así a la lengua de Edward. Él no la hizo esperar y sin más, exploró a gusto la cavidad de la chica deleitándose con su sabor y su calidez.

Un pequeño gemido por parte de Bella le recordó que estaban en el rellano de la escalera y que necesitaban parar para respirar. Edward se separo reticentemente pero continuó dando pequeños besos.

-No te puedes ni imaginar lo mucho que estaba deseando esto - le susurró aún sobre sus labios.

-También yo... - le confesó ella tímidamente con la voz entrecorta y la respiración errática. Ambos se perdieron jadeantes el uno en la mirada del otro.

-Antes de que te des cuenta, estaré de vuelta - le prometió dándole otro pequeño beso.

-Aquí estaré esperándote - le respondió ella y dándole un último beso se separó -ahora márchate Edward, o los chicos pensarán mal - le dijo apenada.

El sonrió y no pudo evitar acariciarla de nuevo antes de irse. - Adiós, mi Bella - se despidió en un susurro.

-Hasta luego, Edward.. - le contestó aún con los latido de su corazón golpeando en su pecho frenéticamente. Vio como Edward se giraba para emprender el camino, pero antes de cerrar la puerta, él se volvió y estampó nuevamente sus labios contras los de ella.

-No sé como he podido vivir todos estos años sin tus besos - le susurró mientras le robaba otro. Bella sólo sonrió sobre sus labios y degustó nuevamente los dulces labios de Edward. El se separó nuevamente y sin mirar a tras corrió escaleras a bajo.

Bella se quedó maravillada mirando el hueco de la escalera por donde él había desaparecido; aún seguía sobre las nubes tras esos hermosos besos que Edward le había dado; rozó con dos dedos sus labios intentando calmar las cosquillas que quedaron en ellos y después de unos minutos, consiguió reunir la fuerza suficiente para cerrar la puerta; se apoyó en ésta y dejó escapar un sonoro suspiro seguido de una risa de felicidad.

Sin duda alguna, Edward era lo más hermoso y emocionante que le había pasado en su vida y se sentía dichosa de que él deseara besarla tanto como ella a él, aún seguía en su paseo por las nubes y deseó que el tiempo pasara corriendo para volver a verlo, para volver a sentirlo.

Después de rato disfrutando de las sensaciones que le había quedado en el cuerpo tras los apasionados besos, decidió sentarse en el sofá y descansar viendo la televisión. No era muy a amante de la programación pero al menos esperaba encontrar algún documental que la relajara lo suficiente para poder descansar.

Una hora más tarde, Bella se quedó dormida sobre el mullido sofá. Ni siquiera tuvo la precaución de poner la alarma del móvil para despertarse asi que no lo hizo hasta que notó un suave cosquilleó en su mejilla.

-Buenos días, Bella durmiente... - le susurró Edward en el oído antes de besar tiernamente sus labios.

-¡Mmmn! -gimió ella perezosamente hasta que de pronto, se dio cuenta que se había quedado dormida. Como si le hubieran echado un cubo de agua helada, abrió los ojos y se incorporó bruscamente golpeando fuertemente la nariz de Edward en el camino, ya que no se había percatado de la proximidad que había entre ellos.

- ¡Oh, Edward! ¡Lo siento, lo siento! - se disculpó mortificada, sentándose en el sofá e intentando separar las manos del rostro de Edward que se masajeaba la nariz tras lamentarse por el dolor.

-¡Nñaa!, ño ha sido ñada - a penas se le entendió.

-¡Oh, Dios mío, Edward!.. ¡cuanto lo siento! no quise…¡¿ESTAS SANGRANDO? - le preguntó alarmada con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

Edward la miraba divertido mientras seguía masajeando su adolorida nariz; pero la preocupación de Bella era de los más cómica.

-Tranquila, estoy bien - dijo finalmente sonriéndole- ¿Por qué te levantaste tan aprisa? - le preguntó con curiosidad.

- Es que… - Bella volvió a sonrojarse y no pudo evitar morderse el labio inferior. -..me quedé dormida y aún no he preparado la lista y dijiste que venías a las tres… ¡Dios, ¿cómo he podido dormir tanto? - se preguntó a si misma.

-No te preocupes, Bella. En esta casa falta de todo, asi que… sugiero tomar varios carros y llenarlo de todo lo que veamos.- dijo sonriente para tranquilizarla. Bella volvía a ser la muchacha responsable y eficiente incapaz de dejar de hacer lo que se espera de ella, pensó Edward.

Bella rodó los ojos, era tan típico en gente con dinero no preocuparse, que no pudo evitar negar con la cabeza.

-¡¿Qué? - dijo él al verla.

-Nada… ¡anda vamos! - dijo tomándolo de la mano - Dame cinco minutos para cambiarme y tu ponte algo de hielo sobre la nariz si no quieres parecer un boxeador.

-¡Usted manda, señorita! - dijo haciendo el saludo militar provocando una radiante sonrisa en la cara de Bella.

-¿Te han dicho alguna vez que eres un payaso? - le preguntó divertida.

- Nop, más bien siempre me han considerado aburrido y serio …¡ah!, también sexy - dijo moviendo sugerentemente las cejas para provocarla.

Bella volvió a rodar los ojos - ¡Eres un engreído! - afirmó con tono divertido.

- Sip, pero te encanta que este engreído te bese - le dijo en un tono seductor. Bella se sonrojó mucho más que antes pero no pudo evitar contestarle.

-En eso tienes razón - y sin más,.. llegó hasta él y volvió a besarle. Edward se dejó acariciar por los labios de Bella y agradeció al cielo tenerla así; suavemente paso la punta de su lengua pidiendo permiso que por supuesto le fue concedido; se apoderó de su boca con la misma intensidad que lo había hecho en la mañana y tuvo que ser Bella quién rompiera al fin con el beso.

-Si seguimos así, no podremos ir a comprar - susurró sobre sus labios con una sonrisa.

-No importa, comeremos abajo en el café todos lo días - contestó él sin apartar sus labios de los de ella.

-¡No seas malo, Edward! -le dijo dándole un último beso.

-¡YO! - dijo fingiendo estar molesto -¡Eres tú que tienes unos labios endemoniadamente adictivos ! - dijo separándose finalmente con una radiante sonrisa.

-¡Vamos anda! -volvió a decir Bella - Vuelvo en cinco minutos. - y sin más, desapareció por las escaleras.

Quince minutos más tardes, Bella bajaba enfundada en los mismo vaqueros, pero se había cambiado la amplia camiseta por uno de los delicados jerseys que tenía en el clóset. Ya que había decido formar parte de la vida de Edward, intentaría en la medida de lo posible, no avergonzarlo, a demás de sentirse feliz de estrenar después de mucho tiempo, una prenda nueva. También se cambio sus feas y estropeadas converses por unas manoletinas del mismo color azul que el jersey y se soltó el cabello dejándolo suelto sobre sus hombros.

Edward la esperaba pacientemente viendo un informativo y se quedó prácticamente sin habla cuando la vio aparecer. No sólo por verla tan hermosa ya que se pusiese lo que se pusiese, siempre le parecía bella, sino por comprobar que estaba usando la ropa nueva y eso le lleno de satisfacción. Aunque no se preocupaba por la moda, al menos la quería ver vestida adecuadamente y no con los trapos que tenía antes. Estaba completamente seguro que si vestía así, era porque no se podía permitirse algo nuevo y ese no sería el caso a partir de ahora.

-¡Estás preciosa! - la piropeó nada más llegar a ella. Y sin poder evitarlo volvió a rozar sus labios con los suyos. Ella por supuesto le correspondió ya que ansiaba ese contacto tanto o más que él.

-Será mejor que nos movamos - consiguió decir Bella entre sus labios. Pero Edward se negaba a separarlos.

-¿Estás segura…?- le contestó él de la misma forma - ..sigo pensando que podemos comer abajo.

Bella dejó escapar una risita y se separó finalmente quedándose unos minutos prendada de su mirada, sus ojoa al igual que los suyos, brillaban de una manera muy especial.

-¡Esta bien, vamos! - dijo él finalmente y cogiéndola de la mano tiro de ella.

Después de tomar el café que Jacob, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja les puso sobre la mesa del rincón, decidieron partir para hacer la compra.

Jacob no pudo evitar suspirar de alivio cuando los vio aparecer agarrados de la mano, aunque se dio cuenta que ella se soltó nada más llegar. Edward había estado toda la mañana como en una nube. Ni siquiera contestaba correctamente a los que se le preguntaba porque siempre tenía la mirada perdida y una sonrisa tonta en su boca.

Sin dudas para él, su jefe había conseguido limar asperezas y se alegró de ello, pero mucho más de verlo en ese estado de embobamiento típico en las personas enamoradas.

También Tanya, al igual que los demás, se dio cuenta de esos detalles y se pasó toda la mañana de mal humor. Nada de lo que hacía parecía llamar la atención de Edward y por más que hasta dejó caer media bajilla consiguió su interés ni para reñirla.

Bufó nada más verlos llegar y si antes no podía ver a la chica, estaba decidido, a partir de ahora la odiaría a muerte. Porque por más que Edward le hubiese dejado claro que entre ellos no podría haber nunca nada, ella se negaba a aceptarlo y estaba completamente segura que algún día se convertiría en dueña y señora de todo su imperio.

El camino hacía el super fue de lo más divertido. Decidieron comenzar a hacer la lista en el café mientras descansaba y continuaron añadiendo cosas mientras Edward manejaba.

-¡ Helado de limón!... - dijo de repente.- ¡Adoro ese sabor.! - dijo relamiéndose los labios.

-¡Edward! - bufó Bella que miraba atónita la hoja repleta de artículos. -No vamos a necesitar dos carros sino un camión -le informó divertida.

-¡Oh vamos, Bella! no será para tanto.- le dijo con indiferencia mientras aparcaba cerca de la puerta de centro comercial; salió rápidamente del auto y llegó casi por arte de magia hasta la puerta de copilo; la abrió y le tendió su mano para ayudarla a salir.

Bella seguía sintiendo la corriente eléctrica fluir por todo su cuerpo cada vez que Edward la tocaba y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no lanzarse a su cuello y robarle allí mismo otro beso; pero por suerte, se pudo contener ya que habían decidido, o mejor dicho , le había pedido, que llevaran la cosas con calma.

Entraron al centro comercial con un carro cada uno; Bella sacó la lista, que más que una lista parecía un memorándum y comenzó a ojear cada uno de los pasillos. Entre risas y pequeñas disputas pasaron más de dos horas allá dentro.

-No es necesario Edward, ¡por favor, centrémonos! - le pidió por décima vez.

-¡Anda Bella, no seas aguafiestas…! - le dijo rodando los ojos mientras cargaba con un montón de chucherías -Nos vendrán bien para cuando veamos alguna película. - le dijo fingiendo un puchero.

Bella lo miraba embobada. No podía entender el entusiasmo que Edward demostraba realizando las compras. Pero ella no era consciente que para él, todo eso era nuevo. Sólo había ido a comprar pequeñas cosas, lo imprescindible que no pasaba de unas cervezas o algunos bollos. Casi siempre comía en el café y los mismos proveedores que abastecían la cocina del establecimiento le dejaban todo lo que pudiese necesitar que no era mucho; jamás tuvo la necesidad de abastecer su propia cocina, porque nunca tuvo nadie para quien cocinar; o había comprado todas esas chucherías, porque jamás tuvo sesión de cine en casa; por lo tanto, una actividad tan cotidiana pero tan familiar , había sido negada para él siempre.

-Esta bien - volvió a responder por décima vez Bella, incapaz de romper el entusiasmo de Edward. Se sentía mal porque sabía que todo lo que estaban comprando eran una pequeña fortuna, claro, que para lo que ella consideraba una fortuna. - Pero nada más... - dijo con voz cansada -.. a demás, necesito un descanso Edward.

Esas palabras fueron suficiente para que Edward cambiara de actitud; terminó de meter todo lo que traía en el carro y ayudando a Bella a tirar del suyo se apresuró a llegar a la caja. Como iban demasiado cargados, decidió pasar por la caja que se encargaría de llevarlos a domicilio y allí lo dejó todo mientras pagaba con la tarjeta.

De pronto notó que Bella no estaba. Estiró el cuello intentando pasar su vista por encima de la gente que se alineaban detrás de él. Y al fin la vio.

-¿Te encuentras bien, pequeña? - le preguntaba Bella con ternura a una niñita de tres años que estaba llorando detrás de unos estantes. -¿Dónde está tu mama?- le volvió a preguntar con preocupación al ver a la pequeña tan asustada.

- No… no sé.. Me pedio - le contestó la pequeña entre sollozos.

-¿Me dices tu nombre? - le preguntó mientras se arrodillaba delante de ella y la presionaba sobre su cuerpo arrullándola.

-Me llamo Elisa - dijo con una dulce voz aunque seguía sollozando. - Mi mami me dijo que no me mobieda pero vi a Winni y yo ..¿quiedo a mi mama? - volvió a llorar.

-¡Tranquila pequeña!, buscaremos a tu mama ¿vale? - la niña la miraba con los ojos anegados pero asintió y tomó confiada la mano de Bella.

-¿Bella? -le preguntó Edward que llegaba a su lado.. - ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Quién es esta pequeña? - le preguntó revolviendo el cabello de la niña. Esta lo miró con los ojos rojos y se pegó más al cuerpo de Bella un poco asustada.

-¡Tranquila Elisa! -le dijo Bella. - El es, Edward mi…- se paró a mirarlo un instante -…mi amigo - dijo finalmente con voz trémula. Edward simplemente sonrió. Le hubiera gustado que lo presentara como alguien más que su amigo, pero habían dejado claro que tomarían las cosas con calma; por lo tanto no podía protestar..

La pequeña asintió y dedicó una pequeña sonrisa a Edward.

-Edward, ella es Elisa y se ha perdido - le explicó. La llevo a una de las cajas para que informe por radiofonía.

Edward estuvo de acuerdo y las acompaño. Nada más explicarle a una de las cajeras, está mandó llamar a los encargados de seguridad que enseguida se hicieron cargo de la pequeña; pero Bella no se sentía tranquila dejándola sola y se ofreció para estar con ella hasta que la madre apareciese.

Los guardias de seguridad no objetaron nada sino que agradecieron su amabilidad ya que la pequeña estaba muy asustada.

La pequeña Elisa dio como mejor pudo los datos de su madre y unos minutos más tarde una señora, con notables señales de preocupación, apareció buscando a la pequeña.

-¡Mami,mami! - gritó Elisa nada mas verla y soltándose de los brazos de Bella corrió a los de su madre.

-¡Mi niña, mi pequeña.! ¡Lo siento, Eli!- decía entre lágrimas su madre mientras la apretaba contra su pecho. La madre también estaba bastante asustada e incluso estuvo a punto de darle un ataque de nervios al no encontrar a su pequeña.

Bella veía emocionada el reencuentro entre madre e hija y no pudo reprimir una lágrima. Esa imagen le recordó, una vez que ella misma se extravío en un centro como ese y lo asustada que estuvo Renée cuando se encontraron. Pero entonces, otra imagen se le cruzó; ella jamás viviría una cosa semejante… Las palabras de Aro diciéndole que no podría tener hijos se repitieron en su cabeza y una gran presión en el pecho la hizo jadear.

Edward supo en ese mismo instante lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de Bella y al igual que ella, sintió una gran punzada en su pecho. Nunca antes había tenido deseos de tener hijos, o al menos, no había entrado dentro de sus planes. Pero ahora y después de conocer a Bella, deseó que ese indeseable no la hubiese tocado nunca. Odiaba la idea de no poder planear una familia con ella y odió más saber que ella jamás experimentaría la dicha de ser mama.

- Bella... - la llamó en un susurro intentando sacarla de allí. - Será mejor que nos vayamos. - le pidió con la voz contenida.

Bella salió entonces de sus pensamientos y no pudo evitar derramar otra lágrima al verlo. Aunque nunca había tenido el deseo de formar una familia, ahora , viendo al hombre del que estaba irrevocablemente enamorada, deseó poder tenerlos, pero como era lógico en su vida, hasta eso le era negado; jamás sabría lo que es tener un ser creciendo en su interior, jamás sabría lo que es sentir los nervios de verlo en un ecografía, jamás sabría lo que se siente cuando le dices a la personas que amas que esperas un hijo de él..

Edward parecía mantener una conversación mental con ella, puesto que estaba pensando lo mismo y no pudo evitar rodearla con sus brazos y apretarla contra su pecho. Quería reconfórtala de alguna manera, quería hacerle saber que él estaba allí con ella y que al igual que ella, sentía un gran dolor. Pero sobretodo quería protegerla, quería borrar de su cuerpo y de su mente el dolor que esa afirmación le producía.

- Vamos a casa, Bella... - le susurró dándole un beso en el tope de su cabeza. - Vamos a casa..

Bella asintió sin separarse, el calor de su cuerpo y el exquisito aroma que emanaba de él la estaban tranquilizando como hacía siempre.

-¡Gracias, Señorita! - oyó la voz de una mujer.

Bella se separó de Edward y miró a la madre de Elisa que estaba frente a ella con la pequeña en los brazos.

- No se como agradecerle que cuidase de mi pequeña - le aseguró con los ojos cristalino.

Bella miró a Elisa y no pudo reprimir acariciar su suave mejilla. -No ha sido nada señora -le dijo ella.

-¡Oh!, perdone… mi nombre es Rosa, Rosa Ramírez - se presentó.

-Bella Swan -le contestó ella estrechando su mano - y no debe agradecerme nada. Conocer a Elisa a sido todo un placer. - dijo sonriendo a la pequeña.

-¡Gracias Bella!, ha sido muy amable y su amigo también - dijo la mujer mirando a Edward.

- ¡Perdone, Rosa! -dijo Bella un poco apenada - El es Edward. - le presentó.

-¡Encantada, Edward!- le dijo Rosa estrechándole la mano también. - Serán unos lindos padres... - dijo de pronto y de nuevo un pellizco apretó el pecho tanto de Bella como de Edward.

-Gracias- contestó él, sabiendo que Bella no sería capaz. - Bueno, es hora de marcharnos, Bella - le informó para poder salir de allí.

-Si claro.. -dijo finalmente Bella que se notaba bastante triste. Se acercó a la pequeña y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla - No te separes nunca de tu mama, ¿vale? - le aconsejo mientras la pequeña asentía -Hasta pronto Elisa, adió Rosa - se despidió de ambas.

El regreso a casa se hizo en un silencio casi sepulcral. Ambos sumidos en sus propios pensamientos aunque estos no distaban mucho del otro. Bella no pudo borrar la tristeza de sus ojos y Edward se sintió mortificado por no poder ayudarla. Pero sabía que esto ocurriría. No en vano había pasado por una de las situaciones más espantosa que se puede haber pasado y era cuestión de tiempo que las consecuencias de la misma se hicieran notar.

Nada más llegar a la casa, Bella se excusó y se encerró en su cuarto. Edward decidió darle tiempo y le informó que bajaría al café por si tenía que echar una mano, aunque lo que realmente hacía, era darle espacio para que pudiera desahogarse sin espectadores.

Bella no tardó en caer sobre la cama rota, totalmente afligida y sintiéndose vacía completamente. Las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos sin ninguna resistencia, estaba dejando salir toda la opresión que sentía en el pecho, su estomago le ardía tras las contracciones que su afligido cuerpo despedía ante tanto dolor.

Odio a Mike, lo odio como nunca antes lo había odiado. Odió el día que se cruzó en su camino y la uso de la peor de las maneras llevándose con él lo más sagrado, su posibilidad de ser madre.

Lloró por los hijos que nunca podría tener, lloró hasta la extenuación por no poder formar nunca una familia y lloró hasta caer inconsciente por no poder tener un pedacito de él creciendo algún día dentro de ella…

Continuará…

* * *

N/A

Snif..Snif.. ainss mi pobre Bella, pero era de esperar que una cosa así acabara sucediendo ¿no?. Aunque queramos guardar nuestro sufrimiento en lo más profundo de nuestra alma, siempre hay algo que lo hace resurgir. Pero como siempre, ahí estuvo él, dándole, lo que más necesitaba en ese momento, intimidad..

Desde luego, si tuviera que elegir de quién hacer un monumento, sería sin duda de este Ángel. ¡Pero es que no es para comerselo, por Dios!... hasta con naríz rota y todo... si es que me puede.. aaaainnnnnsssssss!

Chicas!... prohibido rotundamente soñar con él, que yo me lo pedí primero...jajajjaja, sobretodo a las del requesón .

AGRADECIMIENTO

Alicia; Ana; ammyriddle; Crystal Butterfly92; Pam3.C.S; Shibubi; Li; mairethchiba; Danae allen; Nataliaright;Marina Cullen87; VICKY08; arrianna mansen; themis78,Claudi17; EdithCullen; Dreams Hunter; L'Amelie; sophia18;Lucimel; Kute-Chan; Jolie Cullen; Yasmin-Cullen; Cullen Vigo, crismery; lexa0619; Vale; Kalikw; pekascullen; Impossible love; Milhoja; EdwardKaname; Kira masen; PaiitoCullen; LUCYarg; tita; KarlaMasenRossSalvatoreCullen; Chemita; beluchiss; alijas1002; Kahtzathroph-VK; madaswan; Ara Cullen; ImPoly; Aleisa Black; Nicole Alexa Cullen; Salyluna; Anónimo; Kellys; Danika20; isabela91; ; Aiiram; Tania Solis; deandramari; Paolastef; Elyta; Iare; Kxprii-SatrawwBerries; Angye; ChayoRCM; TinaCullenSwan; Tata XOXO; Idta; carlita16; Katlyn Cullen; Ely Cullen M; NuRySh; Aspasie29; Emma Isabella de Cullen; Yevi08; Aime Cullen; nany87; Lauri R; carmen Cullen 116; Leila Cullen Masen; AleLupis; larosaderosas; rebenkita; yoya11; green'splace; vanscat; Noelle XD; mariclau; delitah cullen; Jos WeasleyC; bellaliz; yolabertay; msteppa; Ericastelo; lucia2176; lili2543; MgCullen; PattyQ; alliebebe; Johis.U; -Tsukino; ADICULLEN; sophie cullen swan; EmilioLT; FENIXGIRL83; calalis; MillaPattzn; Lynn;Smile79; Maiy; CullenKika16; MyGypsyPauletta; Lorena; Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen;Yose; Ally Mansen; Karin Cullen; Pilar ralip; Edward-Bella-Manson; Yeya Cullen; Jorgi; AbbyNicole; Jesiry Beaitaly; LienCullenPotter;Adry; Carmen Cullen; audreybaldacci; Patrinix; chikiday;BiankisMasen; Nikki Swan; Klaiva;Sandra1; Laura Castiblanco;BeeLaDarcy; solangegonzalez; maireth SM cullen;Joss Alvarado;XkanakoX; roscidius cullen; nafcullen; fabi91; LeidaJim; princesaamy; Kahah; Mon de Cullen; the rainbowgirl; cecy wayland; hilarycullen17;Suiza19;VanpiresDoItBetter; rubygloomsp; Addy Ortiz MillaPattzn; Luz Cullen Chiva; ileidan; eli1901; ;Nardillita; Twilighter930; Yeray;TinaCullenSwan; ZAVACULLEN; NinnaCullen;CINTIA EL NEMER; Beth71; miraura ;Mapi Hale; ; Genesis Torres; gracie Alexa;Elu-QuiDieuExalter;julimechitas; supattisondecullens; Edward Cullen's Pauli;Ninna Cullen;Angie C Cullen Naobi Chan;Fran Cullen Masen;Julimuliluli De Cullen; BETTY CULLEN; fantwilight1; Kiran Masen; Maxipau; Kitty678; jaavii; NADUSOLE; Natasha Granger; twifanMarie;xelatwi;Lola; MaryC24; Jaslice Hale Cullen; Yulibar; paz15;Maya Cullen Masen;Pamela Cullen S;TGKiran; Karen O'Shea; tlebd; Klaxi; BKss; Estefaiaalicecullen; ROXXI88;WeRa CuLleN;Vyda. Espero que no se me haya olvidado nadie, si es así, hacédmelo saber.

¡MIL GRACIAAAAASSS CHICASSS ! Sus comentarios superan ya los... ¡ 1.377 rr ! me encanta este número...¿no es lindo? y el aquelarre sigue creciendo chicas... ¡si es que este Edward muerde que te mueres!... de placer, claro...jajjajajjaja

Gracias por las alertas, favoritos y como no, a mis lectores/as que permanecen en el anonimato..

Bienvenida a todas las que acabáis de incorporaros a esta historia y espero que sigáis acompañándonos hasta el final.

Y aunque el final del capi ha sido un poco triste...no me negarán que algún que otro suspiro he sacado eh?, Pues, se me van preparando... ¡que verán el siguiente!...jajjaja

¡Nos vemos en el próximo!… no olviden el babero, la botellita y más pañuelitos…

Hasta pronto!

Besitos!

/(^_^)\ saraes.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos,.. ¡ya quisiera!,.. son de la fantástica S. Meyer, yo, simplemente , los tomo prestados para soñar con ellos….pero la trama y alguno de ellos sí….

* * *

¡ Hola, mis amores!... acá os dejo el capítulo nuevo.. espero que os guste.

* * *

Ahora si... ¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

XIX.

Edward no pudo evitar subir a lo largo de la tarde en varias ocasiones. La primera oyó cómo Bella sollozaba de una manera alarmante... pero se negó a invadir su intimidad, e hizo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no entrar y estrecharla entre sus brazos. Sabía que ella necesitaba desahogar todo eso que llevaba reprimiendo desde el día que supo la noticia.

Dos horas más tarde, volvió a subir cuando llegó el pedido del centro comercial y no pudo evitar pegar la oreja. Bella seguía sollozando aún, aunque el sonido era mucho más ahogado. Estaba llegando al límite y sabía que pronto caería rendida y extenuada. Se limitó a colocar la compra que lo tuvo entretenido por una hora.

Bajó de nuevo al café no sin antes pasar por última vez por la habitación de Bella. Todavía sonaba los pequeños sollozos con lo que decidió bajar hasta la hora de la cena.

Sobre las nueve de la noche, dejó a Sam pendiente del cierre del local y subió para preparar la cena.

De nuevo se aproximó a la puerta pero en esta ocasión… no había ningún sonido… Sólo silencio.

Abrió lentamente la puerta y se acercó sigilosamente hasta la cama de Bella. Ella, al igual que el día anterior, estaba sobre la cama encogida en forma fetal y abrazada fuertemente. De su cuerpo seguían saliendo pequeños espasmos y suspiros entrecortados. Todo su rostro estaba hinchado y enrojecido a causa del llanto.

A pesar de todo dormía placidamente. Sólo esperaba que se sintiera mejor después de lo ocurrido. Había calculado que llevaba dormida no más de una hora con lo que decidió dejarla descansar. Estaba completamente seguro que no pasaría bocado alguno por lo que no se molestó en despertarla para cenar.

Salió de la habitación no sin antes despojarla de los zapatos y arropándola de nuevo, como la noche anterior.

Decidió tomarse una ducha y ponerse cómodo. Se sentía inquieto y estaba seguro que no podría pegar ojo. Después de una reconfortante ducha, se enfundó en un cómodo pantalón de pijama y una camiseta de algodón y salió de la habitación sin calzarse siquiera. Era algo por lo que adoraba tener el suelo de madera. Le encantaba sentir su suave y cálida textura bajo sus pies.

Se dirigió a la cocina y preparó unos sándwiches, tomó un jugo y se sentó frente al televisor, pero la imagen de Bella con esa tristeza profunda en sus ojos no se apartaba de su mente. Frustrado, apagó la televisión y tomó un ejemplar que tenia sobre la mesa de té. Se dispuso a leer, pero una hora más tarde, decidió que no merecía la pena el esfuerzo, puesto que era incapaz de retener más de tres palabras seguidas.

Decidió dar otra vuelta por la habitación de Bella y al igual que la vez anterior, ella dormía plácidamente.

Eran más de las doce de la noche, pero era incapaz de dormir. Saliendo de la habitación, bajó de nuevo a la cocina a tomar un vaso de agua pero al pasar por la sala donde estaba el piano decidió entrar.

No lo había vuelto hacer desde aquella vez y con el mismo nerviosismos que aquella primera vez, dejó caer sus dedos sobre las teclas.

De nuevo se dejó invadir por cada nota que fluía libremente por toda la sala y de igual forma, comenzó a tocar cada una de las canciones y piezas que habían sido importantes en su vida. Pero al poco tiempo, las mismas notas desconcertantes que salieron espontáneas en aquella ocasión, volvieron a repetirse.

Se dejó llevar por ellas dando paso a una pieza nueva, una creación salida de la nada pero no por ello menos bella. Y entonces se percató de qué las sensaciones que le producía el oír aquella música, eran las misma que le provocaba Bella. Una mezcla de ternura, de ganas de proteger, de pasión, de amor y sobretodo… de esperanza. Se dejó transportar por ella pasando de un estado a otro con todo el placer que la música le proporcionaba hasta que el ruido de unos pasos le desconcentraron.

Dejó de tocar abruptamente y se volvió hacía la persona que había irrumpido en la sala.

Nada más verla, su corazón se aceleró. Bella lo miraba desde la puerta enfundada en una camiseta de tirantas blanca y un pequeño pantalón de algodón negro que resaltaba su esbelta figura. Su cabello estaba suelto y un poco revuelto formando pequeño bucles y bajos sus ojos aparecía una rojez producida por el esfuerzo del llanto, pero que no la hacía menos hermosa. No pudo evitar que su vista se fuera hacia sus largas y hermosas piernas pero enseguida la subió para perderse de nuevo en ese mar chocolate que lo miraban con culpabilidad.

- Bella - apenas susurró

- Lo..lo siento - se disculpó mordiéndose el labio - no quise molestarte.

Edward la miraba ensimismado. Podría llevarse la vida entera contemplándola porque era un verdadero placer para su vista.

-¡Ven! - la invitó a pasar alargando su mano pero sin levantarse de la banqueta del piano.

Bella camino dubitativa y al igual que él se encontraba descalza. Llegó hasta tomar su mano y sintió como Edward tiraba suavemente de ella hasta sentarla junto a él en la banqueta.

- No molestas - le dijo viéndola embobado. - ¿Cómo te encuentras ? - le preguntó finalmente ya que seguía preocupado por ella.

Bella bajó la cabeza tímidamente, sabía que él le había dado su espacio pero no por eso se sentía menos avergonzada.

- Gracias.. - musitó finalmente apartando su mirada. - Me ha hecho bien - le confesó.

Edward sonrió al oír eso y tomó su barbilla para que pudiera mirarlo a los ojos. - No tienes porque darlas, y me alegro que te sientas mejor. - Sin más, volvió a unir sus labios con los de ella. Su beso era suave, apenas una caricia, pero era lo que necesitaba y lo que quería hacerle saber. El cuidaría de ella, sabría darle su espacio y esperaría pacientemente por ella.

Bella se deleitó con el sabor y la tibieza de sus labios. Supo desde entonces que él cuidaría de ella, y que sabría darle su espacio. Lo amó más por eso.

Edward cortó el beso y la miró embrujado. Ella al igual que él, era incapaz de apartar su mirada y se quedaron en silencio sólo con el sonido de sus respiraciones y de los latidos de sus corazones.

Después de unos segundos, Bella consiguió apartar su mirada y la bajó hasta el piano. Él, que había sido desatado del magnetismo de su mirada, la siguió y fue cuando dejó deslizar suavemente uno de sus dedos sobre las teclas de marfil.

- Tocas bellísimo… - le alabó ella en un susurro. - No pude evitar seguir la melodía hasta llegar aquí… - le confesó - ¿La has creado tú?

Edward se removió sobre la banqueta y se situó nuevamente en posición.

-¡Aham! - contestó mientras deslizaba los dedos sobre las teclas dejando que de nuevo la melodía los envolviera. Pero esta vez era mucho más intenso, porque no sólo la melodía los transportaba, también el olor tan peculiar de ella lo extasiaba.

Cuando finalmente dejó de tocar. Vio como por las mejillas de Bella resbalaban nuevas lágrimas.

- Lo siento - se disculpó limpiando con su pulgar las lágrimas que caían.

- Ha sido hermoso, Edward… - le contestó ella con los ojos cristalino,. - la pieza más hermosa que jamás he oído - le confesó.

- Es para ti - le susurró - ha sido tú quién la inspiraste.

Bella no podía creer que algo tan bello hubiese sido inspirado por ella. Ahora le parecía mucho más hermosa que antes..

- Gracias.. - volvió a repetir.

Pero esta vez, Edward no permitió que siguiera. La tomo por la cintura y la sentó sobre su regazo. - No me lo agradezcas Bella, soy yo quién debe agradecerte. - la abrazó fuertemente contra su cuerpo. - Llevaba más de once años sin tocarlo y fue por ti que lo volví a hacer.

Esa confesión dejó a Bella sin palabras. ¿Cómo podía ser posible?, se preguntó , pero él se apresuró a sacarla de dudas.

- Verás, Bella… - dijo separándola un poco para verla a los ojos - Cuando murieron mis padres… - dijo con el ceño fruncido ya que recordar aquel día siempre le producía dolor. - ese día… yo estaba en una audición. Fue por eso que ellos abordaron ese maldito aparato y por esa razón… jamás pude tocar el piano.

-Edward… - musitó Bella impactada por su confesión.

- Sé que no fui el responsable directo, Bella - le dijo con la voz rota - Pero no puedo dejar de pensar, qué si yo nunca hubiese tocado el piano, ellos aún estarían aquí - dijo totalmente convencido y con los ojos enrojecido.

Bella no sabía qué decir, pero podía notar el sufrimiento que todo eso estaba causando en él. No podría decir que fuera menos doloroso que lo que había tenido que vivir ella, porque sabía que sentirse culpable, era mucho peor que padecer los errores de los demás. Ella había sido desafortunada por otros, nunca se sintió culpable de nada de lo ocurrido, en cambio, él viviría con esa culpa toda la vida; porque aunque sabía que él no era culpable, también sabia que nadie podría hacerle sentir de otra manera. Él era más que inteligente como para saber que las cosas ocurren y ya, pero eso no quita que te sientas responsable de ellas.

- Lo siento Edward, lo siento muchísimo - le dijo con toda la emoción contenida. - No voy a decirte que tú no eres el culpable, porque es así como te sientes - continuó diciendo mientras acunaba su rostro entre sus manos, - pero… piensa que ellos no querían que te sintieses así, piensa que dondequiera que estén, se sienten mal por ti, piensa que sólo tu felicidad los hará sentirse dichosos.

Edward la miró totalmente emocionado. Era la primera persona que no le decía… que no era culpable… y al mismo tiempo, había sido la única que le había hecho entender, qué si era responsable de algo, era de no dejarlos descansar en paz.

- Gracias - le dijo hundiendo su cabeza bajo su cuello y buscando su calor. Bella lo abrazó fuertemente y dejó descansar su barbilla cariñosamente sobre sus cabellos. Algo le decía que él, verdaderamente, se sentía mejor y a la vez la hizo sentir mejor a ella.

- Sabes que no es necesario que me las des - le susurró sobre sus cabellos antes de depositar un beso sobre ellos e inhalar profundamente para colmarse de su fragancia.

Sintió las manos de Edward presionar más fuerte sobre su espalda y sintió de nuevo el cosquilleo recorrerle todo el cuerpo. Esas reacciones eran nuevas para ella y sintió una poderosa necesidad de besarlo.

Edward, necesitando lo mismo, levantó la cabeza buscando sus labios. Al principio no fueron más que unos pequeños roces, pero… poco a poco, los movimientos fueron más profundos, más demandantes.

Bella pasó lentamente sus manos por su cuello y masajeando su cabello lo atraía hacia ella; él por su parte, presionando más su agarre por la cintura, la estrechó todo lo que físicamente era posible contra su cuerpo. Hasta el aire que los separaba era demasiado para la necesidad que tenía de sentirla.

Edward movió sus labios demandante sobre los de ella, se dejó llevar por la enorme necesidad que tenía de besarla y rozó con la punta de su lengua sus labios intentando adentrarse. Ella enseguida le dio permiso y tímidamente, rozó su lengua con la de él; pero para él no era suficiente y sin más, adentró su lengua por toda su cavidad enroscándola frenéticamente con la de ella en un baile eterno.

Los gemidos no tardaron en llegar y ambos se deleitaron con el sabor y el sonido que provenía del otro. Sus movimientos eran incesantes, demandantes, llenos de pasión y deseo. Los gemidos y jadeos los estaban trasportando hacía otro lugar... uno donde sólo estaban ellos, donde sólo había color y felicidad.

Edward, cegado por el deseo, introdujo sus manos por debajo de la camiseta de Bella; necesitaba sentir su calor… acariciar su piel… y no dudo en hacerlo.

Bella, totalmente entregada a sus caricias, gimió en su boca… pero cuando sintió que las manos de Edward subían por su costado… su cuerpo se tensó.

Inmediatamente, la imagen de Mike sobándola con sus sucias manos se instalaron en su cabeza. Sintió un enorme escalofrío recorrerle por toda la espina dorsal; pero éste no era placentero, sino más bien de terror y sin poder evitarlo… se separó bruscamente de Edward.

- No… detente - le pidió con voz temerosa.

Edward, que hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta del estado en el que ella se encontraba, se quedó mirándola sin entender. Ella lo miraba con espanto, pero no era a él a quien veía sino la cara de Mike.

-Para… por favor… - le pidió casi sollozando levantándose de sus regazo y saliendo torpemente de la cárcel que había entre su cuerpo y el piano.

-¿Bella ? - le preguntó preocupado y confuso; hasta que algo le hizo clip en la cabeza y en ese mismo instante quiso golpearse hasta desfallecer… Cómo había sido tan estúpido e insensible, pensó… Se había dejado llevar por sus instinto sin tener en cuenta que para ella, todo eso le recordaría aquella atroz agresión. - Bella, lo siento… mi amor… lo siento - le dijo intentando disculparse totalmente avergonzado .

Bella lo miraba asustada, el placer que le proporcionaron sus besos fue borrado por el asco y el miedo que le produjo revivir ese momento y se arrinconó contra la pared más alejada de la sala… buscando alejarse de él.

- Bella, cariño… - le susurraba Edward para tranquilizarla. - Soy yo mi amor, no… no te haré daño… - le decía angustiado mientras se acercaba lentamente hasta donde estaba ella. Verla en ese estado le estremeció sin remedio, le partió el alma sentir como ella le huía… le temía… y todo por apresurarse, todo por dejarse llevar por un deseo irrefrenable. La culpa lo golpeó…

Bella escuchó la aterciopelada y tranquilizadora voz de Edward y… no supo cómo… pero al instante consiguió volver a la realidad. Sus ojos, que segundos antes lo miraban con terror, ahora lo veían apenada excusándose a través de ellos por su lamentable reacción.

Edward que se dio cuenta que ella había salido de ese primer estado de shock, acortó la distancia y con mucho cuidado y ternura… la estrechó entre sus brazos.

-Tranquila, pequeña… no pasa nada… yo cuidaré de ti - le susurraba para calmarla mientras la mecía. - Siento haberte hecho sentir mal, Bella. No lo volveré a hacer mi amo… tendré más cuidado.

Bella lo miró con una gran tristeza, sintió como un agujero se hacia cada vez más grande en su pecho al oír las palabras de Edward… Ni siquiera podría tener una relación normal con él… hasta eso le había quitado. - Lo siento... yo… lo siento mucho, Edward - le dijo apenas con un hilo de voz mientras silenciosas lágrimas humedecían su rostro. - Lo siento …

-No te preocupes, Bella - le dijo mirándola fijamente - Te pondrás bien, cariño… eres fuerte… conseguirás superar esto; y yo te esperare hasta entonces… ¡no lo dudes!... - le aseguró.

- ¿Y si no lo consigo? - le preguntó sollozando mirándolo con temor y dolor.

-¡Podrás!… - le aseguró - Y yo te ayudaré a superarlo… seré paciente, Bella y te acompañaré a cuantos profesionales te hagan falta para que te ayuden. No tengas la menor duda… ¡Podrás.!… y no por mí… - susurró - sino porque tiene derecho a ser feliz… a sentir amor y a sentirte amada. Y si me lo permites… seré yo quien te lo haga sentir.

- No querría a ningún otro... - le confesó ella en apenas un murmullo - Pero … tengo miedo… miedo a que malgastes tu vida en una tarada como yo - le confesó con un nudo en la garganta.

-No eres una tarada y te aseguro… aunque tenga que remover cielo y tierra, que conseguiré que lo superes. - aseguró. - Confía en mi, Bella.

Ella asintió y volvió a acurrucarse entre sus brazos. Deseaba con todas sus fuerza que Edward tuviera razón y que algún día… no muy lejano… pudiera recibir sus caricias sin que nada de lo que le había ocurrido lo opacara.

- Mañana mismo hablaré con el Dr. Vulturis para empezar con las terapias, y de igual manera, le pediré que me recomiende al mejor profesional que pueda ayudarte.

Ella sólo asintió y dejó que él comenzara a tomar decisiones en su vida. No perdía nada y tenía mucho que ganar… por esta vez… no pelearía, ni protestaría… si verdaderamente, asistir a esas terapias le ayudaban a superar y borrar todo eso de su mente, lo haría encantada.

-¿Tienes hambre? - le preguntó un poco más tarde al notar que estaba más tranquila. - Ven - le dijo ayudándola a ponerse de pie y tirando de ella. - Vayamos a la cocina y veamos que podemos picar.

Bella sonrió pero la alegría nunca le llegó a los ojos. Sabía que Edward se había sentido culpable por su reacción y se odiaba por ello, por eso hizo acopio de fuerzas y le siguió. Tal vez si tomaba algo y se distraía en la cocina, conseguiría olvidarse de las sensaciones tan desagradables que había vuelto a revivir minutos antes…

Continuará…

* * *

**N/A**

¡Augh!..odio esto, odio verlos así… tan tristes… tan asustados. ¡Maldito Mike!…

Pero era algo esperado; sabíamos que tarde o temprano algo así sucedería. Y al menos, Bella… por primera vez … deja su vida en manos de otra persona.

Espero que os haya gustado, sé que es triste y que van dos seguidos, pero creo que es lógico ya que recién comienza la relación entre ellos. Pero pensad que ahora pondrán medios, Bella acudirá a especialistas y junto al inmenso amor que Edward le tiene, estoy completamente segura de que saldrá adelante… ¡Ya lo veréis!

Me gustaría recomendarles una canción, que a su vez, me ha sido recomendada y que cuando la oí, supe que venía como anillo al dedo para este capítulo... para la historia en sí. Se titula "Sometimes you can't make it on your own" de U2. ¡Gracias, Natalia!, me conmovió cuando la oí, sobretodo, porque nos tuviste presente en tu vida cotidiana. He de reconocer que no es la primera vez que me recomiendan algún tema y como ya les contesté en el rr, me alegra saber que una canción os hace recordarla...

AGRADECIMIENTO

Alicia; Ana; ammyriddle; Crystal Butterfly92; Pam3.C.S; Shibubi; Li; mairethchiba; Danae allen; Nataliaright;Marina Cullen87; VICKY08; arrianna mansen; themis78,Claudi17; EdithCullen; Dreams Hunter; L'Amelie; sophia18; Lucimell; Kute-Chan; Jolie Cullen; Yasmin-Cullen; Cullen Vigo, crismery; lexa0619; Vale; Kalikw; pekascullen; Impossible love; Milhoja; EdwardKaname; Kira masen; PaiitoCullen; LUCYarg; tita; KarlaMasenRossSalvatoreCullen; Chemita; beluchiss; alijas1002; Kahtzathroph-VK; madaswan; Ara Cullen; ImPoly; Aleisa Black; Nicole Alexa Cullen; Salyluna; Anónimo; Kellys; Danika20; isabela91; ; Aiiram; Tania Solis; deandramari; Paolastef; Elyta; Iare; Kxprii-SatrawwBerries; Angye; ChayoRCM; TinaCullenSwan; Tata XOXO; Idta; carlita16; Katlyn Cullen; Ely Cullen M; NuRySh; Aspasie29; Emma Isabella de Cullen; Yevi08; Aime Cullen; nany87; Lauri R; carmen Cullen 116; Leila Cullen Masen; AleLupis; larosaderosas; rebenkita; yoya11; green'splace; vanscat; Noelle XD; mariclau; delitah cullen; Jos WeasleyC; bellaliz; yolabertay; msteppa; Ericastelo; lucia2176; lili2543; MgCullen; PattyQ; alliebebe; Johis.U; -Tsukino; ADICULLEN; sophie cullen swan; EmilioLT; FENIXGIRL83; calalis; MillaPattzn; Lynn;Smile79; Maiy; CullenKika16; MyGypsyPauletta; Lorena; Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen;Yose; Ally Mansen; Karin Cullen; Pilar ralip; Edward-Bella-Manson; Yeya Cullen; Jorgi; AbbyNicole; Jesiry Beaitaly; LienCullenPotter;Adry; Carmen Cullen; audreybaldacci; Patrinix; chikiday;BiankisMasen; Nikki Swan; Klaiva;Sandra1; Laura Castiblanco;BeeLaDarcy; solangegonzalez; maireth SM cullen;Joss Alvarado;XkanakoX; roscidius cullen; nafcullen; fabi91; LeidaJim; princesaamy; Kahah; Mon de Cullen; the rainbowgirl; cecy wayland; hilarycullen17;Suiza19;VanpiresDoItBetter; rubygloomsp; Addy Ortiz MillaPattzn; Luz Cullen Chiva; ileidan; eli1901; ;Nardillita; Twilighter930; Yeray;TinaCullenSwan; ZAVACULLEN; NinnaCullen;CINTIA EL NEMER; Beth71; miraura ;Mapi Hale; ; Genesis Torres; gracie Alexa;Elu-QuiDieuExalter;julimechitas; supattisondecullens; Edward Cullen's Pauli;Ninna Cullen;Angie C Cullen Naobi Chan;Fran Cullen Masen;Julimuliluli De Cullen; BETTY CULLEN; fantwilight1; Kiran Masen; Maxipau; Kitty678; jaavii; NADUSOLE; Natasha Granger; twifanMarie;xelatwi;Lola; MaryC24; Jaslice Hale Cullen; Yulibar; paz15;Maya Cullen Masen;Pamela Cullen S;TGKiran; Karen O'Shea; tlebd; Klaxi; BKss; Estefaiaalicecullen; ROXXI88;WeRa CuLleN;Vyda; JiaoMalu; Nikkioo; FABME; Paaameeelaaa; Bella Masen86; sisi bunny; Magtam1830; Espero que no se me haya olvidado nadie, si es así, hacédmelo saber.

¡MIL GRACIAAAAASSS CHICASSS ! Sus comentarios superan ya los... ¡ 1.490 rr !, como dice Jesulín de Ubrique (Torero español)... eso es ... en dos palabras... ¡IN-CREIBLE! jajajaja... Y lo mejor, que este aquelarre sigue creciendo chicas...

Gracias por las alertas, favoritos y como no, a mis lectores/as que permanecen en el anonimato..

Bienvenida a todas las que acabáis de incorporaros a esta historia y espero que sigáis acompañándonos hasta el final.

Siento mucho no alcanzar a contetar todos los rr, pero quiero que sapáis, que los leo todos... Pero para poder hacerlo, no me quedaría otra que posponer la actualización del capi y me imagino que eso no os gustaría ¿no? De todas manera, seguiré contestando todos los que me dé tiempo antes de subir el capi nuevo...

Ana: Si consigues leer este capi, quiero que sepas que te echo de menos, espero que todo esté bien cielo. Un beso.

CHICAS...¡ NOS VEMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO!... No olviden el Kit "La Chica del Rincón": bolsa, oxígeno, kleenex, palomitas, y cojín para amortiguar los chillidos de emoción!, patentado por WeraCullen... me encantó lo del "cojín".

Hasta pronto!

Besitos!

/(^_^)\ saraes.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos,.. ¡ya quisiera!,.. son de la fantástica S. Meyer, yo, simplemente , los tomo prestados para soñar con ellos….pero la trama y alguno de ellos sí….

* * *

¡ Hola, mis amores!... acá os dejo el capítulo nuevo.. espero que os guste.

* * *

¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

XX.

A la mañana siguiente, Edward cumplió su palabra y a primera hora se comunicó con el Dr. Vulturis para comentar lo ocurrido. Concretaron las visitas que Bella tendría con la psicóloga, decidieron que fuera una mujer para que ella se sintiera más cómoda.

Y a partir de ahí adquirieron una rutina.

Cada mañana, Edward salía hacia el trabajo hasta la hora de comer. A partir de entonces, Bella se dedicó a preparar las comidas y comenzó a escribir para entretenerse mientras estaba sola. Cada tarde, Edward la acercaba a la clínica para que visitara a su padre y sobre las ocho pasaba a recogerla.

Cuatro días a la semana tenía cita con la psicóloga lo que hizo que Bella creara un lazo de confianza con la doctora Luton, ya que desde el principio conectó con ella.

Janet Luton era una mujer de mediana edad bastante profesional y que consiguió que Bella se abriera casi desde el primer día. Cuando Bella comenzó hablar de su vida, Janet no pudo evitar sentir mucha empatía por ella, lo que hizo que se tomara ese caso con mucho más interés de lo que ya acostumbraba. Bella había demostrado ser capaz de adaptarse para sobrevivir… pero se había olvidado de vivir en el proceso. Janet se propuso devolverle la confianza y las ganas de vivir verdaderamente, que tuviera deseos de experimentar lo que es amar y ser amada y por supuesto… no pararía hasta hacer que el episodio de la violación fuera superado por completo. Bella lo merecía y sabía que ella estaba más que dispuesta a poner de su parte para conseguirlo.

La relación entre Edward y Bella se fue consolidando; a pesar de que no sobrepasaban la etapa de los besos y alguna que otra caricia fugaz, Edward se encontraba bien con eso, sobretodo viendo los progresos que Bella estaba haciendo a pasos agigantados.

No faltaron las noches en las que saltó sobresaltado de su cama al oírla gritar asustada por una pesadilla; entonces, corría a su habitación y la sostenía entre sus brazos hasta que se tranquilizaba y volvía a dormirse.

Tanpoco faltaron las pequeñas riñas y discusiones teniendo en cuenta la inestabilidad emocional por la que estaba atravesando Bella.

Sin embargo, nada de eso aminoró en lo más mínimo el sentimiento que Edward sentía por ella, si no al contrario… lo hizo mucho más fuerte y sólido.

La relación con la familia también fue haciéndose más estrecha. Dos días a la semana cenaban en casa de Esme y Bella comenzó a sentir verdadero cariño por todos ellos.

Esme acogió a Bella como a una hija más y ésta lo percibió así desde el principio. Y no negaba que se sentía muy bien con eso; después de muchos años, Bella volvía a sentir lo que era tener una madre; alguien que se preocupaba por ella, que le ofrecía unos brazos donde llorar y desahogarse, que siempre le regalaba una dulce sonrisa y le hacía sentirse querida. . En muchas ocasiones quedaban para tomar café o simplemente, Esme se ofrecía para acompañarla a las terapias cuando Edward no podía, algo que Bella agradecía enormemente ya que esos momentos le resultaba muy duros y siempre necesitaba de unos brazos donde llorar cada vez que salía de ellas.

Alice se convirtió en una gran amiga. La divertía mucho las jornadas donde Alice le enseñaba a maquillarse y se encerraba por horas con ella mostrándole, lo que a su parecer, era saber combinar para estar a la moda. Bella se reía mucho con ella y le agradaba sobremanera poder compartir con ella ese tiempo de chicas, como Alice siempre decía. Nunca había tenido una amiga y por eso era tan valioso para ella su relación con Alice.

Con Rosalie también entabló una estrecha amistad y en más de una ocasión se les unió en los planes… pero había siempre una fina línea que las separaba; Rosalie por más que se esforzaba, no podía evitar sentirse engañada por Bella. Había usado todas sus armas para convencerla de que denunciase a su agresor… pero Bella siguió en su línea y permaneció en silencio. Aún así no le guardaba rencor... en el fondo la comprendía, sabía que era el miedo el que la hacía callar.

Lo que Rosalie desconocía es que el miedo no era por ella solamente, su miedo era que el ataque de Mike fuera hacia alguna de ellas y por eso mantenía la boca cerrada.

Janet, a la única persona a la que le había confesado su temor, le aconsejó que lo denunciase de igual forma y que confiara que la policía cuidaría de todas ellas, pero Bella se negaba en rotundo en exponerlas de alguna manera y le pidió encarecidamente que no comentase con nadie su temor, algo que no tenía por que pedir ya que Janet era bastante profesional como para incumplir el secreto profesional.

Tres semanas más tarde, Bella recibió por fin el alta médica. Todas sus heridas físicas habían sanado y ya podía volver a hacer su vida normal. Debería seguir con su terapias semanales, pero ya podía volver a trabajar.

- ¡Edward… Edward!- gritó irrumpiendo precipitadamente en el café.

Todos se voltearon a verla; eran las diez de la mañana y ya había algunos clientes en el local.

-Perdón.. - se excusó un poco avergonzada pero atravesó rápidamente la distancia que la separaba de la trastienda. Esme la seguía sonriendo ya que era ella la que la había acompañado en esa ocasión.

- ¿Qué pasa Bella? - le preguntó Edward con preocupación saliendo alarmado al escuchar sus gritos.

-Oh, lo siento Edward, - se lamentó Bella nada más verlo, pero de pronto una gran sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. - ¡Ya tengo el alta!. - dijo pegando saltitos.

Edward no pudo evitar abrazarla y se dejó contagiar por su risa. Estaba más que feliz de saber que todas sus heridas y marcas habían desaparecido por fin, y que podía comenzar a trabajar mañana mismo.

Sabía de sobra las ganas que tenía Bella de incorporarse a su puesto de trabajo y para él tampoco era indiferente; el tenerla cada mañana junto a él era más de lo que podía pedir. A pesar de todo, insistiría en que siguiera escribiendo en su tiempo libre. Conocía también su deseo de publicar su propia novela y desde que se había instalado en su casa, la había visto escribir en incontables ocasiones en el estudio de su cuarto; así que le hizo prometer que trabajaría por la mañana en el café y por la tarde la dedicaría a su gran pasión. Para ello le había regalado una Laptop para que pudiera llevarla a la clínica y seguir con su trabajo desde allí sin ningún problema.

- ¡Me alegro, mi niña! - le contestó sintiéndose tan feliz como ella. Llevado por su entusiasmo, no pudo reprimir el deseo y la besó sin darse cuenta siquiera de que todos los observaban.

Bella tampoco reparó en ello; estaba tan feliz y tenía tantas ganas de abrazarlo… que sólo se dejó llevar.

Por supuesto le respondió el beso sin pensarlo; aunque mantenían las distancias en público, en cuanto entraban en la intimidad de la casa… se entregaban a los besos y los abrazos, por lo que era normal para ella recibirlo gustosa.

Pero un suave carraspeo rompió la burbuja que los envolvía en esos momentos.

Esme los miraba emocionada al igual que el resto de los empleados. Todos sabían que estaban emparejados, pero hasta ese momento, no habían demostrado nunca nada en público y por eso se mantenían al margen de su relación… Pero ahora no podrían eludir lo ineludible, y mucho menos ante su tía, que nada mas le faltaba dar saltitos para demostrar lo feliz que se sentía.

Bella se separó de los brazos de Edward totalmente avergonzada. Llevaban viviendo juntos tres semanas; era un tiempo relativamente corto y aunque hubiese preferido que no se supiese todavía, ese fugaz arranque los había delatado. Edward al principio se sintió mal por ella, pero en realidad… estaba más que feliz de que por fin pudiera gritarle a todos que esa magnifica mujer era suya. Estaba más que harto de estar reprimiendo sus ganas de tomarla por la cintura o de la mano, y por supuesto de reprimir las ganas de besarla.

-Yo… lo..- Bella intentó disculparse pero Esme la interrumpió.

-No te sientas mal, Bella - le dijo llegando hasta ella y tomándola de las dos manos. - No te imaginas el tiempo que llevo esperando para ver esto hija y créeme si te digo, que a los únicos que os engañabais era a vosotros mismos.

Bella la miraba con una mezcla de incomprensión y timidez. Pero Edward se acercó más a ella y sin que ella pudiera evitarlo la sujetó por la cintura.

- No os reprimáis más… mis niños - les dijo Esme cariñosamente a ambos. - Sólo con miraros a los ojos bastaba para saber lo que sentís el uno para el otro.

- Esme, yo… - Bella intento hablar de nuevo.

- Tia, Bella tiene razón. - la interrumpió Edward esta vez. - Queríamos llevar las cosas despacio….

- Bella, ¿tu… le quieres? - preguntó Esme de pronto interrumpiendo a Edward.

A Bella la pregunta la dejó aturdida. Se quedó sin decir nada mirando a Esme y de esta a Edward.

Edward, que al igual que a Bella la pregunta le cayó de sorpresa, no pudo evitar sentir su corazón latir a la espera de su respuesta. Ella le había dicho que lo quería , pero también que necesitaba más tiempo.

- Yo…- balbuceo Bella. Pero al mirar los ojos de Edward que la miraban expectantes, no lo pudo negar más…. ¿Qué si lo quería?… más que a su vida y aunque sabía que era muy precipitado, Edward le había demostrado con creces lo mucho que la quería a ella también. - Si, le..le quiero - contestó tímidamente.

Edward la miró totalmente emocionado y sin pensarlo dos veces, acortó la distancia que lo separaba de ella y tomando su rostro entre sus manos...la volvió a besar - Yo también te quiero, preciosa .- le susurró sobre sus labio lo que hizo que Bella sonriera bajo ellos.

Cuando se separaron vieron a Esme que, más emocionada que antes, no pudo reprimir unas lágrimas. Y sin más se abrazó a ellos. - No lo ocultéis por más tiempo, mostrad al mundo cuanto os amáis .- les aconsejó mientras seguía abrazándolos.

Edward permaneció tomado de la mano de Bella cuando se separaron de Esme, y no tardaron en recibir las felicitaciones de todos los que estaban allí.

Jacob y Sam lucían unas radiantes sonrisas, Ángela al igual que Esme, tenía los ojos cristalinos y por supuesto… Tanya resoplaba como toro enfurecido. Había sido testigo directo del beso y no pudo reprimir un grito de frustración.

Jacob sacó una botella de Champán y brindaron por ambos; y así , sin planearlo y de la manera menos íntima de lo que jamás hubiesen imaginado… Bella aceptó ser su novia.

Por supuesto Esme insistió en que fueran a cenar a casa para así dar la grata noticia a la familia. Y como no se esperaba de otra forma, todos los felicitaron y brindaron alegremente por la noticia.

Alice brincaba de alegría y cada cinco minutos se abrazaba entusiasmada a Bella.- Bella, Bellita.. ¡serás como mi hermanas!- gritaba sin dejar de abrazarla. - Me siento tan feliz… Edward, me siento muy feliz por ti hermanito - le decía abrazándolo junto a Bella. Jasper la miraba con una sonrisa radiante, no sólo se alegraba por sus amigos, de hecho se sentía muy contento porque al fin admitiesen lo que sentían el uno por el otro, también le alegraba la radiante sonrisa que había en el rostro de su preciosa Alice. El sabía lo mucho que sufría Alice por Edward, porque como ella misma había dicho, el era como su hermano.

-¡Ven a mis brazos, preciosa!- le pidió Emmett a Bella nada más conocer la noticia. Ella no tardó en perderse en ellos; desde aquella mañana en el que él le pidió que fuera su hermanita, su relación había ido en aumento y la confianza era de verdaderos hermanos… - Si éste que se ha convertido en tu novio se sobrepasa o te daña de alguna manera, sólo házmelo saber y te juro que le corto la herramienta, hermanita.- le susurró al oído mientras la abrazaba.

-¡Emmett!, ¿Cómo dices eso?- le riño entre risas…

Edward los miraba feliz, sabía que Emmett al igual que él, siempre cuidaría de ella. Emmett, aún con Bella entre sus brazos, le hizo señas con dos de sus dedos señalándose los ojos y después a los de Edward en señal de que estaría vigilándolos. Edward rodó los ojos dramáticamente pero levantó las manos en señal de rendición, aunque sin borrar la sonrisa tonta que se había instalado en su cara desde el mismo momento en el que Bella había aceptado ser su novia.

- Felicidades, Bella - le felicitó Rosalie abrazándola cariñosamente - me alegro que hayas dado este paso.- Bella al separarse la miró con cierta culpabilidad, sabía que sólo esperaba por el nombre de su agresor para hacerlo pagar, pero ella aún era incapaz de hacerlo… la amenaza que le hizo seguía aterrándola y por más que iba superándolo, por las noches seguía presentándose haciéndola muy presente.

Carlisle tampoco perdió la ocasión de felicitarlos y se abrazó emotivamente a Edward que no pudo evitar que sus ojos se enrojecieran ante el abrazo de su tío. Sabia lo mucho que él sufría porque no conseguía ser plenamente feliz, pero ahora… si lo era, al menos en ese momento.

- ¿En que piensas? - le preguntó Edward a Bella mientras manejaba de regreso a la casa.

- ¿Todo esto ha sido tan raro para ti como para mi? - le preguntó mirándolo mientras lo veía conducir.

Edward dejó escapar una risilla. Todo el día había lucido una sonrisa radiante y seguía sin poder borrarla; que Bella hubiese aceptado por fin ser su novia lo tenía eufórico. - Supongo que sí - le contestó divertido. Estirando el brazo atrapó la mano de Bella y la mantuvo sobre su regazo - ¿ Te arrepientes? - le preguntó finalmente borrando la sonrisa momentáneamente.

-¡No!…no. - se apresuró a contestar Bella. - Es sólo que.. - le dijo mordiéndose el labio, - ¿qué se supone que debo hacer ahora?

- ¿A que te refieres? - le preguntó confuso apartando por un segundo los ojos de la carretera para mirarla y al instante volverla al frente.

- No sé, Edward… no sé como comportarme, que se espera de mi ahora... no sé - balbuceo.

- Bella... - la llamó para atraer su atención - todo seguirá igual, no tienes que demostrarle nada a nadie ni debes actuar de manera diferente. ¿Sabes lo único que cambia a como estábamos? - le preguntó con la sonrisa de nuevo en su cara.

- ¿Qué ? - preguntó con curiosidad.

- Pues que ahora no hay motivo para no robarte un beso en público… - le dijo y vio como inmediatamente el sonrojo que tanto amaba coloreaba sus mejillas. - Que puedo abrazarte y tomarte de la mano sin temer que nos descubran y sobretodo… sabrán que eres mía - concluyó llevando la mano de Bella a sus labios y besándola. - Te quiero Bella y no pienso esconderlo por más tiempo.

Bella, inflamada de amor hacia ese hombre, no pudo evitar contestarle - Yo también te quiero, Edward Cullen - y se aproximó para dejar un tierno beso en sus labios aprovechando que estaban parados frente a un semáforo.

Edward no tardó en responderle pero tuvo que cortar cuando el disco cambió de color.

-¡Mnnn!, continuaremos esta conversación en casa - le dijo llevando la mano de Bella con la suya para meter las marchas.

Bella rió, amaba sus provocaciones y su sentido del humor y si en algún momento del día tuvo dudas de lo que había hecho, definitivamente, ya no le quedaba ninguna. Lo amaba… estaba incondicional e irrevocablemente enamorada de él… y rogaba para que llegara el día en el que pudiera demostrarle físicamente... hasta que punto lo amaba.

Al llegar a casa, decidieron ver una película; se pusieron sus pijamas y se encontraron en el salón donde se sentaron acurrucados en el sofá mientras comían las chuches que Edward había insistido en coger en el súper.

Bella no terminó de ver la película porque, como siempre pasaba, se quedaba dormida sobre su pecho.Y a Edward le encanta tenerla así y cada vez que ocurría, la cargaba como a una princesa y la dejaba en su cama despidiéndose con un tierno beso en sus labios.

- No te vayas... - le pidió Bella cuando se disponía a irse. - Quédate conmigo.. - le pidió.

- Bella … todavía no..

-Sólo duerme conmigo, Edward - le susurró - a menos que no puedas…- Bella dejó inconclusa la frase y su mirada se entristeció.

- ¿Qué? …- preguntó sin entender

- Lo siento... Olvídalo - contestó ella pero en su voz se denotaba la decepción.

Edward la miraba intentando comprender lo que estaba pasando. Era la primera vez que ella lo invitaba a quedarse y le había tomado de improviso. Pero al oírla pedirle que lo olvidara, algo volvió hacer clip en su cabeza. Ella sólo quería dormir con él, sentir su calor, pero por alguna razón, pensaba que él no querría sólo dormir. Se quiso golpear mentalmente por hacerla pensar de esa manera.

- Bella.. No hay nada en este mundo que desee más - le dijo francamente. -pero.. ¿estás segura que me quieres a tu lado? - le preguntó cautelosamente, temía que una vez la estrechara entre sus brazo en un lugar tan íntimo, se sintiera mal.

- Completamente segura, Edward.- le contestó con seguridad.

Edward la miró a los ojos intentando ver en ellos algo que demostrara que estaba dudando pero sólo pudo ver determinación… y agradeció a Dios que eso estuviera sucediendo. No sólo había aceptado ser su novia, sino que también le pedía que durmiera con ella. Y muy lejos de lo que ella pensaba, él deseaba poder dormir abrazado a ella toda la noche.

- ¿Segura? . - volvió a preguntar dándole la oportunidad de que se arrepintiese.

- Completamente - le contestó con una sonrisa segura de que él estaba cediendo.

- Pues entonces …. ¡Hazte a un lado! - le pidió y de un salto se metió en la cama provocando las risas de Bella. Ella lo miraba divertida mientras lo veía acomodarse en su lado de la cama.

-¿Estás cómodo? - le preguntó entre risas.

- Nop, todavía no - dijo atrayéndola por la cintura para dejarla entre sus brazos. -Ahora sí - le sonrió mientras besaba el tope de su cabeza.

- ¡Eres imposible! - le contestó ella pero de lo más encantada de sentirse entre sus brazos.

- ¿Sabes Bella?… No te haces una idea de lo mucho que he soñado con este momento - le confesó mientras apretaba más su agarre a su cintura.

Bella, que tenía la cabeza apoyada en su pecho… suspiró profundamente. - Te quiero, Edward - susurró sobre su pecho pasando su brazo por la cintura de él para abrazarlo más estrechamente.

- Yo también te quiero, preciosa.- le respondió él dejando otro beso en su cabello.

Bella levantó su rostro y él acortó la distancia hasta llegar a sus cálidos labios. Por más que los besaba, no se cansaba de hacerlo y aunque los besos cada vez eran más demandantes, sabía que ella aún no estaba preparada, por lo que usaba su mayor autocontrol por no traspasar la línea que ella había establecido.

Algún día tendría la dicha de poder besarla por todo su cuerpo y deleitarse con su sabor, sabía que algún día ella sería suya en todos los sentidos… pero hasta entonces, se conformaba con creces con el sabor de sus besos, con la calidez de esos labios que lo volvían loco y que lo hacían sentir el hombre más afortunado del mundo.

Después de una cálida sesión de besos y caricias, Bella se quedó dormida. Arrullada por una nana que Edward le tarareó se dejó llevar por el sueño y… el sentir el calor de su cuerpo, el oír el latido de su corazón y la compasada respiración del hombre al que amaba, la indujo al más placentero de los sueños.

Continuará…

* * *

**N/A**

¡Ainnss, pero que monos por Dios!..no me dirán que no son adorables…

Qué… ¿os gustó?…ajajá, espero que sí, al menos espero que hoy no hayáis tenido que usar los clínex del kit… jajajaja

AGRADECIMIENTO

Alicia; Ana; ammyriddle; Crystal Butterfly92; Pam3.C.S; Shibubi; Li; mairethchiba; Danae allen; Nataliaright;Marina Cullen87; VICKY08; arrianna mansen; themis78,Claudi17; EdithCullen; Dreams Hunter; L'Amelie; sophia18; Lucimell; Kute-Chan; Jolie Cullen; Yasmin-Cullen; Cullen Vigo, crismery; lexa0619; Vale; Kalikw; pekascullen; Impossible love; Milhoja; EdwardKaname; Kira masen; PaiitoCullen; LUCYarg; tita; KarlaMasenRossSalvatoreCullen; Chemita; beluchiss; alijas1002; Kahtzathroph-VK; madaswan; Ara Cullen; ImPoly; Aleisa Black; Nicole Alexa Cullen; Salyluna; Anónimo; Kellys; Danika20; isabela91; ; Aiiram; Tania Solis; deandramari; Paolastef; Elyta; Iare; Kxprii-SatrawwBerries; Angye; ChayoRCM; TinaCullenSwan; Tata XOXO; Idta; carlita16; Katlyn Cullen; Ely Cullen M; NuRySh; Aspasie29; Emma Isabella de Cullen; Yevi08; Aime Cullen; nany87; Lauri R; carmen Cullen 116; Leila Cullen Masen; AleLupis; larosaderosas; rebenkita; yoya11; green'splace; vanscat; Noelle XD; mariclau; delitah cullen; Jos WeasleyC; bellaliz; yolabertay; msteppa; Ericastelo; lucia2176; lili2543; MgCullen; PattyQ; alliebebe; Johis.U; -Tsukino; ADICULLEN; sophie cullen swan; EmilioLT; FENIXGIRL83; calalis; MillaPattzn; Lynn;Smile79; Maiy; CullenKika16; MyGypsyPauletta; Lorena; Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen;Yose; Ally Mansen; Karin Cullen; Pilar ralip; Edward-Bella-Manson; Yeya Cullen; Jorgi; AbbyNicole; Jesiry Beaitaly; LienCullenPotter;Adry; Carmen Cullen; audreybaldacci; Patrinix; chikiday;BiankisMasen; Nikki Swan; Klaiva;Sandra1; Laura Castiblanco;BeeLaDarcy; solangegonzalez; maireth SM cullen;Joss Alvarado; XkanakoX; roscidius cullen; nafcullen; fabi91; LeidaJim; princesaamy; Kahah; Mon de Cullen; the rainbowgirl; cecy wayland; hilarycullen17; Suiza19; VanpiresDoItBetter; rubygloomsp; Addy Ortiz; MillaPattzn; Luz Cullen Chiva; ileidan; eli1901; Nardillita; Twilighter930; Yeray; TinaCullenSwan; ZAVACULLEN; NinnaCullen;CINTIA EL NEMER; Beth71; miraura ; Mapi Hale; Genesis Torres; gracie Alexa; Elu-QuiDieuExalter; julimechitas; supattisondecullens; Edward Cullen's Pauli; Angie C Cullen ; Naobi Chan; Fran Cullen Masen; Julimuliluli De Cullen; BETTY CULLEN; fantwilight1; Kiran Masen; Maxipau; Kitty678; jaavii; NADUSOLE; Natasha Granger; twifanMarie;xelatwi;Lola; MaryC24; Jaslice Hale Cullen; Yulibar; paz15; Maya Cullen Masen; Pamela Cullen S; TGKiran; Karen O'Shea; tlebd; Klaxi; BKss; Estefaiaalicecullen; ROXXI88;WeRa CuLleN;Vyda; JiaoMalu; Nikkioo; FABME; Paaameeelaaa; Bella Masen86; sisi bunny; Magtam1830; Espero que no se me haya olvidado nadie, si es así, hacédmelo saber.

¡MIL GRACIAAAAASSS AMORESSS ! Sus comentarios superan ya los... ¡ 1.573 rr !, ¡Aahhhh…! menos mal el cojín del kit, con él puedo amortiguar los gritos que estoy dando sino... mi familia se replantearía seriamente lo de recluirme en un sanatorio… ajajá

Gracias por las alertas, favoritos y como no, a mis lectores/as que permanecen en el anonimato..

Siento mucho no alcanzar a contestar todos los rr, pero quiero que sepáis que los leo todos...

Un saludo a mis niñas del Requesón…¡ Os quiero!

CHICAS...¡ NOS VEMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO!... No olviden el Kit.

Hasta pronto!

Besitos!

/(^_^)\ saraes.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos,.. ¡ya quisiera!,.. son de la fantástica S. Meyer, yo, simplemente , los tomo prestados para soñar con ellos….pero la trama y alguno de ellos sí…

* * *

¡ Hola, mis amores!... acá os dejo el capítulo nuevo.. espero que os guste.

Yo, por si acaso...Kit en mano... ainnsss!

* * *

¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

XXI.

Una delicada sensación de calor en su rostro, hizo que Bella abriera los ojos; los rayos del sol entraban a través de las cortinas e impactaban directamente en su cara proporcionándole un cálido despertar.

Por alguna razón se sentía pletórica, descansada y llena de energía; no se dio cuenta del porqué esa mañana su despertad era tan agradable hasta que sintió algo pesado sobre su cintura. En ese momento recordó que Edward se había quedado con ella la noche anterior y sin poder evitarlo, llevó su mano hasta la de él que rodeaba su cuerpo por la espalda y comenzó a acariciarlo.

Sintió entonces a Edward removerse detrás suyo y oyó un suave gemido dormidero que provenía de aquél lugar . Edward, aún dormido, afianzó su agarré a la cintura de Bella y ésta se sintió en el mismísimo séptimo cielo.

No pudo evitar sonreír ante la reacción posesiva de Edward. Inspiró profundamente cuando notó que todo el cuarto estaba impregnado de su olor; esa embriagadora esencia que emanaba de su cuerpo y que la trasportaba a otro lugar, a uno… donde sólo tenían cabida ellos dos.

Bella se dispuso a disfrutar de la placentera sensación de sentir a Edward junto a ella y decidió que quería despertar siempre así. Además, descubrió sorprendentemente, que las sucias y escalofriantes imágenes que la atormentaban cada noche, no habían aparecido, algo que tendría que comentar tanto con Edward como con Janet.

Queriendo disfrutar al máximo de ese amanecer, se giró lentamente para quedar frente a él. Su corazón prácticamente se saltó un latido cuando contempló el hermoso rostro del hombre que dormía plácidamente abrazado a ella. Su cabello estaba más alborotado de lo habitual, todos sus músculos faciales totalmente relajados y esos hermosos, carnosos y sabrosos labios un poco entreabierto haciendo llegar su embriagador aliento hasta ella… ¡Hasta en eso era perfecto!… Sentía su pecho subir y bajar en un vaivén acompasado y profundo; y no pudo evitar sentir un vuelco en el corazón al notar como él, aún dormido, buscaba acercarse más a ella.

En ese momento… todo era perfecto. Se sentía descansada, llena de energía y emocionada por saber que el hombre más hermoso que jamás había conocido, dormía plácidamente a su lado.

Un enorme deseo de besarlo la poseyó. Sin querer evitarlo, pues ahora sabía que era suyo… que era su novio… se dejó llevar y suavemente posó sus labios sobre los de él a la vez que cerraba los ojos deleitándose con su textura… embriagándose con su sabor.

Edward sintió la calidez del beso y no pudo evitar gemir; abrió perezosamente sus ojos y tuvo la visión más hermosa que jamás había tenido. Esos hermosos ojos de color chocolate, con un brillo cristalino, lo miraban intensamente.

-¡Buenos días, dormilón! - le saludó Bella con una sonrisa en sus labios.

- El mejor de mi vida… - le contestó y sin más, la atrajo hacía él y volvió a besarla con más intensidad.

- ¡Mmmhh! - gimió Bella sobre sus labios sin poder evitarlo.

- Bella … - susurró él sobre los suyos si dejar de besarla.

- ¿Ah...? - apenas contestó totalmente sumergida en lo que sus besos la hacían sentir.

-Siento decirte… que jamás volveré a mi cama - le dijo sin apartar sus labios de los de ella.

Bella sonrió bajo los suyos y envuelta en las miles de sensaciones que le provocaba tanto sus besos como sus palabras, pasó su mano por la nuca de él y se apretó más contra su boca.

- No sé.. si podré… dormir sin ti… a partir de ahora - le contestó ella dándole pequeños toques con sus labios mientras jadeaba. Cosa que estaba prácticamente volviendo loco a Edward que aprisionó su cintura hasta situarla prácticamente encima de él.

- Ni yo podré volver a despertar sin ser tus ojos lo primero que vea - le dijo él haciendo que ella prácticamente se derritiera.

Después de una larga sesión de besos y caricias. Bella miró de refilón el reloj que había sobre la mesita de noche.

La 9.43 A.m. señalaba, lo que hizo que se separara de él y se sentará alarmada en la cama.

- ¡¿Que? - le preguntó preocupado - ¿ que ocurre Bella, estás bien? - Temía haberla hecho sentir mal de nuevo.

- ¡Edward…! - le dijo con una voz claramente alarmada - ¡Nos hemos quedado dormidos!. - le gritó y pegando un saltó, salió corriendo de la cama para entrar en el cuarto de baño.

-¡Beellaaaa! - le gritó Edward que no entendía el apuro.

-¡Vamos, Edward! .- le espetó - ¡Mueve tu trasero de la cama que llegamos tardísimo al trabajo!. - explicó sacando la cabeza por la puerta del baño, algo que le pareció de lo más cómico a Edward y no pudo evitar reírse. Definitivamente, amaba despertarse así; sabía que si todas las mañanas eran la mitad de buena que esa, sería sin duda el hombre más afortunado del mundo.

Edward abandonó sonriente la habitación para dirigirse a la suya propia y darse una ducha.

En menos de media hora, los dos estaban en el salón totalmente arreglados y frescos. Bella se había puesto unos vaqueros de mezclilla con una camisa de tirantas blanca, se calzó unas manoletinas azul marino y la chaqueta a juego. Tomó un bolso y metió sus pertenencias allí; un poco de brillo labial, un paquete de clínex, su móvil, aunque no sabía para qué lo necesitaba ahora que trabajaría con él… y la libretilla que siempre la acompañaba.

Edward le había obligado a aceptar una tarjeta de crédito, que por supuesto, nunca había usado, pero que tenía que llevar con ella siempre; y algo de dinero en metálico que también le dio Edward y que le obligó a cargar por si en algún momento, en el que él no estaba, necesitaba tomarse algo.

Fue consecuencia de unas de las pequeñas riñas que habían tenido pero al final tuvo que aceptar, medio chantajeada , cosa que se estaba convirtiendo en un costumbre para Edward. Sonrió al recordar lo persuasivo que podía llegar a ser cuando se empeñaba en algo.

Él se había enfundado en unos vaqueros y un jerseys Beiges de cuello de pico sobre una camiseta blanca.

Edward la miró embobado nada más apareció en el salón. Jamás se cansaría de admirarla y ahora que la veía en eso modelitos tan acordes a su edad y que se ajustaban a sus curvas casi como un guante, simplemente lo volvían loco. Su cabello lo llevaba suelto sólo sujeto por un par de horquillas que le despejaban el rostro. ¡Sencillamente adorable!, pensó él.

No pudo evitar tomarla de una mano y hacer que girara sobre ella misma.

- Estás fantástica. - le susurró mientras le regalaba una de esas sonrisas que tanto le gustaba a ella..

Bella giró tímidamente con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.- Eres un adulador- le contestó ella con un tono divertido.

- Digo sólo la verdad, eres hermosa Bella, demasiado bella para tu bien.

- Ya deja de decirme esas cosas, Edward… me avergüenzas… - le pidió sonrojada. - Y vamos, que no quiero que piensen que me aprovecho de ser la novia del jefe. - le contestó mientras tiraba de él hacia la puerta.

Edward no puedo evitar reírse pero ella tenía razón. No era buen ejemplo que tratara de manera diferente a Bella aunque eso era algo inevitable, no sabía si podría contener las ganas de besarla mientras estuvieran trabajando.

Tomados de la mano bajaron entre risas hasta el café. Un vez dentro y tras saludar a los chicos, Bella y Edward se dispusieron a desayunar para después encaminarse a la trastienda.

Era una habitación bastante amplia con una gran mesa de despacho en el centro; tanto detrás del escritorio como en dos de las paredes adyacentes, habían archivadores y muebles con diverso material de oficina.

Pero todo estaba bastante desordenado. Las facturas se acumulaban sobre la mesa junto al correo pendiente de abrir; algunas carpetas estaban sin orden aparente sobre los estantes y algo que sorprendió bastante a Bella, fue ver una mesa de dibujo bajo el ventanal.

Si, Edward, a pesar de dejar la empresa de la naviera, seguía trabajando en algunos proyectos; en realidad, fue a raíz de conocer a Bella que las ganas de diseñar le vinieron de nuevo y aunque no le había comentado nada a su tío aún, tenía pensamiento de mostrarle algunos de ellos.

-¿Para que es esa mesa? - le preguntó Bella con curiosidad.

- Ah... verás… - dijo pasándose la mano por el cabello, - ¿te he contando que soy Ingeniero Naval? - le preguntó sonrojado.

- ¡No… ¿en serio? - le preguntó incrédula - ¿y por qué...? - pero dejó inconclusa la pregunta. De pronto se sintió como una de esas alcahuetas de barrios.

Edward sonrió al imaginarse los pensamientos de Bella y decidió contarle también esa parte de su vida.

-¡Guau! - exclamó Bella cuando Edward le terminó de contar porque había dejado de trabajar con su tío - Supongo que fue un duro golpe para Carlisle ¿no? - le preguntó.

-Por eso aprovecho cuando he acabado con mis pendientes diarios para dibujar planos y realizar cálculos; la verdad… todo esto me apasiona - le confesó pasando la mano por uno de los muchos planos que había sobre la mesa.

-¿Por qué no has vuelto a la empresa?, ¿estoy segura de que Carlisle estará encantado?.

- Supongo que también me gusta esto - dijo señalando a su alrededor, - además, si no lo hubiese abierto..- dijo mirándola fijamente - .. nunca te habría conocido.

Bella al oírlo, no pudo evitar morderse el labio inferior - A veces me parece que todo esto es un sueño y que en cualquier momento voy a despertar y tú no vas a estar - le confesó ella su temor.

- A mi me ocurre lo mismo .- dijo acercándose a ella y tomándola de las manos mientras se embelesaba con su mirada.

- Creo que no podría soportar que finalmente, todo esto sólo fuera un sueño - susurró entristecida..

- No lo es amor.. - le contestó tirando de sus manos para estrecharla entre sus brazos. -.. no lo es.

Se quedaron unos minutos el uno en los brazos del otro, sintiéndose, sumidos en un cómodo silencio hasta que Bella decidió cortarlo.

- Creo que será mejor que empecemos a trabajar ¿no?- sugirió.

- Estoy de acuerdo, Srta. Swan - le contestó divertido antes de besar delicadamente sus labios.

Pasaron la mañana reorganizando un poco la oficina, Edward quedó fascinado por la rapidez con la que Bella había asumido el control y se sintió orgulloso de tener una novia tan eficiente.

- Con una ayudante como tú, creo que podré dedicarme en exclusividad a mis diseños - comentó divertido viendo a Bella como organizaba el archivo.

- Sería buena idea. - contestó ella. - Siempre puedo recurrir a ti cuando tenga alguna duda.

- ¡Hagamos una cosa…! - sugirió él. - Tu te encargarás de la contabilidad y de todo lo que tenga que ver con pedidos y yo me encargaré de los bancos y pagos. Así tendré mucho más tiempo para trabajar en este proyecto que tengo entre manos - dijo esto último como si estuviese hablando para él solo.

- Me parece genial, a pesar de que me licencié en Literatura, creo que llevo eso de ser contable en la sangre - le comentó sonriente - ¿Sabías que mi padre era asesor? - le preguntó e inmediatamente su sonrisa desapareció para mostrar un rostro triste.

- No, no me lo habías contado - le contestó él intentando atraer su atención sabiendo que estaba recordando algo que la entristecía. - Supongo que será por eso que has cogido esto a la primera - le dijo sonriente.

Bella lo miró y le respondió sonriendo también. - Era un gran hombre.. - susurró de repente - Mi padre fue un gran hombre que no tuvo suerte.. - dijo finalmente apenada.

- Estoy completamente seguro de eso - le contestó él. - Eres su hija Bella, nadie con mala sangre podría haber tenido una hija tan valiosa como tú.

- ¿Sabes, Edward?, toda mi vida he tenido que vivir sabiendo que lo material hace infeliz al hombre. Si mi madre no hubiese sido tan materialista, quizás mi padre nunca hubiese caído en esa horrible depresión que lo llevó a estar donde está ahora - dijo mirando a un punto fijo con un brillo de rencor en sus ojos.

Edward la escuchaba sin perder detalle de sus reacciones. Le satisfacía enormemente que ella le estuviera confiando su pasado aunque al mismo tiempo sentía pena de que ella tuviese que recordar esos momentos tan dolorosos.

- Lo más triste es saber que ni siquiera un hijo fue capaz de suplir la falta de dinero. - siguió diciendo mirando a un punto indefinido como si no estuviese hablando con nadie en concreto, más bien como si estuviese hablando para ella sola. - Mi madre no dudó en abandonarme… Y me duele porque hubo un tiempo en el que sentía que me amaba… que nos amaba… pero todo empezó a cambiar poco a poco. Vi deteriorarse el matrimonio de mis padres lentamente y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Me esforcé en mis estudios pensando que así ellos se sentirían felices y se olvidarían un poco de esos momentos duros, pero nada fue suficiente y cuando perdió todos nuestros ahorros, mi madre no lo soportó más. Todavía no entiendo como pudo irse sin ningún remordimiento.- dijo negando tristemente con la cabeza.

- A veces las personas actúan de una manera ilógica, Bella - dijo mirándola a los ojos - Tampoco entiendo como una madre puede irse dejando a tras a un hija, pero…Supongo que no encontró otra alternativa, y creo que si te dejó con tu padre, es porque creyó que con él estarías mejor - le dijo intentando animarla.

- Si, mejor - sonrió irónicamente.

- ¿Nunca volviste a saber de ella?

- No,…ni me importa. - contestó fríamente volviendo su mirada a él.

- ¿Te gustaría saber?

Bella lo miró al oír la pregunta y después de pensar un rato en su respuesta contesto:

- No… no quiero saber. No sé si está viva o muerta, pero no me importa. Si está muerta, ya nada puedo hacer con eso; y si está viva... tiempo ha tenido de buscarme si lo hubiese querido… - contestó sin ningún tipo de emoción.

- Quizás tengas razón - contestó Edward con tono triste y de verdad que sentía rabia de esa mujer por haber sido capaz de abandonarla a su suerte.

-¿Sabes? - le preguntó Bella mostrando una sonrisa en los labios - Ya he malgastado bastante tiempo hablando de ella… deberíamos centrarnos en el trabajo.

Edward sonrió y finalmente accedió. Los dos se sumergieron de nuevo en lo que estaban haciendo y terminaron sobre las tres de la tarde.

- Bella… - la llamó haciendo que la chica levantara la vista de la última carpeta que quedaba por archivar.

- ¿si? - contestó ella distraidamente.

- Es hora de comer, ¿le ordeno algo a Sam o vamos a otro lugar?

- ¿Ahhh?…Yo pensaba subir y tomar algo arriba. - le contestó terminando de colocar la carpeta. Pero de pronto sintió unos brazos rodearla por la cintura.

- ¡Nada de eso señorita! Quiero comer con mi hermosa novia y no hay más que hablar.

-¡Edward! - se quejó Bella.

- Tu decides, ¿ordenamos aquí o te apetece ir a otro lugar?

- Esta bien… - contestó Bella con voz cansina, había aprendido que discutir con él era un perdida de tiempo. - …pide para mi el sándwich de pollo y una soda por favor, pero mañana subimos a casa ¿vale?.

- ¡Ya veremos! - le contestó saliendo rápidamente impidiendo que ella le contestara.

- ¡Edward! - le llamó entre dientes pero sólo escuchó su risa perdiéndose por el pequeño pasillo que lo separaba del salón del café.

Un par de minutos más tardes, Bella dio por finalizada su tarea y decidió lavarse las manos antes de sentarse a la mesa. Entró en el servicio de señoras y unos minutos más tarde notó una presencia detrás de ella.

- Vaya… vaya… vaya, ¿pero miren quien tenemos aquí? - dijo Tanya con un tono irónico. -.. nada más y nada menos que a la princesita..

- Tanya, ¿querías algo? - le preguntó Bella intentado parecer tranquila aunque en su interior había saltado la alarma.

-¿De ti? - dijo despreciativamente - ¡no me hagas reír! - le contestó. - ¿Aún no entiendo que ha podido ver en ti?

-No estoy dispuesta a escuchar tus insinuaciones Tanya, ¿si me permites? - dijo intentando abrirse paso pero Tanya se lo impidió agarrando fuertemente su brazo.

-Nadie me deja con la palabra en la boca zorra - le espetó. - Quiero que te alejes cuanto antes de él… Edward es mío.

Bella no pudo evitar mirarla furiosamente - ¡Suéltame! - dijo apretando los dientes - Y déjame en paz, no querrás que Edward se enteré de esto - le dijo finalmente liberándose de su agarre con un brusco movimiento.

Tanya río a carcajada pero soltó el brazo de Bella - ¡Ay Bella, Bella! - dijo con un falso tono amistoso - ¿en serio crees que puedes amenazarme con algo así? Para tu información, Eddie y yo tuvimos una relación y me tiene mucho cariño - dijo con una sonrisa petulante.

-¿A sí…? - contestó Bella con una ceja arqueada - ¿estás segura de eso? - le retó.

- Eddie sólo está contigo por que le das lástima, pero pronto se cansará de su perrito - dijo despiadadamente - y cuando eso ocurra... yo seré quien caliente su cama de nuevo.

Bella al oírla, no pudo evitar sentir un pellizco en la boca del estomago, pero entonces recordó las palabras que Edward le dijo aquella vez en el coche; "_no dejes que Tanya use eso para molestarte_", lo que inmediatamente la hizo sonreír.

- ¿Sabes que, Tanya? - preguntó con el mismo tono falso que ella - ¿ si de verdad fueras buena en la cama… no te hubiera dejado salir de ella? Y girándose salió del baño con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Tanya se quedó viendo como desaparecía con los puños cerrados tan fuertemente, que no se percató que se estaba clavando las uñas. La rabia la estaba consumiendo y cada día que pasaba el odio hacia Bella era mayor. Pero algún día encontraría la manera de deshacerse de ella y entonces, volvería a reconquistar a Edward. No permitiría que ninguna mosquita muerta le robara lo que era suyo.

Bella salió del baño y fue directa al lugar donde sabía que Edward la estaría esperando.

- ¿A que se debe esa hermosa sonrisa? - le preguntó él nada más llegó a la mesa levantándose para separarle la silla.

- Nada, simplemente que hoy es un día hermoso ¿no crees? - le contestó ella alegremente.

- Ciertamente lo es - le susurró al oído antes de dejar un suave beso en el haciendo que todo el cuerpo de Bella vibrase.

- Edward...- masculló.

-¿Acaso no puedo besar a mi novia? - Sin más se inclinó y besó dulcemente los labios de Bella.

Bella se sonrojó mientras veía como él volvía a su sitio con una sonrisa radiante en su cara.

- Me avergüenza que me beses en público… - le confesó mortificada.

- Pues acostúmbrate porque no pienso dejar de hacerlo.- le contestó con esa sonrisa ladeada que le quitaba el aliento.

-Edward… - se quejó poniendo un adorable puchero.

Él la miraba divertido pero conteniendo las ganas de volver a levantarse y estrellar sus labios de nuevo con los de ella.

-No me pongas esa cara Bella, me provoca volver a besarte - le informó divertidamente.

En seguida la chica cambio su rostro y se puso seria provocando que Edward se riera a carcajadas por su actitud tan infantil.

-¡Anda, comamos algo antes de llevarte a ver a tu padre! - le dijo sonriéndole.

Bella sin dejar de mirarlo, aún no daba crédito a todo lo que estaba viviendo.

-Te quiero, Edward… - le dijo de pronto mirándolo intensamente con todo el amor que sentía por él.

El le devolvió la mirada totalmente emocionado. -No más... que yo a ti, mi amor.. - le contestó con los ojos cristalinos, se inclinó sobre la mesa y sin que Bella pudiera evitarlo, volvió a robarle otro beso…

Continuará…

* * *

**N/A**

¡Aaahhh!… es que no puedo evitarlo… ¡los amo!, en serio, son tan, tan, ¡tan lindooooss!… ¡Ainss!, será que me diga lo mismo si le pongo un pucherito…. Jajajajajajjajaj

No me dirán que no les gustó el capi…. !Dios, que gustazo cortarle el punto a Tanya!…amo ser autora por esoooooooo jajá jajá

AGRADECIMIENTO

Alicia; Ana; ammyriddle; Crystal Butterfly92; Pam3.C.S; Shibubi; Li; mairethchiba; Danae allen; Nataliaright;Marina Cullen87; VICKY08; arrianna mansen; themis78,Claudi17; EdithCullen; Dreams Hunter; L'Amelie; sophia18; Lucimell; Kute-Chan; Jolie Cullen; Yasmin-Cullen; Cullen Vigo, crismery; lexa0619; Vale; Kalikw; pekascullen; Impossible love; Milhoja; EdwardKaname; Kira masen; PaiitoCullen; LUCYarg; tita; KarlaMasenRossSalvatoreCullen; Chemita; beluchiss; alijas1002; Kahtzathroph-VK; madaswan; Ara Cullen; ImPoly; Aleisa Black; Nicole Alexa Cullen; Salyluna; Anónimo; Kellys; Danika20; isabela91; ; Aiiram; Tania Solis; deandramari; Paolastef; Elyta; Iare; Kxprii-SatrawwBerries; Angye; ChayoRCM; TinaCullenSwan; Tata XOXO; Idta; carlita16; Katlyn Cullen; Ely Cullen M; NuRySh; Aspasie29; Emma Isabella de Cullen; Yevi08; Aime Cullen; nany87; Lauri R; carmen Cullen 116; Leila Cullen Masen; AleLupis; larosaderosas; rebenkita; yoya11; green'splace; vanscat; Noelle XD; mariclau; delitah cullen; Jos WeasleyC; bellaliz; yolabertay; msteppa; Ericastelo; lucia2176; lili2543; MgCullen; PattyQ; alliebebe; Johis.U; -Tsukino; ADICULLEN; sophie cullen swan; EmilioLT; FENIXGIRL83; calalis; MillaPattzn; Lynn;Smile79; Maiy; CullenKika16; MyGypsyPauletta; Lorena; Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen;Yose; Ally Mansen; Karin Cullen; Pilar ralip; Edward-Bella-Manson; Yeya Cullen; Jorgi; AbbyNicole; Jesiry Beaitaly; LienCullenPotter;Adry; Carmen Cullen; audreybaldacci; Patrinix; chikiday;BiankisMasen; Nikki Swan; Klaiva;Sandra1; Laura Castiblanco;BeeLaDarcy; solangegonzalez; maireth SM cullen;Joss Alvarado; XkanakoX; roscidius cullen; nafcullen; fabi91; LeidaJim; princesaamy; Kahah; Mon de Cullen; the rainbowgirl; cecy wayland; hilarycullen17; Suiza19; VanpiresDoItBetter; rubygloomsp; Addy Ortiz; MillaPattzn; Luz Cullen Chiva; ileidan; eli1901; Nardillita; Twilighter930; Yeray; TinaCullenSwan; ZAVACULLEN; NinnaCullen;CINTIA EL NEMER; Beth71; miraura ; Mapi Hale; Genesis Torres; gracie Alexa; Elu-QuiDieuExalter; julimechitas; supattisondecullens; Edward Cullen's Pauli; Angie C Cullen ; Naobi Chan; Fran Cullen Masen; Julimuliluli De Cullen; BETTY CULLEN; fantwilight1; Kiran Masen; Maxipau; Kitty678; jaavii; NADUSOLE; Natasha Granger; twifanMarie;xelatwi;Lola; MaryC24; Jaslice Hale Cullen; Yulibar; paz15; Maya Cullen Masen; Pamela Cullen S; TGKiran; Karen O'Shea; tlebd; Klaxi; BKss; Estefaiaalicecullen; ROXXI88;WeRa CuLleN;Vyda; JiaoMalu; Nikkioo; FABME; Paaameeelaaa; Bella Masen86; sisi bunny; Magtam1830; Ebrume; Lauriss; Estrie...Espero que no se me haya olvidado nadie, si es así, hacédmelo saber.

¡GRACIAS CHICAS ! De verdad que no encuentro las palabras que describan todo lo que siento al recibir tantos mensajes. ¡Sois fantásticas!… ya superamos los... ¡ 1.678 rr !, y estoy totalmente emocionada por eso... Vosotras hacéis que esta historia siga latiendo… Gracias de todo corazón.

Gracias también por las alertas, favoritos y como no, a mis lectores/as que permanecen en el anonimato..

Siento mucho si no alcanzo a contestar todos los rr, pero quiero que sepáis que los leo todos, que me sacáis una sonrisa con ellos e incluso algunos me emocionan enormemente…

Espero que sepan disculparme pero por suerte, tengo una vida más allá de FF y mi familia también reclama mi atención.

Lauriss: Respondiendo a tu pregunta, te aconsejo que vuelvas a leer el prefacio y saques tus propias conclusiones, gracias por tu comentario wapa ¡Bienvenida!.

Estrie: Gracias cielo, no te imagina lo mucho que me ha emocionado tu comentario. Me alegro que te unas a nosotras. ¡Bienvenida!

Un saludo a mis niñas del Requesón…¡ Os quiero!

CHICAS...¡ NOS VEMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO!... No olviden el Kit… me temo que lo necesitarán.

Hasta pronto!

Besitos!

/(^_^)\ saraes.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos,.. ¡ya quisiera!,.. son de la fantástica S. Meyer, yo, simplemente , los tomo prestados para soñar con ellos….pero la trama y alguno de ellos sí…

* * *

¡ Hola, mis amores!... acá os dejo el capítulo nuevo.. espero que os guste.

Yo, aviso... deberían de tener pañuelos a mano...

* * *

¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

XXII.

Habían pasado más de cinco meses desde que Edward y Bella convivían felizmente como pareja. En todo ese tiempo, no dejaron de asistir a una sola terapia, y como consecuencia, Bella se sentía más segura y con más ganas de enfrentarse a todo lo nuevo que le deparaba la vida.

Janet Luton, la psicoanalista, estaba completamente segura de que Bella había conseguido recuperarse casi en su totalidad. Le hizo comprender que nunca olvidaría el hecho de que fuera violada y agredida… pero que si seguía esforzándose en poner en práctica cada recomendación que le hacía, conseguiría que no le afectase en su vida cotidiana.

Desde aquella primera noche en la que durmieron juntos, ya nunca dejaron de hacerlo y eso le sirvió a Janet para saber que Bella estaba más que preparada para poder tener una relación normal con su pareja. Estaba completamente segura de que el día que se dejara llevar por sus propios instintos y deseos, descubriría que aquel mal episodio de su vida no sería más que eso, algo que quedó en el pasado.

Aun así, le recomendó que fuera con calma. Había dado un paso agigantado con pasar las noches con él, y le hizo ver, que Edward jamás la dañaría; él había demostrado ser un novio paciente y comprensivo y el que la respetara hasta en situaciones bastantes complicadas, como era compartir cama con ella sin pretender nada más de lo que ella estuviera dispuesta a dar, demostraba lo sentimientos tan profundos que profería por ella.

Pero por esa misma razón… Bella se sentía frustrada. En más de una ocasión, las apasionadas sesiones de besos había adquirido un matiz un tanto más profundo, pero sentía que Edward se reprimía bastante por temor a dañarla, lo que de alguna forma la traía de cabeza, ya que… aunque estaba deseando sentirse unida a él, sentir sus besos, sus caricias… no estaba preparada aún para dar ese primer paso, y definitivamente, Edward tampoco lo haría.

Los días siguieron sucediéndose como de costumbre; dormían juntos, amanecían abrazados y desayunaban entre besos y arrumacos hasta la hora de bajar a trabajar.

Bella se había adueñado completamente de la oficina del café; asumió el control de todo, lo que permitió que Edward dedicara más tiempo a ese proyecto, que por alguna razón que desconocía, se negaba a comentar con ella. Unos meses antes, en una de esos días que compartían con la familia, Edward le dio la noticia a su tío de que estaba trabajando en algo, y desde entonces, al menos por dos o tres horas, se pasaba por las oficinas de la naviera donde continuaba con su labor, además de haber entrado a formar parte de nuevo en ella, como Ingeniero Asesor, lo que le permitía más tiempo libre para cuidar de su negocio.

Las relaciones con los chicos se podrían decir que eran perfectas, exceptuando claro está, a Tanya que no dejaba de mirarla de mala manera las pocas veces que coincidian, ya que Bella se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en la trastienda. Tanto Jacob como Sam y el resto de empleados, acogieron a Bella con cariño y vieron en ella el gran potencial que tenía, ya que no sólo era capaz de llevar a la perfección la gestión de la empresa sino que, en bastantes ocasiones que se necesitó una mano como camarera, no se le cayeron los anillos para realizarlo, demostrando un talento natural en el trato con los clientes, que por otro lado, empezaban a adorarla.

Bella se sentía casi plenamente feliz. Le encantaba dar esos largos paseos cogida de la mano de su flamante novio, amaba cuado ella se sentaba apoyando la espalada en uno de los árboles que daban una placentera sombra y él se tendía sobre la yerba apoyando la cabeza en su regazo. Pasaban tiempo leyendo, viendo películas o yendo al cine.

Aún recordaba con emoción la noche que la llevó a un espectáculo musical. Esa noche, Bella no pudo reprimir las lágrimas durante todo el acto, ya que era algo con lo que había soñado toda su vida; y aún recordaba totalmente emocionada la primera vez que la llevó a un parque de atracciones. Ese día se sintió de nuevo una niña pequeña totalmente deslumbrada por las luces, la música, las atracciones, el sabor del algodón de azúcar y los diez peluches que Edward ganó para ella en cada una de las casetas. Esa noche se la pasó volviéndolo loco contándole una y otra vez las sensaciones que había experimentado, cosa que ha Edward le llenaba de felicidad...

Cinco meses que para Edward, a pesar de los momentos de angustia de verla sufrir, llorar y gritar asustada mientras poco a poco iba superando el trauma; se sentía el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Ver el brillo de sus ojos era el mejor pago que jamás pudiera hacerle. Se sentía plenamente dichoso de que ella fuera aceptando sus regalos, su detalles, sus invitaciones, sus sorpresas. Amaba escuchar su armoniosa risa que cada vez era más frecuente en ella, amaba verla disfrutar tomando un perrito caliente sentados en el banco de algún parque, o viéndola emocionada en una obra de teatro. Y aunque su cuerpo estaba soportando una tensión casi imposible de soportar al tenerla cerca y no poder dejarse llevar por el deseo de amarla… de sentir su cuerpo… de hacerla suya, seguía sintiéndose el hombre más afortunado de la tierra por tenerla.

En más de una ocasión tuvo que sacar fuerzas de donde no las había para separarse de ella y no continuar con algo que les llevaría a una entrega total, y aunque a veces pensaba que ella lo provocaba más de lo que debería, nunca se atrevía a dar el paso. La noche en la que ella lo miró aterrorizada... la tenía grabada a fuego en su mente y no quería volver a pasar por lo mismo.

Bella seguía yendo a terapia pero con menos frecuencia; seguía acudiendo cada día a visitar a su padre y continuó escribiendo en sus ratos libres, con el sueño de que algún día su historia saliese a la luz y pudiera dedicarse a lo que realmente amaba.

El otoño estaba finalizando y unos pequeños casi inapreciables copos de nieves, daban la bienvenida a un invierno que se antojaba más frío de lo habitual. Bella y Edward permanecían cada uno sumidos en sus labores cuando el estridente sonido del móvil de él los sobresaltó.

Bella volvió de inmediato a sus facturas después de que Edward se disculpara para salir a atender la llamada. Le resultó extraño, ya que no era la primera vez que el teléfono le sonaba y lo atendía desde allí mismo; pero se imaginó que sería de la naviera y que simplemente aprovechaba la llamada para ir al baño o para ir por algo de beber.

Un cuarto de hora más tarde, Edward irrumpía en la oficina como si hubiese visto un fantasma. Bella lo miró e inmediatamente se levantó para ir hasta donde estaba él.

- Edward…¿qué ocurre? - le preguntó bastante preocupada al ver el rostro descompuesto de su novio.

Edward dejó caer la vista sobre ella y no pudo reprimir que el corazón se le aprisionara en un puño. La tomó de las manos y la llevó hasta una de las sillas que había delante del escritorio.

- Ven, Bella… siéntate - le indicó apenas con un hilo de voz.

- Edward... me estás asustando ¿ocurre algo? - le preguntó alarmada.

- Cariño, quiero que me escuches…

-¿Qué, Edward?, por favor.. - le pidió ansiosa mientras le apretaba de las manos. -dime, Edward ¿qué pasa? - inquirió.

- Verás Bella…. Me han llamado de la clínica…

- ¿Qué…? - preguntó apenas con un hilo de voz. - ..¿para... qué... te… han…?

- Bella….- dijo con la voz ahogada interrumpiéndola.

- Es mi padre… ¿verdad? - musitó. Edward no dejó de mirar el rostro y la reacción de Bella que a cada segundo que pasaba, parecía que una sombra se apoderaba de ella. Sintió como su pequeño cuerpo se estremecía anticipando algo y no pudo más que abrazarla. Pero al hacerlo… ella dejó sus brazos caídos a su costado.

- Bella, tienes que se fuerte cariño - le pidió, pero sin dejar de notar como ella se estremecía cada vez más. Su cuerpo estaba rígido pero al mismo tiempo inerte.

- Papá… mi… mi papá - la voz lastimera desgarró el alma de Edward que no pudo evitar que los ojos empezaran a humedecérsele.

- Si pequeña.. tú ..papá - Si hubiese podido elegir, hubiese elegido no tener que dar nunca esa espantosa noticia. - Bella… era algo inevitable cariño, sabíamos que tarde o temprano…

- Mi..mi pa... Papá - repetía ella sin oírle. Bella sentía la proximidad del cuerpo de Edward pero por alguna razón no sentía su calor. De nuevo el vacío se cernió sobre ella y en el mismo instante en el que Edward pronunció la palabra clínica, supo que ese fatídico día… al fin había llegado.

Había intentando mentalizarse en muchas ocasiones de que eso iba a ocurrir, pero no es lo mismo imaginarlo que sentirlo. Un profundo dolor atravesó el corazón de Bella como si de un cuchillo atravesando su carne lenta y dolorosamente se tratase; un enorme nudo agarrotó su garganta sin remedio impidiendo que el aire fluyera libremente por ella; un frío desconocido le recorrió todo el cuerpo, lo que la hizo estremecer y que su piel se erizara de pies a cabeza... Finalmente se trataba de su padre, el hombre al que había amado más que a nadie en este mundo, el hombre que le había dado su ser y aunque fue victima de su propia depresión, jamás la abandonó. Permaneció en coma pero permaneció; ella podía tocarlo, hablarle, sentir que no estaba totalmente sola, que pertenecía a una familia; una familia destruida pero familia al fin de al cabo, y ahora… ya no le quedaba nada.

Su padre, su pilar; el hombre por el que había luchado por mantenerse a flote a pesar de las circunstancias; el hombre que le había obligado a madurar mucho antes de tiempo y que aunque por un tiempo estuvo muerta en vida, hizo de ella una persona persistente, autosuficiente y fuerte; su padre, el único lazo de sangre que le quedaba en este mundo.

Nada... nada de lo que había vivido y sufrido… se comparaba al dolor que sentía en esos momentos. Pero las lágrimas se negaban a salir acumulándoseles en los ojos y produciéndole una enorme presión en la cabeza.

Escuchaba la voz de Edward decirle cosas, pero ella era incapaz de entenderlas, no eran más que un murmullo, como si le hablasen a lo lejos, como si él estuviera a kilómetros de donde ella se encontraba. No sentía nada... sólo un profundo y atormentador dolor instalado en su pecho y que se negaba a salir.

- Bella,… Bella mi amor, ¿me estás oyendo? - le preguntaba Edward sumamente preocupado.

-Mi... papá... Edward... mi... papá - le contestó con la voz y la vista perdida en el infinito.

-Si mi amor... - musitó él comprensivamente mientras la abrazaba más fuerte - Bella… óyeme mi vida, es necesario que vayamos a la clínica, ¿ te crees capaz? - le preguntó cautelosamente.

- Si..- contestó ella - si... debo ir, mi.. - Bella se levantó como una autómata tomó su bolso y caminó como impulsada por una fuerza invisible hacía el exterior. Edward se quedó viendo como ella desaparecía por el pasillo y no puedo evitar dejar escapar un sollozo ahogado. No sólo por la pérdida de Charlie, que a pesar de no haber cruzado ni una sola palabra con él, había comenzado a sentir afecto por él… sino por ver como Bella no reaccionaba como era de esperar. No estalló en lágrimas, no gritó, no se desmayó; sólo decía una y otra vez "_mi papá" _abriéndole una franja cada vez más grande en su pecho a la par que la oía.

Sabía que estaba rota; pero por alguna razón no dejaba fluir la pena, lo que sería un grave problema más tarde. Un nuevo golpe en la vida para su pequeña desconocida. Un nuevo revés destrozando un poquito más… su ya maltratado corazón.

Tras unos segundo, salió de su propio aturdimiento y corrió tras ella después de tomar las llaves del coche y su chaqueta.

- ¡Bella espera! - le gritó cruzando el salón del Café y llegando a ella antes de que ésta cruzará la puerta como un cuerpo sin alma. Ella se volvió a mirarlo pero sus ojos estaban vacíos. El la estrechó entre sus brazos, a pesar de que la chica no le correspondió, la condujo hasta el auto.

El trayecto se hizo en un silencio sepulcral. Edward condujo todo lo rápido que le era posible y ni por esa, Bella abrió la boca. El la miraba a cada instante y sólo podía ver su perfil. Su semblante era serio, sombrío, vacío; ninguna emoción surcaba su rostro, estaba totalmente sumergida en su mundo… un mundo donde él no tenia cabida... y lo sabía.

Nada más llegar, el doctor Cooper salió a su encuentro rodeado de un grupo de enfermeras, que al igual que el doctor, tenían un semblante serio y triste, no en vano habían estado a sus cuidados desde hacía mucho tiempo.

-Isabella. - susurró el doctor nada más verla bajar del coche. En un instante, estaba junto a ella y le dio lo que parecía un reconfortante abrazo, pero que sin duda alguna, no había causado el menor efecto. La chica seguía en shock, no reaccionaba a las palabras, a los abrazos… a nada.

El doctor los escoltó hasta la habitación y fue donde Bella tomó un poco de conciencia. La habitación estaba en completo silencio. Ya no sonaba el horrible y constante pitido de las máquinas que mantenían a su padre. Bella se adentró y fijó su vista en el cuerpo que yacía inerte sobre la cama.

De no ser por el sepulcral silencio, todo parecía estar igual que siempre.

- Bella …no deberías - intentó decir Edward pero el doctor le interrumpió.

- Déjala que se despida de él, Edward. - dijo el doctor. Edward sintió como el corazón se contraía ansioso a cada paso que daba Bella hacía la cama de su padre. Sabía que en cualquier momento su pequeña caería y odiaba no estar cerca de ella para entonces sostenerla.

Bella llegó al borde de la cama y como de costumbre... se inclinó a besar la frente de su padre. Pero enseguida notó la frialdad y la rigidez. Un cuerpo duro como el mármol la recibió. Su pecho inerte ya no ascendía y descendía acompasadamente y esa suave brisa que despedía sus labios, ya no le estallaba en su rostro. Intentó tomar su mano, como siempre, pero tampoco pudo. Todo su cuerpo era una rígida roca sin vida.

Las primeras lágrimas silenciosas no tardaron en aparecer, estallando en la frente de su padre esparciéndose como pedazos de cristales que chocan sobre una fuerte roca.

-Papá… - apenas musitó sintiendo como el corazón se le abría en canal a cada instante que pasaba. - Papá, ¿me oyes? - le preguntó en un susurro como siempre. Pero en esta ocasión sabía que ya no quedaba esa posibilidad. -Papaaa… - un desgarrador grito salió de lo más hondo de su pecho que fue bajando de intensidad a medida que la voz se quebraba en un eterno sollozo. Apenas la necesidad de tomar aire cortó el agónico sollozo para mirar, con los ojos anegados de nuevo, el rostro cadavérico de su padre. - ¿por… queeé? - dijo con la voz ahogada por los sollozos silenciosos que se acumulaban en su pecho aprisionándola. - Papá no.. - seguía diciendo entre sollozos ahogados - ..no me dejes. - su voz era distorsionada por la saliva que se le acumulaba en la boca, ya que no daba lugar a tragarla. - no me dejes sola…- dijo finalmente cayendo sobre el marmóreo cuerpo de su padre incapaz de refrenar los sollozos como si fuera una niña pequeña.

Edward que veía la escena desde la puerta, no pudo evitar sollozar a la par que ella, aunque intentaba en vano mantener la compostura. Pero verla allí, tan devastada, tan afligida, tan inconsolable era imposible contenerse. Se apoyó impotente contra el quicio de la puerta y dejó que el llanto fluyese libre. Era su mujer la que estaba sintiendo un dolor semejante al que él había sentido y no pudo evitar rememorar cada sensación de vació, de ansiedad, de miedo, de dolor que sintió cuando tuvo que despedirse de sus propios padres.

No había pasado ni veinte minutos cuando todo el clan Cullen entró por las puerta.

Esme corrió, literalmente, a los brazos de su sobrino y no pudo evitar sentir un dolor inmenso al ver a Bella postrada sobre el cuerpo inerte de su padre. Los sollozos eran igual de desgarradores que los que escuchó aquella otra vez, y sintió sus ojos arder en el mismo instante. Carlisle y Alice un poco más retrasados llegaron finalmente y al igual que Esme quedaron consternados ante la escena.

Lamentaban muchísimo que Charlie perdiera la vida, pero por otra parte, sabían que era una liberación tanto para él como para ella.

Alice presionó fuertemente el brazo de Edward y él le dedicó una triste y dolorosa mirada.

- Se fuerte, Edward - le aconsejó con los ojos igualmente anegados y la voz ahogada por el nudo que se había formado en su garganta. - Ahora te necesitará más que nunca.

El asintió con los ojos totalmente rojizo y miró de nuevo hacia Bella que seguía abrazada al cuerpo de su padre.

- Yo te quiero… papá ….- susurró con la voz temblorosa y sorbiendo fuertemente - ¿Por qué me dejas sola? ¿Qué voy hacer ahora?

Cada vez que Edward la oía se le partía el alma. Sabía que se refería a estar sola sin familia directa, pero no podía evitar que le doliese igual. El le había prometido que siempre estaría con ella y eso demostraba que algo en su interior seguía dudando de su palabra.

Carlisle leyó rápidamente en los ojos de Edward sus dudas. - Edward, …- lo nombró intentando captar su atención. - no te dejes engañar por el dolor que está sintiendo Bella - le dijo. - su dolor la tiene totalmente cegada, ni siquiera te ve a ti, hijo - le dijo intentando reconfortarlo. - Yo sé por lo que estás pasando, porque a mi me ocurrió exactamente igual contigo. - sus ojos intentaban expresarle más de lo que podía con la boca - para ti tampoco había nadie, Edward, ni tu tía ni yo pudimos hacerte ver que no estabas solo hasta que no pasó un tiempo ¿recuerdas? - y eso hizo que Edward se trasladase mentalmente a aquellos dolorosos momentos y entendió a que se refería.

De pronto el silencio le hizo volver su atención a Bella. Ella seguía sobre el cuerpo de su padre pero ningún sonido salía de ella. Todos incluido él, se miraron con preocupación y se preguntaron sin hablar qué estaría pasando.

Sin poder evitar un segundo más la angustia de saber porque Bella no profería ningún tipo de sonido, se acercó a ella para descubrir una imagen desoladora. Bella había caído inconciente sobre el cuerpo de su padre.

- ¡Bella..! - le gritó sacudiéndola por los brazos. - Bella, mi amor… Reacciona mi vida.

El doctor Cooper irrumpió precipitadamente a la habitación y apartó a Edward del cuerpo inconsciente de Bella, la tendieron sobre el suelo y junto a unas enfermeras le auscultaron para comprobar sus constantes vitales. Su pulso era débil, después de practicarle un estudio y suministrarle un suero por vía, les aclaró a Edward y a su familia que había sido un simple desmayo. La misma ansiedad le había hecho colapsar y la trasladaron a una habitación conjunta para que se recuperase.

-¿Qué…? - preguntó Bella con voz ronca, totalmente desorientada, media hora más tarde cuando volvió en sí - ¿Edward…? - le preguntó al verlo sentado abstraídamente a su lado.

Este no tardó en volver su rostro hacia ella.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras, Bella? - le pregunto con la angustia reflejada en su voz.

- ¿Qué?..¿por qué…? - le preguntó aún desconcertada. Pero el desconcierto le duró poco. En seguida los recuerdos llegaron a su mente..- ¿Mi papá?.- preguntó con unos ojos suplicantes.

- Si Bella… Charlie .. Ya no esta…

-¡Shsss! - le hizo callar, algo que desconcertó a Edward. - No..no quiero oírlo Edward - le dijo pero una lágrima comenzó a brotar de sus hinchados ojos - Lo sé… no lo digas.

Edward asintió en silencio y pasó sus brazos alrededor de Bella para la abrazarla. - Tranquila mi vida, yo estoy contigo. - le susurró besando el tope de su cabeza.

- Edward. No..no sé que..debo hacer ahora - le preguntó ahogando su voz en el pecho de Edward.

- Tranquila Bella, Carlisle se está ocupando de todo.

-¿Puedo volver a verlo? - preguntó a media voz, mientras las lágrimas se negaban a dejar de salir.

- Los de la funeraria se lo han llevado ya Bella.

- ¡¿Qué?… no..no me ha dado tiempo…

- Ya te despediste de él Bella. ¿no lo recuerdas, cariño? - le preguntó con delicadeza mientras acariciaba su cabello.

Bella asintió pero no pudo evitar que de nuevo el hueco se abriese en su pecho. - Mi papá… me dejó, Edward - musitó entre sollozos.

- Lo sé mi vida, pero no pienses que estas sola, mi amor.. Yo siempre cuidaré de ti. Nunca… óyeme bien… nunca estarás sola - le dijo acunando su rostro entre sus manos para que sus ojos se encontrasen. - Te amo Bella… no puedo ya ni imaginarme un solo día lejos de ti - le confesó…

Continuará…

* * *

**N/A**

Sé que es un capítulo extremadamente triste, al menos… para mi lo es, porque desafortunadamente, mi papá también se fue cuando yo contaba con dieciséis años. No negaré que fue duro escribirlo y me hizo revivir momentos muy dolorosos y tristes, pero me gusta pensar que es mi pequeño homenaje a ese gran hombre que fue mi propio padre, él que, a pesar del tiempo, sigue tan presente en mi vida…

AGRADECIMIENTO

Alicia; Ana; ammyriddle; Crystal Butterfly92; Pam3.C.S; Shibubi; Li; mairethchiba; Danae allen; Nataliaright;Marina Cullen87; VICKY08; arrianna mansen; themis78,Claudi17; EdithCullen; Dreams Hunter; L'Amelie; sophia18; Lucimell; Kute-Chan; Jolie Cullen; Yasmin-Cullen; Cullen Vigo, crismery; lexa0619; Vale; Kalikw; pekascullen; Impossible love; Milhoja; EdwardKaname; Kira masen; PaiitoCullen; LUCYarg; tita30; KarlaMasenRossSalvatoreCullen; Chemita; beluchiss; alijas1002; Kahtzathroph-VK; madaswan; Ara Cullen; ImPoly; Aleisa Black; Nicole Alexa Cullen; Salyluna; Anónimo; Kellys; Danika20; isabela91; ; Aiiram; Tania Solis; deandramari; Paolastef; Elyta; Iare; Kapri-SatrawwBerries; Angye; ChayoRCM; TinaCullenSwan; Tata XOXO; Idta; carlita16; Katlyn Cullen; Ely Cullen M; NuRySh; Aspasie29; Emma Isabella de Cullen; Yevi08; Aime Cullen; nany87; Lauri R; carmen Cullen 116; Leila Cullen Masen; AleLupis; larosaderosas; rebenkita; yoya11; green'splace; vanscat; Noelle XD; mariclau; delitah cullen; Jos WeasleyC; bellaliz; yolabertay; msteppa; Ericastelo; lucia2176; lili2543; MgCullen; PattyQ; alliebebe; Johis.U; -Tsukino; ADICULLEN; sophie cullen swan; EmilioLT; FENIXGIRL83; calalis; MillaPattzn; Lynn;Smile79; Maiy; CullenKika16; MyGypsyPauletta; Lorena; Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen;Yose; Ally Mansen; Karin Cullen; Pilar ralip; Edward-Bella-Manson; Yeya Cullen; Jorgi; AbbyNicole; Jesiry Beaitaly; LienCullenPotter;Adry; Carmen Cullen; audreybaldacci; Patrinix; chikiday; BiankisMasen; Nikki Swan; Klaiva;Sandra1; Laura Castiblanco;BeeLaDarcy; solangegonzalez; maireth SM cullen;Joss Alvarado; XkanakoX; roscidius cullen; nafcullen; fabi91; LeidaJim; princesaamy; Kahah; Mon de Cullen; the rainbowgirl; cecy wayland; hilarycullen17; Suiza19; VanpiresDoItBetter; rubygloomsp; Addy Ortiz; MillaPattzn; Luz Cullen Chiva; ileidan; eli1901; Nardillita; Twilighter930; Yeray; TinaCullenSwan; ZAVACULLEN; NinnaCullen;CINTIA EL NEMER; Beth71; miraura ; Mapi Hale; Genesis Torres; gracie Alexa; Elu-QuiDieuExalter; julimechitas; supattisondecullens; Edward Cullen's Pauli; Angie C Cullen ; Naobi Chan; Fran Cullen Masen; Julimuliluli De Cullen; BETTY CULLEN; fantwilight1; Kiran Masen; Maxipau; Kitty678; jaavii; NADUSOLE; Natasha Granger; twifanMarie;xelatwi;Lola; MaryC24; Jaslice Hale Cullen; Yulibar; paz15; Maya Cullen Masen; Pamela Cullen S; TGKiran; Karen O'Shea; tlebd; Klaxi; BKss; Estefaiaalicecullen; ROXXI88;WeRa CuLleN;Vyda; JiaoMalu; Nikkioo; FABME; Paaameeelaaa; Bella Masen86; sisi bunny; Magtam1830; Ebrume; Lauriss; Estrie; Libelula19; Wawis cullen; Adry'XoxO; AleCullenn;... Espero que no se me haya olvidado nadie, si es así, hacédmelo saber.¡Wow! este aquelarre sigue creciendo...

¡GRACIAS CHICAS ! Un rr para mi equivale a : Una sonrisa sincera en mis labios, un saltito estilo Alice de puro entusiasmo, un estremecimiento conmovedor junto a unas lágrimas emotivas, una agradable sensación de cariño por parte vuestra junto a un afectuoso abrazo... Pues sabiendo todo eso, multiplíquenlo por 1.789 y os saldrá lo que soy incapaz de explicar con palabras. Y sabéis lo mejor… que no os considero lectoras, sino amigas, un enorme grupo de amigas que nos reunimos para compartir esta conmovedora fantasía… Gracias por acompañarme de la mano en este apasionante mundo…

Gracias por las alertas, favoritos y como no, a mis lectores/as que permanecen en el anonimato..

Me temo que este mensaje ya vendrá añadido en cada capítulo, pero siento mucho si no alcanzo a contestar todos los rr, aunque quiero que sepáis que los leo todos.

Espero que sepan disculparme pero por suerte, tengo una vida más allá de FF y mi familia también reclama mi atención.

Un saludo mis niñas del requesón...¡ Os quiero!

CHICAS...¡ NOS VEMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO!... No olviden el Kit… me temo que lo seguirán necesitando.

Hasta pronto!

Besitos!

/(^_^)\ saraes.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos,.. ¡ya quisiera!,.. son de la fantástica S. Meyer, yo, simplemente , los tomo prestados para soñar con ellos….pero la trama y alguno de ellos sí…

* * *

¡Hola, mis amores!... acá os dejo el capítulo nuevo.. espero que os guste.

Ainss...que triste os dejé, pero... me temo que no deberían dejar lejos los clínex por si...

* * *

¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

XXIII.

Bella, enfundada en un vestido negro cubierto con un abrigo del mismo color que le llegaba a las rodillas, rodeado tanto su cabello como su cuello por una bufanda negra para resguardarse del frío y cubiertas sus manos con unos guates igualmente negro... bajo en completo silencio de la mano de Edward, que la escoltaba llevándola del brazo hasta el camposanto donde le iban a dar la Santa sepultura al cuerpo de Charlie.

Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie, Jacob, Leah y todos los empleados del café, incluido Tanya, el Doctor Cooper y algunas de la enfermeras que durante seis años estuvieron al cuidado de Charlie y por supuesto, Edward, la acompañaban tanto física como emocionalmente en ese momento tan doloroso para ella.

A parte del momento en el que se desvaneció sobre el cuerpo de su padre. Bella había adoptado una pose fría, infranqueable; no había vuelto a derramar una sola lágrima y permaneció impasible ante cualquier acto de cariño.

Todos estaban preocupados por su reacción, o la falta de ella mejor dicho, pero decidieron darle tiempo para poder asimilarlo; sin embargo, Edward se mostraba ansioso al verla así; sabía que algo iba mal, notaba como ella a pesar de estar allí con ellos, se sentía lejana y no pudo evitar recordar a la Bella de antes, la que no dejaba acercarse a nadie por temor a sufrir.

El entierro se desarrolló como era esperado. El pastor recitó unas conmovedoras palabras que emocionó a todos los presentes y por fin, una furtiva lágrima surcó a través de la mejilla de Bella e inmediatamente Edward afianzó su abrazo sosteniéndola, intentando infundirle todo el amor que sentía por ella.

Cuando todo el sepelio finalizó, decidieron ir a casa de Esme pero Bella rehusó argumentando que se encontraba cansada y quería descansar.

Comprensivamente, la dejaron ir, claro que Edward se negó a dejarla sola. Bella nada más llegar se metió en el baño y ante los ojos atónitos de Edward salió ya cambiada con el pijama y se excusó para ir a descansar. Edward no pudo más que aceptar y después de permitir que se metiera en la cama corrió a su cuarto para tomar una ducha reconfortante. Al igual que Bella se enfundó en su pijama y como era ya costumbre entre ellos, fue hasta la que ahora era su habitación.

Bella dormía, su rostro estaba extrañamente sereno; se metió bajo las sábanas y sin querer despertarla, sólo dejó que su brazo le pasara por la cintura para atraerla hacía su pecho; quería hacerle sentir que no estaba sola.

El ruido del agua corriendo hizo que Edward abriera de pronto los ojos; enseguida pasó su mano por el sitió donde debería estar Bella... pero el lugar estaba vacío; se estiró y se enderezó arrascando su cabeza mientras pensaba lo raro que estaba siendo todo. Ella siempre lo despertaba con un beso. Se levantó de la cama viendo que en el reloj marcaban las siete de la mañana.

- ¿Bella? - preguntó dando suaves toquecitos a la puerta del baño. - ¿Están bien, cariño?

El agua dejó de correr al instante.

-Si Edward, salgo enseguida. - la voz de Bella sonaba vacía, sin matices, monocorde.

Edward decidió no darle más vuelta. Sabía que Bella necesitaría tiempo para reponerse del nuevo trance, y sólo esperaba que pudiera volver a ser la Bella de antes lo antes posible.

Al salir del cuarto, vio que Bella ya estaba preparada en el salón. Enfundada en un pantalón de pinzas negro y un jersey de cuello alto color rojo; calzando unos zapatos negros con un poco de tacón y su cabello recogido totalmente en una coleta alta; estaba hermosa, pero era imposible obviar el halo de tristeza que la rodeaba. Su ojos no brillaban como en los días anteriores, estaban vacíos, volvían estar sumidos en un oscuridad y una tristeza profunda. A penas cruzó con él un escueto saludo y un leve roce de sus labios.

Bajaron al café y después de tomar un nutriente desayuno él y un café solo por parte de ella, comenzaron la jornada laboral.

Bella se sumergió completamente en el trabajo. Edward no dejaba de observarla y la preocupación aumentaba a medida que las horas pasaban. Consiguió que tomase un jugo de frutas a media mañana, y aún así, Bella se molestó argumentando que no le pasaba nada. Sólo que no tenía mucho apetito.

Cuando llegó las tres de la tarde, como se había convertido en una rutina, Edward se dispuso a ordenar el almuerzo pero en esta ocasión Bella se lo impidió.

- No..no pidas nada para mi Edward; creo que voy a subir a casa a echarme un rato.

Edward quiso protestar pero Bella insistió en que se sentía cansada, le pidió por favor que la dejara ir.

De nuevo Bella se metió en la cama después de cambiarse el pijama. Edward subió a echarle un vistazo una hora más tarde y dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración al verla dormida, al igual que el día anterior, con el rostro sereno, tranquilo... demasiado tranquilo para su gusto.

Dio un rápido vistazo intentando ver algo que hubiese pasado por alto, pero todo seguía igual que antes; simplemente, Bella actuaba de una manera totalmente irracional a una persona que acabara de perder a un ser querido. Sentía que algo no iba bien y esperaba ansioso que la bomba estallara en cualquier momento.

Esa noche tampoco se levantó a cenar y al igual que la noche anterior Edward se metió en la cama tras tomar la ducha y la abrazó nuevamente, pero como la noche anterior, faltaron los apasionados besos y las charla sobre cómo les había acontecido el día o los planes que harían para el siguiente mientras estaban acurrucados. Edward comenzaba a echar esos momentos de menos pero no quería ser insensible y decidió dejar que las cosas volvieran a su cauce poco a poco.

La mañana siguiente... pasó igual a la anterior y el día siguiente, y el otro y así hasta una semana después del entierro de Charlie.

Entre Edward y Bella apenas se cruzaban palabras. La relación se volvió tan fría que ni se acercaban a besarse por miedo, en caso de Edward, a molestarla. Pero la situación se estaba volviendo inaguantable.

Bella se había volcado en el trabajo y cuando terminaba con él, simplemente se metía en la cama. Apenas comía lo imprescindible. No salía de la casa solo para trabajar y Edward no soportaba más su actitud. Entendía que se sintiera mal, pero prefería mil veces que estallara en llanto, le gritara o se encerrara hasta caer rendida... a esa actitud tan pasiva, tan fría, tan vacía...

Tanto Esme como Alice habían intentado hablar con ella, pero ella sólo las escuchaba como quien oye llover. Todos ellos estaban preocupados e intentaron buscar la manera de hacerla reaccionar pero Bella estaba sumida en una depresión, de la que ni ella misma era consciente.

Por supuesto, dejó de ir a sus sesiones con su psicoanalista , pero ésta no dejó de pasar a visitarla en cuanto Edward le comunicó lo ocurrido.

Después de cinco meses conociendo a Bella, jamás la había visto en un estado de catarsis tan profundo. Bella estaba intentando refugiarse de su propio dolor, pero lo que hacía era aprisionarlo más aún en su interior. No lo había liberado como debía y era necesario un cambio brusco que la hiciera salir de su estado de shock.

Habían pasado ya diez días desde la muerte de Charlie. Bella no parecía mejorar, sino todo lo contrario, el poco tiempo que compartían mientras ella estaba consciente, se volvió incómodo.

Como venía ocurriendo desde hacía más de una semana, Bella subió después de acabar su jornada a desaparecer entre las sábanas de su cama. Edward comenzaba a pasar de la frustración de no saber como ayudarla, al cansancio y el hastío. Había intentado hablar amablemente con ella, intentaba animarla en la medida que le era posible, le hacia invitaciones para salir e incluso la intentó sorprender con una rosa en su mesa de la oficina, pero nada.. ningún esfuerzo que Edward hacía obtenía el resultado que esperaba. Cada día parecía que ella estaba más y más lejana y temía perderla del todo. Echaba de menos sus risas, echaba de menos sus besos, echaba de menos sus largar y animadas conversaciones, echaba de menos oírla recitar alguno versos que la emocionaban. La estaba echando de menos a ella. Y se volvía loco por saber que hacer para traer de nuevo a su niña, a su pequeña desconocida.

Edward dejó de subir tras ella después de los cinco primeros días. Cansado de verla dormir, se encerró en su oficina y se volcó de lleno en el proyecto que le servia para distraerse. Cuando vino a darse cuenta, el reloj de la pared marcaba las nueve de la noche. Recogió todo los planos y después de despedirse de los chicos subió hasta la casa.

Como siempre, nada más llegar, suspiró fuertemente y se dejó caer pesadamente de la puerta tras cerrarla. Por más que esperaba cada día, que cuando abriese la puerta, ella estuviese como antes, preparando una deliciosa cena para los dos mientras escuchaba música… todo seguía igual. El silencio se había instalado como un miembro más de esa pequeña e inusual familia; todo permanecía en una quietud inquietante, y una vez más, subió con los hombros caído cada escalón que lo separaba de su miserable realidad.

Abrió la puerta sin tocar siquiera. Pasó su mirada cansada a través de la habitación hasta enfocar el bulto sobre la cama. Se acercó y se paró justo a su lado. Aún su corazón se comprimía dolorosamente al verla allí, inconsciente, pero como siempre, con una serenidad que llegaba a aterrarle. De pronto vio que la luz del cuarto de baño estaba prendida. Volvió a mirarla una vez más y no pudo evitar colocar un mechón de cabello que tenía sobre su rostro. Se inclinó, y depositó un suave beso sobre sus labios... pero nada.. en cualquier otro momento, eso hubiese bastado para despertarla, para dibujar una hermosa sonrisa sobre sus labios, pero ahora no, ahora no había ninguna reacción por su parte, seguía dormida, profundamente dormida, totalmente inconsciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Ni las veces que había tocado el piano, esperando que la melodía se la devolviera como aquella otra vez, la habían hecho salir de la cama.

- Bella...- susurró como último recurso por si esta vez algo cambiaba... pero nada…

Sin demorarlo más, se giró para salir de la habitación e ir a tomar la ducha antes de acostarse. Ese era el único momento que deseaba que llegara, porque aunque ella estaba inconsciente, él podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo, podía atraerla y sentir, por unas horas, que todo era como antes. Pero antes de irse decidió ir a apagar la luz del baño.

La puerta estaba entreabierta y al empujarla no pudo evitar echar un vistazo. Siempre había respetado su intimidad y jamás había entrado allí ya que usaba su propio baño, por eso, no pudo evitar fisgonear por primera vez. Como era de esperar en ella, todo estaba pulcramente limpio. Sobre la encimera del lavabo sólo la pastilla de jabón estaba a la vista. La toalla un poco torcida, demostraba que había sido usada y unas gotas que se negaban a desaparecer del lavabo evidenciaban su uso, pero hubo algo que le llamó la atención. A través del espejo que estaba sobre el lavabo, vio que el armario que contenía la lencería de baño y sus productos de aseo personal estaba semiabierto. Su intención no era más que cerrar la puerta... pero al ir a hacerlo, algo en su interior le llamó poderosamente la atención.

Sin ningún tipo de remordimiento abrió las puertas. El clóset contenía toallas, botes de champú, gel, acondicionadores, recambios de pasta de dientes, cepillo de diente, agua de colonia, unas bolsas con toallitas intimas y otros enseres de la misma condición, algo que le hizo sentir incómodo, pero lo que más le perturbó, fue ver un tarro de pastillas.

Tomó el bote anaranjado y lo giró para poder leer la etiqueta. Se trataba de un potente ansiolítico, y lo que era peor, le faltaba más de la mitad. De inmediato un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo, de eso se trataba, Bella se estaba automedicando y por eso pasaba el resto del día dormida hasta la mañana siguiente.

Un sentimiento de rabia se apoderó al instante de él. Ella había estado sedándose delante de sus narices y no se había dado ni cuenta. Sintió sus venas arder de furia, eran esas malditas pastillas las que la tenían en ese estado de zombi, y él, ni se lo imaginó siquiera. Pero no lo iba a permitir, ninguna maldita pastilla la haría apartase de su vida. Se había refugiado en ellas para no afrontar la dolorosa realidad, pero que era imprescindible para continuar viviendo. Tenía que pasar por el dolor para conseguir la paz de su alma y ella estaba poniendo trabas a que el tiempo curara su heridas, apartándolo de su camino a su paso.

Con una furia incontrolable, llegó hasta el borde de la cama y de un tirón, apartó las mantas que cubrían el cuerpo de Bella; sin ningún tipo de delicadeza, la tomó de los hombros y empezó a zarandearla para que despertara. Bella a penas gimió y continuó sumergida en la profundidad de su inducido sueño.

- ¡Bella! - le gritó mientras seguía agitándola fuertemente.

- ¡Mnnnhh! - a penas un débil gemido salía de los labios de la chica.

- ¡Despierta Bella! - seguía gritando él, pero el cuerpo de la chica caía sin vida entre sus brazos.

- Tengo sueño .. - balbuceo lloriqueando - ..quiero dormir.

Edward sin esperar más, la tomó entre sus brazos y la llevó cargada hasta el cuarto de baño.

- No quiero..- farfullaba ella - déjame Ed.. quiero.. dormir

-¡NO!, ¡ya basta, Bella! - le espetó entrando bruscamente en el baño. Abrió, no sin dificultad, las puertas de la ducha y depositó el cuerpo de Bella dentro de ella. La chica apenas se mantuvo apoyada sobre las baldosa y si más… dejó correr el chorro de agua fría sobre la ella.

En cuanto el agua golpeó el cuerpo de Bella. Esta se removió como con un resorte. Un grito salió de su boca y su respiración se volvió agitada. Miró a Edward con verdadero terror en sus ojos mientras el agua la empapaba. Intentó levantarse para salir de la frialdad del agua pero Edward se lo impidió.

-¡Edward…!- grito desperada - ¡Edward, déjame salir Edward! - seguía gritando mientras peleaba contra el agarré de él que también estaba empapado por el agua.

- ¡No, Bella…!- le grito de vuelta. - ¡Vas a despertarte.. No pienso dejar que sigas con esto.!

- ¿Que quieres Edward?.. ¿Por qué me haces esto? - le gritaba desesperada entre sollozos de impotencia. - Tengo frío, déjame salir… - le rogaba con desesperación.

-¡No hasta que estés completamente despierta! - le espetó con toda la furia contenida.-¿En que estabas pensando, eh?, ¿que se supones que pretendías tomando esas pastillas? ¡maldita sea! - le inquirió colérico.

- ¿Qué?… déjame salir… - le golpeaba intentando liberarse.

-¡NO, Isabella!, ¡Contesta! - le ordenó.

-¡Tu no lo entiendes Edward.!.- le gritó de vuelta totalmente impotente mientras seguía batallando para salir - .. Así.. no duele… - le confesó al fin cayendo sobre la pila derrotada con la voz ahogada. - ..tu no lo entiendes ..- seguía diciendo mientras dejaba de resistirse al agua y se unía a ella con un llanto desesperado.

-¿Qué no entiendo, Bella?, ¿Qué es lo que se supone que no entiendo? - le gritaba desesperado - yo perdí a mis dos padres ¿lo recuerdas? - le reprochó dolido. - Qué crees, ¿que no sé lo mucho que duele?, ¿que no sé que se te abre un brecha en el corazón que apenas y deja que éste de latidos?, ¿que se te parte el alma de dolor y que te sientes más solo que nunca?, ¿ es eso lo que no entiendo, Bella? - le seguía gritando enfurecido - ¡contéstame, maldita sea!… ¿es eso? - le reprochó.

-¡Tu jamás has estado solo! - le contestó ella sin poder contener la rabia. - No me digas que sabes lo que es estar solo. Siempre tuviste quien te abrazó, quien te arropó , quién cuidó de ti.. - gritaba sin poder contenerse. Su cuerpo temblaba involuntariamente, tanto el frío del agua como el estado de nervios la tenía al borde de la convulsión. - Tu siempre tuviste y tendrás una familia - le dijo traspasándolo con la mirada. Estaba siendo injusta dejando caer sobre el la frustración de todo lo que había necesitado ella.

Edward la miraba estupefacto. Todo lo que estaba saliendo de su boca estaba partiéndole el alma. Y aunque tenía que admitir, que era cierto. También experimentó la soledad.

- Entiendo perfectamente como te sientes, Bella - le dijo más calmado pero no sin sentir que alma se había ido de su cuerpo. - Aunque mis tíos estuvieron allí conmigo todo el tiempo, yo también me sentí solo Bella, eran mis padres ¡por Dios!, - lloró de impotencia.

- Pero tu lo has dicho, tus tíos estuvieron allí, tus tíos están aquí, son tu sangre, es tu familia. Perteneces a un lugar - le contestó entre sollozos.- a mi ya no me queda nada - le espetó - estoy sola Edward.. No pertenezco a ningún lugar, no tengo raíz ¿lo entiende? - gritó desesperada mientras se abandonaba por fin al llanto.

Edward no pudo evitar sentir como si un puñal se clavara en su pecho. ¿Qué era él para ella, entonces?, ciertamente no tenían lazos sanguíneos, pero era su familia, o al menos, es lo que esperaba que fueran; era su novio… esperaba convertirse en su esposo algún día. Y entonces dejó que la realidad le golpeara de pronto.

- Ya entiendo, Bella... - dijo mirándola un rato después con todo el dolor que estaba sintiendo. - ¿Es eso verdad? - Bella lo miró de pronto sin entender a que se refería pero no pudo evitar que su tono frío le hiciera estremecer. - Siempre ha sido eso.. Sigues sin creer en mi ..- decía más para él que para ella.

- ¿Qué…? - apenas murmuró Bella sin llegar a comprender del todo hacía donde estaba tornando la discusión.

- Jamás has creído en mi…¿Qué soy yo para ti, Bella? - le preguntaba con la voz rota. Cada segundo que pasaba se volvía más doloroso para ambos. - Ahora sé que sólo yo he querido en esta relación. ¿no es cierto, Bella? - le preguntó con la mirada totalmente triste y vacía. -¿Nunca me has querido, verdad?, ¿ nunca has creído en nosotros? - su voz era de alguien totalmente destruido por una verdad que acaba de descubrir.

- Edward.. - susurró ella viendo como él se rompía delante de ella. Aunque era cierto que sentía un gran temor de que él algún día la dejase, no era lo que sentía… realmente lo amaba, era de lo único de lo que estaba segura, pero, como bien había dicho él, no confiaba plenamente en él.

-Ya no puedo más… Bella. - la interrumpió Edward con la voz rota y cansada. - Ya no puedo más… He intentado poner todo de mi parte para que esto funcione, Bella… pero la barrera más alta la has construido tú, no puedo seguir luchando contra ti… no puedo seguir luchando contra tus temores..

-Edward..- volvió a su susurrar con el miedo concentrado en su voz.. El tono de voz tan afligido y cansado de Edward, le hacían saber que lo que más había temido estaba apunto de llegar.

-Sal de ahí y sécate - le pidió sin ninguna emoción en la voz. - No quiero que caigas enferma - Bella, lo escuchaba mientras las lágrimas corrían incontrolables por su mejilla.

-Edward..- era lo único capaz de proferir.

-No podemos seguir así... - dijo él tomando una toalla y arrojándosela para que se secase. Bella entendió perfectamente lo que estaba ocurriendo y no lo culpaba. Ella había llevado su paciencia al limite y aunque le estaba partiendo el alma, tendría que aceptarlo..

-Recogeré mis cosas… y me iré... - dijo ella titubeando con un hilo de voz ya que el nudo que se le estaba formando en la garganta a penas le dejaba pasar aire.

-¡¿Qué? - preguntó él con un tono alarmado. No era eso lo que quería. Su intención era hablar e intentar buscar una solución... pero Bella le estaba dejando claro que estaba tirando la toalla. - ¡No… no…!- gritó desesperado tirando nerviosamente de su cabello. - Seré yo quien se vaya - dijo finalmente con la voz rota. Si ella necesitaba tiempo, no consentiría que se fuera de allí. No la dejaría abandonada como siempre había pensado.

-No Edward, esta es tu casa - refutó.

-¡He dicho que no! - espetó con furia cansado de discutir. - Como bien has dicho, yo si tengo donde ir.. - Y sin más se dio la vuelta y dando un portazo salió de la habitación.

Bella se quedó estupefacta sobre las baldosas de la ducha. Más de diez minutos permaneció allí incapaz de reaccionar. Todo había acabado… al fin… sus temores se hicieron realidad y Edward no aguantó; y aunque no podía culparle, no podía evitar pensar que siempre lo supo; en cualquier momento algo le haría estallar y salir corriendo como su madre.

Un hondo gemido salió de su garganta… se había acabado... era tanto el dolor que la hacía retorcerse. Quería salir corriendo detrás de él. Quería gritarle que lo amaba, que si que lo quería en su vida... pero su cuerpo se negaba a secundarla. Entonces lo entendió todo. El problema era ella, siempre fue ella. El la había amado y ella le pagaba todo su amor con temores y desconfianza; había sido paciente y cariñoso con ella y ella en cambio, se ocultó tras los efectos de los ansiolítico, negándole la oportunidad de ser él… quien curara sus heridas. Ella lo había apartado sin darse cuentas de su vida, era ella.. sólo ella.

Un nuevo portazo la hizo reaccionar. El aún estaba en la casa. Hizo un esfuerzo enorme para enderezarse y trastabillando salió corriendo por la puerta..

-¡Edward..Edward! - gritaba casi afónica por toda la casa. La ropa empapada dejaba un rastro por todo el pasillos mientras ella recorría la casa desesperada. No quería que se fuera, quería tenerlo cerca. ¿Qué había hecho?, se lamentaba mientras se resbalaba por el piso. Otro portazo se escuchó y entonce comprendió que él había salido de la casa.

-Edward, Edward… no te vayas mi amor…. No me dejes - intentaba grita pero apenas salía como un murmullo. Volvió a levantarse pero... que el suelo se mojase a su paso no le ayudaba llegar a la puerta..

-Edward, por favor...- lloriqueó impotente.. - ¡no te vayas, mi amor ! - le gritaba mientras llegaba a la puerta pero era demasiado tarde. Él ya sea había ido, se había marchado sin saber lo mucho que lo amaba. Lo había perdido; se dejó caer en el rellano de la escalera; su cuerpo se convulsionaba a causa del frío que se había instalado en ella. No sólo por que estaba completamente empapada y en pleno invierno, sino porque un vacío como nunca antes había sentido, se abria paso para instalarse en su pecho.

Se quedó tumbada sobre el suelo llorando desesperadamente mientras tiritaba. Ahora.. ahora si que estaba completamente sola. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpida? ¿Cómo pudo dejar ir a su amor? ¿Dónde iría Edward?...

De pronto algo le hizo reaccionar. Se levantó con dificultad y corrió hasta su habitación para buscar el móvil. Los nervios no le ayudaban y el dichoso aparatito salió disparado de sus manos nada más encontrarlo en el revoltillo que tenía como bolsa. El maldito cayó bajo el sillón por lo que no perdió tiempo en retirarlo para recuperarlo. Nada más tenerlo en sus manos... marcó el nº 1. Sonó un primer tono, sonó un segundo tono - ¡Vamos! - mascullaba apretando sus dientes entre lágrimas como si eso fuera necesario para que contestase; sonó un tercer tono y de pronto... una serie de pitidos. La llamada había sido rechazada… Ella se quedó mirando la pantalla iluminada del móvil sin siquiera respirar, el corazón se le paró por un segundo; pero no iba a darse por vencida. Volvió a marcar el mismo número y de nuevo un tono, otro tono y cuando iba a dar el tercer tono, de nuevo la serie de pitidos impedía que escuchara su voz.

No podía creer que él estuviera rechazando su llamada. Ahora más que nunca supo que todo había acabado. Ya no se sentía preocupado por ella, ya no temía por lo que le pasara, Edward la debía estar odiando por haber irrumpido en su tranquila vida para volverla tan tempestuosa…

Se dejó caer sobre el frío piso apoyando su espalda contra el sillón. Dejó fluir sus lágrimas viendo como lo único hermoso que había aparecido en su vida, lo había destruido. De pronto... sólo quería llorar; lloró por la muerte de su padre; lloró por sentirse desarraigada en este mundo y en esta vida que se empeñaba en hacerla sufrir; y sobretodo, lloró por perderlo... el corazón le dolía implacablemente.

Al rato, su móvil comenzó a sonar. La pantalla anunciaba que había recibido un mensaje y saliendo de su estado de aturdimiento y auto culpa, se apresuró a leerlo.

"_Bella, no me llames, no intentes localizarme, necesito estar solo. No le digas a mis tíos yo me comunicaré con ellos y por favor, no abandones la casa." _

Bella se quedó mirando la pantalla sin dejar de llorar. Era definitivo, le había causado demasiado daño y era lógico que saliese huyendo despavorido. Pero ¿dónde iría?, ¿con quien estaría?

- Edward.. - musitó ella mientras miles de lágrimas corrían libres por sus mejillas. - Lo ..lo siento mi amor - decía hacía la pantalla del móvil donde permanecía el mensaje. - lo siento mucho…- murmuraba entre sollozos.

Media hora más tarde, reunió las fuerzas suficientes para darse una ducha de agua caliente ya que tenía todo los músculos entumecidos. Se cambió de pijama y volvió a acurrucarse en su cama, pero esta vez lo hizo sin ayuda. Dejó que el dolor y la soledad se apoderara de ella y se pasó toda la noche llorando, toda la noche penando su propia culpa, toda la noche llorando la pena por la perdida de su padre, toda la noche maldiciéndose por haber sido tan estúpida y tan malagradecida, toda la noche lamentando que su amor… su único amor, no la estuviera abrazando.

Como era de esperar, el dolor y la angustia no le permitió descansar ni un sólo minuto. Antes de darse cuenta ya había amanecido y el despertador la devolvió a la realidad.

En su rostro se reflejaban las marcas del cansancio y del dolor; completamente hinchado y enrojecido por el llanto, ni siquiera la ducha pudo ocultar las profundas ojeras que se habían instalado bajo sus vacíos ojos. Llegó al café arrastrando prácticamente su cuerpo y pasó como zombi hasta la oficina.

-¿Bella? - la llamó Jake desde la puerta, y en su voz se notaba un deje de preocupación. - ¿Bella, puedo pasar? - preguntó cautelosamente.

Ella elevó su rostro para fijarlo en él, pero no era a él a quién quería ver, y no pudo evitar que más lágrimas brotaran de sus escocidos ojos. Jacob acortó la distancia que los separaba y la abrazó fuertemente, pero no eran esos brazos los que quería que la rodearan por lo que más lágrimas empaparon su rostro.

-Bella… - susurró él apretándola más fuerte. Sentía verdadera aflicción por todo lo que les estaba ocurriendo. - Bella, ¿dónde está Edward? - le preguntó extrañado.

-Se fue…. - a penas pudo decir entre sollozos, -Edward se fue Jake, lo estropeé todo, yo…yo ..yo tengo la culpa - gimoteaba partiendo el corazón del Jacob.

-No digas eso Bella, Edward te ama demasiado para dejarte - le confió intentando tranquilizarla pero parecía misión imposible.

-Ya no Jake, le he hecho mucho daño, no..no supe retenerlo - seguía diciendo entre sollozos.

- Créeme bella, Edward sería incapaz de dejarte. Verás que en menos de una hora aparece por la puerta con un hermoso ramo de flores - le dijo con una sonrisa intentando animarla.

-¿Estás seguro?,- le preguntó intentando aferrarse a la más ínfima posibilidad de recuperarlo.

- Piensa que él está sufriendo mucho por ti , Bella. Está soportando mucha presión y seguro sólo habrá sido una pequeña discusión. Verás que a lo sumo esta noche regresará muerto de pena por no tenerte a su lado. - le dijo con una sonrisa - ¿Estás dispuesta a hacer que las cosas cambien? - le preguntó ansiosos.

- Lo amo Jacob. He sido una gran estúpida, no sé cómo podré vivir sin él - le confesó.

- Pues vete ahora mismo al baño y refresca tu cara, aplica ese brilló tan lindo y que lo enloquece en tus labios y espera por tu hombre Bella. Y cuando lo veas aparecer, tírate a su brazos y grítale que lo amas y que no vuelva a salir por esa puerta - le dijo haciendo un gesto muy dramático con la mano señalando la puerta. Bella no pudo evitar sonreír a pesar de sus sollozos. Eso era lo que necesitaba; una oportunidad, una sola oportunidad y haría que Edward se quedara para siempre en su vida. Se abrazó a Jake agradeciéndole y con ánimos renovados corrió al baño para recomponer su malogrado rostro…. Esta vez, no permitiría que el miedo acabase con lo único bueno que le había ocurrido en su vida…

Continuará…

* * *

**N/A**

Ainsss... lo sé, lo sé... me paso con los pobres, pero que quieren que les diga, nunca dije que esto sería un camino de rosas... ¿No creen que más bajo ya no se puede caer?, ya sólo queda volver a tomar impulso y ahora si, ahora Bella sabe que es lo que puede llegar a perder por culpa del temor, de sus inseguridades...

AGRADECIMIENTO

Alicia; Ana; ammyriddle; Crystal Butterfly92; Pam3.C.S; Shibubi; Li; mairethchiba; Danae allen; Nataliaright;Marina Cullen87; VICKY08; arrianna mansen; themis78,Claudi17; EdithCullen; Dreams Hunter; L'Amelie; sophia18; Lucimell; Kute-Chan; Jolie Cullen; Yasmin-Cullen; Cullen Vigo, crismery; lexa0619; Vale; Kalikw; pekascullen; Impossible love; Milhoja; EdwardKaname; Kira masen; Pao; LUCYarg; tita30; KarlaMasenRossSalvatoreCullen; Chemita; beluchiss; alijas1002; Kahtzathroph-VK; madaswan; Ara Cullen; ImPoly; Aleisa Black; Nicole Alexa Cullen; Salyluna; Anónimo; Kellys; Danika20; isabela91; ; Aiiram; Tania Solis; deandramari; Paolastef; Elyta; Iare; Kapri-SatrawwBerries; Angye; ChayoRCM; TinaCullenSwan; Tata XOXO; Idta; carlita16; Katlyn Cullen; Ely Cullen M; NuRySh; Aspasie29; Emma Isabella de Cullen; Yevi08; Aime Cullen; nany87; Lauri R; carmen Cullen 116; Leila Cullen Masen; AleLupis; larosaderosas; rebenkita; yoya11; green'splace; vanscat; Noelle XD; mariclau; delitah cullen; Jos WeasleyC; bellaliz; yolabertay; msteppa; Ericastelo; lucia2176; lili2543; MgCullen; PattyQ; alliebebe; Johis.U; -Tsukino; ADICULLEN; sophie cullen swan; EmilioLT; FENIXGIRL83; calalis; MillaPattzn; Lynn;Smile79; Maiy; CullenKika16; MyGypsyPauletta; Lorena; Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen;Yose; Ally Mansen; Karin Cullen; Pilar ralip; Edward-Bella-Manson; Yeya Cullen; Jorgi; AbbyNicole; Jesiry Beaitaly; LienCullenPotter;Adry; Carmen Cullen; audreybaldacci; Patrinix; chikiday; BiankisMasen; Nikki Swan; Klaiva;Sandra1; Laura Castiblanco;BeeLaDarcy; solangegonzalez; maireth SM cullen;Joss Alvarado; XkanakoX; roscidius cullen; nafcullen; fabi91; LeidaJim; princesaamy; Kahah; Mon de Cullen; the rainbowgirl; cecy wayland; hilarycullen17; Suiza19; VanpiresDoItBetter; rubygloomsp; Addy Ortiz; MillaPattzn; Luz Cullen Chiva; ileidan; eli1901; Nardillita; Twilighter930; Yeray; TinaCullenSwan; ZAVACULLEN; NinnaCullen;CINTIA EL NEMER; Beth71; miraura ; Mapi Hale; Genesis Torres; gracie Alexa; Elu-QuiDieuExalter; julimechitas; supattisondecullens; Edward Cullen's Pauli; Angie C Cullen ; Naobi Chan; Fran Cullen Masen; Julimuliluli De Cullen; BETTY CULLEN; fantwilight1; Kiran Masen; Maxipau; Kitty678; jaavii; NADUSOLE; Natasha Granger; twifanMarie;xelatwi;Lola; MaryC24; Jaslice Hale Cullen; Yulibar; paz15; Maya Cullen Masen; Pamela Cullen S; TGKiran; Karen O'Shea; tlebd; Klaxi; BKss; Estefaiaalicecullen; ROXXI88;WeRa CuLleN;Vyda; JiaoMalu; Nikkioo; FABME; Paaameeelaaa; Bella Masen86; sisi bunny; Magtam1830; Ebrume; Lauriss; Estrie; Libelula19; Wawis cullen; Adry'XoxO; AleCullenn; Andreiita-crepuZ;Ludwika Cullen;... Espero que no se me haya olvidado nadie, si es así, hacédmelo saber.¡Wow! este aquelarre sigue creciendo...

¡GRACIAS CHICAS ! La verdad es que no tengo palabras...y lo que me sorprende más, es que apenas estamos rozando el ecuador de la historia. ¡Por Dios!... 1.906 rr... Gracias, gracias, gracias...

Sabéis qué, como estoy casi completamente segura de que en el próximo alcanzaremos los 2000...¡wow, aún no me lo creo!, os tendré preparada una sorpresita... jajajajaajajajjaja

Gracias por las alertas, favoritos y como no, a mis lectores/as que permanecen en el an onimato..

Me temo que este mensaje ya vendrá añadido en cada capítulo, pero siento mucho si no alcanzo a contestar todos los rr, aunque quiero que sepáis que los leo todos.

Espero que sepan disculparme pero por suerte, tengo una vida más allá de FF y mi familia también reclama mi atención.

Requesonas...¡ Os quiero!, hacedme un huequito en Cullenlandia que voy para allá...

CHICAS...¡ NOS VEMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO!... Os aseguro que os gustará...( Indespensable el conjincito)jajajajaj

Hasta pronto!

Besitos!

/(^_^)\ saraes.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos,.. ¡ya quisiera!,.. son de la fantástica S. Meyer, yo, simplemente , los tomo prestados para soñar con ellos….pero la trama y alguno de ellos sí…

* * *

¡Hola, mis amores!... acá os dejo el capítulo nuevo.. espero que os guste.

Ainss...que triste os dejé otra vez... Pero ¿ sabéis qué? , sí lloráis en éste… será de pura emoción.

* * *

Karla; te acuerdas de la recomendación musical que me hiciste, pues creo que aquí viene de maravilla.. Gracias, la canción es hermosa.

Recomendación: " Lost " .. Michael Bublé

* * *

¡Disfrutadlo!

* * *

XXIV.

La lluvia golpeó el rostro de Edward nada más salir a la calle. Hasta el tiempo parecía estar del mismo ánimo que él, triste y sombrío. Corrió hasta llegar a su auto y cerró refugiándose de la fina y fría lluvia.

No pudo evitar mirar por última vez hacia arriba y de nuevo… el corazón se le encogió. No sabía ni lo que estaba haciendo. El alma la tenía totalmente desgarrada, nada le había costado más que salir por esas puerta mientras escuchaba los gritos de Bella amortiguados tras ella… pero no podía volver. Aunque se le partiera el alma, tenia que mantenerse firme. Las palabras de Bella le había dolido demasiado y aunque intentaba no culparla, le era imposible apartar esa idea de su cabeza.

Había puesto todo su empeño para hacerla feliz, para que descubriera que la vida estaba llena de cosas lindas y hermosas, que no sólo la soledad podía ser su compañera inseparable… Había intentado hacerle sentir todo el amor que sentía por ella, pero nada, todo parecía fracasar. Y por primera vez, se sentías sin fuerzas para seguir luchando.

Con un desgarrador gemido golpeó impotente el volante de su auto, intentando mitigar el dolor. ¿Qué tenía que hacer para conseguir su confianza?, se preguntó desesperado, ¿qué más tenía que hacer para que ella confiara en él? Había sido paciente, cariñoso, comprensivo, había luchado contra su deseo de hacerla suya y ella seguía sin bajar sus murallas.

Una y otra vez se golpeaba contra el mismo muro y ya no podía más. Sus palabras le habían dejado muy claro que todo lo que hiciera, no serviría nada, porque ella se negaba a vivir, a amar, a recibir…

Miró por última vez el edificio y la ventana del cuarto de Bella a través de una cortina de lágrimas. Arrancó con furia y pisó con fuerza el acelerador para que lo sacara cuanto antes de aquel infierno. Sin pensarlo siquiera, condujo hasta el lugar donde se permitía hablar con sus padres y allí fue que decidió su siguiente paso.

Habló por teléfono con la compañía aérea y reservó el primer vuelo que le llevaría al lugar donde había empezado todo. Al lugar donde una vez había dejado su corazón y que Bella, sin siquiera proponérselo, había desenterrado para dejarlo expuesto. Tenía que poner tierra de por medio, si se quedaba allí, no pasaría ni una hora en volver a suplicarle perdón, pero sabía que eso no los ayudarían. Necesitaban tiempo, necesitaban un distanciamiento para añorarse, necesitaban separarse para saber si verdaderamente merecía la pena luchar por ese amor.

Con el corazón rotó voló hasta donde sabía que encontraría la respuesta. Donde encontraría de nuevo el camino. De vez en cuando miraba el móvil donde aparecían las llamadas que había rechazado de Bella. Otra cosa que le había costado la misma vida. Pero no pudo evitar mandarle el mensaje. No quería ni imaginarse que sería de él, si al regresar ella no estuviera allí. La sola idea le mortificaba y por eso, a pesar de cómo la había dejado, le pidió que no abandonara la casa.

El vuelo fue largo y tortuoso; varías botellitas de vodka rodaban libremente sobre la bandeja en frente suyo; las azafatas lo miraban con tristeza, no podían evitar escuchar los sollozos que intentaba ahogar inútilmente; pero se mantuvieron al margen, lo que Edward agradeció.

Nadie lo esperaba al llegar al Heathrow , tomó su bolsa de mano donde apenas había metido unas mudas y salió por una de las cinco terminales. Tomó un taxis y le pidió que le llevara al Cementerio de Highgate donde descansaban los restos de sus padres.

Nada más llegar, se dirigió al lado Este; respiró profundamente al entrar en ese mágico lugar y se dejó colmar de aquel extraño olor a humedad que tanto había añorado. Caminó lentamente entre las sendas que estaban rodeadas de una espesa vegetación entre la que se podía adivinar, de vez en cuando, victorianos ángeles mirando al cielo y cubiertos de brazos verdes que los atraían hacia el lado más salvaje, donde la naturaleza avanza implacable. Los mausoleos eran una verdadera obra de arte y el de sus padres no era menos. Nada más llegar a él se dejó caer abatido en un banco de piedra que había en una pequeña plaza que quedaba frente al lugar donde descansaban los restos de sus añorados padres.

Edward se dejó llevar por la emoción de volver; la sobriedad y la grisácea piedra le abría un poco más la herida que traía y lloró desconsolado pidiendo ayuda a aquellos que sabía, que no pasarían impasibles ante su dolor. Les contó sobre Bella, les contó sobre su amor hacía ella y les contó sobre su dolor.. Más de dos horas permaneció rodeado de la naturaleza más severa, el frío más gélido y el dolor más implacable.. Pero por alguna razón inexplicable, comenzó a sentir quietud en su alma. El dolor no desaparecía pero era mitigado y como si alguien le estuviese hablando, entendió por fin los sentimientos de Bella.

Su hermosa Bella, su tierna y dulce Bella, su pequeña que apareció como un ángel atormentado llenando de luz su propia oscuridad. Ahora lo veía todo claro. Ahora entendía lo que Bella le trataba de decir. ¿Cómo no sentirse sola?, allí, delante de la tumba de sus padres entendió el lazo al que se refería Bella. Carlisle era su lazo, él era la verdadera razón de su fortaleza y el amor y cariño de su esposa y su hija sus motores. Carlisle era parte de su padre, por él corría la misma sangre que la de la persona que más admiraba, su padre y en cierta forma, era como seguir conectado a él, fue cuando lo entendió todo. Claro que no estaba solo, él los tenía a ellos, tenía un puerto seguro, tenía un lazo que los uniría por siempre. Y eso era lo que no tenía ella. En estos momento, ella permanecía sola en una casa que no era suya. El podría haber recurrido a sus tíos, ella en cambio, ¿a dónde hubiese ido?, no tenía donde descansar . ¿Dónde iría cuando discutieran si lo hacían como ocurría en esos momentos?. No tendría donde ir. Nadie esperaba por ella con los brazos abiertos para darle su calor, su apoyo, su amor, como Esme lo hacía con él… realmente estaba sola.

Ahora su temor era justificado ante sus ojos. Nadie podría asegurar que todo terminara bien, ¿a quién acudiría ella para recibir consuelo?. A sus amigos, a sus familiares, a sus trabajadores. Todo el que rodeaba a Bella lo hacía a través de él. Sin él, no le quedaba nada. Y entendió por fin el origen de su temor. Temía que él desapareciese, temía que él la abandonase, temía no poder sobrevivir sin él.

Miró con adoración y agradecimiento el pétreo mausoleo, y una paz infinita le inundó tras esa desgarradora revelación; de pronto… un rayo de luz se abrió paso a través de las nubes que encapotaban el cielo, iluminando de una manera etérea y mística, el lugar de descanso de sus padres.

-Gracias.. - susurró con la voz ahogada por las lágrimas que no habían dejado de brotar de sus ojos en ningún momento. - Gracias por abrirme los ojos - les dijo con verdadera devoción. - Ahora sé que tengo que hacer. - y una serena sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

Todo había cambiado de pronto. De nuevos sintió que podía conseguirlo, ahora estaba completamente seguro que todo acabaría bien y se encargaría personalmente de ello.

Salió del lugar con una paz interior que no había sentidos desde hacía mucho tiempo. Paró otro taxis y le indicó la dirección del otro lugar que formaría parte de su nuevo plan.

-¡Señorito Eddie! - saludó el señor Jones con verdadera alegría en cuanto lo vio bajar del auto. Edward le brindó una cálida sonrisa y se abrazó con auténtico afecto al cuerpo del que había sido desde siempre el mayordomo de la Mansión Cullen.

-¡Hola Bernie! - le saludó con el mismo cariño. - y no me llames Señorito y mucho menos Eddie, ya soy mayorcito ¿no? - le reprendió.

- Disculpe Señorí… digo, Señor Cullen - dijo inmediatamente. Edward rodó los ojos y sonrió. Nada había cambiado por allí. Si en algo se destacaban los Ingleses eran en lo estrictos que eran con el trato de cortesía.

- Edward, Bernie.. sólo Edward - le indicó - Y ¿dónde está la ama de esta casa? - le preguntó pasando al interior de la hermosa mansión que había sido su hogar los primeros diecisiete años de su vida.

-¡Oh.. Edward.!. La Sra. Jones se va a morir cuando lo vea llegar. - le confesó emocionado el mayordomo.

- Yo también los he extrañado - le confesó Edward conmovido.

- ¿Eddie..? - preguntó una dulce y temblorosa voz. - Pequeño Eddie… ¿eres tú? - Una mujer de unos cincuenta años apareció de pronto en el vestíbulo.

- Si, soy yo, nana - le contestó totalmente emocionado.

- Mi pequeño.. - musitó la mujer que no pudo evitar que unas emotivas lágrimas brotaran de sus cansados ojos mientras le abría los brazos para envolverlo.

Edward se dejó impregnar del familiar olor a pan recién hecho que desprendía su nana. Ella había sido a parte de su madre y de su tía Esme, la mujer de la que había recibido más cariño. Era quién lo crió junto a su madre y quién lo regañaba cada vez que se colaba por la cocina a robar sus ricas galletas. Lo que él ignoraba, es que las hacía para verlo hacerlo..

La señora Jones se resintió mucho cuando los señores Cullen fallecieron y tuvo que soportar además la separación de su pequeño al que había criado como un hijo. Pero entendía que para él era muy doloroso permanecer en aquella casa, que a pesar de todo, se desvivió por mantener abierta.

Ellos dos junto a una chica más, mantenían en perfectas condiciones la mansión, de la que sólo el ala Este permanecía abierta.

Después del cálido abrazo, Edward los acompaño a la cocina y se pasó hasta ya entrada la madrugada contándole todo lo que había vivido por el nuevo continente. Les hablo de su negocio, de sus tíos, su prima y por último les habló de ella.

Connie y Bernie se entristecieron cuando Edward les contó todo sobre Bella. Y desde ese mismo momento, sintieron un profundo afecto sobre la chica que había conseguido que su pequeño regresase. Aunque se sintieron afligido al verlo tan apesadumbrado , pero ellos lo ayudarían a reconquistar a la muchacha y si de ellos dependiera, ya podría considerarse la dueña de la casa.

Edward permaneció en la mansión durante varios días. Connie saltaba de alegría de tener a su pequeño en casa y de nuevo la casa se lleno de luz y alegría. Edward le había pedido que abrieran todo el ala este, y que llenara todo los rincones de flores. Connie contrató más personal para encargarse de la casa mientras Bernie se encargaba de que el exterior resplandeciera con luz propia.

Durante los seis días que llevaba en Londres se había comunicado con sus tíos para tranquilizarlos aunque omitió el detalle de donde se encontraba. Esme le contó sobre como estaba Bella, que para su asombro, resultó que estaba mucho más animada de lo que esperaba, lo que por una parte le alegraba pero por otra… le hacia sentir triste al no ser él la causa de su mejoría, lo que por una parte le hizo replantearse la idea de llevar a cabo su plan, pero aún así, decidió seguir adelante.

Había regresado una vez más a visitar a sus padres; quería despedirse ya que tenía pensado regresar a los Estados Unidos en dos o tres días. Tras salir del cementerio y camino a la mansión, decidió llamar al café; desde el día que partió no se había comunicado con ellos por el temor de que fuera Bella la que tomara la llamada y que al oír su voz, se derrumbara y echara los planes por la borda.

-¡_Café Cullen, al habla Jacob, ¿en que puedo servirle_? - contestó la conocida voz de Jacob al otro lado de la línea.

- Jacob, soy yo, Edward - le contestó con un tono alegre. Ya echaba de menos a sus chicos, sonrió tristemente.

- _¿Edward?_ - respondió Jacob con entusiasmo.

- Jacob , no grites - le pidió él.

- ¡_Pero hombre… ¿dónde demonios te has metido_? - le preguntó con un tono molesto. - _Nos tenías preocupado, Edward ¿Dónde demonios estás? -_ le inquirió.

- No puedo decírtelo….¿Cómo va todo por ahí? - preguntó cautelosamente.

- _Bien.. El café como siempre. Emmett pasa cada noche por aquí, le debes una bien gorda, jefe -_ le dijo entre risas.

- Si, por supuesto.. - Edward se quedó por unos segundos en silencio - ..¿y… Bella?, - le preguntó con un tono melancólico.

- _Si … Bella… ella_..- Jacob se notaba nervioso.

- ¿Qué pasa Jake? - inquirió con preocupación. - Jake ¿le ha pasado algo a Bella? - de nuevo la ansiedad se abrió paso en su pecho. Durante esos días, se había dejado llevar por la sensación de paz que había sentido y aunque el primer y el último pensamiento que tenía cada día era para su pequeña, había pasado los días con una relativa tranquilidad, sobretodo cuando sus tíos le aseguraban que Bella estaba bien. Pero entonces recordó que hacía más de tres días que no se comunicaba con ellos.

- _Lo cierto es.. que _… - Jacob hizo de nuevo la pausa.

-¡¿Qué? - gritó desperado.

- _Edward, Bella no está bien_.. - dijo finalmente y en su voz se notaba la preocupación por su estado -_ ..ella lleva dos días encerrada en casa, no sabemos de ella más que sigue allí. Ángela consiguió entrar a la habitación y la imagen que vio fue devastadora. Edward… ¡tienes que volver! -_ le rogó aprensivamente.

- Pero mi tía me dijo que ella… - dejó la frase inconclusa.

- _Llevas más de una semana desaparecido, Edward. ¿Qué esperabas que ocurriera_? - le espetó molesto. - _¿Qué quieres que piense ella, Edward_?

- Pero..pe..

- _Nunca pensé que esto acabara así Edward, creí que tu.. que tú la amabas -_ le reprochó

- Y la amo - afirmó rotundamente.

- _Edward, no sé que fue lo que hizo que te fueras, pero si te queda algo de amor hacia esa chica que está inconsolable en tu apartamento…¡vuelve!-_ le pidió.

- Hazme un favor Jacob - el silencio fue su única respuesta. - no le digas a nadie que has hablado conmigo.

- _Edward.._ - se quejó

- Confía en mi Jake.- le pidió - sólo una cosa más… cuida de mi pequeña mientras regreso. - le pidió con la voz temblorosa por la emoción.

- _Así lo haré jefe -_ le contestó.

- ¡Gracias amigo, también te debo una! - le dijo y sonrió al oír la risa de Jake.

- _Descuida, me la cobraré -_ le contestó.

- Hasta luego - se despidió.

- _No tardes mucho -_ fue lo último que dijo Jake antes de colgar.

En el momento en el que colgó el auricular, todo se volvió frenético. Desde el mismo Taxis llamó a la compañía aérea y tuvo que pelear por más de media hora para conseguir un pasaje en el mismo día. Una vez resultó la reservación del vuelo, corrió a la mansión donde Connie ya le tenía preparada la maleta. Bernie se ofreció a llevarlo al aeropuerto y condujo a la carrera ya que apenas contaban con el tiempo justo para poder abordar el avión.

Edward se despidió del mayordomo y corrió a toda velocidad para llegar al lugar del embarque. Las horas en el avión parecieron días. Su corazón latía frenético, ansioso por llegar hasta su pequeña que sabía que estaba sufriendo y que lo necesitaba. De nuevo se sintió culpable por haberse ido como lo hizo y mucho más por no haber tenido en cuenta sus sentimientos. Miraba incesantemente el reloj, pero los minutos parecían no correr. Las horas encerrado en ese avión fueron para Edward una verdadera tortura, pero qué podía hacer.

Nada más llegar al aeropuerto de Seatlle, corrió hasta el parking donde permanecía su adorado volvo y prácticamente… voló a través de las autopistas y avenidas hasta que por fin pudo llegar al lugar de donde nunca debió haber salido.

De nuevo un gélido viento golpeó su rostro nada más salir del auto. Como la vez anterior miró hacía arriba, pero a diferencia de aquella, todo permanecía en la más absoluta oscuridad. Eran las dos de la madrugada y la calle estaba desierta.

Ansioso por verla, cruzó la distancia que lo separaba de ella y tras subir los escalones de tres en tres, llegó a la puerta de la vivienda. Casi sin aliento, se apoyó con un brazo de la puerta que lo separaba de su pequeña para poder recuperarse y relajar los latidos que frenéticamente golpeaban su pecho produciéndole fatiga.

Tras un minutó agónico que necesitó para recuperarse un poco, abrió por fin la puerta de la casa y corrió escaleras arriba… pero antes de llegar a la puerta se frenó.

Desde que había hablado con Jake, todo había sido una carrera contra reloj, aunque la imagen de Bella nunca se había esfumado de su mente, hasta ese momento no le invadió el temor que siempre sentía cuando estaba cerca de ella. Temía su rechazo, temía su miedo, temía no poder aliviar su dolor.. Temía no ser el hombre que necesitaba en su vida y de nuevo todos esos temores se hicieron presente ante la puerta de la que, durante cinco meses, había sido su habitación.

No se atrevió a llamar, simplemente, empujó la puerta y se adentró a la oscuridad que la envolvía. Inmediatamente la dulce fragancia de Bella se coló por sus fosas nasales y se sintió de nuevo en casa. Recorrió todo el aérea hasta llega a los pie de la cama donde, como la última vez, el cuerpo de Bella descansaba.

No pudo evitar que su corazón se encogiese al verla. Notablemente más delgada, las ojeras marcaban profundamente su hermoso rostro. La piel parecía más blanca de lo que la recordaba y como siempre, encogida como un ovillo alrededor de su pequeño y frágil cuerpo.

Se notaba tanto sufrimiento en aquel pequeño cuerpo que no pudo evitar que un suspiro lastimero se escapara de sus labios.

- Bella.. - se le escapó de sus labios, con la emoción acumulada en su voz. El ceño de la chica se frunció al instante.

-Edward…- musitó ella apenas en un hilo de voz, pero permanecía con los ojos cerrados. Su respiración se entrecortó de pronto, dejando escapar pequeños espasmos pectorales para luego volver a la misma acompasada respiración.

Edward, incapaz de permanecer por más tiempo separada de ella, camino hasta la cama y se sentó a un lado de Bella. Se quedó contemplándola embelesadamente, todo este tiempo su mente no le había hecho justicia; a pesar de las señales de dejadez que tenía, su rostro seguía siendo angelical.

- Bella.. - volvió a susurrar cerca de su oído. De nuevo el ceño de la chica se frunció y su labio inferior comenzó a temblar mientras una lágrima resbalaba a través de sus pestañas que mantenían sus ojos cerrado.

- Edward .. - musitó ella pero se notaba que seguía adormecida - ..mi amor... Regresa - pidió sollozando, sus labios fruncidos en una mueca de dolor que le estaba partiendo el alma a Edward.

- Estoy aquí mi vida.. Despierta princesa… - le pidió mientas acariciaba suavemente su mejilla llevándose con el roce la lágrima que la mojaba.

- No quiero despertar .. - su voz se oía rota - ..Si lo hago… desperecerás como siempre y te quiero aquí - murmuraba entre sollozos en la inconsciencia..

-No es un sueño, Bella .. Estoy aquí.. - se acercó para besar sus labios. -.. Contigo, mi amor - susurró sobre sus labios.

-No, ¡mientes! - contestó aún sin abrir los ojos - siempre te desvaneces cuando despierto - le reprochó en la semiinconsciencia. Edward no pudo reprimir una sonrisa, ella pensaba que era un sueño y tan testaruda como era, sería casi imposible hacerla cambiar de opinión.

- No desapareceré mi amor, nunca más - le aseguró. - pero despierta para poder besarte viendo tus hermosos ojos.

Un hipido salió del pecho de Bella seguido de un profundo suspiro. Su labio volvió a temblar mientras llevaba su mano a la de Edward que permanecía en su mejilla.

-Se siente tan real - murmuró ella frunciendo el ceño de nuevo. - no me pidas que despierte amor, me haces tanta falta - le rogó - sólo bésame - le pidió apretando su mano.

- No lo haré si no me miras, Bella - le dijo rozando sus labios en su mejilla.

- Te irás.. - gimió encogiéndosele el corazón. - ..no quiero que te vayas.- su voz sonaba desesperada.

-¡Mírame, Isabella! - le exigió impaciente de sentirla con todos sus sentidos y no pensando que era todo un sueño.

- No..

- ¡Mírame! - le ordenó.

Bella apretó sus ojos aún más fuerte ante ese tono de voz. Todas las veces en las que Edward aparecía en sus sueños, lo hacía para marcharse, pero en esta ocasión las sensaciones era mucho más reales.

-¡Mírame!- le siguió exigiendo Edward impaciente.

Sin poder negarse más y sintiendo como su alma se desprendía de su pecho, abrió lentamente los ojos esperando lo que venía sucediendo desde hacía una semana, que él no estuviera… Pero, sorprendentemente, unos hermosos y brillantes ojos verdes la miraban intensamente en esta ocasión.

-¡Dios mío! - exclamó dejando escapar un suspiro, -Aún sigues aquí.. - dijo llevando las manos hacia la cara de Edward para acunarla.

- Estoy aquí, mi amor - le susurró él regalándole una tierna sonrisa.

-No, no es cierto - dijo tocándole pero con el ceño fruncido. - Aún duermo y es el sueño más hermoso..

Edward dejó escapar unas risas y no pudo evitar rozar sus labios contra los de ella.

- Sueña todo lo que quieras amor, pero soy real, tan real… que ahora mismo voy a levantarme, prender la luz y regresar a tu lado. - le dijo sonriéndole.

-¡No!… no … no te vayas - le gritó aterrada aferrándose fuertemente a su camisa.

- No me voy a ningún sitió Bella, estoy aquí... de verdad… no desapareceré - Y separándose del agarre de la joven se levantó y prendió la luz de la mesita de noche. - ¿Lo ves? … sigo aquí.- dijo con una sonrisa divertida.

Bella se talló los ojos, pero al abrirlos de nuevo, Edward la miraba como la misma intensidad que antes.

- Edward ¿en verdad eres tú? - preguntó temerosa.. Pero con la emoción a flor de piel.

- Lo soy amor y he venido a por ti - le confesó.

Un sollozo brotó espontáneo del pecho de la chica. Sin poder evitarlo se enderezó y se aferró al cuello de Edward que no tardó en tomarla por la cintura y atraerla hacía él.

- Eres tú… has ..has vuelto - dijo enterrando su cara en su cuello mientras el corazón le latía frenéticamente.

- Lo siento, Bella - se disculpó.. - ni te imaginas cuanto te he echado de menos, mi amor - le confesó totalmente emocionado. Hasta ese mismo momento no fue consciente de la falta que le habían echo sus besos.

- Eres tú… - era lo único capaz de decir Bella. - has vuelto …

- Si mi amor, he vuelto - le dijo mientras deslizaba sus manos desde su cintura hasta llegar a su rostro para elevarlo - y no pienso marcharme nunca más… no puedo vivir sin ti mi amor… nunca… me oyes… nunca más dejaré que me alejes de ti..

- Perdóname mi amor - dijo Bella sin poder reprimir el sollozo - perdóname, fui una tonta…

- Bella…- Susurró su nombre antes de llevar sus labios a los de la chica.

Llevaba tanto tiempo sin sentir la calidez de sus labios que prácticamente lo hicieron llorar de la emoción. Edward degustó los labios de Bella con devoción; deslizó sus labios sobre los de ella lentamente, capturando todo su sabor y textura; disfrutando de las placenteras sensaciones que le producía su suave roce; pero no era suficiente, él necesitaba más... Pasó una de sus manos por la nuca de Bella y la atrajo más hacia él impidiendo que se separarse intentando fundirse con ella todo lo que le era posible. Comenzó a devorar su boca. Sus besos eran demandantes, necesitados y abrió su boca para abarcar la totalidad de la de ella antes de pedir acceso con su propia lengua.

Bella le respondió enloquecida.. Había soñado tanto con ese momento que no quería que se terminase nunca; la boca de Edward la trasportaba a un lugar mágico, único; miles de corrientes eléctricas azotaban todo su cuerpo en olas de auténtico placer cada vez que él la besaba. Al sentir la húmeda lengua de Edward presionar sobre sus labios, no tardó en recibirla gustosa con la suya. Edward la estaba haciendo enloquecer hasta el punto de comenzar a gemir sobre su boca. Los movimientos eran bruscos pero dulces al mismo tiempo, en ellos había tanto amor, tanto deseo ,tanta necesidad que quemaban. Era tal la necesidad que tenían el uno del otro que se estaban olvidando hasta de respirar. Sus ritmos cardíacos eran maratonianos. Los latidos los golpeaban produciendo más latigazos de placer. El deseo se apoderaba de ellos y los gemidos eran los únicos sonidos a demás del choque de sus labios. Pero finalmente, la falta de aire les obligó a separarse.

Sus respiraciones agitadas hacían que sus pechos chocasen, unas milésimas de segundo fueron suficiente para tomar aire y volver a entrelazar sus labios, sus lenguas, sus bocas. Las manos de Bella tiraban del cuello de Edward y las manos de él comenzaron a viajar incontrolablemente por el cuerpo de Bella.

- Bella, mi amor - gimió el sobre su boca totalmente sumergido en el placer que los labios de Bella le hacía sentir.

- Te amo … te amo - susurró ella sobre la suya mientras nuevas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

- No llores mi amor - le pidió Edward dejando sus labios por un momento y uniendo su frete con la de ella, en un acto de puro amor.

- Perdóname Edward, fui una estúpida - dijo entre sollozos.

- No..Bella, el estúpido fui yo.. Mi amor perdóname tú.

Ambos siguieron pidiéndose perdón entre besos y caricias. Muchos habían sido los días que perdieron y los querían recuperar en ese preciso momento. Edward reunió la fuerza suficiente para poder separarse por unos minutos, que fueron ansiosos para Bella, para cambiarse y ponerse el pijama. Entre besos y caricias cayeron abrazados en la cama hasta que el cansancio, finalmente, los hizo dormir, el uno en los brazos del otro.

Ambos habían necesitado ese tiempo para darse cuenta de que no podían vivir el uno sin el otro y el dolor ante la separación, casi había acabado con ellos; pero vencieron y por fin encontraron lo que ambos necesitaban. La confianza.

Para Bella, Edward había cumplido su promesa de no dejarla nunca. El volvió y esa fue la prueba que necesitaba para creer ciegamente en él. Y para Edward, ella no se marchó, esperó a que él regresará con mucho más amor del que había recibido antes de partir. Ahora si podían tener un futuro juntos, ahora si había un motivo grande por que luchar. Ya nunca más estarían solos…

Continuará…

* * *

**N/A**

Esta bien, me retracto… ¡He llorado como una regaderaaaaaaaaa! Ainsss... Por dios! Como amo esta historia… Pero ahora si, ahora...¡ por fin!… pueden empezar a edificar su relación, ya tienen lo más importante… EL AMOR Y LA CONFIANZA… Sin duda los mejores cimientos…

Ainss… chicas, espero que os haya gustado.

AGRADECIMIENTO

Alicia; Ana; ammyriddle; Crystal Butterfly92; Pam3.C.S; Shibubi; Li; mairethchiba; Danae allen; Nataliaright;Marina Cullen87; VICKY08; arrianna mansen; themis78,Claudi17; EdithCullen; Dreams Hunter; L'Amelie; sophia18; Lucimell; Kute-Chan; Jolie Cullen; Yasmin-Cullen; Cullen Vigo, crismery; lexa0619; Vale; Kalikw; pekascullen; Impossible love; Milhoja; EdwardKaname; Kira masen; Pao; LUCYarg; tita30; KarlaMasenRossSalvatoreCullen; Chemita; beluchiss; alijas1002; Kahtzathroph-VK; madaswan; Ara Cullen; ImPoly; Aleisa Black; Nicole Alexa Cullen; Salyluna; Anónimo; Kellys; Danika20; isabela91; ; Aiiram; Tania Solis; deandramari; Paolastef; Elyta; Iare; Kapri-SatrawwBerries; Angye; ChayoRCM; TinaCullenSwan; Tata XOXO; Idta; carlita16; Katlyn Cullen; Ely Cullen M; NuRySh; Aspasie29; Emma Isabella de Cullen; Yevi08; Aime Cullen; nany87; Lauri R; carmen Cullen 116; Leila Cullen Masen; AleLupis; larosaderosas; rebenkita; yoya11; green'splace; vanscat; Noelle XD; mariclau; delitah cullen; Jos WeasleyC; bellaliz; yolabertay; msteppa; Ericastelo; lucia2176; lili2543; MgCullen; PattyQ; alliebebe; Johis.U; -Tsukino; ADICULLEN; sophie cullen swan; EmilioLT; FENIXGIRL83; calalis; MillaPattzn; Lynn;Smile79; Maiy; CullenKika16; MyGypsyPauletta; Lorena; Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen;Yose; Ally Mansen; Karin Cullen; Pilar ralip; Edward-Bella-Manson; Yeya Cullen; Jorgi; AbbyNicole; Jesiry Beaitaly; LienCullenPotter;Adry; Carmen Cullen; audreybaldacci; Patrinix; chikiday; BiankisMasen; Nikki Swan; Klaiva;Sandra1; Laura Castiblanco;BeeLaDarcy; solangegonzalez; maireth SM cullen;Joss Alvarado; XkanakoX; roscidius cullen; nafcullen; fabi91; LeidaJim; princesaamy; Kahah; Mon de Cullen; the rainbowgirl; cecy wayland; hilarycullen17; Suiza19; VanpiresDoItBetter; rubygloomsp; Addy Ortiz; MillaPattzn; Luz Cullen Chiva; ileidan; eli1901; Nardillita; Twilighter930; Yeray; TinaCullenSwan; ZAVACULLEN; NinnaCullen;CINTIA EL NEMER; Beth71; miraura ; Mapi Hale; Genesis Torres; gracie Alexa; Elu-QuiDieuExalter; julimechitas; supattisondecullens; Edward Cullen's Pauli; Angie C Cullen ; Naobi Chan; Fran Cullen Masen; Julimuliluli De Cullen; BETTY CULLEN; fantwilight1; Kiran Masen; Maxipau; Kitty678; jaavii; NADUSOLE; Natasha Granger; twifanMarie;xelatwi;Lola; MaryC24; Jaslice Hale Cullen; Yulibar; paz15; Maya Cullen Masen; Pamela Cullen S; TGKiran; Karen O'Shea; tlebd; Klaxi; BKss; Estefaiaalicecullen; ROXXI88;WeRa CuLleN;Vyda; JiaoMalu; Nikkioo; FABME; Paaameeelaaa; Bella Masen86; sisi bunny; Magtam1830; Ebrume; Lauriss; Estrie; Libelula19; Wawis cullen; Adry'XoxO; AleCullenn; Andreiita-crepuZ; Ludwika Cullen; jhkkhmm;... Espero que no se me haya olvidado nadie, si es así, hacédmelo saber.¡Wow! este aquelarre sigue creciendo...

ajajjajaj ... jhkkhmm... fuiste el rr 2000...pero tendrás que identificarte para poder recibir el premioooooooo!, sino, el fin de semana con Eddieeee, me lo quedo yooooooooo...jajajajajajajajjajajajajajaj

Sin duda esta es una ocasión muy especial. Ni siquiera la palabra GRACIAS abarca todo lo que os merecéis chicas. ¡SUPERAMOS LOS 2000 rr! Y como os he dicho en los mensajes, digo superamos porque la historia no es sola mía, sino de cada una de vosotras que habéis reído, suspirado y llorado, con nuestros queridos Edward y Bella. Vosotras hacéis posible que se sienta tan viva, tan real… GRACIAS.

Pero me gustaría agradecer públicamente a mis queridísimas amigas Alicia y Ana; chicas, sin ustedes, esta conmovedora historia jamás hubiese visto la luz. Ambas infundieron en mi la confianza que no tenia… Gracias. Os lo agradezco de todo corazón. ¡Os quiero mucho!.

Y bueno, esta vez no me voy a extender como lo hice la otra vez con los 1000 rr. Recuerden, las notas no pueden ser tan largas… ajajá, pero eso no me privará de querer celebrar con vosotras y os tengo una sorpresa… mañana, porque no creo que me dé tiempo hoy, subiré un nuevo One-shot ... Dedicados a todas y cada una de vosotras y con el que pretendo que riáis, suspiréis y bueno… quien sabe, igual y la libido sube de nivel… jajajjajajajajajajajjajjajaja. Se titula " Doble seducción", así que… Chicas… no se olviden el kit de "La chica del rincón" porque con el Os, el conjincito será necesario… jajjajajajja y que decir de la bolsita y la botellita de O2.

Requesonas...¡ Os quiero!, hacedme un huequito en Cullenlandia que voy para allá...

CHICAS...¡ NOS VEMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO!... Os aseguro que os gustará incluso más que este...

Hasta pronto!

Besitos!

/(^_^)\ saraes.


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos,.. ¡ya quisiera!,.. son de la fantástica S. Meyer, yo, simplemente , los tomo prestados para soñar con ellos….pero la trama y alguno de ellos sí…

* * *

¡Hola, mis amores!... acá os dejo el capítulo nuevo.. espero que os guste.

* * *

¡Disfrutadlo!

* * *

XXV.

Una cálida sensación, hizo que Bella frunciera el ceño antes de abrir lentamente los ojos; pestañeó un par de veces para acostumbrarse a la brillante luz que se colaba a través de las cortinas. Un hondo suspiro de satisfacción se escapó de su boca y una hermosa sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro involuntariamente; tenía unas ganas enormes de reír, por alguna razón, se sentía eufórica, plena, feliz… Desde hacía varías semanas, que no sentía nada parecido y de pronto recordó la razón.

En un acto reflejo, miró hacia el lado de la cama donde él siempre había estado, pero como en los días anteriores, su lado permanecía vacío.

De pronto, una nube que pasaba ocultó temporalmente los radiantes rayos de sol que la habían despertado con tanta calidez, y como si su cuerpo estuviera conectado con la atmósfera, su sonrisa se borró en el acto.

Su respiración comenzó a volverse pesada y de nuevo… el nudo de siempre le oprimió la garganta.

Aunque venía sucediendo todas las mañanas desde que se marchó Edward, su cuerpo experimentaba una verdadera agonía cada vez que descubría que él ya no estaba.

Sin poder evitarlo un sollozo se escapó de lo más profundo de su pecho y como cada mañana, hundió su rostro en la almohada de él hasta estallar en llanto. Ni siquiera todo lo que había llorado anteriormente conseguía mitigar, en lo más mínimo, el dolor que le desgarraba el alma. Sus gritos de agonía, amortiguados por la almohada, no lo hacían menos aterradores y como cada mañana, permaneció sintiendo el vacío más hondo y doloroso abrazada fuertemente a su almohada.

- Bella, mi amor….¿Qué te pasa? - le preguntó Edward que salió del baño corriendo nada más escuchar el escalofriante grito de dolor.

El cuerpo de Bella, que seguía retorciéndose abrazada a su almohada sumergida completamente en su dolor, le hizo estremecer de pavor.

- Bella…¿Qué te ocurre, mi vida? -. Le preguntó con un deje de preocupación en la voz mientras se sentaba en la cama, pasando un brazo por encima de su cintura para apoyarse sobre el colchón y con la otra, acariciaba delicadamente su cabello para tranquilizarla.

En el mismo instante en el que Bella sintió su calor, levantó temerosa el rostro de la almohada y un enorme escalofrío erizó toda su piel al ver el rostro de Edward a tan sólo unos centímetros de ella.

- Bella mi amor.. ¿Qué tienes? - le preguntó Edward alarmado.

-¡Eres tú..! - musitó ella.

Edward se quedó mirándola fijamente ante su pregunta, hasta que entendió y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se dibujara en su cara.

- Claro que soy yo.. mi vida - sonrió mientras la miraba dulcemente.

-Edward,…- susurró Bella mientras su cuerpo seguía sacudiéndose involuntariamente. -...has vuelto -. Toda la emoción le llegó de golpe y nuevas lágrimas se unían a las anteriores, pero en esta ocasión, eran de auténtica felicidad.

-Si mi amor.. Para siempre -. Le respondió mientras la atraía más a su cuerpo y la estrechaba fuertemente contra él.

Bella hundió su rostro en la concavidad de su cuello y aspiró profundamente para colmarse de su aroma que tanta falta le había hecho. Edward, a su vez, presionó sus labios contra los cabellos de Bella y al igual que ella, aspiró para llenarse de su olor.

-Nunca más..vuelvas a alejarme de ..ti -. Susurró con voz temblorosa mientras presionaba sus labios contra sus cabellos, sin dejar de apretar en un solo instante su agarre. - Mi vida ya no tiene sentido sin ti, Bella.- Las lágrimas ocasionadas por la tensión que había soportado en esos largos días, no tardaron en llegar a los ojos de Edward, que totalmente emocionado, seguía besando el tope de la cabeza de Bella.

Bella, al escuchar esas palabras tan desgarradoras, se fue separando lentamente del cuello de Edward para encontrar sus ojos; esos hermosos ojos verdes que seguían mirándola con tanto amor y que tanto había echado de menos. Un nuevo suspiro se escapó de entre sus labios y sin poder esperar ni un minuto más, lo besó apasionadamente.

Apretó sus labios contra los de él en un acto de pura necesidad y comenzó a moverlos intentando no dejar ni un solo milímetro de su boca sin cubrir. Edward no tardó en corresponderle tanto o más necesitado de sentir sus labios, de sentir su sabor, de sentir su calor…

-Te amo… te amo…. te amo - susurraba Bella sobre sus labios mientras lo besaba una y otra vez .

-Te amo… te amo… te amo. - le respondía él a cada "te amo" de ella, con la misma intensidad.

Por un instante tuvieron que apartar sus labios en busca de aire pero no llegaron a separar sus frente que los seguía manteniendo unidos.

-Te amo…- susurró Edward una última vez mirándola con toda la emoción contenida en sus ojos.

-Perdóname, Edward... -. Intentó disculparse Bella por su actitud, pero Edward la silenció juntando de nuevo sus labios con los de ella.

- No más disculpas, Bella…- le susurró volviendo a unir sus frentes. - ..Solo bésame y déjame sentir de nuevo tu calor, por todos los días que no he sentido -. Le pidió mientras volvía a estrellar sus labios sobre los de ellas.

-Te amo… te amo…- seguía susurrando ella, incapaz de guardárselo por más tiempo.

Edward sentía que el corazón le iba a estallar cada vez que se lo oía decir. Había soñado tanto con el día en el que ella le decía por fin que lo amaba, que no se creía que estuviera sucediendo. La emoción lo tenía totalmente embargado y no pudo evitar que un lágrima furtiva se escabullese de sus ojos. Pero algo hizo que volviera a sonreír. De pronto, Bella comenzó a reír sobre sus labios; entre besos y te amos.. reía, con ese sonido angelical que le hacía estallar de felicidad el alma. Su risa era de plena felicidad, reía sin control, como si por primera vez hubiese descubierto ese sonido; reía jubilosa y su risa era tan contagiosa, que Edward no pudo evitar reír también.

Así era como tenía que ser, pensó él, los dos amándose, abrazados, besándose y con el corazón frenético de tanta felicidad.

Bella se sentía en el mismo cielo. Nunca jamás, ni siquiera cuando comenzó con él, sintió tanta felicidad; ahora se sentía segura del todo, lo amaba y él la amaba a ella. Había vuelto, como prometió, cumplió su promesa y volvió; eso le hacía sentir la mujer más feliz en le mundo… Por primera vez en su vida, se sentía la mujer… más feliz en el mundo; y mientras que ese sentimiento de felicidad la invadió, en ese mismo momento, la imagen de su padre se proyectó en su mente; pero a diferencia de las otras veces, su padre la miraba feliz. Era el mismo Charlie, que cada tarde, regresaba ansioso con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja para estar con su pequeña princesa; el mismo que se sentía feliz con sólo ver a su mujer y a su hija esperarlo en casa… Ese si era su padre, no el hombre que durante más de seis años había estado postrado en una maldita cama de hospital. Y eso le hizo sonreír. No sintió el enorme hueco que su ida le había causado, sino más bien, la hizo sentir feliz, y entonces supo el porqué.

El se había mantenido con vida hasta tener la certeza de que no la dejaría completamente sola, y entonces llegó Edward… y con él… un nuevo rayo de esperanza.

Su padre lo supo... supo que había encontrado la persona que cuidaría de su pequeña… y al fin, pudo partir en paz. Mientras sentía los cálidos besos de Edward, su padre se despedía al fin de ella y aunque una lágrima traicionera se escapó de sus ojos, supo que a partir de ahí, una nueva vida se abría ante ella.

Fue entonces que comenzó a sonreír, y la sonrisa se fue convirtiendo en risa y ya no pudo dejar de reír; su risa era sincera; esa risa le proporcionaba una sensación de auténtico placer y rió sin poder evitarlo sobre sus labios, incontroladamente, aún temiendo que Edward pensará que estaba loca, pero no podía dejar de reír. Hasta que de pronto, el sonido más hermoso llegó a sus oídos, él al igual que ella, comenzó a reír y ahora parecían dos locos riendo mientras se besaba y abrazaban.

Edward cayó sobre su espalda y llevó consigo a Bella, que seguía riendo y no paraba de besarlo. Poco a poco la risa fue remitiendo y por fin quedaron Bella sobre Edward mirándose fijamente, con una sonrisa boba en los labios y los ojos tintineante de la emoción. Por un largo tiempo se sumergieron el uno en la mirada del otro… amándose con los ojos.

-Te amo.. - susurró Bella una última vez y él como respuesta, la estrechó mucho más contra su cuerpo hasta enterrar su cara en su cuello. Bella le rodeó con sus brazos y lo abrazó tan fuerte como le fue posible, quería transmitirle todo el amor que sentía por él.

Después de un rato los dos fundidos en el abrazo, Edward se separó repentinamente de ella, y Bella no pudo evitar hacer un puchero en desaprobación.

-¡Haz las maletas! - le dijo de pronto.

-¿Qué? - le preguntó ella sin entender.

- No vamos.. ¡Haz tu maleta! - y sin más la separó de él para dirigirse al vestidor.

-¡Edward…! - se quejó ella -… ¿por qu..? ¿a don..? - balbuceaba pero no pudo seguir preguntando ya que él había desaparecido dentro de su inmenso vestidor.

Bella se quedó arrodillada sobre la cama mirando perpleja hacía la puerta de su vestido sin llegar a comprender. Al instante, Edward salió de el cargando un maleta que dejó abierta sobare la cama ante los ojos atónitos de Bella.

- ¡Vamos, Bella! - le apremió - Tienes que hacer tu maleta …

- Pero..no entiendo..¿Dónde vamos? - preguntó saliendo por fin de la cama y caminando tras él.

Edward se volvió y la rodeó con sus brazos por la cintura. - Es una sorpresa -. Le contestó mientra le daba otro beso de esos que la dejaban sin aliento. Tanto, que ella no pudo refrenar el deseo de profundizarlo y lo agarró de los cabellos atrayéndolo más hacía ella. - Y no quiero protestas... ¡nos vamos y punto! - dijo firmemente cuando pudo separarse de ella haciéndola sonreír.

-¡Eres un mandón! -. Se quejó divertida.

-Acostúmbrate - le contestó él encogiéndose de hombros y con el mismo tono divertido que ella. - Ahora vamos, que se nos hace tarde y tenemos que pasar antes por casa de mis tíos.

-Pero…¿no sé que ropa he de elegir? - le preguntó con un puchero en sus labios.

-Coge ropa de abrigo y ponte algo cómodo para el viaje - le sugirió finalmente.

-No es mucha información… Bien podrías llevarme al Polo Norte y no habría escogido el abrigo adecuado - se quejó ella medio en broma intentando sacar más información.

- Buen intento, Bella… - dijo Edward riéndose - sólo te diré… que no vamos al Polo Norte - y comenzó a carcajearse mientras la empujaba por la espada hacia el closet.

-¡Vale…vale, ya voy! - contestó ella, pero se volvió quedando frente a él de nuevo. -Pero antes… Bésame.

-Cuanto quieras - le contestó él mientras volvía a perderse en sus labios. Hasta que escuchó un pequeño gemido proveniente de los labios de Bella, lo que lo hizo sonreír. Como amaba cada sonido que le provocaba.. -¿Contenta...? - le preguntó separándose de ella. Bella movió afirmativamente la cabeza con una radiante sonrisas. - Pues…- dijo volteándola de nuevo - …¡ahora ve! -. Le ordenó dándole una cachetada en la nalga antes de salir riéndose feliz hasta su propia habitación.

-¡Edward… - protestó ella, pero lo único que pudo ver fue una melena cobriza desaparecer por la puerta de su habitación entre risas.

Bella no dejó de mirar embobada la puerta por la que él había desaparecido y volvió a suspirar fuertemente intentando suavizar el cosquilleo que le producía las miles de mariposas que revoloteaban felices en su estomago.

Volvió de nuevo su vista al enorme vestidor y suspiro una vez más antes de perderse en él…

Una hora más tarde, Bella ya estaba vestida y con la maleta preparada. Con una sonrisa que no era capaz de borrar de su cara, empezó a acomodar las mantas de su cama, hasta que sintió unos brazos abrazarla desde la espalda.

- ¿Lista? - susurró él, lo que la hizo estremecer inmediatamente mientras las miles de locas mariposas volvían a revolotear de júbilo. Ella se giró entre sus brazos para poder quedar frente a él y al verlo, no pudo más que volver a suspirar.

-Te amo - gesticuló con los labios mientras lo miraba llena de amor. Edward que le devolvía la miraba con los ojos cristalinos se inclinó para besarla de nuevo lleno de emoción por la forma en que lo miraba.

-No más que yo, mi vida - le respondió una vez que se separó. Bella quiso protestar pero Edward se lo impidió con otro beso.

-Eres un tramposo - le acusó ella cuando se separaron.

- ¡Mira!…- le dijo divertido - ..otra cosa de la que te tendrás que acostumbrar.

Bella rodó los ojos pero no pudo evitar mirarlo de nuevo embelesada. Aún no se explicaba, cómo un hombre como Edward, se había podido fijar en alguien como ella... Pero ahora estaba completamente convencida; ya nunca quería estar separada de él y haría todo… todo lo que estuviese en su mano… para hacerlo feliz, aunque para ello, tuviera que aceptar todo lo que él parecía estar ansioso por darle…

Edward terminó de repasar la casa para revisar que no se olvidaba de cerrar y apagar nada. - ¡Listo! - dijo finalmente. Miró a Bella que lo esperaba en el rellano de la escalera y le preguntó:- ¿Preparada?

- Si mi amor…- le contestó ella, aunque no pudo evitar un deje de nerviosismo en su voz.

-¿Qué pasa, Bella? - le preguntó un poco preocupado.

-Es que…- .mordió su labio inferior -Estoy un poco avergonzada por mi comportamiento en estos días - dijo afligida.

-¡Lo siento! - contestó él. - Siento haber sido el culpable de eso..

- ¡NO!..

- Si, Bella, pero ya no podemos cambiar lo que pasó, sólo mirar hacía delante… ¿si? - dijo con una sonrisa tomándola de las manos. - Créeme Bella, estarán más que contentos de vernos bajar juntos - susurró rozando suavemente sus labios en un tierno beso.

- ¡Vamos entonces! - contestó ella mucho más tranquila y con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

-Eso es, mi vida…- susurró mientras acariciaba su rostro. -... no dejes de sonreír… nunca dejes de sonreír.

Más de dos horas estuvieron entretenidos en el Café. Todos se habían quedado con la boca abierta cuando los vieron aparecer, sobre todo Tanya, que estaba más que feliz con la idea de que Edward hubiera dejado abandonada a Bella. Pero para el resto, era una verdadera alegría.

Jacob estalló en risa y se lanzó sobre ellos nada más los vio aparecer. Estaba feliz de verlos juntos de nuevo, como pronosticó Edward. En un momento en el que por fin pudo hablar con Bella, se lo recordó -Te dije que volvería - dijo mirándola con una sonrisa cómplice en su cara.

-Gracias Jacob, gracias por haber estado ahí…- contestó emocionada Bella antes de fundirse en un cálido abrazo que él no tardó en corresponder entusiasmado.

-¡Ajamm!- . Un ronco carraspeo los hizo separarse - ¿Debo preocuparme? - les preguntó Edward con la ceja arqueada y cara de pocos amigos. Bella y Jacob lo miraron y después se miraron entre ellos para, finalmente, mirarlo de nuevo a él y sin más estallar en risas mientras Edward bufaba..

Bella se separó aún riéndose de los brazos de Jacob y se lanzó sobre los del hombre que le robaba cada suspiro. - Nada mi amor…- le contestó mientras le daba otro pequeño beso - ...nada de lo que te tengas que preocupar.

Edward sonrió de oreja a oreja y no pudo evitar tomarla de la cintura y elevarla delante de todos. - ¡Te amo, Isabella Swan! - le confesó ante todos besándola mientras ella reía con el corazón desbocado y el rostro pintado con un hermoso rubor.

Tanya hervía de rabia y se perdió en la cocina incapaz de seguir viendo, como de nuevo, la mosquita muerta le ganaba la partida… pero algún día encontraría su revancha pensó sonriendo maliciosamente.

Después de que Edward diera las indicaciones necesarias para poder ausentarse de nuevo, esta vez, con todo controlado. Se despidió de ellos y condujo hasta la casa de sus tíos.

Nada más aparcar en el empedrado. Una más que emocionada Esme, salía disparada hacía ellos.

-¡Edward, Bella! - Gritó emocionada mientra se fundía en un necesitado abrazo con ellos.

Para Esme, todo ese tiempo sin saber exactamente donde estaba su pequeño, la tenía desconsolada y mucho más , viendo como Bella se marchitaba ante sus ojos sin poder evitarlo. Los apretó fuertemente sin parar de llorar.

-¡Gracias, Dios mío!- bendecía emocionada al verlos de nuevo juntos y felices. Por más que quería dejarlos caminar, no podía, ya que cada vez que se separaba los volvía a abrazar para asegurarse que seguían allí.

Tras los gritos de alegría de Esme, Alice y Carlisle salieron y nada más verlos, se unieron en el descomunal abrazo. Por fin… Esme los dejó y uno a uno se abrazaron y lloraron con la emoción a flor de piel.

Tanto Edward como Bella se disculparon por haberlos hecho sufrir y les prometieron que hallarían la forma de compensarles todo aquel sufrimiento.

Pero ellos, como era de esperar, sólo con tenerlos allí les era suficiente. Entonces Edward les informó que salían de viaje, que necesitaban unas vacaciones y que una vez en su destino los informaría para que pudieran unirse a ellos.

Por supuesto la noticia cayó como una bomba teniendo en cuenta, que la última vez que Edward decidió tomarse unas vacaciones, se instaló en otro país… pero después de digerirlo, les pareció la mejor idea. Tanto él como Bella necesitaban esas vacaciones y especialmente ella, que les constaban que no había disfrutado de unas desde que era pequeña.

Alice saltaba entusiasmada ante la idea y no tardó en avisar a los chico, primero para que viniesen a despedirse y segundo para anunciarles lo de las próximas vacaciones. Porque, aunque ella y Jasper había tomado en estos últimos años algún que otro fin de semana para relajarse, como ella decía, no lo disfrutaba por la falta de entusiasmo que Edward tenía en la vida, lo que entristecía de sobremanera a su prima.

Aunque al principio Edward evitó, en lo que le era posible, que le sacaran información de donde irían de viaje, finalmente, fue acorralado tanto por Alice como por Esme en la cocina mientras Bella entraba en el baño… y allí, les contó su plan.

Ni que decir que Alice saltaba como una niña pequeña ante su atracción favorita y Esme no dejaba de abrazar reir y llorar a la misma vez. Pero tuvieron que contenerse cuando oyeron a Bella entrar en al cocina.

-¿Ocurre algo? - les preguntó preocupada viendo las lágrimas que Esme no había conseguido limpiar a tiempo.

-Nada mi niña - le contestó ella cariñosamente mientras la atraía nuevamente a sus brazos. - Es sólo que estoy tan feliz por vosotros… que no puedo contener las lágrimas de emoción…- medio mintió.

Bella la miró con los ojos cristalinos al escucharla decir así, y realmente deseó ser su niña, deseó haber podido crecer con una madre como ella..

-Gracias Esme - le dijo mirándola con verdadero amor. - Ni te imaginas lo mucho que me hubiera gustado… tener una madre como tú - le confesó entre lágrimas..

- Y a mi tenerte como hija, mi amor - contestó ella igualmente emocionada..

- Y yo tenerte como hermana - balbuceó Alice estallando en llanto y fundiéndose en el abrazo con las dos.

Edward, Bella y Esme no tardaron en reír tras el arrebato de Alice pero no por eso estaban menos emocionados.

Se quedaron a cenar ya que el vuelo no salía hasta la media noche y tuvieron la oportunidad de despedirse de Rose, de Emmett; que casi mata a Edward por haber desaparecido y asfixia a Bella al abrazarla, y por último, de Jasper. También mostraron entusiasmo ante la idea de unas vacaciones en familia y al igual que los otros, intentaron sonsacarle información, pero para entonces Edward decidió que fuera Esme la que los informará para poder seguir con la sorpresa para Bella…

Sobre las diez de las noche, todos los Cullen más sus parejas y amigos, acompañaron a Bella y a Edward hasta el aeropuerto. Se despidieron entre lágrimas, risas, bromas… pero sobre todo… mucha felicidad.

Esa pequeña separación había sido un punto de inflexión en sus vidas y todos eran conciente de ello, sólo deseaban que a partir de ese momento, en la balanza de la vida, hubiera más días felices que desdichados en la vida de Edward y Bella…..

Continuará…

* * *

**N/A**

Ainss…, ¡que cuquis, por Dios!, no me digan que no son de lo más lindos…

Pues, ya saben…¡preparen las maletas que nos vamos de viajeeeeeee!

AGRADECIMIENTO

Alicia; Ana; ammyriddle; Crystal Butterfly92; Pam3.C.S; Shibubi; Li; mairethchiba; Danae allen; Nataliaright;Marina Cullen87; VICKY08; arrianna mansen; themis78,Claudi17; EdithCullen; Dreams Hunter; L'Amelie; sophia18; Lucimell; Kute-Chan; Jolie Cullen; Yasmin-Cullen; Cullen Vigo, crismery; lexa0619; Vale; Kalikw; pekascullen; Impossible love; Milhoja; EdwardKaname; Kira masen; Pao; LUCYarg; tita30; KarlaMasenRossSalvatoreCullen; Chemita; beluchiss; alijas1002; Kahtzathroph-VK; madaswan; Ara Cullen; ImPoly; Aleisa Black; Nicole Alexa Cullen; Salyluna; Anónimo; Kellys; Danika20; isabela91; ; Aiiram; Tania Solis; deandramari; Paolastef; Elyta; Iare; Kapri-SatrawwBerries; Angye; ChayoRCM; TinaCullenSwan; Tata XOXO; Idta; carlita16; Katlyn Cullen; Ely Cullen M; NuRySh; Aspasie29; Emma Isabella de Cullen; Yevi08; Aime Cullen; nany87; Lauri R; carmen Cullen 116; Leila Cullen Masen; AleLupis; larosaderosas; rebenkita; yoya11; green'splace; vanscat; Noelle XD; mariclau; delitah cullen; Jos WeasleyC; bellaliz; yolabertay; msteppa; Ericastelo; lucia2176; lili2543; MgCullen; PattyQ; alliebebe; Johis.U; -Tsukino; ADICULLEN; sophie cullen swan; EmilioLT; FENIXGIRL83; calalis; MillaPattzn; Lynn;Smile79; Maiy; CullenKika16; MyGypsyPauletta; Lorena; Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen;Yose; Ally Mansen; Karin Cullen; Pilar ralip; Edward-Bella-Manson; Yeya Cullen; Jorgi; AbbyNicole; Jesiry Beaitaly; LienCullenPotter;Adry; Carmen Cullen; audreybaldacci; Patrinix; chikiday; BiankisMasen; Nikki Swan; Klaiva;Sandra1; Laura Castiblanco;BeeLaDarcy; solangegonzalez; maireth SM cullen;Joss Alvarado; XkanakoX; roscidius cullen; nafcullen; fabi91; LeidaJim; princesaamy; Kahah; Mon de Cullen; the rainbowgirl; cecy wayland; hilarycullen17; Suiza19; VanpiresDoItBetter; rubygloomsp; Addy Ortiz; MillaPattzn; Luz Cullen Chiva; ileidan; eli1901; Nardillita; Twilighter930; Yeray; TinaCullenSwan; ZAVACULLEN; NinnaCullen;CINTIA EL NEMER; Beth71; miraura ; Mapi Hale; Genesis Torres; gracie Alexa; Elu-QuiDieuExalter; julimechitas; supattisondecullens; Edward Cullen's Pauli; Angie C Cullen ; Naobi Chan; Fran Cullen Masen; Julimuliluli De Cullen; BETTY CULLEN; fantwilight1; Kiran Masen; Maxipau; Kitty678; jaavii; NADUSOLE; Natasha Granger; twifanMarie;xelatwi;Lola; MaryC24; Jaslice Hale Cullen; Yulibar; paz15; Maya Cullen Masen; Pamela Cullen S; TGKiran; Karen O'Shea; tlebd; Klaxi; BKss; Estefaiaalicecullen; ROXXI88;WeRa CuLleN;Vyda; JiaoMalu; Nikkioo; FABME; Paaameeelaaa; Bella Masen86; sisi bunny; Magtam1830; Ebrume; Lauriss; Estrie; Libelula19; Wawis cullen; Adry'XoxO; AleCullenn; Andreiita-crepuZ; Ludwika Cullen; jhkkhmm; Cristina; Carol; paz15... Espero que no se me haya olvidado nadie, si es así, hacédmelo saber.¡Wow! este aquelarre sigue creciendo...

Bueno, pues ya pasada la reseca de la celebración por los 2000 rr.. ¡Dios!, si hasta he bailado la Conga….jajajajjajaj..¿verdad requesonas?... En fin, que no me queda más que seguir agradeciéndoos y deseando que esta historia os siga conmoviendo, emocionado, y créanme… a partir de aquí, veremos como la relación de ellos se va profundando….ajajá… ¡ya verán, ya!….jajajajjaja.

Y como prometí, ¡Chicas, ya subí el Os!… Espero que lo disfruten, de hecho, ya ha habido algunas que lo hicieron… (saraes mueve las cejas sugerentemente) Gracias por vuestros comentarios en ese Os también… Definitivamente, ¡Os lo merecéis!.

Y aunque muchas me han pedido el Pov. Bella… no os lo puedo prometer, aún me quedan capítulos de esta historia y preferiría centrarme en ellos, pero… no lo descarto del todo… ya veremos, ¿vale?.

Por cierto, siento mucho, muchísimo, no haber podido contestar los rr del capítulo 24 ya que dediqué todo el tiempo que tenía disponible al Os. Aun así, quiero que sepan que los leí todos y que me alegra muchísimo que os haya gustado, aunque nuevamente, os haya hecho llorar… Y sabéis qué, no me arrepiento para nada de haceros sentir así y ojala os siga emocionándoos de la misma manera…Eso si, ha sido una cosa excepcional, aunque al final no alcance a contetar todos, seguiré haciéndolo... no os quepa la menor duda.

Requesonas...¡ Os quiero mucho!, hacedme un huequito en Cullenlandia ¡por Dios!… que voy para allá...

CHICAS...¡ NOS VEMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO!... Os aseguro, que también os gustará...jajajajajaj.

Hasta pronto!

Besitos!

/(^_^)\ saraes.


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos,.. ¡ya quisiera!,.. son de la fantástica S. Meyer, yo, simplemente , los tomo prestados para soñar con ellos….pero la trama y alguno de ellos sí…

* * *

¡Hola, mis amores!... acá os dejo el capítulo nuevo.. espero que os guste.

* * *

¡Disfrutadlo!

* * *

XXVI.

-¿Bella? - preguntó Edward con preocupación cuando notó que restregaba compulsivamente sus manos mientras esperaban cómodamente en la sala VIP. - ¿Qué te preocupa?

Bella se limpió por quinta vez las manos sobre el pantalón de mezclilla y no pudo evitar morderse el labio. Se sentía idiota por la estúpida aprensión que tenía sobre volar, pero teniendo en cuenta que nunca había salido de la ciudad, era más que comprensible sus temores. A pesar de estar cómodamente sentada en un sillón ancho de piel y tener a su disposición, todo tipo de bebidas y aperitivos; no podía dejar de pensar que el aparato que pretendían abordar, se precipitaría sobre el mar, o lo que era aún peor, sobre algún lugar inhóspito, quedando mal herida y donde no podrían socorrerla si conseguía sobrevivir al impacto, algo que dudaba mucho .

-¿Bella? - volvió a preguntarle.

-Edward, yo...yo, - volvió a morderse el labio nerviosamente. - nunca he volado y.. tengo miedo. - Confesó finalmente mientras Edward le pasaba una mano por la espalda y la atraía hacía él como si fuera una niña pequeña intentando proteger.

-Bueno, a decir verdad, no soy un amante de este medio de trasporte pero….- sonrió mientras acariciaba cariñosamente la espalda de Bella intentando tranquilizarla.- sé cómo puedo hacer que te sientas mejor.

Bella lo miró con incredulidad, ella que se conocía perfectamente, dudaba que hubiese algo que calmase su ansiedad por volar y aunque no quiso contradecirlo, no hallaba manera posible de hacerla sentir mejor..

Edward estaba adivinando lo que la joven pensaba y no pudo evitar sonreír aún más ante la cara de duda de Bella; se acercó a su cuello y depositó una suave beso en la piel de Bella, provocando en el acto, que la piel expuesta se erizase ante su caricia.

Bella se encogió de hombros como acto reflejo sin poder disimilar la sonrisa pero se dejó llevar por la sensación placentera que esas cosquillas le proporcionaba y tuvo que admitir, que al menos, en los pocos segundo que había estado en contacto con sus labios, había olvidado completamente que subiría a un avión.

Edward continuó divertidamente con sus caricias viendo que están obtenían los resultados esperado y sonrió aún más sobre su piel… cuando escuchó un pequeño gemido escaparse de los labios de Bella.

Después de un buen rato deleitándose con las caricias que su novio le procuraba dijo entrecortadamente: - No dudo que tu método sea efectivo mi amor.. Pero… ¿de veras crees que podré soportar tus caricias durante no sé cuantas horas, coherentemente?

Edward echo la cabeza para atrás mientras reía. - ¡Créeme Bella! si siguiera acariciándote y escuchando tus gemidos por más tiempo, estaríamos en una situación bastante vergonzosa para ambos en pocos minutos - le contestó con una sonrisa ladeada y que provocaba que Bella sitiera una ganas horribles de lanzarse de nuevo a sus labios.

-OH… - musitó ella al entender la situación a la que se refería mientras su rostro experimentaba un nuevo enrojecimiento. - ¿Entonces?

Edward volvió a sonreír mientras se sacaba del bolsillo interno de su chaqueta una cajita de pastillas. - Yo las tomo siempre que tengo que volar, me relajan y me hacen dormir la mayor parte del trayecto - tomó de la tableta dos de las pastillas y se alejó de Bella para ir hacía la mesa que contenía distintos botellines de agua, para luego regresar y ofrecerle una a ella -¡tómatelas!, en menos de diez minutos dejarás de sentirte tan ansiosa y te prometo que no te dejaré dormida aquí - le bromeó viendo la cara asustada de Bella.

-¿No nos quedaremos dormido los dos? - preguntó curiosa.

-No, no te preocupes. Sólo notarás que tu cuerpo se relaja.

Bella no tardó en aceptar el dichoso milagrito y tuvo que admitir que enseguida notó esa tranquilidad de la que le habló Edward, aunque también sentía una necesidad imperiosa de acurrucarse en el pecho de Edward y cerrar los ojos. El por supuesto, no tardó en cobijarla y media hora más tarde la llevaba en brazos hasta el Jet privado que lo llevaría camino a su destino.

-Bella, amor.. - le susurró al oído intentando despertarla; estaba un poco preocupado porque llevaba más de siete horas dormida. Edward sabía que el sedante que le había suministrado la haría dormir plácidamente, pero no por tanto tiempo. Se imaginó que en las últimas semanas no habría conciliado el sueño por más de tres horas seguidas con lo que necesitaba descansar, aún así, decidió que tenía que alimentarse y comenzó con la ardua tarea de despertarla. - Bella, ¡despierta… bella durmiente! - canturreó mientras besaba una y otra vez suavemente la piel expuesta de su cuello.

-¡Mmmnh! - gimió Bella removiéndose entre los brazos de Edward lo que lo hizo reír. Él siguió con su gratísima tarea de despertarla hasta que consiguió que Bella…¡por fin!… abriera los ojos.

-Hola, princesa - susurró nada más ella enfocó los ojos en los de él, antes de besarla suavemente.

-Hola, amor - contestó ella cuando él finalmente se separó.

Edward no podía evitar sonreír como un bobo cada vez que la oía llamarle por ese apelativo, le resultaba tan increíble que estuviera alli, sobrevolando el Atlántico para llevarla a su país, a su ciudad, a su casa... La amaba sin duda alguna, y ansiaba el momento de llevar a cabo su plan; un plan que si resultaba, haría que se quedara con él para siempre.

Rozó otra vez sus labios con lo de ella incapaz de reprimirse de sentir nuevamente su sabor, su calor, su suavidad. Los labios de Bella lo enloquecían y se estremecía al pensar que algún día, ella sería completamente de él, en cuerpo y alma.

Cuando serparó los labios de ella, vio como una radiante sonrisa se dibujaba en los labios de Bella mientras se desperezaba. ¡Era tan adorable!… que podría llevarse horas sólo mirándola. Cada gesto, cada sonrisa, cada sonido que salía de su boca, cada caricia, cada palabra le fascinaba, no hallaba entretenimiento mejor que adorarla y eso, era lo que estaba dispuesto hacer, adorarla para el resto de su vida.

Se sentía feliz de que por fin, Bella aceptara todo lo que quería poner a sus pies. Era extremadamente rico, pero eso no lo hizo feliz nunca desde que sus padres faltaron; ahora en cambio, estaba más que dispuesto a disfrutar todo lo que pudiera de lo que sus padres le habían dejado, ahora tenía a alguien con quien compartir todo lo que la vida le ofrecía, ahora estaba más que agradecido de poder tener todo los medios para hacer que la mujer, que seguía esperezándose como una niña pequeña a su lado, disfrutara de lo que la vida le había privado. Aunque precisamente era la falta de interés de Bella por su dinero, lo que lo hacía amarla más y la hacía mucho más merecedora de disfrutar de todo.

Moría por viajar por todo el mundo, navegar por todos los mares, perderse por todos los parajes, siempre que fuera con ella, siempre que pudiera disfrutar de su risa, de sus caricias, de su compañía…

Cuando Bella acabo de desentumecer los músculos se percató de su alrededor; enseguida supo donde estaba y no pudo evitar tensarse. Volvío su mirada aterrada a Edward para encontrase con la mirada soñadora de él y al ver la hermosa sonrisa que se dibujaba en sus labios, se sintió más tranquila y no pudo más que sonreír.

Edward no tardó en darse cuenta del repentino cambio en Bella y enseguida la rodeó con sus brazos. - No te asustes Bella, sólo quedan tres horas de vuelo, ¿no ha sido para tanto, verdad? - le preguntó acariciando su cabello.

-¿Cuánto he dormido?-preguntó sobre su pecho, realmente fascinada por la tranquilidad que sentía envuelta entre sus brazos.

-Siete horas con todos sus minutos - contestó divertido.

-¡¿Tanto? - respondió sorprendida.

Edward rió al oirla, y no pudo más que seguir dando besos a sus cabellos mientras se llenaba de su tranquilizador olor.- ¿Tienes miedo?- le preguntó finalmente.

Bella se separó un poco y comenzó a mirar a su alrededor. La verdad que el Jet era espacioso y lujoso; se veía varios sillones de piel de color crema y en medió de cada cuatro una mesa de roble, el pasillo enmoquetado de un elegante azul electrico que contractaba equilibradamente con el color claro de la tapicería y el roble del mobiliario. Bella admiraba todo y cada uno de los detalles que adornaban el lugar y concedió que era como estar sentada en un lujoso vagón de tren, incluso más cómodo que en él. Se volvió de nuevo a Edward y le sonrió tranquilizadoramente. - No se nota nada - declaró ante la sonrisa de él.- Y es muy cómodo… - concluyó.

Edward volvió a reir y no pudo evitar abrazarla de nuevo, le encataba ver como ella miraba todo con verdadera admiración y se alegró de ello. Nada sería suficiente para su pequeña desconocida.

Después de que la azafata les sirviera el desayuno, decidieron jugar una partida de ajedrez para entretenerse el resto del viaje. Estaban tan bien juntos, que no se dieron cuenta que estaban por aterrizar hasta que la azafata les indicó que tenían que abrocharse los cinturones. Aunque una pequeña aprensión se instaló en el estomago de Bella, se mantuvo sonriente; Edward adivinando el estado ansioso de Bella no tardó en tomarla fuerte de la mano y acariciarla hasta que por fin tomaron tierra.

-¡¿Londres? - gritó Bella emocionada cuando cruzaron una de las terminales.

-¡Bienvenida a mi casa, Bella! - le contestó él totalmente emocionado.

-¡Oh, Edward! - le abrazó entusiasmada - Siempre soñé con visitar esta ciudad.- le confesó emocionada.

-Pues da por realizado el sueño preciosa, pienso llevarte a conocer cada recodo, cada lugar, cada ciudad; quiero que conozcas dónde me crié, dónde estudié, dónde viví; quiero que conozcas a unos viejos amigos y familiares; quiero que conozcas mi mundo Bella.

Bella no pudo evitar derramar un lágrima de emoción. Por supuesto que quería conocer todo de él y no tenía palabras para demostrarle lo mucho que le había emocionadao oirlo hablar así. - Amaré cada lugar, Edward, lo amaré como te amo a ti.

Edward no pudo contener la emoción ni un minuto más y abrazándola, ocultó las lágrimas que al igual que a ella, se agolpaban en sus ojos. -Te amo, Bella. - se separó para dejar un suave beso en sus labios. - Más de lo que puedes llegar a imaginar.- susurró

Después de parar un taxis, Edward le indicó la dirección. Bella no perdía detalle de cada edificio, cada plaza, cada lugar que se abría a su paso. Entusiasmada, le indicaba señalando emocionada cada monumento que conocía, como si para él fuera también la primera vez en verlos y ella los estuviera descubriendo para los dos. Edward la miraba con adoración viendola reír con los ojos tintineante y removiéndose continuamente por el asiento trasero, como una niña pequeña, para mirar de una ventanilla a otra. Con todas las veces que Edward había pasado por cada uno de esos lugares a lo largo de su vida, jamás disfrutó como lo hizo en ese momento; Bella le contagió el entusiasmo y casi que miraba de hito en hito cada ventanilla disfrutando una vez más, de las magníficas vistas que su ciudad ofrecía.

No tardaron en llegar al lugar que había indicado. Cuando ayudó a Bella a salir del auto, ésta no tardó en deducir dónde se encontraba, y una enorme emoción la embargó. Tomada de la mano de Edward, caminó por el silencioso, húmedo e inquietante lugar.

No pudo evitar disfrutar de las maravillosas escultura que se abrían paso a través de la verde maleza que reclamaba su lugar. Las esculturas de piedra y granito carcomidas por la erosión de los elementos y enfundadas en verdaderas alfombras verdes la hacían tranportarse a un lugar muy parecido, a su verde Forks, a su pueblo natal, al lugar donde alguna vez… fue feliz y donde al igual, comenzó su tragedia.

Tras una relajada caminata, Edward se paró frente al mausoleo familiar. Sin soltar ni una sola vez la mano de Bella, se acercó y se volvió hacia ella. Bella, que no había proferido ni una sola palabra desde que se adentraron en el místico lugar, lo miraba con una mezcla de tristeza y gratitud. Tristeza porque sabía lo mucho que Edward amaba a sus padres y lo que los echaba de menos; y gratitud, por querer compartir con ella algo tan importante como ese momento.

Tirando suavemente de su mano, Edward la invitó a tomar asiento en el banco de piedra que coronaba la plaza que lo redeaba. Nada más sentarse, llevó su mano a la mejilla de ella y la acarició con delicadeza y fascinación. En sus ojo se veía el enorme amor que sentía por ella y lo feliz que le hacía que ella estuviera allí.

-Bella…-no dejó de mirarla ni un instante.-Se que este no es el sitio más alegre ni el más admirable…pero …quiero que sepas, que fue aquí donde vine después de dejarte.. - Bella bajó la cabeza al sentirse un poco mal por eso, desde que él había vuelto, jamás le pregunto dónde había estado, su vuelta era lo que realmente le importaba y eso la hizo sentir egoista. En ningún momento se preguntó cómo lo vivió él, y si vino hasta este lugar, definitivamente se tuvo que sentir fatal.

- Lo siento Edward….yo ….- él le interrumpió.

-¡Shhs! -siseó haciéndola callar delicadamente. - No lo sientas Bella - dijo con verdadera convicción en los ojos - Vine a este lugar buscado respuestas, buscando el camino y los encontré Bella, y ese camino me llevó de vuelta a ti...mi amor…- sus ojos seguían brillando con auténtica emoción. - Siempre fui un escéptico, nunca creí más allá de lo que podía ver o tocar….pero…- miró con añoranza hacía el mausoleo -...desde que te conocí, Bella, he sentído la necesidad de creer que mis padres estaban ahí. Comencé a tener la sensación de que ellos me observaban, que ellos podian oirme y de pasar a pedirles continuamente perdón por mi culpa, comencé a pedirles por nosotros, comencé a pedirles por tu amor - devolvió la mirada a ella, que hasta ese momento, no se había dado cuenta que estaba llorando. Con extrema delicadeza, recogió las lágrimas que corrían por su rostro con el pulgar y le sonrió. - Por eso vine aquí… sabía que ellos me escucharían, sabía que ellos me mostrarían el camino para llegar a ti, me indicarían el camino para romper definitivamente la capa de hielo que envolvía tu corazón Bella… y así fue.

Bella no podía contener las lágrimas que desbordaban sus ojos, eran tan hermosas y tan sinceras sus palabras, que la hacían estremecer. Rodó por un instante los ojos que tenía fijos en los de Edward, hacía el lugar dónde reposaban sus padres y una gran emoción la embargó. Sintió un enorme amor hacía esas personas que desconocía pero que le habían dado el regalo más hermoso…su hijo. Los amó intensamente, y mentalmente les agradecío.

Edward se quedó prendado de la belleza de Bella en ese momento, viendo como en sus ojos había tanto amor, y supo que los estaba amando; por alguna razón, sintió el amor, que la mujer a la que amaba, estaba sintiendo por sus padres y al igual que ella se volteó para contemplar el lugar. Ambos, cogidos de la mano, estaban perdidos ante ese lugar que se estaba convirtiendo en un altar para ellos.

Con el mismo halo de misticismo, un rayo de luz se coló por entre las nubes y como la otra vez, inundó de una luz casi celestial el lugar. Bella y Edward contemplaron maravillados el efecto y se miraron mutuamente comprendiendo que era una señal.

Edward elevó la mano de Bella hasta sus labios, en ella dejó un emotivo beso cargado de amor y devoción antes de dirigirse al lugar donde, por alguna razón, sentía que estaban sus padres.

- Papá, Mamá… ella es Bella… mi Bella - dijo con la voz temblorosa por la emoción mientras volvía su mirada para fijarla en ella. Bella lo miró con tanto amor, que hasta le dolía. Era tan hermoso…y envuelto en esa luz, parecía un ángel… su ángel, pensó; le sonrió y volvió su mirada al lugar.

-Es un placer - contestó ella con la misma emoción en la voz y sintió un apretón en la mano que sostenía Edward. Se volvió a mirarlo y en sus ojos vió el agradecimiento. Ella se acercó hasta acabar con la distancia que los separaba y lo besó suavemente, con ternura. - Ellos estarán orgullosos de ti, Edward.. Eres hermoso no sólo por fuera, sino por dentro - dijo llevando una de sus manos al pecho de él y presionando levemente mientras se mantenían unidos por la frente - Y soy la mujer más afortunada del mundo por eso. Bendigo el día que te cruzaste en mi camino… mi amor… - dijo emocionada.

-¡Cásate conmigo!- le pidió él interrumpiéndola y mirándola intensamente, dejándola totalmente choqueada.

-¿Qué..?- preguntó ella con voz trémula llevándose una mano a la boca

-Cásate conmigo, mi amor… ¡sé mi esposa!…

Continuará…

* * *

**N/A**

¡Ay, por Dios!… ¡Ay, por Dios!.. ¡Me muerooooo!…¡Ainss!, esto dos acabaran conmigo… ¡Que hombre!

Chicas, lo siento… lo siento muchooooooo, pero… ¿Acaso no esperaran así el próximo con más ansias? muajajaja, pero mira que me gusta ser mala.

Y ahora… la pregunta es: ¿Dira que si o dirá que no?… En el próximo episodio conoceréis la respuesta… jajajajajja

AGRADECIMIENTO

Alicia; Ana; ammyriddle; Crystal Butterfly92; Pam3.C.S; Shibubi; Li; mairethchiba; Danae allen; Nataliaright;Marina Cullen87; VICKY08; arrianna mansen; themis78,Claudi17; EdithCullen; Dreams Hunter; L'Amelie; sophia18; Lucimell; Kute-Chan; Jolie Cullen; Yasmin-Cullen; Cullen Vigo, crismery; lexa0619; Vale; Kalikw; pekascullen; Impossible love; Milhoja; EdwardKaname; Kira masen; Pao; LUCYarg; titaangel30; KarlaMasenRossSalvatoreCullen; Chemita; beluchiss; alijas1002; Kahtzathroph-VK; madaswan; Ara Cullen; ImPoly; Aleisa Black; Nicole Alexa Cullen; Salyluna; Anónimo; Kellys; Danika20; isabela91; ; Aiiram; Tania Solis; deandramari; Paolastef; Elyta; Iare; Kapri-SatrawwBerries; Angye; ChayoRCM; TinaCullenSwan; Tata XOXO; Idta; carlita16; Katlyn Cullen; Ely Cullen M; NuRySh; Aspasie29; Emma Isabella de Cullen; Yevi08; Aime Cullen; nany87; Lauri R; carmen Cullen 116; Leila Cullen Masen; AleLupis; larosaderosas; rebenkita; yoya11; green'splace; vanscat; Noelle XD; mariclau; delitah cullen; Jos WeasleyC; bellaliz; yolabertay; msteppa; Ericastelo; lucia2176; lili2543; MgCullen; PattyQ; alliebebe; Johis.U; -Tsukino; ADICULLEN; sophie cullen swan; EmilioLT; FENIXGIRL83; calalis; MillaPattzn; Lynn;Smile79; Maiy; CullenKika16; MyGypsyPauletta; Lorena; Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen;Yose; Ally Mansen; Karin Cullen; Pilar ralip; Edward-Bella-Manson; Yeya Cullen; Jorgi; AbbyNicole; Jesiry Beaitaly; LienCullenPotter;Adry; Carmen Cullen; audreybaldacci; Patrinix; chikiday; BiankisMasen; Nikki Swan; Klaiva;Sandra1; Laura Castiblanco;BeeLaDarcy; solangegonzalez; maireth SM cullen;Joss Alvarado; XkanakoX; roscidius cullen; nafcullen; fabi91; LeidaJim; princesaamy; Kahah; Mon de Cullen; the rainbowgirl; cecy wayland; hilarycullen17; Suiza19; VanpiresDoItBetter; rubygloomsp; Addy Ortiz; MillaPattzn; Luz Cullen Chiva; ileidan; eli1901; Nardillita; Twilighter930; Yeray; TinaCullenSwan; ZAVACULLEN; NinnaCullen;CINTIA EL NEMER; Beth71; miraura ; Mapi Hale; Genesis Torres; gracie Alexa; Elu-QuiDieuExalter; julimechitas; supattisondecullens; Edward Cullen's Pauli; Angie C Cullen ; Naobi Chan; Fran Cullen Masen; Julimuliluli De Cullen; BETTY CULLEN; fantwilight1; Kiran Masen; Maxipau; Kitty678; jaavii; NADUSOLE; Natasha Granger; twifanMarie;xelatwi;Lola; MaryC24; Jaslice Hale Cullen; Yulibar; paz15; Maya Cullen Masen; Pamela Cullen S; TGKiran; Karen O'Shea; tlebd; Klaxi; BKss; Estefaiaalicecullen; ROXXI88;WeRa CuLleN;Vyda; JiaoMalu; Nikkioo; FABME; Paaameeelaaa; Bella Masen86; sisi bunny; Magtam1830; Ebrume; Lauriss; Estrie; Libelula19; Wawis cullen; Adry'XoxO; AleCullenn; Andreiita-crepuZ; Ludwika Cullen; jhkkhmm; Cristina; Carol; paz15;Paolita93; Dama89; ... Espero que no se me haya olvidado nadie, si es así, hacédmelo saber.¡Wow! y sigue creciendo...

¡Gracias preciosidades! Ya llegamos a los 2194 rr, es increíble, en serio… increíble.

Gracias por las alertas, favoritos y a los lectoras silenciosas.

Siento si me quedó algún rr por contestar pero aún así, os aseguro que los leo todos, y no os imagináis lo divertido que es leeros, oír vuestras conjeturas, vuestras conclusiones… sois fantásticas…

También me alegra mucho saber que os ha gustado el One-shot. Desde luego os lo merecéis.

¡Requesonas!, hacedme un huequito en Cullenlandia, ¡por Dios!… que voy para allá...

¡CHICAS... NOS VEMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO!... Y aguantaros las ganas de poner en marcha el TMALAPDA. (team Matemos a la autora por dejarnos así)… Acordaos que si atentáis contra mí….¡os quedáis sin capítulo! (dice saraes canturreando) muajajaja.

Hasta pronto!

Besitos!

/(^_^)\ saraes.


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos,.. ¡ya quisiera!,.. son de la fantástica S. Meyer, yo, simplemente , los tomo prestados para soñar con ellos….pero la trama y algunos de ellos si…

* * *

¡Hola, mis amores!... acá os dejo el capítulo nuevo.. espero que os guste.

* * *

¡Disfrutadlo!

* * *

XXVII.

_-Cásate conmigo, mi amo …¡se mi esposa!.._

Bella aumentó la distancia entre ambos separándose de él y lo miró a los ojos con una mezcla de tristeza y culpabilidad. Al verlo, se sintió miserable; Edward la miraba con verdadero amor, pero no podía contestar lo que él esperaba. Lo amaba, no tenía ninguna duda al respecto, pero para ella la palabra matrimonio quizás no tuviera el mismo significado que para él.

-Edward…-musitó tristemente.- yo te amo, mi amor… pero… no… no me pidas eso…- Rogó con remordimientos.

La expresión de Edward cambió nada más escuchar ese "pero" y no pudo evitar que la tristeza le golpeara de lleno. Sabía que era muy precipitado y no lo había planeado así, pero tenerla allí, rodeados de tanta emoción y tanto amor… simplemente no pudo evitar proponérselo. Bajó por un instante su mirada hacía el piso intentando contener el pellizco de decepción que sintió en su corazón; pero no podía permitir que el que ella aún no estuviera preparada para dar ese paso tan importante, le impidiera ser feliz junto a ella. Y con ese nuevo sentimiento volvió a fijar los ojos en ella.

-Lo siento, Bella…- dijo llevando su mano hasta su mejilla y acariciándola con ternura. - No te sientas mal, no quise presionarte.

-Edward…-musitó con la voz contenida, sabía que le estaba haciendo daño, pero no podía dejarse llevar por la emoción que los estaba embargando. -..No es que no quiera compartir mi vida contigo, mi amor. Es….- se mordió el labio antes de contestar.- ..no creo mucho en el matrimonio. - susurró avergonzada.

-Bella,… te amo,- la interrumpió mirándola con los ojos cristalinos - te amo más que a mi vida… y estaría dispuesto a darlo todo por ti… - dijo volviendo a juntar su frente con la de ella suspirando fuertemente.-..Quizás para ti el matrimonio no tenga mucho sentido, pero… para mí, es un lazo de unión importante… - se alejó nuevamente para fijar sus ojos sobre los de ella y volver acariciar su mejilla recogiendo a su paso una lágrima traicionera que brotaba de los ojos de Bella -…Es tener la certeza de estar formando una familia; yo necesito que seas mi familia, Bella; sentirte mía completamente, poder decir con orgullo, que la mujer que llevo de mi brazo es mía, mi esposa…- Bella no pudo evitar derramar otra lágrima al oírlo hablar con tanto amor, y se sintió más miserable aún.- ..No cierres esa puerta definitivamente, Bella… sólo… no la cierres... Yo estaré esperando el tiempo que haga falta… -Susurró sobre sus labios antes de besarlos suavemente.

-Edward…- sollozó Bella sobre su boca.

-Sólo, no la cierre, mi amor…-le rogó besándola de nuevo.

Durante el trayecto de vuelta en taxis, ambos permanecieron con las manos unidas pero en un silenció incómodo. Por más que quería, Edward no podía evitar sentirse decepcionado; aunque al mismo tiempo, se sentía culpable por haber forzado esa situación. Bella a su vez, se sentía mortificada cada vez que lo veía con esa expresión triste, que intentaba disimular inútilmente, cada vez que cruzaban las miradas; pero había muchas cosas por las que creía no estar preparada para dar ese paso, y su mente no hacía más que enumerarlas. No sólo el fracaso matrimonial de sus padres la había marcado lo suficiente para tener esa aprensión hacía el matrimonio; también tenía que tener en cuenta, que apenas hacía seis meses que se conocían y sobretodo, hacía escasas horas que se habían reconciliado de la primera separación; pero lo que realmente le pesaba más, lo que realmente la detenía, era el no saber si podría alguna vez mantener una relación normal con él.

Que lo amaba, estaba completamente segura, y que sentía que su cuerpo se estremecía ante sus caricias, lo hacía, pero … ¿sería capaz de ir más allá?, ¿hasta cuando él podría esperar?..

No pudo evitar mirarlo y de nuevo el estomago le dio un vuelco. Era el hombre más guapo que había visto en su vida , sin duda, cualquier mujer aprovecharía cualquier oportunidad para lanzarse a sus brazos; su perfil era perfecto, su cabello revuelto le daba un aire desenfadado y juvenil; sus pobladas cejas le daban esa imagen de dureza que contrastaba con su hermosa y penetrante mirada, su mandíbula marcada, fuerte y ese barba incipiente que sombreaba su rostro; su casi perfecta nariz como uno de esos dioses griegos y esos labios que cuando sonreían, te podían hacer tocar el cielo. ¿Desearlo?… claro que deseaba besarlo, deseaba sus caricias encarecidamente, ¿lo deseaba a él?… si, ahí viéndolo… mirando absorto por la ventanilla y frunciendo en distintas ocasiones el ceño… lo deseaba; pero …. ¿y si no era capaz de entregarse por completo?, ¿tendría ella derecho a tenerlo atado emocionalmente con el lazo del matrimonio? ¿ Y si él se cansaba de esperar?.. No, definitivamente, no podía decir ese "si" que tanto él ansiaba.. No podía, sin saber que podría ser suya, pero suya en todos los aspectos.

-¿Edward? - lo llamó intentando captar de nuevo su atención. Se sentía culpable del giro que habían dado las cosas, no podía evitar sentirse el ser más despreciable por rechazar esa proposición y más viniendo de él, pero lo hacía por el bien de los dos.

Edward volvió su mirada a ella y suspiró al verla ahí, tenía una triste sonrisa en sus hermosos labios, e incluso parecía que sus ojos volvían a brillar como antes. Sabía que ella lo amaba, y estaba completamente seguro que algún día le diría el "si".

- ¿Sí? - le preguntó sin apartar la mirada. No pudo evitar sonreír cuando la vio mordiéndose el labio en un gesto de nerviosismo.

Bella comenzó a morderse el labio, quería hacerle olvidar su rechazo pero no sabía la manera de hacerlo.

-Verás… esto…- balbuceaba incoherentemente.- me apena preguntarte pero…¿adónde vamos? - fue lo primero que se le ocurrió; realmente no estaba tan interesada en saber dónde iban, como en hacer que él hablase y se entusiasmase nuevamente con la idea de enseñarle todo.

Y como era de esperar, de nuevo un brillo cruzó por los ojos de Edward, le sonrió con una sonrisa pícara y llevó la mano de Bella, que seguía entrelazada entre sus dedos, hasta sus labios para besarla. - Púes… vamos a casa.- dijo sobre su mano..

-¿Cómo que a casa?- preguntó confusa.

Edward rió sonoramente al ver la cara de confusión de Bella y se moría por ver su cara cuando viera la gran mansión Cullen.

-Creo que ya te conté que siempre he vivido aquí, por lo tanto, tengo mi propia vivienda acá - contestó en tono de broma..

-¿Vamos a tu casa?..- preguntó con asombro.

-¡Nop!… - dijo haciendo énfasis en la "p" - …a mi casa no… a nuestra casa.

En la cara de Bella se comenzó a dibujar una enorme sonrisa y fue lo que necesitó para, prácticamente, tirarse a sus brazos. Edward no tardó en recibirla y cobijarla entre sus brazos, así es como siempre quería estar, y se alegraba que ese momento tensó que había forzado, desapareciera para poder disfrutar de ella; sabía que algún día conseguiría que lo acompañase al altar, estaba completamente seguro, y él sabría esperar.

-¡Me muero por conocerla! - le decía Bella con el entusiasmo renovado.

-Ya lo creo …-susurró más para él que para Bella.

La cara de Bella era todo un poema cuando vio como el taxis paraba en la puerta principal de una mansión, que si no recordaba mal, podría considerarse un pequeño palacio.

Ni siquiera fue capaz de gesticular una palabra; miraba hacía la imponente construcción y de ella a Edward sin que un sólo sonido saliese de su boca, que tenía completamente abierta.

Éste, a su vez, no podía ocultar la sonrisa que le producía ver la cara atónita de Bella; en sus ojos se podía ver una mezcla de fascinación e incredulidad; su boca en forma de "o" y sus ojos totalmente abiertos, curiosos, asombrados; intentando memorizar cada detalle, cada ornamento…

- Edward..- musitó aún atónita.-¿Esta es tu…

Edward asintió con la sonrisa socarrona y saliendo del coche, se apresuró para llegar a abrirle la puerta a ella; le tendió una mano para ayudarla a salir del vehículo, y nuevamente se enorgulleció porque ella no conseguía salir de su asombro.

-Es.. es…¡Edward... vivías en un palacio!-exclamó con voz chillona como si él no hubiese sido consciente de ello.

-¡Vamos princesa!... déjeme enseñarle su castillo. - dijo en tono burlón mientras dejaba otro cálido beso en el dorso de la mano de Bella.

Bella no perdía detalle de lo que tenía frente a sus ojos. Era una casa señorial estilo Tudor; la fachada estaba recubierta de yedra de distintas tonalidades, sus cruces de maderas se dibujaban sobre la construcción en piedras; los castilletes se confundían con una multitud de chimeneas, un gran número de ventanas y terrazas aseguraban muchas habitaciones y los distintos techos de tejas lo hacían parecer un verdadero palacio de cuento.

Un palacio, en toda regla, rodeado de un inmenso jardín donde el verde y un arco iris de colores, procedente de las distintas flores, se fundían entre arcos, esculturas y sendas; y rodeado éste de una densa arboleda dándole una gran privacidad. Desde la posición donde se encontraban se podía ver también un hermoso lago donde se reflejaba parte de la fachada de la mansión y los árboles que poblaban la otra orilla. Bella se trasportó a otra época, otra en donde se mezclaban princesas, príncipes, magos..todos los personajes que alguna vez imaginó para sus historias.

-¡Dios! - exclamó Bella cuando fue arrastrada por Edward hacía la puerta principal. La gran puerta de hierro se abrió nada más llegar a ella.

- Bienvenido de nuevo Sr. Cullen - saludó formalmente Bernie. Edward no pudo evitar rodar los ojos ante el formalismo de Bernie, pero sabía que para él era difícil cambiar las costumbres.

-Gracias, Sr. Jones.. por cierto, déjame presentarte a mi novia, Bernie - dijo con una sonrisa mientras halaba de Bella y la situaba delante de él.-Esta hermosa mujer..- dijo sin dejar de mirarla - …es la Srta. Isabella Swan.

-Es todo un placer conocerla al fin, Srta.- dijo solemnemente mientras se inclinaba.

-Bella, me gusta que me llamen Bella - dijo tímidamente Bella, totalmente abrumada por todo lo que le rodeaba.

-El es Bernie, nuestro mayordomo de siempre, y no creo que te vaya a llamar Bella jamás - le murmuró con diversión al oído, esto último mientras la tomaba nuevamente de la mano y entraban al vestíbulo, - ¿La Sra. Jones? - preguntó de nuevo al mayordomo, mientras caminaba por el vestíbulo sin dejar de mirar a Bella, que parecía absorta contemplando el impresionante interior de la vivienda.

-Está ultimando el almuerzo, me ha pedido que la disculpe. ¿Le parece que los acomodé para que puedan refrescarse y descansar, Señor?

-Por supuesto, ¡vamos Bella! ….¿Bella? - no pudo evitar reír cuando notó que Bella se había separado y andaba contemplando unos frescos que había en las paredes y el techo.

-¿Te gusta? - le susurró al oído provocando que Bella se sobresaltase.

-¡Dios, Edward. Que susto!- dijo llevándose una mano al pecho - No consigo salir de mi asombro.. -confesó finalmente cuando se repuso.- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que vivías en un palacio? - le preguntó en tono molesto.- ¿Es que acaso, eres un conde o algo así? - se burló.

Edward no pudo evitar la risa y tomándola nuevamente de la mano comenzó a dirigirla hacía las escaleras. - Algo así…- contestó divertido - ..pero es una larga historia, ya te la contaré otro día. ¡Vamos!, subamos a nuestra habitación para que podamos descansar, ya te enseñaré todo más tarde ¿de acuerdo?

Bella asintió y lo siguió pero sin dejar de contemplar con verdadera admiración todo lo que se iba encontrando a su paso. Mientras ascendían por la majestuosa escalera de roble hasta llegar arriba y tomar el tramo que ascendía una vez más hacía el ala Este, Edward le iba relatando sobre los muebles o sobre los retratos que colgaban por sus paredes. Bella escuchaba con atención e interés. Tanto las vidrieras, como el papel que recubría algunas de las paredes o los frescos que decoraba otras, las elegantes alfombras, todo era espectacular ante los ojos atónitos de Bella. Pero no pudo evitar exclamar sonoramente cuando Bernie les abrió la puerta de la que sería su habitación.

Entraron en lo que parecía un gran apartamento. La estancia en sí, contaba con una gran sala; sus paredes estaba recubiertas por un fino papel color blanco rallado y el amplio ventanal era cubierto por una elegante cortina de terciopelo azul, haciendo juego con la tapicería de los sillones y sillas que formaban parte del elegantísimo mobiliario victoriano. De la sala se accedía a una gran habitación; en ella una enorme cama con dosel presidía la estancia y al lado de la misma, unas mesitas de noches de estilo victoriano al igual que el resto del mobiliario; las cortinas también de terciopelo al igual que el del gran salón, pero no era lisa sino con un relieve de flores al igual que el cubre cama. La habitación era amplísima, a demás de las mesas y sillas que poseía el salón, también en la habitación había un pequeño escritorio antiguo , una tocador y un ropero que ocupaba toda la extensión frente a la cama, era un hermoso clóset antiguo con lo adornos en plateado y la madera blanca. De la habitación se accedía a un gran baño con dos grandes lavabos, un enorme espejo con un marco plateado, una bañera tipo jacuzzi y una impresionante cabina de ducha. Un pequeño tabique separaba el retrete del resto de la decoración. Todo los detalles eran de cerámica y los remates en plateado.

Desde el salón, también se accedía a una amplia terraza toda amueblada y que daba al gran jardín que rodeaba la propiedad.

Bella sencillamente se quedó sin aliento, miraba todo a su alrededor con verdadera fascinación y admiración; si se sorprendió cuando entro en su cuarto por primera vez, esto era mucho más impresionante, ahora si que parecía una princesa. Miro a Edward sin saber que decir y se quedó prendada con la hermosa sonrisa satisfactoria que había en el rostro de su novio.

-¿Te gusta? - preguntó con un brillo en los ojos. Bella sólo pudo asentir con la cabeza.- Es la habitación principal, aquí dormían mis padres pero he hecho cambiar algunos muebles y adaptarla un poco a nuestros tiempos -dijo con una sonrisa picarona - Pero he querido dejar el estilo que había tenido siempre, ya que mi madre adoraba cada detalle de ella..¿no te importa, verdad?.

-Oh, Edward, es de ensueño, mi amor.. Y definitivamente no debes cambiar nada, tu madre tenía un gusto exquisito. -Bella se acercó y le tomó una de las manos, lo llevó hacia la terraza y una vez allí, lo dejó para apoyarse de la balaustrada. - Mira esto Edward… es maravilloso..

Edward se acercó por detrás y la abrazó pegando la espala de Bella a su pecho. Ella dejó caer su cabeza sobre su pecho y se abrazó sobre los brazos de él que la rodeaban por la cintura. - Tu eres maravillosa, mi amor… nada de lo que ves desde aquí se compara a tu belleza - le susurró en el oído antes de acariciarla con un suave beso, e inmediatamente Bella se estremeció.

Permanecieron por un rato más deleitándose con el maravilloso paisaje hasta que el aire frío les hizo estremecerse ya que era invierno.

-Ven Bella, vayamos dentro…- sugirió Edward tirando de ella hacía el interior.

Hasta ese momento no se habían dado cuenta que Bernie se las había arreglado para encender tanto la chimenea que había en el salón como la que había en la habitación, dejando la estancia envuelta en una sutil iluminación y una confortable sensación de calidez.

También una de las mucamas les había acomodado las maletas y se disponía a salir cuando ellos entraron al salón.

-¡Hola Jane!- saludó Edward a la chica de servicio - gracias por acomodar la ropa. Déjame presentarte a mi novia, ella es Isabella Swan - dijo mirando embelesado hacia Bella - Bella, ella es Jane, lleva también algunos años trabajando aquí.

Bella se acercó y saludó amablemente a la chica, que tenía una gran sonrisa pintada en su cara. Le agradeció y se despidió para que pudiera seguir con su labor.

-Señorito Edward - lo llamó Jane, lo que provocó una pequeña risilla por parte de Bella y que Edward rodara los ojos.

- Edward,.. por favor Jane..-la interrumpió con voz cansina. La muchacha sonrió.

-Esta bien, Señor. La Sra. Jones me ha pedido que les pregunten si prefieren tomar el almuerzo en la habitación para que puedan descansar o en el salón.

-No, mejor nos la subes a la habitación; estamos cansados del viaje y prefiero que descansemos para poder salir mañana temprano.

La chica se despidió con una pequeña inclinación, lo que hizo que, esta vez, fuera Bella quien rodara los ojos

- En serio Edward, me tienes que contar tu procedencia, no me puedo creer que en estos tiempo que corren siga habiendo ese trato de cortesía. - comentó Bella divertidamente entrando en la habitación.

-Para otro día, Bella. En serio…¡estoy muerto! - Bella sonrió al oírlo y no pudo evitar comenzar a acercarse a él.

-¿Por qué preparaste esta habitación?, ¿ y si no hubiésemos hecho las paces?- preguntó con diversión.

Él, que notó el estado de ánimo de Bella, acortó la distancia que aún lo separaban y posando sus manos en su cintura, la atrajo hacía él.

- Te hubiese traído arrastras, si hubiese sido necesario -le contestó con una sonrisa pagada en su cara, antes de besarla apasionadamente.

Bella se dejó llevar por el placer que le producía los labios y la lengua de Edward y subió sus manos alrededor de su cuello, para presionarlo más hacía ella.

- Mnnhh…-gimió Bella sobre los labios de Edward; cada vez sentía más ganas de que él avanzara pero, por alguna razón, él no pasaba más allá de esos besos que la hacían enloquecer.

Como siempre, en cuanto Edward escuchó el primer gemido salir de la boca de Bella, se separó delicadamente para terminar dejando unos pequeños besos más. Bella hizo una mueca en desacuerdo y Edward no pudo evitar sonreír al verla, pero él mismo se había marcado la línea que no podía sobrepasa; sabía que si continuaba, sería muy probable que perdiera el control y temía que Bella aún no estuviese preparada del todo; aunque cada vez le costaba más separarse de ella. Los labios de Bella le resultaban verdaderamente adictivos, y sus gemidos le enloquecían.

-Será mejor que vayamos a descansar - susurró sobre sus labios antes de separarse y tirar de ella hasta la habitación. - Entra tu primero al baño, yo iré a pedirle a nana que nos suba algo para comer y así podamos descansar hasta la tarde ¿de acuerdo?.

- De acuerdo, pero antes… _¾_dijo Bella acercándose de nuevo a él _¾_..quiero que me beses otra vez - le pidió con los ojos tintineante. Cada vez se sentía más cómoda siendo ella la que iniciara los besos y eso le daba un poco de esperanza..

-Te estás volviendo muy exigente ¿no? - se burlo Edward mientras llevaba sus labios hacía los de ella.

-¡Mmmm!, si tanto te molesta, ya no te lo pediré nunca más..- le amenazó mientras gemía al contacto con los labios de Edward. El no pudo evitar reír sobre sus labios.

-Me estás amenazando…¡Mnnmhh!- gimió esta vez él ya que hablaban sin separar a penas los labios.

Bella sacó un poco la lengua y delineo con ella los labios de él provocando que Edward volviera a gemir.- ¡aham!-dijo asintiendo con la cabeza pero sin separarse de los labios de Edward que seguía torturando con su propia lengua.

-Bella..-susurró él antes de perderse y devorar con avidez la boca de Bella. Ella que no había tardado en pasar sus manos por su nuca, comenzó a halar de su sedoso cabello, llevando a Edward aún más a la locura. La respiración se les hizo errónea y los latidos frenéticos les golpeaban en sus pechos. Ambos jadeaban mientras danzaban con sus bocas y entrelazaban sus lengua llevados por el placer y el deseo. Edward bajó inconscientemente sus manos a las caderas de Bella, que involuntariamente, se presionaron contra él y en ese mismo instante, su miembro comenzó a tener vida propia; eran muchos los meses que llevaba reprimiendo su deseo y esos momentos no facilitaban en nada su tarea.

Bella sintió sobre su estomago presionar la prominente erección que estaba teniendo Edward y lejos de asustarse o asquearse, como hubiese hecho en otro tiempo, sintió un enorme placer. Saberse la causante de ese deseo la hizo sentir algo que antes nunca había sentido; un enorme calor comenzó a recorrer por todo su cuerpo, como si sus venas estuvieran impulsando más sangre de la habitual. Un escalofrío le recorrió toda la espalada e involuntariamente la arqueó, provocando que sus caderas chocaran contra el cuerpo de Edward. Ni ella misma sabía descifrar lo que le estaba pasando, sólo que una enorme bola se le estaba formando en el bajo vientre y tenía la impetuosa necesidad de liberarla.

-Bella..-volvió a susurrar Edward mientras sentía a Bella refregarse tímidamente contra su erección. Tenía que parar, tenía que hacerlo si no quería llegar más lejos, pero le estaba pareciendo una tarea casi imposible.

-¡Mnnnhh, Ed..Edward!- gimió Bella sobre los labios de Edward que seguían devorándola. Y ahí de nuevo la señal… aunque esta vez había llegado demasiado lejos. Edward se separó por fin de los labios de Bella dejando adherente su frente contra la de ella mientras que los dos entrechocaban sus respiraciones..

-Bella, por Dios... Tenemos que parar...-dijo con la respiración jadeante y su pecho subiendo y bajando frenéticamente.

-Edward…- se quejó ella con la respiración jadeante también.

- Mi amor, estamos cansados y no creo que sea buena idea continuar por ahí,- susurró sin apartarse sus frentes aún.

-¿Es que no me deseas?- musitó ella temerosa..

-¡¿Qué? - preguntó Edward con asombro separándose para mirarla a los ojos mientras que con sus manos ahuecaba su rostro.-¡Dios, Bella!, es por eso que tenemos que parar,.. Te deseo demasiado - le confesó.

-¿Entonces…?-susurró Bella sin entender.

-Bella…, te deseó con locura.. Deseo besar tus labios, acariciar tu piel, deseo sentirte estremecer bajo mi cuerpo y que mis caricias te lleven al cielo… deseo escucharte gemir porque estés excitada, deseo descubrir cada parte de tu hermoso cuerpo y probarte completamente amor, pero… me da miedo que aún no estés preparada..- confesó finalmente.

-Edward…

-¡Ssshh! - la hizo callar presionando con un dedo sobre sus labios.- Te prometí que sabría esperar y eso haré, no te quepa la menor duda. Será a tu ritmo, siempre a tu ritmo, pero quiero que estés completamente segura Bella, no quiero que nada que no sea tu propio deseo te obligue a dar el paso. - Edward sonrió y acarició la mejilla provocando que Bella inclinara su cabeza como un cachorrillo y buscara su caricia. _¾_a demás, necesitamos descansar. ¡Anda ve! _¾_dijo señalando el baño. Al menos la charla había servido para bajar la erección que se le había formado.

-Te quiero - susurró Bella mirándolo con un remolino de emociones. Todos los temores que él tenía, eran los mismo que los de ella, pero si no avanzaban, nunca sabrían cuando estaría preparada. Claro que decidió callarse eso, realmente estaba cansada y sabía que él también, ya habría tiempo para seguir investigando.

-Yo también te quiero - respondió tomando un mechón de su cabello y deslizándolo entre sus dedos.-¡Ve a refrescarte!, yo regreso enseguida. Le dio un último beso incapaz de irse sin probarlos de nuevo y comenzó a caminar hacía la puerta.

-¿Edward..?

-¿Sí?..

- No tardes, mi amor…

Continuará…..

* * *

**N/A**

¡Uy yuyuy!… ¡estos dos cada vez se arrullan máas…! (saraes canturrea)

No quieran matarme otra vez… ajajá, sé que muchas deseabais que nuestra Bella dijese el tan esperado "si" pero… a mi parecer, hizo bien al negarse. No es que dude de él, sino de ella y de su capacidad para entregarse completamente, eso sin duda, es algo a tener en cuenta…¿no?, aunque ya vieron… cada vez les cuesta más parar…

AGRADECIMIENTO

Alicia; Ana; ammyriddle; Crystal Butterfly92; Pam3.C.S; Shibubi; Li; mairethchiba; Danae allen; Nataliaright;Marina Cullen87; VICKY08; arrianna mansen; themis78,Claudi17; EdithCullen; Dreams Hunter; L'Amelie; sophia18; Lucimell; Kute-Chan; Jolie Cullen; Yasmin-Cullen; Cullen Vigo, crismery; lexa0619; Vale; Kalikw; pekascullen; Impossible love; Milhoja; EdwardKaname; Kira masen; Pao; LUCYarg; titaangel30; KarlaMasenRossSalvatoreCullen; Chemita; beluchiss; alijas1002; Kahtzathroph-VK; madaswan; Ara Cullen; ImPoly; Aleisa Black; Nicole Alexa Cullen; Salyluna; Anónimo; Kellys; Danika20; isabela91; ; Aiiram; Tania Solis; deandramari; Paolastef; Elyta; Iare; Kapri-SatrawwBerries; Angye; ChayoRCM; TinaCullenSwan; Tata XOXO; Idta; carlita16; Katlyn Cullen; Ely Cullen M; NuRySh; Aspasie29; Emma Isabella de Cullen; Yevi08; Aime Cullen; nany87; Lauri R; carmen Cullen 116; Leila Cullen Masen; AleLupis; larosaderosas; rebenkita; yoya11; green'splace; vanscat; Noelle XD; mariclau; delitah cullen; Jos WeasleyC; bellaliz; yolabertay; msteppa; Ericastelo; lucia2176; lili2543; MgCullen; PattyQ; alliebebe; Johis.U; -Tsukino; ADICULLEN; sophie cullen swan; EmilioLT; FENIXGIRL83; calalis; MillaPattzn; Lynn;Smile79; Maiy; CullenKika16; MyGypsyPauletta; Lorena; Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen;Yose; Ally Mansen; Karin Cullen; Pilar ralip; Edward-Bella-Manson; Yeya Cullen; Jorgi; AbbyNicole; Jesiry Beaitaly; LienCullenPotter;Adry; Carmen Cullen; audreybaldacci; Patrinix; chikiday; BiankisMasen; Nikki Swan; Klaiva;Sandra1; Laura Castiblanco;BeeLaDarcy; solangegonzalez; maireth SM cullen;Joss Alvarado; XkanakoX; roscidius cullen; nafcullen; fabi91; LeidaJim; princesaamy; Kahah; Mon de Cullen; the rainbowgirl; cecy wayland; hilarycullen17; Suiza19; VanpiresDoItBetter; rubygloomsp; Addy Ortiz; MillaPattzn; Luz Cullen Chiva; ileidan; eli1901; Nardillita; Twilighter930; Yeray; TinaCullenSwan; ZAVACULLEN; NinnaCullen;CINTIA EL NEMER; Beth71; miraura ; Mapi Hale; Genesis Torres; gracie Alexa; Elu-QuiDieuExalter; julimechitas; supattisondecullens; Edward Cullen's Pauli; Angie C Cullen ; Naobi Chan; Fran Cullen Masen; Julimuliluli De Cullen; BETTY CULLEN; fantwilight1; Kiran Masen; Maxipau; Kitty678; jaavii; NADUSOLE; Natasha Granger; twifanMarie;xelatwi;Lola; MaryC24; Jaslice Hale Cullen; Yulibar; paz15; Maya Cullen Masen; Pamela Cullen S; TGKiran; Karen O'Shea; tlebd; Klaxi; BKss; Estefaiaalicecullen; ROXXI88;WeRa CuLleN;Vyda; JiaoMalu; Nikkioo; FABME; Paaameeelaaa; Bella Masen86; sisi bunny; Magtam1830; Ebrume; Lauriss; Estrie; Libelula19; Wawis cullen; Adry'XoxO; AleCullenn; Andreiita-crepuZ; Ludwika Cullen; jhkkhmm; Cristina; Carol; paz15;Paolita93; Dama89;lEOna gUAraNi CUllEN SWan; anónimo;annimo but con estilo;... Espero que no se me haya olvidado nadie, si es así, hacédmelo saber.¡Wow! y sigue creciendo este aquelarre ¡damos miedo! jajajaa...

¡Gracias chicas! Ya llegamos a los 2279 rr, es increíble, en serio… increíble.

Gracias por las alertas, favoritos y a las lectoras silenciosas.

Siento si me quedó algún rr por contestar pero aún así, os aseguro que los leo todos, y no os imagináis lo divertido que es leeros, oír vuestras conjeturas, vuestras conclusiones, hasta vuestras amenazas… ¡sois fantásticas!… en serio, no me cansaré de repetirlo.

¡Requesonas de mi alma!, como siempre, hacedme un huequito que voy pa Cullenlandia...¡Os quiero!

¡CHICAS... NOS VEMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO!... ¡Feliz puente Españolas! No sufráis las que tenéis el problemón de salir de viaje a disfrutar con la familia, y no podrán leer el capítulo hasta el regreso...ainnsss!, que mala suerte ¿no?...jajajajajjajaja... ¡tontitas! disfrutad que el capi estará esperando a que volváis.

Por cierto, siento deciros que precisamente por el puente, quizás no pueda actualizar el próximo capítulo hasta el Martes. Intentaré hacerlo antes chicas, pero no lo aseguro, yo también pretendo disfrutarlo con mi familia...Espero que lo entendáis.

Hasta pronto!

Besitos!

/(^_^)\ saraes.


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos,.. ¡ya quisiera!,.. son de la fantástica S. Meyer, yo, simplemente , los tomo prestados para soñar con ellos….pero la trama y algunos de ellos si…

* * *

¡Hola, mis niñas!...¡ regresé!, y acá os dejo el capítulo nuevo.. espero que os guste.

* * *

¡Disfrutadlo!

* * *

XXVIII.

Edward no tardó en subir como había asegurado y después de refrescarse y tomar algunos emparedados que la Sra. Jones, amablemente, les había preparado, se acurrucaron en la inmensa y confortable cama; realmente el viaje los tenía exhaustos, sobretodo a Edward que había viajado seguido en menos de tres días. Después de un par de arrumacos y algunos besos, mucho menos intensos que los anteriores, cayeron abrazados en un dulce sueño.

Bella despertó unas tres horas más tarde; al principio se sintió desorientada pero el peso de un brazo sobre su cintura le hizo recordar donde se encontraba. No pudo evitar recorrer nuevamente con sus ojos toda la habitación. Aún no se creía que pudiera estar en un sitio tan hermoso como ese. Se fijó en varias pinturas que colgaban de la pared y no pudo evitar leer el nombre del autor. Se sorprendió al ver que se trataba de unos Monet. Volvió la mirada hacía el hombre que dormía placidamente a su lado y un profundo suspiro se escapó de entre sus labios. Edward mantenía un semblante sereno, pacífico; su sueño era profundo al igual que su respiración y unos suaves ronquidos salían de sus labios que estaban entre abiertos.

No pudo evitar sonreír al verlo; con todo el pelo enmarañado, mucho más despeinado que de costumbre, una casi sonrisa en sus labios y un sutil tono rojizo sobre sus mejillas, le hacía parecer.. ¡tan adorable!.

Su brazo permanecía firme sobre la cintura de Bella; ésta, tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para apartarlo sin despertarlo y cuando por fin se vio libre, se levantó lentamente.

Intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, se cambió su pequeño pantaloncito de algodón junto con su camiseta de tirantes y se enfundó unos vaqueros con un suéter, se calzó unos zapatos bajos y se acercó nuevamente a la cama para cerciorarse de que Edward aún dormía. Y así era, él seguía placidamente dormido, con lo que decidió ir a la cocina a buscar un poco de agua para cuando despertarse ya que la que tenían se la había acabado ella.

Bella salió de la habitación sin hacer ruido y recorrió el pasillo, que anteriormente, había recorrido con Edward. En estos momentos agradecía su alto sentido de la orientación. Llegó hasta la escalera y descendió lentamente por ella. El silencio era perturbador; de las distintas arañas colgantes, se desprendía una suave luz que alumbraba su paso y que le hacía apreciar nuevamente cada pintura, retrato, jarrón, mesa, sillón … que se encontraba a su paso. La curiosidad pudo con ella y le fue imposible dejar de fisgonear en las habitaciones que se iba encontrando a su camino. Podría decirse que estaba perdida, aunque su caminar era en una única dirección, la cocina.

No sabía exactamente donde quedaba pero sería cuestión de ir abriendo puertas o esperar encontrarse con alguien del servicio que le indicase.

Caminó lentamente y abrió tímidamente una de las puertas que quedaba a su derecha. Tras ella apareció un salón enorme. Bella entró en él vacilante, como si fuera Alicia entrando en el país de las maravillas; los muebles eran todos de estilo victoriano y tanto los hermosos tapices que adornaban las paredes, como la gran alfombra persa que reposaba sobre el elegante suelo de madera, daban el toque de color al salón revestido de un hermoso papel de color marfil. Cruzó a través de él hasta llegar al otro extremo donde se encontraba otras descomunales puertas de madera. Con un suave empujón las abrió y ante sus ojos apareció otro enorme salón, que supuso, era de baile. A penas existía como muebles sillas; hermosas sillas labradas y tapizadas con las más elegante de las telas de un hermoso color bermellón. Tanto el techo como las paredes eran adornados con laboriosos y espectaculares frescos, de una belleza sólo igualada a los que habían en la capilla Sixtina. Bella estaba totalmente maravillada con la vista e iba de una escena a otra como si estuviera de visita por un museo de arte. Cruzó el largo salón hasta el final donde también había otras puertas; al abrirlas, se dio cuenta que daban a un pasillo.

Se paró un instante a sopesar si volverse por el camino que conocía o adentrarse al desconocido y perderse definitivamente, pero la curiosidad pudo con ella y decidió seguir adelante; el próximo dilema era... ¿Hacia la izquierda o hacia la derecha?. Bella sonrió al darse cuenta de que se estaba divirtiendo , no sólo por lo entretenido que estaba resultando el paseo, sino porque parecía una niña jugando al escondite en un gran castillo encantado, se imaginaba que era una aventurera chica que emprendía un camino para desenterrar los misterios ocultos de la gran mansión. Su imaginación salió a flote mientras caminaba por el lúgubre pasillo que al contrario que la otra zona, estaba muy poco iluminado. A su paso se encontró con una decena de puertas, pero, lamentablemente todas estaban cerradas.

De pronto un ruido la sobresaltó; en un sólo instante, su corazón comenzó a bobear frenéticamente y de nuevo se paró pensando si continuar con esa loca aventura por su cuenta, o al contrario, huir como niña asustada al lado de Edward y espera que fuera él quien le enseñara el lugar; pero… como algo natural en ella, estaba acostumbrada hacer las cosas por su cuenta; ya pensaría más tarde cómo disculparse con él.

Siguiendo su instinto e intuición, comenzó andar hacia donde procedían esos sonidos, y de pronto… el inconfundible olor a galletas recién hechas le llegó a sus fosas nasales.

Bella apresuró el paso hasta llegar ante la puerta de donde procedían los sonidos y sin ningún tipo de titubeo abrió la puerta.

Inmediatamente, dos pares de ojos se clavaron en ella, y aunque quiso disimularlo, se sintió incomoda. Al menos pasaron varios segundos hasta que una mujer mayor se levantó y caminó hacía ella, que sorprendida, aún permanecía inmóvil en la puerta.

-¡Buenas tardes, usted debe ser la Señorita. Swan ¿me equivoco? -exclamó la mujer que se encontraba ya a un paso de Bella, que al contrario de lo que pensó al principio, la miraba con verdadera ternura.

-Si..-contestó - Pero.. llámeme Bella, por favor - le pidió con una tímida sonrisa.

-Claro, si así lo deseas -le contestó con un dulce voz. - Yo soy la Sra Jones, pero me gustaría que me llamaras Connie.

-Es un placer, Connie - contestó tímidamente Bella, mientras estiraba su mano para saludarla. - Siento la intromisión, mejor me vuelvo, no quiero importunar.-dijo apenada.

-Nada de eso, querida.. Eres más que bienvenida aquí.-contestó la Sra. Jones con una dulce sonrisa. - Es la hora del té, ¿por qué no te unes a nosotras? - le preguntó amablemente.

-¡Oh, No!.. No quiero molestar, yo.. Sólo estaba buscando la cocina para tomar un poco de agua.

-No es ninguna molestia, querida, … ¡insisto!. Siéntate con nosotras a tomar el té, seguros que tienes un poco de hambre; conociendo como conozco a mi pequeño, seguro debe seguir durmiendo ¿me equivoco? - le preguntaba mientras tomaba su brazo y la llevaba hasta la mesa donde Jane estaba sentada frente a una taza de Te y un plato de pastas. - Por cierto, ¿por qué no has pulsado el interfono?, nosotras te hubiésemos subido el agua, querida. - le comentó mientras comenzaba a servir un té a Bella que ya estaba sentada junto a Jane.

-¿Interfono? - preguntó Bella con curiosidad.

-¡Vaya!, al parecer a Edward se le olvidó comentártelo. Si no te has dado cuenta, sobre las mesillas hay un teléfono, esté tiene una tecla con la que te comunicas directamente con el servicio.

-¡Guau!-exclamó Bella-Esto es como un hotel con servicio de habitaciones.- Jane no pudo evitar reír ante el comentario de Bella haciendo que está se sintiese avergonzada y bajase la cabeza con un gran sonrojo, pero para Bella realmente todo era extraordinario, de hecho, jamás estuvo en un lugar donde había ese tipo de atenciones; Connie no tardó en reprender a Jane con la mirada haciendo que esta se atorase con la risa en la garganta.

-Podríamos llamarlo así, Bella - le comentó con una tierna sonrisa. -la próxima vez utilízalo para cualquier cosa que necesites , no tienes porque bajar hasta acá, para eso estamos.

-¡Oh, esta bien! pero…- Bella levantó su ojos y los fijó en lo ojos cansados de un enigmático color gris de la Sra. Jones. - sólo quería agua, no os haría subir por algo tan insignificante como eso.

Tanto la Sra Jones como Jane sonrieron agradecidas por el comentario. Durante el tiempo que vivieron los Sres. Cullen, tuvieron que servir a distintas señoritas que eran amablemente hospedadas por los Señores; esas chicas hijas de la elite de la ciudad, las trataban con mucha superioridad y falta de respeto, por lo que, la preocupación y la humildad de Bella les hizo apreciarla casi de inmediato.

-Bella, me encanta haberte conocido al fin - comentó finalmente la Sra. Jones - Eddie nos ha hablado mucho sobre ti y realmente estábamos ansiosos por conocerte. ¿Qué te parece todo esto? -le preguntó con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Bueno, uffs…! -exclamó mientras removía una cucharilla en la taza de té. - Creo que aún no he salido de mi asombro. - les confesó. De nuevo una risilla alegre brotó de los labios de Jane y nuevamente Connie la reprendió. - Jamás hubiese imaginado que Edward viviera en un lugar como este - comentó para después dar su primer sorbo al caliente líquido.

-Supongo que por aquel continente no se prodigan las mansiones de este estilo-aseguró Connie. -Aunque, no te dejes engañar, mi pequeño apenas pasa tiempo aquí desde que fallecieron sus padres - comentó con un deje de tristeza.

Jane cansada de escuchar lo mismo tantas veces; ya que para Connie, hablar de Edward era como hablar de su propio hijo al que no ve en años; decidió retirarse para seguir con su labor, no sin antes despedirse cortésmente de Bella.

-¿Le quiere mucho, verdad? - preguntó Bella a Connie una vez que Jane las dejó a solas.

-Es mi pequeño - dijo mirando tristemente hacía una de las cientos de fotos que adornaban esa pequeña y acogedora sala. - lo quiero como si de un hijo se tratase, de hecho, a sido mi único hijo, ya que el Señor no nos ha bendecido a Bernie y a mí con un hijo natural. -Bella, al oírla, no pudo evitar acordarse de su propia desdicha. Ella, al igual que Connie, nunca tendría la dicha de acunar un hijo entre sus brazos.

Connie, a la que no había pasado desapercibido el estado de ánimo de Bella, sonrió intentando infundirle ánimos y pasando una de sus manos a través de la mesa tomó la de Bella. - No te sientas triste Bella; no pude tener mis hijos propios, pero tuve la enorme satisfacción de ver a Edward crecer como si lo fuera. Llevo al servicio de esta casa más de treinta cinco años; la Sra. Cullen, Elizabeth, más que mi señora era mi amiga y ella confió en mi para que la ayudase en la crianza de nuestro pequeño Eddie.

Bella que escuchaba atenta todo lo que la Sra. Jones contaba, no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar el diminutivo que Connie usaba para referirse a Edward y estaba completamente segura que él lo odiaría a muerte.

-Edward ha sido muy afortunado - comentó al fin sorprendiendo a la Sra. Jones.

-¿Por qué lo dices, por todo lo que le rodea? - preguntó cautelosamente, a pesar de que Edward se llenaba la boca hablando de las virtudes y la hermosa forma de ser de Bella, ella quería sacar sus propias conclusiones.

-Evidentemente - contestó sin siquiera pensar. Connie se quedó expectante. - Edward siempre fue rodeado de mucho amor - dijo finalmente mientras veía como en la cara de Connie aparecía una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-En eso tienes razón - contestó la Sra. Jones. -Edward siempre ha estado rodeado de personas que lo quieren y lo aman, pero… -su tono se volvió triste de nuevo -eso no pudo borrar el halo de tristeza que se instaló a su alrededor al morir sus padres. - Bella no pudo evitar que de nuevo un pellizco le encogiera el corazón al recordar a su pobre padre.

-Lo siento, querida… no quería entristecerte. - se excusó Connie. - Siento mucho lo de tu papá, Eddie nos contó que falleció hace poco.

-Ss Si.., gracias - apenas musitó con el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta.

-Lo siento de veras, mi pequeña niña - le dijo cariñosamente - no quería perturbarte trayéndote esos dolorosos recuerdo.

-No..no te preocupes Connie - intentó sonreír para aliviar a la pobre mujer que se veía mortificada por su culpa. - Ahora sé que mi papá puede descansar en paz y aunque lo hecho de menos, sé que él está en un lugar mejor que postrado en una cama sin vida..

-Me alegra que pienses así, querida. Estoy completamente segura de que tu papá estará más que orgulloso de haber tenido una hija tan hermosa, tanto por dentro como por fuera - le dijo con una gran ternura en su mirada mientras tomaba sus manos para confortarla.

-Gracias, Connie - exclamó Bella un poco más animada. -Lo cierto es, que Edward tiene mucha culpa de que esté pensando de esa manera y no muriéndome sobre una cama. -confesó avergonzada.

-Créeme si te digo, que la ayuda ha sido mutua - dijo Connie con los ojos vidriosos. -¡Ay Bella!, no te imaginas lo agradecida que estoy de que me hayas devuelto a mi pequeño. Ahora vuelve a sonreír como lo hacía antes; vuelve a sentir, como lo hacía antes; y sobretodo, sus ojos vuelven a brillar, no sólo como lo hacían antes, sino con mucha más intensidad..

-No creo que yo sea la artífice de todo eso - comentó con la cara enrojecida.

-Si que lo eres, no seas tan modesta.. Tu llegada a su vida ha sido como un verdadero rayo de luz, pequeña. - La forma en la que Connie le hablaba, hacía sentir a Bella cómoda y confiada. Sólo con Esme había experimentado una sensación igual, Connie hablaba de una manera tan maternal que no pudo evitar confiarse a ella.

-No es modestia Connie, en serio, creo que él ha hecho más por mí que yo por él; es más, nada más que le he dado sufrimiento y pesar desde que aparecí en su vida; de hecho, mi vida era un caos y prácticamente lo sigue siendo.. - la voz de Bella denotaba una profunda tristeza.

-Pero tu lo amas ¿verdad? - preguntó Connie

-Más que a mi vida - contestó sin pensar - pero…

-¿Pero qué?..yo no sé que te hace pensar así, yo sólo sé que Edward llegó aquí, después de casi tres años; y llegó ilusionado, con un montón de planes que jamás creí llegara a vivir para escuchar, y con muchos sueños por cumplir..

-Me temo que no podré hacer esos sueños y esos planes realidad - confesó apenada mientras se mordía el labio nerviosamente.

-¿Por qué dices eso? - preguntó la Sra. Jones confusa.

-Por… por que nunca podré ser una mujer completa para él - confesó mientras los ojos comenzaban a humedecérsele y el labio inferior a temblarle involuntariamente. - Ni siquiera sé si podré ser una mujer para él. - musitó Bella antes de romper en sollozos delante de Connie sin poder evitarlo. Se sentía muy triste por esa situación. Lo amaba con todas su fuerzas pero temía no estar nunca preparada.

-No llores, mi pequeña niña - le susurró Connie que se había levantado y estaba de pie junto a Bella envolviéndola maternalmente entre sus brazos. Bella nada más sentir los brazos de Connie alrededor de ella, se afianzó con los suyos propios en el cuerpo de aquella mujer y descargó en ella la presión que las últimas horas había acumulado. -Todo se arreglará, ¡ya veras! - le decía intentando animarla mientras acariciaba sus cabellos para tranquilizarla.

-Es que… es que - intentaba decir entre sollozos. - yo.. yo no sé si algún día podré...

- Lo sé, pequeña.. - le decía maternalmente - pero también sé que os amáis, y el amor todo lo puede, Bella..

Bella dejó de llorar aunque seguía sorbiendo sobre su nariz cuando oyó eso último. Se separó del cuerpo de la mujer y enfocó sus ojos hacía los de ella buscando la verdad de lo que acababa de decir.

-¿Tu crees eso?-preguntó titubeante.

-No sólo lo creo, estoy completamente segura - dijo con una tierna sonrisa, sentándose esta vez en la silla en la que antes estaba Jane. Bella no apartó ni un segundo la mirada de ella mientras la Sra. Jones tomaba asiento y servía otro té para las dos. - El amor es uno de los sentimientos más fuertes y que todo lo puede, hija...

Bella la miraba sin pestañear mientras seguía sorbiendo por su nariz como un niña pequeña y terminaba de secar las lágrimas que habían corrido por su mejilla.-Pero eso no quita que jamás podré darle un hijo - musitó Bella tristemente.

-No te mentiré diciéndote que eso no es importante. Yo misma lo he vivido en mis propias carnes; pero no es motivo suficiente para no ser feliz junto a la persona que amas, Bella - le explicó cariñosamente.-Y él te ama, te ama muchísimo.. Un hijo no será sufriente para dejarte ir.

-Pero no es justo para él.-dijo más serena.

-Tampoco es justo para ti.-le refutó Connie. - Bella cariño, tal vez no puedas tener un hijo biológico, pero… no por eso puede dejar de sentirte madre, hay muchos niños ahí fuera esperando por unos padres que los amen y los cuiden y vosotros tendríais los medios suficientes para hacerlo.

Bella se quedó pensando en esa posibilidad; realmente, nunca había pensado en ella, de hecho, antes de conocer a Edward ni siquiera pensaba en tener un hijo, por eso le mortificaba que él se viera obligado sin ninguna necesidad.

-Tal vez eso esté bien para mí, pero….

-Si estás pensando en que mi pequeño no querría adoptar, estás muy equivocada Bella.

-Yo…

-Mira pequeña, lo que te dije al principio es verdad, tu eres su rayo de luz, eres la alegría de sus días, eres su felicidad y lo eres así, siendo como eres ¿acaso crees que él no sabe que no puedes tener hijos? Y aún así quiere casarse contigo.

Ese último comentario hizo tensarse a Bella, pensaba que nadie sabía de la proposición que Edward le había hecho, ahora se sentía peor ya que su rechazo no era sólo para él, sino a la vista de otros.

-¿Tu sabías…?

Connie asintió y no pudo evitar una amplia sonrisa. - Sé que estás confundida, y que te estás tomando tu tiempo, pero… créeme, en la vida lo he visto sonreír, ni entusiasmarse tanto con algo, como en los preparativos para pedirte que te casaras con él. - Bella bajo su rostro hacia su regazo y comenzó a frotarse las manos que tenía sobre el. -Y aún así, no pudo esperar y te lo soltó allí, ¡aún no me lo puedo creer, Bella! ¿Cómo es posible que te pidiera que te casaras con él en un cementerio? - dijo en un falso tono de asombro.

Bella no pudo evitar reír ante el comentario de Connie; aunque, para ella, de no haber sido que se moría de miedo por contestar afirmativamente a esa proposición, juraría que no podría haber elegido un lugar y un momento mejor.- Me siento mucho más miserable ahora - dijo finalmente apenada.

-Bella, ¿tu lo amas, verdad?

-Sin ningún tipo de dudas.

-Pues… sólo… ¡déjate llevar! - le aconsejó mientras le daba una miraba picara. -Bella..- le dijo ahora más sería - no te cierres al amor, no le des la espalda a la felicidad por esas ideas; no te engañes a ti misma, Edward te ama por encima de todo eso.

-¿En serio lo crees? - preguntó dudosa...

De pronto el sonido de unas voces les llamaron la atención.

-¡Bella!, ¡Bella! - venía gritando Edward por el pasillo antes de llegar hasta la sala donde Bella y Connie le esperaban sorprendidas.

Edward abrió la puerta de un empujón -¡Nana! ¿has visto a Bell… -El tono de voz fue bajando paulatinamente ante la imagen que tenía en frente hasta hacerlo callar completamente. Cuando Edward se dio cuenta que Bella estaba en la sala, corrió hacía ella y sin ninguna delicadeza la levantó y la apretujó entre sus brazos. -¡Estás aquí! - decía con la respiración jadeante tras el esfuerzo de la carrera. -¡Por Dios, Bella! ..¡no vuelvas a hacerme eso nunca más! - le ordenó mientras seguía apretándola sin dejarla reaccionar. - No te imaginas el miedo que he pasado pensado que estabas perdida -le dijo separándose de ella para mirarla a los ojos.

Bella que hasta ese momento no entendía lo que pasaba no pudo evitar mirar a Connie, que con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja miraba la cómica escena, hasta que esta última arqueó las cejas haciéndole una señal, y ambas rompieron a reír ante los ojos atónitos de Edward.

-¡¿Qué?-preguntó molesto ante la actitud de las dos mujeres.

-¡Ay, Eddie, Eddie!-dijo Connie de lo más divertida. -Tu siempre tan alarmista. ¿Acaso no crees a Bella con la capacidad suficiente como para si se pierde pedir ayuda?, - le preguntó mientras reía; éste al mirar a Bella, tragó en seco al verla callada, con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho y esperando su respuesta con una ceja arqueada.

-Sssi…si, claro.. Claro que sí - contestó titubeante. - Es sólo que…

-¡Anda, ven! ,suéltala y siéntate con nosotras a tomar el té - le pidió Connie que no dejaba de reír.

Edward se separó y volvió a separar la silla para ayudarla a sentarse y se sentó después al lado de Bella. - La próxima vez, despiértame amor.. Casi me muero cuando abrí los ojos y no te vi a mi lado - le susurró al oído provocando que Bella se sonrojase.

-No volverá a suceder, cariño - le contestó burlona - no podría soportar esa cargar en mi conciencia.

La Sra. Jones y Bella no pudieron evitar reír cuando Edward la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Puedo suponer que ya se conocen - comentó irónicamente Edward mientras removía el té que le había servido su nana. - Creo que esta vez si debo preocuparme, ¡Dios, mi nana y mi novia juntas!- gritó con una fingida cara de espanto.

-¡Oh, ya lo creo, pequeño Eddie! - contestó la Sra. Jones mientras seguía riendo junto a Bella….

Continuará…

* * *

N/A.

Sabéis chicas… este, a pesar de ser uno de los capítulos en el que apenas pasan cosas ni siquiera la presencia de Edward es importante, es uno de mis capítulos preferidos.. Me resultó muy lindo escribirlo y devolver a Bella ese espíritu aventurero y fantasioso que tenía de pequeña y que la vida le hizo olvidar.. También el hecho de hallar en Connie,a alguien en quién confiar. Y bueno para que negar que imaginarme a Edward todo preocupado, corriendo aún en pijamas buscando desesperado a Bella…. chicassss, babas … jajajajajajaja..

AGRADECIMIENTO

Alicia; Ana; ammyriddle; Crystal Butterfly92; Pam3.C.S; Shibubi; Li; mairethchiba; Danae allen; Nataliaright;Marina Cullen87; VICKY08; arrianna mansen; themis78,Claudi17; EdithCullen; Dreams Hunter; L'Amelie; sophia18; Lucimell; Kute-Chan; Jolie Cullen; Yasmin-Cullen; Cullen Vigo, crismery; lexa0619; Vale; Kalikw; pekascullen; Impossible love; Milhoja; EdwardKaname; Kira masen; Pao; LUCYarg; titaangel30; KarlaMasenRossSalvatoreCullen; Chemita; beluchiss; alijas1002; Kahtzathroph-VK; madaswan; Ara Cullen; ImPoly; Aleisa Black; Nicole Alexa Cullen; Salyluna; Anónimo; Kellys; Danika20; isabela91; ; Aiiram; Tania Solis; deandramari; Paolastef; Elyta; Iare; Kapri-SatrawwBerries; Angye; ChayoRCM; TinaCullenSwan; Tata XOXO; Idta; carlita16; Katlyn Cullen; Ely Cullen M; NuRySh; Aspasie29; Emma Isabella de Cullen; Yevi08; Aime Cullen; nany87; Lauri R; carmen Cullen 116; Leila Cullen Masen; AleLupis; larosaderosas; rebenkita; yoya11; green'splace; vanscat; Noelle XD; mariclau; delitah cullen; Jos WeasleyC; bellaliz; yolabertay; msteppa; Ericastelo; lucia2176; lili2543; MgCullen; PattyQ; alliebebe; Johis.U; -Tsukino; ADICULLEN; sophie cullen swan; EmilioLT; FENIXGIRL83; calalis; MillaPattzn; Lynn;Smile79; Maiy; CullenKika16; MyGypsyPauletta; Lorena; Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen;Yose; Ally Mansen; Karin Cullen; Pilar ralip; Edward-Bella-Manson; Yeya Cullen; Jorgi; AbbyNicole; Jesiry Beaitaly; LienCullenPotter;Adry; Carmen Cullen; audreybaldacci; Patrinix; chikiday; BiankisMasen; Nikki Swan; Klaiva;Sandra1; Laura Castiblanco;BeeLaDarcy; solangegonzalez; maireth SM cullen;Joss Alvarado; XkanakoX; roscidius cullen; nafcullen; fabi91; LeidaJim; princesaamy; Kahah; Mon de Cullen; the rainbowgirl; cecy wayland; hilarycullen17; Suiza19; VanpiresDoItBetter; rubygloomsp; Addy Ortiz; MillaPattzn; Luz Cullen Chiva; ileidan; eli1901; Nardillita; Twilighter930; Yeray; TinaCullenSwan; ZAVACULLEN; NinnaCullen;CINTIA EL NEMER; Beth71; miraura ; Mapi Hale; Genesis Torres; gracie Alexa; Elu-QuiDieuExalter; julimechitas; supattisondecullens; Edward Cullen's Pauli; Angie C Cullen ; Naobi Chan; Fran Cullen Masen; Julimuliluli De Cullen; BETTY CULLEN; fantwilight1; Kiran Masen; Maxipau; Kitty678; jaavii; NADUSOLE; Natasha Granger; twifanMarie;xelatwi;Lola; MaryC24; Jaslice Hale Cullen; Yulibar; paz15; Maya Cullen Masen; Pamela Cullen S; TGKiran; Karen O'Shea; tlebd; Klaxi; BKss; Estefaiaalicecullen; ROXXI88;WeRa CuLleN;Vyda; JiaoMalu; Nikkioo; FABME; Paaameeelaaa; Bella Masen86; sisi bunny; Magtam1830; Ebrume; Lauriss; Estrie; Libelula19; Wawis cullen; Adry'XoxO; AleCullenn; Andreiita-crepuZ; Ludwika Cullen; jhkkhmm; Cristina; Carol; paz15;Paolita93; Dama89;lEOna gUAraNi CUllEN SWan; anónimo;annimo but con estilo; annabolena; aridkell12; fantwiligh1; Dulcynea; Ginegine; Lizzie Cullen Black Espero que no se me haya olvidado nadie, si es así, hacédmelo saber. Y sorprendentemente… ¡Este aquelarre sigue creciendo!

¡Gracias chicas! Ya llegamos a los 2376 rr, sigo pensando que es increíble.

Gracias por las alertas, favoritos y a las lectoras silenciosas.

Siento si me quedó algún rr por contestar aún así, os aseguro que los leo todos, sólo que cada vez me cuesta más contestarlos todos...

Edith; ¡CUMPLEAAAAÑOS FELIIIIIIIIZ, CUMPLEAAAAÑOS FELIIIIIIIIZ, TE DE..SE.. A.. MOS.. TO.. DAAAASSSSS, CUMPLEAAAÑOS FELIIIIIZZZZ! Feliz 20 imaginarios añossssssssssssssssss!...jajajajjajaja.

¡Requesonas de mi alma!...¡Os quiero!

¡CHICAS... NOS VEMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO!... Edward nos debe una visita guiada por la mansión y sus alrededores ¿no?…jajajajaj. Ainss.. Creo que habrá sesión de babas…

Hasta pronto!

Besitos!

/(^_^)\ saraes.


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos,.. ¡ya quisiera!,.. son de la fantástica S. Meyer, yo, simplemente , los tomo prestados para soñar con ellos….pero la trama y algunos de ellos si…

* * *

¡Hola, mis niñas preciosas!...acá os dejo el capítulo nuevo.. espero que os guste.

Pero antes, me gustaría hacer una aclaración sobre este capítulo. En él aparecerán unos personajes de otro fic, que seguro muchas de ustedes conozcan, "Un cuento de hadas moderno". Para quién no lo conozca, cuando haga mención a estos personajes, no penséis que me volví loca…..jajajjajaj y para las que sí… ¡Chicas… veremos a nuestro Príncipe favorito…! jajá jajá

Alicia; gracias por lo que me has hecho soñar con este hermoso cuento…

* * *

Y ahora si….¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

XXIX.

Después de una agradable tarde en compañía de la Sra. Jones; Edward decidió que era hora de enseñarle toda la mansión a Bella.

Tomados de la mano recorrieron cada una de las salas y habitaciones que albergaba. Bella disfrutó como una verdadera enana para el regocijo de Edward; que veía, embelesado, cada gesto, cada mueca o cada expresión en la cara de Bella al ir descubriéndolo todo.

Pero lo que más le fascinó, sin duda, fue la impresionante biblioteca.. Bella recorrió toda la estancia admirando impresionada, la cantidad de ejemplares que albergaba; una multitud de estanterías contenía miles y miles de libros, desde lo más bajo hasta casi llegar al techo. La luz que entraba a través de las muchas vidrieras que había en la estancia, le confería un ambiente idóneo para la lectura y para relajarse en los distintos divanes, que elegantemente, había colocados a lo largo de toda la sala. Una gran chimenea presidía la estancia proporcionando una cálida sensación de bienestar. Sin duda alguna, podría perderse horas y horas allí sin que nadie lo notase, pensó ella..

Edward rió cuando la vio corretear entre el laberinto de estantes. Ella reía y saltaba de un lado a otro leyendo entusiasmada los títulos, hojeando y admirando las encuadernaciones, haciendo comentarios sobre todos los que conocía o los que aún no había tenido oportunidad de leer y soplando el polvo, que en algunos de los ejemplares más antiguos y menos asequibles, se había acumulado.. Él supo desde ese mismo momento, que esa sería su habitación favorita, por eso la dejó para el final.

-Edward… ¡corre ven! - le pidió ella desde un lugar oculto detrás de una de las estanterías.

- Pero..¿dónde estás?..- le contestaba divertido mientras caminaba hacía donde ella se suponía que estaba.

-¡Oh, Edward.. Mira… es "Romeo y Julieta"!

-Si… ¿y? - le contestó con indiferencia cuando llegó hasta ella, pero una fingida ya que estaba más que ilusionado de verla tan contenta y entusiasmada..

-¿Cómo que.. y?, ¡Edward, por Dios!…- decía con voz alarmada. - ¡Este ejemplar fue editado por Alexander Pope en el siglo XVIII!

-¿A sí?, ahora entiendo porque mi padre casi me mata cuando le pedí que me lo dejara para recortar figuritas….- le contó divertido.

-¡¿Qué?… es un broma, ¿verdad? - chilló ella. Edward no pudo contener la carcajada cuando vio la mueca de horror que apareció en la cara de Bella..

- Claro que es broma, tontita - le besó el tope de la cabeza.- ¿Lo quieres?.. Puedes quedártelo..

-¡Oh, no Edward!…¿cómo crees? - le dijo apenada. - Este ejemplar tiene un valor incalculable.. No podría dormir tranquila si lo tuviera en casa…

-Ya lo tienes en casa… lo tienes aquí.- refutó él encogiéndose de hombros. Bella no pudo evitar mirarlo con la emoción que la envolvía al escucharlo hablar con tanta seguridad. Amaba cada vez que él trataba todo lo suyo como si fuera de ella, realmente la hacía sentir en casa.

Bella respiró hondo intentando aplacar las mariposas del estomago antes de colocar el valioso ejemplar en su sitió y lentamente, se acercó a él hasta atrapar sus labios en un apasionado beso, incapaz de contenerse.

-¡Mmnnhh! - gimió él sobre los labios de ella, lo que la hizo sonreír.- ¿ y esto? - preguntó cuando finalmente se separaron.

- Porque tienes razón…- contestó ella rozando sus labios nuevamente - ..ya lo tengo en casa.

Esa admisión por su parte llegó a lo más profundo del corazón de Edward y después de que una gran sonrisa se dibujase en su cara, acunó el rostro de Bella entre sus manos y la miró fijamente.

- Te amo, mi desconocida chica del rincón - susurró antes de besarla. Bella no pudo evitar sonreír ante las cosquillitas que le subían desde el centro mismo del estomago; pero estar cerca de él, tenía ese efecto en ella y si encima la reclamaba como suya, se acentuaba mucho más la sensación.

Después de recorrer el interior de la enorme vivienda, decidió llevarla a pasear por el exterior. Con las manos entrelazadas se adentraron en un laberíntico jardín de caminos tortuosos , donde hermosas esculturas victorianas y encantadores puentes de madera que cruzaba pequeños estaques, se confundían entre una vegetación aparentemente no domesticada. Era imposible negar el halo de romanticismo que los envolvían mientras recorrían abrazados por aquellas veredas franqueadas por grandes arces y abedules, donde por sorpresa, te podías encontrar con alguna significativa roca o con unas ruinas que te llamaban a contemplarlas como testigo fiel de un tiempo pasado lleno de vida.

Edward relataba emocionado cada batallita que, de pequeño, imaginaba entre aquellas paredes rocosas llenas de musgos y rodeadas de la vegetación más salvaje; lo que hacía reír a Bella, que entusiasmada, lo escuchaba como si lo estuviese viendo en ese preciso momento.

La tarde fue cayendo y cuando llegaron al gran lago, los rayos crepusculares dibujaba de tonos rosados y violáceos tanto el cielo como las nubes, que opacaban de pronto los últimos rayos de sol que iban muriendo lentamente sobre el horizonte y que se reflejaban sobre las aguas, creando una postal de belleza inacabable. Bella admiraba la hermosura del paisajístico lugar abrazada al cuerpo de Edward que, cariñosamente, la arropaba para refugiarla del frío húmedo de la tarde.

-Es hermoso e irradia tanta paz - exclamaba Bella aferrándose más a los brazos de Edward que la rodeaban desde la espalda.

-Si que lo es.. - susurró Edward sobre el hombro de Bella balanceándola en un suave vaivén. - Este era uno de mis rincones favoritos, este lugar ha sido testigo tanto de mis alegrías como de mis más amargas lágrimas.- Bella se abrazó más a él intentando protegerlo de sus propios recuerdos. - Pero ahora estoy feliz de poder compartirlo contigo, mi amor. - Tiernamente depositó un suave beso en el hueco entre el cuello y la clavícula de Bella haciéndola estremecer.

-Te amo..- susurró Bella alzando la cabeza mientras descubría en sus ojos un amor infinito.-…como no he amado a nadie.- concluyó antes de rozar delicadamente sus labios y volver a perderse en las sensaciones que le producía ese contacto.

Esa noche decidieron cenar en la habitación un delicioso platillo que la Sra Jones había preparado ya que Edward tenía pensado salir temprano para llevarla a recorrer la ciudad. Y así, a la mañana siguiente, comenzaron con la extenuante visita a la cosmopolita ciudad de Londres.

-Bueno qué..¿Qué te apetece ir a ver primero? - le preguntó Edward con tono burlón, nada más entrar en la limosina que había alquilado para hacer la visita lo más cómoda posible.

-¡Ay, Dios..Edward!.. No sabría ni por donde empezar. - dijo entusiasmada.

-Lewis, al Palacio de Buckingham - ordenó al chofer por el intercomunicador

Bella sonrió de oreja a oreja antes de palmotear como una niña pequeña; había soñado toda la vida con ir allí y hoy se haría realidad uno de su sueños…

La primera parada la hicieron en dicho palacio donde Bella quedó impresionada por la majestuosidad de la arquitectura. Después de esperar el tiempo necesario para ver el cambio de la guardia junto a un público de turistas al igual que ellos, bastantes expectantes, Edward decidió llevarla a la Abadía de Westminster.

Durante el camino, Edward le comentaba los últimos cambios producidos en la realeza Británica y le confesó lo entusiasmado que estaba de que por fin, el Príncipe de Gales, un chico al que admiraba, hubiese encontrado a la futura Princesa de Gales; Bella se sorprendió bastante de que la prometida del Príncipe fuera Norteamericana al igual que ella , y más aún de que coincidieran en el nombre; por lo que no faltaron la bromas al respecto, ya que tanto el Príncipe de Gales como la futura princesa se llamaban justo igual que ellos dos. Edward le confesó entusiasmado que al día siguiente la llevaría a la inauguración de la temporada de Teatro en la Royal Opera House, donde seguro se encontraban con los príncipes ya que era el primer acto oficial a la que asistiría la prometida del príncipe junto a toda la familia real..

Bella se abrazó emocionada por eso, ya que no sólo tendría la oportunidad de conocer en persona a la familia Real, sino que asistiría a una función de Ballet que siempre había soñado ver. La Bella Durmiente..

Cuando llegaron a la Abadía, no faltaron la expresiones de asombro de Bella. Edward le contaba que era el lugar donde se realizaban las coronaciones de todos los reyes y que acogía las tumbas de todos los monarcas. Más de tres horas les llevó recorrerlo, por lo que decidieron ir a ver el Big Ben, que les quedaba cerca y después de ahí ir a Picadilly Circus para comer algo.

Bella se sorprendió mucho cuando reconoció el lugar como la conocida postal de los tableros luminosos. Pasearon por la plaza y recorrieron las calles llenas de bares , Cafés y tiendas, donde compraron algunos regalos para los chicos; y desde allí decidieron volver a casa, para descansar y seguir con la vistita al día siguiente.

Como era de esperar llegaron exhaustos y apenas se ducharon cayeron rendidos en la cama.

Los siguientes tres días fueron tanto o más ajetreados. Como le prometió, al día siguiente la llevó al Ballet. Edward disfrutó viendo en todo momento la expresión de expectación en la cara de Bella al entrar en el teatro, y lo ansiosa que se veía, no sólo por ver a los príncipes, sino por el espectáculo en si..

En cuanto sonaron los primeros acordes del Himno Nacional, ambos se levantaron al igual que el resto de los asistentes mirando hacia el palco real para dar la bienvenida a la Familia Real. Bella presionó más de la cuenta la mano de Edward cuando, justo después de que entrasen los Reyes, un chico y una chica joven se colocaban junto a ellos.

- Mira Bella, el es Edward, el Príncipe de Gales y a su lado, su prometida. - le indicó susurrándole en el oído..

- ¡Es guapísimo!- exclamó en un susurro sin poder evitarlo.

-¡Vaya hombre!, veo que el príncipe ganó otra fan.- dijo Edward con un fingido tono molesto.

- No te molestes amor, sólo digo que es muy lindo..- dijo sonriéndole..

- Si claro, ahora es lindo…

- ¡Oh vamos, Edward! no seas celoso… además…- dijo mordiéndose el labio, - Tiene cierto parecido contigo… ¡Mnnhh!, te pareces al príncipe.- dijo sonriéndole.

- Para empezar, señorita, en todo caso el Príncipe se parece a mí, ya que yo soy mayor, recuerdas..- dijo en tono divertido - y segundo… Ya quisiera el Príncipe tener la libertad que yo tengo..

Bella no dejaba de mirarlo embelesada, adoraba esos momentos en el que los celos salían a frote.

- De acuerdo, te admito eso… aunque reconoce que es guapo, sobretodo si se parece a ti..

Edward rodó los ojos pero finalmente sonrió…

-Pues sabes qué… la prometida del príncipe tampoco se ve nada mal, - dijo él mirando hacia el palco entrecerrando los ojos, - y es curioso, pero también tiene cierto parecido a ti…- dijo volviendo su vista a Bella, - aunque tu eres mil veces más guapa..- dijo finalmente acercándose a sus labios y dejando en ellos un suave y leve beso..

- Cierto..- dijo Bella aún sumergida en las sensaciones que los labios de Edward le provocaba, - La futura princesa de Gales es muy linda y se ve seria, estoy segura que serán felices - dijo sin apartar la mirada de Edward. - Aunque como dices, ellos ni siquiera podrían hacer esto…- y acortando nuevamente el espacio volvió a unir sus labios en otro pequeño roce..

- Te adoro - susurró él sobre sus labios… - Me alegro de que el príncipe haya encontrado a su princesa, yo desde luego, ya encontré a mi reina…- dijo haciendo que Bella sonriera sonrojándose mientras las mariposas volvían a cosquillear su estomago.

Aparte de la hermosa velada en la Royal Opera Hosuse, Bella había disfrutado de la visita al London Eye desde donde vieron todos y cada uno de los destinos que tenían pensado visitar.

Bella totalmente emocionada intentó captar todo lo que Edward, completamente entusiasmado, le contaba de cada palacio, iglesia, parque o cualquier monumento o plaza que tenían a la vista. Durante la media hora que duraba el recorrido, permanecieron abrazados y no faltaron tampoco las exclamaciones de asombro que profería Bella.

Edward, completamente embelesado en la mujer que tenía al lado, disfrutó de cada momento, de cada risa, de cada suspiro que salía de su boca y no pudo evitar que sus manos siempre estuviera en contacto con cualquier parte de su cuerpo; ya fuese sobre su delicada cintura, su espalda, sobre uno de los hombros o simplemente tomados de las manos mientras paseaban por Trafalgar Square, callejeando por el Soho, o cuando comieron en Chinatown.

Bella suspiró cautivada por la magnificencia de la torre de Londres y no pudo evitar estremecerse ante esos muros, esa almenas y esas piedras, que habían sido testigo de decapitaciones tan importantes como de dos de las mujeres de Enrique VIII. O pasar por el famoso Tower Bridge, contemplando la belleza de las dos torres que lo sostenían.

Un torbellino de sentimientos invadía cada poro de su cuerpo en un estado de completa felicidad. Edward consiguió que sus primeras vacaciones fueran sencillamente inolvidable y para Bella, no pasaba desapercibido como cada minuto, cada segundo que pasaba a su lado, era mucho más difícil imaginar la vida sin él.

En cada una de las iglesias o catedrales que visitaban, un pellizco le azotaba en el estomago, imaginando cómo sería entrar toda vestida de blanco por esos pasillos para entregarse en cuerpo y alma al hombre que tenía al lado. Pero por más que su cuerpo se estremeciese emocionado por la idea de que se hiciera realidad, las dudas seguían martilleando su cabeza impidiéndole dar ese sí que Edward tanto ansiaba.

Para Edward, tampoco pasaba indiferente su visita a esos lugares, porque no podía evitar imaginarla con un traje blanco caminando hacía él; pero le prometió que esperaría, y no volvería a cometer la torpeza de anticiparse.

-¿Qué te apetece hacer mañana? - Susurró Edward sobre su hombro cuando la abrazó por la espalda mientras Bella contemplaba, maravillada, las luces de la ciudad tintinear sobre las aguas del río Támesis. Ella suspiró profundamente intoxicándose tanto de la perturbadora fragancia de su novio como del olor procedente del río.

-¿Sabes lo que me gustaría hacer mañana? - le preguntó girándose entre sus brazos y quedando frente a él. No pudo evitar soltar otro suspiro cuando vio lo extremadamente guapo que se veía Edward bajo la tenue luz de las farolas que alumbraban el paseo . - Descansar en los brazos de mi novio mientras leo unos versos al calor de la chimenea. En serio Edward, todo esto es fantástico y aún no logro bajar de la nube en la que me encuentro, pero… necesito un descanso, amor..- fingió un puchero que hizo que Edward comenzara a sonreír.

-¡Mmmnh!, como plan no me parece mal, pero que nada mal - contestó él sonriendo antes de apresar sus labios.- Además nos vendrá bien descansar y reponernos para seguir con la ruta que tenía planeada.

-¿Qué ruta? -preguntó de nuevo con mucha expectación.

-Te dije que conocerías todo de mí, tengo pensado llevarte a Cambridge, a Canterbury, a Windsor y otros muchos lugares donde pasé parte de mi vida y que sé que te cautivaran, en especial uno pero….¡es una sorpresa!

-¡Edward.!. - se quejó Bella.

-¡Ah,ah! - dijo negando con la cabeza -..no insistas, no te lo pienso decir, señorita. - sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa traviesa antes de darle cariñosamente, un pequeño toque en la nariz. - A si que, tu plan, se acaba de convertir en planazo. Además, tenemos que llamar a mis tíos, prometieron en venir.

-¡Cielo Santo Edward, no los hemos llamados desde que llegamos! - exclamó Bella exaltada.

-No te preocupes Bella, mis Tíos sabían que veníamos aquí, ellos mismos no han llamado para no importunar. Pero pronto tendrás a la loca de mi prima y a mi Tía para robarte de mi lado, ya verás.- dijo poniendo una graciosa mueca. Bella suspiró como una tonta enamorada, amaba cada una de sus expresiones ya fuera fingiendo estar molesto o cuando sus ojos se achinaba al mostrar una radiante sonrisa; cuando interrogativo, elevaba sensualmente un ceja… ¡Dios! cómo le gustaba cuando hacía eso, o simplemente cuando se la quedaba mirando intensamente, tanto.. que hasta sus propios ojos comenzaban a picar por la intensidad y la profundidad de ese mar verde.

Cuando volvieron a la casa y como era costumbre los últimos tres días, cayeron rendidos en la cama, pero con la seguridad que al día siguiente, lo pasarían tranquilos disfrutando de la comodidad que la gran Mansión Cullen les ofrecía.

-¡Buenos días, Connie! ¿ sabes donde está Edward? - preguntó Bella desde el interfono.

_-¡Buenos días, Bella!, Edward salió temprano pero no dijo dónde, sólo que te pusieras ropa cómoda, vendrá por ti sobre las once. ¿ te subo el desayuno o lo tomas aquí?_

-No, no te preocupes Connie, bajaré a desayunar.

Después de cortar la comunicación, salió de un salto de la cama, se ducho y vistió con un pantalón beige y un jersey de lana blanco, se calzó una botas altas de piel marrón a conjunto con el cinturón y la cazadora. Se había decidido por un conjunto cómodo y calentito ya que imaginaba que pasearían por el jardín.

Después de un nutritivo desayuno a mano de la Sra. Jones, Bella decidió visitar nuevamente la biblioteca mientras esperaba a que Edward regresase...

-Buenos días, princesa -le susurró al oído sobresaltándola.

-¡Edward, me has asustado!-dijo Bella cerrando el volumen que estaba hojeando.

Edward la atrajo por la cintura buscando sentir el calor de su cuerpo antes de unir sus labios en un cálido beso. -¡Mnnh!, adoro tus labios. - susurró sobre ellos.

-¿Por qué no me has despertado?, te he echado de menos - murmuró sobre los labios de Edward. El sonrió y se apartó después de presionar una vez más sus labios con los de ella.

-Quería prepararte una sorpresa, además… estabas tan linda durmiendo que no quise despertarte.

-¡Mnnhh, una sorpresa!-gimió una vez más sobre su boca.

-¿Ya has desayunado?

-¡Ajá! - asintió.

-Ven, acompáñame fuera, ¡te va a encantar!

Salieron hacia la parte de atrás donde estaban los establos; este era el único lugar de la casa que aún no conocía. Al llegar, los ojos de Bella se ensancharon desmesuradamente. Ante ella había un impresionante caballo completamente ensillado y sujeto de las riendas por un joven que, supuso, era un mozo de cuadra.

-Ven, Bella - dijo Edward asiéndola de una mano y tirando de ella hasta aproximarse al magnifico ejemplar.- Este es "Strenght," mi pura sangre español. Bella se acercó vacilante hasta donde estaba Edward y contempló maravillada la belleza del animal.

Era un magnifico ejemplar de caballo Andaluz, de un reluciente color castaño; su cabeza, ligeramente convexa y con una pequeña mancha blanca en la frente, daba lugar a un cuello fuerte y arqueado cubierto de un crinera larga y negra; su grupa redondeada y potente de una gran fortaleza, de ahí el nombre, imaginó Bella, era revestida por una hermosa silla de montar. El animal de ojos vivaces, golpeó cómplicemente con la cabeza el hombro de Edward cuando éste comenzó a acariciarlo.

-Mira "Strenght", ella es Bella, ¿a qué es hermosa? - preguntó al animal como si entendiese y éste, dejando totalmente atónita a Bella, relinchó y movió afirmativamente la cabeza, lo que provocó la risa tanto de Edward como del mozo. - ¡Ven Bella, no tengas miedo!; "Strenght" no te morderá - le dijo divertido.

Bella, tímidamente, se acercó y comenzó a acariciar titubeante el cuello del animal. "Strenght", al igual que a Edward, comenzó a golpear pero con suavidad el hombro de Bella y ésta, aunque en un principio se asustó, comenzó a sonreír al ver que el animal aceptaba sus caricias.

-¡Vaya, Bella!, creo que te ha salido otro admirador.- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Oh, Edward! - le riñó ella por hacerla avergonzar.

Bella se sorprendió cuando, Edward, de pronto, afianzó el pie en el estribo, con un fuerte impulso subió a lomos de "Strenght" y tendió una mano hacía ella.

-¡Ven sube! -le pidió.

-¡¿Qué? - exclamó Bella alarmada.- ¡Oh,no! No,no,no.. Yo nunca he montado Edward, mejor te espero aquí.- dijo atropelladamente enfatizando sus palabras con un movimiento negativo de su cabeza, "Strenght" bufó en desacuerdo.

-¡Oh vamos, Bella!, estás haciendo entristecer a "Strenght", además, yo te sujetaré.- y sin más, se inclinó, pasó el brazo por la cintura de Bella y la izó como si fuera una pluma, para ponerla a horcajadas delante de él.

-¡Aaahh! - gritó Bella al sentir como su cuerpo era elevado inesperadamente, y de una manera totalmente instintiva, pasó un pierna por sobre el cuello del animal para quedar a horcajadas sobre él. - ¡Edward!- le regañó aferrándose, como si la vida le fuera en ello, a las crines del animal.

-No tengas miedo, cariño, yo te sujetaré - le susurró al oído mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos atrayéndola a su pecho.

Bella suspiró pesadamente al recibir el escalofrío que le recorrió por toda la espina dorsal al sentir la firmeza del pecho de Edward contra su espalda; pero se aferró aún con más fuerza, al notar como Edward ordenaba a "Strenght" comenzar la marcha.

En un principio, Bella sintió verdadero pavor al notar el vaivén lento y pesado, pero al pasar de los minutos y al sentir en todo momento los brazos de Edward rodeándola, se comenzó a relajar hasta el punto que empezó a disfrutar del suave traqueteó .

Más de una hora estuvieron cabalgando a través de todo el bosque que rodeaba la mansión. Cabalgaron en silencio, sólo con el sonido de los cascos de "Strenght" golpeando sobre el terreno, el cimbrear de los insectos revoloteando a su alrededor y el murmullo lejano de las aguas de un río de fondo.

Todo era perfecto, todo era mágico; ni en sus mejores sueños y fantasía, Bella había imaginado nada igual. Todas las sensaciones que le producía aquel relajante paseo, se fueron arremolinando en su interior, haciéndola estremecer cada vez que el salto del trote la hacía rebotar con sus nalgas sobre el regazo de Edward.

El seguía rodeándola con sus fuertes brazos y mientras que con una mano, sujetaba fuertemente las riendas dirigiendo en todo momento a "Strenght", con la otra, acariciaba distraídamente sobre el estomago de Bella; llevándola, inconcientemente, a un estado de excitación que ella jamás había sentido antes. Claro que él no estaba mucho mejor; sentir el pequeño cuerpo de Bella estremecerse entre sus brazos y sumado a las sacudidas que, sus apretadas nalgas daban sobre su más que animado miembro, prácticamente lo estaban llevando a la locura; tanto es así, que no pudo evitar que sus labios se fueran directamente sobre la piel de su cuello.

Bella sintió crecer en su interior algo que desconocía y que, al mismo tiempo, era una sensación dolorosa y placentera haciéndola jadear suavemente.

Edward, al escuchar esos sonidos, decidió que era hora de aligerar el paso para poder desmotar lo antes posible sino quería tomarla allí mismo sobre el caballo; y golpeando suavemente el lomo de "Strenght", comenzó a cabalgar a más velocidad.

-¡Edward! - gritó Bella que ante el inesperado cambio de ritmo, se aferró a sus manos clavándole las uñas..

-Tranquila amor, no caerás. Te tengo bien sujeta- le dijo con voz ronca.

Edward, que había apresurado el paso con el objeto de llegar lo antes posible al prado y así poder separarse del cuerpo de Bella, no se percató que las sacudidas serían mucho más rápidas y fuertes, lo que lo llevó casi al punto de culminar. Gracias a Dios, el fatal incidente no llegó a suceder y un cuarto de hora más tarde desmotaba del caballo asiendo a Bella por la cintura para ayudarla a desmontar también. En esos momentos se alegró de haberse puesto unos fuertes vaqueros que le ocultaba su vergonzosa y dolorosa situación.

Bella que tenía las piernas y las nalgas un poco adoloridas, trastabilló nada más poner los pies en el suelo, pero por suerte, Edward seguía cerca y la sostuvo evitando la caída.

-Gracias..- dijo Bella avergonzada. - Realmente siento las piernas de mantequilla - confesó finalmente haciendo que Edward riera por su ocurrente comentario. Pero Bella enseguida se recompuso y comenzó a apreciar todo lo que había a su alrededor.

El lugar le pareció extrañamente familiar, conocido pero sabia perfectamente que eso no era posible de ninguna manera; aunque estaba completamente segura de que había soñado alguna vez con él; y es que era igualito al prado en el que escuchó aquella voz y sintió aquella presencia que no pudo ver.

Caminó ausente algunos pasos recordando hasta que de nuevo escuchó aquella voz.

-Abre los ojos, Bella - le pedía Edward un poco asustado, ya que llevaba paseando un rato con los ojos cerrados y temía que no se sintiese bien.

Bella se estremeció nada más sentir la voz y abrió los ojos para encontrarse a Edward mirándola preocupado

-Eras tú…. - dijo llevando sus manos al rostro perfecto de su novio..- Siempre has sido tú.. - Edward la miró interrogantemente porque no llegaba a comprender. -¿Te acuerdas el días que desperté? - preguntó y Edward asintió aún sin comprender.- Justo antes de despertar, sentí que estaba en un prado, - dijo girando sobre si misma - el prado era exactamente igual a este, y sentí una presencia en él, al principio me asustó, pero después vino la voz, esa voz me pedía que abriera los ojos, como acabas de hacer tu ahora mismo - Edward que escuchaba con atención, pasó su mirada al igual que ella al prado, a ese prado que había sido suyo en exclusividad, nadie de su familia había ido allí y por eso era tan especial para él - Eras tú…- volvió a repetir sacándolo de sus pensamientos..

- No tengo explicación para lo del prado, realmente este lugar sólo lo conozco yo; pero no me extraña que la voz fuera la mía amor, me la pasé pegado a tu cama pidiendo que abrieras los ojos hasta que lo hiciste - dijo Edward atrayéndola a su cuerpo por la cintura y uniendo sus frentes - no sabes el miedo que pasé, Bella; esos días fueron un infierno al pensar que podría perderte, mi amor.

De los ojos de Bella salieron dos gruesas lágrimas al oír el dolor que había detrás de sus palabras. Sabía que él estuvo allí pero nunca habían hablado sobre como se sintió. Y que él ya temiera en perderla le encogió el corazón.

-No llores mi vida, no quiero que estés triste… Te amo Bella, no..no sé como vivir ya sin ti - se separó para mirarla directamente a los ojos. - ¡Dios Bella!, te amo tanto que hasta duele. - se llevó una de las manos de Bella hacía el lugar donde estaba su corazón y apretó sobre él.

Bella lo miraba con los ojos anegados incapaz de contener la emoción que la embargaba al sentir todo ese amor de parte de él; de su amor, de su hombre y por fin lo tuvo claro. Ella no podría vivir una vida sin él, ya no podría; lo amaba con la misma intensidad, y lo deseaba de la misma forma.

-Hazme el amor, Edward - susurró con la voz quebrada por la emoción.

Edward, que la miraba embelesado se quedó impactado ante su petición. ¿No podía ser cierto lo que estaba oyendo? ¿en serio Bella le estaba pidiendo que le hiciera el amor? No, no podía ser cierto, pensó.

-¿Qu..qué has dicho? - preguntó intentando salir de esa duda.

- Quiero que me ames Edward, quiero que me hagas el amor; necesito sentir tus besos, necesito sentir tus caricias, te necesito a ti...

-Bella…- susurró completamente emocionado ante la inesperada petición.

Bella acortó la distancia que los separaba y hambrienta lo besó; lo besó con verdadero ímpetu, con verdadera necesidad y vehemencia; sus manos fueron a su nuca y enredando sus dedos entre su sedoso cabello, lo atrajo a más no poder hacia ella.

-Ámame, amor.. -le suplicó sobre sus labios que lamió sin piedad.

-Bella…¿estás.. estás segura? - le preguntó con dificultad ya que los besos de Bella lo estaban llevando de nuevo a la locura.

-Te deseo Edward.. Te deseo como nunca, aunque no te negaré que tengo un poco de miedo. - le confesó separándose de sus labios y mirándolo fijamente con los ojos tintineantes.

-Bella..- intentó protestar

-Shhh…- le hizo callar poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios. - Tengo miedo sí, pero confío en ti, Edward… confío en ti y te deseo, mi amor. - dijo con la respiración entrecortada - Sé que no me harás daño, sé que serás tierno.

-Te amo Bella, no... no sabes lo que esto significa para mí...- volvió a unir sus labios con urgencia en un beso demandante, que hizo que Bella se tuviera que aferrara a sus brazos para no caer -…pero no será aquí, no será de cualquier manera, amor. - susurró sobre su boca, - ¡Ven, volvamos!…

Continuará…

* * *

N/A.

¡Aaaaahhhhhhhhh!…. Es… es …¡aaaaaahhhhhhh!.. Me mataba a mi misma por dejarnos asiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii… Esto sólo significa que…¡Dios, no me lo puedo creer! ¿Sabéis qué significa chicas? Que para el próximo… ahhhh! …

Por cierto, os he dicho que adoro a ese caballo…..jajajajjajajaa

AGRADECIMIENTO

Alicia; Ana; ammyriddle; Crystal Butterfly92; Pam3.C.S; Shibubi; Li; mairethchiba; Danae allen; Nataliaright;Marina Cullen87; VICKY08; arrianna mansen; themis78,Claudi17; EdithCullen; Dreams Hunter; L'Amelie; sophia18; Lucimell; Kute-Chan; Jolie Cullen; Yasmin-Cullen; Cullen Vigo, crismery; lexa0619; Vale; Kalikw; pekascullen; Impossible love; Milhoja; EdwardKaname; Kira masen; Pao; LUCYarg; titaangel30; KarlaMasenRossSalvatoreCullen; Chemita; beluchiss; alijas1002; Kahtzathroph-VK; madaswan; Ara Cullen; ImPoly; Aleisa Black; Nicole Alexa Cullen; Salyluna; Anónimo; Kellys; Danika20; isabela91; ; Aiiram; Tania Solis; deandramari; Paolastef; Elyta; Iare; Kapri-SatrawwBerries; Angye; ChayoRCM; TinaCullenSwan; Tata XOXO; Idta; carlita16; Katlyn Cullen; Ely Cullen M; NuRySh; Aspasie29; Emma Isabella de Cullen; Yevi08; Aime Cullen; nany87; Lauri R; carmen Cullen 116; Leila Cullen Masen; AleLupis; larosaderosas; rebenkita; yoya11; green'splace; vanscat; Noelle XD; mariclau; delitah cullen; Jos WeasleyC; bellaliz; yolabertay; msteppa; Ericastelo; lucia2176; lili2543; MgCullen; PattyQ; alliebebe; Johis.U; -Tsukino; ADICULLEN; sophie cullen swan; EmilioLT; FENIXGIRL83; calalis; MillaPattzn; Lynn;Smile79; Maiy; CullenKika16; MyGypsyPauletta; Lorena; Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen;Yose; Ally Mansen; Karin Cullen; Pilar ralip; Edward-Bella-Manson; Yeya Cullen; Jorgi; AbbyNicole; Jesiry Beaitaly; LienCullenPotter;Adry; Carmen Cullen; audreybaldacci; Patrinix; chikiday; BiankisMasen; Nikki Swan; Klaiva;Sandra1; Laura Castiblanco;BeeLaDarcy; solangegonzalez; maireth SM cullen;Joss Alvarado; XkanakoX; roscidius cullen; nafcullen; fabi91; LeidaJim; princesaamy; Kahah; Mon de Cullen; the rainbowgirl; cecy wayland; hilarycullen17; Suiza19; VanpiresDoItBetter; rubygloomsp; Addy Ortiz; MillaPattzn; Luz Cullen Chiva; ileidan; eli1901; Nardillita; Twilighter930; Yeray; TinaCullenSwan; ZAVACULLEN; NinnaCullen;CINTIA EL NEMER; Beth71; miraura ; Mapi Hale; Genesis Torres; gracie Alexa; Elu-QuiDieuExalter; julimechitas; supattisondecullens; Edward Cullen's Pauli; Angie C Cullen ; Naobi Chan; Fran Cullen Masen; Julimuliluli De Cullen; BETTY CULLEN; fantwilight1; Kiran Masen; Maxipau; Kitty678; jaavii; NADUSOLE; Natasha Granger; twifanMarie;xelatwi;Lola; MaryC24; Jaslice Hale Cullen; Yulibar; paz15; Maya Cullen Masen; Pamela Cullen S; TGKiran; Karen O'Shea; tlebd; Klaxi; BKss; Estefaiaalicecullen; ROXXI88;WeRa CuLleN;Vyda; JiaoMalu; Nikkioo; FABME; Paaameeelaaa; Bella Masen86; sisi bunny; Magtam1830; Ebrume; Lauriss; Estrie; Libelula19; Wawis cullen; Adry'XoxO; AleCullenn; Andreiita-crepuZ; Ludwika Cullen; jhkkhmm; Cristina; Carol; paz15;Paolita93; Dama89;lEOna gUAraNi CUllEN SWan; anónimo;annimo but con estilo; annabolena; aridkell12; fantwiligh1; Dulcynea; Ginegine; Lizzie Cullen Black; Samy Cullen Black; chloe patt; AnnieKP; PriScElLa9; Sayuri1980; maria.

Espero que no se me haya olvidado nadie, si es así, hacédmelo saber. Y sorprendentemente… ¡Este aquelarre sigue creciendo! ¡Bienvenidas, nuevas lectoras!, espero que nos acompañéis hasta el final.

¡Gracias chicas! Ya llegamos a los 2466 rr, estaré eternamente agradecida por el tiempo que me habéis dedicado en cada uno de ellos. Gracias de corazón..

También por las alertas y favoritos que no dejan de llegar; y a las lectoras silenciosas, que me consta que sois muchas... ojalá os animarais a haceros notar, asi podría agradeceros personalmente.

Perdonad los rr que no alcancé a contestar… chicas lo siento.

¡Requesonas de mi alma!...¡Os adoro!

¡CHICAS... NOS VEMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO!... Y… las recomendaciones sobran ¿verdad?…

Hasta pronto!

Besitos!

/(^_^)\ saraes.


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos,.. ¡ya quisiera!,.. son de la fantástica S. Meyer, yo, simplemente , los tomo prestados para soñar con ellos….pero la trama y algunos de ellos si…

* * *

¡Hola, mis niñas preciosas!... Siento muchísimo no haber podido subir el capítulo en la noche de ayer como tenía previsto, pero San Internet se negó a permitirme la entrada… ¡Ah! Fue frustrante y desesperante, me sentí tan impotente que os aseguro que aún no se me ha ido la mala leche… en fin, mejor tarde que nunca ¿no?… acá os dejo el ansiado capítulo... ¡espero que os guste!

* * *

¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

XXX.

Edward no tardó en volver a montar sobre "Strenght" y ayudar a Bella. Volvieron al trote pero con un paso más ligero. Él se aferró al cuerpo de Bella y no dejó de acariciarla en todo el trayecto, que se volvió una verdadera locura dado el ajetreó que llevaban.

Bella no podía evitar reír al ver la ansiedad por llegar que tenía él. Ya estaba hecho, había dado el primer paso y aunque las dudas luchaban por ganar la batalla mental que tenía, las caricias y los besos que Edward le daba mientras cabalgaban, la mantuvieron en un estado de completa excitación mandando al diablo, la más mínima duda sobre lo que le acaba de pedir.

Nada más llegar a los establos, Edward saltó de "Strenght" y sujetó a Bella por la cintura para ayudarla a desmotar.

-Espero que hayan tenido un lindo paseo -les deseó John, el joven que se encargaba de los caballos y que amablemente se hizo cargo de "Strenght" al notar la urgencia en la cara de Edward.

- Ha sido el mejor paseo de mi vida… -le contestó Edward mientras caminaba presuroso hacia el interior de la casa tirando de la mano de Bella que, a pesar de sentirse avergonzada por su comentario, no paraba de reír por lo cómico que se veía..

Edward irrumpió en la casa atropellando de paso a Bernie que andaba con un plumero repasando el polvo de los muebles de hall.

-¡Perdone, Señorito Edward! - se lamentó el mayordomo pero no le pasó desapercibido el brillo en los ojos de Edward.

- ¡Bernieeee! - gruñó Edward por llamarlo Señorito, cosa que siempre hacía reír a Bella.

-¡Lo siento, Señor Cullen! -dijo apenado -.. Es la costumbre.

Edward volvió a rodar los ojos y lo miró con seriedad.- Nos retiramos a descansar, Bernie, dile a Nana que yo le avisaré si necesitamos algo. ¡Ah! y no quiero que nadie suba al ala Este, ¡entendido! -le ordenó mientras subía de dos en dos los peldaños de la escalera.

El mayordomo no pudo disimular la sonrisa que trataba de salir de sus labios desde que lo había visto entrar y a tenor del sonrojo de la chica, era más que obvio que tipo de descanso iban a tener. Aunque lejos de escandalizarse, estaba más que complacido de que sus señores, porque así consideraba a Bella, fueran felices y tuvieran… por fin… la llama de la pasión encendida.

- ¡Edward! -le regañó Bella ya que tiraba de ella con tanta fuerza que estuvo a punto de caer en varias ocasiones. - Edward, para… me vas a tirar. -le volvió a reprender mientras reía.

- Lo siento mi amor, eso lo arreglo ahora mismo.

-¡Ah! - gritó la joven cuando los brazos de Edward la tomaron y la cargó como si fuera una novia hasta llegar a la habitación.

- ¡Problema resuelto! - dijo besando sus labios.

Al llegar a la habitación, Edward dejó suavemente a Bella sobre sus pies. Ambos tenían la respiración agitada, una mezcla del esfuerzo y la excitación que les recorría…

La mañana, aunque había amanecido soleada, en esos momentos presentaba un cielo gris, algo usual en el variante estado climatológico de la zona, por lo que la habitación apenas era iluminada con un tenue resplandor anaranjado proveniente del confort de la chimenea, que desde que ocuparon esa habitación, siempre se mantenía encendida.

Edward cerró la puerta tras él, y lentamente, se acercó a Bella que lo miraba intensamente a los ojos. Sus manos se fueron involuntariamente hacía el rostro de la chica y lo ahuecó dulcemente. - No tenemos que hacerlo, ¿lo sabes, verdad? -le recordó al ver como el pecho de la chica subía y bajaba de una manera alarmante; pero sin darse cuentas que el suyo, lucia igual.

Bella se perdió por un minuto en el brillo de sus ojos, y aunque era cierto que sentía un poco de temor, el deseo de sentirlo era aún mayor. - Quiero hacerlo… - musitó sin dejar de mirarlo ni por un segundo. Realmente lo deseaba, todo su cuerpo se estremecía con sólo sentir su presencia, no podía obviar por más tiempo la necesidad que tenía de sentir sus caricias. - Bésame… - le pidió a media voz con la emoción contenida.

Edward no tardó en cumplir sus deseos pero se obligó a ir lento. Sus labios, apenas rozaron una y otra vez los labios de Bella en un acto de extrema ternura. La deseaba… la deseaba con verdadera locura… pero tenía que ser tierno, no podía dejarse llevar por su propio deseo y aunque se convirtiera en una auténtica tortura… borraría con cada caricia, con cada beso, con cada aliento… cada uno de esos malos recuerdos que la atormentaban.

La respiración de ambos era cada vez mas errática, ya que la contención por parte de él los estaba llevando a un estado de excitación insoportable. Bella llevó lentamente sus manos a través del pecho de Edward hasta cruzarlas tras su cuello y así… consiguió que él dejara de apartarse y se fundiera de una vez con sus labios como realmente deseaba.

Edward, incapaz de soportarlo por más tiempo, comenzó a mover sus labios ardientemente mientras que sus manos comenzaban a bajar lentamente del rostro de Bella, pasando por la hermosa hendidura de su cuello hasta llegar a sus hombros.

Los labios de Bella se entreabrieron dándole paso a la lengua de Edward que, con suavidad, comenzaba a delinear sobre sus labios, mientras sentía su cuerpo estremecer bajo las caricias de sus manos.

Edward continuó con su lento reconocimiento y bajó sus manos acariciando dulcemente la longitud de sus brazos hasta dejarlas descansar sobre su cintura. Bella, sentía como su cabeza comenzaba a dar vueltas sumergida en todas las sensaciones que la impactaban, y apretándose más contra el cuerpo de Edward, comenzó a mover sus labios de una manera demandante y necesitada..

La falta de aire les obligó a separarse el tiempo suficiente en el que sus miradas volvieron a conectarse, enviando un claro mensaje al otro.

Los dos ardían por la pasión que los envolvía en ese preciso momento. Edward, se permitió observar, con verdadera adoración, el rostro de la mujer que pretendía entregársele y en él vio toda la inocencia que ese maldito animal no había conseguido aniquilar... Allí, bajo un manto cristalino de color chocolate, latía la ingenuidad y la incertidumbre… pero también la necesidad y el deseo. Si era posible amarla más, ese había sido sin duda su momento. Verla allí, jadeante y excitada a la vez que tímida y asustada… lo hizo estremecer; ahora si había llegado el momento, lo supo en ese preciso instante; y dio gracias a Dios por haber sido él, el elegido. Ella, aunque temerosa, se le estaba entregando y él… haría que ese encuentro lo recordara para el resto de su vida.

-Estás asustada… - afirmó en un susurró sin dejar de mirarla.

Bella tragó en seco y tuvo que reconocer que sí estaba asustada, pero… ¿quién no lo estuvo en su primera vez?, porque aunque no era virgen, si sería su primera vez. Con sinceridad asintió.

- Podem…

Edward intentó hablar pero ella lo acalló llevando sus labios contra los de él. No dejaría que el temor le impidiera demostrarle lo mucho que lo amaba.

- Sólo ámame Edward, ámame… y el miedo se irá… - dijo sobre sus labios con los ojos apretados, intentando convencerse ella misma.

- No temas, mi Bella… - musitó acariciando de nuevo su rostro provocando que Bella abriera los ojos y volviera a perderse en la inmensidad de su mirada. - Te prometo que no te haré daño… seré gentil, mi amor - dijo rozando nuevamente sus labios mientras ella asentía con la cabeza.

Edward se separó de sus labios pero emprendió un camino dulce y lento a través de su mandíbula hasta llegar a la suave y delicada piel de su cuello, donde inhaló profundamente inundándose de todo su olor; ese olor a Fresia que lo hacia sentir, que lo llenaba de paz y a la vez lo provocaba hasta lo más profundo.

Bella cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por las sensaciones que esos pequeños y húmedos besos le estaban dejando sobre su piel.

El siguió con su tarea y se permitió degustar todo su sabor, sus manos bajaron lentamente hasta quedar a la orilla del jersey de Bella y con la misma ternura que antes, comenzó a subirlo acariciando a su paso la piel que iba quedando expuesta.

Bella cerró nuevamente los ojos intentando apaciguar la voz interna que le pedía salir corriendo de allí; esa voz atormentada por los recuerdos de aquella brutal violación, pero era él, era el hombre al que amaba el que, con toda dulzura, intentaba desnudarla...

Se obligó a abrir los ojos y enseguida conectó con esas preciosas gemas esmeraldas que la miraban con un inmenso amor y un deje de preocupación. Sabía que para él tampoco estaba siendo fácil y decidió que no le dejaría toda la presión. De una manera tímida y lenta, más incluso de lo que lo estaba haciendo él, subió sus brazos sobre su cabeza facilitándole la tarea. El, que no podía un segundo apartar la mirada de ella, sintió su corazón explotar ante la aceptación de Bella y con más decisión, subió del todo el jerseys sacándolo suavemente por su cabeza; aún con el jersey en la mano, Edward paseó su manos por la espalda de Bella hasta llegar al final de la misma y la atrajo hacía él mientras estrellaba sus labios con vehemencia sobre la boca de Bella.

Bella no podía ni pensar, cualquier pensamiento coherente se le había ido al sentir su piel arder de deseo cuando Edward, acarició toda la longitud de su espalda. Su cuerpo entero se estremeció y aunque la habitación estaba cálida por la chimenea, sintió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo; con lo que agradeció que Edward la refugiase entre sus brazos.

Edward separó los labios de los suyos y se permitió mirar el torso desnudo de Bella. Su piel resplandecía con un sutil color anaranjado proveniente de la luz de las llamas que crepitaban en al chimenea; las sombras bailaban sobre su piel de una manera totalmente hechizante.

Una pequeña sonrisa se curvo en sus labios al ver el encantador sujetador de color rosa que cubría sus redondeados senos, lo que la hacía mucho más hermosa. En su escrutinio, vio como Bella intentaba tímidamente llevar sus manos hasta ese lugar con la intención inequívoca de cubrirse… pero él se lo impidió.

- No te cubras, Bella... - le pidió en un susurro. - Eres tan hermosa… no debes avergonzarte. - Ella, tímida pero obediente, dejo caer nuevamente sus brazos a los lados aunque no pudo evitar agachar la cabeza con un sonrojo. Edward tomó el mentón de la chica y delicadamente lo elevó hasta que sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse…

- Eres hermosa, Bella, excesivamente hermosa. Sólo mirarte es un verdadero placer, mi amor. - susurraba Edward con una voz ronca de deseo.

De nuevo su mano fue dibujando un camino en su piel sin dejar de mirarla. Sus largos dedos, acariciaron la piel desnuda de su hombro hasta llegar a sus brazos, para después, bajar lentamente hasta sus caderas nuevamente.

- Siente como tu piel me reconoce, mi amor - musitaba mientras veía como la piel se le iba poniendo de gallina por donde él iba acariciando. - Tu cuerpo me reclama, Bella. - Ella volvió a abrir los ojos y notó como los nervios de su estomago comenzaban a fluir en una sola dirección… su centro.

Era cierto, todo su cuerpo gritaba por él y con cada caricia de sus dedos, iba dejando un camino ardiente sobre su piel.

- Edward…- susurró cuando sintió que él comenzaba acariciar su estomago y después de dibujar suaves círculos alrededor de su ombligo, fue subiendo tortuosamente hasta el centro mismo de sus pechos, pasando por su canalillo, para acabar recorriendo lentamente su garganta y volver a acariciar sus labios, unos labios que picaron al momento de sentirlo. -Edward…-volvió a susurrar mientras en su pecho, el corazón le latía frenéticamente y su respiración se hacía más pesada y dificultosa.

-Te deseo, Bella...¡Dios… cuánto te deseo..! - dijo llevando su mano hasta la nuca de Bella y atacando sus labios con verdadera ansia. Ese beso no fue para nada tierno, sus labios se estrellaban y se movían violentamente de una manera enloquecedora; sus lenguas emprendieron una lucha encarnizada intentando ganar terreno por saborear la cavidad del otro, sus alientos entremezclados con sus salivas, los estaban llevando a un nivel de excitación casi insoportable. Bella, totalmente abducida por las sensaciones, llevó sus manos hasta el borde del jersey de Edward y junto a su camiseta, la subió hasta dejarlo desnudo al igual que ella. Edward, asombrado por la reacción de Bella, se separó jadeante para ver que ella estaba en las misma condiciones y al igual que él, lo devoró con la mirada.

Bella se perdió en la belleza del hombre que tenía en frente, y sin poder evitarlo, sus manos fueron a su más que tonificado pecho, acariciando titubeante pero con curiosidad… cada pliegue, cada resalto, la tersura de su piel, el suave bello que lo cubría… y fue descendiendo en un camino lento y tortuoso de caricias que llevaron a Edward al mismísimo séptimo cielo.

Aún en su inocencia y su inexperiencia, Bella lo estaba haciendo sentir más que ninguna mujer con las que había estado. Edward se concentró al sentir la pequeña y cálida mano de Bella, pero su cuerpo, incapaz de soportarlo, reaccionó al instante y su miembro palpitó dentro de sus pantalones provocando una tensión casi dolorosa.

-Bella…- jadeo cuando sintió como sus dedos repasaban la uve que salía de su cintura y confluía en el punto que más la necesitaba en estos momentos. Pero haciendo uso de su mayor autocontrol, retiró suavemente las manos de Bella antes de que acabara su recorrido y se las llevó a sus labios para besarlas con adoración. Bella lo miró preguntando con los ojos si había hecho algo mal y él, adivinando sus dudas, sonrió y volvió a atacar sus labios, algo que ella aceptó gustosa…

- Si sigues por ahí… esto va a acabar antes de tiempo, mi amor. - susurró sobre sus labios. La cara de Bella se encendió al imaginar a lo que se refería y aunque se avergonzaba, al mismo tiempo se sentía feliz de provocar tanto deseo en él.

Después de dejar nuevamente sus labios, volvió atacar su cuello, su lóbulo, su clavícula… hasta que lentamente, fue descendiendo hasta acariciar con la lengua la cima de sus redondeados y generosos senos que aún se mantenían presos bajo esa delicada tela rosa.

Bella jadeo ante la increíble sensación pero lejos de sentirse asustada, se sentía deseosa de que la tocase, todo su cuerpo se regocijaba ante sus caricias. Edward sin dejar de besar su tiernas colinas, pasó sus manos hacía la espalda de Bella y con verdadera maestría, desabrochó el clip del sujetador.

Sin dejar en ningún momento de besar el nacimiento de sus pechos, fue subiendo sus manos hasta sus hombros para, lentamente, deslizar los tirantes por los mismos hasta quitar esa estorbosa prenda y dejar a su merced sus delicados y hermosos pechos.

El estomago de Bella dio un vuelco al sentirse tan expuesta, pero Edward no le dio tiempo a lamentarse ya que sus manos volaron a ahuecarlos y con su labios, comenzó a besar y acariciar esas pequeñas protuberancias que se tersaron nada más sentir la humedad de su lengua. Edward lamió, beso y masajeó delicadamente cada pezón, disfrutando orgulloso cada gemidos que profería Bella.

- Edward, Oh.. Edward…- jadeaba Bella totalmente entregada a sus caricias. En su interior, algo desconocido para ella comenzaba a formarse y sintió como su sexo empezaba a humedecerse involuntariamente, su cuerpo se estremecía deseoso y su centro palpitaba anhelante de caricias. A Edward comenzó a llegarle el aroma de su excitación y su propio cuerpo se estremeció de anticipación. Su erección era tan grande que necesitaba al menos liberarla de la cárcel de sus pantalones, pero quería que primero ella estuviera libre de esa prenda también.

Abandonó por un momento los exquisitos pechos de Bella que lo despidieron con los pezones hinchados y un movimiento ascendente y descendente de lo más seductor. Llevo de nuevo su boca hasta la de ella y con la misma impetuosidad de antes comenzó a devorarla.

-Bella, voy a terminar… de… desnudarte. - susurró sobre sus labios. Decidió ir indicándole en cada momento su proceder para que tuviera opción a parar. - Podemos… parar si… quieres - dijo con la voz entrecortada a consecuencia de su jadeante respiración.

-Hazlo… - fue lo único que respondió en un susurro y de nuevo sintió los labios de Edward apresar ardientemente los suyos.

Con un movimiento lento pero firme, Edward recorrió de nuevo su cuerpo hasta llegar al cinturón que llevaba puesto y sin separar sus labios, se lo quitó sin la menor dificultad. Bella jadeaba sobre su boca lo que le animaba a seguir con el siguiente paso.

Con delicadeza, desabrochó el botón del pantalón y lentamente bajó la cremallera del mismo. El corazón de Bella latía frenéticamente, con una mezcla de temor y deseo cuando Edward introdujo su mano por encima de su ropa interior, y con un suave toque, acarició su centro que estaba completamente húmedo, lo que lo hizo gemir al instante.

-¡Dios, Bella..! Estás tan húmeda… Me vas a volver loco.

Bella gimió fuertemente al sentir los dedos de Edward acariciar esa parte y con verdadera necesidad llevó sus manos a la parte trasera de la cabeza de Edward y lo atrajo para besarlo frenéticamente. Edward aprovechó el estado de excitación de bella y posando sus manos sobre sus nalgas, la impulsó para que ésta quedara enganchada a su cintura.

- Edward… -gimió Bella enloquecida cuando los dos sexos chocaron en la más placentera de las caricias.

Edward, totalmente ido y necesitado, camino con ella hasta la cama y la depositó con delicadeza sobre el colchón, se separó y se quedó mirando embelesado todo su cuerpo. Su pelo estaba esparramado por toda la colcha, su pecho subía y bajaba al ritmo de su agitada respiración, la liguilla de sus braguitas asomando por entre la hendidura de su pantalón, reclamando ser descubierta. ¡Hermosa!, pensó.. Era la mujer más hermosa que había visto en su vida, todo su cuerpo desprendía sensualidad a la par que inocencia lo que la hacia completamente enloquecedora.

Edward se arrodilló entre sus piernas lo que obligó a Bella a incorporarse sobre sus codos para poder verlo con claridad. Este, llevó sus manos hasta las botas que calzaba Bella y con delicadeza se las quitó para descalzarla, subió lentamente hasta la liguilla de su pantalón y antes de proceder, miró nuevamente a Bella. Ésta, adivinando la pregunta que con los ojos le estaba haciendo, sonrió y asintió levantando levemente las caderas para ayudarlo. Edward bajó con lentitud los pantalones hasta desprenderse de ellos y volvió a perderse ante la imagen de la mujer que tenía sobre la cama.

- Eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi vida, Bella…-musitó.

Esa declaración hizo que Bella se incorporase hasta quedar sentada sobre el colchón y tiró de él para volver a besarlo.

Nuevamente y llevada por un instinto natural, llevó sus manos hasta el botón del pantalón de Edward notando en el acto la gran erección que tenía. Lo que la hizo gemir. Con manos temerosas pero al mismo tiempo decidida, desabrochó el botón y bajó la cremallera para después bajar con la misma lentitud sus pantalones dejándolo a su vista, tan sólo con el boxers. Edward la ayudó a despojarse de él y viéndose un poco liberado volvió a llevar a Bella suavemente sobre el colchón, pero esta vez, él la siguió poniendo todo su cuerpo encima del de ella, aunque dejando su peso sobre sus brazos.

-Te amo Bella - susurró antes de volver a capturar sus labios.

-Edward... - gimió Bella al sentir su erección presionar sobre su muslo. Ésta, instintivamente, abrió las piernas y Edward se colocó entre ellas. La fricción entre sus sexos los estaba matando pero quería que ella estuviera completamente preparada para cuando llegara el momento. Dejó bajar sus manos a lo largo del cuerpo de Bella recibiendo suaves gemidos de su parte, hasta llegar al centro mismo del placer de la chica.

Bella se tensó por un momento pero él, aprovechó para besarla y hacer que lo mirase mientras con ternura, le quitaba la última prenda que los separaba. Una vez que se deshizo de sus braguitas, acarició tortuosamente a través de sus muslos hasta llegar a su centro, que palpitante, esperaba ansioso por sus caricias y con delicadeza pero seguridad, comenzó a masajear esa parte donde todo sus nervios se concentraban provocando que Bella se arqueara y gimiera de una manera bastante audible.

Bella creyó enloquecer al sentir los largos y delicados dedos de Edward masajear con delicadeza su clítoris; su cabeza daba vueltas; sentía sus jugos chorrear por entre sus piernas y los gemidos se escapaban de su boca sin poder remediarlo. Necesitaba liberar la bola que estaba formándose en su interior. Después de un rato creyéndose morir, sintió como los dedos de Edward se abrían paso por entre sus pliegues y con una pequeña presión, comenzó a introducirlos en su interior…

Al principio se tensó al recordar cuando Mike la penetró dolorosamente con sus dedos… pero eso que Edward le hacía sentir, no tenía punto de comparación. Miles de descargas eléctricas comenzaron a fluir desde ese mismo lugar y a expandirse a lo largo de todo su cuerpo, sus paredes… comenzaron a contraerse placenteramente alrededor de los dedos de Edward y éste comenzó a penetrar suavemente en su interior notando como cada vez, su interior se calentaba y humedecía más.

-Oh, Edward… - gemía una y otra vez entregada a la locura de sus caricias. Edward notó que estaba cerca y aunque deseaba verla llegar al clímax, prefirió que la primera vez que tuviera un orgasmo, fuera con él… dentro.

- Bella, te.. te necesito, mi amor..- susurró entre sus labios mientras sentía como Bella se retorcía bajo su cuerpo.

- Oh, sii… Edward… - jadeo como respuesta..

Y sin poder soportarlo por más tiempo, se bajó los boxers y se colocó entre sus piernas. De nuevo atrapó sus labios. -¿Estás segura? - preguntó aunque,¡ por Dios! que necesitaba que dijera que sí.

- Hazlo, Edward…- apenas susurró jadeante.

- Te amo. - susurró antes de guiar su miembro hasta su entrada.

- Te amo - le contestó ella y enseguida notó como Edward la penetraba lenta y cuidadosamente.

Bella contuvo la respiración al notar como su cuerpo se ensanchaba para cobijarlo y ambos gimieron al unísono cuando los dos cuerpo acabaron de unirse.

Edward se mantuvo quieto mientras ella se adaptaba a él pero no perdió en ningún momento la conexión con sus ojos a la espera de ver cualquier reacción..

- Sigue…- le pidió al cabo de un minuto, con la voz entrecortada y la respiración jadeante, incapaz de soportar por más tiempo la presión que sentía en su interior y que amenazaba con estallar. Aunque había sentido una pequeña molestia, nada tenía que ver con aquella otra vez y el fuego del deseo que recorría sin piedad por entre sus venas, urgía ser apagado - ¡Dios, Edward..sigue! - le exigió y Edward no pudo evitar sonreír antes de comenzar con un lento vaivén.

Sus embestidas eran lentas pero profundas, arrancado los gemidos de ambos que estaban completamente sumergidos en las olas de placer que los azotaban. Sin perder en ningún momento el contacto visual con los ojos. Ambos haciendo el amor, con el cuerpo, con las miradas, con las palabras… El cuerpo de Bella se estremecía en cada embiste mientras que él, contenía las ganas de arremeter con más fuerza para no dañarla, pero Bella, comenzó a gemir pidiendo más y más, lo que le hizo perder la razón y comenzó a penetrarla cada vez más rápido y más fuerte, enloqueciendo cada vez que su caliente carne lo rodeaba y lo apretaban haciéndolo perder cualquier pensamiento coherente, los jadeos y gemidos eran los únicos sonidos que se escuchaban por toda la habitación.

- Bella, oh Bella, - gemía una y otra vez cerca de su oído mientras entraba y salía frenéticamente de ella besando y mordiendo tanto sus labios como su cuello, intentando mitigar los gruñidos de placer que se acumulaban en su garganta.

Bella se aferró a su espalda con fuerza sintiendo como cada vez, la sensación de una inminente explosión en su interior, estaba más cerca - Oh, Edward… Ed yo..ah..- gemía sin remedio.

- Déjalo ir preciosa… ¡Oh Dios!, Bella, déjalo…- susurraba él entre gemidos sintiendo como, él mismo, estaba llegando a un poderoso orgasmo, pero conteniéndose, procurando que fuese ella la primera en llegar. Habían sido muchos años y en especial estos últimos meses que llevaban conteniéndose y el estar dentro de ella le superaba. Jamás pensó llegar a sentir lo que sentía estando dentro de ella, era como estar hechos a medida. Su inminente orgasmo le azotaba y con dos embestidas más sintió las paredes de Bella aprisionarlo dolorosamente y no pudo soportarlo más. Se derramó completamente en su interior mientras su cuerpo se convulsionaba violentamente sobre ella.

Ambos gritaron el nombre del otro a la misma vez mientras sus cuerpos eran azotados por el orgasmo más potente que habían sentido en la vida… Para él, el que más, para ella, el primero.

Edward colapso sobre ella, que seguía convulsionando con cada ola de placer. Sus respiraciones aceleradas y ruidosas se unían a los gemidos de placer que seguían saliendo involuntariamente de sus bocas.

- Te amo, te amo mi Bella, mi pequeña desconocida de rincón- le susurraba incapaz de contenerse y dejando pequeños besos en los labios entreabiertos de Bella, que no lograba recuperar su desestabilizada respiración, sumida aún en los azotes del potente orgasmo. - Ahora si eres mía, mi amor; toda mía, completamente mía - murmuraba sobre sus labios

- Si..- fue lo único que consiguió decir como respuesta interrumpiéndolo - …Si quiero..

Continuará…

* * *

N/A.

¡Diossssss! … Si quiere… ¡si quiereeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!…

AGRADECIMIENTO

Alicia; Ana; ammyriddle; Crystal Butterfly92; Pam3.C.S; Shibubi; Li; mairethchiba; Danae allen; Nataliaright;Marina Cullen87; VICKY08; arrianna mansen; themis78,Claudi17; EdithCullen; Dreams Hunter; L'Amelie; sophia18; Lucimell; Kute-Chan; Jolie Cullen; Yasmin-Cullen; Cullen Vigo, crismery; lexa0619; Vale; Kalikw; pekascullen; Impossible love; Milhoja; EdwardKaname; Kira masen; Pao; LUCYarg; titaangel30; KarlaMasenRossSalvatoreCullen; Chemita; beluchiss; alijas1002; Kahtzathroph-VK; madaswan; Ara Cullen; ImPoly; Aleisa Black; Nicole Alexa Cullen; Salyluna; Anónimo; Kellys; Danika20; isabela91; ; Aiiram; Tania Solis; deandramari; Paolastef; Elyta; Iare; Kapri-SatrawwBerries; Angye; ChayoRCM; TinaCullenSwan; Tata XOXO; Idta; carlita16; Katlyn Cullen; Ely Cullen M; NuRySh; Aspasie29; Emma Isabella de Cullen; Yevi08; Aime Cullen; nany87; Lauri R; carmen Cullen 116; Leila Cullen Masen; AleLupis; larosaderosas; rebenkita; yoya11; green'splace; vanscat; Noelle XD; mariclau; delitah cullen; Jos WeasleyC; bellaliz; yolabertay; msteppa; Ericastelo; lucia2176; lili2543; MgCullen; PattyQ; alliebebe; Johis.U; -Tsukino; ADICULLEN; sophie cullen swan; EmilioLT; FENIXGIRL83; calalis; MillaPattzn; Lynn;Smile79; Maiy; CullenKika16; MyGypsyPauletta; Lorena; Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen;Yose; Ally Mansen; Karin Cullen; Pilar ralip; Edward-Bella-Manson; Yeya Cullen; Jorgi; AbbyNicole; Jesiry Beaitaly; LienCullenPotter;Adry; Carmen Cullen; audreybaldacci; Patrinix; chikiday; BiankisMasen; Nikki Swan; Klaiva;Sandra1; Laura Castiblanco;BeeLaDarcy; solangegonzalez; maireth SM cullen;Joss Alvarado; XkanakoX; roscidius cullen; nafcullen; fabi91; LeidaJim; princesaamy; Kahah; Mon de Cullen; the rainbowgirl; cecy wayland; hilarycullen17; Suiza19; VanpiresDoItBetter; rubygloomsp; Addy Ortiz; MillaPattzn; Luz Cullen Chiva; ileidan; eli1901; Nardillita; Twilighter930; Yeray; TinaCullenSwan; ZAVACULLEN; NinnaCullen;CINTIA EL NEMER; Beth71; miraura ; Mapi Hale; Genesis Torres; gracie Alexa; Elu-QuiDieuExalter; julimechitas; supattisondecullens; Edward Cullen's Pauli; Angie C Cullen ; Naobi Chan; Fran Cullen Masen; Julimuliluli De Cullen; BETTY CULLEN; fantwilight1; Kiran Masen; Maxipau; Kitty678; jaavii; NADUSOLE; Natasha Granger; twifanMarie;xelatwi;Lola; MaryC24; Jaslice Hale Cullen; Yulibar; paz15; Maya Cullen Masen; Pamela Cullen S; TGKiran; Karen O'Shea; tlebd; Klaxi; BKss; Estefaiaalicecullen; ROXXI88;WeRa CuLleN;Vyda; JiaoMalu; Nikkioo; FABME; Paaameeelaaa; Bella Masen86; sisi bunny; Magtam1830; Ebrume; Lauriss; Estrie; Libelula19; Wawis cullen; Adry'XoxO; AleCullenn; Andreiita-crepuZ; Ludwika Cullen; jhkkhmm; Cristina; Carol; paz15;Paolita93; Dama89;lEOna gUAraNi CUllEN SWan; anónimo;annimo but con estilo; annabolena; aridkell12; fantwiligh1; Dulcynea; Ginegine; Lizzie Cullen Black; Samy Cullen Black; chloe patt; AnnieKP; PriScElLa9; Sayuri1980; maria; Allie Brandon Whitlock; YuliBar; Branstone Rose; ISACOBO; Haeliithaa; M1979; mgcb; Alex;maría andreina; Gabii; Twistofcrazy.

Espero que no se me haya olvidado nadie, si es así, hacédmelo saber. Y sorprendentemente… ¡Este aquelarre sigue creciendo! ¡Bienvenidas, nuevas lectoras!, espero que nos acompañéis hasta el final.

¡Gracias preciosas! Ya llegamos a los 2587 rr. Sólo deciros que con cada rr habéis contribuido a que esta historia sea cada vez más grande… Gracias por eso chicas...

También os agradezco de corazón las alertas y favoritos que no dejan de llegar; y a las lectoras silenciosas, que me consta que sois muchas... ojala os animarais a haceros notar, así podría agradeceros personalmente.

Perdonad los rr que no alcancé a contestar… chicas lo siento.

¡Requesonas de mi alma!...¡Os adoro ! Y siento muchísimo haberos fallado ayer, tenía tan ilusión… pero ni modo.. Ni siquiera podía avisaros.

¡CHICAS... NOS VEMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO!... Y… ¿queríais Lemmons, no?, pues… ¡Os vais a hartar…! jajajajajjaja.

Hasta pronto!

Besitos!

/(^_^)\ saraes.


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos,.. ¡ya quisiera!,.. son de la fantástica S. Meyer, yo, simplemente , los tomo prestados para soñar con ellos….pero la trama y algunos de ellos si…

* * *

¡Hola, mis niñas preciosas!... Siento muchísimo no haber podido subir el capítulo antes, pero como ya saben , tengo problemas con Internet y estoy haciendo malabarismo para hacerlo ahora..así que, como dije la vez anterior, mejor tarde que nunca ¿no?… acá os dejo el siguiente capítulo... ¡espero que os guste!

* * *

¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

XXXI.

-¿Qué.. que has dicho?-preguntó Edward con la voz contenida y el corazón apunto de estallar. No podía haber oído lo que creía haber oído; ¿le estaba diciendo el "_sí quiero" _que tanto él deseaba oír de sus labios?...

Bella lo miró con los ojos anegados debido a la emoción y a las olas de placer que aún sentía recorrer por todo su cuerpo.

-Si quiero..- volvió a repetir mirándolo con un amor infinito en sus ojos, su corazón latía en su pecho ansiosamente; sentía tanto amor por él que le era imposible de canalizarlo. Su respiración se mantuvo latente a la espera de la reacción de Edward, pero unos segundos después, volvió a fluir lentamente cuando vio que los hermosos ojos verdes que la atrapaban con la Mirada, comenzaban a humedecerse como los suyos y que por el rabillo de uno de sus ojos, una lágrima traicionera comenzaba su lento camino hacía la comisura de sus labios. - Si quiero, mi amor… Quiero ser tu esposa, Edward.

-Mi..mi esposa - murmuró él con el labio tembloroso antes de que un sollozo, hasta ese momento contenido, se escapase de su boca dándole un vuelco el corazón.

Toda la aprensión, el miedo y la ansiedad que sintió por la espera del día en el que ella al fin lo aceptara, salió fuera en forma de un llanto nervioso.

El corazón de Bella brincó cuando lo vio tan emocionado, tan nervioso, tan vulnerable y no supo que hacer… más que abrazarlo; lo abrazó con toda la fuerza que le fue posible ejercer en esos momentos. Ella lo cobijó entre sus brazos mientras el ser que más amaba en este mundo se descargaba emocionalmente sobre ella.

-Te amo…te amo… - murmuró Edward entre sollozos mientras escondía su rostro en el cuello de Bella y aspiraba profundamente para volver a inundarse de su olor. - Bella, me… me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo - levantó su cara y buscó desesperado sus ojos que al igual que los suyos, estaban anegados por las lágrimas. -Bella… te prometo que no habrá un solo día en mi vida que no halle la manera de hacerte sonreír.. - curiosamente, fue decirlo y los labios de la chica se curvaron en una hermosa sonrisa involuntariamente. -.. Y no habrá un solo día que no te ame con toda mi alma, amor. - le dijo con toda la emoción contenida antes de lanzarse de una manera apasionada de nuevo a sus cálidos labios.

- Lo sé, Edward… lo sé. Ahora, ámame, no dejes de hacerlo nunca.

Esas palabras fueron suficientes para que su miembro volviera a palpitar furiosamente por comenzar con la satisfactoria misión de amarla.

Edward la miro una última vez para perderse en la profundidad de su mirada; esa mirada… que hace tan sólo unos meses, lucia triste, apagada, vacía y que ahora en cambio, rebosaba de brillo, de felicidad, de amor.

- Ahora y siempre, mi vida...- susurró él antes de volver a sus labios y perderse de nuevo en el sabor y la calidez de su boca; antes de bajar tiernamente a lo largo de su cuello para besarlo, morderlo, aspirarlo; antes de comenzar a acunar sus pechos entre sus manos delicadamente para luego engullirlos con verdadera vehemencia, recibiendo como premio los suspiros y gemidos de la mujer que se retorcía de placer bajo su cuerpo; antes de que sus dedos recorrieran con la más dulce de las caricias, el camino que los llevaría hasta su mismo centro, para allí, acariciarla hasta hacerla enloquecer; antes de unirse nuevamente a ella y hacerla vibrar en cada embestida, sintiéndola temblar mientras ella poseída por la pasión, gemía pidiendo… más y más… volviéndolo completamente loco; antes de sentir como su alma y la de ella se elevaban con los dedos entrelazados hasta un lugar donde eran envueltos en un torrente de pasión desenfrenada, que los hacia sudar y expeler la excitante fragancia del amor; antes de estallar en lo más alto vaciándose completamente dentro de ella, para luego descender abrazados hasta recuperar el ritmo acompasado de sus respiraciones y volver a perderse como siempre, en la hermosura de esa mujer que seguía temblando de placer entre sus brazos.

Esa mujer que le había devuelto la luz a su vida; esa pequeña desconocida que una tarde cualquiera, cruzó el umbral de su puerta para instalarse indefinidamente en su corazón; esa mujer que creyó perder… pero que regresó a su vida para quedarse para siempre; esa mujer que un vez no tuvo nombre… pero que ahora y para siempre, seria Isabella Cullen… la Señora de Edward Cullen.

-Te amo.. - musitó ella incapaz de controlar sus latidos. La forma en que él la amaba era soberbia, sublime, divina. Nadie más podría hacerla sentir como lo hacía él; ningún hombre la amaría con la devoción con que lo hacía él.

Amaba todo de él; la forma en la que la miraba, la dulzura con la que le susurraba que la quería haciéndola estremecer, la pasión con que recorría su cuerpo llevándola a tocar el mismo cielo; la suavidad y la ternura con la que la poseía y la reclamaba como suya. Amaba sus gemidos, sus jadeos, sus gruñidos, las muecas de placer mientras la embestía sin dejar de amarla con los ojos. Lo amaba a él; a ese hombre que durante un año se mantuvo en la sombra; quien sin conocerla lloró, temió y esperó por ella; ese hombre que puso su vida a sus pies, que la acogió, no sólo en su casa, sino también en su corazón; ese hombre que con su amor le mostraba otra forma de vivir, otra forma de sentir, otra forma de amar; ese hombre que a pesar de ella misma, lucho encarecidamente por su amor; ese hombre que la hizo despertar a la sexualidad y que seria el primero al que entregó voluntariamente su cuerpo y sería también el último; Edward, su único amor… su futuro esposo.

Extenuados hasta el cansancio se dejaron llevar por el placentero sopor la una en los brazos del otro. Sus últimas palabras antes de dejarse llevar por los brazos de Morfeo, " _te amo", "yo más, mi vida_". Un enorme paso para quienes durante un año no cruzaron más que un _"gracias", "no hay de qué_"…

A la mañana siguiente, unas cosquillitas que le subían desde el hueso de su cadera, pasando lenta y tortuosamente sobre su cintura, para seguir por el contorno de su seno hasta llegar a su pezón y que después de ser acariciado volvía a ascender hasta llegar a su cuello y de ahí continuar hasta sus labios, la hizo despertar.

Al sentir la calidez del dedo de Edward sobre sus labios no pudo evitar sonreír y después de suspirar profundamente, se volvió para ver al hombre más hermoso de la tierra devorarla con la mirada.

-Buenos días, princesa..- la saludo con la sonrisa más sexy que podría existir en la faz tierra.

-Buenos días, mi amor..- contestó ella sintiendo las mariposas revolotear de nuevo en su estomago. -¿Has dormido bien?

-Como nunca.-contestó él acercando sus labios a los de ella para apresarlos y besarlos delicadamente..

-¡Mmnnh! - gimió Bella en sus labios.- Prométeme que siempre me despertarás así - sonrió sobre sus labios.

- Siempre que tu me prometas despertarme igual.- sonrió él de vuelta.

-¿Igual, con caricias incluidas? - preguntó juguetona haciéndolo sonreír.

- ¡Mmmh, sí!…- gimió él -..sobretodo con las caricias. - dijo tomándola por sorpresa de la cintura y tirando de ella hasta colocarla sobre él.- Te ves endemoniadamente sexy desde aquí… - dijo con una voz ronca.

Bella se colocó a horcajadas sobre él gimiendo lenta y largamente al sentir su sexo rozar irremediablemente con el de él y enseguida su centro comenzó a empaparse.

-No debe ser sano que tenga ganas de hacerlo otra vez.- dijo inocentemente pero restregando involuntariamente su centro buscando alivio.

-Oh, bebé...-gimió esta vez él -Esto no es sano, es sanísimo - y alzó su cadera haciendo que la fricción fuese mayor.

Bella se quedó perdida en su mirada mientras sentía como su cuerpo voluntariamente, se balanceaba de atrás hacia delante sobre el miembro erguido de él, deleitándose con los gemidos de placer que brotaban de sus labios. Su respiración comenzó a acelerarse y lentamente, se inclinó hasta apresar los labios del hombre que tenía bajo su cuerpo con verdadero frenesí.

-Dios, Bella… me estás matando - susurró Edward con la voz ronca por el deseo sobre sus labios.

Realmente, hasta ella se asombraba de lo que estaba haciendo, ni siquiera estaba segura de estar haciéndolo bien hasta que él le dijo eso. Sólo seguía su propio deseo; el deseo de sentirlo, de besarlo…

Sus labios dejaron su boca y lentamente comenzó a succionar la piel de su cuello embriagándose con su perfume, enloqueciendo con su sabor; sonrió al sentir como su piel se erizaba por sus caricias. Continuó descendiendo recordando como él lo había hecho con ella, y aunque tímidamente, comenzó a delinear un camino húmedo con su lengua a través de su pecho, deteniéndose en su pezones que se endurecieron cuando los lamió y mordió.

-Ooooh, Bellaa… - Edward fue incapaz de ahogar el gemido, las caricias de Bella lo estaban enloqueciendo, su miembro más erecto que nunca vibraba furiosamente por ser acogido de nuevo.

Ella notaba su sexo arder y con más ímpetu comenzó a frotarse para aliviar su necesidad. Dejó de lamer y besar el pecho de Edward y subió lentamente hasta llegar a su oído y después de morderle el lóbulo, susurró: - Te deseo Edward pero..- Ella se separó y lo miró a los ojos mordiéndose el labio tímidamente, Edward frunció el entrecejo preguntándose cuál sería el problema -..deberás guiarme, no..no sé que hacer - de nuevo sus mejillas se sonrojaron vergonzosamente.

El rostro de Edward se relajó en el acto y una pequeña curvatura apareció en su labio. Por un momento, se olvidó que ella era totalmente inexperta y su corazón saltó de júbilo al pensar que él, era el elegido para instruirla en el arte del amor.

Edward que en esos momentos tenía sus manos acariciando su espalda, subió lentamente una de ellas hasta situarla justo en la nuca de Bella, tiró de ella suavemente hacía un lado y junto con sus labios, lamió su cuello y mordió suavemente su lóbulo.

-No te preocupes, mi niña - le susurró totalmente excitado - yo te guiaré, mi amor - volvió a dejar un suave beso seguido de un gemido al sentir como Bella seguía moviéndose candentemente sobre él.

Con delicadeza, comenzó a bajar sus manos a lo largo de toda sus espalda hasta llegar a sus caderas y con un suave movimiento, le indicó que se alzara mientras él guiaba su miembro hasta posicionarse en su cálida entrada...

No pudo evitar acariciar entre sus pliegues con su miembro, y un gemido de auténtico placer brotó de los labios de Bella mientras se arqueaba. Con un solo movimiento, entró dentro de ella.

-¡Oh, Dios! - exclamó ella cuando Edward comenzó a bajar sus caderas clavándose completamente en ella. Como la primera vez, se mantuvo quieto el tiempo suficiente hasta que ella se adaptase… pero Bella, siguiendo su propio instinto y el deseó de aliviar el calor que la quemaba desde dentro, comenzó a subir y bajar por su miembro con un movimiento lento y tortuosamente excitante.

El la dejó hacer para seguir su ritmo, pero cada vez le era más difícil mantenerlo. Necesitaba más y colocando sus manos en sus nalgas comenzó a acelerar el ritmo guiando su movimiento. Sus pechos rebotaban en cada embestida y Edward no pudo más que maravillarse ante tal belleza. Verla cabalgándolo, con todo su cabello castaño rozando su pecho y su rostro retorciéndose de placer, era más de lo que podía soportar.

-Te... te amo...- consiguió decir Edward entre jadeos, mientras ella seguía cabalgándole impetuosamente.

Los gemidos y los gritos de placer no tardaron en llegar mientras ella se apoyaba en su pecho para impulsarse mas enérgicamente, a la vez que Edward seguía clavando sus dedos en la suave piel de sus nalgas.

De nuevo esa bola que comenzaba a reconocer, se hacía cada vez más grande en el vientre de Bella, el placer recorría cada poro de su piel. Un fuego intenso se fue abriendo paso lentamente en su interior... embestida tras embestida, llegando hasta su mismo centro; su cuerpo se sacudió estremecido y totalmente extasiada, explotó deliciosamente provocando que su centro latiera furioso, contrayéndose dolorosamente alrededor de su invasor.

Todo su cuerpo electrizado por la fuerza del orgasmo que acaba de sentir, era azotado una y otra vez con latigazos de placer que la hacían gritar su nombre entre jadeos. Se inclinó para atrapar sus labios furiosamente, y fundiéndose en su boca amortiguaba sus gritos de placer...

Edward, que aún no había terminado pero que estaba totalmente enloquecido por la fuerza del orgasmo que su mujer acababa de tener, aprovechó la nueva posición para mover su cadera embistiéndola mas fuerte, más hondo, más rápido, perdido completamente en lo que el cuerpo de Bella le hacía sentir. Unos segundos más tardes la acompaño derramándose furiosamente en su interior mientras gritaba su nombre y su cuerpo convulsionaba incontrolablemente completamente extasiado .

Edward se mantuvo dentro de ella mientras recuperaban la respiración. Una fina capa de sudor los cubría y no pudo evitar sonreír satisfecho al ver la hermosa cara de su futura mujer, que aún tenía la respiración agitada y unos mechones de cabellos pegados por todo su rostro.

-Que hermosa eres...-murmuró apartando los mechones de su rostro. Ella sonrió tímidamente, sus ojos brillaban tintineantes, se sentía feliz y completamente saciada.

Dejó caer de nuevo su cara hasta rozar la nariz de Edward con su propia nariz en una tierna caricia antes de apoyarse en su frente. -Gracias mi amor, gracias por hacerme sentir.-murmuró sobre sus labios.

Edward se permitió saborear de nuevo sus labios y es que no sabía si podría estar separado de ella por mucho tiempo. Pero entonces recordó que ella había dicho que "sí" y de nuevo su corazón brincó.

Sin que Bella se diera cuenta, metió la mano bajo la almohada y sacó la cajita que guardó allí minutos antes de despertarla. Una cajita que desde que fue a buscarla, permanecía en su bolsillo esperando el día en el que ella lo aceptara, lo que no imaginó que sería así, justo después de entregarse por primera vez a él y decidió que se alegraba de que lo fuera, fue tan emocionante escucharlo de su boca cuando aún seguía jadeando tras su primer orgasmo.

Bella, perdida entre sus labios, no se dio cuenta de nada y cuando se separó para poder tomar aire vio como Edward sonreía de oreja a oreja lo que la hizo sonreír automáticamente.

-¡¿Qué? - preguntó con curiosidad de saber que le hacía sonreír así.

-Creo que esto te pertenece- dijo Edward enseñándole la cajita de terciopelo.

Bella que aún seguía a horcajadas sobre él, se irguió importándole poco que sus pechos quedaran completamente expuestos a la vista de él. -¡oh!- exclamó llevándose una mano a la boca mientra que con la otra temblorosa tomaba la cajita.

Ante los ojos espectantes de Edward, ella abrió tímidamente la cajita y sus ojos se ensancharon al ver su contenido.

Era un hermoso anillo de oro blanco con pequeños diamantes engarzando con un Diamante de talla brillante en el centro. Bella se quedó sin palabras ante tanta hermosura y sin poder evitarlo una lágrima comenzó a correr por su mejilla.

Edward se irguió quedando sentado con Bella a horcajadas en su regazo, sacó la sortija de la caja y tomando delicadamente la mano de bella le deslizó la joya.

- Este Bella, era el anillo de pedida de mi madre - Bella no pudo evitar fijar los ojos en él al escucharlo - Le he hecho incluir los pequeños diamantes, el original sólo tenía el brillante central. Pero sé que a ella le encantaría que lo llevaras tú. Ella decía que al tener un solo hijo, su nuera heredaría todas sus joyas, Bella. Sé que mi madre estaría feliz con que tu llevaras su anillo. ¿Te gusta?- preguntó temeroso de que no fuera de su agrado.

Bella que ya tenía el rostro empapado en lágrimas no podía dejar de contemplar el anillo que brillaba con toda su intensidad sobre su dedo anular. - Edward es... es hermoso, mi amor. Es el anillo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida y mucho más si le perteneció a tu madre - dijo sorbiendo por su nariz, lo que hizo sonreír a Edward que al igual que ella estaba emocionado. - Será un honor llevarlo.

Edward no pudo evitar abrazarla fuertemente. Estaba realmente emocionado y feliz. Rió al recordar todos los preparativos que había realizado para ese gran momento. Había reservado en uno de los restaurantes más exclusivos, tenía pensamiento de llevarla a cenar y declararse mientras uno violines tocaban la suave melodía que había compuesto para ella. Pero ahora, y después de cómo había resultado, prefería mil veces esa manera improvisada, pero sin duda, la más inolvidable de todas. Jamás olvidaría la primera vez que la hizo suya, la primera vez que ella se entregó a él en cuerpo y alma, el mismo día que dijo "si quiero".

Bella al escuchar su suave risa se separó buscando su rostro.

-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? - preguntó Bella al separarse.

El, que seguía con la sonrisa pintada en su cara, no pudo evitar recorrer con sus ojos el cuerpo de Bella que aún seguía desnuda y ahorcajadas sobre él. Aún no podía creerse que había hecho el amor y en varias ocasiones a cual mejor con ella.

Habían recorrido un largo y tortuoso camino, sobretodo ella. Volvió a perderse en sus ojos, esos ojos que lo cautivaron aquella primera vez en el super y que estaba seguro que ella ni se acordaba, y vio como Bella le devolvía la mirada con la misma intensidad.

-Jamás me cansaré de decirte que te amo…- le dijo mientras se perdía en su mirada.- Jamás me cansaré de decirte lo hermosa que eres, Bella.- sus manos comenzaron a viajar por sus brazos hasta llegar a su rostro y con suma ternura ahuecó su cara - Jamás me cansaré de saborear tus deliciosos labios..

- Edward…- jadeó sobre sus labios. Su simple roce la hacía perder la cabeza..

-Bella, mi Bella..-susurró cerca de su oído provocando que la piel cercana se le pusiese de gallina y como acto reflejo se removiera sobre su regazo.

-Edward…- volvió a susurrar.

Bella no daba crédito de cómo era posible, que después de haberlo hecho ya tres veces y quedando totalmente saciada en cada una de ellas, en cuanto la besaba o le susurraba algo al oído, su cuerpo se reactivaba al instante buscando ansioso sus caricias, sus besos...

-Me río porque soy completamente feliz- susurró él al oído una vez más pero en su tono se notaba el deseo que sentía..- Porque tengo todo lo que quiero y necesito ahora mismo entre mis manos - apretó el agarre a su cintura y su cuerpo que al igual que el de Bella se estaba preparando, se hizo notar bajo el cuerpo de ella.- Y porque… saber que dentro de poco serás mi mujer, que podré verte vestida de novia, que ante todos podré reclamarte como mía- dijo haciendo un movimiento de cadera y mostrándole en toda su plenitud el estado en el que se encontraba- Me hace desearte como un loco..

-¡Mmmhh!-jadeó Bella ante la presión que su miembro hizo cerca de su sexo.. - Edward… me estás convirtiendo… en una adicta al sexo - dijo entre jadeos mientras las manos de Edward recorrían su espalda y su boca besaba su cuello y su hombros enloquecedoramente.

-No te preocupes, mi amor… podré con eso…- dijo divertidamente y antes de darle tiempo a que Bella le contestara con cualquier ironía la tumbó sobre su espalda y se posicionó sobre ella.

-¡Ah!- gritó Bella entre risas por el ímpetu de Edward y se dejó lleva nuevamente por todas esas placenteras sensaciones que, ese hombre magnifico que tenía sobre ella, le había descubierto.

-¡Dios, Bella!... no hay nada mejor en el mundo que estar dentro de ti..- susurró sobre sus labios mientras se adentraba nuevamente y se perdía en la sensación que le provocaba el calor de su carne a su alrededor, el sonido de sus gemidos y jadeos cerca de su oído y el olor que desprendía su cuerpo húmedo y excitado. - Te.. amo.. mi vida- susurró entre jadeos mientras le hacía el amor nuevamente, para llevarla una vez más al mismo cielo…

Continuará…

* * *

N/A.

¡Diossssss! … Este hombre es insaciableeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!…

AGRADECIMIENTO

Alicia; Ana; ammyriddle; Crystal Butterfly92; Pam3.C.S; Shibubi; Li; mairethchiba; Danae allen; Nataliaright;Marina Cullen87; VICKY08; arrianna mansen; themis78,Claudi17; EdithCullen; Dreams Hunter; L'Amelie; sophia18; Lucimell; Kute-Chan; Jolie Cullen; Yasmin-Cullen; Cullen Vigo, crismery; lexa0619; Vale; Kalikw; pekascullen; Impossible love; Milhoja; EdwardKaname; Kira masen; Pao; LUCYarg; titaangel30; KarlaMasenRossSalvatoreCullen; Chemita; beluchiss; alijas1002; Kahtzathroph-VK; madaswan; Ara Cullen; ImPoly; Aleisa Black; Nicole Alexa Cullen; Salyluna; Anónimo; Kellys; Danika20; isabela91; ; Aiiram; Tania Solis; deandramari; Paolastef; Elyta; Iare; Kapri-SatrawwBerries; Angye; ChayoRCM; TinaCullenSwan; Tata XOXO; Idta; carlita16; Katlyn Cullen; Ely Cullen M; NuRySh; Aspasie29; Emma Isabella de Cullen; Yevi08; Aime Cullen; nany87; Lauri R; carmen Cullen 116; Leila Cullen Masen; AleLupis; larosaderosas; rebenkita; yoya11; green'splace; vanscat; Noelle XD; mariclau; delitah cullen; Jos WeasleyC; bellaliz; yolabertay; msteppa; Ericastelo; lucia2176; lili2543; MgCullen; PattyQ; alliebebe; Johis.U; -Tsukino; ADICULLEN; sophie cullen swan; EmilioLT; FENIXGIRL83; calalis; MillaPattzn; Lynn;Smile79; Maiy; CullenKika16; MyGypsyPauletta; Lorena; Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen;Yose; Ally Mansen; Karin Cullen; Pilar ralip; Edward-Bella-Manson; Yeya Cullen; Jorgi; AbbyNicole; Jesiry Beaitaly; LienCullenPotter;Adry; Carmen Cullen; audreybaldacci; Patrinix; chikiday; BiankisMasen; Nikki Swan; Klaiva;Sandra1; Laura Castiblanco;BeeLaDarcy; solangegonzalez; maireth SM cullen;Joss Alvarado; XkanakoX; roscidius cullen; nafcullen; fabi91; LeidaJim; princesaamy; Kahah; Mon de Cullen; the rainbowgirl; cecy wayland; hilarycullen17; Suiza19; VanpiresDoItBetter; rubygloomsp; Addy Ortiz; MillaPattzn; Luz Cullen Chiva; ileidan; eli1901; Nardillita; Twilighter930; Yeray; TinaCullenSwan; ZAVACULLEN; NinnaCullen;CINTIA EL NEMER; Beth71; miraura ; Mapi Hale; Genesis Torres; gracie Alexa; Elu-QuiDieuExalter; julimechitas; supattisondecullens; Edward Cullen's Pauli; Angie C Cullen ; Naobi Chan; Fran Cullen Masen; Julimuliluli De Cullen; BETTY CULLEN; fantwilight1; Kiran Masen; Maxipau; Kitty678; jaavii; NADUSOLE; Natasha Granger; twifanMarie;xelatwi;Lola; MaryC24; Jaslice Hale Cullen; Yulibar; paz15; Maya Cullen Masen; Pamela Cullen S; TGKiran; Karen O'Shea; tlebd; Klaxi; BKss; Estefaiaalicecullen; ROXXI88;WeRa CuLleN;Vyda; JiaoMalu; Nikkioo; FABME; Paaameeelaaa; Bella Masen86; sisi bunny; Magtam1830; Ebrume; Lauriss; Estrie; Libelula19; Wawis cullen; Adry'XoxO; AleCullenn; Andreiita-crepuZ; Ludwika Cullen; jhkkhmm; Cristina; Carol; paz15;Paolita93; Dama89;lEOna gUAraNi CUllEN SWan; anónimo;annimo but con estilo; annabolena; aridkell12; fantwiligh1; Dulcynea; Ginegine; Lizzie Cullen Black; Samy Cullen Black; chloe patt; AnnieKP; PriScElLa9; Sayuri1980; maria; Allie Brandon Whitlock; YuliBar; Branstone Rose; ISACOBO; Haeliithaa; M1979; mgcb; Alex;maría andreina; Gabii; Twistofcrazy; ThoraPoison; KarenPattzCullen; lizitablackswan; Magdi Malfoy; Carito; Mrs P and C; Anybuff.

Espero que no se me haya olvidado nadie, si es así, hacédmelo saber. Y sorprendentemente… ¡Este aquelarre sigue creciendo! ¡Bienvenidas, nuevas lectoras!, espero que nos acompañéis hasta el final.

¡Gracias preciosas! Ya llegamos a los 2704 rr. Sólo deciros que con cada rr seguís contribuyendo a que esta historia sea cada vez más grande… Gracias por eso chicas...

También os agradezco de corazón las alertas y favoritos que no dejan de llegar; y a las lectoras silenciosas, que me consta que sois muchas... ojala os animarais a haceros notar, así podría agradeceros personalmente.

Carito; gracias wapa ahora sé que estabas ahí... un beso.

Perdonad los rr que no alcancé a contestar pero ahora menos que nunca puedo hacerlo, apenas puedo robar tiempo de mi trabajo.. … chicas lo siento. espero que me excuseís.

¡Requesonas de mi alma!...¡Os estoy echando tantísimo de menos! Os juro que extrangularía a la de la tienda para que me devuelva mi modem aregladito enseguida... pero entonces tendría que escribir desde la carcel... jajajajjajaja... ojala y este finde si que pueda.. un besazo a todas, Os quiero mucho.

¡CHICAS... NOS VEMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO!... Y… ¡ejem, ejem..espero que no esteís harta de lemons todavia! (saraes canturrea)...jajajajaja.

Hasta pronto!

Besitos!

/(^_^)\ saraes.


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos,.. ¡ya quisiera!,.. son de la fantástica S. Meyer, yo, simplemente , los tomo prestados para soñar con ellos….pero la trama y algunos de ellos si…

* * *

¡Hola, mis niñas preciosas!... he tardado un poquito más pero... acá os dejo el siguiente capítulo... ¡espero que os guste!

* * *

¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

XXXII.

Bella cayó exhausta tras sucumbir por cuarta vez a las sensaciones que Edward provocaba en ella. Su cuerpo aún desnudo, reposaba serenamente al lado del hombre, que en estos momento, se consideraba el hombre más afortunado del planeta.

No podía dejar de contemplar el cuerpo desnudo de la mujer que yacía a su lado. Su vista paseo desde su delicado tobillo, subiendo a lo largo de sus largas y bien torneadas piernas, admirando deseoso la curvatura entre su cadera y su cintura hasta maravillarse con la hermosura de sus pechos, unos redondeados y cremosos pechos coronados por un rosado botón que lo incitaba a besarlo.

Se esforzó para seguir su recorrido hacia su exquisito y delgado cuello hasta… por fin, perderse en el rostro más angelical que había contemplando en su vida. Toda ella era hermosa y toda ella era suya.

Aún no podía creer que habían hecho el amor; que ella… al fin… había conseguido superar la trágica violación que padeció y agradeció al cielo el ser él, el responsable de enseñarle lo que es sentirse amada.. Con delicadeza tiró de las mantas y cubrió su cuerpo después de admirarlo por última vez.

No pudo evitar acariciar suavemente su rostro para retirar un mechón de cabello, y delicadamente, dejó pasear sus yemas deleitándose con la suavidad de su piel. Bella estaba tan dormida que ni esa caricia la despertó y él sonrió al verla tan linda; con ese pequeño rubor coloreando sus mejillas y una pequeña casi inapreciable sonrisa en sus labios.

No le cupo duda que ella estaba bien, que no la había dañado o de alguna forma la había hecho sentir obligada. Su corazón se encogió de satisfacción al verla tan relajada, tan pacifica. Pero sabía que cuando despertarse, su cuerpo se resentiría de tanta actividad. Se dejaron llevar por la pasión y la necesidad de tantos meses contenidos y estaba completamente seguro que sentiría unas pequeñas molestias, no en vano, había sido prácticamente su primera vez.

Después de estar por media hora cautivado por su belleza, decidió levantarse y darse una ducha.

Su propio cuerpo se sentía entumecido y necesitó un buen rato debajo de los chorros para aliviar la tensión. Aunque en ningún momento dejó de sonreír al recordar el motivo por el que se encontraba así..

Al salir de la ducha, vio la tina y decidió llenarla y prepararle un buen baño a Bella, necesitaría relajarse y desentumecerse al igual que él; y él mismo se encargaría de mimar a su niña el resto del día..

Por el interfono llamó a la Sra. Jones y le pidió que preparase un rico y bien nutritivo desayuno. Connie no pudo evitar regañarle por haber mantenido a Bella casi veinticuatro horas sin salir de la habitación y sin apenas probar bocado, pero él consiguió que se calmara y que se alegrara porque por fin… era completamente feliz con su niña, que los nubarrones que se cernían sobre ellos, al fin se habían disipado.

Edward se disculpó con su Nana argumentando que tenía que acabar de vestirse.

Metió más leña en la chimenea para que la temperatura no decayese, terminó de preparar el baño con sales relajantes, y después de haberse vestido con un cómodo pantalón de deporte y una sudadera, se deslizó hasta la cama para despertar a su princesa.

Sus besos suaves y sin ninguna otra pretensión que la de acariciarla, consiguieron que Bella comenzara a removerse, y como un gatito, comenzó a desperezarse con una mueca la mar de graciosa, lo que lo hizo sonreír en el acto.

- Buenos días, mi Bella Durmiente - susurró con una sonrisa entre sus labios.

-Buenos días, mi amor.. - contestó ella con otra sonrisa. -¡Te ves lindo! -dijo después de maravillarse con la belleza de su rostro recién afeitado y su cabello como siempre despeinado pero ligeramente húmedo.- y…¡Mmmhh!, hueles de maravilla… - dijo aspirando con los ojos cerrados.

Edward rió con ganas y no estaba menos maravillado con la imagen frente a él. El pelo de Bella totalmente alborotado formando suaves rizos, le confería una imagen un tanto salvaje, pero su rostro permanecía como siempre; limpio, claro, con ese rubor característico, y sus labios un poco hinchados y excitantemente rosados. El se inclinó y volvió a besarla incapaz de estar separado de ellos por más tiempo.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? -indagó después de separarse. Bella entrecerró los ojos sin comprender porque le preguntaba eso..

-Pues, bien… supongo que bien, ¿tú no? - preguntó temerosa.

El sonrió acariciando su mejilla - Más que bien, mi vida.. ¡Me siento pletórico!. - de nuevo una gran sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Bella.

-¿Y que te hace pensar que yo no pueda sentirme igual que tú? -preguntó de pronto cambiando de nuevo la expresión pero ligeramente divertida.

-Pues…. teniendo en cuenta que llevamos casi veinticuatro horas sin salir de la habitación y después de un exhaustivo ejercicio físico…- dejó la frase inconclusa.

La cara de Bella volvió a experimentar el rojo más intenso al recordar el ejercicio físico en cuestión. Edward la miró sonriendo con esa sonrisa torcida que tanto le caracterizaba y que le robaba los suspiro. Y como no… Bella suspiró. Pero eso le hizo recomponerse un poquito y sacar de nuevo su lado juguetón.

-Bueno, Sr. Cullen…- dijo Bella con voz melosa -… para su información, me siento fantásticamente… ¿no será que es usted bastante mayor para tanto ejercicio y cree que todos son de su misma condición? - dijo con un sonrisa pillina sabiendo que con eso desencadenaba una batallita.

Edward entrecerró los ojos y una mueca de sorpresa se dibujó en su boca al escucharla. - ¿Me acabas de llamar viejo? - dijo en un fingido tono molesto, pero con un brillo travieso en los ojos que hizo a Bella preparase para un posible ataque..

-Bueno… a decir verdad, es usted… cómo decirlo - dijo intentado disimular la sonrisa - un poco mayor ¿no?.. Cuatro años de diferencia… son cuatro años. - Tuvo que morderse el labio para evitar que la risa comenzara a fluir al ver la cara de Edward.

-¡Eres un pequeña bruja! - Exclamó con los ojos entrecerrados nuevamente -Ahora, Señorita Swan, le voy a demostrar cuán viejo soy… - y sin más, se lanzó sobre ella y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas…

-¡Ahhh, no, para Edward …..por favor! - imploraba Bella entre risa ante el ataque repentino de Edward..

- Con que pare ¿eh?, pequeña bruja… - le decía sin dejar de hacerle cosquilla y riendo maléficamente mientra ella batallaba para liberarse de su agarre. - ¿Aun piensas que soy un viejo?

Bella no paraba de reír, ya casi tenía lágrimas en los ojos y tuvo que reconocer que estaba molida, su cuerpo estaba tan adolorido que hacia las cosquillas mucho más atormentadoras, pero a pesar de todo, no podía dejarse vencer tan fácilmente y en contra de su propio cuerpo le siguió retando.

- Sólo he …constatado… un hecho - consiguió decir entre risas, manotazos y patadas intentando zafarse.

-¡Vaya!, parece que no tienes suficiente ¿no? -le amenazó aumentando sus cosquillas y sin poder a la vez, evitar reír al oírla. La amaba y le hacía disfrutar como un enano.

-¡¿Qué?, ¡Oh, no… no no.. Para Edward!… ¡Edward…! -le gritaba riendo pero esta vez era demasiada tortura..-Oh, cariño….para, por favor.. No aguanto más..

-Retira lo que has dicho -le instó él sin dejar de hacerle las cosquillas.

-Si, si si… lo retiro -se apresuró a contestar sin dejar de forcejar ni de reír.

- Y di que soy el más sexy, el más fuerte y el mejor amante del mundo -la retó.

-¡No! -contestó ella entre risas... una cosa era retirar lo que dijo y otra era alabarlo de esa manera, aunque en su caso era todo cierto, pensó..

-¿A no? -aumentó de nuevo las cosquillas.

-¡Edward…no, para…!

-¡Dilo..!

-Eres….

-¡Dilo..!

-Eres… el más sexy… el más fuerte y el…. mejor amante... del mundo -consiguió decir entre risas y automáticamente Edward dejó de hacerle cosquillas.

-¡Mnnh!, así qué… eso piensas de mi ¿eh? -dijo burlándose de ella..

-¡Oh, Edward Cullen… esta me la pagarás!-amenazó Bella forcejeando porque el cuerpo de Edward aún la tenía presa.

-Dónde quieras y cuando quieras, preciosa. - contestó Edward, pero antes de que Bella pudiera protestar se adueño de sus labios en el beso más apasionado que le había dado hasta el momento, haciéndola olvidarse en el acto de su sed venganza.

- Te amo, mi pequeña bruja - musitó rozando su nariz con la suya cuando se separaron para tomar aire.

-Te amo mi sexy, fuerte y mejor amante del mundo…- contestó Bella sobre sus labios haciéndolo reír.

-Ven, sujétate a mi cuello -le indicó tomando sus brazos y pasándoselos por su nuca para después tomarla en brazos..

-¿Dónde me llev..? -dejó de preguntar cuando vio que tomaba la dirección del cuarto de baño.

-Hoy pienso pasármela mimando a mi princesa - susurró en su oído haciendo que de nuevo le diera un vuelco el corazón y las mariposas salieran a bailar alegremente en su estomago.

Bella exclamó un sonoro ¡OH!, cuando vio la tina llena y un gemido de verdadero placer brotó de sus labios cuando Edward la sumergió delicadamente en el agua caliente.

-¡Oh, Edward… es... es fantástico! - dijo maravillándose con la sensación que la espuma dejaba en su piel. Como una niña pequeña, no dudó en sumergirse completamente y después salió para encontrarse frente a frente con la penetrante y magnética mirada de Edward.

-Me alegra que te guste… hará que te sientas mejor.

-Gracias Edward… realmente estoy abrumada por tantas atenciones - le confesó bajando tímidamente la mirada.

-Te las mereces todas, mi amor.. Déjame mimarte…- dijo dejando otro beso en sus húmedos labios antes de separarse para tomar un banco y posicionarse detrás de ella.

Con toda delicadeza comenzó a lavarle el cabello; sus masajes eran suaves, delicados, asegurándose de cubrir de espuma todo el cuero cabelludo.

Bella cerró los ojos y dejó que los suaves masajes la llevasen a una relajación total. Mientras Edward enjuagaba su cabello con agua clara, ella se dejó maravillar por la musculatura de su novio que se había deshecho de la sudadera que llevaba puesta y se había quedado con el pantalón de algodón exclusivamente.

Bella no pudo reprimir los gemidos de placer que le provocaba el contacto del agua y las manos de Edward sobre sus cabellos, pero peor fue cuando, tomando una suave esponja, comenzó a lavarla delicada y concienzudamente. Bella se estremeció ante cada una de esas caricias, estaba siendo, sin duda, la experiencia más romántica y erótica de su vida.

Edward continuó con su propósito de mimarla y con la misma delicadeza que la lavó, la secó y le colocó una suave bata de seda sobre su piel; la sentó frente al tocador y con una paciencia infinita, le peino los cabellos dejándolos totalmente desenredados y brillantes.

-Te he dicho hoy que estás preciosa - susurró en su oído mientras la miraba en el espejo.

Bella se mordió el labio. Todas esas atenciones no hacían más que excitarla y de nuevo sentía una necesidad enorme de sentirlo dentro. Su sexo comenzó a expeler el característico aroma de la excitación y no pasó desapercibido para Edward, que nada más olerlo, su miembro palpitó como respuesta.

Bella no apartaba la mirada del espejo mientras veía como Edward se inclinaba tras ella para besar suavemente su cuello. Acto que le hizo cerrar los ojos al instante.

-Tu olor me vuelve loco - le confesó si dejar de besarla y pasando las manos a través de su contorno hasta posicionarla sobre el lazo que mantenía cerrada la sedosa bata que la cubría.

-Edward...-susurró Bella en un gemido.

-Adoro el sabor de tu piel… - siguió susurrándole mientras desanudaba el lazo y la bata se abría totalmente, dejándola expuesta ante él sentada sobre la banqueta del tocador. - Eres endemoniadamente hermosa, Bella - subió sus manos lentamente por su estomago hasta llevarlas a sus pechos y comenzó un tortuoso masaje que la hizo encorvarse y apoyarse contra su pecho , exponiéndolos más aún.

-Edward..- era lo único capaz de hacer, musitar su nombre entre jadeos.

-Levántate… - le pidió mientra abandonaba sus pechos y la tomaba por los hombros para incitarla.

Bella no tardó en obedecer, todo su cuerpo volvía a vibrar de anticipación. Su excitación era casi alarmante y su pecho se agitaba fuertemente ante su respiración acelerada. Se levantó y giró lentamente para encararlo buscando sus labios con pura necesidad.

Edward la recibió con gusto, deseoso de volver a entrelazar sus lenguas, de volver a saborear su boca… pero sin dejar de acariciar sus pechos, su cintura, sus caderas..

-Bella…- gimió esta vez él. - quiero probarte, mi amor - le pidió sobre sus labios; sus respiraciones jadeantes entrechocaban entre si. Bella lo miró sin entender pero totalmente excitada - Confía en mí, preciosa - le pidió él al ver la cara de desconcierto de Bella.

Ella cerró los ojos y exhaló todo el aire contenido hasta el momento. Claro que confiaba en él, cómo no confiar. Se dejó llevar nuevamente por las sensaciones al notar como Edward la estrechaba y volvía a apresar sus labios. Sintió como sus manos comenzaron a bajar hasta llegar a sus glúteos y la impulsó para que enredase las piernas alrededor de su cintura.

-¡Oh, Edward…! - exclamó Bella al sentir su sexo rozar contra la erección más que notable de Edward.

El, sin perder un segundo más y sin apartar ni un segundo los labios sobre los de ella, retiró de una patada la banqueta, sujetó a Bella con una de las manos por la cintura para que permaneciera alrededor de él y de un manotazo, retiró todo los utensilios que había sobre el tocador.

-¡Edward..!-exclamó su nombre sobresaltada por el ruido.

-Te renovaré lo que se haya roto… -le dijo con una voz ronca que denotaba su excitación mientras la sentaba sobre el tocador totalmente poseído por el deseo.

Bella se perdió por un instante frente al torso desnudo de Edward y sin apartar sus piernas de sus caderas se acercó para lamerlo.

-Oh, Bella…-susurró Edward al notar la boca de Bella recorrer por su pecho. Pero él tenía otros planes.

Con delicadeza la retiró de su pecho y la hizo recostarse sobre el tocador. El pecho de Bella subía y bajaba incesantemente, su respiración cada vez más pesada y dificultosa la hacía jadear. Tenía una mezcla de sentimientos y todos de algún modo, participando en sus sensaciones. Se sentía excitada, pero al mismo tiempo temerosa. Todo le era nuevo, cada roce de Edward era diferente y cada uno de ellos la llevaban al clímax más poderoso, aún así se sentía ansiosa al no saber realmente que esperar.

Edward que se había alejado un poco del cuerpo de Bella para contemplarla, quedó maravillado por la imagen. Bella semi recostada sobre la mesa, totalmente desnuda y expuesta a él, con el pecho aginándose ansiosamente y su respiración cada vez más jadeante. No pudo evitar ir de nuevo a sus labios, era adicto a ellos, podría hacer cualquier cosa pero siempre volvería a sus labios. Bella lo recibió gustosa y se deleitó con las sensaciones que sus labios y su lengua dejaban en su boca y que provocaban un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo.

-Oh, Edward…-volvió a jadear ella.

Edward no perdió un segundo más y se lanzó sobre sus pechos, asegurándose encarecidamente, de no dejar ninguno sin cubrir. Los lamió, pellizcó y mordió hasta hartarse. Los gemidos de Bella cada vez era más que audibles y eso le estaba haciendo enloquecer..

-Dios, Bella… me vas a matar - susurró sobre sus pezones elevando su mirada para verla.

Ella lo miraba con los ojos cristalinos por la excitación y su boca entreabierta mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras sus pecho seguía agitándose aceleradamente.

-Me muero por probarte, preciosa -dijo pasando su legua sobre sus labios y dar una última lamida sobre el pezón derecho, para luego, ir dejando un camino húmedo a través de su estomago, pasando por su excitante ombligo y después bajar hasta su monte de Venus, restregando su nariz por el centro de Bella extasiándose con su olor.

-No… Edward, no que…-intentó protestar Bella hasta que de pronto, sintió algo húmedo y caliente masajear el punto donde se concentraban todos sus nervios. -¡ohh... Dios! -gimió al sentir la lengua de Edward acariciarla en ese lugar.

Su lengua comenzó a acariciarla suave y lentamente. Bella sentía su cuerpo temblar ante las sensaciones que esa íntima caricia le estaba provocando. Su estomago se contraía, su sexo se humedecía cada vez más y su corazón parecía que le iba a estallar dentro de su pecho. El siguió pasando una y otra vez sus lengua por el lugar donde más sentía, llevándola una y otra vez al límite, un límite que no rebasaba torturándola deliciosamente.

-¡Oh, Ed… Ed no puedo.. Yo voy a , oh..oh..me -farfullaba Bella incoherentemente e incapaz de tener un solo pensamiento; sólo sintiendo, disfrutando, elevándose mientras la bola crecía más y más en su interior.

-Eso es princesa, déjalo ir… -murmuró sobre su sexo mientras la penetraba con dos de sus dedos y lamia incesantemente su clítoris haciendo que rozara el límite una vez más.-Vamos preciosa, quiero beberte..

-¡Oh Dios, Oh….si, si, si Edwaaaard… ! -gritó Bella al llegar una vez más al clímax temblando violentamente ante la sacudida de otro brutal orgasmo.

Edward no dejó escapar ni una sola gota, lamió y bebió cada una que salía de su interior lo que hizo que prolongara el placer del orgasmo hasta unos extremos insospechados.

Una vez terminó de limpiar cada gota de sus esencia, subió hasta sus labios y los devoró con la misma ansia. Bella, totalmente extasiada, chupó sus labios, los lamió y se maravilló al sentir su propio sabor.

-Eres exquisita, Bella… todo tu cuerpo es exquisito, - y volvió a arremeter contra sus labios. -Te necesito, Bella.. Necesito entrar dentro de ti…ahora…

-¡Ooohh! -gimió Bella cuando sintió como Edward entraba una vez más dentro de ella, llenándola enteramente. -¡Dios, si..! Yo también te quiero… ahí…-consiguió decir entre jadeos.

-Joder Bella, estás tan caliente… tan estrecha... -susurraba sobre sus labios mientras arremetía una y otra vez en embestidas fuertes y profundas; haciéndola gritar, jadear y pedir por más... nuevamente.

Bella, agarrada a su cabello, tiraba de él, provocando que todo el cuerpo de Edward se estremeciera; sus uñas se clavaban en su espalada y su caderas se elevaban involuntariamente para encontrase con las de él, profundizando cada vez más las embestidas.

-¡Dios, Bella!… no aguanto… no voy a .. ¡Oh, Bella..! -intentaba controlarse pero los sonidos de Bella, su cuerpo contorsionándose bajo él con sus piernas entrelazadas sobre sus nalgas apretándolo como una anaconda, lo estaban volviendo literalmente loco; ver sus pechos rebotar y mecerse en cada embestida le llevaba al limite y sin poder evitarlo por más tiempo, explotó en su interior gritando eufórico su nombre, mientras tenia otro de los más potentes orgasmos que había tenido en su vida…

A pesar de que su miembro al descargarse comenzó a ponerse flácido, aún tuvo fuerza suficiente para embestirla un para de veces más hasta que notó como sus paredes lo aprisionaba furiosamente y al igual que él, segundos antes, Bella disfrutaba de otro colosal orgasmo..

El cayó sobre ella y Bella lo acogió entre sus brazos, pasando su mano sobre su cabello hasta que consiguieron recuperar la respiración.

-¡Dios mío, Edward! - dijo Bella finalmente con la respiración aún jadeante - tenemos que parar.. Si seguimos así… no podré andar en una semana.

Edward sonrió sobre su pecho y elevó al fin su rostro para ver el de la chica más hermosa. -Tienes razón mi vida,.. lo siento, no fue mi intención..

-¡Shhss! Siseó ella poniendo un dedo en sus labios para hacerlo callar..-No digas que lo sientes, mi amor… ha sido... Maravilloso... yo no lo siento.. Creí que moriría de placer, Edward; No, no digas que lo sientes..

El se deslizó hasta sus labios y volvió a dejar un cálido beso. -Te amo Bella, no tienes ni idea de cuanto -murmuró sobre sus labios.

-Yo también te amo, mi amor… pero… ¿podrías levantarte?, creo que tengo clavado un tarro de algo en el trasero. - dijo poniendo un mueca de dolor.

Edward rompió en risas pero se levantó trayéndola consigo. -Eres maravillosa, ¿lo sabias?..

-No, pero tu me haces sentir así.. Te amo.- le dijo ella resuelta.

- Y yo más. - contestó él con una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios antes de besarla de nuevo. -¿tienes hambre? -preguntó caminando con ella hacia el baño y metiéndola junto a él en la ducha.

-Estoy hambrienta, - dijo divertida, -¡Dios, estoy francamente hambrienta!…

El rió fuerte y de nuevo la lavó pero en esta ocasión con más celeridad, lo suficiente para quitar la capa de sudor que habían expedido sus cuerpos mientra se amaban.

Después de que se secasen y cambiasen por una ropa cómoda, ya que no pensaban salir de casa, llamaron para que les subiesen el desayuno y allí, juntos, entre miradas cómplices e inocentes juegos… degustaron, el que a ambos les pareció, el desayuno más sabroso que habían comido en toda su vida…

Continuará...

* * *

N/A.

Ahhhh…¿ya dije que este hombre es insaciable?…jajajajajaj

Ainns! Os juro que este es unos de mis capis favoritos… será por el momento tocador…. Hummm… yeaaaaaaaaa...jajajajjaja.. No, en serio, me encanta ver como su relación íntima avanza sin miedos, con confianza y naturalidad…

AGRADECIMIENTO

Alicia; Ana; ammyriddle; Crystal Butterfly92; Pam3.C.S; Shibubi; Li; mairethchiba; Danae allen; Nataliaright;Marina Cullen87; VICKY08; arrianna mansen; themis78,Claudi17; EdithCullen; Dreams Hunter; L'Amelie; sophia18; Lucimell; Kute-Chan; Jolie Cullen; Yasmin-Cullen; Cullen Vigo, crismery; lexa0619; Vale; Kalikw; pekascullen; Impossible love; Milhoja; EdwardKaname; Kira masen; Pao; LUCYarg; titaangel30; KarlaMasenRossSalvatoreCullen; Chemita; beluchiss; alijas1002; Kahtzathroph-VK; madaswan; Ara Cullen; ImPoly; Aleisa Black; Nicole Alexa Cullen; Salyluna; Anónimo; Kellys; Danika20; isabela91; ; Aiiram; Tania Solis; deandramari; Paolastef; Elyta; Iare; Kapri-SatrawwBerries; Angye; ChayoRCM; TinaCullenSwan; Tata XOXO; Idta; carlita16; Katlyn Cullen; Ely Cullen M; NuRySh; Aspasie29; Emma Isabella de Cullen; Yevi08; Aime Cullen; nany87; Lauri R; carmen Cullen 116; Leila Cullen Masen; AleLupis; larosaderosas; rebenkita; yoya11; green'splace; vanscat; Noelle XD; mariclau; delitah cullen; Jos WeasleyC; bellaliz; yolabertay; msteppa; Ericastelo; lucia2176; lili2543; MgCullen; PattyQ; alliebebe; Johis.U; -Tsukino; ADICULLEN; sophie cullen swan; EmilioLT; FENIXGIRL83; **calalis**; MillaPattzn; Lynn;Smile79; Maiy; CullenKika16; MyGypsyPauletta; Lorena; Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen;Yose; Ally Mansen; Karin Cullen; Pilar ralip; Edward-Bella-Manson; Yeya Cullen; Jorgi; AbbyNicole; Jesiry Beaitaly; LienCullenPotter;Adry; Carmen Cullen; audreybaldacci; Patrinix; chikiday; BiankisMasen; Nikki Swan; Klaiva;Sandra1; Laura Castiblanco;BeeLaDarcy; solangegonzalez; maireth SM cullen;Joss Alvarado; XkanakoX; roscidius cullen; nafcullen; fabi91; LeidaJim; princesaamy; Kahah; Mon de Cullen; the rainbowgirl; cecy wayland; hilarycullen17; Suiza19; VanpiresDoItBetter; rubygloomsp; Addy Ortiz; MillaPattzn; Luz Cullen Chiva; ileidan; eli1901; Nardillita; Twilighter930; Yeray; TinaCullenSwan; ZAVACULLEN; NinnaCullen;CINTIA EL NEMER; Beth71; miraura ; Mapi Hale; Genesis Torres; gracie Alexa; Elu-QuiDieuExalter; julimechitas; supattisondecullens; Edward Cullen's Pauli; Angie C Cullen ; Naobi Chan; Fran Cullen Masen; Julimuliluli De Cullen; BETTY CULLEN; fantwilight1; Kiran Masen; Maxipau; Kitty678; jaavii; NADUSOLE; Natasha Granger; twifanMarie;xelatwi;Lola; MaryC24; Jaslice Hale Cullen; Yulibar; paz15; Maya Cullen Masen; Pamela Cullen S; TGKiran; Karen O'Shea; tlebd; **Klaxi; **BKss; Estefaiaalicecullen; ROXXI88;WeRa CuLleN;Vyda; JiaoMalu; Nikkioo; FABME; Paaameeelaaa; Bella Masen86; sisi bunny; Magtam1830; Ebrume; Lauriss; Estrie; Libelula19; Wawis cullen; Adry'XoxO; AleCullenn; Andreiita-crepuZ; Ludwika Cullen; jhkkhmm; Cristina; Carol; paz15;Paolita93; Dama89;lEOna gUAraNi CUllEN SWan; anónimo;annimo but con estilo; annabolena; aridkell12; fantwiligh1; Dulcynea; Ginegine; Lizzie Cullen Black; Samy Cullen Black; chloe patt; AnnieKP; PriScElLa9; Sayuri1980; maria; Allie Brandon Whitlock; YuliBar; Branstone Rose; ISACOBO; Haeliithaa; M1979; mgcb; Alex;maría andreina; Gabii; Twistofcrazy; ThoraPoison; KarenPattzCullen; lizitablackswan; Magdi Malfoy; Carito; Mrs P and C; Anybuff; Piita Masen; MissBennetDarcy; Jane000; Angie Masen; Jazmin Li.

Espero que no se me haya olvidado nadie, si es así, hacédmelo saber. Y sorprendentemente… ¡Este aquelarre sigue creciendo! ¡Bienvenidas, nuevas lectoras!, espero que nos acompañéis hasta el final.

¡Gracias preciosas! Ya llegamos a los 2825 rr. Sigo diciendo que jamás en la vida pensé que la historia llegaría a esta cifra, en serio; por eso me emociona cada vez más. Gracias...

También os agradezco de corazón las alertas y favoritos que no dejan de llegar; y a las lectoras silenciosas, que me consta que sois muchas... ojala os animarais a haceros notar, así podría agradeceros personalmente.

Perdonad los rr que no alcancé a contestar os agradezco el tiempo que me dedicáis y os aseguro que los leo todos.

Maria adreina; sobre la primera pregunta, aún no está finalizada pero espero que no supere los 50 cap. y sobre la otra... humm... secreto profesional...jajajaja

¡Requesonas de mi alma!...¡Por fin tengo Internet!..jajá jajá esperadme que ya voy… A ver si tengo suerte y Cullenlandia está abierto… jajá jajá

¡CHICAS... NOS VEMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO!...

¡Ah, que se me olvida!… avisaros que en este tiempo en el que empiezan las vacaciones de Navidad, me costará seguir con el ritmo de actualización que llevaba antes. Las compras navideñas, reuniones con amigos, celebraciones de empresas, cenas familiares, y niñas sin cole… me lo pondrán un poco difícil, pero intentaré hacerlo al menos, dos veces por semana…Espero que lo entendáis..

Hasta pronto!

Besitos!

/(^_^)\ saraes.


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos,.. ¡ya quisiera!,.. son de la fantástica S. Meyer, yo, simplemente , los tomo prestados para soñar con ellos….pero la trama y algunos de ellos si…

* * *

¡Hola, mis niñas preciosas!... acá estoy de nuevo con otro capítulo... ¡espero que os guste!

* * *

¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

XXXIII.

El resto del día lo pasaron relajadamente. Después de desayunar, decidieron dar un paseo por el jardín hasta la hora de comer . Durante la comida, tuvieron que soportar los comentarios de Connie, que maravillada ante la imagen de esos dos tontos enamorados, no pudo evitar burlarse de ellos; después claro está, de haber saltado de alegría cuando Edward, totalmente emocionado, les anunció que Bella se había convertido por fin en su prometida y que pronto habría boda.

Cuando terminaron de almorzar, ambos se dirigieron a la biblioteca. Bella se perdió como siempre entre las estanterías buscando algo interesante para leer mientras Edward la esperaba junto a la chimenea tomando una copa de Brandy.

Cuando Bella regresó, se sentó sobre la alfombra y apoyó su espalada entre las piernas de Edward. Este no tardó en acariciar distraídamente su cabello mientras se dejaba envolver por la dulce voz de Bella que leía en voz alta.

Así podían pasar horas, el tiempo perdía su valor cuando ambos se mantenían sumergidos en esa burbuja. El acariciándola con su mano, ella acariciándolo con su voz…

Sobre la hora de la cena, Edward se disculpó para atender una llamada. Bella se quedó en el salón junto a Connie, que por décima vez, la obligó a enseñarle la sortija.

-Me alegro que al fin hayas aceptado, Bella. Se os ve tan felices...-comentó Connie con un brillo especial en los ojos.

-Gracias Connie. Lo amo tanto..-dijo suspirando y con una marida soñadora.

-No sabría decir quien ama más a quien - dijo en un tono burlón.- My pequeño lleva con la sonrisa tonta desde que bajasteis. Tú no te das cuenta todo el rato, pero… el que os ve desde fuera, puede asegurar que ese chico esta totalmente enamorado de ti. Te sigue con la mirada dondequiera que vayas, si es que osas separarte de él. -le dijo divertida.- Te mira embelesado mientras hablas, cuando ríes, cuando comes, cuando bebes, mientras lees, cuando caminas, cuando lo miras. El siempre te mira, no parece que hubiese nada más interesante para él que tú, Bella…¡Es increíble!

Bella sintió sus mejillas arder ante el comentario de Connie. Era cierto que cada vez que lo miraba… sus miradas se cruzaban, pero desconocía que fuera porque él no dejaba de mirarla nunca.

-Supongo, y espero que no te molestes por mi confianza, que los miedos que te atormentaban han sido superados al fin,¿no?-interrogó cariñosamente.

Bella al principio bajo la cara avergonzada entendiendo la suposición de la Sra. Jones, pero como el día que la conoció, realmente esa mujer desprendía confianza y ya no tenía caso dejarla con la duda.

Bella volvió a levantar su rostro para fijar sus ojos en los de Connie y con un pequeño rubor en las mejillas, asintió con una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios.

-Me alegra tanto mi niña -dijo abriéndole los brazos para abrazarla.-Los dos merecéis ser felices, y amaros en toda su extensión.

-Sólo podría haber sido con él -dijo finalmente rodeando el cuerpo de Connie por la cintura e inundándose del aroma tranquilizador que desprendía.

-Y sólo tú podrías ser la dueña de su corazón.

-¿De verdad lo crees? -le preguntó insegura.

-¿Aún lo dudas?

Bella se separó y la miró a los ojos mordiéndose nerviosamente el labio.-No es que dude de él, sino que sea yo la adecuada.

-Ay mi pequeña, es precisamente esa condición tuya la que te hace la idónea. No eres pretenciosa, ni ambiciosa, no te disfrazas como hacen todas y eres bastante responsable y autosuficiente, con tu vida los has demostrado; pero es el inmenso amor que le procesas la que te hace la adecuada - le decía tomándola de la manos y sin apartar ni un solo instante sus ojos de los de ella. -Bella, muchas matarían por estar donde tu estás ahora, y muchas lo han intentado, pero mi chico tenía muy claro lo que quería en la vida, y esperó pacientemente hasta encontrarlo, y esa eres tú. Tú lo ves a él, te enamoraste de él, de su persona, no de su físico o su dinero, y eso es lo que marca la diferencia.

-Gracias Connie -contestó Bella con los ojos anegados en lágrimas.

-No me des las gracias Bella, como te dije el primer día, soy yo la que te agradece que aparecieras en la vida de Edward. Aunque muchos no creen en ello, yo sé que el destino está marcado, de una u otra forma, y sin dudas vuestro destino era estar unidos.

Edward irrumpió en la sala nada más terminar la llamada. Lo hizo con una sonrisa radiante , que se borró en el acto, en cuando vio a Bella con los ojos cristalinos abrazada a Connie.

-Bella, mi vida..¿te ocurre algo? -preguntó preocupado acortando la distancia que los separaba en un par de zancadas.

Bella se volvió al escuchar su voz y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver su cara. El pensaba que le ocurría algo malo cuando en realidad se sentía la mujer más feliz del mundo.

-No mi amor, claro que no..-le respondió sonriéndole y sorbiendo por la nariz -es sólo que me siento muy feliz y Connie no ayuda pidiéndome que le muestre mi anillo continuamente -dijo mirando cómplicemente a la Sra. Jones que a su vez le respondió con una gran sonrisa.

-De verdad, ¿eres feliz? -le preguntó emocionado mirándola con todo el amor que era posible manifestar a través de su mirada..

-Completamente feliz, mi amor -contestó abrazándose a su cintura sintiendo como Edward la rodeaba con sus brazos y la apretaba más contra él.

-¿Te he dicho hoy que te amo? -le preguntó tomándola por el mentón y levantando su rostro para perderse de nuevo en sus ojos.

-Si... pero no me canso de oírlo - le contestó Bella con una hermosa sonrisa.

-Te amo.

-No más que yo. -respondió ella haciéndolo reír.

-Eres maravillosa -susurró sobre sus labios antes de apoderarse de ellos en un suave pero necesitado beso.

Cuando terminaron de cenar se retiraron a descansar. Al día siguiente, supuestamente, continuarían con las excursiones y para ello tenían que madrugar.

Edward esperaba en la cama leyendo una revista de Yates de lujo cuando Bella salió del baño. El enseguida levantó la vista y quedó impresionado al ver la belleza de su mujer, porque aunque aún no se habían casado, para él ya lo era.

Bella caminó descalza enfundada en un sencillo pero sensual camisolín de raso rosa. Tenía unos tirantes de cola de ratón y el escote en v con un pronunciado escote en la espalda. Era corto, apenas le cubría la mitad del muslo lo que le hacía las piernas interminablemente deseables.

Edward suspiró nada más verla. Como si no hubiese tenido demasiado entre el día de ayer y la mañana, su miembro palpitó furioso; y tragó en seco al ver como Bella, caminaba lenta pero sensualmente hasta el borde de la cama y una vez allí, gateaba sobre ella hasta llegar a él.

Bella lo miraba con ojos deseoso, lo que en un principio le desconcertó. - Llevas todo el día mimándome..- dijo rozando sus labios con los de él pero sin dejar que la besase, lo que lo estaba volviendo prácticamente loco - Creo que es hora de que te devuelva el favor..- susurró sensualmente mirándolo con la lujuria pintada en sus ojos. Bella llevaba todo el día recibiendo sobre su cuerpo las deliciosas caricias de Edward, sus manos se dedicaron en recordarle a cada instante, lo que sería capaz de hacerle sentir con ellas y eso la tuvo, sin que él reparara en ello, en un estado de excitación; que sólo dejó salir en el instante en el que cerraron la puerta de su habitación.

-¿Quién eres tú y que has hecho con mi dulce e inocente novia? -preguntó Edward intentando poner un punto de humor pero la voz ronca delató su necesidad.

-La he dejado en el baño, quiero ser yo quien te disfrute esta noche.-le contestó dejándolo sin palabras pero con mucha más necesidad que antes.

-Bella, ¿quieres matarme verdad? -dijo con esa voz ronca que no lo abandonaba y llevando sus manos hacia las caderas de la chica que ya estaba sentada ahorcajadas sobre él.

Bella se acercó muy lentamente hacia su oído izquierdo tratando de rozar levemente su mejilla con la de él proporcionándole una agradable caricia. -Quiero matarte de placer, amor -susurró mordiéndole el lóbulo y exhalando sobre la piel de su cuello, que al instante se erizó.

-¡Dios, Bella…!-gimió Edward cerrando los ojos y echando la cabeza para atrás mientras se perdía en las sensaciones que la lengua húmeda de bella dejaba en su piel.

Bella se maravillaba de lo que era capaz de hacerle sentir. Sentía deseos de probarlo, al igual que él hizo con ella, aunque no negaba que se sentía un poco nerviosa, sería la primera vez que hiciese algo así y no estaba segura de que le gustase. Pero el placer que él le proporcionó a ella fue sublime, excepcional y de alguna manera quería saber si podía llevarlo al mismo estado.

Con un valor renovado al oír sus gemidos, Bella tomó la orilla de la camiseta de algodón que cubría el pecho Edward y lentamente, comenzó a subirla hasta pasarla por su cabeza para finalmente, lanzarla a un lugar indeterminado.

-Bella…-volvió a gemir él sumergido en el placer que las caricias de Bella le proporcionaban.

Ella volvió a devorar sus labios con verdadero ímpetu y después de deleitarse a gusto de sus labios, su lengua , su sabor; comenzó con un tortuoso pero de lo más placentero, camino hacia su objetivo.

Delineó tanto con sus dedos como con su lengua cada músculo que sutilmente, se marcaba tanto en su pecho, como en su estomago. Beso y lamió cada abdominal y trazó deliciosamente las marcas que formaban un v exacta y que la acercaban a la liguilla del pantalón del pijama. Rodeó con sus dedos la liguilla y no tardó en bajarlo, dejando frente a ella una más que prominente erección. Se deshizo del pantalón con la misma facilidad con la que se deshizo de la camiseta y al volver su vista al miembro ansioso de Edward, volvió a dudar un poco, pero la cara de preocupación de Edward la relajó. Sabía que él, con lo preocupado que estaba siempre de su estado emocional, no estaría muy a gusto sintiendo sus dudas.

Edward por su parte, se sentía desconcertado; el placer de sus caricias lo tenían completamente ansioso por acabar en su dulce boca, pero por otra parte, se sentía de lo peor por ello, no quería que lo hiciera forzada por que él lo hizo anteriormente con ella. Apenas se estaban conociendo sexualmente y definitivamente, ella era inexperta. Pero sus pensamientos se fueron al cuerno cuando Bella, de pronto, tomó su miembro entre sus manos y con un tímido movimiento comenzó a acariciarlo.

Hasta mirarla lo avergonzaba, ella seguía vestida con ese sexy camisón y el estaba completamente desnudo. Su pelo caía en cascada sobre sus hombros que se balanceaban al ritmo de sus caricias.

Sin poder negarse más, Edward se abandonó a las sensaciones, el placer era demasiado abrasador y la cabeza hacía ya rato que le daba vueltas. Pero todo esos escalofríos y hormigueos que comenzaban a acumularse en su bajo vientre se duplicaron cuando, de improviso, sintió la húmeda lengua de Bella acariciar su glande.

-Oh, Dios… Bella -gimió entre susurró agarrando fuertemente las sábanas sin saber que hacer con sus manos para no demostrar lo ansioso que estaba.

Ese sonido le dio el valor que le faltaba y después de haber degustado la punta, a modo de reconocimiento, Bella lo tomó con su boca y haciendo movimientos lentos, comenzó a succionarlo…

Al principio se sintió extraña, pero pasados los segundo, notó como su propio cuerpo se excitaba en esa práctica; mientras seguía tomándolo con la boca, Bella comenzó a restregarse involuntariamente sobre la pierna de Edward, buscando de alguna forma un poco de fricción.

Bella continuó chupando, lamiendo, succionando mientras Edward se derretía ante una Bella desconocida que lo estaba llevando al mismo cielo. Sin poder evitarlo por más tiempo y embargado por el deseo, la tomó por el cabello y suavemente, le comenzó a guiar en el movimiento.

Bella se sorprendió al principio, pero lejos de sentirse ofendida como siempre había pensado de esa práctica; su cuerpo reaccionó excitándose mucho más, tanto, que no pudo evitar gemir sobre el miembro de Edward. Eso hizo que Edward enloqueciera y que estuviera a punto de venirse; pero haciendo uso de su autocontrol, tiro de ella hasta apartarla de su miembro y se llevó sus labios a los suyos.

-Dios Bella, no quiero.. acabar en tu boca, quiero… estar dentro de ti.- dijo jadeante mientras se erguía frente a ella.

-Edward….-fue la hora de gemir de Bella cuando él la tomó de manera que la hizo recostar sobre su estomago, quedando él arrodillado detrás de ella..

-Me encanta este camisón. -le confesó mientras subía la suave prenda por sus nalgas dejando a su vista un maravilloso trasero con sólo el hilo del tanga. Pasó sus manos por sus nalgas masajeándoselas de una manera magistral.

-Oh Edward… -susurró entre jadeos mientras se perdía en cada una de las descargas eléctricas que azotaban su cuerpo desde que él le empezó a poner las manos encima..

Su centro que estaba ya bastante excitado, destiló más cuando sintió como Edward arrancaba su tanga de un solo tirón dejándola expuesta totalmente con el camisón enrollado sobre su cintura.

-Dios, Bella… de todas las formas eres hermosa.-dijo, mientras seguía con sus caricias en el trasero de Bella, que la llevaban a perder la razón y a desear que acabara por entrar. -No puedo soportar más estar fuera de ti.-susurró mientras que con sus dedos palpaba sus pliegues y se aseguraba que ella estaba completamente preparada para recibirle. -Estás empapada -pensó en voz alta. Y sin poder evitarlo la tomó por el estomago y la incitó a ponerse a cuatros. Ella sumergida completamente en sus caricias no dudo en obedecerle, y aunque se sentía un poco avergonzada, el deseo de que la tomase podía más.

Edward se inclinó sobre ella y magistralmente, acabó quitándole la prenda que quedaba y comenzó a trazar un camino húmedo sobre la espina dorsal hasta llegar a su hombro, separó su cabello y dando una lamida a su lóbulo le susurró: Te deseo Bella, me muero por tomarte por detrás.

-Edward… -gimió entregada completamente a las sensaciones que sus caricias y su voz les proporcionaron.

-Te amo -le susurró antes de abandonar su cuello y posicionando su miembro en su entrada, la penetró lenta y deliciosamente.

Los dos gimieron fuerte y agónicamente mientras él iba invadiendo lentamente su interior. Todas las sensaciones que había sentido anteriormente se multiplicaron en esa nueva postura. Las paredes del interior de Bella, se apretaron contra su pene abrazándolo abrasadoramente. El enterró sus dedos en su cadera y comenzó con el movimiento que durante un buen rato los llevó a la locura.

Los gemidos, los nombre pronunciado a duras penas entre jadeos, la respiración anhelante y acelerada, los corazones latiendo frenéticamente, la piel erizándose en cada embiste y la hizo perder completamente el control de la razón. Sólo podía dejarse llevar; el balanceo de su cuerpo tras las embestidas la llevaban a la locura. Su pecho rozaba una y otra vez sobre las sábanas, las manos de él acariciaban su espalda y sus caderas. Los sonidos de placer que brotaban de la labios de Edward la hizo rozar el limite pero fue al sentir sus dedos, que sin que ella siquiera se diera cuenta habían pasado por su estomago y habían encontrado ese punto que multiplicaba por mil su placer, lo que la llevó a culminar en un éxtasis total.

-¡Oh Dios, Edward..! -gimió envuelta en los azotes de ese nuevo orgasmo mientras sentía como Edward un segundo más tarde estallaba dentro de ella.

-Bella..Bella..Bella -gimió él mientras se abandonaba completamente al placer.

Ambos cayeron exhausto, Edward se situó a su lado y tiró de ella para tenerla sobre su pecho. Ella no tardó en rodearlo con una de sus piernas y de sus brazos mientras el acariciaba su espalda distraídamente mientras recuperaban sus respiraciones.

-Te amo Bella, ha sido fantástico amor..gracias.- susurró Edward mientras seguía disfrutando de la merecida relajación después de un brutal orgasmo.

-Si que lo ha sido - susurró ella de vuelta removiéndose hasta apoyarse con sus dos brazos sobre el pecho de Edward para mirarlo de frente. -¿Lo hice bien? -le interrogó con curiosidad.

-¿Qué? -Contestó él sin comprender del todo a que se refería.

-Me refiero a…-no llegó a finalizar la frase ya que la vergüenza la consumía. Y de nuevo un hermoso rubor se instaló en su cara.

-¡¿Qué?…¿Bromeas? -le contestó él comprendiendo al fin. ¡Por Dios!, jamás había disfrutado más con el sexo oral como lo hizo esa noche y eso que era inexperta. Le encantaba saber que sacaba de ella su lado más caliente; y sin duda, Bella era una mujer muy pasional, lo que le garantizaba horas de verdadero placer. -¡Dios Bella!, si has sido capaz de hacerme sentir todo esto sin experiencia, no logro llegar a imaginar que me harás sentir cuando la tengas…

Su comentario la hizo reír y de alguna forma la hizo sentir poderosa y eso le gustó. No le apasionaba la idea de sentirse menos. Y a quien iba a engañar, le encantaba aprender cosas nuevas, sobretodo, teniendo en cuenta quien era el maestro.

-Te quiero.-Susurró ella antes de besarlo una vez más.

-Te adoro.-le contestó él haciéndola suspirar.

Ella volvió a relajarse sobre su pecho y él continuó acariciando cansinamente su espalda con una mano mientras que con la otra, jugueteaba con los dedos de Bella.

-Por cierto…¿has pensado en una fecha? -preguntó de pronto Edward.

-¿Fecha? -inquirió ella medio dormida.

-Nos vamos a casar ¿recuerdas?-le contestó él un poco burlón.

-¡Dios… es cierto! -contestó ella en un fingido tono de asombro como si se hubiera olvidado.

-Bella…-llorisqueó él.

-Es broma mi amor, ¿cómo voy a olvidarlo?, como si fuese posible -dijo esto último señalando el hermoso anillo que brillaba en todo su esplendor a la luz de la chimenea. El sonrío y besó el tope de su cabeza antes de comenzara jugar con el anillo. -Sólo prométeme que será sencilla e íntima… por favor, no me gustaría estar rodeada de gente que no conozco -dijo con un tono de voz que denotaba tristeza.

El entendió enseguida a lo que se refería y eso era ya un hecho constatado. El no se caracterizaba por ser complaciente con la gente de su estatus. Siempre fue más bien un renegado, por lo que no se sentía obligado para con nadie. Sólo había un puñado de personas con las que sí quería compartir ese día.

-Será como tu quieras princesa, -contestó con total convencimiento. -Si quieres una boda sencilla, así será… si la quieres ostentosa, no pondría limites… Tu pide por esa boquita que tienes que me sobrarán segundos para ponerlo a tus pies.

Bella suspiró profundamente al oírlo, era francamente el mejor hombre del mundo; y no por todo lo que le podía ofrecer, sino por el simple hecho de desear complacerla, aunque sea en lo mas sencillo. Esa cualidad era una de la que más amaba de él, a pesar de todo lo que poseía, no ere un hombre materialista o que viviera por la sociedad.

-Pues… si es así, mañana mismo mi amor..-contestó con una sonrisa.

-No creas, Bella… bien puedo tomarte la palabra..

-¿En serio serías capaz? - preguntó asombrada.

El sonrió al ver la cara de Bella al preguntar, parecía una niña pequeña deslumbrada. - Créeme amor, soy capaz de eso y de más. -dijo con su característica sonrisa ladeada. -¡Anda!, vamos a dormir, algo me dice que mañana necesitaremos estar descansados….

-Edward,… Te amo.

-No más que yo amor, no más que yo.

Bella sonrió al comprobar que esa despedida se estaba convirtiendo en una costumbre entre ellos y acurrucándose más contra su cuerpo se dejó llevar por un dulce sueño…

Continuará…

* * *

N/A.

Ainss, por Dios!, apuntito he estado de estropear el teclado por culpa de las babas… menos mal el Kit.. Pero.. ¿es qué se puede ser más lindo y más pasional?… ¡ufff, menudo hombre! , definitivamente es necesario el abanico..jajajjaa

Y vaya, vaya con nuestra Bellita, aunque con semejante maestro quién no querría aprender ¿verdad?...jajajjaa

AGRADECIMIENTO

Alicia; Ana; ammyriddle; Crystal Butterfly92; Pam3.C.S; Shibubi; Li; mairethchiba; Danae allen; Nataliaright;Marina Cullen87; VICKY08; arrianna mansen; themis78,Claudi17; EdithCullen; Dreams Hunter; L'Amelie; sophia18; Lucimell; Kute-Chan; Jolie Cullen; Yasmin-Cullen; Cullen Vigo, crismery; lexa0619; Vale; Kalikw; pekascullen; Impossible love; Milhoja; EdwardKaname; Kira masen; Pao; LUCYarg; titaangel30; KarlaMasenRossSalvatoreCullen; Chemita; beluchiss; alijas1002; Kahtzathroph-VK; madaswan; Ara Cullen; ImPoly; Aleisa Black; Nicole Alexa Cullen; Salyluna; Anónimo; Kellys; Danika20; isabela91; ; Aiiram; Tania Solis; deandramari; Paolastef; Elyta; Iare; Kapri-SatrawwBerries; Angye; ChayoRCM; TinaCullenSwan; Tata XOXO; Idta; carlita16; Katlyn Cullen; Ely Cullen M; NuRySh; Aspasie29; Emma Isabella de Cullen; Yevi08; Aime Cullen; nany87; Lauri R; carmen Cullen 116; Leila Cullen Masen; AleLupis; larosaderosas; rebenkita; yoya11; green'splace; vanscat; Noelle XD; mariclau; delitah cullen; Jos WeasleyC; bellaliz; yolabertay; msteppa; Ericastelo; lucia2176; lili2543; MgCullen; PattyQ; alliebebe; Johis.U; -Tsukino; ADICULLEN; sophie cullen swan; EmilioLT; FENIXGIRL83; calalis; MillaPattzn; Lynn;Smile79; Maiy; CullenKika16; MyGypsyPauletta; Lorena; Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen;Yose; Ally Mansen; Karin Cullen; Pilar ralip; Edward-Bella-Manson; Yeya Cullen; Jorgi; AbbyNicole; Jesiry Beaitaly; LienCullenPotter;Adry; Carmen Cullen; audreybaldacci; Patrinix; chikiday; BiankisMasen; Nikki Swan; Klaiva;Sandra1; Laura Castiblanco; BeeLaDarcy; solangegonzalez; maireth SM cullen; Joss Alvarado; XkanakoX; roscidius cullen; nafcullen; fabi91; LeidaJim; princesaamy; Kahah; Mon de Cullen; the rainbowgirl; cecy wayland; hilarycullen17; Suiza19; VanpiresDoItBetter; rubygloomsp; Addy Ortiz; MillaPattzn; Luz Cullen Chiva; ileidan; eli1901; Nardillita; Twilighter930; Yeray; TinaCullenSwan; ZAVACULLEN; NinnaCullen;CINTIA EL NEMER; Beth71; miraura ; Mapi Hale; Genesis Torres; gracie Alexa; Elu-QuiDieuExalter; julimechitas; supattisondecullens; Edward Cullen's Pauli; Angie C Cullen ; Naobi Chan; Fran Cullen Masen; Julimuliluli De Cullen; BETTY CULLEN; fantwilight1; Kiran Masen; Maxipau; Kitty678; jaavii; NADUSOLE; Natasha Granger; twifanMarie;xelatwi;Lola; MaryC24; Jaslice Hale Cullen; Yulibar; paz15; Maya Cullen Masen; Pamela Cullen S; TGKiran; Karen O'Shea; tlebd; Klaxi; BKss; Estefaiaalicecullen; ROXXI88;WeRa CuLleN;Vyda; JiaoMalu; Nikkioo; FABME; Paaameeelaaa; Bella Masen86; sisi bunny; Magtam1830; Ebrume; Lauriss; Estrie; Libelula19; Wawis cullen; Adry'XoxO; AleCullenn; Andreiita-crepuZ; Ludwika Cullen; jhkkhmm; Cristina; Carol; paz15;Paolita93; Dama89;lEOna gUAraNi CUllEN SWan; anónimo;annimo but con estilo; annabolena; aridkell12; fantwiligh1; Dulcynea; Ginegine; Lizzie Cullen Black; Samy Cullen Black; chloe patt; AnnieKP; PriScElLa9; Sayuri1980; maria; Allie Brandon Whitlock; YuliBar; Branstone Rose; ISACOBO; Haeliithaa; M1979; mgcb; Alex;maría andreina; Gabii; Twistofcrazy; ThoraPoison; KarenPattzCullen; lizitablackswan; Magdi Malfoy; Carito; Mrs P and C; Anybuff; Piita Masen; MissBennetDarcy; Jane000; Angie Masen; Jazmin Li; lissette cullen flores; Nani; beakis; BlackCullen; veritoxs.

Espero que no se me haya olvidado nadie ¡por Dios!, si es así, hacédmelo saber. Y el aquelarre sigue creciendo, chicas. Ainss, que ilu… ¡Bienvenidas, nuevas lectoras!, espero que nos acompañéis hasta el final.

¡Gracias preciosas mías! Ya llegamos a los…Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr(redoble de tambor)… ¡**2948 rr**! Con este capítulo estoy completamente segura que superamos los ¡**3000**...! Menudo regalito de Santa Claus… Gracias chicas, no os imagináis lo profundamente emocionada que estoy por eso.

También os agradezco de corazón las alertas y favoritos que no dejan de llegar; y a las lectoras silenciosas, que me consta que sois muchas... ojala os animarais a haceros notar, así podría agradeceros personalmente.

Perdonad los rr que no alcancé a contestar os agradezco el tiempo que me dedicáis y os aseguro que los leo todos.

¡Requesonas de mi alma! Preparaos porque voy para allá… ajajá.

¡CHICAS... NOS VEMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO!... Y como no nos leeremos hasta después de Navidad… Os deseo que paséis una felices fiestas llena de amor y felicidad junto a todos vuestros familiares y amigos, que el niño Jesús os llene de bendiciones y que todos vuestros deseos se cumplan… ahh! No pidáis a mi Edward por favor… que ese lo tengo en exclusividad… evitaros el disgusto.. jajajajajjajajaaja

¡F E L I Z N A V I D A D A T O D A S/OS!

Un abrazo enorme…¡HASTA PRONTO! …Por cierto, yo de ustedes me iba comprando el modelito…

Besitos!

/(^_^)\ saraes.


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos,.. ¡ya quisiera!,.. son de la fantástica S. Meyer, yo, simplemente , los tomo prestados para soñar con ellos….pero la trama y algunos de ellos si…

* * *

¡Hola, mis niñas preciosas!... Siento la tardanza pero… acá estoy de nuevo con otro capítulo... ¡espero que os guste!

* * *

¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

XXXIV.

A la mañana siguiente, Edward volvió a despertarla entre besos y caricias. El seguía con la sonrisa de oreja a oreja; aunque tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no dejarse llevar nuevamente por sus instintos primarios y tomarla otra vez cuando ella, inocentemente, se estiró desperezándose haciendo un movimiento de lo más sensual.

La apremió para que se duchara ya que tenía planeado llevarla a conocer otras localidades, aunque en el fondo sabía que la sorpresa que les llegaba hoy iba a ser mucho mejor..

Terminaron de arreglarse y entre juegos y risas salieron de la habitación rumbo a la cocina para dar buena cuenta de un merecido desayuno; pero cuando iban juguetonamente bajando el tramo de escaleras, una voces procedente del salón llamaron su atención.

-Edward, creo que tienes visita.-indicó Bella un tanto incómoda.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que es sólo para mí? -inquirió él divertido.

Ella elevó sus cejas significativamente ante ese comentario como si fuese más que obvia su respuesta.

Edward no pudo evitar reír ante esa mueca y tomándola de la mano le instó a seguirlo.

-Espera Edward, creo que prefiero esperarte en la cocina. Ve y atiéndelos tú…-le pidió rogándole con la mirada. A pesar de todos los cambios seguía siendo muy aprensiva a la hora de conocer a más gente.

-No seas tonta, Bella… ven, igual es para ti. -volvió a repetir tirando de ella hacia el salón.

-Edward…-llorisqueó Bella, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

A medida que se iban acercando al salón, las voces que eran un poco amortiguadas por las enormes puertas de madera, comenzaron a parecerle conocidas. Y casi sin darse cuenta, apresuró sus pasos para llegar lo antes posible.

-¡Vaya Bella!, pensé que te disgustaba la idea de conocer a gente nueva..-dijo Edward en un tono burlón.

-¡Calla Edward!,-le ordenó ella - ¿no te parecen conocidas esas voces?.

El no pudo evitar reír ante su comentario, aunque al igual que ella estaba ansioso por llegar.

-Ahora que lo dices…

Cada vez eran más claras y al mismo tiempo las ganas de llegar por parte de Bella se acrecentaron. Aunque, por otra parte, no podía creer que fueran quienes pensaba que podían ser.

Pero al llegar a la puerta, Edward se paró obstaculizando su paso. Ella lo miró sin comprender y él simplemente la tomó de la cintura y la atrajo a sus labios para perderse una vez más en su calidez.

-Me temo que no podré saborearlos en mucho rato, así qué…-volvió a besarla, esta vez sintiendo las manos de ella enredarse en su cabello. Cuando se separaron, se quedó mirándola embelesado como siempre, hasta que sus labios se curvaron formando en sus labios la sonrisa favorita de Bella.

-¡¿Qué? -preguntó Bella al ver esa sonrisa traviesa en su rostro. El no pudo evitarlo y dejó otro casto beso en su labios.

-¡Sorpresa! - dijo alegremente separándose de ella y abriendo la puerta que los separaba de su visita..

De pronto el silencio se hizo en la sala y cuando Bella pasó la vista hasta la habitación, se quedó prácticamente sin palabras..

-¡Ay, Dios!…¡Ay, Dios mío ..! -farfullaba nerviosa con las manos en su boca y los ojos comenzándole a picar..

-¡SORPRESA! -gritaron todos ante la cara de asombro de Bella y la de pura felicidad de Edward..

-¡Edward, Bella! -gritó Esme tanto o más emocionada que ellos, corriendo para abrazarlos..

-¡Bella, Edward! -gritó Alice pegando saltitos y echándose literalmente sobre su madre para abrazarlos también.

-¡Esme, Alice…-Balbuceaba Bella con la cara repleta de lágrimas mientras se abrazaba a ellas como si le fuera la vida en ello.

-¡Hola hijo! -abrazó Carlisle a Edward junto con Jasper. Antes de arrebatar de los brazos de su mujer y su hija a la pobre Bella.

-Hola, preciosa -Susurró abrazándola y besando tiernamente su frente.

-Carlisle..-gimoteó Bella abrazándose fuertemente a su cintura. -Hola, Jasper -dijo estirando su mano para tomar la suya sin dejar de abrazar a Carlisle. Hasta ese momento no fue conciente de lo mucho que los había echado de menos y de lo importante que se estaban volviendo en su vida.

-¡Hola, Bella!-dijo Jasper abrazándola cuando Carlisle la liberó..

-Mi amor, mi pequeño -musitaba Esme sin soltar a Edward, el que a su vez, la tenía firmemente abrazada y aspirando profundamente su perfume para llenarse de ese aroma que tanto le gustaba y le hacía sentir en casa.

-Hola, tía -la saludó apretándola más contra él - Hasta estos momento no me he dado cuenta, de cuanto te he echado de menos -le confesó haciéndola sonreír.

-Me temo que hay una culpable para eso -dijo con una sonrisa radiante mirando hacia Bella que seguía abrazada por Alice, mientras ésta saltaba emocionada haciendo que tanto Jasper como Carlisle rieran divertidos.

-Me temo que también..-la miró él como un bobo enamorado. -Estoy tan feliz…-confesó con los ojos tintineantes sin separase de su tía que lo miraba emocionada.

-Lo sé mi niño. Y no sabes cuanto me alegro.

-¿Hiciste lo que te pedí? -le preguntó volviendo su vista hasta ella de nuevo.

-Por supuesto -contestó ella. -Espera a ver cuando Alice descubra el anillo.

Edward rió por que nadie se había fijado aún en ese detalle. Y es que, aunque Alice sabía que la intención de su primo era pedirle matrimonio a Bella, no esperaba que se hubiese atrevido tan pronto, al fin y al cabo sólo llevaban cinco días allí, y los planes de Edward era de hacer un poco de turismo con Bella por la ciudad y sus alrededores hasta que ella se sintiera más segura y después, había reservado en un lujoso restaurante y lo había preparado todo para que ella no pudiera negarse. Por eso en ningún momento pensó que eso ya había tenido lugar, aunque de un modo totalmente improvisado. No podía negar que le sorprendió el repentino deseo de su madre por viajar, por eso tanto a Emmett como a Rosalie, les fue imposible ir con ellos, aunque nunca imaginó que seria precisamente por ese motivo.

Edward por su parte, no pudo evitar contárselo a su tía para pedirle su ayuda aunque decidió que los demás lo supieran por ellos cuando llegasen.

Aferrado a la cintura de su tía, camino hasta llegar a lado de la mujer que le robaba los suspiros y casi peleando, la liberó de los brazos de su prima que parecía que la quería más a ella que a él mismo; aunque en su corazón, estaba más que feliz por eso..

-Bueno familia… - dijo solemnemente lo que hizo sonreír al resto. -…no saben lo felices que nos hace tenerlos al fin aquí. -les dio la bienvenida oficialmente agarrando a Bella por la cintura como todo un anfitrión. -Y aunque no estamos todos como me hubiese gustado..-resaltó la falta de Emmett y Rosalie que llegaría pasado unos días por causa de trabajo. -…tengo la enorme satisfacción de anúnciales que…-se pausó para mirar una vez más a su chica que a su vez lo veía con los ojos tintineantes, y regalarle la más hermosa de sus sonrisa. -…¡Nos casamos!- gritó finalmente volviendo sus ojos al grupo..

-¡¿Qué, pe..pero?..¿Esme? -balbuceó Carlisle ante la noticia y miró a su mujer buscando una explicación, algo le decía que el repentino viaje tenía que ser por eso..

Ella sonrió radiantemente y asintió antes de volver a mirar a lo novios que, sutilmente, se habían tomado de las manos y puesto a vista de todos el hermoso anillo que lo corroboraba.

-¡Oh, Dios mió!,¡Oh, Dios mío!-Exclamó Alice nada más ver el anillo. Y saliendo de su aturdimiento, se abalanzó contra ellos totalmente emocionada. -¡Oh, Bella!, ahora sí que serás mi hermana..-dijo abrazándola fuertemente provocando que Bella llorase emocionada. -¡Mamá, mamá!..¡Nos vamos de boda! -gritaba dando saltitos emocionada. Esme la miraba también emocionada y aunque ya tenía media resuelta la boda, como le había pedido Edward, quedaba la parte fundamental y sabía que su hija disfrutaría de ese momento tanto como ella misma..

-Si cariño..-Contestó Esme llegando hasta ellas. -Felicidades Bella, Edward.. -Les deseó abrazándolos de nuevo al igual que el resto.

El resto del día lo pasaron juntos, después de que acomodaran las cosas en sus habitaciones se reunieron para pasear por el hermoso jardín. Alice, Esme y Bella caminaba agarradas del brazo muy cómplicemente mientras la primera parloteaba de los detalles de la boda, cosa que a Bella y a Esme les hacía reír. Por detrás más distendidos, las seguían los hombres.

-Me alegro mucho por ti, hijo. -Dijo Carlisle a Edward pasando una mano por su hombro y dándole un significativo apretón. -Has hecho una buena elección, Bella es una gran mujer.. Cuídala y hazla feliz, esa muchacha lo merece. -le aconsejó casi ordenándole.

-No tienes que pedírmelo Tío, -le contestó mirándolo con todo el amor que profesaba por su tío. -Se que mi misión en esta vida es amar a esa mujer..

Los tres rieron ante ese comentario.

-Bella está radiante, Edward -Destacó Jasper.

-¿Verdad que sí?.. -contestó él orgulloso. -No os podéis hacer una idea de lo que llevo vivido con ella en estos días.. En mi vida me he sentido más feliz y creo que ella tampoco…

Volvieron a reír los tres mientras miraban embelesados a las tres hermosas mujeres que hablaban y reían totalmente ajenas a la conversación que llevaban a tras.

Jasper, al igual que Bella, estaba impresionado por la casa de Edward; aunque llevaba varios años de novio con Alice, nunca habían tenido oportunidad de viajar a Londres, sus escapadas se limitaban al mismo Estado, por eso quedó fascinado al ver la impresionante construcción y la maravilla de sus jardines.

Mientras explicaba a Jasper la historia de las ruinas al igual que a Bella, Edward reparó en la mirada triste de su tío y haciendo una señal a Jasper le pidió amablemente que los dejara solos.

-Tu también los echas de menos ¿verdad? -preguntó de pronto sacando a su Tio de sus pensamientos.

Carlisle lo miró con los ojos brillantes y sonrió tristemente. -Hacía mucho tiempo que no venía por aquí -dijo a modo de excusa.

Edward sonrió al igual que él, tristemente, y no pudo evitar pasar la mano por la espalda de su tío. -Lo sé, a mí me ocurrió lo mismo -confesó mirando hacía el horizonte.

-Daría lo que fuera porque ellos estuvieran aquí en estos momentos.. -Susurró Carlisle con un nudo en la garganta. -Mi hermano estaría más que orgulloso de los logros de su hijo, especialmente por haber encontrado una chica como Bella. - una lágrima comenzó a surcar por sus mejillas, pero él la limpió rápido y sonrió de nuevo, lo que menos quería era entristecer a Edward en este día tan feliz.

-Si, lo estaría..-dijo Edward sonriendo con una sonrisa sincera y alegre. - Con lo encantador que era se la pasaría piropeando a Bella en todo momento -rió al imaginarlo al igual que Carlisle..

-Y que lo digas hijo, -rió recordando algo. -¿sabes que estuvo a punto de robarme a tu tía Esme?

-¡No!.. ¿En serio? -Exclamó Edward sorprendido.

Carlisle rió negando con la cabeza. -Me lo hizo pasar fatal, no creas.. -Edward lo miró de manera que lo instaba a continuar con el relato. -Yo conocí a Esme unos meses antes de que tu madre apareciera en la vida de tu padre. De hecho, la conoció por nosotros, Elizabeth era la compañera de cuarto de Esme y amiga nuestra desde que empezamos la universidad. Pero claro, yo presenté a tu padre a Esme como amiga una noche que nos encontramos en un pub y aunque entiendo que la belleza de mi mujer no pasara desapercibida para él, nunca imaginé que se encapricharía con ella tanto; realmente llegué a pensar que se estaba enamorando de ella y lo peor era que, Esme, ajena a mis sentimientos, que por timidez y por temor a perder su amistad aún no le había confesado, comenzó a tener una relación más estrecha con él.

Carlisle no pudo evitar mirar hacia donde estaban las chicas, y como si de un imán se tratase, Esme lo miró desde la distancia y le sonrió cariñosamente. -Aunque no me extraña, Esme es tan especial…

-Si que lo es -contestó Edward con sinceridad pues amaba a su tía como si fuese su propia madre.

Carlisle sonrió agradecido - Como iba diciendo..-dijo volviendo a la conversación -… el muy bribón, se las arreglaba para esperarla a la salida de clases antes de que yo pudiera llegar y comenzó a mandarle flores, a hacerle regalos y lo peor era que yo no podía hacer nada. Ni siquiera sabía si ella correspondía a mis sentimientos así que imagínate la tortura que fue.

-¿Y que pasó?-interrogó intrigado.

Carlisle rió con ganas al recordar aquel día - Pues un día en el que tu padre quedó con Esme para declararse finalmente, a ella no se le ocurre otra cosa que llevarse a su compañera de cuarto y el resto te lo imaginarás. Nada más cruzar las primeras miradas, los dos echaron chispas y ese día, en vez de declararse a Esme, como fue su primera intención, se declaró a tu madre.

-¡Wow!, pobre tía Esme ¿no? - contestó Edward haciendo que Carlisle prácticamente se doblara de la risa.

-Lo cierto es que Esme nunca estuvo enamorada de tu padre, era de mí de quién lo estaba pero como no me atrevía a dar el paso, digamos que lo usó un poquito. Por eso ese día que sabía que Edward se le iba a declarar, le pidió a su amiga que la acompañase. Lo que no imaginaba ella era que de ese encuentro saldría una de las parejas que más se han amado en la historia. Porque eso sí, en cuanto Elizabeth entró en la vida de tu padre ya no tuvo ojos para nadie más.

-De eso soy testigo..-dijo suspirando Edward.-Y no sabes cuanto me alegro -agregó con una amplia sonrisa.

-Y yo hijo, y yo. -contestó Carlisle haciéndolos reír.

Después del paseo, degustaron el delicioso Almuerzo que la Sra. Jones, encantada de tener a los Sres. Cullen de nuevo en la casa, les preparó. Pasaron el resto de la tarde de una manera distendida en la sala de té, mientras Bella les contaba emocionada lo que había vivido desde que llegaron al aeropuerto. Edward le ayudaba con la historia explicando, de un modo más detallado, las caras y las expresiones de Bella ante cada descubrimiento; lo que la hacía enrojecer avergonzada y al resto reír por sus reacciones.

El resto de la tarde la pasaron entre risas y durante la cena por fin tocaron el tema que más le ilusionaban. Bella encantada, escuchaba todo lo que Esme, promovida por Edward, había adelantado y en cierta forma agradeció que ella se encargara, ya que sabía que Esme haría que su boda fuera especial. Alice saltó literalmente de la silla cuando Esme le indicó que al día siguiente tenían la cita con un par de modistas para elegir el traje de novia. Bella, por supuesto, le pidió a Alice que fuera su dama de honor. Cosa que la hizo saltar más todavía.

Después de la cena, todos se despidieron para descasar, ya que al día siguiente tenían la agenda repleta de compromisos.

-¿Te ha gustado la sorpresa?- preguntó Edward a Bella mientras la abrazaba por la espalda cuando ella se paró por un instante frente a la chimenea para absorber un poco de calor.

-Ha sido fantástico Edward. No te imaginas lo mucho que los he echado de menos -le confesó.

-Yo también, mi vida… aunque, más estoy echando de menos tus besos. -Susurró sobre su hombro y girándola lentamente buscó sus labios para por fin, perderse en ellos.

-Mmnn... también yo..-respondió ella sin apartar sus labios de los de él y dejándose envolver de nuevo por todas las sensaciones que le recorría el cuerpo con tan sólo esa caricia.

-Te amo.- susurró él

-Te amo.- devolvió ella.

Las manos de Edward recorrieron el cuerpo de Bella. Ella pasó sus manos por su cuello y volvió a asirse de su cabello impidiendo que se separará.

-Te deseo..-susurró Edward delineando sus labios con la lengua pidiendo acceso, un acceso que le fue dado al instante.

-Te necesito..-susurró ella con la respiración jadeante. Pidiéndole con los ojos que le hiciera de nuevo el amor.

El no necesitó más para comenzar a desnudarla al igual que ella, que con la timidez que la caracterizaba, le iba despojando de sus ropas hasta quedar ambos desnudo sobre la tupida alfombra blanca que había junto a la chimenea.

-Cuando creo haber visto todo lo hermosa que eres..-dijo besando su cuello y pasando sus manos por sus pechos, lo que la hizo gemir profundamente entregada a sus caricias -..descubro que aún lo puedes ser más.

-Edward…-susurró ella jadeando.

-Pareces un ángel bajo esta luz -murmuró él mientras se arrodillaba con Bella sobre la alfombra y lentamente la tendía sobre ella.

Bella respiraba agitadamente, todo su cuerpo volvía a estremecerse; en sus estomago, las mariposas revoloteaban sin piedad y su sexo comenzó a destilar llenando la estancia de ese característico olor.

-Tu olor me enloquece..- murmuró Edward sintiendo todo su cuerpo despertar ante esa esencia. Sin más llevó sus dedos a su centro y con delicadeza se deleitó sintiendo la humedad que le esperaba y sin poder evitarlo por más tiempo se posicionó sobre ella, que jadeante, lo esperaba ansiosa.

-Tu me haces enloquecer a mí.- susurró ella perdiéndose en sus ojos mientras sentía como Edward se adentraba lentamente en su interior. -¡Oh, Edward..! -gimió al sentir como él la completaba enteramente.-Adoro sentirte dentro de mí.

-Y yo adoro estar dentro de ti. -Susurró él de vuelta mientra comenzaba su danza llevándolos nuevamente a la cima del máximo placer. Esta vez se amaron lenta y pausadamente, saboreando cada sensación, perdiéndose en cada gemido, abducidos por el calor y el sonido crepitante de la madera al quemarse a su lado y la suave textura de la mullida alfombra de lana de oveja bajo sus cuerpos.

-Te amo, Bella.. -Susurró cuando se derramó nuevamente dentro de ella.

-Te.. amo, mi ..vida.. -Susurró ella aún jadeando.

Edward salió lentamente de ella y con toda la delicadeza del mundo, la tomó en brazos y la depositó sobre la cama para después acomodarse a su lado.

-Debemos dormir -dijo mientras se perdía una vez más en ese pozo de chocolate que lo miraba intensamente.

Ella sonrió traviesamente mientra, al igual que él, se perdía en su mirada. -¡Mmm! ¿el viejito tiene sueño?.. -no pudo evitar el comentario y para reprimir su sonrisa volvió a morderse el labio.

Edward que seguía embobado en sus ojos cambió de expresión al oírla y entrecerrando los ojos la miró peligrosamente -¿Me estás llamando viejo otra vez?

-¿Ah?…sí.-contestó mordiéndose más los labios intentando mantener a raya la risa que amenazaba en romper en sus labios.

-¡Oh, Bella! -le dijo mirándola como un león a su presa..-No debiste decir eso..-y sin más volvió a abalanzarse sobre ella.

-¡Aaahh!-gritó ella entre risa pero nuevamente excitada, cuando sintió el cuerpo de Edward totalmente preparado sobre ella.

-Esta noche pedirás clemencia. -le amenazó lanzándose salvajemente sobre sus labios. - Pienso hacerte el amor hasta que te fallen las fuerza…

-¿Eso es una promesa? -le retó divertida con la poca cordura que le quedaba.

-¡Oh, Bella!,… acabas de despertar a la bestia…- y sin más comenzó a penetrarla y arrancarle todos los suspiros, gemidos, jadeos y gritos que era capaz de emitir su mujer.….

En tres ocasiones más le hizo el amor hasta que, como vaticinó, ella cayó exhausta y pidiéndole clemencia, le rogó que descansaran por que no le quedaban fuerza para seguir sintiendo más orgasmos.. Lo que le lleno de orgullo masculino, aunque tenía que reconocer, que si Bella no hubiese pedido que pararan, el mismo tendría que haber parado, ya que estaba tan extenuado como ella…

Ambos cayeron rendidos en los brazos del otro, sabían que al día siguiente lamentaría la extenuante sesión que acababan de tener, pero de lo que si estaban seguro, es que… nada les importaba mientras sus cuerpos se entregaban ciegamente a la pasión…

Continuará…

* * *

N/A.

Primero que nada quisiera disculparme por la tardanza pero en esto días, es un poco caótico todo. Por desgracia no puedo disponer del tiempo que antes le dedicaba y en el siguiente mes, el trabajo hará que sea más difícil aún. De todas formas intentaré subir al menos dos días a la semana.

Para compensaros, estos días he estado trabajando en un nuevo one-shot que será mi regalo de Navidad para todas ustedes. Si nada lo impide, mañana en la noche lo subiré. Se titula "¡Secuestradas!" y el sumario es el siguiente: Desde la niñez, las Swan y los Cullen, no se soportan. ¿Qué sucederá cuando los Cullen decidan secuestrarlas y mantenerlas en Isla Esme durante una semana? TH. ExB,JxA,ExR. y LEMMONS

AGRADECIMIENTO

Alicia; Ana; ammyriddle; Crystal Butterfly92; Pam3.C.S; Shibubi; Li; mairethchiba; Danae allen; Nataliaright;Marina Cullen87; VICKY08; arrianna mansen; themis78,Claudi17; EdithCullen; Dreams Hunter; L'Amelie; sophia18; Lucimell; Kute-Chan; Jolie Cullen; Yasmin-Cullen; Cullen Vigo, crismery; lexa0619; Vale; Kalikw; pekascullen; Impossible love; Milhoja; EdwardKaname; Kira masen; Pao; LUCYarg; titaangel30; KarlaMasenRossSalvatoreCullen; Chemita; beluchiss; alijas1002; Kahtzathroph-VK; madaswan; Ara Cullen; ImPoly; Aleisa Black; Nicole Alexa Cullen; Salyluna; Anónimo; Kellys; Danika20; isabela91; ; Aiiram; Tania Solis; deandramari; Paolastef; Elyta; Iare; Kapri-SatrawwBerries; Angye; ChayoRCM; TinaCullenSwan; Tata XOXO; Idta; carlita16; Katlyn Cullen; Ely Cullen M; NuRySh; Aspasie29; Emma Isabella de Cullen; Yevi08; Aime Cullen; nany87; Lauri R; carmen Cullen 116; Leila Cullen Masen; AleLupis; larosaderosas; rebenkita; yoya11; green'splace; vanscat; Noelle XD; mariclau; delitah cullen; Jos WeasleyC; bellaliz; yolabertay; msteppa; Ericastelo; lucia2176; lili2543; MgCullen; PattyQ; alliebebe; Johis.U; -Tsukino; ADICULLEN; sophie cullen swan; EmilioLT; FENIXGIRL83; calalis; MillaPattzn; Lynn;Smile79; Maiy; CullenKika16; MyGypsyPauletta; Lorena; Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen;Yose; Ally Mansen; Karin Cullen; Pilar ralip; Edward-Bella-Manson; Yeya Cullen; Jorgi; AbbyNicole; Jesiry Beaitaly; LienCullenPotter;Adry; Carmen Cullen; audreybaldacci; Patrinix; chikiday; BiankisMasen; Nikki Swan; Klaiva;Sandra1; Laura Castiblanco; BeeLaDarcy; solangegonzalez; maireth SM cullen; Joss Alvarado; XkanakoX; roscidius cullen; nafcullen; fabi91; LeidaJim; princesaamy; Kahah; Mon de Cullen; the rainbowgirl; cecy wayland; hilarycullen17; Suiza19; VanpiresDoItBetter; rubygloomsp; Addy Ortiz; MillaPattzn; Luz Cullen Chiva; ileidan; eli1901; Nardillita; Twilighter930; Yeray; TinaCullenSwan; ZAVACULLEN; NinnaCullen;CINTIA EL NEMER; Beth71; miraura ; Mapi Hale; Genesis Torres; gracie Alexa; Elu-QuiDieuExalter; julimechitas; supattisondecullens; Edward Cullen's Pauli; Angie C Cullen ; Naobi Chan; Fran Cullen Masen; Julimuliluli De Cullen; BETTY CULLEN; fantwilight1; Kiran Masen; Maxipau; Kitty678; jaavii; NADUSOLE; Natasha Granger; twifanMarie; xelatwi; Lola; MaryC24; Jaslice Hale Cullen; Yulibar; paz15; Maya Cullen Masen; Pamela Cullen S; TGKiran; Karen O'Shea; tlebd; Klaxi; BKss; Estefaiaalicecullen; ROXXI88;WeRa CuLleN;Vyda; JiaoMalu; Nikkioo; FABME; Paaameeelaaa; Bella Masen86; sisi bunny; Magtam1830; Ebrume; Lauriss; Estrie; Libelula19; Wawis cullen; Adry'XoxO; AleCullenn; Andreiita-crepuZ; Ludwika Cullen; jhkkhmm; Cristina; Carol; paz15;Paolita93; Dama89;lEOna gUAraNi CUllEN SWan; anónimo;annimo but con estilo; annabolena; aridkell12; fantwiligh1; Dulcynea; Ginegine; Lizzie Cullen Black; Samy Cullen Black; chloe patt; AnnieKP; PriScElLa9; Sayuri1980; maria; Allie Brandon Whitlock; YuliBar; Branstone Rose; ISACOBO; Haeliithaa; M1979; mgcb; Alex;maría andreina; Gabii; Twistofcrazy; ThoraPoison; KarenPattzCullen; lizitablackswan; Magdi Malfoy; Carito; Mrs P and C; Anybuff; Piita Masen; MissBennetDarcy; Jane000; Angie Masen; Jazmin Li; lissette cullen flores; Nani; beakis; BlackCullen; veritoxs; Ja; and Cullen; Lyhaane'Swan; Maya Cullen Masen; Nessa610; Medialuna; CristellaWolfe.

Espero que no se me haya olvidado nadie ¡por Dios!, si es así, hacédmelo saber. Y el aquelarre sigue creciendo, sorprendentemente… sigue creciendo ¡Bienvenidas, nuevas lectoras!, espero que nos acompañéis hasta el final.

¡Gracias preciosas mías! Ya supreamos los…Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr(redoble de tambor)… ¡**3000 rr**! Gracias chicas, es sin duda el mejor regalo que pudierais hacerme.

También os agradezco de corazón las alertas y favoritos que no dejan de llegar; y a las lectoras silenciosas, que me consta que sois muchas...

Perdonad que en esta ocasión no haya tenido tiempo para contestar los rr, ninguno en este caso, pero los he leído todos y os agradezco vuestra felicitaciones y deseos hacia mí y mi familia.

¡Requesonas de mi alma!, he estado desaparecida, los siento, pero ya sabéis que ha sido casi imposible ponerme en el ordenador, y cuando lo he hecho, me he dejado llevar por un sustancioso brote de inspiración… aunque os he echado de menos.

¡CHICAS... NOS VEMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO!... Aunque será para el 2011..

¡Feliz Año Nuevo a todas! Os deseo que entréis en Él con alegría , rodeado de vuestros seres querido y que se cumplan todos vuestros deseos..

Un abrazo enorme…¡HASTA PRONTO! …¡¿YA TIENEN EL MODELITO?

Besitos!

/(^_^)\ saraes.


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos,.. ¡ya quisiera!,.. son de la fantástica S. Meyer, yo, simplemente , los tomo prestados para soñar con ellos….pero la trama y algunos de ellos si…

* * *

¡Hola, mis niñas preciosas!...¡ FELIZ 2011!...acá estoy de nuevo con otro capítulo y el primero del año... ¡que ilu!.. ¡espero que os guste!

Recomendación: Si lloran en las bodas...cojan clínex..jajaj

* * *

¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

XXXV.

Como vaticinaron, el día siguiente fue una auténtica locura. Las chicas se fueron de compras desde la mañana temprano y más de siete horas les llevó dar con el traje de novia adecuado.

Esme había concretado la cita con varias modistas conocidas y después de varias horas probándose un sinfín de trajes, dio con el ideal.

Decidieron comer en uno de los restaurantes del London Trocadero, uno de los centros comerciales del Soho. De ahí, recorrerían las calles repletas de tiendas para comprar todo lo que Bella necesitaría para la boda y su luna de miel.

No pudo avergonzarse más cuando Esme la obligó a entrar en una de las tiendas de Lencería más famosa de la ciudad. Allí, convencida, casi obligada tanto por la madre como por la hija, compró una multitud de conjuntos de ropa interior que en su vida habría imaginado en llevar. Sólo de pensar que Edward la vería enfundando esos modelitos se estremecía a la par que se avergonzaba.

De allí, siguieron recorriendo las tiendas; zapatos, complementos, vestidos, bikinis, algo que le llamó mucho la atención ya que por lo que intuía, estas dos sabía más de su luna de miel que ella misma y aunque intentó sonsacarles, tanto Esme como Alice eran unas tumbas..

Llegaron a la casa pasadas las nueve y después de saludar a los chicos que se habían dedicado en buscar el traje de novio y reservar los vuelos para los invitados, se despidieron alegando que estaban muertas y mañana les esperaba otra maratoniana jornada.

Los días fueron sucediendo y Edward y Bella apenas cruzaban unas palabras antes de caer rendidos en la cama y antes de perderse en los preparativos de la boda Express .

Bella le pedía a Edward que le recordara cada noche, porqué tenían que estar pasando por unas jornadas tan exhaustivas y éste, cariñosamente, le masajeaba los pies mientras pacientemente le contaba todos los planes que harían una vez estuviesen casados, lo que cada noche le hacía retomar fuerzas para seguir con aquella odisea..

La fecha la fijaron para diez días después. Bella saltó de alegría cuando Edward le aseguró que todos los chicos del café estarían con ellos en ese día y que Rosalie y Emmett habían llamado para asegurar que estarían en Londres tres días antes de la boda, para terminar de hacer las pruebas de los trajes, ya que tanto ella como Ángela serían junto a Alice sus damas de honor.

Por su puesto, Emmett sería el padrino de Edward y Carlisle tendría el honor de entregar a la novia. Algo que conmovió a Bella.

La boda se celebraría en la capilla de la casa. Esme, junto a la Sra Jones y Bernie, la restauraron y la engalanaron como la ocasión merecía.

La recepción igualmente se haría en los salones del palacete y tanto el salón de Baile como el comedor, brillaban en todo su esplendor.

Edward no cabía de gozo. Sus padres también se casaron en aquella casa aunque en su caso, los invitados fueron multitudinarios.

Bella cada día que pasaba se sentía más ansiosa. Apenas y tenía tiempo de dormir con él y lo estaba echando mucho de menos… tanto, que una noche le pidió a Connie que les subiera la cena a la habitación y se disculpó con el resto de la familia por no acompañarlos a la cena.

Desde luego que no desaprovecharon la oportunidad, y aunque sabían que igual que aquella primera mañana, ambos estarían destrozados al día siguiente, no dejaron de amarse en toda la noche..

Como habían prometido, todos los chicos llegaron tres días antes de la boda. Emmett prácticamente asfixió a Bella nada más verla y Rosalie al igual que Alice, brincó entusiasmada al ver el anillo. Ángela que junto a Ben, habían acompañado a Rosalie y a Emmett, también se maravilló al ver el anillo, pero eso sí… cuando después de varias horas, consiguió salir del asombro al ver el palacio donde vivía su jefe..

El resto del día, tanto Bella como Edward la pasaron recorriendo la casa y los jardines con Ángela y Ben mientras el resto de la familia, que ya la conocía, seguían envueltos en el caos de los preparativos.

Jacob junto con Leah, Sam, Tanya, y los demás. Llegaron un días antes de la boda, ya que se quedaron arreglándolo todo para cerrar el Café durante una semana. La semana que Edward, con motivo de su boda, les regalaba de vacaciones para que pudieran disfrutar tanto de su casa como de los entretenimientos que ofrecía Londres, mientras él estaba de Luna de Miel.

Aunque Tanya no era Santo de devoción de ninguno de los dos, decidieron incluirla como invitada ya que formaba parte de la plantilla y definitivamente regresarían allá. Lo que les sorprendió mucho, fue la actitud de la chica al llegar. Tanya se mostró afable e incluso cariñosa con Bella. Y ésta, dejándose llevar por los puros sentimientos que tenía, la acogió amablemente sintiendo que al fin, Tanya había comprendido que Edward no seria para ella.

La noche antes de la boda, Alice obligó a Bella a dormir junto con ella y el resto de las chicas. Argumentó que era por seguir la tradición pero, al mismo tiempo, para celebrar su particular despedida de soltera. Todas las chicas, incluidas la Sra Jones y Jane, pasaron un buen rato en la improvisada despedida de soltera que Alice había organizado.

Los margaritas y los cosmopolitas no faltaron y sobre las dos de la madrugada, Alice dio finalizada la minifiesta que estuvo repleta de risas, comentarios picantes que hicieron enrojecer en más de una ocasión a Bella y algún que otro consejo de las más mayores.

Por otra parte, Edward fue abducido por la legión de trogloditas que se llamaban sus amigos, y sin que lo supiera, fue arrastrado hasta un local de alterne que casi le hizo enfadarse con ellos. Solo esperaba que Bella jamás se enterase, ya que, por más que las chicas se le insinuaron y bailaron de lo más sexy delante de él, ninguna, absolutamente ninguna, consiguió apartar a su Bella de su mente, es mas, en más de una ocasión se imaginó que era ella la que le bailaba.

Sobre la una de la madrugada regresaron a la casa tras haber sido botados de uno de los locales porque tanto Emmet como Jacob y Sam, se pelearon con un chico que intentaban sobrepasarse con una de las chicas. Finalmente, era el proxeneta del local el que la estaba sobando y ellos definitivamente estaban demasiado bebidos como para reconocerlo.

Edward les hizo prometer que no dirían ni una palabra y para asegurarse les sacó a todos los chicos unas fotos con su móvil para asegurarse que jamás abrirían el pico. Ya que él único que no había participado de ninguna manera era él, el restó, se la pasaron metiendo billetes en los tangas de las chicas y vitoreando como machitos en celo.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, cada uno se dirigió a su habitación ya que tenían que descansar para el día siguiente.. Edward, nada más llegar a la suya, se dejó caer sobre el lado de la cama donde dormía su princesa para poder llenarse de su olor, lo único que le consolaba, era que todos dormirían solos esa noche, a excepción de su tio, ya que todas las chicas dormirían en el cuarto de Alice. Jasper pasaría la noche con Emmett.

A la mañana siguiente todo era un caos. Las chicas salieron disparadas a sus habitaciones menos Bella que se arreglaría en la de Alice. Contrataron a tres estilistas y maquilladoras para que se hicieran cargo del peinado y el maquillaje de todas la chicas.

Las horas iban pasando y Bella cada vez estaba más ansiosa. Por alguna razón no se sentía todo lo feliz que pensaba que tenía que estar y el motivo era bien fácil. Ese día, la ausencia de una persona demasiado importante en su vida estaba opacando su felicidad. Esme se percató de su estado de ánimo y aprovechando un momento en el que las chicas estaban en la sala continua entre rulos, manicuras y rimel. Se llevó a Bella a la terraza para tomar un poco de aire.

-Lo echas de menos ¿verdad? -le preguntó intentando que se desahogara para que así, no llegara a la celebración con toda la aprensión y la pena.

Bella, incapaz de soportar por más tiempo las lágrimas, se lanzó a sus brazos y rompiendo en lágrimas, soltó toda la tensión.

- Mucho… - fue lo único que consiguió decir ahogada en lágrimas.

-Llora Bella, te hará bien..-le decía Esme mientras con toda la ternura que sólo puede desprender un madre, acariciaba su cabello. Más de media hora tardó Bella en aplacar el llanto. Temía que sus ojos totalmente hinchados, fueran motivo de preocupación para Edward, pero Esme le aseguró que tenia un colirio que hacía milagro, lo que consiguió hacerla sonreír.

-Piensa que tanto él como los padre de Edward, hoy os acompañarán en el altar. No tengas la menor duda de eso. -le dijo para consolarla.

-Lo sé, y en cierta forma me alegro. De no ser así...yo no estaría aquí y él seguiría postrado en una maldita cama.

-Exacto, Bella. Todos tenemos derecho a una vida digna y tu padre, por desgracia, no la tenía, mi niña.. Estoy completamente segura que allá donde vayamos después de la muerte, será mil veces mejor que todo esto y que desde allí estará celebrando este día.

- Gracias, Esme. No sabes lo que agradezco que Edward haya entrado en mi vida y con él, todos vosotros... Te quiero mucho. - le dijo abrazándola fuertemente y recibiendo a cambio las lágrimas de Esme.

-Yo también te quiero, mi pequeña.. Y a partir de ahora, lo serás mucho más..-dijo finalmente con una sonrisa .-Ahora vamos, que falta menos de tres horas y te tienen que preparar.

Edward por su parte, después de haber desayunado junto a los chicos y cabalgado por dos horas junto a ellos, se encerró en su habitación para comenzar a prepararse.

Tres horas quedaban para que su niña, se convirtiera...por fin… en su esposa; y decir que estaba ansioso era quedarse corto.

Intentando relajarse, llenó la tina y por más de una hora estuvo sumergido pensando en su princesa. Tras intentar domar su cabello y dejándolo media hora más tarde por imposible, comenzó a vestirse. Se había decidido por un traje negro tradicional de Armani con chalequillo en gris oscuro a conjunto con la corbata ancha. Sin duda impecable y tremendamente sexy.

Media hora antes de la hora acordada, Edward paseaba como león enjaulado por el empedrado de la entrada de la capilla. Tenía que admitir que su tía Esme se había esmerado, sin abusar en lo más mínimo. La capilla lucia hermosa adornada con varios centros de flores blancas, que desprendían un aroma embriagador; altos candelabros alumbraban el altar junto al reclinatorio; y todos los bancos, estaban adornado con una guirnalda de yedra y lazos de organdí. Una alfombra roja llegaba desde la entrada hasta el mismo altar y los reclinatorios estaban cubiertos por una suave tela de satén blanco, confiriendo un halo de pureza.

Edward, seguido por Emmet y Jacob. Caminaba de arriba a bajo mirando cada cinco segundo el lugar por donde su princesa haría su entrada.

Durante esa media hora, la pequeña capilla se fue llenando de los rostros conocidos. Las chicas lucían hermosas y los chicos espectaculares, aunque era un grupo reducido, no faltaba la elegancia y la etiqueta que el evento requería..

Tres minutos pasados de la hora acordada, Jasper aparecía anunciando que la novia ya llegaba y eso fue suficiente para que Edward, arrastrado por Emmett, se colocara al final del pasillo junto al altar a esperar por la mujer de su vida.

Bella no cabía de nervios, las estilistas le realizaron un recogido juvenil e informal, sencillo como ella misma. El maquillaje, apenas visible, resaltaba sutilmente sus rasgos pero sin llegar a enmascáralos. El traje, al igual que todo, era sencillo, un bonito traje de escote en forma de v que realzaba su busto sujeto por unos finos tirantes. El cuerpo del vestido se ceñía a sus curva como un guante, formando un dibujo con el mismo cruce de telas hasta más abajo de su cadera para, desde allí, abrirse en una vaporosa falda a base de hermosos volantes un sobre otro hasta el suelo. Debajo del pecho, un adorno en pedrería dando una pincelada de color.

Sencillamente hermosa y adorable. Bella en su esencia. Con solo unas minúsculas perlas como pendiente prestada por Alice y una gargantilla de brillante que Esme le había regalado. Rosalie le colocó la liga azul y con eso finalizaba la tradición.

-Estas hermosa… - la halagó Carlisle cuando fue a su encuentro tomándola cariñosamente de una mano y haciendo que diera un vuelta. -Te aseguro que Edward babeará cuando te vea. -le dijo sonriéndola a lo que ella contestó con otra sonrisa.

-Gracias, Carlisle… Me hace muy feliz que seas tú quién me entregue. - le confesó emocionada.

-El honor es mío Bella. Eres la mujer que ha devuelto la luz a la vida de mi sobrino, te estaré eternamente agradecido por eso, y por eso te amo también.. Eres una persona excepcional Bella, tu valentía me sobrecoge, tu fuerza para soportar todo lo que por desgracia te ha tocado vivir es digna de admirar. Si yo fuera tu padre, estaría más que orgulloso de tener a una hija como tú. Y es así como te siento pequeña, como una hija.- Bella no pudo evitar abrazarlo emocionada.

-Oh, Carlisle, me estás haciendo llorar.-confesó con las lágrimas agolpadas en sus ojos.

El sonrió al verla y cariñosamente besó su frente. - Pues entonces es mejor que bajemos, sé de alguien que está mordiéndose las uñas por verte.

Con toda la galantería que le caracterizaba, Carlisle le entregó el ramo de novia a Bella presentando su brazo y la escoltó hasta llegar a la puerta de la pequeña capilla.

-Bella, estás preciosa… - gesticuló Alice mirando hacia atrás, antes de comenzar el paseo que las llevaría hasta el altar.

-¿Preparada? - preguntó Carlisle.

- Si.- Contesto Bella soltando el aire que tenia contenido.

-Pues vamos.

La marcha nupcial comenzó a sonar nada más cruzar el umbral. Alice, Rosalie y Ángela caminaron sonriente hasta colocarse a un lado del altar. Bella, del brazo de Carlisle, caminó el pequeño pasillo que la separaba del hombre de su vida; un hombre que nada más verla, se perdió en su imagen y con los ojos tintineante y notablemente emocionado la siguió con la vista, con una radiante sonrisa pintada en su cara, hasta que al fin llegaron a su altura.

-Edward, te entrego a Bella como si fuera mi hija. Cuídala y ámala siempre.- Le dijo su tío.

-Todos los días de mi vida.- musitó perdido en la belleza de su mujer. - Estás preciosa - la halagó en cuanto la tomó de la mano antes de girarse ante el pastor. - Te amo… - susurró mientras sus ojos brillaban con la emoción contenida.

-Te amo… - gesticuló ella incapaz de decir una palabra más, sólo perdiéndose en la inmensidad de su mirada.

El padre comenzó el ritual dando paso después del saludo a las lecturas, para continuar con un pequeña homilía donde recordó a los novios, la importancia del amor y el respeto en ese sagrado acto. A la hora de los votos. Ambos emocionados, pronunciaron todo lo que el otro significaba en su vida.

-No me alcanzarán los días para agradecer que hayas aparecido en mi vida, amor… -comenzó Bella con los ojos tintineantes clavados en los de Edward -…Tú le has dado otro significado a la palabra vida; con tu amor, me has enseñado que no todo es dolor y soledad, y desde ese día en que nuestras manos se rozaron por primera vez… - Edward la miró emocionado al comprobar que ella también lo recordaba -… mi cuerpo vibró por ti, aunque lo negase, y no sé que fuerza superior me llevó hasta tu puerta. - Por la mejilla de Edward comenzó a surcar una lágrima furtiva mientras ella seguía declarando su amor. -Te amo porque a pesar de mí y mis miedos, te mantuviste a mi lado, esperando sin ninguna pretensión; te amo porque no me diste la espalda y sin haber cruzado a penas unas cuantas palabras, me velaste mientras mi cuerpo malherido luchaba por sobrevivir… - las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos de Bella al recordar esos momentos al igual que él y que el resto de los asistentes.-… Te amo porque fuiste paciente, amor; no me presionaste y soportaste todos mis cambios de humor, siempre con una sonrisa. Te amo, porque cuando toqué fondo, fuiste capaz de reaccionar por los dos, fuiste capaz de dejarme para que enfrentara mis miedos y entendiera que mi vida… no tiene ya sentido sin ti. Te amo, porque con toda dulzura, me hiciste ver que soy una mujer completa y me hiciste sentir lo que es ser amada en toda su extensión.. - Bella se sonrojó por un instante y Edward apretó su mano infundiéndole ánimo - Por todo eso… yo te amo Edward Cullen y te amaré para toda la eternidad.

-Bella, mi pequeña desconocida del rincón. Si a ti no te alcanzan los días para agradecer, a mi no me alcanzará la eternidad….- Comenzó Edward con sus votos.- …No hay palabras en este mundo con las que pueda describir todo lo que siento por ti. Te amo… Te amo más que a mi propia vida. Mi cuerpo te reconoció en aquel mismo instante. Allí, en esa cola del supermercado vi a un ángel, y ese ángel no tardó en llamar a mi puerta para llenar mi vida de luz. Porque si Bella, tu fuiste la luz en mi vida, tu dolor empequeñeció el mío, tu soledad, disminuyó la mía y por eso te amo. Tu me diste muchas razones para vivir; amarte, protegerte, cuidarte. Desde ese mismo instante juré que conseguiría tu amor, que conseguiría que algún día fueras mi esposa y aquí estás, amor. Dispuesta a hacer mi mejor sueño realidad - Dijo con la voz contenida por la emoción. -El dolor y el miedo que sentí cuando desapareciste, sólo puede compararse al dolor y el miedo que sentí cuando murieron mis padres. Y por eso no me alcanzará la eternidad para agradecer Bella, porque hubo un momento en el que creí que te perdería para siempre. Ha sido una largo y doloroso camino el que hemos tenido que recorrer para llegar hasta aquí, pero hoy puedo decir que ha merecido la pena. Como te prometí una vez, no habrá un solo día que no halle la manera de hacerte sonreír, mi Bella. - Bella no había dejado de llorar en ningún momento totalmente perdida en el embrujo de su cristalina mirada, pero al igual que la primera vez que lo oyó, en sus labios se dibujó un hermosa sonrisa. - Te amo porque me lo has entregado todo, porque el día que me entregaste tu corazón diciendo _" si quiero_", también me entregaste tu inocencia, esa inocencia que aunque quisieron arrebatártela, no pudieron mi vida… Esa la preservaste para mí… y por eso yo te amo, Isabella Swan y te amaré para toda la eternidad.

Edward, totalmente emocionado, se llevó las manos de Bella a sus labios sin poder evitarlo, y las besó con devoción.

No hubo nadie de los presentes que se quedara impasible ante tal emotiva declaración de amor. Las mejillas de todos, que conocían la historia, se bañaron de lágrimas al recordar; pero al mismo tiempo, se sentían dichosos de ver, como esas dos almas errantes, encontraban al fin un puerto seguro.

Después de que el padre bendijera las alianzas ambos dieron el _"si quiero" _que tanto habían esperado y tras unas hermosas palabras del padre, Edward tomó a Bella por la cintura y delante de todos la besó de la manera más apasionada que se pudiera besar. Fueron los carraspeo del padre que les llamó la atención, lo que le obligaron a soltar sus labios bajo los vítores divertidos de todos; y después de firmar en el registro, como era obligado, todos los rodearon para poder así... felicitar a la feliz pareja de recién casados….

Continuará…

* * *

N/A.

Ainss… si aún estoy con el pañuelito en la mano, por dios. No me digan que no se emocionan en las bodas…jajajajajajjajaa..

Ayyyy(suspiro), es que son taaaaaaannnnnnn monoss…

Bueno qué, no se podrán quejar ¿eh?, el primer capi del 2011, la esperada boda. Eso es empezar el año con buen pie y lo demás es cuento..jajá jajá…

Y prepárense para el siguiente… ¡La luna de miel!….

Quiero daros las gracias por la acogida del Os y me alegro que os haya gustado, pero me disculpo por los horrores de errores que habían en él, definitivamente las prisas no son buenas, lo siento.… prometo reemplazarlo en cuanto pueda.

AGRADECIMIENTO

Alicia; Ana; ammyriddle; Crystal Butterfly92; Pam3.C.S; Shibubi; Li; mairethchiba; Danae allen; Nataliaright;Marina Cullen87; VICKY08; arrianna mansen; themis78,Claudi17; EdithCullen; Dreams Hunter; L'Amelie; sophia18; Lucimell; Kute-Chan; Jolie Cullen; Yasmin-Cullen; Cullen Vigo, crismery; lexa0619; Vale; Kalikw; pekascullen; Impossible love; Milhoja; EdwardKaname; Kira masen; Pao; LUCYarg; titaangel30; KarlaMasenRossSalvatoreCullen; Chemita; beluchiss; alijas1002; Kahtzathroph-VK; madaswan; Ara Cullen; ImPoly; Aleisa Black; Nicole Alexa Cullen; Salyluna; Anónimo; Kellys; Danika20; isabela91; ; Aiiram; Tania Solis; deandramari; Paolastef; Elyta; Iare; Kapri-SatrawwBerries; Angye; ChayoRCM; TinaCullenSwan; Tata XOXO; Idta; carlita16; Katlyn Cullen; Ely Cullen M; NuRySh; Aspasie29; Emma Isabella de Cullen; Yevi08; Aime Cullen; nany87; Lauri R; carmen Cullen 116; Leila Cullen Masen; AleLupis; larosaderosas; rebenkita; yoya11; green'splace; vanscat; Noelle XD; mariclau; delitah cullen; Jos WeasleyC; bellaliz; yolabertay; msteppa; Ericastelo; lucia2176; lili2543; MgCullen; PattyQ; alliebebe; Johis.U; -Tsukino; ADICULLEN; sophie cullen swan; EmilioLT; FENIXGIRL83; calalis; MillaPattzn; Lynn;Smile79; Maiy; CullenKika16; MyGypsyPauletta; Lorena; Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen;Yose; Ally Mansen; Karin Cullen; Pilar ralip; Edward-Bella-Manson; Yeya Cullen; Jorgi; AbbyNicole; Jesiry Beaitaly; LienCullenPotter;Adry; Carmen Cullen; audreybaldacci; Patrinix; chikiday; BiankisMasen; Nikki Swan; Klaiva;Sandra1; Laura Castiblanco; BeeLaDarcy; solangegonzalez; maireth SM cullen; Joss Alvarado; XkanakoX; roscidius cullen; nafcullen; fabi91; LeidaJim; princesaamy; Kahah; Mon de Cullen; the rainbowgirl; cecy wayland; hilarycullen17; Suiza19; VanpiresDoItBetter; rubygloomsp; Addy Ortiz; MillaPattzn; Luz Cullen Chiva; ileidan; eli1901; Nardillita; Twilighter930; Yeray; TinaCullenSwan; ZAVACULLEN; NinnaCullen;CINTIA EL NEMER; Beth71; miraura ; Mapi Hale; Genesis Torres; gracie Alexa; Elu-QuiDieuExalter; julimechitas; supattisondecullens; Edward Cullen's Pauli; Angie C Cullen ; Naobi Chan; Fran Cullen Masen; Julimuliluli De Cullen; BETTY CULLEN; fantwilight1; Kiran Masen; Maxipau; Kitty678; jaavii; NADUSOLE; Natasha Granger; twifanMarie; xelatwi; Lola; MaryC24; Jaslice Hale Cullen; Yulibar; paz15; Maya Cullen Masen; Pamela Cullen S; TGKiran; Karen O'Shea; tlebd; Klaxi; BKss; Estefaiaalicecullen; ROXXI88;WeRa CuLleN;Vyda; JiaoMalu; Nikkioo; FABME; Paaameeelaaa; Bella Masen86; sisi bunny; Magtam1830; Ebrume; Lauriss; Estrie; Libelula19; Wawis cullen; Adry'XoxO; AleCullenn; Andreiita-crepuZ; Ludwika Cullen; jhkkhmm; Cristina; Carol; paz15;Paolita93; Dama89;lEOna gUAraNi CUllEN SWan; anónimo;annimo but con estilo; annabolena; aridkell12; fantwiligh1; Dulcynea; Ginegine; Lizzie Cullen Black; Samy Cullen Black; chloe patt; AnnieKP; PriScElLa9; Sayuri1980; maria; Allie Brandon Whitlock; YuliBar; Branstone Rose; ISACOBO; Haeliithaa; M1979; mgcb; Alex;maría andreina; Gabii; Twistofcrazy; ThoraPoison; KarenPattzCullen; lizitablackswan; Magdi Malfoy; Carito; Mrs P and C; Anybuff; Piita Masen; MissBennetDarcy; Jane000; Angie Masen; Jazmin Li; lissette cullen flores; Nani; beakis; BlackCullen; veritoxs; Ja; and Cullen; Lyhaane'Swan; Maya Cullen Masen; Nessa610; Medialuna; CristellaWolfe; Ninaa; AlejandraZJofre; Gehry-Girl; cutita; Cherrie; Valeriax100pre.

Espero que no se me haya olvidado nadie ¡por Dios!, si es así, hacédmelo saber. Y el aquelarre sigue creciendo, sorprendentemente… ¡Bienvenidas, nuevas lectoras y no tan nuevas! Espero que muchas como tú Valeriax100pre, se animen ha presentarse para saber que les parece. Gracias de todas forma a todas la que, en la sombra, siguen la historia desde el principio, me consta que sois muchas.

Y bueno… gracias muy especialmente a ustedes, mis niñas preciosas, que dedicándome un poquito de vuestro tiempo, hacéis posible que esta historia cuente ya con … ¡**3169 rr**!…Hum… sin comentario. Bueno si, bonito número para empezar el año... jajaja

Gracias también por las alertas y los favoritos… no os imagináis la ilusión que me da saberlos…

En esta ocasión, creo… o eso espero, haber contestado todos los rr, pero por si acaso alguno entró a última hora, gracias por todos vuestros buenos deseos hacia mí y mi familia y sin duda espero y deseo lo mismo para cada una de vosotras, además de que el año venga cargado de historias preciosa que podamos compartir juntas…

¡Requesonas de mi alma!, que días de locos, espero que esta noche si podamos felicitarnos en persona… Elyta, que ganas que tengo que lleguen los Reyes para que te regalen el MODEM nuevo.. Jooo! No sabes cuanto te echo de menos mi niña.

Y CHICAS... ¡NOS VEMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO!.. No olviden el kit, ¡por Dios! … lo van a necesitar….

Un abrazo enorme… HASTA PRONTO …

Besitos!

/(^_^)\ saraes.


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos,.. ¡ya quisiera!,.. son de la fantástica S. Meyer, yo, simplemente , los tomo prestados para soñar con ellos….pero la trama y algunos de ellos si…

* * *

¡Hola, mis niñas preciosas!...acá estoy de nuevo con otro capítulo y dado lo que gustó el anterior, no quiero llegar a pensar como os va a dejar el cuerpo este..jajajajja ¡espero que os guste!

Recomendación: En el anterior fueron lo clínex... Os aseguro que los baberos los necesitareís y muchooooooooo!.

* * *

¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

XXXVI.

Todos los arroparon entre abrazos y buenos deseos. Se hicieron las fotos de recuerdo y una hora más tarde, entraron al salón donde una enorme mesa redonda, hermosamente adornada, los esperaba para degustar una cena bien suculenta.

Al ser un grupo reducido, todos se sentaron a la misma mesa. Edward no perdió ni un solo minuto en dejar de admirar a su esposa. Totalmente embobado en ella, saludaba a todo el que se le acercaba y ella, que lucia todo el tiempo la sonrisa más hermosa del mudo, se enrojecía cada vez que lo atrapaba mirándola con esa intensidad.

-No sabe las ganas que tengo de raptarle, Sra. Cullen.- le susurró al oído mientras esperaban el segundo plato.- Está usted excesivamente apetecible con ese vestido..- su voz sonó demasiado ronca.

-¡Edward! - le riñó entre susurros y con la cara roja como un tomate.-Nos están mirando, ¡ por Dios!… no me avergüences.- le dijo entre diente.

El sonrió al ver la cara con es adorable sonrojo, no podía dejar de admirarla cuando ocurría eso. - Es que me muero por hacerle el amor a mi mujer - susurró dejando un casto beso sobre la piel expuesta de su cuello, haciendo que toda ella temblara de pies a cabeza de anticipación.

-¡Mmnhh!- se le escapó un pequeño gemido como respuesta que intentó amortiguar con la servilleta pero que para Edward no pasó desapercibido, lo que lo hizo sonreír con más ímpetu.

El resto de la cena pasó de lo más ameno. Los chicos contaban anécdotas de los novios, por supuesto, sacando los colores de Bella continuamente y los suspiros de Edward. Las bromas y los brindis no tardaron en seguirlos y antes de que se dieran cuenta, ya estaban cortando la tarta de boda, y siguiendo la tradición, comiendo el uno de la mano del otro.

Después le siguió el baile, que Edward abrió junto a su esposa en un hermoso vals. Los dos se sumergieron una vez más en su burbuja personal mientras rodaban y rodaban por la pista perdidos el uno en la mirada intensa del otro.

-Te amo, Sra. Cullen - Susurró Edward antes de tomar sus labios y hacer buena cuenta de ellos mientras seguían girando una y otra vez por todo el salón de baile , bajo la mirada emocionada de todos los que estaban como testigos de su gran amor.

-Te amo, Sr. Cullen.- Contestó ella y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios mientras él la hacía girar como a una bailarina.

Al rato, todos estaban acompañándolos en el baile, se intercambiaron las parejas y todos bailaron con todos. Bella pasó de unos brazos a otro entre risa y miradas encontradas con su esposo.

- Estas bellísima esta noche, Bella - la halagó Jacob mientras la sujetaba delicadamente por la cintura y se movían al ritmo lento de la música, - Edward debería de dar gracias a Dios, porque cuando apareciste, ya tenía en la cabeza a otra mujer …que si no….

-¡Jacob! - Le riñó dándole un pequeño golpe en el hombro, pero sin dejar de reír por su ocurrencia.

- Es cierto Bella, eres una gran mujer. Edward es afortunado por tenerte... ¿eres feliz?

- Mucho Jake, excesivamente feliz.- dijo con los ojos tintineantes…

- Me alegro, los dos lo merecen.

-¡Ejem! - Edward tosió para llamar su atención.- Creo que va siendo hora de que me devuelvas a mi esposa, ¿no crees?- dijo serio, sacando la risa de la pareja de baile.

- ¡Si, vamos galán!, que como me entere que le andas piropeando a otra ya sabes que duermes en el sofá. - dijo Leah tomándolo por la corbata y apartándolo de la novia ante la mirada de susto de Jacob y las risas de Edward y Bella que estaban más que acostumbrado a esa relación entre ellos.

-Creo que va siendo hora de que nos vayamos despidiendo, Sra. Cullen. - susurró Edward con los ojos llenos de lujuria mientras se mecía lentamente al ritmo de la música.

-¡Ya!..¡Tan pronto!-exclamó ella.

-Me alegra saber que te has divertido tanto que no te has dado cuenta de la hora que es… -le dijo dándole un suave beso en los labios.-..pero tenemos que abordar un avión cariño, además…-se pausó para acariciar los labios de Bella con su dedo, lo que la hizo morderse el labio deseosa.-…Me muero por arrancarte este vestido y hacerte mía todo lo que queda de noche.- Llevó sus manos a su cintura y atrayéndola todo lo posible a él, le hizo notar el estado en el que se encontraba.

-Edward...-gimió ella al notar su erección y que junto a ese comentario, la llevó a humedecerse de anticipación.-..Ya estás tardando en despedirte, amor - dijo Bella finalmente provocando una risotada de parte de Edward, que la estrechó mucho más a su cuerpo bajo la estrecha mirada de todos sus amigos, que los veían felices.

Después de un hora, todos se despidieron de ellos. Alice aconsejó a Bella la ropa que debía de llevar, Esme les pidió que llamasen a menudo al igual que Carlisle, Emmet, por supuesto, no dejó pasar la oportunidad para hacer sus comentarios calientes, sobre cómo debería comportarse Edward en la noche de bodas, recibiendo como de costumbre, un zape de su novia. Jacob, Leah, Ben, Ángela, todos abrazaron y les desearon un buen viaje. La Sra y el Sr. Jones junto con Jane, también les desearon un feliz viaje y que regresaran pronto. Aunque sabían que ellos finalmente volverían a los Estados Unidos, los esperaba para pasar sus últimos días de luna de miel con ellos.

Y por último se despidió Tanya, que para sorpresa de todos, se había comportado de una manera admirable.

-¡Muchas felicidades Edward, os deseo un buen viaje! - Se despidió abrazándolo tímidamente y dejando un beso en la mejilla mientras que con la otra mano sostenía cariñosamente la de Bella, que más sorprendida que nadie, estaba feliz por que ella al fin hubiese superado su relación con Edward.-Ya estoy deseando que volváis para que nos contéis. - Se separó de él y en un acto cariñoso se abrazó fuertemente a Bella. Esta, impresionada, no pudo evitar estrecharla entre sus brazos ante tal exceso de cariño, bajo la mirada atónita tanto de Edward como del resto que las observaban.

- Disfruta de tu maridito ahora que lo tienes, Bella… te prometo… que no te va a durar mucho. - Murmuró Tanya en su oído con un tono afilado, dejando a Bella prácticamente en shock, antes de separarse y dejar un cálido, tierno y falso beso en la mejilla de Bella que se había quedado totalmente paralizada.

-¿Nos vamos, cariño? - preguntó Edward que tomaba nuevamente una de las manos de su mujer, notando en el acto, la frialdad en su piel. - ¿Te encuentras bien, Bella? - preguntó preocupado.

-¿Qué? Ah…si si,si - contestó finalmente cuando pudo salir de su aturdimiento. Aún no podía creer lo que acababa de suceder. Tanya, literalmente, le había declarado la guerra. Y por como estaban tornando las cosas, sabía que en este caso si iba a ser dura.

Algo en su interior le decía que no podía confiar en ella, todo ese exceso de amabilidad que había desarrollado en estos últimos días, por fin habían demostrado a que se debía. Sin duda, Tanya sabía jugar muy bien sus carta. Siempre supo que Edward no la soportaba por su carácter, por eso para Bella no era ningún inconveniente; pero a tenor de los cambios producido en el mismo, sabía que Tanya buscaría la manera de separarlos. Y de hecho, ese simple comentario le estaría rondando en la cabeza, ensombreciendo desde un principio, su más que deseada y merecida Luna de Miel.

-En serio, cariño. ¿te encuentras bien? - volvió a preguntar Edward mientras la estrechaba por su cintura en el asiento trasero de la Limusina que los llevaba al aeropuerto, al ver que llevaba bastante tiempo ensimismada en sus pensamientos y con una semblante de preocupación.

-Si, mi amor.. Es sólo que… estoy un poco cansada - contestó forzando una sonrisa para quitar hierro al asunto. Si lo que pretendía Tanya era amargar su luna de Miel, no lo iba a conseguir, ya se preocuparía de ella cuando regresasen, pensó al ver el hermoso rostro de su marido que la miraba con una intensidad abrumadora.

-Ven, recuéstate contra mí - le ofreció Edward, acurrucándola entre sus brazos y despejando de su cara un mechón de cabello. - ¿No quieres saber donde pienso llevarte a pasar nuestra luna de miel? - le preguntó divertido mientras acariciaba su cabello. Bella enseguida renovó su estado de ánimo y como una niña pequeña, mostró de nuevo el brillo de ojos que tuvo durante toda la celebración.

-¡Claro!, ¿me lo dirás ahora? - dijo poniendo un adorable puchero que hizo las delicias de Edward.

- Sólo te diré que nuestro primer destino será… la playa -dijo Edward mordiéndose el labio y gesticulando con las cejas.

-¿Nuestro primer destino?, ¿es que hay más? - preguntó totalmente asombrada.

Edward no pudo evitar reír con ganas. - Pienso dar contigo la vuelta al mundo…

-¡¿Qué?

-Lo que oyes. Vamos a recorrer los países más importantes de los cinco continentes. Y todas las ciudades que desees conocer. Todo princesa, pienso poner el mundo entero a tus pies. Será una Luna de Miel… ¡Inolvidable! - dijo entusiasmado.

-Oh, Edward… - dijo agarrándolo por el cuello y fundiéndose en un beso furiosamente apasionado.- Sólo contigo me basta y me sobra para que sea inolvidable, mi amor. Aunque nos la pasemos en una cabaña de treinta metros.

-¡Mnnhh! - gimió él entre sus labios. - Me alegra saber eso, me preocupaba un poco el que tengamos que dormir en una cabaña en el Serengeti.

-¡¿Qué?- exclamó ella con los ojos de par en par.

Edward asintió con la cabeza sonriente, - Cuando he dicho los cincos continentes, África entra dentro de ellos.

-Ya lo sé tonto - dijo Bella, dándole un golpecito en el pecho - No creí que hablaras en serio.

-Ya te lo dije princesa… pienso poner el mundo a tus pies.

-Te amo, Edward…-dijo besándolo de nuevo.

-No más que yo, mi vida.- contestó uniendo sus frentes. - Me muero por llegar al avión.

-¿Umhh? - gimió Bella interrogativamente.

-No te imaginas las ganas que tengo de formar parte del club de las alturas.

Bella se separó y lo miró sin comprender, lo que lo hizo reír por su inocencia. - Pienso tomar a mi mujer a tres mil pies de altura.- Bella abrió desmesuradamente los ojos entendiendo a lo que se refería.

-¡Estás loco!, nos podrían ver u oír.- dijo colorada como un tomate.

Edward volvió a reír con ganas mientras atraía a su dulce Bella a su cuerpo. - Créeme Bella, no nos van a ver y ¿oír?… si se mantienen en sus puestos tampoco.. Aunque tendrás que ser un poco menos ruidosa..- dijo en tono burlón.

- ¡Hey!, yo no tengo la culpa.. Eres tú, el que se empeñas en que grite.

- Y no te puedes hacer una idea de cómo me gusta eso… - dijo mordiéndole el labio, recibiendo como respuesta otro gemido.

Media hora más tarde sobrevolaban el canal de la Mancha rumbo a Dar es Salaam, capital de Tanzania…

-¡Vamos, Bella!, ya te puedes quitar el cinturón, hace más de diez minutos que dejamos de ascender…

-Ah, ah- dijo negando con la cabeza y totalmente asida a los brazos del asiento.-Debiste darme lo de la otra vez..¡ha sido horrible! - lloriqueó.

Edward no pudo evitar reír mientras rodaba los ojos. -Vamos, eres la Sra. Cullen..¡que no se diga!

- Pues la Sra. Cullen se piensa quedar aquí hasta que toquemos tierra. Que por cierto…¿Cuándo será? - preguntó ansiosa..

Edward la miró negando con la cabeza divertido.- Pues… aproximadamente…. falta para tomar tierra…

-¡Ah, Edward, dilo ya!… ¡me desesperas! - le apremió viendo los rodeos que daba.

-¡Guau, que carácter… Sra. Cullen! - contestó burlón, Bella rodó los ojos pero acabó mirándolo entre ojos.- Pues... aproximadamente… Falta…

-¡Edward…! - gruñó ella y él volvió a sonreír.. Sólo de pensar lo que pasaría por su cabecita cuando se lo dijera..

-Si me interrumpes, nunca lo sabrás - se quejó él haciendo todavía más larga la espera; pero en ese momento, Bella lo fulminó con la mirada notablemente molesta, lo que lo hizo tragar en seco. - Está bien… faltan… doce horas de vuelo - dijo encogiéndose ante el grito inminente.

-¡¿Qué? - Espetó Bella.

-Vamos Bella, relájate… no pasará nada mi amor… Y, no pensarás llevarte las doce horas en la misma postura ¿no? - preguntó mirándola entre ojos. - Además, aún llevas el traje de novia, creo que es hora de que le ayude a quitárselo… Sra. Cullen.- le susurró con voz ronca.

Bella que miraba como él se había deshecho ya de su saco, chalequillo y corbata quedando sólo con la camisa blanca con tres botones desabrochados y el pantalón, de lo más sexy del mundo; abrió los ojos sorpresivamente mirándolo casi con terror.- ¡¿Piensas desnudarme aquí? - preguntó alarmada.

-¿Qué?, ¡no!-contestó él rápidamente. Y acercándose a ella comenzó a quitarle el cinturón. - Para empezar… esto va fuera, y ahora… Sra Cullen - la miró fijamente - Vas a seguirme hasta aquella puerta del fondo donde hay una habitación y donde pienso demostrarle, porqué no le hacia falta las pastillas para relajarla. - dicho eso, la tomó de las manos y casi la arrastró hasta la habitación..

-¡Ah! - gritó ella cuando la levantó y en ese mismo momento, una pequeña turbulencia sacudió suavemente el avión, provocando que Bella, prácticamente, le clavará las uñas en la mano a Edward.

-¡Augh, Bella!… ¡relájate! Es sólo una turbulencia.- le gritó; ella lo miró con temor y tristeza, lo que lo hizo sentirse mal en el acto. - Lo siento mi vida, a veces se me olvida que todo esto es nuevo para ti.- Se acercó a ella y la hizo mirarlo a los ojos. Una vez que su mirada conectó con la de ella le susurró:- Perdóname ¿si?, no quise gritarte. Confía en mi, Bella, no te ocurrirá nada… ¿vale princesa? - le dijo cariñosamente antes de dar un suave beso a sus labios.

Ella asintió tímidamente, pero enseguida sintió como Edward la elevaba y comenzaba a cargarla estilo novia, o sea , lo que era…

-¡Edward..!-le riñó entre dientes - Nos van a ver.

El rió al comprobar que volvía a ser su Bella tímida y no la temerosa..- Tranquila mi vida, eso lo arreglo enseguida - y pegando una leve patada a la puerta que estaba entreabierta, la terminó de abrir.

-¡Guau!, ¿en serio que estamos en un avión? - preguntó sorprendida al ver que el cuarto no tenía nada que envidiarle a una suite de cualquier hotel.

- Estamos de Luna de Miel, cariño. ¿No pensarías qué te haría pasar nuestra noche de bodas en un incómodo sillón de avión? - le dijo haciendo un gesto más que sugerente con las cejas - Además… aunque estás verdaderamente hermosa con él, llevo deseando quitarte este vestido desde que entraste en la capilla. - le susurró cerrando la puerta con el pie.

- Pues ya estás tardando… - susurró ella olvidándose en el acto que estaba en un avión y besándolo ansiosamente.

-¡Mmmhh! Me vuelves loco…- susurró sobre sus labios antes de morderlos y caminar hacía el centro de la habitación, donde la soltó y la giró para comenzar a quitar los mil y un botoncitos que tenía el dichoso vestido.

Bella no podía dejar de sonreír al notar la ansiedad de Edward desabrochando el vestido, que le llevó al menos tres minutos… pero que para ellos fueron los tres minutos más largo de sus vidas.

Cuando por fin los quitó, quedó al descubierto casi la totalidad de su espalda sólo con una pequeña franja de un sujetador blanco, al igual que el vestido y de una exquisita y fina tela de encaje. Sin poder evitarlo por más tiempo, la giró para quedar frente a ella y volver a perderse en el calor abrasador de sus labios y su lengua. Comenzó a bajar los tirantes por sus brazos para que el vestido fuera cayendo lentamente hasta quedar como un amasijo a mitad de su rodilla dado el vuelo del traje.

Con cuidado, la ayudó a que ella misma saliera del vestido, cual mariposa saliendo de su capullo, y una vez fuera de él, la miró detenidamente.

-¡Dios, Bella...estás preciosa!- suspiró mientras se derretía viéndola.

Bella llevaba puesto un conjunto de tres piezas. El sujetador, el tanga y el liguero sujetando sus medias a medio muslo. Era un sutil y elegante conjunto blanco con trasparencias y encajes, dando una imagen deliciosa que mezclaba, la inocencia y la pureza del blanco con la sensualidad ardiente del encaje.

Ella se sonrojó al verse tan expuesta, pues Edward sin poder evitarlo, la estaba devorando con la mirada.

-¡Dios, Bella…! esta noche, me temo que no podré ser tan gentil… me estás volviendo loco - le susurró acercándose a ella y girándola de nuevo para dejar su trasero en frente de su gran erección. Llevó sus dos manos hacia las copas de su sujetador y los masajeó y apretó, deliciosamente.

-Ohh, si…- gimió Bella a sentir como su erección se apretaba contra su trasero y como sus manos le apretaba los pechos de una manera enloquecedora.

-Esta noche, no sé si podré aguantar mis ganas de tomarte duro..- le susurró al oído exhalando su caliente aliento, lo que provocó un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo a Bella y que su centro, que ya de por si estaba húmedo, comenzase a destilar la esencia que tanto lo enloquecía.

-¡Mmmnhh!-volvió a gemir Bella.

Edward comenzó a besar y succionar el cuello de Bella, a la vez que apretaba su erección contra su trasero y comenzaba a bajar una de sus manos que tenía en los pechos hacia su centro, donde, magistralmente, apartó las braguitas para después de tantear sus pliegues, llegar al punto más sensible de su cuerpo..

-¿Te gusta que te toque? - le preguntó con voz ronca en su oído mientras con una mano apretaba uno de sus senos y con la otra hacia círculos sobre su clítoris.

Las pulsaciones de Bella comenzaron a dispararse, su sangre bombeaba furiosamente por todas sus venas produciendo una carga de placer por todos los poros de su piel y su interior, totalmente húmedo, palpitaba ansioso por ser atendido.

-Respóndeme Bella…¿te gusta que te toque? - volvió a preguntar volviéndola loca.

-¡Oh, Dios mío..Edward!..me encanta ..que me toques - dijo a duras penas entre jadeos y retorciéndose sobre la mano de Edward que seguía acariciándola.

El Abandonó por un momento su clítoris pero siguió el camino hacia su entrada y tras rodearla con sus dedos un par de veces comenzó a penetrarla.

Bella retuvo el aliento mientras él, deliciosamente introducía dos de sus dedos en su interior y comenzaba a bombear lentamente.

-¿Y así?.. ¿te gusta que te toque así? - volvió a preguntarle con su voz ronca mientras bombeaba una y otra vez en su interior.

-Oooh, siiii Edward, así… - gimió ella totalmente abducida por las sensaciones que la embargaban.

-¡Joder, Bella!,.. mira cómo me pone escucharte gemir. - sacó sus dedos del interior de Bella, ganándose un sollozó por parte de ella, y comenzó a caminar hacia la cama. -Inclínate y apoya las manos sobre la cama, Bella - le ordenó antes de morder su hombro suavemente, ansioso por poseerla.

Bella, totalmente sumergida en las sensaciones que estaba experimentando su cuerpo, no dudó en obedecer e inmediatamente, se inclinó exponiendo su trasero en todo su esplendor.

- Eso es preciosa - la animó él comenzando a masajear sus glúteos. Con delicadeza, se deshizo de su tanga dejando aún el liguero puesto en su cintura ..- Tienes un culo perfecto. Todo en ti es perfecto.- susurró mientras se bajaba los pantalones junto con sus boxer y comenzaba a acariciar su miembro que estaba más que dispuesto para entrar en acción.

Con delicadeza, llevó su miembro hasta su centro y con suaves movimientos comenzó a rozarlo por su entrada, llevándose de vuelta la humedad que expedía ella.

Bella, que seguía inclinada, con uno de sus pecho por encima de la tela y el resto de su conjunto, menos el tanga, en sus sitio, se sintió morir ante sus caricias. Ansiaba por sentirlo dentro, su centro ardía dolorosamente y no pudo evitar removerse buscando esa fricción que necesitaba.

-Me encanta tomarte por detrás, Bella, ¿te gusta que te tome por detrás? - volvió a preguntar con esa voz ronca de deseo mandándole una nueva descarga de placer que casi la hacia venirse.

-Por favor….Edward - gimió ella.

-¿Por favor qué?, ¿qué quieres, princesa? - volvió a preguntar sin dejar de masajear su centro sin llegar a entrar en el, lo que la estaba enloqueciendo completamente.

-¡Dios, Edward…! ¡Tómame ya..! Deja de torturarme - gimoteó apretando los dientes, aguantando la sensación de explosión que se acumulaba en su bajo vientre y en un acto involuntario, se removió hacia atrás de manera que el miembro de Edward la penetró de un solo movimiento.

-Oooohhh…- gimieron los dos al unísono al sentir la penetración tan imprevista y al mismo tiempo tan necesitada.

Edward clavó sus dedos en sus caderas aguantando el latigazo de placer que sintió al entrar en ella y que lo hizo estremecer de pies a cabeza. Cuando volvió a ser dueño de sus actos, comenzó a penetrarla lenta y profundamente al principio, pero ella misma comenzó a moverse contra su pene acelerando deliciosamente el movimiento, que parecía que lo estaba engullendo. Edward incrementó el ritmo llevado por el placer enloquecedor que lo poseía, sus carnes hacían un sonido sordo al golpearse ante sus fuertes arremetidas y él siguió bombeando en su interior entre gemidos y jadeos, sintiendo como todo el bello que cubría su cuerpo ser erizaba de puro placer en cada embiste.

Bella, totalmente extenuada y perdiendo la fuerza de sus brazo ante tales arremetidas, cayó con el rostro en la cama lo que aprovechó para morder el edredón y así amortiguar los gritos de placer que era incapaz de acallar…

Esa nueva inclinación permitió otrodelicioso ángulo, haciendo que él golpeara una y otra vez sobre un punto, que en dos embestidas más, la llevó sin remedio a uno de los más exquisitos orgasmos que había sentido hasta el momento… Y Edward, al ser dolorosamente apretado en su interior al sentir su orgasmo, no pudo soportarlo más y se derramó furiosamente segundos después gritando irremediablemente su nombre .

Bella cayó totalmente exhausta sobre la cama y Edward, cayó sobre ella aún en su interior. A duras penas sostuvo su cuerpo con sus antebrazos para no aplastarla; llegando hasta su oreja, la mordió y entre una respiración aún agitada le susurro: -Te amo, Sra. Cullen. - Lo que la hizo sonreír entre jadeos ya que le encantaba oírselo decir…

Sin duda, ahora entendía lo de la noche de bodas… y la suya…¡Bendita sea!.. no había hecho más que empezar… Definitivamente, la medicina Cullen era el mejor remedio para aplacar los nervios al volar…

Continuará…

* * *

N/A.

¡Ay, Dios mío!… ¡Ay, Dios mío!… ¡YO QUIERO UN HOMBRE ASIIIIIIIIIIII!, deberían de detenerme por crear imposibles de conseguir y dejar en tan baja posición al resto de los mortales masculinos… pero…¡ es que se puede ser más, más, más todooooooooo!… ainsss (suspiro). En fin, dejaré de babear que soy capaz de atragantarme y que el pobre de mi marido me tenga que auxiliar, encima… jajajajajja.

AGRADECIMIENTO

Alicia; Ana; ammyriddle; Crystal Butterfly92; Pam3.C.S; Shibubi; Li; mairethchiba; Danae allen; Nataliaright;Marina Cullen87; VICKY08; arrianna mansen; themis78,Claudi17; EdithCullen; Dreams Hunter; L'Amelie; sophia18; Lucimell; Kute-Chan; Jolie Cullen; Yasmin-Cullen; Cullen Vigo, crismery; lexa0619; Vale; Kalikw; pekascullen; Impossible love; Milhoja; EdwardKaname; Kira masen; Pao; LUCYarg; titaangel30; KarlaMasenRossSalvatoreCullen; Chemita; beluchiss; alijas1002; Kahtzathroph-VK; madaswan; Ara Cullen; ImPoly; Aleisa Black; Nicole Alexa Cullen; Salyluna; Anónimo; Kellys; Danika20; isabela91; ; Aiiram; Tania Solis; deandramari; Paolastef; Elyta; Iare; Kapri-SatrawwBerries; Angye; ChayoRCM; TinaCullenSwan; Tata XOXO; Idta; carlita16; Katlyn Cullen; Ely Cullen M; NuRySh; Aspasie29; Emma Isabella de Cullen; Yevi08; Aime Cullen; nany87; Lauri R; carmen Cullen 116; Leila Cullen Masen; AleLupis; larosaderosas; rebenkita; yoya11; green'splace; vanscat; Noelle XD; mariclau; delitah cullen; Jos WeasleyC; bellaliz; yolabertay; msteppa; Ericastelo; lucia2176; lili2543; MgCullen; PattyQ; alliebebe; Johis.U; -Tsukino; ADICULLEN; sophie cullen swan; EmilioLT; FENIXGIRL83; calalis; MillaPattzn; Lynn;Smile79; Maiy; CullenKika16; MyGypsyPauletta; Lorena; Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen;Yose; Ally Mansen; Karin Cullen; Pilar ralip; Edward-Bella-Manson; Yeya Cullen; Jorgi; AbbyNicole; Jesiry Beaitaly; LienCullenPotter;Adry; Carmen Cullen; audreybaldacci; Patrinix; chikiday; BiankisMasen; Nikki Swan; Klaiva;Sandra1; Laura Castiblanco; BeeLaDarcy; solangegonzalez; maireth SM cullen; Joss Alvarado; XkanakoX; roscidius cullen; nafcullen; fabi91; LeidaJim; princesaamy; Kahah; Mon de Cullen; the rainbowgirl; cecy wayland; hilarycullen17; Suiza19; VanpiresDoItBetter; rubygloomsp; Addy Ortiz; MillaPattzn; Luz Cullen Chiva; ileidan; eli1901; Nardillita; Twilighter930; Yeray; TinaCullenSwan; ZAVACULLEN; NinnaCullen;CINTIA EL NEMER; Beth71; miraura ; Mapi Hale; Genesis Torres; gracie Alexa; Elu-QuiDieuExalter; julimechitas; supattisondecullens; Edward Cullen's Pauli; Angie C Cullen ; Naobi Chan; Fran Cullen Masen; Julimuliluli De Cullen; BETTY CULLEN; fantwilight1; Kiran Masen; Maxipau; Kitty678; jaavii; NADUSOLE; Natasha Granger; twifanMarie; xelatwi; Lola; MaryC24; Jaslice Hale Cullen; Yulibar; paz15; Maya Cullen Masen; Pamela Cullen S; TGKiran; Karen O'Shea; tlebd; Klaxi; BKss; Estefaiaalicecullen; ROXXI88;WeRa CuLleN;Vyda; JiaoMalu; Nikkioo; FABME; Paaameeelaaa; Bella Masen86; sisi bunny; Magtam1830; Ebrume; Lauriss; Estrie; Libelula19; Wawis cullen; Adry'XoxO; AleCullenn; Andreiita-crepuZ; Ludwika Cullen; jhkkhmm; Cristina; Carol; paz15;Paolita93; Dama89;lEOna gUAraNi CUllEN SWan; anónimo;annimo but con estilo; annabolena; aridkell12; fantwiligh1; Dulcynea; Ginegine; Lizzie Cullen Black; Samy Cullen Black; chloe patt; AnnieKP; PriScElLa9; Sayuri1980; maria; Allie Brandon Whitlock; YuliBar; Branstone Rose; ISACOBO; Haeliithaa; M1979; mgcb; Alex;maría andreina; Gabii; Twistofcrazy; ThoraPoison; KarenPattzCullen; lizitablackswan; Magdi Malfoy; Carito; Mrs P and C; Anybuff; Piita Masen; MissBennetDarcy; Jane000; Angie Masen; Jazmin Li; lissette cullen flores; Nani; beakis; BlackCullen; veritoxs; Ja; and Cullen; Lyhaane'Swan; Maya Cullen Masen; Nessa610; Medialuna; CristellaWolfe; Ninaa; AlejandraZJofre; Gehry-Girl; cutita; Cherrie; Valeriax100pre; Gocha; GoAskEmily; Tamyren; Cecy.

Espero que no se me haya olvidado nadie ¡por Dios!, si es así, hacédmelo saber. Bienvenidas, nuevas lectoras y no tan nuevas. No os imagináis lo gratificante que es saber que muchas de ustedes, que no tenía el placer de conocer hasta ahora, me leían desde el principio pero permanecían en la sombra.. Es lindo saber que estabais ahí.

Y bueno… gracias muy especialmente a ustedes, mis niñas preciosas, que dedicándome un poquito de vuestro tiempo, hacéis posible que esta historia cuente ya con … ¡**3262 rr**!…

Siento no haber contestados los rr, pero en estas fechas, casi no logró ponerme ante el ordenador, nada más que para trabajar… Gracias por todos vuestros comentarios, me alegra mucho que os haya gustado la boda y me ha emocionado leer en muchos de ellos que es de las bodas que más os ha gustado.. Gracias chicas, no sé porqué se me había metido en la cabeza que la boda era más bien flojita, pero como siempre, vuestros comentarios me sorprenden con lo contrario, sois increíbles, os adoro…

Ahora quisiera avisaros de que por causas de trabajo, me será prácticamente imposible mantener el ritmo de actualización que había tenido hasta ahora, pero espero que entiendan que aunque me gustaría tener más tiempo, tengo que cumplir con mis obligaciones que este mes no son pocas… Los siento mucho, espero que entendáis. No obstante, intentaré subir al menos una vez a la semana y a ser posible dos.

¡Requesonas de mi alma!, Os adoro, haberos conocidos es sin duda unas des las mejores cosas que me ha pasado en el 2010.

¡NOS VEMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO, CHICAS!..

Un abrazo enorme… HASTA PRONTO …

Besitos!

/(^_^)\ saraes.


	37. Chapter 37

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos,.. ¡ya quisiera!,.. son de la fantástica S. Meyer, yo, simplemente , los tomo prestados para soñar con ellos….pero la trama y algunos de ellos si…

* * *

¡Hola, mis niñas preciosas!...acá estoy de nuevo con otro capítulo ¡espero que os guste!

* * *

¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

XXXVII.

Edward abrió los ojos perezosamente al oír el sonido del teléfono a bordo.

-¿Si? - preguntó con voz pastosa.

_-Perdone que le moleste, Señor; pero es la hora_.- Dijo la voz de Britney, la azafata de vuelo.

-No se preocupe. Gracias Britney - contestó él. - Si es tan amable, vaya preparando el desayuno, por favor - dijo esto último casi bostezando.

_-Si claro, Señor_ - y cortó la comunicación.

Edward colocó el teléfono en su sitió y volvió a posar la cabeza en la almohada. Se sentía verdaderamente cansado aunque una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara al recordar el motivo. Giró al instante su rostro y su sonrisa se ensanchó.

Jamás… nunca… se cansaría de contemplarla. Bella dormía serenamente a su lado; su cuerpo, bocabajo, le permitía disfrutar de la desnudez de su esbelta espalda; las sábanas apenas cubrían sus nalgas lo que lo hizo suspirar al recordar lo mucho que había disfrutado de su hermoso trasero la noche anterior y es que Bella le sorprendía cada día más. Aunque era tímida e inexperta, en cuanto la tocaba, su fogosidad salía a raudales, convirtiéndola en el ser más erótico y pasional que había tenido el placer de conocer.

Se incorporó apoyándose sobre su codo para poder así tener mejor visión y no pudo evitar recorrer con su dedo la línea que, sutilmente, marcaban esos pequeños lunares que adornaban su piel. Sintió como la piel de Bella se estremecía al contacto con su dedo lo que provocó que su propio cuerpo reaccionara. Era increíble, cómo después de haber estado haciendo el amor apasionadamente casi toda la noche, aún su cuerpo reaccionaba a cualquier estímulo por parte de ella. Incluso si sólo se tratase, como en este caso, de ver su piel de gallina. Y envuelto de nuevo en una ola de deseo, acercó sus labios a su piel, y con verdadera delicadeza, comenzó a dejar besos a lo largo de toda su espalda.

Bella se retorció ante esa cálida y húmeda sensación, además de comenzar a sentir el peso del cuerpo de él cubriéndola lentamente. Sintió como sus labios, que habían comenzado casi al principio de su trasero a dejar una línea húmeda, iba ascendiendo lentamente hasta llegar a su cuello. No pudo evitar encogerse, en un movimiento de lo más tierno, al sentir las cosquillas que sus besos le proporcionaba.

Edward, que en un principio no había querido ir más allá que a degustar su piel, fue sintiendo una verdadera necesidad de poseerla de nuevo. Sus latidos, espontáneamente, habían comenzado a acelerase; su miembro, que en un principio palpitó entusiasmado, ahora estaba completamente erguido y necesitado.

-Bella… mi amor- susurró Edward cerca de su oído pero sin dejar de mover sus caderas, frotando deliciosamente su erección por el trasero de Bella. - Oh, Bella… -gimió sin poder evitarlo. La presión en su estomago se acrecentaba en cada vaivén, los latidos de su propio corazón golpeaban en sus oídos y el deseo se apoderaba de él a cada segundo.

Bella, que aún permanecía con los ojos cerrados, no pudo evitar jadear al sentir tan deliciosa fricción. Al principio se creyó soñando, otro más de los húmedos sueños que tenía con su recién estrenado marido, pero al sentir su cálido aliento golpear contra la piel de su cuello y el peso de su cuerpo sobre el suyo, supo que no era un sueño, sino una deliciosa realidad. Edward, sin duda, era un hombre insaciable. No podía creer que aún tuviera fuerzas para buscarla nuevamente, y su propio cuerpo, inexplicablemente, reaccionaba con la misma premura.

-Bella… despierta mi amor… te necesito - susurró Edward con voz ronca, manteniendo los ojos cerrado y desfrutando de ese sensual movimiento que lo tenía al borde de la locura. Tan absorto estaba que no se había dado cuenta que ella hacía tiempo que había despertado.

-Lo estoy… mi amor - murmuró ella. Edward mordió su hombro al escuchar su voz y la gran necesidad de poseerla se convirtió en una verdadera necesidad de verla; de ver sus ojos, de sentir sus labios; así que con un movimiento lento, se separó y la hizo girar, quedando Bella esta vez con la espalda sobre el colchón.

Ella al principio gimoteó al sentir como el peso del cuerpo de Edward la abandonaba y en su lugar, un frío estremecedor lo sustituyó. Pero cuando sintió que la giraba, ella misma facilitó el movimiento, quedando frente a frente al hombre de su vida.

Edward no tardó en separar las piernas de Bella con su rodilla y posicionarse entre ella, mientras se perdía en ese mar chocolate, que en ese mismo momento, lo traspasaba con la mirada; una mirada llena de deseo y sin poder soportarlo por más tiempo… se lanzó sobre sus labios.

Bella no dudó en recibirlo, sus labios se movieron lentamente, delicadamente, sus alientos chocaban entre cada roce haciendo el momento mucho más turbador.

De pronto… sus ojos conectaron… sus miradas abrasadoras transformaron el deseo demencial de un principio, en una necesidad de sentirse despacio, de amarse sin prisas. Edward se alejó de sus labios aún sintiendo su aliento golpear en su rostro, mientras se deleitaba en la belleza de sus ojos, esos ojos que lo miraban con tanto amor y tanto deseo, y su necesidad de poseerla volvió de golpe. -Te quiero - gesticuló con sus labios sin dejar de mirarla mientras se adentraba lenta y deliciosamente en ella.

Ella contuvo el aliento durante la intromisión sin apartar ni por un segundo sus ojos de los de él, admirando la belleza masculina de su hombre. -Edward…-gimió ella cuando por fin la llenó por completo y la exquisita sensación la obligó a cerrar los ojos para disfrutarla en toda su totalidad.

Cuando sintió que él, con la misma lentitud retrocedía sacando su miembro casi por completo, un gemido profundo y necesitado se liberó de sus labios antes de que de nuevo, él volviera a sumergirse en ella lenta y tortuosamente.

Ese movimiento deliberado, la estaba llevando a un estado de éxtasis total, su cuerpo tomando vida propia, se arqueó bajo los espasmos que el enorme placer que estaba sintiendo la azotaba dejando su pecho expuesto de tal manera, que para Edward, fue imposible no tomarlos con su boca. Sus lentas y profundas arremetidas la mantenían en el límite pero sin cruzarlo, creando una necesidad impetuosa por acelerar y llegar a ese punto sin retorno, pero Edward mantenía ese delicioso y ya casi doloroso ritmo, disfrutando al máximo de la sensación increíble que su miembro, al salir casi completamente de ella para volver a hundirse hasta lo más profundo, le proporcionaba.

-Dios, Bella…. - susurró extasiado.- Te amo..

-Edward…- gimió ella volviendo a encorvarse y sintiendo como por todo su cuerpo recorría una y otra vez, esa electrificarte corriente que desembocaba en su centro, haciendo que algo fuerte y poderoso aumentase en cada embestida.- Por favor… más..- susurró entre jadeos incapaz de terminar su petición. Su cuerpo se estremecía, temblaba, estaba tan a limite que necesitaba esa liberación ya…-...no lo soporto - lloriqueó febril.

Edward, incapaz de soportarlo tampoco por más tiempo, complació su petición y comenzó a acelerar sus embestidas de una manera enloquecedora. Bella jadeaba cada vez más fuerte, más rápido, apenas el aire llegaba o se mantenía en sus pulmones. Y su orgasmo se presentó de una manera bestial. Miles de luces con formas indeterminadas llenaron su cerebro en una explosión de placer infinito . Y su enorme liberación, hizo que él la siguiese en el acto derramándose ardientemente en su interior intensificando al máximo su placer hasta tal punto, que le fue imposible evitar que sus lágrimas se desbordase por sus ojos.

-Bella, mi Bella, mi niña - susurraba él con la respiración entrecortada, colmado de amor y bebiendo cada una de las lágrimas que recorrían el rostro de su mujer.

Más de cinco minutos les llevó acompasar nuevamente sus respiraciones y en todo ese tiempo, él no dejó de susurrarle y besarle tiernamente. -Te amo, Sra. Cullen -le dijo finalmente haciéndola sonreír mientras refregaba su nariz tiernamente con la de ella.

-Te amo, mi vida.- respondió ella de vuelta dándole un último beso.

-¿No tienes hambre?- preguntó él con una sonrisa besándola otra vez.

-¡Mnnh, estoy famélica!- dijo haciéndolo sonreír.

-Pues será mejor que nos alistemos ya, apenas deben de quedar dos horas de vuelo.

Bella gimoteó llorosamente - Me acabas de recordar que vamos en un avión - dijo haciendo un adorable puchero. El sonrió y no pudo evitar morder su labio inferior que sobresalía invitadoramente.

-Te acostumbrarás, verás - le dijo sonriente. - Y... ¡ahora vamos!, te prometo que merecerá la pena.

Dos horas y media más tarde y tras varías protestas de parte de Bella, la avioneta que los trasladaba de la capital hasta la Isla de Mafia , amerizaba sobre las aguas cristalinas de la playa. Ya en el embarcadero el personal del Pole Pole Resort, les daba la bienvenida uniformados con la vestimenta típica del lugar.

Bella quedó maravillada por la belleza del lugar, sentir la textura fina de la arena bajo sus pies, o el encantador sonido de la naturaleza en todo su esplendor. -¡Es fantástico, Edward! - exclamó conteniendo la emoción. El sitio no podía ser más idílico y sin dudas prometía unas placenteras y descansadas vacaciones.

-Si que lo es - dijo dejando un tierno beso en su sien mientras la mantenía sujeta por su cintura.

-Bienvenidos a Pole Pole, Señor y Señora Cullen- los saludó en un perfecto ingles uno de los encargados del Resort. Bella no pudo evitar suspirar al oír que los llamaban de esa forma y es que a pesar de todo, le parecía mentira que fuera la Sra. Cullen, la esposa de Edward.

Edward por su parte, sonrió satisfecho al oírlo; al igual que a Bella, le costaba creer que al fin ella era su esposa, lo que más había deseado en la vida.

- Mi nombre es Kikanae y seré desde este momento su asistente personal. Estaré a su completa disposición para facilitarle todo lo que requieran para que su estancia aquí sea de lo más placentera.

Edward le extendió la mano y los presentó. Sin más, Kikanae los llevó hasta el Bungalow en el que residirían durante su estancia allí. Edward no perdió detalle al igual que Bella del camino que recorrían, maravillándose con el entorno, riendo cuando de camino, veían saltar entre las palmeras y los baobab a los divertidos monos que habitaban el lugar despreocupadamente. Kikanae les iba explicando las distintas especies que podrían encontrarse a la vez que le daba las indicaciones de la utilización de los servicios del Resort.

Cuando llegaron, Bella volvió a exclamar impresionada por el lugar. Era un cabaña con la decoración típica del lugar y situada en altos pilares. Era toda de madera y con una gran terraza abierta, permitiendo así una panorámica espectacular tanto de la playa como del mar y las islas más próximas. En ella, unas cortinas que permanecían recogidas, les proporcionaba intimidad, aunque kikanae les aseguró que no les haría falta, ya que la privacidad en cada villa era asegurada.

Una vez que Kikanae terminó de indicarles todas las instalaciones y todo lo necesario para el disfrute de la estancia, los dejó solos para que pudieran empezar a disfrutar del lugar.

-Oh, Edward.- susurró Bella emocionada mirando al horizonte mientras Edward la abrazaba por la espalda. -Esto es increíble… gracias mi amor.

-Tu te mereces esto y más, mi niña. - dijo dejando un suave beso en su cabeza - Además… sé de uno que lo va a disfrutar muchíiiiiiiiiiiiisimo - le susurró estremeciéndola pero haciéndola reír por su entusiasmo.

Los siguientes cuatro días disfrutaron como locos de la tranquilidad, la serenidad, y la intimidad que la villa les ofrecía. Se amaron apasionadamente, no hubo lugar que no los acogieran mientras yacían desnudos, amándose, queriéndose, disfrutando de cada palmo del cuerpo del otro. Pero sobretodo, disfrutaron de una paz y una felicidad infinita. Cada día veían el atardecer lo dos abrazados sobre la hamaca, paseaban a través de la espesa vegetación descubriendo nuevos parajes idílicos donde seguir amándose. El tiempo no existía, estaba como suspendido; solo existían las mareas, el sol y la luna. Disfrutaron el uno del otro en toda su plenitud.

Nadaron desnudos entre aguas cristalinas, sin dejar de sentirse en esa inmensidad azul; la arena también los envolvió confundiendo sus jadeos y gemidos con el sonido de la propia naturaleza salvaje. Y de una manera salvaje se amaron hasta saciarse si es que podía ser posible, ya que cualquier mirada, cualquier caricia los hacía entregarse de nuevo a la pasión.

Bella estaba rebosante de felicidad, sus ojos brillaban con una intensidad abrumadora, todo con él le parecía perfecto, único, inigualable. Ese hombre la llevaba a lo más alto, cada vez, en cada encuentro y la envolvía en sensaciones inolvidables que aumentaba su amor y adoración por él.

Edward por su parte, se sentía completamente dichoso, su felicidad sólo era igualada por la de ella, y eso lo hacía sentir más feliz aún. Sentirla, poseerla, amarla, hacerla reír e incluso rabiar, era todo su cometido. Estaba completamente enamorado de su esposa. Una esposa que no ponía barreras a su amor por él, que se ofrecía por entera dejándolo deleitarse con su cuerpo, sus sonidos, su olor. Su estomago daba un vuelco en el momento en el que aparecía; si por un casual ella se separaba de él, ansiaba volver a verla, casi llegaba a ser enfermizo la necesidad de tenerla, de adorarla.

-Kikanae acaba de traer la invitación a la cena de gala de esta noche.- dijo Edward entrando a la habitación donde Bella trataba de desenredar su cabello.-¿Te apetece ir?, creo que aparte de nosotros hay tres parejas más.

-Claro, mi amor -dijo mirándolo a través del espejo.- además será divertido.

-Lo cierto es que tengo muchas ganas de ir. - dijo acercándose a ella y apoyando sus manos en sus hombros. Bella arqueó una ceja al oírlo. - No me mires así. Me muero de ganas de presumir de esposa.

Bella no pudo evitar rodar los ojos.- No soy un trofeo, Edward - contestó en un tono un poco molesto.

-Y no lo eres, mi amor - contestó él traspasándola con la mirada pero una mirada de autentica adoración. - Eres un joya, la más hermosa de todas, mi joya más preciada; por eso has de ser admirada. - le susurró acercándose a su oído sin dejar de mirarla a través del espejo.

Bella no pudo evitar que el sonrojo apareciese de nuevo en sus mejilla, por más que él la halagaba, nunca llegaba a acostumbrarse, y si encima lo hacía mientras la traspasaba con la mirada, la pena era mucho mayor.

-¿Y no temes que te la puedan robar? - preguntó Bella aún con el sonrojo pero con una pequeña sonrisa ladina.

-¡Mmhh! - gimió él antes de besar su delicado cuello.-Descuida, no pienso quitarle el ojo de encima. - la besó nuevamente antes de sonreír.

Como Edward había vaticinado, Bella brilló en todo su esplendor en la cena de honor que la Dirección del Resort ofrecía a sus visitantes…

A parte de ello, tres parejas más disfrutaban de la estadía allí.. Eran mucho mayores que ellos… pero al igual, eran muy simpáticos y amables…

Los Anderson, dentro de las tres parejas las más joven, enseguida los acogieron con alegría.. Mili Anderson, era una mujer de unos cuarenta años, aunque no lo parecía, tenía una envidiable figura, no como las otras dos mujeres más avanzadas en edad, en las cuales las arrugas se dibujaban como un mapa de sus vidas y sus cuerpo habían perdido las curvas que antes poseían… aún así, eran hermosas y Bella las observaba deseando llegar ella también a esa edad junto al hombre de su vida, ya que se veían plenamente felices..

John Anderson, era un hombre de unos cincuentas años y también se veía que se preocupaba por su físico. Realmente tampoco los aparentaba…

Estaban todos al rededor de unas de las mesa tomando unas copas y conociéndose mejor cuando a la sala llegó el responsable del Resort y los hizo bajar hasta la playa…

Edward y John caminaba por delante sumidos en una agradable conversación sobre barcos de lujos, ya que John era un experto navegante y al saber que Edward era ingeniero naval, prácticamente se la pasaron hablando de eso…

Bella lo miraba y sonreía cada vez que sus ojos se cruzaban… Aunque adoraba estar todo el rato con él, también le encantaba verlo disfrutar de una de sus pasiones…

- Son increíbles Bella, - dijo de pronto Mili sacándola de sus pensamientos..

- Perdona Mili, ¿decías? - se excusó ella…

- Digo que son increíbles ustedes dos. En serio… ni en mí, recuerdo haber estado tan pendiente de mi marido cuando nos casamos como lo están ustedes. Y lo digo por los dos… es increíble verlo mirándote, eres afortunada Bella, tienes un hermoso hombre postrado a tus pies…

Bella como siempre se sonrojó, aunque le caía bien Mili, el que le hablara de esa manera la hacía sentir vergüenza…

- No te sientas tímida Bella, en realidad quería invitarte a que me acompañaras a un lugar…

Bella dejó de mirar a su marido que aunque de vez en cuando volteaba para verla, seguía enfrascado en la conversación a la que se les había sumados los otros dos…

- ¿dónde quieres que te acompañe? - le preguntó con curiosidad…

- ¿Bella, conoces a Mara, la masajista?- le preguntó mientras caminaba sobre la fina arena camino de la playa…

- ¡Aah… no! - Bella se enrojeció, lo cierto era que no habían usado aún ese servicio ya que todo el tiempo lo pasaban juntos…

Mili le sonrió y le dio una mirada cómplice - No te avergüences Bella, estáis en vuestra luna de miel… créeme, yo tampoco saldría de la habitación si tuviera un hombre así…- dijo rompiendo en carcajada pero haciendo que Bella se avergonzara más aún…

- Mili…. - se quejó ella mortificada..

- Perdóname, pero se os ve tan adorables juntos… En fin. Verás, Mara es una mujer muy sabia y a parte de hacer los mejores masajes de la zona, es una chaman.

- ¿Chaman? - preguntó Bella con curiosidad..

- Si Bella, digamos que Mara practica la magia blanca, o vudú, pero del bueno… no el que nos han hecho temer los de Holywood.

- Aaahhh…- de pronto se sintió nerviosa. No le gustaba mucho esas cosa, en realidad, como bien decía temía ese tipo de ritos.. - No sé Mili, no me gustan esas cosas…

- Tranquila Bella, sólo me gustaría que me acompañases, tú no tienes porque participar..

- Es que…- realmente no le apetecía nada ir donde Mara, no creía en esas cosas y todo lo que lo envolvía le resultaba, como poco, inquietante…

- No me gusta ir sola, no es la primera vez y Mara es estupenda pero… no me gusta ir sola y la verdad, no me veo a la Sra Preston ni a la Sra. Swanson como acompañantes…

- Mili…- intentó quejarse Bella..

- Sólo será por media hora, regresaremos antes de que termine la función, les diremos que vamos al aseo ya que a John no le gusta que vaya….

- Entonces, ¿por que lo haces? - le preguntó confundida…

- No sé Bella, soy muy supersticiosa y la primera vez que vine, mientras estaba en una de esas sesiones de masajes, Mara de pronto comenzó a decirme cosas… sin que yo le preguntara ni nada… y aunque no le creía mucho, cuando regresé a Chicago, las cosas comenzaron a suceder como ella predijo…

Bella entrecerró los ojos mirándola, no quería ser descortés sobretodo viendo la cara de Mili que hablaba con tristeza…

-Mili… sigo sin estar segura…- le dijo intentando persuadirla.

- Yo tenía un hijo Bella, se llamaba Adam, tenía 12 años cuando murió en un accidente escolar…- le confesó Mili con los ojos humedecidos…

- Ese año fue el primero que pasamos aquí y Mara me lo previno… me dijo que sufriría una gran perdida. Sin especificar, sólo eso.. Y me dijo que tenía que ser fuerte, porque mi matrimonio se tambalearía después de eso…- dijo bajando su mirada..- y así fue Bella… Cuando pocos meses después, Adam moría al colisionar el autobús escolar con otro vehículo que se saltó un semáforo… mi matrimonio se resintió mucho. Yo me sumí en una drástica depresión y John no lo podía soportar. Pero entonces recordé lo que Mara me había dicho, y al final conseguí que él no se marchara… mi propia actitud lo estaba lanzando directamente a los brazos de su secretaria, una chica desarmada que sólo quería meterse en sus pantalones…

- Mili…- susurró Bella llevándose una mano al corazón mientras seguía escuchando el relato.

- Desde entonces, le he pedido a John que me trajese aquí al menos una semana al año, y siempre visito a Mara para que me guíe.

- Pero John no está de acuerdo ¿verdad? - dijo Bella mientra pasaba de nuevo una vista sobre los hombres que seguían conversando ajenos a ellas…

- El no cree en estas cosas. Dice que no son más que palabrerías y que somos sugestionadas..

-¿Y no piensas que puede que tenga razón? - le preguntó Bella…

- Yo no sugestione la muerte de mi hijo, Bella… ni siquiera pensaba en ello cuando Mara me dijo que sufriría una gran perdida, pensé que sería con referente al estado económico…

- Sigo pensando que no es buena idea… no sé, me asusta un poco..

-Sólo será un momento y Mara es encantadora, verás como no te asustarás…

Después de sopesarlo por un momento y viendo la cara suplante de aquella mujer, finalmente accedió. Se acercaron a los hombres que ya tomaban sus asientos en los bancos que rodeaban una gran fogata y se preparaban para disfrutar del espectáculo de los bailes típicos de allá.

- Edward, vengo en seguida - le susurró al oído nada mas llegar a su lado. Este la miró extrañado.

- ¿Dónde vas?, ¿necesitas algo?, te acompaño mejor… - le respondió él.

- No..no.., no necesito nada , sólo voy a acompañar a Mili a su villa, - le mintió, no se sentía a gusto con eso, pero sabía que si le decía la verdad, definitivamente le impediría ir…

- Pero…

- Vuelvo enseguida amor. - le dijo besando suavemente sus labios…-No te preocupes, diviértete…

El se quedó mirándola por un tiempo pero finalmente accedió a disgusto..

Ella le sonrió y volvió a besarlo, pero esta vez, él la tomó de la cintura e hizo que cayera en su regazo…

- Edward… - se quejó Bella avergonzada. - Nos están mirando…

- Pues que miren - dijo y volvió a besarla - Sólo quiero despedirme de mi mujer como Dios manda…- dijo sonriendo sobre su labios y volviendo a atraparlo entre los suyos..

- Ya déjame, Mili me espera. - dijo señalando con la mirada hacia el lugar dónde Mili esperaba.

- Esta bien… No tarde mi amor - dijo dándole un nuevo beso para ayudarla después a ponerse de pie…

- Volveré en seguida, amor… ni lo notarás siquiera..

- Déjame que lo dude, Bella. Ya te estoy extrañando y aún no te has ido..- Bella rodó los ojos pero finalmente le sonrió. - No tardes ¿si? - dijo con un pucherito en sus labios…

- No, no tardaré, acaparador..- le dijo sonriente.

Edward no pudo evitar darle una nalgada cuando se levanto.

- Edward…- se quejó Bella y el rubor volvió a teñir sus mejillas cuando vio que todos miraban divertidos la escena…

- Eso por insultarme… - le contestó él entre divertido y…¿excitado?.

Ella entrecerró los ojos pero acabo negando con la cabeza….- Mejor me voy o sé que Mili tendrá que ir sola - dijo Bella antes de echar a andar hacia Mili…

Ambas caminaron sonrientes hablando sobre lo acaparadores que eran sus maridos, por los caminos de piedras que eran iluminados por antorchas, hasta llegar a una edificación de piedra que quedaba al lado Este del edificio principal del Resort…

Bella no pudo evitar tensarse mientras Mili golpeaba suavemente la puerta de madera…

Al minuto, una mujer de color enfundada en una túnica de vistosos colores y con un turbante del mismo color que la túnica sobre la cabeza, las recibía. En un perfecto ingles, las saludo y en especial a la Sra. Anderson, y las hizo pasar al interior de una habitación iluminada por un número considerable de velas. Toda la estancia estaba rodeada de objetos extraños; huesos, frutos, instrumentos… las varitas de incienso impregnaban el lugar de un extraño olor almizclado y el ambiente estaba cargado con una nube de humo procedente de un gran puro que la mujer posó sobre un recipiente..

Bella miraba todo con una mezcla de temor y fascinación.. En un principio, sopesó la idea de irse corriendo de allá, pero Mili se agarró a su brazo y la llevó junto a ella al centro de la sala donde había varios cojines esparcidos de forma circular..

Le pidió que tomara asiento junto a ella y al poco tiempo, Mara regresó vestida con una túnica igual a la anterior solo que de color blanca al igual que el turbante…

Tomó asiento al frente de ellas dos y con una solemne ceremonia de apertura, le pidió a Mili que tomara unas caracolas sobre su mano izquierda para que los agitase y volviera a lanzarlos sobre el terreno que quedaba entre ellas…

Bella no perdía detalle de nada, por un lado le parecía demasiado teatral, muy típico, pero la incesante mirada de Mara sobre ella la sobrecogía…

La chaman volvió su mirada sobre las caracolas que habían quedado esparcidas y comenzó ha decir algo en su lengua natal. Bella miró a Mili alarmada sin comprender lo que estaba sucediendo, pero esta le devolvió la mirada y le hizo un asentamiento con la cabeza para que se tranquilizara… De pronto, Mara abrió los ojos y los enfocó en Bella.

A Bella se le erizó la piel al notar la penetrante mirada de la mujer, un escalofrío le recorrió y prácticamente brincó en el sitió. Pero cuando pensaba que esa mujer definitivamente la traspasaría con la mirada, su vista se alejó de ella y volvió a centrarse en las caracolas…

Para Mili tampoco había pasado desapercibida la situación y un tanto inquieta tomó de la mano a Bella, que seguía temblando de pies a cabeza y que era incapaz ni siquiera de mirarla…

Al instante, Mara comenzó a hablar sobre lo que la tirada de la Sra Anderson le contaba… Bella era incapaz de procesar lo que salía de sus labios, seguía perdida en la intensidad de esa mirada y cuando finalmente terminó de hablar con Mili, Mara volvió a fijar la vista sobre Bella…

- Tu alma está atormentada.. - dijo de pronto sacándola del embrujo inicial. Bella enfocó de nuevo la vista en la mujer, que en esta ocasión la miraba con infinita ternura…- Una gran luz está iluminando ahora tu camino, pero las tinieblas volverán a cernirse sobre ti…- pronosticó ante la mirada aterrada de Bella.. - Tendrás que enfrentar tus temores, y tus ojos te engañaran… - le decía con excesiva pena en su mirada. Bella trataba de hablar para decirle que se callara que no quería oír nada pero su lengua estaba paralizada. Mili intentó decir que ella no quería saber… pero Mara parecía no ser conciente de lo que estaba diciendo… sólo permanecía mirándola compungida aunque de pronto, su mirada triste cambió - Pero el que llevarás en tu vientre te devolverá la luz… - dijo finalmente.

Fue entonces cuando Bella consiguió salir del embrujo de su mirada y mirándola con verdadero dolor y rabia le gritó que se callase. La ira la poseyó y comenzó a proferir insultos hacia la mujer que parecía impasible ante las palabras dolidas de Bella… Mili trataba de tranquilizarla pero Bella parecía poseída…

- ¡No diga eso..!- gritaba - ¡No mienta…¿por qué? ¿por qué me dice eso?, todo es mentira…! - seguía gritando mientras zarandeaba a la gruesa mujer…- Yo no puedo tener hijos… no puedo tener hijos… no puedo… tener… hijos- decía mientras los gritos se convirtieron en llanto y su cuerpo comenzó a caer a los pie de la mujer totalmente rota de dolor…

Mili intentó ir hacia ella para sostenerla pero Mara le hizo una señal para que se detuviese. Ella misma se fue inclinando hasta llegar a la altura de ella y maternalmente la meció entre sus brazos…

Bella que hacía bastante que no lloraba de esa manera, sintió una paz infinita en sus brazos… incomprensiblemente, esa mujer emanaba paz…

- No… puedo tener… hijos - sollozó una última vez entre sus brazos..

- Pero lo tendrás… - le aseguró tajantemente.

- Pero….

- No te pido que me creas Bella, - le respondió la mujer sorprendiéndola por conocer su nombre. - Sólo recuerda esto, será importante… tus ojos te engañaran…

Bella la miraba sin comprender, sus pupilas se movían incesantes en sus ojos tratando de descifrar a esa mujer… pero no lo conseguía.

Finalmente, Mili consiguió sacarla de allí y caminó sosteniéndola por la cintura hasta llegar a mitad de camino de la playa…

- No Mili… no quiero ir - decía Bella sollozando…- Ve y dile a Edward que no me sentí bien y me fui a la casa…

-Bella.. - susurró Mili mortificada. - Yo no sabía que pasaría esto… - decía verdaderamente apenada, -…jamás Mara actuó así con ninguna de las chicas que me acompañaron.

-No… no es tu culpa Mili,- dijo intentando forzar una sonrisa…- Sólo avisa a Edward ¿si?- sin más se liberó de los brazos de Mili y corrió entre el camino empedrado hasta llegar a su villa..

No había pasado ni diez minutos cuando Edward irrumpía en la habitación.

- Bella…- la llamaba alarmado. - Bella ¿dónde estás? - gritaba hasta que entraba en la habitación y corría hasta situarse a su lado. -¿Qué te ocurre Bella?, ¿Qué es eso que me ha contado Mili? ¿Dónde habéis ido? - su voz sonaba entre preocupada y furiosa…

Mili llegó corriendo y cuando le dijo que Bella no se encontraba bien, John comenzó a reprenderla por haberla llevado allí. Edward escuchaba todo confundido, hasta que al fin Mili confesó lo ocurrido y entonces salió despavorido hacia la villa…

-¿Qué pasó Bella? ¿Qué te hizo esa mujer? - Bella al oírlo, dejó escapar el sollozo que intentaba ahogar para no asustarlo, pero las palabras de esa mujer seguían en su cabeza… _" Tus ojos te engañarán" "El pequeño que crecerá en ti, te devolverá la luz_".

Finalmente, Bella le confesó a Edward lo que había pasado y este muy molesto por la situación, pidió que cancelaran su cuenta cuanto antes que se marchaban al día siguiente..

Desde dirección intentaron disculparse pero cuando fueron a buscar a Mara, ella ya no estaba, había desaparecido. Edward denunció lo ocurrido y prometió no volver más allá.. No entendían como pudo ocurrir, se suponen que los chamanes sólo hablaban con lo que querían y no de una manera tan brusca..

Al día siguiente, volaron de nuevo a la capital de Tanzania y de ahí, prosiguieron con la ruta que había preparado para su luna de miel… Aunque los primeros días en el Serengeti el ánimo de Bella había decaído, a la vuelta de una semana, Edward consiguió que se olvidara, supuestamente, del desafortunado incidente y así desde entonces continuaron disfrutando de la luna de miel que con tanto amor había preparado…

Continuará…

* * *

N/A.

Os lo prometo, este capítulo me dejó el alma en un vilo. ¿No os ha pasado igual?. ¿En que le mentirán sus ojos? Y ¿será posible que pueda llevar un hijo en su seno?..Aaahhh, ya os lo dije una vez, esta historia parece escribirse sola y como una espectadora más espero ansiosa su desarrollo…

AGRADECIMIENTO

Alicia; Ana; ammyriddle; Crystal Butterfly92; Pam3.C.S; Shibubi; Li; mairethchiba; Danae allen; Nataliaright;Marina Cullen87; VICKY08; arrianna mansen; themis78,Claudi17; EdithCullen; Dreams Hunter; L'Amelie; sophia18; Lucimell; Kute-Chan; Jolie Cullen; Yasmin-Cullen; Cullen Vigo, crismery; lexa0619; Vale; Kalikw; pekascullen; Impossible love; Milhoja; EdwardKaname; Kira masen; Pao; LUCYarg; titaangel30; KarlaMasenRossSalvatoreCullen; Chemita; beluchiss; alijas1002; Kahtzathroph-VK; madaswan; Ara Cullen; ImPoly; Aleisa Black; Nicole Alexa Cullen; Salyluna; Anónimo; Kellys; Danika20; isabela91; ; Aiiram; Tania Solis; deandramari; Paolastef; Elyta; Iare; Kapri-SatrawwBerries; Angye; ChayoRCM; TinaCullenSwan; Tata XOXO; Idta; carlita16; Katlyn Cullen; Ely Cullen M; NuRySh; Aspasie29; Emma Isabella de Cullen; Yevi08; Aime Cullen; nany87; Lauri R; carmen Cullen 116; Leila Cullen Masen; AleLupis; larosaderosas; rebenkita; yoya11; green'splace; vanscat; Noelle XD; mariclau; delitah cullen; Jos WeasleyC; bellaliz; yolabertay; msteppa; Ericastelo; lucia2176; lili2543; MgCullen; PattyQ; alliebebe; Johis.U; -Tsukino; ADICULLEN; sophie cullen swan; EmilioLT; FENIXGIRL83; calalis; MillaPattzn; Lynn;Smile79; Maiy; CullenKika16; MyGypsyPauletta; Lorena; Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen;Yose; Ally Mansen; Karin Cullen; Pilar ralip; Edward-Bella-Manson; Yeya Cullen; Jorgi; AbbyNicole; Jesiry Beaitaly; LienCullenPotter;Adry; Carmen Cullen; audreybaldacci; Patrinix; chikiday; BiankisMasen; Nikki Swan; Klaiva;Sandra1; Laura Castiblanco; BeeLaDarcy; solangegonzalez; maireth SM cullen; Joss Alvarado; XkanakoX; roscidius cullen; nafcullen; fabi91; LeidaJim; princesaamy; Kahah; Mon de Cullen; the rainbowgirl; cecy wayland; hilarycullen17; Suiza19; VanpiresDoItBetter; rubygloomsp; Addy Ortiz; MillaPattzn; Luz Cullen Chiva; ileidan; eli1901; Nardillita; Twilighter930; Yeray; TinaCullenSwan; ZAVACULLEN; NinnaCullen;CINTIA EL NEMER; Beth71; miraura ; Mapi Hale; Genesis Torres; gracie Alexa; Elu-QuiDieuExalter; julimechitas; supattisondecullens; Edward Cullen's Pauli; Angie C Cullen ; Naobi Chan; Fran Cullen Masen; Julimuliluli De Cullen; BETTY CULLEN; fantwilight1; Kiran Masen; Maxipau; Kitty678; jaavii; NADUSOLE; Natasha Granger; twifanMarie; xelatwi; Lola; MaryC24; Jaslice Hale Cullen; Yulibar; paz15; Maya Cullen Masen; Pamela Cullen S; TGKiran; Karen O'Shea; tlebd; Klaxi; BKss; Estefaiaalicecullen; ROXXI88;WeRa CuLleN;Vyda; JiaoMalu; Nikkioo; FABME; Paaameeelaaa; Bella Masen86; sisi bunny; Magtam1830; Ebrume; Lauriss; Estrie; Libelula19; Wawis cullen; Adry'XoxO; AleCullenn; Andreiita-crepuZ; Ludwika Cullen; jhkkhmm; Cristina; Carol; paz15;Paolita93; Dama89;lEOna gUAraNi CUllEN SWan; anónimo;annimo but con estilo; annabolena; aridkell12; fantwiligh1; Dulcynea; Ginegine; Lizzie Cullen Black; Samy Cullen Black; chloe patt; AnnieKP; PriScElLa9; Sayuri1980; maria; Allie Brandon Whitlock; YuliBar; Branstone Rose; ISACOBO; Haeliithaa; M1979; mgcb; Alex;maría andreina; Gabii; Twistofcrazy; ThoraPoison; KarenPattzCullen; lizitablackswan; Magdi Malfoy; Carito; Mrs P and C; Anybuff; Piita Masen; MissBennetDarcy; Jane000; Angie Masen; Jazmin Li; lissette cullen flores; Nani; beakis; BlackCullen; veritoxs; Ja; and Cullen; Lyhaane'Swan; Maya Cullen Masen; Nessa610; Medialuna; CristellaWolfe; Ninaa; AlejandraZJofre; Gehry-Girl; cutita; Cherrie; Valeriax100pre; Gocha; GoAskEmily; Tamyren; Cecy; Gocha; ShiningSmile; Marceela Mac.

Espero que no se me haya olvidado nadie ¡por Dios!, si es así, hacédmelo saber. ¡Bienvenidas, nuevas lectoras! me encanta saber que en cada capítulo, alguien más se sube a este barco.

Y bueno… gracias muy especialmente a ustedes, mis niñas preciosas, que dedicándome un poquito de vuestro tiempo, hacéis posible que esta historia cuente ya con … ¡**3357 rr**!…

Siento si me quedó algún rr por contestar, pero realmente estoy muy ocupada.

Os recuerdo que por causas de trabajo me será prácticamente imposible mantener el ritmo de actualización que había tenido hasta ahora, pero espero que entiendan que aunque me gustaría tener más tiempo, tengo que cumplir con mis obligaciones. Cullen Vigo, el despedirme me lo planteé, pero definitivamente, necesito el trabajo para seguir con mi ritmo de vida, así que, tendréis que tenerme paciencia..jajaja

¡Requesonas!, abrir las puertas de club que voy para allá. Os adoro, a todas.

¡NOS VEMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO, CHICAS!.. Y aunque ha habido un sobresalto, espero que no enturbien su luna de miel.

Un abrazo enorme… HASTA PRONTO …

Besitos!

/(^_^)\ saraes.


	38. Chapter 38

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos,.. ¡ya quisiera!,.. son de la fantástica S. Meyer, yo, simplemente , los tomo prestados para soñar con ellos….pero la trama y algunos de ellos si…

* * *

¡Hola, mis niñas preciosas!...acá estoy de nuevo con otro capítulo ¡espero que os guste!

* * *

¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

XXXVIII.

- ¿Se puede saber de que te ríes? - preguntó Edward mientras salía del baño enfundado en sólo un pantalón de pijama y secándose un poco el cabello con una toalla..

- Ven y verás.. - le contestó ella levantando la vista de la laptop que tenía sobre sus piernas y mordiéndose el labio, al contemplar los definidos pectorales y abdominales de su marido que se acentuaban con cada movimiento…

- ¿Te gusta lo que ves? - le preguntó divertido viendo la mirada lasciva de su mujer…

- Mucho…- susurró ella sin pensárselo, lo que lo hizo sonreír y negar con la cabeza mientras volvía al baño para dejar la toalla que estaba usando y regresaba a la habitación para meterse en al cama.

Nada más entrar en ella, se apoyó sobre el hombro de Bella que permanecía recostada sobre el cabecero de la cama y que de nuevo parecía concentrada en la pantalla.

-¿Qué es tan interesante? - le preguntó antes de darle un mordisquito juguetón sobre el hombro.

- ¡Edward, eso duele! - se quejó Bella pero al volver la vista hacia él, no pudo contener las ganas de probar sus labios.

- ¡Mnnh!, es que toda tu eres deliciosa - le contestó él volviendo a morder su hombro…

- Déjalo ya Casanova y mira esto… - le pidió volviendo su mirada a la pantalla.. Edward sonrió ante el apelativo pero prestó atención a la pantalla…

- ¡Oh, Dios mío, no me lo puedo creer! - Exclamó horrorizado viendo la imagen…

Bella no pudo reprimir una carcajada al ver la cara de su marido - Edward, lo siento, pero no pude evitar sacarte esa foto - dijo muerta de la risa…

- Bella, a eso se le llama traición - se quejó él, pero no pudo evitar que una sonrisa comenzara a dibujarse en sus labios…

- En serio Edward, ¡fue tan gracioso!, verte allí tan dormidito sobre la hamaca, con ese sexy torso desnudo bajo las sombra de la acacia y con ese Mico despiojándote sin que te dieras cuenta…

- ¡Bella, que no tenía piojos! - protestó ofendido…

- Ya lo sé amor - dijo riéndose - pero hasta que el Mico se dio cuenta, bien que te dejaste masajear el cabello… - siguió diciendo muerta de risa…

- No creí que fuera ese maldito mono - dijo achicando los ojos - pensé que eras tú…

- ¡Me confundiste con un mono! - exclamó Bella horrorizada. Edward en ese mismo momento estalló en risas viendo la cara de Bella…

- ¡Anda, no seas tonta! - dijo intentando serenarse - ¡sigue pasando! - le pidió. - ¡Ah! Y esa foto la vas borrando pero …¡ya! - prácticamente le ordenó.

- Si claro, a lo mejor yo voy y te hago caso. Esta será un arma contra ti, cariño- le dijo divertida mientras él la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.- Me muero por ver la cara de Emmett cuando la vea…- le confesó entre risas.

- ¡Ah, eres un bruja!- gruño él sabiendo lo mucho que su amigo iba a disfrutar al verla… - Eso habrá que negociarlo…- le dijo amenazante lo que hizo que Bella volviera a reír.

- Esta bien… ya veremos…- contestó ella aún riéndose…

Siguieron viendo las fotos que habían hecho durante su viaje de Luna de Miel.

Después del infortunado incidente en Pole Pole. Bella consiguió olvidarlo y continuar felizmente con el ansiado viaje.

Por dos meses estuvieron recorriendo muchos países a lo largo de los cinco continentes. El viaje que Edward siempre había soñado…

De la estadía salvaje y aventurera en las llanuras del Serengeti, subieron a El Cairo; allí visitaron una de las siete maravillas del mundo. Las pirámides de Guiza. Bella no salía de su asombro ante tal magnitud… sentía la historia en cada una de las piedras y se sintió afortunada de estar viviendo esa experiencia… No faltaron las visitas a los zocos donde compraron multitud de objetos para todos como recuerdos de su estadía allí..

De El cairo subieron a Turquía donde se dejaron invadir del embriagante olor a especias, siguieron una ruta que les llevó a conocer Estambul, una de las ciudades más espectaculares del mundo fruto del cruce de culturas.

Luego viajaron hacia el centro de la Capadocia donde caminaron por senderos alternativos y disfrutaron de las iglesias excavadas en la roca y los pequeños pueblos donde aún la vida es tranquila. Allá aprovecharon para descansar y disfrutar de su pasión por unos días..

Dejaron Turquía y bajaron a la exótica India. Hicieron un completo recorrido por el Norte de la India. Conocieron sus gentes, disfrutaron del colorido, los aromas. Visitaron El Rajastan y el desierto del Thar. Los palacios de los maharajas y Los Templos hindúes.

Mientras pasaban las fotos, recordaban cada sitio, las vivencias que compartieron y Edward no pudo evitar gruñir cuando vio la foto que había sacado a Bella mientras llevaba puesto el típico traje de odalisca..

Recordar el momento en el que su princesa apareció en la habitación con un sensual movimiento, contoneando sus caderas al ritmo de la música, le hizo estremecer. Ni siquiera fue capaz de proferir palabra mientras su hermosa mujer le deleitaba con la danza más erótica y antigua del mundo. Cómo , sin poder evitarlo, la atrajo hacia él para perderse en el valle de sus senos y la planicie de su vientre que seguía contoneándose enloqueciéndolo… Volvió a gemir cuando recordó como ella se había desecho de sus brazos y arrodillándose ante él, tomaba su erección con sus manos para finalmente tomarlo con su boca… Bella se había metido de lleno en el papel de esclava y sirvió a su señor hasta hacerlo explotar de placer..

- ¿Te ocurre algo? - le preguntó Bella viendo como la respiración de Edward de pronto se hacia más pesada y escuchó los pequeños gemidos que se escapaban de su garganta..

- Aaaahhh…. Será mejor que pases a la siguiente foto - le dijo mientras la miraba lleno de deseo…

Entonces fue cuando Bella se percató de la imagen y de nuevo los recuerdos llegaron a ella.

En su rostro se dibujó una pagada sonrisa que hizo a Edward tragar en seco al ver la manera de mirarlo.

- Me parece que alguien está recordando una velada muy, muy… caliente - susurró eso último en el oído de Edward haciendo que éste gimiese de nuevo… - Mnnh… ¿le gustó al señor lo que le hizo su esclava?. - volvió a susurrar mientras veía que Edward se tensaba y en su pantalón se hacía notable una enorme erección..

- Bella…- la reprendió tragando en seco pero ésta sin hacerle caso, quitó la laptop de sus piernas y una vez liberada, se puso a horcajadas sobre él..

- ¿No te gustaría repetir?.. - le preguntó delineando sus labios con la lengua…

Edward totalmente poseído por el deseo.. La tomó de la cintura y en un rápido movimiento se puso sobre ella…

La respiración de Bella comenzó a agitarse, su pecho ascendía y descendía al ritmo de sus frenéticos latidos. Sus ojos se perdieron en el mar verde oscurecido por el deseo y su sexo palpitó sólo de imaginar lo que su hombre era capaz de hacerla sentir…

Edward escondió su cara en el hueco de su cuello y sensualmente comenzó a succionar deliciosamente la piel…

- Claro que me encantaría repetir…- susurró con voz ronca cerca de su oído-… pero… será después de saciarme de ti…

Y de nuevo, como muchas otras noches… cualquier cosa les hacía amarse con ardiente pasión…

Cuando ambos, aún con las respiraciones entrecortadas después del delicioso nuevo encuentro, se mantenían abrazados; continuaron recordando los otros países que les descubrió su apasionada Luna de miel..

Rieron recordando su paso por Singapur, y el susto que se llevó Bella cuando en Sydney, uno de esos adorables koalas se enganchó a sus brazos y no se soltaba.. Suspiraron al recordar los juegos en las aguas caribeñas y el emocionante viaje por el río Orinoco. El romántico paseo en góndola en Venecia y la extenuante visita a Roma y todos sus monumentos, a los que Bella obligó a Edward que la llevara, ya que era otro de sus sueños. Y por último… su regreso al Reino Unido.

- ¿Eres feliz?- preguntó Edward mientras la tenia sobre su pecho y la abrazada por la espalda. - ¿Eres feliz, Bella? - volvió a preguntarle rozando sus labios en los cabellos de ella.

Bella elevó su rostro separándose de su pecho y lo miró fijamente a los ojos… Su corazón nuevamente bombeaba frenético, pero no era deseo lo que sentía, sino un inmenso amor.

- Soy inmensamente feliz… Edward - susurró sin apartar ni un segundo su mirada.

- Te amo, mi pequeña desconocida – susurró Edward sobre sus labios cuando acortó la distancia hasta ellos.

- También te amo, mi amor- susurró ella.

Bella volvió a acomodarse en el pecho de Edward y suspiró profundamente.

- Aunque te confieso que estoy deseando llegar a casa para verlos… los extraño.

Edward volvió a besar el tope de la cabeza de Bella y sonrió sobre sus cabellos. Amaba oír cómo Bella había aceptado a su familia y cómo ellos, la habían acogido como a una verdadera hija, sobretodo su tía Esme. Hablaban una vez a la semana con ellos y sabía que su tía junto a su prima, ansiaban que volviesen…

- Si, yo también tengo ganas de verlos ya… - dijo Edward – Aunque…

Bella levantó de nuevo su rostro al escuchar esa duda al final..

- ¿Qué pasa Edward? ¿qué te preocupa? – le dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

- Que como siempre pasa, te tendré que compartir - susurró mientras de nuevo se inclinaba para atrapar los labios de su mujer.. - Y odio eso,…- dijo finalmente.

- ¡Edward! - se quejó Bella pero con una sonrisa en la cara, - ¡ Eres un tonto!.. además, me tendrás seguro todas las noches….- le dijo sugerentemente..

- Si..- rozó de nuevo sus labios - ..lo sé – otro roce -.. pero te secuestraran …- otro roce – para ir de compras…- otro roce, Bella no podía evitar sonreír por su ocurrencia al tiempo que disfrutaba de esos pequeños y deliciosos besos. - ..y llegarás exhausta... – otro roce más -.. y entonces no podré disfrutarte – dijo finalmente antes de apoderarse de su boca y llevando una mano a la nuca de Bella, profundizó del tal manera el beso, que de nuevo les llevó a otro apasionado encuentro…

.

.

.

La llegada al Aeropuerto de Seattle, había sido tan estresante como de costumbre… La gente caminaba de un lado a otro, unos con prisas otros más relajados, niños correteando por toda la superficie, carros con maletas que se cruzaban por delante y por detrás obligándote a ir zigzagueando para no tropezar. Enormes colas delante de los mostradores, la zonas de sillas atestadas de gente y ellos dos entre todos los que al igual que ellos, caminaba hacia la zona dónde se encontrarían con sus familiares, que pacientemente esperaban su llegada..

De pronto, entre un mar de gentes, una pequeña mano se agitaba ansiosamente llamando notablemente la atención, junto a unos gritos emocionados…

- ¡Bella, Edward!...¡estamos aquí! – gritaba Alice entre saltitos logrando miradas reprobatorias de unos señores mayores que estaban a su lado y la sonrisa embobada de su novio que la sostenía por la cintura intentando aplacar su entusiasmo… - ¡Jasper, están ahí!- gritó a éste que hizo una mueca con la cara ante el ensordecedor grito entusiasta de su novia…

-Ya Alice, ya los veo, no soy ciego..- contestó él como si ella fuera una niña pequeña, a lo que ella rodó los ojos. Alice aún no se explicaba como podía estar tan profundamente enamorada de él, si prácticamente eran la noche y el dia.

Al otro lado, Bella se había percatado de su presencia y acto seguido una enorme sonrisa se dibujo tanto en su rostro como en él de Edward que también los había visto..

- ¡Edward mira, están ahí! – le decía Bella entusiasmada y caminando más apresurada que antes…

-Lo sé, amor, los ví.- y tirando de ella corrieron el espacio que aún los separaban.

- ¡Edward, Bella!- gritaba Alice mientras se abrazaba a ellos emocionada..

-¡Hola preciosa! – le saludó Edward abrazándola mientras Bella era abrazada igualmente por Jasper…

- ¡Cuánto os he echado de menos! – decía Alice emocionada besando incesantemente el rostro de su primo adorado… - Ya no os volváis a ir tanto tiempo…- lloriqueó con un adorado pucherito en sus labios..

- La próxima vez te vendrás con nosotros – le dijo Edward sonriendo y abrazando una vez más el pequeño cuerpo, de la que a todo los efecto, era su hermana pequeña, - te he extrañado enana – le dijo finalmente…

- ¡Oh, Bella… estás preciosa!- le dijo Alice cuando dejó a su primo y volvió a abrazarse a su amiga…- ¡Jooo… cuánto te he echado de menos! – le dijo también a ella..

- Y yo, Alice, y yo…- contestó Bella que se abrazaba fuertemente a ella.

Verdaderamente los había extrañado, aunque la compañía de su esposo era más que grata, el hecho de nunca haber tenido una relación tan cariñosa y cómplice con mujeres como con ellas, las hacía añorarlas… Ya ansiaba sus momentos de chicas, como a Alice le gustaba llamarlos. Hasta le había cogido el gusto a las compras por culpa de ellas… que hacían de aquella actividad, una reunión de amigas dónde ponerse al día y hablar de los chicos…

-¡Que pasa tio! – saludó Edward a Jasper chocando las manos y dándose un cálido abrazo..

- ¡Me alegro de volver a veros! – le contestó Jasper… - Te juro que si tardáis más, acabo volando donde ustedes con Alice, ¡por último estaba insoportable..! – dijo bromeando…

- Ey, te he oído Jazz- dijo ella taladrándolo con los ojos y amenazándolo con el dedo..

- ¡Ay Dios! – exclamó Jasper haciendo una falso gesto de temor…

- ¿Con qué te burlas, eh? – le dijo con una sonrisa traviesa y los ojos chispeantes…

Jasper tragó en seco porque sabía que esta vez, la bromita le costaría el castigo…

-Vete preparando, cariño – le dijo pestañeando inocentemente, Jasper volvió a tragar y Edward y Bella intentaron ahogar las risas que la escena les provocaba.- la semana que viene hay unas jornadas de moda en Nueva York y …¡Adivina quien estará sentado a mi lado los dos días que los ocupan!- dijo con una sonrisa maléfica…

-¡¿Qué?...- Exclamó Jasper alarmado – ¡Ah no… duendecillo maléfico! ni pienses que me trago semejante tostón.. – dijo entrecerrando los ojo - Ya me tengas en sequía una semana…- dijo muy seguro de si mismo… Pero Alice elevó una de sus cejas en desacuerdo con lo que acaba de decir; Jasper volvió a tragar - ¿Dos semana?...- Alice se puso con los brazos cruzados sin apartar la vista y haciendo un gesto con los pies sin dejar de mirarlo mientras esperaba..- ¿tres….? – preguntó Jasper con una cara de verdadero terror..

Bella y Edward que presenciaban la escena ya no pudieron aguantar más y rompieron en risas mientras Jasper los miraba con odio…

- Alice, mi vida – le decía intentando persuadirla – Recapacita tesoro, no ha sido más que una broma, cariño – Jasper seguía rogando clemencia..

- Tendrás que rogar mucho, amor..- le dijo acariciando su mejilla.

- ¡Seré tu esclavo!, si , Alice, me tendrás de esclavo durante…. ¿dos días? – tanteó con un ojo cerrado, nuevamente Alice elevó la ceja y de nuevo Jasper tragó. Aún no entendía porque no cerraba su maldita boca ante su preciosa y torturadora novia..- ¿tres..? – dijo mirándola con un puchero…

En la cara de Alice se dibujó una enorme sonrisa y sin poder evitarlo por más tiempo se lanzó a los labios de su adorado Jasper..- De acuerdo! – dijo finalmente sobre sus labios…- Estoy deseando verte con los pantalones amarillos que te he comprado…- dijo antes de besarlo por última vez…

- ¡¿Qué? – dijo de nuevo Jasper horrorizado, él que era bastante sobrio vistiendo, no podía ni llegar a imaginar que le obligara a llevar unos pantalones amarillos..

A esas alturas, tanto Edward como Bella se doblaban de la risa. La cara de Jasper era todo un poema e imaginarse la situación les hacia destornillarse más.

- No te rías tanto, primito – dijo de pronto Alice – No pensarás que voy a ir sola , ¿verdad?.

Tanto Edward como Bella se callaron en el acto y la miraron sin comprender…

Esta vez, Alice y Jasper comenzaron a reír antes de que ésta les diera la noticia…

- ¡Será unos días de chicas, Bella!...¡vendrás conmigo y con Rosalie! – dijo dejándolos a ambos con la boca abierta. Aunque en el semblante de Bella comenzó a formarse una sonrisa mientras que el de Edward se tensaba.

- Ni lo sueñes señorita, Bella no irá - dijo categóricamente Edward. Bella lo miró al instante y junto a Alice grito:

- ¡¿Por qué no? - En esa ocasión fue Edward el que tragó ante la mirada que le clavó Bella..

-¿Acaso quieres ir? - le preguntó finalmente intentando salir del paso..

- ¡Claro que quiero ir!...¡Y pienso ir! - dictaminó finalmente Bella, cruzándose de brazos..

- Así se habla Bells.. - animó Alice con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Pe…pero… acabamos de llegar…y …y serán dos días…Bella, ¡dos días! - dijo como si con eso ella entendiese.

-Pues eso Edward, sólo serán dos días.

- Vamos Edward - dijo Alice pasando una mano por su hombro - No será para tanto y seguro que a la vuelta te alegrarás de que haya ido..- Tanto Edward como Bella la miraron uno con rabia y la otra con desconcierto.

- Victoria Secret presenta su nueva colección… - dijo como si con eso lo explicara todo.

Bella, al escucharla, no pudo evitar sonrojarse pero al parecer, ni siquiera eso hizo que Edward cambiara la cara, miraba a su pequeña prima como si fuera a estrangularla en cualquier momento…

El camino hacia la casa de sus tíos, se hizo un tanto tenso. Mientras Alice parloteaba en el asiento del copiloto de todo lo que había ocurrido mientras ellos habían estado de Luna de Miel, ellos permanecían en un silencio incómodo.

Cuando sus miradas se cruzaban, se sonreían pero a ninguno de los dos le llegaba la alegría a los ojos.

Edward se sentía molesto, no entendía como recién llegando ya quería separarse. Bella al mismo tiempo, se sentía triste y decepcionada. No entendía como Edward había reaccionado de esa manera tan posesiva no teniendo en cuenta, ni un momento, lo que ella realmente querría. Y no es que se sintiera feliz por separarse de él, más bien, eso le entristecía pero por otro lado tenía ganas de compartir con ellas y al fin y al cabo eran sólo dos días.

La llegada a la casa relajó un poco el ambiente. Tanto Esme como Carlisle, literalmente secuestraron a los recién casados y entre abrazos y besos, los bombardearon con miles de preguntas… También Rosale y Emmet se unieron a ellos en la comida y al igual que los anteriores no les quedaron preguntas por hacer…

- ¡Hey tio!,¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó Emmett cuando llegó a la altura de Edward que estaba sentado en los escalones de la entrada…

- Humm… necesita tomar un poco de aire.- dijo sonriendo pero sin llegar a mirarlo a la cara. - Cansado del viaje, ¡ya sabes! - le dijo volviendo su vista al frente…

- ¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó Emmet a quién no le había pasado desapercibido, que en todo el tiempo, entre Bella y Edward apenas habían cruzado unas palabras…-

- ¿Qué?..humm, no…no pasa nada Emmett.

- Vamos Edward, soy tu mejor amigo, te conozco…

Edward miró sobre sus hombros al escuchar las risas que llegaban desde el salón..

- Es por la salida de las chicas..¿verdad? - le dijo mirando hacia el mismo lugar..

Edward siseó y volvió su mirada al frente - La salida de las chicas… - dijo en tono molesto.

- Vamos, hombre. No será para tanto. - le dijo intentando animarlo - además, eso significa dos días a nuestro libre albedrío…- dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja…

Edward sonrió sinceramente ante su comentario, sabía perfectamente que al libre albedrío se refería realmente a una borrachera monumental, ya que él jamás le sería infiel a su rubia.. Pero enseguida su ceño se frunció.

- Se que es una tontería Emmett, pero me da miedo apartar mis ojos de ella, tengo la sensación que si lo hago, ella desaparecerá…

Las risas se volvieron a oír y él, de nuevo, giró su vista sobre su hombro pero sin sonreír…

- ¿La oyes?- le preguntó de pronto Emmett. - ¿Escuchas su risa, Edward? Es feliz, hermano, se siente viva… - Edward suspiró al oír las palabras de su amigo.

Realmente tenía razón, Bella no era ni la sombra de la mujer que entró aquella tarde a su café. - Lo sé Emmett, y me hace feliz eso, pero… tengo miedo, tengo mucho miedo a perderla, me ha costado tanto tenerla que sólo de pensar que desaparece me desespera.

- Pues no lo pienses. Son las chicas Edward, ellas no dejarán que le ocurra nada. Sólo serán dos días… y aún falta más de una semana. ¿Piensas estar molesto con ella todo el tiempo, o disfrutar de tu mujer para dejarle bien claro que es lo que deja en casa? Entiendo tus temores Edward, pero no puedes tenerla en una urna el resto de la vida. Tienes que dejarla vivir. Ella te ama, hermano, sólo hay que mirar el brillo de sus ojos cuando te mira para saber eso. Ella volverá a ti, siempre volverá a ti, nunca dudes eso.

Edward sintió cada palabra, su corazón palpitó ansioso. Emmett tenía razón, le exigía a ella que combatiera sus miedos, en cambio él se abrazaba a los suyos..

- Tienes razón amigo, gracias Emmett.- le dijo sinceramente..

- Así me gusta, y… te aseguro que entre Jasper y yo haremos que ni te acuerdes de ella.

Edward sonrió y volvió a mirar al frente.. - Creo que si Bella se entera que planeáis algo en su ausencia, de seguro se queda - dijo sonriendo de nuevo con el brillo en los ojos..

Después de charlar un rato más con Emmett, decidieron regresar dentro.

En el salón estaban todos sentados cómodamente en una agradable charla.. Bella estaba en un sillón de espaldas a él oyendo lo que Alice contaba entusiasmadamente..

Edward se acercó sigilosamente a ella, se sentó en el brazo del sillón y acercándose a su oído le susurró: - Te amo… - y le dejó un suave beso cerca de su oído.

El corazón de Bella saltó al sentir su cercanía y latió frenético al oír sus palabras. Desde que habían salido del Aeropuerto, sentía el frío instalado entre ellos y aunque trataba disimularlo, se sentía mal. Necesitaba sus caricias, sus palabras, su calor y él se mostraba molesto, distante.. Por eso al sentirlo, todo su interior se removió regocijado.

Ella, totalmente conmovida y emocionada, se acercó a él buscando su sitió entre sus brazos como siempre y él, no tardó en cobijarla; todo ese tiempo en el que se sentía molesto, le hizo sufrir, no quería estar así con ella, la necesitaba, necesitaba su contacto, sus besos, su risa, su voz… y si para sentirse bien debía dejar que ella volara sola, aunque fueran dos días, lo haría aunque contaría los minutos y los segundos hasta volver a estrecharla en sus brazos…

Continuará…

* * *

N/A.

¡Pero miren no más lo posesivo que nos salió el niño!.. Ainss… menudo susto, ya comienzan los roces en la vida marital, supongo que no esperaban que esto fuera un cuento de hadas… ¿verdad? Menudo regreso, a ver que nos deparar ahora, para mí que no entraron con buen pie, a ver como salen.

No es por nada pero… yo de ustedes me preparaba, me da que comienzan las curvas….

AGRADECIMIENTO

Alicia; Ana; ammyriddle; Crystal Butterfly92; Pam3.C.S; Shibubi; Li; mairethchiba; Danae allen; Nataliaright;Marina Cullen87; VICKY08; arrianna mansen; themis78,Claudi17; EdithCullen; Dreams Hunter; L'Amelie; sophia18; Lucimell; Kute-Chan; Jolie Cullen; Yasmin-Cullen; Cullen Vigo, crismery; lexa0619; Vale; Kalikw; pekascullen; Impossible love; Milhoja; EdwardKaname; Kira masen; Pao; LUCYarg; titaangel30; KarlaMasenRossSalvatoreCullen; Chemita; beluchiss; alijas1002; Kahtzathroph-VK; madaswan; Ara Cullen; ImPoly; Aleisa Black; Nicole Alexa Cullen; Salyluna; Anónimo; Kellys; Danika20; isabela91; ; Aiiram; Tania Solis; deandramari; Paolastef; Elyta; Iare; Kapri-SatrawwBerries; Angye; ChayoRCM; TinaCullenSwan; Tata XOXO; Idta; carlita16; Katlyn Cullen; Ely Cullen M; NuRySh; Aspasie29; Emma Isabella de Cullen; Yevi08; Aime Cullen; nany87; Lauri R; carmen Cullen 116; Leila Cullen Masen; AleLupis; larosaderosas; rebenkita; yoya11; green'splace; vanscat; Noelle XD; mariclau; delitah cullen; Jos WeasleyC; bellaliz; yolabertay; msteppa; Ericastelo; lucia2176; lili2543; MgCullen; PattyQ; alliebebe; Johis.U; -Tsukino; ADICULLEN; sophie cullen swan; EmilioLT; FENIXGIRL83; calalis; MillaPattzn; Lynn;Smile79; Maiy; CullenKika16; MyGypsyPauletta; Lorena; Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen;Yose; Ally Mansen; Karin Cullen; Pilar ralip; Edward-Bella-Manson; Yeya Cullen; Jorgi; AbbyNicole; Jesiry Beaitaly; LienCullenPotter;Adry; Carmen Cullen; audreybaldacci; Patrinix; chikiday; BiankisMasen; Nikki Swan; Klaiva;Sandra1; Laura Castiblanco; BeeLaDarcy; solangegonzalez; maireth SM cullen; Joss Alvarado; XkanakoX; roscidius cullen; nafcullen; fabi91; LeidaJim; princesaamy; Kahah; Mon de Cullen; the rainbowgirl; cecy wayland; hilarycullen17; Suiza19; VanpiresDoItBetter; rubygloomsp; Addy Ortiz; MillaPattzn; Luz Cullen Chiva; ileidan; eli1901; Nardillita; Twilighter930; Yeray; TinaCullenSwan; ZAVACULLEN; NinnaCullen;CINTIA EL NEMER; Beth71; miraura ; Mapi Hale; Genesis Torres; gracie Alexa; Elu-QuiDieuExalter; julimechitas; supattisondecullen; Edward Cullen's Pauli; Angie C Cullen ; Naobi Chan; Fran Cullen Masen; Julimuliluli De Cullen; BETTY CULLEN; fantwilight1; Kiran Masen; Maxipau; Kitty678; jaavii; NADUSOLE; Natasha Granger; twifanMarie; xelatwi; Lola; MaryC24; Jaslice Hale Cullen; Yulibar; paz15; Maya Cullen Masen; Pamela Cullen S; TGKiran; Karen O'Shea; tlebd; Klaxi; BKss; Estefaiaalicecullen; ROXXI88;WeRa CuLleN;Vyda; JiaoMalu; Nikkioo; FABME; Paaameeelaaa; Bella Masen86; sisi bunny; Magtam1830; Ebrume; Lauriss; Estrie; Libelula19; Wawis cullen; Adry'XoxO; AleCullenn; Andreiita-crepuZ; Ludwika Cullen; jhkkhmm; Cristina; Carol; paz15;Paolita93; Dama89;lEOna gUAraNi CUllEN SWan; anónimo;annimo but con estilo; annabolena; aridkell12; fantwiligh1; Dulcynea; Ginegine; Lizzie Cullen Black; Samy Cullen Black; chloe patt; AnnieKP; PriScElLa9; Sayuri1980; maria; Allie Brandon Whitlock; YuliBar; Branstone Rose; ISACOBO; Haeliithaa; M1979; mgcb; Alex;maría andreina; Gabii; Twistofcrazy; ThoraPoison; KarenPattzCullen; lizitablackswan; Magdi Malfoy; Carito; Mrs P and C; Anybuff; Piita Masen; MissBennetDarcy; Jane000; Angie Masen; Jazmin Li; lissette cullen flores; Nani; beakis; BlackCullen; veritoxs; Ja; and Cullen; Lyhaane'Swan; Maya Cullen Masen; Nessa610; Medialuna; CristellaWolfe; Ninaa; AlejandraZJofre; Gehry-Girl; cutita; Cherrie; Valeriax100pre; Gocha; GoAskEmily; Tamyren; Cecy; Gocha; ShiningSmile; Marceela Mac; frances-k; NAIARA23; Poemusician; Saha Denali; ; a1n1i1t1a1; JessMPattison; MGLR.

Espero que no se me haya olvidado nadie ¡por Dios!, si es así, hacédmelo saber. ¡Bienvenidas, nuevas lectoras! me encanta saber que en cada capítulo, alguien más se sube a este barco.

Y bueno… gracias muy especialmente a ustedes, mis niñas preciosas, que dedicándome un poquito de vuestro tiempo, hacéis posible que esta historia cuente ya con … ¡**3461 rr**!…¡QUE FUERTEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

MGLR; Gracias por tu confianza, siento mucho, muchísimo lo que te ocurrió y sus consecuencias. Me alegra saber que a pesar de su similitud, disfrutas de esta historia y espero, que al menos, te llenen de emociones. Un beso enormísimo.

Cherrie; Gracias por tu rr preciosa, pero no, los rr sin cuenta no se pueden contestar, bueno, salvo de esta forma, pero cuesta mucho recordarlos lo que lo hace muy difícil. Por tu pregunta deduzco que eres relativamente nueva en esta pag. Si necesitas ayuda, mándame un privado y con gusto te ayudo..un beso.

Aprovecho y a los rr anónimos, os animo a poner algo que os identifique de alguna manera, más que nada para añadiros a los agradecimientos..

Siento si me quedó algún rr por contestar, créanme, mi vida es una verdadera locura en este mes… ah! No es bueno ser contable en un cierre de ejercicio.. Sniff, sniff, sniff. Ténganme paciencia, en la medida de lo posible, subiré los capis.

¡Requesonas!, abrid las puertas de club que voy para allá, necesito aliviar el estrés ¡por Dios!

¡NOS VEMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO, CHICAS!.. Recuerden.. No todo es de color de rosa...

Un abrazo enorme… HASTA PRONTO …

Besitos!

/(^_^)\ saraes.


	39. Chapter 39

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos,.. ¡ya quisiera!,.. son de la fantástica S. Meyer, yo, simplemente , los tomo prestados para soñar con ellos….pero la trama y algunos de ellos si…

* * *

¡Hola, mis niñas preciosas!...acá estoy de nuevo con otro capítulo ¡espero que os guste!

* * *

¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

XXXIX

El regreso al café fue mucho más animado que el anterior. Los besos y las caricias volvieron dejando esa sensación de paz y tranquilidad entre ellos. No habían hablado aún de lo ocurrido, pero los hechos demostraban lo preocupados y tristes que se habían sentido..

Como era de esperar, los chicos los recibieron con entusiasmo, más de dos horas estuvieron relatando la magnífica Luna de Miel, los sitios que habían visitado y les entregaron los obsequios de recuerdo que traían para cada uno de ellos.

Hasta ese momento, Bella cumplió su propósito de no dejar que nadie le amargara su preciado viaje de novios, pero al regresar, los fantasmas lo hicieron también y nada más ver la cara de Tanya, que sonriente se dejaba caer del cuello de Edward para, amigablemente, saludarlo… los temores aparecieron.

Como pudo esquivó su saludo, cosa, que ni a Jacob ni a Edward, pasó desapercibida y este último con la mirada, le preguntó si ocurría algo. Ella, como natural, negó con la cabeza; lo que menos quería es que él pensara que estaba siendo injusta, ya que Tanya, como temía, había mantenido ese trato cordial y amistoso con el resto de los chicos durante su ausencia, lo que le hacía ganar punto ante ellos.. Pero las palabras que antes de partir le dijo, resonaba como recién oidas en su cabeza…

En cuanto pudo, pidió a Edward que se retirarsen, su semblante volvió a ser serio, era algo superior a sus fuerzas, cuando sentía una amenaza sobre ella, su coraza salía a flote de nuevo…

-¿Ocurre algo? - preguntó Edward mientras le ayudaba a despojarse de su abrigo nada más llegar a la casa.

- ¿Qué?, no… no, ¿por qué lo dices? - se hizo la desentendida mientras caminaba decidida hacia la habitación seguida de él.

- No sé, te noto extraña. Si es por lo ocurrido en el Aeropuerto… Lo siento, Bella.. Siento haberme comportado así…¡perdóname! - se disculpó entrando tras ella en la habitación y tomándola por la cintura desde la espalda.

- No, no es eso… en realidad, no es nada, supongo que estoy cansada y lo que necesito es una ducha y meterme en la cama. - dijo tratando de disimular.

Pero Edward no se quedó muy conforme y girándola entre sus brazos la hizo que lo mirase.

- Lo siento, de verdad que lo siento, fui un idiota al reaccionar así. - volvió a disculparse,- pero la sola idea de tenerte lejos me atormenta. Sé que es muy egoísta de mi parte, pero no quiero perderte, Bella - dijo pegando su frente con la de ella - me da miedo que desaparezcas si te dejo de ver. - le confesó al fin sus temores..

- Ey, no… no pienses así Edward - le dijo separándose y acunando su rostro para que la mirase. - No voy a desaparecer… donde quieres que vaya… si mi vida eres tú. - Bella lo miraba con la intensidad de siempre, con los ojos tintineantes del amor que sentía por él..

- Prométeme que nunca desaparecerás… - le pidió sin apartar la mirada..

- No desapareceré, Edward - le dijo mostrándole una pequeña sonrisa - sólo serán dos días y… si te sirve de consuelo, estaré deseando volver… Te amo, Edward. Mi vida no tiene sentido sin ti y soy completamente feliz contigo a mi lado. Pero…- Edward frunció el entrecejo al escuchar ese pero…- necesitamos separarnos de vez en cuando, y realmente me encantaría disfrutar de esos días de "sólo chicas"- dijo haciendo la señal de las comillas con los dedos, lo que hizo sonreír a Edward - … además, piensa que vendré ansiosa por verte.- le dijo finalmente con un tono travieso.

-Mmmnn, entonces… podré soportarlo.- contestó finalmente Edward perdiéndose como siempre en sus labios… - Ah! quiero que gastes bastante en el desfile de la diseñadora a la que hizo referencia mi prima…- le susurró sobre sus labios.

Bella lo miró extrañada hasta que recordó - ¡Edward!- le reprendió en broma negando con la cabeza..

- ¡Qué!, lo menos que puedes hacer es traerme un regalito,¿no? - dijo haciendo un puchero lo que hizo a Bella rodar los ojos antes de lanzarse de nuevo a sus labios.

Cuando Bella logró separarse, cosa que cada vez le costaba más, le propuso pedir algo para cenar mientras ella se tomaba una ducha.

El no tardó en obedecer y dejando otro casto beso sobre sus labios desapareció por la puerta de la habitación dejando a Bella un tanto extrañada por su prisa..

Mientras que Bella dejaba que los calientes chorros de agua desentumeciese los músculos y la reconfortaran del extenuante día que habían tenido, sintió como alguien entraba en la cabina…

-¡Edward! - exclamó sorprendida al sentir sus manos acariciar su cintura desde la espalda…

- Hace tiempo que no tomamos una ducha juntos… - le susurró en el oído mientras que presionaba su cuerpo al de ella pasando su ya potente erección por su trasero.. - y llevo muchas horas sin tenerte… te extraño.- dijo mientras comenzaba a acariciarla…

- Edward…- gimió ella cuando sintió sus manos subir lentamente desde su estomago hasta ahuecar sus pechos al mismo tiempo que presionaba su erección contra su trasero una y otra vez haciéndola estremecer…

- Bella…- susurró él mientras deslizaba una de sus manos de nuevo por su estomago hasta llevarla a su intimidad, haciendo que sus caricias la llevaran a gemir y contonearse buscando más fricción..

- Edward… to..tómame, te lo suplico - le pedía Bella totalmente entregada a sus caricias con una impetuosa necesidad de liberarse..

- Te deseo, Bella… - susurró llevando sus labios a su cuello para besarlo y morderlo mientras su miembro seguía palpitando ansioso por ser acogido.. Pero le encantaba oírla, y llevarla al limite le encendía mucho más, así que permaneció rozándose mientras que con sus dedos penetraba delicadamente en ella.

-¡Oh, Dios mío! - exclamó Bella entre gemidos perdida entre las miles de descargas que recorrían su cuerpo y la hacían estremecerse..- Edward.. No …OH, Edward.. - sus palabras incoherentes salían de su boca sin restricción alguna. Los gemidos y jadeos llenaban la estancia y Edward, totalmente excitado al oírla pedir que la tomara, no pudo soportarlo más e inclinándola un poco se perdió en ella tomándola por detrás..

Bella se apoyó de las baldosas para afianzarse mientras que sentía como Edward entraba en ella. Esa forma de hacerlo la excitaba sobremanera, lo sentía en todo su esplendor, sus arremetidas eran fuertes, sus manos se clavaban en sus nalgas , en sus caderas y sus gemidos le llegaban a enloquecer…

A Edward le resultaba enloquecedor. Ver su espalada desnuda , su miembro desapareciendo una y otra vez dentro de ella, su cabello cayendo por sus hombros siguiendo una danza a la par de la embestidas, escuchar sus gemidos… todo lo perdían completamente. La sentía a su merced , y ella se entregaba sin reparos, sin restricciones, llevándolo a un estado de éxtasis total. Esa posición siempre les proporcionaba un placer infinito.

Apoyándose en su hombro mientras que con la otra mano afianzaba su cadera, la penetraba con más fuerza, con más profundidad, con más rapidez. Todo su cuerpo se estremecía al oír sus gemidos, su nombre, sus gritos de placer y eso lo enloquecía. No pudo evitar inclinarse y besar sus piel a la vez que bajaba una de sus manos para acariciar su sexo mientras seguía hundiéndose en ella sin compasión.

- Oh, Bella… no..no aguanto..- decía entre gemidos mientras notaba como su orgasmo estaba cada vez más cerca, sintiendo que no podría pararlo…

- Si… si… OH, Edward - seguía jadeando ella entregada completamente al placer.

El, al oírla, penetró con más rapidez. Estaban al límite, lo sabía, sentía como su carne lo aprisionaba y el calor de su interior era casi insoportable…

- Edward, Oh, Dios mío,…Edward.. - grito finalmente Bella mientras se dejaba llevar por el colosal orgasmo.

Edward se inclinó mientras sentía como su miembro era prácticamente estrangulado ante el potente orgasmo que estaba sintiendo Bella y mordiendo su hombro se derramó furiosamente sin poder soportarlo ni un segundo más…

Los dos cayeron al piso incapaces de soportar su propio peso ante las sacudidas y la debilidad que sentían. El no tardó en atraerla sobre su regazo y allí, abrazados, permanecieron hasta que los latidos tomaron su ritmo natural, sus respiraciones se acompasaron y las fuerzas regresaron de nuevo a ellos.

- Eres fantástica, Bella - le susurraba mientras, aún temblando, besaba el tope de su cabeza.. - amo hacerte mía, es increíble el placer que me haces sentir - le confesó incapaz de callarlo..

Bella se giró y volvió a fijar sus ojos en los de él que la miraban con una sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara. - Y yo amo que me tomes… - le confesó ella. - Lo que me haces sentir, jamás pensé que pudiera sentirlo nadie. Nunca imaginé que hacer el amor sería tan placentero… Siento haber tenido tanto miedo…- dijo finalmente bajando la cabeza y sintiendo como su cuerpo se estremecía…

- Bella…- musitó Edward con un deje preocupación, al ver como el rostro de su niña se entristecía.

- Fue horrible… - confesó de pronto sin llegar a mirarlo - …tenía tanto miedo y… dolía tanto…- su voz se rompió al recordar de nuevo aquellas sensaciones. Sus ojos comenzaron a nublarse por las lágrimas que empezaban a amontonarse y su corazón comenzó a latir aceleradamente ante los recuerdos.

Edward la miraba con tristeza, con dolor, con rabia. Sentía como su cuerpo se estremecía entre sus brazos, pero no era de placer, sino de dolor ante esos angustiosos recuerdos..

- Su apestoso olor, su jadeante y repúgnate tono de voz, su nauseabundo sabor…- seguía diciendo ella, que por primera vez hablaba sobre lo ocurrido con él, ajena a que sus palabras lo estaban torturando. Si fue doloroso saber lo que le ocurrió por los informes médicos, escuchar la experiencia de primera mano era estremecedor.

- Mi Bella…- volvió a musitar él mientras delicadamente le acariciaba el brazo tratando de aliviarla .

Ella, en un acto reflejó, fijó sus ojos en su mano, por un momento se había perdido en los recuerdo y esa caricia la devolvió de nuevo a la realidad…

- Edward yo… lo siento, no quería..- pero él la cayó colocando un dedo en sus labios..

- Me parte el alma verte así Bella, hubiese dado mi vida si con ello hubiera evitado lo que te pasó… - dijo mirándola intensamente - pero… aunque esté siendo doloroso, me alegra que al fin puedas hablar conmigo de ello..

- Edward…

- Bella… ¿quién fue el animal que te hizo eso? - le preguntó de pronto…

- No, por favor …- dijo ella con el labio tembloroso y las lágrimas desbordándose al fin de sus ojos…

- El está ahí fuera, Bella. Puede volver a hacerte daño o hacerlo a alguien más…- le dijo intentando ser comprensivo, pero como siempre, el hecho de saber que ese maldito continuaba en libertad le revolvía el estomago..

- No.. no quiero hablar de eso - dijo ella tragándose la lágrimas y levantándose de pronto de su regazo para salir de la ducha…

- Bella….- protestó él..

- Tengo frío, quiero salir de aquí - argumentó ella con un tono frío, saliendo y envolviéndose en una toalla.

Edward no tardó en seguirla y tomándola de los hombros la enfrentó desesperado…- ¿Por qué, Bella? ¿por qué sigues callando? - sin darse cuenta había presionado más de la cuenta sus dedos sobre los brazos de ella…

- Edward, por favor… me haces daño - se quejó Bella comenzando a llorar.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó él sin comprender hasta fijarse que tenía los dedos clavados en la delicada piel de sus brazos…. -Oh, Dios mío… Bella, perdóname - le pidió mortificado mientras la atraía hacia él y la envolvía entre sus brazos..- Bella, lo siento, lo siento…- decía una y otra vez avergonzado por su reacción..

- Edward, no quiero seguir hablando de esto… - susurró ella entre sus brazos..- sólo olvidémoslo, que no nos siga haciendo daño, por favor… - le suplicó por último.

Bella, en lo más profundo de su corazón, confiaba que lo que le había ocurrido con Mike sólo hubiese sido fruto del alcohol y un encaprichamiento de su parte. Jamás se había portado mal con ella anteriormente, en esos términos, y esperaba que jamás volviera a acercarse a ella y mucho menos atacar a nadie más… El jamás se había comportado así… juraría que la primera vez fue con ella y estaba completamente segura que fue el alcohol el que lo llevó a hacerla tanto daño…

Pero en el fondo era su engaño… Era más fácil pensar que prácticamente ella tenía la culpa de lo ocurrido, que aceptar que Mike era una animal si escrúpulos y que podía volver a atacarla… o a cualquier otra mujer.

Por Rosalie supo que había cerrado la Editorial y había salido del estado… aunque no entendía como pudo librarse tan fácilmente de ella. Por eso también callaba, Mike había conseguido una buena cuartada y sabía que si hablaba todo sería más difícil.… Y ahora que tenía a Edward, que tenía su amor, que tenían una vida juntos, le era aún más difícil de confesar. No quería que nada enturbiara su idílica relación con el hombre de su vida. Quería olvidarlo todo… quería olvidarse de él.

- No es nada Edward, olvidemos todo esto, ¿si? - le pidió frotándose los brazos para aliviar la molestia.

Edward se pasaba continuamente su mano por el cabello totalmente avergonzado.. - Los siento Bella, no sé como he podido hacerte eso…

- Ey, ey… ey…- dijo con un tono cariñoso intentando animarle -.. no digas eso Edward, no has querido hacerlo y mi piel es demasiado sensible…

- No lo justifiques Bella, debí tener cuidado… es que…. Cada vez que pienso que ese maldito aún está libre…

- Edward… olvidémoslo ¿si? - le interrumpió Bella, llevando sus manos a su rostro y acunándolo entre ellas… No pienses en eso, mírame… estoy aquí… No permitas que siga condicionando nuestra vida.

Edward la mirada aún con el ceño fruncido en una mueca de dolor. - Eres demasiado buena para mi, Bella…- musitó mirándola con pena...- eres demasiado buena para cualquiera…

- No digas eso, amor. Tu eres lo más maravilloso que me ha pasado en la vida…- dijo Bella acortando la poca distancia que los separaba y levantando la barbilla de Edward comenzó a besar delicadamente sus labios, sus mejillas, sus ojos…

Edward se dejaba besar con los ojos cerrado, sintiendo en cada roce el amor infinito de su mujer…- lo siento…- volvió a musitar irremediablemente.

- ¡Shss! - siseó ella mientras volvía a sus labios.. - Ven, te haré olvidar…- susurró tomándolo de las manos y sin apartar los labios de él, caminó hacía la cama.

Edward la seguía sin dejar de besar sus labios… sólo dejándose llevar por su olor, por su sabor.

Bella al toparse con la cama, lo giró e hizo que él se sentara quedando ella entre sus piernas.

Edward no perdió la ocasión de pasar sus manos por su cintura y atraerla más a él para sentir el calor de su cuerpo que aún permanecía desnudo.

- Te amo… - dijo Bella tirando de su cabello para que él la mirase… - déjame ser yo la que te haga olvidar… - y ansiosa, buscó desesperada sus labios.

Edward que en su interior mantenía una lucha entre el sentimiento de culpa y el deseo de poseerla, se dejó llevar por las sensaciones que los labios y la lengua de Bella le hacia sentir sobre su piel…

Ella quiso borrar cualquier atisbo de culpa con sus besos, con cada caricias. Lenta y delicadamente, fue pasando sus labios por el cuerpo de Edward, delineando con su lengua cada centímetro de su cuerpo…

Sintió como la piel de Edward se erizaba a su paso….cuando con sus dedos, delineaba cada contorno y disfrutó del gemido que brotó de los labios de él, al repasar la uve que la llevaría a su grandiosa erección.

Tímidamente, lo tomó entre sus manos y satisfecha sonrió al ver como Edward dejaba caer su cabeza hacia atrás entregado al placer que esas caricias le proporcionaba. Ella siguió deslizando su miembro entre sus manos, lentamente, girando la muñeca y acariciando su glande al llegar arriba, recibiendo los ansiados gemido de ese hombre al que amaba más en la vida..

Edward, completamente perdido en el placer que las delicadas manos de su mujer le proporcionaba, comenzó a mover las caderas buscando aún más fricción. Pero cuando sintió la cálida humedad de la lengua de Bella en su punta, sus ojos se abrieron enfocando la imagen más erótica que había visto en su vida.

Ella, tímidamente, se lo introdujo en la boca abarcando todo lo que podía y disfrutando de los gemidos que salían de él..

Cada vez que practicaba el sexo oral con él, se maravillaba al comprobar una y otra vez, que era algo natural, no asqueroso como siempre pensaba, su sabor agridulce la excitaba, la suave textura de su piel la hacía desearlo más y los sonidos que él emitía la llevaban a otra dimensión. Se sentía poderosa, se sentía su dueña. Y con esas sensaciones lo lamia, lo engullía… lo acariciaba hasta llevarlo a la locura…

No tardó en sentir las manos de él acariciando su cabello, y sin brusquedad, dirigiéndola para su mayor satisfacción, lo que a la vez, la hacía sentir más excitada hasta el punto de acariciarse ella misma buscando su propia liberación..

- Dios, Bella…. OH,Bella…- gemía Edward entregado al placer que sentía siendo tomado por los delicados labios de su mujer… Sin poder evitarlo, sus manos fueron como siempre a la cabeza de Bella y embistió en su boca enloquecidamente… Intentaba no ser brusco, pero el placer y la necesidad de sentir eran mayor…

Notaba como su interior ardía, su estomago se contraía y sabía que no duraría mucho… En esta ocasión, Bella lo estaba tomando de tal manera, que le era casi imposible resistirse a dejarse ir. Cada vez se sentía más cerca e intentó apartar a Bella tirando de su cabello, pero ella parecía no estar de acuerdo, y en cambio, incrementó su velocidad y lo succionó con más fuerza.

- Bella… OH, Bella.. No …no puedo …. - intentaba decir Edward entre gemidos mientras ella seguía devorándolo sin piedad…

- Dios Bella… me voy… me voy a …- pero eso pareció excitarla más hasta el punto de gemir con él dentro de su boca, lo que a Edward le resultó imposible de soportar y acabó completamente en su boca sin poder remediarlo.

Bella que al principio se sorprendió al sentir ese caliente liquido en su boca, tragó sin pensar, no quería dar ocasión a sentirse humillada o asqueada, ya que era ella la que lo había provocado y aunque no era del todo placentero, se sentía bien al llevarlo hasta ese extremo..

Ella siguió lamiendo, acostumbrándose a ese peculiar sabor mientras Edward seguía temblando de puro placer… sintiendo aún los latigazos de placer cada vez que la lengua de Bella rozaba su punta…

- Bella… - consiguió musitar casi avergonzado pero totalmente extasiado al ver como ella seguía limpiado con su lengua, con su boca…

Bella dejó a tras su miembro que ya comenzaba a parecer fláccido y lentamente comenzó a subir acariciando con su propio cuerpo el de él que aún se estremecía.

- Te amo… - dijo ella sobre sus labios nada más llegar, pero Edward, no sólo agradecido por lo que le acababa de hacer, sino porque realmente era lo que más amaba en su vida, devoró sus labios sintiendo en ellos su propio sabor..

- Definitivamente… me hiciste… olvidar, mi amor - dijo con dificultar mientras besaba una y otra vez los labios de su mujer..- Eres increíble, Bella..

Bella dejó escapar un gemido cuando sintió como los dedos de Edward llegaban a su centro, que empapado, los recibió ansioso. - Déjame devolverte el favor… - susurró él sobre sus labios antes de abandonarlos y perderse en su cuello - Ahora quiero ser yo quién te haga olvidar…

Después de ese día en el que algunos fantasmas hicieron aparición en su relación, una relativa normalidad llegó a ellos.

Al día siguiente, ambos volvieron a sus quehaceres diarios, un poco desorientados al principio después de tanto tiempo de vacaciones, pero al poco tiempo, ambos mantenían el ritmo habitual…

La semana pasó relativamente tranquila, sólo con un punto de fastidio, en el caso de Bella, que era soportar la falsa amabilidad de Tanya cuando Edward estaba cerca… y aún peor, sus constantes muestras de afecto hacia él delante de ella, algo, en lo que por lo visto, Edward no reparaba….

Odiaba verlo reír divertidamente al escucharla contar algo, o acudir a su llamado enseguida, cada vez que la muchachita requería su "ayuda", que bien podría pedirle a cualquiera… Pero Bella, mordiéndose literalmente la lengua intentaba pasar la situación como mejor podía…

En más de una ocasión quiso hablar sobre ello con Edward… pero éste no parecía darse cuenta de nada y más de una vez le dejó ver que estaba siendo demasiado celosa…

- No entiendo porque tienes que ser tú el que la acerque a la facultad - protestaba Bella mientras llegaba seguida de Edward al apartamento para que éste tomara las llaves del coche.

- Vamos Bella, - le decía con tono cansado - lo hago porque todos están ocupados y tiene que llegar a la prueba, deberías ser más comprensiva… Tanya ha hecho un gran esfuerzo para cambiar de actitud… - le reclamó…

Bella rodó los ojos sin volver la vista en él. Que verdad que era, que no había más ciego que el que no quiere ver, pero… en cierta forma lo entendía. Tanya estaba haciendo su mejor papel y si no fuera porque a ella se mostraba tal cuál era… hasta pensaría que su cambió era real.

- Sólo digo que últimamente te requiere demasiado, debería sacarse novio y dejar lo mío en paz…- dijo esto último entre dientes para sí, pero que llegó a los oídos de Edward.

- Son tus celos los que hablan, mi amor…- dijo abrazándola por detrás cuando llegaron a la cocina - y ya te he dejado claro que nunca pasará nada con ella… ni con nadie… Eres todo lo que quiero en esta vida, Bella, no entiendo como aún lo dudas…

- No dudo de ti, Edward, pero no me gusta que ella tenga ese poder sobre ti, sólo eso. Sigo pensando que no me creo su repentina amabilidad..

Edward sonrió y la giró para perderse en sus ojos. - Creo que me gusta sentirte celosa - dijo pasando su lengua por los labios de ellas para después morderlos.

Pero a Bella ese declaración no le gustó y se separó para encararlo, -¿ Te gustaría si fuese al revés? - le preguntó con dureza antes de separarse y salir de la cocina dejándolo sin proferir palabras…

Bella llegó hasta la habitación y cerró la puerta apoyándose en ella. Odiosamente, su corazón latía fuertemente en su pecho. Se sentía francamente molesta y aunque sabía que no era culpa de él, no podía dejar de culparlo… ¿Por qué no se daba cuenta?, se preguntaba constantemente. Los minutos pasaban y no sentía los pasos de Edward, lo que la hacía sentir más ansiosa aún; ¿a caso se iría sin siquiera avisarla?, ¿tan obligado se sentía con Tanya que en plena discusión se marchaba sin más?

Los minutos seguían pasando y cada vez era más evidente que él se había marchado. Definitivamente algo se rompió en su interior. Tampoco le había dicho nada del otro mundo, sólo le había dejado ver, aunque en tono molesto, cómo se sentiría él si el caso fuera al contrario… Pero que él reaccionara de esa manera no lo esperaba para nada, lo que le tomó desprevenida y no pudo evitar que un nudo se formase en su garganta y que su estomago se estrujase angustiosamente…

Odiaba sentirse así, totalmente entristecida, las lágrimas no tardaron en llegar aliviando un poco la presión en su pecho…

En un principio quiso ir a indagar si verdaderamente él se había marchado, pero se obligó a permanecer en la habitación, se obligó a separar las sábanas y tragándose las lágrimas, que de la misma rabia que sentía se derramaban por sus mejillas, se metió en la cama intentando por todos los medios dormirse para no enfrentarlo, para no hablarle, para de alguna manera hacerle ver lo molesta que estaba por su actitud..

Pero todo se hacia cada vez más difícil a medida que el tiempo pasaba. No podía evitar mirar el reloj que reposaba sobre la mesilla y constantemente comprobaba la hora. Su angustia cada vez era mayor. ¿Por qué se tardaba tanto?, se pregunta continuamente.. ¿Sería posible que por el enfado él sucumbiera ante los encantos de Tanya?, el estomago le dio un vuelco con la sola idea de ellos besándose, acariciándose, haciendo el amor… y no pudo evitar que una arcada le subiese con tal violencia que tuvo que salir disparada hasta el baño para devolver hasta la primera papilla…

-Bella…- escuchó la voz de Edward mientras ella continuaba vomitando en el váter sintiendo su estomago contraerse dolorosamente.

Enseguida las manos de Edward apartaron sus cabellos mientras con preocupación veía a su mujer contraerse entre espasmos.. -¡Dios Bella!, ¿Qué te ocurre? - le preguntaba con temor…

Pero Bella no estaba en condiciones de contestar… es más, ni siquiera quería que él estuviese ahí y reponiéndose lo mejor que pudo, apartó sus manos antes de subirse y con los ojos enrojecidos los miró con odio… Sí, con odio, un odio repentino por hacerla sentir así, por permitir que de alguna forma ella se estuviera saliendo con la suya…

- No me toques…- le espetó pasando por su lado y yendo hacia el lavabos para refrescar su boca y su cara….

- Bella…- musitó tristemente Edward.

Aunque si que fue a dejar a Tanya, no permaneció con ella más tiempo de lo debido; ya que realmente las palabras de Bella le habían dolido… de hecho, sólo de imaginar a otro hombre cerca de ella en esos términos, le hacía ver rojo.

No dudó en llamar a su mejor amigo, que le faltó el tiempo para encontrarse con él nada más oír el tono preocupado en su voz.

Más de una hora permanecieron en un pub al que solían ir de vez en cuando y Emmett escuchó con atención lo ocurrido entre ellos.

- La verdad que a mi también me sorprende la actitud de Tanya, es comprensible los temores de Bella, Edward - le dijo Emmett jugando con unos cacahuetes que había en la barra del pub.

- No sé Emmett, creo que está siendo injusta con ella, Tanya no está haciendo nada, se muestra cordial y amable, sólo es eso, ¿tan malo es?- confesó Edward frunciendo el ceño mirando a un punto indefinido detrás de la barra…- Creo que todo el mundo tiene derecho a una segunda oportunidad…

- Y no te discutiré eso, Edward, pero…- Edward volvió la mirada a su amigo. - es que… me cuesta creer que después de tanto tiempo, e incordiando tanto…¿recuerdas?, - le dijo con una sonrisa. Edward se estremeció al recordar lo agobiante que había llegado a ser - pues… eso, que me cuesta mucho creer en su repentino cambio.

- De todas formas Bella ha sido injusta conmigo, yo jamás le he dado motivos para sentirse insegura de mi amor por ella, Emmett, y no puedo evitar que eso me duela… me costó mucho que llegará a confiar en mí y ahora que tenga esas dudas…

- Edward, termínate esa copa y regresa a casa con tu mujer. - le dijo dándole una palmada en el hombro - te aseguro que Bella se debe estar sintiendo mal por tu ausencia y por experiencia te digo que te tocará lidiar con eso ahora…

- Si..- dijo sonriendo Edward - mi pequeña es demasiado obstinada a veces - dijo con esa sonrisa torcida y la mirada perdida recordando la hermosa mujer que tenía olvidándose en el acto de lo molesto que se había sentido.

El regreso a casa lo hizo ansioso, no sólo por la necesidad de verla, sino porque en el fondo sabía que Bella estaría molesta y le tocaría aguantar su mal humor, como le predijo Emmett..

Pero para lo que no estaba preparado fue para verla en ese estado. Nada más llegar corrió hasta la habitación suponiendo que ella aún permanecía enfrascada en su enfado dentro de ella, pero cuando escuchó los sonidos provenientes del baño, le faltó el tiempo para correr hasta allí…

Su corazón latió ansioso cuando la vio vaciarse completamente en el váter. Su cuerpo se contraía en cada espasmos y el sonido que su garganta hacía por el esfuerzo le hizo estremecer…

Enseguida llegó a ella para separar su cabello, que todo revuelto ocultaba su rostro… con preocupación le preguntó qué le ocurría, pero se sorprendió cuando ella finalmente se levantó y bruscamente separó su mano mirándolo con los ojos enrojecidos pero furiosos, hasta odio podía ver en ellos…

¿Qué había hecho ? Se preguntó Edward al verla en ese estado… ¿estaría enferma o su actitud la había hecho sentir mal esta ese extremo?

Pero sus dudas se disiparon cuando ella, con un tono acerado, le espetó que no la tocase mientras pasaba a su lado y se dirigía al lavabo para asearse.

Bella salió de la habitación intentando mantener a raya las nauseas que aún persistían y yendo hacia el clóset buscó algo cómodo para ponerse…

-¿qué…? - intentó preguntar Edward cuando la siguió y vio que ella después de vestirse comenzaba a meter unas mudas en una bolsa de viaje…

- Me voy a casa de Rosalie… - dijo ella sin más emoción en la voz…

- ¿Qué… por qué ? - interrogó él que no dejaba de seguir sus movimiento con verdadero pavor…

- Mañana salgo de viaje ¿recuerdas? - le preguntó con un tono frío - He pensado que tardaremos menos tiempo si salgo desde allí..

Edward la miraba sin llegar a comprender. Era cierto que al día siguiente era la famosa jornada de la moda a la que Alice había insistido en que fuese, pero esperaba pasar la última noche juntos, nunca pensó que ella quería separarse antes…

- Bella si es por lo ocurrido…. - dijo andando tras ella que seguía sin dejar de ir del clóset a la habitación y de esta de nuevo al clóset - No es justo Bella, no puedes irte así, hablemos por favor…- dijo totalmente exasperado… - ¡puedes parar! - gritó, viendo que ella seguía sin prestarle atención.

Bella frenó en seco al oír su grito desesperado pero se negó a darse la vuelta ya que los ojos los tenía anegados en lágrimas y no quería demostrar debilidad.

Edward fue hacia ella y desesperado la rodeó con los brazos desde la espalda estrechándola. Sin poder evitarlo enterró su cara en su cabello y aspiró profundamente inundándose de su fragancia.

Bella contuvo la respiración al sentirlo y aunque lo que realmente deseaba era volverse y abrazarse como si la vida le fuera en ello a su cuerpo, se obligó a parecer impasible ante su toque…

Odiaba sentirse así, y de eso si lo culpaba directamente. Pese a lo que pese, él debió tratar de hablar con ella y no salir corriendo a llevar a Tanya. Eso le dolió y se sentía francamente molesta con él.

- No te vayas, mi amor - le rogó Edward estrechándola aún más pero rompiéndose a cada segundo que pasaba y que Bella no reaccionaba a sus caricias..

- Necesito tomar aire - dijo ella con dificultad ya que el nudo que tenia no la dejaba ni hablar..

- Bella…no..

- Hablaremos a mi vuelta - le dijo removiéndose para salir de sus brazos..

- Bella no nos hagas esto - profirió Edward con la voz rota.. - no te vayas así…

En esta ocasión Bella no pudo aguantarlo y un sollozo se escapó de sus labios - ¡Suéltame Edward, suéltame! - lloró mientras forcejaba y se liberaba de sus brazos… Tomó la bolsa que había preparado y el bolso donde con prisas y sin volverse comprobó que llevaba todo lo necesario…

- Bella …. - musitó Edward clavado en el mismo sitio, viendo como ella terminaba de recoger las cosas, dándose por vencido. - al menos déjame que te acerque. - le suplicó con un hilo de voz..

- No… no… tomaré un taxis - dijo finalmente tragándose las lágrimas que seguían recorriendo sus mejillas.

- Bella…- susurró él con el corazón destrozado, pero ella seguía sin confrontar su mirada.

-Yo.. - dijo parándose antes de cruzar la puerta. Realmente quería decirle que sentía todo eso, y que odiaba que Tanya se saliese con la suya, pero no tuvo fuerzas, tenia una conflicto interior entre la rabia por haberla dejado por ella y la culpa por sucumbir sabiendo que era lo que Tanya quería - …te llamaré en cuando lleguemos…- dijo finalmente antes de cruzar la puerta y salir corriendo por las escalera para salir de allí…

- Bella…

Continuará…

* * *

N/A.

¡Oh…! se fue… ¿Qué pasará ahora?….

AGRADECIMIENTO

Alicia; Ana; ammyriddle; Crystal Butterfly92; Pam3.C.S; Shibubi; Li; mairethchiba; Danae allen; Nataliaright;Marina Cullen87; VICKY08; arrianna mansen; themis78,Claudi17; EdithCullen; Dreams Hunter; L'Amelie; sophia18; Lucimell; Kute-Chan; Jolie Cullen; Yasmin-Cullen; Cullen Vigo, crismery; lexa0619; Vale; Kalikw; pekascullen; Impossible love; Milhoja; EdwardKaname; Kira masen; Pao; LUCYarg; titaangel30; KarlaMasenRossSalvatoreCullen; Chemita; beluchiss; alijas1002; Kahtzathroph-VK; madaswan; Ara Cullen; ImPoly; Aleisa Black; Nicole Alexa Cullen; Salyluna; Anónimo; Kellys; Danika20; isabela91; ; Aiiram; Tania Solis; deandramari; Paolastef; Elyta; Iare; Kapri-SatrawwBerries; Angye; ChayoRCM; TinaCullenSwan; Tata XOXO; Idta; carlita16; Katlyn Cullen; Ely Cullen M; NuRySh; Aspasie29; Emma Isabella de Cullen; Yevi08; Aime Cullen; nany87; Lauri R; carmen Cullen 116; Leila Cullen Masen; AleLupis; larosaderosas; rebenkita; yoya11; green'splace; vanscat; Noelle XD; mariclau; delitah cullen; Jos WeasleyC; bellaliz; yolabertay; msteppa; Ericastelo; lucia2176; lili2543; MgCullen; PattyQ; alliebebe; Johis.U; -Tsukino; ADICULLEN; sophie cullen swan; EmilioLT; FENIXGIRL83; calalis; MillaPattzn; Lynn;Smile79; Maiy; CullenKika16; MyGypsyPauletta; Lorena; Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen;Yose; Ally Mansen; Karin Cullen; Pilar ralip; Edward-Bella-Manson; Yeya Cullen; Jorgi; AbbyNicole; Jesiry Beaitaly; LienCullenPotter;Adry; Carmen Cullen; audreybaldacci; Patrinix; chikiday; BiankisMasen; Nikki Swan; Klaiva;Sandra1; Laura Castiblanco; BeeLaDarcy; solangegonzalez; maireth SM cullen; Joss Alvarado; XkanakoX; roscidius cullen; nafcullen; fabi91; LeidaJim; princesaamy; Kahah; Mon de Cullen; the rainbowgirl; cecy wayland; hilarycullen17; Suiza19; VanpiresDoItBetter; rubygloomsp; Addy Ortiz; MillaPattzn; Luz Cullen Chiva; ileidan; eli1901; Nardillita; Twilighter930; Yeray; TinaCullenSwan; ZAVACULLEN; NinnaCullen;CINTIA EL NEMER; Beth71; miraura ; Mapi Hale; Genesis Torres; gracie Alexa; Elu-QuiDieuExalter; julimechitas; supattisondecullen; Edward Cullen's Pauli; Angie C Cullen ; Naobi Chan; Fran Cullen Masen; Julimuliluli De Cullen; BETTY CULLEN; fantwilight1; Kiran Masen; Maxipau; Kitty678; jaavii; NADUSOLE; Natasha Granger; twifanMarie; xelatwi; Lola; MaryC24; Jaslice Hale Cullen; Yulibar; paz15; Maya Cullen Masen; Pamela Cullen S; TGKiran; Karen O'Shea; tlebd; Klaxi; BKss; Estefaiaalicecullen; ROXXI88;WeRa CuLleN;Vyda; JiaoMalu; Nikkioo; FABME; Paaameeelaaa; Bella Masen86; sisi bunny; Magtam1830; Ebrume; Lauriss; Estrie; Libelula19; Wawis cullen; Adry'XoxO; AleCullenn; Andreiita-crepuZ; Ludwika Cullen; jhkkhmm; Cristina; Carol; paz15;Paolita93; Dama89;lEOna gUAraNi CUllEN SWan; anónimo;annimo but con estilo; annabolena; aridkell12; fantwiligh1; Dulcynea; Ginegine; Lizzie Cullen Black; Samy Cullen Black; chloe patt; AnnieKP; PriScElLa9; Sayuri1980; maria; Allie Brandon Whitlock; YuliBar; Branstone Rose; ISACOBO; Haeliithaa; M1979; mgcb; Alex;maría andreina; Gabii; Twistofcrazy; ThoraPoison; KarenPattzCullen; lizitablackswan; Magdi Malfoy; Carito; Mrs P and C; Anybuff; Piita Masen; MissBennetDarcy; Jane000; Angie Masen; Jazmin Li; lissette cullen flores; Nani; beakis; BlackCullen; veritoxs; Ja; and Cullen; Lyhaane'Swan; Maya Cullen Masen; Nessa610; Medialuna; CristellaWolfe; Ninaa; AlejandraZJofre; Gehry-Girl; cutita; Cherrie; Valeriax100pre; Gocha; GoAskEmily; Tamyren; Cecy; Gocha; ShiningSmile; Marceela Mac; frances-k; NAIARA23; Poemusician; Saha Denali; ; a1n1i1t1a1; JessMPattison; MGLR; MELI8114; Ludwika Cullen; mariecullen.

Espero que no se me haya olvidado nadie ¡por Dios!, si es así, hacédmelo saber. ¡Bienvenidas, nuevas lectoras! me encanta saber que en cada capítulo, alguien más se sube a este barco.

Muchas gracias especialmente a ustedes, mis niñas preciosas, que dedicándome un poquito de vuestro tiempo, hacéis posible que esta historia cuente ya con … ¡**3.534 rr**!…¡Sois unos soles!

Importante: Muchas me preguntáis, cuántos capítulos le quedan a la historia, y aunque he contestado ya en alguna que otra ocasión, con gusto lo repito.

A ver, para empezar la historia no está acabada, pero no se preocupen, no las dejaré sin su final..jajajajajajjaja…. Por esa razón, no puedo asegurar cuantos capítulos queda, pero… tal cómo tengo esbozada la historia, espero que no supere los 50. Con eso no quiero decir que sean esos exactamente, sino más o menos.. ¡eh!, no quiero reclamaciones luego..ajajá

Siento no haber contestado los rr aunque los he leído todos. Pero el poco tiempo que me queda lo dedico a seguir escribiendo los capítulos que faltan o editando el siguiente. Supongo que lo preferirán. No obstante, os lo agradezco de todo corazón, de verdad que son un motor, sus palabras me motivan y me animan a seguir a pesar de lo agotadora que haya sido la jornada. A parte, no saben lo que me emociona leerlas, ya que son casi tres meses conociéndonos a través de estas líneas y os aseguro que es una inmensa alegría ver que seguís ahí, unas desde el mismísimo primer día en el que subí esta historia y otras, desde que se fueron incorporando, haciendo esta historia mucho más valiosa si cabe..

Gracias por vuestra comprensión con respecto a mi situación actual, pero os aseguro una cosa… haré todo lo que esté en mi mano, para que al menos, puedan tener dos capítulos por semana..

¡Mis reques! Espero que me estén esperando… No babeen sin mí, ¡eh!

¡ NOS VEMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO, CHICAS!

Un abrazo enorme… HASTA PRONTO …

Besitos!

/(^_^)\ saraes.


	40. Chapter 40

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos,.. ¡ya quisiera!,.. son de la fantástica S. Meyer, yo, simplemente , los tomo prestados para soñar con ellos….pero la trama y algunos de ellos si…

* * *

¡Hola, mis niñas preciosas!...Siento muchísimo la tardanza… ahgg, odio eso, pero acá estoy de nuevo con otro capítulo ¡espero que os guste!

* * *

¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

XL.

Mientras que caminaba presurosa hacía la salida, tomó el móvil para pedir un taxis… unos minutos más tardes, unos de esos vehículos amarillos con franjas negras, aparcaba justo delante de ella..

- Buenas noches señorita, permítame.. - dijo el taxista saliendo del vehículo y tomando la bolsa que Bella cargaba para meterla en el maletero..

Bella no tardó en tomar asiento en la parte trasera y le ordenó al taxista que arrancara y se dirigiera a la dirección que le facilitó.. Mientras iba de camino, llamó a Rosalie para decirle que iba hacía allá. Estaba segura que Emmett estaría allí, y aunque siendo el mejor amigo de Edward, con ella siempre se había mostrado como el hermano que nunca tuvo, aún así, no quería que él estuviese; y de alguna forma se lo hizo saber a Rosalie quién no dudó en buscar una excusa para que Emmett se fuera.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Bella?, -le preguntó con preocupación Rose nada más verla llegar en el estado en el que estaba…

- Yo… yo…- decía hipando incapaz de contener por más tiempo los sollozos.

Rosalie no tardó en cobijarla y la condujo hasta la sala donde la sentó sobre el sofá.

- Bella…- pronunció su nombre con tristeza al verla tan descompuesta..- ¿Qué ha ocurrido, cielo? - le preguntó cariñosamente mientras le ofrecía un té y se sentaba junto a ella…

Bella que se había apoderado de uno de los cojines y que seguía abrazada a él cuando Rose regresó de la cocina, levantó su rostro para mirar a Rosalie y dejando que nuevas lágrimas empapasen su rostro, le contó todo lo sucedido…

-¡Maldita perra! - profirió Rose al escuchar su relato… - Sabía que no era trigo limpio, mira que se lo dije a Emmett…¿y que coño está pensando Edward? - dijo más para ella pero sin evitar que Bella la oyese y rompiera en un llanto más sonoro..

-Rosalie, no sé que hacer… me siento tan mal - dijo con la voz ahogada con su propia saliva que se acumulaba en su boca.

Rosalie acortó la distancia y maternalmente la abrazó para tranquilizarla… - No te preocupes Bella, Edward te ama, nunca dudes de eso - le dijo intentando que se relajase.- Entiendo que te sientas mal, y Edward no ha actuado bien, pero… no olvides que es ella la que está manejando esta situación… y te aseguro que si lo que pretende es volver a tener a Edward, ya te digo que pierde el tiempo. Edward no ve más que por tus ojos Bella…

- Ay… - volvió a sollozar con el corazón encogido - y si después de esto…

-Ah ha - dijo negando con la cabeza. - desde ya te digo que aunque hubiese sido mejor que le confesases a Edward lo que me has dicho a mí, me alegra que hayas salido de ahí.. Os vendrá bien esta separación, recuerda la última - le dijo haciendo un sugerente movimiento de cejas, lo que hizo que Bella riese aún con lágrimas en sus ojos…

-¿En serio lo crees? - le preguntó dudosa.

-Ay Bella… me parece a mi que tendré que darte clases de cómo tratar a los hombres - dijo mirándose las uñas con aires de indiferencia pero con una sonrisa pilla en la cara..- Para empezar, vamos a llamar a la duende que seguro se muere cuando se entere que pasamos una noche de chicas antes del viaje… y además… la pelo pincho hace unos margaritas que quitan el sueño, nos vendrá bien animarnos un poco…

-Rose… - le regañó Bella que extrañamente se sentía un poco mejor..

- Créeme Bella, estos dos días os vendrá muy bien a los dos…

- Me siento mal por dejarlo solo - le confesó mordiéndose el labio.

- Tranquila, cuando estemos en el aeropuerto le contaré a Emmett lo ocurrido y estoy segura que él se encargará de cuidar de que Edward no haga ninguna tontería..

Cuando Alice llegó a la casa, Bella se vio obligada a relatar la historia de nuevo y no puedo evitar que de nuevo, las lágrimas humedeciesen los ojos… pero Alice, totalmente cabreada, no dejó de proferir insultos hacia la perra que había hecho daño a su amiga y eso hizo que de nuevo su ánimo mejorase…

- Descuida Bella, ya nos la pagará la rubia de tinte esa …- dijo mientras se dirigía al mueble donde Rosalie guardaba las bebidas y comenzó a tomar lo necesario para hacer su cóctel preferido…

Rosalie y Alice terminaron de preparar una improvisado mini ágape alrededor de la mesa pequeña del salón y tras un divertido brindis por parte de Rose, donde no faltaron los insultos para Tanya y los castigos para Edward, las tres se dispusieron a degustar los sabrosos margaritas…

- Mmmhh… - amo tus margaritas digo Rose lamiéndose los labios tras dar un largo sorbo a la copa…

- Sip, es mi especialidad - dijo Alice muy pagada de si misma, haciendo reír a las tres…- Vamos Bella, aún no lo has probado - dijo Alice apremiándola…

Bella acercó la copa a sus labios y cerrando los ojos sorbió un poco del refrescante líquido, pero nada más tragarlo, las nauseas regresaron violentamente, con rapidez llegó hasta el baño que había en la planta baja y de nuevo se vació de lo poco que le quedaba dentro…

- Bella, Bells… - corrió Alice detrás de ella mientras Rose recogía la copa que se había derramado sobre la alfombra…

Alice no tardó en llegar a su lado y al igual que Edward le sujetó el cabello para que se sintiera más cómoda.. - Dios, Bells… si que te sienta mal la bebida - dijo cómicamente haciendo que una sonrisa se dibujase en el rostro de Bella, que aún seguía inclinada.

-¿ De verdad que te encuentras bien? - le preguntó Rose por tercera vez mientras le dejaba una vaso de agua sobre la mesilla de la cama…

- En serio Rose, descuida… - dijo avergonzada - seguro que ha sido por el estrés, siento haber estropeado el momento - se lamentó desde la cama…

- No has estropeado nada - contestó Alice desde el otro lado de la cama acomodándose entre las sábanas…

- Qué… - intentó preguntar Bella pero al instante sintió el colchón hundirse al lado contrario esta vez…

- ¿Rose? - preguntó… Alice y Rose se miraron con complicidad antes de volver sus mirada a Bella que estaba totalmente confusa en el centro de la cama…

- Vamos a dormir las tres juntas… - Dijo Rose con una sonrisa traviesa…

- Ya que no podemos tomar Margaritas, al menos podremos disfrutar hablando de…-

- ¡Oh, no ! - exclamo con terror Bella tapándose la cara con las sábanas…

- ¡Oh vamos, Bellita!- rezongó Alice con voz melosa….- estás casada, no sé de qué te avergüenzas…. ¿Acaso crees que no sabemos lo que hacéis en vuestra alcoba?- dijo riendo junto a Rose…

-Chicas por favor, no me hagáis esto, ¡por dios!…- suplicó Bella con la voz amortiguada por la sábana…

La noche, a pesar de las quejas de Bella, fue de lo más instructiva. No pararon de reír mientras Rose les contaba en los lugares insólitos en los que Emmett la había abordado… por decirlo suavemente… Bella se estremeció cuando Rose le confesó que una noche en la que Emmett se quedó a cerrar el café mientras ellos estaban en Londres, la llevó hasta la trastienda y sobre su propio escritorio la tomó hasta hacerla gritar de placer. Y la boca se le abrió de par en par cuando Alice les contó que; una tarde en la que habían ido a visitar a su padre a los muelles porque estaba enseñando uno de los yates más exclusivos, se escabulleron y sin que nadie se diera cuenta se colaron en el yate y no dejaron rincón sin estrenar….

Bella experimentó todos los rojos posibles cuando las dos presionaron para que les contara algunos de sus encuentro y aunque le costó horrores, no pudo evitar reírse ante las cara que se les quedó cuando les contó la vez que lo hicieron sobre una acacia en el Serengeti, ya que se habían alejado de los guías y un rinoceronte había aparecido de pronto obligándolos a subirse al dichoso árbol y dado que el bicho no se iba… de algún modo tenían que pasar el tiempo…

- ¿Pero eso es físicamente posible? - preguntó Alice con asombro… Bella y Rose estallaron en risa y tuvo que dar más detalles de los que pensaba, lo que a pesar de todo, le hizo encoger el corazón al recordar que estaba lejos de él. Lo añoraba, necesitaba el calor de sus brazos y el ronroneo de su voz y sin darse cuenta, sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse…

Pero Rose que se había dado cuenta enseguida, continuó con sus experiencia y en poco Bella volvió a sonreír.

A la mañana siguiente, Emmett llegó para despedirse de su chica y se sorprendió al ver a Bella allí, intentó preguntarle pero Rose se adelantó y llevándoselo hacia el estudio le contó todo lo ocurrido… Emmett se sorprendió e igualmente le contó que Edward realmente había estado con él, pero se enfureció al conocer lo que Tanya estaba haciendo, sin duda tenía que prevenir a su amigo si no quería que por culpa de ella, perdiera a la mujer de su vida, pensó.

Con cariño se despidió de Bella y le dijo que sentía mucho lo ocurrido y que se despreocupase; que él estaría al tanto de Edward y que por favor no dejase de llamar a su amigo que seguro estaba destrozado.

Bella asintió con tristeza y junto con Alice, que se había despedido la noche anterior tanto de sus padres como de su novio, ya que éste tenía que estar a primera hora de la mañana en su despacho… y Rose que amorosamente se despidió de su novio; caminaron hasta desaparecer hacia la sala de pasajeros…

Nada más llegar a Nueva York, como había prometido, llamó a Edward que ansioso recibió la llamada…

- Hola - saludó tímidamente Bella.

- _Hola_ - contestó él con la voz triste también…

- Ya llegamos… - dijo sin saber que más decir. Era extraño cómo de la noche a la mañana, se sentía de nuevo sin la confianza que habían alcanzado.

- _Bella… _- pronunció su nombre con tristeza y al igual que ella con inseguridad..-_ Lo siento…_

- Yo… también… lo siento - dijo finalmente y sintió como de nuevo el nudo apresaba su garganta y los ojos comenzaban a picarle. Bella escuchó como desde el otro lado del teléfono un suspiro profundo se escapa de los labios de Edward..

- ¿_Te importa que te llame a la tarde?- _preguntó tímidamente Edward.

- Ah, no sé exactamente los horarios Edward, será mejor que esperes a que yo te llame.. - le contestó con voz apagada, de nuevo un suspiro se escuchó del otro lado y ella tuvo que tomar aire para no dejar escapar el sollozo que amenazaba en salir.

De nuevo el silencio se estableció entre ellos, pero ambos se negaban a cortar la comunicación… Solo escuchaban las respiraciones que se colaban por los altavoces…

- Bella…¿Dónde estás, Bella?, ya tengo las habitaciones …. - escuchó la voz de Alice de fondo..

- Bueno…- susurró Bella..

- _Bella….- _musitó Edward sintiendo que la conversación se acababa - _Te amo… No lo olvides, mi amor… _- dijo finalmente con la emoción contenida. Bella no pudo contener el sollozó por más tiempo y sin poder remediarlo dejó fluir la presión que la engarrotaba..

- Yo… también te amo - le dijo finalmente pero cortó rápidamente la llamada sabíendo que de un momento a otro se rompería y no quería que él la oyese...

Edward se quedó con el móvil pegado a la oreja escuchando el incesante tono de fin de llamada.. Aunque sentía una enorme presión en el pecho, esas últimas palabras de ella, le hizo soltar el aire que, involuntariamente, tenía contenido…

Esta era sin duda su primera pelea fuerte desde que se casaron y odiaba la idea de tenerla lejos. Estaba planteándose seriamente el ir a Nueva York y hablar directamente con ella cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó…

No tardó en ir a ver de quién se trataba y sus frente se frunció al ver a la persona que estaba delante…

-¿Qué quieres Tanya? - le preguntó sin ninguna emoción en la voz…

- Oh Edward, siento molestarte - dijo ella bajando la mirada. - Pero…

- ¿Que ocurre Tanya? - le preguntó con un tono de molestia..

- Oh Edward, me avergüenza pedirte esto pero mi mamá tuvo un accidente y me preguntaba si podrías acercarme, ya es tarde y me da un poco de miedo viajar hasta las afuera en taxis sola.. - Tanya notó como él dudaba y antes de que contestase se adelantó - no te lo pediría si tuviera otra opción - dijo conteniendo la voz y dejando que una lágrima se deslizase por su mejilla…

Edward la miró con molestia y comprobó la hora en su reloj de muñeca. -Supongo que si conduzco rápido estaré aquí para la hora de cenar - dijo más para sí. - Esta bien, espera abajo, te recojo en diez minutos… - le dijo finalmente.

Como había prometido, en diez minutos subían ambos al coche y se dirigieron hacia un pueblecito de las afuera de Seattle que estaba a una hora de camino. Tanya intentó mantener una conversación amena con él, pero Edward no se encontraba de humor y sólo contestaba con monosílabos si es que contestaba.

Desafortunadamente, una tormenta se desató y comenzó a llover incesantemente obligándolos a parar en un aérea servicio, ya que la visión era prácticamente nula.

Edward, entre maldiciones, entró a la cafetería y bruscamente tomó asiento haciéndole señas a Tanya para que tomase asiento también..

Ella se mostró preocupada y culpable por haberlo puesto en esa situación, pero él, haciendo uso de su caballerosidad, le quitó importancia mirando constantemente la pantalla del móvil.

- ¿Qué… esperando la llamada de Bella, verdad? - dijo con un tono amable que hizo a Edward relajarse.

- Si, - dijo Edward dejando escapar una triste sonrisa - no sabia el horario de los desfiles por eso quedó en llamar ella - le contó.

- Se os ve tan enamorados .- Dijo Tanya con un suspiro.

Edward no pudo evitar sonreír como un tonto y asintió mirando aún punto fijo recordando en ese preciso momento el rostro dulce e inocente de su esposa.

-¿Sabes? - dijo Tanya de pronto llamando su atención - Has tenido suerte Edward, Bella es una gran mujer - dijo con una dulce sonrisa en sus labios…

Edward la miró y no vio más que cariño en su rostro.. ¿Por qué Bella se sentía amenazada por ella, cuando se veía lo mucho que ella la apreciaba?.

- Si, si que la he tenido. - le devolvió la sonrisa… esos comentarios lo relajaron y decidió que cuando Bella regresase intentaría que viera lo equivocada que estaba con respecto a Tanya y que todo era fruto de su imaginación..

La lluvia no parecía remitir y ya pasaban las nueve de la noche. Tanya seguía bufando sintiéndose culpable por haberlo sacado de la comodidad de su casa, pero Edward intentaba calmarla diciendo que nadie tenía culpa de nada. Ella se disculpó para ir un momento al baño y Edward aprovechó para llamar a Bella, pero ésta seguía con el móvil desconectado..

Cada minuto que pasaba se sentía más ansioso, aunque intentó calmarse sabiendo que ella no dejaría de llamarlo.

Finalmente la lluvia cesó y antes de retomar el camino decidió ir al baño. Tanya se quedó en la mesa esperando mientras le daba un último sorbo al café que había pedido cuando el sonido de un móvil la sobresaltó… miró sobre la mesa y vio que el móvil de Edward sonaba y vibraba sobre la mesa. Dio una ojeada a su alrededor y cuando comprobó que él no estaba cerca, recibió la llamada..

- Si, Diga…- dijo despreocupadamente, aún sabiendo que se trataba de Bella…

- Tanya… ¿eres tú? - Escuchó la voz de Bella que con desconcierto le preguntaba…

- Hola Bella, - le contestó con voz cantarina…- espero que te la estés pasando bien, yo desde luego… lo estoy disfrutando mucho ….- rió al escuchar la respiración agitada desde el otro lado de la línea - ¿Bella, sigues ahí? - preguntó Tanya con burla..

Bella, al escuchar la aguda voz de Tanya contestando el teléfono de su marido, sintió como si le golpearan en el estomago.. Un nudo comenzó a presionar su garganta y aunque intentó tranquilizarse, no pudo remediar que su respiración se agitase al oírla decir que estaba disfrutando mucho…- Por un lado pensaba que podía mentir, pero aún quedaba el hecho de que la llamada la había contestado ella y no Edward…

Su respiración, cada vez más acelerada, la hizo sentir mareada e involuntariamente soltó el móvil que cayó a sus pies mientras ella lograba agarrarse a una mesa que había cerca para no caer…

Desde el suelo se escuchaba la risa de Tanya que aún la hacia sentir peor y de pronto sintió como su cuerpo perdía sus fuerzas e irremediablemente, cayó desmayada…

- Ya vuelve en sí - oyó la voz de Rosalie media inconciente..

- Esto me preocupa Rose, no es normal…- dijo preocupada Alice…

Bella fue tomando conciencia poco a poco y cuando al fin logró abrir los ojos, vio que estaba en la habitación del hotel y que la cara de sus dos amigas estaban en primer plano.

- ¡Dios Bella!, al fin despiertas…- dijo Alice con suma preocupación..

-¿Qué me ha pasado? - preguntó con la voz ronca.

- Te desmayaste, Bella. Un huésped del hotel que estaba cerca y lo vio todo e impidió que cayeras al suelo..¿Qué te pasó Bella? - preguntó Rose.

Entonces el recuerdo de la llamada llegó y no pudo evitar que sus ojos comenzaran a picar y su corazón de nuevo se contrajo dolorosamente…

- Tanya…- fue lo único que dijo antes de que un sollozo brotara irremediablemente de sus labios..

- ¡¿Qué? - preguntaron las dos al unísono.

Entre sollozos Bella les contó lo de la llamada y lo que Tanya le había dicho. Ambas se quedaron impactadas pero intentaron buscar alguna explicación..

- Bella, no… no tiene que ser cierto. Seguro todo tiene una explicación - le decía Alice mientras la abrazaba intentando consolarla..

- Pero estaba con ella, Alice… sabía que lo llamaría y el teléfono lo tenía ella, ¿Qué posibilidad hay de que haya sido una coincidencia?-Los sollozos ahogaban su voz - ¡por Dios Alice, es mi marido!, sé que no tiene costumbre de separarse de su móvil.. Y menos si espera mi llamada..- decía totalmente desolada.

- Todo tiene que tener una explicación Bella, - seguida diciendo Alice. Era Edward, su primo, lo conocía y sabía que sería incapaz de hacerle eso a Bella..- Bella, mírame - le ordenó al ver que cada vez estaba más nerviosa y temía que otra vez colapsara - Te juro que Edward no tiene nada con ella, Bella, él te quiere a ti, llevaba mucho tiempo esperando por ti, no lo estropeara por algo así Bella, créeme.

- Ya lo sedujo un vez, ¿recuerdas? - espetó Bella intentando tragar la saliva que se acumulaba en boca…

- Y ya ves como le salió - le contestó Rose intentando confortarla…

- Pero lo hizo,… ¿Por qué no iba a conseguirlo otra vez? - contestó mientras sentía como su estomago se contraía dolosamente obligándola a cernir sus brazos sobre él.

-Porque te ama a ti - contestó seriamente Alice..- no hay nadie más que tú para él Bella, y eso Tanya lo sabe. Si te quedas más tranquila… mañana regresaremos…

Bella que se sentía fatal la miró con suma tristeza pero Alice le sonrió - No te preocupes Bella, estas jornadas se repiten todos los años, volveremos el año que viene - le dijo para tranquilizarla..

- Lo siento Alice, lo siento mucho - dijo aún sollozando.

- No te disculpes Bella, tu no tienes la culpa, entiendo que estés pasando por un mal momento y las amigas estamos para eso..

- Exacto - corroboró Rosalie.. - ahora mismo cambio los pasajes y así podrás hablar con él directamente, ya verás como todo tiene una sencilla explicación.

- Gracias… chicas.. - dijo Bella con lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas y abrazada a si misma.

- He mandado pedir una infusión, Bella y deberías ir al médico, deberías hacerte un chequeo.

- No es nada, de verdad, será el estrés - contestó mientras se acomodaba entre las mantas pero sintiendo los espasmos sacudir su delicado cuerpo..

A la mañana siguiente Rose llegó a la habitación anunciando que ya tenía los pasajes y que en una hora abordarían el avión. Aunque Bella consiguió dormir algo en la noche, unas pronunciadas ojeras aparecieron bajo sus ojos y sentía su cuerpo excesivamente cansado.

- ¿Seguro que encuentras bien? - preguntó Alice cuando se sentó junto a ella en el avión - ¿No tienes buena cara?

- Estoy bien, sólo un poco cansada - dijo sinceramente.- y un poco ansiosa también - dijo mordiéndose nerviosamente el labio.

- Relájate Bella, verás como todo va a salir bien.

- Y si está con ella…- dijo sintiendo de nuevo un pellizco en el estomago..

- Bella, eso es imposible…- contestó Alice sin dudar.

- Toma Bella, te he conseguido otra infusión- dijo Rose extendiendo el té - esto te relajará..

Cuando llegaron a Seattle, ambas se ofrecieron a acompañarla pero ella les pidió que la dejaran sola, que necesitaba hablar con él y que ya las llamaría más tarde..

Despidiéndose de ellas tomó un taxis y sin dudarlo le dio la dirección de su casa.. Era sobre las tres de la tarde por lo que supuestamente, Edward estaría en el café. Decidió no obstante subir al apartamento para dejar la bolsa y llamarlo desde allí para que pudieran hablar sin interrupciones…

No negaba que se sentía como un manojo de nervios mientras metía la llave en la cerradura pero algo se le rompió en el interior cuando, nada más posar su vista en la escalera que la llevaría a su habitación, vio una prenda femenina tirada..

Decir que su corazón golpeaba bajo su pecho sería quedarse corto, prácticamente salía de él y aunque su cuerpo comenzó a temblar de anticipación por lo que le esperaba no pudo evitar subir al piso superior siguiendo el rastro de ropas que llegaban hasta su habitación…

Contuvo el aire mientras suavemente empujaba la puerta de su habitación y caminó lentamente cruzando la salita que la llevaría al dormitorio…

Pero al llegar, prefirió no haberlo hecho nunca. El estomago le dio un vuelco cuando vio a Tanya, apenas cubriendo su desnudez con las sábanas y mirándola con sorpresa.

Ni siquiera tuvo fuerzas para moverse, su cuerpo se congeló ante la imagen que tantas veces le había dado vueltas en la cabeza. Sólo cuando oyó un ruido que provenía del cuarto de baño fue que dirigió su vista hacia ese lugar mientras sentía su cuerpo temblar..

Sus ojos comenzaron a nublarse cuando vio a Edward que salía de él con una toalla cubriendo sus caderas y con otra secándose el pelo..

- Estoy contigo enseguida Tanya - dijo entrando en el clóset sin percatarse aún de la presencia de Bella…

- ¿Cómo has podido? - musitó Bella con un hilo de voz sintiendo en ese mismo instante como su alma se partía en dos…

- ¿Bella? - susurró él con sorpresa volviéndose al escuchar su voz..- Mi amor has…- pero sus palabras se quedaron en su boca al ver el rostro de su mujer mirándolo con la ojos enterrados en lágrimas y una mueca de dolor en su cara mientras que con su brazo se abrazaba el estomago…

- Edward mi amor… no la oí llegar - dijo de pronto Tanya sacándolo del aturdimiento en el que la imagen destrozada de Bella lo había dejado… haciendo que la mirase para volver corriendo la vista en Bella con suma preocupación…

- No… Bella…- alcanzó a decir antes de que ésta saliese corriendo desapareciendo en el acto de su vista…

Continuará…

* * *

N/A.

Ay, Dios mío... Esto es demasiado doloroso para mí… pobre Bella… ¿Cómo es posible que él…

Por favor, por favor… no piensen en mandarme a los Vulturis, entre otros, porque si recuerdan, aquí son buenos..ajajá, pero esencialmente, porque sino, no podré continuar la historia y…¡ me muero por saber que pasará!…

AGRADECIMIENTO

Alicia; Ana; ammyriddle; Crystal Butterfly92; Pam3.C.S; Shibubi; Li; mairethchiba; Danae allen; Nataliaright;Marina Cullen87; VICKY08; arrianna mansen; themis78,Claudi17; EdithCullen; Dreams Hunter; L'Amelie; sophia18; Lucimell; Kute-Chan; Jolie Cullen; Yasmin-Cullen; Cullen Vigo, crismery; lexa0619; Vale; Kalikw; pekascullen; Impossible love; Milhoja; EdwardKaname; Kira masen; Pao; LUCYarg; titaangel30; KarlaMasenRossSalvatoreCullen; Chemita; beluchiss; alijas1002; Kahtzathroph-VK; madaswan; Ara Cullen; ImPoly; Aleisa Black; Nicole Alexa Cullen; Salyluna; Anónimo; Kellys; Danika20; isabela91; ; Aiiram; Tania Solis; deandramari; Paolastef; Elyta; Iare; Kapri-SatrawwBerries; Angye; ChayoRCM; TinaCullenSwan; Tata XOXO; Idta; carlita16; Katlyn Cullen; Ely Cullen M; NuRySh; Aspasie29; Emma Isabella de Cullen; Yevi08; Aime Cullen; nany87; Lauri R; carmen Cullen 116; Leila Cullen Masen; AleLupis; larosaderosas; rebenkita; yoya11; green'splace; vanscat; Noelle XD; mariclau; delitah cullen; Jos WeasleyC; bellaliz; yolabertay; msteppa; Ericastelo; lucia2176; lili2543; MgCullen; PattyQ; alliebebe; Johis.U; -Tsukino; ADICULLEN; sophie cullen swan; EmilioLT; FENIXGIRL83; calalis; MillaPattzn; Lynn;Smile79; Maiy; CullenKika16; MyGypsyPauletta; Lorena; Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen;Yose; Ally Mansen; Karin Cullen; Pilar ralip; Edward-Bella-Manson; Yeya Cullen; Jorgi; AbbyNicole; Jesiry Beaitaly; LienCullenPotter;Adry; Carmen Cullen; audreybaldacci; Patrinix; chikiday; BiankisMasen; Nikki Swan; Klaiva;Sandra1; Laura Castiblanco; BeeLaDarcy; solangegonzalez; maireth SM cullen; Joss Alvarado; XkanakoX; roscidius cullen; nafcullen; fabi91; LeidaJim; princesaamy; Kahah; Mon de Cullen; the rainbowgirl; cecy wayland; hilarycullen17; Suiza19; VanpiresDoItBetter; rubygloomsp; Addy Ortiz; MillaPattzn; Luz Cullen Chiva; ileidan; eli1901; Nardillita; Twilighter930; Yeray; TinaCullenSwan; ZAVACULLEN; NinnaCullen;CINTIA EL NEMER; Beth71; miraura ; Mapi Hale; Genesis Torres; gracie Alexa; Elu-QuiDieuExalter; julimechitas; supattisondecullen; Edward Cullen's Pauli; Angie C Cullen ; Naobi Chan; Fran Cullen Masen; Julimuliluli De Cullen; BETTY CULLEN; fantwilight1; Kiran Masen; Maxipau; Kitty678; jaavii; NADUSOLE; Natasha Granger; twifanMarie; xelatwi; Lola; MaryC24; Jaslice Hale Cullen; Yulibar; paz15; Maya Cullen Masen; Pamela Cullen S; TGKiran; Karen O'Shea; tlebd; Klaxi; BKss; Estefaiaalicecullen; ROXXI88;WeRa CuLleN;Vyda; JiaoMalu; Nikkioo; FABME; Paaameeelaaa; Bella Masen86; sisi bunny; Magtam1830; Ebrume; Lauriss; Estrie; Libelula19; Wawis cullen; Adry'XoxO; AleCullenn; Andreiita-crepuZ; Ludwika Cullen; jhkkhmm; Cristina; Carol; paz15;Paolita93; Dama89;lEOna gUAraNi CUllEN SWan; anónimo;annimo but con estilo; annabolena; aridkell12; fantwiligh1; Dulcynea; Ginegine; Lizzie Cullen Black; Samy Cullen Black; chloe patt; AnnieKP; PriScElLa9; Sayuri1980; maria; Allie Brandon Whitlock; YuliBar; Branstone Rose; ISACOBO; Haeliithaa; M1979; mgcb; Alex;maría andreina; Gabii; Twistofcrazy; ThoraPoison; KarenPattzCullen; lizitablackswan; Magdi Malfoy; Carito; Mrs P and C; Anybuff; Piita Masen; MissBennetDarcy; Jane000; Angie Masen; Jazmin Li; lissette cullen flores; Nani; beakis; BlackCullen; veritoxs; Ja; and Cullen; Lyhaane'Swan; Maya Cullen Masen; Nessa610; Medialuna; CristellaWolfe; Ninaa; AlejandraZJofre; Gehry-Girl; cutita; Cherrie; Valeriax100pre; Gocha; GoAskEmily; Tamyren; Cecy; Gocha; ShiningSmile; Marceela Mac; frances-k; NAIARA23; Poemusician; Saha Denali; ; a1n1i1t1a1; JessMPattison; MGLR; MELI8114; marie Cullen; miriam gilabert; Love Sex Bellward; Tutzy Cullen; Cynthia jr.

Espero que no se me haya olvidado nadie ¡por Dios!, si es así, hacédmelo saber. ¡Bienvenidas, nuevas lectoras! Es extraordinario saber que en cada capítulo, somos algunas más..

Gracias por sus rr, alertas, favoritos, en fin… Gracias a todas las que estáis presente y a la que seguís en la sombra. ¡Animaros a dejar vuestra huella!

Y muchas, muchas gracias a ustedes, mis niñas preciosas, que dedicándome un poquito de vuestro tiempo en cada capítulo, hacéis posible que esta historia cuente ya con … ¡3.637 rr!…¡Os adoro!

Siento mucho no haber podido contestar todo los rr, pero como ya os advertí, se me hace imposible y el poco tiempo que me queda, lo dedico a editar el capítulo, que estoy seguro que lo preferirán. Os juro que no veo la hora de que acabe este Enero y volver a disponer un poquito más de mi tiempo. Aunque me repetiré diciéndolo, quiero que sepan que me emociona leerlas y creedme, cada rr me da una fuerza enorme para seguir esforzándome un poquito más. Gracias..gracias..gracias..

Requesonas de mi alma, no sé que sería de mí sin ustedes que consiguen sacarme una sonrisa aún cuando estoy de lo más cansada… Sois aire para mí… Os quiero mucho.

¡ PRECIOSAS MIAS, NOS VEMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO! Y prepárense, que llegan momentos duros…

Un abrazo enorme a todas … HASTA PRONTO …

Besitos!

/(^_^)\ saraes.


	41. Chapter 41

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos,.. ¡ya quisiera!,.. son de la fantástica S. Meyer, yo, simplemente , los tomo prestados para soñar con ellos….pero la trama y algunos de ellos si…

* * *

¡Hola, mis niñas preciosas!...acá estoy de nuevo con otro capítulo ¡espero que os guste!

* * *

¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

XLI

Edward salió corriendo tras ella intentando detenerla, gritando su nombre desesperado, pero Bella consiguió llegar a la puerta antes de que éste pudiera alcanzarla. Justo en ese momento, se percató de su desnudez y golpeando furiosamente el marco de la puerta volvió corriendo a la habitación para vestirse.

Ni siquiera tuvo en cuenta la presencia de Tanya cuando cruzó como alma que se lleva el diablo la habitación y dejó caer la toalla mientras se enfundaba el primer pantalón y la primera camiseta que encontraba.

Mientras angustiosamente se vestía, su cuerpo experimentaba un estado de pánico al pensar que Bella se había marchado y de la peor manera… totalmente rota y decepcionada… Su respiración agitada le bloqueaba, sólo quería ir detrás de ella, ese era su único pensamiento… llegar hasta ella y borrar esa expresión de dolor que tenía su rostro.

¿Cómo podía haber pasado?, se preguntaba mientras trastrabillaba al intentar correr aún con los pantalones a medio poner….

Aún sin fijarse en Tanya que había comenzado a vestirse, salió corriendo llamándola sin cesar…

Tenía la esperanza de que estuviese esperando un taxis y que al menos, su velocidad fuera mayor que la de ella.. Bajó los escalones de cuatro en cuatro, apunto estuvo de salir disparado, pero la sola idea de perderla le motivaba y casi sin aliento llegó a la puerta al tiempo que Bella desaparecía dentro de un taxis…

-¡NO… Bella! - grito mientras corría hasta ella, pero sólo alcanzó a ver la mirada rota de Bella antes de que el vehículo se confundiera con el resto del tráfico..

-¡Bella…!- gritó por última vez antes de caer arrodillado mientras sentía como su corazón se rompía en dos…

.

.

Bella no pudo soportar ver a Edward corriendo hasta ella y soltando por fin el nudo que desde que vio a Tanya en su cama, la ahogaba, comenzó a llorar destrozada por el dolor..

Su pecho, literalmente ardía; su estomago se contraía dolorosamente al recordar esa imagen; pensar que él la había traicionado, y de la peor manera, en su propia casa, en su propia cama...le llevó a sentir el dolor más profundo que hasta ese momento había experimentado.

¿Cómo fuiste capaz?, repetía una y otra vez en su pensamiento totalmente abatida, decepcionada y dolida por esa vil traición… Me prometiste que no sería igual. Seguía diciendo en su interior mientras el llanto descontrolado y desesperado hacia presa de ella.

El conductor miraba por el retrovisor con preocupación, quería hablarla pero sabía que ella lo que necesitaba era desahogarse… sólo cuando alcanzaba una de las grandes avenidas, se atrevió a preguntar el destino..

Bella, saliendo por primera vez de su estado de desolación, entre lágrimas y sollozos que se negaban a dejarla, se quedó pensando a donde iría… y de nuevo el dolor la atravesó.

La realidad la golpeó de lleno cuando hizo memoria de a las personas a la que podría recurrir, pero como siempre había sabido, en realidad estaba sola. Había sido una ilusa en pensar que ella podría ser feliz, que ella podría vivir la dicha de pertenecer a una familia, a un hogar.

¿Qué haría, ir donde sus tíos o donde sus amigos?, ese pensamiento hizo que el dolor se acrecentase. No podía ir con ellos, no quería ver a Edward y sabia que esos serían los primeros lugares en los que la buscaría, a parte… de cómo te presentas en sus casas y les cuentas lo ocurrido…

Sólo le quedaba una opción… huir.. desaparecer, irse lejos y dejar este lugar para intentar al menos, encontrarle un sentido al porqué, de la noche a la mañana, su mundo desaparecía para dejarla nuevamente sola, vacía y rota.

Su móvil comenzó a sonar a los pocos minutos; ni siquiera se molestó en cogerlo, de más sabía de quién se trataba y no podía soportar siquiera escuchar su voz. ¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo? Gritaba en su fuero interno una y otra vez abrazada a si misma buscando mitigar un poco el dolor que estaba sintiendo, mientras la lágrimas brotaban sin ninguna resistencia.

Después de bajar del taxis caminó presurosa intentando borrar las lágrimas que aún humedecían su rostro y aspirando profundamente para acompasar su agitada respiración...

-Buenas tardes - saludó apenas con un hilo de voz a la azafata del mostrador.- Necesito un pasaje en el primer autobús que salga - pidió mirando a la chica que le devolvió la mirada con tristeza..

- En breve saldrá uno hacia Vancouver y otro hacia Tacoma - contestó la chica.

Bella se decidió por el que salía hacía Vancouver. Tomando su billete, se dirigió hacía el lugar que amablemente le había indicado la chica y en menos de diez minutos, su vida tomaba un nuevo rumbo dejando a tras su oasis personal que había sido destrozado de un plumazo.

Bella no pudo evitar acurrucarse en lo más profundo, y mientras veía como el vehículo toma la salida hacia su nuevo destino, lloró amargamente por lo que dejaba atrás.

Más de cuatro horas le llevó llegar a Vancouver y nada más poner un piel en el asfaltó, sintió el golpe del aire frío sobre su cara..

Caminó lentamente hasta la cafetería de la estación y allí se dejó caer aun sintiendo como su alma rota lloraba.

-¿Qué puedo ofrecerle? - le pregunto una dulce voz de mujer. Bella alzó su rostro para mirar a la persona en cuestión. Era una mujer de mediana edad, bajita pero de compresión fuerte, con un hermoso cabello negro y unos ojos oscuros pero extremadamente dulces. - Mi nombre es Sue y seré tu camarera, ¿qué te apetece? - volvió a preguntarle con una sonrisa tranquilizadora…

Bella frunció el ceño al pensar en algo de comer y sentir esas nauseas nuevamente. -Sólo agua, por favor - respondió bajando de nuevo la mirada hacia sus manos.

-¿De verdad no quieres nada más?, tengo unas tartas que son deliciosas y hacemos el mejor chocolate del mundo… - dijo Sue con una radiante sonrisa..

A la mención del chocolate, el estomago de Bella gruñó y volvió a mirar a la mujer. -Tal vez un poco de chocolate me vendría bien - dijo tímidamente aunque el dolor que sentía en su pecho le hizo temblar la voz al recordar las tardes que pasaba con Edward en las terrazas de los parques tomando una taza de chocolate caliente…

- Ahora mismo te lo traigo, preciosa - contestó Sue que se había percatado del estado de la chica…

- ¿Podría indicarme dónde puedo hospedarme que no sea muy costoso? - le preguntó Bella cuando ésta llegó para dejarle su chocolate…

- Bueno, por acá hay varios hostales que están muy bien de precio… ¿Por cuánto tiempo seria? - preguntó.

- No sé, en un principio no tengo intención de irme… - contestó sinceramente.

- Verás…- se pausó para que ella misma se presentara..

-Bella… mi nombre es Bella Cul…- pero su voz se ahogó al intentar pronunciar su nuevo apellido…- Swan.. Bella, Swan - dijo finalmente con un hilo de voz. Sue, a la que no pasó desapercibido el tono dolido de Bella, sintió una gran tristeza por la chica..

-Verás Bella…- dijo entonces llamado su atención -… podría recomendarte algunos pero a la larga te saldrían muy caro. Yo alquilo habitaciones en mi casa...- dijo sonriente -… y el precio es módico, te aseguro que es mejor que estar en una pensión - le sonrió pero notó como la chica seguía inmersa en su dolor..

- Seria estupendo… aunque no quiero ser una molestia - dijo Bella tímidamente.

- Claro que no.- Contentó sonriente. - Me queda media hora para acabar mi turno, ¿me esperas?… así puedo acomodarte yo misma… Harry, mi marido, es un poco desastroso con esas cosas.- le dijo cómplicemente.

- Claro, no hay problema - contestó Bella pero sin ningún tipo de emoción en la voz. Aunque se sentía tranquila por haber encontrado un sitio donde pasar la noche, el dolor seguía haciendo estragos en su interior

Una hora más tarde, Bella, siguiendo a Sue, llegaba a una casa situada en un barrio residencial.. Era una casa grande y antigua pero bien cuidada, al menos, aparentemente.

- Esta casa perteneció a mi familia desde hace décadas - comentó Sue al ver la cara de Bella. - Es muy grade para mi marido y para mí, así que la adaptamos para alquilar algunas habitaciones.- Sue siguió contándole mientras entraba a la vivienda que, ciertamente, era grande y se veía antigua.

Sue fue enseñándole cada estancia; la cocina, las sala, el comedor, el jardín trasero y por último, subiendo al piso superior, su habitación, una de las siete con las que contaba la casa.

La habitación no era muy grande, pero aún así, era mucho mayor que en las que había vivido antes de conocer a Edward. Ese pensamiento hizo presente de nuevo el dolor agudo que por unos instantes había desaparecido y Sue notó enseguida el cambio de ánimo de Bella..

- No es gran cosa, pero esta limpia y tiene mucha luz. El baño es pequeño pero suficiente, no creo que tengas problemas…- le dijo intentando distraerla de nuevo.

Bella sonrió tristemente mientras miraba desde el centro de la habitación los escasos muebles con los que contaba.. Una cama sencilla, una mesita de noche, un escritorio, un armario, no muy grande y ciertamente, el baño, que aunque no era muy grande, tenía todo lo necesario.

- Es perfecta… - contestó Bella con un hilo de voz.. - se aproximó a la ventana, y retirando un poco el bisillo, miró ausentemente el exterior que daba a un pequeño parque cruzando la calle.

- ¿Te encuentras bien, Bella ?- Sue no pudo soportar más su curiosidad. - Sé que apenas nos conocemos, pero… quiero que sepas que estoy aquí para lo que necesites..

Aún sin volverse, Bella dejó escapar un sollozo que amenazaba en salir desde que había entrado en la habitación y si poder contenerse, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar ante el nuevo dolor que la atravesaba…

- Bella….- susurró Sue con un hilo de voz al verla tan afligida..- No sé que te ha pasado pequeña, pero estoy segura que todo tiene arreglo - le dijo llegando a ella y poniendo una de sus manos en su hombro, intentando reconfortarla.

- No… no lo tiene..- fue lo único capaz de decir mientras su voz se ahogaba entre lágrimas y sentía como su corazón se contraía dolorosamente.. - la luz de mi vida se extinguió, Sue, y eso ya no tiene arreglo..

- Bella…- susurró Sue intentando rebatir pero Bella se lo impidió.

- Me gustaría estar sola Sue, ¿ puede ser posible? - le pidió volviéndose hacia ella sin ocultar esta vez, la devastación que sentía su cuerpo..

- Claro Bella, estaré por aquí si necesitas algo - le contestó ella que la miró con tristeza.- Quizás descansar un poco haga que veas las cosas de otra manera…

- Me temo que no, pero gracias - contestó Bella apenas en un susurro.

- Que descanses Bella, si necesitas algo, no dudes en llamarme..- se ofreció.

- Gracias. - contestó Bella viendo como Sue salía por la puerta y la cerraba detrás de ella..

En el momento que se quedó sola… volvió a revisar la habitación y de nuevo las lágrimas empañaron su vista. De todos los golpes que le había dado la vida, sabía que este era el que más le iba a costar superar, porque el amor que sentía hacia Edward y lo que éste le había hecho sentir, jamás podría borrarlo de su cuerpo o de su mente.. Pero solo visualizar el cuerpo desnudo de Tanya sobre su cama y a él llamándola desnudo también, era suficiente para ir creando de nuevo ese muro que una vez le libro de cualquier tormento…

.

.

.

Edward, arrodillado aún sobre el asfalto, no dejaba de gritar el nombre de Bella mientras ésta desaparecía entre la circulación. En ese mismo instante, sintió como su mundo se hundía a su alrededor. Bella se había marchado, ni siquiera le dio la oportunidad de defenderse y entonces recordó el porqué, cómo le iba a dar esa oportunidad después de lo que sus propios ojos habían visto.

- Edward, Edward..- escuchó la voz de Tanya que en ese momento llegaba hasta él e intentaba hacerlo levantar…- Lo siento mi amor, pero era necesario… tenía que sacarla de nuestra vida..- le decía mientras se aferraba a él.

-¿Sacarla de nuestra vida…?- musitó Edward sin llegar a entender lo que decía…

- Claro, amor.. - dijo Tanya totalmente convencida. - Ahora podemos volver a ser como antes, ahora si podemos amarnos, ya no está ella que lo impida.. - le decía como si hablara con un niño pequeño…- Era ella la que se interponía entre nosotros…

Fue entonces que Edward salió del estado de Shock en el que se encontraba y mirándola con el mayor de los desprecio se levantó y de un brusco movimiento hizo que la mano de Tanya que reposaba sobre su brazo, saliese disparada librándose de su agarre..

- Quiero que desaparezcas ahora mismo de mi vista - la fulminó con la mirada. Era tal el desprecio y el odio con el que la miraba, que Tanya se encogió atemorizada. - Recoge tus cosas y no vuelvas a poner un pie aquí..- le espetó entre diente intentando controlar los deseos que tenía de estrangularla.

- Pero Eddie..- dijo Tanya con la voz apagada - nosotros no…

- Nunca ha habido un nosotros, Tanya, estás loca - le gritó - Y ya lárgate - le ordenó - no hagas que se me olvides que eres una mujer… si es que se te puede llamar así…

Jacob, Ángela y Sam que salieron del café por el alboroto que se escuchaba en la calle, corrieron hacia ellos nada más ver de quienes se trataban.

- Edward, ¿qué está pasando? - inquirió Jacob llegando y poniéndose a su lado….

Edward lo miro y de nuevo el dolor le golpeo haciéndolo fruncir el entrecejo mientras intentaba controlar el nudo que tenía en su garganta…

- Bella….- susurró sintiendo como cada vez el dolor era mucho mayor…- Bella se… se fue Jake.. - su voz salió rota al momento en el que las lágrimas comenzaron a nublarle la vista..

- ¿Qué? ¿por qué? - Preguntó Jake sorprendido - Pero ¿Bella no está en Nueva York?- cuestionó..

- Volvió Jake, y vio algo que nunca debió ver..- dijo volviendo su mirada a Tanya. Esta, en esta ocasión, bajó la mirada avergonzada al tiempo en el que Edward la fulminaba…

- Pero.. - volvió a preguntar Jacob sin llegar a comprender…

- Pregúntale a Tanya…- dijo con desprecio-… porque ni yo mismo logro entender…- apartó la mirada de ella y volvió sobre Jake…- ahora que están todos quiero que sepan que Tanya está despedida... - de nuevo clavó la mirada en ella - …No quiero que vuelvas nunca más por aquí, desparece de mi vista. - le dijo con una mueca de asco en la cara. Y sin más, volvió hacia su departamento dejándolos a todos confundidos.

Mientras subía los escalones que lo llevaban a su apartamento… sentía como algo se iba rompiendo en su interior a cada paso. Llegó a la casa totalmente abatido hasta que al pasar al salón, vio la foto de Bella en uno de los muchos marcos que había repartidos por toda la sala.

- Bella…- musitó pasando el pulgar por su sonrisa. -…¿dónde estás, mi amor? - preguntó a la foto que lo miraba sonriente y con ese brillo que embellecía aún más su hermosa mirada..

Ante esa pregunta, recordó que ella llevaba el móvil y corriendo, subió hasta su habitación, lo tomó entre sus manos y desperado marcó el número.

Espero impaciente que los tonos sonasen, pero no contestaba nadie.. Un minuto más tardé volvió a insistir pero nada..

Al mirar hacia su alrededor, no pudo evitar recordad la escena… el saliendo del baño, Bella mirándolo destrozada y Tanya desnuda sobre su cama.

-Bella… - volvió a musitar sintiendo de nuevo todo su cuerpo temblar de rabia al pensar, en lo que ella creía haber visto.. - ¿cómo pudiste pensar? - siguió musitando mientras dejaba caer el móvil de sus manos y tomando su almohada se abrazaba a ella intentando recordar su olor, que desagradablemente se había mezclado con el perfume de Tanya…

Por más que lo intentaba, no entendía cómo fue que había pasado eso, cómo pudo ser tan idiota, cómo se dejó engañar por esa zorra de esa manera, cómo no escuchó nunca los reproches de Bella y en cambió, la acusaba de celosa.

Edward negó con la cabeza mientras se sentía cada vez más culpable. ¿Dónde estás, Bella?¿dónde has ido, mi niña? - decía mirando con los ojos humedecido hacia otra de las fotos que había en la habitación y en la que los dos se abrazaban con unas sonrisas radiantes.

Entonces, recordó a las chicas. -¡Claro! - exclamó mientras con otros ánimos, tomaba de nuevo el móvil y llamaba ansioso a su prima…

- Alice, soy yo - dijo nada más sentir el saludo de su prima..- ¿Bella está contigo? - preguntó ansioso…

- _Qué, conmigo… no, Edward…¿ha pasado algo_?- preguntó Alice con un deje de preocupación en la voz..- _Volvimos antes, ella debería estar contigo en estos momentos…_- la voz de Alice se oía cada vez más ansiosa…

- Se fue Alice… Bella se ha ido- contestó él con un hilo de voz.

- _¿Qué? _- apenas musitó Alice al otro lado - ¿_Qué es lo que has hecho Edward_? - le reclamó unos segundo después con un tono de voz frío.

- Yo no hice nada Alice, créeme, pero ella creyó…

- _Estabas con Tanya _- afirmó Alice.

- Si, pero…

-¿_Cómo pudiste, Edward_?,- le reprochó sintiendo como su estomago se contraía al pensar en Bella - _no te reconozco_.. - le espetó Alice que comenzaba a sentir como se formaba un nudo en su garganta. - _Bella tenía razón, todos sus temores eran ciertos_…- dijo finalmente sin haber dejado que él se explicara…

- No, yo no…- intentó defenderse pero lo ultimó le llamó la atención - ¿Temores?..¿qué temores Alice, que te contó Bella?- preguntó de pronto ansioso, cambiando su discurso..

- _Te juro Edward, _cómo_ le pase algo a Bella por tu culpa_…

- Contesta Alice.- le gritó desde el otro lado de la línea desesperado ignorando su amenaza.

- _Ayer cuando te llamó, fue Tanya la que tomó su llamada… ¿por qué estabas con esa zorra?_ - le reclamó alterada Alice..

- ¿Ayer?… Bella no llamó ayer..- contestó Edward que no lograba comprender.. - y yo no estaba con Tan…- entonces recordó cuando la acercó donde la madre y la lluvia los obligó a parar en aquel área de servicio más tiempo del que hubiese querido..

- _Te aseguro que te llamó Edward, es más… Bella tuvo un desvanecimiento justo después a causa de lo que tu linda amiguita le dijo _- le volvió a reprochar.

- Tanya no es mi amiguita - le contesto apretando los dientes…

- _Pues según ella, os lo estabais pasando muy bien juntos_, - le siguió contando con un tono acerado…

- Ayer sólo la acompañé donde su madre, debió tomar la llamada cuando estuve en el baño..

- _Si, claro…- _contestó dudosa Alice..

- Alice, óyeme bien, jamás…

- _No, Edward… escúchame tú _- le interrumpió...- _No sé lo que ha pasado entre vosotros, pero espero por tu bien que a Bella no le ocurra nada , por que si no… _- dejó la amenaza en el aire..

Mientras discutían, ambos no se percataron de que Bella no estaba con ninguno hasta que Alice se dio cuenta…

- _Entonces… _- dijo de pronto - _si no está contigo, ¿dónde está Bella? _- preguntó ahora con más preocupación…

- ¡Mierda! - espetó Edward desde el otro lado de la línea - Alice, intenta llamarla tú, a mi no me responde, yo mientras tanto llamaré a Rose, quizás haya ido con ella…

- _Esta bien..- _contestó Alice - …_la llamo, pero ten por seguro que estaré en tu casa en diez minutos… tienes mucho que explicar, Edward Cullen_- le exigió.

- Alice…- musitó su nombre con la voz rota. -…creo que la he perdido. - dijo sintiendo como de nuevo el dolor se instalaba en su corazón..

Alice no quedó impasible ante el tono entristecido y roto de Edward, y aunque se sentía furiosa, estaba segura que todo tendría una explicación, no en vano, era Edward, su primo y sabía lo mucho que él la amaba…

- _La encontraremos _- dijo tratando de tranquilizarlo.

Nada más colgar a Edward, Alice marcó el número de Bella y esperó impaciente hasta que al tercer intento se dio por vencida. Cada minuto que pasaba se sentía más ansiosa, y al igual que Edward, se preguntaba dónde habría ido..

En ese mismo instante, su teléfono sonó.

- Hola Rose, gracias a Dios que eres tú - contestó más animada - Bella está contigo ¿verdad? - preguntó ansiosa.

- _No Alice, Bella no ha venido. Edward acaba de llamar.. ¿Qué demonios a pasado y dónde está Bella ? _- preguntó igual de ansiosa..

- Ay, Rose.. No lo sé.. Voy saliendo para la casa de Edward, quiero que me cuente todo..

- _Ese estúpido.. ¿Cómo le pase algo a Bella? _- dijo con un tono bastante preocupado..

- Rose, ¿qué pasa?, ¿ocurre algo? - le preguntó Alice alarmada..

- _Recuerda sus desvanecimientos Alice, Bella no se encontraba bien, y ahora está sola y a saber Dios dónde _- le recordó..

- Tenemos que encontrarla Rose, ¿dónde habrá podio ir? - preguntó ansiosa..

- _Primero vayamos donde Edward y sepamos realmente qué es lo que pasó _- le aconsejó..- _Ya veremos luego que hacemos…_

- Estoy de acuerdo, nos vemos allá..

- _Ok_.

Media hora más tarde, las dos junto a Emmett y Jasper llegaban al departamento de Edward.

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste ?- le reprochó Rose nada más abrir la puerta…

- Yo no hice nada…- se defendió Edward que la miró destrozado. El rato que llevaba esperando por ellos, estuvo tomado intentando mitigar un poco el dolor..

- Y ahora encima bebes - dijo con una sonrisa irónica negando reprobatoriamente con la cabeza.

- ¡Ya está bien, Rose! - le regañó Emmett - deja que se explique antes de colgarlo - le reprochó.

- Cómo se nota que es tu amigo… - murmuró ella entre dientes.

- Precisamente por eso, - le contestó fríamente Emmett - porque lo conozco, sé que todo tiene que tener una explicación..

- Gracias Emmett,- dijo Edward apenas en un susurro - y aunque la tiene, te aseguro que si yo hubiese sido Bella, seguramente hubiese hecho lo mismo - dijo Edward entristecido caminando sin vida hacia el bar y sirviéndose otro trago..

- Ya está bien, amigo - le aconsejó Emmett deteniendo su mano cuando inclinaba la botella para servirse - Eso no servirá de nada, Edward.

- No sé que voy a hacer sin ella, Emmett… - dijo mirándolo desesperadamente a los ojos dejándose llevar finalmente por el dolor.-… se fue , se ha marchado y no sé a dónde… - un sollozo ahogó su voz, provocando que Alice sintiera sus ojos arder ante el abatimiento y la desesperación de su primo…

- Por dios Edward, ¿qué fue lo que pasó? - preguntó Alice llegando hasta él y clavando sus enrojecidos ojos en los de su primo..

- No sé como ocurrió, Alice - dijo Edward sintiendo como su cara se retorcía de dolor.- Yo subí al apartamento para tomar una ducha, había pasado una mala noche porque Bella no había llamado como prometió, intenté hablar con ella, pero su móvil aparecía desconectado - le dijo aún sin apartar la mirada..

- Pero ella si…

- Si Alice, pero como dijiste, la llamada la tomó Tanya - dijo frunciendo el ceño - y la muy zorra no me dijo nada. Bella y yo habíamos discutido antes de irse, precisamente por ella, y aunque hablamos un poco cuando llegaron a Nueva York, ella quedó en llamarme más tarde, pero nunca lo hizo, al menos que yo supiera - dijo Edward excusándose.

- ¿Por qué estabas con Tanya? - interrogó Rose fríamente desde el sofá.

- Su madre había tenido un pequeño accidente y me pidió que la llevase - contestó Edward sin siquiera mirarla - … pero a mitad de camino se desató una tormenta que nos obligó a parar en un área de descanso..

- ¿Por qué fue ella la que contestó? - volvió a interrogar Rose.

- Ni siquiera me di cuenta que había dejado el móvil en la mesa..- dijo mirando hacía el frente y negando con la cabeza, tratando de entender cómo había hecho semejante estupidez -… al parecer, Bella llamó mientras yo me había ausentado y fue ella la que contestó..

- ¿Quieres saber lo que esa zorra le dijo a tu mujer?- le preguntó Rose aceradamente.

- Ya está bien, Rose - volvió a reprenderla Emmett - Ya oíste que él no estaba, no quieras hacer leña del árbol caído- le reprochó..

- Si tu amiguito hubiese escuchado a su mujer en vez de estar riéndole las gracias a esa zorra, esto no estaría pasando - espetó Rose furiosa.

- Déjala Emmett, Rose tiene razón en estar molesta conmigo.. Hasta yo me doy asco por haber dejado que esa…

- Edward…- musitó Alice triste al sentir a su primo tan abatido. - Pero que fue lo que pasó exactamente? - volvió a preguntar.

Edward volvió su mirada a la de su prima y de nuevo sintió que el alma se le partía en dos.

- No sé como pudo pasar Alice, en serio. -dijo mirándola fijamente - subí como os había dicho para ducharme y descansar un poco, acababa de llegar cuando Tanya se presenta en mi puerta.. Le pregunté que quería y ella me contestó que necesitaba hablar conmigo de algo relacionado con los turnos y cierto maltrato que uno de los camareros le estaba dando…

- Si claro, y tenia que venir hasta aquí…- interrumpió Rose en voz alta a modo de reproche.

- Eso mismo le contesté yo, Rose. Le dije que la atendería más tarde en la oficina, pero ella insistió alegando con lágrimas, que no quería que los chicos la vieran, especialmente Jared por quién se sentía acosada. Así que, le invité a pasar y a sentarse en el salón para que se tranquilizara, mientras yo me duchaba.

- Edward…¿acaso ella le dijo a Bella algo cuando llegó? - preguntó Alice sintiendo un nudo en el estomago sólo de pensar en la cara de Bella al encontrar a esa mujer en su salón..

Edward la miró con pena pero negó con la cabeza. - No Alice, me temo que fue mucho peor - consiguió decir mientras otra mueca de dolor se plasmaba en su rostro. - No sé cómo ni porqué, sólo sé que la dejé en el salón y me metí en la ducha. Ni siquiera tardé un cuarto de hora dentro y cuando salgo para vestirme, me encuentro a Bella en la puerta de nuestro cuarto, mirándome..- Edward sintió de nuevo su estomago contraerse ante el recuerdo - …mirándome con dolor, con tristeza, con decepción y entonces escuché la voz de Tanya que estaba desnuda sobre nuestra cama..

- ¡QUE! - exclamaron todos al unísono.

- Edward, por Dios, dime que eso no es cierto…- le pidió Alice llevándose la mano a la boca totalmente sorprendida.

Edward asintió mientra veía como sus amigos cada uno intentaba digerir lo que acaba de decir a su manera.

- Bella te vio salir desnudo mientras otra mujer estaba desnuda en su cama…- musitó Rose que tenía la mirada perdida..

- Ni si quiera me dio tiempo a defenderme.. Salió corriendo y desde entonces no sé nada de ella..

- ¿Te das cuentas de lo que ha pasado Edward, eres conciente de cómo se tiene que estar sintiendo Bella? - le preguntó Rose que seguía fija mirando el retrato de Bella.

- Rose, te aseguro que jamás le puse un dedo encima a Tanya, puede que haya sido más amable con ella en estos últimos días, pero jamás… óyeme bien… jamás hubiese engañado a Bella. - dijo sintiendo el nudo en la garganta. - Ella es mi vida Rose - musitó Edward dejando que las lágrimas volvieran a correr por sus mejillas..

- Pero… Bella llegó de improviso, Tanya no podía saber que ella llegaría ¿acaso era verdad lo que decía sobre Jared? - preguntó Alice que no entendía nada..

- No Alice, dudo mucho la historia de Tanya, yo apostaría que sus intenciones eran, claramente, intentar seducir a Edward, si ella recibió la llamada de Bella, sabía qué Edward se sentía dolido por que Bella no había llamado. Y la muy zorra intentaba aprovechar eso para meterse en su cama..- dijo mirando con pena hacia su amiga - Pero Bella se lo puso más fácil… seguramente, oyó el taxis al parar en la puerta y cambió sus planes. No le costó mucho la puesta en escena, tanto Edward como Bella se lo pusieron en bandeja.

- Lo siento tanto - musitó de pronto Edward que había estado escuchando atentamente a Rosalie - Ahora estoy completamente seguro que ocurrió así, ni siquiera me di cuenta que ella estaba sobre la cama hasta que me llamó. No puedo llegar a imaginar como se debe de estar sintiendo mi niña… y todo por una loca que no supo aceptar que lo nuestro nunca había existido.

- Yo también lo siento Edward, realmente Tanya a cumplido su amenaza - Edward frunció el entrecejo al oírlo y Rosalie no tardó en relatar lo ocurrido antes de que partieran de luna de miel. Ahora encajaba todo, ahora si tenía sentido todo los temores de Bella y se lamentó de que no le hubiese tenido confianza… - Pero no la culpes sólo a ella Edward, Bella intentó decírtelo a su manera, pero tú no la escuchaste.. Ambos cometisteis errores y ahora pagáis las consecuencia..

- ¿Qué vamos hacer ahora?, Bella se ha ido, y nadie sabe dónde está - dijo de pronto Jasper que había permanecido en silencio hasta ahora.

- Bella…- musitó tristemente Alice llevándose una mano a su pecho imaginando el dolor inmenso que debía estar sintiendo su amiga..

- No sé que hacer - dijo Edward llevando sus manos a sus cabellos y despeinándolo desesperadamente.- He intentado hablar con ella por teléfono, pero no toma la llamada. He llamado a Esme y a Carlisle, los demás chicos están todos en el café. Nadie sabe nada de ella… no sé que hacer, no sé dónde comenzar a buscar - dijo desesperado.

- Tranquilo amigo, la encontraremos - dijo Emmett apretándole el hombro tratando de tranquilizarle y animarle.

- Deberíamos llamar a la policía - propuso Alice…

- No se puede Alice - le informó Rose - Ella no ha desaparecido, se ha ido voluntariamente.

- ¿Pero entonces? - preguntó alarmada.

- Tendremos que esperar a que sea ella la que se ponga en contacto con nosotros…

- Pero…¿y si nunca lo hace? - preguntó cada vez más ansiosa ignorando que a cada pregunta, Edward sentía que su alma se desgarraba..

- No sé Alice.. Si ella no lo hace, supongo que no la encontraremos..- dijo finalmente fijando su mirada en Edward que cada vez se veía más sombrío.

- Contrataré una agencia de detectives - comentó Edward con determinación. -Ellos la encontrarán. Cueste lo que cueste… la encontraré - dijo totalmente convencido…

Continuará…

* * *

N/A.

Ainss Edwarcito… ¡Pero qué esperabas, cielo!, ¿Tú te cree que puedes estar riéndole las gracias a un arpía?, ahora vienen las lamentaciones; y Bella…. pues concuerdo con muchas de ustedes, debió decir a Edward lo que la perra de Tanya le había dicho en su boda, pero en el fondo, no confió que su palabra fuera importante para él, y ahora lo está pagando. Si hay algo importante dentro de un matrimonio, o cualquier relación, sin duda, es la comunicación.

Espero que les haya gustado y bueno… al menos, ya saben que nuestro chico sólo pecó de idiota, ¡porque hay que ser idiota profundo para ducharse con esa tipa en la casa!

AGRADECIMIENTO

Alicia; Ana; ammyriddle; Crystal Butterfly92; Pam3.C.S; Shibubi; Li; mairethchiba; Danae allen; Nataliaright;Marina Cullen87; VICKY08; arrianna mansen; themis78,Claudi17; EdithCullen; Dreams Hunter; L'Amelie; sophia18; Lucimell; Kute-Chan; Jolie Cullen; Yasmin-Cullen; Cullen Vigo, crismery; lexa0619; Vale; Kalikw; pekascullen; Impossible love; Milhoja; EdwardKaname; Kira masen; Pao; LUCYarg; titaangel30; KarlaMasenRossSalvatoreCullen; Chemita; beluchiss; alijas1002; Kahtzathroph-VK; madaswan; Ara Cullen; ImPoly; Aleisa Black; Nicole Alexa Cullen; Salyluna; Anónimo; Kellys; Danika20; isabela91; ; Aiiram; Tania Solis; deandramari; Paolastef; Elyta; Iare; Kapri-SatrawwBerries; Angye; ChayoRCM; TinaCullenSwan; Tata XOXO; Idta; carlita16; Katlyn Cullen; Ely Cullen M; NuRySh; Aspasie29; Emma Isabella de Cullen; Yevi08; Aime Cullen; nany87; Lauri R; carmen Cullen 116; Leila Cullen Masen; AleLupis; larosaderosas; rebenkita; yoya11; green'splace; vanscat; Noelle XD; mariclau; delitah cullen; Jos WeasleyC; bellaliz; yolabertay; msteppa; Ericastelo; lucia2176; lili2543; MgCullen; PattyQ; alliebebe; Johis.U; -Tsukino; ADICULLEN; sophie cullen swan; EmilioLT; FENIXGIRL83; calalis; MillaPattzn; Lynn;Smile79; Maiy; CullenKika16; MyGypsyPauletta; Lorena; Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen;Yose; Ally Mansen; Karin Cullen; Pilar ralip; Edward-Bella-Manson; Yeya Cullen; Jorgi; AbbyNicole; Jesiry Beaitaly; LienCullenPotter;Adry; Carmen Cullen; audreybaldacci; Patrinix; chikiday; BiankisMasen; Nikki Swan; Klaiva;Sandra1; Laura Castiblanco; BeeLaDarcy; solangegonzalez; maireth SM cullen; Joss Alvarado; XkanakoX; roscidius cullen; nafcullen; fabi91; LeidaJim; princesaamy; Kahah; Mon de Cullen; the rainbowgirl; cecy wayland; hilarycullen17; Suiza19; VanpiresDoItBetter; rubygloomsp; Addy Ortiz; MillaPattzn; Luz Cullen Chiva; ileidan; eli1901; Nardillita; Twilighter930; Yeray; TinaCullenSwan; ZAVACULLEN; NinnaCullen;CINTIA EL NEMER; Beth71; miraura ; Mapi Hale; Genesis Torres; gracie Alexa; Elu-QuiDieuExalter; julimechitas; supattisondecullen; Edward Cullen's Pauli; Angie C Cullen ; Naobi Chan; Fran Cullen Masen; Julimuliluli De Cullen; BETTY CULLEN; fantwilight1; Kiran Masen; Maxipau; Kitty678; jaavii; NADUSOLE; Natasha Granger; twifanMarie; xelatwi; Lola; MaryC24; Jaslice Hale Cullen; Yulibar; paz15; Maya Cullen Masen; Pamela Cullen S; TGKiran; Karen O'Shea; tlebd; Klaxi; BKss; Estefaiaalicecullen; ROXXI88;WeRa CuLleN;Vyda; JiaoMalu; Nikkioo; FABME; Paaameeelaaa; Bella Masen86; sisi bunny; Magtam1830; Ebrume; Lauriss; Estrie; Libelula19; Wawis cullen; Adry'XoxO; AleCullenn; Andreiita-crepuZ; Ludwika Cullen; jhkkhmm; Cristina; Carol; paz15;Paolita93; Dama89;lEOna gUAraNi CUllEN SWan; anónimo;annimo but con estilo; annabolena; aridkell12; fantwiligh1; Dulcynea; Ginegine; Lizzie Cullen Black; Samy Cullen Black; chloe patt; AnnieKP; PriScElLa9; Sayuri1980; maria; Allie Brandon Whitlock; YuliBar; Branstone Rose; ISACOBO; Haeliithaa; M1979; mgcb; Alex;maría andreina; Gabii; Twistofcrazy; ThoraPoison; KarenPattzCullen; lizitablackswan; Magdi Malfoy; Carito; Mrs P and C; Anybuff; Piita Masen; MissBennetDarcy; Jane000; Angie Masen; Jazmin Li; lissette cullen flores; Nani; beakis; BlackCullen; veritoxs; Ja; and Cullen; Lyhaane'Swan; Maya Cullen Masen; Nessa610; Medialuna; CristellaWolfe; Ninaa; AlejandraZJofre; Gehry-Girl; cutita; Cherrie; Valeriax100pre; Gocha; GoAskEmily; Tamyren; Cecy; Gocha; ShiningSmile; Marceela Mac; frances-k; NAIARA23; Poemusician; Saha Denali; ; a1n1i1t1a1; JessMPattison; MGLR; MELI8114; marie Cullen; miriam gilabert; Love Sex Bellward; Tutzy Cullen; Cynthia jr; Vilma Gomez; YeIcY LEaNe SwAnSEa; BET; Andysuperchula; alejahincapié; RociodePeru; Ariadne 99; Nikipattz.

Espero que no se me haya olvidado nadie ¡por Dios!, si es así, hacédmelo saber. ¡Bienvenidas, nuevas lectoras! Es extraordinario saber que en cada capítulo, somos algunas más.. Y me alegra saber que poquito a poco, mis chicas que están en la sombra se dejan conocer.. Un beso a todas.

Gracias por vuestros rr, las alertas, y que me sigan incluyendo entre favoritos.

Y muchas, muchas gracias a ustedes, mis niñas preciosas, que dedicándome un poquito de vuestro tiempo en cada capítulo, hacéis posible que esta historia cuente ya con … ¡3.754 rr!…¡Ahhh, es emocionante!

Siento mucho no haber podido contestar todo los rr, pero tenía que elegir entre contestar los RR o subir el capi, y dado la demanda porque subiera lo antes posible, he optado por esta opción.. Espero que comprendan.

¡Requesonas, os quiero mucho!

¡ PRECIOSAS MIAS, NOS VEMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO! ¿Qué creen qué pasará? ¿será qué la encuentra?..

Me encanta oír vuestras teorías..jajá jajá…

Un abrazo enorme a todas … HASTA PRONTO …

Besitos!

/(^_^)\ saraes.


	42. Chapter 42

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos,.. ¡ya quisiera!,.. son de la fantástica S. Meyer, yo, simplemente , los tomo prestados para soñar con ellos….pero la trama y algunos de ellos si…

* * *

¡Hola, mis niñas preciosas!...acá estoy de nuevo con otro capítulo ¡espero que os guste!

* * *

¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

XLII

Los días comenzaron a sucederse mientras ellos seguían desesperada y dolorosamente separados sin remedio.

Edward, totalmente destrozado, no tardó en buscar la mejor agencia de detective para encontrar a Bella. Y aunque sabía que nunca podría dejar de amarla; pues ella había sido, era y seria la mujer de su vida; el sentimiento de culpa que en un principio se apoderó de él, por no haber visto desde el principio el juego sucio de Tanya, se fue convirtiendo en un resentimiento hacia a la mujer que amaba… Por no haber confiado en él, por dudar de su amor, por haber sido capaz de dar por hecho una cosa sin siquiera plantearse la posibilidad, por muy lejana que pareciese, de que todo hubiese sido una trampa, lo que había sido en realidad.

Ese resentimiento sin duda, aminoraba el profundo dolor que lo consumía desde el mismo momento en el que Bella lo abandonó y aunque desesperado ansiaba que los detectives llegaran con la noticia de haberla encontrado, una parte de su corazón la culpaba por hacerles pasar por esto…

Para Bella, esos días también fueron una verdadera tortura, los primeros dos días de llegar a Vancouver, se la pasó llorando en la frialdad de su habitación… sintiendo a cada minuto como su corazón se desgarraba. Por más que Sue insistía, no pasaba bocado, ya que en su estado de total devastación, seguía sintiendo, incluso más acrecentadas, las nauseas que la acompañaban desde el fatídico día en el que huyó por primera vez por causa de Tanya…

Tanya, la simple mención mental de su nombre le provocaba un vuelco en el estomago. La imagen de ella desnuda sobre su cama fue dando paso a otras mucho más dolorosas y repugnantes; la de ellos haciendo el amor, la de Edward sobre su cuerpo gesticulando esas muecas de placer que tan bien conocía y tanto amaba ella, pero causadas por otra mujer. Y de nuevo el dolor por haber amado y amar tanto a una persona que hacía del acto más íntimo y hermoso, algo tan sucio, la hacía estremecerse, acurrucarse en si misma buscando aliviar ese dolor tan intenso; y al igual que Edward, el dolor fue dando paso al odio, el odio hacía el hombre que amaba, por haber llegado a su triste y deslucida vida para llenarla de luz, de risas, de color y después, destrozarla quitándoselo todo de golpe. Un odio que crecía encallando de paso ese inmenso dolor que sentía por no estar con él, esa inmensa decepción por haber creído en él.

Tomando conciencia de su nuevo estado, Bella se levantó de la cama, se refrescó su rostro; un rostro donde resaltaban sus ojos hinchados y esas profundas ojeras que demostraban si remedio, su lamentable estado; y salió de la habitación para enfrentar su nueva vida.

Sue no dudó en recibirla con los brazos abiertos y desde ese tercer día, aunque tenia que llevar la carga de ese doloroso fracaso, intentó reponerse..

Sue le presentó por fin al resto de los huéspedes que resultaron ser varios jóvenes estudiantes… Nahuel, un chico de más o menos la edad de Bella, que estaba haciendo allí su residencia y María, otra joven estudiante en su segundo año de carrera. Bella los saludo cortésmente pero intentó mantener una cierta distancia con ellos; y no es que le costara mucho, ya que sus horarios a penas los hacían coincidir en la casa.

A Sue le preocupaba el estado físico de Bella que pasado una semana, seguía sin tener apenas apetito, y no pasaba para ella desapercibida sus visitas al baño repentinamente..

En más de una ocasión trató de acompañarla a una clínica, pero Bella siempre se negaba argumentando que estaba bien, que sólo era consecuencia de su estado emocional, un estado que no tardó en desenmascarar ante Sue, contándole el porqué se encontraba allí y de esa manera.

Sue no pudo más que compadecerse de ella pues sabía que un desengaño amoroso como el que había vivido Bella, era muy difícil de borrar y sin duda quedaría marcado de por vida.

Bella, una semana después de estar en Vancouver, pidió a Sue que la ayudase a encontrar un empleo, francamente, el dinero por ahora no era un problema, ya que todo lo que había ganado mientras trabajaba con él, era depositado en una cuenta suya personal por lo que tenía una considerable suma de dinero ahorrada. Pero necesitaba salir, necesitaba entretenerse, necesitaba ocupar esas horas que la mortificaban con su recuerdo.

Por suerte, entre las dos dieron con una pequeña librería que buscaba personal, y nada más enseñar sus credenciales, accedió al puesto de dependienta.

Las horas que pasaba entre libros se sentía más tranquila, pero en cuanto ponía de nuevo un pie el la soledad de su cuarto, el recuerdo de Edward llegaba hasta ella para atormentarla de tal manera, que una noche, incapaz de pegar ojo, bajó hasta la cocina para tomar un poco de leche que la relajara….

- Ho… hola - saludó Bella tímidamente cuando al entrar en la cocina encontró a Nahuel que se preparaba también un vaso de leche..

- Ah..hola Bella, ¿cómo estás? - le saludó con una sonrisa cansada.

- Bien, ¿te importa? - respondió Bella señalando la botella de leche que aún seguía en la mano de Nahuel..

- OH, lo siento, yo te serviré, ¿la quieres caliente? - le pregunto buscando otra taza en la alacena.

- Si, gracias - contestó ella que se sentía un poco violenta por la situación..

Nahuel le pidió que se sentara mientras él terminaba de preparar la leche para ambos..

- ¿No puedes dormir? - le preguntó él dejando un plato con galletas en el centro de la mesa.

Bella lo miraba mientras esperaba sentada. Nahuel era un hombre guapo, moreno, con la piel tostada y unos profundos ojos negros. Era alto y delgado y daba la sensación de ser un hombre muy paciente y tranquilo.. Bella se sorprendió al instante en el que la imagen de su Edward se hizo presente y no pudo más que ver las muchas diferencia que había entre ellos. De nuevo sintió una punzada en su corazón, hacía más de dos semanas que no estaba con él. Al principio, sus llamadas y sus mensajes eran constantes, pero al transcurrir de los días, estas fueron disminuyendo hasta hacía apenas unos días en el que ya no supo más de él. Sin duda ya se habría dado por vencido y aunque por una parte se sentía bien, ya que no tenia el valor para enfrentarlo, por otra no podía negar que le dolía.

- ¿Te encuentras bien, Bella? - le preguntó Nahuel al notar la mueca de dolor que se había dibujado en su rostro sin darse apenas cuenta..

- ¿Qué?… ha..- Bella no supo que contestar ya que fue el tono de su voz la que la sacó de su propio pensamiento..

- Te noto triste, ¿te pasa algo?- le preguntó sin rodeos..

- No.. Bueno, supongo, extraño mucho a alguien - confesó sin saber siquiera porqué.

- Supongo que a tu novio ¿no?- aseguró, pero entonces se fijó en la alianza que aún seguía en su dedo - o mejor dicho, tu esposo… - se corrigió al instante..

Bella no pudo evitar ocultar su mano con la otra, mientras otra punzada de dolor cruzaba de nuevo su corazón..

- No sé cuál es el motivo por el cuál ahora no estáis juntos, Bella. - dijo sentándose tras dejar las tazas en la mesa. - Pero estoy seguro que es un idiota por dejarte ir - le aseguró.

Bella no pudo evitar que el nudo se formara de nuevo en su garganta y nuevas lágrimas volvieran a empañar su mirada.

- Al parecer no fui suficiente para él.- musitó con el alma desagarrada. Su labio inferior temblaba y una lágrima traicionera finalmente resbaló por su mejilla.

- Lo siento Bella, no quería que te pusiese tristes - le dijo Nahuel sintiéndose culpable por el estado de la chica.

- No, no te preocupes, es sólo, que aún duele, pero espero que pronto pasará - le confesó ella tratando de limpiar sus lágrimas..

- Pues me alegra saber eso - le dijo con una sonrisa sincera - un chica tan hermosa como tú, no debe de estropear su rostro por alguien que no la supo valorar.

Bella lo miró aún sintiendo miles de lágrimas agolparse en sus ojos, pero pudo al final esbozar una triste sonrisa.

- Y tú..- preguntó finalmente - ¿Por qué estas aquí?

-Ha sido un turno muy largo - dijo rascándose la nuca mientras bostezaba sin poder evitarlo..

Esta vez, la sonrisa de Bella fue mucho más amplia al igual que la de él que se disculpó riendo cuando acabo de bostezar…

- Debe ser agotador, tantas horas en el hospital.

- Pues sí, no te lo voy a negar, pero es lo que más me gusta..

-¿Cuál es tu especialidad?- preguntó Bella más animada.

- Soy pediatra . - Le dijo con una sonrisa - es mi primer año de residencia.

- Tiene que ser triste, estar siempre rodeado de niños enfermos…- musitó Bella con tristeza.

- La verdad que a veces es muy duro, pero ser capaz de sanar a un pequeño es muy gratificante, y bueno.. Digamos que adoro a los niños.. - confesó sonriente.. - y las madres me adoran a mí..- acabó diciendo en un tono burlón.

Bella lo miró al principio sorprendida, pero no tardó en tomarlo en broma y sonreír por la ocurrencia.

- Oh, vamos, no será eso verdad… - dijo riendo.

- Si, en serio.. - aseguró él con una radiante sonrisa y haciendo un gesto sugerente con las cejas. - al parecer los pediatras somos… sexys..- Nahuel rió a carcajada lo que provocó que Bella riese también…

- Hombre, si son todos guapos como tú…- dijo ella en el mismo tono de broma…

-Oh, vaya, gracias…- contestó él sin dejar de sonreír. - Pero creo que es más por sentir que sus hijos están en buenas manos. ¿No lo estarías tú? - preguntó mientras llevaba la taza a sus labios..

Bella en el acto se tensó. Y de nuevo esa sombra de tristeza se dibujó en su rostro irremediablemente.

-¿He dicho algo malo?- preguntó Nahuel al verla..

- No podría contestar esa pregunta - musitó Bella sin mirarlo - yo nunca podré tener hijos.. Y si así fuera, no querría tener un hijo con nadie… que no fuera él - musitó finalmente.

- Siento mucho eso Bella, realmente se te ve lo enamorada que estás de él, es tan injusto. - dijo con resentimiento.

Para Bella no pasó desapercibido su tono de voz y alzando su mirada, la cruzó con la de él, que no tardó en regalarle otra cansada sonrisa…

- También estás enamorado de alguien, ¿verdad?

- Si Bella, sé lo que es amar y no ser correspondido, sé lo que es pasarse las noches entera soñado con esa persona para que cada día que la ves, ella te ignore, que sólo seas para ella un amigo.

Bella no dejaba de mirarlo mientras lo escuchaba, realmente se notaba su sufrimiento y aunque apenas se conocían, sintió necesidad de contarle su historia. Y así lo hizo. Desde el primer día en el que puso su pié en el Café hasta el fatídico día que los encontró juntos…

- Lo siento mucho Bella, - murmuró Nahuel que tras una hora escuchando atentamente el relato de Bella, se sentía entristecido por todo lo que había afrontado en su corta vida. - No entiendo cómo él ha sido capaz de algo así, en serio. Por como lo describes, él estaba profundamente enamorado de ti, Bella, y alguien enamorado no tiene ojos para nadie más. - sentenció finalmente.

- Eso pensé yo, Nahuel, pero al parecer, todo el tiempo estuve equivocada.

- ¿Y dices que él te ha estado llamando y enviando mensajes hasta hace unos días?- preguntó intrigado.

- Si - contestó ella con una mirada triste.

- ¿Y que te decía? - preguntó con curiosidad.

- No, no lo sé, no llegué a leer ni a coger ninguna llamada - le confesó.

- Entonces, ¿llevas dos semanas aquí y nadie sabe de tu paradero? - le preguntó alarmado. - Bella, ¿no te has parado a pensar que allá todos tienen que estar desesperado por saber de ti ?- le reprochó.

- Yo no tengo a nadie Nahuel, estoy sola - musitó sin mirarlo..

- Eso no es cierto, Bella. Tú misma me dijiste que la familia de tu marido te acogió como una hija más, ¿ no has pensado en cómo han de sentirse ellos?, que tu marido haya sido un idiota, no quiere decir que lo sea su familia.

- Pero..- intentó excusarse…

- Pero nada Bella, yo mismo estaría disgustado si de pronto te fueras y no supiera más de ti, estaría preocupado por si te ha pasado algo, si estás bien..- le hizo ver..

- ¡Oh, Dios mío!…- exclamó Bella llevándose la mano a la boca…- tienes razón. Esme tiene que estar preocupada y Alice, Rose..- De pronto volvió a sentir un vuelco en el estomago, pero en esta ocasión producido por la culpa..- ¿Cómo he sido tan injusta con ellos?

- Bueno Bella, aún estás a tiempo de arreglar eso, es lógico que al principio el dolor te cegara, pero ya es hora de dar la cara, llámalos mañana y asegúrales que estás bien, que sólo necesitas tiempo, ellos te lo agradecerán, Bella..

- Gracias - musitó ella mirándolo con los ojos anegados…- realmente estaba cegada, supongo que toda mi vida he estado tan sola, que no tengo práctica con eso de que haya gente pendiente a mi.

- Es comprensible Bella, pero estoy seguro que ellos están sufriendo por vosotros. Es más, devuélvele una llamada a Edward, aunque sea para decirle que te deje tranquila, al menos, sabrá que estás bien..-

-No, no tengo valor para oírlo - confesó entre lágrimas.. -Sólo recordar su voz, me desgarra… no quiero seguir sintiendo este dolor - sollozó llevándose la mano al pecho..

- Oh, Bella…- Nahuel se levantó y fue hacia ella para reconfortarla en un cálido abrazo.

-¡Perdón, no quise interrumpir! - la voz de María los sobresaltó a ambos..

- ¡Qué!, no …no María, no interrumpes - Contestó Nahuel separándose rápidamente de Bella y con cierto nerviosismo..

María los miraba con seriedad pero acabó despidiéndose tras tomar un vaso de agua..

- ¿Es ella verdad? - preguntó de pronto Bella.. - María es la chica por la que suspiras.

- Si Bella, dijo sin apartar la mirada del sitio por el que la chica había desaparecido.. Pero ella anda enredada con uno y ni siquiera se percata de mis sentimientos, y no la culpo, apenas y coincidimos…

- Pero…¿se los has dicho? , ¿le has confesado tus sentimientos? - preguntó ella…

- No..¡para qué! ella está con otro, ¿para qué voy yo a decirle nada? - confesó entristecido.

- Pues yo en las dos semanas que he estado aquí, no la he visto con nadie, si acaso , charlando animadamente contigo…

- Si, ya te dije, somos amigos…

-¿Pues sabes qué? A ella no le ha hecho mucha gracias que estuviésemos abrazados.. Creo que está celosa…- canturreó Bella con una cálida sonrisa, de pronto, su ánimo mejoró..

- ¿Tú crees? - preguntó Nahuel emocionado.

- Yo diría que sí. - de pronto Bella se pausó y se mordió el labio mirando para la encimera - ¡ah!, ¿no tienes ganas de tomarte un chocolate caliente?… me muero por tomarme un chocolate… ¿crees que Sue tendrá chocolate por algún lado?

Nahuel la miró con una ceja arqueada mientras veía como Bella saltaba de la silla y se enfrascaba en una aventura en busca del chocolate. No pudo evitar reír al verla tan desesperada, cualquiera diría que estaba de antojo, pensó él que no tardó en levantarse y junto a ella, buscar el dichoso chocolate…

Bella gritó entusiasmada cuando lo encontró y no tardó en preparar una taza, ya que Nahuel rehusó a tomar tan tarde algo tan pensado…

Después de una hora, ambos se despedían para ir finalmente a descansar. Bella no apartó de su mente la llamada que tenia que hacer al día siguiente, pensó en llamar a Esme y que ella transmitiera todo a los demás, pero, se sintió culpable y decidió igualmente llamar a las chicas, a Edward simplemente le dejaría un mensaje para que se quedara tranquilo, aunque ese le iba a costar más, ya que cada vez que pensaba en él, esas imágenes seguían mortificándola, lo que la llevaba a despreciarlo por hacerla sentir así, por haberla engañado, por haberse burlado de ella.

A la mañana siguiente, volvió a desayunar con el resto de los habitantes de la casa, eso sí, después de haber ido a su visita obligada con el baño. El chocolate que tomó en la noche no le había sentado bien, aseguró cuando Sue volvió a sugerirle que visitara a un médico. Nahuel, que tampoco había pasado por alto ese detalle, se alió con Sue y le aseguró que pediría cita en el hospital para que le hicieran unas pruebas..Bella al principio se negó, pero finalmente tuvo que ceder.

De camino a la librería, Bella llevó a cabo su primera llamada. Esme la atendió con entusiasmo, agradeciendo a Dios que Bella se encontrara bien. Bella lamentó por lo que estaban pasando pero le pidió que le diera tiempo, y como siempre hacía cada vez que hablaba con ella, se sincero descubriendo lo mal que se sentía.

Esme, que por una parte estaba muy preocupada por su sobrino, ya que éste estaba devastado ante el abandono, entendía también a Bella, y aunque confiaba plenamente en la palabra de su sobrino, era muy lógico que Bella estuviera sufriendo por lo que ocurrió. Realmente Tanya les hizo una gran jugarreta y cómo mujer, sabía que ver a tu esposo en esa situación, era algo realmente doloroso. Intentó, de una manera sutil, sembrar la duda en ella, pero a la mínima mención de Edward, Bella se despidió alegando que llegaba tarde al trabajo..

No obstante, Esme había conseguido saber que estaba en Vancouver y que trabajaba en un librería… Esos datos no tardó en facilitárselos a Edward, que entusiasmado, alertó a sus detectives. No sería fácil, Vancouver era una ciudad bastante grande y habría muchas librería, pero al menos, algo era algo y ese día su ánimo mejoró. Si Bella había dado el paso de ponerse en contacto con su familia, es que ya no estaban tan abatida como antes.

Pero todo ese ánimo decayó cuando él mismo recibió un mensaje de texto.

_"Lamento no haber sido suficiente. Adiós para siempre."_

Sólo eso, un simple mensaje de ocho palabras con el que dilapidaba su más pequeña esperanza. Una amargura aún mayor de la que había estado sintiendo desde que ella se marchó, se apoderó de él. Bella jamás lo perdonaría. Esa imagen había roto totalmente su confianza en él. Sólo le quedaba una cosa por hacer… Enfrentarla…. Encontrarla y frente a frente, mirándola a los ojos, dejando ver en ellos la sinceridad de sus palabras, decirle que todo fue un engaño, que él jamás la traicionaría que no había nadie más que ella en su vida y confiar que ella viera la verdad en sus ojos…

Para Bella, escribir ese mensaje fue la cosa más dura que había hecho en su vida. Con eso le decía definitivamente adiós. El seguramente reharía su vida con Tanya, o podría ser feliz con cualquier otra mujer, y eso le levantaba el estomago. Era excesivamente doloroso el pensar que él si podría seguir con su vida, mientras que ella, en cambio, sabia que jamás lo olvidaría, y que jamás podría estar con otro hombre que no fuera él. Eso aún le dolía más, ¿por qué no había sido suficiente para él? le reprochaba en su interior. Y con el corazón ya tocado de por vida, siguió caminando con los ojos anegados de lágrimas, intentando seguir adelante una vez más…

Los siguientes días, Bella se mostró de nuevo abatida, apenas regresaba de la librería se encerraba en su cuarto, y dejándose llevar por el alma desgarrada, retomó la historia que estaba escribiendo y que había dejando abandonada cuando partió con él.

Tanto Sue como Nahuel trataban de animarla pero ella, cada vez lo extrañaba más, sus noches se volvieron insoportables y su malestar cada vez era más notable, hasta el punto de que Nahuel, la obligó a acompañarlo al hospital para hacerse unos exámenes. Bella no pudo negarse por más tiempo y aunque le disgustaba la idea de ir al hospital, acabó cediendo.

- ¿Ves cómo no ha sido para tanto?- se burló Nahuel con una sonrisa mientras la escoltaba a la salida..

- No te clavaron una aguja a ti - se quejó Bella estremeciéndose.

-Eres una quejica, Bella…- se burló él.. - He hablado con la doctora Donely, mañana tendrá los resultados. Supongo que no será más que una anemia, pero así nos quedaremos más tranquilos.- abriendo la puerta del taxis la ayudó a subirse a él. - Si quieres, mañana te recojo en la librería y venimos juntos.- le dijo apoyado de la ventanilla una vez había cerrado la puerta..

- No es necesario Nahuel, tendrás cosas que hacer.- contestó ella..

- Tonterías, no tengo nada más que hacer. ¿ Qué te parece si después vamos al cine? - le preguntó con una sonrisa..

- No, no creo que..

- Vamos Bella, tengo dos días libres, se buena amiga y acompáñame ¿o permitirás que me la pase aburrido en la casa viendo como ella sale con sus amigos?..- le dijo haciendo un puchero.

- Eso es chantaje emocional - le dijo ella entrecerrando los ojos..

- ¿Entonces?…-preguntó entusiasmado. - Nos vendrá bien a los dos Bella, necesito distraerme y tú también. Te vas a volver loca entre esas cuatro paredes.

- ¡Ah!, está bien… iremos al cine.- dijo ella viendo que sería imposible negarse - Ahora deja que me marche, tengo que regresar a la librería..

- Paso por ti a las dos, ¿de acuerdo?.

- Allí te esperaré, que tengas una buena guardia. - se despidió Bella antes de darle las indicaciones al taxista.

En todo ese tiempo, Edward había esperado ansioso cualquier información sobre el paradero de Bella, hasta la tarde pasada en la que el detective, demostrando su gran efectividad, le entregaba la dirección de una librería en Vancouver.

Esa noche, como todas las anteriores, no pegó ojo, pero en este caso, era su estado ansioso por volver a verla lo que lo impidió. Sabía que no sería fácil, pero también que no pararía hasta hacerla recapacitar y regresar con ella.. No podía soportar seguir por más tiempo separado de ella…

Con los nervios acumulados en el estomago, Edward se quedó mirando hacia la vitrina que lo separaba de su mujer. No pudo evitar quedarse allí por un tiempo, observándola, viendo como ella iba de un lado para otro colocando libros, tomando notas de algo que apuntaba en una hoja. Su rostro, aún siendo el mismo, se veía diferente, había algo que la hacía aún más bella, más hermosa y no pudo evitar un suspiro profundo cuando ella se giró hacia él y sonrió a un pequeño que se le acercaba con un libro en las manos.

- ¡Es hermosa, verdad! - dijo una voz masculina detrás de él. Edward no pudo más que volverse y mirarlo con curiosidad.- Pero pierde el tiempo amigo, el corazón de esa mujer ya tiene dueño. - y dedicándole una amigable sonrisa, pasó por su lado y se encaminó hacía el lugar donde estaba Bella..

Edward, totalmente impactado por lo que acababa de oír, no pudo más que seguir con la vista a ese hombre hasta verlo desparecer dentro de la librería. Instintivamente, buscó con la vista a Bella que se encontraba tras el mostrador, y totalmente asombrado, vio como ella salía con una radiante sonrisa hacia el hombre que un minuto antes le había dicho que se olvidara de ella… y sintiendo como su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos, fue testigo de como ella se abrazaba al joven cariñosamente.

Bella, ajena a todo, recibió a su amigo con cariño. Y tras pedirle un minuto para avisar a su jefe de que ya se marchaba, salieron sonrientes camino del hospital..

- Veo que no te ha costado mucho reemplazarme.

Bella que había salido por la puerta sin percatarse de su presencia, se quedó estática al oír su voz. Todo su cuerpo sitió una sacudida al escuchar el reproche en esa voz que tan familiar le resultaba y que al mismo tiempo, le dejaba de nuevo al descubierto la herida que tenía.

Su corazón comenzó a latir angustiosamente, su estomago se contraía de nuevo ante la sensación de dolor y haciendo un esfuerzo por no desmayarse, se giró hasta quedar frente a frente al hombre que había sido el dueño de sus días y de sus noches pero que vilmente la había despreciado.

- Edward…- apenas musitó sintiendo como sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas…

Continuará….

* * *

N/A.

Ahhh!… desde luego que no tengo perdón de Dios, lo siento, lo siento mucho por dejaros así…. Bueno… en realidad, no lo siento tanto... muajajaja….¡ahí, a comerse las uñas un capitulito más! … jajajajajjajajaja… se admiten amenazas, insultos, en fin… desahoguen que todo lo que queda dentro siempre hace más daño..jajajajajja

Igualmente nos los voy a tener en cuenta….sé que no tardará mucho en que esos insultos se vuelvan halagos… o no…

AGRADECIMIENTO

Alicia; Ana; ammyriddle; Crystal Butterfly92; Pam3.C.S; Shibubi; Li; mairethchiba; Danae allen; Nataliaright;Marina Cullen87; VICKY08; arrianna mansen; themis78,Claudi17; EdithCullen; Dreams Hunter; L'Amelie; sophia18; Lucimell; Kute-Chan; Jolie Cullen; Yasmin-Cullen; Cullen Vigo, crismery; lexa0619; Vale; Kalikw; pekascullen; Impossible love; Milhoja; EdwardKaname; Kira masen; Pao; LUCYarg; titaangel30; KarlaMasenRossSalvatoreCullen; Chemita; beluchiss; alijas1002; Kahtzathroph-VK; madaswan; Ara Cullen; ImPoly; Aleisa Black; Nicole Alexa Cullen; Salyluna; Anónimo; Kellys; Danika20; isabela91; ; Aiiram; Tania Solis; deandramari; Paolastef; Elyta; Iare; Kapri-SatrawwBerries; Angye; ChayoRCM; TinaCullenSwan; Tata XOXO; Idta; carlita16; Katlyn Cullen; Ely Cullen M; NuRySh; Aspasie29; Emma Isabella de Cullen; Yevi08; Aime Cullen; nany87; Lauri R; carmen Cullen 116; Leila Cullen Masen; AleLupis; larosaderosas; rebenkita; yoya11; green'splace; vanscat; Noelle XD; mariclau; delitah cullen; Jos WeasleyC; bellaliz; yolabertay; msteppa; Ericastelo; lucia2176; lili2543; MgCullen; PattyQ; alliebebe; Johis.U; -Tsukino; ADICULLEN; sophie cullen swan; EmilioLT; FENIXGIRL83; calalis; MillaPattzn; Lynn;Smile79; Maiy; CullenKika16; MyGypsyPauletta; Lorena; Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen;Yose; Ally Mansen; Karin Cullen; Pilar ralip; Edward-Bella-Manson; Yeya Cullen; Jorgi; AbbyNicole; Jesiry Beaitaly; LienCullenPotter;Adry; Carmen Cullen; audreybaldacci; Patrinix; chikiday; BiankisMasen; Nikki Swan; Klaiva;Sandra1; Laura Castiblanco; BeeLaDarcy; solangegonzalez; maireth SM cullen; Joss Alvarado; XkanakoX; roscidius cullen; nafcullen; fabi91; LeidaJim; princesaamy; Kahah; Mon de Cullen; the rainbowgirl; cecy wayland; hilarycullen17; Suiza19; VanpiresDoItBetter; rubygloomsp; Addy Ortiz; MillaPattzn; Luz Cullen Chiva; ileidan; eli1901; Nardillita; Twilighter930; Yeray; TinaCullenSwan; ZAVACULLEN; NinnaCullen;CINTIA EL NEMER; Beth71; miraura ; Mapi Hale; Genesis Torres; gracie Alexa; Elu-QuiDieuExalter; julimechitas; supattisondecullen; Edward Cullen's Pauli; Angie C Cullen ; Naobi Chan; Fran Cullen Masen; Julimuliluli De Cullen; BETTY CULLEN; fantwilight1; Kiran Masen; Maxipau; Kitty678; jaavii; NADUSOLE; Natasha Granger; twifanMarie; xelatwi; Lola; MaryC24; Jaslice Hale Cullen; Yulibar; paz15; Maya Cullen Masen; Pamela Cullen S; TGKiran; Karen O'Shea; tlebd; Klaxi; BKss; Estefaiaalicecullen; ROXXI88;WeRa CuLleN;Vyda; JiaoMalu; Nikkioo; FABME; Paaameeelaaa; Bella Masen86; sisi bunny; Magtam1830; Ebrume; Lauriss; Estrie; Libelula19; Wawis cullen; Adry'XoxO; AleCullenn; Andreiita-crepuZ; Ludwika Cullen; jhkkhmm; Cristina; Carol; paz15;Paolita93; Dama89;lEOna gUAraNi CUllEN SWan; anónimo;annimo but con estilo; annabolena; aridkell12; fantwiligh1; Dulcynea; Ginegine; Lizzie Cullen Black; Samy Cullen Black; chloe patt; AnnieKP; PriScElLa9; Sayuri1980; maria; Allie Brandon Whitlock; YuliBar; Branstone Rose; ISACOBO; Haeliithaa; M1979; mgcb; Alex;maría andreina; Gabii; Twistofcrazy; ThoraPoison; KarenPattzCullen; lizitablackswan; Magdi Malfoy; Carito; Mrs P and C; Anybuff; Piita Masen; MissBennetDarcy; Jane000; Angie Masen; Jazmin Li; lissette cullen flores; Nani; beakis; BlackCullen; veritoxs; Ja; and Cullen; Lyhaane'Swan; Maya Cullen Masen; Nessa610; Medialuna; CristellaWolfe; Ninaa; AlejandraZJofre; Gehry-Girl; cutita; Cherrie; Valeriax100pre; Gocha; GoAskEmily; Tamyren; Cecy; Gocha; ShiningSmile; Marceela Mac; frances-k; NAIARA23; Poemusician; Saha Denali; ; a1n1i1t1a1; JessMPattison; MGLR; MELI8114; marie Cullen; miriam gilabert; Love Sex Bellward; Tutzy Cullen; Cynthia jr; Vilma Gomez; YeIcY LEaNe SwAnSEa; BET; Andysuperchula; alejahincapié; RociodePeru; Ariadne 99; Nikipattz; Tamy Masen Cullen; Dulce Isabela 7.

Espero que no se me haya olvidado nadie ¡por Dios!, si es así, hacédmelo saber. ¡Bienvenidas, nuevas lectoras! Es extraordinario saber que en cada capítulo, somos algunas más..

Gracias por vuestros rr, las alertas, y que me sigan incluyendo entre favoritos.

Y muchas, muchas gracias a ustedes, mis niñas preciosas, que dedicándome un poquito de vuestro tiempo en cada capítulo, hacéis posible que esta historia cuente ya con … ¡3.846 rr!… Créanme si les digo que hace mucho, pero mucho tiempo, que superamos los rr, que con mucha fe en la historia llegué algún día pensar que conseguiría con ella, y os aseguro que no superaban las tres cifras. Cuando digo que ha superado con creces mis expectativas, no exagero. ¡GRACIAS!

Perdonad si no logré contestar todos los rr, pero no puedo disponer del tiempo que desearía para hacerlo adecuadamente.

¡Requesonas, os quiero mucho!, espero encontraros en el club cuando acabe de subir el capi.

¡ PRECIOSAS MIAS, NOS VEMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO! ¿Qué creen qué pasará?...

Me encanta oír vuestras teorías..jajá jajá…

Un abrazo enorme a todas … HASTA PRONTO …

Besitos!

/(^_^)\ saraes.


	43. Chapter 43

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos,.. ¡ya quisiera!,.. son de la fantástica S. Meyer, yo, simplemente , los tomo prestados para soñar con ellos….pero la trama y algunos de ellos si…

* * *

¡Hola, mis niñas preciosas!...acá estoy de nuevo con otro capítulo ¡espero que os guste!

* * *

¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

XLIII.

Edward, sintiendo como su alma se rompía en dos, no pudo evitar perderse de nuevo en ese mar de chocolate que tanto lo enloquecía.. Por más que se sentía roto y decepcionado… era incapaz de romper el embrujo de sus ojos.

Los suyos propios, comenzaron a humedecerse a la vez que sentía un calor abrasador en su estomago. Ella estaba ahí, pero no a su lado, sino al lado de otro hombre que se autonombraba el dueño de su corazón ahora.

Los celos y el dolor, comenzaron a apoderarse de él. Ni siquiera las lágrimas que amenazaba con salir de los ojos de ella lo conmovieron.

- Ahora si tiene sentido todo - musitó mientras, con sus ojos anegados, la miraba con dolor. - Ahora entiendo cómo te resultó tan fácil dudar de mí..- su voz, aunque apenas era un susurro dejaba ver su reproche.

- ¡¿Qué? - exclamó Bella indignada; aunque le dio una vuelco el corazón al verlo, cada segundo que pasaba volvía a sentir ese dolor que le traspasaba el alma.. - Fácil, fácil… - repitió irónicamente sintiendo a la vez, todo el odio que había ido acumulando cada vez que la imagen de ellos juntos se adueñaba de su mente.. - Tú me lo pusiste demasiado fácil, Edward… no sé ni cómo tienes la desfachatez de presentarte delante de mí.. - le reprochó con los ojos refulgentes de rabia.

Edward, que no había apartado la mirada de ella, no pudo evitar sisear con una mueca de desprecio al oírla. ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpido? Él que venía con el firme propósito de hacerla ver que todo había sido una mentira y resulta que ella ya había encontrado con quién rehacer su vida..

- Eres una cínica Bella. Supongo que pensar eso acalla tu conciencia - le reprochó él que, aunque destrozado, hervía de rabia. - Sabes una cosa…- rió irónicamente mientras sentía como su corazón se desgarraba - venía dispuesto a suplicar que me oyeses, a apelar a tu amor para hacerte ver que todo fue un engaño, pero ahora… sé que nada valdrá la pena. Siempre supe que mi amor hacía ti era mucho mayor al que decías sentir por mi.

Bella escuchaba las palabras que despreciativamente salían de la boca de Edward y no daba crédito, cada una de ellas era un dardo envenenado hacia su corazón ya mal herido. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle esas cosas?, ¿qué es lo que le reprochaba a ella?.. Por más que intentaba entender, no podía y sólo quería que callase, que dejara de insultarla gratuitamente cuando fue él el que había ensuciado su amor acostándose con esa zorra.

- No sé como tienes el valor de decirme eso.- dijo Bella con un hilo de voz, dejando escapar las lágrimas que, hasta ese momento, se le había acumulado en los ojos - ya me lastimaste una vez Edward, no permitiré que lo vuelvas hacer . ¡No quiero volver a verte, me oyes…!- le gritó finalmente. A pesar de las lágrimas que corrían sin remedio por sus mejillas, sus ojos llameaban de furia. - … jamás pensé que diría esto…- dijo sin apartara la mirada de él, con una mueca de dolor en la cara - … pero te odio, ¡te odio, Edward Cullen! - le espetó con toda la rabia y el dolor que sentía en esos momentos. - Sácame de aquí, Nahuel… - susurró finalmente ahogándose con sus propias lágrimas - No quiero seguir escuchando una palabra más..

-Claro Bella, vamos…- musitó Nahuel, que tensó por la situación que estaba presenciando, no tardó en tomarla por la cintura y guiarla hasta el coche.

- Bella…- gritó de pronto Edward, cuando al ver que ella se alejaba con el otro tipo, salió de su estado de shock. Bella se paró en el acto pero no se volvió - Ya no volveré a molestarte nunca más. - dijo él con la voz rota viendo como la única mujer a la que había amado y sabía que amaría toda la vida, se iba con otro hombre.

Bella, al oírlo, no pudo evitar que las lágrimas volvieran a brotar al cerrar sus ojos fuertemente. Su pecho desgarrado le provocaba un dolor insoportable. El verlo de nuevo no hizo otra cosa que constatar que jamás podría olvidarlo, que lo amaba más que a nadie en este mundo pero su interior lloraba desconsolado por que él no la amó lo suficiente. Sus palabras resonaban aún en su cabeza. _"Siempre supe que mi amor hacía ti era mucho mayor al que decías sentir por mi." _¿Cómo podía decir eso después de lo que hizo?, se preguntaba indignada y dolida, ¿cómo fue capaz de entregarse a otra mujer, recibir sus besos, si la amaba a ella? Sabía que esa herida la acompañaría el resto de su vida, pero ya no le quedaba más que intentar sobreponerse y seguir adelante, como había hecho siempre, volver a esa fría y solitaria vida a la que estaba destinada a vivir.

Nahuel la ayudó a tomar asiento pero cuando cerró la puerta, no pudo evitar mirar hacía Edward, que con una mueca de dolor en su rostro, los miraba con los ojos anegado.

Nadie que viera esa imagen dudaría del sufrimiento que ese hombre estaba sintiendo, y por primera vez, dudó que hubiese sido capaz de menospreciarla de esa manera, no tenía sentido. Aunque, después de lo ocurrido y de la forma en que la trató, sabía que su amiga no le daría la oportunidad de explicar lo que pasó realmente..

- Bella…- llamó su atención nada más entrar en el auto. - Creo que deberías hablar con él. Ambos estabais muy nerviosos, deberíais hablar más tranquilos en otro lugar..

- No hay nada que hablar Nahuel, se lo que vi.- dijo con la voz extorsionada a causa del llanto.- Además, tú mismo lo has oído, ni siquiera es capaz de admitirlo sino que aún tiene el cinismo de reprocharme que yo no lo amo. No fui yo la que lo engaño con otro, la que entregó sus besos a otros. - de nuevo el sólo mencionarlo la hizo estremeces de dolor.

En ese momento ambos volvieron la mirada hacía el lugar donde Edward se había quedado, pero él ya no estaba, había desaparecido, se fue y cómo le dijo, jamás regresaría..

Bella, sintiendo de nuevo que su alma se iba, volvió su mirada al frente e intentó ahogar el sollozo que de nuevo, comenzaba a formarse en su garganta.

Nahuel no lograba entender nada, mientras que conducía hacia el hospital, su cabeza no hacia otra cosa que pensar… ¿para qué había venido Edward? Si su propósito era recuperarla, ¿a que vino tratarla así?. Y en ese momento, recordó que era él el hombre que la observaba con devoción a través del escaparate, y golpeando el volante se maldijo..

-¡Soy un idiota! Todo ha sido culpa mía Bella, le he dado a entender a Edward algo equivocadamente..

- ¿Qué? - preguntó Bella con un hilo de voz sin llegar a comprender.

- Antes, cuando iba a tu encuentro, me fijé que había un hombre que te observaba descaradamente a través del escaparte sin que tú te dieras cuenta - Bella lo miró con los ojos rojos a causa de las lágrimas. - Cuando llegué a su altura y comprobé que efectivamente te miraba a ti, no pude evitar desanimarlo diciendo que tu corazón ya tenia dueño, refiriéndome a tu marido, claro.- Bella que hasta ese momento seguía sin entender, incrementó su sollozo al oírlo decir su marido - Pero yo no sabía que era él mismo Bella, ¿no te das cuenta? El pensó que era yo el dueño de tu corazón..

Bella que un principio lo miraba sin comprender nada, se llevó la mano a la boca al volver a recordar todas las palabras que él le dijo, y entendió por fin el motivo. - El creyó que estábamos junto - musitó con los ojos anegados y la mano aún en la boca..

- Exacto Bella, por eso te dijo todas esas barbaridades; él piensa que ya lo has olvidado, que has rehecho tu vida…

- Pero eso no es verdad yo no…- dijo indignada, pero entonces recordó porqué estaban en esa situación. Bella bajó su rostro compungido y sin poder evitarlo, comenzó a frotar sus manos sobre su regazo - Eso no cambia lo que ocurrió Nahuel - le dijo sintiendo como su corazón volvía a contraerse dolorosamente..

- ¿Y si no ocurrió? - dijo de pronto él sorprendiéndola. - ¿Y si esa tipa hizo parecer lo que no era, Bella? Ese hombre que se quedó allí estaba totalmente devastado, estaba sufriendo horriblemente y eso no lo hace alguien que se acuesta con la primera zorra que se le pone por delante… sino más bien alguien impotente que ve como por algo ajeno a él, pierde al amor de su vida.

Bella sintió de nuevo las lágrimas inundar sus ojos. Una parte de ella quería pensar que eso fuera cierto, ¿seria posible que Tanya.. Pero al nombrarla, de nuevo las imágenes se formaron en su cabeza y con otro sollozo negó sintiéndose cada vez más rota..

- No… yo sé lo que ví, Nahuel… ella estaba allí, desnuda, y él saliendo desnudo de la ducha nombrándola… - un hondo lamento salió de su garganta..- yo los vi, entiendes, yo los vi … - dijo abrazándose a si misma intentando mitigar en algo ese inmenso dolor que la azotaba..

- ¿Y si lo que viste no fue lo que realmente pasó?..- le dijo intentando hacerle ver otra perspectiva..- Yo, sin siquiera pretenderlo, he hecho que Edward crea que estamos juntos y él también nos ha visto. ¿A caso sus ojos no le han mentido? - preguntó sin apartar su mirada de ella.

Bella, que hasta ese momento seguía sumida en ese bucle de dolor diciendo una y otra vez yo los vi, yo los vi… levantó su rostro enrojecido hasta enfrentar a su amigo que recién había aparcado en su plaza en el hospital..

- ¿Me estas diciendo que mis ojos me engañaron? - dijo con un hijo de voz; y en ese preciso momento, la imagen de Mara clavando los ojos en los suyo se hizo presente sobresaltándola…

"…_las tinieblas volverán a cernirse sobre ti… Tendrás que enfrentar tus temores, y tus ojos te engañaran… Pero el que llevarás en tu vientre te devolverá la luz… Sólo recuerda esto, será importante… tus ojos te engañaran…"_

_- _No puede ser, no puede… - comenzó a murmurar con la mirada perdida y una mano en su boca.

Bella de pronto sintió como todo su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar totalmente conmocionada. ¿Seria cierto que sus ojos la habían engañado?, ¿que él jamás la hubiese engañado?. De nuevo las nauseas aparecieron, comenzó a sentir un calor asfixiante subirle desde el estomago, sus latidos, cada vez más fuertes y rápidos, comenzaban a descontrolarse… y sin poder evitarlo, sintió como todo se volvía negro….

- Bella... Bella..- Escuchaba a lo lejos. -No lo entiendo, ¿por qué no reacciona? - oía la voz de Nahuel pero como muy lejana.

- Ya está volviendo en sí, lo ves - Ahora era la voz de una mujer la que sonaba más clara. Bella intentó abrir los ojos y aunque al principio una luz cegadora se lo impidió, poco a poco se fue acostumbrando.

- Bella, ¡gracias a Dios! ¿cómo te sientes? - preguntó Nahuel con un semblante de pura preocupación.

- ¿Qué... qué ha pasado? - preguntó cuando al enfocar la vista, se dio cuenta de que estaba en una habitación de un hospital.

- Te has desmayado, Bella. Menudo susto me has dado amiga.- le dijo Nahuel con una pequeña sonrisa..

Bella intentó incorporarse pero de nuevo la cabeza le dio vueltas. - Me siento mareada - dijo apenas en un hilo de voz..

- Es comprensible Bella. Toma, bebe un poco de agua…- le dijo la doctora pasándole un pequeño vaso de plástico.

- Gracias - susurró Bella que no tardó en ingerir el refrescante liquido.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?- le preguntó la doctora que caminó hasta detrás de un escritorio. En ese momento, Bella se dio cuenta de que estaba sobre una camilla en la propia consulta de la doctora.

- Un poco aturdida - respondió, aunque realmente, se sentía abatida, destrozada, con ganas de llorar y deshacer el nudo que tenía en la garganta y que parecía asfixiarla.

-Ya tengo los resultados de las pruebas que te hicieron ayer - le informó la doctora con una sonrisa, ajena al sufrimiento de Bella.

Bella la miró y aunque le quiso devolver la sonrisa, no pudo, el nudo que de nuevo engarrotaba su garganta se lo impedía. Ahora sólo quería saber que era lo que le pasaba, para volver cuanto antes a perderse entre las cuatro paredes de su habitación.

- Nahuel, creo que deberías dejarnos a solas - le pidió la doctora.

- Claro, esperaré a fuera - dijo besando la frente de Bella, pero ésta, no estando de acuerdo, le tomó de la mano y con los ojos le suplicó que se quedase.

- Prefiero que se quede - dijo finalmente aún sin soltar su mano. Temía que lo que le dijese fuera malo y no se encontraba con fuerzas para recibir otra mala noticia..

- Esta bien, si así lo prefieres…- la tranquilizó la doctora.

Bella, que comenzó a sentirse algo mejor físicamente, le pidió a Nahuel que la ayudase para bajar de la camilla y se sentó frente a la doctora, que con total normalidad y tranquilidad buscaba algo entre los cajones..

- ¡Ah!, esta enfermera… - dijo a modo de reproche - no sé dónde me ha puesto… a si, aquí está ..- dijo finalmente sacando un sobre.

Nahuel se había quedado detrás de Bella apoyando una de sus manos en su hombro y no pudo evitar rodar los ojos al escuchar a la doctora…

La doctora comenzó a leer el informe que había dentro y después de musitar palabras incompresibles para Bella, levantó su vista de los papeles y le ofreció una dulce sonrisa..

-Pues aquí tenemos la causa de todos tus males - dijo aún con la sonrisa..

Bella la miraba sin comprender, cómo una doctora podía sentirse tan feliz a la hora de decirle a alguien que estaba enfermo, pensaba.

-¿Es muy grave? - preguntó sin más preámbulo.

- No, no es grave, Bella. Aunque… si será un poco molesto durante un tiempo… Estás embarazada - dijo finalmente dejando a Bella totalmente en shock.

- Pero.. Pero..

- ¿Cuándo fue que tuviste tu último periodo, Bella? - le preguntó la doctora que comenzó a anotar algo en el ordenador.

- No.. no puede ser - dijo finalmente ella que seguía impactada por lo que acababa de oír.

- Pues los resultados dicen lo contrario Bella..-le contestó la doctora.

- Pero.. yo no puedo tener hijos. El doctor Vulturi dijo que no podría tener hijos. - murmuró Bella que no salía de su asombro..

- Bella, a veces los doctores nos equivocamos. De todas formas, para que te quedes más tranquila te haremos una ecografía.

- Bella, ¡es fantástico! - dijo Nahuel con una radiante sonrisa. El lo sospechaba desde hacia un tiempo, ya que los signos que mostraba eran más que evidentes, pero como ella le había contado lo de la violación y sus consecuencias, quiso estar seguro antes.- Ya decía yo que esa ingesta de chocolate nocturna no era muy normal - se burló animadamente.

- Pero.. - Bella seguía sin salir de su asombro.

- Bella - volvió a requerirla la doctora.. - ¿Me dices, por favor? ..- le volvió a preguntar..

- No sé.. creo que.. - Bella comenzó a pensar en la última vez que tuvo el periodo, y eso fue justo tres semana antes de regresar del viaje..

-Definitivamente estás embarazada. - le confirmó la doctora - ¿ves ese puntito que hay ahí?, pues es tu hijo, Bella.

Bella no dejaba de mirar el monitor desde que se puso en la camilla, y cuando la doctora le explicó todo lo que veía, sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse.

Estaba ahí, era cierto, un minúsculo puntito blanco latía dentro de ella. Era su hijo,

Su hijo y el de Edward y sin poder evitarlo por más tiempo, comenzó a llorar..

Nahuel no tardó en llegar a su lado y cariñosamente le acariciaba el cabello mientras Bella no apartaba sus ojos del monitor. Sabía muy bien lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza y sentía deseos de estrecharla y decirle que todo se iba a arreglar. Hasta él mismo quería que todo se arreglara..

- ¿Convencida pues? - le preguntó la doctora ofreciéndole unas toallitas de papel para que se limpiase el gel. Comenzó a teclear algo y cuando obtuvo los datos necesarios, volvió a su escritorio.

Bella, que seguía ensimismada mirando la imagen, ahora fija en el monitor, no hacia otra cosa que llorar. Para ella esa noticia, sin duda, había sido la mejor que le habían dado en su vida, pero no era el momento adecuado. El no estaba ahí, él no compartía con ella la dicha de convertirse en padres. El se había marchado para nunca más volver.

Por más que la idea de ser madre la alegraba, no pudo evitar que de nuevo el mundo se le viniese encima.. Y aunque trataba de calmarse, le resultaba imposible, sus lágrimas corrían por su mejilla sin restricción alguna.

- Tranquila Bella, todo se solucionará..- le susurró Nahuel al oído al verla tan afligida.

Bella, que hasta ese momento seguía mirando ese puntito que era su hijo, fijó los ojos en él al oírlo y una mueca de dolor se dibujó en su cara.

Nahuel le sonrió intentando infundirle ánimos pero Bella no pudo responderle.

La doctora, ajena a todo lo que estaba sucediendo, la felicitó y se burló diciendo que las hormonas eran muy traicioneras. Resultó estar de unas seis semanas aproximadamente y si todo marchaba como se esperaba, el pequeño llegaría a mediados de Noviembre.

Bella seguía sumida en un estado de shock. Por más que apretaba en sus manos la fotografía de ese puntito que era su hijo, no podía evitar el desconcierto. Iba a se madre, lo que no pensó que pudiera suceder nunca se estaba convirtiendo en un hecho. Pero seguía sin poder dejar de sentir esa zozobra que le estrujaba el corazón y hacía que su estomago se contrajese angustiosamente.

- ¿Que voy hacer ahora?… - musitó mientras que se dirigía escoltada por Nahuel hasta el coche. - Voy a tener un hijo… ¿qué..qué voy hacer ahora? - seguía murmurando sin dirigirse a nadie en concreto.

Nahuel ayudó a Bella a introducirse en el coche, corrió hacia el lado del conductor, y una vez dentro, apoyó su brazo en el respaldo de Bella girándose para mirarla.

- Sabes lo que tienes que hacer - le dijo sin miramientos.

Bella que seguía mirando a sus manos, que involuntariamente acariciaban su estomago, ni siquiera se volvió para verlo.

- Lo he perdido, Nahuel. He sido una estúpida y lo he echado de mi vida - dijo con un hilo de voz.

- Nada está perdido Bella. El te ama, y estoy seguro que no le costará perdonarte.

- No, Nahuel, ya le oíste, no sólo esta dolido por mi actitud, por mi desconfianza; él piensa que lo he traicionado, entiendes - le dijo sin levantar en lo más mínimo la voz, sintiendo en cada momento lo que cada una de sus palabras significaban. - ¿Por qué fui tan estúpida, porqué dudé de él? - se reprochaba.

- Bella, nadie en su sano juicio habría actuado de otra manera viendo lo que viste, créeme. Es comprensible que dudaras, no te castigues por eso. Pero ahora que cabe la posibilidad de que todo haya sido un engaño, ¿me estás diciendo que vas a dejar que ese hombre siga pensando que no lo amas, cuando te estás muriendo por él?.

En ese instante, Bella fijó los ojos en su amigo y pensó en lo importante que se había convertido Nahuel, habiéndose conocido en apenas dos semanas. Y aunque no le llegó a los ojos, sonrió en agradecimiento de que él estuviera allí.

- Gracias - musitó sintiendo como de nuevo las lágrimas abrasaban sus ojos - eres un amigo de verdad, Nahuel, me alegra haberte conocido.

- No me las de Bella,- contestó él igualmente emocionado - tener tu amistad es lo mejor que me ha pasado en años, te lo aseguro.

Bella volvió a sonreír pero fijó de nuevo sus ojos en sus manos que seguían acariciando cariñosamente su tripita.

- ¿En verdad crees que me perdonará?. No sé como voy hacer para vivir sin él - le confesó con la voz rota - Lo quiero a mi lado, Nahuel - dijo entre sollozos - no podía soportar la idea de que él hubiese estado con otra, no puedo siquiera soportar la idea, de aún habiendo estado con otra seguir sin él, no creo que pueda con esto Nahuel, me está doliendo demasiado, es insoportable el dolor que siento aquí - dijo llevándose la mano al pecho - Lo quiero, Nahuel, y ahora que realmente creo que él no tuvo nada que ver, él piensa que yo no lo amo. ¡Lo dañé! - dijo clavando sus enrojecidos e hinchados ojos en los de su amigo. - Le he hecho demasiado daño, no… no merezco ni tan siquiera su perdón - y rompiéndose completamente se dejó llevar por un llanto desesperado.

- Tranquila Bella, tranquila - le susurraba Nahuel que no tardó en atraerla a sus brazos. - Ya verás como todo se solucionará.

Por un buen rato, ambos permanecieron abrazados, Bella estaba desahogándose como hacía tiempo que no lo hacía. Y Nahuel la sostuvo sin aflojar su agarre en ningún momento. Sabía que ahora más que nunca necesitaba de ese abrazo y se sintió feliz de ser él el que pudiera dárselo.

Cuando él notó que Bella se iba tranquilizando. La separó de sus brazos y en una acto de suma ternura la tomó por el mentón para que lo mirase.

- Toma de nuevo las riendas de tu vida, Bella. Has sufrido demasiado en ella, no permitas que el miedo al rechazo de Edward, te impida ser feliz con él. - le aconsejó.

Bella seguía mirándolo entristecida, pero a cada palabra que oía, sentía una fuerza crecer en su interior.

El tenía razón, toda su vida había tenido que luchar. Ella era fuerte, fue capaz de cuidar de su padre, de hacer frente a las adversidades, y aunque la vida sólo le había dado pesares, ella era la que controlaba su vida. ¿Por qué no lo iba a hacer de nuevo? ¿Por qué iba permitir que una estúpida le arrebatase lo único bueno que había tenido en la vida?. Cada vez se sentía más segura, ahora le era más fácil pensar que él jamás la había traicionado, que su amor era sincero y que la zorra de Tanya se tuvo que valer de alguna artimaña para hacer ver lo que no era. La duda que sembró fue desapareciendo paulatinamente, y de nuevo, sintió ganas de luchar. Y eso era lo que iba hacer, luchar por su hombre, recuperar su amor costase lo que costase y ahora tenia una razón mucho más poderosa para hacerlo. ¡Iba a ser madre!… Por primera vez desde que supo la noticia, sintió como su cuerpo se inundaba de una inmensa felicidad. Dios le había concedido el don de ser madre, y justo en sus entrañas, albergaba el hijo del hombre al que amaba.

De pronto, su corazón comenzó a latir frenético, sus lágrimas que seguían anegando sus ojos comenzaron a brotar de nuevo, pero esta vez, acompañada de una hermosa sonrisa.

Ahora si sabía lo que tenía que hacer, y nada en este mundo le impediría hacerlo.

- Voy a buscarlo - dijo con determinación, fijando los ojos en su amigo.

Nahuel, al oírla, no pudo evitar emocionarse y completamente feliz, volvió a abrazarse a ella…

- ¡Bien, Bella! - exclamó sonriente. - ¡Así se habla!.

- ¿Dónde está mi bolso?, Nahuel..¿dónde esta mi bolso?, quiero llamarlo, quiero que sepa que va a ser papá.. Quiero oírlo, necesito oírlo. - decía emocionada.

Nahuel, sonrió por el nuevo ánimo de su amiga y no tardó en pasarle la bolsa que estaba en el asiento de atrás. - Tranquila Bella, no lo vas a encontrar así - le decía divertido mientras veía como ella ansiosa, rebuscaba desesperadamente en la bolsa.

-¡Dios!, ¿dónde está ese maldito móvil?- maldecía ella que seguía buscando entre sus enseres..

- ¡Ah, Bella!…¡trae anda!. - le dijo Nahuel que estaba comenzando a sentir la misma desesperación.

El no tardó en encontrar el móvil y con una genuina sonrisa se lo entregó

Bella, con las manos temblorosa, comenzó a marcar el numero de Edward y con el corazón a punto de estallarle, esperó escuchando los tonos..

Pi… pi… pi…

Continuará…

* * *

N/A.

Lo sé… lo sé… soy una insensible, cruel y malvada autora, que seguro tengo acciones tanto en las empresas de clínex, como de uñas postizas y pelucas… pero… ¿no me digan que no están que se mueren por leer el siguiente…? jajajajajjajajaja…. Ainsss… si es que lo de escribir a sacado mi Yo malvado.. (saraes poniendo ojitos.). Bueno, al menos, ya se vislumbra un rayito de luz...¿o no?…

AGRADECIMIENTO

Alicia; Ana; ammyriddle; Crystal Butterfly92; Pam3.C.S; Shibubi; Li; mairethchiba; Danae allen; Nataliaright;Marina Cullen87; VICKY08; arrianna mansen; themis78,Claudi17; EdithCullen; Dreams Hunter; L'Amelie; sophia18; Lucimell; Kute-Chan; Jolie Cullen; Yasmin-Cullen; Cullen Vigo, crismery; lexa0619; Vale; Kalikw; pekascullen; Impossible love; Milhoja; EdwardKaname; Kira masen; Pao; LUCYarg; titaangel30; KarlaMasenRossSalvatoreCullen; Chemita; beluchiss; alijas1002; Kahtzathroph-VK; madaswan; Ara Cullen; ImPoly; Aleisa Black; Nicole Alexa Cullen; Salyluna; Anónimo; Kellys; Danika20; isabela91; ; Aiiram; Tania Solis; deandramari; Paolastef; Elyta; Iare; Kapri-SatrawwBerries; Angye; ChayoRCM; TinaCullenSwan; Tata XOXO; Idta; carlita16; Katlyn Cullen; Ely Cullen M; NuRySh; Aspasie29; Emma Isabella de Cullen; Yevi08; Aime Cullen; nany87; Lauri R; carmen Cullen 116; Leila Cullen Masen; AleLupis; larosaderosas; rebenkita; yoya11; green'splace; vanscat; Noelle XD; mariclau; delitah cullen; Jos WeasleyC; bellaliz; yolabertay; msteppa; Ericastelo; lucia2176; lili2543; MgCullen; PattyQ; alliebebe; Johis.U; -Tsukino; ADICULLEN; sophie cullen swan; EmilioLT; FENIXGIRL83; calalis; MillaPattzn; Lynn;Smile79; Maiy; CullenKika16; MyGypsyPauletta; Lorena; Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen;Yose; Ally Mansen; Karin Cullen; Pilar ralip; Edward-Bella-Manson; Yeya Cullen; Jorgi; AbbyNicole; Jesiry Beaitaly; LienCullenPotter;Adry; Carmen Cullen; audreybaldacci; Patrinix; chikiday; BiankisMasen; Nikki Swan; Klaiva;Sandra1; Laura Castiblanco; BeeLaDarcy; solangegonzalez; maireth SM cullen; Joss Alvarado; XkanakoX; roscidius cullen; nafcullen; fabi91; LeidaJim; princesaamy; Kahah; Mon de Cullen; the rainbowgirl; cecy wayland; hilarycullen17; Suiza19; VanpiresDoItBetter; rubygloomsp; Addy Ortiz; MillaPattzn; Luz Cullen Chiva; ileidan; eli1901; Nardillita; Twilighter930; Yeray; TinaCullenSwan; ZAVACULLEN; NinnaCullen;CINTIA EL NEMER; Beth71; miraura ; Mapi Hale; Genesis Torres; gracie Alexa; Elu-QuiDieuExalter; julimechitas; supattisondecullen; Edward Cullen's Pauli; Angie C Cullen ; Naobi Chan; Fran Cullen Masen; Julimuliluli De Cullen; BETTY CULLEN; fantwilight1; Kiran Masen; Maxipau; Kitty678; jaavii; NADUSOLE; Natasha Granger; twifanMarie; xelatwi; Lola; MaryC24; Jaslice Hale Cullen; Yulibar; paz15; Maya Cullen Masen; Pamela Cullen S; TGKiran; Karen O'Shea; tlebd; Klaxi; BKss; Estefaiaalicecullen; ROXXI88;WeRa CuLleN;Vyda; JiaoMalu; Nikkioo; FABME; Paaameeelaaa; Bella Masen86; sisi bunny; Magtam1830; Ebrume; Lauriss; Estrie; Libelula19; Wawis cullen; Adry'XoxO; AleCullenn; Andreiita-crepuZ; Ludwika Cullen; jhkkhmm; Cristina; Carol; paz15;Paolita93; Dama89;lEOna gUAraNi CUllEN SWan; anónimo;annimo but con estilo; annabolena; aridkell12; fantwiligh1; Dulcynea; Ginegine; Lizzie Cullen Black; Samy Cullen Black; chloe patt; AnnieKP; PriScElLa9; Sayuri1980; maria; Allie Brandon Whitlock; YuliBar; Branstone Rose; ISACOBO; Haeliithaa; M1979; mgcb; Alex;maría andreina; Gabii; Twistofcrazy; ThoraPoison; KarenPattzCullen; lizitablackswan; Magdi Malfoy; Carito; Mrs P and C; Anybuff; Piita Masen; MissBennetDarcy; Jane000; Angie Masen; Jazmin Li; lissette cullen flores; Nani; beakis; BlackCullen; veritoxs; Ja; and Cullen; Lyhaane'Swan; Maya Cullen Masen; Nessa610; Medialuna; CristellaWolfe; Ninaa; AlejandraZJofre; Gehry-Girl; cutita; Cherrie; Valeriax100pre; Gocha; GoAskEmily; Tamyren; Cecy; Gocha; ShiningSmile; Marceela Mac; frances-k; NAIARA23; Poemusician; Saha Denali; ; a1n1i1t1a1; JessMPattison; MGLR; MELI8114; marie Cullen; miriam gilabert; Love Sex Bellward; Tutzy Cullen; Cynthia jr; Vilma Gomez; YeIcY LEaNe SwAnSEa; BET; Andysuperchula; alejahincapié; RociodePeru; Ariadne 99; Nikipattz; Tamy Masen Cullen; Dulce Isabela 7; Camifanning ; Karitho; Toat86; Molly M94; coky cullen espaa.

Espero que no se me haya olvidado nadie ¡por Dios!, si es así, hacédmelo saber. ¡Bienvenidas, nuevas lectoras! Es extraordinario, el aquelarre sigue creciendo…

Gracias por vuestros rr, las alertas, y que me sigan incluyendo entre favoritos.

Y muchas, muchas gracias a ustedes, mis niñas preciosas, que dedicándome un poquito de vuestro tiempo en cada capítulo, hacéis posible que esta historia cuente ya con , espera que se me nubla la vista, ¿es cierto eso que veo?, ¿es que puede ser posible?… ya cuenta con… ¡3.944 rr!… ¡ahhhhhh!..faltan sólo 56 para llegar a los 4.000. ( Saraes bailando el baile de la felicidad estilo Emmett) ¡Gracias chicas! me hace inmensamente feliz, saber que esta historia que amo, esté llegando a tantos corazones.

Perdonad si de nuevo no logré contestar todos los rr aunque estoy poniendo todo mi empeño en ello.

¡Requesonas, os quiero mogollón!, espero encontraros en el club cuando acabe de subir el capi.

¡ PRECIOSAS MIAS, NOS VEMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO! .. ¡Dios!, yo desde luego me estoy comiendo las uñas por saber… ¿Qué creen qué pasará? ¿será que Edward aceptará la llamada o…? ...Deléitenme con sus teorías, please.. jajajaja

Por cierto… os animo, si tenéis tiempo, a que leáis los rr, realmente son muy divertidos y es lindo ver como otras chicas piensa sobre la historia, lo que esperan y si sufren o no como una… os lo aseguro, os reiréis mucho, sois la mar de ingeniosas..jajá jajá

Un abrazo enorme a todas … HASTA PRONTO …

Besitos!

/(^_^)\ saraes.


	44. Chapter 44

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos,.. ¡ya quisiera!,.. son de la fantástica S. Meyer, yo, simplemente , los tomo prestados para soñar con ellos….pero la trama y algunos de ellos si…

* * *

¡Hola, mis niñas preciosas!...acá estoy de nuevo con otro capítulo ¡espero que os guste!….

Esto…¡ no me odies mucho…!

* * *

¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

XLIV.

- ¿_Diga? _- contestó una voz femenina al otro lado del teléfono..

Bella, al oírla, sintió como su corazón se paraba, ¿quién era esa mujer y por qué contestaba el teléfono de Edward?, un sudor frío comenzó a correr por su manos. De nuevo la duda comenzó a tomar forma en ella.. ¿Y si desesperado había ido en busca del consuelo de otra mujer?

Nahuel, al notar la expresión aterrada en el rostro de Bella, le preguntó con la mirada pero ésta seguía sin reaccionar..

-¿Qué ocurre Bella? - le preguntó finalmente..

- _Oiga, ¿quién es_? ..- se oía la voz de la mujer desde el otro lado de la línea.

Nahuel al oírla , le arrebató el teléfono de las mano a Bella.

- Hola, hum… ¿podría hablar con Edward? - le preguntó con cierto nerviosismo.

- ¿_Edward?, ¿qué Edward?, aquí no hay ningún Edward, ha debido equivocarse_…- contestó la mujer.

- Oh.. Usted perdone… hemos debido de marcar mal el número de teléfono..

- _No se preocupe..no ha sido nada _- contestó la mujer antes de cortar la llamada.

- Bella, ¡por Dios!…has marcado malamente el número - le reprochó Nahuel que por un momento se había temido lo peor..

- ¿Qué? - preguntó Bella soltando el aire que había retenido en los pulmones…

- ¡Toma anda! vuelve a llamar y esta vez asegúrate que marcas bien. - le dijo medio divertido acercándole el móvil..

Bella no pudo evitar que un sonrojo colorease sus mejilla… pero volvió a sonreír.

Con más cuidado esta vez, marcó el número que sabía de memoria y volvió a retener el aire a la espera del tono.

- _El número que ha marcado, esta apagado o fuera de cobertura_…- contestó la voz de un contestador.

- ¡Qué! - exclamó Bella sintiendo de nuevo la aprensión en su estomago..- está… está apagado - musitó notando como las lágrimas volvían a quemar sus ojos..

- ¡No puede ser! - espetó Nahuel arrebatándole de nuevo el móvil. Con un rápido movimiento, pulsó de nuevo el número para asegurarse el mismo que no se había vuelto a equivocar..

- _El número que ha marcado, está a pagado o fuera de cobertura _- volvió a repetir el contestador…

Nahuel, miró con tristeza a su amiga, que sumergida de nuevo en la incertidumbre, mantenía su rostro abatido mientras se pasaba una y otra vez su mano sobre su vientre..

- Lo sabia… - musitó Bella de pronto..- no volverá nunca más como prometió, no me dejará que hable con él siquiera, no… no es la primera vez que rechaza una llamada mía - le confesó tragándose las lágrimas que corrían hacia sus labios…

- Bella…. - susurró Nahuel entristecido.

- ¿Que voy hacer ahora? - susurró sin levantar la vista…

- ¡Oh, vamos Bella! - exclamó Nahuel. - No me digas que te vas a dar por vencida tan rápido…- le reclamó. - Quizás se haya quedado sin batería, o … o quizás esté en algún sitio que no tenga cobertura..

- No, no lo creo…- respondió ella hundida..

- Pues yo si, así que, cambia esa cara y esperemos un poco… ¡te invito un chocolate caliente! - le ofreció intentando animarla..

- No me apetece, Nahuel, gracias - dijo con tristeza - mejor, llévame a casa…

- ¡No, Bella! - dijo con un tono autoritario. - No dejaré que te hundas en tu miseria. Ahora mismo vas a enjugarte esas lágrimas y vas a venir conmigo a tomar ese chocolate, verás como después él cogerá el teléfono..

- Nahuel…- protestó Bella..

- De Nahuel nada, ¡vamos y punto!

Bella, que en un principio se sintió incómoda al oír el tono demandante de su amigo, finalmente sonrió con tristeza y aún con el rostro abatido, se dejó guiar por él hasta una cafetería cercana al lugar donde vivían.

- ¿Realmente piensa, que él me perdonará ? - le preguntó por enésima vez - yo no estoy tan segura..- confesó temor..

- Bella, ese hombre te ama, no me cabe la menor duda, y… en cuanto sepa la verdad, correrá a tus brazos… Además, saber que será padre estoy seguro que le hará sentir el hombre más feliz de la tierra.- dijo con una sonrisa radiante.

- Padre…- musitó Bella, sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer su piel - ¡Vamos a ser padres!- volvió a repetir con una sonrisa en su cara llevando de nuevo sus manos a su vientre.

-Y serás una gran madre, Bella.

- Es increíble… aún no entiendo cómo….

- Estas cosas ocurren Bella, más veces de las que creemos, te lo aseguro. Además, estoy seguro que la infección no te llegó a las dos trompas. Y sin duda, tu reposo y cuidados hicieron que esa pequeña posibilidad que había, se hiciera efectiva… bueno… eso y que no habréis parado mucho… - le dijo con una sonrisa pillina…

- Nahuel…- le reprendió Bella que sentía su cara arder de vergüenza, pero sin poder evitarlo, imágenes de sus momentos íntimos con Edward llegaron a ella sintiendo como su estomago se contraía ante los recuerdos..- Jamás he sido tan feliz… - le confesó con una mirada soñadora,- Edward… él… es tan apasionado y tan amoroso. Aún no sé como pude dudar de él.. Su forma de amarme iba más allá de lo terrenal… ¿cómo dejé que ella nos hiciera tanto daño? ¿cómo pude tan siquiera darle un minuto de crédito?.

- Créeme Bella, yo también se lo hubiese dado, esa mujer es sin duda una gran actriz.

- Sabes…- le dijo mirándolo a los ojos - No voy a esperar que me coja ese maldito teléfono, voy a ir a casa… si, eso haré - dijo con convicción - regresaré a casa… a mi casa y le obligaré a que me escuche, me lo debe. - sonrió viendo la cara de asombro de su amigo. - Nunca debió dejarse engañar por esa perra…- sentenció.

- Pues sabes qué - le respondió él - aunque te voy a echar mucho de menos, deseo no volver a verte. - le confesó sonriente..

- Nahuel…- dijo con lástima, sabía muy bien a lo que se refería su amigo y estaba segura, que aunque se hubiesen conocido por tan poco tiempo, siempre llevaría su amistad en su corazón, al fin y al cabo, era su primer amigo que tenía por ella misma.. Que no pertenecía al círculo de Edward. - Yo también te voy a echar mucho de menos.

Bella se levantó seguida de él que la imito y sorprendiéndole, lo abrazó fuertemente.

- Gracias amigo, no podría haber hecho esto sin ti, seguramente aún seguiría sufriendo por la falsa infidelidad de mi marido.

- A si que es cierto - oyó una voz familiar a su espalda.

- ¿A… Alice? - musitó Bella volviéndose para encontrar a Alice mirándola con reproche.

- Si, Bella, soy yo - respondió con frialdad. - Siento si he interrumpido algo..- dijo mirando de reojo a Nahuel.

- ¡¿Qué? - exclamó Bella, - Alice..qué - su tono le había sorprendido.

- Decidí venir a verlo con mis propios ojos - contestó Alice volviendo la mirada a Bella. - No creí que Edward estuviese diciendo la verdad. ¿Cómo has podido? - le reprochó sintiendo sus ojos humedecerse. - ¿Cómo has podido olvidarlo tan pronto?.

- ¡Qué! - volvió a exclamar Bella que no llegaba a entender.- Alice..yo..no..no sé de que me hablas..- le contestó sintiéndose dolida por el tono que Alice usando con ella..

- Creí que lo amabas Bella, jamás he dudo de tu amor por él, por eso… no lo entiendo Bella, cómo puedes estar en los brazos de otro hombre tan pronto….

- ¡Qué… no! - exclamó finalmente Bella al entender a lo que se refería su amiga.. De pronto, comenzó a reír, definitivamente, las hormonas estaban haciendo estragos en su estado de ánimo, pero… al ver a la pequeña duende mirando de mala manera a Nahuel no pude evitar echarse a reír…

- Encima te ríes - le reprochó Alice molesta..

Bella acortó la distancia que las separaba y sin poder evitarlo se lanzó a sus brazos.. - Tú no lo entiendes Alice, es todo un mal entendido, todo ha sido un mal entendido - le confesó sin dejar de abrazarla…

- Pero…- Intentó protestar Alice cuando fue interrumpida por Nahuel.

- Creo que soy yo quién debe explicar eso - dijo él. Bella se separó al fin de los brazos de Alice y se quedó mirándola a los ojos con una sonrisa..

- Bella, no… no entiendo nada - confesó Alice confusa.

- Ven, déjame que te presente - Bella tomó su mano y se giró para mirar a su amigo. - El es Nahuel, Alice, un vecino y mi mejor amigo acá - le dijo sonriéndole con agradecimiento a Nahuel.

- ¿Vecino..a… amigo?… pero.. Edward nos dijo..

- Os dijo que yo era ahora el dueño de su corazón, ¿no es verdad? - la interrumpió Nahuel acercándose a ellas y extendiendo la mano para presentarse, - Es un placer conocerte Alice..

Ella se quedó mirando la mano de Nahuel y sin salir aún de su asombro, se la estrechó.

- Vamos a sentarnos, mi chocolate se enfría - dijo de pronto Bella, que sin duda, tenía los ánimos renovados.

Alice los siguió aún sin entender, y esperó ansiosa a que Bella le explicara todo.

- ¡Lo sabía!..- dijo finalmente con una sonrisa radiante..- ¡sabía que tu no podrías haberlo dejado de amar tan pronto…!- contestó entusiasmada..

- No podría ni podré - confesó Bella sintiendo de nuevo un vuelco en su corazón.

Alice, que había notado como su semblante se veía de nuevo triste intentó animarla. - El no te engaño Bella, si es eso lo que crees, él jamás te hubiese dañado de ese modo. El te ama, más de lo que te puedas imaginar..

- Lo sé..- contestó Bella con tristeza - por eso estoy dispuesta a todo, Alice.. Voy a regresar a casa y le obligaré a que me escuche.. No me importará que se enfade, que me grite. Lo amo, y no permitiré que otro malentendido nos separe de nuevo.. Y ahora menos…- miró a Nahuel con una sonrisa cómplice.- … no permitiré que mi hijo crezca sin su padre….

- Bella… - musitó Alice con tristeza, hasta que reparó en lo último que había dicho quedándose de piedra.. - ¿Hijo?…¿Has… has dicho hijo?

Bella asintió con la cabeza llevando una vez más sus manos a su barriguita que aún seguía siendo igual de plana. -¡ Estoy embarazada, Alice!, ¡vamos a tener un hijo! - le confesó con los ojos tintineantes...

- ¡Oh, dios mío!…¡Oh, dios mío! - exclamó Alice dando saltitos en la silla, - ¡Voy a ser tía…!- su voz sonaba más aguda a causa de la risa nerviosa.. - Bella, ¡voy a se tía! - el entusiasmo de la chica hizo que los otros dos comenzaran a reír y que los demás clientes de la cafetería los miraran con interés.

- Si Alice, recién acabo de saberlo… ¡voy a ser mamá! - volvió a decirle de nuevo con una hermosa y genuina sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

Entonces Alice se levantó de pronto..- No puede ser, él… él se fue - dijo mirando a Bella con preocupación..

- ¿Qué? - preguntó Bella con la misma preocupación - ¿Qué quieres decir Alice? - le exigió levantándose y asiéndola por los hombros..-

- Mi primo se ha ido Bella, nos llamó desde el aeropuerto. Estaba tan abatido y destrozado, dijo que volvía al único lugar donde había sido completamente feliz..- dijo con un deje triste en su voz.

- Alice…- musitó Bella dejándose caer de nuevo en la silla.

- Debes ir, Bella - le dijo de pronto tras unos segundos de silencio.. - El regresó a casa, a vuestra casa. El volvió a Londres y no volverá Bella, sé que no volverá, está demasiado dolido, no..no quiere estar en el mismo lugar donde tu estés… con otro. - dijo mirando tristemente hacia Nahuel.

- Pero… - Bella seguía sumida en el desconcierto.

- Pero nada Bella - la encaró Alice.. - Ve con él amiga, hazle saber que no te ha perdido, que nada de lo que piensa es real.

- Alice tiene razón Bella, no puedes permitir que siga pensando que no lo amas..- le apoyó Nahuel.

- Voy a llamar a mi padre para que prepare el Jet privado, si quieres voy contigo.. Llamaré a Jasper y…

- No…no..Alice, no hará falta…- dijo interrumpiéndola..

- Pero debes ir…

- Y voy a ir - le contestó levantándose de nuevo y tomándola de las manos - pero quiero ir sola, Alice, debo arreglar esto sola…

- Pero en tu estado, no quiero que viajes sola..

- No pasará nada, Alice.

- Y tu miedo a volar Bella, no podrás tomar nada.

Bella de pronto se tensó, era cierto, tendría que estar muchas horas dentro de ese avión, pero estaba decidida - El me dará valor.. - contestó categóricamente llevándose las manos de nuevo a su barriga.

- ¿Estás segura? - le preguntó esta vez Nahuel. Aunque quería que su amiga arreglase las cosas con su marido, no dejaba de sentirse apenado al saber que no la volvería a ver..

- Lo estoy Nahuel - le dijo acariciando con cariño su cara - Gracias otra vez, amigo. Jamás olvidaré todo lo que me has ayudado en este tiempo.

- Siempre podrás contar conmigo si me necesitas y… ¿quién sabe? - dijo sonriéndole - si a tu marido no le importa, quizás te visite algún día..

- Eso sería fantástico, Nahuel, pero antes… - dijo mordiéndose el labio y mirando hacia su amiga - … tengo que recuperar a mi marido.

Nuevamente con los ánimos renovados, entre los tres terminaron de empacar las pocas pertenencias que tenía Bella en la casa de Sue. Con tristeza, se despidió de ella y le agradeció todo lo que había hecho por ella en estas semanas. También se despidió de María que recibió la noticia con cierta alegría, algo que no pasó desapercibido ni para Nahuel ni para Bella, que le guiñó el ojo cómplicemente.

Alice, mientras tanto, seguía al tanto de las indicaciones de Carlisle que con entusiasmo llevó a cabo todo los preparativos para el viaje..

En un principio, Esme se ofreció a acompañarla, más desde que supo a feliz noticia, pero tanto Alice como Carlisle, le hicieron ver que era lo mejor para ellos, necesitaban estar solo para arreglar las cosas.

Un par de horas más tarde, Alice y Nahuel se despedían de Bella en el aeropuerto, donde no faltaron los abrazos, las lágrimas y los deseos de que todo se arreglase.

Y una hora después, Bella se encontraba en unos de los sillones del Jet privado, asida fuertemente a los brazos del sillón y rezando a todos los santos mientras el avión hacía su ascenso a los cielos…

.

.

Todo se había vuelto gris en el mundo de Edward. En el preciso momento en el que la vio subir al auto, su mundo se desmoronó. La había perdido, la había perdido para siempre y no podía soportar el dolor, era demasiado grande.

¿Qué haría ahora?, se preguntaba mientras veía al otro hombre como lo miraba sintiéndose triunfante, pensaba él y de nuevo el dolor le doblegó. Ya no podía soportarlo más y dejando su corazón allí, se dio media vuelta y se marchó.

Llegó hasta el aeropuerto en el coche que había alquilado, tenía que volver a casa, a esa casa que sólo había sido testigo de su dolor; no pudo evitar que las lágrimas comenzaran a brotar solas. - Bella… Bella, mi amor …- musitó sintiendo como su alma se desgarraba. - ¿Cómo voy hacer para vivir sin ti? - se lamentaba mientras caminaba ausentemente por el aeropuerto.

Entonces decidió que no podía volver, no podía volver al lugar donde el perfume de otra mujer le recordaría, el porque su mujer lo abandonó. Tomó su móvil, y con la voz rota, le comunicó a su tía que se iba, que no podía soportar la idea de volver allí sin ella, que todo había acabado ya que Bella había encontrado a otro con quien rehacer su vida.

Esme, desesperada, intentó hacerle recapacitar, pero todos los intentos fueron en vano. El se despidió de ellos y les pidió que lo dejaran solo, que no sentía ánimos para estar con nadie.

Todas las horas que estuvo de vuelo, las pasó sumido en un bucle de dolor. Las azafatas, igual que aquella primera vez que partió, lo miraban con tristeza pero le dieron su espacio. Igual de abatido llegó de nuevo al aeropuerto y con la misma tristeza que aquella vez fue a visitar a sus padres.

Se estaba convirtiendo en un ritual, pero esta vez, nada hizo que se sintiera mejor, sino todo lo contrario. Recordar los años felices en el que sus padres se demostraban lo mucho que se amaban, era más de lo que podía soportar. El jamás volvería a sentir eso, Bella se había llevado consigo su corazón, su amor, sus ganas de vivir.

Más abatido incluso de lo que había llegado a Londres, entró en su gran mansión. Bernie y Connie no tardaron en recibirlo pero sólo les bastó una mirada para saber que su pequeño estaba sufriendo, y mucho..

- Edward …- musitó Connie sintiendo un nudo en la garganta al verlo tan afligido - ¿Dónde está Bella? - preguntó con temor..

- No te preocupes nana, Bella está bien - fue lo único que dijo dejando su abrigo sobre un sillón y caminando ausentemente hacia la puerta de su despacho…

- Déjalo Connie - le pidió Bernie que, conociendo bastante a su muchacho, sabía que necesitaba estar solo..

- Pero..

- Necesita desahogarse, cuándo esté preparado, él nos contará - la tranquilizó, aunque Connie no pudo más que suspirar y con tristeza, ver como su pequeño se encerraba totalmente abatido en su despacho..

Tres horas más tarde, Connie se atrevió a golpear la puerta del despacho, cargada con una bandeja donde llevaba un te y unos sándwiches.

- Edward, ¿puedo pasar? - preguntó al otro lado de la puerta pero no obtuvo respuesta; preocupada y aún sin su permiso, se atrevió abrir la puerta, quedándose estática ante la imagen desoladora que tenía al frente..

Su pequeño lloraba desconsolado apoyado en la mesa y aferrado a una imagen de Bella.

- Edward…- musitó corriendo hasta llegar a él - ¿qué te ocurre mi amor?, ¿qué os ha pasado? - le preguntó sintiendo como su corazón se comprimía de angustia al verlo así..

- La perdí, nana… la perdí - apenas musitó con la voz extorsionada por el llanto..

-Oh, mi niño…- exclamó Connie apenada.. - ¿Cómo es posible, si Bella te ama?… ella te ama tanto..

- Pero vio algo que nunca debió haber visto y… eso acabo con su amor - le confesó sintiendo como su alma se desgarraba de nuevo..

- No entiendo, Edward… ¿qué es lo que vio? - preguntó preocupada..

- Me vio con otra mujer… - le confesó finalmente con la voz rota.

- ¿Qué? - susurró Connie incapaz de procesar lo que le acababa de decir..- ¿Tú .. Tú la engañaste Eddie? - le reclamó con un hilo de voz..

- No… no… no…- la intensidad de su voz fue bajando a medidas que el llanto volvía apoderarse de él - yo no la engañe, ¿cómo iba a hacer eso, si la amo por encima de todas las cosas?- respondió él dolido.

- ¿Entonces…? - preguntó Connie.

- Nos tendieron una trampa, nana, y Bella intentó prevenirme pero yo no fui capaz de verlo hasta que fue demasiado tarde - confesó perdiéndose de nuevo en la imagen sonriente de Bella que tenía entre sus manos.

- Pero entonces… debes de decírselo, ella tiene que saberlo… - le sugirió..

- Ya es tarde Connie… ella encontró a otro, se que lo que vio la daño en lo más profundo, y aunque me duele mucho saber que ella no dudo de mi culpabilidad, en el fondo, no puedo reprochárselo. - dijo mirando por primera vez a Connie. - Ayer fui para pedirle que regresara y cuando la vi con él, todo mi mundo se abrió en dos. Por eso sé que para ella tuvo que ser mil veces peor..

- Edward….- musitó Connie con tristeza..

- Déjame solo nana… necesito estar sólo - le pidió volviendo su mirada de nuevos a la imagen de Bella.

- Pero Edward… llevas aquí más de tres horas encerrado, estarás cansado, ¿por qué no subes y te das una ducha?, estoy segura que te sentirás mejor..

- No quiero sentirme mejor, quiero estar sólo, solo eso…- le gritó para que le entendiera.

- Eddie…- susurró Connie sobresaltada por el grito de Edward..

- Lo… lo siento nana, por favor… déjame solo…- le volvió a pedir moderando esta vez su tono.

- Esta bien…- contestó Connie con tristeza girándose y caminando hacia la puerta. - Estaré por aquí si necesitas algo, Edward.- le dijo antes de marcharse..

- Gracias…- apenas susurró Edward sumido de nuevo en la desesperación..

.

.

.

El vuelo, a pesar de todas las comodidades, había sido una autentica tortura. En más de tres ocasiones tuvo que visitar el baño con las dichosas nauseas y aunque la azafata estaba al pendiente de todo bajo las indicaciones de Carlisle, nada podía hacer para aliviarla..

Su propio estado y la ansiedad por reencontrarse de nuevo con él, estaba haciendo estragos en su metabolismo.

Tras haber pasado una infinidad de horas metidas en aquel aparato, al fin llegó a uno de los aeropuertos de Londres. Carlisle también había dispuesto su llegada y allí, nada más bajar del avión, un coche oficial de la compañía esperaba por ella..

Bella no tardó en subir, y con los nervios cada vez más concentrados, se adentró en el corazón de la ciudad que había sido testigo de su amor.

Una hora más tarde, Bella veía a través de la ventanilla del auto, la majestuosa entrada de su casa, esa casa en la que había sentido, por primera vez en la vida, lo que era ser amada y con el corazón en un puño bajo del auto y se encaminó hasta la entrada principal.

- ¡Señora Cullen! - la saludó con asombro Bernie cuando al abrir la puerta se la encontró al otro lado tiritando de frío. Aunque era el mes de marzo, la temperatura allí era bastante fría aún.. - Pase por dios, está congelada…

- ¡Hola Bernie ! - lo saludó Bella que, aunque era cierto que sentía frío, era más su estado nervioso el que la hacía tiritar. - ¿Dónde está? - preguntó nada más poner un pie dentro de la casa.

- Lleva horas encerrado en su despacho, Señora - le indicó Bernie con un tono triste.

- ¿Cómo está? - preguntó Bella que sentía como sus pulsaciones se iban acelerando mientras se desabrochaba el abrigo y se lo entregaba gentilmente al mayordomo.

- No sé que es lo que ha ocurrido, Señora, pero… el Señor llegó destrozado y me consta que sigue igual…

- Esta bien…- dijo Bella tomando aire y soltándolo intentando serenarse un poco. - Deséame suerte - le pidió con una tímida sonrisa mientras, con un manojos de nervios, se encaminaba hasta su despacho..

- ¡Suerte, Bella! - le deseo Bernie mirándola con agradecimiento. Bella se volvió y no pudo evitar que le diera un vuelco el corazón, sabía que para Bernie, Edward era como un hijo, y sin duda, esa era su manera de agradecerle que hubiese regresado. Eso pequeño detalle de que la llamase por su nombre, la llenó de valor y después de dedicarle una tímida sonrisa, volvió a girarse en dirección al despacho y caminó hacia él.

Bella se paró justo enfrente de la puerta; su estomago se estaba convirtiendo en un revoltillo; los nervios, la ansiedad y el temor, se mezclaba dejándole una sensación desagradable en él. - Ahora no pequeño - dijo acariciándose la tripita - No me hagas salir corriendo al baño ahora - le pidió inconcientemente a su hijo. Respirando profundamente, volvió a fijar la mirada en la puerta y con manos temblorosas la golpeó suavemente …

Bella permaneció un rato esperando oír algo, pero nada, un silencio sepulcral era lo único que se oía. Con más nervios que antes, volvió a golpear la puerta, pero esta vez con un poco más de fuerza…

- He dicho que quiero estar solo… - escuchó la voz enfurecida de Edward a través de la puerta. Bella no pudo evitar sobresaltarse, pero había llegado hasta allí y sabía que él estaba sufriendo tanto o más que ella al otro lado, así que, pasando por alto la voz exigente de Edward, abrió decidida la puerta.

- Lo siento, pero no he hecho un viaje tan largísimo para irme sin hablar contigo - dijo Bella en tono exigente…

Continuará….

* * *

N/A.

¡Aaaahh!….¿Cómo puedo dejarlo ahí?… pues muy fácil, escribiendo "continuará" al final...jajajajjajajajaja…. (saraes se frota las manos con una sonrisa diabólica)…

Eso sí… aunque estoy segura que más de una estará pensando en una y mil forma de torturarme, os aseguro que para el próximo….¡Me vais a amar! (saraes pestañeando dulcemente)

AGRADECIMIENTO

Alicia; Ana; ammyriddle; Crystal Butterfly92; Pam3.C.S; Shibubi; Li; mairethchiba; Danae allen; Nataliaright;Marina Cullen87; VICKY08; arrianna mansen; themis78,Claudi17; EdithCullen; Dreams Hunter; L'Amelie; sophia18; Lucimell; Kute-Chan; Jolie Cullen; Yasmin-Cullen; Cullen Vigo, crismery; lexa0619; Vale; Kalikw; pekascullen; Impossible love; Milhoja; EdwardKaname; Kira masen; Pao; LUCYarg; titaangel30; KarlaMasenRossSalvatoreCullen; Chemita; beluchiss; alijas1002; Kahtzathroph-VK; madaswan; Ara Cullen; ImPoly; Aleisa Black; Nicole Alexa Cullen; Salyluna; Anónimo; Kellys; Danika20; isabela91; ; Aiiram; Tania Solis; deandramari; Paolastef; Elyta; Iare; Kapri-SatrawwBerries; Angye; ChayoRCM; TinaCullenSwan; Tata XOXO; Idta; carlita16; Katlyn Cullen; Ely Cullen M; NuRySh; Aspasie29; Emma Isabella de Cullen; Yevi08; Aime Cullen; nany87; Lauri R; carmen Cullen 116; Leila Cullen Masen; AleLupis; larosaderosas; rebenkita; yoya11; green'splace; vanscat; Noelle XD; mariclau; delitah cullen; Jos WeasleyC; bellaliz; yolabertay; msteppa; Ericastelo; lucia2176; lili2543; MgCullen; PattyQ; alliebebe; Johis.U; -Tsukino; ADICULLEN; sophie cullen swan; EmilioLT; FENIXGIRL83; calalis; MillaPattzn; Lynn;Smile79; Maiy; CullenKika16; MyGypsyPauletta; Lorena; Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen;Yose; Ally Mansen; Karin Cullen; Pilar ralip; Edward-Bella-Manson; Yeya Cullen; Jorgi; AbbyNicole; Jesiry Beaitaly; LienCullenPotter;Adry; Carmen Cullen; audreybaldacci; Patrinix; chikiday; BiankisMasen; Nikki Swan; Klaiva;Sandra1; Laura Castiblanco; BeeLaDarcy; solangegonzalez; maireth SM cullen; Joss Alvarado; XkanakoX; roscidius cullen; nafcullen; fabi91; LeidaJim; princesaamy; Kahah; Mon de Cullen; the rainbowgirl; cecy wayland; hilarycullen17; Suiza19; VanpiresDoItBetter; rubygloomsp; Addy Ortiz; MillaPattzn; Luz Cullen Chiva; ileidan; eli1901; Nardillita; Twilighter930; Yeray; TinaCullenSwan; ZAVACULLEN; NinnaCullen;CINTIA EL NEMER; Beth71; miraura ; Mapi Hale; Genesis Torres; gracie Alexa; Elu-QuiDieuExalter; julimechitas; supattisondecullen; Edward Cullen's Pauli; Angie C Cullen ; Naobi Chan; Fran Cullen Masen; Julimuliluli De Cullen; BETTY CULLEN; fantwilight1; Kiran Masen; Maxipau; Kitty678; jaavii; NADUSOLE; Natasha Granger; twifanMarie; xelatwi; Lola; MaryC24; Jaslice Hale Cullen; Yulibar; paz15; Maya Cullen Masen; Pamela Cullen S; TGKiran; Karen O'Shea; tlebd; Klaxi; BKss; Estefaiaalicecullen; ROXXI88;WeRa CuLleN;Vyda; JiaoMalu; Nikkioo; FABME; Paaameeelaaa; Bella Masen86; sisi bunny; Magtam1830; Ebrume; Lauriss; Estrie; Libelula19; Wawis cullen; Adry'XoxO; AleCullenn; Andreiita-crepuZ; Ludwika Cullen; jhkkhmm; Cristina; Carol; paz15;Paolita93; Dama89;lEOna gUAraNi CUllEN SWan; anónimo;annimo but con estilo; annabolena; aridkell12; fantwiligh1; Dulcynea; Ginegine; Lizzie Cullen Black; Samy Cullen Black; chloe patt; AnnieKP; PriScElLa9; Sayuri1980; maria; Allie Brandon Whitlock; YuliBar; Branstone Rose; ISACOBO; Haeliithaa; M1979; mgcb; Alex;maría andreina; Gabii; Twistofcrazy; ThoraPoison; KarenPattzCullen; lizitablackswan; Magdi Malfoy; Carito; Mrs P and C; Anybuff; Piita Masen; MissBennetDarcy; Jane000; Angie Masen; Jazmin Li; lissette cullen flores; Nani; beakis; BlackCullen; veritoxs; Ja; and Cullen; Lyhaane'Swan; Maya Cullen Masen; Nessa610; Medialuna; CristellaWolfe; Ninaa; AlejandraZJofre; Gehry-Girl; cutita; Cherrie; Valeriax100pre; Gocha; GoAskEmily; Tamyren; Cecy; Gocha; ShiningSmile; Marceela Mac; frances-k; NAIARA23; Poemusician; Saha Denali; ; a1n1i1t1a1; JessMPattison; MGLR; MELI8114; marie Cullen; miriam gilabert; Love Sex Bellward; Tutzy Cullen; Cynthia jr; Vilma Gomez; YeIcY LEaNe SwAnSEa; BET; Andysuperchula; alejahincapié; RociodePeru; Ariadne 99; Nikipattz; Tamy Masen Cullen; Dulce Isabela 7; Camifanning ; Karitho; Toat86; Molly M94; coky cullen espaa; marianareyna; Alexandra015; VictoriamariaHalle; Alejandra; catitacullen.

Espero que no se me haya olvidado nadie ¡por Dios! si es así, hacédmelo saber. ¡Bienvenidas, nuevas lectoras! Me entusiasma ver como seguimos creciendo…

Gracias por vuestros rr, por las alertas, por que me sigan incluyendo entre sus favoritos y por supuesto a mis lectoras silenciosas… os sigo animando, háganse presente, es un placer para mí conoceros.

Y gracias sobretodo a ustedes, mis niñas preciosas, que dedicándome un poquito de vuestro tiempo en cada capítulo, hacéis posible que esta historia cuente ya con... definitivamente me vais a hacer llorar… ¡4.065 rr!… Gracias de corazón, verdaderamente me emociona ver que siguen ahí, apoyándome y cómo aman esta historia tanto como yo.

Lamento muchísimo no haber sacado tiempo para contestar esta vez los rr, pero no sólo me debo a mi trabajo, también tengo una hermosa familia que demanda mi atención. Pero no lo duden nunca, me leo todos y cada uno de vuestros rr; de hecho, leer vuestras reacciones, vuestras teorías, vuestras opiniones e ir conociéndoos a través de ellos, es el verdadero beneficio.

Requesonas mías,¡os amo!, el ratito que paso con ustedes es un bálsamo para mí.

Ahora si, mis niñas ¡ NOS VEMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO!...e insisto, algo me dice que lo vais a amar….

Un abrazo enorme a todas, os quiero mucho … HASTA PRONTO …

Besitos!

/(^_^)\ saraes.


	45. Chapter 45

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos,.. ¡ya quisiera!,.. son de la fantástica S. Meyer, yo, simplemente , los tomo prestados para soñar con ellos….pero la trama y algunos de ellos si…

* * *

¡Hola, mis niñas preciosas!...acá estoy de nuevo con otro capítulo, no me he tardado tanto ¿no? ¡espero que os guste!….

Os lo prometo, he muerto con este capítulo 3 veces, la primera escribiéndolo, la segunda releyéndolo y la tercera editándolo. Se requiere el Kit… yo ya he avisado..jajá

¡ Aliiiiiiiiiiiiii , Valitaaaaaaaaaa !... Os lo dedico con todo mi amor.

* * *

¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

XLV.

El poco valor que había reunido, se esfumó en cuanto vio los ojos atónitos de Edward clavados en ella. El se encontraba con la cabeza recostada sobre sus brazos encima del escritorio. Un botella de algún licor que no lograba reconocer, permanecía a su lado junto a un pequeño vaso. En ese preciso momento, sintió un dolor enorme al verlo en ese estado. ¿Cómo habían llegado a esto?, se preguntaba sobrecogida; ellos se amaban, se amaban con locura, con una pasión sin medida; ¿cómo era posible que el capricho de una mujer hubiera acabado con la dicha que sentían el uno en los brazos del otro?…

Edward, que hasta ese momento había invocado una y mil veces el nombre de Bella en su pensamiento, sintió como su cuerpo vibró al sonido de su voz. Un escalofrío espeluznante le atizó en cuanto sus ojos conectaron con la mujer que se encontraba delante. Sabía que todo era fruto de su propia imaginación, ella no podía estar ahí realmente, Bella se había quedado con el otro; con ese hombre, que seguramente, disfrutaba ahora de su calor, de su sabor, del armonioso sonido de su voz..

Había estado bebiendo, pero no demasiado, sólo un poco de coñac intentando, en lo más mínimo siquiera, mitigar el dolor que se había instalado en su corazón en cuanto la vio irse con él.

Pero parecía tan real, ella lo miraba con temor, hasta podía oír el latido frenético de su corazón y notar como su pecho se agitaba al mismo ritmo. Pero no, no podía ser, se decía para sí, sólo era una imagen más que su mente, atormentada por los recuerdo, proyectaba inconcientemente.

Bella seguía paralizada frente a esa mirada perdida; sabía que la estaba viendo, pero sentía que no era así. Su mirada llena de dolor la atormentaba y por más que quería ir hacia él y abrazarlo, su cuerpo permanecía inmóvil.

- Bella…- musitó de pronto Edward con una voz desgarradora provocando que miles de lágrimas se amontonasen en los ojos de Bella en el acto. - ¿cómo voy a hacer para vivir sin ti? - siguió murmurando sin apartar esa mirada rota de la imagen que tenía al frente.. - Siento tanto amor por ti… que no sé cómo voy a soportar no tenerte, saber que estás con otro…

- Pero no lo estoy… - le interrumpió Bella saliendo al fin de su aturdimiento.

- Sé que no eres real, que no eres más que mi deseo de verte, de oírte…- siguió murmurando Edward ignorando su comentario totalmente convencido que no era más que su imaginación.

- No, Edward, te equivocas, soy real - volvió a interrumpirle ella al darse cuenta de que no creía realmente que estuviera allí; con paso lento y sintiendo como el corazón se le escapaba por la boca, se fue acercando hasta él.

- Soy real, Edward, estoy aquí. Vine por ti… - le confesó llegando a su lado sintiendo como el corazón golpeaba fuerte bajo su pecho ansiosa por su reacción.

Aunque se moría por extender sus brazos y estrecharlo entre ellos, la actitud desconcertada de Edward la frenaba.

- ¡No!, ¿por qué? - espetó de pronto Edward sobresaltándola - ¿por qué insistes en mortificarme?, ¿no has tenido suficiente ya… ?- Su voz se rompió cuando un sollozó se escapó de su garganta. - No puedo soportarlo, Bella, no… no puedo con este dolor que me abrasa el pecho - dijo llevándose la mano al corazón - no puedo vivir sin ti, ¿qué voy a hacer sin ti?…¿qué voy a hacer sin ti…? - rompió a llorar desesperado - ¿por qué, Bella?, ¿por qué nos ha pasado esto?…

Bella no pudo soportarlo más, su propio cuerpo se estremecía de dolor al oírlo y si poder remediarlo, comenzó a llorar a la par que él.. - Lo siento mucho, Edward , lo… lo siento mucho..

- Bella…- seguía nombrándola entrecortadamente mientras se dejaba llevar por el llanto.

- Perdóname, Edward - consiguió decir entre lágrimas antes de acortar totalmente las distancias que los separaba para abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas..

Edward, que seguía sumido en el dolor más profundo, no tardó en rodearla con sus brazos al sentir su cuerpo y como quién se aferra a la vida se aferró a su cintura. Su olor le impactó en el acto, su calor lo hizo estremecer y por un instante, sólo por un instante, creyó realmente que estaba allí, que ella había vuelto; pero sabía que todo no era más que un sueño, un sueño que desaparecería en el momento que abriese los ojos.

Con más fuerza, apretó su agarre presionando su cara contra el estomago de Bella. - No quiero que desaparezcas Bella, me lo prometiste…- le reprochó ahogado entre lágrimas - me prometiste que nunca desaparecerías… no quiero que desaparezcas….

- Estoy aquí, mi amor…- susurró Bella tragándose las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas y que impactaban irremediablemente en el cabello de Edward. - No es un sueño, Edward… estoy aquí… ¿No me sientes?

Edward, que seguía aferrado a su cintura, suspiró profundamente sobre su estomago. Si que la sentía, si que la olía, si que la oía, pero… su frente se frunció al tomar conciencia de todo. ¿Sería posible que de verdad estuviese ahí?. ..

De pronto, separó su cara del cuerpo de Bella y buscó su rostro. ¿Eres tú? - preguntó indeciso tragándose también las lágrimas que seguían brotando de sus ojos. ¿de verdad que eres tú? - volvió a pregunta pero sin aflojar un ápice su agarre.

Bella, al notar como él se separaba de su cuerpo, lo imitó hasta perderse en su triste y asustadiza mirada - Lo soy, Edward, soy yo… - musitó con un hilo de voz .

Edward se quedó por un momento estático, realmente era ella, Bella había vuelto y estaba ahora entre sus brazos.. - Eres tú.. - aceptó finalmente y sintiendo como la sangre le volvía de nuevo a correr por sus venas, se aferró nuevamente a su estomago..- Has vuelto… has vuelto - decía una y otra vez.

Bella no tardó en estrecharlo de nuevo dejando, sin poder evitarlo, pequeños besos sobre sus cabello..- Si he vuelto Edward, perdóname… perdóname… perdóname… - le pedía aforrándose con todas sus fuerzas también..

Entonces, al oírla pedir perdón, de nuevo el dolor le atravesó. Si, ella había vuelto, pero… ¿qué pasaba ahora con el otro?, ¿cómo… cómo podría perdonarla?… de pronto, la imagen de ella abrazando al otro tipo le llegó golpeándolo dolorosamente de nuevo…

Edward se separó abruptamente del cuerpo de Bella bajo la mirada confusa de ella…- ¿Cómo pudiste Bella?,¿cómo pudiste estar con él? - le reprochó levantándose y separándose aún más de ella…- No sé si podré soportar la idea de que estuviste con otro… - le confesó atormentado con una mueca de dolor en su rostro y llevando una de sus manos a su cabello.

- No tendrás que soportarla, Edward, porque yo jamás he estado con otro - le confesó sin moverse del sitió. Contaba con que él le reprochara eso, pero ella no se sentía culpable, y aunque Edward decidiera finalmente acabar la relación pensando que ella lo engañó, no se sentiría culpable por algo que nunca hizo.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? - le reprochó Edward dándole entonces la espalda y apretando los puños intentando aplacar su rabia…- Yo los ví, ¿recuerdas? - le recordó finalmente.

Bella, que por primera vez sentía el valor regresando a su cuerpo, caminó hasta estar detrás de él.- ¿Me viste de igual manera que yo te vi a ti, Edward? - le reprochó duramente.

En ese instante, Edward recordó cómo había comenzado todo; cómo Tanya los había engañado haciendo parecer lo que realmente nunca ocurrió y algo tenía que admitir, si él hubiese presenciado algo semejante, ese hombre hubiese salido con varios huesos rotos. - Jamás te traicioné, Bella... - le confesó al fin sin llegar a volverse - ...aunque te cueste creerlo… lo que viste no era lo que parecía…

- Ahora lo sé - le confesó ella que armándose de valor, pasó sus manos por su cintura y lo abrazó con fuerza por su espalda impregnándose de su olor en el acto. Edward miró sobre sus hombros al sentir sus brazos y aunque todo su cuerpo se estremeció, se obligó a permanecer inmóvil. - Fue precisamente Nahuel él que me lo hizo ver.

Al oír el nombre del otro hombre, Edward no pudo evitar tensarse.

- Nahuel no es más que un amigo, Edward, un amigo que no paró de defenderte hasta que acepté venir aquí. - se apresuró a aclarar en cuanto notó como Edward se tensaba.

- ¿Qué…? - musitó Edward frunciendo su frente.

- Edward, él me contó que te había hecho creer algo erróneamente - lentamente, fue deshaciendo su agarre y alejándose unos pasos de él - Cuando te dijo que mi corazón tenia dueño, no era a él a quién se refería… sino a ti... - le confesó sintiendo la realidad de esas palabras.

Edward no llegaba a creer lo que escuchaba, aunque su corazón brincó al oírlo, la imagen de ella yéndose con el otro le seguía atormentando - Pero… tú y él…

- Edward…- musitó Bella con un hilo de voz dejando caer sus brazos derrotada y dolida por su duda… - si prefieres creer lo que piensas que pasó, no me dejas otra opción que creer de nuevo que lo de Tanya si pasó realmente - le reprochó dolida sin poder evitarlo.

- ¡Qué! - volvió exclamar Edward volviéndose esta vez para encararla.. De nuevo el contacto con sus ojos le hizo estremecer, Bella se veía dolida, no podía negarlo. - No puedes estar hablando en serio, Bella… - le reprochó entonces él - Ese hombre me dijo claramente que me olvidara de ti, que tu corazón ya tenía dueño…

- Y lo tiene… - musitó Bella volviendo a clavar sus ojos en él..- …Tú …

Edward, incapaz de apartar su mirada, sintió como todo su cuerpo se estremeció ante esa firme declaración.

- Siempre has sido tú. - volvió a musitar Bella, que sintiendo de nuevo un pellizco en su estomago dejó escapar un sollozo - Mi corazón sólo tendrá un dueño… - las lágrimas corría libremente a través de sus mejillas -… aunque lo destroces. - le confesó sintiendo de nuevo el dolor que esas últimas semanas habían estado atizándola.

- Bella…- susurró Edward conteniendo el aliento sintiéndose un verdadero miserable, en ese preciso momento, fue conciente de todo lo que tuvo que sufrir ella. - No eres tú la que has de pedir perdón, sino yo - confesó finalmente acortando de nuevo la distancia y llevando sus manos al rostro de Bella. - Cuánto has debido de sufrir, lo siento mi amor , lo siento… nunca debí fiarme de ella, nunca debí ignorar tus señales - se reprochaba roto por el dolor y por la culpa..

- Edward…- susurró ella entre sollozos, era la primera vez que se liberaba ante él. Aunque ya no le cabía duda que Edward no la engañó, necesitaba oírlo de sus labios.

- Lo siento tanto, mi niña - dijo finalmente atrayéndola a sus brazos y estrechándola con fuerza intentando borrar un poquito, todo el daño que su actitud le había causado.

Bella no tardó en derrumbarse en ellos; en cuanto sintió de nuevo el calor de sus brazos, dejó escapar toda la presión que durante ese mes había acumulado.

Los dos se quedaron por largo tiempo abrazados, necesitados de ese contacto, ambos llorando, ambos descargando sobre el otro todo lo que llevaban acumulado, todo los temores, toda la rabia y todo el dolor..

- Perdóname, Bella…- musitó él nuevamente aflojando su agarre, para con una de sus manos, elevar su mentón y volver a perderse en sus ojos..

- Perdóname tú, Edward… jamás debí dudar de ti..- se reprochó ella con los ojos enrojecidos.

- Jamás vuelvas a faltar a tu palabra, Bella - le reprochó de pronto Edward interrumpiéndola - No vuelvas a desaparecer… me matarías..- y sin poder soportarlo por un segundo más, acortó las distancia que lo separaba de sus labios...

Bella no dudó en responder al beso a pesar de que sus lágrimas seguían corriendo por su mejilla. Al sentir el contacto con sus labios, una corriente de vida la recorrió y de nuevo sintió latir su corazón. Ese calor, ese sabor, esa suavidad la enloquecía, lo necesitaba y al igual que él, se entregó completamente en un beso apasionado.

Edward bebía de sus labios totalmente necesitado. Los lamías, presionaba sobre ellos, los mordía para finalmente, abrir su boca en busca de entrelazar sus lenguas.

Bella no tardó en gemir, el beso la estaba dejando sin oxígeno pero no quería parar, no quería que dejara de besarla. Con una necesidad insoportable, llevó sus brazos a alrededor de su cuello y demandante, enredó sus dedos entre su cabello atrayéndolo más contra su cuerpo…

Edward sintió como la piel de la nuca se le erizaba, todo su cuerpo vibraba, necesitaba tenerla, no podía soportarlo más, necesitaba acabar con todo el dolor que los había maltratado y lo había mantenido separados por tanto tiempo…

- Bella…- susurró con la respiración jadeante - te necesito…

Bella sintió como todo su cuerpo se estremeció al oírlo, porqué ella se sentía igual, necesitaba sentirlo completamente, volver a unirse a él, volver a sentir todo lo que él solo le hacía sentir a ella…

- Edward…- susurró entre jadeos - yo también…

Pero no pudo acabar, Edward volvió a estrellar sus labios sobre los de ellas y alzándola repentinamente, la sentó sobre su escritorio.

Los latidos de Bella comenzaron a dispararse ante su arrebato, su respiración jadeante le aturdía, pero sólo podía pensar en una cosa, que no era otra que en sentir su manos recorriendo de nuevo su piel; y cómo si le hubiese leído la mente, Edward no tardo , con total maestría, en deshacerse del jersey que llevaba dejándola tan sólo con el sujetador.

No hablaban, solo sentían. Edward llevó sus manos a su espalda y con un ágil movimiento, desabrochó la prenda que le impedía disfrutar de sus senos y no tardó en atacarlos, no estaba siendo cuidadoso y ni a Bella le importaba, sino todo lo contrario, su sexo comenzaba a humedecerse esperando que él la tomara con la misma pasión de siempre.

Bella aprovechó un instante en el que Edward se separó para admirarla, para arrancarle los botones de la camisa en un acto desesperado, el deseo de sentir el calor de su piel era ya insoportable..

- Bella…- susurró en un gemido Edward ante su impetuosidad. Su miembro, totalmente erguido, palpitaba por entrar en acción y Bella no tardó en deshacerse de su cinturón bajándole el pantalón, deseado que al fin él entrara en ella…

Edward, mientras tanto, se había encargado de subirle la falda y en un acto desesperado, se deshizo del tanga que la cubría..

- Oh, Edward - gimió Bella totalmente entregada a sus caricias, cuando éste llevó sus dedos a su sexo y comenzó a acariciarla tanteando su húmeda entrada, penetrándola finalmente asegurándose de que estaba preparada, mientras devoraba con ímpetu su boca.

Bella no podía soportar la tortura, quería que la tomase y sin fuerza, se fue dejando caer hacia tras tirando sin remedio las cosas que había sobre la mesa…

Edward se quedó fascinado ante esa imagen. Su preciosa mujer, media desnuda, retorciéndose de placer ante sus manos y gimiendo su nombre… No pudo soportarlo más y tomando su miembro, lo condujo hasta entrar de una sola estocada en ella..

- Oh, Dios…- jadeo Bella al sentir como él entraba completamente en ella y al contrario que otras muchas veces, sus arremetidas eran rápidas, profundas, necesitadas. El la estaba tomando con furia, con un deseo incontrolado, con una necesidad insoportable.. Y ella sentía todo su cuerpo temblar ante cada embestidas..

Edward, enloquecido, entraba y salía de ella frenéticamente, sus gruñidos y gemidos se unía a los de ella como únicos sonidos en aquella habitación que apenas era iluminada por una pequeña lámpara que permanecía sobre la mesa. No se decían que se amaban, ni que se deseaban, las palabras sobraban porque sus cuerpos hablaban por ellos..

Los pechos de Bella rebotaban ante cada embestida, su cuerpo se deslizaba una y otra vez tras las arremetidas de Edward que seguía tomándola con una pasión descontrolada… y perdido totalmente en el cuerpo de su mujer, llevó su boca a sus pecho mientra que con las manos apretaba sus nalgas, procurando no dejar de cubrir ni un centímetro de su piel.

- Oh, Edward… OH, Dios mío,… Edward - Gimió Bella finalmente sintiendo como un grandioso orgasmos la azotaba…

Edward, como tantas otras veces, se dejó ir nada más sitió la presión que la carne de ella ejercía sobre su miembro y entre gritos ahogados y espasmos, se derramó cayendo exhausto sobre ella.

Los dos permanecieron por un largo tiempo en silencio, unidos aún; sumergidos ambos en esa placentera relajación que viene detrás de un poderoso orgasmo, sólo concientes de la respiración jadeante, el cuerpo tembloroso y la excitante humedad producida por una fina capa de sudor, que desprendía el otro .

- Te amo…- susurró Edward finalmente cuando consiguió que su respiración se acompasara..

- Te amo…- musitó ella a la vez, que seguía estremeciéndose bajo su cuerpo.

Edward, que había caído completamente sobre ella, se incorporó dejando parte de su peso, que hasta ese momento soportaba ella, en unos de sus brazos y se perdió de nuevo en esos hermosos ojos que lucían más hermosos que nunca con ese brillo postcoital.

Fue entonces, cuando sintió que el cuerpo de Edward dejaba de presionarla un poco, que Bella se acordó lamentándose por su insensatez.…

- Edward, ¡por Dios, levántate!- comenzó a decir con una mueca de pánico dibujada en su cara. Edward se sorprendió ante la urgencia de Bella…

- ¿Qué pasa Bella?, ¿qué ocurre? - le preguntó alarmado mientras se incorporaba completamente saliendo irremediablemente de ella…

Bella se incorporó siguiéndolo y no pudo evitar que unas lágrimas comenzaran a formarse en sus ojos al mirarlo. Jamás pensó que tendría que dar una noticia así, estaba tan convencida de que nunca sería madre, que no tuvo la necesidad de preparase para anunciar algo tan importante, tanto era así, que por un momento, hasta ella se había olvidado completamente y aunque ahora sentía cierto temor por haber hecho el amor tan apasionadamente, realmente se sentía ansiosa por su reacción.

- Ey, Bella, ¿qué pasa, mi amor? - susurró Edward llevándose con el pulgar una de las lágrimas que comenzó a deslizarse por su mejilla.. - ¿Te he lastimado?, ¿dime, Bella? - preguntó ansioso y preocupado; sabía que no había sido muy gentil, pero fue incapaz de remediarlo; tenía tanta necesidad de sentirla después de tanto tiempo...

-No… a mi no… - contestó Bella tragando la saliva que se había acumulado en su garganta y bajando tímida la mirada hacia su vientre desnudo mientras lo acariciaba maternalmente.

- ¿Qué?.. - musitó Edward confuso al llevar sus ojos al lugar donde lo había llevado ella.

- Edward…- musitó Bella levantando su rostro de nuevo para enfrentarse de una vez por todas a él. Las lágrimas, de pura emoción, corrían ahora sin restricción alguna.. Llenándose de valor y sintiendo como de nuevo su corazón latía ansioso, tomó una de sus manos y lentamente, la llevó junto a la suya ante la desconcertada mirada de Edward…-… Vas a ser papá… - musitó finalmente con un hilo de voz dejando escapar un sollozo nervioso junto a una tímida sonrisa..

- Qué… - musitó Edward sin dejar de mirar su mano que, junto a la de Bella y presionada por ella, acariciaba el vientre aún plano de su mujer..

Bella, entendiendo perfectamente su desconcierto, asintió con la cabeza mordiéndose el labio inferior cuando él volvió a clavar sus ojos en ella confuso..

- Estoy embarazada, Edward… Vamos a ser papás… - musitó con la voz entrecortada por la emoción.

Edward, que no conseguía salir de su asombro, volvió de nuevo su mirada al vientre de Bella e instintivamente comenzó a acariciarlo..

- Estás embarazada… - musitó él repitiéndola sin llegar a entender del todo. - Es… estás embarazada… - volvió a repetir tomado cada vez más conciencia de lo que eso suponía. De pronto, un sollozo seguido de una sonrisa salió de sus labios - …Voy a ser papá… - sus ojos, al igual que los de Bella, comenzaron a humedecerse irremediablemente.. - ¿Es… estás segura? - le preguntó sintiendo cómo una de esas lágrimas fluía furtiva a través de su mejilla y se perdía por la comisura de sus labios..

Bella, que seguía sin apartar las manos de su vientre y la mirada de sus ojos, volvió a asentir con la cabeza.- Lo estoy… - le aseguró regalándole otra tímida sonrisa intentando contener la emoción.

Edward volvió a reír de forma nerviosa -¡ Dios mío!… - Exclamó fijando de nuevo sus ojos humedecidos y tintineantes en ella.. - ¡Voy a ser papá!…

Continuará…

* * *

N/A.

¡Wow…wow…woww! Dios!...esto ha sido… Ainsss...(Ojitos emocionados)

Y qué, ¿mereció la pena la espera?; espero de corazón que sí, que este capítulo os haya emocionado tanto como me ha emocionado a mi

Y bueno, creo que hoy no me merezco amenazas ni nada por el estilo ¿no? ( saraes con carita de niña buena, con las manos entrelazadas en el espalda y moviendo un pie mientras se balancea esperando tímidamente que la digan que la aman)…

AGRADECIMIENTO

Alicia; Ana; ammyriddle; Crystal Butterfly92; Pam3.C.S; Shibubi; Li; mairethchiba; Danae allen; Nataliaright;Marina Cullen87; VICKY08; arrianna mansen; themis78,Claudi17; EdithCullen; Dreams Hunter; L'Amelie; sophia18; Lucimell; Kute-Chan; Jolie Cullen; Yasmin-Cullen; Cullen Vigo, crismery; lexa0619; Vale; Kalikw; pekascullen; Impossible love; Milhoja; EdwardKaname; Kira masen; Pao; LUCYarg; titaangel30; KarlaMasenRossSalvatoreCullen; Chemita; beluchiss; alijas1002; Kahtzathroph-VK; madaswan; Ara Cullen; ImPoly; Aleisa Black; Nicole Alexa Cullen; Salyluna; Anónimo; Kellys; Danika20; isabela91; ; Aiiram; Tania Solis; deandramari; Paolastef; Elyta; Iare; Kapri-SatrawwBerries; Angye; ChayoRCM; TinaCullenSwan; Tata XOXO; Idta; carlita16; Katlyn Cullen; Ely Cullen M; NuRySh; Aspasie29; Emma Isabella de Cullen; Yevi08; Aime Cullen; nany87; Lauri R; carmen Cullen 116; Leila Cullen Masen; AleLupis; larosaderosas; rebenkita; yoya11; green'splace; vanscat; Noelle XD; mariclau; delitah cullen; Jos WeasleyC; bellaliz; yolabertay; msteppa; Ericastelo; lucia2176; lili2543; MgCullen; PattyQ; alliebebe; Johis.U; -Tsukino; ADICULLEN; sophie cullen swan; EmilioLT; FENIXGIRL83; calalis; MillaPattzn; Lynn;Smile79; Maiy; CullenKika16; MyGypsyPauletta; Lorena; Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen;Yose; Ally Mansen; Karin Cullen; Pilar ralip; Edward-Bella-Manson; Yeya Cullen; Jorgi; AbbyNicole; Jesiry Beaitaly; LienCullenPotter;Adry; Carmen Cullen; audreybaldacci; Patrinix; chikiday; BiankisMasen; Nikki Swan; Klaiva;Sandra1; Laura Castiblanco; BeeLaDarcy; solangegonzalez; maireth SM cullen; Joss Alvarado; XkanakoX; roscidius cullen; nafcullen; fabi91; LeidaJim; princesaamy; Kahah; Mon de Cullen; the rainbowgirl; cecy wayland; hilarycullen17; Suiza19; VanpiresDoItBetter; rubygloomsp; Addy Ortiz; MillaPattzn; Luz Cullen Chiva; ileidan; eli1901; Nardillita; Twilighter930; Yeray; TinaCullenSwan; ZAVACULLEN; NinnaCullen;CINTIA EL NEMER; Beth71; miraura ; Mapi Hale; Genesis Torres; gracie Alexa; Elu-QuiDieuExalter; julimechitas; supattisondecullen; Edward Cullen's Pauli; Angie C Cullen ; Naobi Chan; Fran Cullen Masen; Julimuliluli De Cullen; BETTY CULLEN; fantwilight1; Kiran Masen; Maxipau; Kitty678; jaavii; NADUSOLE; Natasha Granger; twifanMarie; xelatwi; Lola; MaryC24; Jaslice Hale Cullen; Yulibar; paz15; Maya Cullen Masen; Pamela Cullen S; TGKiran; Karen O'Shea; tlebd; Klaxi; BKss; Estefaiaalicecullen; ROXXI88;WeRa CuLleN;Vyda; JiaoMalu; Nikkioo; FABME; Paaameeelaaa; Bella Masen86; sisi bunny; Magtam1830; Ebrume; Lauriss; Estrie; Libelula19; Wawis cullen; Adry'XoxO; AleCullenn; Andreiita-crepuZ; Ludwika Cullen; jhkkhmm; Cristina; Carol; paz15;Paolita93; Dama89;lEOna gUAraNi CUllEN SWan; anónimo;annimo but con estilo; annabolena; aridkell12; fantwiligh1; Dulcynea; Ginegine; Lizzie Cullen Black; Samy Cullen Black; chloe patt; AnnieKP; PriScElLa9; Sayuri1980; maria; Allie Brandon Whitlock; YuliBar; Branstone Rose; ISACOBO; Haeliithaa; M1979; mgcb; Alex;maría andreina; Gabii; Twistofcrazy; ThoraPoison; KarenPattzCullen; lizitablackswan; Magdi Malfoy; Carito; Mrs P and C; Anybuff; Piita Masen; MissBennetDarcy; Jane000; Angie Masen; Jazmin Li; lissette cullen flores; Nani; beakis; BlackCullen; veritoxs; Ja; and Cullen; Lyhaane'Swan; Maya Cullen Masen; Nessa610; Medialuna; CristellaWolfe; Ninaa; AlejandraZJofre; Gehry-Girl; cutita; Cherrie; Valeriax100pre; Gocha; GoAskEmily; Tamyren; Cecy; Gocha; ShiningSmile; Marceela Mac; frances-k; NAIARA23; Poemusician; Saha Denali; ; a1n1i1t1a1; JessMPattison; MGLR; MELI8114; marie Cullen; miriam gilabert; Love Sex Bellward; Tutzy Cullen; Cynthia jr; Vilma Gomez; YeIcY LEaNe SwAnSEa; BET; Andysuperchula; alejahincapié; RociodePeru; Ariadne 99; Nikipattz; Tamy Masen Cullen; Dulce Isabela 7; Camifanning ; Karitho; Toat86; Molly M94; coky cullen espaa; marianareyna; Alexandra015; VictoriamariaHalle; Alejandra; catitacullen; jupy; anybella; AVampireYouCan'tSweatOut; Alisea; ale cullen.

Espero que no se me haya olvidado nadie ¡por Dios! si es así, hacédmelo saber. ¡Bienvenidas, nuevas lectoras! Es emocionante ver como seguimos creciendo…

Gracias por vuestros rr, por las alertas, por que me sigan incluyendo entre sus favoritos y por supuesto a mis lectoras silenciosas… os sigo animando, háganse presente, es un placer para mí conoceros.¡Anímense!

¡Chicas!…¿a que no saben, qué?… ya llegamos a los 4.180 rr, ainss… gracias por vuestro apoyo…

Y..Requesonas mías, ya no os podéis quejar….ahí os dejé el capí, ¿quién es la autora que más amáis en este momento.…? ( Noe canturreando con movimiento de cejas sugestivo)..jajá jajá. Ya sabéis… acepto bolsos, zapatos… en fin… estoy abierta a recibir cualquier tipo de regalo eh!…ajajjaja… nah!, es broma… vuestra amistad es sin duda el mejor regalo. ¡Os amo!

Ahora si, mis niñas, espero que os haya gustado y ya saben…¡NOS VEMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO!...….

Un abrazo enorme a todas, os quiero mucho … HASTA PRONTO …

Besitos!

/(^_^)\ saraes.


	46. Chapter 46

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos,.. ¡ya quisiera!,.. son de la fantástica S. Meyer, yo, simplemente , los tomo prestados para soñar con ellos….pero la trama y algunos de ellos si…

* * *

¡Hola, mis niñas preciosas!...acá estoy de nuevo con otro capítulo, tampoco me he tardado tanto ¿no? ¡espero que os guste!….

* * *

¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

XLVI.

Bella, al oírlo, no pudo evitar reír con él; se sentía verdaderamente feliz al verlo tan emocionado, porque… después de lo ocurrido, no estaba segura de la reacción que iba a tener…

- Pero.. ¿cómo…?, ¿cuándo…?- comenzó a balbucear Edward que seguía sin salir del asombro; Bella continuaba mirándolo cada vez más entusiasmada por su reacción, riendo al ver su estado…

- No sé…- logró contestar entre risas - para mí también fue una sorpre…

- Bella…- la nombró interrumpiéndola - ¿Te das cuenta? ¡Vamos a ser papás! - volvió a exclamar pero esta vez no pudo evitar estrecharla entre sus brazos y entusiasmado, se aferró fuertemente a ella…- ¡Dios, Bella!, me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo… ¡ voy a ser papá!..- decía besando incesantemente su rostro, su cabello, sus labios….

Bella no podía dejar de sonreír y al igual que él, se dejaba llevar besándolo también.

Entonces Edward se separó de pronto - ¡Dios mío ! - exclamo mirándola con terror, - Bella, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes? - le reprochó - He podido hacerte daño, haceros daño - corrigió mirándola alarmado.. - ¿te sientes bien?, ¿estás bien? - le preguntaba asiéndola por los brazos mirándola con preocupación.

- Estoy bien, Edward, no creo..

Pero mientras Bella contestaba, el semblante de Edward fue cambiando, la hermosa sonrisa que lucia fue desapareciendo y una mueca de tristeza se apoderó de nuevo de su rostro… - ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? - musitó sombrio interrumpiéndola mientras clavaba sus ojos llenos de interrogantes en ella.

- Apenas me enteré ayer - contestó Bella borrando su sonrisa al notar el cambio en la actitud de Edward.

Esté la miró con el ceño fruncido - Ayer… pero ayer…- balbuceó recordando que fue justo cuando él la había encontrado. Sin poder evitarlo su rostro se ensombreció aún más, algo que no pasó desapercibido para Bella..- ¿por qué no me lo dijiste entonces..? - le reprochó en un susurró notando una sensación desagradable en su estómago por la sola idea de que ella le hubiese ocultado, deliberadamente, una noticia tan importante.

- No lo sabía aún, Edward… - le aclaró Bella a media voz - Fue justo cuando te dejamos… que me enteré… - musitó apartando finalmente la mirada de él, sintiendo de nuevo ese pellizco en la boca del estómago al recordar ese doloroso momento…

- Pero entonces…- volvió a murmurar Edward aflojando completamente su agarre y dejando sus brazos caer pesadamente. - …fuiste con él…- su rostro se contraía en una mueca de dolor.

Bella, sintiendo como un nudo comenzaba a formarse en su garganta, asintió con la cabeza bajando la mirada…

Edward no pudo evitar que algo se revolviera en su interior, era él y no el otro, el que debía estar a su lado en ese momento y en cambio, él sobrevolaba camino de Londres sumergido en un profundo dolor .

Bella, aprovechando ese momento en el que Edward parecía estar perdido en sus recuerdos, comenzó a vestirse. De nuevo sentía una presión desagradable en el pecho. La cara de Edward se veía tan triste, que le partía el alma..

Edward se percató por el rabillo del ojo que Bella comenzaba a vestirse y la imitó abrochandose finalmente el pantalón y recogiendo la camisa que había quedado tirada sobre uno de los sillones.

Bella, una vez vestida, permaneció en silencio sin apartar la mirada de él que cabizbajo seguía sumido en sus pensamientos; sin poder soportarlo por más tiempo, se acercó a él y con suavidad acarició su brazo.

- Edward…- musitó su nombre a penas con un hilo de voz.

- Esta bien Bella... - susurró él mirándola sobre su hombro y regalándole una triste sonrisa. - …supongo que no merecía menos después de lo que te he hecho pasar - le confesó volviendo su mirada al frente pero soportando un nuevo pellizco que le estrujaba el corazón..

- No, Edward… no hables así, - le pidió ella que haciendo un esfuerzo, consiguió que él girara para quedar frente a ella. -… hubiese preferido mil veces que fueras tú el que hubieses estado ahí pero…

- Lo sé Bella, lo sé… y es por eso que me duele..- le dijo mirándola con los ojos enrojecidos de nuevo.- …no debí permitir que nada nos separara, fue mi culpa, sólo mi culpa, ni siquiera puedo reprocharte que no me lo dijeras, porque lo intentaste…- siguió lamentándose.

- Edward…- musitó su nombre de nuevo con una gran tristeza.

- ¿De cuánto tiempo estás? - le preguntó finalmente volviendo su mirada a su tripita y llevando una de sus manos al lugar para acariciarlo tiernamente.

Bella cerró los ojos en cuanto sintió la calidez de su mano y dejó escarpar un suspiro. - De seis semanas - le contestó llevando a su vez su mano sobre la de él y comenzar a acariciarla..

- Seis semanas… - musitó él. Su ceño se frunció de nuevo. - Hace seis semanas… aún estábamos aquí. - le recordó con un hilo de voz..

Bella asintió y no pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa apareciera en sus labios al recordar las muchas veces que habían hecho el amor en aquella casa, y más aún, al ver el revoltillo de papeles que había quedado sobre el escritorio después de haberlo hecho una vez más..

- ¿Por qué sonríes? - le preguntó en un susurro sintiendo un remolino de emociones en su interior..

Bella no pudo soportar por más tiempo la cara triste de Edward y acortó las distancias que los separaba para fundirse una vez más en sus cálidos labios.

- Sonrío porque no podía ser en otro lugar..- le contestó sobre sus labios.

Edward que había cerrado los ojos para disfrutar al máximo la sensación de los besos de Bella, los abrió y se separó para mirarla.

Bella sonrió de nuevo y se acercó para dejar otro suave beso que con gusto Edward acogió antes de volver a separarse y mirar a su alrededor…

- Esta es tu casa, es nuestra casa, no pudimos engendrar a nuestro hijo en otro lugar mejor Edward, nuestro hijo pertenece a este lugar…

Edward, que seguía con la mirada todo lo que ella estaba viendo mientras hablaba, sintió de nuevo un pellizco en su interior.. ¿Cómo si no podía ser?, pensó, ese era su verdadero hogar, allí es donde realmente habían sido felices, donde nadie los había dañado, donde no había sombras que los mortificaran; y de nuevo una sonrisa comenzó a dibujarse en su rostro...

- Tienes razón - le contestó acercándose de nuevo a ella abrazándola por la espalda y dejando un sentido beso en su cuello. - Tienes razón, no podía haber sido en un lugar mejor.

Con delicadeza, hizo que Bella girara y la apresó entre sus brazos. - Te quiero Bella, te quiero como jamás he querido a nadie, dime que me perdonas, necesito escuchar de tus labios que me perdonas.. Perdóname, Bella..- le pidió apoyándose en su frente y sintiendo como su dulce aliento golpeaba en su rostro.

- Ya te he perdonado Edward, si no fuera así, no estaría aquí.. - le confesó ella.

Edward, sintiéndose liberado al oírla, no tardó en tomar de nuevo sus labios; la besó con delicadeza pero con necesidad al mismo tiempo; mordió y lamió su labio pidiendo acceso para volver a enredarse con su lengua, para volver a saciarse de su sabor , para volver a sentirla suya...

- Quiero que sepas una cosa, Bella… - susurró sobre sus labios apartándose después para mirarla a los ojos. - la tarde en la que discutimos y me fui, ¿recuerdas?… - le preguntó; Bella asintió y bajó la cabeza recordando el dolor y la decepción que aquello le provocó. Edward se dio cuenta de su reacción y no tardó en tomar su barbilla obligándola a mirarlo, necesitaba aclararlo todo -… esa tarde no me fui porque me sintiera obligado por ella, Bella..- ella lo miraba con los ojos centelleantes y tragando pesadamente - lo hice porque no soporté lo que me dijiste - le confesó finalmente.

Bella que hasta ese momento se estaba dejando llevar por los recuerdos, enfocó su mirada con más atención en él intentando recordar que fue aquello que dijo que lo provocó.

- No lo recuerdas ¿verdad? - le preguntó con una triste sonrisa - esa tarde me reprochaste y yo, como un verdadero estúpido, te dije que disfrutaba al verte celosa… - negó con la cabeza recordando aquellos instantes - …pero tú me contestaste algo que me dejó impactado… ¿lo recuerdas ahora?

Bella hizo un pequeño esfuerzo para recordar toda la conversación hasta el momento preciso en el que salio corriendo de la cocina.. _" ¿ Te gustaría si fuese al revés?". _Bella asintió cuando por fin recordó lo que le había dicho.

- Cuando me preguntaste eso, no pude evitar imaginarte en los brazos de otro hombre Bella, y eso… eso no lo pude soportar. Sentí un dolor tan grande que necesitaba salir, llevé a Tanya porque me la encontré y ya me había comprometido pero sólo la acerqué, sé que crees que me quedé más tiempo con ella, pero no fue así, todo el tiempo lo pasé con Emmett, necesitaba tomar algo, necesitaba estar lejos de ti, no entendía como me podías decir eso, en ningún momento imaginé que tú me veías así con ella.- le confesó con tristeza - Lo siento Bella, fui un completo gilipollas. Me sentía tan feliz, estaba tan feliz de estar contigo, de que fueras mi mujer, que pudiera disfrutar de ti, de tu amor, que no vi la amenaza; siempre me había portado duro con ella, por eso, cuando ella cambio de actitud, no sé - dijo arrascándose la cabeza - … se que no es una excusa, pero… pensé que todo el mundo tenia derecho a ser feliz, al igual que lo era yo contigo.

- Yo siento no habértelo dicho desde el principio Edward - le confesó a su vez ella - Debí decírtelo… pero tuve miedo, - bajó de nuevo su cabeza avergonzada - Temí que no me creyeras, ella estaba haciendo muy bien su papel y no me hubiese extrañado que no me creyeras, por eso callé, no quería que ese comentario malicioso nos amargara nuestra luna de miel… Lo siento - se lamentó ella.

- Hemos sido unos idiotas Bella, los dos - contestó él - Tú por no confiar en mí y yo… yo por no hacerlo en ti.. Siento todo lo que te dije cuando te vi... con él ..- confesó avergonzado.

- Si que hemos sido idiotas Edward, queriéndonos tanto y dejando que otros consigan lo que se proponen. Ella amenazó en separarnos, y lo consiguió…- susurró entristecida recordando el inmenso dolor que había soportado en las últimas semanas.

- Pero sólo temporalmente, Bella, mira si no, estamos aquí, estamos hablando, estamos juntos… ¿Por qué has venido para quedarte, verdad? - le preguntó con un deje de temor.

- Si, si aún me quieres a tu lado.. - musitó con los ojos cristalinos.

- Mi vida no es vida si tú no estás en ella, Bella, te amo…- Edward la miró con tanto amor que Bella sintió como su corazón se contrajo.

- Te amo, Edward…- apenas musitó entre un sollozo contenido..

Y necesitados volvieron a fundirse en un apasionado beso…

- No vuelvas hacerme pasar por esto nunca más - le exigió tirándola del cabello suavemente para que lo mirar a los ojos - nunca vuelvas a dejarme. Grítame, golpéame, lánzame lo que quieras a la cabeza, pero jamás… óyeme bien, jamás… vuelvas a dejarme.

- Lo tendré en cuenta… - le contestó ella que no pudo evitar sonreír al notar como él volvía a relajarse y a ser el mismo Edward que tanto amaba..

- Eres un demonio, demasiado malvado para mi salud mental - susurró él antes de perderse de nuevo en sus labios..

Después de una larga y necesitada sesión de besos, Bella consiguió librarse de sus labios..

- Edward…- lloriqueó ella una vez más para que la soltara..

- Un más, sólo uno más … - y volvió a estrellar sus labios, mordiendo sensualmente el inferior de Bella antes de separarse..

- Si no me sueltas no podré enseñarte algo que te va a gustar - le susurró sonriente sobre sus labios..

Edward se separó un poco de ella y la miró con los ojos entrecerrados y esa sornisa ladeada que tanto le caracterizaba..

- ¿Qué es lo que me vas a enseñar que me va gustar tanto? - le preguntó mirándola lascivamente de arriba bajo, mientras lamía sensualmente sus labios para acabar mordiéndoselo..

- ¡Ah!- Exclamó ella al ver la cara de deseo de su esposo - Eres… eres… no es eso - le dijo dándole un suave golpe en el hombro - .. es algo que, bueno, igual no es tan placentero, pero… estoy segura que te va a encantar.

En esta ocasión, Edward se echó a reír. La extrañaba tanto que verla así, de nuevo tan confiada, como si nada importante hubiese pasado entre ellos, lo llenó de satisfacción. Habían superado su primera crisis importante, lo sentía, y esperaba que juntos pudieran superar las que viniesen…

- Esta bien, ¿que es eso tan importante que me quieres enseñar?- le preguntó sonriente mientras la soltaba.

Ella le sonrió y se volvió buscando con su mirada algo..- ¡Ah, ahí está! - exclamó cuando encontró su bolso; dándole la espalda comenzó a rebuscar en él y cuando halló lo que buscaba, se volvió ocultándolo tras su espalda.

Bella llegó hasta el escritorio y con un dedo le pidió que fuera hasta ella. Edward obedeció llegando hasta ella de nuevo con esa sonrisa sexy que tanto la perturbaba. Bella lo miraba mordiéndose el labio tratando de no sonreír y presionando una de sus manos en su hombro, le obligó a sentarse en el sillón para después sentarse ella sobre sus rodillas; él gustoso y pasando sus manos por su cintura la cogió sobre su regazo mientras ella acercaba la lámpara que, milagrosamente, quedaba de pie sobre el escritorio..

- Ven, acércate - le pidió finalmente mostrándole una fotografía en blanco y negro..

- ¿Qué? - comenzó a preguntar Edward antes de darse cuenta de qué se trataba..- Es... es.. - comenzó a balbucear acercándose más a la luz e intentando descifrar lo que aquella foto mostraba.

- Si Edward, es nuestro pequeñín, ¿ves este puntito de acá..?- señaló en el centro de un fondo de distintas tonalidades de grises.

Edward asintió notando como de nuevo sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse.

- Pues es nuestro bebe. - le dijo sonriente y tan emocionada como él. - Aún no puedo creerlo.. - le confesó volviendo su rostro a él. - El doctor Vulturi dijo que no podía…

- Que probablemente no pudieras Bella, - le corrigió él. -…cuando Aro habló conmigo, dijo que no había muchas posibilidades y que seguramente no pudieras dado la gravedad de la lesión.. Pero, al menos la infección no tocó una de tus trompas.. Seguro que ni le dejaste explicar eso..- le reprendió sabiendo como estaba Bella en aquellos momento..

- No… - confesó ella avergonzada.

- Tu recuperación fue muy bien, y aunque yo sabía que cabía una mínima posibilidad, preferí no aferrarme a ella, Bella; por eso nunca te dije nada, no quería ilusionarte con algo que no tenía la certeza de que fuera a pasar… y bueno, cuando pasaban los meses y no te quedabas, pues… pensé que realmente no podrías y me mentalicé para ello, sabía que tarde o temprano, ese seria otro punto de crisis en nuestro matrimonio, y no porque no pudieras darme un hijo, sino por ti. Para mí eres más que suficiente Bella, no hubiese necesitado un hijo.

- Pero lo quieres, ¿verdad? - le susurró..

- ¡Qué, bromeas!- exclamó Edward mirándola como si estuviera loca… - Que me baste contigo no quiere decir que no me sienta inmensamente feliz al saber que nuestro amor se materializará en una personita, Bella. No sólo quiero a ese hijo, quiero a todos los que nos mande Dios.. - le confesó estrechándola fuertemente y atrayéndola contra su cuerpo..

- Te amo, Edward, te amo tanto - susurró ella antes de dejarse caer y refugiarse en sus brazos..

- No más que yo, preciosa - le contestó él pero no pudo evitar reír al escuchar como Bella gruñía en respuesta…-¡Bueno… bueno! Nos amamos por igual - susurró finalmente y volvió a sonreír dejando un cálido beso sobre sus cabellos mientras seguía viendo la foto que Bella mantenía en su mano...

- Me alegra que hayamos arreglado las cosas Edward, no podía soportarlo por más tiempo. - le confesó entre susurro acurrucándose más entre sus brazos y suspirando profundamente.

- Yo también me alegro, no te imaginas cuanto - le contestó besando de nuevo el tope de su cabeza. - ¿Estás cansada? - le preguntó de pronto.. - Debes estar agotada por el viaje. ¿Quieres que subamos para que descanses? - le preguntó acariciando con una de sus manos su brazo y con la otra haciendo pequeños círculos sobre su vientre.

- Si estoy cansada… - le dijo disimulando un bostezo - pero… me gustaría saludar a Connie antes de subir. Y… me gustaría contarle lo de nuestro pequeñín - dijo mirando de nuevo a su vientre que seguía siendo acariciado delicadamente por Edward.

- A mi también me gustaría. ¿Vamos? - le dijo incitándola a levantarse.

- ¡Vamos!- contestó ella levantándose perezosamente pero con una radiante sonrisa en sus labios…

Edward no tardó en tomarla por la cintura y atrayéndola a su cuerpo volvió a besarla antes de salir. - Sé por experiencia que tardaré mucho tiempo en poder besar de nuevo tus labios - susurró sonriente sobre ellos..

Bella le sonrió como respuestas después de rodar los ojos. De nuevo su corazón latía frenético y miles de mariposas bailoteaban felices en su estomago.. Estaba de nuevo en casa , estaba de nuevo con él, y eso la hacía sentir francamente bien. Por fin, después da varias semanas, volvía a sentir la dicha que tenia cada vez que estaba entre sus brazos..

Unos minutos mas tarde, los dos irrumpieron en las estancias particulares del servicio, donde la Sra. y el Sr. Jones tomaban en silencio un té, notablemente preocupados.

- Buenas noches - saludaron al unísono provocando que los dos voltearan sobresaltados..

- ¡Oh, Dios mío! - exclamó Connie que en un rápido movimiento se levantó y salió a su encuentro.. - ¡Bella, mi querida niña! - la saludó abrazándola y besándola como quién besa a una hija…- Gracias a Dios, que has venido, mi niña - agradeció sollozando

- Hola, Connie… - le saludó ella que abrazándola fuertemente se alegraba igualmente de verla..

- Oh, Bella… perdona a este patán - le pidió intercediendo por Edward que, dolido ante el comentario, rodó los ojos.

- Ya está todo perdonado Connie, no te preocupes, todo ha sido un gran malentendido, ¿verdad, mi amor ? - le preguntó tomándolo de la mano..

- Claro, mi vida - contestó él alejando su mirada de su nana para centrarla en ella con una cálida sonrisa.

- Y tú señorito - le regañó Connie señalándolo con el dedo - ¡cómo vuelvas a cometer una estupidez semejante, te la veras seriamente comigo! - le amenazó.

- No te preocupes nana, ya aprendí la lección - contestó Edward atrayendo nuevamente a Bella por la cintura hasta él. -Ya nada me separará de ellos…- le confesó Edward sonriente sintiendo como Bella se aferraba más a sus brazos..

- ¿Ellos? - preguntó confusa Connie que no llegaba a comprender..

Bella no pudo evitar sonreír ante el comentario de Edward.- Nosotros…- dijo llevando sus manos a su vientre maternalmente.

- ¡Oh, Dios mío!…¡Oh, Dios mío! - exclamó Connie llevándose sus manos a su boca en señal de asombro. - Pero..pero…- comenzó a balbucear..

- ¡Vamos a ser papás! - exclamó finalmente Edward riendo ante la cara de asombro del Sr y la Sra. Jones.

- Pero, tú dijiste…- susurró mirando a Bella sin llegar a comprender.

- Y es lo que creía, pero por lo visto había una pequeña posibilidad y … Dios nos bendijo con un bebe - dijo soltándose de los brazos de Edward y caminando hacia ella para tomarla de las manos.. - Voy a ser madre, Connie… - musitó con los ojos centelleantes. - y … quisiera que tú me ayudaras con eso al igual que ayudaste a la mamá de Edward - le pidió emocionada.

- Oh, Bella….- musitó Connie rompiendo a llorar y abrazándose de nuevo a ella llena de agradecimiento..- Es..es maravilloso, claro… claro que te ayudaré es más, seré como una abuelita si me lo permites..

- Me encantará que lo seas Connie - le contestó sinceramente..

- ¡Felicidades, Edward! - le felicitó el Sr. Jones a Edward mientras las mujeres seguían abrazándose.

- Gracias, Bernie y …siento haberos hecho pasar otro mal rato - se disculpó Edward avergonzado sabiendo lo mucho que, tanto Bernie como Connie, sufrían por él.

- No te preocupes muchacho, es inevitables que nos preocupemos por ti, eres como nuestro hijo.

- Los sé Bernie y por eso lo lamento. Después de dar un emotivo abrazo a Bernie se giró hacia las mujeres. - Nana, ¿es posible que cenemos algo antes de ir a descansar?, Bella debería descansar después de un viaje tan largo.

- Claro Edward, por supuesto, ¿queréis cenar aquí o os lo subo?.

- Aquí estará bien, Connie, no te preocupes…- se apresuró a contestar Bella..

- Pues, entonces… sentaros a la mesa, no tardaré en traerte un poco de caldo para que vayas abriendo apetito..

- Gracias, Connie, no sabes lo mucho que me alegra estar de nuevo aquí. - confesó Bella emocionada..

- Y yo de teneros aquí de nuevo - le contestó ella dejándole un tierno beso en la mejilla..

Una hora más tarde, Bella salía del baño con un pequeño camisón mientras Edward seguía hablando por el móvil. Después de acariciar su hombro al pasar por su lado, recibiendo una sexy sonrisa de parte de él; se encaminó hasta la cama y ahuecando al gusto los almohadones se acomodó en ella.

Edward terminó la conversación y no tardó en estar a su lado, de igual manera ahuecó sus almohadones y una vez acomodado, no tardó en atraerla hasta tenerla sobre su pecho.

- Menuda me ha caído con mi tía, - le comentó besando el tope de su cabeza mientras ella, divertida por la situación, sonreía sobre su pecho exhalando sobre su piel. - Si, tú ríete - le reprochó él.

- Lo siento Edward, no puedo evitarlo - dijo sonriendo pero intentando ahogar inútilmente otro bostezo.

- Estás agotada - aseguró él pasando uno de sus brazos por su cintura y con el otro, jugueteando como tantas otras noches con los dedos de su mano - Descansa mi amor, yo velaré tu sueños…

- Te quiero… - murmuró Bella con un hilo de voz antes de llevar sus labios a los de él y deleitarse con su calidez.

- Yo te quiero más…- contestó él devolviéndole el beso. Pocos minutos después, Edward notó como la respiración de Bella era mucho más pausada lo que le advirtió que ella se había quedado profundamente dormida.

- Descansa, mi niña … - musitó. No pudo evitar seguir acariciando su brazo desnudo, y dejó de jugar con sus dedos para apartar un mechón de cabello que reposaba sobre su rostro.

Sentir de nuevo el calor de su cuerpo junto a él le parecía increíble pero ella estaba ahí, aspiró profundamente para llenarse de su olor mientras sentía su piel estremecerse ante la respiración de Bella sobre su pecho… Por un momento, recordó todo lo que habían pasado en las ultimas tres semana y lo mucho que había sufrido al no tenerla, el temor de no recuperarla y la amargura de verla con otro dando por imposible una reconciliación…

Una lágrima traicionera resbaló por su mejilla ante los recuerdos lo que hizo que se abrazase más fuerte a ella. Ahora estaba seguro que no hubiese podido vivir sin ella. Su vida no tenia sentido si ella no estaba y en estos momento en el que Dios los había bendecido con un hijo, lucharía para que jamás les volviera a suceder…

- Edward…- musitó de pronto Bella dejándolo conteniendo el aire de sus pulmones - Te…quie...ro.. - balbuceó entre sueños aforrándose más a su cintura..

Edward dejó escapar el aire que había acumulado y sonrió recordando lo mucho que Bella hablaba en sueño.

- Yo también te quiero, princesa - susurró aún sabiendo que no le escucharía. La estrechó más fuerte entre sus brazos y después de dejar un nuevo beso en su cabello, cerró los ojos para dejarse llevar, aferrado a ella, en los brazos de Morfeo…

Continuará…

* * *

N/A.

Ains (suspiro), como me gustan estos dos.. Si es que son tan lindos, tan tiernos, los amo y Ed.. (baba total)..ajajá

Bueno, espero que os haya gustado, igual esperabais un lemmon por aquí,…¡viciosillas!, pero creo que después de tan acalorada reconciliación, era necesario aclarar bien las cosas, porque…¿no queremos que vuelva a suceder algo parecido, verdad?… En fin, espero que esto les haya servido para fortalecer aún más la relación y pensar, que no sólo el amor es suficiente, la confianza, la comunicación y el apoyo del uno en el otro, será fundamental para hacer frente a todo lo que les acontezca en el futuro…

En mi humilde opinión, creo que en eso consiste el verdadero matrimonio; no en un papel que se firma delante de un Juez o unos hermosos votos que se hagan frente a un pastor…

AGRADECIMIENTO

Alicia; Ana; ammyriddle; Crystal Butterfly92; Pam3.C.S; Shibubi; Li; mairethchiba; Danae allen; Nataliaright;Marina Cullen87; VICKY08; arrianna mansen; themis78,Claudi17; EdithCullen; Dreams Hunter; L'Amelie; sophia18; Lucimell; Kute-Chan; Jolie Cullen; Yasmin-Cullen; Cullen Vigo, crismery; lexa0619; Vale; Kalikw; pekascullen; Impossible love; Milhoja; EdwardKaname; Kira masen; Pao; LUCYarg; titaangel30; KarlaMasenRossSalvatoreCullen; Chemita; beluchiss; alijas1002; Kahtzathroph-VK; madaswan; Ara Cullen; ImPoly; Aleisa Black; Nicole Alexa Cullen; Salyluna; Anónimo; Kellys; Danika20; isabela91; ; Aiiram; Tania Solis; deandramari; Paolastef; Elyta; Iare; Kapri-SatrawwBerries; Angye; ChayoRCM; TinaCullenSwan; Tata XOXO; Idta; carlita16; Katlyn Cullen; Ely Cullen M; NuRySh; Aspasie29; Emma Isabella de Cullen; Yevi08; Aime Cullen; nany87; Lauri R; carmen Cullen 116; Leila Cullen Masen; AleLupis; larosaderosas; rebenkita; yoya11; green'splace; vanscat; Noelle XD; mariclau; delitah cullen; Jos WeasleyC; bellaliz; yolabertay; msteppa; Ericastelo; lucia2176; lili2543; MgCullen; PattyQ; alliebebe; Johis.U; -Tsukino; ADICULLEN; sophie cullen swan; EmilioLT; FENIXGIRL83; calalis; MillaPattzn; Lynn;Smile79; Maiy; CullenKika16; MyGypsyPauletta; Lorena; Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen;Yose; Ally Mansen; Karin Cullen; Pilar ralip; Edward-Bella-Manson; Yeya Cullen; Jorgi; AbbyNicole; Jesiry Beaitaly; LienCullenPotter;Adry; Carmen Cullen; audreybaldacci; Patrinix; chikiday; BiankisMasen; Nikki Swan; Klaiva;Sandra1; Laura Castiblanco; BeeLaDarcy; solangegonzalez; maireth SM cullen; Joss Alvarado; XkanakoX; roscidius cullen; nafcullen; fabi91; LeidaJim; princesaamy; Kahah; Mon de Cullen; the rainbowgirl; cecy wayland; hilarycullen17; Suiza19; VanpiresDoItBetter; rubygloomsp; Addy Ortiz; MillaPattzn; Luz Cullen Chiva; ileidan; eli1901; Nardillita; Twilighter930; Yeray; TinaCullenSwan; ZAVACULLEN; NinnaCullen;CINTIA EL NEMER; Beth71; miraura ; Mapi Hale; Genesis Torres; gracie Alexa; Elu-QuiDieuExalter; julimechitas; supattisondecullen; Edward Cullen's Pauli; Angie C Cullen ; Naobi Chan; Fran Cullen Masen; Julimuliluli De Cullen; BETTY CULLEN; fantwilight1; Kiran Masen; Maxipau; Kitty678; jaavii; NADUSOLE; Natasha Granger; twifanMarie; xelatwi; Lola; MaryC24; Jaslice Hale Cullen; Yulibar; paz15; Maya Cullen Masen; Pamela Cullen S; TGKiran; Karen O'Shea; tlebd; Klaxi; BKss; Estefaiaalicecullen; ROXXI88;WeRa CuLleN;Vyda; JiaoMalu; Nikkioo; FABME; Paaameeelaaa; Bella Masen86; sisi bunny; Magtam1830; Ebrume; Lauriss; Estrie; Libelula19; Wawis cullen; Adry'XoxO; AleCullenn; Andreiita-crepuZ; Ludwika Cullen; jhkkhmm; Cristina; Carol; paz15;Paolita93; Dama89;lEOna gUAraNi CUllEN SWan; anónimo;annimo but con estilo; annabolena; aridkell12; fantwiligh1; Dulcynea; Ginegine; Lizzie Cullen Black; Samy Cullen Black; chloe patt; AnnieKP; PriScElLa9; Sayuri1980; maria; Allie Brandon Whitlock; YuliBar; Branstone Rose; ISACOBO; Haeliithaa; M1979; mgcb; Alex;maría andreina; Gabii; Twistofcrazy; ThoraPoison; KarenPattzCullen; lizitablackswan; Magdi Malfoy; Carito; Mrs P and C; Anybuff; Piita Masen; MissBennetDarcy; Jane000; Angie Masen; Jazmin Li; lissette cullen flores; Nani; beakis; BlackCullen; veritoxs; Ja; and Cullen; Lyhaane'Swan; Maya Cullen Masen; Nessa610; Medialuna; CristellaWolfe; Ninaa; AlejandraZJofre; Gehry-Girl; cutita; Cherrie; Valeriax100pre; Gocha; GoAskEmily; Tamyren; Cecy; Gocha; ShiningSmile; Marceela Mac; frances-k; NAIARA23; Poemusician; Saha Denali; ; a1n1i1t1a1; JessMPattison; MGLR; MELI8114; marie Cullen; miriam gilabert; Love Sex Bellward; Tutzy Cullen; Cynthia jr; Vilma Gomez; YeIcY LEaNe SwAnSEa; BET; Andysuperchula; alejahincapié; RociodePeru; Ariadne 99; Nikipattz; Tamy Masen Cullen; Dulce Isabela 7; Camifanning ; Karitho; Toat86; Molly M94; coky cullen espaa; marianareyna; Alexandra015; VictoriamariaHalle; Alejandra; catitacullen; jupy; anybella; AVampireYouCan'tSweatOut; Alisea; ale cullen; Belewyn.

Espero que no se me haya olvidado nadie ¡por Dios! si es así, hacédmelo saber. ¡Bienvenidas, nuevas lectoras! Es emocionante ver como seguimos creciendo…

Gracias por vuestros rr, por las alertas, por los favoritos y por supuesto a mis lectoras silenciosas… que os sigo animando ¡eh!, háganse presente, es un placer para mí conoceros.¡Anímense!

Y a ustedes, mis niñas preciosas, que en cada capítulo me honráis con vuestros rr, os lo agradezco en el alma. Vosotras hacéis posible que hayamos alcanzado lo 4.295 rr. Muchos me han hecho reír una barbaridad, otros me han emocionado, otros me han sorprendido pero todos y cada uno de ellos, me han sacado una sonrisa con solo verlo en mi bandeja y sin duda, los llevo guardado en un cajoncito de mi corazón.…

Siento muchísimo no haber podido contestar todos los rr, ha sido complicado y el poco tiempo que tenía decidí dedicarlo en subir el capítulo, gracias de antemano por vuestra comprensión.

Mis Reques… ¡os quiero una barbaridad! Id haciéndome sitio en el club que en cuanto suba el capi me voy para allá. Hasta dentro de un rato..jajajaj

Ahora si, mis niñas, espero que os haya gustado y ya saben…¡NOS VEMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO!... ¡Hum…! Os aseguro que habrá lemmon y una sorpresita… ( saraes susurrando) baba…

Un abrazo enorme a todas, os quiero mucho … HASTA PRONTO …

Besitos!

/(^_^)\ saraes.


	47. Chapter 47

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos,.. ¡ya quisiera!,.. son de la fantástica S. Meyer, yo, simplemente , los tomo prestados para soñar con ellos….pero la trama y algunos de ellos si…

* * *

¡Hola, mis niñas preciosas!…¡SORPRESAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!….. jajá jajá….

No, no… no es que haya subido el capi la sorpresa, ¿cómo creéis?, la verdad es que tengo dos sorpresa. Y la primera os la digo aquí y ahora….

Si van a mi perfil, podrán disfrutar ( lo que viene siendo babear), con una imagen exacta de una situación que se describe en este capítulo… Os recomiendo que la veáis, os aseguro que leerlo teniendo exactamente la imagen en mente, es… ¡buah… Bestial!

Ana, mil gracias por tomarte la molestia de editarla, te estaré eternamente agradecida… así que… como el dinero no alcanzaría para pagarte… jejejej… pues te dedico todito el capítulo con todo mi corazón. Gracias…

Y bueno… la segunda sorpresa vendrá al final del capi, pero eso sí, no me sean tramposas ¡eh! y léanlo primero, os aseguro que lo otro puede esperar… ¡Vais a morir de amor!

* * *

¡Disfrutadlo!

* * *

XLVII.

La habitación permanecía en penumbras cuando Edward se removió al sentir un poco de frío en la cama. Aún con los ojos cerrados, se volteó extendiendo el brazo buscando el calor del cuerpo de Bella, pero ella no estaba ahí.

Como si tuviera un resorte, se incorporó repentinamente y encendió la luz de la lamparilla que había sobre la mesita de noche. Definitivamente, Bella no estaba en la cama y en ese mismo instante escuchó un sonido alarmante que provenía del cuarto de baño.

De un saltó salió de la cama y corrió hasta el lugar. - Bella, mi vida.. - exclamó preocupado al ver como ella, toda descompuesta, vomitaba en la taza del váter.

En dos zancadas llegó hasta ella y se apresuró a recogerle el cabello mientras Bella se vaciaba entre espasmos.

- No.. vete - le pidió ella a duras penas intentando apartar las manos de Edward, pero de nuevo, otra arcada le obligó a aferrarse a la taza.

- Bella…- susurró él preocupado al verla en ese estado..

Cuando finalmente todo pasó, Bella se dejó caer cerca del retrete con la cara blanca intentando acompasar su respiración, que por el esfuerzo, se le había disparado, mientras poquito a poco, el color volvía a sus mejillas.

Edward no tardó en tomar un toalla y humedecerla para pasarla por su cara, algo que agradeció Bella, que al sentir el frescor sobre su rostro, se sintió mucho mejor…

- No me gusta que me veas así - susurró ella con los ojos humedecido mirando avergonzada hacia Edward..

- No me pidas eso Bella, odio ver que te sientes mal y no pueda hacer nada para ayudarte - le confesó sinceramente llegando hasta ella y tomando uno de sus brazos para pasarlo por su cuello, pasó su brazo alrededor de su cintura ayudándola incorporarse. - Hoy mismo iremos a que te vea un médico - le aseguró mientras la acercaba hasta el lavabo donde, después de tomar varias respiraciones profunda, Bella se refrescó el rostro.

- ¿Te sientes mejor? - le preguntaba él desde a tras viendo como ella, con movimientos lentos, se enjuagaba la boca.

- Si, no te preocupes…. Ya está pasando - le dijo con una tímida sonrisa intentando borra la preocupación que había en su rostro.- Suele ocurrirme todas las mañanas…- le informó mirándolo a través del espejo.

Edward se acercó a ella y estrechándola por la cintura, dejó un tierno beso sobre su hombro haciéndola estremecer. - Siento mucho que tengas que pasar por esto - le susurró. - No me gusta verte así..

Bella, sintiéndose mucho más fuerte después de haber pasado por los desafortunados vómitos mañaneros, sonrió hacia el espejo mientras llevaba sus manos sobre las de Edward que acariciaban su vientre. - Lo soportaré, además, ya me siento mucho mejor - le aseguró regalándole una dulce sonrisa.

- Vas a ser la mejor madre del mundo - le aseguró él mirándola con admiración por el espejo. - Ven, déjame a mi ser el mejor papá empezando por cuidar de ti - le dijo mientras la cogía en brazos y después de besar suavemente sus labios, la llevó de nuevo hasta la cama.

- ¡Edward…!- Exclamó sobresaltada cuando sus pies dejaron de tocar el suelo aforrándose fuertemente a su cuello.

- ¿Te sientes mejor? - le preguntó cuando le acomodó los almohadones. - ¿necesitas algo? ¿tienes hambre? - le preguntaba ansiosamente.

- Edward, estoy bien..- le contestó Bella entre risas viendo las atenciones que le estaba dando. Aunque no podía negar, que le encantaba cuando él la mimaba así, ¡lo había echado tanto de menos…!

- Voy a pedir el desayuno, ¿qué te apetece? - le preguntó mientras pulsaba el intercomunicador..

- Ahora mismo, sólo necesito un zumo de naranja, - le pidió acomodándose en la cama..

- ¡Sólo eso!…- exclamó Edward - ¡Tienes que comer Bella!, ¿recuerdas?…¡estás embarazada!.- la regañó.

- Como olvidarlo…- contestó ella rodando los ojos - acabo de vomitar mi primera papilla - dijo haciendo una mueca de asco..

Edward no pudo evitar reír ante ese comentario - Esta bien, te pediré el zumo pero… ¡ve pensando que te apetece desayunar! - le exigió dándole un tierno toquecito a la punta de su nariz..

Bella sonrió ante esa caricia y se removió entre las sábanas perezosamente viendo como Edward le pedía a Connie que le subieran el zumo…

Mientras subían el zumo, Edward aprovechó para entrar en el baño mientras Bella se quedaba de nuevo adormecida en el confort que le proporcionaba el edredón de pluma y el crepitar de la madera quemándose en la chimenea, que previamente, había atizado Edward ya que durante la noche había decaído un poco la temperatura…

Jane no tardó en subir un zumo recién exprimido que Edward recibió con agradecimiento, no sin antes pedirle que fueran preparando un suculento desayuno, ya que él mismo se sentía hambriento..

Dejando la bandeja con el zumo sobre la mesita más cercana a Bella, se apresuró a entrar en la cama y sonrió al ver como dormitaba relajadamente. ¡Se veía tan hermosa!, sin poder evitarlo, llevó sus labios hasta su hombro y le dejó un cálido beso. - Bella…¿estás dormida? - susurró sobre su piel.

Bella, que estaba en un estado de semiinconsciencia, se estremeció ante el contacto de sus labios y una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó instantáneamente en sus labios..

- Veo que no… del todo…- susurró de nuevo él sonriendo sobre su piel antes de morderla suavemente.

- Mmhhh...- Gimió ella ante su mordida y removió sus piernas al sentir como su sexo palpitó ansioso…

Edward volvió a sonreír sobre su piel al ver como esta se erizaba y lentamente introdujo una de sus manos bajo las sábanas hasta dejarla sobre su muslo..

- Ya te han traído el zumo - susurró cerca de su oído dejando un húmedo beso bajo su lóbulo.

Bella se estremeció nuevamente al sentir sus labios en esa parte concretamente, pero su sexo comenzó a palpitarle aún más cuando su mano comenzó a subir su camisón lentamente por su muslo.

- Edward…- musitó ella tragando en seco y sintiendo como su corazón comenzaba a bombear frenéticamente.

El sintió un latigazo de placer que le fue directo a su parte más sensible al oír su nombre con esa carga de deseo, y su miembro no tardó en endurecerse irremediablemente, - Dios, Bella… me vuelve loco verte así - le confesó antes de llegar con sus dedos hasta su centro y comprobar que ella estaba completamente empapada..

La respiración de Bella cada vez era más errada; por alguna extraña razón, las sensaciones eran mucho más fuertes, y el deseo de que le hiciera el amor se estaba convirtiendo en una desmesurada necesidad.. Su cuerpo, involuntariamente, se arqueó al sentir los dedos de Edward acariciarla sobre la ropa interior y en un acto desesperado, giró su cara buscando sus labios..

- Hazme... el amor… Edward.. - le pidió entrecortadamente antes de fundirse necesitadamente en sus labios..

- Bella…- gimió él al ver la impetuosidad de ella que había pasado sus brazos por sobre su cuello y lo atrajo hacia ella quedando él sobre su cuerpo…

El no tardó en poner sus brazos de manera que su peso no cayera sobre ella, pero ella seguía tirando de él lo que hizo que perdiera la fuera de uno de ellos.. - Bella.. - musitó su nombre sobre sus labios mientras ella parecía querer comérselo…- Debemos tener cuidado…- consiguió decir entre jadeos… Su estado, no era mucho mejor que el de ella; todo su cuerpo ardía por poseerla de nuevo pero no quería hacerles daño, con lo que contuvo sus ansias de tomarla con la misma impetuosidad que la tarde anterior…

- No nos harás daño, mi amor - consiguió decir ella que, hambrienta de deseo, se retorcía bajo su cuerpo..

Edward, incapaz de soportar por más tiempo esa necesidad, se deshizo tanto de su pantalón como de la ropa interior y el camisón de ella y cuidadosamente se colocó entre sus piernas…

- Te deseo tanto… - susurró sintiendo como su estomago se contraía dolorosamente y su sexo comenzaba a humedecerse con esa sustancia que le producía tanta excitación. Perdiéndose en los ojos resplandecientes de ella, que lo miraban con el mismo deseo que él, se introdujo en ella lentamente…

Los dos gimieron al unísono al sentirse en ese momento mágico...

Bella se estremecía mientras era colmada completamente sintiendo cada centímetro de él entrando lenta y tortuosamente dentro de ella; y Edward, cerró los ojos fuertemente al notar como la carne de ella lo abrazaba abrasadoramente a la vez que iba entrando.

- Dios…- exclamó en un gemido Edward, dejando escapar el aire que había contenido cuando entró completamente en ella. Era tanto el placer que sentía, que tuvo que mantenerse quieto apretando fuertemente su mandíbula para no acaba en ese preciso instante….

Bella, que permanecía sumida en las sensaciones que le producía esa deliciosa intromisión, ni se percató del estado de máxima excitación que sentía Edward, hasta que éste, unos segundos más tarde, comenzó a retroceder con el mismo lento y tortuoso movimiento.

- Edward…- volvió a gemir ella estremeciéndose nuevamente. - te amo…- musitó cerrando los ojos, disfrutando por completo de cada sacudida de placer que estaba sintiendo cuando él, de nuevo, comenzó a introducirse en ella.

En una acto necesitado de sentirlo más cerca, elevó sus manos tratando de atraerlo por su cuello, pero Edward no se lo permitió; llevando sus manos a cada lado de su cabeza, entrelazó sus dedos fuertemente con los de ella mientras continuaba entrando y saliendo lentamente de ella..

- Oh Edward…- balbuceaba de puro placer sintiéndolo en cada avance, en cada retroceso..

Edward mantenía sus dedos entrelazados buscando esa fuerza que necesitaba para seguir aguantando tantísimo placer, pero cada vez se le hacía más difícil. El rostro de Bella, retorciéndose en esas muecas de placer, lo estaban enloqueciendo. Y buscando de nuevo retrasar su orgasmo, apoyó sus frente en la de ella mientras permanecía quieto una vez más..

- Bella…- susurró tensando la mandíbula cuando ella, incapaz de seguir sintiendo tanto placer, se removió involuntariamente.. - No voy a poder aguantar mucho más - le confesó sin apartar sus frente de la de ella y apretando con más fuerza sus dedos con los de ella.

- Sigue… por favor… sigue…- llorisqueó ella entre una respiración jadeante, totalmente necesitada ya que estaba al borde de su propio orgasmo..

- Bella…- volvió a susurrar él cuando sintió que ella entrelazaba sus piernas por su cintura dando un mejor acceso y totalmente entregado al placer, comenzó a penetrarla de nuevo, pero esta vez más rápido, cada vez más fuerte hasta que ambos estallaron finalmente en otro brutal orgasmo.

Mientras él se derraba en ella, no dejó de besarla sintiendo como su pequeño cuerpo, al igual que el de él, temblaba por las sacudidas...

- Te amo, te amo, te amo…- le susurraba jadeante mientras seguía sintiendo su cuerpo estremecerse..

- Edward….- su nombre se escapó de entre sus labios sin poder evitarlo mientras su corazón palpitaba frenética y casi dolorosamente bajo su pecho… Era incapaz de decir nada más, su cabeza se había ido a ese magnífico lugar al que siempre la llevaba él en cada encuentro…

- ¡Dios!, eres tan hermosa…-susurró Edward que permaneció perdido viendo como ella, aún jadeante, lo miraban con los ojos tintineantes.

Bella sonrió tímidamente al oírlo mientras, al igual que él, se deleitaba con la belleza de sus ojos. - Te amo…- apenas musitó antes de que él acortara la mínima distancia que los separaba y apresará sus labios de nuevo…

Intentando quitar todo el peso de encima de ella, Edward salió finalmente de su interior y se dejó caer a su lado, mientras ella lamentaba que lo hiciera…

- No quiero haceros daño - le susurró sonriente al ver el enternecedor pucherito que ella había puesto.

Bella no tardó en girarse y quedar de lado frente a él, se veía tan rabiosamente guapo con esa sonrisa satisfecha y esos ojos cristalinos, que no pudo evitar suspirar profundamente… - Te quiero tanto…- volvió a susurrarle mientras llevaba una de sus manos a su cabello y lo acariciaba tiernamente..

El sonrió al oírla y no tardó en llevar una mano a su espalda desnuda estrechándola más él. Se sentía rabiosamente feliz de tenerla de nuevo entre sus brazos y más cuando aún sentía su cuerpo estremecerse ante sus caricias.

- ¡Dios mío!, te he echado tanto de menos… - le confesó acercándose más a ella y besando cariñosamente su frente - no te puedes hacer una idea de lo mucho que te he echado de menos - reiteró..

- Si que puedo…- le contestó ella que seguía mirándolo con adoración pero con un deje triste…

- No te pongas triste, mi niña… ahora estamos juntos y nada ni nadie nos volverá a separar. - le aseguró acariciando suavemente su mejilla.

- Me lo prometes - le pidió ella a media voz sin apartar la mirada cristalina de él..

- No permitiré que nadie vuelva a hacernos daño, Bella. Sólo hemos de aprender la lección. Debemos confiar el uno en el otro, debemos contarnos lo que nos atormente, lo que nos perturbe… juntos encontraremos la solución.

Bella asintió y de nuevo se acercó a él para rozar sus labios en otro suave beso. - Tienes razón, mi amor, lamento muchísimo no haberlo hecho antes, nos hubiéramos evitado todo este sufrimiento…- musitó tristemente.

- Ya olvidémoslo, ¿si?… mira donde estamos…¡estamos en casa! Y estamos juntos que es lo más importante - volvió a estrecharla de nuevo.- ..Por cierto..- dijo mirándola con los ojos tintineantes - …ayer le dijiste a Nana que te gustaría que ella cuidara de nuestro pequeñín.. - no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se dibujara en sus labios mientras se refería a él - ¿Lo decías en serio? - le preguntó esperanzado.

Bella bajó su rostro avergonzada, se había dejado llevar por la emoción del momento y no midió las palabras, ¡claro que le encantaría!, pero... para eso tendría que quedarse a vivir allí y no había contado con Edward para eso... - Siento haberla alentado, comprendo que debemos volver…

- ¡Qué! ¿volver? - preguntó Edward al oírla, - De eso quería hablarte, Bella, no quiero volver, quiero que nos quedemos aquí. - le confesó finalmente..

- Pero allí está nuestro trabajo, nuestra familia, nuestros amigos…- comenzó a numerar Bella.

- Para empezar, puedo seguir trabajando aquí, ¿recuerdas?, la sede principal siempre ha estado aquí, en Londres. Y bueno, seguro que mis tíos estarán encantados al tener una excusa más para pasar más tiempo aquí, seguro que no tardan en volver…

- Pero... ¿ y el café …?- susurró Bella sintiendo que era algo que no quería perder, ese lugar era el más especial para ella, es donde todo empezó…

- Se que estás apegada al Café, y créeme, no me desharía del él por nada del mundo, pero.. No necesitamos estar ahí, le pediré a Jacob y a Sam que se asocien conmigo, les pasaré el negocio a ellos para que lo mantenga, se que estarán encantados. Además, Sra. Cullen - le dijo dándole otro tierno golpecito en la nariz. - No permitiré que te la pases trabajando, quiero que te dediques a disfrutar de tu embarazo, no necesitas trabajar y no pienso discutir eso - le dijo mirándola seriamente..

- Edward…- se quejó ella al oírlo. - Estoy embarazada, no inválida - le reprochó…

- Bella, no me importa que trabajes, no me malinterpretes, entiendo que eso te distraiga, pero… no necesariamente tienes que estar cumpliendo unos horarios estrictos , más sabiendo que a veces te sentirás indispuesta; puedes dedicarte a hacer lo que realmente amas, ¡escribe tu novela! - la alentó - eso no requiere una esfuerzo físico importante y tú misma marcarás tu ritmo.

Bella suspiró sintiendo como el corazón se le estrujaba al ver lo mucho que él se preocupaba por ella. - ¿Nos quedamos entonces? - preguntó con un brillo especial en los ojos..

- Quiero que nuestro hijo crezca aquí, Bella, que juegue en los mismo lugares que yo jugué. Sé que quizás para ti no sea importante…

- Shss…- le pidió que callara poniendo un dedo en sus labios - No tengo nada que me até allí, Edward, todo lo que tengo, lo tengo aquí. Mi hogar está donde tu estés. - le confesó emocionada..

- Bella…- apenas musitó sintiendo como un nudo le engarrotaba la garganta. - Te amo tanto…

- Lo sé…- contestó ella sonriéndole y volviendo a besar sus labios - y yo te adoro…

- Entonces decidido, ¡nos quedamos! - exclamó finalmente Edward sonriendo dichoso.

Bella rió al ver su entusiasmo pero al instante comenzó a morderse el labio y a sonrojarse…

- ¿Qué? - le preguntó Edward al ver como se mordía vergonzosamente el labio - ¿Qué ocurre, Bella? - le volvió a preguntar preocupado..

- Este…. ahora si me estoy muriendo de hambre - le confesó sonrojada..

Edward no pudo evitar echarse a reír al verla tan avergonzada, ¡Dios mío, cuánto había echado esos sonrojos de menos!

- Al parecer mi pequeñín decidió que es hora de dejar de hablar ¿no? - se burló llevando una de sus manos a su plano vientre y acariciándolo mientras la besaba de nuevo en la frente…

- Ajam - asintió ella con una tímida sonrisa…

- Pues no se diga más - dijo levantándose y colocándose de nuevo el pantalón del pijama después de pasarle el camisón a ella.

Bella se mordió de nuevo el labio al ver el perfecto trasero de su chico y no pudo evitar gemir…

- Bella…- la llamó Edward sonriente - …creo que este embarazo me va hacer disfrutar mucho… tus hormonas te traicionan - se burló apoyando una mano a cada lado de ella e inclinándose para volver a besar sus labios…

- Mnmmhh….- gimió ella sin poder evitarlo, el simple roce de sus labios la estremecía.. - dudo mucho que cause el mismo efecto cuando me veas como una pelota - se quejó ella sobre sus labios pero sin dejar de besarlo…

- Aún falta mucho para eso, mi vida, aunque estoy seguro, que estarás incluso más hermosa…- le dio otro apasionado beso antes de separarse de ella.

- Eso lo dices ahora - se quejó ella colocándose el camisón y sentándose en la cama al estilo indio - veremos a ver que opinas después..

Edward negó divertidamente con la cabeza mientras pulsaba el intercomunicador para pedir el desayuno…

-¿Entonces? - le preguntó con el aparato en la oreja - ¿Qué te apetece?..

-Hum… - Bella se volvió a morder el labio al pensar en lo que le apetecía mientras escuchaba como Edward pedía para él.

- ¿y…? - volvió a interrogar Edward elevando las cejas..

- Chocolate, si, si… - dijo con entusiasmo - pide a Connie que me prepare un chocolate caliente y …croissant , si, por favor… pide que pongas unos con ese jarabe de azúcar por arriba con mucho..mucho jarabe de azúcar..- decía relamiéndose los labios solo de pensarlo…

- ¡Por dios, Bella!, se me está haciendo la boca agua sólo de escucharte - dijo Edward que la miraba embobado casi lamiéndose los labios como ella…

En dos segundos, cambió por completo lo que había pedido para él y pidió doble ración de todo lo que había pedido ella….

Bella, riendo por la situación, se burlaba de él…

- Como sigas pasándome tus antojos a mí, acabare engordando tanto como tú…

-¡Oh, no!… ¡que horror! - se burlaba ella con una mueca de terror en la cara…

- No te rías, esto es serio - le decía él conteniendo su propia risa…- No sabes las ansiedad que tengo porque lleguen esos cruasanes - le decía mordiéndose los labios..

Bella no podía dejar de reír al ver las caras que ponía Edward exagerando la situación. Hacia mucho que no se sentía tan feliz y agradecía al cielo que, finalmente, pudieran aclara todo para volver a sentirse tan dichosos.

Pero dicha era poca para describir lo que Connie sintió cuando le dieron la noticia. Por fin su pequeño regresaba a casa y no lo hacia solo, sino con su propia familia a la que ella también pertenecía.. En el poco tiempo en el que la había conocido, Bella se había ganado un lugar muy especial en su corazón, y sabía que el sentimiento era mutuo con lo que, saber que podría disfrutar de su compañía, que como una madre le enseñaría a tejer los primeros patucos para su bebe al igual que lo hizo con Elizabeth o que juntas, elegirían las cosas que necesitaría el bebe, le hacía sentir la mujer más feliz del mundo.

Evidentemente, la noticia no tardó en cruzar el charco, y aunque se sintieron un poco triste al saber que finalmente se quedarían en Londres, tanto Carlisle como Esme saltaron de alegría porque, como había predicho Edward, ahora tenían otro motivo de peso para viajar más seguido a su país...

Edward no tardó en tomar las riendas de la empresa y aunque la noticia de su regreso no cayó a todos por igual, la empresa notó, positivamente, su incorporación, ya que Justin Hopper, el socio con el cual discutió la primera vez, no había estado haciendo muy buen trabajo llevando la dirección de la misma...

Los meses comenzaron a sucederse y los cambios en el cuerpo de Bella se comenzaron a notar.

Cada día se veía más hermosa, pasado los tres meses de embarazo, los pesares matutinos desaparecieron y fue entonces cuando comenzó a disfrutar verdaderamente de su estado..

Habían aumentado el servicio ya que la casa volvía a tener vida, la noticia del regreso del joven Cullen y su esposa, no había pasado desapercibida para la alta sociedad Londinense y se vieron obligados a celebrar varias recepciones, algo que a Bella no le gustaba mucho, pero que sabía que tenía que hacer ya que su esposo era un hombre importante en la ciudad..

Aunque no faltaron los comentarios mal hirientes de algunas de las féminas, que envidiosas criticaban la simpleza de Bella, estos fueron los que menos, ya que su natural belleza, su graciosa e inteligente personalidad y sobretodo, lo enamorados que se veían los dos, convencieron a la mayoría que no dudaron en invitarla a cuantos eventos se celebraban en la ciudad.

Las horas en las que Edward trabajaba en la naviera, Bella se dedicaba a escribir su novela, o a pasear por el inmenso y hermoso jardín acompañada de Connie o ayudando a ésta a preparar los platos favoritos de Edward. Y cuando él regresaba, ansiosa lo recibía deseando que la estrechara entre sus brazos.

Edward se sentía completamente feliz, no sólo porque volvía a trabajar en lo que más amaba, sino porque cuando regresaba a casa, la persona más importante en su vida siempre lo recibía con una radiante sonrisa..

- ¡Hola princesa! - la saludó estrechándola entre sus brazos cuando Bella llegó a su encuentro nada más bajar del coche.

- ¡Hola, mi amor! - le contestó ella deshaciéndose en sus brazos. - ¿Cómo ha estado tu día? - le preguntó agarrándose a su cintura mientras él pasaba un brazo sobre sus hombros y caminaban hacia el interior de la casa…

- Bien, cansado, pero bien. - contestó él.

- Buenas tardes, Señor - le saludó Bernie que no tardó en tomar su abrigo y su maletín.

- Buenas tardes, Bernie..¿todo bien por aquí? - le preguntó dejándole todo y volviendo a abrazar a su mujer..

-Todo bien - contestó sonriente mirando hacia Bella que seguía rodando los ojos cada vez que le oía decirle Señor, por más que sabía que era cuestión de la estricta educación inglesa, no llegaba a acostumbrarse lo que provocaba siempre una sonrisa en el mayordomo.- ¿puedo ofrecerle algo? - le preguntó antes de marcharse..

- No, no te preocupes, Bernie . Voy a darme una ducha antes de cenar.

- Esta bien, avisaré a la Sra Jones para que tenga todo dispuesto..- dijo antes de darse media vuelta y desaparecer por una des las habitaciones.

- ¿Y tú qué, cómo ha ido tu día? - le preguntó a ella mientras subían agarrados por la cintura hasta su habitación…

- Pues… después de ir a una subasta con Nicole Wolferd y las demás chicas del club; donde por cierto, me he aburrido soberanamente, - dijo rodando los ojos, lo que hizo que Edward riese al verla, -.. y de recorrer todas las zapaterías del centro buscando los zapatos apropiados para el traje que me pondré para la cena de compromiso de la hija de los Persson, - dijo a modo de queja, lo que hizo que Edward volviera a reír ante de besarla tiernamente mientras llegaban a la habitación. - …al fin, sobre las tres de la tarde, - suspiró dramáticamente mientras se dejaba caer sobre la cama - llegué a casa y pude escribir otro ratito…- Bella se apoyó de sus codos para no perder detalle mientras veía como Edward se deshacía de su chaqueta y se desabotonaba la camisa.

Edward, que había escuchado divertidamente las peripecias vividas por Bella, se acercó a ella con la camisa desabrochada y poniendo sus manos a cada costado, se inclinó hasta quedar a unos centímetros de su boca..

- Sin duda, ha tenido un día agotador, Señora Cullen - susurró rozando accidentalmente sus labios con los de Bella, sonriendo sobre ellos al notar como la respiración de su esposa se hacía cada vez más acelerada con sólo aproximarse .

Bella, que no podía evitar excitarse con sólo olerlo, se odió por los que las hormonas le provocaba, ya que sabía muy bien que Edward disfrutaba torturándola de esa manera…

- Si en algo aprecia su vida, Señor Cullen - le amenazó elevando una ceja pero sin alejarse los más mínimo de sus labios que miraba deseosamente - ¡béseme! - le ordenó intentando fundirse en sus labios pero sintiendo como Edward retrocedía torturándola..

- ¿Sabes?… amo tus hormonas... - susurró él antes de arremeter finalmente contra sus labios y perderse completamente con la sensación que los besos necesitados de Bella le producían.

Bella se deleitó con su sabor, con su calidez, con su pasión. Amaba besar sus labios, lamerlos y llevada por la pasión se fue dejando caer hacia tras llevándose a Edward con ella…- Te he extrañado… - susurró sobre sus labios en un momento en el que se separaron para tomar aire.

- Yo también te extrañé, preciosa… - le contestó él que manteniendo sus brazos en tensión par no dejar ni un gramo de su peso sobre su esposa que ya comenzaba a mostrar las señales de su embarazo, volvió a morder sus labios antes de separarse definitivamente..

- No...no te apartes, quiero más… - llorisqueó ella poniendo un puchero al ver como él, después de dejarle la miel en los labios, se apartaba de ella..

- Necesito una ducha... - respondió terminándose de quitar la camisa mientras caminaba hacia el baño. Bella dejó escapar un suspiro frustrado lo que provocó que Edward se riera antes de entrar..- ¿Me acompañas...? - le preguntó con voz ronca volviéndose hacia ella y dejando caer definitivamente la camisa mostrando su torso desnudo.

Bella no pudo evitar morderse el labio lascivamente mientras se perdía en cada uno de los músculos que sutilmente definían el pecho y los abdominales de Edward, hasta fijar sus ojos en esa uve que se perdía dentro de su pantalón. - Tu quieres volverme loca, ¿verdad? - le reprochó caminando hacia él.

- Ven conmigo a la ducha, te demostraré cuan loca te puedo volver - le susurró atrayéndola con uno de sus brazos por la cintura y estrechándola contra su pecho desnudo.

Llevando la mano que le quedaba libre hasta la nuca de Bella atacó sus labios hambrientamente antes de comenzar a caminar de espalda introduciéndose en el baño con ella.

Bella, si oponer la más mínima resistencia, caminó completamente perdida en las sensaciones que la boca y las manos de Edward le proporcionaban pero no pudo evitar susurrarle: - Eso es una promesa, Sr. Cullen…

- Es un hecho, querida… - le contestó con voz ronca deslizando la mano que aferraba su cintura hasta apretar seductoramente una de sus nalgas, provocando, instantáneamente, que una corriente de excitación la atravesara por completo. -… sabes que es un hecho.. - le reiteró apresando apasionadamente sus labios mientras cerraba la puerta tras ellos…

Continuará…

* * *

N/A.

Esto… eh… yo… creo que… ¡NECESITO UN MÉDICO! ( a ser posible de pelo cobrizo, ojos verdes, cuerpazo de infarto y con la sonrisa más sexy del planeta.)… ¡Me estoy ahogando con mis propias babaaaaaassssssssssss!…. Ainsss… si es que no puedo con este hombre…

AGRADECIMIENTO

Alicia; Ana; ammyriddle; Crystal Butterfly92; Pam3.C.S; Shibubi; Li; mairethchiba; Danae allen; Nataliaright;Marina Cullen87; VICKY08; arrianna mansen; themis78,Claudi17; EdithCullen; Dreams Hunter; L'Amelie; sophia18; Lucimell; Kute-Chan; Jolie Cullen; Yasmin-Cullen; Cullen Vigo, crismery; lexa0619; Vale; Kalikw; pekascullen; Impossible love; Milhoja; EdwardKaname; Kira masen; Pao; LUCYarg; titaangel30; KarlaMasenRossSalvatoreCullen; Chemita; beluchiss; alijas1002; Kahtzathroph-VK; madaswan; Ara Cullen; ImPoly; Aleisa Black; Nicole Alexa Cullen; Salyluna; Anónimo; Kellys; Danika20; isabela91; ; Aiiram; Tania Solis; deandramari; Paolastef; Elyta; Iare; Kapri-SatrawwBerries; Angye; ChayoRCM; TinaCullenSwan; Tata XOXO; Idta; carlita16; Katlyn Cullen; Ely Cullen M; NuRySh; Aspasie29; Emma Isabella de Cullen; Yevi08; Aime Cullen; nany87; Lauri R; carmen Cullen 116; Leila Cullen Masen; AleLupis; larosaderosas; rebenkita; yoya11; green'splace; vanscat; Noelle XD; mariclau; delitah cullen; Jos WeasleyC; bellaliz; yolabertay; msteppa; Ericastelo; lucia2176; lili2543; MgCullen; PattyQ; alliebebe; Johis.U; -Tsukino; ADICULLEN; sophie cullen swan; EmilioLT; FENIXGIRL83; calalis; MillaPattzn; Lynn;Smile79; Maiy; CullenKika16; MyGypsyPauletta; Lorena; Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen;Yose; Ally Mansen; Karin Cullen; Pilar ralip; Edward-Bella-Manson; Yeya Cullen; Jorgi; AbbyNicole; Jesiry Beaitaly; LienCullenPotter;Adry; Carmen Cullen; audreybaldacci; Patrinix; chikiday; BiankisMasen; Nikki Swan; Klaiva;Sandra1; Laura Castiblanco; BeeLaDarcy; solangegonzalez; maireth SM cullen; Joss Alvarado; XkanakoX; roscidius cullen; nafcullen; fabi91; LeidaJim; princesaamy; Kahah; Mon de Cullen; the rainbowgirl; cecy wayland; hilarycullen17; Suiza19; VanpiresDoItBetter; rubygloomsp; Addy Ortiz; MillaPattzn; Luz Cullen Chiva; ileidan; eli1901; Nardillita; Twilighter930; Yeray; TinaCullenSwan; ZAVACULLEN; NinnaCullen;CINTIA EL NEMER; Beth71; miraura ; Mapi Hale; Genesis Torres; gracie Alexa; Elu-QuiDieuExalter; julimechitas; supattisondecullen; Edward Cullen's Pauli; Angie C Cullen ; Naobi Chan; Fran Cullen Masen; Julimuliluli De Cullen; BETTY CULLEN; fantwilight1; Kiran Masen; Maxipau; Kitty678; jaavii; NADUSOLE; Natasha Granger; twifanMarie; xelatwi; Lola; MaryC24; Jaslice Hale Cullen; Yulibar; paz15; Maya Cullen Masen; Pamela Cullen S; TGKiran; Karen O'Shea; tlebd; Klaxi; BKss; Estefaiaalicecullen; ROXXI88;WeRa CuLleN;Vyda; JiaoMalu; Nikkioo; FABME; Paaameeelaaa; Bella Masen86; sisi bunny; Magtam1830; Ebrume; Lauriss; Estrie; Libelula19; Wawis cullen; Adry'XoxO; AleCullenn; Andreiita-crepuZ; Ludwika Cullen; jhkkhmm; Cristina; Carol; paz15;Paolita93; Dama89;lEOna gUAraNi CUllEN SWan; anónimo;annimo but con estilo; annabolena; aridkell12; fantwiligh1; Dulcynea; Ginegine; Lizzie Cullen Black; Samy Cullen Black; chloe patt; AnnieKP; PriScElLa9; Sayuri1980; maria; Allie Brandon Whitlock; YuliBar; Branstone Rose; ISACOBO; Haeliithaa; M1979; mgcb; Alex;maría andreina; Gabii; Twistofcrazy; ThoraPoison; KarenPattzCullen; lizitablackswan; Magdi Malfoy; Carito; Mrs P and C; Anybuff; Piita Masen; MissBennetDarcy; Jane000; Angie Masen; Jazmin Li; lissette cullen flores; Nani; beakis; BlackCullen; veritoxs; Ja; and Cullen; Lyhaane'Swan; Maya Cullen Masen; Nessa610; Medialuna; CristellaWolfe; Ninaa; AlejandraZJofre; Gehry-Girl; cutita; Cherrie; Valeriax100pre; Gocha; GoAskEmily; Tamyren; Cecy; Gocha; ShiningSmile; Marceela Mac; frances-k; NAIARA23; Poemusician; Saha Denali; ; a1n1i1t1a1; JessMPattison; MGLR; MELI8114; marie Cullen; miriam gilabert; Love Sex Bellward; Tutzy Cullen; Cynthia jr; Vilma Gomez; YeIcY LEaNe SwAnSEa; BET; Andysuperchula; alejahincapié; RociodePeru; Ariadne 99; Nikipattz; Tamy Masen Cullen; Dulce Isabela 7; Camifanning ; Karitho; Toat86; Molly M94; coky cullen espaa; marianareyna; Alexandra015; VictoriamariaHalle; Alejandra; catitacullen; jupy; anybella; AVampireYouCan'tSweatOut; Alisea; ale cullen; Belewyn; Sieg 93.

Espero que no se me haya olvidado nadie ¡por Dios! si es así, hacédmelo saber. ¡Bienvenidas, nuevas lectoras!

Gracias por vuestros rr, por las alertas, por los favoritos y por supuesto a mis lectoras silenciosas…

Y gracias a ustedes, mis niñas preciosas, que en cada capítulo me honráis con vuestros rr, os lo agradezco en el alma.

Siento muchísimo si me quedó alguno sin contestar pero ya no di para más… aunque eso sí, no quería dejar pasar la oportunidad de agradeceros una vez más el tiempo que me dedicáis al apretar el botoncito y comentar.. Así que, ahí va mi otra sorpresa…

"**Un perfecto maldito día de San Valentín". Os.**

Bella es de esas chicas que piensan que celebrar el día de San Valentín es simplemente patético, hasta que alguien que no esperaba, le hace cambiar de opinión… E&B TH. Lemmon.

En cuanto suba el capítulo, subo el Os. Espero que os guste la sorpresa…

Mis Reques… ¡os quiero una barbaridad! Y bueno, ese fue el motivo por el que no llegué a conectar con vosotras, pero os aseguro que os eché de menos.

Ahora si, mis niñas, espero que os haya gustado y ya saben…¡NOS VEMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO!... ¿Quieren ver a Eddie lidiando con los antojos nocturnos de Bella? (baba)..jajajajjajaa….

Un abrazo enorme a todas, os quiero mucho … HASTA PRONTO …

Besitos!

/(^_^)\ saraes.


	48. Chapter 48

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos,.. ¡ya quisiera!,.. son de la fantástica S. Meyer, yo, simplemente , los tomo prestados para soñar con ellos….pero la trama y algunos de ellos si…

* * *

¡Hola, mis niñas preciosas!… aquí estoy de vuelta… y como siempre, espero que os guste!

* * *

¡Disfrutadlo!

* * *

XLVIII.

- Entonces qué, ¿te apuntas o no te apuntas? - le preguntó Nicole entusiasmada..

- Nicole, no sé, en mi estado no creo conveniente…

- Pero si Milán no está tan lejos y los desfiles son espectaculares - agregó Norma Wesley intentando convencerla.

- Hum… no sé… ya comienzo a sentirme incómoda con esta barriga - dijo tras acariciar su ya abultado vientre de cinco meses. - Además, si no recuerdo mal, Carlisle y Esme tienen pensado venir de visita..

- En fin, pues no insistiremos - dijo Nicole y Bella suspiró aliviada al oírlo. - ¡Oh, vaya, la que nos faltaba…! - bufó de pronto Nicole haciendo que Bella la mirase sin comprender. Con un sutil movimiento de cabeza, le indicó que mirara al frente.

Cinthia Maverick Cullen, prima segunda de Edward, se aproximaba a la mesa donde las chicas tomaban el té mientras disfrutaban de una suave y refrescante brisa en la terraza del Club.

- Mira Leslie… - comentó con una mueca de disgusto al acercarse a la mesa - …al parecer este Club ya no es tan exclusivo, dejan entrar a cualquiera… - se burló groseramente clavando los ojos en Bella.

Bella no había tenido el "placer" de conocerla en persona, ya que Cinthia viajaba a menudo, aunque, para Cinthia fue un disgusto enterarse que su primo, al que había querido enredar, se había casado finalmente con una pobrecita, como le decían a Bella ciertas chicas del lugar..

- Cinthia… - le reprendió Nicole - no creo que sea muy educado tratar así a alguien de tu familia - le reprochó.

- ¿Familia, quién, ella? - la señaló con la cabeza sin dejar de mirar su abultado vientre. Bella instintivamente se llevó las manos a su barriga.

- Por si no lo sabes, ella es Isabella Cullen, la esposa de "tu primo" - le contestó Norma pronunciando con más énfasis las últimas dos palabras.

Bella permaneció en silencio observándolo todo; no podía negar que sus palabras le molestasen, pero en el tiempo en el que llevaba allí, había aprendido a no darles importancia. Sabía que Edward había sido un chico muy codiciado por las chicas de su estatus y por lo tanto, era de esperar que éstas la atacasen.

- Así que… tú eres la esposa de mi primo… - dijó Cinthia mirándola despectivamente - al parecer fuiste más lista que ninguna, te dejaste embarazar -le dijo clavando los ojos en ella..

Bella, que hasta el momento había permanecido impasible ante su trato, no puedo evitar que algo se le removiera por dentro al oírla. Pero justo cuando iba a responderle, vio como Cinthia y su acompañante miraban a su espalda con cierto nerviosismo.

- Hola, amor… - la saludó Edward con voz sedosa inclinándose desde su espalda y dejando un tierno beso en su mejilla. Bella se sorprendió en un primer momento, ya que no lo esperaba, pero nada más notar su perfume, se relajó. - ¡Vaya!, veo que ya conoces a mi prima Cinthia… - susurró él que se volvió a levantar y clavó sus ojos en ella. - ¡Hola Cinthia, tanto tiempo! de lejos no te reconocí, veo que los años no pasan en balde para nadie. - contestó groseramente provocando en el acto que Bella se mordiera los labios para no dejar escapar la risa.

- Edward, cómo puedes ser tan grosero… - le reprochó ella ofendida mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

- ¡Oh, Cinthía! ¿te ofendí? - le respondió falsamente arrepentido - lo siento, no fue mi intención. - Bella, que seguía divertida el intercambio de palabras acabó levantándose aferrándose a la cintura de su esposo, quién no tardó en pasar su brazo por sus hombros y atraerla hasta besar tiernamente su cabeza.

- Edward, si que has sido grosero - le reprochó ella - esas cosas, aunque sean evidentes, no se deben decir - le susurró pero lo suficientemente alto como para que ella y el resto lo escuchara.

Cinthia, totalmente enfurecida, le clavó los ojos con rabia, pero su inteligencia no le llegaba para contestar sin llegar a formar un escándalo por lo que, finalmente con voz acerada, se despidió y se marchó por donde había venido.

- ¡No me lo puedo creer !- exclamó Nicole riéndose por el cruce de palabras - Os prometo que pensé que ella os saltaría - todo el grupo rompió en risas secundándola..

- Bueno chicas, siento deciros que os robo a mi mujer - informó al grupo mientras la miraba embelesado. Bella, toma tus cosas… - le pidió - Tenemos cita con el Dr. Perkins.

- Pero… la cita era para la semana que viene. - le contestó ella mientras recogía su bolso y su jersey.

- Nos ha adelantado la cita, al parecer la semana que viene estará en un congreso en París.

- ¡Oh, pues… vamos, claro…!- le contestó sonriente y despidiéndose de las chicas caminó aferrada a su cintura hasta salir del club.

- Ainsss, - suspiró Norma viendo como ellos se alejaban - se ven tan lindos, lo que daría por que Steven me mirase como Edward la mira ella - dijo suspirando nuevamente..

El resto del grupo se echó a reír ante su comentario pero en verdad secundaban sus palabras, se veían tan enamorados que hasta envidia daban..

- Menos mal que has aparecido, - le susurró Bella mientras caminaban - he estado a punto de saltarle.

- Siento que tengas que soportar a estas niñas malcriadas, te aseguro que las detesto.- le respondió atrayéndola más hacia su cuerpo y dejando otro dulce beso en su sien.

- Edward…- exclamó Bella sorprendida - no digas eso, es tu prima.

- Segunda, querida, prima segunda - le contestó con una sexy curvatura en su labio- y te aseguro que no la quiero cerca, ni te imaginas lo pesada que llegó a ser - le confesó con una mueca de disgusto justo de pues.

- Pues… es hermosa… - le contestó ella mordiéndose el labio como si eso fuese suficiente para él.

- Bella…- murmuró en tono cansado mientras caminaban hacia el vehículo que lo esperaban a la entrada del club. - conozco a Cinthia desde que tengo uso de razón y te aseguro, que cuando la conoces, llegas a aborrecerla, es la persona más calculadora, fría y tirana que he conocido en mi vida.

Bella no pudo evitar quedarse prendada en sus verdes ojos, en ellos había tanta sinceridad que no pudo evitar sonreírle cariñosamente. - Pues… si que tuvo que ser un tormento - murmuró sonriente haciendo que él sonriera también por su comentario, esa era su manera de hacer le ver, que creía completamente en lo que decía y que eso la dejaba mucho más tranquila..

Edward la atrajo a su cuerpo abrazándola por la cintura y besando tiernamente su frente se dejó apoyar en ella. - Nadie mi Bells, nadie, por muy hermosa que sea, se asemejará a la belleza de mi chica del rincón, nadie puede superar lo que siento por ti, Bella, nadie…- y lentamente bajó su rostro para apresar en una dulce caricia sus labios. - Y ahora, Señora Cullen - le susurró sobre sus labios con una sonrisa ladeada, - suba usted al coche que estoy deseando saber si tendré que ponerme en forma para jugar al futbol con mi pequeñín, o por lo contario, tendré que ponerme en forma para apartar a todos los moscones de mi princesa…

Bella no pudo evitar sonreír ante sus comentario, aunque finalmente le contesto: - Eres un machista de lo peor, - le regaño entrecerrando los ojos pero sin poder evitar la curvatura en sus labios..

- ¡¿Por qué?- exclamó fingiendo estar dolido - ¿Acaso no quieres conocer si tendremos un nene o una nena ?

- Si, claro que quiero - dijo ella entre risas - pero las chicas también sabemos jugar al futbol..- le respondió entrando finalmente en el coche…

- Hum.. Claro mi amor, claro … - dijo mientras esperaba con la puerta abierta a que ella tomara asiento, - … a partir espinillas mejor dicho - susurró finalmente pero Bella lo había escuchado.

- ¡Edward Anthony Cullen, en verdad eres un machista de lo peor!, - Le espetó Bella mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados…

- ¡¿Qué? - contestó fingiendo asombro, pero mordiéndose los labios para evitar reírse, no había una cosa que le gustara más que sacarla de quicio, hum… se veía tan linda cuando parecía taladrarlo con la mirada… que porque estaban en el coche y con Lewis en el volante que si no…

- ¿Cómo que qué? - contestó ella molesta; era algo que odiaba de sus hormonas, lo mismo se lo comía a besos, que quería estrangularlo, todo lo vivía con mucho más intensidad.. - Sigues pensando que las chicas no sabemos jugar al futbol ¿pero sabes qué?, cuando nuestro hijo, o hija nazca y esté en plena forma, te voy a demostrar que las chicas si podemos jugar al futbol…

- Tú… y cuantas más como tú..- le respondió picándola… pero esta vez no pudo contener la carcajada…

- Oh..Edward… te aprovechas porque con la pelota que tengo por tripa no me puedo mover bien que sino..- le amenazo..

- ¡Estas llamando pelota a nuestro bebe !- le contestó fingiendo estar ofendido ..

- No.. No…- se apresuró a contestar ella… - Ah!..lo has vuelto a hacer…- le espetó apretando los dientes y cruzando sus brazos notablemente molesta sobre su barriguita.

Edward que la miraba muerto de la risa por como cualquier cosa le hacia estallar, no tardó en atraerla a sus brazos mientras ella se removía impidiéndoselo… -No seas tontita, mi niña… sabes que me encanta enfurecerte - le dijo dejando de reír y acercándose a su oído dándole un pequeño mordisquito en su lóbulo izquierdo - para después ver como te derrites con mis besos..- le susurró con la voz ronca.

- Edward…- su nombre salió de sus labios como un gemido lo que provocó que él sonriera sobre su piel - cualquier día esta técnica no te servirá - le amenazó con la voz entrecortada y sintiendo como su piel se erizaba al sentir su calido aliento golpeando en ella…

- Se hacerte vibrar, preciosa, no puedes con eso - le murmuró pasando su lengua lentamente desde su oreja hasta el hueco que se forma entre el cuello y la clavícula para dar un beso acabando en mordisquito..

- Dios, Edward… - intentó ahogar el gemido - deja de hacerme eso o Lewis nos verá - le pidió con un adorable sonrojo en sus mejillas..

Edward sonrió y besando su cuello por ultima vez se alejó un poco- Tienes razón, no quiero que nadie vea lo hermosa que te pones cuando te excitas, - le susurró haciendo que nuevamente un latigazo de placer la recorriera por completo… le excitaba ese lado celoso y posesivo que tenía...

.

.

Aunque esta era la tercera ver que ambos iban a la consulta, siempre se emocionaban cuando veían como su bebe seguía creciendo sano en su vientre.

El doctor tomó las datos pertinentes mientras ellos se embelesaban viendo los movimientos que el pequeñín realizaba.

-Pues esto va de maravilla, Bella. - les informó el doctor. - Las medidas son idóneas para un feto de su tiempo.- les informó el doctor pasando el transductor por el abdomen abultado de Bella..

- ¡Dios mío, Bella!, mira como se mete su dedito en la boquita - murmuró Edward fascinado, perdiéndose en la imagen que proyectaba el monitor..

- Y mira sus piececitos Edward, ¡ains… es tan lindo!. - le contestó ella con los ojos humedecidos.

- Pues vamos a ver - comenzó a murmurar el doctor mientras comenzaba a presionar por el abdomen en busca de la posición idónea. - vamos bebe, déjanos conocer quien eres - murmuraba mientras llevaba el transductor de un lado a otro.

Bella y Edward permanecían con los dedos entrelazados, y él de vez en cuando, le dejaba pequeños besos sobre su sien.

- ¡Ajam! - dijo finalmente el doctor con voz triunfante..- a ver… ¿quieren saber? - les preguntó riéndose viendo el estado ansioso de Edward y la emoción contenida de Bella..

- ¡Claro! - exclamaron los dos al unísono..

- Bien… bien.. -les contestó él sonriente.. - a ver ¿quién quería…. un machote? - les dijo finalmente..

- Oh, es un niño… - susurró Bella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y sintiendo como una lágrima furtiva se deslizaba por su mejilla..- Tendrás que ponerte en forma para jugar al futbol…- le dijo entre risa mirándolo emocionada..

- ¡Es fántastico, Bella!, será el próximo Edward Cullen - le susurró emocionado..

- ¿En serio? - le preguntó Bella más emocionada aún.

Algunas semanas antes, habían estado discutiendo sobre el nombre del bebe y Bella dicía que de ser niña le encantaría que se llamase Elizabeth, como la mamá de Edward, lo que por otra parte emocionó notablemente a Edward y en cuanto al nombre de varón, Bella propuso que el bebe llevara el mismo nombre que su padre y su abuelo, pero Edward protestó, no quería que su hijo también llevase su nombre, prefería ponerle el nombre de su abuelo materno, y aunque Bella no pudo evitar emocionarse por eso, prefería mucho más su nombre. Después de estar discutiendo por largo rato, decidieron entonces dejar que llegara el momento y que fuera la imagen del bebe el que les ayudara a decidirse.

- Si, se llamará Edward Charlie Cullen - dijo firmemente mirando emocionado a su mujer.

- Es perfecto… - musitó ella con una hermosa sonrisa y los ojos tintineantes.. Edward se aproximó a ella e ignorando al doctor, besó los labios rosados de su mujer..

Al salir de la clínica, Edward llamó a las oficinas para tomarse el resto del día libre.

Con una alegría desmesurada, llevó a Bella a un centro comercial y después de invitarla a tomar un rico helado de chocolate se perdieron entre una multitud de tiendas.

- Mira Bella, esta cunita es perfecta… - le sugirió Edward del otro lado del salón de exposiciones. Bella volteó a verlo pero de nuevo se quedó embobada en una mecedora de madera.

- ¿Te gusta? - le preguntó rodeándola por detrás con los brazos.

- Si, pero… no pega mucho con los muebles que estamos eligiendo, es solo…- dijo mordiéndose los labios - es igualita a la que teníamos en casa - dijo sintiendo como sus ojos se humedecían de nuevo; aún recordaba como de niña, cuando aún las cosas iban bien entre sus padres, le contaban cuentos meciéndose con ella entre sus brazos..

- Pues no se diga más, no la llevamos..

- Pero Edward …- quiso protestar ella…

- No hay más que hablar, te gusta y a mi también, me encantará mecer a nuestro pequeño sentado ahí - le dijo abrazándola con más fuerza mientras besaba su cabello.

- Serás un gran padre, Edward... - le dijo ella totalmente convencida.

- ¿Sabes? - murmuró llevándola hasta el lugar donde estaba la cuna. - Me alegra que sea un varón - le confesó finalmente - Cuando niño, adoraba ir a cazar o a pescar con mi padre, jugaba mucho con él, y quiero llegar a ser la mitad de buen padre que fue el mío para mí, Bella..

- Y lo serás, estoy completamente convencida - le dijo ella acortando la distancia y abrazándose a él escondiendo el rostro bajo su cuello.

- ¿De verdad lo crees? - le preguntó un tanto inseguro..

- No tengo ninguna duda y espero que él sean tan buen hombre como lo eres tú, Edward.

- Gracias mi amor, pero si lo soy, es también por que tengo a una gran mujer - le contestó él acortando la distancia y dándole un casto beso en los labios...

Después de pasar mas de tres horas eligiendo el mobiliario y algo de ropita para el pequeño Eddie, regresaron a la casa.

Entusiasmada, Bella le contó la buena noticia a Connie y a Bernie que con gritos de jubilo celebraron que pronto tendrían a otro pequeño Eddie correteando por los largos pasillos..

Entre risas y anécdotas divertidas de la infancia de Edward, acabaron de cenar y como siempre, después de una agradable ducha, Edward se la pasó masajeando los doloridos pies de su esposa hasta que esta caía rendida sin poder remediarlo. Algo que no tardó en hacer él ya que el día había sido verdaderamente agotador.

Sobre las cinco de la mañana, Bella comenzó a removerse inquieta en la cama después de levantarse por tercera vez para vaciar su vejiga. De soslayo miraba hacia Edward que placidamente, dormía bocabajo con un suave ronquido. Se veía tan lindo así, durmiendo tan relajado… pero ella no podía y eso le mortificaba… por lo que no pudo evitar removerse con más intensidad provocando que él balbuceara algo incomprensible mientras cambiaba de postura..

Bella resopló al ver que no había conseguido despertarlo, sabía que era cruel pero no podía evitarlo - Ed.. Edward.. ¿estás despierto? - le susurró al oído mordiéndose el labio..

- Hum…- balbuceó de nuevo sin inmutarse..

- Edward… Edward ¿estás despierto? - volvió a preguntarle pero con más intensidad..

- No… no lo estoy - respondió él con voz cansada…

- Es que …. - Bella se mordió el labio antes de decirlo - tengo hambre…

Edward que abrió un ojo y la miró cansado, con un lento movimiento se giró para ver el reloj que había sobre la mesilla - ¡Bella, por Dios!…¡son las cinco de la mañana!, ¿Cómo puedes tener hambre? - le contestó perezosamente, - ven, acomódate aquí, verás como te quedas dormida de nuevo - le dijo pasando un brazo por sobre sus hombro y atrayéndola a su pecho.. Suspiró mientras cerraba pesadamente sus ojos otra vez…

- ¡No quiero dormir, quiero chocolate! - le dijo ella que se zafó de su agarre y con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho empezó a poner un puchero..

- ¡Chocolate! - exclamó Edward mirándola como quién tiene un tercer ojo en la frente…

- Si Edward, quiero chocolate, ¡me muero por tomar una taza de chocolate!, hum…- gimió relamiéndose los labios - ¡está tan rico y con ese sabor tan peculiar! - de pronto lo miró con cara de terror - ¿ a caso quieres que tu hijo salga del color del chocolate? - le preguntó alarmada.- ¿o lo que es peor, qué salga con la forma de una taza de chocolate en la frente?...

- ¡Qué..No! - exclamó él con una mueca de terror - ¡Dios, Emmett se partiría de la risa! - dijo con verdadero pavor en la cara.

Bella no pudo evitar reírse al ver su expresión pero al menos lo tenía donde lo quería.- Pues ya estás tardando, cielo… - le dijo sonriente poniéndole ojitos..

- ¡Bella, por dios!, como puedes ser tan desconsiderada, hacer levantar a Connie para que te prepare el chocolate es incomprensible…

- ¿Qué, cómo que despertar a Connie? - le preguntó ella exaltada - Lo que quiero es que bajes tú y me lo prepares - le exigió.

- ¿Estas loca, verdad ? - le soltó Edward mirándola fijamente. Bella fijó igualmente sus ojos en él y en menos de dos segundos comenzó a llorar desconsolada…

- Ves… ya no me quieres - sollozaba chantajeándole - vas a dejar que me quede con las ganas y tu hijo salga de color chocolate o con la taza en la frente... - le decía entre lágrimas.

Edward resopló pesadamente antes de levantarse, en ese momento Bella dejó repentinamente de llorar - Eres una chantajista de primera - le reprochó él poniéndose el pantalón del pijama y calzándose las zapatillas… - Te prepararé ese chocolate, pequeña bruja - dijo bostezando.

- Edward…- le llamó Bella que estaba tapada hasta el pecho y los brazos cruzados jugando con las sábanas - Te quiero…- le susurró con una tímida sonrisa.

Edward, que cada día se fascinaba más con los repentinos cambios de ánimos de Bella, no pudo más que sonreír y embobado acercase de nuevo a la cama… - Haces conmigo lo que quieres… - le reprochó divertido antes de besar candentemente sus labios..

- ¡Hum…! amo tus labios - le susurró ella sobre ellos - pero… me encantarían más si supieran a chocolate.

Edward no pudo evitar sonreír sobre sus labios, era increíble hasta que punto amaba a esa mujer, cualquier cosa hasta sus enfado, le fascinaba y se sentía, sin duda alguna, el hombre más afortunado del mundo.

- Esta bien, pequeña chantajista, iré a por tu chocolate... - y dándole otro pequeño beso se separó de ella…

- No tardes mi amor, - le pidió Bella sonriente mientras veía como Edward caminaba hacia la puerta de la habitación arrascándose el trasero..

- ¡Hum…!, adoro tu trasero - le gritó Bella mientras desaparecía por la puerta, aunque eso no le impidió escuchar la risa que brotaba de los labios de Edward al oírla…

Veinte minutos más tarde, Edward seguía trasteando en la cocina preparando el maldito chocolate..

- ¿Edward…qué haces aquí? - le preguntó Bernie que al escuchar ruido se acercó a ver de que se trataba…

- Ah…- dijo sonrojado mirando a su mayordomo mientras seguía dando vueltas a la mezcla…

Bernie pasó la mirada de él al pequeño cazo que había sobre la cocina y no pudo evitar reír…- La señora tiene antojo, ¿no? - le dijo divertidamente caminando hacia el frigorífico y sacando una botella de agua fresca para servirse..

- Ya te digo.. ¿te lo puedes creer? Chocolate, ¡en Julio! - exclamó.

Bernie rompió a reír más fuerte y se sentó a hacerle compañía - ¿Sabes?, es lo único bueno de no tener hijos propios, - dijo con una pequeña sonrisa - no tuve que atender a los antojos de mi mujer..

Ambo rieron y cuando estuvo preparado el chocolate lo sirvió en una taza…

- Aunque…- de pronto su mirada se torno triste - me hubiese encantado... - le confesó.

- Lo sé, y te aseguro que yo estoy más que encantado, Bernie. Bella es sin duda la mujer de mi vida, me siento completamente feliz con ella - le confesó él..

- Eso no hace falta que lo digas Edward, estás exactamente igual a como hace casi treinta años estaba tu padre.. - de pronto Bernie comenzó a reír recordando algo.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó Edward riendo con él..

- ¿Sabes?, una noche, a la señora Elizabeth se le antojó helado de melón con fresas naturales y chocolate liquido. Nunca se me olvidará…- dijo meneando la cabeza mientras reia - Y curiosamente, al igual que Bella, no permitió que nadie se ocupara de sus antojos nada más que tu padre - le contaba divertido - si tuvieras los improperios que soltaba tu padre cada vez que tenía que salir de madrugada a buscar helados… porque, no sé como se las apañaba, pero siempre pedía del sabor que no había en la casa… creo que lo hacía adrede ya que ella practicante no le molestó en el embarazo..

Edward reía alegremente conociendo eso. - Pues menos mal que al menos a Bella no se le ocurren cosas raras..- dijo con una cara de alivio…

- Bueno, será mejor que subas el chocolate, la pobre de tanto esperar ha de haberse quedado dormida..

- ¡Ah, no… eso si que no!, ésta se come el chocolate como que me llamo Edward Cullen..

- Si, claro… suerte con eso - le contestó Bernie, dejando a Edward confundido mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda para despedirse..

- Bella… mi pequeña chantajista…- canturreaba Edward desde la puerta cargando con su taza - Mira lo que te traigo..- pero en cuanto cruzó la puerta la boca le cayó al suelo; Bella estaba completamente dormida. - No me lo puedo creer…- musitó llegando hasta la mesita de noche y dejando la taza en ella..

Bella dormía placidamente con una leve sonrisa curvando sus labios y el hombro descubierto ya que el tirante de su camisón se le había caído. Edward se quedó por un tiempo mirando embelesado su precioso perfil, su sedosa piel y algo se le contrajo en el estomago, el deseo comenzó a apoderarse poco a poco de él.

Apoyado en sus brazos y con una rodilla hincada en el colchón, se acercó sensualmente a ella y comenzó a besar la piel expuesta de su hombro. - Bella, ¿estás dormida? - susurró al igual que había hecho ella anteriormente con él. Aunque sabía que el embarazo comenzaba a molestar a Bella y que realmente se desvelaba en la noche, en esta ocasión, no tuvo la fuerza suficiente para dejarla dormir. El deseo lo poseía y de pronto, al mirar hacia la mesita, algo mucho más fuerte se apoderó de él..

- Bella…- gimió irremediablemente degustando con delicadeza de su piel, - Bella… tu chocolate, mi amor... - le recordó sintiendo como Bella comenzaba a removerse.

- Hum.. Quiero dormir - llorisqueo sin llegar a abrir los ojos - has tardado ya no me apetece - balbuceó..

- Pues… es una pena desperdiciar el chocolate ¿no? - susurró llegando a sus labios y lamiéndolos. Bella volvió a removerse y quedó boca arriba pero seguía sin abrir los ojos, estaba en ese estado de placer relajante que medio te adormece pero que al mismo tiempo llegas a sentir cada caricia…

- Tómatelo tú - balbuceó removiéndose una vez más cuando Edward comenzó a bajar con su boca por la barbilla, su cuello, hasta comenzar a lamer el valle de sus pechos, unos pechos que por el embarazo se veían más exuberantes.

- Tu lo has sugerido, nena, después no me reclames - le susurró Edward sonriendo sobre su piel mientras se las arreglaba para subirle el camisón….

- Edward…- musitó removiéndose semiinconsciente facilitándole la tarea. Edward volvió a sonreír al ver como, aún media dormida, se dejaba llevar ciegamente por él.

Después de perderse por un minuto en el pecho desnudo y exuberante de su esposa, bajo su mirada hacia su ya abultado abdomen; sonrió mientras deslizaba suavemente la manos sobre su vientre y comenzó a rodearlo cariñosamente. Bella volvió a removerse y aún con los ojos cerrados balbuceo: - tómate el chocolate Ed… y déjame dormir - musitó abriendo la boca e intentando darse la vuelta.

Edward negó chasqueando con la lengua y no le permitió girarse.- Me has dicho que puedo tomarme tu chocolate princesa, y es lo que pienso hacer. - musitó separándose de ella y estirándose para alcanzar la taza de chocolate…-Hum…- gimió al llevar un dedo a la taza y después a su boca, - está realmente delicioso - musitó chupando el dedo hasta dejarlo limpio..

-Mnnh…- gimió Bella al oírlo, - déjame un poquito para m…. - pero dejó la frase inacabada cuando sintió una cálida humedad sobre uno de sus pezones… - Edward ..- exclamó abriendo los ojos repentinamente.

Edward, totalmente excitado, comenzó a dibujar sobre la piel de Bella con el chocolate; primero un pezón, luego , lentamente, el otro. Sus movimientos eran deliberados, lentos, excitantes, tanto así… que Bella comenzó a sentir como su corazón comenzaba a latir frenéticamente bajo su pecho.. - Edward… - gimió sin poder evitarlo cuando éste llevó su boca a uno de sus pezones y con ansia, comenzó a devorarlo.

- Mhhhmm, está verdaderamente delicioso - susurró él, que relamiéndose los labios miraba totalmente excitado los ojos de Bella..

- Oh, Dios mío, Edward…- susurró ella dejándose llevar completamente con la placentera sensación que la lengua de Edward le provocaba en la piel..

- Eres totalmente deliciosa, eres perfecta - murmuraba él que totalmente deseoso comenzó a lamer el otro pezón hasta dejarlo completamente limpio.

Bella curvó la espalda y comenzó a removerse deseosa de que continuara con sus caricias… y él, animado por su cuerpo, continuó dibujando de chocolate sobre la piel de Bella.

Con delicadeza, rodeo su ombligo y continuó hasta llevar sus dedo empapado de chocolate hasta su sexo…

- Oh Dios mío…- gimió Bella al sentirlo.. Edward, enloquecido, siguió lamiendo entre gemidos y gruñidos. El olor de Bella mezclado con el chocolate lo excitaba sobremanera y se apresuró para llegar a ese lugar. Y no tardó en devorarlo completamente extasiado, pasó su lengua entre sus pliegues y de nuevo introdujo sus dedos en la taza para llevarlos una vez más a su sexo…

- Dios, Bella... - gemía Edward perdido completamente en las sensaciones que el sabor y el olor de Bella le provocaba.. Su pene vibraba furioso y necesitado pero no podía dejar de lamer, chupar y morder mientras escuchaba los gemido de Bella.. Su lengua no le daba tregua y el chocolote lo volvía todo mucho más excitante..

Bella no podía contenerse… era tanto el placer que estaba sintiendo que sin poder evitarlo grito mientras furiosamente se dejaba ir en su boca..

Edward continuó lamiendo, era delirante y la presión que tenía bajo los pantalones era ya casi dolorosa..

- Oh, Edward… - gemía Bella que atizada por el orgasmo temblaba jadeando.

Edward no tardó en llegar a sus labios y frenéticamente comenzó a lamerlos. Bella, que hasta ese momento no había probado el chocolate, sintió un deseo sobrehumano y pidiéndole que se girara, se puso, aun jadeante, a horcajadas sobre él…

-Dios Edward, me vas a matar - susurró sobre sus labios antes de devorarlos completamente.

Edward, totalmente necesitado, comenzó a embestir aun con los pantalones puesto, su sexo palpitaba furioso y no podía evitarlo pero Bella, tenía otros planes. Y con cuidado, se quitó de encima suyo para situarse a su lado. - Ahora quiero beberte yo - musitó con los ojos oscurecidos por el deseo… y sin más, comenzó a dibujar pequeños símbolos sobre su piel..

Edward gruñó al sentir el chocolate que ya no estaba caliente sobre su piel y más aun cuando la lengua de Bella comenzó a lamerle por completo.. Su respiración le aturdía, los latidos de su corazón golpeaban furiosamente bajo su pecho y su cabeza cayó hacia atrás mientras se dejaba arrastra por ese placer infinito..

- Bella… si… Oh,si…- balbuceaba apretando los ojos y agarrándose fuertemente a las sábanas..

Bella no tardó en deshacerse de sus pantalones que junto a su boxer cayó encima de la lamparita. Ella sonrió divertida y él no pudo más que hacer una débil mueca ya que las manos de Bella habían aprisionado su miembro mientras que… con cuidado de no derramar, volcaba el resto del chocolate sobre su erección..

- Es sin duda el antojo más goloso que he tenido - confesó lamiéndose los labios viendo como el chocolate se escurría cubriendo, casi en su totalidad, el miembro erguido de Edward.

- Oh Bella…- gruño totalmente excitado cuando sintió como Bella se introducía su pene en su boca. - Oh Dios….- siguió balbuceándoos entre gemidos.

Bella lamió hasta saciarse, se lo introducía en la boca para lentamente volver a sacarlo llevándose el chocolate con su lengua; lamió y lamió mientras Edward cada vez más cerca del orgasmo, se retorcía y embestía en su boca.. Estaba fuera de si, el placer le nublaba completamente la razón, sólo se dejaba llevar por la delicada y excitante boca que lo estaba llevando al paraíso…

Bella se excitaba con solo oír como él gemía, gruñía; estaba tan excitada... que no pudo evitarlo y dándole una última lamida se posicionó sobre él y lentamente... bajó introduciéndolo..

- Bella…- gimió él al sentir como su carne lo recibía, y Bella comenzó a cabalgarlo mientras llegaba hasta su boca para devorarlo. Edward, casi al limite, clavó sus dedos en su nalgas ayudándola en el frenético movimiento que llevaban… Sus caderas se encontraban una y otra vez, los gemidos acompañaban el movimiento y los cuerpos sudorosos, se deslizaban al encontrase hasta que ya no pudieron más y totalmente colmados, se dejaron llevar por el placer..

- Dios mío…- musitó Bella extasiada que se dejó caer a su lado, ya que su ya abultado abdomen no le permitía estar tumbada sobre él.

- Oh Bella…- susurró él entre jadeos y sintiendo como el corazón le latía hasta en los oídos -… ya nunca más pondré impedimento a tus antojos - y sonrió girando la cara para perderse en los ojos de Bella…

Ella no tardó en reír mientras su pecho subía y baja aceleradamente mientras conseguía que su respiración volviese a su ritmo sereno.. - y yo no podré ver una taza de chocolate sin acordarme de esto.. - dijo con la voz entrecortada..

Edward volvió a reír y se giró hacia ella que estaba tumbada boca arriba a su lado. Con delicadeza, colocó su mano en el abdomen de Bella y comenzó a acariciarla perezosamente.

- ¿Estás bien, te hice daño? - preguntó mientras que con sus labios besaba su sien.

- Estoy en la gloria…- contestó ella con los ojos tintineantes. En ese preciso instante, el bebe se movió dando su primera gran patadita..

- ¡Oh dios mío!..¡Oh dios mío…!- exclamó Edward que, aunque sabía que Bella conseguía notarlo, era la primera vez que lo hacía él..

Ella sonrió ampliamente y llevó sus manos sobre la de Edward - Creo que tanto ajetreo a despertado a nuestro pequeñín - dijo volviendo su cabeza y enterrándose en su cuello. De nuevo, un toquecito chochó bajo la mano de Edward que nuevamente sonrió.

- ¿Te hace daño? - preguntó preocupado..

- No…- contestó ella riendo - es maravilloso sentirlo, es algo tan especial…

- Lo es… - susurró él que volvió a dejar un beso sobre su cabello. Pasando el brazo por detrás de Bella la atrajo hacia él para que se acomodase en su pecho y mantuvo su mano en la barriguita deseando sentir nuevamente a su pequeño.

- Siento haberte despertado Edward, mira la hora que es… apenas has dormido - murmuró sobre su pecho mortificada…

- No te preocupes Bella, te aseguro que no podría encontrarme mejor. ¡Anda duérmete!, tú si que no has dormido apenas nada. - le susurró besando su frente.

- Te quiero…- musitó Bella apenas con un hilo de voz sintiendo como el peso de cansancio caía sobre ella..

- Te amo…- le susurró él sonriendo al sentir como su cuerpo se aflojaba sobre el suyo y su respiración se volvía más pausada..

De nuevo el bebe dio otra patadita haciendo que Edward volviera a sonreír - Deja descansar a mamá, campeón... - susurró sonriente haciendo circulitos sobre el lado que había golpeado. Bella se removió un poco ante la patadita pero volvió a acomodarse entre sus brazos. Edward, sonriente, se fue quedando dormido cuando notó que los golpecitos se fueron espaciando como si su pequeño le hubiese escuchado… Dormiría poco, porque apenas le quedaba una hora para levantarse, pero lo haría totalmente colmado y extremadamente feliz…

Continuará..

* * *

N/A.

¿Será que yo tenga chocolate en la despensa…?…( movimiento de ceja sugerente)

Ains… chicas, espero que os haya gustado, son de lo más adorables los dos ¿verdad? Y bueno, ¡tendremos un campeón!… ¿Os parece bien lo del nombre? Por cierto querida Vale, igual no te gusta mucho pero... te aseguro una cosa, me negaba dejar a la próxima generación sin otro Edward Cullen. (Noe pestañeando).

No pueden negar que son para quedar pegados con tanta miel, pero… como he dicho al principio, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, no todo está zanjado... A buen entendedor…

AGRADECIMIENTO

Alicia; Ana; ammyriddle; Crystal Butterfly92; Pam3.C.S; Shibubi; Li; mairethchiba; Danae allen; Nataliaright;Marina Cullen87; VICKY08; arrianna mansen; themis78,Claudi17; EdithCullen; Dreams Hunter; L'Amelie; sophia18; Lucimell; Kute-Chan; Jolie Cullen; Yasmin-Cullen; Cullen Vigo, crismery; lexa0619; Vale; Kalikw; pekascullen; Impossible love; Milhoja; EdwardKaname; Kira masen; Pao; LUCYarg; titaangel30; KarlaMasenRossSalvatoreCullen; Chemita; beluchiss; alijas1002; Kahtzathroph-VK; madaswan; Ara Cullen; ImPoly; Aleisa Black; Nicole Alexa Cullen; Salyluna; Anónimo; Kellys; Danika20; isabela91; ; Aiiram; Tania Solis; deandramari; Paolastef; Elyta; Iare; Kapri-SatrawwBerries; Angye; ChayoRCM; TinaCullenSwan; Tata XOXO; Idta; carlita16; Katlyn Cullen; Ely Cullen M; NuRySh; Aspasie29; Emma Isabella de Cullen; Yevi08; Aime Cullen; nany87; Lauri R; carmen Cullen 116; Leila Cullen Masen; AleLupis; larosaderosas; rebenkita; yoya11; green'splace; vanscat; Noelle XD; mariclau; delitah cullen; Jos WeasleyC; bellaliz; yolabertay; msteppa; Ericastelo; lucia2176; lili2543; MgCullen; PattyQ; alliebebe; Johis.U; -Tsukino; ADICULLEN; sophie cullen swan; EmilioLT; FENIXGIRL83; calalis; MillaPattzn; Lynn;Smile79; Maiy; CullenKika16; MyGypsyPauletta; Lorena; Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen;Yose; Ally Mansen; Karin Cullen; Pilar ralip; Edward-Bella-Manson; Yeya Cullen; Jorgi; AbbyNicole; Jesiry Beaitaly; LienCullenPotter;Adry; Carmen Cullen; audreybaldacci; Patrinix; chikiday; BiankisMasen; Nikki Swan; Klaiva;Sandra1; Laura Castiblanco; BeeLaDarcy; solangegonzalez; maireth SM cullen; Joss Alvarado; XkanakoX; roscidius cullen; nafcullen; fabi91; LeidaJim; princesaamy; Kahah; Mon de Cullen; the rainbowgirl; cecy wayland; hilarycullen17; Suiza19; VanpiresDoItBetter; rubygloomsp; Addy Ortiz; MillaPattzn; Luz Cullen Chiva; ileidan; eli1901; Nardillita; Twilighter930; Yeray; TinaCullenSwan; ZAVACULLEN; NinnaCullen;CINTIA EL NEMER; Beth71; miraura ; Mapi Hale; Genesis Torres; gracie Alexa; Elu-QuiDieuExalter; julimechitas; supattisondecullen; Edward Cullen's Pauli; Angie C Cullen ; Naobi Chan; Fran Cullen Masen; Julimuliluli De Cullen; BETTY CULLEN; fantwilight1; Kiran Masen; Maxipau; Kitty678; jaavii; NADUSOLE; Natasha Granger; twifanMarie; xelatwi; Lola; MaryC24; Jaslice Hale Cullen; Yulibar; paz15; Maya Cullen Masen; Pamela Cullen S; TGKiran; Karen O'Shea; tlebd; Klaxi; BKss; Estefaiaalicecullen; ROXXI88;WeRa CuLleN;Vyda; JiaoMalu; Nikkioo; FABME; Paaameeelaaa; Bella Masen86; sisi bunny; Magtam1830; Ebrume; Lauriss; Estrie; Libelula19; Wawis cullen; Adry'XoxO; AleCullenn; Andreiita-crepuZ; Ludwika Cullen; jhkkhmm; Cristina; Carol; paz15;Paolita93; Dama89;lEOna gUAraNi CUllEN SWan; anónimo;annimo but con estilo; annabolena; aridkell12; fantwiligh1; Dulcynea; Ginegine; Lizzie Cullen Black; Samy Cullen Black; chloe patt; AnnieKP; PriScElLa9; Sayuri1980; maria; Allie Brandon Whitlock; YuliBar; Branstone Rose; ISACOBO; Haeliithaa; M1979; mgcb; Alex;maría andreina; Gabii; Twistofcrazy; ThoraPoison; KarenPattzCullen; lizitablackswan; Magdi Malfoy; Carito; Mrs P and C; Anybuff; Piita Masen; MissBennetDarcy; Jane000; Angie Masen; Jazmin Li; lissette cullen flores; Nani; beakis; BlackCullen; veritoxs; Ja; and Cullen; Lyhaane'Swan; Maya Cullen Masen; Nessa610; Medialuna; CristellaWolfe; Ninaa; AlejandraZJofre; Gehry-Girl; cutita; Cherrie; Valeriax100pre; Gocha; GoAskEmily; Tamyren; Cecy; Gocha; ShiningSmile; Marceela Mac; frances-k; NAIARA23; Poemusician; Saha Denali; ; a1n1i1t1a1; JessMPattison; MGLR; MELI8114; marie Cullen; miriam gilabert; Love Sex Bellward; Tutzy Cullen; Cynthia jr; Vilma Gomez; YeIcY LEaNe SwAnSEa; BET; Andysuperchula; alejahincapié; RociodePeru; Ariadne 99; Nikipattz; Tamy Masen Cullen; Dulce Isabela 7; Camifanning ; Karitho; Toat86; Molly M94; coky cullen espaa; marianareyna; Alexandra015; VictoriamariaHalle; Alejandra; catitacullen; jupy; anybella; AVampireYouCan'tSweatOut; Alisea; ale cullen; Belewyn; Sieg 93; andreajrr; mar91;RomyRob.

Espero que no se me haya olvidado nadie ¡por Dios! si es así, hacédmelo saber. ¡Bienvenidas, nuevas lectoras!

Gracias por vuestros rr, por las alertas, por los favoritos y por supuesto a mis lectoras silenciosas…

Y gracias a ustedes, mis niñas preciosas, ya alcanzamos la cantidad de 4.493 rr…os lo agradezco en el alma.

De nuevo vuelvo a lamentar no haber contestado los rr, pero a parte de la falta de tiempo, he tenido problemillas con la conexión, lo que me lo ha dificultado aún más, espero contar con vuestra comprensión. Pero como siempre, he disfrutado de ellos; gracias por vuestras palabra y me alegra muchísimo que os hayan gustado las sorpresitas ( saraes se sonroja) las hice con todo mi corazón.

¡Ah!, una cosita, muchas de ustedes han mencionado el deseo de ser atendida por ese médico, y quien no, (babas)… pues si no lo habéis leído aún, os recomiendo que leáis el fic " Curando un corazón" de Sarah - Crish Cullen; al menos, para mí, es ese doctor…

Mis Reques… que os quiero mucho y que ansío el día en el que volvamos a estar todas, o al menos la mayoría. Ali, Cris, Ely… os extraño una barbaridad...

Ahora si, mis niñas, espero que os haya gustado y ya saben…¡NOS VEMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO!...

Un abrazo enorme a todas, os quiero mucho … HASTA PRONTO …

Besitos!

/(^_^)\ saraes.


	49. Chapter 49

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos,.. ¡ya quisiera!,.. son de la fantástica S. Meyer, yo, simplemente , los tomo prestados para soñar con ellos….pero la trama y algunos de ellos si…

* * *

¡Hola, mis niñas preciosas!… aquí estoy de vuelta… y como siempre, espero que os guste!

* * *

¡Disfrutadlo!

* * *

IL.

El cálido verano fue dando paso al húmedo otoño y los días siguieron pasando felices para esta pareja, que con el tiempo, se fueron acostumbrando a su nueva vida.

Atrás habían quedado los malos momentos; los tiempos dolorosos donde el dolor, el miedo y la soledad, dirigían sus vidas. Ahora Bella disfrutaba día a día de su embarazo; los movimientos del pequeño Eddie cada vez eran más notables algo que adoraba y le fascinaba al mismo tiempo.. Aunque también llegaron las primeras molestias, las noches sin dormir y el cansancio diurno, en fin, todo lo maravilloso y lo no tan maravilloso que acontece en el magnífico misterio de la vida.

- Hola preciosa, ¿Cómo están mis amores? - le pregunto Edward besando su cuello.

- Hola mi amor, estamos bien - le contestó con un sonrisa volviéndose para besarlo - …hoy has regresado antes…¿no? - miró extrañada la hora una vez se separó. Edward acostumbraba a llegar sobre las seis y no eran más que las cuatro.

- Si, dijo separándose y dejándose caer en el sillón de enfrente, hoy he estado en varias reuniones y francamente, me estalla la cabeza - le confesó llevándose las manos a la sien y masajeándose.

Bella lo miró alarmada y levantándose llegó hasta él. -¿quieres que te pida algo, un té..? - le sugirió.

- No, no te preocupes, cariño, solo es cansancio… - la tranquilizó con una sonrisa y llevando una mano a su ya desaparecida cintura, la sentó sobre sus rodillas…

- ¡Edward, estoy muy pesada para esto, te voy a lastimar..!- le regañó.

-No digas tonterías, Bella, tú nunca me dañarías. - le dijo apresando sus labios en un demandante beso.

De pronto, en el portátil de Bella, comenzó a sonar la alarma de un mensaje, interrumpiéndolos...

- ¿Estabas hablando con alguien? - le preguntó Edward con cara de disculpa por haber irrumpido y haberla acaparado sin tener en cuenta lo que ella estaba haciendo..

- No te preocupes, será Nahuel…- contestó ella intentando besarlo de nuevo..Edward no pudo evitar tensarse, aunque sabia que era importante para ella, no se sentía cómodo viendo como ellos hablaban con tanta frecuencia…

- Si claro, faltaría más… - bufó sin responder el beso.

- Edward….- se quejó - No empieces con lo mismo, por favor, - le contestó Bella cansada de tener la misma conversación. Nahuel era el único amigo que había logrado hacer y que la ayudó en uno de los momentos más doloroso de su vida y le molestaba, que aun habiendo intercedido por él, Edward sintiera esa animadversión hacia él.

- Es que no se porque tiene que llamarte tanto, ¿no tiene una vida? - le preguntó él llevándose los dedos al puente de su nariz.

- Siempre es lo mismo, creí que habíamos pasado la etapa de la desconfianza - le reprochó Bella levantándose y sentándose frente al portátil.

- No es desconfianza Bella, es que… simplemente no me gusta que le prestes tanta atención.

- ¿Edward te estás escuchando? - le reprochó - ¡por Dios! ¿que problema tienes?, él está a miles de kilómetros de aquí, y simplemente comparte conmigo las cosas que le preocupan y la que le hace feliz, dime…¿Qué malo hay en eso? - le preguntó notablemente molesta..- no lo entiendo Edward, sabes lo importante que él es para mí ..- le reprochó en un susurró.

- Pues eso es lo que más me molesta, que no sea yo el único importante en tu vida - le confesó levantándose y saliendo dejándola allí sola.

Los ojos de Bella comenzaron a humedecerse. Sabía que Nahuel no era Santo de su devoción pero, esperaba que fuese más comprensivo, eran solo amigos, tan amigos como podría serlo de Emmett o Jacob pero ¿cual era la diferencia?, que no eran de su círculo y en ese aspecto, Edward le estaba decepcionando; si tan sólo se diera una oportunidad para conocerlo, estaba segura que llegarían a ser amigos, pero no, Edward no daba el paso y eso la entristecía.

Tratando de controlar la lloradera, leyó el mensaje..

**Nahuel dice…**

-Hola Bella…¿cómo está hoy, mi mamá favorita?

**Nahuel dice…**

- ¿Bella, estas ahí?

**Nahuel dice...**

- Bella….

Bella veía entre una cortina de lágrimas como la pestañita se iluminaba una y otra vez, hasta que finalmente se decidió contestar…

**Bella Cullen dice…**

- Si Nahuel, estoy...pero te voy a dejar, he tenido una discusión con Edward.

**Nahuel dice…**

- Oh, lo siento, seguro que otra vez fue por mi culpa…

**Bella Cullen dice…**

- No te preocupes, se le pasará…

**Nahuel dice…**

- Creo que igual deberíamos dejar de hablar, no quiero ser motivo de disputa Bella…

**Bella Cullen dice…**

- Tal vez será mejor que dejemos pasar un tiempo….

Bella se bebió las lágrimas mientras escribía eso último, pero por otra parte, no quería estar sintiéndose mal con Edward..

**Nahuel dice…**

- No te preocupes Bella, entiendo que Edward esté receloso, yo me gané a pulso esa enemistad..

**Bella Cullen dice..**

- No digas eso Nahuel… no es justo…

**Nahuel dice…**

- Bueno, princesa… ve con tu chico, ya hablaremos otro día y siento mucho haberte causado problemas.

**Bella dice…**

- No lo has causado tú, pero mejor hablamos ya otro día, un beso amigo, hasta pronto.

**Nahuel dice…**

- Otro para ti, preciosa, hasta pronto…

**Bella Cullen abandona la conversación…**

Bella no tardó en subir a la habitación nada más cortar la comunicación. No podía negar que estaba apesadumbrada y que un pellizco le estrujaba su estomago. Y por eso, cuando entró a la habitación, aunque en un primer momento iba para tratar de arreglar el problema, se quedó impasible al ver como él se terminaba de colocar el pijama.

Edward sintió el momento en el que Bella entró en la habitación, y aunque se sentía mal por lo que había pasado, no se atrevió hablar. Estaba cansado, su cabeza le estallaba y no tenía ganas de seguir discutiendo. Haciéndose el desentendido, caminó hasta la cama y comenzó a prepararla para meterse en ella…

- ¿No vas a comer nada? - preguntó Bella apenas en un susurro.

- No, estoy cansando, sólo quiero descansar…- dijo con una voz monocorde mientras se introducía en la cama..

- Te dejaré descansar entonces - musitó Bella.

- Bien…- contestó él antes de verla, como con tristeza, salía de la habitación.

Edward estuvo tentado de ir detrás de ella, pero realmente se sentía molesto y especialmente cansado.

Tres horas más tarde y preocupada por que Edward no había bajado aún, Bella subió para ver si aún dormía. No era propio en él, y suponía que debía estar muy molesto si aún no trataba de confrontarla.

Bella entró en silencio en la habitación y nada más hacerlo, oyó como Edward profería pequeños gemidos. Con preocupación, se acercó a él y al tocarlo, se dio cuenta que estaba prendido en fiebre.

- Edward, Edward…- le llamó preocupada..

- Bel… lo sien.. - balbuceaba inconciente.

Bella corrió al cuarto de baño y tomó el termómetro y unas compresas frías. No tardó en ponerle el termómetro que en menos de tres minutos, dictaminó que tenía una temperatura excesivamente elevada.

- Estás prendido en fiebre - dijo en voz alta, - Edward, cariño…- trataba de despertarlo.

- Bella... mi Bella… no te vayas…- Bella se estremeció al oírlo, prácticamente estaba delirando. Sin perder más tiempo pidió a Bernie que llamara a un médico y en menos de media hora, el Doctor Watson entraba a la habitación.

Después de un exhaustivo escrutinio, el doctor diagnosticó que no tenía más que una gripe, y después de recetarle algunos medicamentos, le recomendó seguir poniéndole esas compresas frías hasta bajar la fiebre..

Bella se quedó dormida a su lado cuando a las doce de la noche, consiguió que la fiebre remitiera. Estaba exhausta y ni siquiera se molestó en quitarse la ropa..

Edward se desveló sobre las dos de la mañana y se la encontró aun vestida, se sentía como si un tren hubiese pasado sobre él… totalmente molido, pero al mismo tiempo desorientado. ¿Por qué estaba Bella con ropa? ¿qué hora era?, se preguntaba, se volvió para verificar la hora y ahí vio los medicamento y las compresas…

- ¿qué demon…- musitó sin entender..

Al oírlo, Bella se despertó en el acto, - Oh Edward, ¿cómo estás mi amor, cómo te sientes? - le preguntó pasando su mano por su frente..

- ¿Que ha pasado?..¿por qué estás vestida? - le preguntó confuso llevándose la mano a la cabeza al sentir dolor.

- Has estado con fiebre, Edward…¿no lo recuerdas?, me asustaste…- le confesó con los ojos llorosos. Otra vez sus dichosas hormonas hacían de las suyas…

- No, no llores Bella… estoy bien, siento haberte asustado - le dijo incorporándose y trayéndola hacía él.

- Menos mal que el doctor no tardó en llegar y nos dijo que no era más que una gripe..

- ¡Tengo gripe…!- dijo separándola abruptamente..

- Edward…- musitó Bella entristecida al ver como la separaba..

- No te das cuenta, Bella, no deberías de estar aquí, te puedo contagiar…

- ¡Qué! - exclamó confusa..

- Te puedo contagiar, mi vida, será mejor que duerma en la otra habitación..- le sugirió intentando levantarse..

- No…no..¿cómo crees? - le contestó contrariada. Sabía que se arriesgaba a contagiarse, pero si de por si dormía poco, sin él a su lado… sería prácticamente imposible.

- Pero Bella…- intentó protestar él pero de nuevo, otra dolorosa punzada le hizo llevarse las manos a la cabeza..

- No, Edward… sabes que no conseguiría dormir y menos sabiendo que te sientes mal y no estoy ahí para cuidarte…- le confesó con los ojos cristalinos e inocentes.. Aún le sobrecogía la manera en la que lo miraba..

- Esta bien, pero… no te pegues mucho si, me mataría si enfermaras por mi culpa..

- De acuerdo, pero…- le dijo mordiéndose el labio inocentemente - ¿puedo dormir en tus brazos? - le preguntó con timidez.

- Claro, ven, pero nada de besos… bueno… aquí sí .- le dijo dejándole un suave beso sobre la cabeza..

Bella sonrió y no pudo evitar removerse mimosamente entre sus brazos..

- Bella…- la llamó de pronto..

- hum…- contestó perezosamente.

- Siento lo que pasó en la tarde, no debí hablarte así, se lo importante que él es para ti y yo no tengo derecho….

- Shisss - siseó para callarlo. - No te preocupes Edward, he decidido dejar por un tiempo de hablar con él, no quiero que te sientas mal..

- ¡Qué! - exclamó con voz rotunda - No, no lo hagas Bella, yo no…

- Puedo prescindir de él, Edward, pero no lo puedo hacer de ti - le confesó sinceramente..

- Oh, pequeña… que idiota puedo llegar a ser contigo…- le confesó él besando de nuevo el tope de su cabeza.. - en serio Bella, no quiero que dejes tu amistad con él por mis absurdos celos, - le susurró. - No dudo de ti, preciosa, quién dudaría de una persona que es capaz de salir corriendo para venir a saludarme cada día con la sonrisa más hermosa del universo..

Bella lo miró con los ojos cristalinos. - Lo que pasa Bella, - le dijo mirandola con la misma emoción, apartandole un mechón de cabello de su rostro - que estaba acostumbrado a ser el más importante en tu vida, el primero que consiguió ser tu amigo y …. me da miedo que perdamos esa confianza, que acabes viéndome a mi como sólo tu marido…- le confesó triste..

- ¡Qué! - exclamó ella mirándolo asombrada - ¿Cómo puedes siquiera pensar eso? - le preguntó sin dejar de mirarlo - Tu has sido, eres y serás siempre… la persona más importante en mi vida… bueno… si alguien consigue llegar o sobrepasar esa posición, que lo dudo, será este pequeñín - susurró llevándose la mano a su abultado vientre.

- ¿En serio…? - le preguntó un tanto inseguro.

- Edward, jamás olvidaré que fuiste el primero que se acercó a mi, que sin pedirme nada a cambio, me ayudaste, en todo caso, fueste tu el primero, y solo por eso, eres ya mi mejor amigo Edward, pero además de eso, eres el hombre al que amo, eres mi esposo y serás el padre de mi hijo.. Tu lo eres todo, ¿no te das cuenta? - le dijo traspasándolo con la mirada haciéndolo estremecer. - A él sólo le puedo obedecer mi amistad, mi cariño, mi hombro… a ti te ofrezco mi cuerpo, mi vida, mi alma…

- Bella…- Edward la miraba tan emocionado, que una lagrima indiscreta, se deslizó por su mejilla..

Ella no tardó en secarla con sus labios, y el solo pudo cerrar los ojos. - Te amo Bella. - le susurró besando su frente con fuerza, con tanta fuerza como amor sentía por ella.

- Yo también te amo, mi vida, no lo dudes nunca y si tuviera que dejar mi amitad, no dudaría en hacerlo, aunque… preferiría que le dieras una oportunidad, Nahuel es un gran hombre, al que le debes… aunque te niegues aceptarlo, el que esté aquí. El no habló más que por ti, cuando te hizo ese comentario.. Hablaba de ti… y no de él..

- Lo sé… lo sé… perdona Bella, - le dijo volviendo a besar su frente. - dime que no dejarás tu amistad con él por mi culpa, aunque pase el tiempo, y de nuevo te vuelva a hacer otra escenita de celos, no dejes nunca esa amistad tan valiosa por mi culpa, no podría con eso.

- Intenta conocerlo Edward, sé que te gustará cuando lo dejes de ver como tu enemigo, porque no lo es… y entonces seré completamente feliz, porque podré compartir contigo esa dicha…

- Esta bien, Bella… lo intentaré… ¿Qué te pareces si lo invitamos a venir? , será una magnifica ocasión para conocerlo, o para odiarlo del todo - le dijo esto último con una sonrisa en sus labios..

- ¿Lo dices en serio? - le preguntó ella ilusionada..

- Invitalo, Bella… Me dijiste que trataba de enamorar a una chica ¿no? - le preguntó entrelazando los dedos como hacia siempre y jugando con su alianza..

- Bueno, la verdad es que ya la enamoró… están conociéndose y bueno… es por eso que me hablaba tan seguido, cada paso que avanzaba en su relación, me lo contaba entusiasmado.

- Eso no me lo habías contado - le susurró - mejor entonces.

Bella rodó los ojos al oírlo, igual, después de todo, seguía con una pequeña duda, pero no lo culpaba, ella misma se sentía así cada vez que una antigua amiga se les acercaba…

- Dices que es pediatra ¿no? - le preguntó interesado. Igual Bella tenía razón y nunca se había molestado en conocerlo…- ¿Qué te parece si le invitamos para cuando nazca el bebé?, igual puede darnos una ayudita con él…

- Ay, Edward, creo que no vas a cambiar…- dijo rodando los ojos - pero sabe qué… me encantaría que viniese para conocer a nuestro pequeñín, y no para que ejerza de pediatra - le acusó…

- Pues, no se diga más, invítalo.- dijo mientras llevaba de nuevo sus dedos al puente de su nariz.

- ¿ Te duele? - le dijo con tristeza. - Tómate otra dosis, hace una hora que debiste habértela tomado. - dijo mirando el reloj…Se levantó y caminó hacia el baño para tomar otra compresa fría.

- Edward mientras tanto, se tomaba otra pastilla de las que el doctor le había recetado y que había sobre su mesilla.

- Ven, recuéstate... - le pidió ella y sentandosé a su lado, le colocó la compresa sobre su frente cubriendo sus ojos..

- Oh!.. Se siente bien - murmuró Edward más aliviado..

- Descansa cariño, hoy seré yo quién cuide de ti…

.

.

.

Esme y Carlisle no tardaron en viajar y justo, cuando Bella cumplía su octavo mes de embarazo, ellos llegaron para quedarse hasta que el nuevo miembro de la familia Cullen hiciera su aparición…

Bella y Edward se veían radiantes. Junto a sus tíos, salían a cenar a los restaurantes más exclusivo y disfrutaban de hermosos ballet y obras de teatro… Jamás en la vida Bella se había sentido tan dichosa, tan feliz, tan despreocupada…

- ¡Corre Esme…! - le gritó Bella a su tía que entusiasmada llegó hasta ella y no tardó en colocar su delicada mano sobre el prominente vientre de Bella..

- Ainss…- exclamó emocionada al notar como el pequeño se movía bajo su mano. Con los ojos humedecidos le dedicó una emocionada sonrisa.

- Hoy está extremadamente inquieto.. - le comentó. - …y he vuelto a sentir esos calambres… - la miró con un poco de inquietud…

- Eso es lógico hija, - le aseguró Esme mientras seguía acariciando su barriguita, - tu cuerpo se está preparando, apenas te faltan cuatro semanas…- le recordaba con cariño.

- Si…- musitó Bella emocionada. - ya tengo ganas de ver su carita, de tenerlo entre mis brazos. - le confesó mientras se acomodaba el cojín en su espalda y subía sus piernas para descansarla en una pequeño taburete.

- Ya me imagino, si hasta yo estoy ansiosa - le dijo Esme haciéndola reír.

- Auhg…- se quejó Bella cuando de nuevo, otro calambre le dio en sus partes..- ¿es muy doloroso? - preguntó mordiéndose el labio.

- Bueno, si que lo es, pero hoy en día te sedan en seguida y pues… casi ni te enteras - le contestó sonriéndole..- No te preocupes Bella, verás como todo va bien..

- Si… claro - contestó ella sonriéndola relajadamente levantándose con dificultad..- disculpa Esme, pero necesito ir al baño… otra vez - dijo rodando los ojos..

Esta rió ante su mueca y comenzó a leer una revista mientras Bella se alejaba para ir por sexta vez en la tarde al servicio.

- ¿Estás sola? - le preguntó Carlisle llegando hasta ella y dejando un casto beso en sus labios.

- La pobre ha tenido que ir al baño otra vez..- dijo compasivamente..

- Edward se retrasará hoy - comentó mientras se sentaba a su lado y comenzaba a leer la prensa..

- ¿Otra reunión? - interrogó Esme mientras se servía un té que Margaret, una de las chicas nuevas del servicio, les había llevado previamente..

- Ajam…- contestó desinteresadamente mientras seguía leyendo el periódico.. - La bolsa se está volviendo loca… si siguen bajando los precios, sufriremos serias consecuencia - comentó como el que no quiere la cosa..

- ¿Te sirvo, cariño.?. - le ofreció Esme aún con la tetera en la mano.

- Si claro, perdona..- se disculpó dejando de lado el periódico y prestándole toda la atención. - ¿Y que habéis estado haciendo hoy? - le preguntó con interés mientra se llevaba la taza a sus labios..

- Con Bella fuimos a comprar el carrito del bebe - le contestó con una amplia sonrisa..

- Creí que eso lo tenían ya… - comenzó a reír - Edward no está perdiendo el tiempo - dijo burlón pero feliz al ver a su sobrino tan entusiasmando..- ¿Te confieso una cosa? - le susurró a Esme mirándola con ojos intrigantes.

- Ah… me dejas ansiosa, ¿qué? - le preguntó agarrándose cómplicemente a su brazo…

Carlisle sonrió y dejó un suave beso en su frente. - No está en una reunión - le confesó en un susurró.. - Está trabajando sobre los planos de un parque para su hijo...

- Pero…

Carlisle rió con ganas al ver la cara de asombro - Ya le dije que aún le queda mucho hasta que el pequeño Eddie pueda disfrutar del impresionante parque de juegos que está proyectando. - sonrió meneando la cabeza - pero está tan entusiasmado… que se queda un hora más cada día para ir perfilando los detalles…

- ¿Y Bella no lo sabe?..- le preguntó con curiosidad.

El negó con la cabeza - Será una sorpresa. Al parecer, ella le comentó que siempre había soñado con tener una zona de juegos cuando era pequeña e ilusionada, le describió exactamente como lo quería; claro que ella ignora que Edward tiene los conocimientos para hacerlo, de hecho, es un juego de niños para él, por eso, no perdió detalle de lo que ella, con una voz soñadora le iba diciendo y lo fijó en su mente para luego ir haciendo los planos…

- No sabes lo que me alegra saberlo tan feliz… tan felices - le confesó dejándose caer de su brazo, aunque Carlisle no tardó en pasarle el brazo por la cintura para cobijarla cariñosamente entre sus brazos.. - Cuando pasó lo de Tanya, temí que todo se hubiese acabado entre ellos y que jamás volviesen a ser felices - le confesó sintiendo un nudo en la garganta, recordando el estado en el que Edward estuvo todo el tiempo en el que Bella desapareció.

- Yo también, no te creas - le confesó él suspirando - temí que ella no volviera, esa chica tenía que estar mal de la cabeza - dijo apretando los dientes al recordarlo.

- Pero al final prevaleció el amor que se tienen - terminó diciendo Esme suspirando.- y con la dicha del pequeño Eddie…¿te das cuenta Carlisle?..- preguntó separándose para mirarlo a los ojos - ¡ Seremos como sus abuelos! - dijo emocionada..

- No como, querida… - le contradijo - sino que lo seremos. Edward es un hijo para nosotros y ese pequeñín, sin duda, será nuestro nieto…

- Es cierto,- dijo emocionada -Me alegro que hayamos venido, no quisiera dejar a Bella sola en este último mes, además, siempre viene bien alguien con experiencia…- dijo sonriendo.

Mientras tanto, Bella salía del baño que había en la planta baja con cara de cansancio. Se dirigía del nuevo al salón cuando fue interceptada por Margaret..

- Señora, tiene una llamada desde Seattle - le informó.

- ¿Desde Seattle?, - pregunto entusiasmada.. - Debe de ser Alice, esto… mejor tomo la llamada en el despacho…

- Claro señora - contestó la chica haciendo una leve inclinación de cabeza para retirarse mientras Bella comenzaba a caminar hacia el despacho.

-¡Hola, ¿Alice? - saludó entusiasmada..

- _Hola Bella, pero me temo que no soy Alice_ - devolvió el saludo Rosalie desde el otro lado…

-¡OH, Rosalie!, que alegría, ¿cómo va todo por allá? - le preguntaba entusiasmada.

- _Bien, bien_…- contestó ella - _los chicos te mandan recuerdo y están deseando conocer al pequeño Eddie_ - en su voz se notaba la alegría..

- ¿Y Emmett y Alice, Jasper…todos?- preguntaba atropelladamente, aunque se sentía extremadamente feliz viviendo allí, no dejaba de echar mucho de menos a los chicos, muy especialmente a Rose y Alice..

- _Pues como siempre, querida.._ Emmett con su gran sentido del humor pero trabajando como un mulo, Alice y Jasper proyectando los planos de la casa en la que van a vivir cuando se casen… - Esa fue otra de las buenas nuevas de los Cullen, finalmente, Alice y Jasper habían decidido casarse, bueno… realmente fue Jasper que temiendo que Alice finalmente volviera a Londres, como temía que tarde o temprano harían sus padres, decidió pedirle matrimonio y claro, Alice emocionadísima no contestó otra cosa que si, así que… desde entonces, comenzaron a buscar el lugar don ubicar su nueva residencia ya que sus padres estarían yendo y viniendo desde Londres..

-¡Oh, es fantástico! - exclamó Bella..

- _¿Y tú qué?, ¿nuestro sobrino te da mucha tabarra?_ - le preguntó divertida..

- Bueno, algo, pero en general lo estoy llevando muy bien, ¡tengo ya unas ganas!

- _Claro…- _contestó Rose del otro lado pero no pasó desapercibida para Bella un deje de tristeza en su voz..

- Rose, ¿ocurre algo? - le pregunto al instante.

- _Esto… Bella, la verdad que te llamaba porque tenía algo importante que decirte _- le confesó Rose sin disimular la preocupación en su voz.

- ¿Qué es, Rose?, me estás preocupando. - Bella que permanecía apoyada en la mesa del estudio para no soportar todo su peso se incorporó.

- _Verás Bella, no sé como decirte esto… pero, necesitamos que vuelvas _- le dijo finalmente con un tono de voz de lo más demandante..

- ¿Qué? ¿Volver? - inquirió confusa..

- _Lo ha vuelto hacer _- dijoRosalie sin ningún tipo de precaución..

Aunque Bella no sabía muy bien a que se refería, no pudo evitar que un escalofrío le recorriera por toda la espina dorsal.

- Rose..no… no entiendo ¿quien ha vuelto hacer? - preguntó con temor.. En ese momento, un sudor frió comenzó a empaparle la frente, su corazón comenzó a latir con más intensidad, con más rapidez.

- Si_ento mucho decirte esto Bella, no quería llamar, pero me lo han exigido..- _dijo con preocupación..

- Rose…. - susurró llevándose la mano a la boca. - No… ¿él…? - balbuceó mientras los ojos comenzaban a humedecerse y su corazón golpeaba mucho más furioso bajo su pecho..

- _Si Bella…- _contestó Rose desde el otro lado - _han encontrado el cuerpo de otra chica en el mismo lugar y... prácticamente en las mismas condiciones_..

- No…- musitó sintiendo como todo el contenido del estomago le subía hacia la boca.. - ¡Rose… no, por Dios! - otro escalofrío le recorrió y el miedo; ese miedo que había superado desde hacia casi año, volvió de pronto.

- _Bella, Bella… ¿te encuentras bien?_ - preguntaba Rose con preocupación..

- No puede ser…- profirió con un hilo de voz, de pronto un dolor agudo le atravesó por completo obligandola a encojerse…- ¡Ahaah..! - se lamentó mientras sentía como se partía en dos.

- _¡Bella, por Dios..!¿Qué te pasa?_ - gritaba Rose desesperada del otro lado..- _¡Bella, contéstame! _- le exigió..

El dolor pasó en un minuto y Bella respirando profundamente y con la cara totalmente descompuesta volvió a preguntar:

- ¿Cómo saben qué es él ? - En lo más profundo de su alma deseaba que no lo fuese, el miedo que siempre le había superado le impidió acusarlo, esperó y confió en que hubiese sido un caso concreto, que Mike no se atrevería a hacerle daño a más nadie, pero al parecer se equivocó y la culpa de haber callado comenzó a mortificarla..

- _Han sacado muestras, Bella, concuerdan con las extraídas de ti…_

- ¡Ahaaaahh! - otro lamento interrumpió la conversación…- ¡Dios, No…!

- _Bella, Bella…¡por Dios, háblame! _- le pedía Rose del otro lado.

- Me duele…- fue lo único capaz de decir mientras otro grito desgarrador hizo que Rose se estremeciera..

- _Bella… Bellaa…..- _comenzó a gritar Rose por el teléfono sin recibir contestación; de lejos se oía los quejidos de Bella hasta que de pronto, escuchó un sonido sordo…

Continuará…

* * *

N/A.

Hola, hoy no sé que decir, podría comentar la primera parte donde Edward demuestra que le va muy mal eso de tener fiebre, le sube la vena celosa y posesiva. Podría seguir comentando que adoro ver como todos están esperando con entusiasmo y alegría la llegada del nuevo Edward Cullen, no puedo dejar de decir que me he reído con eso del nombre, lo sé, suena como el culo, ajajá, pero ni modo, yo quiero más Eddies en mi vida..ajjajajajaj.. Pero…. a pesar de lo anteriormente comentado, realmente me siento triste, porque esta es la parte del fic a la que temía llegar, espero no ser considerada una insensible, porque este difícil tema tiene mi mayor respeto. No era coger a Mike y colgarlo, eso no es lo que sucede, espero, dentro de la propia fantasía de la historia, ajustarme a la realidad. Os dije que no me había olvidado de él, también os he avisado, de nuevo empiezan las curvas. No me odien, pero para los próximo se necesitaran clinex…snif..sniff..sniffffff…

AGRADECIMIENTO

Alicia; Ana; ammyriddle; Crystal Butterfly92; Pam3.C.S; Shibubi; Li; mairethchiba; Danae allen; Nataliaright;Marina Cullen87; VICKY08; arrianna mansen; themis78,Claudi17; EdithCullen; Dreams Hunter; L'Amelie; sophia18; Lucimell; Kute-Chan; Jolie Cullen; Yasmin-Cullen; Cullen Vigo, crismery; lexa0619; Vale; Kalikw; pekascullen; Impossible love; Milhoja; EdwardKaname; Kira masen; Pao; LUCYarg; titaangel30; KarlaMasenRossSalvatoreCullen; Chemita; beluchiss; alijas1002; Kahtzathroph-VK; madaswan; Ara Cullen; ImPoly; Aleisa Black; Nicole Alexa Cullen; Salyluna; Anónimo; Kellys; Danika20; isabela91; ; Aiiram; Tania Solis; deandramari; Paolastef; Elyta; Iare; Kapri-SatrawwBerries; Angye; ChayoRCM; TinaCullenSwan; Tata XOXO; Idta; carlita16; Katlyn Cullen; Ely Cullen M; NuRySh; Aspasie29; Emma Isabella de Cullen; Yevi08; Aime Cullen; nany87; Lauri R; carmen Cullen 116; Leila Cullen Masen; AleLupis; larosaderosas; rebenkita; yoya11; green'splace; vanscat; Noelle XD; mariclau; delitah cullen; Jos WeasleyC; bellaliz; yolabertay; msteppa; Ericastelo; lucia2176; lili2543; MgCullen; PattyQ; alliebebe; Johis.U; -Tsukino; ADICULLEN; sophie cullen swan; EmilioLT; FENIXGIRL83; calalis; MillaPattzn; Lynn;Smile79; Maiy; CullenKika16; MyGypsyPauletta; Lorena; Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen;Yose; Ally Mansen; Karin Cullen; Pilar ralip; Edward-Bella-Manson; Yeya Cullen; Jorgi; AbbyNicole; Jesiry Beaitaly; LienCullenPotter;Adry; Carmen Cullen; audreybaldacci; Patrinix; chikiday; BiankisMasen; Nikki Swan; Klaiva;Sandra1; Laura Castiblanco; BeeLaDarcy; solangegonzalez; maireth SM cullen; Joss Alvarado; XkanakoX; roscidius cullen; nafcullen; fabi91; LeidaJim; princesaamy; Kahah; Mon de Cullen; the rainbowgirl; cecy wayland; hilarycullen17; Suiza19; VanpiresDoItBetter; rubygloomsp; Addy Ortiz; MillaPattzn; Luz Cullen Chiva; ileidan; eli1901; Nardillita; Twilighter930; Yeray; TinaCullenSwan; ZAVACULLEN; NinnaCullen;CINTIA EL NEMER; Beth71; miraura ; Mapi Hale; Genesis Torres; gracie Alexa; Elu-QuiDieuExalter; julimechitas; supattisondecullen; Edward Cullen's Pauli; Angie C Cullen ; Naobi Chan; Fran Cullen Masen; Julimuliluli De Cullen; BETTY CULLEN; fantwilight1; Kiran Masen; Maxipau; Kitty678; jaavii; NADUSOLE; Natasha Granger; twifanMarie; xelatwi; Lola; MaryC24; Jaslice Hale Cullen; Yulibar; paz15; Maya Cullen Masen; Pamela Cullen S; TGKiran; Karen O'Shea; tlebd; Klaxi; BKss; Estefaiaalicecullen; ROXXI88;WeRa CuLleN;Vyda; JiaoMalu; Nikkioo; FABME; Paaameeelaaa; Bella Masen86; sisi bunny; Magtam1830; Ebrume; Lauriss; Estrie; Libelula19; Wawis cullen; Adry'XoxO; AleCullenn; Andreiita-crepuZ; Ludwika Cullen; jhkkhmm; Cristina; Carol; paz15;Paolita93; Dama89;lEOna gUAraNi CUllEN SWan; anónimo;annimo but con estilo; annabolena; aridkell12; fantwiligh1; Dulcynea; Ginegine; Lizzie Cullen Black; Samy Cullen Black; chloe patt; AnnieKP; PriScElLa9; Sayuri1980; maria; Allie Brandon Whitlock; YuliBar; Branstone Rose; ISACOBO; Haeliithaa; M1979; mgcb; Alex;maría andreina; Gabii; Twistofcrazy; ThoraPoison; KarenPattzCullen; lizitablackswan; Magdi Malfoy; Carito; Mrs P and C; Anybuff; Piita Masen; MissBennetDarcy; Jane000; Angie Masen; Jazmin Li; lissette cullen flores; Nani; beakis; BlackCullen; veritoxs; Ja; and Cullen; Lyhaane'Swan; Maya Cullen Masen; Nessa610; Medialuna; CristellaWolfe; Ninaa; AlejandraZJofre; Gehry-Girl; cutita; Cherrie; Valeriax100pre; Gocha; GoAskEmily; Tamyren; Cecy; Gocha; ShiningSmile; Marceela Mac; frances-k; NAIARA23; Poemusician; Saha Denali; ; a1n1i1t1a1; JessMPattison; MGLR; MELI8114; marie Cullen; miriam gilabert; Love Sex Bellward; Tutzy Cullen; Cynthia jr; Vilma Gomez; YeIcY LEaNe SwAnSEa; BET; Andysuperchula; alejahincapié; RociodePeru; Ariadne 99; Nikipattz; Tamy Masen Cullen; Dulce Isabela 7; Camifanning ; Karitho; Toat86; Molly M94; coky cullen espaa; marianareyna; Alexandra015; VictoriamariaHalle; Alejandra; catitacullen; jupy; anybella; AVampireYouCan'tSweatOut; Alisea; ale cullen; Belewyn; Sieg 93; andreajrr; mar91;RomyRob; IngriiD; Dra. Laly.

Espero que no se me haya olvidado nadie ¡por Dios! si es así, hacédmelo saber. ¡Bienvenidas, nuevas lectoras!

Gracias por vuestros rr, por las alertas, por los favoritos y por supuesto a mis lectoras silenciosas… A los anónimos os animo a que pongáis algo que os identifique para añadiros a los agradecimientos… no sé… unas letras, unos números me da igual, es para poder agradeceros de una manera más personal.

Y mis niñas preciosas, que ya alcanzamos la cantidad de 4.587 rr… os lo agradezco en el alma. Sabéis?, es curioso, muy… muy curioso, el capí que más rr ha recibido ha sido justo el previo al 1er Lemmon… ajajá ( pervertidillas), pero lo que me resulta más interesante..ajajá, es que, justo el segundo capitulo más comentado fue el del 1er lemmon, empatando con…..¡es increíble!… el capítulo que terminó con el tono de la llamada "…pi…pi...pi.." ( Os va la marcha).jajá jajá.

Reques… que igual hoy no alcanzo, que os quiero mucho. Y gracias por aguantar mis desvaríos...jajajajaja.

Bueno chicas, espero que os haya gustado y ya saben…¡NOS VEMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO!...

Un abrazo enorme a todas, os quiero mucho … HASTA PRONTO …

Besitos!

/(^_^)\ saraes.


	50. Chapter 50

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos,.. ¡ya quisiera!,.. son de la fantástica S. Meyer, yo, simplemente , los tomo prestados para soñar con ellos….pero la trama y algunos de ellos si…

* * *

¡Hola, mis niñas preciosas!… aquí estoy de vuelta… y como siempre, espero que os guste!…ains, no me odiéis mucho, ¿sí?. (pucherito)

* * *

¡Disfrutadlo!

* * *

L.

- ¡Bellaaa… Bellaaa!- seguía llamándola aterrada. Rose se lamentó de haber obedecido la orden, desde el principio se negaba a importunarla pero sus superiores se lo exigieron.. La chica a la que habían encontrado era a una menor y la agresión, de la misma crueldad que la que ella sufrió, les hacía temer lo peor…

Mientras esa conversación daba lugar, Margaret entró al salón para retirar el servicio.

- Margaret, - la llamó Esme - ¿Has visto a Bella?, hace tiempo que salió al baño y aún no regresa..

- ¡Oh, si, si!, la Señora recibió una llamada desde Seattle y está atendiéndola en el despacho..

- ¡Oh, gracias! - le contestó.. - Seguro que son las chicas, la echan tanto de menos… - dijo con tristeza..- Voy a ver que tal y de paso saludo a la niña..

- Claro ve - le ánimo Carlisle - mándale un besazo de su viejo padre..- le dijo sonriente.

- ¡Viejo!- exclamó Esme - nada de viejo amor, ¿o no recuerdas lo de anoche? - le susurró haciéndolo sonreír de nuevo, dejándole un suave y casto beso sobre los labios antes de retirarse…

- ¡Hum… y esta noche me gustaría repetir…! - le contestó él gesticulando con las cejas…

Esme sonrió y negó divertidamente con la cabeza mientras se alejaba. Caminó con tranquilidad hacia el despacho mientras memoraba como Carlisle la había hecho el amor la noche pasada, y no pudo evitar suspirar como quinceañera cuando su cuerpo se estremeció; pero justo cuando estaba por el pasillo, escuchó como Bella gemía de dolor…

No tardó en llegar a la puerta en el preciso instante en el que ésta, con la cara desfigurada por el dolor y las lágrimas, la miraba con terror... un segundo antes de caer al suelo.

Esme por un momento quedó paralizada; la cara de terror de Bella la estremeció y fue cuando oyó el golpe que, disparada, salió hacia ella…

- ¡Bellaaaa…Bellaaa… mi niña…! - gritaba mientras llegaba a ella y arrodillada a su lado le sujetaba la cabeza. El cuerpo de Bella estaba flácido y por más que la llamaba ella no respondía… - ¡Bella por Dios, ¿qué te ocurre? - le preguntaba mientras le golpeaba suavemente la mejilla..

Bella comenzó a volver en sí y clavó la mirada en Esme, todo le daba vueltas, sentía una gran presión en la nuca y en la cabeza, estaba totalmente aturdida hasta que un nuevo y espeluznante dolor volvió a atravesarla…

- ¡Aaaaaaah, Dioossss! - volvió a gemir apretando los dientes, mientras se encogía sin dejar de mirar totalmente asustada a Esme que, a su vez, se temía lo peor…

- Bella, mi niña… Bella…

Pero Bella no contestaba, su frente la tenia perlada con gotas de sudor, de sus ojos emanaban lágrimas que empapaban su contraído rostro y sus manos se aferraban a ella con tal presión que hasta los nudillos los tenía blancos..

Esto no era normal, y asustada, no supo hacer otra cosa que llamar a gritos a Carlisle..

- ¡Carlisle…Carlisle….! - gritaba desesperada..

Éste, que estaba tranquilamente leyendo de nuevo el periódico, salió corriendo ante los grito desgarradores de Esme… En menos de treinta segundos llegaba a la puerta del despacho y la imagen le impacto sobremanera..

- ¡Dios, mío!- exclamó llegando hasta ellas he intentando coger a Bella que de nuevo gritó ante otro punzante dolor.. - ¿Qué ha pasado? - pregunto ansioso..

- No lo sé… yo venía hacia acá cuando escuché un grito y al llegar Bella se desvaneció… Carlisle… - su voz sonaba aterrada - ...tengo mucho miedo, esto no está bien - le dijo con suma preocupación…

- Llamaremos a una ambulancia.

-¡Dios, mío! - se oyó otra voz detrás de él. Bernie había llegado hasta allí alarmado por los gritos y al igual que el resto, la imagen le sobrepasó..

- Yo lo haré señor - les informó mientras corría hacia el otro lado del escritorio y sin darse cuenta, cortó la llamada para llamar a la ambulancia..

Bella volvió a desvanecerse una vez más, justo dos minutos antes que los sanitarios llegasen.. No tardaron en tomarle las constantes y comprobaron que tenía la tensión por las nubes. Con una profesionalidad intachable, cargaron a Bella mientras seguían comprobando sus contantes para trasladarla.. Le hicieron una primera revisión y no les cupo duda, algo no iba bien.

- ¿De cuánto está?- preguntó uno de los médicos a Esme..

- De ocho meses - le contestó llorando mientras Carlisle la tenía sujeta por los hombros - Por favor ¿qué le pasa a mi niña? - les preguntó aterrada.

- No estamos segura, Señora, pero.. a primera vista , parece que el parto se adelantó...y no será fácil..- dijo haciendo una mueca.

- ¡Qué! - exclamó con terror llevándose la mano a la boca. Carlisle que estaba tan ansioso y preocupado como ella, no pudo más que abrazarla y besar su frente.

- No te preocupes Esme, verás como todo saldrá bien, está en buenas manos - dijo más para convencerse a si mismo que para ella..

- ¿Hacia donde la llevan? - consiguió preguntar Esme sollozando.

- La llevamos al Hospital Real - le respondió mientras terminaban de subir la camilla y cerraban las puertas tras ella.. - Será mejor que vayan avisando al marido - les recomendó con seriedad..

- ¡Dios mio, Edward! - exclamó rompiendo a llorar de nuevo.

- No te preocupes lo llamaremos por el camino - la tranquilizó Carlisle que ya caminaba hacia el coche que tenían a disposición…

Edward, ajeno a todo lo que estaba aconteciendo en su casa, seguía sumergido entre planos y muestras. Estaba totalmente entregado a la construcción de ese parque de juegos, uno que seria de doble satisfacción porque era el sueño de su Bella..

- Señor, son las siete… - le informó una de las secretarias…

- Gracias Melanie, ya puedes retirarte, yo me quedaré un rato más…-le contestó sin apartar los ojos de su mesa de dibujo.

- Esta bien ,Señor Cullen, hasta mañana - se despidió cortésmente su secretaria.

Continuaba dibujando sobre la mesa cuando su teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara al imaginar de quién se trataba. Bella, desde que él se quedaba una hora más para perfilar el parquecito, siempre le llamaba para decirle que lo extrañaba… y estaba completamente seguro que era de nuevo ella. Para Edward, esos detalles de su esposa lo llenaban de satisfacción, si alguna vez pensó que no podría quererla más, se equivocaba, cada día encontraba algo que la hacia quererla y necesitarla más..

El teléfono siguió sonando insistentemente, dejó la escuadra y el lápiz sobre la mesa y se apresuró a tomar la llamada…

- Yo también te extraño, amor… - le respondió como saludo pensando que era ella…

- _Edward…- _la voz grave de su tío le llegó como un jarro de agua fría.

- ¡Oh Tío, perdona! - se excusó avergonzado…

- _Edward… _- volvió a decir con seriedad - _ha ocurrido algo, se están llevando a Bella al hospital.._

- ¡Qué! - exclamo quedándose helado…

- _No sabemos que pasa, al parecer se ha adelantado el parto tienes que venir, estamos llegando al Hospital Real..- _le transmitió Carlisle intentando ocultar su ansiedad.

Edward no lograba procesar la información, en seguida sintió como las piernas le flaquearon y su corazón, frenético, le ahogaba.. Su Bella, su pequeña estaba de nuevo en peligro.

- _Edward, ¿me has escuchado? _- la voz preocupada y alarmante de su tío le sacó de su trance..

- Claro… claro.. El Real… - le respondió..

- No tardes Edward…

En ese preciso instantes, Edward cortaba la llamada y salía disparado hacia el lugar…

Media hora más tarde llegaba como loco al lugar… - ¿Dónde está? Preguntó en el mostrador con ansiedad .

- ¿Quién Señor ? - le preguntó de lo más tranquila la enfermera..

- Isabella Cullen, ¿dónde está? - le volvió a preguntar con impaciencia…

La enfermera al ver el estado de Edward, no tardó en teclear y en menos de un minuto ubicó a la paciente…

Edward corrió hasta el lugar que le había indicado, prácticamente llegó sin aliento a la salita donde se encontró a una Esme totalmente descompuesta, llorando arropada en los brazos de su tío..

- ¿Dónde está?- preguntó en cuanto llegó, en su voz había tanto temor que llegaba a estremecer. En el acto sus tíos levantaron el rostro y lo enfrentaron..

- Edward…- musitó Esme antes de volver a llorar...

- ¿Dónde está…? - volvió a preguntar Edward esta vez con un hilo de voz. Su cuerpo comenzaba a experimentar las mismas sensaciones que aquella atormentadora vez. El miedo y la incertidumbre se mezclaban provocando un dolo inexplicable, su corazón lo tenía en un puño; luchaba interiormente por no hacer caso a sus pensamientos, a su temores, con tal de que no se hiciesen realidad. Su propia mente bloqueaba la idea de que su Bella estuviera de nuevo en peligro y tratando de no caer, se apoyó con la mano en una de las paredes que tenía cerca ya que sus piernas le volvieron a temblar...

Sus tíos lo miraban con dolor, y aunque estaban sobrecogidos, Carlisle no tardó en llegar a él.

- Edward…- su voz sonó en un susurro ya que el miedo le oprimía la garganta..- están con ella, todo saldrá bien hijo… todo saldrá bien…- dijo conteniendo sus propias lágrimas…

- Mi Bella… - musitó Edward dejando escapar un sollozo fijando sus ojos en su tío como había hecho aquella otra vez; sus temores finalmente se hacían realidad, de nuevo su pequeña estaba en peligro y un nuevo pellizco en el estomago le hizo estremecer de dolor.. - No pude ser…- decía una y otra vez - otra vez no , por favor… - su voz suplicante estremecía... Esme intentó acallar su llanto cubriendo su rostro, no soportaba verlo de nuevo así y lo peor, no quería llegar a pensar que todo podría acabar ahí, ahora…

Cuando llegaron al hospital, Bella fue atendida en el acto y por lo poco que pudieron escuchar, tanto la madre como el niño estaban corriendo peligro…

No alcanzaron a verla. Enseguida entraron con ella a una sala y hasta media hora más tardes no les indicaron donde podrían esperar… y ahí se encontraba, en la sala de espera, ignorando que pasaba con Bella, que permanecía dentro…

- Edward, sentémonos, ya no tardaran en informarnos -le pedía Carlisle tirando de él - no puedes flaquear ahora Edward, tu mujer y tu hijo te necesitaran entero - intentó animarle.

- Tío, mi Bella… mi niño…- musitó mirándolo con ansiedad, había tanto temor y dolor en su voz que sin poder evitarlo Carlisle se estremeció.

Entonces, uno de los doctores salió de las puertas de acceso restringido.

- ¿El Señor Cullen? - dijo con una voz monocorde.

- Si… si, soy yo - contestó atropelladamente mientras se levantaba y se dirigía con preocupación hacia él. - ¿Cómo está Bella?..¿Dónde está ? - preguntó ansioso.

- Tranquilícese, Señor Cullen - le indicó - la paciente se encuentra en estos momento estable, aunque la estamos preparando para practicarle una cesaría de urgencía.

- Pero… si está de…

- Lo sabemos, no tiene más que treinta dos semanas, pero por alguna razón desconocida, el parto se ha adelantado, y lo que nos preocupa realmente es esa tensión alta, el ultrasonido y los monitores muestran sufrimiento fetal. Ahora mismo la tenemos sedada, los dolores no ayudaban a su tensión.

- ¿Corren peligro? - preguntó ansioso.

- No le voy a mentir, Señor Cullen, su mujer está sufriendo arritmias, lo que nos hace temer que el oxígeno no esté llegando bien al pequeño, es por eso que necesitamos intervenir cuanto antes, trataremos al bebe en la incubadora si fuese necesario…

- ¿Y Bella…?- apenas dijo con un hilo de voz..

- Confiemos que pueda superarlo, pondremos todo lo que está en nuestra mano.

- Por favor…- suplicó con una voz desgarradora mientras se agarraba a los brazos del doctor con los ojos anegados - Salve a mi Bella, por favor… - su voz se rompió por completo..

Esme que escuchaba entre sollozos todo lo que decía el doctor, no podía dejar de llorar. Carlisle le mantenía sujeta entre sus brazos aguantando sus propias ganas de hacerlo, enfurecido interiormente por la mala suerte que parecía seguir a su sobrino, que una y otra vez, era zarandeado por el sufrimiento…¿llegaría el día en el que pudiese ser feliz?, se preguntaba furioso.

- Señor Cullen, le vamos a dejar que la vea antes de entrar a quirófano, pero antes, necesitamos que firme la autorización.

Edward lo miró con aprensión antes de tomar los papeles que el doctor le ofrecía. Lo leyó rápidamente, con toda la concentración que su estado ansioso y preocupado le permitía y finalmente, respirando profundamente, y pensando que estaba autorizando algo que podría acabar con la vida de su esposa, acabó firmándolo con manos temblorosas.

- Gracias Señor Cullen, le aseguro que haremos todo cuanto esté en nuestra mano para devolverle a su mujer y a su hijo.

- Por favor… - volvió a pedir sin poder contener el llanto.. - Es lo que más amo en la vida, no me dejen sin ella, por favor..

Esme se rompió al escuchar como su sobrino suplicaba por la vida de su esposa, era tan desgarradora la situación, que sus piernas perdieron sus fuerzas y de no ser por Carlisle que la tenía bien sujeta, hubiese caído al suelo.

- Esme…- dijo preocupado sujetándola y llevándola de nuevo a los sillones, - Vamos Esme, todo saldrá bien, tiene que salir bien - terminó diciendo Carlisle con el nudo en la garganta..

Edward siguió al doctor que no tardó en llevarlo a la sala donde tenían a Bella. Nada más llegar, su corazón se oprimió dolorosamente al verla postrada en la cama como aquella otra vez. Pero no solo las maquinas que la monitorizaban a ella sonaban a su alrededor, también la que monitorizaba a su pequeño se escuchaba estremecedoramente.

Las enfermeras se movían a su alrededor controlando el suero, las contantes, el monitor que mostraban cada contracción y Bella permanecía quieta, como dormida.

- Nos la llevaremos en diez minuto, acérquese, no desaproveche el tiempo - le sugirió el doctor que llegó hasta el monitor y comenzó a examinar los gráficos…

Edward caminó con paso lento hasta posicionarse a su lado y sin poder evitarlo un sollozo brotó de sus labios.

- Bellaaa….. - musitó con voz temblorosa mientras que con una de sus mano tomaba la de ella que permanecía inerte sobre la cama.. - Bella mi amor, se fuerte cariño… - susurraba tragándose las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos - No faltes a tu palabra, Bella, prometiste que no desaparecerías… no me dejes solo…

Unas enfermeras que no pudieron evitar oírlo se miraron y suspiraron tristemente al oír la desesperación en su voz, se veía tan vulnerable que les fue imposible no sentir lástima por ellos.

El monitor, que mantenía un sonido contante , comenzó a sonar mucho más fuerte lo que lo hizo mirar hacia él viendo como las agujas dibujaban rayas de una manera alarmante.

- Es otra contracción - le informó una de las enfermeras ofreciéndole una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

El no pudo contestarle porque al instante sintió como Bella ser removía.

- Bella, mi amor.. - le susurró apretándole la mano. Ella con cierta desorientación, acabó fijando los ojos en él, aunque en ellos solo se veía el dolor y la angustia…

- Edward…- apenas susurró con una voz ronca…

- No hables mi amor, tranquila, todo saldrá bien - le dijo él tratando de tranquilizarla y que no desgastara energía..

Pero Bella volvió a gemir removiéndose mientras otra descompensada contracción la sacudió..

- Bella…- musitó Edward con la voz rota.. odiaba verla en ese estado, apenas tenías fuerzas para apretar su mano, como tantas veces había imaginado que sería..

Pasados treinta segundos, Bella volvió a fijar la mirada en él. - Mi bebé.. - apenas susurró con voz temblorosa - Mi… bebé… - volvió a susurrar.

Edward no puedo evitar sollozar de nuevo al verla, al oírla, y acortando la distancia apoyó su labios contra su frente. - Todo saldrá bien ,pequeña, te lo prometo… - le decía sollozando, - no os puede pasar nada… se fuerte, mi amor…- susurraba sobre sus frente, - lucha Bella, no dejes de luchar pequeña…- sus lágrimas corrían por su mejillas cayendo sobre la frente empapada de sudor de Bella…-

- Edward… - apenas fue un hilo de voz. - Cuida de él..- le pedía apenas sintiendo como las lágrimas humedecían sus mejillas..

- No me pidas eso mi vida, lo cuidaremos los dos, no nos puedes dejar Bella, que será de nosotros sin ti…- le pedía sin contener las lágrimas..

- Edw…- su voz casi era inaudible… de pronto, la máquina que la monitorizaba comenzó a sonar alarmantemente. Como aquella otra vez, enseguida las enfermeras la rodearon e intentaron apartarlo de ella, las pulsaciones de Bella se estaba disparando, de nuevo su corazón comenzó a latir frenético, pero ella no podía dejarlo ir, aún no y agarrándolo con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, le susurró: - Michael… Michael Newton. - Edward la miró frunciendo el ceño sin llegar a entender, todos trataba de separarlo pero ella fijó los ojos en él tratando de que entendiesen mientras el monitor que controlaba al feto sonaba enloquecido - Rose…- volvió a decir casi en un susurro-

- Bella… no hables, no..

- Díselo, él fue… - pero el doctor lo tomó por los hombros y le obligó a salir..

- Bella… Bella… - gritaba a su mujer mientras lo apartaba de ella viendo como ella cerraba lentamente los ojos

- Tiene que salir no puede seguir aquí…- le gritó otra enfermera que junto a dos más consiguieron sacarlo de la sala mientras veía como Bella era totalmente rodeada por las otras enfermeras y los doctores…

- Edward… - gritó Esme cuando vio como lo sacaban unos celadores.

- La voy a perder….la voy a perder… - sollozaba desesperado. Carlisle y Esme, que de nuevo volvió a romper en llanto, no tardaron en llegar hasta él y abrazarlo..

Como pudieron lo llevaron a los sillones y como la otra vez, Esme lo sostuvo mientras que lloraba al igual que él..

Carlisle que intentaba mantener la serenidad aunque por dentro estaba tan preocupado y ansioso como ellos, comenzó a llamar a Alice para avisarles y mientras mantenía una dolorosa conversación con su hija que al enterarse, se puso tan descompuesta como su madre, llegaron Bernie y Connie.

Connie no tardó en llegar al lado de su pequeño y junto a Esme lo abrazó para arroparlo y al igual que ella, luchaba por contener las lágrimas en sus ojos.

Bernie permaneció de pie. Aunque aparentemente no mostraba señales, por dentro su corazón latía ansioso al igual que todos. Bella era alguien muy especial para él, y saber que tanto ella como el pequeño estaban corriendo peligro le mortificaba.

Pasados treinta minutos, todos seguían sin saber nada de la suerte que estaba corriendo Bella. Sólo rezaban abrazados porque ella lo superarse. Aún no se explicaban como de un momento a otro había sucedido eso..

Ya un poco más calmados, Edward comenzó a preguntar, necesitaba saberlo todo, ignorando completamente lo último que había susurrado ella..

- ¿Qué fue lo qué pasó? - preguntó mirando a su tía con los ojos rojos..

Esta no tardó en contarle todo, desde su conversación con las pequeñas molestias que presentaba, hasta el momento en el que la encontró en el estudio. Sólo pudo decirle que había recibido una llamada de Seattle, ni siquiera de quien se trataba, ya que la única persona que lo sabía era Margaret, que junto al resto del servicio, esperaban ansiosas en la casa..

- Pero ¿quién la llamó? - preguntó furioso, algo le decía que todo rondaba en función a esa misteriosa llamada…

- Claro Rose, no te preocupes… te avisaremos con lo que sea, gracias hija - oyó que decía su tío..

En ese preciso instante, Edward recordó la extraña conversación que había mantenido con Bella en la habitación segundos antes de que lo sacaran... _"Michael… Michael Newton…" ,"Rose…", "Bella… no hables, no..", " Díselo, él fue…" _

- No puede ser…- musitó llevándose las manos a sus cabellos y mesándolos con ansiedad, se levantó repentinamente y caminando hacia su tío le preguntó si era Rose la que estaba al teléfono.

Carlisle asintió mirándolo con curiosidad - ¿qué pasa Edward? - preguntó confuso..

- Déjame hablar con ella, por favor - le pidió Edward sintiendo como algo se le revolvía en su interior; ahora todo comenzaba a cuadrar y no pudo evitar que la rabia se apoderase de él. Si su sospechas se confirmaban, tendría unas duras palabras con ella..

- Necesito saber si fue ella quién llamó a Bella - le confesó a su tio..

- Estas diciendo que la llamada lo provocó, Edward, eso …eso no puede..

- Si, sí lo que le dijeron fue algo que la impactó y solo hay una persona que puede llegar a decirle algo así - le dijo con los ojos rojos de ira. - Sólo pásamela, por favor - le suplicó.

Carlisle le cedió el teléfono y en el acto, Edward se lo arrebató.

- Rosalie - dijo con un tono exigente. - ¿ Tú fuiste la que la llamaste, verdad?

- _Edward… lo siento mucho _- se disculpó Rosalie que se notaba rota al otro lado de la línea.. La ira que lo estaba consumiendo se desvaneció al oír lo culpable que sentía y no puedo más que susurrar conteniendo de nuevo las lágrimas...

- ¿Cómo has podido, Rose, sabías su estado, cómo has podido?.

Rosalie rompió a llorar desconsoladamente ante la acusación dolida y decepcionada de Edward, y no podía negárselo, ella no lo quiso hacer pero para el FBI que trataban el caso, era de suma importancia volver a interrogar a Bella..

- _Lo siento... lo siento... yo les dije que no era el momento adecuado, pero insistieron, Edward_. - intentó excusarse.

- ¿Por qué ahora, Rose?- consiguió decir entre sollozos..

- _Porque lo ha vuelto hacer Edward, ha atacado a otra chica, y créeme, hasta que demos con él… Bella correrá peligro.- _le confesó finalmente entre sollozos. Esa era una información confidencial, pero se sentía en deuda por lo que su llamada había provocado.

- Igualmente está corriendo peligro… - no pudo evitar gritarle mientras su voz se entrecortaba. - Ahora mismo mi niña esta luchando por su vida… y por la de nuestro hijo… - no lo pudo soportar más y rompió a llorar.

- _Edward, lo siento tanto, no sabes cuanto lo lamento. Yo…¡maldita sea!, no tenia que ser así… lo siento..lo siento..lo siento… _- se disculpaba si es que eso era posible..

- Lo sé Rose, se que tú no querías esto, siento haberte hablado así - le dijo Edward conteniendo de nuevo el llanto.

- _Edward. No sé que decir, me siento tan culpable y ese maldito indeseable que sigue tras ella…- _dijo sin darse cuenta..

- ¿Qué… qué quieres decir…?- preguntó en un susurro conteniendo las lágrimas.

- _Edward…- _susurró Rosalie mientras se debatía en decirle la verdad o dejarlo ahí..

- Por favor Rosalie, ¿qué es lo que pasó?.

- _Edward, no creo que debas de sabe…_

- ¡Me lo debes Rose! - le exigió con voz firme y demandante tragándose las lágrima - ni siquiera sé sí la razón de mi vida regresara de entre esas puertas… me lo debes… - le dijo conteniendo el dolor que ese simple pensamiento le provocaba.

- _Ha vuelto a recrear la violación de Bella, Edward, el mismo lugar, el cuerpo fue encontrado en la misma posición en la que se halló a Bella, la crueldad era extrema, la única diferencia… que la chica, en esta ocasión, era una menor.. - _le contaba ella.

Edward, estupefacto, escuchaba lo que Rose le decía. Y aún oyéndola, no llegaba a imaginar la gravedad del asunto.

- _¿No lo entiendes verdad? _- le preguntó Rose al sentir su silencio - _está obsesionado con ella, Edward y es por eso que Bella debe de decir de una vez quien fue, por su propio bien y por el de otras chicas que, como no lo paremos, seguirán siendo sus victimas._

- Pero… ¿por qué ahora?, hace más de un año… ¿porqué? - preguntó ansioso comenzando a tomar conciencia de lo que Rose le iba diciendo.

- _No estamos seguros Edward, pero creemos que él, de alguna manera, la acechaba; igual era cuestión de tiempo que volviera atacarla, eso es muy probable en victimas de violación, sus agresores, si es personal, se obsesionan y suelen reincidir. Personalmente pienso, que el hecho de que os hayáis mudado a sido el detonante, él dejó de verla, de pronto ella desapareció y ya no volvió y eso ha provocado que busque a alguien similar. -_ le aclaró.

- Pero… pero dices que es una menor… Bella no era..

- _Pero era virgen, Edward, ese hombre es un enfermo y ha buscado a una joven que aparentemente se parece a Bella y que supuestamente mantendría su virginidad.._

- Y sabiendo que ese perturbado pretende hacerle daño, ¿aún queréis que regrese? - le espetó apretando los dientes.

- _Edward, no haría falta que volviese si nos dijese de una vez quien es, pero Bella se niega a colaborar, por eso, quieren que vuelva, quieren presionarla con las imágenes, se que suena duro, pero necesitan que reaccione, que se de cuenta que su silencio no solo no la ayuda a ella, sino que hará que otras chicas sufran lo mismo que ella sufrió_..

Fue mientras la escuchaba que recordó de nuevo ese nombre. _"Michael Newton" " "díselo, él fue…"- ¡_Dios mío! - exclamó Edward al ser conciente de la información tan valiosa que poseía. - Yo sé quién fue, Rose, ella… Bella… - un escalofrío le recorrió al recordad como ella trataba con dificultad decir el nombre de su agresor, - Rose, yo se el nombre, Bella me lo ha confesado antes de…- de pronto, otro escalofrío le recorrió, antes de cerrar lo ojos, pensó, ella no estaba segura en regresar y por eso se lo dijo. De nuevo su corazón dejó de latir.

- ¿_Qué..Edward_…?- le preguntó ansiosa Rose desde el otro lado de la línea.

-Te dice algo el nombre de Michael Newton - musitó Edward casi conteniendo el aliento. - Fue lo último que digo Bella… - confesó sintiendo como el nudo estrangulaba sus palabras.

- _¡Maldito, hijo de puta!.. ¡Lo sabía, sabia que había sido él…! _- maldijo Rosalie entre dientes. - _Edward, gracias..- _dijo finalmente conteniendo la rabia. - _Te aseguro que lo haré pagar, ese cabrón no verá la luz del sol, te lo juro_ - le dijo totalmente convencida.

- Pero.. ¿ya sabes quién es? - le preguntó Edward sintiendo su cuerpo temblar de ira.

- _Y tú también..- _le aseguró. - _Era su jefe, Edward, el maldito era su jefe, el editor_…- le confesó finalmente hirviendo de ira.

Edward se quedó impactado; era su jefe, su antiguo jefe; repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza. En ese momento, retorno al día en el que, totalmente desesperado por su desaparición, había ido a preguntar a la editorial por el paradero de Bella, y los muy cínicos le dijeron que no sabían nada, que se había despedido el día anterior. ¿Cómo no sospechó de él?, en el otro empleo no tenían constancia de nada ¿por qué despedirse de un empleo y de otro no?, todos esos interrogantes llegaron a su mente golpeándolo y de pronto, una arcada le sobrevino obligándolo a corre hasta una papelera donde vacío, sin poder remediarlo, el contenido de su estomago.

Todos se levantaron exaltados al ver la reacción de Edward; habían estado pendiente de la conversación sin llegar a intervenir, intentando , cada uno a su manera, interpretar lo que estaba sucediendo.

- Edward… Edward hijo, ¿qué te ocurre? - gritó Connie que no tardó en llegar a él y pasar una consoladora mano en su espalda.

Edward consiguió incorporase y con los ojos hinchados la miró con la intención de contarles, pero en ese mismo instante, las puertas se abrieron de golpe.

Todos giraron irremediablemente la vista hacia ese lugar, se podría asegurar que todos contenían el aliento, que sus corazones latían ansiosos y preocupados al unísono, a la espera de una noticia, de una sola noticia…

Edward, al igual que el resto, dejó de respirar al oír ese sonido, no podría decir si era conciente o no de lo que estaba ocurriendo, sólo era capaz de hacer una cosa.. Rezar, implorar mentalmente para que su pequeña lo hubiese superado, que su pequeño, lo hubiese superado, que su pequeña familia no lo abandonase…

- ¿Señor Cullen….? - la voz del doctor sonó sin emoción alguna. Edward fijó sus ojos suplicantes en él sintiendo una escalofrío espeluznante al ver parte de la bata del doctor manchada de sangre.

- Aquí...- contestó a penas con un hilo de voz…

- Acompáñeme…

Continuará…

* * *

N/A.

No tengo palabras, sólo unas ganas locas de llorar. Sé que ahora mismo me odiareis, pero ya lo dije una vez, esta historia parece escribirse sola; este capítulo lo hice entre lágrimas, os lo prometo, sentía tan profundamente su dolor, sus temores… me parte el alma verlo así… y mi pequeña Bella…¡maldito Mike Newton y todos los que son de esa calaña!.

Es sin duda injusto que otra chica tenga que sufrir en manos de un depravado para que las otras victimas se decidan denunciar a su agresor, especialmente, si este es conocido, pero la realidad es esa en la mayoría de los casos. El temor, por desgracia, sólo es vencido por la culpa… Pero para mi no son culpables, nadie puede culparlas por ser humanas…

AGRADECIMIENTO

Alicia; Ana; ammyriddle; Crystal Butterfly92; Pam3.C.S; Shibubi; Li; mairethchiba; Danae allen; Nataliaright;Marina Cullen87; VICKY08; arrianna mansen; themis78,Claudi17; EdithCullen; Dreams Hunter; L'Amelie; sophia18; Lucimell; Kute-Chan; Jolie Cullen; Yasmin-Cullen; Cullen Vigo, crismery; lexa0619; Vale; Kalikw; pekascullen; Impossible love; Milhoja; EdwardKaname; Kira masen; Pao; LUCYarg; titaangel30; KarlaMasenRossSalvatoreCullen; Chemita; beluchiss; alijas1002; Kahtzathroph-VK; madaswan; Ara Cullen; ImPoly; Aleisa Black; Nicole Alexa Cullen; Salyluna; Anónimo; Kellys; Danika20; isabela91; ; Aiiram; Tania Solis; deandramari; Paolastef; Elyta; Iare; Kapri-SatrawwBerries; Angye; ChayoRCM; TinaCullenSwan; Tata XOXO; Idta; carlita16; Katlyn Cullen; Ely Cullen M; NuRySh; Aspasie29; Emma Isabella de Cullen; Yevi08; Aime Cullen; nany87; Lauri R; carmen Cullen 116; Leila Cullen Masen; AleLupis; larosaderosas; rebenkita; yoya11; green'splace; vanscat; Noelle XD; mariclau; delitah cullen; Jos WeasleyC; bellaliz; yolabertay; msteppa; Ericastelo; lucia2176; lili2543; MgCullen; PattyQ; alliebebe; Johis.U; -Tsukino; ADICULLEN; sophie cullen swan; EmilioLT; FENIXGIRL83; calalis; MillaPattzn; Lynn;Smile79; Maiy; CullenKika16; MyGypsyPauletta; Lorena; Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen;Yose; Ally Mansen; Karin Cullen; Pilar ralip; Edward-Bella-Manson; Yeya Cullen; Jorgi; AbbyNicole; Jesiry Beaitaly; LienCullenPotter;Adry; Carmen Cullen; audreybaldacci; Patrinix; chikiday; BiankisMasen; Nikki Swan; Klaiva;Sandra1; Laura Castiblanco; BeeLaDarcy; solangegonzalez; maireth SM cullen; Joss Alvarado; XkanakoX; roscidius cullen; nafcullen; fabi91; LeidaJim; princesaamy; Kahah; Mon de Cullen; the rainbowgirl; cecy wayland; hilarycullen17; Suiza19; VanpiresDoItBetter; rubygloomsp; Addy Ortiz; MillaPattzn; Luz Cullen Chiva; ileidan; eli1901; Nardillita; Twilighter930; Yeray; TinaCullenSwan; ZAVACULLEN; NinnaCullen;CINTIA EL NEMER; Beth71; miraura ; Mapi Hale; Genesis Torres; gracie Alexa; Elu-QuiDieuExalter; julimechitas; supattisondecullen; Edward Cullen's Pauli; Angie C Cullen ; Naobi Chan; Fran Cullen Masen; Julimuliluli De Cullen; BETTY CULLEN; fantwilight1; Kiran Masen; Maxipau; Kitty678; jaavii; NADUSOLE; Natasha Granger; twifanMarie; xelatwi; Lola; MaryC24; Jaslice Hale Cullen; Yulibar; paz15; Maya Cullen Masen; Pamela Cullen S; TGKiran; Karen O'Shea; tlebd; Klaxi; BKss; Estefaiaalicecullen; ROXXI88;WeRa CuLleN;Vyda; JiaoMalu; Nikkioo; FABME; Paaameeelaaa; Bella Masen86; sisi bunny; Magtam1830; Ebrume; Lauriss; Estrie; Libelula19; Wawis cullen; Adry'XoxO; AleCullenn; Andreiita-crepuZ; Ludwika Cullen; jhkkhmm; Cristina; Carol; paz15;Paolita93; Dama89;lEOna gUAraNi CUllEN SWan; anónimo;annimo but con estilo; annabolena; aridkell12; fantwiligh1; Dulcynea; Ginegine; Lizzie Cullen Black; Samy Cullen Black; chloe patt; AnnieKP; PriScElLa9; Sayuri1980; maria; Allie Brandon Whitlock; YuliBar; Branstone Rose; ISACOBO; Haeliithaa; M1979; mgcb; Alex;maría andreina; Gabii; Twistofcrazy; ThoraPoison; KarenPattzCullen; lizitablackswan; Magdi Malfoy; Carito; Mrs P and C; Anybuff; Piita Masen; MissBennetDarcy; Jane000; Angie Masen; Jazmin Li; lissette cullen flores; Nani; beakis; BlackCullen; veritoxs; Ja; and Cullen; Lyhaane'Swan; Maya Cullen Masen; Nessa610; Medialuna; CristellaWolfe; Ninaa; AlejandraZJofre; Gehry-Girl; cutita; Cherrie; Valeriax100pre; Gocha; GoAskEmily; Tamyren; Cecy; Gocha; ShiningSmile; Marceela Mac; frances-k; NAIARA23; Poemusician; Saha Denali; ; a1n1i1t1a1; JessMPattison; MGLR; MELI8114; marie Cullen; miriam gilabert; Love Sex Bellward; Tutzy Cullen; Cynthia jr; Vilma Gomez; YeIcY LEaNe SwAnSEa; BET; Andysuperchula; alejahincapié; RociodePeru; Ariadne 99; Nikipattz; Tamy Masen Cullen; Dulce Isabela 7; Camifanning ; Karitho; Toat86; Molly M94; coky cullen espaa; marianareyna; Alexandra015; VictoriamariaHalle; Alejandra; catitacullen; jupy; anybella; AVampireYouCan'tSweatOut; Alisea; ale cullen; Belewyn; Sieg 93; andreajrr; mar91;RomyRob; IngriiD; Dra. Laly; ABYS; Aidee; Sandrah23; Leslycan.

Espero que no se me haya olvidado nadie ¡por Dios!, si es así, hacédmelo saber. ¡Bienvenidas, nuevas lectoras!

Abys, Aidee, Sandrah23; me alegra muchísimo que os esté gustando la historia, es un placer para mi conoceros al fin. Aún faltan algunos capis, pero esto sin duda estás llegando a su recta final, ojalá las otras chicas que leen en silencio se animen al igual que vosotras. Un beso guapísimas.

Gracias por vuestros rr, por las alertas, por los favoritos y por supuesto a mis lectoras silenciosas…

Y mis niñas preciosas, que ya alcanzamos la cantidad de 4.684 rr… os lo agradezco en el alma.

Reques… a llorar nos toca, no me cierren las puertas del club en represarías ( Noe, con ojitos tristes).

BeeLaDarcy: Gracias por tu portada, cielo, es bien linda y no sabes lo emocionada que me sentí al saber que mi historia te inspiró. Eres un sol...

Y chicas, podrán ver la portada en mi perfil, quién se anime a crear imagenes o portadas, lo que queráis, con gusto lo añadiré a mi perfil. Siéntanse en confianza. ¿Sabéis lo que sería chulo?, poner imagenes a todos los capis.

Bueno chicas, espero que os haya gustado y ya saben…¡NOS VEMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO!... No guardéis aún los clinex.

Un abrazo enorme a todas, os quiero mucho … HASTA PRONTO …

Besitos!

/(^_^)\ saraes.


	51. Chapter 51

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos,.. ¡ya quisiera!,.. son de la fantástica S. Meyer, yo, simplemente , los tomo prestados para soñar con ellos….pero la trama y algunos de ellos si…

* * *

¡Hola, mis niñas preciosas!… aquí estoy de vuelta… y como siempre, espero que os guste!…

* * *

¡Disfrutadlo!

* * *

LI.

_- Acompáñeme…_

Nada más oír esa palabra, Edward volvió su rostro alarmado hacia su familia, que en el mismo estado ansioso que él, lo miraban con aprensión. Edward tragó en seco sintiendo como su corazón palpitaba de tal manera, que sentía como cada latido le golpeaba en la sien.

Sin proferir ni una sola palabra, acompañó al doctor hasta la consulta. Éste le pidió que tomara asiento, al igual que hizo él.

Edward seguía sin decir palabra; en un estado extremadamente angustioso, miró al doctor que con una parsimonia insultante, se tomó su tiempo para fijar los ojos en él.

- Señor Cullen…- lo llamó provocando que Edward dejara de respirar debatiéndose entre escuchar o no, lo que ese hombre, totalmente impasible a su estado anímico, pretendía decirle -… acaba de convertirse en padre de un hermoso varón - le dijo finalmente.

Edward, que hasta ese momento había retenido el aire en sus pulmones, lo dejó escapar junto a un sollozo involuntario mientras su labio comenzaba a temblar.

- Aunque….

Inmediatamente, sus latidos se aceleraron. ¡No!, gritaba mentalmente temiendo escuchar lo peor… - Bella… - se escapó de entre sus labios con una voz temblorosa mientras su corazón se iba rompiendo a cada segundo que pasaba..

- Tranquilícese, Señor Cullen - le pidió el doctor al ver el estado nervioso del hombre que tenía delante.- Su esposa ha sido una luchadora, ahora mismo está en reanimación.

Edward volvió a respirar tras oír la mejor noticia que le habían dado en toda su vida… sin poder evitarlo, un sollozo brotó de sus labios mientras miles de lágrima comenzaron a empapar su rostro sin vergüenza ninguna. - Gracias doctor… - murmuró mientras trataba de secar sus lágrimas - Gracias…- repetía una vez más mientras sentía como el alma volvía de nuevo a su cuerpo.

- No me las de, amigo. - le contestó el doctor.. - Lamento decirle que tanto la madre como el niño aún no están fuera de peligro - le informó manteniendo una conducta profesional.

- ¿Qué…? - de nuevo el aire se atoró en sus pulmones..

- La señora Cullen ha perdido mucha sangre durante la intervención y hemos tenido que practicarle una transfusión, hemos restablecido el flujo natural pero tenemos que esperar a que despierte para evaluarla… - Edward suspiró entrecortadamente.

- ¿Y mi hijo…? - preguntó con un hilo de voz, sintiendo la misma ansiedad.

- Su hijo a presentado deficiencia respiratoria, es algo común en los niños que nacen prematuros, ahora mismo está siendo atendido en la UCI Neonatal. - Edward cerró los ojos con fuerza y respiró entrecortadamente sintiendo como el corazón se le estrujaba una vez más. ¿Esto tenía que ser una pesadilla?, ¿cómo era posible que todo le ocurriera a ellos?, ¿qué mal habían hecho para merecer tanto sufrimiento?, se preguntaba mientras nuevas lágrimas volvían a correr por su rostro. - Pero aunque me hubiese gustado darle otra noticia, no desespere Señor Cullen, estoy completamente seguro que saldrán adelante…

Edward sollozó de manera involuntaria al oírlo, sólo había algo que ansiaba y era ver a sus esposa y a su hijo. Necesitaba con urgencia verlos para no perder completamente la cordura ante tanto dolor…

- Puedo verlos…- apenas musitó tragando una vez más el nudo formado en su garganta.

- Sólo podrá estar unos minutos, un poco más con su esposa - Edward volvió a suspirar entrecortadamente a la mención de su esposa. - Señor Cullen… - dijo el doctor que sin que Edward se diese cuenta, se había levantado y estaba a su lado. - No pierda la esperaza. Es una buena noticia, lo han superado que es lo más importante.

- Gracias…- apenas musitó..

- Sígame, le llevaré a conocer a su pequeño.

Edward siguió al doctor por varios pasillos sintiendo como su corazón latía dolorosamente bajo su pecho a cada paso; tenía ganas de gritar, de sacar a fuera toda la opresión que llevaba dentro pero no podía, sólo podía seguir sintiendo esa sensación de angustia en la boca del estomago. Al llegar a la unidad de neonatos del hospital, una enfermera le facilitó la bata, la mascara, el gorro y la funda de los zapatos que tenía que llevar para evitar ningún tipo de contagio a los bebés...

Todo su cuerpo se estremeció al entrar en aquella habitación donde varias incubadoras, contenían pequeños cuerpecitos conectados a una infinidad de cables..

De nuevo respiró entrecortadamente mientras escuchaba como unas suaves notas musicales fluían por el aire, lo que le hizo fruncir el entrecejo.

- Es agradable para los bebés y también beneficioso. - le aclaró el doctor con una sonrisa al notar su desconcierto. -¡sígame!, le presentaré a su hijo, Señor Cullen - le ánimo mientras se acercaba a una de las incubadora y allí… con los ojos cerrados, con unos parchecitos pegados a su pequeño pecho y con unos finos tubitos introducidos en su pequeña naricita… estaba el bebé más hermoso que había visto en su vida… Su bebé…

De nuevo unas lágrimas comenzaron a humedecer sus ojos mientras, tembloroso, se acercaba a la urna de cristal que mantenía protegido a su bebé…- Eres… eres precioso… - musitó sintiendo como las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar involuntariamente de sus ojos hasta llegar a la comisura de sus labios…

En ese preciso momento y como si lo hubiese escuchado, el pequeño Edward movió los deditos de su mano provocando que Edward sonriera entre lágrimas y le diera un vuelco el corazón...- Hola Edward… - le saludó tragando el nudo que tenía en su garganta…- se fuerte campeón, se fuerte mi niño..- musitaba con el corazón desgarrado. El pecho del pequeño Eddie se expandía y contraía a una velocidad, que para Edward, era alarmante y con temor, miro al doctor que no tardó en aclararle.

-Es normal que su respiración sea más agitada, no se preocupe. Este muchachote es todo un campeón, y enseguida alcanzará el nivel de surfactante necesario para que sus pulmones no colapsen, aunque… - se pausó para mirar al bebé - …igual tendremos que esperar la evolución en los siguientes siete días, son los de alto riesgo - lo miró con preocupación - Señor Cullen…

- Edward, llámeme Edward, por favor… - le pidió sin apartar ni un solo segundo la mirada de su hijo sintiendo una aprensión en el pecho al verlo tan indefenso, con todos eso cables conectados a él, tan pequeñito…

- Edward…- repitió el doctor - lo que verdaderamente me preocupa, es el estado de sus esposa.

De nuevo esas palabras le hizo mirarlo alarmado.

- Aunque, hasta que no despierte no podremos evaluarla adecuadamente… esa presión arterial y las transfusiones de sangre pueden…

- ¿Puede morir…? - preguntó con un hilo de voz interrumpiéndolo.

- No permitiremos que ocurra eso, Edward, no lo permitiremos…- le aseguró dándole una palmada en la espalda. Hasta ese momento no había mostrado ninguna emoción…

.

.

.

Edward dejó escapar de nuevo el aire de los pulmones, mientras miraba a través del cristal el cuerpo inmóvil de su princesa. Una vez más un sollozo se escapó de sus labios mientras apoyaba su frente al cristal y con voz temblorosa… susurró su nombre.

- Bella… mi amor - su voz apenas era un susurró. Sus ojos la observaba tras una cortina de lágrimas. Era tanto el dolor, tanto el miedo… que su llanto brotó sin poder evitarlo.

Tras tomarse unos minutos para dejar fuera esa desesperación, entró lentamente y se posicionó a su lado.

Bella permanecía dormida, con unos cables conectado a sus fosas nasales proporcionándole el oxigeno adecuado, a sus brazos llegaban unos sueros y mantenía los parches, al igual que su pequeño, pegados a su pecho y sus hombros.

Con mucho cuidado de no tocar nada, se acercó a ella hasta dejar un suave y necesitado beso en su frente.

- Bella, mi amor - musitó tragándose las lágrimas que volvieron a brotar. - vuelve a mi, princesa…- susurró presionando una vez más sus labios contra su frente. - no faltes a tu palabra, te necesito mi amor - su voz sonó distorsionada a causa del llanto que trataba de ahogar. - te necesitamos…

Pero Bella parecía no oírlo, su cuerpo permanecía inmóvil, inerte, apenas el lento vaivén de su pecho evidenciaba que respiraba.

- Bella…- volvió a susurrar mientras tomaba su delicada mano y la apretaba..- Tienes que volver para conocer a nuestro pequeño… - decía rezando para que lo oyese y estuviera donde estuviera, corriera para volver.- …es tan hermoso mi amor, y te necesita tanto… no nos dejes Bella. Se fuerte princesa, no nos dejes…

- Es la hora Edward - le avisó el doctor para que saliese. - No te preocupes, cuidaremos bien de ella y si hay algún cambio no tardaremos en avisarle..

Edward sintió como todo su cuerpo se aflojaba con el solo pensamiento de dejarla ahí, pero sabía que no podía estar, y con el alma en los pies, le dio un último beso antes de salir…

Nada más cruzar las puertas que de nuevo lo llevaba junto a sus familiares, Edward se derrumbó..

- Edward…- musitó Esme sobrecogida al ver como su sobrino se dejaba caer sin pronunciar palabras en uno de los sillones y comenzaba a llorar como un niño pequeño… - ¡Edward, por Dios…!- le obligó a mirarla - dinos que todo ha salido bien - su voz se rompió cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar desesperadamente de sus ojos - ¡Edward…Edward…!- lo zarandeaba - ¿Dónde está Bella, dónde está el bebé…? - dijo cada vez con menos intensidad ya que su voz se fusionó con su llanto.

Carlisle corrió a sujetar a su esposa que perdiendo las fuerzas comenzó a caer arrodillada y desesperada ante su sobrino..

En ese momento, Edward reaccionó y corrió a sujetarla - Están… han superado el parto… - fue lo único capaz de proferir..

Todos en la sala, que hasta ese momento habían contenido el aire, respiraron con alivio..

- Pero no están bien…- consiguió decir tragándose la lágrimas mirando a su Tía, - los dos están en peligro todavía - su voz se entrecortaba a causa del llanto - no quiero perderlos tía, dime que no voy a perderlos , por favor… - gritó mirando hacia arriba, - ¡devuélvemelos! - gritaba desesperado hacia un ser superior.

Connie y Esme se abrazaron a él totalmente empapadas en lágrimas, mientras Carlisle y Bernie veían la escena aguantando el nudo en la garganta…

Las horas comenzaron a sucederse y el cansancio comenzó a hacer mella en ellos, Connie y Bernie se despidieron para volver a la casa, aunque iban totalmente ensombrecidos y sobrecogidos.. Carlisle obligó a Esme que lo acompañase a la cafetería para tomar algo, ya que llevaban más de diez horas en el hospital sin probar bocado..

La incertidumbre se mezclaba con el dolor y Edward, con una presión en el pecho, no dejaba de mirar hacia la puerta tras la cual, tanto su pequeño como su princesa, seguían debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte. Rogándole a Dios para poder estar con ellos pronto.

- Toma hijo - le dijo Carlisle ofreciéndole un café. Esme volvió a sentarse a su lado con las ojeras marcadas de tanto llorar y suspiró entrecortadamente.

- Gracias…- apenas musitó tomando el vaso y mecánicamente se lo llevó a los labios.

- ¿Y cómo es…?- preguntó de pronto Carlisle sentándose en el sillón de enfrente.

- ¿Qué…? - atinó a contestar Edward..

- El nuevo miembro de la familia - dijo con sincero convencimiento.

Edward sintió como de nuevo las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos. Esme abrió los ojos, que por unos minutos había cerrado, al escucharlos hablar. En todo el tiempo, el temor por lo que pudiera pasar les había hecho olvidar que un nuevo Cullen había llegado a la familia y con sumo interés, fijó sus ojos en su sobrino.

- Es… es el bebé más hermoso que existe en el mundo - dijo sintiendo como una lágrima furtiva corría libre por su mejilla. - Es tan pequeñito y tan rosado… - una pequeña sonrisa comenzó a formase en sus labios mientras de sus ojos seguían brotando las lágrimas - su boquita es pequeñita y sus pestañas… - suspiró entrecortadamente -… son igualitas a las de su mamá… - al decir esto, de nuevo un sollozo brotó de sus labios..

- Verás como todo sale bien, Edward - le animó su tío apretando fuerte su mano, - ya habéis superado con creces la cota de sufrimiento, Dios no permitirá que pierdas a tu familia de nuevo, hijo… verás como no - decía intentando convencerse él mismo..

- Es cierto cariño - susurró Esme atrayéndolo de nuevo a sus brazos - Dios no lo puede permitir…

Siguieron pasando las horas y seguían sin llegar noticias del ellos. Esme permanecía recostada en uno de los sillones junto a Carlisle que con la cabeza totalmente apoyada en el respaldo, mantenía los ojos cerrados.

De pronto el móvil de Edward comenzó a sonar. Perezosamente lo tomó y se sorprendió al ver un número desconocido. Se debatió en tomar la llamada o no, pero necesitaba despejarse un poco y con determinación, la recibió.

- ¿Diga? - preguntó.

- _Edward, Edward Cullen _- la voz de un hombre al otro lado de la línea le sorprendió.

- Si, soy yo, ¿quién es usted? - preguntó con curiosidad sin llegar apartar la vista de la puerta..

- _Soy Nahuel _- contestó. Edward por un instante se tensó, pero entonces recordó la promesa que había hecho a su esposa y volviendo a sentir sus ojos arder, contestó:

- Hola, Nahuel - Su respiración se sentía agitada.

- _Perdona que te moleste, Edward… _- la voz de Nahuel se sentía incómoda - _pero… estoy tratando de hablar con Bella desde ayer y no.._

- Estamos en el hospital - le contestó con un hilo de voz interrumpiéndolo.- Bella está en el hospital - de nuevo un nudo se le formó en la garganta.

- _¡Qué!, ¡en el hospital! _- la voz de Nahuel se escuchó alarmada.

- Bella ha tenido un parto prematuro - atinó a contestar sintiendo de nuevo la opresión en su pecho..

- _¡Dios, mío! ¿y cómo están, están bien? _- preguntó Nahuel con ansiedad..

- No lo están, Nahuel… - le confesó Edward con la voz entrecortada. - No lo están, mi Bells… mi Bells aún no están seguro de que pueda superarlo y mi niño… - un sollozó brotó espontáneamente de sus labios - mi niño está en una incubadora - terminó diciendo mientras dejaba escapar libremente el llanto que le estrangulaba la garganta.

- ¡_No! _- profirió Nahuel del otro lado de la línea - _Edward… lo siento, lo siento mucho…- _se lamentó tragando el nudo que al igual que a Edward se le había formado en la garganta..

- Lo sé Nahuel, gracias - musitó.

- _Edward, yo…- _intentó hablar Nahuel pero Edward le interrumpió.

- Nahuel, sé que no me he portado bien contigo y que no merezco nada de tu parte - le susurró tragándose las lágrimas - pero… se que a Bella le encantaría verte… si llega a despertar… - la voz le falló al decir lo último.

-_¡Qué!, ¡claro que va a despertad, Edward, no lo dudes ni un solo segundo! _- le dijo intentando animarle..

- Eso espero Nahuel, eso espero - musitó Edward - ¿Vendrás? - le pidió en un susurró.

- _No te quepa la menor duda… amigo. _- le dijo finalmente.

- Gracias Nahuel, gracias por no tener en cuenta mi trato…- se disculpó Edward

- _No te preocupes Edward, para mi no ha tenido importancia, era comprensible_.

- Gracias. Llama en cuanto aterrices, enviaré a alguien a buscarte.

- _Gracias Edward, esto significa mucho para mí. _- confesó Nahuel notablemente emocionado. - _Oye…- _preguntó tímidamente - _¿te importaría que llevase a mi novia?._

Edward sonrió al recordar la conversación que había tenido aquella vez con Bella - No, claro que no, será un placer conoceros al fin. - le contestó sinceramente.

- _No tardaremos amigo, y ojalá que cuando llegue, tengas una buena noticia que darme_.

- Ojalá - contestó él antes de despedirse y cortar con la llamada..

En ese preciso instante, una enfermera lo llamó.

- Señor Cullen, - le dijo con una dulce voz

- ¡Si ! - exclamó Edward sintiendo de nuevo, como su corazón latía a mil por hora.

- El doctor me ha pedido que le busque. ¡Acompáñeme! - le invitó la enfermera..

Tras despedirse de sus tíos, llegó a la consulta en la que horas antes había estado.

El doctor , sin más preámbulo, le puso al día de la buena noticia. Su esposa había despertado. Edward respiró aliviado al oírlo pero la seriedad en su rostro le hizo temer otra vez..

- Edward - lo nombró llamando su atención - te he hecho llamar porque, el estado de su esposa sigue siendo preocupante. Nada más despertad comenzó a llamarlo, se alteró bastante y hemos tenido que administrarle otra pequeña dosis de sedante. - Edward mantenía fija su mirada en el doctor mientras sentía una vez mas encogerse su corazón. - Le hemos informado de lo de su hijo, y que usted no tardaría en llegar pero entonces algo extraño a ocurrido, de estar sumamente alterada ha pasado a un estado casi catatónico. A fijado la vista en un punto y no deja de decir, "_es mi culpa, es mi culpa_".

Edward sumamente preocupado frunció el entrecejo al oírlo. Por su cabeza pasaron imágenes de aquella chica desolada que miraba ensimismada a través del escaparate de su café; todo su cuerpo, su postura, su semblante… era el de una chica dejando pasar sus días, sin derecho a disfrutarlo, esperando que en uno de esos, ella misma dejara su miserable e insustancial vida y su cuerpo se estremeció al pensar que de nuevo, Bella adquiría esa postura.

- Se que son momentos muy duros, Edward, pero no pierda la esperanza, ahora necesita ser fuerte por los dos, consiga que su mujer reaccione…

Edward caminó hasta llegar a la habitación dónde habían trasladado a Bella. Durante el trayecto, no dejó de darle vueltas a todo lo que el doctor le había dicho y aunque se sentía contento porque su princesa había superado otra prueba más, sabía que le quedaba la peor, no sólo el tener que afrontar que su pequeño no podía estar junto a ella, sino a las consecuencias que esa maldita llamada tendría sobre ella…

Nada más llegó, se dejó apoyar sobre el marco de la puerta mientras la observaba, aunque se moría de ganas de correr hacia ella y abrazarla, dándole gracias a Dios por devolvérsela, sabía que ella aún no estaba del todo con él y no quería asustarla. Ella permanecía en silencio, como había dicho el doctor, mirando a un punto indeterminado; su cara hizo una mueca de dolor pero… ni aún así, dejó de mirar hacia ese abismo que la atrapaba. Podría jurar que escuchaba todas las voces de su cabeza. Ella se culpaba, se culpaba de todo, de haber callado, de haber permitido que otra chica pasase por lo mismo que había pasado ella y ahora, también se culpaba de que su pequeño estuviera luchando por sobrevivir.

Una nueva mueca de dolor en la cara de ella, le hizo salir de su propio pensamiento y lentamente, acortó la distancia que lo llevaba a ella.

Bella estaba tan perdida en sus propios pensamientos, que ni cuenta se dio de que él estaba a su lado y allí, a tan solo unos centímetros de ella, puedo ver las señales de su laborioso parto.

En su siempre inmaculada cara, dos enromes ojeras ensombrecían su ya apagada mirada; de sus ojos corrían lágrimas silenciosa, de sus labios no se escapaba sonido alguno, solo unos entrecortados suspiros y unos casi inaudibles siseos de dolor.

Edward sintió como su corazón se encogía al ver como ella, distraídamente, seguía acariciando su ya no tan abultado vientre. Y sin poder evitarlo, llevó su mano hacia la de ella para detener el movimiento..

Bella cabeceó lentamente ante su toque y… con dificultad, clavo su deslucidos y atormentados ojos en los de él.

- Hola princesa…- musitó Edward mirándola con emoción. - hola mi amor.. - volvió a musitar acortando las distancias que lo separaban de sus labios necesitando sentirlos de nuevo.

Bella sintió como todo volvía a revolverse dentro de ella al contacto de esos suaves labios que tanto necesitaba y bajo ellos, comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

- Ha sido por mi culpa - murmuraba entre llanto aún con los labios de Edward pegados a los suyos.. - mi bebé… quiero a mi bebé…. Yo tengo la culpa - seguía llorando.

Edward no pudo evitar sumarse a su dolor, pero no estaba dispuesto en dejar que ella se encerrara de nuevo. - Tu no tienes la culpa de nada mi amor, cómo puedes pensar eso, si has conseguido que nuestro hijo salga adelante y tu permaneces aquí conmigo, como prometiste - le susurraba tratando de contener su propio llanto, inútilmente..

- Quiero a mi bebé, Edward…. necesito ver a mi bebé… tráeme a mi bebé… - Bella totalmente destrozada rogaba por lo que toda madre quiere, tener a su pequeño entre sus brazos. - Es por mi culpa… yo tengo la culpa … mi bebé… mi bebé...- su llanto desperado era desgarrador.

- No digas eso mi amor, tu no tienes la culpa de nada y el pequeño Eddie está esperando por ti, tienes que ser fuerte, no te hundas ahora, princesa, Eddie y yo te necesitamos. - le susurraba Edward tratando de calmarla mientras la sujetaba fuerte contra su pecho y le dejaba mil besos por su rostro totalmente empapado de lágrimas..

Así permanecieron largo rato, los dos descargando el dolor y el miedo que sentían, los dos apoyados el uno en el otro. Hasta que un nuevo siseó de dolor brotó de los labios de Bella…

- ¿Qué pasa mi niña, te duele? - musitó Edward desesperado, lo que daría por estar pasando él lo que estaba sufriendo ella.. Ella elevó su rostro al oírlo y fijó sus asustados ojos en el, sin poder ocultar el dolor en ellos. - lo sé mi niña.. Sé que te duele pero pronto pasará… Edward no tardó en avisar a la enfermera que en dos minutos atendió su llamado.

- ¿Pueden ponerle algo?, le duele mucho ¿no hay algún calmante…?

- Espere, puede que se haya acabado el calmante que le suministramos por vena, - y efectivamente, a los pocos minutos llegó con un nuevo tarro transparente que no tardó en cargar a la barrilla que sostenía el suero.. - ahora se sentirá mejor, intente dormí Señora, será mejor…

La enfermera salió dejándolos de nuevo solos e inmediatamente el rostro de Bella se relajó…

- ¿Cómo es…? - susurró sin apenas fuerza en la voz. ¿Cómo es nuestro hijo?- volvió a preguntar mientras las lágrimas se desbordaba de sus ojos.

Edward se mordió el labio pero finalmente le dedicó una sonrisa - Es tan hermoso como tú - le dijo mirándola con ese infinito amor que sentía hacia ella.- Es tan pequeñito..- mientras Edward le describía a su pequeño Eddie, ella se iba bebiendo las lágrimas sufriendo horrores por no poder tener a su pequeño en brazos, se sentía tan vacía, algo le faltaba, es cosita que tantas veces se movía en su interior al mínimo roce de sus dedos… que brincaba ante el sonido de su voz y ahora estaba en una urna de cristal, rodeado de cables y solito, sin ella, ¿Por qué tenía que pasar por eso?, ¿no había sufrido ya bastante?, mientras Edward seguía describiendo su boquita, sus pestañas, sus deditos, ella en su mundo sufría por querer tener a su bebé.

- Lo siento mucho Edward - dijo cuando el dejó de hablar. - siento no haber sido una buena madre, por mi culpa nuestro hijo está sufriendo…- su voz se rompió en llanto..

- No Bella, ¡ya basta!….no lo vuelvas a decir - le dijo furioso - no voy a permitir que la culpa te consuma Bella.

- Pero fue mi culpa, si yo….si …

- ¡Si tú qué… !- le espetó, sabía que se arriesgaba pero necesitaba enfrentarla - eh dime , ¡si tú qué ..Bella!, si no hubieses tomado la llamada, si hubieses hablando antes, si qué…

Bella lo miró sorprendida, él jamás le hablaba así pero si, esa era la realidad si hubiese hablado antes…

- ¿Qué Bella, que me vas a decir?, ¿qué ella es mas victima que tú, qué tú podría haberlo evitado?, si, seguramente sí, pero no es más victima que tú Bella y estabas en tu derecho de sentir miedo, y de pensar en ti mi amor.. La culpa no es tuya, él es el animal, no tú….

- No podré vivir con eso, Edward…- le terminó confesando entre lágrimas - y mi castigo es este… - dijo mirando a su alrededor donde había una cunita vacía.

- Te equivocas Bella, Edward no tardará en estar en esa cuna, en estar en tus brazos, ¿y sabes por qué? - le dijo mirándola intensamente, - porque él luchará por estar en tus brazos, porque cuando seas capaz de levantarte de esta cama, iremos donde está nuestro hijo y él te hará ver que te necesita Bella, y que nada, ni la culpa ni nada… puede separarte de él, solo Dios mi vida, y Dios nos lo a dejado..

Esas palabra llegaron a lo más profundo del corazón de Bella, era cierto, su hijo estaba ahí, no junto a ella, pero cerca, esperando a que su mamá lo arropase. Esperando por ella y puede que él se encontrarse en esa situación por su culpa, pero no lo abandonaría como una vez hicieron con ella, no… ella sería una buena madre.

- Tienes razón Edward, - musitó finalmente clavando los ojos en él, - pero duele no tenerlo cerca.

- Lo sé mi vida - le susurró el acercándose de nuevo y dejando otro cálido beso en su frente - lo sé….ahora sólo concéntrate en recuperarte, verás que pronto estaremos los tres juntos. - le dijo con una tímida sonrisa..

- Edward…¿necesito saber si…?

Edward adivinando su pregunta se anticipo para que ella no tuviera ni que mencionarlo - Tranquila, Rose ya sabe.. - dijo sintiendo como en el acto Bella se relajaba, aunque esas lágrimas silenciosas seguían rodando por su mejilla y sabía que no dejaría de salir hasta enfrentarse ella misma.

Tras unas horas de reposo recomendadas por el doctor, al fin Esme y Carlisle pudieron ver a Bella… Ella los recibió con timidez pero al cálido abrazo de Esme, se rompió de nuevo y no pudo evitar llorar también en su hombro. Esme la dejó hacerlo, sabía perfectamente como podría llegar a sentirse una madre sin su bebé y así la mantuvo hasta que finalmente se relajó..

- No sufras, Bella, verás como pronto tendrás a tu hijo entre tus brazos, verás como sí pequeña - le decía cariñosamente mientras le colocaba un mechón de su cabello.

- Es cierto hija, - se sumó Carlisle que sujetaba fuertemente una de sus pequeñas manos, - Has sido muy valiente Bella, y pronto estaremos juntos en casa disfrutando de las delicia del pequeño Eddie. Confía en eso pequeña - le animó besando paternalmente su frente.

- Gracias - les susurró ella entre lágrimas…- Os quiero mucho, no sé que sería de mi vida sin vosotros - les confesó mirando uno a uno hasta enforcar los ojos en su marido que no dejaba de mirarla.

- Ven..- le pedio. Él no tardó en obedecer y se acomodó a su lado. - no sé que sería de mi sin ti Edward, siento haberte hecho pasar por esto de nuevo, mi amor…

El le pasó el brazo por detrás y no pudo evitar abrazarla necesitadamente, realmente habían sido las horas más angustiosas de su vida, una vez más, temía por su vida pero ahora la tenía ahí, entre sus brazo.

- Te quiero mi niña, no sé que hubiese sido de mi si tú…..- pero dejó la frase inconclusa al notar como Bella volvía a llorar entre sus labios,- Lo siento mi vida, ya no recordemos esos momentos, ahora - dijo separándose de ella para verla a los ojos - ahora te recuperaras, y volveremos a casa, los tres volveremos a casa… te lo prometo.

- Si, volveremos - musitó ella con una pequeña sonrisa pero que no llegó a sus ojos, y no llegaría, hasta enfrentar su verdadero temor…

Al día siguiente, Alice y Jasper llegaron y aunque al principio no pudieron evitarse las lágrimas de tanta angustia, finalmente, acabaron sonriendo hablando del pequeño, que esperaban conocer en breve…

Edward aprovechó la visita para ir a la casa a ducharse y comer algo antes de volver y justo cuando salía de camino al hospital, Nahuel avisó de que estaban en el aeropuerto.

Edward en un principio se sintió contrariado, pero el mismo decidió ir a buscarlo.

- Hola Nahuel - saludó cuando llegó al lugar donde éste lo esperaba junto a una joven morena.

- Edward - saludó el.

En un principio, la tensión cortaba el aire. Edward no pudo evitar rememorar aquellos momentos en el que pensó que el hombre que tenía al frente era el otro, pero éste, adivinando su estado, le sonrió amigablemente y dando un paso atrás, presentó a la chica que tenía al lado.

- Ella es María, - dijo mirándola embobado - mi novia - la presentó. Edward vio como ella se sonrojaba al igual que su Bella y fue cuando comprendió que verdaderamente Nahuel no era un enemigo, y que miraba a esa chica, como él mismo miraba a su adorada Bella..

- Es un placer conocerte María y… gracias, Nahuel - le dijo emocionándose, gracias por haber venido.

- ¿Cómo están? - preguntó éste con preocupación.

- Bella despertó, está bien - dijo con una triste sonrisa - y … mi bebé… pues él sigue luchando, ya han pasado 2 días y el doctor nos ha dicho que está mejorando…

- Seguro que sí amigo - le dijo agarrándolo del brazo en un acto amigable que Edward recibió emocionado - seguro que sí..

Durante el trayecto al hospital, Edward le fue contando como había sido todo. Nahuel negó con la cabeza al oír el motivo pero se alegro de que finalmente Bella confesara quién había sido su agresor.

-¿Y se sabe algo? - le preguntó interesado.

- Al parecer lo han detenido ya, - dijo apretando los dientes, - el maldito estaba en un bar cuando lo detuvieron y por lo que me ha dicho Rose, en estos momentos está siendo interrogado.

- ¡Maldito hijo…!- exclamó Nahuel enfurecido.

- Pobre Bella, yo..no sabía…- musitó María mirando con tristeza a su novio al enterarse por primera vez de lo ocurrido.

- Lo siento María pero era algo que Bella me confió y no me vi con derecho de…

- Os pediría por favor que no le dijeseis nada a ella - les pidió Edward llegando al parking del hospital.- Ella sigue afectada y tratamos que esté lo más tranquila posible.

- ¿Pero sabe que ya lo han detenido…?

- Sabe que Rosalie ya está tras él y eso para ella ahora mismo es suficiente..

- Descuida, no diremos nada..

Unos minutos más tarde, Edward entraba en la habitación. De nuevo la encontró secando sus lágrimas mientras miraba a la cunita vacía. El había intentado sacarla ya que no quería que se perturbara viéndola pero ella le rogó para que no lo hiciese, necesitaba verla, necesitaba saber que él acabaría ahí…

- Hola preciosa - la saludo provocando que ella se volteara y con rapidez, secara las lágrimas que seguían brotando de sus ojos.

- Hola..- lo saludo con una triste sonrisa mientras intentaba dificultosamente incorporarse un poco..

- Espera Bella, te vas hacer daño - le riñó él. Desde que le habían quitado el suero y la sonda, trataba de moverse para que le dieran permiso para ver a su pequeño…

Bella siseó ante el puntiagudo dolor que le provoco ese pequeño movimiento y de nuevo las lágrimas se le saltaron por verse tan impedida.

El llegó a su lado y no tardó en abrazarla. - Ya pronto Bella, no desesperes mi amor.

- Es que tú no lo entiendes, necesito verlo, Edward, me parte el corazón no tener a mi bebé - le confesó llorando.. Eso era lo único que hacia todo el día, llorar y llorar anhelando el momento en que su cuerpo le permitiera ir donde su bebé..

- ¿Ha pasado ya el médico? - le preguntó tratando de distraerla.

- No - murmuró sobre su pecho mientras se iba calmando bajo su efluvio, - Aún no, ¿crees que hoy si podré? - preguntó un poco esperanzada…

- No lo sé princesa, ¿cómo te sientes? - le preguntó dejándola de nuevo sobre los almohadones mientras le recolocaba unos mechones que caían sobre su cara.

- Mejor..- dijo apenas en un susurro mirando a su vientre con añoranza - … me duele, pero podré soportarlo… sólo quiero ver a mi bebé…- susurró con el labio tembloroso - Edward, por favor, necesito verlo, convence al doctor…- le suplicaba desesperada..

- Lo sé mi amor, pero no depende de mi, princesa, ojala pudiera… pero no depende de mi - le dijo besando de nuevo su frente. Era la primera vez que no podía concederle un deseo. Fue cuando reparó en las personas que esperaban ansiosa para verla y entonces, volvió a sonreír, quizás no pudiera traerle a su bebé, pero sabía que la visita de su amigo, la alegraría.

-¿Sabes? - le preguntó besando de nuevo su frente antes de separarse para brindarle una radiante sonrisa. - puedo hacer que sonrías, - le dijo de pronto. Bella lo miró sin llegar a comprender pero no podía negar, que adoraba verlo más animado y casi que estaba por sonreír hasta que de reojo vio la cunita vacía lo que le hizo ensombrecerse de nuevo..

- No quiero sonreír, solo quiero verlo - le dijo con los ojos entristecidos.

- Pues entonces, hay alguien que se desilusionará al oírte. - le dijo sonriente…

- Qué…- musitó sin entender…

Entonces Edward dijo en alto: - Pasad.

En el acto, Nahuel atravesó la puerta y con una radiante sonrisa caminó hasta llegar a Bella seguido de María…

- ¡Oh, Dios mío….Oh, dios mío! - exclamaba Bella sumamente emocionada..

- Hola guapísima, ¿así recibes a un amigo? - le regaño llegando a ella y abrazándola.

María y Edward se quedaron unos pasos atrás viendo como los dos amigos se abrazaban cariñosamente.

- Nahuel, cuanto me alegra verte - le decía entre lágrimas.

- Y yo mi niña, ¿qué susto nos has dado? - volvió a regañarla cariñosamente mientras se separaba y le brindaba otra cariñosa sonrisa.

Edward no pudo evitar sentirse incomodo ante la situación, más escuchando como él se dirigía a ella, pero ver a su esposa más animada bien merecía la pena.

- ¿Cuesta, eh?.. - murmuró María a su lado viendo la escena con lágrimas en los ojos, - …pero no temas, ese cariño es puramente fraternal - le aseguro regalándole una amigable sonrisa.

Edward le respondió con otra sonrisa y volvió a fijar la vista en su Bella, que se veía realmente emocionada…

- Gracias mi amor - escuchó que decía Bella, y fijó los ojos en ella que tenía tendida una mano hacía él. - Eres el mejor esposo del mundo, y por eso te amo tanto - le dijo con los ojos radiante delante de sus amigo.

Edward sintió como su corazón saltaba de jubilo al oírla, y no dudó en llegar hasta ella y besarla, besarla deseosamente - No puedo verte triste Bella, movería la tierra si con ello recuperara tu sonrisa..

Ella le sonrió y volvió a besarlo, y abrazada a él se giró de nuevo a su amigo que se había separado para darles intimidad..

- Oh, María, lo siento… me alegra verte - le dijo Bella, sonriéndola efectivamente.

- Yo también me alegro - María se acercó y se abrazó suavemente a ella para no dañarla..

- ¿Cómo te sientes? - le preguntó tomando una de sus manos.

- Duele un poco…bueno, bastante…- dijo con una mueca cuando trató de moverse, pero…- de pronto sus ojos volvieron a entristecerse - ..el no tenerlo duele más… - susurró..

Los cuatro siguieron charlando animalmente antes de que Carlisle, Esme, Alice y Jasper se unieran a ellos…

Por unos momentos, solo unos momentos, Edward vio a Bella sonreír sinceramente, mientras Nahuel y María les contaban a todos la que habían formado para viajar de un día para otro; desde luego que ahora entendía porque Bella valoraba tanto esa amistad, Nahuel, verdaderamente, era un gran hombre. Y Edward agradecía que todos estuvieran allí arropándola, haciéndola reír aunque ella se lamentaba por el dolor enormísimo que le provocaba..por hacerla olvidarse, aunque solo fuera por unos minutos, de la tristeza de no tener a su pequeño.

Pero media hora más tarde el doctor pasó para su revisión. Y después de reñir por el alboroto que tenían en la habitación y mandarlos a todos fuera, comenzó con su revisión..

- Bueno, Bella - le dijo con una cálida sonrisa - la herida está bien y la tensión parece ir mejorando.¿Has logrado levantarte de la cama…? - le preguntó.

- No- musitó ella con tristeza.

- Pues, hazlo… intenta salir de la cama, con tranquilidad, tómate tu tiempo y cuando lo consigas, pediré que te suban una silla. Hoy verás a tu hijo.. - le dijo con una amplia sonrisa..

- ¿De verdad? - mustió Bella tragándose las lágrimas y sintiendo como el corazón le saltaba dentro del pecho..

- No quieres conocer a tu bebé ¿Bella? - le preguntó el doctor burlón.

- Claro, claro que quiero… - le respondió con una agradecida sonrisa.

El doctor hizo pasar a Edward y le informó del estado de Bella y después de decirle que le enviaría una silla para que pudiera llevar a Bella, le indicó como ayudarla a levantarse y los cuidado que debía tener..

Todos se alegraron de la feliz noticia, y después de prometer que al día siguiente regresarían, todos partieron rumbo a la Mansión Cullen a descansar. Después, eso sí, de discutir con Nahuel, que en un principio no estuvo de acuerdo con molestar hospedándose ahí, pero las súplicas de su amiga y la insistencia de Edward, lo acabaron convenciendo.

-¿Preparada pues…? - le preguntó con los ojos emocionados al ver la determinación de Bella de pararse de la cama.. - apóyate en mi hombro, con cuidado…

Bella siseó de dolor pero respirando profundamente consiguió mantenerse casi sentada en la cama..

-¿Te duele mucho… ? - le preguntó mirándola con aprensión.

- Asshhh - siseó afirmando con la cabeza - pero puedo hacerlo…

Pasados unos minutos consiguió bajar de la cama sin marearse y con mucho cuidado se sentó en la silla.

Edward caminó lento y con cuidado por todo los pasillos que tuvieron que recorrer hasta llegar a la sala donde su hijo dormitaba en su cunita..

- Llegamos. - susurró Edward antes de entrar - ¿Preparada…? - volvió a preguntarle..

Bella se mordió el labio ansiosa y asintió con la cabeza. Después de que Edward hablara con las enfermeras y le facilitasen la indumentaria necesaria tanto a él como a ella, caminó empujando la silla hasta llegar a la incubadora que albergaba a su hijo.

Bella sintió un nudo en la garganta al ver todas esas incubadora y con el corazón encogido, fue pasado sus ojos ansiosamente por todas ellas en busca de algo que le hiciese saber que era su pequeño, hasta que al fondo, bajo una luz azulada… había una incubadora con un pequeño bebé en ella…

Bella dejó escapar un suspiro entrecortado, su corazón comenzó a latir ansiosamente y sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse… enseguida lo supo, era él, ese era su bebé…

Edward la llevó hasta él y dejando escapar el aire que retenía, como cada vez que venía a verlo, susurró…

- Este es nuestro hijo, Bella - no pudo evitar que la voz se entrecortase, cuando vio el rostro anegado en lágrimas de su mujer, que no apartaba los ojos de ese pequeño cuerpo..

Bella intentó levantarse y él se apresuró a ayudarla; sintiendo como su cuerpo se rompía en dos, Bella logró enderezarse y quedó a la altura. De nuevo un pellizco le agarró su corazón al verlo..

- Hola mi amor… - musitó entre lágrimas ahogándose con el nudo que le oprimía la garganta, mientras pasaba su mano por el cristal como si estuviera acariciándolo - ya estoy aquí mi niño…

Continuará…

* * *

N/A.

Ainss, mira que os tuve ahí, pensando que a mi pobre Bella o a mi pobre bebé les pudiera pasar algo ¿pero como creen?, no podría escribir algo así, los amo demasiado y siempre he dicho que escribo esta historia más como lectora que como autora...Aunque claro, la realidad es la realidad y espero haberme ceñido a ella, porque lo que era invitable es que Bella se sintiera culpable por todo y más con la desesperación de no poder de tener a su bebé en brazos...

AGRADECIMIENTO

Alicia; Ana; ammyriddle; Crystal Butterfly92; Pam3.C.S; Shibubi; Li; mairethchiba; Danae allen; Nataliaright;Marina Cullen87; VICKY08; arrianna mansen; themis78,Claudi17; EdithCullen; Dreams Hunter; L'Amelie; sophia18; Lucimell; Kute-Chan; Jolie Cullen; Yasmin-Cullen; Cullen Vigo, crismery; lexa0619; Vale; Kalikw; pekascullen; Impossible love; Milhoja; EdwardKaname; Kira masen; Pao; LUCYarg; titaangel30; KarlaMasenRossSalvatoreCullen; Chemita; beluchiss; alijas1002; Kahtzathroph-VK; madaswan; Ara Cullen; ImPoly; Aleisa Black; Nicole Alexa Cullen; Salyluna; Anónimo; Kellys; Danika20; isabela91; ; Aiiram; Tania Solis; deandramari; Paolastef; Elyta; Iare; Kapri-SatrawwBerries; Angye; ChayoRCM; TinaCullenSwan; Tata XOXO; Idta; carlita16; Katlyn Cullen; Ely Cullen M; NuRySh; Aspasie29; Emma Isabella de Cullen; Yevi08; Aime Cullen; nany87; Lauri R; carmen Cullen 116; Leila Cullen Masen; AleLupis; larosaderosas; rebenkita; yoya11; green'splace; vanscat; Noelle XD; mariclau; delitah cullen; Jos WeasleyC; bellaliz; yolabertay; msteppa; Ericastelo; lucia2176; lili2543; MgCullen; PattyQ; alliebebe; Johis.U; -Tsukino; ADICULLEN; sophie cullen swan; EmilioLT; FENIXGIRL83; calalis; MillaPattzn; Lynn;Smile79; Maiy; CullenKika16; MyGypsyPauletta; Lorena; Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen;Yose; Ally Mansen; Karin Cullen; Pilar ralip; Edward-Bella-Manson; Yeya Cullen; Jorgi; AbbyNicole; Jesiry Beaitaly; LienCullenPotter;Adry; Carmen Cullen; audreybaldacci; Patrinix; chikiday; BiankisMasen; Nikki Swan; Klaiva;Sandra1; Laura Castiblanco; BeeLaDarcy; solangegonzalez; maireth SM cullen; Joss Alvarado; XkanakoX; roscidius cullen; nafcullen; fabi91; LeidaJim; princesaamy; Kahah; Mon de Cullen; the rainbowgirl; cecy wayland; hilarycullen17; Suiza19; VanpiresDoItBetter; rubygloomsp; Addy Ortiz; MillaPattzn; Luz Cullen Chiva; ileidan; eli1901; Nardillita; Twilighter930; Yeray; TinaCullenSwan; ZAVACULLEN; NinnaCullen;CINTIA EL NEMER; Beth71; miraura ; Mapi Hale; Genesis Torres; gracie Alexa; Elu-QuiDieuExalter; julimechitas; supattisondecullen; Edward Cullen's Pauli; Angie C Cullen ; Naobi Chan; Fran Cullen Masen; Julimuliluli De Cullen; BETTY CULLEN; fantwilight1; Kiran Masen; Maxipau; Kitty678; jaavii; NADUSOLE; Natasha Granger; twifanMarie; xelatwi; Lola; MaryC24; Jaslice Hale Cullen; Yulibar; paz15; Maya Cullen Masen; Pamela Cullen S; TGKiran; Karen O'Shea; tlebd; Klaxi; BKss; Estefaiaalicecullen; ROXXI88;WeRa CuLleN;Vyda; JiaoMalu; Nikkioo; FABME; Paaameeelaaa; Bella Masen86; sisi bunny; Magtam1830; Ebrume; Lauriss; Estrie; Libelula19; Wawis cullen; Adry'XoxO; AleCullenn; Andreiita-crepuZ; Ludwika Cullen; jhkkhmm; Cristina; Carol; paz15;Paolita93; Dama89;lEOna gUAraNi CUllEN SWan; anónimo;annimo but con estilo; annabolena; aridkell12; fantwiligh1; Dulcynea; Ginegine; Lizzie Cullen Black; Samy Cullen Black; chloe patt; AnnieKP; PriScElLa9; Sayuri1980; maria; Allie Brandon Whitlock; YuliBar; Branstone Rose; ISACOBO; Haeliithaa; M1979; mgcb; Alex;maría andreina; Gabii; Twistofcrazy; ThoraPoison; KarenPattzCullen; lizitablackswan; Magdi Malfoy; Carito; Mrs P and C; Anybuff; Piita Masen; MissBennetDarcy; Jane000; Angie Masen; Jazmin Li; lissette cullen flores; Nani; beakis; BlackCullen; veritoxs; Ja; and Cullen; Lyhaane'Swan; Maya Cullen Masen; Nessa610; Medialuna; CristellaWolfe; Ninaa; AlejandraZJofre; Gehry-Girl; cutita; Cherrie; Valeriax100pre; Gocha; GoAskEmily; Tamyren; Cecy; Gocha; ShiningSmile; Marceela Mac; frances-k; NAIARA23; Poemusician; Saha Denali; ; a1n1i1t1a1; JessMPattison; MGLR; MELI8114; marie Cullen; miriam gilabert; Love Sex Bellward; Tutzy Cullen; Cynthia jr; Vilma Gomez; YeIcY LEaNe SwAnSEa; BET; Andysuperchula; alejahincapié; RociodePeru; Ariadne 99; Nikipattz; Tamy Masen Cullen; Dulce Isabela 7; Camifanning ; Karitho; Toat86; Molly M94; coky cullen espaa; marianareyna; Alexandra015; VictoriamariaHalle; Alejandra; catitacullen; jupy; anybella; AVampireYouCan'tSweatOut; Alisea; ale cullen; Belewyn; Sieg 93; andreajrr; mar91;RomyRob; IngriiD; Dra. Laly; ABYS; Aidee; Sandrah23; Leslycan; Lucylucy; Gissy Cullen Swan; Marian; Lion's feather; jane2; Alma Cullen;LILI; giselle cullenn;

Espero que no se me haya olvidado nadie ¡por Dios!, si es así, hacédmelo saber. ¡Bienvenidas, nuevas lectoras!

Marian, jane2, LILI, giselle cullenn; me alegra muchísimo que os esté gustando la historia, es un placer para mi conoceros al fin. Aún faltan algunos capis, pero esto sin duda estás llegando a su recta final, ojalá las otras chicas que leen en silencio se animen al igual que vosotras. Un beso guapísimas.

Gracias por vuestros rr, por las alertas, por los favoritos y por supuesto a mis lectoras silenciosas…

Y mis niñas preciosas, que ya alcanzamos la cantidad de 4.811 rr… os lo agradezco en el alma.

De nuevo lamento no haber constestado todos los rr, pero entre el poco tiempo que tengo, y que cada vez que me ponía me interrumpian, pues nada... Que siento mucho haberos hecho llorar pero adoro saber que soy capaz de haceros sentir esos sentimiento.. Mil gracias por el tiempo que me dedicais en cada capítulo. Me siento muy afortunada de teneros como lectoras, sois increible, os quiero mucho.

Reques… a llorar nos toca otra vez, pero espero que de emoción, a ver si consigo conectar. Un beso preciosas..

Lion's feather: Gracias por tu portada, es espectacular, en serio bien chula te quedó. Me encanta ver que la historia os inspira para hacer imágenes tan lindas. Gracias...

Y chicas, podrán ver la nueva portada en mi perfil, quién se anime ¡ya sabe! con gusto lo añadiré a mi perfil. Siéntanse en confianza.

Bueno chicas, espero que os haya gustado y ya saben…¡NOS VEMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO!...Ni piensen que me olvidé de ese maldito..

Un abrazo enorme a todas, os quiero mucho … HASTA PRONTO …

Besitos!

/(^_^)\ saraes.


	52. Chapter 52

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos,.. ¡ya quisiera!,.. son de la fantástica S. Meyer, yo, simplemente , los tomo prestados para soñar con ellos….pero la trama y algunos de ellos si…

* * *

¡Hola, mis niñas preciosas!… aquí estoy de vuelta… y como siempre, espero que os guste!…

Además, ¡sorpresita!… tengo el gusto de avisaros que he subido varias imágenes que representan algunas escenas de este capítulo… si quieren, pasen por mi perfil, son… ainsss (suspiro pasando a baba)

* * *

¡Disfrutadlo!

* * *

LII.

"_- Hola mi amor… - musitó entre lágrimas, ahogándose con el nudo que oprimía su garganta mientras pasaba su mano por el cristal, como si estuviera acariciándolo… - …ya estoy aquí, mi niño…"_

Había tanta emoción contenida en esas palabras que a Edward le fue difícil contener el sollozo. Y por primera vez, aunque el pequeño Edward permanecía en esa pequeña cuna de cristal, conectado a un sinfín de cables, se alegró de tener a toda su familia unida y un nuevo ánimo le invadió, ahora estaba completamente seguro, su pequeño lo superaría y juntos volverían a casa…

Y así fue como sucedió, desde ese día, Bella no dejó de ir donde su pequeño y aunque al principio no podía más que observarlo y hablarle a través del cristal, no dejaba de hacerlo.

- ¿Cómo está hoy mi pequeñín? - le decía con cariño mientras acariciaba el cristal ansiosa por tocarlo a él. - Eres precioso mi vida y cuando te recuperes, mamá no dejará de abrazarte - le susurraba conteniendo la lágrimas.. - Se fuerte hijo mío, se fuerte…

- Buenas tardes, Señora Cullen - la saludo una voz por detrás, provocando que se asustara.

- Oh, buenas tardes doctor - le devolvió el saludo..

- A ver, a ver…¿cómo está este campeón hoy? - comentó mientras comprobaba su historial. Bella no dejaba de mirarlo, simplemente no podía y aunque el dolor por la reciente herida era inmenso, el deseo de estar ahí, junto a su bebé, era mucho más fuerte.. - ¡Vaya, vaya… que sorpresa! - exclamó el doctor con una radiante sonrisa..

- ¿Qué ocurre doctor, le pasa algo a mi pequeño?- preguntó con preocupación…

- Pues si, pero no es nada malo… - le contestó con otra sonrisa..- ¿ Señora Cullen…- le preguntó, pero ella le interrumpió.

- Bella, por favor, llámeme Bella - le pidió y él sonrió.

- Esta bien, Bella.. ¿ tenías pensamiento de darle el pecho? - le preguntó..

- Qué el … el pecho - balbuceó avergonzada…

- La leche materna es sin duda el mejor nutriente Bella, pero entiendo que con la operación y después de este tiempo…

- No… no… si, - contestó atropelladamente - si quiero darle el pecho pero.. - bajó el rostro con un gran sonrojo - creo que no..no tengo - susurró sintiendo de nuevo un apretón en el pecho..

- ¿Cómo es eso? ¿te has estimulado el pecho para comprobarlo? - le preguntó..

- Qué…- susurró avergonzada..

- Bella, al ser prematuro y que el pequeño no mamase desde el principio pues puede que aún no te haya subido la leche…- le informó - ¿te has fijado si sale algo, por muy poco que sea? - le preguntó..

De nuevo un fuerte sonrojo dibujó sus mejilla y con timidez asintió.

- Ves, ahí lo tienes, ese es el calostro y ahí están acumuladas tal cantidad de proteínas que hará que este pequeñín regrese a casa antes de la cuenta… si estás dispuesta a darle el pecho, claro.. - le sugirió..

- En serio, de verdad que podría darle el pecho… - susurró sintiendo como nuevas lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos..

- Y vamos a empezar ahora mismo…

- Pero ¿cómo? - preguntó curiosa, - Eddie está ahí…

- Ven, siéntate aquí, que le pediré a la enfermera que te ayude con el bebé…

- Pero… no será peligroso, y si se enferma por sacarlo….

- No enfermará Bella, le vamos a retirar el oxigeno por ahora, el nivel de surfactante está alcanzando su normalidad y estoy completamente seguro que dándole el pecho, acabará por recuperarse del todo - le dijo interrumpiéndola - Así que… toma asiento y amamanta a tu hijo Bella…

Cómo explicar lo que siente una madre… la primera vez que tiene a su hijo en brazos, es la experiencia más hermosa, más emotiva y mas intensa que jamás se puede llegar a sentir. Y fue eso lo que Bella sintió cuando, después de acomodarse como mejor pudo sobre la butaca que estaba cerca de la incubadora de su pequeño, la enfermera dejó en sus brazos a su pequeño Edward..

Las lágrimas que, desde el primer momento en que despertó y vio que no estaba su bebé no habían dejado de correr por sus ojos, volvieron hacerlo una vez más.. Todo su cuerpo se estremeció cuando sintió ese pequeño cuerpecito entre sus brazos y con cuidado pero como mucho amor, lo presionó sobre sus pecho besando por primera vez, el tope de su pequeña cabecita..

Un sonrisa junto a un sollozo se escapó de sus labios cuanto el pequeño Edward, como acto reflejo al sentir el calor de su mamá, abrió uno de sus ojitos y con su pequeña, casi diminuta mano, se aferró a la carne desnuda de sus pecho..

- Hola, mi amor - susurró entre lágrimas mientras con la otra mano acariciaba sus manitas, sus bracitos desnudos, su suave mejilla.. - por fin te tengo, mi vida…- y sin poder evitarlo, lo atrajo a su pecho tratando de aliviar toda esa desesperación que había sentido en esos últimos cuatro días…

Después de ese momento íntimo en el que madre e hijo por fin estaban juntos, la enfermera ayudó a Bella a colocar a su hijo de manera que éste, de una modo totalmente natural, buscó el pezón de su madre y comenzó a succionar de él..

Primero, su boquita nerviosa… trataba de abarcar todo mientras con su pequeña lengua lamia esas primeras gotas, provocando que Bella riese al ver su desesperación pero después, y guiada por la enfermera, le ofreció su pezón por entero, asegurándose que su pequeño no solo lamiese esa parte sino la mayor parte de su aureola lo que, no solo fue placentero por la calidez de su boquita sobre su pecho, sino por verlo, ver como su hijo se aferraba fuerte a su piel mientras mamaba como si lo hubiese estado haciendo desde siempre….

Sin duda el segundo momento más mágico y del que no se privaría en un largo tiempo…

Edward, que había salido a ducharse, llegó en el momento justo en el que bella susurraba algo a su pequeño, mientras con una mano sostenía a su hijo y con la otra le posicionaba el pecho para facilitarle la tarea… Y si hasta ahora había pensado haber visto la imagen más hermosa del mundo, sin duda estaba equivocado… Ver a Bella, con los ojos tintineantes, con un pequeño rubor en sus mejilla y una sonrisa de felicidad en sus labios mientras su pequeño se alimentaba de ella, con sus ojos cerrados pero un semblante de lo más relajado en los brazos de su madre, era la imagen más hermosa que pudiera existir, y solo otro hombre, en su posición, entendería ese porque…

La emoción lo envolvió en ese mismo instante y permaneció por un tiempo observando como el pequeño se aferraba al dedo de su madre mientras sus boca temblaba graciosamente sin dejar el pecho de Bella…

Pero entonces Bella apartó por un segundo la vista de sus hijo y la enfocó en él. Y ahora si… estaba todo completo… lo miró con tanto amor, que Edward no pudo contener la emoción y con los ojos humedecidos se fue acercando a ellos..

- Hola, mi amor… - susurró nada más llegar acomodándose a su lado y besando con todo sus amor los labios de su esposa. Beso que no dudó en responder Bella que no podía sentirse más feliz al tener a los dos hombres que más amaba en el mundo junto a ella..

Así permanecieron hasta que el pequeño finalmente se sació y después de ponerlo en su hombro y con suavidad golpear su espaldita para que expulsara el aire que podía haber tragado… se lo pasó a Edward..

Y éste no pudo evitar emocionarse al sentir por fin el pequeño cuerpo de su hijo entre sus brazos, el que a su vez, no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de disgusto al dejar de sentir el calor de su mamá, lo que los hizo reír a los dos….

- ¡Vaya! - exclamó Edward emocionado - me parece a mi que me ha salido tremendo rival - comentó burlón sin dejar de mirar por un segundo el rostro de su pequeño, y viendo en él, un retrato casi exacto de él mismo…- se parece a mi… - susurró orgulloso mirando a Bella emocionado..

- Si que se parece a ti, mi amor, ahora te tengo por duplicado - le susurró ella divertidamente.. - Te quiero…- musitó después viéndolo de nuevo con ese mismo amor en sus ojos…

- Y yo también te quiero…- le contestó él acortando la distancia para volver a besarla.. Algo, que adoraba…

Una semana después, el pequeño Edward y gracias en parte a la dedicación que Bella tuvo con él, fue dado de alta por fin y junto a su mamá, pudieron regresar a casa…

El recibimiento no pudo ser más emotivo… Todos estaban allí esperando ansioso a que ellos llegaran…

Esme, Alice, Connie y hasta María corrieron en cuanto los oyeron llegar y enseguida la rodearon haciendo mil carantoñas y comentarios cariñosos al nuevo consentido de la casa… un consentido que comenzó a llorar ante tanto alboroto…

El resto esperó felicitando a Edward que con la sonrisa más radiante del mundo, se sentía el ser más afortunado.. Después de haber pasado tanto miedo de perderlos, le llegó la hora de sentirse dichoso…

Bella, al igual que Edward, resplandecía con luz propia… y no podía apartar un solo instante los ojos de su pequeño, que iba pasando de mano en mano deseosa de que llegar a los suyos de nuevo… y así, todos festejando… pasaron el resto de la tarde..

- ¡Felicidades guapísima! - le felicitó Nahuel en un momento en el que ella estaba tranquila mirando embobada a su bebé que dormía en sus brazos… - Es hermoso, Bella… me alegro que todo haya salido bien..

- Gracias, Nahuel - le contestó mirándolo emocionada - No te imaginas el miedo que he pasado…- le susurró volviendo la mirada a su pequeño.

- Lo sé, Bella… pero ahora olvídate de eso y disfruta de tu familia… sois una familia envidiable - le confesó mirando hacia Edward que justo en ese momento volvía su mirada a ellos y se quedaba, como siempre, embobado en ella…- ¡míralo!, es increíble lo mucho que te ama ese hombre Bella, si supieras lo destrozado que estaba cuando temía perderos… - le dijo volviendo la mirada en ella - y lo entiendo, no se que pasaría por mi mente si a María le ocurriese algo - fijó la mirada en ella que hablaba animadamente con Alice y Jasper.

- María es también afortunada de tenerte, Nahuel - le dijo ella mirando al mismo lugar - y seguro serán una gran familia…

La tarde fue dando paso a la noche y Bella finalmente se disculpó con la familia ya que se sentía agotada y el pequeño Edward tenía que tomar su baño.

Esme y Connie se ofrecieron a ayudarla y ella, con cariño y sabiendo la ilusión tan grande que le hacían, aceptó la ayuda y juntas se encargaron del primer baño en la casa del pequeñín…

Por suerte el ombliguito ya se le había desprendido con lo que fue mucho más fácil encargarse de esa tarea… Bella reía feliz al ver las carantoñas que las dos abuelitas postizas, aunque para ella sus verdaderas abuelas, le hacían a su pequeño y como él las miraba haciendo muecas a veces de satisfacción pero en la mayoría de disgusto…

Ella aprovechó un momento en el que ambas se entretenían poniéndole el pijamita para darse una ducha y ya refrescada, se despidió de ellas llevando a su pequeño al moisés que había colocado al lado de su cama..

Aunque el pequeño Edward tenía su propio cuarto al lado del de sus padres, decidieron que al principio el pequeño durmiese junto a ellos por temor de que le ocurriese algo durante la noche y ella no lo notase… Y Edward no puso reparo en ello, ya que su temor era el mismo y así se sentía más tranquilo…

- ¡Dios, estos no se cansan nunca! - entró murmurando Edward a la habitación. Pero nada más poner los ojos en ella, algo se le encogió en el pecho. Bella miraba a la pequeña cuna pero sus ojos volvían a estar rojos. - Ey, ey… - le susurró llegando hasta ella y abrazándola - ¿Qué te ocurre, mi amor ? - le preguntó sumamente preocupado dejando un suave beso sobre sus cabellos, pero entonces sintió como el cuerpo de Bella temblaba por el llanto...

- Bella, mi amor…¿qué te pasa, pequeña? - volvió a preguntarle y ésta, aún conteniendo los sollozos, lo miró sumamente entristecida..

- Es que.. es que…- balbuceaba ente lágrimas, - al no ver a Rose y Emmett, no he podido evitar pensar en…

- Bella…- musitó Edward estrechándola fuertemente contra su pecho. - Lo sé, pequeña, lo sé… sé que te sientes mal - le confesó…

- Edward…- la voz entrecortada por el llanto salía distorsionada de sus labios -…necesito saber.. Yo… necesito saber… - le pidió desconsolada..- tú has hablado con ella ¿sabes algo de…? - pero fue incapaz de nombrarlo, un escalofrío la recorrió con sólo recordar su imagen…

- Si, Bella, estate tranquila, ya lo tienen…- fue lo único que le dijo…

- Pero… porque no me dij…- pero su frase quedó sin finalizar. Era obvio que él no le dijese nada, bastante estaban pasando como para añadirle otro sufrimiento más…

- Lo siento, Bella… pero… no creí que fuese conveniente..- le confesó él con una mueca de disgusto en la cara…

- Lo sé - musitó ella al ver su rostro. - Esta bien Edward, hiciste bien - le confesó tratando de hacerle sentir mejor…

- Sólo sé eso Bella, no tengo muchos detalles, te imaginaras que tenía cosas más importantes en mi cabeza en esos momentos pero mañana, si quieres, llamaré a Rose…

-No..no… yo hablaré con ella - le dijo interrumpiéndolo.. - necesito saber y como seguirán las cosas a partir de ahora..

-No Bella, no dejaré que sigas sufriendo a causa de esto… yo la llamaré y te tendré informada, aparte de Rose, enviaré a mis abogados para que se encarguen de todo… ese canalla no verá más la luz del sol, te lo aseguro…- le dijo apretando los dientes al recordar de quien se trataba..

- Siento mucho no haberlo dicho antes… - musitó Bella sintiéndose culpable..- podría haberse evitado….yo… yo no podía, entiéndeme…. Él, él estaba tan cerca de mi, de nosotros que temía que cumpliera su amenaza - le confesó desmoronándose al fin..

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Edward cuando la oyó decir eso. Si ella supiese… se decía para si recordando todo lo que le había dicho Rosalie. El podía haberla hecho daño, sin duda, él la hubiese agredido en cualquier ocasión en la que se la hubiese encontrado sola y eso le superó… - Te juro que ese maldito no volverá hacerte daño, mi vida, te lo juro, aunque tenga que matarlo con mis propias mano…- le aseguró abrazándola de nuevo y sintiendo como la rabia recorría todas sus venas..

- Tendré que volver, ¿verdad? - preguntó en un susurro.

- ¡No! - exclamó él - ¡no volverás!, ya saben quién es y tienen pruebas, tendrán que hacerlo sin ti, no pienso dejar que estés cerca de ese animal… no lo permitiré - dijo con rotundidad.

- Pero…

- Bella…- musitó su nombre tratando de controlar la ira que lo cegaba, - Mis abogados se encargarán, además tú no puedes, no estás en condiciones y Eddie es muy pequeño para viajar… no lo podemos exponer, así que… ¡olvídate de eso, no volverás! - dijo contundente.

Bella no pudo más que ahogar su llanto, verlo en ese estado era lo que más temía.. Siempre había sabido que si Edward descubriera quién había sido, podría llegar hacer una locura y no estaba dispuesta a permitir eso…

- Vamos Bella, descansa… debes de estar agotada, ya no te preocupes por eso, mi vida, yo te protegeré… - le susurró mientras la ayudaba a acomodarse en la cama..

Bella hizo un esfuerzo para olvidar todo eso, y fijó de nuevo la mirada en la cunita de su bebé que involuntariamente hizo la mueca de una sonrisa haciendo que su corazón diera un brinco de alegría…

- No dejaré que ese indeseable me amargue la dicha de tenerte, mi vida - susurró estirándose con cuidado para tomar su manita.

Mientra seguía perdida mirando como su bebé dormía tranquilo ajeno a todo, Edward regresó del baño con su pijama puesto y se acomodó a su lado.

- Que tranquilo está…- susurró sobre su hombro viéndolo al igual que ella..

- Si que lo está - confirmó ella volviéndose hacia él. - Me alegro estar de nuevo en casa - susurró clavando los ojos en él.

- Te aseguro que no más que yo - le contestó él antes de atraerla a sus brazos y perderse de nuevo en sus labios…- Dios Bella, he pasado tanto miedo - le confesó apretándola más a él. - Hubo momentos en el que creí que te perdería… - había tanto dolor en su voz, que Bella no pudo evitar que de nuevo sus ojos se humedeciese..

- Lo siento mi amor, lo siento..- susurró Bella al sentirlo tan vulnerable.. - pero te lo prometí - dijo elevando un poco la voz y fijando de nuevo los ojos en él, - mientras pueda, no dejaré de cumplir mi promesa Edward - con eso trataba de borrar esa mueca de dolor de su cara..

- Y no sabes cuanto me alegra oír eso - le contestó él besando de nuevo sus labios..- Ven, vamos a dormir, que verás cuando dentro de un par de horas este hombrecito te reclame…- le susurró haciéndola reír.

.

.

.

Mientras Edward, Bella y el pequeño Eddie retomaban sus vidas de nuevo en la casa. En Seattle, la noticia de la detención del joven editor acusado por violación , estaba armado una gran revuelo.

Rosalie, nada más conocer el nombre del agresor por boca de Edward, se movilizó de tal manera que en menos de veinticuatro horas, el presunto agresor era detenido por el FBI y pasaba a disposición judicial…

Después de tomarle declaración, donde él se declaraba inocente de todos los cargos, y dado el alto riesgo de fuga que existía, el juez del caso denegó la salida bajo fianza que el abogado defensor pidió para su cliente, ya que los delitos que se le imputaban eran de suma gravedad… Pasando éste a prisión preventiva hasta el día que se celebrase el juicio. Un juicio que se celebraría pasados unos meses…

Hasta entonces, Mike permanecía aislado del resto de los presos por petición de sus abogados. En esos meses, tantos los abogados de la defensa, como los de la acusación y la fiscalía, trabajaban para tener listas todas las pruebas, todos los testimonio con el fin de estar preparados cuando el juicio diera lugar…

- Es necesario Edward, sabes que lo es - le reprochaba Rosalie que había viajado por fin a Londres para convencerlo de que Bella testificara…

- ¡He dicho que no, y no se hable más! - le espetó Edward, aunque en un primer momento le perdonó la llamada, no podía evitar culparla por haber estado apunto de perder a su familia…

- No es justo Edward y sabes que no me vale con tu negativa - le contraataco ella.. - He decidido hablarlo esta vez primero contigo, pero es ella la que tiene que decir no, no tú…- le aseguró con los dientes apretados. Entendía la postura de él, pero eso iba más allá de ellos, se trataba de meter el mayor tiempo posible a ese animal en la cárcel y el testimonio de Bella, era fundamental, ya que la otra victima no era capaz de asegurar que fuese él su agresor..

- No me hagas esto Rosalie, ¿sabes que será una tortura para ella? - le pidió con los ojos rojos de rabia..

- No me queda otra Edward, - le dijo suavizando su tono - ella me ha preguntado nada más me vio y por ti, sólo le he dicho que esta en la cárcel, pero… sabes que ese maldito podría estar en la calle en menos de cuatro años, Edward, si sus abogados consiguen la pena mínima… en cuatro años éste está fuera…¿eso es lo que quieres…? ¿podrás dormir tranquilo sabiendo que ese hombre, que está obsesionado con ella, está en la calle?.

- ¡No, claro que no! - le respondió él con odio… sabía que Rosalie tenia razón, pero ¡por dios! que no quería hacer pasar a su pequeña por eso…

- ¿y no hay otra forma? - le preguntó sintiéndose derrotado..

- No la hay, Edward, Bella tiene que testificar…

- ¡Dios! - exclamó enfurecido pasando sus manos repetidamente por sus cabellos..

- Sé como te sientes Edward, créeme que yo odio esto tanto como tú, pero es indispensable… Bella tiene que pasar página, y sólo enfrentándose a él lo hará… lo sabes…

- Dame unos días, déjame ver como se lo digo…- le pidió con la voz entrecortada..

- Ella es fuerte Edward, y si se siente apoyada por ti, se que lo hará… - le dijo tratando de animarle - necesitáis cerrar este capítulo de vuestra vida…

Edward salió del despacho sumido en sus propios pensamientos, habían pasado sus mejores navidades… Todos se habían reunido en la Mansión para celebrar la primera Navidad del pequeño Eddie, que con dos meses ya de vida, hacia las delicias de todos…

Ver la felicidad de su Bella cuando jugueteaba con su pequeño sobre la alfombra, con los miles de regalos que los exagerados tíos y abuelos le habían regalado, le hacía estrujar el corazón de alegría; por eso odiaba enturbiar de nuevo esa dicha con ese nuevo acontecimiento; pero ahí, apoyado del marco de la puerta mientras veía como su hijo reía entre gorgoritos mirando embelesado a su mamá que le hacia toda clases de muecas con la cara, supo que tenía que hacerlo.

Se estremeció al recordar lo que venía sucediendo desde que regresaron del hospital. Bella se despertaba sobresaltada tras tener otra pesadilla, una pesadilla que la atormentaba cada noche desde que supo que ese hombre lo había vuelto hacer. Se despertaba tan asustada y vulnerable que no podía más que abrazarla y susurrarle que jamás volvería hacerle daño… que él no lo permitiría..

Y eso pasaba por encarcelarlo todo el tiempo que fuese posible, más, tras saber lo perturbado que estaba…

Después de su baño y de terminar de darle el pecho, Bella dejó en la pequeña cunita a Eddie y le tatareó la nana que su papá había compuesto para ellos mientras lo mecía..

Ella sonrió al ver como él cerraba tranquilamente sus ojitos al oírla pero unas manos que la abrazaron por la cintura la hizo callar…

- Adoro oírte cantar - le susurró Edward apartando con una de sus manos el cabello y dejando su precioso y suave cuello a su merced.

Bella se estremeció al sentir su aliento sobre su piel y un hondo suspiro se escapó de sus labios mientras se dejaba caer sobre su pecho…

- Y yo adoro esta canción - le confesó ella. - Gracias Edward, es tan hermosa… - le susurró dejando de mecer la cunita ya que Eddie estaba completamente dormido y volviéndose hacia su esposo que la miraba con tal devoción que dolía…

Edward se fue removiendo hasta quedar apoyado sobre el cabecero de la cama mientras ella, se colocaba a horcajadas sobre él… Se estremeció al recordar lo mucho que le había costado a él hacerle de nuevo el amor, por temor a dañarla y lo preocupada que estaba ella porque pensaba que ya no le atraía… Pero aquella noche, que no hacia más de dos semanas, que al fin le confesó sus temores, él la tomó como hacía tiempo no la tomaba y de nuevo sintió la dicha de estar unida a él..

-¿Qué te preocupa? - le preguntó ella alisando con sus dedos las arrugas que se había marcado en su frente…

- No, no es nada…- mintió Edward mirando el pequeño y ya casi recuperado cuerpo de Bella sentada sobre él. Todo su cuerpo se estremeció cuando ella se removió provocando que sus sexos se rozasen y no podía negarlo, no le hacia falta más para estar más que listo para ella.

- Me estás mintiendo - le acusó Bella en un susurro llevando sus labios a los de él y rozándolo con extrema dulzura..

Era cierto, la estaba mintiendo, no encontraba el valor para decirle que tendría que enfrentarse de nuevo a su agresor, y lo que era peor, cara a cara… Un suspiro pesado se escapó de entre sus labios mientras llevaba sus manos a los hombros de Bella y con delicadeza, comenzó a bajar los tirantes de su sedoso camisón.

La piel de Bella se estremeció sin remedio, con solo acariciarla, Edward era capaz de desarmarla de hacerla olvidar hasta su nombre y al parecer es lo que pretendía ya que cuando se separó los suficientemente de él, para poder respirar, vió que la miraba con tal intensidad que una corriente eléctrica la atravesó por completo..

- Edward…- susurró casi en un gemido cuando sus dedos se fueron deslizando junto a los tirantes dejando al descubierto sus exuberantes pechos.

- Eres tan hermosa, Bella… - susurró con admiración mientras se erguía lo suficiente para besar el nacimiento de sus pechos, mientras sus manos comenzaban a viajar por toda sus espalda.

Bella dejó caer la cabeza hacia tras ofreciéndose por completo, sintiendo como un calor insoportable se empezaba acumulaba en su entrepierna con sólo sentir el cálido aliento de Edward sobre su piel..

- Ardo en deseos de poseerte, de hacerte mía otra vez..- le confesaba llevando una de sus manos a uno de sus pecho, masajeándolo suave pero tortuosamente mientras que su boca sequía perdida en el valle de sus pecho y con la otra mano, presionaba fuertemente una de sus nalgas mandando en el acto, otra ola de placer al centro mismo de Bella..

- Pues hazme tuya…- consiguió musitar con la voz jadeante mientras movía sus caderas en busca de es fricción que tanto necesitaba…

Edward no necesitó más que oírla para dejar sus pechos y volviendo atacar sus labios, con verdadera vehemencia, la hizo caer suavemente para que quedase tumbada sobre su espalda y él entre sus piernas.

- Y pienso hacerlo…- le aseguró besándola hambrientamente mientras que con una de sus manos subía su camisón, asegurándose de pasar sus dedos a lo largo de todo su muslo, hasta dejarlo enrollado en su cintura, para después, enrollando dos de sus dedos en el fino elástico de su tanga, dar un tirón desgarrándolo por completo..

- Edward…- gimió extasiada Bella ante su ímpetu pero no pudo evitar que su cuerpo se arqueara ofreciéndose involuntariamente…

- Eso es preciosa, quiero ver como te retuerces de placer - le susurró con voz ronca. En su interior, se libraba una gran batalla; por una parte, el deseo sobrehumano de hundirse de nuevo en ella y por otro, la rabia por lo que tenía que decirle, por exponerla de nuevo ante eso recuerdos que la atormentarían; y por eso quería hacerla gritar de placer, necesitaba verla llegar al clímax máximo para asegurarse que ella recordara lo que él estaba dispuesto hacerle sentir al contrario de lo que le hizo aquel animal.

Y era lo que estaba recibiendo, los gemidos de placer de Bella eran tan audibles que hasta el pequeño Eddie se removió en su cunita pero nada le impidió a Edward seguir manteniéndola en ese punto de excitación…

De sus labios fue deslizándose por sus pechos, su estomago, su ombligo, salvando el trozo de tela que permanecía arrugado en su cintura para pasar sus labios junto a su lengua por la delgada línea, aún enrojecida, que evidenciaba el nacimiento de su hijo. Bella siseó por la contrariada sensación que le producía que la tocase ahí, la sensibilidad de ese trozo de piel había desaparecido pero en contrapunto su contorno era mucho mas sensitivo…

Edward acarició con devoción la pequeña incisión con su pulgar para después seguir su camino hacia su lugar favorito, y abriendo aún más sus pierna para tenerla completamente a su merced, se lanzó a lamer y degustar su sexo, sintiendo como su propio cuerpo temblaba de excitación al oír los siseos y gemidos de Bella.

- Dios mío, Edward…- apenas consiguió musitar entre jadeos, embistiendo su cadera contra su boca y aferrándose fuertemente a las sábanas.

- Eso es Bella, di mi nombre, jadea mi nombre - le susurraba sobre su sexo lamiendo una y otra vez mientras con dos de sus dedos bordeaba su entrada con intención de penetrarla…

- Oh, Edward… no, no lo soporto más - le confesó y entonces la penetró con los dedos haciendo que en el acto ella mordiera la almohada acallando el grito de placer que le provocó llegar al clímax…

- Dios Bella, eres exquisita - murmuraba sin dejar de lamer mientras ella seguía ahogando sus gemidos de placer y se retorcía temblorosamente ante la exquisitez de su orgasmo…

Edward se fue separando de sus sexo y de nuevo, se deslizó hasta llegar a su labios y con una arrebatadora pasión, devorarla por entera.. Su boca abarcaba toda su cavidad mientras sus lenguas luchaban por enredarse, sentirse, explorarse..

Los gemidos eran amortiguados por sus bocas y sin previo aviso, movió su cadera de manera que la penetró de una sola estocada…

- Dios…- susurró Edward al sentir el abrasador calor que había en su interior y ella, sintiéndose colmada, dejó escapar otro gemido largo cuando éste comenzó a embestirla sin piedad…

Oír sus gemidos sus gruñidos cerca de su oído la estaban llevando de nuevo a otra cima… a una incluso más alta, pero cuando pensaba que estaba a punto de llegar, él salió de ella fijando sus oscurecidos ojos en los de ella. Y sin decirle una palabra, tomó una de sus piernas y la hizo girar quedando espalda a él…

Edward no tardó en dejar caer todo su cuerpo sobre el de ella, sintiendo como ella gemía de placer con solo sentir su gran erección en su trasero, que empujaba una y otra vez sin llegar a penetrarla. El seguía sin decir palabra, sólo su respiración jadeante y gemidos se escapaban de sus labios… Bella estaba enloquecida, él la estaba tomando de una manera diferente a como siempre la había hecho, había algo distinto; necesidad, deseo, rabia, no sabía definir bien el qué, pero que la estaba haciendo sentir lo que jamás había sentido…

Todo su cuerpo temblaba de anticipación, sus paredes vaginales se contraían deseosos de albergarlo de nuevo, de sentir su empuje, de sentirse completa; pero el seguía torturándola pasando su erección sin llegar a penetrarla…

-¿quieres sentirme Bella? - comenzó a preguntarle con la voz entrecortada…- ¿Quieres que entere en ti?- seguía preguntándola..

- Si…si…- lloriqueo Bella removiéndose dolorosamente haciéndole ver su necesitad de tenerlo…

- Quiero que enloquezcas de placer Bella, ¿quieres que te haga enloquecer...? - su insistente interrogatorio llegaba a molestarla…

- Edward por favor…- le suplicó sintiendo una dolorosa desesperación sexual…

El se fue levantando lentamente llevándosela consigo hasta ponerla en cuatro, - No te asustes - le susurró, pero al contrario de lo que le pedía, esa se puso mucho más ansiosa. Porque se iba a asustar, pero entonces sintió, como Edward comenzaba a penetrarla con dos dedos, lo que la hizo gemir . Sus dedos se adentraban a un ritmo regular, hasta que incluyó uno más, haciéndola retorcerse, ella misma pasó una de sus manos por debajo de su vientre y llegó hasta su clítoris que estaba empapado y comenzó a acariciarse mientra sentía los dedos de Edward chocar con los suyos…

- Eso es preciosa, acaríciate, ayúdame a darte placer - sus palabras la hacían humedecerse más, pero entonces el sacó sus dedos y después de tantear con su miembro la entrada, se clavó en ella haciéndolos sisear a los dos..

Edward comenzó a arremeter contra ella, Bella hizo el amago de apartar la mano de sus sexo para aferrarse a las sábanas, pero él se lo impidió…

- Sigue tocándote bella, quiero que sientas todo a la vez, - Bella incapaz de pensar coherentemente no lograba entender que pretendía, solo se dejaba llevar por las miles de oleadas que la azotaban, erizando su piel, alterando completamente su respiración, acelerando alarmadamente sus pulsaciones.. Pero entonces algo la hizo tensarse…

De pronto, los dedos de Edward comenzaron a tantear su ano, y eso era totalmente nuevo y desconocido para ella… tanto, que no pudo evitar removerse casi negando la acción, pero Edward, sin dejar de acariciarla ni penetrarla, se inclinó todo lo que pudo para susurrarle..

- Confía en mi, Bella, quiero que confíes en mí…- Y era exactamente lo que él necesitaba, sentir que ella confiaba completamente en él, dejarle claro que nada, nada de lo que le hiciese lo haría para hacerla daño, sino buscando siempre su placer, su bienestar…

- Edward…- musitó ella pero comenzó a relajarse, claro que confiaba en él, y aunque esa caricia la aturdía, no negaba que era placentera.

- Eso es pequeña, déjame enseñarte cuanto más te puedo hacer disfrutar - y diciendo eso, comenzó a presionar mientras seguía penetrando fuerte contra ella. - sigue tocándote Bella, siente, siéntelo todo…- le ordenó.

Bella en un principio, siseó al sentir una presión un tanto desagradable en su otra entrada, pero no podía negar que el placer que estaba sintiendo era superior a lo que otras veces había sentido.. Y comenzó a relajarse, se obligó a relajase para que él siguiera penetrándola por los dos lados. Podía sentirlo todo, como él le pidió. Su miembro colmándola por completo, grande, grueso, y su dedo, haciéndole sentir un dolor exquisito en su trasero y todo junto era el mismo cielo, sus dedos comenzaron a moverse con rapidez, era insoportable, su clítoris, su vagina, su ano, todos los sentidos a la vez y cuando él comenzó a penetrar con su dedo ya no lo soportó más y volvió a entregarse por completo al más bestial orgasmo que jamás había sentido…

Edward continuó penetrándola fuerte mientras ella temblaba sin remedio lo que le hizo llegar a su propia liberación a los pocos minutos… Sus jadeos, sus gemidos, sus gritos, su sexo y su ano contrayéndose estrangulando sus pene y su dedo al seguir siendo penetrada mientras le atizaba el orgasmo. Todo unido le hizo liberarse brutalmente en ella…

Edward, tras vaciarse completamente, salió de ella sintiendo como su pequeño cuerpo caía extasiado sobre el colchón. El no tardó en dejarse caer a su lado y pasando su brazo la hizo apoyarse sobre sus pecho.

- Gracias por confiar en mi, Bella… - susurró jadeante sobre su cabeza antes de dejarle un tierno beso. - Esto significa mucho para mí…- le confesó..

Bella, que ante tanto placer no pudo contener las lágrimas. Levantó su rostro para cruzarse con su mirada…

- Confío en ti, en nadie más podría confiar como confío en ti - le confesó ella estirándose hasta llegar a su labios..- me has dejado sin fuerza - susurró sobre sus labios sin poder ni tan siquiera sonreír, ya que seguía respirando agitadamente…

- Me alegra saber que yo fui el culpable - le confesó él sonriendo sobre sus labios..

Ella volvió a dejar otro suave beso pero se sentía tan, tan cansada, que no pudo más que acomodarse con su rostro enterrado en su cuello y pasando tanto una pierna como un brazo sobre la cintura y el muslo de Edward…

- Duerme mi vida, descansa…- susurró él apretándola contra su pecho..

Una hora más tarde, unos pequeños gorgoteos hizo que Edward se despertara. El pequeño Eddie se había despertado y comenzaba a removerse en su pequeña cunita..

Edward miró la hora en el reloj de la mesita y aún faltaba media hora para su siguiente toma, así que, tratando de que Bella descansara otro rato más, la separó de él de tal forma que ella se volvió dándole la espalda, profundamente dormida.. Y con cuidado de no despertarla, se levantó, se colocó el pantalón del pijama y cogió al pequeño bribón antes de que rompiera en llanto..

- ¿Qué pasa campeón? - le preguntó tomándolo con delicadeza y colocándole el chupete. El pequeño lo miró con sus grandes ojos y comenzó a succionar graciosamente su chupete sin dejar de mirar a su padre… Edward se volvió una vez más para ver la espalda desnuda de Bella que era iluminada por una sutil luz azulada proveniente de la luna.. - Ven, vamos, no despertemos a mamá…- le susurró haciéndole cosquillitas con su nariz en su estomaguito. Lo llevó hasta su habitación y tras comprobar que estaba mojado, comenzó a cambiarlo...

Rió al recordar lo complicado que le pareció al principio, pero en cambio ahora, era capaz de competir con cualquiera para ver quien lo hacía más rápido.. No dejó de susurrarle y hacerle pedorretas sobre su barriguita lo que hacia que el pequeño sonriera y le tirase del cabello.

- Eres un bebé precioso, aunque….es lógico, te pareces a tu papá…- le decía burlonamente. El pequeño, seguía mirándolo con fascinación provocando que el chupete temblase en su boca cada vez que esbozaba una sonrisa… - ¿Así qué ya tienes hambre, eh? - seguía hablando con él.- pero aún no te toca, eres un goloso… aunque no puedo culparte por eso, los pechos de tu mamá son adictivos…- le susurró confidencialmente volviendo hacer cosquillitas sobre la piel desnuda del pequeño; éste, una vez más, sonrió ante la sensación que le producía esas caricias… -

- ¿Así que son adictivos…?- susurró Bella desde atrás.

Edward se volvió y no pudo reprimir la sonrisa al verla. Se había colocado el camisón, pero a tras luz, se veía que debajo no llevaba nada; sus pezones se señalaban rabiosamente hasta el punto que sintió su miembro palpitar y el recuerdo de su tanga destrozado, le hizo tragar pasadamente. - ¿Se queda callado, Señor Cullen…? - susurró ella caminando hacía ellos y llegando a su altura, se puso sobre sus punteras para alcanzar sus labios… - No me has respondido, ¿son adictivos?…

- Toda tú eres adictiva - susurró sobre sus labios con una voz ronca, pero nuevos sonidos proveniente del pequeño les hizo separarse…

- ¿Y que tienes tú? - canturreó Bella inclinándose sobre su pequeño para besar su cuellito..

El pequeño Eddie gorgoteo sonriente mientras se enganchaba de los cabellos de su mamá..

Edward acabó de cambiar al pequeño y después de dejar un suave beso sobre su coronilla, se lo pasó a Bella.

-¿Tienes hambre, verdad? mi bebé lindo.. - le susurraba ella, tomando asiento en la mecedora para darle de mamar.

Edward se quedó recogiendo el pañal sucio pero sin apartar la mirada de ellos, simplemente, no podía, esa imagen era tan especial para él que era incapaz de apartar los ojos de ellos.. Aunque el recuerdo de la conversación que mantuvo con Rosalie le hizo fruncir el entrecejo, ¿cómo iba a decirle que tenía que volver?, ¿cómo iba a pedirle que de nuevo se pusiera frente a él?

- Aún no me has dicho lo que te preocupa.

Edward se giró a verla al oírla, estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos, que no se había dado cuenta de que ella lo observaba… Bella mantenía al pequeño Edward sobre su hombro dándole pequeños golpecitos mientras éste permanecía completamente relajado con los ojos cerrados.

- No me gusta verte así - le confesó ella levantándose y caminando hacia la habitación seguida de él, para poner de nuevo al pequeño en su cunita…

- Bella…- musitó él que junto a ella, miraba como Eddie se había quedado completamente dormido. Colocó la mano sobre la de Bella que permanecía al borde de la cunita y pasando la otra mano por su cintura enterró su rostro en su cuello.

- Si no me quieres decir… - musitó Bella con tristeza al pensar que él no confiaba en ella.

Pero entonces él suspiró pesadamente sobre su piel y la estrechó con más fuerza.

- No sé como decirte, Bella, odio tener que decírtelo - había tanto dolor y rabia en su voz, que tras pensarlo un segundo, Bella supo en el acto de que se trataba…

- Tengo que volver, ¿verdad? - musitó volviendo su mirada a su pequeño y sintiendo como su corazón volvía a estrujarse…

- Lo siento, mi niña… he querido evitarte esto, pero…

Bella no pudo soportar el dolor concentrado en su voz y conteniendo las lágrimas que comenzaban a humedecer sus ojos, se volvió para verlo, quedando destrozada ante la imagen desolada de Edward…

- No te preocupes Edward, esperaba esto desde hacia tiempo…- le confesó ella sin apartar la mirada de él. - Vendrás conmigo, ¿verdad? - musitó sintiendo como una lágrima comenzaba a deslizarse sobre su mejilla…

- No te dejaré sola en ningún momento, Bella, esto lo afrontaremos juntos, siempre estaré a tu lado. - le aseguró él sintiendo también un nudo en la garganta…

- Es lo único que necesitaba saber… - susurró ella y enseguida Edward la estrechó fuertemente entre sus brazos mientras besaba una y otra vez el tope de su cabeza…- iré…

Continuará…

* * *

N/A.

Os lo aseguro, son tantas las sensaciones que esta historia me provoca que la amo, de verdad, por más que releo estos capítulos no dejan de emocionarme, y algo más que emocionarme, porque ¡por Dios!….¡QUE HOMBRE! ... en su faceta de amante...por dios! ¡que calor! pero ahí, con su peque en brazos… no hay nada más sexy que un hombre con el torso desnudo y un bebé en los brazos o jugando con él… no, definitivamente no lo hay (baba)…

Pero claro, no todo puede ser color de rosa, aún les queda superar lo más importante, pero… aunque sé que será duro, también sé que esto lo superaran juntos y por fin, quizás al fin, puedan decir que son felices…. Ainsss, que poquito le queda ya ha esta historia… Si no me fallan los cálculos, tres capítulos más y el epílogo… sniff, sniff, sniff…

AGRADECIMIENTO

Alicia; Ana; ammyriddle; Crystal Butterfly92; Pam3.C.S; Shibubi; Li; mairethchiba; Danae allen; Nataliaright;Marina Cullen87; VICKY08; arrianna mansen; themis78,Claudi17; EdithCullen; Dreams Hunter; L'Amelie; sophia18; Lucimell; Kute-Chan; Jolie Cullen; Yasmin-Cullen; Cullen Vigo, crismery; lexa0619; Vale; Kalikw; pekascullen; Impossible love; Milhoja; EdwardKaname; Kira masen; Pao; LUCYarg; titaangel30; KarlaMasenRossSalvatoreCullen; Chemita; beluchiss; alijas1002; Kahtzathroph-VK; madaswan; Ara Cullen; ImPoly; Aleisa Black; Nicole Alexa Cullen; Salyluna; Anónimo; Kellys; Danika20; isabela91; ; Aiiram; Tania Solis; deandramari; Paolastef; Elyta; Iare; Kapri-SatrawwBerries; Angye; ChayoRCM; TinaCullenSwan; Tata XOXO; Idta; carlita16; Katlyn Cullen; Ely Cullen M; NuRySh; Aspasie29; Emma Isabella de Cullen; Yevi08; Aime Cullen; nany87; Lauri R; carmen Cullen 116; Leila Cullen Masen; AleLupis; larosaderosas; rebenkita; yoya11; green'splace; vanscat; Noelle XD; mariclau; delitah cullen; Jos WeasleyC; bellaliz; yolabertay; msteppa; Ericastelo; lucia2176; lili2543; MgCullen; PattyQ; alliebebe; Johis.U; -Tsukino; ADICULLEN; sophie cullen swan; EmilioLT; FENIXGIRL83; calalis; MillaPattzn; Lynn;Smile79; Maiy; CullenKika16; MyGypsyPauletta; Lorena; Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen;Yose; Ally Mansen; Karin Cullen; **Pilar ralip**; Edward-Bella-Manson; Yeya Cullen; Jorgi; AbbyNicole; Jesiry Beaitaly; LienCullenPotter;Adry; Carmen Cullen; audreybaldacci; Patrinix; chikiday; BiankisMasen; Nikki Swan; Klaiva;Sandra1; Laura Castiblanco; BeeLaDarcy; solangegonzalez; maireth SM cullen; Joss Alvarado; XkanakoX; roscidius cullen; nafcullen; fabi91; LeidaJim; princesaamy; Kahah; Mon de Cullen; the rainbowgirl; cecy wayland; hilarycullen17; Suiza19; VanpiresDoItBetter; rubygloomsp; Addy Ortiz; MillaPattzn; Luz Cullen Chiva; ileidan; eli1901; Nardillita; Twilighter930; Yeray; TinaCullenSwan; ZAVACULLEN; NinnaCullen;CINTIA EL NEMER; Beth71; miraura ; Mapi Hale; Genesis Torres; gracie Alexa; Elu-QuiDieuExalter; julimechitas; supattisondecullen; Edward Cullen's Pauli; Angie C Cullen ; Naobi Chan; Fran Cullen Masen; Julimuliluli De Cullen; BETTY CULLEN; fantwilight1; Kiran Masen; Maxipau; Kitty678; jaavii; NADUSOLE; Natasha Granger; twifanMarie; xelatwi; Lola; MaryC24; Jaslice Hale Cullen; Yulibar; paz15; Maya Cullen Masen; Pamela Cullen S; TGKiran; Karen O'Shea; tlebd; Klaxi; BKss; Estefaiaalicecullen; ROXXI88;WeRa CuLleN;Vyda; JiaoMalu; Nikkioo; FABME; Paaameeelaaa; Bella Masen86; sisi bunny; Magtam1830; Ebrume; Lauriss; Estrie; Libelula19; Wawis cullen; Adry'XoxO; AleCullenn; Andreiita-crepuZ; Ludwika Cullen; jhkkhmm; Cristina; Carol; paz15;Paolita93; Dama89;lEOna gUAraNi CUllEN SWan; anónimo;annimo but con estilo; annabolena; aridkell12; fantwiligh1; Dulcynea; Ginegine; Lizzie Cullen Black; Samy Cullen Black; chloe patt; AnnieKP; PriScElLa9; Sayuri1980; maria; Allie Brandon Whitlock; YuliBar; Branstone Rose; ISACOBO; Haeliithaa; M1979; mgcb; Alex;maría andreina; Gabii; Twistofcrazy; ThoraPoison; KarenPattzCullen; lizitablackswan; Magdi Malfoy; Carito; Mrs P and C; Anybuff; Piita Masen; MissBennetDarcy; Jane000; Angie Masen; Jazmin Li; lissette cullen flores; Nani; beakis; BlackCullen; veritoxs; Ja; and Cullen; Lyhaane'Swan; Maya Cullen Masen; Nessa610; Medialuna; CristellaWolfe; Ninaa; AlejandraZJofre; Gehry-Girl; cutita; Cherrie; Valeriax100pre; Gocha; GoAskEmily; Tamyren; Cecy; Gocha; ShiningSmile; Marceela Mac; frances-k; NAIARA23; Poemusician; Saha Denali; ; a1n1i1t1a1; JessMPattison; MGLR; MELI8114; marie Cullen; miriam gilabert; Love Sex Bellward; Tutzy Cullen; Cynthia jr; Vilma Gomez; YeIcY LEaNe SwAnSEa; BET; Andysuperchula; alejahincapié; RociodePeru; Ariadne 99; Nikipattz; Tamy Masen Cullen; Dulce Isabela 7; Camifanning ; Karitho; Toat86; Molly M94; coky cullen espaa; marianareyna; Alexandra015; VictoriamariaHalle; Alejandra; catitacullen; jupy; anybella; AVampireYouCan'tSweatOut; Alisea; ale cullen; Belewyn; Sieg 93; andreajrr; mar91;RomyRob; IngriiD; Dra. Laly; ABYS; Aidee; Sandrah23; Leslycan; Lucylucy; Gissy Cullen Swan; Marian; Lion's feather; jane2; Alma Cullen;LILI; giselle cullenn.

Espero que no se me haya olvidado nadie ¡por Dios!, si es así, hacédmelo saber.

Gracias por vuestros rr, por las alertas, por los favoritos y por supuesto a mis lectoras silenciosas…

Y mis niñas preciosas, que ya alcanzamos la indecente cantidad de 4.917 rr… os lo agradezco en el alma.

Reques de mi alma… que sabéis que os adoro, y deseandito me subo para el club…jajajaj…no se me vayan eh!..

Bueno chicas, espero que os haya gustado y ya saben…¡NOS VEMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO!...

Un abrazo enorme a todas, os quiero mucho … HASTA PRONTO …

Besitos!

/(^_^)\ saraes.


	53. Chapter 53

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos,.. ¡ya quisiera!,.. son de la fantástica S. Meyer, yo, simplemente , los tomo prestados para soñar con ellos….pero la trama y algunos de ellos si…

* * *

¡Hola, mis niñas preciosas!… aquí estoy de vuelta… y como siempre, espero que os guste!

* * *

¡Disfrutadlo!

* * *

LIII.

Al día siguiente, Bella y Edward anunciaron a Rosalie que estaba dispuesta a declarar. En todo momento estuvieron tomados de la mano mientras Rosalie, notablemente emocionada por la decisión, les agradecía por su valentía y le aseguraba a Bella que pondría todo su empeño, para que ese canalla no pisara la calle en mucho, mucho tiempo.

Pocos días después, Rosalie con el resto de la familia, regresaron a Seattle, y ésta no tardó en presentar la denuncia formal que fue añadida al expediente del caso contra Newton.

El juicio, finalmente, fue fijado para el 9 de febrero, y hasta pocos días antes, Edward y Bella junto al pequeño Eddie, no viajarían hasta allá…

Pero aunque habían querido permanecer en la seguridad que les proporcionaba su hogar en Londres, a los pocos días, fue algo imposible..

Aún se desconocía el cómo, pero la prensa norteamericana no tardó en dar, con todo lujo de detalles, los datos de quien era la primera victima y que sería su testimonio clave para encarcelar por mucho tiempo al joven editor, Michael Newton. Algo que fue un total revuelo al saberse que, la antes Isabella Swan, era ahora Isabella Cullen, esposa de uno de los multimillonarios más prestigioso de la sociedad Británica. Lo que provocó que la prensa se hiciera ecode la noticia. Y desde entonces, eran asediados por ella cada vez que salían de la Mansión.

Edward reforzó la seguridad de la mansión que no dejaba de tener cientos de periodistas sitiados en su exterior y contrató personal de seguridad tanto para él, como para Bella, en el caso de que ésta se viera obligada a salir, cosa que no hizo ya que su estado emocional no se lo permitía y si lo hacía, era siempre acompañada de Edward…

Edward, intentando aminorar la tensión que en ese último mes estaban viviendo, sorprendió a Bella con ese parquecito infantil que tanto había soñado. Bella lloró emocionada con su pequeño en brazos cuando Edward la llevó al jardín principal y allí vio el inmenso parque; había columpios, toboganes de todos los tamaños, puentes suspendidos que conectaban pequeñas edificaciones que hacían las veces de castillos, todo de colores luminosos y llamativos. Y aunque el pequeño Edward aún no podía hacer uso de ellos, ella se la pasaba con su bebé en brazos columpiándose suavemente y disfrutando de la risa de su pequeño.

Y así los días fueron pasando hasta que, finalmente, llegó el momento de enfrentarse a la cruda realidad, de enfrentarse a los fantasmas del pasado, llegó el momento de regresar…

El pequeño Eddie había estado de lo más tranquilo durante todo el viaje en avión, algo que sorprendió gratamente tanto a Bella como a Edward, que temía, no sólo tener que lidiar con Bella y sus temores, sino con un pequeño estresado..

A la llegada a Seattle, se encontraron con Carlisle y Esme que habían ido a su encuentro al aeropuerto, ansiosos de volver a verlos, especialmente al pequeñín.

Tras un largo rato de abrazos, besos y mil carantoñas al pequeño, los cinco caminaron hacia el parking para finalmente entrar todos en el coche que los llevaría de vuelta a su otra casa..

- ¿Y cómo estás? - preguntó casi en un susurro Esme a Bella, que jugueteaba con la manita del pequeño Eddie. Esme también lo acariciaba ya que el peque estaba medio adormilado en su sillita, que amablemente, Carlisle había instalado en el Mercedes para él.

- No sabría decirte - le contestó ella a media voz - Me siento ansiosa, aunque falta una semana para el juicio, no sé… el hecho de estar aquí… hace mucho que no estoy aquí…y volver…

- Sigo pensando que deberíais de quedaros con nosotros, no sé porque insistes en ir allí Bella - le reprochó Esme, pero con cariño - Sabéis que hay espacio más que suficiente y …

- Lo prefiero así Esme, entiéndeme. - le dijo volviendo su mirada a su pequeño. Edward y Carlisle escuchaban sin remedio desde los asientos delanteros. - Necesito volver, necesito curar…

Edward sabía muy bien a lo que se refería, porque, aunque todo se había solucionado entre ellos, el volver al lugar de donde salió huyendo una vez, era algo doloroso. Y, aunque éste intentó persuadirla para ir donde sus tíos, finalmente accedió, eso sí, llamando a su prima para que habilitara una de las habitaciones para el bebe.

Media hora duró el trayecto del aeropuerto al café y ambos suspiraron profundamente al encontrarse de nuevo frente al lugar que los había unido, pero que a su vez, también los había separado…

Esme y Carlisle se despidieron sin llegar a entrar, sabía que los chicos los esperaban ansiosos ya que hacía mucho tiempo que no se veían, con lo que decidieron dejarlos y pasar al día siguiente para disfrutar del pequeño, que aún seguía dormido en los brazos de su madre…

Edward sacó el carro y las maletas junto a la bolsa del pequeño, que no tardó en pasar a Bella, y los dejó a los pie de la escalera de la vivienda. Preferían saludar antes a los chicos para poder después subir a descansar del largo viaje.

- ¡Oh, Dios mío!…¡Bella, Edward…! - exclamó emocionada Ángela nada más verlos cruzar el umbral de la puerta del café.. - ¡Chicos, ya llegaron! - gritó emocionada sin reparar en los pocos clientes que a las tres de la tarde, tomaban tranquilamente un café en el establecimiento..

Tanto en la cara de Edward como de Bella, se dibujó la más sincera de las sonrisas y con alegría se acercaron a ella, a la que no tardaron en abrazar…

- Hola Ángela..- la saludo Bella algo emocionada mientras mantenía al pequeño entre sus brazos…

- ¡Ay, por Dios!…Bella, es… es hermoso - Ángela miraba al pequeño que comenzaba a fruncir la frente ante el escándalo de nuevas voces…

Jacob no tardó en salir de la trastienda y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se abrazó emocionado al que siempre seria su jefe y su amigo, aunque ahora era también socios..

- Edward, amigo… - susurró emocionado dando fuertes golpes en su espalda..

- Jake…- respondió él tan emocionado o más devolviéndole los golpes..

Ben también se les unió al reencuentro y emocionados se acercaron a conocer al pequeño Cullen..

- Hola preciosa…- Saludó Jake a Bella abrazandola y besandola en la mejilla para después, quedarse prendado mirando al pequeño…

- ¡Dios Bendito! - exclamó de pronto…- Que cosa más parecida a su padre… -dijo sin pensarlo, lo que provocó que todos rompieran en risas..

- No le llames cosa a mi niño - protestó Bella intentando disimular la risa que le había provocado el comentario… y es que era cierto, Edward y Eddie eran dos gotas de agua, sólo se diferenciaban en el color de ojos; mientras que los de Edward eran de un hermoso verde, los del pequeño era unos hermosos topacios, más parecidos a los de su madre.

El pequeño, ante tanto alboroto, acabó despertándose y con sus ya cuatro meses de edad, miraba todo su alrededor con mucho interés, incluyendo a las nuevas caras que no dejaban de decirle cosas y hacerle carantoñas…

Bella le pasó el bebé a Ángela mientras ella pasaba un minuto al baño y a su regreso, se la encontró sentada en la mesa del rincón, contandole algo al pequeño que la miraba con fascinación..

- Pues asi fue, Eddie, así fue como tu mamá y tu papá se conocieron y este…este es su lugar…

Bella sintió un vuelco al corazón cuando, al aproximarse, escuchó lo que ésta le contaba a su pequeño y emocionada se acercó hasta ellos y tomó asiento justo en la silla que siempre, siempre, había utilizado.

El pequeño no tardó en girar y fijar la vista en su mamá y removiéndose entre los brazos de Ángela, llamaba su atención…

- Oh, Bella… espero que no te haya molestado que le contara al pequeño…- comenzó a disculparse Ángela al ver como de sus ojos corría una lágrima.

- No… no te preocupes - le contestó ella regalándole una tímida sonrisa - es que me ha emocionado escucharte.

Ángela le devolvió la sonrisa, pero algo tras Bella le llamó la atención…

- Este… ¿Bella, te importa que me lleve a Eddie a la barra un momento? creo que estos dos quieren darle un juguetito - dijo mirando hacia el lugar…

- Claro, ve tranquila… yo te esperaré aquí si no te importa, - le contestó ella..

- De acuerdo, vuelvo enseguida…

El pequeño Eddie miró a su mamá frunciendo la frente un poco extrañado, pero Ángela enseguida le ofreció un colgante que llevaba puesto para entretenerlo mientras se alejaba de la mesa camino a la barra…

Bella dejó de mirarlo con una sonrisa al ver como comenzaban a juguetear con él y como estuvo haciendo durante tantos meses, dirigió su mirada hacia el exterior donde se perdió en sus recuerdo..

Sintió como todo volvía a aquellos días en los que entraba a ese lugar sintiéndolo su oasis personal, cuando se perdía viendo a la gente pasar por delante del ventanal que daba a la calle, donde se sumergía en su triste y solitaria vida hasta que esa mano, esa que durante un año le dejaba siempre el café, hacía acto de presencia.

Un escalofrio le recorrió la espalda ante esos recuerdos, y se dio cuenta entonces que siempre era, ese momento justo en el que él aparecia, el que más anhelaba de todos. Y entonces, de nuevo una mano dejó esa pequeña taza de ese humeante y exquisito café delante de ella...

Bella cerró los ojos y aspiró profundamente llenandose por completo por ese familiar aroma, por aquella conocida sensación y de nuevo sus ojos brillaron emocionados.

- Gracias…- musitó sintiendo como una lágrima volvía a correr por sus mejilla…

- No hay de que… amor…- susurró él y ella no pudo más que sonreír al ver como él volvía a responder lo mismo de siempre, pero esta vez, con la palabra que más amaba que le dijese, "amor", porque ya no eran desconocidos, el era su amor, su esposo, el padre de su bebé, el hombre de su vida…

Edward no dudó en tomar asiento en la silla de enfrente y volvió a perderse en sus ojos, unos ojos que le devolvía la mirada emocionada, cristalina y él, con todo el amor que sentía por esa mujer, llevó su mano hasta acariciar suavemente su mejilla. - Te amo…- musitó sin poder contenerse e inclinándose la besó delicadamente.

- ¿Estás cansada? - le preguntó finalmente separandose de ella e instándole a que se tomara el café.

- Si que lo estoy y además es hora de la toma de Eddie, creo que deberíamos subir a casa…- pero diciendo eso, de nuevo un pellizco le arrugó el estomago. Su casa, repitió mentalmente, esa en la que había presenciado la escena más dolorosa que jamás había vivido con él.

Para Edward no pasó desapercibido la sombra que se dibujó en su rostro y compungido la hizo mirar a los ojos..

- Podemos irnos a un hotel, lo sabes ¿verdad? Bella, no quiero que te sientas mal, bastante tienes ya con soportar el juicio, no quiero que nada te perturbe más…- le decía sintiéndose un miserable…

- No quiero irme a un hotel Edward, esta es mi casa…

- Claro que lo es, mi vida… - le contestó Edward emocionado, por supuesto que lo era, y que ella lo dijese con tanta seguridad le llegaba a lo más profundo del corazón.

- Edward, sólo… no me presiones - le pedió a media voz - déjame hacerlo sola, déjame que entre allí sola, lo necesito...

- Pero Bella…

- Te lo suplico - le rogó con la mirada…- quédate con Eddie, permiteme enfrentarme a esto sola, déjame ese espacio…- Bella lo necesitaba realmente, sabía que iba a ser duro y no quería que él la viese llorar si es que eso le provocaba.

- Esta bien…- musitó Edward derrotado. - pero si te sien..

- Shissh - le hizo callar con un dedo. - estaré bien…

Edward la miró por un rato más a los ojos y finalmente cedió pasándole las llaves.

Bella se despidió de él con un beso en los labios y se acercó hasta donde estaban los chicos para despedirse hasta mañana, besando de paso la coronilla de su pequeño, que jugaba entusiasmado con los grandes dedos de Jake..

Ni para éste ni para el resto pasó desapercibido el estado ansioso, tanto de Bella como de Edward, que la miraba desde un paso atrás y con el corazón encogido, vieron como ella traspasaba la puerta que la llevaría directo a su casa..

Bella subió cada escalón que la separaba sintiendo como el corazón retumbaba en su pecho, produciendo una sensación de ansiedad y angustia a cada paso.

Permaneció por un minuto con la vista fija en la puerta y respirando profundamente metió la llave en la cerradura hasta abrirla…

Los recuerdo de ver la ropa de ella esparcida por todo el salón y la escalera, vinieron rápidos a su mente y mantuvo los ojos cerrados hasta dar el primer paso. Abrió los ojos con el temor de encontrar lo mismo, pero finalmente, todos estaba como antes, menos con esas ropas…

Dejando escapar el aire que había mantenido en sus pulmones, caminó lentamente por el salón y miles de lágrimas se amontonaron en sus ojos cuando vio que todo seguía estando en sus lugar. Siguió caminando hacia la escalera y de nuevo esa sensación angustiosa se apoderó de ella. De nuevo la imagen de todas las prendas de ella rodadas por la escalera se hicieron presente, provocando que su corazón palpitara a mucha más velocidad.. - No son reales..- se decía para si, - no están ahí…- seguía susurrando y a su paso, esas imágenes iban desapareciendo hasta llegar arriba del todo..

Volvió su vista atrás antes de caminar por el pasillo que la llevaría hasta esa habitación; a su habitación,esa en la que Tanya se había atrevido entrar y mancillar con su sola presencia… Volvió a respirar profundamente, sabía que iba a ser duro, que con sólo ver la cama, la recordaría a ella desnuda; y sintió como su corazón se arrugaba cada vez más mientras un enorme nudo atenazaba su garganta…

Atrapó el picaporte con la mano y se mantuvo ahí. No se sentía con valor, las piernas le temblaba, el estomago contraído le provocaba nauseas y apoyó la frente sobre la puerta sin quitar la mano de la manilla…

-¡Dios mío, dame valor! - musitó aún con la frente apoyada en la puerta - ayudame a curar esta herida, por favor, Dios mío, ayúdame… - su voz salía desgarrada; necesitaba curar, necesitaba borrar esa imagen que la torturaba.

Tragandose las lágrimas que corrian por la comisura de sus labios, volvió a respirar profundamente, separó la frente de la puerta y fijando la vista borrosa por culpa de las lágrimas en ella, finalmente abrió la puerta…

- ¡Oh,Dios mío! - exclamó comenzando a llorar entrecortadamente - No puede… - sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que veía… esa ya no era su habitación, nada, absolutamente nada, estaba como ella recordaba…

Con paso lento y sintiendo como todo su cuerpo temblaba, caminó a través de aquella habitación, sus lagrimas volvieron a correr pero esta vez, no eran desesperadas, sino de emoción... era la habitación de su bebé…

La paredes,pintadas de un delicado celeste, llenaban la estancia de paz y tranquilidad; todo el mobiliario era de color blanco, la salita que había sido su estudio, se había convertido en una sala de juegos llena de juguetes, de peluches, de cuentos infantiles; y unas suaves cortinas blancas ondeaban refrescando el ambiente.

Bella lo miraba todo admirada… las miles de lucecitas que había en el techo y que sabía que por la noche se convertirian en miles de estrellas que iluminarían los sueños de su pequeño… Una mecedora exacta a la que tenían en Londres estaba situada en la esquina donde daba más el sol. Siguió caminando mirando fascinada todo, y camino para la que había sido su habitación, pero que sin duda, nada tenia que ver, olvidándose por completo de la imagen que tanto la había torturado..

Ya no estaba su cama, ni sus muebles… sino otros totalmente distintos y en distinta posición… la cuna dominaba la estancia, más peluches, más juguetes, la bañerita con todos los accesorios bajo el ventanal, algodonales nubes pintadas sobre el celeste alrededor de toda la habitación, sin duda su hijo sería feliz allí y seguía sin tener ni rastro de la mujer que había tratado de separarlo…

- ¿Te gusta? - escuchó la aterciopelada voz de Edward que le preguntaba desde su espalda..

Ella, con los ojos anegados, se volvió para mirarlo y no pudo más que correr hacia él y abrazarlo fuertemente...

- Gracias - susurró aforrándose a su cuello - es preciosa Edward, gracias…- era lo único capaz de decir…

- Jamás pude volver a entrar a esta habitación, Bella…- le confesó apretándola fuerte por su cintura hacia él.. - Cuando te fuiste, me hundí en esa cama buscando tu olor, pero no estaba, tu olor y el suyo se mezclaron y no podia soportarlo Bella, jamás volví a dormir en esa cama…

- Edward…- susurró emocionada sintiendo como un peso se le quitaba de encima, el conocer que ni él estuvo en esa cama le dio la paz interior que necesitaba para cerrar la herida, ya no había rastros del fantasma de Tanya por ningún lado, ahora era la habitación de su bebé, y nada… nada de lo que había en esa hermosa habitación, le recordaba a ella.. - ¿Entonces? - preguntó separándose y mirándolo a los ojos..

Edward la besó delicadamente y al separarse le sonrió con esa sonrisa de lado que tanto amaba ella - No sabes cuantas veces soñé con tenerte en mi cama…- le susurró con una voz ronca cargada de deseo moviendo las cejas sugestivamente.

- Edward…- musitó como regaño pero sintiendo, como siempre, ese deseo apoderándose lentamente de ella cada vez que él se le insinuaba..

Desde esa misma noche, dieron un paso más fortaleciendo su matrimonio, empezando, no solo por combatir otro fantasma, que lo había hecho saliendo victoriosa, sino dejando que el pequeño Eddie durmiese en la otra habitación, un gran paso que les costó más a ellos que al pequeño, que divertido con las cientos de pequeñas lucecitas que brillaban en el techo, acabo durmiendo sin depertarse en toda la noche…

Tanto Edward como Bella se asombraron de cómo el pequeño se adaptaba perfectamente a su nueva habitación y no tardaron en dar la orden de colocar miles de lucecitas en su habitación en Londres…

Después de ese primer momento de incertidumbre que pasaron al regresar, los días siguieron sucediéndose para ellos, y cada vez, el juicio estaba más cerca…

Bella se había reunido con Rosalie y el fiscal en varias ocasiones, querían por todos los medios que ella se familiarizarse con lo que se iba a encontrar en el juicio. Un grupo de psicólogos la reconocieron y entre ellos estaba su amiga Janet Luton, su psicóloga personal, la que, nada más de enterarse del regreso de Bella para el juicio, no dudó en estar a su lado.

Pero finalmente el día llegó…

Bella no pudo pasar bocado cuando, mientras desayunaban antes de ir hacia la sala Provincial donde se celebraría el juicio, escuchó los noticiarios anunciando el comienzo del juicio contra Michael Newton.

- ¿Estas bien? - le preguntó preocupado viendo como ella restregaba una y otra vez una mano contra otra jugueteando ansiosa con su alianza..

- Si… no… no sé…- contestó sintiendo como el estomago se le revolvía..

Edward suspiró pesadamente y se levantó hasta llegar a su altura… la tomó de la mano y caminó con ella hasta sentarse en el sofá y sentarla a ella en su regazo.

Bella no tardó en esconder su rostro en el hueco de su cuello y no pudo evitar que un sollozo brotara de sus labios… No, definitivamente no estaba bien, se sentía angustiada, temerosa, el estomago le dolía, el corazón le palpitaba frenético y sentía unas ganas locas de encerrarse en el cuarto, cubrirse con la manta y llorar hasta perder los ojos… pero no podía. Recordó la imagen de la joven Carla cuando días antes se había atrevido a visitarla.

" _- Carla, ha venido alguien a verte - le anunció su madre abriendo un poco la puerta de su habitación. Al contrario de lo que pensaba Bella, sus padres no la culpaban ya que sabían perfectamente por el estado de su hija, el miedo que éstas pasaban después de la agresión._

_- No quiero ver a nadie - escuchó Bella desde atrás de la puerta, no pudo evitar que un nudo se formase en su garganta al oírla, se notaba tan dolida, tan rota, como una vez lo tuvo ella y de nuevo las lágrimas volvieron a humedecer sus ojos. Se sentía tan culpable… _

_- Es ella, es la otra chica… - le dijo su madre. Un silencio se escuchó en la habitación, el corazón de Bella latía dolorosamente bajo su pecho pero entonces la escuchó._

_- Esta bien, dile que entre. - De nuevo el nudo volvió a formase en su garganta y el estomago volvió a darle un vuelco._

_La madre dio un paso atrás y acariciando su hombro, le dio paso musitando un gracias antes de dejarla sola. Bella se quedó mirando la puerta por un momento y respirando profundamente intentó calmar los nervios acumulados en su estomago, antes de empujar suavemente la puerta._

_Nada más abrirse, vio la imagen de una chica morena, sentada de espaldas a la puerta y mirando hacia el ventanal. Todo estaba en silencio, pasó rápidamente la mirada por aquella habitación; una habitación juvenil, llena de peluches, de fotos de amigos, de pósters de cantantes famosos pero que se veía triste.._

_Carla se volvió después de unos segundos adivinando que ella ya estaba en la habitación y finalmente, enfocó los ojos en ella…_

_Era la primera vez que se veían y Bella entrecerró los ojos al ver las similitudes entre ella y esa chica. No eran exactamente iguales, pero su pelo era casi del mismo color y tenía el mismo corte, su cuerpo, al igual que el de ella, era delgado, pequeño, y su piel era también muy clara._

_Carla se sorprendió al igual que Bella pero al ver como Bella la miraba con los ojos cargados de culpa un sollozo brotó de sus labios. _

_- Lo siento…- musitó Bella dejando que las lágrimas finalmente rodaran por sus mejillas sintiendo un dolor inmenso en su pecho.. - yo… lo siento mucho Carla, no sabes cuanto lo lamento.. - susurró rompiéndose completamente y cayendo de rodillas al suelo._

_Carla no dudó en correr hacia ella y sorprendentemente, se abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. _

_- Yo no te culpo, no te culpo…- le dacia ella tratando de consolarla. ¿Cómo iba a culparla si en sus propias carnes había sufrido lo que Bella había sufrido antes?. Ella misma sabia del terror, del miedo. Y eso que apenas lo recordaba, todo fue muy rápido pero en cambio Bella, tenia que vivir con la imagen exacta de ese maldito grabada en su mente. _

_Después de unos minutos de estar las dos abrazas, finalmente se levantaron y se sentaron en la cama… Allí hablaron de cómo se sentían, y Bella se preocupó mucho de su estado emocional, más de tres horas estuvieron conociéndose, consolándose y acabaron abrazadas sintiéndose unidas por un hecho atroz…" _

- Lo que daría porque no tuvieras que pasar por esto…- susurró Edward sobre su cabello besándolos y apretándola contra su cuerpo. Se sentía tan asustada, tan pequeña entre sus brazos que la ira lo consumía por lo que ese desgraciado le había hecho. Ni siquiera sabía si podría contener las ganas de estrangularlo con sus propias manos nada más ver a ese infame.

- Lo sé... - musitó ella tratando de recomponerse -... pero debo hacerlo, no permitiré que ese maldito vuelva hacer más daño a nadie más..

Sobre las doce de la mañana, Edward, junto a sus abogados personales y Rose, acompañaron a Bella através de la multitud de prensa que se había congredo a las puertas de la Sala Provincial.

Pasaron las dichosas medidas de seguridad y caminaron a través de los pasillos que los llevaba a hasta la sala número 1 de lo penal donde daría lugar el proceso.

Bella no entraría en la sala hasta el momento en el que testificara, al igual que Carla Thompson que, junto a sus psicólogos, permanecían en una sala situada a la derecha de la corte donde ya había dado comienzo el juicio..

El juez abrió la sesión y no tardaron en presentarse los cargos contra el acusado que estaba sentado junto a su abogado...

Edward, sentado detrás de Rosalie y el fiscal, no podia dejar de mirar al maldito que había dañado tanto a su pequeña y cada minuto que pasaba, la ira le iba consumiendo..

El fiscal comenzó a presentar las pruebas una a una, desde las fotografías de las agresiones en el cuerpo de las victimas, hasta todas y cada una de las pruebas que habían recopilado de la vivienda del acusado.

El agente especial del FBI, John Dalton, relató con pelos y señales lo que se encontraron en una habitación oculta en el sótano de la vivienda del acusado, cuando procedieron al registro después de haberlo arrestado en aquel bar.

La habitación estaba forrada de imágenes de Bella de arriba a bajo, se veía claramente que llevaba varios años acosándola, hasta había imágenes de ella cuando estudiaba en la universidad. Imágenes de su rostro, de ella entera, de parte de su cuerpo; se veia claramente la obsesión que el acusado tenía por una de las victimas.

Edward se estremeció al escucharlo, saber que él llevaba acechandola desde hacia años, que le ofreció el trabajo con el único interés de hacerla suya, le revolvia las entrañas.

En todo momento, Mike permaneció con la mirada baja, se veía notablemente desmejorado aunque no pasó desapercibido ni para Edward ni para Rosalie, el brillo que cruzó sus ojos cuando se mostraron las fotos de la agresión a Bella..

Se interrogaron a los médicos, al los agentes, hasta el mendigo que, en el caso de Bella, había encontrado el cuerpo.

Pero lo más estremecedor sin duda fueron los relatos de las dos victimas cuando finalmente estas fueron llamadas a testificar.

La joven Carla apenas pudo soportar la presión de ver a su agresor en la sala y sin llegar a mirarlo en ningún momento, relató como mejor pudo los hechos.. Como fue interceptada cuando caminaba por el callejón rumbo a su casa tras salir de la biblioteca. Como sintió el golpe en el suelo y a un cuerpo grande irse sobre ella. El golpe le hizo perder el conocimiento por unos minutos hasta sentir como era tirada del pelo y llevada hasta donde estaban los contenedores.. Sintió de nuevo otro golpe en la cara y ya todo se volvió negro. Hasta despertar en la habitación del hospital.

Tanto el jurado como los presentes en la sala contuvieron el aliento mientras la joven se desmoronaba y era sacada fuera acompañada por los agentes y la persona que estaba de apoyo.

Pero sin duda, lo más duro, fue escuchar el testimonio de Bella…

- ¿Isabella Cullen? - la llamó el alguacil - ¡pase a declarar!- Esme y Carlisle que estaban con ella, le dieron un apretón en la mano cuando ésta respiró entrecortadamente antes de entrar a la sala..

- ¡Ánimo pequeña! - le dijeron aunque no pudieron evitar la angustia que sentían.

Edward la miró nada más entrar a la sala por una puerta lateral que quedaba cerca del estrado. Sus ojos se cruzaron y él trató de sonreírle para darle ánimos y hacerle ver que estaba allí. Aunque lo más duro fue sentarse después de haber jurado decir la verdad nada más que la verdad y encontrarse cara a cara con él.

En un principio, iba a ser Rose la que comenzara con el interrogatorio pero finalmente y tratado de acortar lo más posible la agonía, fue el fiscal el que lo hizo.

Después de las preguntas de rigor sobre su nombre y edad, finalmente le preguntó si conocía al acusado.

- Si - contestó Bella apenas con un hilo de voz.

- Podría decirnos que clase de relación le unía al acusado - le pidió el fiscal.

- Trabajaba para él - ella trataba de no mirarlo a la cara ya que en el primer momento en el que sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Mike, éste la miró con un brillo peligroso que la hizo temblar en el acto.

- ¿Durante cuantos años trabajó para el acusado? - siguió preguntando el fiscal.

- Durante dos años hasta…- pero su voz se atoró en la garganta y no pudo acabar la frase.

- ¿Se encuentra bien Señora Cullen, necesita un poco de agua? - le preguntó trantado de que se recompusiera de nuevo..

- No, estoy bien - su voz apenas era audible..

- Hable un poco más alto - le ordenó el Juez con voz fria.

- ¿Sra. Cullen, podría decirnos como fue el trato de su jefe durante esos dos años?

Bella tragó sonoramente y retorciéndose las manos comenzó hablar...

- Al principio todo iba bien.. -comenzó sintiendo como el corazón comenzaba a golpear ansiosamente bajo su pecho - ... yo me entusiasmé cuando el Rector me dijo que había una editorial interesada en contratarme, pero al poco tiempo de llegar allí... - se pausó y tomó aire intentando de aplacar las enormes ganas que tenía de llorar -... me di cuenta que el trabajo que tenía que realizar nada tenia que ver con lo que había estudiado...- su labio tembló involuntariamente - Me limité a ser una secretaria más de las que ya tenía y mi trabajo, aparte de archivar y recibir la documentación...- se mordió el labio cuando recordó la sensación de agustia que sentía siempre en esos momentos - ...consistía en atendar llamadas y llevar complacientemente el café al jefe...

Edward sintió de nuevo como la rabia se iba apoderando al ver todo lo que ese maldito había estado haciendo con su pequeña. Por el contrario, un atisbo de sonrisa aparecía en el rostro de Mike mientras la escuchaba hablar, recordando sin dudas aquellos días que la tenia en su poder…

- Pasadas unas semanas... - su labio seguiá temblando nerviosamente -... el Sr. Newton comenzó a coquetearme descaradamente... - volvió a pausarse respirando profundamente sintiendo como sus ojos comenenzaba a arder -... pero yo no tenía ninguna intención de intimar con él.- de su pecho brotó un sollozo involuntario que hizo que toda la sala contuviera el aliento -... En un principio, esos coqueteos fueron sutiles, pero a medidas que pasaba el tiempo, aprovechaba cualquier momento para acercarse a mi y me susurraba cosas al oído.

- ¿Qué clase de cosas? - le preguntó el fiscal.

Bella se mordió el labio y siguió retorciéndose las manos notablemente nerviosa - El me decía que era preciosa, que…- se pausó haciendo una mueca de disgusto - que mi olor era embriagador y que moría por probar mis labios..

- ¿Qué hacía usted entonces?

- Al principio me asusté, realmente no me lo esperaba, pero le pedí que me dejara, que yo solo pretendía trabajar y él se separó…

- ¿Volvió a acosarla en otro momento? - volvió a preguntar el fiscal.

- Si... - constestó Bella sin llegar a levantar los ojos de su regazo -... cada vez que venia a pedirme algún informe...- su ceño se frunció ante el recuerdo - ...se las arreglaba para pegar su cuerpo completamente al mío, incluso podia sentir como aspiraba mi cabello… - las muecas de asco comenzaron a aparecer en su cara -... yo trataba de separarlo con educación pero, cada vez era más directo.- una lágrima comenzó a rodar irremediablente por su mejilla al evocar aquellos atormentadores recuerdos - Una tarde que estaba en el cuarto de las fotocopias, se me acercó por mi espalda y me abrazó por la cintura… yo forcejé para que me soltarse pero, él presionó su cadera contra mí, pude sentir como…- de nuevo se calló al sentir como un escalofrío aterrador le recorría la espalda…

- Tranquila - le susurró el fiscal al ver como Bella se iba desmoronando. - Lo estás haciendo muy bien - fijó los ojos en ella tratando de reconfortarla y ella asintió sintiendo como sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas… Elevando un poco más la voz, el fiscal dirigió la vista al acusado - Debo entender, Sra. Cullen, que el acoso siguió prologándose durante todo ese tiempo, ¿no es así?

- Si…- contestó Bella con un hilo de voz, sus dedos estaban enrojecidos de tanto frotárselos.

- ¿Por qué no dejó el trabajo? - preguntó el Fiscal de repente.

Todos en la sala contuvieron el aliento ante esa inesperada pregunta esperando expectante la respuesta. Aunque lo que el fiscal prentendia, era dejar todos los cabos atados para que el abogado defensor no tuviera de donde tirar.

- Yo… necesitaba el empleo.- Otro sollozo entrecortado se escapó de entre sus labios al recordar a su padre -.. Tenía que hacer frente a una gran deuda contraída por mi padre y al mismo tiempo..- en ese momento las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar irremediablemente -... pagar los gastos para el mantenimiento de mi padre que llevaba 6 años en coma.

Un murmullo generalizado se oyó por toda la sala.

- ¡Guarden silencio! - ordenó el Juez golpeando el mazo.

- Así que, por motivos económicos se vio obligada a soportar el acoso ¿no es así? - volvió a preguntar el fiscal.

- Si..- contestó Bella pero dejando escapar un sollozo al recordar lo que suponía para ella ir cada tarde a ese trabajo.

- Sé que esto es duro para usted, Sra. Cullen pero… ¿podría relatarnos que ocurrió en la tarde noche del miércoles veintidós de abril del dos mil nueve? - preguntó mirándola tratando de animarla con los ojos; en los días anteriores, él le había hecho las misma preguntas para que, llegado el momento, no le resultara tan duro, aunque eso estaba bien lejos de la realidad.

Bella volvió a refregarse las manos con muchas más fuerzas. Las lágrimas comenzaron a llenar sus ojos y se mordió el labio fuertemente tratando de contener las ganas de llorar. Habia llegado el momento. Su corazón latía frenético y ni siquiera fue capaz de levantar la mirada, la dejó clavada en su manos..

- Esa tarde…- comenzó a decir luchando por tragar el nudo que tenia formado en la garganta. - … yo me encontraba sola en la oficina. Mi compañera, Jessica Stanley no había ido a trabajar y siempre que pasaba eso, me sentía más nerviosa de lo normal, porque era cuando el Sr Newton intentaba siempre sobrepasarse… - se pausó tratando de digerir lo que estaba diciendo...

- Continúe por favor - le pidió el fiscal.

- Estaba deseando que llegara la hora para marcharme, me sentía muy nerviosa y no veía la hora de irme, Mike había estado toda la tarde de mal humor y eso no me gustaba…- volvió a pausarse retorciéndose las manos y dejando escapar un sollozo entrecortado, su corazón cada vez latía más rápido, más fuerte. - Pero justo cuando estaba recogiendo para irme - volvió a pausarse tragando pesadamente y sintiendo como sus ojos ardía - él… él me llamó a su despacho…

En la Sala había un silencio sepulcral, Edward se sentía ansioso al oírla; tenía unas ganas enorme de atravesar la sala, tomarla en brazos y sacarla de allí, pero no podía y eso le estaba destrozando.

Mike, seguía mirándola desafiante, pero Bella no le dio la satisfacción de cruzar de nuevo su mirada, no quería que siguiera amedrentándola.

- Continúe por favor - volvió a pedirle el fiscal al ver que se quedaba callada más tiempo de lo normal.

- Cuando llegué allí…- de sus ojos comenzaron a brotar las primera lágrimas - vi que él estaba sentado en su sillón con la ropa descompuesta y una botella de whiskey casi vacía sobre el escritorio... En ese momento, supe que estaba en problemas, pero cuando traté de irme, él saltó hacia mi dirección y…- su voz se entrecorto mientras su boca se torcía intentando de aguantar el llanto… - Sin apenas darme cuenta, me acorraló contra la pared… - cerró fuerte los ojos y tomó aire tratando de relajase, cosa que estaba resultando totalmente imposible - …y comenzó a… besarme… - su voz definitivamente se rompió cuando el llanto brotó de su garganta; ya no pudo contenerlo más, era demasiado doloroso recordar todo aquello, pero al mismo tiempo, ya no pudo parar. -… él arremetió contra mi boca con fuerza... - decía con la voz temblorosa a causa del llanto, desahogando por primera vez todo lo que aquello le provocó - y mientras yo le pedía que me dejase, él comenzó a tocarme… Me…me tocó con sus dedos… me levantó la falda y comenzó a tocarme - su llanto cada vez era mas nervioso...

Todos en la sala sentían un enorme nudo en la garganta, los miembros del jurado, sobrecogidos, respiraban pesadamente y Edward no conseguía controlar la ansiedad al oirla... al igual que Rose que era incapaz de contener las lágrimas.

- El comenzó a decirme cosas que no me gustaba, yo… yo trataba de librarme pero su cuerpo y sus brazos me lo impedían hasta… hasta que trató de arrancarme la blusa, lo que aproveché para, con una patada, separarme de él y salir corriendo... - seguía contando entre sollozos -... yo corrí, corrí sin parar hasta que mi cuerpo no pudo más; estaba tan asustada, sólo quería llegar a casa, salir de allí, pero él me alcanzó a la altura del callejón..- su voz era tan estremecedora que todos luchaban por contener el dolor por esa mujer - y entonces me tiró… le pedía que me dejase y fue cuando comenzó a golpearme; me pateo no se las veces, yo trataba de levantarme pero no me dejaba, y dolía, me dolía mucho y tenia mucho miedo… apenas escuchaba lo que me decía, hasta que dijo que ahora iba a ser suya, entonces me agarró del cabello y tiró de mí.. Yo.. Yo traté de zafarme pero no tenías fuerza y entonces comenzó a golpearme en la cara… traté de que me dejara; le supliqué, le rogué, le lloré... pero él me estampó contra la pared y … y… - Bella se desmoronó, comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente cubriendo su rostro con las manos, su ritmo cardiaco era tan acelerado que parecía que le iba a estallar pero acabó diciéndolo…- …entonces, me penetró... El dolor fue insoportable, sentía como me rasgaba completamente y me dejé, ya no tuve fuerzas para luchar, sólo quería que acabase y me dejase, no se cuanto duró ni cómo; hubo un momento en el que ni sentía, como si mi mente y mi cuerpo se hubiesen separado; entonces salió de mi y me dejó caer, y fue cuando me dijo que si lo acusaba, lo volvería hacer pero que...- tragó pensamente las lágrimas que corrian por su boca - .. esa vez, se aseguraría de que no viviese…- las últimas palabras apenas fueron entendibles a causa del llanto…

Edward no pudo soportar tanto dolor y las lágrimas comenzarón a corre a través de sus mejilla al oírla relatar aquello. Aparentanba tanto los puños... que acabó clavándose las uñas y si poder contener ni un solo instante más, la rabia y la ira que lo poseía al conocer exactamente, todo por lo que su princesa había pasado; ante los ojos atónitos de todos y sin que nadie pudiera remediarlo, se levantó y se lanzó contra el maldito que le había hecho tanto daño a su niña, golpeándolo repetidamente en su rostro con tal furia, que acabó rompiéndole el pómulo y la nariz antes que los guardias llegaran a inmovilizarlo para sacarlo de la Sala por orden del Juez.

Inmediatamente fue arrestado ante los ojos atónitos de Bella que desesperada, luchaba por zafarse de los brazos de Rosalie para ir con él…

- No Bella, ahora no puedes hacer nada por él, se lo tienen que llevar…

- ¡Edward…! - su gritó desgarrador llegó hasta los oídos de él que no tardó en miarla. En sus ojos había muchas emociones encontradas, entre ellas, la culpa por dejarla sola, como había prometido no hacer, por eso le sonrió calidamente haciéndola ver que no tenia de que preocuparse, antes de desaparecer totalmente de su vista…

Continuará…

* * *

N/A.

Me ha costado una barbaridad escribir este capítulo, los días pasaban y cuando me sentaba delante de la hoja en blanco...nada, no salia nada, tenía tanto que contar, tantas cosas en la cabeza, pero nada... y entonces hice lo que tenía que haber hecho desde el primer momento... volver a ese maldito capítulo, si... tuve que volver a ese maldito capítulo para volver a sentir la repulsión, la rabia y las ganas de que este miserable pagase por lo que hizo... Sólo espero haber transmitido las emociones tal y como yo las iba sintiendo, tal y como veia que lo sentian ellos...

Me hubiese gustado ceñirme más a la realidad pero, son muchos años de ver peliculas y series policiacas, como para no dejarme influenciar por ellas, lo siento, aunque...a fin de cuenta, esto es ficción ¿no?... así que, si hay algún abogado, juez, o cualquiera con estos conocimientos, espero sepan disculpar mi ignorancia.

AGRADECIMIENTO

Alicia; Ana; ammyriddle; Crystal Butterfly92; Pam3.C.S; Shibubi; Li; mairethchiba; Danae allen; Nataliaright;Marina Cullen87; VICKY08; arrianna mansen; themis78,Claudi17; EdithCullen; Dreams Hunter; L'Amelie; sophia18; Lucimell; Kute-Chan; Jolie Cullen; Yasmin-Cullen; Cullen Vigo, crismery; lexa0619; Vale; Kalikw; pekascullen; Impossible love; Milhoja; EdwardKaname; Kira masen; Pao; LUCYarg; titaangel30; KarlaMasenRossSalvatoreCullen; Chemita; beluchiss; alijas1002; Kahtzathroph-VK; madaswan; Ara Cullen; ImPoly; Aleisa Black; Nicole Alexa Cullen; Salyluna; Anónimo; Kellys; Danika20; isabela91; ; Aiiram; Tania Solis; deandramari; Paolastef; Elyta; Iare; Kapri-SatrawwBerries; Angye; ChayoRCM; TinaCullenSwan; Tata XOXO; Idta; carlita16; Katlyn Cullen; Ely Cullen M; NuRySh; Aspasie29; Emma Isabella de Cullen; Yevi08; Aime Cullen; nany87; Lauri R; carmen Cullen 116; Leila Cullen Masen; AleLupis; larosaderosas; rebenkita; yoya11; green'splace; vanscat; Noelle XD; mariclau; delitah cullen; Jos WeasleyC; bellaliz; yolabertay; msteppa; Ericastelo; lucia2176; lili2543; MgCullen; PattyQ; alliebebe; Johis.U; -Tsukino; ADICULLEN; sophie cullen swan; EmilioLT; FENIXGIRL83; calalis; MillaPattzn; Lynn;Smile79; Maiy; CullenKika16; MyGypsyPauletta; Lorena; Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen;Yose; Ally Mansen; Karin Cullen; Pilar ralip; Edward-Bella-Manson; Yeya Cullen; Jorgi; AbbyNicole; Jesiry Beaitaly; LienCullenPotter;Adry; Carmen Cullen; audreybaldacci; Patrinix; chikiday; BiankisMasen; Nikki Swan; Klaiva;Sandra1; Laura Castiblanco; BeeLaDarcy; solangegonzalez; maireth SM cullen; Joss Alvarado; XkanakoX; roscidius cullen; nafcullen; fabi91; LeidaJim; princesaamy; Kahah; Mon de Cullen; the rainbowgirl; cecy wayland; hilarycullen17; Suiza19; VanpiresDoItBetter; rubygloomsp; Addy Ortiz; MillaPattzn; Luz Cullen Chiva; ileidan; eli1901; Nardillita; Twilighter930; Yeray; TinaCullenSwan; ZAVACULLEN; NinnaCullen;CINTIA EL NEMER; Beth71; miraura ; Mapi Hale; Genesis Torres; gracie Alexa; Elu-QuiDieuExalter; julimechitas; supattisondecullen; Edward Cullen's Pauli; Angie C Cullen ; Naobi Chan; Fran Cullen Masen; Julimuliluli De Cullen; BETTY CULLEN; fantwilight1; Kiran Masen; Maxipau; Kitty678; jaavii; NADUSOLE; Natasha Granger; twifanMarie; xelatwi; Lola; MaryC24; Jaslice Hale Cullen; Yulibar; paz15; Maya Cullen Masen; Pamela Cullen S; TGKiran; Karen O'Shea; tlebd; Klaxi; BKss; Estefaiaalicecullen; ROXXI88;WeRa CuLleN;Vyda; JiaoMalu; Nikkioo; FABME; Paaameeelaaa; Bella Masen86; sisi bunny; Magtam1830; Ebrume; Lauriss; Estrie; Libelula19; Wawis cullen; Adry'XoxO; AleCullenn; Andreiita-crepuZ; Ludwika Cullen; jhkkhmm; Cristina; Carol; paz15;Paolita93; Dama89;lEOna gUAraNi CUllEN SWan; anónimo;annimo but con estilo; annabolena; aridkell12; fantwiligh1; Dulcynea; Ginegine; Lizzie Cullen Black; Samy Cullen Black; chloe patt; AnnieKP; PriScElLa9; Sayuri1980; maria; Allie Brandon Whitlock; YuliBar; Branstone Rose; ISACOBO; Haeliithaa; M1979; mgcb; Alex;maría andreina; Gabii; Twistofcrazy; ThoraPoison; KarenPattzCullen; lizitablackswan; Magdi Malfoy; Carito; Mrs P and C; Anybuff; Piita Masen; MissBennetDarcy; Jane000; Angie Masen; Jazmin Li; lissette cullen flores; Nani; beakis; BlackCullen; veritoxs; Ja; and Cullen; Lyhaane'Swan; Maya Cullen Masen; Nessa610; Medialuna; CristellaWolfe; Ninaa; AlejandraZJofre; Gehry-Girl; cutita; Cherrie; Valeriax100pre; Gocha; GoAskEmily; Tamyren; Cecy; Gocha; ShiningSmile; Marceela Mac; frances-k; NAIARA23; Poemusician; Saha Denali; ; a1n1i1t1a1; JessMPattison; MGLR; MELI8114; marie Cullen; miriam gilabert; Love Sex Bellward; Tutzy Cullen; Cynthia jr; Vilma Gomez; YeIcY LEaNe SwAnSEa; BET; Andysuperchula; alejahincapié; RociodePeru; Ariadne 99; Nikipattz; Tamy Masen Cullen; Dulce Isabela 7; Camifanning ; Karitho; Toat86; Molly M94; coky cullen espaa; marianareyna; Alexandra015; VictoriamariaHalle; Alejandra; catitacullen; jupy; anybella; AVampireYouCan'tSweatOut; Alisea; ale cullen; Belewyn; Sieg 93; andreajrr; mar91;RomyRob; IngriiD; Dra. Laly; ABYS; Aidee; Sandrah23; Leslycan; Lucylucy; Gissy Cullen Swan; Marian; Lion's feather; jane2; Alma Cullen;LILI; giselle cullenn.

Espero que no se me haya olvidado nadie ¡por Dios!, si es así, hacédmelo saber.

Gracias por vuestros rr, por las alertas, por los favoritos y por supuesto a mis lectoras silenciosas…

Ainss, mis niñas preciosas, que ya alcanzamos la indecente y más que inesperada cantidad de 5.008 rr… os lo agradezco en el alma.(Noe con los ojitos cristalinos por la emoción) Mil gracias amores….

Siento mucho, muchísimo... no haber contestado los rr, sabeis que en la medida de lo posible lo hago, entre otras cosas, porque me encanta, pero ahora si que el poco tiempo que me queda lo dedico en escribir estos últimos capítulos, espero que lo entendáis. Y me alegra mucho que os haya gustado esos momentos con el peque tanto de la mamá como del papá...y que decir del momento íntimo...que lo comprendo ¡eh!, que este Edward, ¡Dios mío!, es mucho Edward... (baba)

Reques de mi alma… que sabéis que os adoro, y deseandito me subo para el club ¡abridme las puertas de Cullenlandia!…jajajaj…

Bueno chicas, espero que os haya gustado y ya saben…¡NOS VEMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO!...

Un abrazo enorme a todas, os quiero mucho … HASTA PRONTO …

Besitos!

/(^_^)\ saraes.


	54. Chapter 54

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos,.. ¡ya quisiera!,.. son de la fantástica S. Meyer, yo, simplemente , los tomo prestados para soñar con ellos….pero la trama y algunos de ellos si…

* * *

¡Hola, mis niñas preciosas!… aquí estoy de vuelta… y como siempre, espero que os guste!

**Aviso importante: Este capítulo contiene escenas de violencia y sexo explícito. Quien no se sienta preparada para leer esas escenas, siempre pueden dejarlo antes de llegar al centro penitenciario. Lean bajo su responsabilidad… os aseguro, que dejar de leer esa parte no afecta para nada el desarrollo de la historia. Seria como un Pov Mike…**

**

* * *

** ¡Disfrutadlo!

* * *

LIV.

"_- Si, cada vez que venia a pedirme algún informe, se las arreglaba para pegar su cuerpo completamente al mío, incluso podía sentir como aspiraba mi cabello… yo trataba de separarlo pero cada vez era más directo…. estaba en el cuarto de las fotocopias, se me acercó por mi espalda y me abrazó por la cintura… yo forcejé para que me soltarse pero el presionó su cadera contra mí, pude sentir como…"_

Edward, totalmente atormentado, se tiraba del pelo al recordar una y otra vez la declaración de Bella.

Había sido detenido y ya llevaba más de diez horas en aquella celda, solo, con la única compañía de sus pensamientos que no hacían más que atormentarle… - Bella… mi dulce Bella - musitaba al visualizar su imagen. Esa pequeña luchadora que era, junto a su hijo, el ser más importante en su vida… - ¿Cuánto has sufrido? ¿cómo pudiste aguantar?…- Su frustración era desesperante, y el recuerdo de verla allí, sobre el estrado, rompiéndose ante todos, narrando en primera persona como había padecido el abuso continuado de ese hijo de puta…

La cara se le contraía en una mueca claramente de dolor, de repulsión…- Bella…-volvió a escaparse de entre sus labios como un gemido de dolor. Cuanto sentía no haber hecho antes algo, si tan solo hubiese sido más valiente y se hubiese presentado el mismo día que pisó su café… si lo hubiese sido….

Se levantó y se acercó a una de las paredes, apoyó su frente contar la fría piedra, quería golpearse, sacar de su cabeza la voz asustada y resquebrajada de su pequeña contando por primera vez todo lo que ese animal le había hecho…

"_- Yo… necesitaba el empleo. Tenía que hacer frente a una gran deuda contraída por mi padre y al mismo tiempo… pagar los gastos para el mantenimiento de mi padre que llevaba 6 años en coma…_"

¿Por qué?…¿Por qué no hizo por conocerla antes?… -Mi Bella….mi niña…- musitó dejando escapar el nudo que lo ahogaba desde que lo sacaron de la sala..

Las hora seguían pasando y cada vez se sentía más desesperado…-Perdóname, mi amor… perdóname…- susurraba mientras sentado en el camastro y con los codos apoyados en sus rodillas, ocultaba su rostro y apretaba su cabello. De nuevo la imagen de Bella sobre el estrado le asalto para seguir desquiciándolo….

Verla refregarse las manos, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, mordiendo su labio tratando de evitar el llanto. ¡Dios!…no podía soportarlo. Quería estar con ella, tenerla entre sus brazos, abrazarla fuerte para que supiese que no estaba sola, que él no dejaría que le hiciera más daño, quería reconfortarla, quería borrar su miedo, sus lágrimas, su dolor…- Bella… mi Bella, mi dulce chica del rincón…- volvió a musitar mientras las lágrimas corrían por su mejilla. Sentía un pellizco tan grande en el corazón… que no conseguía aliviarlo.

"_- Esa tarde… yo me encontraba sola en la oficina….Pero justo cuando estaba recogiendo… él… él me llamó…"- _Edward clavaba sus uñas sobre el delgado colchón, cerraba los ojos fuerte tratando de acallar esa voz, pero era imposible… el dolor de su Bella le sobrecogía.

Mike, seguía mirándola desafiante, estaba claro que ese animal no se arrepentía de nada, sino que lo estaba disfrutando, disfrutaba de nuevo de ver su dolor y Edward no lo soportaba.

"_- Cuando llegué allí…supe que estaba en problemas… me acorraló contra la pared… comenzó a… besarme…"- _¡Maldito, mil veces maldito! - profirió con los dientes apretados golpeando furioso una y otra vez el colchón, pero las imágenes y los recuerdos seguía ahí, como si los estuviera presenciando en persona.

"…_arremetió contra mi boca con fuerza…. Me…me tocó con sus dedos… me levantó la falda y comenzó a tocarme…" ¡_Dios mío!, el pecho se le desgarraba al oír su llanto…-¡Maldito, maldito...maldito…-seguía maldiciendo cada vez con menos voz; el nudo que atenazaba su garganta se lo impedía, las lágrimas la ahogaban... Su pecho se estrujaba recordándola, conociendo ese momento cruel por el que pasó su pequeña…

"… _yo trataba de librarme pero su cuerpo y sus brazos me lo impedían hasta… trató de arrancarme la blusa… yo corrí, corrí sin parar hasta que mi cuerpo no pudo más…" _- Bella….- de nuevo su nombre salió lastimosamente de sus labios, se levantó y comenzó a golpear su frente contra la pared, ¿cómo iba a hacer para superar esto? ¿cómo iba a poder mirarla a la cara o tocarla, después de oírla?, ¿cómo fue capaz de que consiguiera que confiara en él?, ¿cómo lo has hecho, mi niña?. Edward se torturaba pensando, recordando, sintiendo; y las horas seguían pasando…

De pronto el ruido de unos tacones le hizo acercarse de nuevo a los barrotes.

- Edward…- susurró Rosalie en un gemido al verlo tan abatido… - Por favor, sáquele de ahí - le pidió con premura al guardia que la acompañaba.

Este no tardó en abrir la puerta de la celda y Rose se apresuró en abrazarle. Edward temblaba entre sus brazos… su llanto comenzó a fluir libremente, sin vergüenza, estaba desesperado y todas esas horas no habían hecho otra cosa que mortificarle más..

- Tranquilo Edward, ya está, volvamos a casa…

-¿Cómo haré para mirarla ahora? - susurró entre lágrimas sin despegar su cara de su cuello… estaba completamente roto..

- Edward, mírame - le pidió Rose separándose de él que permaneció con los brazos caídos y los ojos cerrados..- ¡Mírame! - le exigió...

Su tono exigente hizo que finalmente, Edward abriera sus enrojecidos ojos y los enfocara en ella..

- No puedes hundirte ahora, ella te necesita….te necesita más que nunca… Tú no pudiste hacer nada para evitarlo, tú no sabias, tú no estabas…. No te culpes por algo de lo que no eres culpable… - le decía tratando de consolarle…- Esto pasará Edward, lo peor ya ha pasado, ella lo volverá a superar, pero para eso te necesita… necesita que estés a su lado, te ama Edward, eres quién le ha dado motivos para seguir, y además está Eddie… el necesita a su padres íntegramente, felices, porque lo vais a ser… ya todo acabó Edward, Bella lo superará, ya lo tiene superado, solo son recuerdos que se irán guardando en lo más profundo de su memoria…

- Pero tu la oíste… oíste todo lo que ese maldito... - su voz volvió a resquebrajarse de nuevo…

- Lo oí, lo ví, lo sé…. Pero ya no podemos hacer nada al respecto, salvo hacer que pague.. Y te aseguro, que ese maldito sentirá en sus propias carnes lo que le hizo pasar a ella… no lo dudes Edward, allá dentro tienen su propio sistema para impartir justicia… consuélate con eso..

- Y… ¿ahora qué Rose?, ¿que va ha pasar conmigo? - le preguntó apenas en un hilo de voz, y no es que le preocupase lo que le pasara a él, sino lo que eso pudiese afectar a su pequeña…

- No te preocupes Edward, tus abogados han conseguido que retiren los cargos.. El que seas el marido es un atenuante y a nadie le pasó desapercibido la provocación del acusado sonriendo mientras ella declaraba. Han pagado una multa y ya, bastante ya has pasado estando encerrado estas 12 horas..

- ¿Doce? - preguntó alarmado…- ¿ Y Bella, cómo está Bella? - su voz sonaba aterrada..

-Está en casa, la dieron un tranquilizante. Al ver que te llevaban le dio una crisis de ansiedad, pero está bien, seguro que se alegrará de tenerte de regreso, no lo dudes…

-¿Está sola… y Eddie? - preguntó angustiado..

- Tu tía está con ellos… no la ha dejado sola ni un instante, Alice también estuvo pero se fue a descansar, no sabíamos cuanto tiempo te tendrían retenido con lo que hemos hechos turnos para cuidar de ellos mientras tanto.

- Lo siento…- su voz era un susurro.

- Pues yo no lo siento, es más, me alegro que lo hayas hecho, ese maldito animal se merecia eso y mucho más - dijo con los dientes apretados.

Edward la miró y aunque quiso sonreírle, apenas fue un intento..

Durante el trayecto en taxis, ninguno abrió la boca, los dos estaban sumidos en sus propios pensamientos..

Rosalie pensaba en los recientes acontecimientos, en el momento en el que el magistrado aplazó la audiencia para dos días mas tarde, aunque estaba segura de que ese animal iria a dar a con sus huesos en la cárcel, su ansiedad residía en el tiempo… cuanto tiempo conseguirían. Esperaba que el acto de Edward no fuera un atenuante…

Por otro lado, Edward veía pasar los edificios a través de la ventanilla. En su rostro se adivinaban sus pensamientos… su niña, su princesa ocupaba cada recóndito lugar de su mente, y de nuevo la voz le atormentaba…

"_-Estaba tan asustada, solo quería llegar a casa salir de allí pero él me alcanzó… Me tiró… le pedía que me dejase y fue cuando comenzó a golpearme, yo trataba de levantarme pero no me dejaba, y dolía, me dolía mucho y tenia mucho miedo…" _

Su rostro se contraía de puro dolor, su piel se erizaba solo de pensarlo, cuanto miedo había en esas palabras, hasta podía sentirlo.

Los edificios seguían pasando.

- Tranquilo Edward, todo pasará… - le susurró Rosalie que le habia tomado la mano que se aferraba con fuerza contra el asiento.

El, ni siquiera volteó a verla, las lágrimas silenciosas se escurrían de entre sus ojos sin poder evitarlo, y , no quería que lo viese así, tan roto, tan abatido…

Cuando llegaron a la casa ya pasaban las cuatro de la madrugada.

Nada más entrar, unos pequeños brazos se tiraron a su cuello. Esme lloró nerviosa al verlo, y el enterró su rotro en su cuello, aspirando ese aroma tan familiar que siempre lograba tranquilizarlo, llenarlo de paz. Se aferró fuerte a su espalda y la atrajo abrazándola fuerte, necesitado…

- Ya está pequeño, ya pasó… tranquilízate, - le susurraba entre lágrimas mientras notaba como él temblaba entre sus brazos…

Carlisle no tardó en llegar a su lado, y le puso una mano sobre su hombro, que presionó suavemente en señal de apoyo..

- Lo siento…- se disculpó aún secándose las lágrimas. Sabía que su impulso no había sido acertado, se dejó llevar por la rabia, el dolor, la impotencia sin pensar en las consecuencias y lo sentía, sentía haber perdido el control.

- Tranquilo Edward, cualquiera en tu lugar hubiese hecho lo mismo - le contestó Carlisle con seriedad. Era algo que no se podía negar, todos hervían en la rabia contenida.

- ¿Dónde está Bella? ¿cómo estan? - prenguntó separandose de ellos y caminando hacia el salón. Aunque se moría de ganas por verla, se sentía demasiado abatido y no encontraba las fuerzas para enfrentarla..

- Está durmiendo, apenas hace un rato conseguí que se durmiera - le informó Esme

- Lo ha pasado mal, ¿verdad?, mi niña lo está pasando mal - más que una pregunta era una dolorosa afirmación.

- Se puso muy nerviosa Edward, eso es todo, sabes que eres imprescindible para ella, no soportó ver que te llevaban… le hizo sentir culpable…

-¡No!…no, ¿culpable?, no - dijo llevándose la mano al cabello y tirando nervioso de ellos.

- No te preocupes, es lógico que se sienta así, en cuanto te vea se le pasa, es el miedo a perderte, a pensar que te retendrán mucho tiempo, nada más.

- Mi niña…- gimió dolorosamente al ver su fotografía.

- ¿Y Eddie? - preguntó con un hilo de voz.

- Tranquilo, tu hijo está durmiendo, Bella lo amamantó apenas hace una hora, dormirá toda la noche. Estuvo un poco inquieto, creo que el estado de Bella, por más que esta hizo por evitarlo, no pasó desapercibido para él, pero, se ha portado muy bien. Tu tío supo entretenerlo - dijo con una sonrisa lo que hizo que Edward sonriera tristemente.

-¿ Has preparado la habitación de invitados? - le preguntó caminando para la cocina en busca de agua..

- No, si te encuentras en condiciones de cuidar de ellos, nosotros nos marcharemos, necesitáis un tiempo para digerir todo esto. Mañana vendré en la mañana para ver como está todo - le dijo llevando una mano a su mejilla cariñosamente.. - Edward, ahora has de sobreponerte, ellos te necesitan, no dejes que los recuerdos te atormenten y te separen de tu familia.

- Lo sé…- contestó apenas con un hilo de voz

- ¿Te crees capaz de afrontar esto, Edward? - le preguntó Carlisle con voz firme - no nos iremos hasta estar seguros que ellos estarán bien cuidados, ¿eres capaz?…

Edward lo miró tristemente, sabía a lo que e refería su tío, y si… claro que podría, por nada del mundo dejaría de cuidad y velar por su familia, por su princesa, por su niño, sólo necesitaba un poco de tiempo, necesitaba que esos recuerdos que le atormentaba lo abandonasen, y sabía que Bella conseguiría eso. Confiaba en su mujer…

- Si, tío… marcharos, yo cuido de mi familia - le dijo orgullosamente aunque con la tristeza implícita en su voz…

- Entonces nos vamos - le dijo dándole un golpe sobre su espalda - mañana regresamos, de acuerdo.

Edward asintió y volvió a recibir otro cálido abrazo de parte de su tía… - Todo saldrá bien, cariño, tenlo por seguro - le susurro ella antes de besar cariñosamente su mejilla. - Hasta mañana…

Edward los acompañó hasta la puerta y la cerró una vez que ellos se marcharon. Miró a su alrededor, el silencio que lo rodeaba era intranquilizante, mientras que subía hacia el piso superior, se iba desabrochando los botones de su camisa, necesitaba una ducha, había pasado demasiadas horas allí metido y tenía una enorme necesidad de refrescar su cuerpo, de dejar fluir sus pensamientos por el desagüe.

Antes de entrar a su habitación, pasó por la de su hijo. Llevaba muchas horas sin verlo y el corazón se le estrujó, nada más poner un pie en ella. El inconfundible olor a bebé le invadió y unas lágrimas silenciosas comenzaron a rodar por su mejilla. Se acercó a su cunita y lo miró…

Eddie dormía plácidamente, con el chupete caído al lado de su carita, sus pequeños bracitos alrededor de su cabecita y haciendo pequeños movimientos con sus rosados labios. ¡Era tan hermoso..!, aún no podía creerse que fuera de ellos, que, a pesar de todo el daño que ese animal le hizo, no les impidió tenerlo.

Paso su dedo suavemente por su mejilla. Los deditos del pequeño se contrajeron involuntariamente al sentir el contacto, pero estaba profundamente dormido, sabía que no despertaría en toda la noche..

Después de permanecer por un tiempo perdido en la visión de su hijo, finalmente, salió hacia su dormitorio. Entró a la penumbra de su habitación y caminó hasta la cama. Allí estaba su niña. Acurrucada contra su almohada, totalmente dormida y con claros signos de haber estado llorando. Se arrodilló a su lado quedando a la altura de su rostro y se perdió viéndola, como tantas otras veces; pasó un pequeño mechón por detrás de su oreja y sintió como ella dejaba escapar una suspiro entrecortado.

-Mi niña…- musitó con un dolor tan grande en su voz que todo su cuerpo se estremeció. La quería tanto…

Ella ser removió al oírlo pero no despertó, sino que se aferró con más fuerzas aún a la almohada de él.

Edward se levantó y terminó de quitar su camisa, ellos dormían, estaban relativamente bien, así que… aprovechó para darse esa reconfortable ducha.

El agua golpeó cada nudo que tenía formado en su espalda… gimió de placer al sentir el agua correr por su cuerpo. Sus músculos, contraídos por la tensión, se relajaban ante el calor y apoyando las manos sobre la fría losa, dejó que el agua siguiera empapándolo…

"…_dijo que ahora iba a ser suya, me agarró del cabello y tiró de mí… traté de zafarme pero no tenías fuerza… comenzó a golpearme en la cara…" _- de nuevo su mente comenzó a proyectar lo que Bella había contado. Y sin poder remediarlo, comenzó a llorar bajo el agua mientras seguía apoyado con las manos en la fría pared - " _…le supliqué, le rogué, le lloré pero él me estampó contra la pared…entonces, me penetró. El dolor fue insoportable…"- _Edward comenzó a golpear la pared desesperado, ¡maldito, maldito, maldito! - sollozaba bajo el agua. Era tanto el dolor y la impotencia que no podía con ellos..

Entonces sintió como una cálida mano tocó su espalda, enseguida se tensó, y trató de ahogar el gemido lastimoso que amenazaba con seguir saliendo de sus boca..

- Has vuelto…- escuchó que Bella le decía pegando su pequeño cuerpo contra el suyo..

Edward se dejó llevar por la sensación indescriptible que ese abrazo le había hecho sentir y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás mientras cerraba fuertemente sus ojos.

Bella siguió acariciándolo, pero éste no decía nada - Edward, háblame, dime algo - le pidió apenas en un susurro con una voz temerosa. Y es que temía que él la rechazase, sólo de pensarlo enfermaba, necesitaba oírlo, necesitaba que la envolviese entre sus brazos, que le hiciera ver que nada había cambiado entre ellos… pero él seguía sin moverse.. - Edward, por favor … - rogó con un suspiro comenzando a sentir como las lágrimas corrían por su rostro.

En ese momento él reaccionó, se dio la vuelta y fijó su atormentada mirada en la pequeña y vulnerable mujer que tenía delante.

Bella seguía con el camisón puesto, empapado por el agua de la ducha, pegado completamente a su piel. Ella lo miraba con dolor, con temor. Su cabello caía empapado pegado a su rostro y sus hombros, su labio temblaba sutilmente; ella intentaba contener sus lágrimas inútilmente.

Edward siguió bajando su mirada, sus pechos se transparentaban completamente tras ese camisón de seda que le llegaba por debajo de los glúteos. Sus brazos permanecía caídos alrededor de su cuerpo, totalmente derrotados…

El cerró los ojos ante la fuerte excitación que le provocó esa visión. Tenía que contenerse, ¿como podía estar deseándola tanto?.

Para Bella no pasó desapercibido su estado y se sintió mucho más rechazada al ver que él no iba hacia ella, no buscaba acariciarla, no quería tocarla… la despreciaba..

De su pechó brotó un sollozo desgarrador, y entonces fue cuando él la atrajo hacía si, estrechándola todo lo fuerte que podía sin llegar hacerla daño…- Bella….Bella… Bella - susurraba sus nombre enterrando su labios en su cuello. - Lo siento…- su disculpa brotó mientras rompía finalmente a llorar.

- No tengo nada que perdonar - le contestó ella entre sollozos apretando su agarre fuertemente a su cintura..

- No se que hacer….- su voz salía distorsionada por el llanto,- no sé como hacer para borrar esos recuerdos - le seguía susurrando mientras se aferraba más a ella..

- No me rechaces, Edward, no lo hagas …- su voz salía desquebrajada, angustiada. - Tómame, hazme sentir como sólo tú puedes hacerlo..

Edward se separó y clavó sus ojos en los de ella… tragó el último sollozo pero no pudo evitar que una mueca de dolor atravesara su rostro. Toda la rabia y la impotencia que llevaba sintiendo desde que la escuchó declarar, se convirtió en una desmesurada excitación al oírla, pero no estaba en condiciones para hacer el amor, su excitación lo haría tomarla duro y es lo que menos quería, no soportaba la idea de hacerle pasar por algo similar…

- No puedo…- susurró finalmente - no sin hacerte daño…

- No, no me harás daño - le susurró ella con los ojos suplicante. Era obvio que estaba excitado, su erección era más que evidente. - Dices que quieres borrar esos recuerdos, Edward, borrarlos… tómame aquí, tómame como él lo hizo y haz que cree otros recuerdos - le suplicaba llevando sus manos a su pecho mojado y comenzando a acariciarlo.

Edward jadeo al sentir la tibieza de sus manos sobre su piel. El deseo le consumía pero luchaba por no dejarse llevar por él..

- Edward, por favor - siguió suplicando ella mientras baja sus mano por todo se abdomen, cerrando los ojos al sentir sus músculos tensarse a su paso, - Necesito crear nuevos recuerdos…- Edward dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás mientras ella bajaba hasta su miembro y en una dulce caricia, lo apresaba entre sus manos, - Tómame, Edward… no me harás daño, tu no puedes hacerme daño…

Edward volvió a fijar sus oscurecidos ojos en ella, ¡Dios!, no podía desearla más y sus caricias lo estaban llevando a la misma locura… Sin poder remediarlo, llevó sus manos a sus hombro y de un rápido movimiento, la hizo girar hasta que su espalda quedó apoyada contra la fría baldosa..

Bella gimió al contacto con la fría pared, y no pudo evitar sentir un latigazo de placer al ver como Edward respiraba jadeante y la miraba con tanto deseo. - Tómame…- volvió a susurrarle para dejarle claro que era lo que ella quería. Y entonces él acortó la pequeña distancia que los separaba y comenzó a besarla necesitadamente.

Los dos comenzaron a besarse con ímpetu, con rabia, con necesidad. Edward presionaba todo su cuerpo contra el de ella, mientras llevaba sus manos a sus húmedos muslo tratando de subir su camisón que estaba completamente pegado a su piel…

- Bella…- gimió enfebrecido, delirante, ansioso. No dejaba sus boca, su lengua penetraba en su boca violentamente, abarcándolo todo, explorando cada rincón de su boca, luchando enloquecidamente contra su suave lengua que trataba de seguir su ritmo.

Bella gemía de puro placer, estaba siendo rudo, pero sabía que lo necesitaba, necesitaba sacar toda esa impotencia, toda esa rabia y que mejor manera que haciéndola sentir… los dos lo necesitaba..

- Si…- se escapó de sus labios mientra el comenzaba a frotar sus sexo - OH, Edward… si….

Edward estaba completamente enloquecido. Sin mucho cuidado, llevó sus dedos a su sexo y comprobó que estaba completamente húmeda y no precisamente de agua. De un tirón sacó la pequeña braguita que lo cubría. Dejó de besar sus labios y comenzó a lamer y morder su cuello a la vez que pasaba sus manos bajos sus glúteos…

Bella gemía sin remedio, su cuerpo se retorcía bajo sus caricias su sexo palpitaba ansioso por tenerlo, y entonces sintió como él, de un solo movimiento, la elevaba haciendo que sus piernas lo abrazase por la cintura… Su espalda golpeó fuerte contra la pared, un quejido se escapó de su boca. El la elevó una vez más y comenzó a clavarse en ella… Los dos gimieron larga y pesadamente mientras se hundía en ella.

- Oh, Dios…- jadeo Bella clavando sus dedos en sus hombros tratando de equilibrarse, él comenzó a embestirla, con sus manos en sus nalgas la elevaba para clavarse en ella una y otra vez, fuerte, profundamente, rápido…

Bella se golpeaba contra la pared, el placer la estaba llevando a la locura, por sus venas recorría un torrente de sangre que le hacia bobear frenéticamente, su vientre se contraía en cada embestida aprisionándolo, sintiéndolo… El jadeaba, gruñía mientra seguía con sus fuerte arremetidas… pellizcaba sus nalgas mientras se hundía en ella y comenzó a morder sus pezones a través de la transparente tela.

Bella consiguió abrir los ojos, algo que le parecía casi imposible, el placer la tenía en ese estado de semiinconsciencia, sólo sintiendo, sintiéndolo, cada centímetro que entraba en ella y que luego salía. Fijó los ojos en su rostro, Edward tenía el rostro contorsionado por el placer, su boca tensa, entre abierta jadeando, exhalando la excitación que lo poseía… y eso era lo que necesitaba… Su espalda seguía golpeando la pared, dolía pero era placentero, la imagen aunque pudiera ser la misma, definitivamente nada tenía que ver, estaba completamente entregada al placer, no había dolor, su cuerpo experimentaba una sensación eufórica y en cada arremetida, la empujaba más hacia el abismo. - Si…si…si - gemía ella mientras llevaba su boca al cuello de él y comenzaba a lamerlo al igual que él había hecho con ella..

- Bella… Bella…-gemía él… estaba a punto de llegar, tenía todos los sentidos centrados en esa sensación que lo recorría, que le erizaba la piel de puro placer; enterrarse en ella era lo más delicioso que había probado nunca y sentir como ella se deshacía entre gemido en sus brazos... le llevaba a ese punto sin retorno… La estaba tomando con rabia, con necesidad, clavaba sus dedos es sus nalgas para impulsarla y clavarse en ella y cada vez era más difícil controlarse, su orgasmo lo estaba poseyendo, era inevitable...

- Bella… vente…. Vente conmigo - le dijo a duras pena; ya era inminente, sintió como todo su cuerpo se tensó en la más placentera de las sensaciones, apretó con mas fuerzas su agarre a sus nalgas y se dejó ir completamente en ella… vaciándose completamente.

- Oh, Dios mío… - gimió ella antes de comenzar a contraerse de puro placer al sentir su propio orgasmo, justo en el momento en el que él se derramó en ella… El siguió penetrándola con menos intensidad, apenas le quedaban fuerzas, su cuerpo convulsionaba involuntariamente mientras su respiración seguía jadeante… - Bella… mi amor…- consiguió murmurar mientras se dejaba caer aún metido en ella hasta el suelo de la ducha… El agua seguía cayendo sobre ellos, y así permanecieron agarrados hasta que pudieron controlar sus respiraciones…

- Gracias…- musitó Bella con un hilo de voz. Se aferró fuertemente a su cuello y comenzó a llorar incontroladamente…

- Mi Bells, los siento, siento haberte hecho daño - le decía él acariciándole la espalda y las nalgas…

- No me lo has hecho - contestó ella en un suspiro intentado acallar su llanto… El siguió abrazándola. - Tenía miedo, tenía miedo a que me rechazases …- le confesó apretándose más a él..

Pero Edward la separó para que lo mirase a los ojos, - Yo nunca te rechazaría Bella, nunca - le dijo sin titubear..- pero tenía miedo, tenía miedo de hacerte sentir el mismo dolor que él…- le confesó él..

- Nunca podrías hacérmelo, Edward, tú me amas, y no se daña a quién se ama - le susurró ella acercándose a sus labios y besándolo con dulzura, acariciando sus labios.

- Te amo más que a mi vida, Bella, siento haberte dejado sola, no fue mi intención, pero no sopor…

- Edward, no quiero que volvamos hablar de eso. Ya pasó, dejémoslo ahí.

- Bella, me temo que no voy a poder acompañarte la próxima vez….- le dijo él avergonzado.

- No te preocupes - le respondió ella con una dulce sonrisa y pasando sus dedos por entre su cabello para apartarlo de sus ojos.. - no pienso volver. Rose me ha dicho que no es necesario que esté ahí así que… no pienso darle el gusto de verme…

Edward no puedo evitar abrazarla con fuerzas, - ¡eres increíble, Bella, eres una gran mujer!, soy muy afortunado de tenerte.. - Edward llevó sus manos a su rostro y lo ahuecó cariñosamente para clavarse en su mirada - Te amo - susurró antes de besar de nuevo sus labios..

- Yo también te amo…- le respondió ella…- Ven, déjame que te lave y vamos a dormir.. - le dijo ella saliendo completamente de él para levantarse..

El la siguió de mala gana pero su ceño se frunció al ver las consecuencias de sus actos.. - Bella….- musitó dolorosamente - Te he hecho daño - afirmó pasando una mano por su espalda y bajando luego por sus nalgas… en ellas había zonas enrojecidas por los golpes y se veía claramente la señal de los dedos de él en sus nalgas…

- Tengo la piel muy sensible, ¿recuerdas? - le dijo con una radiante sonrisa…- se me pasará… dijo pasando su mano por su nalga

- Ven salgamos de aquí…- le pidió él llevándola consigo para secarla con delicadeza.- Creo que tengo una pomada aquí que te ayudará…- le dijo buscando el tarrito en el mueble del baño..

- Me vas a dar un masaje, Sr Cullen - le bromeó ella llegando hasta él y abrazándolo por la cintura.

- Le voy a dar un masaje, para que desaparezcan cuanto antes esas marcas y luego pienso hacerla mía otra vez Sra, Cullen - le contestó él siguiéndole la broma pero con la voz ronca cargada de nuevo de deseo..

- Hum… - gimió ella, - no hay nada que desee más…- y sin más, él la alzó entre sus brazos y la llevó consigo a la cama…

Los días siguieron pasando hasta que llegó el momento de la sentencia. Todas las pruebas habían sido aportadas y revisadas; los testigos, de ambas partes, habían sido oídos; los alegatos finales pronunciados y finalmente, el jurado se había retirado a deliberar. Todos en la sala esperaban expectantes el veredicto.. Todos, menos ellos y la otra victima que permanecieron a la espera en casa.

Bella y Carla permanecían cogidas de la mano mirando en todo momento al móvil que reposaba sobre la mesa. Edward junto a los padres de Carlas las acompañaba; éste sujetaba al pequeño Eddie que peleaba por morder su zapatito…

- ¿Que crees que pasará ?- preguntó Carla a Bella con un nudo en la garganta..

Bella le sonrió cariñosamente y apartó un mechón que había caído por su rostro.. - Que pagará Carla, pagará…. - se acercó a ella y la abrazó, sintió como Carla se estremecía y la apretó más contra si.

- Y conmigo, ¿qué pasará conmigo? - le preguntó de pronto.

Bella no pudo evitar que los ojos se le llenasen de lágrimas, sabía a que se refería, era muy reciente lo suyo y sabía el miedo y la incertidumbre que sentía..

- Dolerá, te levantaras muchas veces asustada, no querrás que te toquen, pero si tienes suerte, encontrarás a alguien que te haga sentir amada de verdad, y entonces comenzarás a olvidar, y tus heridas se cerrarán y te darás cuenta, que tu vida sigue, y que eso es algo que formará parte de tu pasado, no de tu presente y mucho menos de tu futuro…

- Y si no …?

- Todo depende de ti Carla - la miró con cariño, - ¿Tu estudias verdad? - le preguntó interesada.

- Si…- asintió ella. - El año que viene me gradúo y pensaba…

- ¿Qué pensabas? - volvió a preguntar..

- Quería estudiar derecho…- le confesó..

- ¿Y que te lo impide?

- No me siento con ganas… - le contestó ella.

- Te propongo una cosa. - le dijo de repente. Carla le prestó toda su atención - ¿Qué te parece si estudias derecho y mientras tanto, creamos una fundación para personas que han sufrido una agresión como nosotras? - Los ojos de Carla se abrieron de par en par…

-¿Lo dices en serio? - le preguntó incrédula..

- Ajá… - asintió ella con una cariñosa sonrisa - Aún no le he dicho nada a Edward pero, quisiera hacer algo, sé que hay muchas personas que no se atreven a denunciar por que no saben como hacerlo, porque tienen miedo, porque no saben donde acudir sin sentirse juzgadas, otras simplemente no tienen donde ir para salir de esas situaciones… Me gustaría crear esos centros para ellas, para todas, y no solo las que sean agredidas como nosotras, las que son maltratadas, las que se quedan embarazadas y no saben que hacer… un centro para la defensa de la mujer, un refugio, para gente que necesite de nuestra ayuda…

- Pero… para eso se necesita mucho dinero…- musitó ella aunque su ánimo había mejorado notablemente..

Bella miró hacia Edward que seguía jugando con su pequeño pero que levantó la vista para sonreírle, ella le devolvió la sonrisa….lo amaba tanto….

- Nosotros lo tenemos, él me ayudará…- le dijo totalmente convencida, - además… soy escritora y dentro de poco pienso publicar mi primera novela. - Carla volvió a mirarla con una brillo especial en los ojos…- y todo los ingresos serán para la fundación…

- ¿En serio harás eso?- le preguntó de nuevo incrédula..

- Lo haré y por eso deseo que termines tus estudios y hagas esa carrera. Quiero que estés conmigo en este proyecto, y quiero que pongas tus servicios como abogado para ayudar a esas chicas, no serás la única, claro, pero si sé que serás de las mejores…

- Oh, Bella… claro, claro que lo haré. ¿Sabes…?, me alegra de haberte conocido, contigo sé que podré superarlo. Pero… pronto te iras, - dijo bajando la mirada…

- Si, quiero volver, allá está mi hogar…- le dijo y se entristeció al mismo tiempo. - ¿Sabes?, - le dijo de pronto - ¿Te gustaría venir a Londres a estudiar la carrera?

De nuevo los ojos de Carla se abrieron expectantes…

- Yo…yo….no sabes cuanto he soñado con eso.. Pero… - de nuevo su mirada se entristeció.. - mis padres no pueden hacer ese gasto y… auque soy buena estudiante, dudo que pueda conseguir una beca para eso….

- Por eso no te preocupes, yo me haré cargo de tus gastos…

-Oh, no …no Bella, no..

- Déjame al menos hacer eso por ti Carla - le dijo con los ojos humedecidos, - Me haría sentir menos culpable y… - de pronto el sonido del móvil las interrumpió.

Bella se apresuró a tomar el teléfono y lo puso en alta voz para que todos lo oyesen…

- Si…- apenas dijo con un hilo de voz..

- Bella….Bella…- Gritaba Rosalie eufórica al otro lado de la línea - Lo hemos conseguido Bella… le han dado la pena máxima… treinta y cinco años de prisión por todos los delitos cometidos, ¡lo habéis conseguido!

- Treinta y cinco… treinta y cinco…- musitaba Bella, por fin ese animal pagaría por lo que había hecho, no saldría de la cárcel en treinta y cinco años… las lagrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas, Carla se sentía igual, y se abrazó a ella con fuerza.

- Gracias Señor, por hacer justicia - bendecía la madre de Carla y se abrazaba a su hija que se había separado de Bella mientras Edward se aproximaba a ella junto al pequeño Eddie.

- Lo conseguimos princesa - le susurró antes de estrecharla entre sus brazos, - ese maldito pagará al fin por lo que te hizo…

- Me siento feliz - dijo ella entre lagrimas pero con una sonrisa… - Siento que por fin puedo pasar este capítulo de mi vida… y tengo muchos planes para el futuro…

Edward la estrechó con más fuerzas… - Tenemos todo el futuro para hacer planes Sra. Cullen, y yo me desviviré cumpliendo cada uno de sus deseos… es mi mayor satisfacción…

- ¿Me has oído? - le preguntó asombrada..

- Lo siento, tengo un fino oído, y me encanta, y por supuesto que cuentes con ello, yo te apoyaré en todo…

- Lo sé, gracias mi amor… - le dijo besándolo.

- Gracias a ti, mi vida… gracias por dejarme formar parte de la tuya…

Esa misma noche, todos fueron a festejar. Los chicos de Café, sus tíos, Rosalie y Emmett, Carla junto a sus padres y por supuesto ellos dos con el pequeño consentido… Llegaba los momentos de celebraciones y a partir de ahí, sabían que habría muchos más…

Esme y Rosalie se entusiasmaron con la propuesta de Bella, y ambas quisieron formar parte. Los padres de Carla no encontraron palabras para agradecer lo que pretendía hacer con su pequeña y aunque les iba a costar separarse de ella, sabían que Bella cuidaría de ella, nada más conocerla vieron la gran persona que era y que si alguien podía ayudar a su pequeña esa seria Bella…

Nahuel no tardó en llamar para felicitarla y les pidió que no se fueran sin pasar a visitarlos… Cosa que Edward prometió ganándose mil besos de parte de su adorada mujer…

Esa noche, fue la primera noche en la que realmente Bella durmió tranquila. Ya no había peligro, no había una sombra que se cernía sobre ella y por fin, sólo entonces, sintió que si podría ser completamente feliz….ahora sí… ahora disfrutaría al máximo de su amado marido y de su adorado pequeño…

Centro penitenciario de Seattle.

Las puertas comenzaron a cerrarse después de él en un ensordecedor sonido. Con la nariz vendada y la cara hinchada tras los golpes dados por Edward, Mike andaba a pequeños paso ya que las esposas que tenia en los manos y los pies le impedía andar más rápido. Los dos policías que lo escoltaban hasta su celda no le daba un trato demasiado cariñoso, se aferraban fuertemente a sus brazos y lo arrastraban obligándolo ir más aprisa…

Después de la revisión, de haberse colocado el inconfundible mono naranja, Mike fue llevado al pabellón en el que pasaría, por ahora, sus próximo treinta y cinco años..

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal al recodar las palabras que la abogada rubia le susurró antes de abandonar la sala tras saberse la sentencias..

"_- Ahora vas a saber que sintió ella, en tu propio cuerpo, cada día de esos treinta y cinco años y te aseguro… que querrás no haber fijados tus ojos jamás en ella, ¡maldito hijo de puta!"_

Aunque en ese momento no pudo reprimir la sonrisa de satisfacción al comprobar como seguía mortificando a los que rodeaban a Bella, esta se desvaneció en cuanto montó en el furgón y no lo llevaba al lugar de siempre, sino otro en el que si tendría que convivir con otros presos…

Su alarma se activó, hasta ese momento ya dada la presunción de inocencia, había sido recluido a parte de los otros recluso, pero esa ya no era el caso, y ni el podía obviar el trato que le daban a ciertos criminales… entre los que él se encontraba…

Después de pasar pon un sinfín de galerías, en el que se pudieron oír todo tipo de comentarios y ruidos producido por los otros reclusos que dado la hora, permanecían en sus celdas, finalmente llegaron a la suya...

Su habitáculo no tenía más de siete metros cuadrados. En la pequeña estancia había una cama de ochenta con una juego de sábanas y una manta de color gris, un retrete justo en la esquina frente a la cama y al lado de este, un pequeño lavabo. A lado del lavabo una pequeña mesa con un taburete y una estantería sobre ella en la que se encontraba un ejemplar de la Biblia.. Entre la cama y el retrete, una única y pequeña ventana de barrotes y por supuesto… la puerta también de barrotes de doble hoja.

Los guardias le quitaron las esposas y los grilletes de los pies y lo empujaron para que pasase al que seria su hogar los próximos treinta y cinco años. Hasta ese momento, Mike no había sido conciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Los guardias lo dejaron ahí y se aseguraron de que la puerta estuviese cerrada. Esa noche, podría dormir tranquilo… Aunque no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío al oír los perturbadores comentarios susurrados por los reclusos de las celdas de al lado…

A la mañana siguiente los barrotes se abrieron automáticamente y comenzó el ajetreo de cada día, los guardias lista y comenzaban las tareas, Mike haría trabajos en la lavandería, junto a otros reclusos… eso le preocupaba, pero ahí dentro ya nada podía hacer.. En su cara se notaba la tensión y el miedo, las palabras dichas por Rosalie seguían dando vueltas en su cabeza y aunque ese momento no se sentía amenazado, una sensación extraña le recorría por la espalda…

Durante el desayuno, Mike se sobresaltó al sentir como dos reclusos se sentaban uno a cada lado y golpeando con sus bandejas en la mesa metálica..

Mike tragó en seco cuando miró a sus dos acompañantes. De lejos se sentía la peligrosidad que emanaban, sus cuerpos totalmente esculpidos en el gimnasio le hacia parecer unos matones, los tatuajes de los brazos, las cicatrices, las señales de los pinchazos en sus brazos. Sin duda comenzaba la bienvenida para Mike…

- Me gusta tu piel…- dijo uno de ellos si siquiera mirarlo mientras devoraba el trozo de carne que había sobre su bandeja…

- Me gusta tu boca…- dijo él otro repitiendo la acción.

Mike comenzó a sudar, su corazón tronaba alarmantemente bajo su pecho..

- Si su boca… y su culo, ¿como será su culo? - comentó él otro mientras dejaba de comer y llevaba su mano hasta la mano de Mike que reposaba nerviosamente sobre la mesa… La apretó y con un tirón le llevó la mano a su pene que, estaba completamente erecto.

Mike intentó quitar la mano poro la fuerza del otro se lo impidió y comenzó a restregarla siseando ante la sensación que le daba esa fricción…

- ¿Te crees muy chulo por haber tomado a la fuerza a una mujer no? - le preguntó el otro tomando la otra mano y repitiendo la acción…

Mike sentía como se le retorcía el estomago sintiendo esas dos pollas bajos su mano y como ellos seguían refrendándolas…

- Pues nosotros te vamos a enseñar como tratamos a los tíos como tú… guapo - dijo el de la derecha apretando su mano una vez más sobre su polla antes de soltarla y pedirle al otro que hiciera lo mismo…

- Nos vemos en un rato - le dijo antes de darse la vuelta y retirarse junto al otro…

Mike se quedó mirando su plato, sentía como el corazón latía dolorosamente en su pecho reverberando en sus oídos..

El estridente sonido de una sirena que anunciaba el fin del desayuno le sobresalto. El miedo no abandonaba su cuerpo mientras pasaba entre la mirada lasciva de todos los reclusos que estaban en ese pabellón… Los guardias los mandaron a todos a sus lugares de trabajo guiando a Mike hasta la lavandería..

Mike entró en la sala… había 6 grandes lavadoras y secadoras, montones de ropas tanto para lavar como para planchar… y varios hombres realizando la tarea…

Este siguió las instrucciones del encargado, y durante las siguientes dos tres horas, todo fue en una relativa normalidad, a excepción de esa desazón que le agriaba desde el desayuno…

De pronto escuchó un ruido a su espalda…

- Salid de aquí - escuchó que decía una voz a los que estaban trabajando en la lavandería, estos lo miraron con aprensión, seguramente eran otros malditos violadores que habían experimentando en carne propia al comité de bienvenida…

Mike dejó contuvo el aliento cuando vio que hasta el guardia que había vigilándolos salía y lo dejaban solo, frente a los dos que se sentaron con él en el desayuno y a otros dos más…

Mike comenzó a retroceder mientras el que parecía el jefe de la banda caminaba amenazante hacia él masajeándose la polla. Mike golpeó con su cuerpo la mesa que contenía ropa y quedó aprisionado entre ella y el cuerpo de Reiko. Tembló de pies a cabeza, trató de mantener la calma pero la afilada voz de éste se lo impidió

- ¡Arrodíllate! - le pidió bajando la cremallera del mono y sacando su más que notable erección ante él..

- No…- apenas susurró Mike sintiendo como el estomago se le levantaba.

- ¿Qué has dicho? - le preguntó y sin esperar respuesta descargó un derechazo sobre su estomago que lo hizo caer clavado delante de él… - Eso es, así me gusta - le dijo pasando su polla con su mano por su cara…- ¡Abre la boca!.

Mike apretó los labios lo más que pudo, pero sintió otro golpe más lo que le hizo caer.. A Reiko no le satisfizo las negativas y con rabia comenzó a descargar contra él… Mike estaba completamente deshecho, sangraba por la boca, la paliza que le estaba dando era descomunal y finalmente le cogió del pelo y tiró de él para levantar su rostro..

Mike jadeaba de puro dolor, no podía mantener la boca cerrada… Reiko hizo una señal a su hombre y no tardaron en cogerlo uno por cada brazo dejándolo completamente maniatado…

- Ahora me la vas a chupar y después se la vas a chupar a estos y por último voy a estrenar ese culito apretado… tengo mucho que no desvirgo…- dijo tomando de nuevo su polla y acariciándola antes de llevarla hasta los labios de Mike y con fuerza arremeter contra su boca… No fue delicado, su arremetidas eran profunda llegando hasta el interior de su garganta lo que producía que al sacarla Mike vomitara, pero antes de reponerse seguía arremetiendo contra él… así continuaron, uno a uno, todos se corrieron en su cara mientra el lloraba mientra le vejaban la boca…

Cuando todos acabaron el estaba sin fuerzas pero eso no le impidieron que lo levantaran y lo pusieran bocabajo sobre la mesa, le bajaron el mono y dejaron expuesto a su merced su culo, Reiko volvió hacia él y le pasó su polla una y otra vez…

- ¿Te gusta desvirgar no? - le decía. todos los reclusos seguían el caso desde prisión por eso sabían sus preferencias..- Pues a mi también… y que chillen - le susurró mordiendo fuerte la oreja antes de penetrarlo de una sola estocada..

Un grito desgarrador salió de la boca de Mike pero Reiko apretó su cabeza contra las toallas amortiguando sus gritos y siguió penetrándole una y otra vez, con fuerza, la sangre brotaba a borbotones… le estaba desgarrando el ano completamente y así siguieron uno tras otro…

"_- Ahora vas a saber que sintió ella, en tu propio cuerpo, cada día de esos treinta y cinco años y te aseguro… que querrás no haber fijados tus ojos jamás en ella, ¡maldito hijo de puta!" - _esas palabras volvieron a la mente de Mike y supo que su condena recién empezaba….

Continuará…

* * *

N/A.

Si trabajo me costó el capítulo anterior, este ya ni os lo cuento. De hecho, recién lo acabo de terminar porque se resistía, y es que no quería dejar pasar esto, es lo menos que le deseo a todos esos mal nacidos que se creen con el derecho de abusar y maltratar a una mujer.. Pero, me parece irrisorio, investigando un poquito sobre estos temas, es duro saber que una agresión sexual esta penado de 2 a 4 años y de 10 a 12 de pena máxima… eso de lo poco que he entendido… y si, me río…4 años, en 4 años esos indeseables están en la calle, yo directamente le daba la cadena perpetua, porque perpetuamente esos recuerdos mortificaran a sus victimas… pero es lo que hay, y esa es la ley… en fin, al menos algunos pasan esos 4 años otros, ni eso… no importa que hayan violado, torturado y asesinado, igualmente quedan en la calle….es para enfermar….

Bueno, dejaré la rabia ya que considero que con este capítulo me desahogue un poco y ahora me quedo con un sabor amargo, un pellizco en el corazón… esto ya se acaba, el siguiente será el último capítulo y quedará el epílogo. Pero me da tanta, tanta pena, que estoy pensando en escribir algunos Outtake ¿os gustaría?

AGRADECIMIENTO

Alicia; Ana; ammyriddle; Crystal Butterfly92; Pam3.C.S; Shibubi; Li; mairethchiba; Danae allen; Nataliaright;Marina Cullen87; VICKY08; arrianna mansen; themis78,Claudi17; EdithCullen; Dreams Hunter; L'Amelie; sophia18; Lucimell; Kute-Chan; Jolie Cullen; Yasmin-Cullen; Cullen Vigo, crismery; lexa0619; Vale; Kalikw; pekascullen; Impossible love; Milhoja; EdwardKaname; Kira masen; Pao; LUCYarg; titaangel30; KarlaMasenRossSalvatoreCullen; Chemita; beluchiss; alijas1002; Kahtzathroph-VK; madaswan; Ara Cullen; ImPoly; Aleisa Black; Nicole Alexa Cullen; Salyluna; Anónimo; Kellys; Danika20; isabela91; ; Aiiram; Tania Solis; deandramari; Paolastef; Elyta; Iare; Kapri-SatrawwBerries; Angye; ChayoRCM; TinaCullenSwan; Tata XOXO; Idta; carlita16; Katlyn Cullen; Ely Cullen M; NuRySh; Aspasie29; Emma Isabella de Cullen; Yevi08; Aime Cullen; nany87; Lauri R; carmen Cullen 116; Leila Cullen Masen; AleLupis; larosaderosas; rebenkita; yoya11; green'splace; vanscat; Noelle XD; mariclau; delitah cullen; Jos WeasleyC; bellaliz; yolabertay; msteppa; Ericastelo; lucia2176; lili2543; MgCullen; PattyQ; alliebebe; Johis.U; -Tsukino; ADICULLEN; sophie cullen swan; EmilioLT; FENIXGIRL83; calalis; MillaPattzn; Lynn;Smile79; Maiy; CullenKika16; MyGypsyPauletta; Lorena; Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen;Yose; Ally Mansen; Karin Cullen; Pilar ralip; Edward-Bella-Manson; Yeya Cullen; Jorgi; AbbyNicole; Jesiry Beaitaly; LienCullenPotter;Adry; Carmen Cullen; audreybaldacci; Patrinix; chikiday; BiankisMasen; Nikki Swan; Klaiva;Sandra1; Laura Castiblanco; BeeLaDarcy; solangegonzalez; maireth SM cullen; Joss Alvarado; XkanakoX; roscidius cullen; nafcullen; fabi91; LeidaJim; princesaamy; Kahah; Mon de Cullen; the rainbowgirl; cecy wayland; hilarycullen17; Suiza19; VanpiresDoItBetter; rubygloomsp; Addy Ortiz; MillaPattzn; Luz Cullen Chiva; ileidan; eli1901; Nardillita; Twilighter930; Yeray; TinaCullenSwan; ZAVACULLEN; NinnaCullen;CINTIA EL NEMER; Beth71; miraura ; Mapi Hale; Genesis Torres; gracie Alexa; Elu-QuiDieuExalter; julimechitas; supattisondecullen; Edward Cullen's Pauli; Angie C Cullen ; Naobi Chan; Fran Cullen Masen; Julimuliluli De Cullen; BETTY CULLEN; fantwilight1; Kiran Masen; Maxipau; Kitty678; jaavii; NADUSOLE; Natasha Granger; twifanMarie; xelatwi; Lola; MaryC24; Jaslice Hale Cullen; Yulibar; paz15; Maya Cullen Masen; Pamela Cullen S; TGKiran; Karen O'Shea; tlebd; Klaxi; BKss; Estefaiaalicecullen; ROXXI88;WeRa CuLleN;Vyda; JiaoMalu; Nikkioo; FABME; Paaameeelaaa; Bella Masen86; sisi bunny; Magtam1830; Ebrume; Lauriss; Estrie; Libelula19; Wawis cullen; Adry'XoxO; AleCullenn; Andreiita-crepuZ; Ludwika Cullen; jhkkhmm; Cristina; Carol; paz15;Paolita93; Dama89;lEOna gUAraNi CUllEN SWan; anónimo;annimo but con estilo; annabolena; aridkell12; fantwiligh1; Dulcynea; Ginegine; Lizzie Cullen Black; Samy Cullen Black; chloe patt; AnnieKP; PriScElLa9; Sayuri1980; maria; Allie Brandon Whitlock; YuliBar; Branstone Rose; ISACOBO; Haeliithaa; M1979; mgcb; Alex;maría andreina; Gabii; Twistofcrazy; ThoraPoison; KarenPattzCullen; lizitablackswan; Magdi Malfoy; Carito; Mrs P and C; Anybuff; Piita Masen; MissBennetDarcy; Jane000; Angie Masen; Jazmin Li; lissette cullen flores; Nani; beakis; BlackCullen; veritoxs; Ja; and Cullen; Lyhaane'Swan; Maya Cullen Masen; Nessa610; Medialuna; CristellaWolfe; Ninaa; AlejandraZJofre; Gehry-Girl; cutita; Cherrie; Valeriax100pre; Gocha; GoAskEmily; Tamyren; Cecy; Gocha; ShiningSmile; Marceela Mac; frances-k; NAIARA23; Poemusician; Saha Denali; ; a1n1i1t1a1; JessMPattison; MGLR; MELI8114; marie Cullen; miriam gilabert; Love Sex Bellward; Tutzy Cullen; Cynthia jr; Vilma Gomez; YeIcY LEaNe SwAnSEa; BET; Andysuperchula; alejahincapié; RociodePeru; Ariadne 99; Nikipattz; Tamy Masen Cullen; Dulce Isabela 7; Camifanning ; Karitho; Toat86; Molly M94; coky cullen espaa; marianareyna; Alexandra015; VictoriamariaHalle; Alejandra; catitacullen; jupy; anybella; AVampireYouCan'tSweatOut; Alisea; ale cullen; Belewyn; Sieg 93; andreajrr; mar91;RomyRob; IngriiD; Dra. Laly; ABYS; Aidee; Sandrah23; Leslycan; Lucylucy; Gissy Cullen Swan; Marian; Lion's feather; jane2; Alma Cullen;LILI; giselle cullenn; Ambarnena; Vilie Cullen.

Espero que no se me haya olvidado nadie ¡por Dios!, si es así, hacédmelo saber.¡ Bienvenidas nuevas lectoras!

Gracias por vuestros rr, por las alertas, por los favoritos y por supuesto a mis lectoras silenciosas…

Preciosas mías, gracias por los 5.109 rr ….Siento mucho, muchísimo no haber contestado todos los rr, sólo pude encontrar un rato ayer, pero los he leído y me alegra saber que os ha impactado y gustado a pesar de la dureza… Gracias por el tiempo que me dedicáis, vuestros comentarios son mi savia.

Reques de mi alma… que sabéis que os adoro, y espero llegar a tiempo para nuestras charlas.. Ali, ánimo preciosa. Y sabes que cuentas conmigo, siempre e incondicionalmente. Te quiero.

Bueno chicas, espero que os haya gustado y ya saben…¡NOS VEMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO!...

Un abrazo enorme a todas, os quiero mucho … HASTA PRONTO …

Besitos!

/(^_^)\ saraes.


	55. Chapter 55

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos,.. ¡ya quisiera!,.. son de la fantástica S. Meyer, yo, simplemente , los tomo prestados para soñar con ellos….pero la trama y algunos de ellos si…

* * *

Ainss mi niñas, que esto llegó a su fin. ¡Dios!, si que es duro esto y eso que aún queda el epílogo y un outtake que creo que os gustará leer. Pues aún así, ha sido duro poner "Fin."

Os advierto que es un capítulo extralargo, creo que me costaba llegar al momento de escribir el tan esperado pero al mismo tiempo tan doloroso "Fin."

En fin, no me enredo más y os dejo para que lo leáis. ¡Qué irónico!… lo mucho que me ha costado escribir esa palabra al final y en esta nota la he escrito ya…¿cuántas? ¿tres veces?..jajajaj…

* * *

Espero que lo disfrutéis….

* * *

LV.

Un año y medio más tarde…

- Despierta dormilona…- susurraba Edward mientras acariciaba lentamente el contorno de la cadera, la cintura y el pecho de Bella, que dormía de espaldas a él.

- Humm…. Cinco minutos más…- murmuró removiéndose y acurrucándose un poquito más..

Edward sonrió al verla, era tan adorable cuando hacía eso… - Vas a llegar tarde, después te entraran las prisas - siguió susurrándole mientras llevaba sus labios al hombro desnudo de Bella para besarlo y morderlo, como tanto adoraba hacer…

- Sólo cinco minutos más…- siguió balbuceando Bella mientras se encogía por culpa de las cosquillitas que le producía la barba incipiente de Edward, en su piel…

Edward volvió a sonreír dejando que su aliento acariciara el hueco del cuello de Bella, lo que hizo que ella suspirará de puro placer. Amaba verla así, tan despreocupada; lejos había quedado la chica alterada, que por su habito de estar pendiente a todo, saltaba de la cama cual resalto, temiendo llegar impuntual a algún lugar. Esta era otra Bella; una Bella tranquila, relajada, sin miedos, confiada; una Bella que comenzaba a disfrutar verdaderamente de los placeres de la vida, entre ellos, retozar en la cama antes de levantarse; una Bella que sonreía continuamente iluminando cada estancia que pisaba, deslumbrando a todo el que estuviera en ella; una Bella satisfecha consigo misma y no era para menos… Todos y cada uno de los planes que había proyectado aquel maravilloso día en el que esa escoria entró en la cárcel, se habían realizado…

En ese año y medio había conseguido poner en marcha la Fundación N.E.S.S.I. ( No estás sola, sentimos igual. ) que en la actualidad, tenía más de cuarenta refugios por todo el mundo y seguía creciendo. A la fundación se unieron muchos rostros famosos lo que permitía seguir abriendo centros por toda America, Europa, África y estaban comenzando a expandirse por Asia. Bella era la presidenta y viajaba a menudo para visitar todos esos lugares que ya hospedaban a cientos y cientos de mujeres que como ella, fueron victimas de cualquier tipo de abuso. Y eso, sin duda, le ayudó a superar más aún su propio dolor. Edward la apoyaba en todo, y siempre que podía viajaba con ella. Eso fue algo que le costó al principio, no poder estar con ella en todo momento, pero como cualquier pareja, disfrutaba de ese rencuentro a la vuelta…

Pero no sólo la fundación N.E.S.S.I la llenó de satisfacción, en ese año, consiguió terminar su novela " Aprendiendo a vivir", una novela que narraba la vida de una chica que no había sido muy afortunada pero que en medio de toda su desesperación encuentra al hombre de su vida y éste le enseña a vivir de nuevo. Todos la que la conocían sabían que se trataba de su propia historia y estaba relatado de tal manera que, en poco tiempo, se convirtió en todo un número uno en ventas, llevando el nombre de Isabella Swan por todos los continentes, porque sí, a pesar de que todos se dirigían a ella como Señora Cullen, su nombre de soltera era su nombre artístico; así lo quiso y Edward no se opuso en lo absoluto. Precisamente, hoy tenía que acudir a una firma de libros en uno de los centros comerciales más famoso de Londres...

También el hecho de que Carla consiguiera una plaza en la universidad más prestigiosa de Cambridge y poder estar con ella casi todos los fines de semana, la entusiasmaba… Entre ellas creció una fuerte relación de amistad casi se podría decir que de hermandad y lo mejor, que Carla finalmente no vino sola, Edward le ofreció un puesto de trabajo y una vivienda cerca del Campus al padre de Carla y todos se trasladaron allí. No fue fácil para la joven que tuvo ir a terapias por mucho tiempo, ya que solo la presencia de Bella llegaba a tranquilizarla. Los primeros meses en ese último año de instituto fue una tortura para ella, sus padres la llevaban y traían, ella se encerraba en si misma impidiendo que cualquier joven se acercara a ella, solo los estudios conseguía sacarla de ese estado, se volcó en ellos con el firme propósito de conseguir plaza en Cambridge y no descansó hasta obtenerlo. Pero todo había comenzado a mejorar desde que estaba allí, y Bella no dejaba de visitarla e invitarla cada vez que podía.

El pequeño Eddie se había convertido en un niño muy travieso, a su corta edad, ese añito y medio, hacia las delicias de todos pero también los traía de cabeza. Ya había comenzado a anda y fueron innumerables las veces que tuvieron que poner patas arriba la gran Mansión Cullen en busca del pequeño diablillo que se empeñaba en jugar al escondite con su niñera, sus padres y sus yayos , como le decía a Bernie y Connie. El pequeño Edward era un niño completamente feliz, que amaba a su madre por encima de todas las cosa, y admiraba a su padre como a un Dios. Verlos jugar juntos era adorable sobre todo padre e hijo al igual que verlo como se dormía en los brazos de su mamá, compitiendo a veces con su propio padre por tener la atención de ella.

¿Se podría decir que eran felices?, si, se podría decir, porque el simple hecho de estar todos juntos viendo una película de dibujos en la gran sala de cine mientra Bella se recostaba sobre el pecho de Edward y el pequeño a su vez sobre el regazo de su madre… esas pequeñas cosa, les hacía sentir dichosos…

Definitivamente, Bella había aprendido a vivir y ese último año y medio había sido el más feliz de todos…

- Bella, cariño… si no te levantas después te arrepentirás - seguía tratando de despertarla.

- Jooo - se quejó ella perezosamente - es injusto, es sábado, quiero seguir en la cama…- su voz cada vez era más despierta - además… tú tienes la culpa - le acusó acurrucándose de nuevo..

- ¡Yo! - exclamó Edward con una fingida cara de asombro - Y ¿por qué yo?.

Bella sonrió y no tardó en volverse para quedarse embobada viendo lo hermoso que era su marido, con todo su suave cabello revuelto, mucho más que de costumbre y ese pequeño sonrojo en su mejilla y sus ojos, esos hermosos y brillantes ojos verdes…

- Si… tú - susurró sin dejar de mirarlo disfrutando de la vista - ayer me tuviste despierta hasta muy entrada la madrugada ¿recuerdas?- le dijo mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados. En el rostro de Edward se dibujó una sonrisa pillina y bien orgullosa…

-Oh… si, recuerdo - susurró en un gemido acortando la distancia y besando candentemente los labios de Bella, lo que la hizo gemir a ella y sonreír sobre sus labios a él, al oírla.. - pero no recuerdo que te quejaras mientras me pedías más y más y más… - se burló pero sin dejar de besarla y llevando sus manos a sus cintura atrayéndola más a él…

Bella volvió a sonrojarse ante los recuerdo pero no pudo dejar de disfrutar de las sensaciones que atizaban su cuerpo cuando él la besaba y la acariciaba así. Después de dos años de matrimonio aun seguían teniendo la misma pasión, es más, juraría que más y eso que se separaran a veces, todavía hacia esos encuentros más necesitados y pasionales.. Amaba hacer el amor con él. Edward no sólo le estaba enseñando a vivir de nuevo, la enseñaba a sentir, a explorar su propia sexualidad, a disfrutar de sus encuentros y desearlos ansiosamente.

- Hum…- gimió en sus labios - definitivamente no me quejaría.. - le contentó sin vergüenza alguna porque con él se sentía totalmente desinhibida. El la hacia sentir tan amada y deseada que no se reprimía para nada…

- Pues entonces, si te portas como una niña buena…- le contestó él mordiendo su labio inferior antes de separarse y mirarla como un tonto enamorado a los ojos - y levantas este culito precioso de la cama para irte a la ducha... - le apretó la nalga izquierda mientra lo decía ,Bella sentían como su sexo comenzaba a palpitar sólo de oírlo, con esa voz aterciopelada y sugerente -… te prometo que esta noche te llevo de nuevo a tocar el cielo… - y la besó con ímpetu haciendo que Bella se retorciera de puro placer…

- Si no… - volvió a decirle después de dejar nuevamente sus labios - esta noche te castigaré y ni siquiera te rozaré - le amenazó con la sonrisa ladeada que tanto suspiros le robaba… Bella sabía que no cumpliría su amenaza, de hecho, solo tenía que acercarse ella para que él se perdiera completamente, pero le encantaba seguirle el juego, le excitaba mucho más. Además… realmente tenía que levantarse así que, puso cara de sorprendida y alarmada por su amenaza y de un salto salió de la cama escuchando la risa alegre de Edward… Amaba verlo así, riendo de esa manera y no le importaría quedar como una desesperada sexual si con ello se las robaba, a fin de cuenta, no estaba muy lejos de la verdad…

Bella no tardó en salir de la ducha para arreglarse y pasar por el cuarto del pequeño Eddie antes de salir hacia su compromiso con su editorial…

El pequeño seguía durmiendo y no era para menos, menudo diablillo les había salido; el día anterior… había estado juntando hasta bien entrada al tarde en el jardín con el tío Emmett, que pasaba unos días de visitas junto a Rosalie.. Y como siempre, Emmett parecía tener más energía que el pequeño y acababa dejándolo molido… Algo por lo que Bella siempre le estaría agradecida… ya que de esa manera el pequeño no se escabullía de su cuarto para meterse de madrugada en la cama de sus padres impidiendo que estos pudieran dormir abrazados… Aunque después de todo, ella disfrutaba viendo como sus dos chicos rivalizaban por ganarse un huequito a su lado…

Con todo el cariño de una madre, le pasó la mano por los cabellos cobrizos que le caía sobre los ojos… y se inclinó para dejarle un cálido y cariñoso beso en su frente..

-Mamá volverá en la tarde precioso…- susurró aún sabiendo que no la oiría. - pórtate bien mi peque y no hagas rabiar a papá… - le pedía sonriendo mientras negaba con la cabeza. En ocasiones no sabía quién era más niño que quién. Ya que Edward no soportaba que Eddie entrara a jugar a su despacho, sobretodo, después de haber arruinado varios planos con sus características obras de arte que consistía en montones y montones de rayones de todos los colores… y como era de esperar, ese era el lugar favorito de Eddie para sus travesuras…

Pero justo cuando se giró para salir de la habitación… la voz adormilada del pequeño la sorprendió

- Mami, oe va…?- dijo con esa dulce y aguda voz. - yo tigo… mami.. yo tigo..

A Bella le saltaba el corazón cada vez que le oía llamarla mami, se giró y vio como su pequeño la miraba con ojos lagrimosos agarrado a la barandilla de su pequeña camita..

Ella volvió a acercarse y lo cogió en brazos para estrecharlo fuerte contra su pecho..

- No puedes venir cielo, mami va a trabajar…- le explicaba con ternura mientras caminaba hacia la mecedora y se sentaba en ella con el pequeño en brazos.. Le partió el corazón ver los ojos aguosos de su pequeño y ese principio de pucherito que comenzaba a formase en su boquita..- No… no llores mi vida… - le susurró estrechándolo de nuevo sintiendo en todo momento ese pequeño cuerpecito vestidito con un pijamita enterizo de un agradable color celeste y un osito en el centro.. Sus pelo ensortijados reflejaban todo tipo de destellos… era tan hermoso como su padre. Y sus grandes ojos color topacio, le daba esa personalidad diferente. Este iba a ser, sin duda, otro Edward Cullen igual de atractivo y seductor que su padre pero más granujilla…

- yo quieo tigo… - dijo de nuevo el pequeño llevando sus manitas a la cara de su madre…- ya desde pequeño sabia como ganársela..-

- Ainss…- suspiró rendida Bella, le superaba verlo tan afligido y siempre, siempre le costaba lo mismo cada vez que tenía que separarse de él, aunque sólo fuese por unas horas…

Menos mal que Edward, al ver que Bella se tardaba en bajar para desayunar, llegó a su rescate como siempre…

- ¡Hombre, campeón! - gritó desde la puerta provocando que el pequeño se voltease y lo mirase con carita triste, pero que fue cambiando a otra más alegre a medida que Edward se acercaba…- ¡me alegro que estés despierto granujilla..!- le dijo haciéndole cosquillas antes de dejar un cariñoso beso en su coronilla.

El pequeño comenzó a reír con ese angelical y contagioso sonido que era las delicias de sus padres.

- ¿A que no sabes que tengo planeado hoy para los dos? - le preguntó. El pequeño lo miraba sin entender y Bella negaba con la cabeza, por la manera en el que Edward se dirigía a él, como si fuera un niño más mayor…

Edward no pudo evitar reír al ver como reaccionaban los dos… pero él sabía que en el fondo su hijo era muy inteligente y podía hablarle con total normalidad.. - Te acuerdas del barco que te regalé ayer… - Eddie realmente pareció comprender porque enseguida los ojos le tintinearon de emoción…- pues... ¿qué te parece si vamos al lago y lo ponemos a navegar?….- Edward le había construido un pequeño velero para dirigir por control remoto.

En ese preciso instante, el pequeño cambió de opinión y ya no vio tan interesante el plan de irse con su mamá, así que… extendiendo con ansiedad los brazos hacia Edward y comenzó a saltar en el regazo de su madre para que éste lo cogiese.

Edward dejó escapar una sonora risotada y no tardó en cogerlo y estrecharlo contra su pecho… - ¡Este es mi campeón! - le dijo alzándolo sobre su cabeza y haciéndole cosquillas con ésta, en su barriguita…

Bella adoraba esos momento, ver como ellos jugaban se reían ¡eran tan lindos! Y tan suyos… que no podía evitar que su corazón se estrujase de la misma emoción…

Finalmente, se levantó y miró su reloj de pulsera, si no bajaba ya a desayunar, llegaría tarde… así que, pasó por su lado y tocando suavemente el brazo de Edward llamó su atención mientras su pequeño seguía tirando de su cabello entre una cantarina risa..

- Gracias - gesticuló con sus labios no queriendo interrumpir su sesión de juegos…

- Te amo - le susurró él bajando a Eddie de su cabeza y sosteniéndolo con un brazo mientras que con el otro tomaba a su mujer por su cintura… - no tardes mucho, te vamos a extrañar - le susurró llevando sus labios a los de ella y dejando un lento beso, saboreando sus labios hasta que una pequeña manita comenzó a tirar de su barbilla para que se separase..

- E mi mami.. - protestó Eddie que había dejado de reír… Bella sonrió sobre los labios de Edward y éste rodó los ojos mientras se separaba de ellos..

- Eres un aguafiestas, ¿lo sabías? - le regañó a su hijo que lo miraba con el ceño fruncido… Bella volvió a sonreír negando con la cabeza….lo dicho… este era uno de esos momentos en el que no se sabía quien era más pequeño que quién…

- E mi mami…- dictaminó el pequeño y comenzó a tirar sus brazos hacia Bella… Esta rodó los ojos ante lo posesivo que era Eddie con ella… llevó sus manos a la pequeña carita de Eddie y la ahuecó ignorando los brazos del pequeño, no podía dejarse embaucar otra vez - Eres tan posesivo como tu padre - le regaño apretando sus mofletes pero estrellando sus labios contra los de su pequeño que sonrió ante su beso…- y ahora os dejo que os divirtáis, yo volveré enseguida…

Volvió a dar otro beso a Edward para despedirse y se giró para salir de la habitación, a pesar de esos pequeños problemillas de celos entre padre e hijo, sabía que se amaban y que enseguida comenzarían a divertirse de nuevo…

Alexander Kirwan, su representante, ya la esperaba en el Harrods cuando Bella llegó seguida de Harry Mcdowell, su chofer y guardaespaldas particular. Cuando Bella comenzó a viajar sola por causa de su trabajo y su labor en NESSI, Edward la obligó a llevar su propio chofer que a la vez se encargaría de su seguridad y Bella no pudo negárselo.

- Bella querida…- la saludo con cariño dejando un suave beso en su mejilla - que bueno que llegas los encargados del evento están de los nervios… siento decirte que te vas a hartar de firmar hoy…- le dijo con una sonrisa radiante..

-¡Oh, Alex! - exclamó Bella al asomarse y ver una interminable cola de personas que ansiosas esperaban que Bella les firmase y los saludase…

El director de eventos la saludo con solemnidad y le indicó donde estaría situada durante el acto.. El centro comercial era un hervidero. Con una sonrisa radiante y agradecida y después de haber tomado un poco de agua, Bella se dispuso a llevar esa pequeña ilusión a sus lectores…

Más de cinco horas llevaba Bella firmando. Alex la miraba con compasión sin dejar de preocuparse por ella… estaba pendiente de cualquiera de sus necesidades pero Bella, lejos de quejarse, seguía plantando una sonrisa en la cara y con cariño firmaba y agradecía a todos los que se habían acercado hasta allí y habían comprado su novela..

- Oh Señora Swan - le decía una mujer de mediana edad que la miraba con admiración. Es una fantástica escritora, he llorado , reído, emocionado y sentido tanto con esta obra, que no puedo dejar de leerla..- le decía la mujer..

- Gracias Señora, se lo agradezco enormemente, me alegra saberlo… - le respondía ella con una sincera sonrisa y después de preguntarle su nombre se lo dedicaba con palabras de cariño…

Alex se inclinó sobre Bella mientras esta terminaba de dedicarle el libro a la señora…

- Bella… ya hemos cerrado la fila, llevas demasiadas horas no creo que puedas seguir más…- le susurró Alex preocupado de verdad por ella…

Bella lo miró con tristeza, realmente se sentía exhausta, le dolía la espalda y la muñeca y los dedos de la mano derecha… pero… le daba tanta lástima dejar algunas personas que habían esperado tanto…

- ¿Aún quedan muchos? - le preguntó tomando un sorbo del té que le habían llevado.

- No, unos diez más o menos - le dijo mirando de nuevo su reloj - pero Bella, llevas más de cinco horas, hasta Edward ha llamado preguntando por ti..

- ¿Edward ha llamando? - Preguntó alarmada.

- Si, pero me dijo que no te molestase que era sólo para saber si estabas bien..- se apresuró a contestarle Alex.

Bella sonrió rodando los ojos y negando con la cabeza… era tan sobre protector, pero lo amaba y eso de que siempre estuviera pendiente de ella, le hacía sentir mariposas en su estomago… ¿cómo podía seguir sintiendo esas cosas después de dos años de matrimonio?, se preguntaba, pero sabia perfectamente la respuesta, era el mejor hombre del mundo y la hacia sentir tan amada y deseada que como para no seguir sintiendo esas mariposa..

- Déjalos pasar, Alex… no voy a morirme por firma diez libros más - le dijo con una cansada sonrisa..

- Esta bien, dejamos pasar a esos diez y ni uno más…¿de acuerdo? - esa pregunta era más una orden que una sugerencia. Alex era un representante admirable ya que realmente se preocupaba por el bienestar de su representado...

Bella asintió y estiró los brazos hacia delante cruzando los dedos para estirarlos también buscando algo de alivio… Tenia una enorme ampolla en dedo corazón de estar sujetando la pluma con la que estampaba su firma.

Siguió firmando a esos diez lectores que le agradecieron en el alma que los hubiese hecho pasar y cuando comenzaba a recoger su cosas de la mesa oyó un gran alboroto en la puerta.

- ¿Qué ocurre? - le preguntó a Alex que se acercaba con cara de pocos amigos…

- No es nada Bella, vamos ya, es suficiente por hoy - le dijo tomándola por el codo invitándola a levantarse…

Pero el sonido de unas voces alteradas le llamó notablemente la atención..

- No Alex, ¿dime que ocurre? - le exigió con impaciencia, estaba cansada y no le gustaba que le ocultasen cosas, quería estar al tanto de todo y eso lo sabían todos…

- No es nada Bella… es un joven que insiste en pasar y ya le hemos dicho que se ha acabado el acto….

- ¿Solo es uno? - Alex la miró rodando los ojos, esta mujer era imposible…

- Vamos Bella, dijimos que aquellos diez y ya, si dejamos pasar a estos, después vendrán otros y que..¿te piensas llevar toda la vida con el trasero pegado a esta silla? - le dijo medio en broma…

- ¿Cómo que a estos? ¿has dicho que solo era un joven? - le reprochó…

- Si bueno… es un joven pero viene acompañado con un niño..

- ¿Con un niño?, ¿Y que es lo que quiere? - le preguntó intrigada..

-Bueno, viene con un libro pero insiste en hablar contigo…

- Esta bien Alex, hazlos pasar..

- Bella…- exclamó cansinamente.

- He dicho que los dejes pasar, son mis dedos no los tuyos así que… déjalos pasar - le exigió.

Alex dejó escapar un hondo suspiro derrotado y haciendo un gesto a alguien en la puerta le indicaba que los dejase pasar..

Bella siguió recogiendo las cosas menos la pluma que la dejó sobre el escritorio, volvió a dar un sorbo a otro te caliente que le habían ofrecido y levantó su rostro para saber de quienes se trataba…

Al hacerlo. Delante de ella efectivamente había un joven; alto, rubio, con unos hermosos ojos azules y un cuerpo atlético. Le sonrió y bajó la mirada hasta enfocar sus ojos en los de un pequeño que venía de su mano. Y curiosamente algo en su interior se removió, esos ojos, eso ojos los conocía, le eran tan familiares que sintió un pellizco en el estomago…

Desvió por un momento su mirada de sus ojos y comenzó a recorrerlos… Su cabello rizado y castaño casi moreno, y esa nariz… a pesar del tiempo que había pasado y de que era más pequeñita podía reconocer perfectamente esa nariz, era tan parecida a la suya…

Le dedicó una cálida y emocionada sonrisa al pequeño que tímidamente se la devolvió apretando con fuerza la mano del joven.

Bella volvió a fijar sus ojos en el joven buscando algo pero nada, ese joven no le inspiraba nada, en cambio el pequeño..

-Hola…- los saludó tratando de salir de dudas…- ¿venís a que os firme un ejemplar? - les preguntó tratando de partir el hielo..

- Esto… claro sí - balbuceó el joven notablemente nervioso y entregándole su libro..

Bella lo tomó y le dedicó otra entrañable sonrisa al pequeño que se había mordido el labio, como siempre hacía ella…

- Me dices tu nombre…- le pidió al joven..

- Claro… Jack, Jack Dwyer .. - logró decir pero justo cuando iba a escribir su nombre la interrumpió - Pero… no es a mi a quién quiero que se lo dedique.. Si no… a él. - le dijo señalándolo con la cabeza…

A Bella le sorprendió que un niño tan pequeño quisiera un ejemplar firmado y no pudo reprimir su desconcierto, pero haciendo uso de su mayor simpatía, se dirigió de nuevo al pequeño y le preguntó con una sonrisa..

- ¿Y cual es tu nombre, hombrecito? - le preguntó y vio como los inconfundibles sonrojos que tanto reconocía se instalaban en sus pequeñas mejillas… Bella seguía sin salir de su asombro.

- Mi nombre es Charlie Higginbotham. - contestó el pequeño Charlie con una dulce y nerviosa vocecilla..

A Bella se le contrajo el estomago… No podía ser… tantas coincidencia… El nombre de su padre, el apellido de soltera de su madre… esos ojos achocolatado tan parecido a los suyos e iguales que su padre y ese cabello, no… no… no podía ser, seguía diciéndose mientras con manos temblorosas tomaba el vaso de agua que tenía sobre la mesa y bebía de ella…

- Charlie Higginbotham - volvió a repetir tras beber el sorbo de agua..

- Si Señora Swan - le contestó esta vez el joven… a Alex no le pasó desapercibido el estado nervioso de Bella y con sutileza se acercó a ella y le preguntó si todo iba bien..

Ella lo miró y volvió a fijar la vista en el joven. Y este, adivinó lo que pasaba por su cabeza..

- Charlie es… - se paró unos para mirarlo con cariño - es hijo de mi madrastra Renée

En ese preciso instante, algo explotó en el interior de Bella y sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas amenazando con salir..

- De Renée - su voz apenas era un susurro, bajo la vista de nuevo al pequeño que apenas tendría unos diez años y vio una enorme tristeza en él… Inevitablemente las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus ojos… No podía ser, ese pequeño era su hermano, no… no podía ser…

- Siento que tenga que enterarse así, Señora Swan…

- Bella, llámame Bella - le pidió sin dejar de mirar al pequeño que no levantaba su entristecida mirada del suelo y sintiendo como el corazón se le encogía en un puño..

El joven se arrodilló ante el pequeño y borrando de su rostro una lágrima traicionera, le pidió que fuera a jugar con unos libros que había apilados en un rincón…

Bella no perdía detalle de nada… El pequeño asintió al joven y miró por última vez a Bella, ésta no pudo evitar sonreírle entre lágrimas… sentía una gran batalla en su interior pero entre ellas, un deseo enorme de estrecharlo entre sus brazos... se veía tan triste y necesitado…

Cuando Charlie se hubo retirado lo suficiente como para no enterarse de lo que hablaban los mayores. Jack volvió a fijar la mirada en Bella…

- Lo siento… Bella… - le costó llamarla con esa confianza - me hubiese gustado que hubiera sido de otra manera pero… he tardado un poco en reunir el dinero suficiente para llegar hasta usted…

- Pero… no… no entiendo… ¿dónde está mi ma… - pero se detuvo antes de decirlo - ..Renée? - terminó preguntando con un nudo enorme en su garganta. ¿se habría atrevido a abandonarlo a él también… y, ¿por qué llevaba su apellido de soltera?.

- Veras, Renée - el joven pareció decir el nombre de ella con cariño y mucha tristeza - ella… murió hace seis meses de cáncer.

De pronto, un hondo pesar se apoderó de su estomago, se sintió mal por a ver pensado en ella de esa manera.. Estaba muerta… la que durante dieciséis años de su vida fue su amantísima madre, estaba muerta… no sabía que sentir… o mejor, no lograba identificar el sentimiento que la embargaba. Por una parte tristeza, sobretodo al mirar al pequeño que se veía de pronto huérfano. Pero por otro lado… por otro lado dolida, ella había formado otra familia olvidándose en todo momento de ella… De nuevo, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos..

- Verás Bella, por Renée sé que no querrás saber nada de ella, y de hecho me pidió que cuidara de Charlie por ella, pero no puedo negarle a ese pequeño que adoro la posibilidad de conocer a su hermana. Debe saber que no está tan solo como piensa… y pensé… que quizás usted…

- Tu… tutéame por favor - le pidió ella…

- Quizás tú quisieras hacerte cargo de él…

Bella abrió los ojos de par en par…

- Pero… y su padre? - preguntó consternada..

- Su padre nunca lo quiso reconocer Bella, y mi padre, Phil, él murió en un accidente hace cuatro años.

- ¿Entonces Phil no es el padre de Charlie? - preguntó, aunque… ese nombre, ese parecido… no no podría estar diciendo que su propio padre rechazó al pequeño..no…

- No Bella, mi padre conoció a Renné cuando Charlie tenia tres años…

- Entonces…- dejó la frase inacabada..

Jack miró a Bella con tristeza antes de comenzar a buscar algo en su mochila.

- Bella, entiendo que tengas tu propia versión de la historia, pero me siento en la obligación de darte esto.. - le dijo mientras le extendía una pila de cartas atadas con un lazo de color violeta, el color preferido de su madre…

Bella posó sus ojos en el paquete de cartas, así a primera vista parecía que había por lo menos sesenta cartas, todas escrupulosamente alineadas y atadas con ese lazo…

- Pero…- Jack volvió a llamar su atención - creo que es esta la primera que deberías leer, la escribió un mes antes de morir y me pidió que se la entregase a Charlie cuando fuese mayor de edad, por si quería buscarte… Lo siento, me niego a cumplir con esa promesa, Charlie no debería pasar su infancia sólo, sin el calor de una familia teniendo una hermana que puede hacerse cargo de él. Yo me haría cargo de él, pero estoy en mi segundo años de facultad y apenas gano para un cuarto en la residencia. Tendría que dejarlo con los Asuntos Sociales hasta poder hacerme cargo yo mismo de él..

- ¡Oh Dios mío, no! - Exclamó con tristeza mirando para el pequeño que sentado en el suelo al estilo indio, se entretenía leyendo un libro..

- Bella, supongo que para ti Renée fue una mala madre, y lo entiendo, pero no fue así.. Renée derramó muchas lágrimas por ti, muchas, tantas… que lo único que pudo con su salud, fue enterarse de la tragedia que habías tenido que vivir. Cuando supo que habías sido violada y que estuviste a punto de perder la vida, cuándo conoció que tu padre había estado en coma durante tantos años y que su pequeña había tenido que enfrentarse a todo eso sola… no pudo resistirlo y se fue consumiendo antes los ojos de su otro hijo, se fue consumiendo hasta finalmente morir…

Bella no podía contener ni una sola lágrima en sus ojos, lloraba desconsoladamente, cómo podía ser, ella ni siquiera se molestó en buscarla… no, no podía ser…

Fijó de nuevo sus ojos en la pila de carta que tenia sobre la mesa y al sobre que temblorosamente sostenía en la mano..

Alex, alarmado por el estado de Bella, aunque totalmente perplejo por todo lo que involuntariamente estaba escuchando, se acercó a ella..

- ¿Bella, te encuentras bien..? Porque no pasas al interior de la librería, allí estarás más cómoda, ya Edward viene de camino…

- Qué..- susurró sin ser conciente de lo que le había dicho..

- Lo lamento Bella, pero cuando ha vuelto a llamar le he contado mas o menos lo que pasaba aquí y se ha puesto como loco… ha dicho que venía para acá…

- Bella - Jack los interrumpió. - nos hospedamos en el Holly House. Estaré allí un par de días más, luego tengo que volver y quisiera saber si te harás cargo o no de él… - dijo señalando de nuevo con la cabeza hacia Charlie que totalmente sumergido en la lectura no se daba cuenta de nada…

- No..no…- se apresuró a contestar Bella. - ¿Habéis comido, Charlie ha comido? -preguntó de pronto con preocupación…

- Comimos unos Sándwiches hace unas horas - le contestó avergonzado..

- Alex por favor, encárgate de ellos. Llévalos al restaurante y que coman…- le pidió

- Bella…- intentó protestar..

- Alex por favor - le rogó tanto con la voz como con los ojos, - solo necesito un tiempo para conocer lo que pasó… no pienso dejar que Charlie se vaya… así como así…

- Esta bien - le dijo finalmente…

- No es necesario Bella, en serio, comeremos más tarde..- protestó Jack

- No, es hora de que Charlie coma algo sustancioso, Alex se hará cargo de ustedes.

- Esta bien - contestó Jack y le dedicó una cálida sonrisa - gracias Bella, con razón Renée se llenaba la boca hablando de su pequeña…

Bella lo miró con asombro… ¿Cómo ?, se preguntaba con incredulidad, después de ver como Jack salía junto a Charlie y acompañados de Alex rumbo a unos de los restaurantes del centro comercial.. Le pidió al dueño de la librería que le permitiera pasar a dentro, donde buscó un sitió aislado y se sentó en uno de los muchos sillones que había repartidos por cada sección.

Se sentó cómodamente en él y suspiró profundamente ante de abrir con manos temblorosas el sobre que Jack le había dado por último.

Sacó una hoja perfectamente doblada de él y al abrirla, comprobó que era esa letra infantil con la que escribía su madre, al menos, que ella recordara. No pudo evitar que el corazón comenzara a tronarle fuertemente bajo el pecho mientras gordas lágrimas caían de sus ojos dejando un cerco húmedo en una esquina del papel..

" _Mi querida Bella. _

_Si estás leyendo esta carta, es que mi hijo Charlie, tu hermano, te ha encontrado. _

_No sé ni por donde empezar, ¿qué le dices a una hija que llevas casi diez años sin ver?, pero, aunque fuese de este modo, quería que conocieses la verdad, mi verdad…_

_Bella, siento mucho, no sabes cuanto, hija mía, que hayas tenido que pasar por todo eso. Lo siento mucho. No te imaginas el dolor tan grande que siento, uno que me desgarra el pecho desde que supe por todo lo que habías tenido que pasar por nuestra culpa, por mi culpa…_

_No quisiera excusarme, porque no tiene excusa. Nunca, nunca, debí haberte dejado. Lo siento mi niña, y te aseguro, que no ha pasado ni un día, ni un solo día, que no te haya tenido en el pensamiento. _

_Supongo que te preguntarás porque no volví a buscarte y como es que tengo otro hijo. Pero quiero que sepas, que si volví… diez días más tarde volví desesperada por abrazarte… pero era demasiado tarde. Había herido profundamente a tu padre con mi marcha y simplemente, no me permitió volver.. _

_Pero no lo culpes Bella, yo fui la única culpable, yo que no supe afrontar los malos momentos, yo que por unos días necesité irme, necesité ese tiempo de reflexión; un tiempo en el que descubrí que estaba embarazada, si Bella, ya estaba embarazada, tenia dos meses de retraso, pero con todo lo que estábamos pasando, ni me di cuenta. De hecho, creo que me quedé la última vez que nos amamos. Pero cuando volví, tú estabas en el instituto y tu padre no quiso escucharme, me insultó y negó categóricamente que ese hijo fuese de él.. _

_Intenté convencerlo, le dije que me haría una prueba de paternidad, pero él se negó y me pidió que me fuera, que no volviera nunca más a vuestras vidas, que no os merecía y que tú no querías saber nada de mí. _

_Supongo que eso me lo dijo para castigarme por el daño que le había hecho abandonándolo. _

_Me fui Bella, con el alma destrozada… pero me fui y me tuve que enfrentar a la vida sola, estaba embarazada y ni siquiera tenia trabajo… Encontré un empleo en Seattle de camarera, eso me permitió pagar mi hospedaje pero no era suficiente y mi embarazo cada vez era más evidente.. Finalmente me despidieron cuando los malestares comenzaron a multiplicarse y decidí buscar en otro lugar… así llegué hasta Arizona donde finalmente tuve a tu hermano. No fue fácil al principio, pero tuve la suerte de encontrarme con gente buena que me ayudaron. Me dieron un empleo digno y me permitieron cuidar de mi bebé.. Pero yo no me olvidé de mi pequeña princesita y comencé a mandar cartas… pero estas, una y otra vez volvían devueltas… supongo que no llegaría a tus manos o simplemente, estabas tan dolida que no me las recibías.. Al principio fueron una cada semana… después cada mes, finalmente cada año, hasta que un día llegó una en la que se decía que había un cambio de domicilio y ahí os perdí la pista… _

_Ahora sé que fue cuando papá tuvo el accidente y te viste obligada a irte.. No te imaginas la impotencia que he sentido al saber todo esto, pensé que él cuidaba de ti, que realmente merecía no poder estar contigo por haberte abandonado aquella vez, pero eso… jamás lo hubiese imaginado. _

_He llorado tanto por ti hija, te he necesitado tanto, añoraba tus abrazos, ese dulce olor a Fresia y fresa que te envolvía, esos ojos curiosos y esa mente brillante. Añoraba escuchar tu risa, oír tu voz mientras cantabas alegre, ver como te sentabas en la mesa de la cocina a acabar tus deberes mientras yo preparaba la comida… Bella te he echado tanto de menos… Mi único consuelo era mi pequeño. El te conoce Bella, al menos de pequeña… las pocos fotos que tenía en la cartera eran mi mayor tesoro y cada noche mi pequeño se dormía con ellas en la mano… Por que él sabe que eres su hermana, yo siempre le hablé de ti a él… _

_Bella, no sé si creerás algo de lo que te he dicho en esta carta, supongo que después de lo que has vivido, aún me guardarás más rencor, pero… no lo abandones a él, Charlie no tiene la culpa como tampoco la tuviste tú, cuida de él por mí, hija, cuida de tu hermano, eres lo único que le queda… _

_No me importa que me sigas odiando, lo acepto, pero no lo dejes solo. Es tan tímido, y supongo que ya será mayor de edad, ya que le pedí a Jack que no le entregara esta carta hasta que fuese mayor de edad… Pobre mi niño, ni sé como puede estar.. _

_No lo rechaces tú también Bella. El te estará necesitando…_

_Gracias Bella, gracias si al menos te has dignado de leer hasta aquí y siento mucho, mi pequeña princesa, siento no haber estado contigo. Gracias por escucharme…_

_Tu madre, que siempre te ha amado."_

Las lágrimas se derramaban sin consuelo por sus mejillas mientras acaba de leer la última frase.. Un profundo agujero se había formado de nuevo en su pecho. Un enorme nudo en su garganta estrangulaba su sollozos. Su cuerpo temblaba. Y con la carta entre sus manos se abrazó fuertemente intentando calmar el enorme dolor que sentía..

- Bella… Bella ¿dónde estas? - ni siquiera la voz de Edward la hizo reaccionar.. El la buscó por entre los pasillos llenos de libro hasta que finalmente la vio totalmente enroscada y llorando desconsoladamente..

- Bella…- susurró mientras llegaba a ella corriendo y la cogía para ponerla en su regazo, como hacia tanto… tanto tiempo, que no tenía que hacerlo. Ella siguió llorando desconsoladamente pero aferrada a su camisa… Así permanecieron hasta que ella, finalmente, comenzó a serenarse, ya no le quedarían lágrimas…

Edward siguió acariciándola un rato más… - tranquila princesa, ya estoy contigo - le susurraba tratando de consolarla… Alex le había puesto al tanto de todo y sabia que su pequeña lo necesitaría..

- Edward…- dijo con la voz temblorosa. - ten… tengo un hermano - le confesó sintiendo como los ojos comenzaba arder de nuevo…

A Edward no le impactó la noticia porque ya la conocía. Así que dejó que continuara hablando..

- Y… y mi madre… está muerta - de nuevo un sollozo brotó de lo más profundo de su pecho..

- Lo sé mi vida, lo siento - le dijo con tristeza al verla tan afligida..

- Ella no me abandonó…- susurró, más para ella que para él.. - ella volvió por mi

Eso si que le sorprendió… y Bella notó su desconcierto. Le extendió la carta y le invitó a leerla…

Edward reflejaba en su cara cada sensación que le producía la lectura de aquella carta y finalmente, acabó con los ojos húmedos ante tanto dolor.. ¿Cómo el destino los había golpeado tanto? Se preguntaba… sin duda, esa mujer había llorado cada día por su hija, se notaba en su relato un inmenso dolor contenido… y todo, por una mala decisión. Charlie, ante su herida, reaccionó egoístamente sin contar con Bella, para finalmente, dejar que ella se enfrentase a la vida sola… dos grandes errores, eso era lo que había marcado el destino de esas personas… su propio destino.. Dos grandes errores… una por irse y el otro por no saber perdonar.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer..? - le preguntó con un hilo de voz… Estaba claro que esa carta le pedía que cuidase de su hermano, pero necesitaba saber que quería hacer ella..

- Edward… si lo vieras…- dijo sintiendo como nuevas lágrimas llenaba sus ojos - Quiero cuidar de él, quiero que se quede conmigo…- le dijo levantadote de su pecho y fiando sus enrojecidos e hinchados ojos en los de él en forma de súplica…

- Es lo más correcto, nena - le dijo pasando el pulgar por su mejilla y limpiando sus lágrimas…- nosotros cuidaremos bien de él… somos su familia… ¡es mi cuñadito..!- le dijo provocando en ella una sonrisa..

- ¿Crees que nos aceptará? - le preguntó mordiéndose el labio.

- Según lo que dice esta carta, el conoce tu existencia, sabes que eres su hermana…

Ella asintió..

- Edward, ellos se hospedan en el Holly House,- le dijo mirándolo con tristeza…- me gustaría que viniesen a casa conmigo..Jack, el hijo del hombre con el que ha estado viviendo mi madre, tiene que volver… quisiera que estuvieran con nosotros ese tiempo para que Charlie se sienta más cómodo…

- No hay problema princesa. Yo me haré cargo de saldar la cuenta.

- Gracias Edward, te amo…- le susurró pasando sus manos por su cuello y abrazándose fuertemente a él..

- Yo también te amo princesa y no me des las gracias… estamos juntos en todo ¿recuerdas..?

Ella asintió y lo besó, sonriendo sobre sus labios… Lo amaba tanto, sabía que siempre podía contar con él… se sentía tan protegida que nada le hacía temer ya..

Cuando se hubo tranquilizado, enjugado sus lágrimas y usado un colirio para quitar la rojez de sus ojos, fue hasta el restaurante donde ellos esperaban junto a Alex…

Este sonrió al verlos entrar, se notó como dejaba escapar el aire pesadamente. Seguramente hubía estado preocupado por Bella en todo momento, por eso cuando la vio entrar tan resuelta, soltó la tensión que acumulaba…

El pequeño, que había terminado de comer, había salido a la pequeña terraza del restaurante y se entretenía mirando por la barandilla como pasaban los coches…

Bella sonrió a Jack y dejó que Edward se encargara de él, buscó a Charlie con la mirada hasta dar con él y disculpándose salió a su encuentro.

- Hola Charlie - le saludó con voz dulce cuando llegó hasta él…

El pequeño se bajó de la barandilla como si le hubiesen pillado haciendo algo malo y se volvió para fijar los ojos en Bella…

Bella se arrodilló para estar a su altura. Y mordiéndose el labio, acabó preguntándole:

- ¿Sabes quién soy?

El pequeño Charlie la miró a los ojos y finalmente asintió con la cabeza sin decir palabra, seguro más asustado que ella..

Bella le sonrió en respuesta tratando de tranquilizarlo..

- Me alegro de conocerte al fin, Charlie - le susurró con una sonrisa.. - ¿Tú te alegras de conocerme? - trataba de hablarle suave, cariñosamente para que no se asustase…

Charlie, imitando a su hermana mordió su labio antes de asentir.. Y Bella volvió a regalarle otra sonrisa, esta más amplia aún..

- ¿Me dejarías abrazarte? - le pidió tragando el nudo e intentando mantener a raya sus lágrimas para no asustarlo..

Charlie la miró y asintió aún sin decir palabra… Bella se acercó un poco mas y pasando sus manos alrededor de su pequeña cintura, lo atrajo maternalmente hacia ella.. Lo abrazó con tanto sentimiento y tanta necesidad… que ya no pudo evitar sus lágrimas al sentir como el pequeño temblaba entre sus brazos.. Hasta que éste levantó sus bracitos y con la misma necesidad que ella, los pasó por su cuello y se aferró a ella con fuerza.

- Lo siento mucho Charlie, siento mucho no haber estado contigo todo este tiempo, pequeño - le susurraba sin dejar de abrazarlos y sintiendo como el niño comenzaba a llora entre sus brazos… - Ya no estarás nunca solo, mi niño, yo cuidaré de ti…

Finalmente, se separaron y el pequeño la miraba con todo los cachetes lleno de churretes de tanto llorar.. - ¿Tú me quieres? - preguntó por primera vez con esa dulce y temerosa vocecita..

- Claro mi amor, claro que te quiero y tú.. ¿te gustaría quedarte a vivir conmigo? - le preguntó con temor..

El pareció pensárselo, cosa que era normal, después de todo nunca se habían visto, pero finalmente asintió mirándola con tristeza…

- Se que ahora te sientes triste por lo que pasó a… a mamá - le dijo viendo como el bajaba sus ojitos y comenzaba a llorar - pero ella me ha pedido que cuide de ti… y es lo que pienso hacer si tú me dejas..

El volvió a mirarla y ella se apresuró a tomar un pañuelo de su bolso para limpiarle su carita.. - ¿Sabes Charlie? - decidió comenzar a contarle sobre su familia y sobre el lugar donde viviría - Ya eres tío..- le dijo y sonrió ante la cara de asombro del pequeño.

- ¿De verdad? - preguntó con emoción..

- Así es, - le dijo sonriéndole - Yo tengo un bebé que le encantará jugar contigo, y es muy pillo, tendrás que cuidar de él..- eso parece que le gustó al pequeño, de pronto se sintió más confiado..

- ¿Y él también me querrá? - preguntó de nuevo con temor..

- Oh, ya lo creo que te querrás, le encantará tener a alguien con quien compartir el enorme parque y con quién jugar al escondite en el inmenso castillo - le dijo a propósito para ver su reacción..

- ¿Castillo? ¿Vives en un castillo? - le preguntó más asombrado aún…

Ella sonrió abiertamente y volvió a atraerlo a sus brazos mucho más confiada. Necesitaba sentirlo, es como si a través de él, pudiera recibir todo ese amor que su madre no pudo darle…

- Y tú vivirás en él y junto al pequeño Eddie, seréis los príncipes del castillo.. - le dijo separándose y revolviéndole un poco el cabello.

Charlie sonrió ampliamente también.

-¡Vamos dentro! - le dijo levantándose y ofreciéndole la mano - Quiero que conozcas a mi marido.

Charlie miro su mano y después volvió a mirarla a ella y con una sonrisa se aferró a su mano y camino con ella..

Mientras se acercaba a la mesa, Edward dejó de hablar con Jack al que se le veía relajado y miró con aprensión a Bella, hasta enfocar al pequeño que venía de su mano… y entonces entendió lo que Bella le dijo, de si lo viera…

Se parecía tanto a su suegro y a ella misma… que era asombroso.. Así que, se levantó… los interceptó a mitad de camino y sonriéndole a ella acabó clavando una rodilla en el suelo para que dar a la altura de él..

- A si que tú eres mi cuñado ¿no? - le dijo en tono amigable.

A Charlie se le abrió los ojos al oírlo, de no tener más que aún hermanastro, ahora tenia una hermana, que cuidaría de él, un sobrino con quién jugar y un cuñado… ¡que grande se sentía!, era cuñado… Asintió con un tímida sonrisa .

-Pues me alegro de conocerte al fin - le dijo Edward extendiéndole la mano como a un hombre, acto que le divirtió al pequeño que no dudó en estrechársela… Se dieron un buen apretón y finalmente le pregunto: - ¿Sabes jugar al futbol Charlie? - Éste no pudo evitar que brotara una risa de sus labios y asintió… - ¡Por fin! - exclamó teatralmente Edward subiendo las manos…- ¡Alguien con quien jugar…! - se acercó un poco para susurrarle lo suficientemente alto para que Bella lo oyese…- Menos mal, porque Eddie, mi hijo… o sea, tu sobrino, es aún muy pequeño y tu hermana…- le dijo señalándola con un gesto de la cabeza… - Me tienes las espinillas llena de cardenales…

El pequeño Charlie rompió en alegres, sonoras y divertidas risas ante ese comentario que se incrementaron cuando Bella se quejó y Edward le guiñó un ojo, dejando claro que eso era cosas de hombres…

Con esas pocas pero acertadas frases, Edward se había metido al pequeño en el bolsillo y cuando se levantó después de despeinarle cariñosamente el cabello, acortó la distancia que lo separaba de los labios de su mujer y la besó suavemente.

- Gracias - gesticuló ella - sabía que era su manera de allanar el camino.. Otro motivo más para seguir profunda y enloquecidamente enamorada de él..

Después de intercambiar algunas impresiones con Jack que un poco tímido acabó aceptando la invitación. Todos partieron para la casa.

La cara de los dos era para grabarlo cuando llegaron a la Mansión.. Estaban completamente asombrado..

-¡Es un castillo de verdad!- dijo Charlie sin reparo

-Ya te lo dije, ¿te gustará vivir aquí? - le preguntó tomándolo de la mano y caminando con él hacia el interior..

- ¡Bromeas! - contestó él como si la pregunta fuera tonta…

Todos rieron ante su respuesta, sin duda Charlie sería feliz allí. Entraron hasta el salón y sorprendieron a Carla que jugaba con el pequeño Eddie sobre la gran alfombra que había frente a la chimenea.

Bella tiró de la mano de Charlie y lo llevó hasta la alfombra… y después de saludar cariñosamente a Carla, tomó a su pequeño que corrió o bueno... gateó hasta subirse a su regazo y colgarse de su cuello mientras flexionaba las piernas una y otra vez en pequeños saltitos…

- Hola mi amor - le saludó ella cogiéndolo y apretándolo contra su pecho.. - Mira Eddie, te presento a tu tío Charlie..-

Charlie lo miraba con timidez aunque le hacia gracia los pequeños saltitos que daba el bebé.. - io..arli, io arli - repitió y con una amplia sonrisa se abrazó a él..

Al pequeño Charlie le tomó de sorpresa pero no pudo evitar sonreír cuando el pequeño se abrazo a su cintura y no le llegaba hasta su estomago… ¡Si, era tio! Y de nuevo comenzó a sonreír..

- io arli - dijo el pequeño Eddie separándose..- uea migo - y se dejó caer en la alfombra para ofrecerle todos los cochecitos y juguetes que tenía esparcidos por ella…

Charlie miró a Bella como pidiendo permiso y ésta le sonrió…-¿quieres jugar con él? - le preguntó. El asintió - pues juega todo lo que quieras… yo aprovecharé para mandar arreglar un cuarto hasta que elijamos cual será definitivamente el tuyo..¿de acuerdo..? - El asintió de nuevo y con una amplia sonrisa se dejó caer en la alfombra y comenzó a jugar con el pequeño que, entusiasmado de tener otro niño con quién jugar, le pasaba y le quitaba todos los juguetes con nerviosismo mientras Charlie se reía por su acción…

- Cuida de él Charlie, vuelvo enseguida - le pidió.. Charlie se sintió verdaderamente bien al notar que confiaban en él y siguió divirtiéndose con las cosas que hacia el pequeño Eddie.

Al levantarse para ir donde Connie para ordenar que preparasen las habitaciones.. Se percató de que Carla se mantenía apartada pero miraba a Jack con cautela y éste a su vez, la miraba y la sonreía… aunque no quitaba ojos de Charlie y el pequeño..

- Oh, perdonad, no os he presentado - les dijo llegando hasta Carla y tomándola de la mano.. - Mira Carla, el es Jack Dwyer, el hermanastro de Charlie, mi hermano..- La joven abrió los ojos con asombro y Bella le sonrió en respuesta - Ya te explicaré luego. Jack, ella es Carla, lo más parecido a una hermana pequeña para mí - le dijo mirándola con cariño y recibiendo una sonrisa cariñosa de parte de ella..

- Mucho gusto Carla - no dudó en extenderle la mano para saludarla.. Esta se quedó mirando la mano por unos segundos y después a Bella, con ese temor conocido en los ojos. Ella le hizo una señal animándola a recibir el saludo y temerosa le estrechó la mano.. Pero para sorpresa de ambos… una corriente eléctrica comenzó a correr por sus manos lo que los hizo mirarse asombrados..

- El gusto es mío - contestó tímidamente pero sin apartar las manos.. Bella se dio cuenta del detalle y sonrió. Algo le decía que Carla, quizás, hubiese encontrado a ese hombre que consiguiera sacarla de esos recuerdos..

- Bueno, ya que os conocéis, ¿no os importará que os deje a cargo de los peques, verdad? - Ellos negaron sin apartar la mirada el uno del otro y aún cogidos de la mano.. Bella negó con la cabeza con una amplia sonrisa, algo le decía que Jack no tardaría en cambiar de residencia y justo estudiaban la misma carrera, solo que él dos años más avanzados..

- Bueno… pues me voy - dijo como suspirando - esto… cuando queráis, podéis soltarlos las manos, ¡eh! - en ese preciso momento, Carla experimentó el sonrojo más grande de la historia y retiró rápidamente la mano de la de Jack… Este no pudo dejar de mirarla con un brillo especial en los ojos y Bella, simplemente, rió ante la situación… - Ya hablaremos tú y yo más tarde, señorita - le susurró al oído antes de marcharse - Cuiden bien de los pequeños… - les pidió. Ellos se miraron y se sonrieron tímidamente y comenzaron a caminar hasta la alfombra donde los peques seguían riendo y jugando..

Edward entró en la habitación después de asegurarse que todos ya se habían retirado para descansar. Pasó por la habitación de Charlie donde el pequeño dormía aferrado con una mano a una foto de su madre y con la otra, a la de una joven a la que identificó enseguida… su Bella..

Su madre, al menos, se había esforzado en que ese pequeño creara ese vínculo con su hermana y eso se notaba en lo relajado y emocionado que se sentía cada vez que Bella lo abrazaba o lo tomaba de la mano cariñosamente. Una vez más la capacidad de Amar de Bella lo maravillaba, nada más ver la cara del pequeño, supo que su princesa lo había acogido en su corazón nada más poner los ojos en él..

Pasó luego por la habitación de su pequeño… dejó un cariñosos beso sobre su frente y se aseguró de que estuviese bien arropado, suerte que ya no se tenían que levantar de madrugada para atenderlo… rió ante esos recuerdos..

Finalmente entró a su cuarto y buscó a su preciosa esposa, a la que encontró en la terraza de la habitación apoyada de la balaustrada y mirando absorta hacia el exterior, donde una luna brillaba en todo su esplendor… algo raro en Londres, donde los continuos nubarrones casi siempre la ocultaban.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? - susurró en su oído apoyando su cara en su hombro y abrazándola fuerte desde su espalda.

- Si, - le contestó en un susurró dejando caer todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre el pecho de Edward si dejar de mirar a la luna..- un poco abrumada por todo - le confesó finalmente..

- Es comprensible, mi amor - le contestó dejando pequeños besos sobre su cuello, su clavícula y su lóbulo.

- No dejo de darle vueltas a todo… es tan, tan enrevesado.. - dijo dejando escapar un sonoro suspiro.. - Aún no me puedo creer que mi padre la echara. Sufría tanto por ella… ¿cómo pudo dejarla ir?…

- Bella, a veces nos sentimos tan heridos, que no nos paramos a escuchar, a perdonar.. ¿recuerdas cuando te fuiste?… - Bella se abrazó a su brazos ante ese recuerdo pero finamente asintió levemente con la cabeza - No me diste opción a explicarte, estabas tan dolida que no me permitiste defenderme y te marchaste… y después lo hice yo, también me fui sin luchar simplemente porque te creí perdida…

Bella volvió a abrazarse a sus brazos. - Bella, si no hubieses venido, ahora a lo mejor no estaríamos juntos, y Eddie estaría creciendo sin un padre.. ¿ves dónde quiero llegar? - le preguntó

Bella tragó sonoramente el nudo que se le comenzaba a formar en su garganta…- Tus padres cometieron ese error, cariño… y vosotros sufristeis las consecuencias...Pero al menos, el destino os ha dado una oportunidad, y la habéis sabido aprovechar… tanto tú, aceptándome, por lo que estoy y estaré eternamente agradecido, - apretó más fuerte su abrazo - como Charlie, quedándose con nosotros.

Bella suspiró y asintió nuevamente, se removió entre sus brazos y quedó frente a él, perdiéndose como siempre en la hermosura de su mirada..

- Y no me arrepiento Edward… - le confesó sin dejar de clavarse en su mirada, quería que viese en ellos la verdad aplastante de sus palabras. - Las decisiones que ellos tomaron, marcaron mi camino; fue duro muy solitario y doloroso, pero ese camino me llevó hasta ti… - acortó la distancia que había entre ellos y apoyó su frente sobre la de él. - Edward, - susurró su nombre si apartar la frente de la de él, - si el único camino que me lleva a ti es este, no dudaría en sufrirlo mil veces - le confesó con un hilo de voz.- Te amo con toda mi alma…

- Bella…- susurró él sintiendo la magnitud de las palabras de Bella. - Me alegro que sólo lo tengas que pasar una vez, porque no pienso dejar de amarte y cuidarte en toda mi vida, no pienso dejar de amarte y cuidarte… en toda la eternidad… Mi pequeña princesa… Mi desconocida chica del rincón - Sintiendo como el corazón les explotaba en el pecho de tanto amor, se unieron en un beso eterno, donde el uno, se entregaba completamente al otro, donde sólo había ya cabida para la felicidad… pues ya habían recorrido ese camino, ahora tenían que emprender otro nuevo, otro, que marcarían juntos…

.

.

Fin.

* * *

N/A.

¡Ay, dios mío!, se acabó. Por fin mis niños consiguieron llegar a ese punto en el que podrán ser completamente felices. Seguramente, discutirán a menudo, pero que pareja no lo hace, y sufrirán por sus pequeños, que padres no lo hacen, pero estarán juntos, y todo lo que han vivido, no hará más que fortalecer aún más su relación. Juntos consiguieron superar momento difíciles y duros, juntos aprendieron a vivir, a superarse a confiar y apoyarse en el otro. Juntos afrontaron el camino que le marcaron y comenzaron a crear otro nuevo…

Y es lo que deberíamos hacer todos, no quedarnos quietos en el camino, sino seguir avanzando. No regodearnos en lo que nos hace sufrir, sino luchar por salir de ello. Y mirar, mirar a nuestro alrededor, igual hay una mano que no sirve con devoción todos los días un café, o nos prepara el pan, o nos vende el periódico, o nos sonríe cada mañana desde la mesa de al lado. Quizás hay alguien ahí esperando a que lo veamos…

Y hoy os quiero agradecer de distinta manera porque lo merecéis. Gracias por haber estado ahí desde el principio, desde la mitad o desde casi el final… pero regalándome vuestras esperadas y reconfortantes palabras. Gracias **Alicia; **Ana; **ammyriddle; **Crystal Butterfly92; **Pam3.C.S**; Shibubi; **Li**; mairethchiba; **Danae allen**; Nataliaright;**Marina Cullen87**; VICKY08; **arrianna mansen**; themis78,**Claudi17**; EdithCullen; **Dreams Hunter**; L'Amelie; **sophia18**; Lucimell; **Kute-Chan**; Jolie Cullen; **Yasmin-Cullen**; Cullen Vigo, **crismery**; lexa0619; **Vale**; Kalikw; pekascullen; **Impossible love**; Milhoja; **EdwardKaname**; Kira masen; **Pao**; LUCYarg; **titaangel30**; KarlaMasenRossSalvatoreCullen; **Chemita**; beluchiss; **alijas1002**; Kahtzathroph-VK; **madaswan**; Ara Cullen; **ImPoly**; Aleisa Black; **Nicole Alexa Cullen**; Salyluna; **Anónimo**; Kellys; **Danika20**; isabela91; **Aiiram**; Tania Solis; **deandramari**; Paolastef; **Elyta; **Iare; **Kapri-SatrawwBerries**; Angye; **ChayoRCM**; TinaCullenSwan; **Tata XOXO**; Idta; **carlita16**; Katlyn Cullen; **Ely Cullen M**; NuRySh; **Aspasie29**; Emma Isabella de Cullen; **Yevi08**; Aime Cullen; **nany87**; Lauri R; **carmen Cullen 116**; Leila Cullen Masen; **AleLupis**; larosaderosas; rebenkita; **yoya11**; green'splace; **vanscat**; Noelle XD; **mariclau**; delitah cullen; **Jos WeasleyC**; bellaliz; **yolabertay**; msteppa; **Ericastelo**; lucia2176; **lili2543**; MgCullen; **PattyQ**; alliebebe; **Johis.U**; -Tsukino; **ADICULLEN**; sophie cullen swan; **EmilioLT**; FENIXGIRL83; **calalis**; MillaPattzn; **Lynn**;Smile79; **Maiy**; CullenKika16; **MyGypsyPauletta**; Lorena; **Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen**;Yose; **Ally Mansen**; Karin Cullen; **Pilar ralip**; Edward-Bella-Manson; **Yeya Cullen**; Jorgi; AbbyNicole; **Jesiry Beaitaly**; LienCullenPotter;Adry; **Carmen Cullen**; audreybaldacci; **Patrinix**; chikiday; **BiankisMasen**; Nikki Swan; **Klaiva**;Sandra1; Laura Castiblanco; **BeeLaDarcy**; solangegonzalez; **maireth SM cullen**; Joss Alvarado; **XkanakoX**; roscidius cullen; **nafcullen**; fabi91; **LeidaJim; **princesaamy; **Kahah**; Mon de Cullen; **the rainbowgirl**; cecy wayland; **hilarycullen17**; Suiza19; **VanpiresDoItBetter**; rubygloomsp; **Addy Ortiz**; MillaPattzn; **Luz Cullen Chiva**; ileidan; **eli1901**; Nardillita; **Twilighter930**; Yeray; **TinaCullenSwan**; ZAVACULLEN; **NinnaCullen**;CINTIA EL NEMER; **Beth71**; miraura ; **Mapi Hale**; Genesis Torres; **gracie Alexa**; Elu-QuiDieuExalter; **julimechitas**; supattisondecullen; Edward Cullen's Pauli; **Angie C Cullen **; Naobi Chan; **Fran Cullen Masen; **Julimuliluli De Cullen; **BETTY CULLEN**; fantwilight1; **Kiran Masen**; Maxipau; Kitty678; **jaavii**; NADUSOLE; **Natasha Granger**; twifanMarie; **xelatwi; **Lola; **MaryC24**; Jaslice Hale Cullen; **Yulibar**; paz15; **Maya Cullen Masen**; Pamela Cullen S; **TGKiran**; Karen O'Shea; **tlebd; **Klaxi; **BKss; **Estefaiaalicecullen; ROXXI88;**WeRa CuLleN**;Vyda; **JiaoMalu**; Nikkioo; **FABME**; Paaameeelaaa; **Bella Masen86**; sisi bunny; **Magtam1830**; Ebrume; **Lauriss**; Estrie; **Libelula19**; Wawis cullen; **Adry'XoxO**; AleCullenn**; Andreiita-crepuZ**; Ludwika Cullen; **jhkkhmm**; Cristina; **Carol**; paz15;**Paolita93**; Dama89;**lEOna gUAraNi CUllEN SWan**; anónimo;**annimo but con estilo**; annabolena; **aridkell12**; fantwiligh1; **Dulcynea; **Ginegine; **Lizzie Cullen Black**; Samy Cullen Black; **chloe patt**; AnnieKP; **PriScElLa9**; Sayuri1980; **maria; **Allie Brandon Whitlock; **YuliBar; **Branstone Rose; **ISACOBO**; Haeliithaa; **M1979**; mgcb; **Alex**;maría andreina; **Gabii; **Twistofcrazy; **ThoraPoison**; KarenPattzCullen; **lizitablackswan**; Magdi Malfoy; **Carito**; Mrs P and C; **Anybuff; **Piita Masen; **MissBennetDarcy**; Jane000; **Angie Masen**; Jazmin Li; **lissette cullen flores**; Nani; **beakis**; BlackCullen; **veritoxs; **Ja; and Cullen; **Lyhaane'Swan**; Maya Cullen Masen; **Nessa610**; Medialuna; **CristellaWolfe**; Ninaa; **AlejandraZJofre**; Gehry-Girl; **cutita**; Cherrie; **Valeriax100pre**; Gocha; **GoAskEmily**; Tamyren; **Cecy; **Gocha; **ShiningSmile**; Marceela Mac; **frances-k; **NAIARA23; **Poemusician**; Saha Denali; ; **a1n1i1t1a1**; JessMPattison; **MGLR; **MELI8114; **marie Cullen; **miriam gilabert; **Love Sex Bellward; **Tutzy Cullen; **Cynthia jr**; Vilma Gomez; **YeIcY LEaNe SwAnSEa**; BET; **Andysuperchula; **alejahincapié**; RociodePeru**; Ariadne 99; **Nikipattz**; Tamy Masen Cullen; **Dulce Isabela 7**; Camifanning ; **Karitho; **Toat86; **Molly M94**; coky cullen espaa; **marianareyna**; Alexandra015; **VictoriamariaHalle; **Alejandra; catitacullen; **jupy; **anybella; **AVampireYouCan'tSweatOut**; Alisea; **ale cullen; **Belewyn; **Sieg 93; andreajrr**; mar91;**RomyRob**; IngriiD; **Dra. Laly; **ABYS; **Aidee; **Sandrah23; **Leslycan**; Lucylucy; **Gissy Cullen Swan; **Marian; **Lion's feather**; jane2; **Alma Cullen**;LILI; **giselle cullenn**; Ambarnena; **Vilie Cullen**; Karitacullen; **Angel O´Shea; **Aidee. Vosotras formaís la gran familia de "La chica del rincón".

Espero que no se me haya olvidado nadie ¡por Dios!, si es así, hacédmelo saber.¡ Bienvenidas nuevas lectoras! Increíble pero cierto, aún sigue sumándose nuevas lectoras. Y yo más feliz que una perdiz..jajajaj… gracias por pasaros por mi historia.

Gracias por vuestros rr, por las alertas, por los favoritos y por supuesto a mis lectoras silenciosas… ¿sabéis lo que me haría mucha ilusión? que os animarais a dejar vuestra huella en esta historia. Gracias también a todas las que me habéis recomendado y que estoy segura que es por eso que esta historia cuenta con tantas lectoras.. Sois unos soles.

Preciosas mías, gracias, aunque esta palabra no alcanza para expresar todo lo que realmente siento por los 5.224 rr que me habéis escrito. Vuelvo a lamentar no haberlos contestado, pero el poco tiempo del que he dispuesto lo he dedicado por completo a este capítulo. Espero que lo comprendáis, aunque no quiero dejar pasar esta oportunidad para deciros, que me he emocionado muchísimo con vuestras palabras, sobretodo, por esos comentarios en los que me contabais lo triste que os resulta que hayamos llegado al fin. Realmente me he sentido muy querida y apoyada en esta historia, sois las mejores lectoras del mundo y me siento afortunada de haber contado con cada una de vosotras.

Edith; se me olvidó en el capítulo pasado, pero no en este. Gracias por haber aclarado mis dudas, me ayudó bastante en el capítulo anterior.. Eres un amor.

Espero que me excuséis los errores que pueden haber en este capítulo. Recién lo he acabado y casi ni tiempo a revisarlo.. Pero moría de ganas de subirlo y no quería dejaros colgadas sin él…

Reques de mi alma… este capítulo no hubiese salido si no hubieseis estado ahí para escucharme y dejar que descargue en vosotras todo mi mal rollo. Gracias mis niñas, os amo y os dedico especialmente a vosotras el capítulo.

Bueno preciosas , que espero de corazón que os haya gustado y aunque escriba esto por penúltima vez …¡NOS VEMOS EN PRÓXIMO, AUNQUE SEA EL EPILOGO!...

Un abrazo enorme a todas, os quiero mucho … HASTA PRONTO …

Besitos!

/(^_^)\ saraes.


	56. Epílogo

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos,.. ¡ya quisiera!,.. son de la fantástica S. Meyer, yo, simplemente , los tomo prestados para soñar con ellos….pero la trama y algunos de ellos si…

* * *

¡Hola mis niñas!, siento muchísimo la tardanza, pero esta semana ha sido de locos y encima, cuando lo tenía, ff resulta que tiene problemas y no me ha dejado subirlo hasta ahora.

Así que, no os hago esperar más…

* * *

¡Disfrutadlo!

* * *

Epílogo

Cinco años después…

Una suave brisa le acariciaba la cara mientras el lento vaivén de la hamaca la mantenía en un sopor placentero. El relajante murmullo de las olas que la envolvía fue interrumpido por lejanas voces y risas, lo que provocó que una leve sonrisa se dibujara en sus labios. Sabía muy bien de quienes se trataban y se empezaba a preparar para que la tranquilidad, que hasta ese momento había tenido, desapareciera. Pero no lo cambiaría por nada, por fin había aprendido a vivir y aunque ese siempre sería el sobrenombre que él , cariñosamente le daba, ella jamás volvería a ser "la chica del rincón."

-¡Mami, mami, mira! - llegaba gritando Eddie seguido de su padre, de su tío Charlie y su tío Jack. - Mami, mira… - pero dejó de gritar cuando llegó a su altura porque Bella permaneció con los ojos cerrados… - Oh, está dormida…- exclamó desilusionado…

Pero Bella no pudo disimular por más tiempo y una pequeña sonrisa comenzó a dibujarse en sus labios lo que hizo que el pequeño Eddie, que ya contaba con 6 años, ensanchara su sonrisa…

- ¡No estás dormida! - la acusó lanzándose a la hamaca y provocando que Bella cayese inesperadamente..

- ¡Edward! - le espetó su padre enojado corriendo hasta ella, que al contrario de parecer lastimada, ser reía mientras su pequeño se esforzaba, totalmente preocupado, por levantarla…- Te he dicho que no puedes lanzarte así, ya no eres un bebé - le regañó.

- No le riñas Edward, sólo ha sido un accidente, esta hamaca me odia - le contestó Bella mientras se agarraba de su cuello y éste la levantaba…

- No le quites importancia, Bella, Eddie tiene que medirse o acabará haciéndote daño - el pequeño los miraba con tristeza y sintiéndose culpable.

- Ven acá mi amor, no le hagas caso a tu padre, tú nunca me harías daño - le dijo tratando de consolarse. Edward bufó como de costumbre. Bella sobreprotegía y mimaba en exceso al pequeño lo que a veces llegaba a exasperarle.

- Bella, te acaban de quitar un yeso de la pierna, y si hubieses caído mal…

Pero Bella estampó sus labios contra los suyos y lo hizo callar - Hablas y piensas demasiado, Señor Cullen, sólo me he caído de la hamaca como tantas veces lo he hecho por tu culpa… ¿recuerdas? - le susurró sobre sus labios. Edward no pudo disimular la sonrisa al recordar la primera vez que trataron de dormir una siesta juntos en esa hamaca, que por otra parte, parecía haberles declarado la guerra y los dos se fueron de bruces al suelo; y esa fue la primera de muchas más que le siguieron …

- Esta bien, pero… ¿te has lastimado? - le preguntó con esa intensidad en su mirada que tanto la estremecía.

- No, sólo ha sido la impresión. No le riñas, me apena verlo así…- le susurró mirando con ojos triste a su pequeño que se había quedado mirando hacia el suelo mortificado..

Edward dejó escapar el aire al ver a su chico. Amaba a su hijo con locura, pero a veces, como a todo padre, le superaba….

Edward dejó a Bella con los dos pies en el suelo y se arrodilló delante de su pequeño, con un dedo en su barbilla, hizo que lo mirase y dejó escapar otro suspiro cuando lo vio tan triste.. - Eddie, campeón - le dijo cariñosamente - lo siento, papá no quiso gritarte, pero has de tener más cuidado… ¿recuerdas?, ella es nuestra princesa, y a las princesas hay que tratarlas con mucha delicadeza..- El pequeño ensanchó su sonrisa al escuchar que su papá le decía que su mamá era su princesa… y es que así lo sentía. El amor que se sentía hacia su madre, el afán de protegerla de todo, aún siendo tan pequeño, era increíble. Eddie asintió con la cabeza…

- Lo siento mamá… - se disculpó con un susurro.

Bella aprovechó el nuevo estado de ánimos de su pequeño y después de saludar a Charlie y a Jack que recién llegaban, le pidió que le enseñara eso tan importante…

- ¿Y qué es eso tan importante que querías que mirase? - le preguntó abrazando el pequeño cuerpo de su hijo desde atrás haciendo que éste riese cuando comenzó a darle sonoros besos en la mejilla y el cuello..

- ¡ah, si mira! - El entusiasmo volvió a sus ojos….- ¡He pescado a Patricio Estrella! - gritó eufórico deshaciendo el abrazo de su madre para enseñarle un pequeño cubito con una estrella de mar retorciéndose. Bella se estremeció ante la vista…¡ah!… era muy aprensiva con esos bicho, pero la cara de felicidad de su pequeño bien merecía el sacrificio..

- Oh, pues me alegro, aunque… ¿no se sentirá triste por no estar con su amigo Bob Esponja? - le preguntó. Eddie pareció pensarlo por un momento y mirando a su padre con disculpa salió corriendo de nuevo a la orilla para dejar libre a su recién capturada estrella..

Todos rieron ante su acción, y es que Eddie demostraba ser un niño con mucha empatía…

-¿Y qué?, ¿cómo os ha ido la pesca?, a parte de pescar a Patricio, claro… - les preguntó ella con una sonrisa comenzando a recoger el libro y el sombrero que se habían caído junto a ella..

- Pues de maravilla Bells - contestó Charlie con una amplia sonrisa mostrándole el cubo lleno de peces.. - Cenaremos pescado esta noche…- dijo entusiasmado..

Bella se quedó mirando a su hermano con admiración. Charlie se estaba convirtiendo en un joven tan apuesto. A sus dieciséis años era ya casi tan alto como Edward, y su cuerpo era atlético, ya que formaba parte del equipo de futbol de su instituto… Su cabello, curiosamente, lo había dejado crecer lo suficiente como para estar tan despeinado como el de Edward y es que Charlie admiraba de tal manera a su cuñado, al que consideraba como un padre, que intentaba imitarlo en todo, hasta estaba pensando en hacer la misma carrera ya que junto a Edward, había descubierto el placer de la navegación y todo lo que a construcción de barcos se tratase…

- ¡Que bueno, mi amor! - exclamó Bella pasando una mano por su cintura y empinándose para darle un beso como premio en la mejilla. Charlie no tardó en pasar un brazo por los hombros de su hermana y la estrechó más a él. Y es que la adoraba, en esos cinco años había recibido tanto amor de ella y de Edward, que no concebía sus días sin ellos. Y con el pequeño Eddie tenía la complicidad que se tiene con un hermano, y más porque éste último trataba en imitarlo en todo, al igual que él lo hacía con Edward.

- ¿Y a ti… - dijo dirigiéndose a Jack -… cómo te fue?- le preguntó risueña sabiendo las malas artes que éste se daba con la pesca…

- Pufff…- resopló resignado mientras Charlie y Edward intentaban ahogar la risa…- Si, ríanse - les reprendió apretando los dientes mientras Charlie, definitivamente, rompía en risas y Edward trataba de mirar hacia otro lado mientras se mordía la labios para no reírse.

- ¿ Pero que ha pasado? - preguntó Bella intrigada soltándose del abrazo de Charlie y situándose al frente de Jack y cerca de Edward, él que no tardó en tomarla por la cintura.

- Pues que va a pasar Bella, ¿no me ves? - le preguntó señalándose de arriba a bajo. En ese momento, Bella fijó sus ojos en su atuendo. Llevaba una camisa de esas llena de estampados de flores típicas Hawaianas y las bermudas beiges, nada le pareció extraño, viniendo de él , así que… levantó sus cejas en señal de que le explicara…

Charlie ya reía a carcajada limpia mientras Edward se esforzaba el doble, pero no lograba que sus hombros dejaran de moverse…

- Por favor Jack!, ¡ya dime!, me tienes de los nervios - le apremió Bella queriendo unirse a las risas…

En ese mismo momento Eddie regresaba de la orilla y pudo escuchar lo que preguntaba su madre…

El pequeño comenzó a reírse también lo que inevitablemente soltó ya las risotadas de Edward y hasta Bella, sin siquiera saber porqué, comenzaba a reír…

- OH, tio Jack…. Eres muy gracioso… ¿mamá, sabes que le ha pasado al tío? - le preguntó su pequeñín muerto de la risa..

Bella ya reía divertidamente contagiada por los otros.. Charlie comenzaba a tener lágrimas en los ojos y Edward trataba de esconder sus risas en el cuello de Bella.

- No, no sé…- contestó ésta a duras penas invitándolo a que lo hiciera…

- Pues que, cuando el tío Charlie le dijo que cogiera la lombriz para ponerla en el anzuelo, ésta se le enroscó en el dedo; entonces el tío Jack se asustó… - contaba muerto de la risa mientras los otros ya no podían ni parar las lágrimas - …y claro, al asustarse, golpeó la caja de las lombrices que cayó justo encima suyo y todas las lombrices comenzaron a meterse por sus bermudas porque no llevaba la camisa. - contaba sin siquiera coger aire; Bella ya no aguantaba las lágrimas tampoco, y encima Eddie acompañaba la narración escenificándolo todo - … y el tío Jack comenzó a dar vueltas por la cubierta… se enganchó con la pierna en una de las cañas que soltó de su ajuste, cayó al suelo enredado con la tanza, las lombrices seguían removiéndose… él trataba de meter sus mano por sus bermudas… pero al girarse, el cubo lleno de desperdicios se derramó y comenzó a mojarlo - a esa altura del relato, Charlie se había tirado a la arena y comenzaba a retorcerse llevándose las manos a la barriga mientras Edward, incapaz de soportarlo, echaba su cabeza hacia tras y Bella se doblaba aguantándose el estomago mientras el pequeño Eddie seguía escenificando… y todo mientras Jack los miraba con cara de odio pero aguantando su propia risa - así que ….se bajó el bañador, ¡se quedó en pelotas, mamá! - exclamó con más exageración, ya Bella no lo soportaba le resultaba hasta dolorosa la risa -… y al intentar ponerse de pie, volvió a caer golpeándose en… en…. - el pobre Eddie ya no podía ni seguir de la risa…

- Dios… no… no me lo puedo creer - balbuceaba Bella entre risas al tiempo en el que Edward llevaba sus manos a su propia cadera y se inclinaba intentado suavizar las sacudidas de la risa..

-… en sus… - Eddie señalaba sus parte nobles -… con el mango de otra caña que cayó….- acabó de contar Eddie tirándose al suelo al igual que Charlie y pateando el suelo mientras se partía de la risa….

- Si… reírse, reírse otra vez….maldita la gracia que tuvo - refunfuñaba Jack intentando no reírse de sus propias miserias…

- ¡Oh, Dios mío, Jack! - exclamaba Bella, tratando de calmar su risa…- definitivamente lo tuyo no es la pesca…

- Pero no me daré por vencido, Bells… conseguiré pescar algún día sin accidente, te lo aseguro - dijo totalmente convencido. Y es que esa era una de las virtudes de Jack, era persistente, no se daba por vencido y como recompensa… la sonrisa que se dibujó en su rostro cuando vio a su niña venir caminando con la sonrisa más bonita del mundo y llevando de la mano a su ahijada. La pequeña Liz.

- ¡Papí, papí! - comenzó a gritar la pequeña que se soltó de la mano de Carla y comenzó a correr con los brazos extendidos hasta su padre, que nada más oírla salió a su encuentro temiendo que se cayese…

- ¡Hola, mi cielo! - la saludó Edward cogiéndola y dándole vueltas en el aire antes de comenzar a dejar cosquillitas por su barriguita…

Bella los miraba con una sonrisa bobalicona mientras atraía a su pequeño Eddie a ella que miraba la escena con la misma sonrisa… y es que la pequeña Liz los tenía cautivos a todos, al igual que él cuando era un bebé… Aunque el que estaba que no cabía de gozo era el propio Edward que adoraba a su pequeña princesa tanto como a su mamá. Y como no adorarla, era tan parecida a ella, con sus largo cabello cayendo en encantadores rizos, su rostro como dos gotas de agua con su madre, sólo sus ojos, que esta vez, habían sacado el color verde de su padre, eran diferentes…

- ¿Y como se ha portado esta princesita? - le preguntaba sin dejar de hacerle cosquillas.

- Ben….ben…- contestaba ella entre esa risa alegre y contagiosa mientras todos observaban la escenas.

- ¡Hola !- saludó Carla a todos con una radiante sonrisa llegando hasta ellos..

- Hola, mi amor… - la saludó Jack alargando sus manos hasta tomar las de ella y atrayéndola hacia él para dejarle un casto beso en sus labios para después acariciar su abultado vientre.

- ¡Ay, por Dios, Jack…! ¿A que hueles? - exclamó Carla arrugando su nariz en una mueca claramente de asco. Instantáneamente todos volvieron a romper en risas y Jack rodó los ojos con paciencia viendo venir que el pequeño Eddie, con gusto, relataría de nuevo todo a su niña…

- ¿Liz, la Yaya ha terminado ya la tarta? - le preguntó Bella llegando hasta ellos llevando consigo a su pequeño que no tardó en hacerle carantoñas a su hermana.

-Tsi, tsi…- contestó con una gran sonrisa..- tadta dica…- balbuceo arrancando nuevas risas, sobretodo a su hermano que se divertía mucho con su manera de hablar…

- ¡Ah, se me olvidaba! - dijo de pronto Carla..- Bella, Esme que te espera para que la ayudes a elegir la mantelería. - le avisó.

- Ah, claro, - dijo dejando un beso en la mano de su bebita de dos añitos - será mejor que vaya , bastante me he escaqueado ya…

- Vamos entonces, necesito darme una ducha…- dijo Edward cogiendo a Liz con un brazo y tirando de la mano de Bella que a su vez llevaba de una mano a Eddie.

- Y tu también, señorito, no querrás cenar todo sucio y hediendo pescado…- le dijo Bella a Eddie mientras tiraba de él.

- Yo no huelo, es el tio Jack…- protestó ofendido Eddie.

- De más esta decirte que ya estas tardando en meterte en la ducha, ¿verdad , Jack? - le dijo Carla a Jack sin llegar a quitar la mueca de asco de su cara…

- ¡Si, vamos! que hasta yo mismo me estoy mareando..- de nuevo el comentario les hizo reír a todos...

Todos caminaron en una relajada charla hasta llegar a la casa… Este era el tercer año que pasaban las vacaciones juntos en Isla Esme, una Isla privada que Carlisle había regalado a su mujer en el vigésimo quinto aniversario de bodas…

- Bella, querida, necesito tu ayuda - le dijo desde el salón con dos tipo de mantelerías en los brazos…- ¿Dime, cuál ponemos?…

- Ven con mamá, Liz… - le dijo a la pequeña mientras se la quitaba a Edward de los brazos. - …dejemos que papá y Eddie se duchen..

La pequeña no dudó en aceptar la invitación después de que Edward le diera otro Beso..

- ¿Porque no vienes a frotarme la espalda? - le susurró sugerentemente mientra le pasaba a la niña…

- Edward…- exclamó sonrojándose.

- Dios, Bella… nunca dejaré de amar estos sonrojos tan adorables, mi amor..- le susurró al oído antes de darle un pequeño mordisquito.. Lo que provocó que se sonrojase aún más al ver la sonrisa pillina de Esme que se había dado cuenta de todo…

Los chicos se despidieron y se quedaron Carla, Bella y Esme preparando la mesa mientras la pequeña Liz se entretenía sobre la alfombra con varias muñecas…

- Bella - la llamó de pronto Charlie, ésta se volvió y los ojos le tintinearon al ver el hombretón en el que se estaba convirtiendo su pequeño, que venia enfundado en unos pantalones vaqueros desgastados que dejaba entre ver la liguilla de sus boxer si subía los brazos y una camiseta de manga corta negra con eslogan, que mostraba sus recién desarrollados bíceps y por supuesto, su cabellos revuelto como el hombre al que amaba...

- Que guapo estás, Charlie, ¿verdad, Esme? - comentó orgullosa de su hermano.

- Seguro que ya tiene una larga lista de chicas que suspiran por él - comentó Esme divertida.

- Oh, ya te digo…- corroboró Bella, provocando que las mejillas de Charlie se sonrojaran vergonzosamente… lo que las hizo reír a las tres…

- No os burléis - se quejó mirando hacia el suelo…- será mejor que me vaya, no creo que sea buena idea…- soltó antes de dar media vuelta dejando a Bella con una sensación de culpa…

- Oh, Charlie, perdona…- dijo llegando hasta él y disculpándose incluso con la mirada..- ¿Qué es lo que querías? - le preguntó.

Charlie la miró nervioso y pasó la mirada a Esme y a Carla que habían retomado su actividad. - ¿Puedo hablar contigo, en privado?- le susurró sonrojado..

Bella lo miró extrañada - ¿Ocurre algo? - preguntó con cautela..

- No..no… es…¿podemos ir a otro lugar? - le pidió entre dientes..

- Claro, espera - dijo mirando hacia las chicas… - Esme, puedes vigilar a Liz, vuelvo enseguida.

- Claro Bella, ve tranquila… - le contestó colocando un candelabro de plata en el centro de la gran mesa mientras Carla continuaba colocando los platos.

- Ven, vamos a la sala de música. - Le indicó…

Caminaron hasta allí y una vez dentro, Bella se sentó en un sofá y le indicó con la mano que se sentara a su lado..

- ¡Cuéntame, Charlie!, ¿qué te preocupa? - le preguntó viendo como el joven jugaba con el anillo que portaba en el pulgar.

- Este… verás….yo…- Charlie intentaba buscar las palabras adecuadas… pero los nervios no lo hacía una tarea fácil..

Bella lo miraba con cierta diversión, algo le decía que esto tenía que ver con alguna chica pero quería que fuese a su manera y no presionado por ella que le dijese..

- ¿Si… tú qué? - le preguntó para animarlo a continuar…

- Esto…¿tú crees qué… - volvió a pausarse y ya el dedo lo tenía colorado de tantas vueltas que le estaba dando al anillo.

- ¿creo, qué…? - preguntó ella alentándolo a seguir.

Charlie tomó una profunda bocanada de aire y lo soltó tratando de calmar los nervios mirando a Bella a los ojos..

- ¿Crees que a Emmett y a Rose le molestará que invite a Lisa a dar una vuelta? - le dijo de sopetón.

Bella se mordió el labio tratando de borrar la sonrisa que amenazaba en dibujarse en su cara… y es que, hacia tanto que esperaba que Charlie finalmente se decidiera, que no sabía si ponerse a saltar de alegría o quedarse donde estaba, aparentando no saber nada..

- Ejemm… -carraspeo antes de contestar..- Bueno, no creo que a Rose le moleste en absoluto, aunque… el grandullón es harina de otro costal…

- Claro... - musitó Charlie con tristeza…

- Aunque… - De pronto Charlie subió su rostro más entusiasmado - si hablas con él y le aseguras que la devolverás sana y salva…- dijo sonriendo ampliamente - no creo que te diga que no, eso sí… no te libras de su burla… te lo pondrá difícil…

Ambos rieron ante ese comentario..

- Lo sé, lo sé… ¿y a ti… te parece bien? - le preguntó de pronto con cautela. Para Charlie la opinión de Bella era sumamente importante.

- Charlie… - susurró su nombre con un suspiro mientras pasaba su mano por su ondulado y despeinado cabello - Lo que a ti te parezca bien, para mí estará bien… y Lisa es una chica estupenda…

- Y muy bonita. - Le interrumpió él con los ojos tintineantes..

- Es preciosa, Charlie.

- Me alegro que Emmett y Rosalie la adoptasen, no todos están dispuestos a adoptar a niños mayores…

- Sólo tenia nueve años, Charlie, y estaba tan necesitada de amor. Aún recuerdo lo difícil que fue los primeros meses, cuando su desconfianza no le dejaba ver que Rose y Emmett la quería tal cual, sinceramente… Fue duro para Rose ver como la maltrataron en aquella casa de acogida…

- Así fue como se conocieron, ¿no? - preguntó Charlie con intereses…

- Así es…- contestó Bella con tristeza - Lisa tenía cuatro años cuando la llevaron con varios husitos rotos al hospital y allí dieron la voz de alarma... Rose fue la que llevó su caso pero eso no impidió que Lisa volviera al orfanato. Y una niña, con cuatro años ya y encima marcada por el miedo… ¿Quién querría a una hija así? - dijo con una mueca de desprecio - y sabes lo más doloroso, la cantidad de impedimentos que pusieron a Rosalie cuando decidió adoptarla… ¿sabes que ellos se casaron sólo por adoptarla?…

Charlie abrió los ojos con asombro…

- No… no, ellos se aman, no lo dudes, - dijo para sacarlo de dudas - …aunque no estaba aún en sus planes casarse. Pero cuando Lisa cumplió los seis años, Rose que la visitaba con mucha frecuencia le llevó una tarta, ella pidió un deseo en voz alta…- Charlie la miraba con total atención - ¿sabes que pidió? - él negó automáticamente, Bella sonrió con cariño al verlo tan interesado - pues pidió que Rose se convirtiera en su mamá. Y eso, a Rose, la desarmó. Ya tenía todo los documentos, todo los tramites y en lo único que se basaban para no darle a Lisa en adopción, fue que era soltera y que la niña estaría mejor con una familia… así estuvieron un año más hasta que Rose le pidió a Emmett que se casara con ella..

- ¿Fue Rose…?- preguntó Charlie con asombro. Bella rió al recordarlo..

- Rose no es una mujer que se ande por las ramas, y sabía que con Emmett podía contar, era el hombre que amaba y Emmett no lo dudó un instante.

- Lisa me gusta mucho, Bells, pero no sé si yo a ella… - se pausó frunciendo el ceño - sé que somos amigos, nos divertimos juntos, pero yo hace tiempo que siento algo más que amistad por ella…

- ¿Por eso la quieres invitar hoy? - le preguntó comprensivamente.

- Si - le contestó con determinación - Quiero saber si ella siente lo mismo por mí.

- ¿Charlie, piensas salir con las motos o algo? - le preguntó temerosa… No le gustaba que saliera a navegar en la noche sin la compañía de un adulto..

- No… no, vendrá exhausta del viaje, la invitaré a dar un paseo por la playa. Además no creo que a Emmett le gustase que la sacase de la Isla…- dijo con una sonrisa.

- Pues invítala… pero antes hablas con él , que no piense que le estas engañando. Y Charlie… no le hagas daño.

- Jamás se lo haría…- dijo con tal convicción que Bella llegó a emocionarse.

- Pues vámonos - susurró tratando de tragar el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta - .. que conociendo a Edward… - sonrió negando con la cabeza -… seguro que me ha de estar buscando.

- Gracias Bella. Eres la mejor hermana del mundo.- le susurró abrazándola y levantándola del suelo.

- ¿Así que estabais aquí ? - entró Edward interrumpiéndolos. -¿ Se puede saber qué os traéis entre manos? -les preguntó entrecerrando los ojos acortando la distancia entre ellos…

Charlie dejó a Bella en el suelo y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla…

- Aquí te la dejo, cuñadito…- le dijo Charlie en tono burlón sonriendo al pasar por su lado.

- Cuida de tus sobrinos, enano - le pidió Edward despeinándolo en respuesta - tengo un asunto importante que tratar con tu hermanita…

Bella rodaba los ojos cada vez que Edward sucumbía a las provocaciones de Charlie y hasta las de su propio hijo… era tan posesivo… pero lo amaba, y esa inseguridad lo hacía amarlo incluso más…

- No soy un enano, estoy tan alto como tú, ¿no lo ves? - le contraatacó midiéndose - Pero no te preocupes cuñado, yo cuido a los peques, eso sí…- se pausó y lo miró haciendo un movimiento sugestivo con las cejas - …recordad que hay más gente en la casa, ¿eh? - le dedicó a Edward una sonrisa cómplice antes de irse y Edward le sonrío en respuesta.

- Charlie.. - le riñó Bella toda avergonzada.

Charlie salió riéndose dejándolos solos y asegurándose de cerrar la puerta tras de él.

Edward dejó de mirar hacia el lugar por donde había desaparecido y clavó la mirada en la preciosidad que lo miraba mordiéndose el labio, de tal manera, que conseguía volverlo loco… Caminó despacio hacia ella a la vez que ella, intentando disimular una sonrisa, caminaba hacia atrás.

Edward, dándose cuenta de la situación, comenzó a sonreír con esa sonrisa torcida dejando aparecer el filo de su lengua pasando lentamente por sus blancos dientes, mientras Bella continuaba retrocediendo cada vez más divertida y al mismo tiempo, sintiendo como sus vientre se contraía de anticipación. El poder de seducción que Edward ejercía sobre ella era enloquecedor…

Un brillo perverso apareció en los ojos de Edward cuando vio que Bella quedaba atrapada entre él y el respaldo del sofá que quedaba frente al piano…

- Edward…- susurró en tono amenazante al ver como él terminaba de acortar la distancia que lo separaba de ella y colocaba una mano a cada lado de ella apoyadas en el sofá, formando una perfecta cárcel entre sus brazos..

El corazón de Bella comenzó a latir aceleradamente, esa cercanía siempre le provocaba palpitaciones y su más que conocida necesidad de frotar sus muslos para aliviar la pequeña tensión que se acumulaba entre sus piernas…

Edward no apartaba ni un solo instante esa mirada cargada de deseo de ella, iba de sus ojos a sus labios y de estos a su precioso escote y de nuevo a sus labios, acompañado en todo momento por su lengua humedeciendo atormentadoramente sus labios..

- ¿Está huyendo de mí, Señora Cullen? - le preguntó con una voz ronca, lo que hizo que un latigazo de placer recorriera deliciosamente el cuerpo de Bella…

- Edward…- volvió a susurrar a modo de advertencia, aunque tratando de disimular la carga de deseo que sentía en ese preciso instante…- No sigas por ahí.. - susurró a dos centímetros de su boca, luchando por no enterrarse en ella…

Edward dejó escapar el aire por la nariz para acabar entreabriendo los labios con apenas una sonrisa, sabía que con esos gestos conseguía encenderla y acabó mordiéndose el mismo el labio conteniendo las mismas ganas…

- ¡Oh, Dios!…Edward, deja de torturarme así…- murmuró Bella con los ojos tintineantes y su aliento saliendo jadeante de su boca.

- No puedo evitarlo, me vuelves loco - y diciendo eso estrelló sus labios con los de ellas mientras ella se dejaba llevar por todas las emociones que se desataban en su interior…

- Mmm… - gimió largamente Bella, mientras Edward introducía su lengua y cubría con ansias toda sus boca…

Las manos de Edward fueron deslizándose por el sofá hasta posarla en las caderas de Bella, a la vez que ella subía las suyas lentamente por su pecho hasta llevarla a su nuca y… hambrientamente, comenzaba a introducir sus dedos entre su sedoso y despeinado cabello…

Los dos se fundieron en un necesitado y apasionado beso hasta que los gemidos de Bella le obligó a separarse para tomar aire.

- Dios, Bella… que ganas de besarte…- le confesó entre jadeos mientras apoyaba su frente contra la de ella…- no consigo tenerte a solas en esta casa de locos…- susurró sonriendo antes de dejar otro suave beso que Bella le recibió sonriente al igual que él… - no sabes las ganas que tengo de quitarte este vestido, subirte al sofá y hacerte el amor hasta hacerte gritar… - murmuró volviendo a arremeter contra sus labios al mismo tiempo que llevaba sus manos a sus muslos y comenzaba a subir el corto vestido por él…

- Edward… - susurró Bella entrecortadamente sintiendo como el corazón impulsaba todo un torrente de placer por todas sus venas…

- Dios… eres preciosa cuando estás excitada…- susurró él dejando sus labios y enterrándose en su cuello, su hombro y el nacimiento de sus pechos mientras sentía la respiración agitada de Bella…

- Edward… OH, no… Edward para, los niños… los tios… Edward…- balbuceaba Bella pero incapaz de dejar de acariciarlo.

De pronto unas voces y risas proveniente del pasillo les hizo separarse abruptamente…

-¡Papá, mamá… ya llegaron… papá…!- entró gritando Eddie seguido de su hermana, que llevaba de la mano a la pequeña Maya...

- Mami, mami… Maya… Anio Maya…- gritaba Liz riendo con su prima.

Maya era la pequeña de Alice y Jasper que tenía unos mese más que Liz..

Edward y Bella avanzaron tratando de disimular la frustración pero nada más verlos, una gran sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios…

- ¡Hola Maya, ven con la tita !- le invitó Bella abriendo sus brazos hacia ella..

La pequeña se soltó de la mano de la pequeña Liz y corrió a abrazar y besar a su tía…

-¡Qué guapa estás! - le decía Bella mientras la abrazaba contra su pecho y la pequeña reía..

- ¡Hombre… si estabais aquí…! - De pronto la voz de Emmett los sobresaltó..

- Emmett…- profirió Bella su nombre sintiendo una verdadera alegría de verlo.. - ¡Que bueno que llegaron..!- caminó hasta él y aún con Maya en sus brazos lo abrazó y dejó un cálido beso en su mejilla…

- Yo también me alegro de veros, - se separó de ella y abrazó luego a su amigo con esos característicos golpes en la espalda…

- Bueno, será mejor que salgamos, me muero de ganas de ver a las chicas...- sugirió Bella tomando a las dos pequeñas cada una de una mano y caminando invitando a Eddie a seguirla..

- ¿Y que te cuentas? - le preguntó Edward a Emmett pasando amigablemente su mano por su hombro..

- Pues que quieres que te cuente… que tengo a dos mujeres que me están volviendo loco.. ¿Sabes la de maletas que me han hecho cargar las dos desnaturalizadas esas…?- gimoteó Emmett haciendo que Edward riese sonoramente - Si, tú ríete, pero te recuerdo que en unos años te verás igual… ya verás, ya verás cuando Liz comienza a ir de compras y a presumir…

-Mi princesita nunca lo va ha hacer… estoy barajando la posibilidad de hacer una torre bien alta en mi casa…- dijo burlonamente pero tragó en seco cuando vio la mirada cargada de reproche que le lanzó Bella…

- Vuelve a repetir eso, Edward Cullen… y te aseguro que te la pasas durmiendo en el sofá…- le amenazó Bella; conociendo a Edward, sabía que su pequeña tendría que lidiar con un padre bien sobre protector.

- Era una broma amor, como crees…- dijo pasando por su lado dándole una nalgada mientras Emmett le seguía de lo más sonriente..

- Ustedes lo que necesitáis es un buen polv….

- ¡Emmett! - gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo para que se callara… provocando que éste rompiera en sonoras risotadas…

Al entrar en el gran salón… tanto Alice, como Rose, como Lisa corrieron hacía ella…

- ¡Bella! - gritaron las tres y las cuatro se sumaron en un multiabrazo dando saltitos de alegría…

- ¡Que bueno que estéis aquí!..- les respondía ella besando a una a otra y así a todas…

Jasper se abrazaba a Edward en otro cálido abrazo mientras Esme sonreía feliz…

- Es lo que más te gusta, ¿verdad? - le susurró Carlisle al oído abrazándola por la espalda…

- No lo es para ti también - respondió ella dejando reposar su cabeza sobre su pecho mientras sonría mirando a su familia…

- ¿Y a nosotros nadie viene a saludarnos? - interrumpió la voz de Jacob cuando junto a Leah, María y Nahuel pasaban al salón..

- Oh, dios mío, Nahuel - lo saludó Bella emocionada.

- Hola preciosa…- le saludó él abrazándola cariñosamente…

- ¿Y dónde están mis monstruitos? - preguntó dejando a Bella y buscando a Eddie y a Liz que no tardaron en correr hacia él.. Además de ser su pediatra, ya que Nahuel terminó montando su propia consulta en Londres, era considerado su tío.

- ¡Leah, María..!- Se acercó Bella feliz hacia ellas y las estrechó en un cariñoso abrazo..

- Oh dios mío Leah, estas guapísima - la piropeó - el embarazo te sienta bien - le dijo con una amplia sonrisa..

- Calla Bella, ya no puedo con el alma y aún me quedan dos meses..- se quejó graciosamente..

- No te quejes tanto Leah, tu al menos solo traes uno - dijo María con resignación.

Bella rió ante el comentario y es que María y Nahuel, se casaron justo un año después de conocerse cuando se enteraron que iban a ser padres y por partida doble.. Nathan y Set eran mellizos y los mejores amigos de Eddie, con quien compartían todas sus travesuras. Eran de temer cuando estaban los tres juntos…

- ¡Qué pasa, tio, me alegro de verte! - saludó Edward a Jake estrechándolo fuertemente.

- Yo también me alegro, Edward.¿Preparado para la revancha…?- Edward rompió en risas al recordar lo frustrado que quedó Jake al perder el partido de Béisbol.

- Por supuesto, ¿lo dudabas? - le respondió golpeando alegremente su espalda..

Al fin estaban todos… bueno, casi todos, porque el resto de los chicos estaban pendiente del Café y le fue imposible acudir a la cita anual.

- Que os parece si os vais a preparar… la cena se servirá en una hora - dijo Esme después de haber saludado a todos…

De pronto la casa era un caos. Los chicos corriendo arriba y abajo, las pequeñas Maya y Liz intentando seguirlos, seguidas de Charlie y Lisa que trataban de jugar con ellos para entretenerlos mientras los papas terminan de arreglase.

- Me alegro que hayas venido - le dijo Charlie mirándola tímidamente pero con una sonrisa bobalicona en la cara..

- Estaba deseándolo - contestó Lisa mirándolo con timidez también..

- ¡Eddie, Nathan… tened cuidado con el jarrón!- les gritó Charlie para que no corrieran por esa zona.. - Venid, vamos a fuera, allí corréis menos peligro - les dijo apremiándolos para salir al jardín.

- Eres el mejor tío del mundo - le halagó Lisa tomándose la libertad de tomarlo por el brazo y acompañarlo al jardín - me encanta ver como te desvives por ellos…

- Y a mi me encanta que estés aquí, Lisa…- no pudo evitarlo, presionó su mano que tenia en su brazo y salió hacia el exterior con la sonrisa más radiante que pudiera existir…

- ¿Qué miras? - le preguntó Bella a Rose que miraba embobada por la ventana del salón..

- Míralos Bella, ¡son tan monos! Mi niña esta loquita por tu hermano… - le susurró sin volverse..

- Y él por ella, Rose - le confesó radiante apoyando una mano en su hombro y mirándola cómplice… - ¿sabes que le va a pedir permiso a Emmett para invitarla a dar una vuelta?… quiere declararse hoy.

- ¡Ay por dios, y me lo dices así !- le acusó llevándose la mano al pecho..

- Me acabo de enterar…- dijo riéndose - eso sí, asegúrate que el grandullón no me lo hace pasar mal, es mi hermano , ¿eh?. - le dijo a modo de amenaza.

- Te lo prometo Bella - dijo volviendo la mirada tintineante a los chicos que seguían pendiente a los pequeños que correteaban por el jardín pero cruzando una y otra vez sus miradas y dedicándose hermosas y tímidas sonrisas…- Oh, Bella, seremos algo así como consuegras ¿no? - dijo burlonamente… Bella no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas…

Al la hora de la cena, todos se sentaron a la gran mesa que Esme con la ayuda de Carla, Bella y Connie habían preparado. Todos contando como les había ido, los planes que tenían para el próximo año, las anécdotas de los pequeños, por supuesto Eddie contó a todos en la cena el accidente que el tío Jack había protagonizado en la mañana, pero esta vez escenificando la escenas los mellizos que ya se habían puesto al tanto de la historia…

-Jack, deberías darte por vencido - se burlaba Jake.

-No, no , que no se de y nos siga haciendo reír - se sumaba a las burlas Emmett chocando los cinco con Jake.

- El al menos lo intenta, no como otros, que siguen sin tirarse del acantilado por cobarde…¿o no, Emmet? - le cortó Carla saliendo a la defensa de su amor que no tardó en pasar una mano por sus hombro y atraerla para dejar un dulce beso en su mejilla…

- ¡Dios, como no amar a esta mujer! - dijo delante de todos mirando a su niña con admiración y un inmenso amor..

Bella y Edward los miraban emocionados… ellos habían sido testigo de ese amor. Vivieron como Jack consiguió ir metiéndose en el corazón de Carla rompiendo todos sus temores y haciéndola al fin una mujer libre. Y es que ellos sabían lo duro que fue, ya que lo vivieron en primera persona..

La noche siguió entre anécdotas y risas; cuando acabaron la cena, todos colaboraron para recoger la mesa y en menos de media hora, todos disfrutaban de una agradable brisa en el gran porche, entre copas y viendo comos los peques seguían jugando de lo más felices en el jardín…

- Se ven tan lindos - comentó Esme apoyada del pecho de Carlisle y mirando a sus nietos, porque aunque Maya era la única nieta directa, Eddie y Liz para ella los eran igual.

- Pues no tienen que tardar mucho en caer, Liz lleva levantada desde la ocho, ¡por dios!… - murmuró Bella que estaba sentada en el regazo de Edward quien la sostenía con una mano por la cintura y con la otra acariciaba candentemente su muslo, mientras llevaba su copa a la boca…

- Y Maya también… - siguió diciendo Alice, - esa niña me tiene loca desde bien entrada la mañana…

- Mami, monmi..- llegó gimoteando Liz al lado de sus padres, con voz perezosa y restregándose un ojito..

- ¿Veis..? - dijo Bella sonriente y tomando a su pequeña entre sus brazos acurrucándola entre ellos. - ¿Vamos a la camita? - le susurró besando su frente, la pequeña asintió acariciando un mechón de cabello de su madre mientras metía un dedito en su boca.. - Pues vamos, princesita- susurró levantándose de las rodillas de Edward. - Encárgate de Eddie, Edward, te veo arriba. Buenas noches a todos - se despidió Bella antes de entrar a la casa susurrándole cositas a Liz.

- Voy a por Eddie, ya es hora que se vaya a la cama - dijo Edward dejando la copa en la mesita y levantándose.

- Nosotros también nos vamos a la cama - dijo Jack tomando de la mano a Carla ya que esta comenzaba a bostezar. - Hasta mañana a todos…

Así se fueron retirando todos. Había sido una largo día lleno de emociones y aún les quedaban quince días por delante para disfrutar todos juntos...

- ¿Ya se durmió Eddie? - preguntó Bella a Edward cuando éste entraba a la habitación.

- Por fin - dijo dejando escapar un suspiro.. - no sé de donde saca tanta energía.

- Es un niño, amor…- le contestó mientras terminaba de ponerse crema en los brazos y caminaba hacía la cama.

- ¿Dónde crees que vas ? - le preguntó con voz ronca Edward agarrándola por la cintura y trayéndola hacia él impidiendo que continuará su paso…

- Edward… - protestó Bella sobresaltada…

- Te escapaste esta tarde, pero…- la miró mordiéndose el labio y apretándole sugerentemente las nalgas.. - no te escaparas ahora, señora Cullen - susurró sobre sus labios antes de besarla con una pasión desmedida…

- Mnnhh... - gimió Bella - Nos van a oír... - dijo a duras penas mientras Edward caminaba hacia la cama sin dejar de besarla…

- Lo tengo todo controlado, princesa - y pulsó un botón de un mando que había en la mesita y una sugerente pieza de Jazz comenzó a sonar… - ahora pensaran lo que quieran , pero no oirán todo lo que pretendo hacerte gritar…- le susurró llevándola a la cama y comenzar a besarla sin dejar ni un solo centímetro de su piel sin explorar..

- Un día de estos me vas a matar - le susurró Bella entre jadeos pero de un movimiento rápido, quedó a horcajadas sobre él.

- Mnnh…- gimió Edward al sentir a Bella en esa postura - ¿quieres ser tú la que mandes? - le preguntó divertido pero con la respiración jadeante presionando su erección contra su sexo…

- Quiero ser yo la que te haga gritar a ti - le contestó con los ojos cargados de deseo y mordiendo su labio mientras comenzaba a desabrochar los botones de su camisa, para sacar después su cinturón de un solo tirón, lo que lo hizo sisear de placer, para luego, bajarle los pantalones y dejarlo desnudo… - Yo también se hacerte gritar... - susurró seductoramente antes de llevar sus labios a su cuello y comenzar a descender por toda su piel sin dejar de lamer ni uno solo de sus músculo hasta llegar a ese lugar que tanto ansiaba su atención..…

- Dios Bella…- gimió Edward sin poder evitarlo - y bien que sabes hacerlo…

Los gemidos comenzaron a mezclarse con las notas mientras ellos se entregaban una vez más a la pasión...esa pasión que nunca los abandonaba…

Esme salió del baño envuelta en un sugerente camisón de seda dorado, caminó hasta la cama dónde la esperaba Carlisle…

Este la miró con un brillo travieso en sus ojos y le abrió los brazos para que ella se acurrucase en ellos.

- Siempre estas preciosa - le susurró besando el tope de su cabeza… De pronto el sonido de una pieza de Jazz llegó desde el exterior y los dos sonrieron cómplices…

- Cuanto me alegra saber que se siguen amando como siempre - susurró Esme levantando su rostro y mirando a su marido que la miraba con deseo. El acortó la distancia y comenzó a besarla mientras la obligaba a ponerse a horcajadas sobre él…

- Sólo espero que lo sigan haciendo tanto como nosotros… - le susurró pasando sus expertas manos por sus muslos y subiendo excitantemente el sedoso camisón.

- Yo también lo espero… - contestó ella inclinándose para besar sus labios - ¿y si aprovechemos que tampoco nos oirán…?- le propuso coqueta moviéndose sugerentemente sobre él..

- En eso mismo estaba pensando yo…- le contesto Carlisle termiando de quitar el camisón y disfrutando una noche más, de la magnifica mujer con quien compartía su vida.

* * *

N/A.

Ainss, por dios… no quiero llorar, no voy a llorar… ¡mierda! tarde, ya estoy llorando…

Oh, no puedo con el nudo que tengo formado en mi garganta, he tratado de mentalizarme, sabía que iba a ser duro dejarlos ir, pero … !Dios! No tanto…

Pues hasta aquí la historia como tal. Una historia que me ha hecho sentir, llorar, odiar, reír, vibrar, soñar… Una historia que a pesar de su dureza, es una de las más entrañables que he leído, porque sí, a pesar de haberla escrito, la he leído a la par vuestra. Y la he disfrutado tanto… No sé como haré para dejar de pensar en que estarán haciendo Bella y Edward unos años más tarde, o cuando el pequeño Eddie comience los difíciles años de la adolescencia o la pequeña Liz tenga que presentar su novio a un Edward más que gruñón, incapaz de dejar de verla como su bebita… pero lo bueno que tienen las historias, que siguen en nuestros corazones y que nosotras mismas podemos seguir viviendo mentalmente todas esas situaciones y todas serán fantásticas, emocionantes y lindas…

Pero sin duda, lo que más voy a echar de menos, es ver mi bandeja llena de rr, llena de esas palabras emotivas, cariñosas y muy simpáticas que cada capítulo me dedicabais.

Me he sentido muy querida por muchas de ustedes, me siento tan feliz de haber contado con vuestro apoyo… muchas de ustedes desde el principio mismo de la historia y otras muchas que se han ido sumando a ella haciendo que la familia, que cariñosamente le llamaba aquelarre de "La chica del rincón" haya crecido hasta estos limites…

Que decir de la cantidad de rr que habéis escrito, pues que me los he leído todos y cada uno de ellos, con la sonrisa más amplia que podía dibujarse en la cara. Me hubiese encantado responder a todos, pero… algunos porque no tenían cuenta, los que eran anónimos y los que por causa de mi trabajo y mi falta de tiempo no he podido contestar. Lo siento, como lectora sé lo que emociona que una autora a la que sigues con cariño te devuelva el saludo al menos, te hace sentir escuchada y eso he tratado de hacer con vosotras, porque es lo menos que merecíais. Sois maravillosas, muchas me habéis hecho sentir tan querida; las que habéis confiado en mi para contarme parte de vuestras vida, que lo llevaré en un rinconcito de mi corazón; las que me contabais las peripecias que hacíais para leer uno de mis capítulos, todas las que me contabais con la ansiedad que esperabais cada actualización y sobre todo todas aquellas que me decíais que esta historia es una de las mejores que habíais leído… ¡Ay dios!. La lágrima otra vez… pero es que es así, me emociono, y ha sido gracias a ustedes… Os quiero mucho mis niñas y os voy a echar mucho, mucho de menos…¡Joder!…ya ni veo con las lágrimas..

En fin, sólo espero que cuando esta loquita vuelva a aparecer por ahí escribiendo otra de sus locas ideas, que las tengo y muchas, pues vuelva a contar con vosotras. Os esperaré tímida hasta que aparezcáis y volváis a llenar mi vida de alegría con vuestras palabras..

A parte de los agradecimientos en general, hoy especialmente quiero agradecer a mis dos grandes amigas, a mis impulsoras, a mis autoras favoritas que contestaban siempre mis rr cuando las leía y que me dejaron conocerlas más allá de sus fics… Ali, Ana, sin vosotras, esta historia jamás hubiese visto la luz. Gracias por vuestro incondicional apoyo, por haberme acogido y por ser mis amigas… y gracias porque por esta historia, he conocido a gente fantástica.. Mis reques, por favor… se que vosotras seguiréis alimentando mi imaginación y animándome para seguir escribiendo.

Y ahora si, mil gracias a vosotras, mis chicas de "la chica del rincón": **Alicia; **Ana; **ammyriddle; **Crystal Butterfly92; **Pam3.C.S**; Shibubi; **Li**; mairethchiba; **Danae allen**; Nataliaright;**Marina Cullen87**; VICKY08; **arrianna mansen**; themis78,**Claudi17**; EdithCullen; **Dreams Hunter**; L'Amelie; **sophia18**; Lucimell; **Kute-Chan**; Jolie Cullen; **Yasmin-Cullen**; Cullen Vigo, **crismery**; lexa0619; **Vale**; Kalikw; pekascullen; **Impossible love**; Milhoja; **EdwardKaname**; Kira masen; **Pao**; LUCYarg; **titaangel30**; KarlaMasenRossSalvatoreCullen; **Chemita**; beluchiss; **alijas1002**; Kahtzathroph-VK; **madaswan**; Ara Cullen; **ImPoly**; Aleisa Black; **Nicole Alexa Cullen**; Salyluna; **Anónimo**; Kellys; **Danika20**; isabela91; **Aiiram**; Tania Solis; **deandramari**; Paolastef; **Elyta; **Iare; **Kapri-SatrawwBerries**; Angye; **ChayoRCM**; TinaCullenSwan; **Tata XOXO**; Idta; **carlita16**; Katlyn Cullen; **Ely Cullen M**; NuRySh; **Aspasie29**; Emma Isabella de Cullen; **Yevi08**; Aime Cullen; **nany87**; Lauri R; **carmen Cullen 116**; Leila Cullen Masen; **AleLupis**; larosaderosas; rebenkita; **yoya11**; green'splace; **vanscat**; Noelle XD; **mariclau**; delitah cullen; **Jos WeasleyC**; bellaliz; **yolabertay**; msteppa; **Ericastelo**; lucia2176; **lili2543**; MgCullen; **PattyQ**; alliebebe; **Johis.U**; -Tsukino; **ADICULLEN**; sophie cullen swan; **EmilioLT**; FENIXGIRL83; **calalis**; MillaPattzn; **Lynn**;Smile79; **Maiy**; CullenKika16; **MyGypsyPauletta**; Lorena; **Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen**;Yose; **Ally Mansen**; Karin Cullen; **Pilar ralip**; Edward-Bella-Manson; **Yeya Cullen**; Jorgi; AbbyNicole; **Jesiry Beaitaly**; LienCullenPotter;Adry; **Carmen Cullen**; audreybaldacci; **Patrinix**; chikiday; **BiankisMasen**; Nikki Swan; **Klaiva**;Sandra1; Laura Castiblanco; **BeeLaDarcy**; solangegonzalez; **maireth SM cullen**; Joss Alvarado; **XkanakoX**; roscidius cullen; **nafcullen**; fabi91; **LeidaJim; **princesaamy; **Kahah**; Mon de Cullen; **the rainbowgirl**; cecy wayland; **hilarycullen17**; Suiza19; **VanpiresDoItBetter**; rubygloomsp; **Addy Ortiz**; MillaPattzn; **Luz Cullen Chiva**; ileidan; **eli1901**; Nardillita; **Twilighter930**; Yeray; **TinaCullenSwan**; ZAVACULLEN; **NinnaCullen**;CINTIA EL NEMER; **Beth71**; miraura ; **Mapi Hale**; Genesis Torres; **gracie Alexa**; Elu-QuiDieuExalter; **julimechitas**; supattisondecullen; Edward Cullen's Pauli; **Angie C Cullen **; Naobi Chan; **Fran Cullen Masen; **Julimuliluli De Cullen; **BETTY CULLEN**; fantwilight1; **Kiran Masen**; Maxipau; Kitty678; **jaavii**; NADUSOLE; **Natasha Granger**; twifanMarie; **xelatwi; **Lola; **MaryC24**; Jaslice Hale Cullen; **Yulibar**; paz15; **Maya Cullen Masen**; Pamela Cullen S; **TGKiran**; Karen O'Shea; **tlebd; **Klaxi; **BKss; **Estefaiaalicecullen; ROXXI88;**WeRa CuLleN**;Vyda; **JiaoMalu**; Nikkioo; **FABME**; Paaameeelaaa; **Bella Masen86**; sisi bunny; **Magtam1830**; Ebrume; **Lauriss**; Estrie; **Libelula19**; Wawis cullen; **Adry'XoxO**; AleCullenn**; Andreiita-crepuZ**; Ludwika Cullen; **jhkkhmm**; Cristina; **Carol**; paz15;**Paolita93**; Dama89;**lEOna gUAraNi CUllEN SWan**; anónimo;**annimo but con estilo**; annabolena; **aridkell12**; fantwiligh1; **Dulcynea; **Ginegine; **Lizzie Cullen Black**; Samy Cullen Black; **chloe patt**; AnnieKP; **PriScElLa9**; Sayuri1980; **maria; **Allie Brandon Whitlock; **YuliBar; **Branstone Rose; **ISACOBO**; Haeliithaa; **M1979**; mgcb; **Alex**;maría andreina; **Gabii; **Twistofcrazy; **ThoraPoison**; KarenPattzCullen; **lizitablackswan**; Magdi Malfoy; **Carito**; Mrs P and C; **Anybuff; **Piita Masen; **MissBennetDarcy**; Jane000; **Angie Masen**; Jazmin Li; **lissette cullen flores**; Nani; **beakis**; BlackCullen; **veritoxs; **Ja; and Cullen; **Lyhaane'Swan**; Maya Cullen Masen; **Nessa610**; Medialuna; **CristellaWolfe**; Ninaa; **AlejandraZJofre**; Gehry-Girl; **cutita**; Cherrie; **Valeriax100pre**; Gocha; **GoAskEmily**; Tamyren; **Cecy; **Gocha; **ShiningSmile**; Marceela Mac; **frances-k; **NAIARA23; **Poemusician**; Saha Denali; ; **a1n1i1t1a1**; JessMPattison; **MGLR; **MELI8114; **marie Cullen; **miriam gilabert; **Love Sex Bellward; **Tutzy Cullen; **Cynthia jr**; Vilma Gomez; **YeIcY LEaNe SwAnSEa**; BET; **Andysuperchula; **alejahincapié**; RociodePeru**; Ariadne 99; **Nikipattz**; Tamy Masen Cullen; **Dulce Isabela 7**; Camifanning ; **Karitho; **Toat86; **Molly M94**; coky cullen espaa; **marianareyna**; Alexandra015; **VictoriamariaHalle; **Alejandra; catitacullen; **jupy; **anybella; **AVampireYouCan'tSweatOut**; Alisea; **ale cullen; **Belewyn; **Sieg 93; andreajrr**; mar91;**RomyRob**; IngriiD; **Dra. Laly; **ABYS; **Aidee; **Sandrah23; **Leslycan**; Lucylucy; **Gissy Cullen Swan; **Marian; **Lion's feather**; jane2; **Alma Cullen**;LILI; **giselle cullenn**; Ambarnena; **Vilie Cullen**; Karitacullen; **Angel O´Shea; **Aidee; **Lissette vampira masen cullen**; Lurix; **Keimasen86**; anita cullen; **mmpattzsten**. Espero que no se me haya olvidado nadie. Vosotras hicísteis que esta historia se sintiera real.

Gracias por vuestros 5.348 rr, por las alertas, por los favoritos y por supuesto a mis lectoras silenciosas… Lastima que no llegué a conoceros…

Bueno preciosas , que espero de corazón que os haya gustado y aunque escriba esto por última vez …¡NOS VEMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO, AUNQUE SEA UN OUTTAKE!...

Por cierto, ¿sabéis de que irá el outtake?..os daré un pista..¿Os acordáis cuando Bella empezó a trabajar en el café y Edward comenzó a trabajar sobre un proyecto, una sorpresa?…hum… pues pensar que esa sorpresa se la pudo dar cuando Eddie ya tenia un añito… jajajajajja….hum…(baba)

Un abrazo enorme a todas, os quiero mucho … HASTA PRONTO …

Besitos!

/(^_^)\ saraes.


	57. outtake

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos,.. ¡ya quisiera!,.. son de la fantástica S. Meyer, yo, simplemente , los tomo prestados para soñar con ellos….pero la trama y algunos de ellos si…

* * *

¡Hola mis niñas!, siento muchísimo la tardanza , pero espero que haya merecido la pena.

Así que, disfrutadlo…

* * *

OUTTAKE

Feliz Cumpleaños, Bella.

- _¿Señor Cullen?, la Señora Cullen al teléfono _- le informó su secretaria.

- Pásamela, Melanie, gracias.

- Hola amor, ¿pasa algo? - le preguntó Edward mientras seguía revisando unos informes…

- _Hola, no… bueno… es que…- _la voz nerviosa de Bella, lo alertó..

- Bella, ¿qué ocurre? - le preguntó con seriedad dejando los informe sobre la mesa…

- _Edward, es que… _- volvió a callarse..

- ¡Bella, dime, por favor…!- le apremió ansioso.

- _Lo siento Edward, pero… Alex me ha pedido que este fin de semana no haga planes… _

-¡Qué! - exclamó Edward notablemente molesto…

_- Lo siento mi amor, sé que querías llevarme a cenar por mi cumpleaños y me siento fatal, pero_…

-¡Joder Bella!, otro año más que no vamos a poder celebrarlo…- su voz sonó dolida…

_- Lo siento _- susurró Bella entristecida..- _le he dicho lo importante que es para mí, pero ha insistido… hasta me he molestado con él… _

- Si claro… - contestó notablemente molesto - llamaré para cancelar la reserva…

- _Lo siento, Edward…- _su voz apenas era un susurro.- _lamento mucho esto_.

- ¿Y te vas? - preguntó de nuevo él con voz monocorde…

- _Si…- _titubeó

- ¿Cuándo?

- _Esta tarde, lo siento, de verás que lo siento_….- realmente se sentía apenada.

- ¿Por cuanto tiempo? - su voz seguía siendo sería.

- _No lo sé, creo que regresaremos el domingo_. - Se escuchó un resoplido desde el otro lado del teléfono.

- Está bien, no te preocupes, ve tranquila, pero… no podré llegar a despedirme, tengo una reunión en una hora y se alargará, lo siento…

- _Edward_…- Bella susurró entristecida al otro lado de la línea..- _No te enfades mi amor, sabes que preferiría mil veces pasarla contigo, pero me he comprometido, es mi trabajo, no puedo negarme y ya… entiéndelo, por favor_. - le pidió con un nudo en la garganta, Edward llevaba varios días entusiasmado con la idea de salir a cenar.

- Esta bien, eh… Bella te tengo que dejar, tengo que preparar la reunión.

- _Lo siento, cuida de Eddie y de Charlie… te quiero..- _contestó Bella con un hilo de voz, sintiéndose culpable antes de cortar la llamada..

Edward resopló mientras giraba en su sillón y quedaba frente al ventanal, mirando hacia los astilleros. Una sonrisa comenzó a dibujarse en su cara… Ya estaba hecho, se sentía un poco mal por engañarla de esa manera, pero desde que habían tenido a Eddie y ahora que Charlie también formaba parte de sus vida, no lograba estar a solas con ella; adoraba a su bebé y a Charlie pero echaba mucho de menos esos momentos de intimidad y Bella, después de todo lo que pasaron con Eddie al principio, se negaba a separarse de su bebé. Sólo lo hacía si era por causa de trabajo o por algunas horas para ir a cenar…

Por eso, cuando Alex le sugirió una escapada usando como pretexto el trabajo, simplemente no pudo negarse…

Gracias a su tío había conseguido prepararlo todo, llevaba mucho tiempo deseando darle la sorpresa… había trabajado muy duro en ese proyecto y era tan especial. Ella fue su inspiración y todo lo hizo pensando en ella y era con ella con quién quería disfrutarlo..

Se giró de nuevo con el sillón y quedó frente a su mesa, cerró su pc, recogió los informes y se levantó dispuesto a llevar a cabo su plan.

Bella comenzó a preparar una pequeña bolsa con un par de mudas. Alex la había advertido que una revista muy prestigiosa de la ciudad quería hacerle una entrevista y habían elegido el Puerto deportivo de Plymouth para hacer las fotos. Su estado anímico había decaído desde que Alex la llamó. Aunque Edward la apoyaba en todo, sabía que le costaba separarse de ella y en varias ocasiones había sido motivo de discusiones.. Pero era su trabajo, y por más que le molestase tenía que cumplir. Pero el hecho de no poder ni siquiera despedirse de él, la tenia apesadumbrada.

Bajó entristecida las escaleras que la llevarían al Hall, Bernie la espera en la puerta dispuesto a llevarle la bolsa al vehículo que la llevaría hasta el aeropuerto, donde se encontraría finalmente con Alex.

Connie y los niños la esperaban en el jardín, ya les había comunicado que tenía que viajar y que tenían que portarse bien. Los dos pequeños se abrazaron a Bella y la llenaron de besos antes de salir disparados al parque de juegos.

No era ni mucho menos la primera vez que se despedía de ellos pero si, la primera en la que no vería a Edward, que no la despediría y de nuevo la ansiedad se apoderó de ella…

- Vamos Bella, cambia la cara, algunas veces hay que sacrificar a la familia. - le decía Alex para animarla, algo que quedaba muy lejos de lo que realmente hacía..

- ¡Ya cállate, Alex!, aún no te perdono que hayas preparado esto justo un día antes de mi cumpleaños.. - le espetó con los dientes apretados.

- Bella, era la única fecha, sabes que intento dejar tu agenda libre para que pases el mayor tiempo posible con tu familia, pero, necesitaban las fotos ya.

- Esta bien… esta bien.. Déjalo ya…- le contestó intentando dejar el tema.

Una hora más tarde llegaba al aeropuerto de Plymouth, desde allí tomaron un taxis que los llevó a los muelle donde, supuestamente, se reuniría con el periodista y el fotógrafo que le harían la entrevista.

Bella inspiró profundamente embriagándose con el aroma a sal. Una suave brisa removía su cabello.

- Ven Bella, sentémonos en la terraza del club, no tardarán en llegar - le sugirió Alex guiándola hasta una de las mesas de la terraza.

- ¿Se tardan mucho, no? - susurró Bella mientras disfrutaba de los rayos de sol.

- Si que tardan, espérame aquí, voy a llamarlos a ver porque se retrasan. - le contestó Alex levantándose de la mesa y dejándola sola.

Bella permaneció con los ojos cerrado, la suave brisa unido a la confortable sensación de calor lograban relajarla, aunque no podía dejar de pensar en Edward y en lo enfadado que se lo encontraría a la vuelta. Pero de pronto, una sombra hizo que abriera los ojos repentinamente..

- ¡Alex apártate, me quitas el sol! - espetó Bella pensando que se trataba de su representante.

- Lo siento cariño, pero Alex no está aquí para oírte…- le contestó Edward con una sonrisa chulesca en sus labios.

-¿Edward? - respondió Bella levantándose rápidamente para quedar frente a él - ¡ Edward!- exclamó con más alegría al cerciorarse que era él.

- De verdad creíste que me iba a quedar sin despedirme - le reclamó acortando la distancia que los separaba y atrayéndola a él para fundirse en un profundo beso.

- Pero… pero.. - balbuceó Bella sobre sus labios antes de perderse en las sensaciones que le provocaba enredando sus dedos en su cabello.

Después de un largo y necesitado beso, finalmente, Edward se separó y llevó una de sus manos hasta el cuello de Bella y comenzó a acariciar su mejilla con su pulgar.

- No te enfades conmigo, princesa - le dijo de pronto Edward, lo que hizo que Bella frunciera el ceño. - Fue la única forma que encontré para tenerte a solas.

- ¡Qué! - exclamó Bella sin entender.

- Bella… - susurró Edward dejando escapar el aire - llevo mucho tiempo esperando este momento. Hoy no tienes una cita de trabajo, la tienes conmigo…

-¿Qué? - seguía sin entender.

- Alex te trajo aquí porque yo se lo pedí, quiero que pasemos el fin de semana juntos, solos.

- Per… pero… los niños…- Balbuceaba Bella que no llegaba a comprender del todo..

- No te preocupes por los niños, Bella, mi tía se encarga de ellos, y te aseguro que no nos echarán de menos.

- Per… pero

- Bella..- susurró de nuevo llevando la otra mano a su otra mejilla y ahuecando su cara entre sus manos. - Quiero que te olvides de todo, Eddie y Charlie estarán bien, mi tía y mi tío han programado el fin de semana para llevarlos al Zoo y al parque de atracciones, te lo aseguro Bella, no nos echaran de menos.

- Pero ¿porqué? - le preguntó aún en estado de shock.

- Porque te añoro, porque Eddie y Charlie te tienen todo el día, y el resto es para tu trabajo, solo puedo estar contigo en las noches y acabamos tan cansados que apenas hablamos. No te lo reprocho, no es tu culpa, pero te necesito Bella, necesito a mi novia; no a la madre de mi hijo ni a la escritora, sino a mi chica, a mi chica del rincón que se dejaba amar.

- Edward… - susurró con los ojos tintineantes. - Oh Edward, lo siento… - su voz apenas era un hilo de voz - …no pensé que te sentías así, lo siento, claro que quiero estar contigo, me muero por estar contigo, solo que…

- ¡Shisss! - siseó para que callase - Sólo te pido este fin de semana, podemos disfrutar de nuestros chicos siempre, y seguiré disfrutando de esa vida familiar que tanta satisfacciones me da, pero… este fin de semana quiero que seas mi chica, sólo mi chica… además, te tengo una sorpresa, mi regalo de cumpleaños.. - le dijo moviendo sugestivamente sus cejas y sonriendo.

-Edward, no sé que decir - susurró Bella sin dejar de mirarlo.

- Pues no digas nada, sólo ven conmigo - y dejando otro casto beso en sus labios se separó y la tomó de la mano para conducirla a través de las pasarelas del embarcadero.

- Pero dónde…- intentó preguntar Bella cuando él tiró de ella y la guió hasta quedar al frente de un magnifico Velero de al menos 20 m de eslora. - ¡Oh Dios mío! ¿Edward? - Exclamó maravillada. - Es… es…

- Es nuestro, Bella, ¿te acuerdas cuando comenzaste a trabajar en el café?

- ¿Era en esto en lo que trabajabas? , es… es precioso, Edward.- Bella seguía sin salir de su asombro.

- Pues aún no lo has visto bien. ¡Ven, subamos!- la tomó de la mano y la ayudó a subir a cubierta por la pasarela.

Bella comenzó a recorrer la cubierta sin dejar de acariciar todo lo que se iba encontrando a su camino. Lo recorrió de proa a popa, pasando su mano por la botavara y el mástil; mirando maravillada la vista desde estribor que daba al club o a babor desde donde se abría paso la bahía de Plymouth. Todo de un blanco inmaculado. Caminó hasta el balcón de proa y asiéndose a la barandilla inhaló profundamente llenándose de nuevo de ese embriagante olor a mar, mientras sentía la brisa golpear suavemente su rostro.

Edward caminó hasta ella y la abrazó por su espalda apoyando su barbilla en su hombro.

- Feliz cumpleaños, Bella - susurró cerca de su oído antes de dejar un suave beso en su cuello. - ¿Te gusta?

Bella se encogió ante las cosquillas que le produjo, y suspiró llevando sus manos sobre las de él.

- Es maravillo Edward, es hermoso- musitó sin dejar de contemplar la belleza de la bahía.

- Ven, déjame enseñarte el resto.

- Claro - contestó ella girándose entre sus brazos para quedar frente a él. - Este fin de semana soy toda suya, Señor Cullen. - le susurró antes de besar candentemente sus labios.

Edward sonrió sobre ellos y no pudo evitar abrazarla más fuerte provocando que sus cuerpos quedaran acoplados perfectamente.

- Créame Señora Cullen, sabré hacer uso de su oferta..- le respondió y volvió a besarla antes que ella contestara..

- ¡Ven, bajemos! - le sugirió llevándola de la mano hacía el interior de la cabina.

Bella quedó maravillada al ver el enorme salón acristalado que se abría frente a ella, a estribor había una dinete enorme donde podían sentarse hasta ocho comensales y a babor había una mesa con un montón de aparatejos.

- Es la mesa de cartas - dijo Edward divertido al ver la cara de curiosidad de Bella. Ella asintió y miró hacia la puerta de al lado. - Hay esta la cocina,¡ mira, pasa! - le indicó con una mano sin quitar en ningún momento la sonrisa de su cara.

- ¡Oh, Dios mío, Edward!, una persona podría tranquilamente vivir aquí, he vivido en sitios mucho más pequeños que este - Exclamó Bella al ver la impresionante cocina rodeada de encimara en toda su extensión a excepción de la puerta, claro está. No le faltaba un detalle, estaba completamente equiparada.

- Pues aún no has visto lo mejor - le dijo con más diversión. - ¡Ven! - le pidió que lo siguiera tirando de su mano.

La guió por un pasillo hacia proa donde le enseñó dos camarotes con cama de matrimonio y aseo privado cada una. Bella estaba alucinando con todo lo que veía, no daba crédito que dentro de un barco pudiese existir tanto lujo, Edward había cuidado hasta el más mínimo detalle.

- ¡Ven, por aquí hay más! - dijo Edward con una radiante sonrisa, parecía un niño enseñando su juguete nuevo.

Retrocedieron de nuevo hasta el salón y de allí se dirigieron a popa, donde, en una banda a estribor, había un camarote más con dos literas superpuestas junto a otro aseo privado y junto a ésta, la cabina principal.

- ¡Oh, dios mío! - Bella seguía sin salir de su asombro. - ¡Dios Edward, esto es una suite!

Edward seguía sin quitar la sonrisa de su cara. Solo necesitaba ver el rostro de Bella para que todo su esfuerzo fuera recompensado..

- Y esta será nuestra habitación. ¿Te gusta? - le dijo entrando a ella y tirándose sobre la enorme cama que había en ella.

- ¡Estas de broma!… ¡Dios, Edward, es fantástica! - respondió ella caminando hacía la cama y tirándose entre risas sobre él…

- ¡Augh..!- se quejó Edward divertidamente cuando Bella cayó sobre él.. - ¿De verdad te gusta? - le susurró mirándola con ese brillo especial en sus ojos mientras le retiraba un mechón de cabello de su rostro.

- Me encanta Edward, es fabulosa. - le susurró ella mientras se perdía en el verde intenso de su mirada.

- Te amo, Bella… - susurró él antes de besarla con suavidad, tomándose su tiempo, saboreando el dulce néctar de sus labios, sintiendo su húmeda lengua salir a su encuentro. - Te amo…

Bella cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por todas las sensaciones que la embargaban, sentir sus labios y su legua mientras sus manos comenzaban a recorrer su espalda la extasiaba. Y como siempre, el deseo comenzó a poseerla.

- Edward… - susurró Bella con la respiración entrecortada.

- Bella…- le respondió él también susurrando. Sus manos parecían tener vida propia recorriendo cada curva de su hermoso cuerpo.. - Dios Bella…

Ella enterró sus dedos en su cabello y comenzó a tirar de él mientras comenzaba a moverse sobre el cuerpo de Edward provocando que cierta parte de él comenzara a crecer rápidamente.

- Bella… no… espera …- decía entre jadeos sin dejar de besarla..- aún no…

- Oh, si… ahora sí - le susurró ella comenzando a desabrochar los botones de su camisa mientras él, por una parte, parecía querer parar pero por otra, era incapaz de dejar de acariciarla..

- Bella…- jadeó sobre sus labios mientras ella dejaba sus labios y comenzaba a besarle el cuello ávida de deseo…- Tenemos que partir, se nos hará tarde - consiguió decir mientras todo su cuerpo se estremecía ante las caricias de Bella.

- No importa, Edward, te necesito, te quiero ahora… ahora…- respondió ella con la respiración agitada llevando sus manos hacia el botón de su pantalón y desabrochándolo para seguir con la cremallera..

- Oh… Bella… no…- Edward intentó llevar sus manos a las de ella para frenarla pero Bella consiguió ser mas rápida y en un ágil movimiento, liberó la enorme erección de su cárcel acariciándola de paso, sintiendo en el acto, una gota de líquido preseminal en sus dedos. - Oh Dios mío, Bella, no si..no sigas…- gimió Edward.

Pero Bella parecía no oírlo y arremetió de nuevo contras sus labios… - Si… Edward, tú lo deseas tanto como yo… hazme le amor, quiero sentirte…- susurraba ella despojándose de su blusa dejando sus pechos cubiertos solo por un delicado sujetador de encaje negro.

-Oh, nena… me vuelves loco …- exclamó a duras penas, llevando su mano hasta los muslo de Bella para comenzar a subir la falda hasta dejar todas sus nalgas al descubierto.

- Mmmnn - gimió Bella al sentir las grandes y cálidas manos de Edward apretar sus nalgas. - Oh, si…

- ¡Al demonio…!- exclamó Edward y de un rápido movimiento hizo que Bella girara situándose él sobre ella..

Bella rió ante su arrebato pero no tardó en abrir las piernas para que él se situase entre ella elevando sus caderas para sentir más fricción.

- ¿Así que, quieres guerra, eh? - le preguntó él con la respiración agitada y llevando sus manos a su centro para comprobar su humedad. - Si… - gimió largamente mientras con la otra mano bajaba su sujetador sin llegar a quitarlo, - siempre tan húmeda para mí. - Y sin previo avisó, enredo el hilo del tanga en sus dedos y lo arrancó de un solo tirón.

- Edward…- se quejó Bella sin dejar de retorcerse bajo su cuerpo. - Me dejarás sin ropa interior - y levantando su rostro le mordió el hombro como castigo.

- Augh…- se quejó Edward pero no pudo evitar sonreír. - Eres una fierecilla - susurró sobre su labios antes de tomar las muñecas de Bella para llevarlas sobre su cabeza. - pero yo sé como domarte…

- Edward…- gimió Bella comenzando a forcejar contra las manos de él para liberarse, aunque su excitación era aún mayor ante su ímpetu..

- Ah..ah..ah..- susurró Edward negando con la cabeza mientras le poseía una necesidad imperiosa de penetrarla. - Ahora se hará a mi modo..

Bella sintió como todo su centro se contraía tan sólo con oírlo; deseaba tenerlo dentro, su sexo se lubricaba por segundo ansioso de albergarlo, y mucho más, cuando sintió que Edward sujetaba sus muñecas con una sola mano y con la otra, comenzaba a acariciarla; primero su mejilla, pasando por sus labios, lo que aprovechó ella para morderlo de nuevo. Edward sonrió y movió sus caderas provocando que sus sexos se rozasen recibiendo un gemido de Bella como recompensa - Shss - siseó - no muerdas fierecilla - la reprendió llevando de nuevo sus labios a los de ella para besarla sin ninguna delicadeza, abarcando toda su boca, arremetiendo en su interior con su lengua, que no tardó en danzar con la de ella.

Bella gemía sobre sus labios y se retorcía sin parar, tratando de zafarse. Edward siguió bajando a través de su cuello para abarcar completamente uno de sus senos y apretarlo para después tomar su pezón entre sus dedos y retorcerlos suavemente provocando que estos se endureciesen más de lo que ya estaban…

- Oh, Edward - Un escalofrío recorría una y otra vez el cuerpo de Bella. Su respiración agitada provocaba que sus pechos se estrellasen una yo otra vez sobre el de él. Y Edward aprovechó para lamer y morder uno de ellos mientras que su otra mano seguía bajando hasta llegar al centro mismo de su placer.

Con suavidad pero con determinación, separó los pliegues y llegó hasta su clítoris el cual no tardó en atender, provocando que nuevas olas de placer la recorrieran por completo.

- Oh, si… si…- gemía Bella retorciéndose y sintiendo como los fuertes dedos de Edward sujetaba su muñeca mientras que con los dedos de la otra, comenzaba a rodear su entrada, hasta que, con suavidad, los introdujo en ella provocando otro gemido agónico de placer.

- Oh, si, siempre tan lista para mi…- susurró él atacando de nuevo sus labios mientras sacaba sus dedos de su interior..

- No…sigue..- gimoteó Bella bajo sus labios hasta que sintió como él comenzaba a penetrarla, lentamente, completamente, provocando que los dos gimieran de auténtico placer..

- Oh, Bella… OH..- su voz entrecortaba conseguía que el interior de Bella ardiera aún más..

Edward comenzó a embestir en ella, sin soltar su agarre con una mano y con la otra abarcando uno de sus pechos mientras lo lamía y mordía totalmente entregado al deseo.

Bella comenzaba a sentir la familiar sacudida que provocaba que su vientre se contrajese, su cuerpo seguía retorciéndose y seguía forcejeando para liberarse de su mano pero él, ciego de deseo, continuaba apresándola mientras embestías cada vez más fuerte, cada ve más rápido..

Bella comenzó a gemir con más fuerza y Edward llevó sus labios a los de ella para amortigar sus jadeos, estaban aún en el embarcadero y podrían ser escuchados por cualquiera..

Aunque sus propios gemidos también eran amortiguados; poseerla de esa manera, le excitaba sobremanera. Verla tan indefensa y al mismo tiempo tan entregada al placer lo llevaba a la autentica locura. Y el inicio de un potente orgasmo comenzó a asomarse provocando que él cerrase fuertemente la mandíbula intentando controlarlo.

Pero Bella estaba al punto de conseguir el suyo propio y elevaba sus caderas para salir a su encuentro hasta que en un par de embestidas más, ambos se dejaron llevar por un delicioso y agónico orgasmo…

Edward calló fulminado sobre ella. Su corazón latía a mil por hora, su respiración golpeaba el rostro de Bella, que al igual que él, respiraba entrecortadamente tratando de controlar de nuevo su ritmo cardiaco..

Amaba esos momentos en los que ambos disfrutaban de las últimas sacudidas de sus orgasmos. Donde sus respiración se fundían y el vaivén de sus pechos los hacia estrellarse una y otra vez..

- Te amo, preciosa…. -susurró Edward antes de dejar un suave beso en sus labios para después salir de ella y dejarse caer a su lado, aún con la respiración agitada.

- Me ha encantado mi regalo - susurró Bella dejando escapara una risa y girándose después para poder quedar frente a él - Te amo tanto….

Edward sonrió y abrió los ojos para clavarlos en ella, aún se preguntaba como era posible amar tanto a un persona, pero es que Bella lo era todo para él. - Eres tan hermosa…- susurró mientras se recuperaba lentamente y acariciaba su mejilla con el pulgar antes de llevar su mano a su nuca y atraerla hacia sus labios..

De nuevo sus labios se acariciaron, de nuevo sellaron el amor que sentía el uno por otro.

- Tenemos que levantarnos, se nos hace tarde…- susurró dejando un último beso.

- ¿Vamos a navegar? - preguntó Bella con entusiasmo..

Edward sonrió, salió de la cama y se dirigió al armario de donde sacó varias prendas.

Se colocó un pantalón de deporte, un polo de rayas y unos zapatos especiales de gomas.

Bella no dejaba de mirarlo apoyada del cabecero de la cama. - ¡vamos Bella, sal de la cama!- le apremió Edward. - ¡Toma! aquí tienes unos pantalones de deportes y una camiseta, estarás cómoda. Te espero arriba.

- Esta bien mandón, aunque… podríamos repetir.. - le dijo con una sonrisa sexys y frotando sus piernas.

- Bella, eres la tentación hecha personas, me voy antes de que pasemos todo el fin de semana en este pantalán.

Bella rió ante su comentario y suspiró satisfecha cuando se quedó sola en la habitación. Volvió a mirar a su alrededor y aun le costaba creer que estuviera a bordo de un barco.

Salió de la cama y después de hacer uso del baño privado, se enfundo el suave pantalón y la camiseta de algodón blanca, se calzó las zapatillas con suela de goma para no resbalar y cogió una sudadera por si comenzaba a refrescar; se ató el cabello en una coleta alta y se dispuso a encontrarse con su capitán.

Cruzó de nuevo el amplio comedor pasando la mano por cada mueble hasta subir de nuevo a cubierta. Edward estaba recogiendo el cabo que lo mantenía sujeto al pantalán. Y no pudo más que quedarse fascinada viendo como los músculos de sus brazos se tensaban al tirar de el.

Cuando Edward acabó de recoger el cabo, caminó por el pasillo de estribor y llego hasta la bañera donde se encontraba el timón.

- Ah, ya estás lista. - le sonrió al verla y se acercó para tomarla de la cintura - estás muy guapa - le susurró pasando un mechón de cabello que se le había soltado de la coleta.

- ¿Dónde me va a llevar? - le preguntó Bella con un poco de aprensión, sabía que las corrientes del canal eran bastantes fuertes.

- No te preocupes, solo navegaremos por la costa, verás que vistan más bonitas.- le dijo, dejando un suave beso sobre la punta de su nariz para después acabar en sus labios antes de indicarle que se sentara en los sofás que había justo detrás de la gran rueda de timón.

Bella obedeció, se puso las gafas de sol y dejó caer la cabeza hacia tras disfrutando de la suave brisa marina.

Edward no tardó en poner en marcha el velero, estaba equipado con la más alta tecnología lo que le permitía navegar prácticamente solo, maniobró de manera que el velero saliera del pantalán al que había estado sujeto y condujo sin desplegar la velas, ya que en esta ocasión no saldría de la bahía.

Durante dos horas estuvieron navegando por la costa, habían dejado atrás la Isla de Drake`s, no sin que Edward le narrara la historia de dicha isla. Bella no podía borrar la sonrisa de su cara; ver a Edward tan entusiasmado era sin duda su mejor regalo.

Fondearon cercar de Torpoint, desde donde las vistas de Plymouth eran espectaculares.

- ¿Nos vamos a quedar aquí? - preguntó Bella colocándose la sudadera porque comenzaba a refrescar.

- ¡Ajam ! - contestó él moviéndose ágilmente por la cubierta atando de nuevo un cabo en una de las bollas después de haber soltado e ancla.

Bella permanecía sentada sobre el confortable sofá de piel blanco. Edward se sentó a su lado y no tardó en recostar la cabeza en el regazo de Bella, que divertida, comenzó a masajearle el cabello.

- ¿Sabes? - susurró Edward de pronto - siempre quise hacer esto, salir a navegar contigo. El vaivén de las olas era suave y agradable.- ¿te sientes bien? - le preguntó estirando el brazo y acariciando su mejilla.

- Me siento mejor que bien - le constató ella inclinándose para besarlo.

La tarde comenzó a caer y los primeros rayos crepusculares comenzaron a colorear de tonos rosados un cielo que, extrañamente, se había mantenido azulado.

- ¿Tienes hambre? - le preguntó Edward incorporándose de nuevo.- ¿Tienes frío?

- Si y no - contestó Bella divertida.

- ¿Si tienes hambre no tienes frío?- volvió a preguntar Edward riendo sonoramente.

- Ajam…- asintió ella removiéndose de tal manera que quedó a horcajadas sobre él. - Con que me va a sorprender, Señor Cullen, o me ha secuestrado para matarme de hambre.

Edward río de nuevo al oírla pero llevó sus manos a sus nalgas las que apretó candentemente, haciéndole notar lo que le provocaba. - Si permanece por más tiempo sobre mí, Señora Cullen,- le susurró con una voz ronca cargada de deseo - … será otra hambre la que sacie. - le advirtió dándole una nalgada para obligarla a quitarse de encima.

- Eres un aguafiestas - le acusó Bella levantándose al mismo tiempo que él, que no tardó en apresarla por la cintura y atraerla de nuevo a sus labios.

- Cenemos primero, después seré todo tuyo..- le aseguró mordiendo su labio antes de separarse sonriente. - Espérame aquí, si tienes frió, bajo el sillón encontraras un cajón donde hay mantas.

- Puedo ayudarte… - le dijo pero Edward la obligó a sentarse…

- Déjame consentirte, ya lo tengo todo previsto, solo dame un par de minutos…

- Esta bien, pero bésame antes - le pidió Bella. Edward no tardó en cumplir sus deseos y la besó suave pero apasionadamente. - No tardes, mi amor - susurró Bella sobre sus labios.

- Ni te vas a dar cuenta que me he marchado - le contestó él besándola por última vez.

Como había prometido, en unos minutos Edward regresó y colocó sobre la mesa que había en cubierta un mantel, dos copas, una botella de vino y una bandeja con distintos maricos y como plato principal, Salmón ahumado con esparragos.

Comieron relajadamente en una cómoda conversación sobre los planes que Edward quería llevar a cabo en este barco. Bella lo miraba embelesada. Sus ojos verdes brillaban como nunca, la tenue luz de la vela que había sobre la mesa lo hacía más hermoso aún. Su aterciopelado tono de voz con un matiz alegre era toda una sinfonía para sus oídos. Todo, absolutamente todo, amaba de él. La avidez con que comía sus bocados, su postura relajada pasando un brazo por el cabecero del sofá mientras se llevaba lentamente la copa de vino a sus labios, esos labios que lograban llevarla a la locura.

Bella no pudo evitar sonreír al ver como su propio cuerpo comenzaba a excitarse con solo mirarlo, y el lento vaivén de las olas, no hacía más que acrecentar su propio deseo.

- ¿Que te hace tanta gracia ? - le preguntó de pronto Edward sacándola de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Qué? - contestó confusa.

- ¿Que tienes en esa linda cabecita que te hace sonreír de esa manera?- le preguntó deslizándose por el sofá hasta ponerse a su lado. - ¿En que piensas? - susurró tomándola por la barbilla y haciendo que lo mirase.

- En que eres tremendamente provocador - le contestó ella sin aparatar ni un segundo sus ojos de los de él.

- A sí…- exclamó con esa sonrisa pagada en su cara. Bella sonrió también y de un ágil movimiento, volvió a ponerse a ahorcajada sobre él.

- Ajam…- asintió ella pasando los brazos por su cuello y llevando sus labios a los de él - Porque no seguimos por donde lo dejamos, Señor Cullen - le susurró con tono mimoso antes de perfilar sus labios con la punta de su lengua..

Edward gimió y llevó de nuevo sus manos a sus nalgas las que volvió a apretar de manera que sus sexos rozaron a través de la fina ropa. - Sabes que siempre he deseado hacerte el amor en la cubierta de un barco - le confesó apretando más sus nalgas de manera que sus sexos se frotaban el uno contra el otro..

- Mnnn…- gimio Bella separándose de sus labios y echando su cabeza hacia tras.

Edward no tardó en aprovechar su ofrecimiento y llevó sus labios a su cuello comenzando a besarlo y lamerlo mientras subía una de sus manos por su espalda. La deslizó por el contorno de su pecho y la llevó hacia delante para comenzar a bajar la cremallera de la sudadera.

Bella se aferró a los hombros de Edward y comenzó a moverse lentamente de atrás hacia delante provocando una deliciosa fricción sobre sus sexos mientras el se deshacía de su sudadera.

- Me vuelves loco , Bella, te deseo tanto…- murmuró levantándole la camiseta hasta quitarsela completamente dejando sus pechos solo cubierto por un fino sujetador.

Al contacto del aire fresco, los pezones de Bella se endurecieron pero él no tardó en desabrochar la prenda dejando a su merced esos exhuberantes pechos, que gritaban por ser atendidos..

- Mhhnnn..-gimió él cuando se introdujo uno en la boca y comenzó a lamerlo exquisitamente con su lengua, provocando que la piel de Bella se erizara ya no de frío, sino de placer.

- Dios, Edward …- susurró entre jadeos sin dejar de contonearse sobre él. Recuperando un poco de cordura, llevó sus manos a la orilla del polo de Edward y lo subió lentamente hasta dejar todo su pecho al descubierto.

La noche seguía callendo, al fondo, las luces de la ciudad resplandecían cual luciérnagas y ellos apenas eran iluminados por la pequeña vela que había sobre la mesa y los reflejos plateados de la luna.

Bella recorrió con sus dedos cada línea que definía los músculos de su hombre provocando que él gimiese y al igual que ella, su respiración se agitara… - Eres tan perfecta - susurró él pasando sus dos manos a la espalda de ella para girarla e inclinarse con ella hasta dejarla bocarriba sobre el mullido sofá, quedando de nuevo él entre sus piernas.

- Edward…- susurró Bella entregada a las sensaciones que el calor del cuerpo de Edward le provocaba mientras notaba como lentamente, él se separaba para desaherse de sus zapatillas y sus pantalones junto a su ropa interior, quedando completamente desnuda ante él, que permanecía aún con los pantalones puestos. El aire frío volvió a endurecerle sus pezones pero Edward aprovecho para lamerlos provocando una dolorosa pero placentera combinación.

Bella sentía como todo su cuerpo ardía por recibirlo, sus sexo comenzaba a humedecerse añorandolo y llevando sus manos a su cuello lo atrajo para devorarlo con avidez. - No me tortures Edward, - le pidió con la voz entrecortada. - te necesito…- le pidió pero él, se quedó por un segundo perdido en sus ojos cargados de deseo para después comenzar a besar la línea de su mejilla, bajando lentamente por su cuello, pasando letamente por el valle de sus senos hasta llegar a su ombligo. Pasó con adoración la yema de su dedo índice sobre la fina línea de sus cesaria.

- Eres tan hermosa y tan suave - murmuró sobre su piel lo que hizo que de nuevo una corriente eléctrica recorriera todo su cuerpo haciendola encorvarse de puro placer.

- Edward…- susurró entre gemidos..

Pero él siguió su camino, se abrió paso entre sus pliegues y con delicadeza comenzó a rodear su clítoris con su calida lengua…

Bella se aferró con todas sus fuerzas al sofá al sentir la calidez de su lengua en ese punto concreto y como él comenzaba a lamerla provocando que su cuerpo convulsionara de placer.

- Oh, Edward …. - gemía una y otra vez mientras el seguía acariciándola con la lengua llevando sus dedos hasta su entrada, que estaba completamente empapada sin dejar por un instante de masajear con su lengua ese punto.

Bella se dejó envolver por todas las sensaciones que la sacudian hasta que finalmente explotó en su boca, mientras continuaba contorsionadose ante los efectos de ese brutal orgasmo.

- Me encanta beberte - le susurró Edward deslizandose hasta sus labios, los cuales, Bella besó con necesitad, sintiendo en el acto su propio sabor.

- Edward ..- consiguió pronunciar entre jadeos.

- Nunca me cansaré de probarte - le susurró antes de bajarse sus pantalones y colocarse de nuevo entre sus piernas. - Nunca me cansaré de amarte..- y diciendo eso comenzó a penetrarla lo que provocó que ambos gimiesen de placer.

- Dios, estás tan caliente …- murmuraba Edward al sentir el calor abrasador del interior de Bella. Ella simplemente se concentraba en sentir cada sensación que las embestidas de Edward le provocaban… Aun su cuerpo temblaba del anterior orgasmo y su sensibilidad era mucho mayor lo que la estaba enloqueciendo…

Y él seguía embistiendo una y otra vez, retorciendo su rostro en muecas de placer, susurrando entrecortadamente lo que ella le hacía sentir. El vaivén de las olas provocaba que las embestidas fueran mayores y uniendo las manos con las de ella, se dejó llevar por otro potente orgasmo que los subió de nuevo al septimo cielo.

Edward permaneció sobre Bella hasta conseguir acompasar su respiración.

- Esto ha sido mejor que en mis sueños - le confesó dejando escapar de nuevo el aire de sus pulmones.

Bella sonrió pero permaneció mirando hacia el cielo cubierto de estrella. El frío de nuevo la hizo estremecerse y Edward aporvechó para tomar la manta y cubrir sus cuerpos. Se puso justo detrás de ella y la abrazó para darle calor mientras, al igual que ella, se perdía mirando las estrella.

- Estes ha sido mi mejor cumpleaños - susurró Bella de pronto aforrándose a su brazos y girando un poco la cara para mirarlo a los ojos. - Gracias mi amor.

Edward aprovechó para besarla de nuevo, de una manera tierna, suave, apenas un roce de sus labios.

- Tu eres mi mejor regalo Bella, el mejor regalo que me ha dado la vida. - le susurró él apretándola más entre sus brazos. - Tú haces posible que se cumplan todo lo que siempre he deseado. Eres mi mujer, me has dado un hijo hermoso y me amas. Es lo que siempre soñé, poder tener una familia como la que tuvo mis padres. - le confesó con los ojos cristalino. - y todo lo has hecho posible tú. Te amo, mi amor…

- Edward…- pronunció su nombre en un susurro. - ¿quiero tener otro hijo ? - le pidió girandose hasta quedar frente a frente a él..

Edward frunció el ceño, ante su petición. Despues de lo que pasó con el primer parto, Edward no quería volver hablar de tener más hijos, no soportaba la idea de que ella volviera a correr peligro..

- Bella…- dejó escapar su nombre con un tono triste. - No me pidas eso… tenemos a Eddie y a Charlie, no necesitamos más hijos. No quiero volver a pasar por lo mismo..

- Pero no tiene que ser igual, tuve un buen embarazo con Eddie, el problema fue…- pero dejó la frase inacabada.

- Lo sé, pero …

- Edward..- volvió a susurrar interrumpiéndolo - Durante un tiempo sufrí por creer que jamás podría ser madre. Me siento agradecida a la vida por darme esa oportunidad. Y…- se mordió el labio timidamente. Edward la veía embelesado. - …y si encargamos una princesita …- le dijo finalmente, sabia que con eso acabaría convenciendolo. Edward estaba apunto de cumplir los dos años, ya su cuerpo se había recuperado con creces.

-¿Estas segura? - le preguntó Edward con los ojos tintineantes.

- Siempre estoy segura cuando es contigo - le confesó ella sonriendo y acortando la distancia hasta besarlo. - Además… no sabremos cuando sucederá, dejaré los anticonceptivos mañana mismo. Podrían pasar años hasta que me quedase…- le dijo sonriente.

- Bueno… - contestó el más animado - yo pondré todo de mi parte para que sea lo antes posible…- su tono era mucho más relajado..

- Te quiero Edward. No sabes cuanto me alegro de que te cruzaras en mi camino..

- Y yo mi vida… y yo…¿sabes como se llama? - le preguntó de pronto.

- Llamarse ¿quién? - preguntó Bella confusa..

- El barco - le contestó divertido. Bella negó con la cabeza..

- "La chica del rincón" - le susurró él antes de besarla. Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida al principio, pero después, sonrió y se unió al beso. - Siempre serás mi chica del rincón…- susurró sobre sus labios atrayéndola sobre él…

Y así permanecieron, mirándose, acariciándose , besándose y amándose… bajo un manto de estrellas…

* * *

N/A.

Ainss.. Ahora sí, ya me despido de todas ustedes. Ha sido un verdadero placer escribir esta historia y un placer aún mayor haberos conocido. Pero me despido con un "hasta pronto", porque… no penséis que os librareis tan fácilmente de mi.

¡Extráñenme!, os aseguro, que yo os extrañaré a vosotras.

Gracias mis chicas de "la chica del rincón": **Alicia; **Ana; **ammyriddle; **Crystal Butterfly92; **Pam3.C.S**; Shibubi; **Li**; mairethchiba; **Danae allen**; Nataliaright;**Marina Cullen87**; VICKY08; **arrianna mansen**; themis78,**Claudi17**; EdithCullen; **Dreams Hunter**; L'Amelie; **sophia18**; Lucimell; **Kute-Chan**; Jolie Cullen; **Yasmin-Cullen**; Cullen Vigo, **crismery**; lexa0619; **Vale**; Kalikw; pekascullen; **Impossible love**; Milhoja; **EdwardKaname**; Kira masen; **Pao**; LUCYarg; **titaangel30**; KarlaMasenRossSalvatoreCullen; **Chemita**; beluchiss; **alijas1002**; Kahtzathroph-VK; **madaswan**; Ara Cullen; **ImPoly**; Aleisa Black; **Nicole Alexa Cullen**; Salyluna; **Anónimo**; Kellys; **Danika20**; isabela91; **Aiiram**; Tania Solis; **deandramari**; Paolastef; **Elyta; **Iare; **Kapri-SatrawwBerries**; Angye; **ChayoRCM**; TinaCullenSwan; **Tata XOXO**; Idta; **carlita16**; Katlyn Cullen; **Ely Cullen M**; NuRySh; **Aspasie29**; Emma Isabella de Cullen; **Yevi08**; Aime Cullen; **nany87**; Lauri R; **carmen Cullen 116**; Leila Cullen Masen; **AleLupis**; larosaderosas; rebenkita; **yoya11**; green'splace; **vanscat**; Noelle XD; **mariclau**; delitah cullen; **Jos WeasleyC**; bellaliz; **yolabertay**; msteppa; **Ericastelo**; lucia2176; **lili2543**; MgCullen; **PattyQ**; alliebebe; **Johis.U**; -Tsukino; **ADICULLEN**; sophie cullen swan; **EmilioLT**; FENIXGIRL83; **calalis**; MillaPattzn; **Lynn**;Smile79; **Maiy**; CullenKika16; **MyGypsyPauletta**; Lorena; **Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen**;Yose; **Ally Mansen**; Karin Cullen; **Pilar ralip**; Edward-Bella-Manson; **Yeya Cullen**; Jorgi; AbbyNicole; **Jesiry Beaitaly**; LienCullenPotter;Adry; **Carmen Cullen**; audreybaldacci; **Patrinix**; chikiday; **BiankisMasen**; Nikki Swan; **Klaiva**;Sandra1; Laura Castiblanco; **BeeLaDarcy**; solangegonzalez; **maireth SM cullen**; Joss Alvarado; **XkanakoX**; roscidius cullen; **nafcullen**; fabi91; **LeidaJim; **princesaamy; **Kahah**; Mon de Cullen; **the rainbowgirl**; cecy wayland; **hilarycullen17**; Suiza19; **VanpiresDoItBetter**; rubygloomsp; **Addy Ortiz**; MillaPattzn; **Luz Cullen Chiva**; ileidan; **eli1901**; Nardillita; **Twilighter930**; Yeray; **TinaCullenSwan**; ZAVACULLEN; **NinnaCullen**;CINTIA EL NEMER; **Beth71**; miraura ; **Mapi Hale**; Genesis Torres; **gracie Alexa**; Elu-QuiDieuExalter; **julimechitas**; supattisondecullen; Edward Cullen's Pauli; **Angie C Cullen **; Naobi Chan; **Fran Cullen Masen; **Julimuliluli De Cullen; **BETTY CULLEN**; fantwilight1; **Kiran Masen**; Maxipau; Kitty678; **jaavii**; NADUSOLE; **Natasha Granger**; twifanMarie; **xelatwi; **Lola; **MaryC24**; Jaslice Hale Cullen; **Yulibar**; paz15; **Maya Cullen Masen**; Pamela Cullen S; **TGKiran**; Karen O'Shea; **tlebd; **Klaxi; **BKss; **Estefaiaalicecullen; ROXXI88;**WeRa CuLleN**;Vyda; **JiaoMalu**; Nikkioo; **FABME**; Paaameeelaaa; **Bella Masen86**; sisi bunny; **Magtam1830**; Ebrume; **Lauriss**; Estrie; **Libelula19**; Wawis cullen; **Adry'XoxO**; AleCullenn**; Andreiita-crepuZ**; Ludwika Cullen; **jhkkhmm**; Cristina; **Carol**; paz15;**Paolita93**; Dama89;**lEOna gUAraNi CUllEN SWan**; anónimo;**annimo but con estilo**; annabolena; **aridkell12**; fantwiligh1; **Dulcynea; **Ginegine; **Lizzie Cullen Black**; Samy Cullen Black; **chloe patt**; AnnieKP; **PriScElLa9**; Sayuri1980; **maria; **Allie Brandon Whitlock; **YuliBar; **Branstone Rose; **ISACOBO**; Haeliithaa; **M1979**; mgcb; **Alex**;maría andreina; **Gabii; **Twistofcrazy; **ThoraPoison**; KarenPattzCullen; **lizitablackswan**; Magdi Malfoy; **Carito**; Mrs P and C; **Anybuff; **Piita Masen; **MissBennetDarcy**; Jane000; **Angie Masen**; Jazmin Li; **lissette cullen flores**; Nani; **beakis**; BlackCullen; **veritoxs; **Ja; and Cullen; **Lyhaane'Swan**; Maya Cullen Masen; **Nessa610**; Medialuna; **CristellaWolfe**; Ninaa; **AlejandraZJofre**; Gehry-Girl; **cutita**; Cherrie; **Valeriax100pre**; Gocha; **GoAskEmily**; Tamyren; **Cecy; **Gocha; **ShiningSmile**; Marceela Mac; **frances-k; **NAIARA23; **Poemusician**; Saha Denali; ; **a1n1i1t1a1**; JessMPattison; **MGLR; **MELI8114; **marie Cullen; **miriam gilabert; **Love Sex Bellward; **Tutzy Cullen; **Cynthia jr**; Vilma Gomez; **YeIcY LEaNe SwAnSEa**; BET; **Andysuperchula; **alejahincapié**; RociodePeru**; Ariadne 99; **Nikipattz**; Tamy Masen Cullen; **Dulce Isabela 7**; Camifanning ; **Karitho; **Toat86; **Molly M94**; coky cullen espaa; **marianareyna**; Alexandra015; **VictoriamariaHalle; **Alejandra; catitacullen; **jupy; **anybella; **AVampireYouCan'tSweatOut**; Alisea; **ale cullen; **Belewyn; **Sieg 93; andreajrr**; mar91;**RomyRob**; IngriiD; **Dra. Laly; **ABYS; **Aidee; **Sandrah23; **Leslycan**; Lucylucy; **Gissy Cullen Swan; **Marian; **Lion's feather**; jane2; **Alma Cullen**;LILI; **giselle cullenn**; Ambarnena; **Vilie Cullen**; Karitacullen; **Angel O´Shea; **Aidee; **Lissette vampira masen cullen**; Lurix; **Keimasen86**; anita cullen; **mmpattzsten**; SerenitySey; **dioda**; Itzy Cullen; **tools**; Anónimo44; **Maiy**; auUroOra. Espero que no se me haya olvidado nadie. Vosotras hicisteis que esta historia se sintiera real.

Gracias por vuestros 5.458 rr, por las alertas, por los favoritos y por supuesto a mis lectoras silenciosas…

**cooki cullen, Kiracullen, audrey, julimechitas, cherrie, Anónimo44, anita cullen, BEAKIS, mar 91, mariana s, MaryC24, auUroOra, lissette vampira masen cullen, Lily, jane2, Aidee, NADUSOLE, Karlitacullen, Angel O`Sea**. Lo siento mucho si se me queda alguien pero no quería dejar pasar esta última oportunidad para agradeceros todos vuestros rr, son los únicos que no he podido contestar nunca, ya que no tenéis cuenta. Gracias por vuestras palabra, por el tiempo que me dedicabais, por vuestro apoyo y palabras de cariño.

Reques, sois lo mejor que he sacado de esta historia, os adoro.

Bueno preciosas , que espero de corazón que os haya gustado y aunque escriba esto por última vez …¡NOS VEMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO, FIC!….Sea cuando sea..

Un abrazo enorme a todas, os quiero mucho … HASTA PRONTO …

Besitos!

/(^_^)\ saraes.


	58. outtake 2

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos,.. ¡ya quisiera!,.. son de la fantástica S. Meyer, yo, simplemente , los tomo prestados para soñar con ellos….pero la trama y algunos de ellos si…

* * *

¡SORPRESAAAAAAA!, Hola mis niñas lindas, acá estoy de nuevo, pero esta vez, para demostraros que esta historia parece escribirse sola y acabar cuando le viene a ella en gana..jajá jajá…

Así que, espero que lo disfrutéis.…

* * *

**Outtake 2**

**Por gracia de F.F. que no me dejó poner "completa"...**

**"¡Déjame vivir mí vida en paz"**

Doce años después….

- No, Maya, quedamos en ir al cine - protestaba Liz sin inmutarse siquiera de la tumbona en la que tomaba el sol, junto a su prima Maya y su mejor amiga Megan.

- Pero ellos estarán en los juegos recreativos, anda Liz… Lizita… le vas a decir que no a tu prima querida del alma…- Maya ponía su pucherito marca de la casa… como para no, siendo hija de quién era….

Liz rodó los ojos mientras Megan reía desde la otra tumbona..

- Ainss Liz, Maya siempre logra convencerte….- se burlaba divertida..

- No veo que pongas mucho impedimento tú… - le reprochó Liz a Megan mientras se levantaba de la tumbona, se ajustaba la parte de arriba de su bikini y caminaba hasta el borde de la piscina.

- ¡Eso es porque a ella también le interesa!- le gritó Maya antes de empujarla y que Liz cayera a la piscina…

-¡Aaaahhhh! - gritó antes de caer al agua…

- Y tú no deberías tirarla - dijo Megan empujando a su vez a Maya y lanzándose al agua justo detrás de ella….

- ¡Maya, dónde estás, me las pagarás! - amenazó Liz nada más sacar la cabeza del agua…

- No, no Liz… no… me….hagas…..- balbuceaba mientras Liz la sumergía una y otra vez entre risas….

- ¡Elizabeth Cullen, suelta a tu prima ahora mismo! - le regañó Bella que bajaba junto a Alice cargando una bandeja con una jarra de limonada y varios vasos de cristal.

- Ha empezado ella mamá, me ha tirado al agua - le explicaba Liz dejando a Maya y nadando hacia el borde de la piscina..

- ¿Y ahora que ha pasado porque discutís?- preguntó Alice llegando al lugar donde estaban las tumbonas.

Megan reía mientras nadaba y se colocaba junto a Liz apoyada con los brazos al borde y siguiéndola, llegaba Maya que también se ponía al otro lado de Liz.

- Mira Alice, no parecen tres sirenitas - se burlaba Bella pero orgullosa de la hermosa hija que tenía..

Liz, a sus catorce años, se había convertido en todo una belleza. Su larga melena castaña, su clara piel, sus finos rasgos faciales en los que resaltaban sus hermosos ojos verdes; y su cuerpo comenzaba a mostrar una excitantes curvas.

- ¡ainss, si que lo son…! - corroboró Alice emocionada…

- ¿Entonces que, nos contáis porque discutíais?- les preguntó Bella dejando la bandeja en la mesita y quitándose el pareo para tomar el sol…

- Es que Maya es una aguafiestas - se quejó Liz…

- No soy yo la aguafiestas, lo eres tú - le reclamó Maya…

- ¿Sé puede saber cuál es el problema? - les preguntó Alice rodando los ojos mientras se quitaba los tirantes del bikini para que no le quedasen marcas…

- Es que habíamos quedado para ir al cine esta tarde, pero aquí la pesada ésta se le antoja ir a los recreativos…

- ¿A los recreativos? - preguntaron Bella y Alice a la vez.

- ¿Y que se os ha perdido a vosotras en los recreativos? - preguntó Alice con interés.

- Hum….nada mamá….nada - contestó Maya sonrojándose. Pero dándole un codazo a Liz por bocaza..

- ¡Augh, que duele! - se quejó Liz mientras Megan intentaba ahogar las risas…

De pronto Eddie, Nathan y Seth se acercaron al lugar donde estaban Bella, Alice y las chicas... entre risas.

- Hola mamá - Saludó Eddie a Bella dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla…

- Hola hijo, chicos - los saludó - ¿qué, como ha ido todo? - preguntó Bella con una radiante sonrisa en su cara; si Liz se había convertido en todo un bellezón, Eddie era un verdadero adonis. Por más que de pequeño era un retrato de su padre, al ir creciendo aún lo era más y a sus dieciocho años era uno de los solteros más reclamados por las chicas de su edad y de las que no tenían su edad, aunque, a decir verdad, había salido un poco más libertino que su padre, ya que era raro no verle cada fin de semana llevando del brazo a una chica nueva… a las que él llamaba amigas.

Pero no solo Edward Jr, se había convertido en todo un seductor, los gemelos no se quedaba a tras, aunque al ir creciendo ya no eran tan parecidos como de pequeños; Nathan tenía los músculos más desarrollados ya que se la pasaba en el gimnasio y jugando en el equipo de Basket del instituto; Seth, en cambio, aún cuando también se mantenía en forma, era de los que le gustaba más un buen libro a estar sudando la camiseta en un partido…

- Ha ido bien, - dijo riendo y provocando las risas de los otros dos - les hemos dado una paliza a papá , al tío Jasper y a mi padrino.

- Ya te digo - corroboró Nathan - sólo espero que mi padre no tome represarías y nos castigue sin paga… - dijo riendo.

- Estos hombre nuestro no van a aprender en la vida, aún se piensan que tiene veinte años - murmuró Alice ojeando una revista de moda que Maya tenía sobre su tumbona.

- Si hija, estos no aprenden - y diciendo esto, los susodichos que se acercaban con sendas cervezas en las manos..

- Hola, amor - saludó Edward a Bella dejando un suave beso en sus labios.. - Alice, chicas - saludó con una sonrisa a las otras… - por cierto Eddie, queremos la revancha… aun no me puedo creer que me hayas tirado de esa forma, ¡soy tu padre! - le reclamó a Eddie y éste, junto a sus amigos, comenzaron a reírse..

- Venga ya, viejo - dijo burlonamente - no podía permitir que anotaras, os dimos a elegir entre el baloncesto y la petanca…- de nuevo las risas fluyeron en el aire…

- Pero lo estás oyendo, Edward ¡nos está llamando viejos !- exclamó Jasper después de saludar a su mujer. - a ver, niñato - dijo en tono burlón.. - a ver si te enteras que sólo nos habéis ganados por dos puntos y si Eddie no hubiese jugado sucio, Edward hubiese marcado ese tiro de tres...

- ¡Tiro de tres! - exclamó Eddie divertido - vamos tío, mi padre no hubiese marcado ni estando debajo de la canasta - se burló chocando los cinco con Nathan y Seth que no paraban de reír..

- Amén hermano - contestó Nathan y miró hacia la piscina guiñándole un ojo a Maya.

- A ver, hijo…- dijo en tono condescendiente Edward acercándose a Eddie - si tan seguro estabas que no iba a anotar, ¿a que vino hacerme esa falta? - pero antes de dejarlo contestar se inclinó rápidamente y lo cogió como en una llave de yudo y acabó tirándolo a la piscina…

Todos rompieron en risas mientras Eddie emergía del agua aun asombrado por la traición de su padre…

- ¡Eres un traidor! - lo acusó señalándolo con un dedo antes de nadar hasta el borde de la piscina aún con la camiseta puesta. - Hola Megan… - la saludó seductoramente cuando se colocó cerca de ella..

- Ho… hola, Edward - le devolvió el saludo Megan bastante sonrojada.

Los otros dos no tardaron en quitarse la camisa y unirse al resto en la piscina…

- Hola Maya, Liz, Megan - saludó Nathan llegando al lado de Eddie.

- Hola Liz - saludó Seth a la chica que al igual que Megan se sonrojó.

- ¿No salís hoy chicas? - preguntó Nathan sin dejar de mirar a Maya.

- Ah… si, claro - contestó Liz..

- Pero no nos ponemos de acuerdo - interrumpió Maya.

- No me digas, deja que adivine - dijo Eddie divertido… - no sabéis si ir al cine o ir de compras - y comenzó a reírse junto a los otros dos..

- No gracioso…- le contestó Liz haciéndole burla. Seth la miraba embelesado - Estamos dudando entre ir al cine o a los recreativos…

- ¿Y que se te ha perdido a ti en los recreativos? - la vena de hermanos super protector salió a flote…

- ¿Y a ti que te importa? ¡Me quieres dejar vivir mi vida en paz!- le contestó molesta…

- Pues si, me importa, allí nada mas que van los niñatos.

- Pues tú vas, bueno… vais - les acusó Maya…

- Pues por eso sabemos que sólo van niñatos - le contestó Nathan.

- Pues sabes qué, que definitivamente iremos a los recreativos - dictaminó Liz muy resuelta.

- Eso será si papá te deja - le advirtió Eddie entre dientes bastante molesto.

- ¿Y por que no iba a dejarme? - le contestó con rabia…

- Verás la gracia que le hace saber que su niñita se pavonea por los recreativos..- le amenazó él

- No te atreverás, Eddie, no seas capaz de inventar algo o te juro que todos tus cd aparecerán rallados - le amenazó ella…

A Edward se le salieron los ojos de las orbitas al oírla; y no era para menos, aún recordaba cuando Liz, con seis años, le destrozó la maqueta de un volcán que había hecho para un trabajo de ciencias como venganza por haberle dicho a su padre, que un compañero de su clase le había pegado un beso y éste, ni corto ni perezoso, fue al colegio a hablar muy seriamente con la tutora y la directora exigiendo que cambiaran de clase a ese chico…

- Veo que te lo estás pensando - se regodeó Liz sonriendo malévolamente. - recuerda, todos tu cd… todos, hasta ese que tanto te gusta rallado, ralladito…

- Esta bien, no le diré nada, pero te advierto una cosa, mocosa… - le dijo bastante molesto…- yo estaré por ahí y si veo algo, te aseguro Liz que no te librarás, no quiero que todos piensen que mi hermana es una buscona..

- Yo no soy una buscona idiota, si vamos es porque allí van todos nuestros amigos.

- Edward, no te enfades con ella - susurró Megan sin atreverse ni a mirarlo. - nosotras no somos como las chicas con las que acostumbras ir. - susurró de pronto dejándolo con la boca abierta..

- Yo… yo… - Eddie balbuceo, aún no entendía como esa pequeña le alteraba tanto, pero había algo en ella que le llamaba la atención, y definitivamente, ella no tenia nada que ver con las chicas con las que salía, para empezar, eran más mayores, tenían su misma edad incluso más que él… por eso, no entendía la atracción que sentía por ella…. Aunque tenía que conceder que Megan, con sus quince años, era mucho más inteligente y sensata que algunas de la chicas con las que se había relacionado..

- Perdona Edward, no debí decir eso - se disculpó Megan y sumergiéndose de nuevo en el agua nadó hasta alcanzar la escalerilla.. - chicas, me marcho, quedamos a las seis - les dijo a Liz y a Maya que se habían quedado atónitas por lo ocurrido.

- Claro Megan, a las seis te pasamos a recoger - contestó Liz.

- ¿Por qué se va ? - preguntó Nathan sin comprender..

Maya y Liz rodaron los ojos, los hombres definitivamente estaban ciegos, es incomprensible como no se daban cuenta de que Megan estaba completamente enamorada de Edward y aunque a Liz le costó aceptar es sentimiento de su amiga, finalmente lo acepto e incluso deseaba que el tonto de su hermano se diera cuenta de la gran chica que era Megan, pero ella prometió no decirle nada y entendía su temor. Eddie siempre las vería como niñas…

- Ains, Nathan… - suspiró Maya - el día que el hombre entienda a la mujer, ese día será una gran avance para la humanidad…- las dos rompieron a reír mientras comenzaba a nadar para salir de la piscina…

- Dios, puede haber algo más lindo… - murmuró Seth sin apartar la mirada mientras veía como Liz salía contoneándose de la piscina y se giraba a regalarle una sonrisa…

- Tú.. - le reprochó Eddie - esa a la que estás devorando con los ojos es mi hermanas así que… cortándola..- le amenazó.

- Lo siento tío, pero no puedo evitarlo… - le dijo sin remordimiento.

- He dicho que la cortes… - le avisó entre dientes…

- ¿Pero no la ves?, ¡tu hermana es una diosa…!

- ¡Qué te calles! - y se tiró sobre él comenzando a pelear juguetonamente…

- Pues anda que Maya… - Seth y Eddie se miraron y comenzaron a reír..

- ¡Qué! - les espetó él..

- Que yo no sé ustedes, pero yo no pienso dejar que ningún niñato se acerque a Liz - les dijo Seth - así que, me voy a vestir para llegar a los recreativos antes que ella.

- ¿Tanto te gusta? - le preguntó Eddie.

- No me gusta Edward, estoy enamorado de tu hermana como un tonto, y aunque sé que es muy joven, eso no quita que pueda esperar por ella… pero eso sí, que ni piense que ningún tío le pondrá una mano encima..

- Pues…- Nathan comenzó a arrascarse la nuca - a mi Maya me gusta mucho, no sé, es tan divertida y tan loca, no sé si es amor, pero… sólo de pensar que alguien la pueda mirar o intentar algo con ella veo rojo - les confesó.

- ¿Y tú Edward, no nos vas a decir que te mueres por los huesitos de Megan? - le retó Seth.

- Yo… yo…- volvió a balbucear pasándose la mano por el cabello como siempre lo hacía su padre..

- Déjalo amigo, no hace falta que lo digas, sólo hay que ver como te pones de nervioso cuando se trata de ella…- dijo en tono condescendiente Nathan.

- ¡Pues a los recreativos se ha dicho! - dijo Eddie más animado - ¿Qué os parece si las invitamos al cine una vez que estemos allí? - les sugirió - eso sí - los señaló a los dos con el dedo - si le ponéis una mano encima a mi hermana o a mi prima, os mato…- los amenazó…

- Eddie, procura que no te veamos ponerle una mano encima a Megan - le dijo Seth.

Así, con un nuevo plan medio conquista medio no dejar que las chicas liguen, salieron de la piscina, se despidieron de los mayores que se quedaron un rato más charlando y se fueron a cambiar para salir.

Unas horas más tarde….

- ¿Papí, se puede? - preguntó Liz asomando la cabeza por el despacho donde Edward revisaba unos informes.

- Claro princesa, ven a darle un beso a tu padre - le dijo sonriéndola .

Liz no tardó en llegar a su lado y sentarse en su regazo pasando sus brazos por su cuello.

- Que me vas a pedir, tramposa - la acusó estrechándola en sus brazos…

- Papí, papito, quería pedirte permiso para ir a los recreativos. - Edward se tensó en el acto…

- ¿A los recreativos? Liz, no me gusta que vayas allí - dijo en tono serio.

- Pero papito - Liz acariciaba la nuca de su padre mientras le hacia pucheritos - es que van todos los compañeros de clase y voy con Maya y Megan y hasta Eddie va por ahí, él nos vigilará… seguro…- dijo notablemente molesta.

Edward sonrió orgulloso de su hijo por lo mucho que velaba por su princesa. Por esa parte se sentía tranquilo, Eddie había resultado tan protector como él.

En ese momento, Eddie entraba al despacho.

- Papá puedo habl…..- pero al ver a Liz se calló.

- Vaya, el que faltaba… - susurró Liz rodando los ojos, Edward no pudo evitar reír por el comentario de su hija.

- Si Eddie, ¿qué quieres? - le preguntó..

- Necesito que me dejes las llaves del volvo, me voy al centro y no quiero ir con Lewis.

- Eddie, no pensarás beber, ¿verdad?, sabes que no me gustas que conduzcas cuando sales por ahí.

- No voy a beber papá - dijo Edward llegando hasta ellos y apoyándose en el borde de la mesa. - ¿Y tú que haces aquí, no habías quedado? - le preguntó a su hermana.

- ¿Te importa? - le contestó de malos modo sacándole la lengua..

- Eres una niñata, seguro que lo estás engatusando..

- Edward…- le advirtió su padre con voz grave - no hables así a tu hermana..

- ¿Bueno, qué , me das las llaves?, te prometo que ni una cerveza sin alcohol…- le aseguró con una sonrisa..

- Esta bien…- dijo abriendo un cajón y lanzándole las llaves. - Confío en ti …

- Gracias papá - le dijo mientras cogía las llaves en el aire..

-¿ Entonces ?- lloriqueó Liz - ¿Me dejas…? si, anda, dime que si, dime que si…

- Sigue sin gustarme la idea…

- ¿Qué idea ? - les interrumpió Bella de pronto llegando hasta ellos.

- Mamá, le estoy pidiendo permiso a papá para que me deje ir a los recreativos, anda mamita ayúdame a convencerlo - le dijo levantándose del regazo de su padre y abrazándose a su madre por la cintura…

Bella sonrió y Edward rodó los ojos, Eddie miraba la escena divertido, era siempre igual; su hermana trataba de ganarse a su padre pero si veía que éste se resistía, corría a los brazos de su madre para que le convenciera… y eso… eso se podía dar por hecho…

-Edward, deja ir a la niña. También van Maya y Megan y estarán todos sus amigos.

- Ves papá, no te miento, además regresaremos pronto no sé… ¿ a la una?

- ¡Ni lo sueñes señorita!, te quiero aquí a las diez..

- ¡A las diez! - exclamó aterrada - Papá es sábado y son las seis, no me puedes pedir que venga a las diez…

- O a las diez o no sales…

- Pero papá - le rogaba lloriqueando - mamá por favor, dile que me deje más tarde..

- Edward, quizás podamos dejarla hasta las doce…

- Bella, solo tiene catorce año, no, no quiero que esté hasta tan tarde por ahí…¿Jasper deja a Maya? - le preguntó..

Liz asintió con los ojos rojos repletos de lágrimas…- por favor papí, iremos a los recreativos y después cenaremos, no podre cenar si tengo que volver tan pronto..- trataba de convencerlo ya con las lágrimas rodando por su mejilla..

- Edward, déjala, ya no es una niña y seguro que Eddie le echará un vistazo de vez en cuando.. - dijo Bella mirando a su hijo..

- Esto… claro… claro…- contestó él - Nosotros teníamos pensamiento de ir al cine, quizás queráis uniros a nosotros - le sugirió su hermano..

- ¡Con vosotros, en serio Eddie!- gritó entusiasmada, pero de pronto se puso seria - ¿Quiénes son vosotros, Tú y los chicos, o con las ligues también? - preguntó de pronto, Bella se separó de Liz y se fue acercando a Edward hasta sentarse en el brazo del sillón, Edward no tardó en pasarle una mano por la cintura mientras veía a sus hijos discutiendo…

- Hum… no, sólo nosotros… - le dijo finalmente, de nuevo una radiante sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Liz.

- ¡Oh, gracias Eddie!, claro, claro que nos encantará ir con vosotros, verás cuando se lo diga a las chicas…- Liz saltó de alegría hasta llegar a su hermano y no tardó en tirarse a sus brazos y llenarle la cara de besos..

Bella y Edward se miraron y rieron al verlos… esos eran sus hijos, se peleaban mucho y más de una trastada se habían hecho el uno al otro, pero finalmente se querían y disfrutaban mucho de estar juntos…

- Entonces…- se separó de su hermano y se dirigió a su padre- ¿Papá me dejas..?

- Esta bien, princesa, pero Eddie te llevará y te traerá…

- Claro papá, yo la traeré, por supuesto…- les aseguró él.

- ¡Ah, que bien..! - Liz saltaba de alegría, -le voy a pedir a Megan que se quede esta noche a dormir en casa. ¿Te parece bien mamá?

- Claro cielo, invítala a quedarse - le contestó su madre besando su cabeza cuando está se abrazó a ella..

- ¡Os quiero, os amo, sois los papás más lindo del mundo! - les dijo abrazándolo a los dos…

- Esto, recordad que Seth y Nathan también se quedan. - les recordó Eddie..

- Hay sitio para todos, no hay problemas… además, nosotros vamos a salir a cenar con Nahuel y Jasper - le contestó Edward, así que, te quedas al mando, espero que me controles a las chicas, y vigiles que los gemelos no se metan en sus habitaciones…

- ¡Papá! - exclamaron los dos a la vez.

- Desde luego Edward, tú nunca cambiarás - le regañó Bella rodando los ojos.

- Tú déjame a mí que se muy bien como se las gastan los adolescentes con las hormonas revueltas…

- Lo dicho, eres un caso.

- ¡Vamos Liz!, avisa a Maya que nos vamos…- le sugirió Eddie.

- ¡Adiós Papá, adiós Mamá! - se despidió dándoles un beso a cada uno…

- Cuida de ella, Edward - le pidió a su hijo.

- No te preocupes papá, yo cuidaré de ellas…- y diciendo eso salió tras los paso de su hermana que había salido a toda prisa en busca de Maya.

- Bueno, será mejor que nos cambiemos nosotros también - sugirió Bella pasando los brazos por el cuello de Edward y dejando un suave beso en sus labios - Hemos quedado con Nahuel en el restaurante y no quiero llegar tarde…

- De acuerdo, adelántate, termino de enviar estos informes y me reúno contigo.

- No tardes mi amor -se despidió Bella después de darle otro beso.

.

.

-¡Liz, por favor, bajad ya! - les pidió Eddie por quinta vez…- Os doy un segundo para que estéis lista sino, me iré sin vosotras y no podréis salir…- las amenazó..

-¡ No, no, espera! - contestaron las dos que venían corriendo por las escaleras…

- Llevo más de un cuarto de hora esperándoos, Megan tiene que estar desesperada - le regañó Eddie, manteniendo la puerta de entrada abierta para que saliesen..

- No será para tanto, y ¿ a que viene tanta preocupación por Megan? - preguntó Liz mirando cómplicemente a Maya la que sonrió como respuesta..

- Que, yo no… ninguna, pero no me gusta que nadie espere por mí - les contestó un tanto nervioso..

- ¿Por ti?… - preguntó irónicamente Maya, sin dejar de mirar a Liz que a su vez sonreía, tal vez y no fuera tan descabellado que Eddie si viera en Megan a una chica y no a una niña…- que yo sepa nos espera a nosotras, tú sólo nos sirves de chofer - le contestó Maya para picarlo, Liz no pudo evitar sonreír por la encerrona de su prima..

- Ah, bueno, lo que sea, vámonos ya…- les apremió cortando de raíz la conversación y llegando al coche, pero de pronto se le encendió la bombilla, su chofer no, pues así se aseguraría que Megan fuera junto a él…

-¡Eh, me pido delante! - se apresuró a decir Liz caminando detrás de su hermano. Pero éste, abrió la puerta trasera y les hizo una señal para que pasasen. - Yo no quiero ir detrás - protestó Liz.

- Lo siento Señorita Cullen, pero como soy vuestro chofer, viajarás detrás..

- Pero… Edward..- intentó protestar Liz aunque su prima se apresuró a darle un codazo - aughss - se quejó.

- Ven conmigo detrás, ¿adivina quién se tendrá que sentar delante? - le susurró a Liz con una sonrisa satisfecha. La que no tardó en contestar la otra.

- Oh, bueno, es cierto - Contestó Liz a la provocación de su hermano, las damas no se mezclan con el chofer - dijo teatralmente provocando que Eddie rodara los ojos, aunque acabó caminando con una sonrisa cuando les hubo cerrado la puerta.

El camino hacia la casa de Megan lo hicieron en un relativo silencio, Eddie no podía negar que ciertas mariposillas revoloteaban en su estomago, tenía ganas de verla, no se sintió bien cuando se fue de esa manera… y realmente una sonrisa involuntaria se dibujó en sus labios cuando al girar la vio esperándolos, mirando hacia el suelo y jugueteando distraídamente con una piedrecita.

El aparcó justo delante de ella y ante la cara de asombro de su hermana y su prima y de la propia Megan, se apeó del coche, anduvo hasta ella y con una sonrisa abrió la puerta del copiloto para que ella se sentara.

- Estas muy guapa - le susurró mientras le ofrecía una mano caballerosamente para que entrase en el coche..

- Oh…gr..gracias - balbuceó Megan tímidamente sintiendo como un hormigueo comenzaba a recorrer desde su mano hasta su estomago, donde miles de revoltosas mariposas comenzaron a revolotear… - Tú..tú también lo estas - consiguió decir aunque no pudo evitar quedarse embobada en la sonrisa made Cullen que le regaló ante el cumplido..

- ¿Has visto eso Maya? - susurró Liz con una sonrisa tonta en la cara.. - ¿crees que mi hermano por fin se está fijando en ella? - preguntó llevándose la mano a la boca con ilusión..

- Dios, lo que daría porque Nathan me tratara así…- contestó Maya soñadora… después de suspirar..

- Hola chicas - saludó Megan nada más entrar en el coche y aún con la cara roja como un tomate..

- Hola Megan - contestaron las dos suspirando... Megan dejó escapar un sonrisa y negó con la cabeza, no quería hacerse ilusiones por mas que Liz insistía en que finalmente serían cuñadas, eso era algo que estaba muy lejos de suceder si es que sucedía algún día; ¿cómo un chico como Edward, cuatro años mayor que ella, con un éxito abrumador entre las chicas más mayores, podría fijarse en un una niña, por muy enamorada que esta estuviera de él?, no, definitivamente eso no sucedería nunca y con ese pensamiento, intentó aplacar las alegres mariposas que se habían adelantado a celebrar algo que nunca sucedería…

Eddie entró al coche sonriente, -Bueno, chicas, a los recreativos - dijo mirándola una vez más y sonriéndola, Megan no pudo evitar sonreírle aunque de nuevo se dibujaron sus mejillas.

Veinte minutos les llevó llegar al centro de ocio juvenil donde los gemelos los esperaban. Maya y Liz habían mantenido una conversación fluida obligando a Megan a estar sentada un tanto inclinada para poder contestarles, lo que Eddie aprovechaba para rozar accidentalmente su rodilla al cambiar la marcha o mirarla y sonreírla continuamente…

Cuando llegaron al lugar, Nathan y Seth se apresuraron en salir a su encuentro. Liz y Maya no esperaron a que les abrieran las puertas pero justo cuando Megan trató de abrir la suya, está se abrió de repente y de nuevo Eddie le prestó su mano para ayudarla a salir. De nuevo la tomó indecisa y ruborizada pero con el corazón a punto de estallar, sobretodo cuando Eddie mantuvo su mano sujeta por más tiempo del que era necesario, lo que la hizo ruborizarse más aún.

Finalmente, éste le indicó que caminara y junto a ella llegaron con los otros que ya se habían reunido a la puerta de los recreativos..

- Hola chicas, ¡que guapas estáis! - las piropeó Nathan sonriendo directamente a Maya, la que no tardó en sonreírle.

- Gracias Nathan, eres muy amable, no como otros - masculló mirando a Eddie.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó éste haciéndose el desentendido..Megan no pudo evitar sonreír, le encantaba como se hacia el dolido. Bueno, le gustaba todo lo que hiciese.

De pronto, unas chicas de la clase les hicieron señas para que se acercasen.- Mira Liz, allí están, vamos a saludarlas..- sugirió Maya entusiasmada.

- Claro, ¿Eddie os importa que vayamos a saludar a las chicas de la clase?

-No, tranquila id, ¿queréis tomar algo? Yo voy a pedir un refresco. -

- Oh seria genial -contestó Maya - Yo quiero una cola. - pidió resuelta.

- Y yo otra - le siguió liz. Megan se había quedado callada..

-¿y tú Megan? - le preguntó Eddie, -¿Qué te apetece?

- Ah… bueno, si, un cola estaría bien. - contestó sonrojada.

- Pues enseguida volvemos.

- De acuerdo - le contestó ella con una sonrisa.

Las chicas se unieron a los chicos de su clase y los saludaron mientras Eddie y los gemelos pedían las bebidas. Estos llegaron con ellas y cuando les hubo entregado sus bebidas, comenzaron a caminar entre las máquinas donde gastaron algunas monedas…

- Esto es muy divertido, haber si conseguimos una pista de bolos, podíamos echar una partidita chicas contra chicos - sugirió Liz apoyada por las otras chicas.

- Vais a perder no sé porque queréis humillaros así - les contestó Nathan burlándose de ellas seguido por las risas de los otros dos.

- ¿Quizás os sorprendamos? - les retó Maya.

- Uuuhhh - contestaron los otro a su provocación.

Y así en una ambiente de broma y relajados comenzaron a jugar a los bolos..

- Venga, venga, venga…- suplicaba Megan mientras su bola recorría lentamente la pista y golpeaba suavemente el único bolo que había quedado de pie…- ¡Si, si! - exclamó junto a las otras dos que se abrazaron a ella y comenzaron a saltar de alegría.

- Tios, nos han ganado… - murmuró Seth sorprendido pero divertido al mismo tiempo… Edward y Nathan negaban con la cabeza mientras las veían festejar y burlarse de ellos..

- ¡Si estáis aquí! - exclamó una voz de chica detrás de ellos - Eddie, llevamos buscándote toda la tarde…

- Ah, hola, Claire… - la saludó sonriente. En ese momento Liz y las demás chicas dejaban de saltar y se dirigía a ellos..

- ¿Qué, queréis la revancha? - les pregunta de los más divertidas antes de percatarse de las chicas que habían llegado.

- Oh, Eddie, esta es tu hermanita Liz, no, ¿es que estás de niñera? - se burló de él haciendo que Liz junto a las otras dos chicas cambiaran sus sonrisas por una cara seria.

- Es lo que tiene tener hermanas menores, que a veces le toca a uno hacer de niñera - comentó divertido. Seth y Nathan le rieron la broma junto al grupo de chicas que habían llegado.

Megan sintió como si le dieran una puñalada, Eddie la había tomado como una niña, y de repente un nudo comenzó a formarse en su garganta. Liz y Maya la miraron y no pudieron evitar que sus rostros se ensombrecieran. Pero Megan no pudo soportarlo y tragándose las ganas de llorar salió corriendo hacia el exterior..

- ¡Eddie, eres un idota!- Le espetó Liz mirándolo con odio. Eddie la miró sorprendido al igual que los otros chicos..

- Pero a que viene..- y entonces se percató que Megan no estaba. -¿Dónde esta Megan?- preguntó ansioso..

- No te preocupes, sigue con tu amiguita - contestó Liz con rabia en su voz - nosotras no necesitamos niñeros y diciendo esto las dos se giraron para seguir a Megan.

- Eso Eddie, ya están grandecitas, vamos, James y los otros nos esperan en el Club..- le sugirió Claire agarrándolo del brazo.

- No voy a ir al Club - le respondió soltado de mala manera su brazo - Liz, espera, no des una paso más - le ordenó corriendo hacia ella y tomándola del brazo la hizo mirarlo - ¿No me has oído? - le reprendió -¿qué es lo que pasa y dónde está Megan? - su tono era molesto.

- ¿Y tu lo preguntas, por qué Eddie?, pensé que estábamos pasándolo bien, no que erais nuestras niñeras - le reprochó - es que no te das cuenta... no somos niña y Megan menos…

- No, fue sólo una broma, Liz, me encanta estar contigo y os hemos invitado no ha sido más que una broma. - le dijo tratando de abrazarla - ¿Dónde esta Megan? - le volvió a preguntar.

- Ella se ha sentido ofendida Edward, mejor que la dejes tranquila, nosotras nos encargaremos, tomaremos un taxi, se nos ha quitado las ganas de ir al cine..

-No Liz, te quedas aquí. Seth, Nathan cuidad de ellas, voy a buscar a Megan.

- Claro Eddie ve tranquilo.

- No, ella… déjala Eddie.- trató de pararlo su hermana, sabía que Megan debía de estar sintiéndose mal y no quería que Edward la viera así..

- Confía en mí, Liz - le dijo dándole un beso en la frente.

- Ven Liz, déjalo, él se encargará….- le dijo Seth invitándola a sentarse junto a Maya.

- Eddie, ¿a dónde vas? - lo llamó Claire - No puedo creer que prefieras quedarte con ellas…

- Claire, te aseguro que prefiero mil veces estar con ellas que contigo - le dijo guiñándole un ojo a su hermana antes de salir corriendo hacia la salida….

- Desde luego que Eddie no ha podido caer más bajo - masculló Claire a sus amigas antes de irse mirando con odio al grupo que se había quedado en la mesa.

Eddie salió al exterior y ansioso comenzó a mirar por todos lados..

-¡Megan! - comenzó a llamarla.. - siguió buscándola hasta que se percató de una chica que estaba sentanda en un banco apartado del parque que quedaba frete al centro de Ocio.

Se acercó a ella lentamente, y pudo comprobar que estaba llorando. De pronto el estomago se le contrajo, no le gustaba verla llorar y mucho menos pensar que era por su culpa.

- Megan…- susurró llegando a su lado.

Ella se giró dándole la espalda tratando de borrar sus lágrima. - ¿Qué haces aquí? - consiguió preguntar a penas con un hilo de voz.

Eddie tomó aire tratando de tranquilizarse y lentamente se sentó a su lado.

- Megan, por favor, mírame…- le pidió pero la chica se resistió. Ya bastante la había humillado aunque no fuese conciente de ello, no quería que la viese así.

- Edward , por favor, déjame sola… necesito tomar el aire - le contestó tratando que la dejase sola.

- No pienso irme sin ti..- le dijo de pronto.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó Megan con un hilo de voz - no, no necesito niñera Edward, si estás aquí por eso, ya puedes marcharte - consiguió decir con más seguridad terminando de secar las lágrimas..

- Megan, mírame, por favor - le susurró acercándose a ella.- Lo siento, no quise hacerte sentir mal - se disculpó - por favor, mírame… - le volvió a pedir pero esta vez se atrevió a tomar su barbilla y obligarla a girar la cara.

Megan cerró los ojos antes su toque, no podía remediarlo, con sólo una caricia sentía como todo sus cuerpo temblaba con una sensación desconocida, desconcertante pero hermosa… - Mírame… - volvió a susurrarle.

- Edward, por favor - le pidió ella sintiendo como una lágrima rodaba por sus mejillas aún con los ojos cerrados. - No me avergüence más… déjame sola…

Pero él, al contrario de lo que le pedía, no tardó en retirar su lágrima con el pulgar aprovechando para acariciar su mejilla. - Lo siento Megan, pero no me pidas que te deje, porque no puedo…- y atreviéndose a más, la envolvió entre sus brazos. - Ya no puedo seguir luchando contra esto que siento…

- Edward…- susurró Megan abriendo sus ojos atreviéndose a mirarlo por primera vez.

- Pídeme que no haga lo que estoy apunto de hacer… - murmuró Eddie a escasos centímetros de su labios.

Pero Megan no quería que se detuviese y al contrario de lo que él le pidió, entreabrió sus labios deseosa de que la besase..

- Megan…- susurró su nombre antes de rozar con sus labios los suyos.

Ambos cerraron los ojos tratando de disfrutar en su totalidad ese primer beso. El volvió a llevar sus labios a los de ella en unos toques suaves, delicados, tiernos, sintiendo la suavidad y la calidez de sus tiernos labios. Lentamente llevó su mano a su mejilla y la deslizó hasta enredar sus dedos en sus rizos casi rojizos, profundizando de esa manera el beso. Megan, abrumada por las sensaciones que los labios de Eddie le producían, los entreabrió permitiendo tímidamente un mejor acceso que Eddie aprovechó para introducir su lengua en ella, hasta enredarla con la suya, suavemente, disfrutando de su sabor en ese beso tímido e inexperto pero deseado por parte de Megan.

El se serparó dejando un beso más permitiendo que respirar pero sin apartar la frente de ella y aún con los ojos cerrados.

- No sabes cuantas noches he soñado con esto…- le confesó él volviendo a rozar sus labios antes de separarse lo suficiente para mirarla. - Megan… abre los ojos - le pidió.

La joven le obedeció y tímidamente abrió sus ojos hasta encontrarse con los suyos, deslumbrándolo en el proceso. Sus ya hermosos ojos azules brillaban con más intensidad. - Eres un ángel ….- susurró él mirándola con tal intensidad que la hizo ruborizarse y apartar la mirada tímidamente.

- Megan, dime algo…- le pidió inquieto ya que ella seguía sin decir nada.- Te has sentido obligada…- trató de preguntarle

- No…no…- se apresuró a contestar interrumpiendolo pero incapaz de mirarlo.

- ¿Te arrepientes? - volvió a preguntar pero esta vez, llevó sus dedos a su barbilla y la obligó a mirarlo. - ¿te arrepientes? - insistió.

-No, no me arrepiento Eddie, pero… yo..yo no soy…- Eddie intuyó lo que iba a decir y llevando sus labios de nuevo a los suyos la volvió a besar…

- Y no lo eres Megan - susurró sobre sus labios - no eres una más, eres la que quiero… - y de nuevo unió sus labios a los de ella…

- Edward… - susurró totalmente abrumada por las sensaciones que sus labios le provocaba…

Finalmente se separaron y con timidez se sonrieron. - ¿Y ahora qué? - por fin se atrevió a preguntar ella con apenas un hilo de voz...

El la miró y volvió a deslumbrase con su mirada tintineante, con sus rosados labios y sus sonrojadas mejillas. - No te voy a mentir Megan, no te puedo asegurar que sea fácil, pero… - Ella lo miró sin llegar a comprender. El sonrió ante su desconcierto y con una de sus manos, acarició su rostro sintiendo como ella inclinaba su cabeza aceptando su caricia. -…quiero que lo intentemos…

- Edward… - susurró ella asombrada por la proposición pero sintiendo miles de mariposas revolotear en su estómago.

- Que me dices Megan, ¿quieres ser mi novia? - le preguntó con cierto temor a que no lo aceptarse..

-Yo..yo…- Los ojos de Megan tintineaban emocionados…- si, si quiero…- le contestó y en el acto él la abrazó y volvío a besarla.

- Te prometo que no te arrepentirás - susurró sobre sus labios. - no te arrepentirás.

- Edward…- susurró su nombre llamando su atención - pero si no te importa, me gustaría que por ahora esto quedase entre nosotros… mi padre te matará si se entera, por muy amigo que sea de tu padre.

Eddie sonrió y volvió a dejar otro suave beso sobre sus labios - tranquila - le contestó - soy conciente de que eres muy joven y que debemos ser cuidadosos, pero eres mi chica, eso que te quede claro - le dijo con seriedad. Ella no pudo evitar sonreir al escuchar de sus labios que ella era su chica.

- Creo que será mejor que volvamos- le sugirió mientras se levantaba y le ofrecía su mano para ayudarla. Megan sonrió y le entregó su mano que él haló provocando que su cuerpo chocase contra el de él. - Pero antes, déjame besarte otra vez - le pidió antes de volver a besarla, aunque esta vez, con más intensididad.

A pesar de la petición de ser discretos y mantener esa relación en clandestinidad, Eddie se negó a soltar su mano y Megan no tuvo el valor de ser ella quién se soltara así que, entraron en los recreativos como una pareja cualquiera.

- ¡Megan…!- gritó Liz en cuanto los vio corriendo hacia ella. Enseguida los dos se soltaron pero no lo suficientemente rápido como para que Liz no se diera cuenta y con una risita nerviosa llegó hasta ellos. - Me alegra que hayas regresado - se abrazó fuertemente a ella y Eddie no pudo más que sonreír - No le hagas caso a este memo, Megan, creo que de toda la familia es el que menos neuronas tiene - se burló Liz de su hermano.

- No le digas eso Liz - le reprendió Megan que no pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando Eddie le sonrió.

- Bueno, pues ya que ha conseguido que vuelvas, supongo que pidiéndote perdón de rodilla - les bromeó Maya - ¿Nos vamos al cine ya? , ya me harté de este sitio...

- Apoyo la porpuesta - se apresuró a decir Nathan.

- ¿Quieres ir…? - le preguntó Eddie a Megan.

- Me encantaría - le contesto ella sonrojandose y sintiendo como su corazón galopaba bajo su pecho..

- Ay, Maya, que creo que Megan ya es mi cuñada - le susurró Liz con los ojos tintineantes..

- Dios, que suerte… mira como la mira, y mírala a ella, está como un flan…- le contestó la prima.- ¿crees que pronto estaremos nosotras igual? - le preguntó suspirando…

Liz buscó con la mirada a Seth que se aproximaba a ella desde la barra, ya que se había encargado de pagar las consumiciones - No lo sé, pero me encantaria - contestó suspirando sintiendo miles de mariposas revolotear en su estomago cuando él le sonrió…

La sesión de Cine fue de lo más provechosa, las chicas habían conseguido convencerlos para ver una comedia romantica, y los gemelos se las apañaron para sentarse de manera que quedaron Nathan junto a Maya, esta junto a Liz, seguida de Seth y Eddie con Megan una fila más atrás.

- Vaya bordio de película…- comentó Nathan al salir de la sala tras Maya que junto a Liz rodaron los ojos…

- Pues no vi que te quejaras cuando te pusiste a llorar al final - se burlo provocando que todos riesen.

- Yo, yo no he llorado - protestó ofendido - es que comes tan mal las palomitas que me saltó una en el ojo..

Seth y Eddie no pudieron evitar reír a carcajadas mientras las chicas miraban a Mayan con una sonrisas de suficiencia esperando el tiro de gracia por parte de está…

- Para tu información, mi querido Nath…- dijo mirándose las uñas - nos acabamos las palomitas a la media hora de empezar la peli…

Nathan, trató de responderlo pero lo único que hizo fue abrir y cerrar la boca varias veces sin saber que decir…

- Tío que vergüenza, has llorado en una peli de tías…- se burló Seth provocando que todas rompieran en risas…

- Bueno, si y que, me da pena cuando ella se va y el se queda hecho polvo… - confesó.

- Ainss, si al final vas a ser un romántico y todo - susurró Maya apoyándose en su brazo. Nathan la miró y no pudo evitar sonreirle, sin duda esta chica era suya…

- A mi también me gustó..- le susurró Seth a Liz demasiado cerca de su oreja cuando los otros cuatros caminaban hacia los coches. - sobretodo la parte en la que ella le dice que si quiere ser su novia…- El corazón de Liz comenzó a latir aceleradamente, se había quedado sin palabras y un escalofrío le recorrió de arriba a bajo al sentir su calido aliento sobre su piel.- ¡Vamos!, no quiero que tu hermano venga a ver por que tardamos - le dijo sonriéndola, tomándola de la mano después de dejarle una suave beso en la mejilla…

Cuando Edward y Bella regresaron de la cena, se encontraron a los chicos en pijamas en en la sala de juegos todos muertos de la risa..

Liz y Seth trataban que sus equipos respondieran lo antes posible el título de la película haciéndoles mímicas y todo era una algarabía de risas y títulos que nada tenían que ver…

Edward fue a llamarles la atención cuando Liz se aproximó a Seth y comenzó a contonearse llevando sus manos a lo largo de su cuerpo, para Edward no pasó desaparecibido la cara de deseo que se le puso al chico lo que definitivamente le crispó los nervios..

- Ni se te ocurra interrumpirlos. - le susurró Bella tomándolo del brazo - sólo están jugando no lo ves…

Edward bufo y en el acto Emmett que se había unido a ellos en la cena le golpeó en la espalda. - Vamos a tomarnos la última y deja a los chicos a lo suyo, que pensabas que la niña nunca tendría novio…- se burló. Nahuel y Jasper rieron y Edward los taladró con la mirada..

- Pues no le veo la gracia, y no, mi princesa no tendrá nunca novio - les espeto lo que provocó que rompieran en risas..

- Papá mamá, ya regresasteis - exclamó Liz con una sonrisa dejando el juego y acercándose a ellos - Os unís, nos estamos divirtiendo mucho - los invitó.

- No cielo - le respondío Edward besándole la frente - nosotros estaremos en el salón. - Por cierto Seth - le gritó desde la puerta - ponle una mano a mi princesa encima y tendrás que adoptar a tus hijos..- le amenazó

- Papá…- lloriqueó Liz mientras Seth levantaba las manos en señal de rendición…

- Vuelve con los chicos - le indicó Bella - no le hagas caso a tu padre…Edward rodó los ojos cuando vió que Liz besaba a su madre y a él le sacaba la lengua antes de girarse e irse…

- Ves, aún es una niña…- le dijo a Bella pasandole un brazo por los hombros y reuniendose con el resto que ya comenzaban a servirse las copas…

- ¡Toma, anda! - le dijo Nahuel pasándole un Whisky mientras Bella se tomaba uno de los margaritas que había preparado Alice. - ¿Quién va a cuidar mejor de tu Liz que mi propio hijo?- le reprochó divertidamente. Maria y Bella se miraron y volvieron a negar con la cabeza mientras reían..

- No, si esto lo sabía yo, me libré de que me quitaras a mi princesa y ahora te las arreglas para que sea uno de tus hijos quién me robe a mi princesita - le dijo en tono de broma..

- Touche, amigo.. - contestó Nahuel provocando la risa del resto…

- Pues yo de ti Edward, me vengaba, diviértete cuando Seth venga a pedir permiso para invitar a pasear a Liz. Yo lo hice cuando Charlie vino por mi Lisa - les recordó riendo..

- Mira que fuiste animal - le roprochó Rose que se había sentado con su cóctel en el brazo del sillón que ocupaba Emmett.

- Es que ustedes no estuvisteis allí - les dijo de lo más divertido - Rose me había avisado previamente e incluso advertido que no se lo hiciese pasar mal, pero chicos, como desaprovechar esa oportunidad. Si hubierais visto la cara con la que entró en el despecho, parecía que había visto un cadáver - recordó riendo y provocando la risa de los demas.- Temblaba como una harrilla verde, y se daba vueltas una y otra vez al anillo que llevaba en el pulgar. Cuando le dije que se sentara casi de cae del sofa. Os juro que podía oir como le latía el corazón pero aún así, disfrute una barbaridad. Cuando me dijo que me pedía permiso para ir a pasear a solas con mi niña. Os lo prometo, si no se orinó en los pantalones, poco le faltó, porque me levanté, lo cogí de la camisa y lo levante dos palmos del suelo…- les dijo riendo, Edward reian negando con la cabeza mientras los otros no disimulaban las carcajadas…

- ¿Le hiciste eso a mi hermano?- le reprochó Bella mirándolo con la boca abierta..

- Fue una broma, pero sí, lo cogí y le dije que si se atrevia hacer sufir en lo más mínimo a mi niña o si ella derramaba una sola lágrima por él, no se libraría de que lo capara con una cuchilla de afeitar. - Todo los hombres sisearon llevandose las manos a sus partes. Bella seguía sin salir de su asombro y el resto de mujeres se reía solo de pensar en la situación… - finalmente lo solté y le dije que la quería como mucho a la una en casa y que por supuesto tenía mi bendición…- Rose le pasó la mano por sus hombros y le dio un sonoro beso..

- Ese es mi chico, - le dijo haciendo que los otros se rieran..

- Y me alegro de haberle dado mi consentimiento Edward, Charlie es el mejor chico que he conocido y su forma de amar y cuidar de mi pequeña es admirable. Míralos ahora, apuntito están de hacernos abuelos - dijo emocionado.

- Perdona guapo, a mi me harán tia, abuelo te harán a ti - les corrigió Bella ganandose un abrazó de su esposo..

- Dios, si que ha pasado el tiempo - dijo Edward emocionado. - Parece que fue ayer cuando me llamaron diciendo que Bella se había puesto de parto. Y que miedo volví a pasar - dijo pensativamente, el restó dejó de reirse para escuchar emocionados sus recuerdos…- Todo el tiempo que pasé en el coche recé para que a mis princesas no les ocurriera lo mismo que la otra vez.. - susurró mirandola, Bella que estaba sentada a su lado tomó una de sus manos y la apretó infundiéndole animos. - Os juro que en mi vida había conducido más aprisa…

- Y tanto - le interrumpió Bella - llegaste antes que yo - El grupo no pudo evitar reir al recordar aquellos momentos y en la cara de Edward se dibujó la sonrisa que tanto amaba ella…

- Si hubieseis visto la cara de le enfermera que estaba en el mostrador cuando le gritaba, que era imposible que no estuviese , que era una inepta, que si le pasaba algo a mi mujer me encargaría que nadie volviera a contratarla…hasta que Bella me llamó desde atrás…

- Pobre chica, menos mal que despues te disculpaste y le dejaste una buena propina que sino…- le reprochó Bella.

- Pero lo mejor de todo, bueno, después de pasar una tortura viendo como Bella sufría los dolores y me clavaba las uñas para aguantarlos - recordó provocando que Bella se sonrojara - …lo mejor, el momento en el que el doctor me dijo que cortara el cordón y me dejó coger a mi princesita por primera vez - sus ojos se humedecieron junto a los de Bella ante ese recuerdo - Era la niña más bonita que había visto y eso que estaba toda pringosa…- el resto rió ante el comentario. -Y cada vez que la veo, la recuerdo en ese momento o en el que abrió sus ojitos mostrando eso hermosos ojos verdes… - Bella se acomodó entre sus brazos suspirando ante sus recuerdos y es que era comprensible, ella siempre sería su pequeña al igual que Eddie, por más mayor que se hiciera, siempre seguiría siendo su pequeño..

Y así entre risas, copas y recuerdos siguieron la velada hasta entrada la madrugada.

- Bueno, ya va siendo hora de retirarse - dijo Nahuel bostezando levantándose y tirando de las manos de María. -Sabes Edward, es un gustazo que vivas en esta mansión, me daría pereza tener que irme a mi casa a estas horas…- dijo divertido, casi siempre que quedaban acababan todos en la mansión ya que tenía habitaciones para todos y así al día siguiente tenían más tiempo de disfrutar con la familia.

- Ya te digo - le siguió Emmet tomando de la cintura a su Rose.

- Nosotras vamos a decir a los chicos que es hora de acostarse - les dijo Bella tomando a Alice de la mano. -Edward ¿recoges esto? - le pidió.

- Claro, Jasper, ayudame a llevar esto a la cocina - le pidió tomando los vasos..

Bella y Alice llegaron a la sala de juegos y los encontraron a todos viendo una película. Liz estaba sobre la alfombra entre las piernas de Seth que distraidamente acariciaba su cabello; Maya le susurraba algo al oído a Nathan que le hacía reír pero lo que mas le enterneció fue ver a su Eddie, con Megan entre sus brazos y jugando distraidamente con sus dedos al igual que su padre aún hacía con ella…

- Ay, Bella - suspiró Alice, - Que nuestros chicos se han enamorado - dijo mirandola emocionada.

- Mira con que delicadeza Seth acaricia a mi Liz, sé que el la tratará bien, siempre ha sentido predilección por ella desde pequeña. Si vieras las de veces que salía corriendo hacia ella por el simple hecho de que la oyese llorar…

- Y mira Maya, está en su salsa…

- ¿Qué cuchicheaís ? - les preguntó Jasper desde atrás seguido de Edward…

- Que eh..nada ..nada..- balbuceó Alice, pensando en que si Edward y Jasper vieran a sus chicas en esas situaciones tan tiernas, formarían el dos de Mayo..

- ¡Bueno chicos! - se apresuró a decir Bella lo que hizo que todos se separasen antes de ser descubiertos… - Hora de irse a la cama…- En ese momento Edward llegaba a su lado y la agarraba por la cintura apoyando su cara en su hombro.

- Liz, Maya, Megan…- las llamó - arreando que es gerundio - les dijo divertido.

- Jo papá, estamos viendo una peli - lloriqueó Liz.

- Vamos Liz, ya no abuses que son las dos de la madrugada - mañana tenéis todo el día para verla - le sugirió. - Y ustedes - dijo señalando a los tres que se habían quedado rezagados recogiendo un poco - mañana queremos la revancha.. - Los tres rieron negando con la cabeza.

- Podemos apostar, padrino - le dijo Nathan a Edward .

- Apostar… - dijo ironicamente Edward - Anda y tira para arriba - le dijo provocando que los otros rieran..

- Gallina que sois unos gallinas - comenzaron a burlarse los tres mientras corrían hacia las escaleras…

Jasper y Edward negaron riendose, desde luego, que ser padres era toda una aventura. Muchas veces sufrian por ellos, pero por nada del mundo cambiarían esa dicha. Aunque los años seguían corriendo, la juventud y la alegría de sus hijos, los llenaban de nuevas emociones….

- Vamos a la cama, cariño - le susurró Bella agarrándose a su brazo - que te voy a dar un masaje que te dejará nuevo para el partido de mañana.

- Humm…Jasper, mañanas nos vemos, apaga todas las luces - le dijo tomando a Bella de la mano y tirando de ella a toda prisa escaleras arriba…

- ¡Que ya no teneís veinte años! - les gritó Alice divertida subiendo tras de ellos - a ver si os vais a romper una cadera - Las risas se escucharon desde lo alto de la escalera donde Nahuel y Emmett habían salido tras el alboroto que habían formado los chicos..

- Eso dilo por ti Alice, que esta cadera mira como se menea - le cotestó Rose haciendo un sexy movimientos…

- Mhhnn gatita…- gimio Emmett alzandola - deja a estos vegestorios que te voy a enseñar yo a mover la cadera….

Todos rieron ante su comentario. Puede que los años pasasen pero lo que estaba claro, que la pasión no se iba de ellos y aunque ya no eran los jóvenes de antes, el amor que se tenían… les hacía tener la llama encendida…

* * *

N/A.

Ahora si, adiós mis queridas niñas, espero haber saciado la curiosidad de todas. Y aunque os aseguro que no tenia pensamiento de escribir este Outtake, fue imposible negarme a él, ver tanto tiempo la historia finalizada sin poner completa me daban un apretujón en el corazón así que, como dije al comienzo, denle las gracias a Fanfictión que no me dejó poner "completa".Espero que os haya gustado. Gracias por acompañarme hasta aquí. Me habéis hecho sentir muy feliz.

Hasta la próxima historia.

Besitos.

/(^_^)\ saraes.


	59. outtake 3

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos... ¡ya quisiera!... son de la fantástica S. Meyer, yo, simplemente , los tomo prestados para soñar con ellos….pero la trama y algunos de ellos si…

* * *

Hola preciosas mías... ¡SORPRESAAAAAAAAAAAAA! (saraes con ojitos centelleantes)

Ainss... ¿sabéis qué día es hoy?... Algunas dirán que el día del Pilar, cierto, felicidades a todas las Pilar...jajajaja; otras, que el día de la hispanidad, también cierto, al menos aquí en España; pero también es un día especial para mí. Un día tal como hoy, hace exactamente un año, publiqué el primer capítulo de "La chica del rincón", y ese día fue el primero de muchos días de satisfacción y felicidad a través de ella.

A algunas os conozco desde ese primer día y otras muchas os fuisteis uniéndoos en los siguientes y así, hasta seis meses. Y es por eso que, humildemente, quisiera celebrar con vosotras este día; y para ello, me gustaría dejaros un capitulo que estuvo a medio hacer desde hace mucho tiempo en una carpeta. En su momento, me rajé y no me atreví a seguirlo, pero este capítulo era el final que durante mucho tiempo estuvo rondando mi cabeza... Espero que os guste... para mí es el final idóneo de esta pareja que amo tantísimo.

Os lo dedico con todo mi corazón y en especial a vosotras Reques, que durante todo este año, habéis estado conmigo cada noche... Os quiero.

* * *

**Outtake. El Final.**

Hacía frío, mucho frío, pero eso no impidió a Bella visitar, como venía haciendo cada domingo desde hacía más de dos años, el lugar donde descansaba los restos de su amor. Dos años extrañándolo, dos años, en los que cada noche se abrazaba así misma pensando que eran sus brazos los que lo hacían, así le dijo él que hiciera, así le dijo él que haría cada noche…

"_-No llores mi preciosa chica del rincón -susurró Edward con la voz cansada, apagada -. Yo siempre estaré a tu lado, aunque no me puedas ver…-. Una tos repentina lo interrumpió. Bella se inclinó, aún con los ojos rojos, para ahuecarle la almohada para que pudiera respirar mejor. _

_- Edward, no te esfuerces, mi amor… -. Le pidió ella tragando ese nudo que le atenazaba la garganta. Siendo testigo de cómo el amor de su vida se iba yendo poco a poco…_

_El se recuperó y volvió a enfocar su ya cansados ojos en ella. Y una vez más, a pesar de las arrugas que los rodeaban, y que la intensidad de su mirada había bajado a causa de la edad, volvió a mirarla con todo ese amor que seguía sintiendo por ella… _

_- Prométeme que no te hundirás, mi amor; prométeme que seguirás siendo feliz, con nuestros hijos, con nuestros nietos; prométeme que seguirás viviendo, Bella -. Le pidió levantando una de sus ya envejecidas manos, para borrar las lágrimas que caían sin restricción por sus mejillas; también cubiertas de arrugas, esas arrugas que demostraban lo mucho que había reído en la vida, esas huellas que dejaban patente que había sido feliz, que él había conseguido hacerla feliz hasta el último momento._

_- No me pidas eso, mi amor… - le susurró Bella con la voz rota por el dolor, siendo consciente de que se estaba despidiendo de ella... - No me dejes Edward, no lo hagas, aún no.. - le pidió llevando su mano a sus labios, y entre miles de lágrimas, comenzar a besarla una y otra vez -. Tú eres toda mi vida, no puedo dejarte marchar - añadió dejándose llevar por el llanto que era incapaz de contener.._

_Edward no pudo evitar tampoco que las lágrimas se desbordasen de sus ojos al oírla, pero no podía pedirle más a la vida. Estaba tan agradecido por haber pasado todos esos años con ella, que no tenía miedo a irse. Pero le dolía en el alma verla tan abatida. Durante toda la vida su único empeño había sido hacerla feliz, no dejar que esa hermosa sonrisa, que tanto le costó volver a dibujar en su cara, se borrara nunca, ese había sido su único cometido. _

_- Me duele verte así - le confesó él entristecido.- Ya llega mi hora , amor, pero te propongo un trato…- le dijo dedicándole una cansada sonrisa, al recordar como siempre tenía que estar haciendo tratos con ella para conseguir lo que quería. Ella negó con la cabeza sin poder evitar seguir llorando; no quería causarle ese dolor, pero era incapaz de dejar de llorar... - Vamos princesa, un último trato…- le volvió a insistir, lo que hizo que ella, aún con las lágrimas en los ojos, lo mirara amorosamente y esbozara otra pequeña sonrisa al ver que, aún en su lecho de muerte, Edward seguía manipulándola con lo de los tratos…-. Te prometo, que si continuas siendo feliz, disfrutando de nuestra familia, de los días que te queden junto a ellos, yo, cada noche, dormiré junto a ti abrazándote; rodea tu cuerpo con tus brazos, y piensa que yo seré el que lo esté haciendo -dijo mirándola, esta vez, con la pena de saber que ya no volvería a sentirla como ahora, era lo único que le dolía de tener que marcharse, el no poder seguir sintiendo sus abrazos, su calor..._

_Bella, que se dio cuenta de cómo le temblaba el labio, y lo que luchaba por no dejarse llevar por la pena delante de ella, no pudo evitar abrazarse a él, con fuerzas, sintiendo que esa, seguramente, sería la última vez que lo abrazase, la última vez que sintiera la calidez de esos brazos que tanto la habían cobijado, que tanto calor le habían dado y tanto la habían protegido a lo largo de todos esos años…_

_- Edward, mi amor, te quiero -susurró enterrando su cara en el cuello de él y llenándose de ese aroma que, a pesar de los años, seguía haciéndola estremecer._

_- Yo siempre te querré, mi amor, vaya donde vaya, siempre te amaré…"_

Una repentina brisa hizo que varias hojas se remolinaran sobre la tumba de Edward, devolviéndola de nuevo a la realidad, y provocando que ella sonriera tristemente, para después suspirar antes de quitar con la mano esas hojas que habían quedado esparcida sobre su nombre.

- Mi amor, cuánto te hecho de menos -musitó acariciando las letras doradas que componían su nombre.

- Abuela, es hora de irnos -dijo de pronto Emilie, la más pequeña de sus nietas-. Ya mamá ha acercado el coche -. Continuó diciéndole mientras la ayudaba a incorporarse.

- Claro preciosa -contestó Bella, mirando hacía donde estaba el coche de su hija. No pudo evitar sonreír orgullosa al verla. Elizabeth se había convertido en toda una mujer. Ya casada, felizmente casada con su adorado Seth. Bella, sonrió moviendo negativamente la cabeza al recordar, cuánto tuvo que pasar la pobrecilla por los celos de su padre. Y lo mucho que tuvo ella que batallar con Edward para que comprendiera, que no siempre sería su pequeña princesa, y que tenía que dejarla volar, como ellos también hicieron. Cuánto tuvo que consolarlo la noche antes de la boda de su pequeña y la de lágrimas que derramó junto a él cuando, finalmente, la entregó a Seth en matrimonio. Pero una vez pasados esos malos ratos, que felices se sintieron cuando la veían mirar a Seth con el mismo amor que ellos sentían y ahí supieron que él la haría feliz, tanto, como él mismo estaba siendo a su adorada Bella...

Agarrando con cariño la mano de su nieta, caminó tranquila y serena hasta llegar al coche.

- ¿Te encuentras bien mamá? -preguntó Liz en cuanto llegaron, ayudándola a entrar en él.

- Si hija, siento haberte hecho esperar -contestó Bella con una voz cansada. A sus ochenta y cinco años cualquier esfuerzo la cansaba.

- Sabes que no me importa mamá. Yo te traeré siempre que quieras - dijo ella mirando una vez más hacía donde estaba la tumba de su padre.

Para Liz, la muerte de su padre había sido también un doloroso momento. Ella amaba a su padre con locura, al igual que su hermano Eddie, ambos lloraron abrazados en la intimidad de su cuarto cuando Bella, con una templanza ejemplar, los llamó para anunciarles que Edward ya no estaba entre ellos… Se lo había prometido, no se regodearía en el dolor que su perdida le ocasionaba, seguiría viviendo por él, para que él cumpliese la promesa de estar cada noche junto a ella, hasta que ella misma, recorriera el mismo camino que la llevaría hasta su amor.

Las tres, sumidas en un cómodo silencio, regresaron a la casa. Como era habitual cada domingo, todos se reunían en una agradable comida familiar. Así le gustaba hacer a Edward y así siguieron haciendo.

Bella, sentada al frente de la gran mesa, el lugar que siempre ocupó Edward, y en la que no faltaba de nada, miró con emoción a todos los que la rodeaban. A su derecha estaba el que, a pesar de sus cincuenta y nueve años, seguía siendo su pequeño Eddie, junto a Megan, su mujer, y a sus tres hijos: Eddie Jr., Annie, y el más jovencito de todos, Zacky, que por lo travieso que había sido de pequeño, hacía las delicias de sus abuelos.

A su izquierda, su princesa, Liz, que le sonrió cuando enfocó sus ojos en ella. Liz amaba y admiraba a su madre con devoción, y siempre fue un ejemplo a seguir, al igual que su padre lo fue para su hermano.

Junto a ella, Seth. Bella suspiró al recordar a su gran amigo Nahuel, que también hacia varios años que los había dejado. Otra cosa más que tenía que agradecer a su gran amor, el haber conseguido limar totalmente las asperezas que en un principio tuvo con el que siempre sería su mejor amigo.

Junto a él sus dos hijas: Sasha y Emilie, tan preciosas las dos como su madre, y que hicieron también las delicias de su abuelo Edward junto a su prima Annie.

También los acompañaba su ya también anciano hermano, Charlie, y su cuñada Lisa, junto a la cual había una silla vacía, la de su hija Renée que, a causa del trabajo, vivía en otro país y sólo los visitaba dos veces al año.

Cuánto agradecía a Dios haberlo encontrado. Cuánto bien hizo Charlie en su vida. Ella le sonrió cuando él, con todo ese amor que sentía por su hermana, la miró y le regaló una cálida sonrisa.

Ahí estaba toda su familia, su gran familia, solo faltaban los amigos, pero la mayoría de ellos vivían en lo Estados Unidos, mientras ellos seguían allí, en la gran mansión Cullen a las afuera de Londres.

Cuánta vida concentrada entre esas paredes, cuántas risas, cuántos sueños volvieron albergar, desde que ellos decidieron quedarse allí. Y cuántos recuerdos por donde quiera que mirase.

A pesar de todo lo que en un principio le tocó vivir, Bella se sentía afortunada, finalmente, la vida le sonrió y fueron muchos más los años en los que la alegría encabezaba su vida. Edward le había enseñado a vivir de nuevo, o mejor dicho, la había enseñado a vivir. Y aunque habían pasado ya dos años desde que la dejó, su amor por él seguía intacto.

Apenas probó bocado mientras todos en la mesa reían, contaban sus anécdotas de la semana, sus triunfos, sus inquietudes; últimamente le costaba más digerir la comida, y su metabolismo se había acostumbrado a subsistir con lo mínimo. Después de escuchar a todos, y ya un poco cansada, se despidió de todos para ir a descansar.

Con paso lento, pero decido, subió el tramo de escalera que la llevaba hasta su habitación y, una vez allí, se sentó en el diván que tenía bajo la ventana. De nuevo la imagen de su adorado Edward se hizo presente, como si de un espíritu se tratase. Y ella sonrió cerrando los ojos e imaginando que era cierto, que él estaba allí. Hoy se encontraba más sensible que de costumbre. Sentía mucha nostalgia y por una razón desconocida, no conseguía quitarse a su amor de la cabeza.

Sus ojos recorrieron la habitación y cuando estos enfocaron la cómoda, vio sobre ella el Álbum de foto que le estuvo enseñando a su nieta hacía unos días. De nuevo, haciendo un poco de esfuerzo, se levantó y anduvo hasta llegar a él; pero al ir a cogerlo, no pudo evitar recordar las veces que Edward le había hecho el amor sobre aquella cómoda. Su cuerpo se estremeció en el acto sólo de recordar las manos de Edward sobre su cuerpo, como esté se encendía a la más mínima caricia. Como su cuerpo ansiaba desesperado que la tomase de mil y una forma, y la llevara una y otra vez a ese cielo único y que existía sólo para ellos…

Al abrir los ojos, vio su imagen proyectada en el espejo; no pudo evitar llevar una de sus manos a su rostro y tocar esas arrugas que adornaban su nívea piel. Sus ojos se veían más pequeños y también estaban rodeado de arrugas. Su cabello ya no era ese cabello castaño que tanto enloquecía a Edward, se había vuelto blanco. Pasó la mano por el y de nuevo, el recuerdo de aquella vez en el que él le lavó su cabello después de haber estado haciendo el amor casi toda la noche, le hizo estremecer. Cuánto lo echaba de menos, cuánto tiempo sin escuchar esas cosas lindas que él le decía continuamente y que siempre la sonrojaban, cuánto tiempo sin escuchar su voz…

Le había prometido ser feliz, disfrutar de su familia, y así lo hizo; tras llorar aquella vez en la que se despidió de él, ya no lo hizo más, pero hoy le estaba costando mucho mantener sus emociones a raya, y una lágrima traicionera comenzó a rodar por sus mejillas.

Tras mirarse una vez más en el espejo, se paso el dorso de la mano para borrar esa traidora lágrima que le estaba haciendo no cumplir su promesa. Fijó de nuevo su vista en el álbum y lo cogió para volver a sentarse cómodamente en el diván.

Una a una fue pasando las hojas, miles de recuerdos, de él, de ella, de sus hijos. De nuevo las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar pero unos golpes en su puerta le hizo limpiárselas enseguida.

- Mamá, ¿puedo pasar? -preguntó, desde el otro lado de la puerta Liz.

- Claro hija, pasa -contestó ella.

Inmediatamente, Liz apareció en la habitación cargando una bandeja con un taza.

- Te traigo un poco de Té -dijo posando la bandeja cerca de la mesa que había junto el diván donde Bella descansaba.

- Gracias, hija -contestó ella. Pero para Liz no pasó desapercibido el rastro que las lágrimas habían dejado en su rostro.

- ¿Te encuentras bien, mamá? -volvió a preguntarle -. No sé, te encuentro más cansada, más apagada que de costumbre -. Le confesó con un deje de preocupación.

- No hagas caso, hija. Tengo ochenta y cinco año, cómo quieres que esté si no cansada -dijo a modo de broma luciendo una cariñosa sonrisa.

Entonces, los ojos de Liz se posaron en la foto que tenía su madre en las manos. Y no pudo evitar que su corazón se encogiese. En ella aparecían su madre y su padre el día que se casaron, y se veían tan dichosos, tan felices, había un brillo tan radiante en sus ojos, que siempre que veía esa foto se conmovía…

- Lo echas de menos, ¿verdad? -le preguntó con los ojos también lo hecho mucho de menos -confesó a su madre, y ésta, no tardó en atraerla a sus brazos-. Lo extraño mucho mamá, pero sé que él no se sentirá feliz viéndonos llorar -. Siguió diciendo mientras se abrazaba a su madre.

- Ya lo sé cielo, ya lo sé…-contestó Bella tragando el nudo que de nuevo se había puesto en su garganta. Poco después, se separó y acunó el rostro de su hija-. Que preciosa eres…-susurró, lo que provocó que Liz riera entre lágrimas-. Siempre has sido tan hermosa, que ni los años hacen que pierdas eso -. Siguió diciendo orgullosa.

- Es porque me parezco a ti, mamá -contestó Liz emocionada, acercándose para darle un cariñoso beso en su mejilla-. Con los dos padres tan guapos que he tenido, es fácil ser guapa -añadió para seguir amenizando el momento.

- No sabes que orgullosos hemos estado de ti, cariño -dijo de pronto; pero nuevamente unos golpes en la puerta les llamó la atención…

- Mamá, ¿puedo pasar? -preguntó Eddie desde el otro lado de la puerta.

- Claro hijo, pasa -contestó Bella y enseguida Eddie entró a la habitación.

- Vengo a despedirme, ya es tarde y… ¿Te encuentras bien? -. Le preguntó al verlas a las dos en el diván.

- Si -contestó ella mirando embelesada lo mucho que su hijo se parecía a su padre. Eddie se puso en cuclillas para estar a su altura.

- ¿De verdad te encuentras bien? -preguntó de nuevo con un deje de preocupación.

- Si, de verdad, sólo que hoy me siento más nostálgica -. Le dijo señalando el álbum de fotos. Eddie no tardó en llevar los ojos a él y al igual que a su hermana, un nudo se le formó en la garganta, al ver a su padre junto a su madre en el día de la boda.

Eddie había resentido muchísimo la muerte de su padre, siempre fue su eje en la vida, su ejemplo a seguir, admiraba a su padre como no admiraba a nadie en este mundo y el día que murió, no pudo evitar emborracharse para poder calmar el profundo dolor que su partida le había causado. Sólo que eso nadie lo supo, excepto Megan, que fue la que, durante toda la noche, estuvo esperándolo preocupada, sin saber donde se había metido después del entierro…

Pero Eddie evitó hacer ningún comentario, a decir verdad, evitaba hablar de su padre; era demasiado doloroso para él y no quería mostrarse así en público, y mucho menos, delante de su madre, que a pesar de la entereza que mostraba siempre, sabía que lo estaría sintiendo mucho más que ellos dos juntos…

Bella, que conocía a sus hijos mejor que nadie, no tardó en llevar su envejecida mano al rostro de su hijo, y con un amor infinito, lo acarició inclinando un poco la cabeza y esbozando un triste sonrisa, sabía que Eddie lo había pasado muy mal tras la muerte de su padre y eso la apenaba muchísimo…

Eddie miró a su madre, y ya no pudo evitar que de sus ojos saliese una lágrima traicionera, lo que hizo que tanto Liz como Bella, se abrazasen a él.

- Ya está mis niños -les decía Bella abrazándose fuertemente a ellos-. No lloréis, a vuestro padre no le gustará vernos así -dijo separándose de ellos y mirándolos de uno a otro-. Habéis sido el mejor regalo que la vida me ha dado, que nos ha dado, vuestro padre así lo sentía. Y quiero que sepáis, que nos hemos sentido muy orgullosos de vosotros…

- Mamá…-susurró Eddie borrando las lágrimas que habían caído de sus ojos.

- No lo olvidéis nunca, habéis sido nuestro mayor tesoro. No podría haber elegido a unos hijos mejores -. Siguió diciendo.

- Y nosotros unos padres mejores, te quiero mucho mamá -la interrumpió Liz con los ojos colmados de lágrimas.

- Yo también te quiero, mamá -musitó también Eddie intentando contener sus emociones.

- ¡Anda!, dadme un beso y dejadme descansar -Les dijo ofreciéndoles una sonrisa. -. Eddie, mi amor, ten cuidado en la carretera -. Le pidió.

- No te preocupes mamá, el domingo que viene, nos volveremos a ver -dijo dejándole un beso en la frente antes de levantarse.

- Entonces, yo también te dejo para que descanses, ¿bajarás a cenar, o te subo la cena?

- Mejor me la subes cuando llegue la hora Liz, me siento cansada, prefiero cenar hoy aquí.

- Esta bien, descansa mamá -contestó ella dándole también otro beso en su frente.

Una vez que Eddie y Liz se habían marchado, de nuevo la habitación se llenó de voces al subir todos sus nietos en cuadrilla para despedirse antes de irse. Con suerte le dio tiempo de ocultar el álbum, si Emilie lo veía, de nuevo le haría contarle todo sobre ellas y hoy se sentía verdaderamente cansada.

Con cariño, abrazó y besó a todos y cada uno de sus nietos, hombres y mujeres ya, pero que al igual que sus propios hijos, antes sus ojos, seguían siendo sus pequeños nietos.

Cuando ya todos se marcharon, Bella dejó caer nuevamente la cabeza sobre el cojín del diván, realmente se sentía cansada, más cansada que de costumbre, pero antes de cerrar los ojos, volvió a coger el álbum, y una vez más, se permitió navegar por sus recuerdos.

Y estos le llevaron al día en el que entró por primera vez en aquel café, inspiró profundamente como hizo aquella primera vez, y como si de algo mágico se tratase, le pareció que le llegaba aquel mismo olor. Cuánto había cambiado su vida el hecho de entrar en aquel lugar. De pronto, el recuerdo de alguien al que hacía mucho que no recordaba le llegó con fuerzas.

- Papá -musitó con tristeza, al recordar la imagen de su padre postrado en aquella cama. Aunque cuando supo la verdad de todo lo que había pasado, a través de las líneas que su madre le había dejado escrita en esas cartas, se había lamentado por todo lo que su orgullo la hizo sufrir, realmente sentía pena por él. Al fin de cuenta, todo ese sufrimiento a ella le había llevado derechita al hombre de su vida; él, en cambio, malgastó los últimos años de su vida postrado en una cama, ajeno a que había tenido otro hijo, uno, del que se hubiese sentido más que orgulloso; y ajeno a que su mujer nunca dejó de amarlo.

Pero lo que realmente le entristecía, es que nunca pudo despedirse de él, todos esos años cuidándole, y murió solo, cuando ella no estaba. Nuevas lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas.

- Estás tonta hoy -se dijo a si misma al ver lo sensible que estaba. De nuevo enfocó la imagen que tenía en el álbum, y acariciando con el pulgar la cara de su amor, susurró:

- No me lo tengas en cuenta, amor. No quiero que te sientas triste por mí donde quieras que estés…

Pero diciendo eso, un fuerte dolor le sobrevino al pecho. Ella se llevó la mano a ese lugar y comenzó a masajearlo; no era la primera vez que le ocurría, desde hacía unos días a tras que, de vez en cuando, una punzada le provocaba un dolor agudo en el pecho, pero pasados unos minutos, el dolor comenzaba a remitir. Siguiendo la pauta de los días anteriores, continuó masajeándose hasta que poco a poco, este fue desapareciendo dejándola realmente agotada y algo asustada por la intensidad del mismo.

En un principio pensó en llamar a su hija para que avisara a un médico, pero de pronto, la idea de morir no le pareció tan descabellada. Aunque adoraba a sus hijos, la ausencia de Edward le causaba un estado de vacío perpetuo. No, no la avisaría, si había llegado su hora, no le pondría barreras, dejaría que la propia naturaleza hiciera su trabajo. Para qué alarmar a sus hijos, para qué causales ese dolor…

Pasados unos minutos que le hicieron recuperar algo de fuerza, se levantó del diván y, tras sacar la foto del álbum, se dirigió a su cama, la destapó, y aún con las ropas, se metió en ella. Aunque hacía dos años que Edward no dormía con ella, no pudo evitar hundir la nariz en su parte de la almohada, tratando de recordar algo de su olor allí. Pero ya no estaba, ya apenas le quedaba nada de lo que, durante tantos años, Edward la había acostumbrado. A dormir envuelta en su olor, en su calor. Solo los recuerdos, como los que hoy llevaban asomando de su memoria, le hacía sentir algo de lo que él le hacía sentir, y especialmente hoy se sentía más necesitada que nunca de él.

- Edward…-susurró desgarrada aferrándose con fuerza a su almohada. Abrió de nuevo los ojos, que una vez más se colmaban de lágrimas, y miró la foto que tenía en la otra mano-. Te amo…-susurró dejando que sus ojos fueran distorsionando la imagen de Edward a causa de las lágrimas, lo que hizo que, lentamente, cerrara los ojos aferrada con una mano a su almohada y con la otra a su foto, hasta perderse en la inconsciencia…

.

.

.

- Bella…-oyó que la llamaba alguien. Pero ella se sentía muy cansada. Ese último dolor le había hecho perder casi todas sus fuerzas.

- Bella, mi amor... -Volvió a oír. De pronto, esa voz se le hizo conocida, lo que le provocó que frunciese el entrecejo.

- ¿Edward? -preguntó y, poco a poco, comenzó abrir los ojos. Una enorme sonrisa se implantó en su cara cuando sus pupilas comenzaron a enfocarlo-. Edward… - volvió a musitar con más alegría. No era la primera vez que sus sueños le hacía pasar unas horas con él. Y agradecida de que ese fuese uno de ellos, se levantó y se puso a su altura. Pero, de pronto, se dio cuenta de algo; ese no era el Edward que se presentaba en sus anteriores sueños, era el mismo Edward que conoció en su plena juventud, lo que la hizo mirarlo extrañada.

Edward acortó la distancia que lo separaba de ella hasta tomarla de las manos y, esbozando esa sonrisa que ella tanto había amado, le dijo:

- No sabes cuánto tiempo llevo esperándote…

Bella se quedó maravillada ante la belleza de Edward, era aún más hermoso de cómo lo recordaba, había algo en él distinto, una luz, si, había una luz a su alrededor que lo hacía parecer un ángel... Pero ¿por qué se mostraba así? En sus últimos sueños siempre la visitaba ese Edward que estuvo con ella hasta el final. Pero ahora…

De pronto un miedo la sobrecogió, lo que la hizo apartarse de él repentinamente. No quería que la viese así, toda vieja y arrugada. Ella no era esa Bella que lucia la juventud de entonces, no…¿por qué su subconsciente le hacía esto?

- No me mires Edward, yo… no quiero que me veas así -. Le rogó tras separarse y cubrirse la cara con sus manos..

- Verte cómo, mi amor, yo te veo tan hermosa como siempre -Le contestó él acortando nuevamente la distancia para llegar hasta ella y apartar las manos de su rostro-. No me impidas disfrutar de la belleza de tus ojos, llevo esperándolos mucho tiempo -. Le pidió.

- Qué…-exclamó sorprendida apenas con un hilo de voz -. Yo, no, ya no soy como tú, Edward.

Edward sonrió y ahuecó delicadamente su rostro entre sus manos. Inmediatamente, Bella sintió esa familiar sensación que le recorría todo su cuerpo cada vez que él la acariciaba. Nunca antes sus sueños había sido tan vívidos, lo que la tenía totalmente sorprendida y desconcertada.

- Te prometí que estaría esperándote, mi amor -contestó Edward acortando la distancia hasta que sus labios, después de mucho tiempo, volvían a presionarse contra los suyos.

Bella cerró los ojos con fuerza, con mucha fuerza, tratando de retener, durante el mayor tiempo posible, todas esas sensaciones que la azotaban cada vez que él la besaba… Sabía que en cualquier momento despertaría, y de nuevo la soledad la devolvería a la realidad...

Pero Edward, ignorando por completo todo lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Bella, llevó una de sus manos hasta enterrarla en los cabellos de ella y con la otra, rodeó su cintura atrayéndola completamente a su cuerpo, profundizando de esa manera el beso.

Bella, sobrecogida por la intensidad con la que estaba sintiendo ese sueño, se dejó llevar y subió sus manos hasta abrazarlo por el cuello, permitiéndose así disfrutar de ese beso tan apasionado y tan necesitado. Una y otra vez sus manos se enredaron en los cabellos de Edward, besándolo con furor, con frenesís, entregándose a él con la misma pasión con la que lo había hecho siempre. Pero necesitaba verlo, y abriendo los ojos para poder mirarlo, aún sin apartar los labios de los de él, fue que se fijó en sus manos, en sus propias manos...

Extrañada ante ese descubrimiento, de nuevo se separó repentinamente de él. Edward, paciente, dejó que ella fuera asimilando su nuevo estado.

-Mis manos…-profirió sorprendida mirándolas de una cara y de otra…-, estas no son mis manos, son muy tersas…-Siguió diciendo lo que provocó una sonrisa divertida en la cara de Edward.

- ¿Cómo las quieres tener? -contestó divertido , voy a enseñarte algo -. Le dijo tomándola de la mano y caminando hacia…

Entonces Bella comenzó a darse cuenta de otra cosa, esa no era su habitación, bueno si, pero no… todo allí era de otro color, un color marfil resplandeciente… caminó siguiendo a Edward totalmente aturdida por ese sueño, hasta llegar frente a un espejo.

- ¿Qué ves Bella? -preguntó Edward colocándose detrás de ella.

Bella, totalmente sobrecogida, miró la imagen que reflejaba aquel espejo y lo que vio en él hizo que se llevara una mano a la boca para ahogar un grito de asombro.

- Dime, Bella…¿qué ves? -. Volvió a preguntarle..

- Soy yo…-contestó ella mirando asombrada hacia el espejo. De nuevo su imagen era la de una joven, apartó la vista del espejo y volvió a enfocar sus manos, era cierto, volvía a ser joven pero…¿por qué? Ella no necesitaba esa juventud, lo amaba tal como era cuando murió, ¿por qué su sueño los había rejuvenecido?-. No entiendo porqué aparecemos así -dijo volviéndose para mirar de nuevo a esos ojos verdes en los que siempre se había perdido-. Yo te quiero de cualquiera de las formas…-dijo sinceramente.

- Aún no lo entiendes, ¿verdad? - le preguntó él y, después de darle otro cálido beso, volvió a girarla para que mirase de nuevo su imagen..-. Así es como te sientes Bella, por esos lucimos así -dijo provocando de nuevo la confusión en ella.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?, no te entiendo -contestó mirándolo a través del espejo.

- Mi pequeña desconocida de rincón, tú siempre pensando que son sueños -musitó apoyando su cabeza sobre su hombro-. No es un sueño mi amor, ya nunca más despertaras, porque no estás dormida -comenzó a explicarle.

- Qué - susurró Bella sin llegar a comprender.

- Te dije que estaría esperándote, y al fin has llegado -contestó mirándola con todo ese amor que no dejaba de crecer en su interior por ella…

- Yo…quieres decir…

- Si Bella, llegó el día, y ya nunca más nos separaremos mi amor…

- Estoy…yo…¿he muerto? -De pronto un nudo agarrotó su garganta. La imagen de Liz y de Eddie asaltaron su cabeza- Los niños…-musitó llevándose la mano a la boca y sintiendo como las lágrimas comenzaban a llenarlos de nuevo…

- Tranquila mi amor, ellos estarán bien. Lo superarán, ¿y sabes por qué? -Le preguntó, ella negó con la cabeza sintiendo como las lágrimas comenzaban a recorrer de nuevo sus mejillas -. Porque sabrán que estamos juntos, porque siempre que nos llamen, ahí estaremos, infundiéndole ánimos, paz, seguridad, como lo he estado haciendo yo durante estos dos años con ustedes. Sé que me has extrañado, mi amor, pero hice todo lo posible para que te sintieras tranquila, para que de verdad sintieras que cada noche te abrazaba, no he dejado de hacerlo preciosa, ni una sola noche he dejado de abrazarte.

- Edward…-musitó Bella tragándose las lágrimas-. Lo sabía, lo sentía, cada vez que me abrazaba a mi misma sentía que lo hacías tú…

El asintió tan emocionado como ella-. Y así ha sido preciosa.

- Pero ¿por qué así? -dijo mirando de nuevo hacia el espejo.

- Ya te lo he dicho mi amor, somos, como tu sientes que somos… Así funciona esto, y te tengo una sorpresa -dijo abrazándola con fuerza desde atrás. Bella cerró los ojos y llevó sus manos hacia las de él para sentir con más intensidad su calor, ese calor que tanto había extrañado..

- Ves esa puerta que hay ahí - Bella miró hacia donde señalaba y asintió - ve, alguien te está esperando.

- ¿Alguien? -preguntó con cierto temor.

- Recuerda, somos como nos sientes, y estamos, todos los que tu quieres -Le dijo para tranquilizarla-. Ve…-. Le pidió.

Bella, aún con cierto temor, se fue alejando de Edward hasta llegar a la puerta, con manos temblorosa, rodeó el pomo de la puerta, y antes de girarlo miró de nuevo hacía Edward. El asintió con la cabeza infundiéndole valor…

Bella volvió su vista al frente y acabó de girar el pomo. La puerta comenzó a abrirse, la habitación era algo más oscura que la otra, pero se atrevió a entrar en ella. Caminó sin saber a donde dirigirse hasta que de pronto, apareció delante de ella una silueta. Inmediatamente frenó su paso y algo ansiosa se mantuvo en alerta mientras veía como la silueta comenzó a desplazarse muy lentamente hacia ella.

Al principio había tanta luz de tras de esa persona que no era más que una sombra, pero a medida que se iba acercando, lo que en un principio no era más que una sombra, comenzó a mostrarse tal cual era…

Bella no pudo evitar que los ojos comenzaran a humedecer de nuevo al ir descubriendo, poco a poco, a la persona que se ocultaba tras esa silueta. Sus labios comenzaron a temblar, su estomago y su corazón se encogió y cuando apenas quedaban unos metros para que llegase junto a ella, su llanto brotó, y sin poder evitarlo, corrió hacia él ansiosa por abrazarlo.

- Papá -musitó antes de unirse a él en un ansiado abrazo.

- Mi pequeña -musitó Charlie tan emocionado como ella abrazando a su pequeña Bella entres sus brazos, envolviéndola como lo hacía hasta que, ese fatídicos día en el que su madre los abandonó, dejó de hacerlo…

- Papá -. Seguía musitando Bella sin dejar de abrazarlo, sin parar de llorar.

- Perdóname, mi princesa. Cuánto daño te he causado -. Le pecía Charlie sin dejar de abrazarla, temblando de la misma emoción que le embargaba.

- No tengo nada que perdonarte, papá -contestó finalmente Bella, separándose lo suficiente para volver a ver esos entrañables ojos color chocolates, de quien los había heredado ella, para volver a ver ese bigote que tantas cosquillas le hacia cada vez que le daba un beso en la mejilla, para volver a ver a su padre, pero no el que se fue consumiendo poco a poco en esa maldita cama durante seis años, sino el fuerte y vigoroso que ella siempre recordaba-. Cuanto me alegra verte, papá, no sabes cuánto te he echado de menos.

- Y yo siento no haber estado contigo en esos momentos Bella, no merezco ni siquiera la dicha de que quieras que siga estando en tu vida.

- Mi vida no tendría sentido si tu no estuvieras en ella… -contestó Bella abrazándose de nuevo-. Ella no dejó de amarte papá, quiero que sepas que mamá siempre te quiso y que ese hijo que rechazaste, es realmente tu hijo, ella nunca te engañó. Y es…Charlie es.. Hubieses estado muy orgulloso de él…

- Lo sé Bella, lo sé… todo se sabe cuando llegas aquí -contestó su padre sonriéndole con cariño. De nuevo. Alguien le hacía ver su nueva realidad, que ya no estaba en el mismo lugar; entonces algo le inquietó, si allí estaban todos los que ella quisiese que estuvieran, ¿sería posible…?

- Si hija -contestó una voz detrás de ella...

Bella, sintiendo como su corazón comenzaba a galopar ansiosamente, se fue girando lentamente hasta quedar frente a la mujer que había hablado.

- Mamá…-musitó mientras nuevas lágrimas comenzaban a empapar de nuevo su rostro.

- Mi Bella -musitó Renée que enseguida le abrió los brazos para estrecharla en ellos-, mi niña, mi dulce Bella, cuánto lo siento mi vida y gracias, gracias por cuidar de tu hermano, mi amor, no sabes lo tranquila que me dejaba ver que tu cuidabas de él, siempre estuve a vuestro lado, mi niña, siempre -dijo Renée llorando mientras la abrazaba y la besaba sin parar.

-Mamá…-musitó Bella apretándola fuerte- mamá… mamá…mamá… - no dejaba de decir mientras se dejaba abrazar y besar por ella. Cuanto había necesitado esos besos y esos abrazos.

Durante un buen rato, Bella se mantuvo abrazada a su madre, ambas pidiéndose perdón, ambas recuperando todos esos abrazos que la vida les había impedido darse.

Hasta que otra voz de tras de ella las interrumpió.

- Y para mí, ¿no hay abrazo? -se giró y su sonrisa se ensanchó al ver a su mejor amigo, tan guapo como lo recordaba y con esa calida sonrisa que tanta paz le infundía…

- Nahuel -susurró antes de fundirse en otro abrazo con el-. Te he extrañado mucho -dijo mientras se aferraba con fuerza a sus brazos.

- ¿Y para nosotros? -dijeron al unísono esas voces que tan bien reconocía.

- Esme, Carlisle -profirió Bella antes de separarse de los brazos de Nahuel y fundirse nuevamente en una abrazo con ellos. A cada segundo que pasaba, cada vez se sentía más feliz de estar allí, viendo como todas esas persona a las que había amado en la vida, se acercaban a recibirla en esta otra nueva vida.

Cuando se separó de ellos, aún con lágrimas en los ojos, pero luciendo una gran sonrisa, comenzó a pasar los ojos de uno a otro, totalmente emocionada de volver a verlos después de tantos años de separación, unos más que a otros, hasta que sus ojos se cruzaron con los que tanto amaba que, con la misma intensidad de siempre, la miraba feliz. De un impulso se fue hacía él y se abrazó fuerte a su cintura. El, con la misma necesidad de abrazarla, la estrechó fuerte entre sus brazos una vez más, feliz de sentirla de nuevo.

- Bella -pronunció su nombre para que ésta volviera a aprestarle atención.

- Dime mi amor -contestó ella separándose de nuevo para mirarlo.

- No sabes cuánto me alegra de que lo quieras así -dijo, pero ella no supo entenderlo.

- No te entiendo, ¿a qué te refieres? -preguntó ajena a las dos persona que se habían acercado a ellos mientras lo abrazaba.

- A que…- Edward se pausó y la miró emocionado- sólo a los que tú quieres están aquí -Bella lo seguía mirando sin entender -. Mira Bella, ellos… - volvió a pausarse y miró tras ella con una cariñosa sonrisa -…son mis padres -. Le dijo finalmente y Bella no dudó ni un segundo en volverse para verlos.

- Dios mío…-musitó al ver al padre y la madre de Edward mirándola con tal amor hacia ella, que no pudo contener sus propias lágrimas.

- Bella, hija -dijo Elizabeth acercándose a ella y abrazándola fuertemente contra su pecho -, no sabes cuánto te agradecemos que le devolvieras la sonrisa a nuestro pequeño -confesó tan emocionada como ella…

- Yo… yo os tengo que agradece a vosotros que hayáis tenido un hijo así -contestó separándose para mirarla a los ojos para después, mirar al padre de Edward, que con los mismo ojos que ya conocía, la miraba con admiración y cariño.

- Hija -susurró abriéndole los brazos a los que no dudó en ir Bella - gracias, gracias, gracias. - le decía una y otra vez.

Y mientras Bella se reencontraba con todas las personas que de una forma u otra la habían amado en vida y habían ido a recibirla a la llegada de esta otra nueva… Liz llegaba a su habitación cargada con una bandeja.

- Mamá, ¿puedo pasar? -preguntó tras llamar a la puerta, esperó unos minutos, pero como esta no contestaba, abrió la puerta y caminó a través de la habitación hasta dejar la bandeja en la mesita de la pequeña salita-. Mamá, te he traído tu cena -dijo caminando hacia la recamara para ver a Bella durmiendo abrazada a la almohada. Una triste mueca hizo con su cara al verla así. De unos días acá había notado la tristeza en su cara, sabía que estaba añorando mucho a su padre, y no le extrañaba, se habían amado tanto, ¿qué, cómo haces para seguir adelante sin ese amor?

Lentamente se acercó hasta su cama, y su corazón se encogió al ver como ella tenía la foto de su padre fuertemente sujeta con una de sus manos.

- Mamá…-volvió a llamarla, le daba pena despertarla, pero había comido tan poco durante la comida, que tenía que obligarla a que, al menos, cenara algo ligero. -Mamá..- volvió a insistí al ver que esta no se despertaba…- Mamá…-Una vez más volvió a llamarla ,finalmente y extrañada por que no respondiese, se atrevió a tocarla..

- Mmaaaaaaá…-gritó cuando al hacerlo, sintió su cuerpo algo rígido y frío…- Mamaaaaaaaá…- volvió a gritar esta vez zarandeándola, pero nada, Bella no contestaba, y entonces se dio cuenta, y sintiendo como su pecho se desagarraba una vez más, la atrajo hacia su cuerpo y rompiendo en lágrimas comenzó a mecerla entre sus brazos…

- Mamá…mamá….mamá… -murmuraba entre lamentos mientras las lágrimas empapaban su rostro y caía sobre el de su madre, que con una expresión serena, permanecía inmóvil entre sus brazos..

Ante los gritos de Liz, tanto Seth como sus hijas no tardaron en llegar a la habitación, para, una vez allí, encontrarse con la desgarradora escena. Inmediatamente, Sasha y Emilie corrieron junto a su madre y entre llantos se abrazaron a ella y a su abuela. Seth tampoco pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenasen de lágrimas. Bella había sido como otra madre para él y saber que ya nunca podría disfrutar de su compañía, de sus sabios consejos, de su encantadora sonrisa, le hizo sentir un hondo pesar. Tras un primer momento en el que no dudó en estar cerca de Liz que, desconsolada, abrazaba a su madre sin dejar de mecerla, Seth se hizo cargo de llamar a Eddie y a todos los familiares para hacerles llegar la noticia del fallecimiento de Bella.

Para Eddie, la noticia de la muerte de su madre lo hizo desfallecer, sobretodo, porque desde que había salido de esa casa tenia la extraña sensación de que algo no iba bien. En menos de una hora, Eddie llegaba a la gran mansión acompañado de su mujer y sus hijos que, aunque todos vivian en sus propias casa, no dudaron en ir a acompañar a sus padres y a despedirse por última vez de su abuela, una mujer que le había regalado todo su amor durante todos los años de su vida…

Eddie volvió a fundirse en un fuerte abrazo con Liz, que desconsolada, no dejaba de llorar.

Todos los medios se hicieron eco de la noticia, ya que Isabella Cullen era mundialmente conocida y querida, no sólo por sus éxitos como escritora, sino por la admirable labor que hacía através de N.E.S.S.I.

A lo largo de la noche, cientos de personas se fueron congregando ante la puerta de la gran mansión, donde depositaban flores, mensajes de cariño y ánimo, y lloraban entristecidos ante la muerte de tan admirable mujer.

Charlie, totalmente sumido en una gran tristeza, se unió a sus sobrinos y durante toda la noche estuvieron unidos junto a ella….

Por deseo expreso de la familia, el sepelio fue intimo. Todos unidos por la pena y desconsolados, se abrazaban mientras veían como el féretro, que ahora acogía tanto los restos de su abuelo como los de su abuela, bajaba lentamente y entre lágrimas les daban ese último adiós.

Liz y Eddie se quedaron un rato más para despedirse de una manera más intima de sus padres, mientras el resto les dejaban ese espacio, caminando todos, unos abrazados a otros, hacia los coches.

- Ahora ya están juntos - susurró Eddie a su hermana Liz mientras la abrazaba para consolarla -, ahora ya descansaran en paz. Recuerda lo mucho que se amaban Liz, seguro que papá fue a recibirla y ahora están felices y juntos de nuevo - seguía diciéndole intentando convencerse él mismo. Liz asintió, deseando con toda su alma que así fuese, pero sin poder reprimir las lágrimas ya que sabía que la iba a extrañar muchísimo…

Edward y Bella acompañaron a sus hijos en esos fatales momentos. No pudieron evitar sentirse tristes al verlos, pero Edward, tomándola de la mano, la hizo caminar hasta estar cerca de ellos.

- Pon la mano sobre sus hombros - le pidió. Bella, sin dudarlo, le obedeció. - Ahora, diles que estás aquí, diles que te sientes feliz, que todo está bien y que han de seguir con sus vidas…

Bella lo hizo tal y como Edward le había indicado.

- No sientes como si ella estuviese aquí - le dijo de pronto Liz a Eddie mirándolo con cierta sensación de paz en los ojos.

- Si - contestó él mirando también a su hermana - y no sé, no sientes como que ella es feliz - le dijo esta vez él.

- Si - contestó ella secándose las lágrimas con la manga de su abrigo. - Es, como que quisiera que lo supiésemos. Además, nos dijo que ella siempre estaría ahí -dijo sintiéndose cada vez más tranquila, extrañamente serena.

- Si, creo que es hora de dejarlo descansar en paz - le dijo Eddie a Liz abrazándola fuerte.

- Si, vamos - y así el uno abrazado al otro, caminaron en silencio hasta reunirse con sus hijos y sus respectivas parejas…

- Ves, ellos estarán bien - le susurró Edward a Bella al oído abrazándola desde atrás, mientras ella veía como sus hijos y sus nietos se alejaban unidos.

- Si, lo estarán -contestó girándose para volver a perderse en ese intenso mar verde que la miraban con la misma adoración de siempre y que durante dos años, había echado tanto de menos.

- Te amo, Bella - dijo Edward antes de abrazarla con fuerza y volver a besarla-. Y lo seguiré haciendo para el resto de la eternidad.

- Yo también te amo, Edward… -respondió ella-, y también lo seguiré haciendo para el resto de la eternidad. No sabes cuanto te he extrañado -. Le confesó abrazándose a él de nuevo con fuerzas y sintiendose realmente feliz de estar nuevamente entre sus brazos.

Edward sonrió al oírla, él también la había echado mucho de menos. - ¿Vamos? Le preguntó entonces portando esa sonrisa que tanto ella amaba y ofreciéndole su brazo para que se sujetase a él.

- Contigo…hasta el fin del mundo, mi amor -dijo sonriéndole y mirándolo verdaderamente emocionada por la dicha de volver a estar junto a él.

Y así, como no podía ser de otra manera, los dos se alejaron abrazados para perderse juntos, y amándose como siempre, haya dondequiera que esta nueva y eterna vida le llevasen…

******fin******

* * *

N/A:

Dios, no me quieran matar por hacer un capi tan lacrimógeno, al menos para mi lo ha sido, pero siempre me gustó pensar en ellos juntos hasta envejecer, en ellos afrontando la dolorosa pérdida de uno de ellos, a ellos reencontrandose en esa vida, que al menos, yo me imagino así y deseo que así sea.

Puede que algunas prefieran quedarse con el final anterior. Adelante, para eso está escrito, pero yo me siento más feliz con este, imaginando que ese amor traspasó hasta la barrera de la muerte.

Triste, sí, pero la vida es así, los seres queridos nos van dejando, pero al menos, a los que creemos en que hay otra vida más allá de la muerte, nos queda la esperanza de que nos reencontraremos con ellos allá.

Ahora si me despido definitivamente de esta historia, y aunque tenía este capítulo escrito hace ya bastante tiempo, pensé que seria especial compartirlo en este día.

Un beso mis preciosas chicas de "La chica del rincón", porque eso sois todas para mí, mis chicas de la chica; tanto las que empezasteis la historia conmigo, como las que os fuisteis uniéndoos mientras se publicaba, incluso todas las que la habeís leido una vez terminada. Os agradezco todo vuestro apoyo tanto a mí como autora, como a la historia. Ustedes hicieron que fuera más especial aún.

Hasta pronto mis amores, y recordar que hay cierto Os en el concurso HLC2 que...en cuanto acabe... espera contar con vuestro apoyo tambien para dejar de ser un Os y convertirse en un fic... ¡Hasta entonces!

/(^_^)\saraes.


End file.
